Midgard őrei
by april45
Summary: *Új leírás* A cím a bosszúállókra és egy általam kitalált csoportra vonatkozik. Főszerepben Emily(OC), Nick Fury, majd csatlakozik Tony Stark, később Loki :), Thor és az összes bosszúálló. Lesz benne dráma, szuper erő, romantika, humor és kaland is, természetesen 80%ban Emily szemszögéből. Különféle párosítások is elképzelhetőek. A helyesírási hibákért elnézést!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sziasztok! Íme egy új Avangers-hez írt történetem! Itt még néhány dolgot megjegyeznék, ami a leírásba már nem fért bele:**_

_**Felfedezhető némi hasonlóság/párhuzam a másik Avengers történetemmel, de remélem ez nem zavar senkit. Csak kétféle képpen is elképzeltem az eseményeket a saját karakterrel és Midgard védelmével kapcsolatban. Ez az egyik változat. **_

_**A cselekmény valahol a Thor és a Bosszúállók között kezdődik, majd eljön az a nap is, amikor Loki a Földre látogat. De addig is a saját karakternek és Nick Fury-nak szenteltem pár - sok :) - fejezetet.**_

_**Akinek meg Loki a kedvence - megjegyzem nekem is ;) - annak még elárulok annyit, **Spoiler Alert!** hogy Lokit most kivételesen nem győzik le...legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy a filmben, és nem is tér vissza Asgardba azonnal. Hanem itt marad "szórakoztatni" a népet egy ideig :) , a bosszúállók nagy "örömére" !**_

* * *

Tél vége volt, hajnali öt óra. Új-Mexikó történelme egy jelentős viharát élte át. Az eget sötét felhők szegélyezték, mérföldekre nem volt más, csak kiszáradt bokrok és magányos sziklák. Az ember úgy érezhette magát, mint egy végtelen ketrecben. Nem látod a falakat, a kerítést… Egyáltalán nem látsz semmit magad előtt. És épp ez az, ami a ketrec érzetét kelti benned. Nincs hova futnod, nincs hova elbújnod és nincs, aki segítsen. Pont, mintha egy néhány négyzetméteres ketrecbe lennél zárva, csak itt a falak helyét a véget nem érő pusztaság jelenti. Itt ugyanúgy nincs hova menekülnöd.

Egy lány rohant a sivatagban. Menekült. Karcsú, fekete edzőruhába bújtatott alakját csak nehezen lehetett kivenni a félhomályban, de ez nem volt elég. Üldözői fáradhatatlanul a nyomában voltak. Hosszú, hullámos barna haját kegyetlenül áztatta a jeges víz és tépte a vihar szele. Remegett. A nedves, februári hideg a csontjáig hatolt, sebei égtek, de nem adta fel. Nem tehette. Ők sem adták fel, így ha megtenné, az emberek, akik a nyomában voltak elkapnák és visszavinnék oda, ahova soha nem akart többé visszatérni. Ahova soha nem is akart belépni. A helyre, ahol meg kellet látnia, mire is képes az ember, …ha fél. Ha valami olyasmivel kerül szembe, ami idegen, rejtélyes, s ráadásul sokadszor erősebb nála.

Elesett. Hát persze! Ez törvényszerű ilyenkor. A kavicsos föld durván megütötte a térdeit, felsértette a tenyereit és beleragadt a sebeibe. A lány nagyot szisszent, de erőt véve magán, amilyen váratlanul érte a botlás, olyan hamar fel is pattant és tovább futott. Most nem volt itt az ideje az önsajnálatnak. Nem volt, aki segítsen, nem volt, aki meghallgatná fájdalmait. Csak ő volt és a remény, hogy talán túléli a reggelt. Ha egy pillanatra is megállna, hogy kifújja magát, hogy erőt merítsen a végletekig hajszolt testének, ezernyi golyó és ütés lenne a jutalma.

Villám csapott a homokba és mennydörgés rázta meg a földet. Néhány másodpercre felvillant a horizont, ami mind ezidáig összeolvadt a sivataggal, és a lány hátra pillantva szembe találta magát az őt üldöző több tucat, fekete egyenruhás, fegyveres és a végletekig elszánt férfiakkal. Most nem állhat meg. Valahogy meg kell találnia a módját, hogy lerázza őket. Kerüljön bármibe. Még a halál is jobb annál, minthogy visszakerüljön arra a helyre. Azoknak az őrülteknek a kezébe.

...

* * *

**Prológus**

Emily Brook nem volt egy átlagos huszonegy éves lány. És ez nem csak az átlagnál valamivel magasabb, tökéletesen arányos, formás alakjából, gyönyörű, gesztenyebarna hajából, igéző, sötétbarna szemeiből, csinos ajkaiból és az átlagosnál nagyobb intelligenciájából és tudásvágyából adódott. Emily ezen a télen fejezte be a biomérnöki szak alapképzését, de emellett a fizika megszállottja is volt. Leginkább az egyszerű emberek által természetfelettinek tulajdonított események és történések kézzel fogható fizikai magyarázatai érdekelték. De ez nem meglepő azok után, hogy ő maga is képes ilyen jelenségek létrehozására.

Emily különleges képességekkel rendelkezett születése óta, bár ereje csak tizennyolc éves korában mutatkozott meg. _„Akkor, amikorra elég komollyá váltam, hogy ne éljek vissza vele." _– írta a naplójába, ezzel próbálva megmagyarázni, hogy miért nem volt még csak fogalma sem erről a képességéről korábban. Gyerekként mindig is vonzotta a varázslat és a mágia gondolata. Odavolt az egyszarvúkért, sárkányokért és különféle csodás lényekért már amióta az eszét tudta. Még egész kicsin azt játszotta, hogy egy közülük, később meg boszorkány szeretett volna lenni. Az iskolában is folyton ezen járt az esze, így csak páratlan eszének köszönhette, hogy kevés ráfordított erővel is sikerült majdnem mindig jeles átlagot tartania.

A középiskolában aztán végre sikerült maga mögött hagynia a természetfeletti világot és a valóságra koncentrálnia. Az átlagos magyar középiskolások életét élte… Igen, Emily magyarnak született. (Az eredeti neve Pataki Emília volt.) A gimi alatt viszont rájött, hogy az úgysem létező mágia helyett valami mást kell találnia, amivel megvédheti magát, ha arra kerül a sor. Másodikban karatézni kezdett, heti háromszor és belekóstolt egyéb harcművészetekbe is. A kezdeti nehézségeket legyőzve egészen jól ment neki, bár éles helyzetben jó ideig nem kellett bizonyítania.

Aztán néhány héttel az érettségi előtt megtörtént. Az emlékei még mindig homályosak arról az éjszakáról, de a lényeg, hogy valahogyan sarokba szorította egy csapat útonálló éjjel, amikor egy buliból tartott hazafelé, és bár néhányukat leütötte, egy fiatal lány mégsem bánhat el nyolc kigyúrt pacákkal. Legalábbis ezt gondolta, amíg valamilyen csoda folytán meg nem mozdultak a körülöttük lévő tárgyak és le nem ütötték a gazfickókat helyette. Emily élete ettől a naptól kezdve hatalmas fordulatot vett. A sors fintora, hogy épp, amikor kész volt elengedni a fantázia birodalmát, akkor vált az utóbbi véres valósággá. Az élet iróniája, hogy éppen az, amitől korábban a védelmet várta, sodorta veszélybe és tette százak legnagyobb prédájává.

Az eset után Emily annyira meglepődött, hogy az érettségi letételéig nem is mert rágondolni, de nem is hitt el igazán a történteket. _„Részeg voltam. Még jó, hogy képzelődtem." _ - gondolta. De aztán az egész nyarat új ereje megismerésével töltötte. Úgy vélte, van valami célja, hogy ő kapta ezt a képességet. Kezdettől fogva tudta, hogy jó célra kell felhasználnia, és arra muszáj is. Így egész nyáron gyakorolt.

Először csak kisebb tárgyakat emelt fel és mozgatott a levegőben, de aztán rájött, ez az adottság sokkal többről szól. Ez egyfajta képesség a körülötte lévő energia irányítására és átalakítására. Az energia segítségével tartotta a levegőben a tárgyakat, de mást is tehetett. Bár az anyagot átalakítani nem tudta, de az energia segítségével átformálhatta és kis gyakorlással azt is megtanulta, hogyan vigye át másik fázisba. Ez azt jelenti például, hogy képes volt párszáz liter vizet a folyóból kiemelni, majd jéggé alakítani, de a sziklát is kavicsokká törhette egy kis erőfeszítéssel.

Ezen kívül képes volt saját energiája befektetésével tüzet gyújtani, akár a kezeiben is, de képes volt a tűz energiáját elnyelve eloltani is azt. A legnehezebb, viszont leghatásosabb képessége az volt, hogy egy általa energia viharnak nevezett erőteret tudott létrehozni maga körül. Ez olyan volt, mintha egy tornádó közepén állna, ami minden útjába kerülő dolgot lerombol, elpusztít, vagy a levegőbe emel. A pusztítás mértéke a befektetett energiától függött. Emily tudta, hogy ezt sohasem szabad emberek közelében használnia.

Ezért kifejlesztett egy kevésbé látványos, de annál célirányosabb és gazdaságosabb technikát, amit harctudásának köszönhetett. Különleges erejét megtanulta a környezete helyett, önmagába irányítani. Nap, mint nap edzett, és a nyár végére sikerült elérnie, hogy sokkal kevesebb energia befektetésével, és nem utolsósorban sokkal kevésbé feltűnően kicsavarjon egy közepes fát a puszta kezével, szétrúgjon egy több méteres kőtömböt és persze könnyedén felkapaszkodott egy épület tetejére, s úgy közlekedett a fák között mint egy ninja.

Szüksége is volt rá. Már az egyetem első napján el kellett kapnia egy utcai rablót és megmentenie egy égő lakásban ragadt férfit. Ezekről azért szerzett tudomást, mert a nyáron érzékei is megerősödtek. Valamivel jobban hallott, látott és érzett, mint egy hétköznapi ember, és megjelent egy bizonyos hatodik érzéke is. Egy érzés, ami jelezte, ha valami rossz fog történni, vagy ha már történik is. Aminek hála megérezte, hogy az ellenség honnan fog támadni és azt is, ha valaki a közelében van. Bár ez utóbbi inkább „hetedik" érzékének volt köszönhető, ami abban nyilvánult meg, hogy ha koncentrált képes volt érezni az emberek auráját, a környezetéből adódó erőt. Csak később jött rá, hogy a hozzá hasonlóak auráját enélkül is megérzi, már kilométerekről is.

Viszont a legnagyobb veszélyt nem a hozzá hasonlóak jelentették számára. Bár közvetetten ők okozták, hiszen sorstársai koránt sem olyan körültekintően bántak ez erejükkel, mint ő. Nem felelősségnek, hanem a könnyű élet kulcsának vették. Emilynek két félév elteltével kellett szembesülnie ezzel. Éppen az utolsó vizsgáját készült letenni, amikor hozzá hasonló energiát észlelt. Nem tartott sokáig megtalálnia az energia birtoklóját.

* * *

A fiatal fiúra egy bank előtt talált rá. A meridián (mert így nevezte el magát, valami belső hang hatására, és a képességére amúgy sem lehetett volna ráhúzni a mágia bizonytalan definícióját) arcán látszott, hogy rosszra készül. Emily rögtön felfogta, hogy a bank kirablására készül. Ekkor az is eszébe jutott, hogy ez a fiú lehet a felelős a hírekben korábban elhangzott, megmagyarázhatatlan körülmények között rablásokért, rongálásokért és szégyenteljes gyilkosságokért. Ez nagyon feldühítette.

- Te meg mi a francot képzelsz magadról?! – rohant oda a fiúhoz kérdőre vonni. Csak ekkor tűnt fel neki a fiú megdöbbent arca. Láthatóan még ő se találkozott hozzá hasonlóval. – Azt kérdeztem, mi a francot képzelsz magadról?!

- Ezt meg hogy érted? – csattant fel.

- Rossz dolgokra használod az erőd, önző célokra!

- Ehhez neked semmi közöd. Egyáltalán…nem is ismerjük egymást. Ki vagy te?

- Ez hihetetlen, de úgy érzem, olyan vagyok, mint te.

- Na és, semmi közöd hozzá, mit csinálok.

- De van. Felhívod magunkra a figyelmet. Kérlek, hagyd ezt a hülyeséget, inkább …ismerkedjünk meg jobban.

- Baby, ha bejövök várj meg itt és utána elintézzük – nevetett gúnyosan.

- Hát nem érted? Ennek nem lesz jó vége.

- Eddig az volt. Ezután is az lesz. Ez, amit mi tudunk, ez egy olyan lehetőség, amit ki kell használnunk – mondta a fiú.

- De nem ilyen célra… - ellenkezett volna Emily.

- Ki szabja meg? ... Senki!

- Ezt nem hagyhatom! – próbálta Emily leütni az idegent, de az pofátlanul ellökte az energiáját szabadon engedve és besétált a bankba. Emily utána indult, de már késő volt. Amint a fiú felemelte kezeit és megmozgatta a tárgyakat maga körül több tucat kommandósnak kinéző fekete alak támadt rá és teperte le a földre. A fiú egy ideig hadakozott velük, de látszott rajta, hogy nem nagyon gyakorolt ilyen helyzetekre és ellenfelei amúgy is golyók százát repítették felé, amelyeket nem tudta mind eltéríteni. Egy perc sem telt bele, hogy szíjakkal egy fémvázú hordágyhoz kötözve vitték el. Emily megrettenve húzta meg magát egy fa mögött, onnan szemlélve az eseményeket.

A fiút harmadszorra sikerült csak sokkolóval mozgásképtelenné tennie a sötét ruhás embereknek és egy hatalmas, fekete furgon csomagtartójába tenni. A kocsin nem volt semmilyen szervezet emblémája, semmi szöveg, de még csak rendszám sem, tűnt fel Emily-nek a kezdeti sokk után. Bármilyen szervezet is kapta el a rablót, nem a magyar államnak dolgoznak. Még csak nem is egy államnak, vagy országnak. Független, törvényen kívüli, de lehet, hogy nemzetközi szervezetről van szó. Ezt csak valahogy megsejtette.

A tagok már-már ijesztően szervezetten dolgoztak, mint az élő robotok, jól képzettek voltak és láthatóan teljes mértékben tisztában voltak vele, mivel állnak szemben. Ez volt az, ami legjobban megrémisztette Emily-t. Ez azt jelentheti, hogy akkor is rátalálhatnak egy meridiánra, ha az nem kelt feltűnést. Biztosan van rá módszerük. Félelmei hamar beigazolódtak.

Az épületből a sor végén egy magas, erős testalkatú, fekete bőrkabátot viselő, késő középkorú, sötét bőrű férfi lépett ki. Arca kifürkészhetetlen és komoly volt. Mintha a legkisebb hatással sem lenne rá, hogy emberei épp most vertek félholtra valakit. Arra, hogy ő volt a főnök, Emily a járásából, magabiztosságából és más kisebb jelekből következtetett. Épp hogy csak körülnézett, egy ember a furgonból odarohant hozzá és valamit a fülébe súgott.

„_Uram! A műszerek még egy jelenlétét észlelték a közelben" _ - hallotta Emily kiváló hallásának hála, de meglepően angolul. Összerezzent az idegességtől. Talán róla beszélnek?

„_Majd én megnézem."_ – jelentette ki a fekete férfi teljes nyugalommal. – _„Ne támadjatok, amíg nem jelzek!"_ Támadjatok?! Emily-nek végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Talán ezeket nem is érdekli, hogy ő nem olyan, mint a másik. Hogy ő nem tett semmi rosszat. Talán csak el akarnak fogni mindenkit, aki többre képes az átlagnál? Ezt sem tartotta lehetetlennek.

„_De uram! Kérem, legyen óvatos. Ez az erőtér sokkal erőteljesebb, mint az előző."_ _Erőteljesebb?_ Tehát erősebb lenne, mint az a fiú? – gondolta Emily. A főnök csak lassan és némán bólintott, majd elindult egyenesen Emily irányába. Mintha pontosan tudta volna, merre kell keresnie. Emily-nek csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy egyik szemét fekete szemellenző takarja.

A férfi határozottan haladt a fa irányába, egyre jobban kétségbe ejtve Emily-t. Mit tegyen? Fusson el? Azzal csak még jobban magára vonná a figyelmet. Vagy álljon ki velük? Bár az a pasi erősnek mondta, de attól még nem biztos a győzelem. Sosem harcolt még egyszerre ennyi emberrel és nem is tudta pontosan, mivel áll szemben. Ezek viszont biztosan ismerik a hozzá hasonlóak gyenge pontját, már csak elesett társa példáján kifolyólag is. Akkor mi legyen?

Emily a harmadik lehetőséget választotta, mivel a negyedik, a tárgyalás nyilvánvalóan szóba sem jöhetett. Bár jól tudott angolul, keresztapja angol volt, ezek a fickók nem tűntek a szavak embereinek. Így megpróbált feltűnés nélkül beleolvadni a tömegbe és felszívódni, ám ez nem jött össze. Éppen csak óvatosan kilépett a fa mögül és tett pár lépést a közeledővel ellentétes irányba, de megtorpant. Leleplezték.

- Álljon meg! – hallotta a fekete férfi erőteljes hangját. Hátrafordulás nélkül tovább ment, de bebizonyosodott, hogy a férfi hozzá szólt.

- Azt mondtam, álljon meg kisasszony! Megállni! – parancsolta félig ordítva, angolul. _Hogyan szúrt ki?_ – kérdezte magától Emily, majd lassan és remegve megfordult.

- Hozzám beszél? – kérdezte a hülyét adva, némi akcentussal angolul.

- Miért, lát más meridiánt is a környéken? – Micsoda?! Ezt is tudja róluk. Emily most már igazán félt. Még ha csak ember is, többet tudhat róla, mint ő magáról.

- Mit akar tőlem? – kérdezte végül Emily, elcsukló hangon.

- Csak beszélgetni.

- Nem beszélem jól az angolt – füllentette Emily. – Egyébként is ki maga?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném.

- Minek?! Hiszen már úgy is tudja? – A férfi láthatóan meglepődött Emily kijelentésén.

- Talán annyira mégsem – válaszolta. – Hogy hívnak?

- Ki maga? – ismételte meg Emily. - Honnan tud rólunk? – Szokatlan volt ezt kérdeznie, hiszen csak ma bizonyosodhatott meg róla igazán, hogy nincs egyedül. …De bár ne tette volna.

- A nevem Nick Fury. A SHIELD vezérigazgatója vagyok. – Ez nem mondott semmit Emily-nek akkor még. – A többit majd azután, ha végre leszel szíves bemutatkozni.

- Tóth Anna – hazudta Emily érthetően.

- Nos Ana – kezdte Fury amerikai akcentussal mondva a nevet – miért nem tartasz velünk egy kis beszélgetésre?

- Kösz nem. Nem érek rá. Inkább mennék – hátrált pár lépést hátra, de észrevette, hogy a kis csevejük közben Fury emberei körbevették.

- Azt hiszem, félreértett kisasszony – jelentette ki Fury fölényes hangon. – Ez nem egy ajánlat volt. – Emily idegesen nézett körbe.

- Akkor meg mi a franc?! – Fury felvonta jobb szemöldökét erre a kicsit sem visszafogott kijelentésre.

- Kérem, jöjjön velünk, vagy kénytelen leszek erőszakot alkalmazni.

- Oh persze, hiszen ez a specialitásuk – gúnyolódott Emily tanácstalanságában. Egy valami biztos volt. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy ezek az emberek elvigyék. Még ha csak „beszélgetni" akarnak is.

- Ana, kérem! A saját érdekében működjön együtt! – kérlelte tovább Fury rendíthetetlenül. Emily hirtelen sejtelmesen elmosolyodott, ami Fury-nek láthatóan nem volt ínyére. A sötét alakok feljebb emelték a fegyvereiket.

- Tudja – kezdte Emily némi csalafintasággal a hangjában. – anyukám mindig azt tanította, hogy nem menjek el idegenekkel sehová – sokatmondóan körbenézett – főleg nem olyanokkal, akik fegyvert fognak rám.

Fury kezdte elveszíteni önuralmát. Ana láthatóan húzta az időt, ő meg nem akart nagy felhajtást, nem akart nyilvánosan erre az idegen és sejthetően kivételes meridiánra támadni. Bár biztos volt abban, hogy a lánynak nincs esélye, nem szerette a fölösleges erőszakot és Ana értelmes lánynak tűnt. Okosabbnak, mint a néhány korábbi meridián, akiket a SHIELD kénytelen volt kivégezni. Az elődeit egyszerűen nem lehetett kontrollálni. Nem hallgattak rá. Nemcsak hogy nem kívántak csatlakozni a SHIELD katonáihoz, de még csak vissza sem fogták magukat. Sorra pusztultak a falvak és kisvárosok, a SHIELD-nek nem volt más választása.

De ez a lány másnak tűnt. Láthatóan ő is kerülte az erőszakot. Ennek ellenére kötelessége volt bevinni a központba és megbizonyosodni róla, hogy nem jelent veszélyt. A tanács érthetően hozta ezt a döntést a korábbi nyolc, a mostani fiúval együtt kilenc meridián ámokfutása után.

Csak egy baj volt. Ez a lány nem tűnt éppen engedelmes típusnak. Ráadásul ravasz és talpraesett – gondolta Fury, aki már régóta megállapította az emberek legjellemzőbb tulajdonságait egy rövid szemügyre vétel után. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Ana nem tesz semmi ostobaságot. De a remény hiú ábránd, a félelem pedig bármire képes.

- Ez az utolsó figyelmeztetés – jelentette ki Fury. – Szálljon be a furgonba!

- Még mit nem! – Fury fáradtan és némi csalódottsággal ingatta a fejét, mialatt Emily tovább hátrált. A fegyveresek köré gyűltek. Emily legbelül rettegve, ám tudatosan kivárta, amíg elég közel érnek, majd lendületből felugrott az egyikük vállára és mielőtt még elkaphatták volna, megpördült a levegőben és néhány méterrel arrébb landolt, majd futni kezdett.

- Ne lőjetek! Nyílt utcán vagyunk! – ordította Fury. – Csak kapjátok el!

- Az nem fog menni! – motyogta Emily magának. – Most jó ötletet adtál, Fury, akárki is legyél. – Emily eldöntötte, hogy sosem hagyja el a forgalmas utat és téved kihalt mellékutcákba. Itt nem tudják sarokba szorítani és nem is lőhetnek rá.

Szerencsére jó formában volt és percek alatt lerázta üldözőit. Negyed óra múlva már az egyetemen volt.

- Elvesztettük. – jelentették ki fulladozva a sötét ruhások Furynek. – Sajnáljuk igazgató úr!

- Valami azt súgja, sok bajunk lesz még ezzel a lánnyal – jegyezte meg Fury, majd embereivel együtt beszállt a furgonba.

- Nem megyünk utána? – hitetlenkedett egy magasabb beosztásban lévő ügynöke.

- Most nem. Túl nagy ez a város és túl keveset tudunk még erről a lányról.

- De ott vannak a műszerek, amik a sajátos sugárzást észlelik…

- Még nem jött el az ideje.

- De mi van, ha elveszítjük?

- Úgy érzem, hallunk még felőle. Egyébként is, most van fontosabb dolgunk is, nézett a lesokkolt fiút szállító láda felé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Az új élet**

Emily lihegve érkezett meg a vizsgára. Végig gyalog jött, így biztonságosabbnak tartotta.

Hamar levizsgázott, ezzel lezárva a félévet, de a joggal várt megkönnyebbülés számára nem jött el. A mai események hatására kialakult rettegés még mindig nem múlt el. És soha nem is fog igazán – gondolta magában. Kicsit olyan volt ez, mint az a bizonyos első alkalom. Rádöbben valamire, ami végig hatással lesz az elkövetkezendő életére. Csak ennek a dolognak most nem volt jó oldala. A tény, hogy egy egész nemzetközi titkosszolgálat van a nyomában elég bosszantó és egyben aggasztó is volt.

Az élete már tényleg nem lesz a régi…soha többé! Nem maradhat egy helyen huzamosabb ideig, mert megtalálják. És ez nem csak a SHIELD-re vonatkozik. Biztos volt benne, hogy vannak még mások is, akik hozzá hasonlóak után kutatnak, és abban is, hogy a hozzá hasonlóak, ha ugyan még vannak, akkor szintén veszélyt jelenthetnek rá.

Ezért nem fojtathatja Magyarországon az egyetemet. Akik kutatnak utána, előbb-utóbb megtalálnák és eljutnának a családjához is. Bántanák őket, őt pedig megzsarolnák a családtagjai életével. Ennek a veszélynek nem tehette ki szeretteit. Amennyire fontosak voltak számára, annál messzebbre kellett kerülnie tőlük.

Valahol mélyen mindig is sejtette, hogy így, meridiánként, nem maradhat a szülei közelében, számos módon veszélyt jelenthet rájuk. Ezért is hajtott annyira az érettségin. Biztosra akart menni, hogy felveszik a főváros legnevesebb műszaki egyetemére. És úgy is lett. De most már az országot is el kell hagynia és lehet, hogy a tanulmányait sem fejezheti be.

Szüleit sikerült rávennie, hogy Angliában folytathassa az egyetemet, a keresztapjánál. Fájó szívvel hagyta ott családját, szeretett hazáját és barátait, de mennie kellett. Menekülnie. _A sorsod elől úgysem menekülhetsz el_ – súgta egy gonosz kis hang a fejében, de megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Sajnos a dolgok nem úgy alakultak, ahogy tervezte. De mikor is alakultak úgy? Angliában nem maradhatott egy félévnél tovább. Úgy esett, hogy szilveszter éjjel a Temze parti tűzijáték felgyújtott néhány házat és persze Emily segített kimenekíteni a rászorulókat. Mindig is segített, ahol tudott. Főleg az elmúlt időben. A mentés után pedig eloltotta a tüzet. Senki nem látta, viszont a rejtélyes mentőakció elég volt arra, hogy felkeltse a SHIELD figyelmét, akik egész idő alatt a médiát figyelték megmagyarázhatatlan illetve természetfelettire utaló jelenségek után.

A januári eset után, amikor szemtanúk szeme láttára Emily két kocsi közé ugrott és az energiájával megállította őket, megakadályozva egy balesetet, már biztos volt, hogy a SHIELD Angliába látogat. Itt sem maradhatott tovább. Itt volt az ideje továbbállni.

A következő megálló már a tengerentúl volt, mert Emily úgy vélte, először Európában keresnék. Ezek után az élete folytonos küzdelemmé, rohanássá és meneküléssé változott. Sehol nem maradhatott néhány hónapnál tovább, de volt olyan hely, ahonnan két hét után távoznia kellett. Ez nem tőle függött. Vagy talán mégis?

Igazi macska-egér játékot kezdett játszani a SHIELD-del, aminek megpróbálta a jó oldalát nézni. Számtalan országban járt, legalább tizenkét egyetem hallgatója is volt már. Meglepően ez a tanulmányaiban nem gátolta. Olyan helyeket és kultúrákat ismert meg a menekülés során, amelyekről még álmodni sem mert korábban. És mindenhol tanult valamit. Ezen kívül rá volt kényszerítve a napi többszöri gyakorlásra. Ennek köszönhette, hogy semmi nem érhette felkészületlenül. És a SHIELD-nek hála, elkezdte feltérképezni tűrőképességét.

Kiderült, hogy bizonyos határokon belül képes károsodás nélkül elviselni az elektromos áramot, valószínűleg elnyeli azt, és ez a határ tágítható is. Így Emily, amikor tehette, megfogott egy vezetéket és nem engedte el, amíg még állni tudott. Ezen kívül még sok mindent elviselt, bár a sérülései nem gyógyultak sokkal gyorsabban, mint egy átlagembernek. A nehézségeknek hála, viszont kemény és szívós lett. Megtanulta elviselni a fájdalmat, így az nem akadályozhatta a harcban.

Önálló lett. Meg tanult a szülei nélkül gondoskodni magáról és rájött, van, amikor csak magára számíthat. Másrészt rengeteget fejlődött a nyelvtudása is. Angolul már anyanyelvi szinten beszélt, de tudott németül, franciául és spanyolul. Valamennyit oroszul, portugálul, olaszul, kínaiul és japánul is megtanult, valamint a latin és óskandináv szövegek fordításával sem volt már gondja. Ez utóbbi kettőre a természetfelettivel foglalkozó régi írások megértéséhez volt szüksége.

Emily nem bírta megállni, hogy segítsen a rászorulókon. Minden közelében lévő erdőtűznél, bankrablásnál, robbanásnál, gátszakadásnál, természeti katasztrófánál ott volt, egy idő után egyre kevésbé törődve azzal, hogy meglátják. A SHIELD persze mindig feltűnt, általában Nick Fury-vel az élén. Néha pár szót is váltottak Emily-vel, olyan közhelyekről, hogy a lány mikor adja már fel, és hogy hagyják már békén, mielőtt a lány Fury növekvő csodálatára mindig lerázta őket, és még csak egyetlen emberét sem ölte meg.

Ha Fury-n múlt volna, talán futni is hagyta volna Emily-t (később kiderítették, hogy az Emily Brook álnevet használja), ha a Tanács nem rágta volna a fülét és hordta volna le a sárga földig őt, az igazgatót, minden egyes sikertelen akció után. Az egy dolog, hogy Emily eddig még nem tett semmi rosszat, de egyszerűen nem hagyhatnak egy ilyen képességű lányt ellenőrzés nélkül, szabadon. _ Mi a biztosíték, hogy nem gondolja meg magát egy gyenge pillanatában és végez hatalmas pusztítást? Ilyen erejű lénynek nem is volna szabad léteznie!_ – jelentette ki egyszer az egyik tanácstag, ezzel egyértelművé téve, mi is történne Emily-vel, ha egyszer hibázna.

Hát igen, az ember sok mindenre képes, ha egy tőle sokkalta erősebb dologgal kell megbirkóznia. Mert lássuk be, mindenkit bosszant, ha nap, mint nap olyasvalamiről hallunk, amit nem biztos, hogy meg tudnánk fékezni, ha arra szükség lenne. Az a tény zavarta viszont a legjobban a tanácsot, hogy Emilyről, és alapjába véve erről az egész „fajról" vagy csoportról szánalmasan keveset tudnak.

Eddig azt hitték, tudnak valamit. Eddig azt hitték, lehet befolyásuk felettük. De tévedtek. Ezek a meridiánok mindig tudtak újat mutatni. Legalábbis egyikük. Mert mióta ez a ravasz kis boszorka megjelent a színen, nem volt nyugtuk. Éjjel-nappal az elfogásán fáradoztak, de csak nem jött össze.

Hagyományos fegyverekkel nem mentek semmire. Célpontjuk túl gyors volt és szükségszerűen el is tudta téríteni a golyókat. Robbanószert nem vethettek be, mert Emily jól megfontoltan mindig lakott területen nézett szembe velük. A legbosszantóbb pedig az volt, hogy látszólag könnyedén bánt el a SHIELD jól képzett embereivel. És nagyon ritkán használta a képességét. Legalább is ellenségei ezt gondolták. Ők nem tudták, hogy a gyors karate mozdulatokhoz, amelyekkel általában lefegyverezte támadóit, is azt használta.

Ráadásul soha nem ölte meg egyiküket sem. Még csak vádat sem emelhettek volna ellene, ha elfogják. De amúgy is mindig elmenekült. És ezzel együtt fojtatta „hőstetteit" is. Menekült, de közben százakon segített. Az emberek védelmezőnek kezdték nevezni az ismeretlen, sötét ruhás lányt, aki fekete maszkban (az álca miatt) jelent meg, amikor szükség volt rá, és segített. Félelmetesen jól csinálta, amit csinált. És a tanács félt. A félelem pedig azt diktálta, hogy fogják el.

Fury folyton kérlelte, néha nyugodt hangon, néha már dühösen. Próbálta meggyőzni, hogy ezzel csak a saját sírját ássa egyre mélyebbre, de Emily makacs volt. Érthetően nem akarta élete hátralévő részét egy sötét cellában tölteni, vagy ami rosszabb, a SHIELD robotjaként. Szüksége volt a szabadságára. Ezt az utóbbi szerinte a szervezet biztosan elvette volna tőle.

Fury figyelemmel kísérte Emily cselekedeteit. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy bár ravasz, trükkös és olykor szemtelen, legbelül kedves, jószívű és odaadó. Nem is talált más magyarázatot arra, hogy ennyi idő és viszontagság után sem hagyott fel az emberek segítésével, vagy fordította rosszra az erejét. Ez nem lehetett puszta elővigyázatosság. Ha csak a saját életét óva volna, biztos nem törődött volna másokkal.

De Emily-ben egy cseppnyi önzést sem látott. Talán csak egy nagyon kicsit, de nem súlyosat. Az egyetlen hibája, hogy makacs volt, mint az öszvér. Meg volt róla győződve, talán nem ok nélkül, hogy a SHIELD megfosztaná szabadságától, így átvitt értelemben szóba sem állt velük. Egyébként nem maradtak el a csípős megjegyzések. Fury ennek ellenére aggódott érte. Tudta, hogy ez nem mehet így az örökkévalóságig. Emily egyszer hibázni fog, és akkor végre elfogják. De nem mindegy, hogy miben hibázik. Attól félt, ez a bolond lány magában is kárt tenne, csakhogy szabadságát megtarthassa. De ha végre hallgatna rá, akkor talán megóvhatná ezektől a hibáktól.

Ám nem csak a SHIELD szólt bele Emily életébe.

Párszor összetűzésbe keveredett néhány hozzá hasonlóval, akinek nem tetszett, hogy feltűnést keltve másokon segít. Ők inkább amolyan csendes tolvajok és gyilkosok voltak. Ez meg Emily-nek nem tetszett. Ha ölt valaha, akkor három másik meridiánt.

Kettőt azért, mert biztosan elpusztítottak volna egy egész várost. A harmadikat a SHIELD szeme láttára. Fury-ék üldözték a sorozatgyilkos meridiánt, és egészen véletlenül alakult úgy, hogy Emily a közelbe tévedt. Megérezte, hogy baj van, így kiderítette, mi történik.

* * *

Fury emberei egy kőbányánál próbáltak végezni vele, de ez a fiú, sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult. Sikerült beomlasztania a bányát az emberekre és épp végezni készült a maradékkal, amikor Emily felbukkant. Mindenki meglepetésére.

- Már csak ez hiányzott – nyögte az egyik áldozat, de Fury, akinek egyik lába egy szikla alá szorult, a lány láttán titokban hálát adott az égnek. Tudta, hogy a lány azért jön, hogy segítsen…na meg, hogy elejtsen pár frappáns beszólást. Nem is történt másként.

- Hé, miért nem azonos súlycsoporttal kezdesz? – vetette oda a lány a dühöngő fiúnak.

- Ezeknek halniuk kell – jelentette ki a fiú hidegen. – de utána te jöhetsz, ha szeretnéd!

- Senkinek nem kell meghalnia.

- De igen, kell! Ezek a kutyák megtanulják majd, hogy hol a helyük.

- Kérek. Ne csináld ezt, nekünk egy oldalon kéne állnunk.

- Veled? Kösz, inkább kihagynám. – erre újabb embert csapott a sziklafalnak.

- Hagyd őt.

- Miért kéne hallgatnom rád? – gúnyolódott makacsul a fiú és még három kint maradt embert ütött ki egy sziklával. Emily sosem használta ilyenre az erejét.

- Ez nem volt fair.

- Na és? Engem majd nem fognak évekig üldözni, mint téged.

- Ehhez semmi közöd, ők mindenkit üldöznek. De ettől még nem kell megölnünk őket.

- Talán hagyjam, hogy ők végezzenek velem?

- Nem ezt mondtam. Kérlek!

- Szállj le rólam – lökte félre egy energialökettel és folytatta volna Fury csapata elleni támadást, ha Emily nem állítja meg.

- Ennyi volt, öcsi! Ennek most vége! – Erre Emily a fiú közelében termett, és, mire az felfoghatta volna, mi is történik, a lány kitörte a nyakát, majd kirántotta az övén tartott kést és a szívébe szúrta, hogy, ha esetleg túlélné az előbbit, akkor se maradjon életben. Nem volt kegyetlen. Gyors és egyszerű halál, még csak nem is egy viharral kínozta halálra.

Fury és még talpon lévő emberei megdöbbenve nézték. Csodálkozásukat tovább fokozva végre láthattak valamit Emily igazi erejéből, a mozgásán kívül. Magabiztosan megállt a bánya bejárata előtt, majd elmozdította a beomlott sziklákat az útból, így a bent ragadtak kiszabadulhattak. Utána megfordult és a kint lévőket szabadította meg a törmeléktől. A Fury-n lévő kövek puszta kézzel dobta arrébb. A férfi rejtett hálával és hitetlenkedéssel nézett rá, nem hitte volna, hogy képes megölni egy magafajtát.

- Legközelebb vigyázzon jobban a meridiánokkal! Sokkal többet tudnak, mint azt gondolná – jelentette ki Emily Furynak, szomorúan, amiért ezt kellett tennie e fiúval.

- Legközelebb velünk tartasz a központba – válaszolta Fury kimerülten, de legbelül nagyon hálás volt a lánynak.

* * *

A legközelebb viszont egy kicsit másként alakult. Emily egy nagy hangárba csalta a SHIELD embereit, majd ott harcolni kezdtek, amíg be nem lépett Fury.

- Most már elég! Emily, eleget játszadoztál velünk, vessünk ennek véget! – kérte a lányt komoly hangon.

- Én nem játszadozom, és soha nem megyek veletek oda! – Fury fáradtan sóhajtott.

- Mikor adod már fel?

- Soha – erre menekülést keresve a fal felé szaladt, de az emberek most már tüzelhettek rá, mivel bebizonyosodott, hogy nincs civil az épületben. Emily a levegőbe vetette magát és a golyókat eltérítve ellenségei előtt landolt. Egyenként ütötte le őket, vagy verte ki a pisztolyt a kezükből. Úgy mozgott, mint egy búgócsiga, rúgott és ütött. Pár perc alatt meglepően hamar harcképtelenné tette őket. Felkapaszkodott a fal mentén egy körülbelül tíz méter magasságban lévő fém folyosóra, átlendült a korláton és már ment is volna, ha nem néz vissza egy pillanatra.

_Valami baj van, valami nincs rendjén_ – érezte. És akkor meglátta.

- A francba! _Én nem ezt akartam!_ – gondolta magában. Nick Fury a földön feküdt, félig egy hordónak támaszkodva és vérző mellkassal. Biztos, amikor eltérítette a golyókat, az egyik szerencsétlen módom Fury-t találta el. Emily bűntudattal ugrott vissza a földre és indult Fury felé, akit láthatóan meglepett a lány visszafordulása. Emily lassan közeledett, így Fury nem rántott fegyvert, csak nyögött egyet fájdalmában. Emily aggódva letérdelt mellé és finoman a sebre tette a kezét, miközben végig Fury szemébe nézett.

- Ez komolynak tűnik.

- Miért jöttél vissza? – kérdezte Fury rekedten.

- Ez az én hibám, nekem kell kijavítanom.

- Hogyan? – kérdezte Fury fájdalmak között.

- Ne mozdulj! – parancsolta Emily, mélyen Fury szemébe nézve. Látta, hogy a férfi még mindig azon rágódig, megbízzon-e benne. – Nem azért jöttem, hogy megöljelek – tette hozzá.

- Pedig most akár véget vethetnél ennek.

- Tudja, hogy nem tennék semmi olyasmit – jelentette ki Emily és lassan elkezdte távolítani kezét a sebtől, minek hatására a golyó is elkezdett kifelé mozogni. Fury felnyögött fájdalmában, amikor végre távozott a testéből. Legbelül sejtette, hogy a lány önszántából sosem próbálná meg elvenni az életét, de sosem gondolta volna, hogy meg is mentené. Hogy megmentené üldözői életét minden viszontagság ellenére. Még a múltkori eset után sem.

- Most már tudom – jelentette ki Fury. Emily mintha halványan elmosolyodott volna. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy gúny és ravaszság helyett a mosolya őszinte volt.

- Ez most fájni fog egy kicsit, de sajnos még nem sikerült találnom más módot az ilyen helyzetekre. – Fury hallgatott, jelezve, hogy bízik benne, bár kicsit megingott, amikor Emily elővette kését. – El kell állítani a vérzést – jelentette ki, miközben Fury szeme láttára a kés pengéje izzani kezdett a kezében. _Hihetetlen!_ – gondolta Fury magában, mikor az izzó penge látszólag magától meghajlott, hogy kisebb felülettel érjen hozzá bőréhez. Emily a sebre nyomta a forró fémet. Fury visszatartotta az ordítást. Pár végtelennek tűnő másodperc után Emily elvette a kést és kezét újra a seb felé helyezve lehűtötte azt.

- Sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam – mondta Emily a végén.

- Bevallom, az elején tényleg azt hitten meg akarsz ölni…

- Nem tagadom, megfordult a fejemben – Fury felvonta fél szemöldökét – de csak egy pillanatra.

- És mér döntöttél másként?

- Mert nem igaz, hogy véget vethettem volna ennek. Nemcsak a SHIELD van a nyomomban. – Fury-t látszólag meglepte ez a kijelentés. – Csak annyit nyertem volna vele, hogy ezentúl a bűntudatom is üldözött volna.

- Kik vannak a nyomodban, Emily? – kérdezte határozottan Fury.

- Az nem számít. Önmagam elől úgysem menekülhetek el – sütötte le a szemét.

- Miről beszélsz?!

- Egyszer úgyis utolér a végzetem, mint mindenki mást. De legalább úgy halok majd meg, hogy életem során tettem valamit a világért.

- Ki üldöz téged, Emily? – Fury nem hagyta elterelni a szót. – Kérlek, talán segíthetnék.

- Azzal segítene, ha végre békén hagyna!

- Azt nem tehetem, de talán megbeszélhetnénk ezt…

- Mondja, nincs jobb dolga, mint a hozzám hasonlóak hajszolása?

- Nemzetbiztonsági okokból…

- Hogy mi a francból? – _Megint kezdi_ – gondolta Fury. - Azt hiszi, ezzel segít a legtöbbet?!

- Meg kell védenünk a Földet…

- A Földet…? Tudja nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki a saját sírját ássa: a pénzügyi és politikai válság mára állandóvá vált, klímaváltozás fenyeget, egyre többen halnak meg szükségben és a véget nem érő háborúkban, a szemét lassan kiszorít minket a Földről, az emberek egymást okolják és maguk nem tesznek semmit, kivéve, hogy azokat üldözik, akik talán segíthetnének…

- Ez nem igaz, a világunk védelmén dolgozunk…

- Milyen világén?! Olyanén, amit önmagától kéne megvédeni?

- Vannak veszélyesebb dolgok is, mint a szemét és a jelentéktelen politikai konfrontációk.

- Bizonyára – gúnyolódott Emily. – Hiszen itt vagyunk mi, de ha ez nem lenne elég, ott van az a tény, hogy idegen erők veszélyeztethetik a Földet. – Fury meglepődött. – Nem csak maga volt az egyetlen, aki kutatott egy kicsit. Belenéztem a SHIELD adatbázisába…

- De mégis hogyan?

- Az nem lényeges. Az viszont igen, hogy maguk minden erejükkel egy földönkívüli támadás kivédésének megszervezésén dolgoznak. Nincs ezzel semmi baj, de kérdem én: mi értelme lesz megvédeni egy olyan Földet, ami addigra már rég elpusztította önmagát?

- Ez nem fog megtörténni…

- Ha magukon múlik, akkor igen. Lehet, hogy önök elsősorban katonai és védelmi szervezet…, de mi lesz akkor, ha a saját mulasztásuk folytán egyszer majd nem lesz mit megvédeniük?

- Nézze, én értem az álláspontját, de …

- Éppen ez az! Nemcsak értenie kéne!

- Emily…

- Lehet, hogy igaza van, lehet, hogy a saját síromat ásom… de boldogan teszem, ha a kiásott földet a legkisebb mértékben is bolygónk sírjának betemetésére fordíthatom.

- Emily…

- Viszlát, Nick – tegezte le tiszteletlenül a férfit. – És ne feledd, én fair játékot játszom, nem venné ki jól magát, ha hátba támadnál.

- Várj még – de Emily figyelmen kívül hagyva újra felugrott, átlendült a korláton, és mielőtt a magukhoz térő katonák megtámadhatták volna eltűnt az éjszakába.


	3. Chapter 3

**A kitörés**

Minden jótett elnyeri méltó büntetését. Most sem történt ez másként. Emily az államokban fejezte be a tanulmányait, huszonegy évesen, januárban. Eddig bejárta Az USA számos tartományát, s végül Kaliforniában kapta meg alapfokú diplomáját. De nem sokkal utána Fury-nek sikerült felfedeznie, így néhány nappal a hangáros találkozás után Emily megint útra kelt.

Új-Mexikó felé vette az irányt, az ok pedig nem volt más, minthogy nemrégiben a SHIELD szokatlanul magas sugárzást észlelt a sivatagban, majd egy erős interferenciát okozó kalapácsszerű izét találtak egy kráterben. Később néhány újság szerint egy skandináv isten, Thor látogatott a Földre egy úgynevezett szivárványhídon keresztül. Emily először nem akarta elhinni, de összevetve az ősi skandináv írásokkal, amelyeket a képessége megfejtésének reményében olvasott, már nem tűnt annyira valószínűtlennek.

A skandinávokon kívül számos nép mitológiájában megjelenik a villámlás istene és a többi természetfeletti lény. Mennyi annak az esélye, hogy ezer éve idegen lények a bolygónkra látogattak, a pogány emberek pedig istent láttak bennük? Na és ott van a tény, hogy a SHIELD is földönkívüli erők fenyegetésével néz szembe.

Mindenesetre, a sivatagban történtek egyértelműen paranormális jelenségre utalnak. Ha tanulmányozza, talán az segít megérteni a képességét. Egy pillanatra még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy talán ő maga sem a földről származik. Legalábbis egyik őse nem volt egyszerű ember. Azt remélte, ha többet tud meg az univerzumról, az majd segít közelebb jutnia az igazsághoz. _Pedig az igazságot csakis önmagadban találhatod meg._ – jegyezte meg magában Heimdall a Bifröst romjainál állva.

Az aranyszemű, sötét bőrű kapuőr mindent látott és hallott. Régóta figyelemmel kísérte a cseppet sem átlagos midgardi lány sorsát. _Kár, hogy a midgardiak nem hallgatnak rá._ – jegyezte meg számtalanszor magában. Valahol sejtette, hogy ez a lány még okozhat meglepetéseket a kilenc világnak és már várta az alkalmat, hogy személyesen is találkozzon vele. Thor száműzetése, Loki halála és a híd pusztulása után már azon sem csodálkozott volna, ha Emily még a Bifröst újjáépítése előtt megtalálja a módját, hogy Agardba jöjjön.

Bár a lány még a kilenc világ létezésében sem volt biztos, egyszer mindennek eljön a maga ideje. Elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy Emily–t új világokba vigye a sors, hiszen az ő ereje nem midgardból származott. Még csak nem is az általuk ismert világok egyikéből. Ezért fog nekik is meglepetést okozni. De nem mindegy, milyen értelemben. Ez viszont még messze van. A lánynak most mással kell szembenéznie.

Emily csapdába esett. A nyomokat tanulmányozva támadtak rá. Nem a SHIELD emberei. Egy másik, titkos kutatásokat végző katonai szervezet, akik már korábban is próbálták elkapni. Rájuk célzott a múltkor Fury-nek.

Hamar kiderült, hogy egy nemzeten kívüli szabadkőműves szervezetről van szó, akik a világ meghódításán fáradoznak a háttérből. Fegyvereket adnak el a világ minden táján, így uralják a fegyverpiacot, miután Stark kilépett. Ráadásul ők maguk is robbantanak ki háborúkat, csakhogy tudják kinek eladni legújabb fejlesztéseiket.

De persze a nemzetközi titkosszolgálat a nyomukban volt, így szükségük volt valamire, ami megvédi őket. Egy különleges képességű emberekből álló hadsereg gondolata elég vonzónak bizonyult számukra, ezért is keltette fel a figyelmüket Emily. Szerencsére nem tudtak társai létezéséről, csak őrá figyeltek fel. A lányt egy titkos katonai kísérletnek tartották, aki elszabadult. Ezért elhatározták, hogy elfogják és hozzá hasonló katonákat gyártanak majd.

Emily-t váratlanul érte a támadás. Vadászgépekről bombázták, amelyeknek még ő sem tudott ellenállni. Fájdalmak közt, megkötözve tért magához. Egy fehér szobában volt, valószínűleg méterekkel a föld színe alatt, mert ablakot nem látott. A fehér fény vakító volt. Őt egy földhöz szögezett székhez kötözték. Megpróbált kiszabadulni, de még túl gyenge volt.

Nem sokkal később lépteket hallott. Tudta, hogy nem azért jönnek, hogy segítsenek raja. Egy csapat katona lépett a szobába, a kilétéről faggatták, de Emily nem mondott semmit. Erre ütni kezdték, de ez sem használt. Emily makacs volt, nem leplezte volna le társait. Még ha nem is ismerte jól őket. Meg egyébként is, ezek az emberek rossz célra használnák az erejüket.

Egy katona izzó vasat érintett a bőréhez. Kezdetben sikerült elnyelnie az energiát, de aztán többen próbálkoztak. Aztán áramot vezettek bele. Ha nem gyakorolt volna annyit, akkor biztosan belehalt volna a fájdalomba. De így kibírta egyetlen hang nélkül. Csak magában nyögött néhányat. A megkínzói hamar meg is unták és egy sötét cellába zárták.

Ettől félt a legjobban. De tudta, hogy szükségük van rá, így nem hagyják meghalni. Napokig tartották ott élelem nélkül, inni is csak annyit kapott, hogy ne haljon meg. Kitörni nem tudott, a történtek megviselték és a falak is túl erősnek bizonyultak. Így Emily várt. Ez a bezártság alaposan próbára tette, de ő kitartott. Egyszer sem könyörgött semmiért.

Miután végre kihozták alig állt a lábán, de ez talán csak a szűk hely miatt volt. Négy kigyúrt férfi egy másik fehér szobába vitte. Vegyszer szag volt. Kiszíjazták egy kemény ágyhoz, bárhogy is küzdött ellene, aztán félig álló helyzetbe állították, majd magára hagyták. Most jönnek a kísérletek – gondolta magában. Félelmeit beigazolva egy fehér köpenyes férfi lépett a helyiségbe.

- Még most sem döntöttél úgy, hogy beszélsz? – kérdezte. Emily nem válaszolt. Ha beszélne, az sem változtatna semmin. A férfi erre durva vágást ejtett a karján, felsértve az égési sebeket, de Emily makacsul néma maradt. Ellensége ezután még néhányszor megismételte, de nem jutott sehová.

- Hagyd, így nem lehet megtörni – parancsolt rá egy újonnan belépő férfi, valószínűleg a főnök. – Inkább elemezd a DNS-ét.

Erre köpenyes pasi hosszú tűt vett elő és a lány kitartása ellenére vért vett tőle, majd elemezni kezdte. – Nem látok semmi különöset – jelentette ki.

Akkor folytasd. Erre a köpenyes egy gyógyszeres üvegnek látszó dolgot vett elő, majd egy injekciós tűt töltött meg a tartalmával. Emilyt elfogta a rettegés. _Ezt már nem!_ – gondolta Emily. Belőle nem lesz kísérleti nyúl – határozta el. Fészkelődni kezdett, mire kér őr lefogta. A tű vészesen közeledett. Emily imádkozott. Most nem adhatja fel. Egy pillanatnyi reményvesztettség után új ötlete támadt. _Tűzzel a tűz ellen – _gondolta és szó szerint.

Minden maradék erejét összeszedte és felforrósította szíjait. A forró anyag a bőrébe hatolt, de az őt lefogókba is. Most már nem érdekelte, kiben tesz kárt. Ki kell innen szabadulnia, bármi áron! A szíjak után a szobában lévő emberek ruhája következett. Emily eleven máglyává változtatta őket. A tű összetört a földön. Rögtön ezután jéggé fagyasztotta a láthatóan tűzálló szíjakat, így sikerült eltörnie őket. Felpattant és hatalmas energia lökettel csapta a falhoz a még életben lévőket.

Kirohant a folyosóra a kiutat keresve. Maga sem értette, hogy lehet ezek után még képes ugyanúgy harcolni a szeme jövő őrökkel, mint korábban. Sőt még talán jobban is, mint a SHIELD embereivel. Talán a düh és a kétségbeesés okozta, talán az, hogy most nem érdekelte az életük…de az is lehet, hogy valójában erősebb, mint gondolja. Számos új dolgot tanult meg az elmúlt néhány percben. Képes volt az erejét felhasználva ellenségeit ellökni, harcképtelenné tenni anélkül, hogy az energia legkisebb része is a környezetbe veszett volna.

A vihar csak pazarlás és erőfitogtatás – gondolta. Érezte, ahogy az energia átjárja testét és egészen eggyé válik vele. Sorra ütötte ki ellenfeleit, úgy érezte, most értette meg csak igazán, mire is képes. Bármire,…legalábbis nagyon sokra. Sikerült a felszínre törnie és az udvaron átvágva átugrani a kerítésen. Hiába lőttek rá, eltérítés helyett pajzzsal vette körül magát. Kíváncsi volt, mire képes még.

Viszont még nem volt vége. Tudta, hogy utána küldenek egy egységet. Ráadásul az új-mexikói sivatagban nem a legszerencsésebb menekülni. A hely, ahova vitték a semmi közepén volt. Hideg volt, fújt a szél és jeges eső esett. Fáradni kezdett. Korábbi sikereit talán csak az adrenalinnak köszönheti. Sebei is felszakadtak, néhány pedig még be sem gyógyult.

Ráadásul még fel sem kelt a nap. Azt sem látta merre fut. Aztán, amikor már úgy érezte nem lehet rosszabb, meghallotta őket. Helikopterek, terepjárók távoli zaja.

* * *

... _(folytatás a "chapter 1" elejéről)_

És amikor már látótávolságba értek elesett. Felállt és tovább menekült, de tudta, nemsokára utolérik. Ekkor képtelen ötlete támadt. _Miért ne lenne képes rá?_ Hiszen az ereje egyre több lehetőégét fedezi fel. Talán csak a fantázia szabhat neki határt. Emberbarát elveit félredobva megállt. Bevárta az őt üldözőket. Megvárta, amíg körbeveszik, amíg a lehető legközelebb kerülnek hozzá.

_Most megkapja a SHIELD tanácsa, amire vágyott._ – gondolta és kissé összehúzta magát. Koncentrált és energiát gyűjtött. Elképzelte a hatalmas robbanást, amit létrehoz. Az erőt, ami mérföldekre repíti még a tankokat is. És eljött az idő. Szabadjára engedte minden energiáját.

Először egy gyengébb hullám söpörte el a körülötte lévőket, majd erőt vett magán és megtörtént. Összesűrűsödött az energia körülötte, majd egyre táguló gömbként repítette a levegőbe ellenségeit és mindent körülötte. Aztán elcsendesült a világ. Emily újra egyedül találta magát a sivatagban. Térdre rogyott, miközben az eső az arcát áztatta.

_Ezt soha többé nem szabadna megtennem. _– gondolta. Ezután nem sok mindenre emlékezett. Valahogy hazáig vonszolta magát ( a Townsville-i motelba, ahol megszállt) és átaludt egy napot. Aztán, amennyire tudta, rendbe szedte magát, kitisztította a sebeit, majd elment valami ennivalót venni. Épphogy csak egy nyugodt napot eltölthetett pihenéssel, újra bajba került. Az utcán ugyanannak a szervezetnek a katonái vették üldözőbe.

Persze, hogy rátaláltak. Ez az egyedüli kisváros a közelben. Biztos volt benne, hogy bosszúra szomjaznak. Nagy kárt tehetett a szervezetükben. Emily megpróbált elmenekülni, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a város szélére csalta őket. Kifáradt. Újra a sivatagban, és most a robbanást sem használhatja, mert túl sok ártatlan ember életét veszélyeztetné. Egyébként is marta a bűntudat, hogy ölnie kellett. És persze a gyógyulófélben lévő sebei is sajogtak.

Most sokkal gyengébbnek érezte magát. A fegyveresek pedig nem hezitáltak, azonnal rátámadtak. Nemcsak golyókkal, amiket kivédett, hanem szigonyvető puskákkal is. Miközben verekedett velük, egy kisméretű cápának készült szigony eltalálta. A jobb combjába fúródott. Emily akaratlanul felsikoltott. Ez váratlanul érte és égetett. Ráadásul a szigonyhoz egy madzag is tartozott, amivel ellenfelei közelebb próbálták húzni. A lány felnyögött fájdalmában, de összeszedte magát és kirántotta a szigonyt, a sötét ruhások nagy meglepetésére.

A mély seb sebesen vérezni kezdett, de Emily–nek még sikerült eltaszítania néhány embert és behúzni azoknak, akik a közelébe merészkedtek. De ez nem volt elég. Kimerülten, a földre esett és fájdalmak közt nézett fel a közeledő gyilkosokra.

Csakhogy nem ő volt az egyedüli, aki az ellenségeit figyelte. A SHIELD emberei néhány másodperce érkeztek, éppen időben ahhoz, hogy Fury-val az élen végignézhessék, ahogy szegény lány kirántja magából a szigonyt és reménytelen küzdelem után a földre esik. Még a múltkori robbanás miatt jöttek felmérni a terepet, de útközben ebbe a „zavargásba" botlottak. Álmukban sem gondolták volna, hogy újra Emily-vel futnak össze. Azt meg végképp nem, hogy látni fogják veszíteni.

Fury, bár emberei csodálták érte, nem örült a lány bajba jutásának, ahogy azt a Tanács elvárta volna. Döntenie kellett. Megvárják, még elesik és utána foglalkoznak a régóta üldözött szervezettel, ami végre felfedte magát, vagy még időben közbelépnek. Az igazgató egy pillanatig sem gondolkodott a válaszon. Utasította emberit, hogy vegyék körbe az ellenséget.

- MEGÁLLNI! Itt a SHIELD vezérigazgatója beszél! Tegyék le a fegyvert! – Az ismerős hang hallatára Emily hátán végigfutott a hideg, de kis mértékben megkönnyebbült. – Azt mondtam, LETENNI! – ordította Fury, mire a fekete ruhások végre engedelmeskedtek. Fury emberei megbilincselve a furgonok felé vezették őket. – Vigyétek őket a fogdába!

- És mi lesz a lánnyal, uram? – kérdezte az egyik embere.

- Róla majd én gondoskodom. – jelentette ki a félszemű férfi. _Remek! Csöbörből vödörbe._ – gondolta Emily és fájdalmasan felnyögött. Fury felé vette az irányt. Emily-nek sikerült felülnie, de felállni, így elmenekülni egyszerűen képtelen volt. Mintha kiszívták volna minden energiáját a sérült lábából. Szörnyű fájdalmat érzett, lángolt a teste, égtek a sebei és félt. Rettegett.

Csak remélni tudta, hogy a SHIELD-nél nem az vár rá, ami korábban. Fury egyre csak közeledett és ő beleremegett a fájdalomba. Újra megpróbált felállni, reménytelenül. Mikor már csak egy méter választotta el őket, Emily lehajtotta a fejét és a földet bámulta. Majd nem bírta megállni, hogy reszketve felnézzen a férfi szemébe, mikor az letérdelt hozzá. És meglepte, amit látott. Fury szemében nem a győzelem örömét látta, hanem sajnálatot és együttérzést.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem jöttünk korábban – kezdte. Emily nem válaszolt és szótlanul tűrte azt is, ami ezután következett. Fury egy pamutzsebkendőt vett elő bőrkabátja zsebéből, majd elszorította a lány combján a vérzést. Emily nyögött egyet. Fury ezután közelebb hajolt és finoman felemelte a kimerült lányt, majd karjában vitte el egy épp leszálló helikopterig.

Meglepetésére a lány az ellenkezés legkisebb jelét sem mutatta. Hagyta, hogy Fury bekösse az ülésbe és magával vigye. Nem tudta, hogy a lány csupán belefáradt-e a menekülésbe, vagy tényleg ennyire rossz állapotban van. Aggódott érte. Pedig Emily csak tisztában volt vele, hogy úgy sem lett volna esélye elmenekülni.

Fordult a kocka. Most Fury-n a sor, hogy segítsen a sérült lányon. Ezt ő is tudta. És nagyon remélte, hogy Emily nem tervez valami hülyeséget.

Emily nem tervezett, tudta, hogy a múltkori után megérdemli, amit kapni fog. Bántotta a lelkiismeret.

Viszont a SHIELD még nem szerzett róla tudomást, hogy ő okozta a robbanást.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Barát vagy ellenség?**

...

Néhány perc alatt a központba értek, ami mint Emily sejtette, egy hatalmas repülő erőd volt. Az egész személyzet lázba jött, amikor Fury ölében a három éve üldözött lánnyal szállt ki a helikopterből. _A lány a fedélzeten van!_ – hallotta mindenfelől, de Fury hamar lecsillapította őket.

- Tegyetek szabaddá egy orvosi szobát! – parancsolta, majd egy fehér köpenyes orvos rohant eléjük és odavezette őket, az Emily-t tartó igazgatót és a négy fegyveres őrt, akik kísérték őket.

Egy homokszín, orvosi készülékekkel teli szobába léptek be. Fury finoman letette Emily-t az ágyra, majd fertőtlenítőt vett elő és végigtörölte sebeit. Azután váratlanul előkapott egy tűt, amellyel vért szoktak venni és a lány karjába szúrta.

- Ne! – ellenkezett volna Emily, de az őrök lefogták.

- Nyugalom! – mondta Fury határozott, de kedves hangon. Emily reménytelenül hanyatlott vissza az ágyra, miközben Fury levett három kémcsőnyi vért, majd kihúzta a tűt és beragasztotta a helyét. – Végeztünk is. – A fehér köpenyes orvos felé fordult. – Vidd ezt a hármat elemzésre, nyújtotta át a kémcsöveket. Keressetek NCP típusú, vagy ... – itt mondott pár idegen, de Emily-nek valamilyen módon ismerős szót – vagy bármit, ami ártalmas lehet! Igyekezzetek!

- Kár volt megadnom magamnak azt az örömöt, hogy azt reméljem, maga más, mint az előbbiek... – szólalt meg újból a lány. Fury fáradtan sóhajtott egyet.

- Én nem bántani akarlak…

-Valóban? – remegett meg Emily a fájdalomtól.

- Van okunk feltételezni, hogy a szigonyban, amivel eltaláltak méreg volt. Azért küldtem a véred elemzésre, hogy kiderüljön, sikerült-e megmérgezniük. – Emily megijedt. _Azok az átkozottak!_ – gondolta.

- Gondolja, hogy…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Majd kiderül. Most foglalkozzunk inkább a sérüléseiddel.

- Mi értelme, ha úgyis belehalok a mérgezésbe?!

- Bármelyikről is van szó, rendelkezünk az ellenszerrel.

- De miért segítene nekem?

- Mi sosem akartuk a halálodat, csak jobban megismerni…

- Most már nem számít.

- De számít – jelentette ki Fury és kiküldte a bent maradt orvosokat, hogy majd ő maga látja el a lány sérüléseit. Elkezdte kitisztítani a sebeit, majd keresett valamit az egyik szekrényben és két különböző tűt vett elő. Emily még mindig nem igazán bízott benne.

- Csak antibiotikum és érzéstelenítő, mondta, miközben beadta Emily-nek az injekciókat. Az előbbit a karjába, utóbbit a szigony okozta seb mellé. – Össze kell varrni a sebet. – Emily válaszként bólintott.

- Nem tudtam, hogy maga orvos is.

- Még sok mindent nem tudsz rólam.

Az érzéstelenítő ellenére érezte, ahogy a tű az orvosi cérnával fájdalmasan a húsába hatol, de hagyta Fury-nek, hogy tegye, amit kell. Megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy a férfi tényleg csak segíteni szeretne neki…legalábbis egyenlőre.

- Készen is vagyunk – mondta végül Fury. Látszott rajta, hogy mentálisan eléggé kimerült. Végre sikerült a központba hoznia a lányt, akivel évek óta szeretett volna elbeszélgetni a SHIELD, de nem pontosan így képzelte. Arra számított, hogy az emberei élete lesz aznap veszélyben, nem a lányé. Nem tudta, mit kezdjen a helyzettel. Arra készült, hogy hogyan fogja megtörni a lányt, ha nem hajlandó együtt működni, nem pedig arra, hogy hogyan tartsa egyben.

Nem is értette, miért foglalkozik ennyit Emily-vel. Talán az évek során a szívéhez nőtt ez a lány, talán azért, mert többször megmentette őt, talán hálából, amiért annyi emberen segített. De az is lehet, hogy csak a lehetőséget látja benne._ Igen, nagyszerű bosszúálló lenne belőle, a legjobb ügynöke…csak ne lenne annyira önfejű. Meg van győződve róla, hogy csak függetlenül dolgozhat._

Emily-nek eközben sikerült kissé lehiggadnia és elengedte magát az ágyon. Ellazult. Persze nem volt teljesen nyugodt, de belátta, hogy ez a legtöbb, amit tehet. Az, hogy megpróbálja kiélvezni a vihar előtti csendet, mert érezte, hogy Fury még alaposan kifaggatja majd. Azt viszont még nem tudta, hogy milyen mértékben lesz őszinte vele. Most csak megpróbálta kiüríteni a fejét és relaxálni egy kicsit.

Ez Furynak is feltűnt. Hálás volt, amiért Emily nem nehezítette meg a helyzetét és próbált meg elmenekülni, vagy ellenkezni. De remélte, ez utánra sem tervez semmi ostobaságot. Látszólag belátta, hogy itt a vége, nem tehet semmit. Remélte, ezúttal majd hezitálás nélkül együttműködik. Ha megteszi, Fury nem fogja engedni a Tanácsnak, hogy bántsák, és akkor nem lesz semmi baj.

- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte végül a lánytól. Emily ráemelte kevésbé fájdalmas tekintetét. – Szomjas vagy? – A lány némán bólintott. Csak két pohár víz után szólalt meg.

- Valamennyire… Na és ön? – Fury-t meglepte a kérdés. – Győzött. Itt vagyok, és nem tehetek ellene semmit,…mégis,…nem tűnik boldognak.

- Mert nem érzem győzelemnek...

- Hát igen… - kezdte Emily elgondolkozva – végül nem is kellett megküzdenie velem, hogy elfoghasson…

- Nem a dicsőség hiánya, ami csalódottá tesz…

- Akkor? Mi más?

- …Nem szerettem volna, ha bárki megsérül…

- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem erről van szó. Talán tényleg valami csoda folytán aggódik értem, de van itt valami más is, igaz? – Fury hallgatott. – Ezt igennek veszem. Talán bennem csalódott. Többet várt tőlem, minthogy néhány fegyveres őrült…

- Az isten szerelmére, dehogy is! Bevallom, tényleg aggódom érted…mert tudom, hogy te valójában rendes lány vagy…viszont mikor megláttalak ott…reménytelenül küzdeni, már ha nem veszed sértésnek a kifejezést...

- Nem, fojtassa!

- …akkor rájöttem, milyen szánalmasan gyengék vagyunk mi magunk is… Ahogy te is mondtad, tettek helyett inkább egy idegenek elleni fegyveren dolgozunk, de azt se tudjuk mivel állunk szemben…

- Miért mondja ezt el nekem?

- Ki más tudná megérteni? – Emily bólintott, hogy fojtassa tovább. – Már biztos te is tudod, hogy néhány hónapja a földre látogatott egy hatalmas erejű idegen, akit a skandináv mitológia istennek nevez…

- Ami azt jelenti, hogy már korábban is jártak itt idegenek, ezer éve…vagyis következésképpen tudnak rólunk…és még ki tudja, mennyien vannak odakint és tudnak a létezésünkről. – fejezte be Fury helyett. Heimdall, valahol messze, Asgard-ban elmosolyodott magában. Nem sokára kiderül a teljes igazság a midgardiak számára.

- És ki tudja, mit terveznek velünk? A Föld a jelenlegi technológiákkal nem élne túl egy inváziót, talán csak percekbe telne, hogy…

- Figyeljen – szakította félbe Emily. – Ha már régóta tudnak róluk, és még nem támadtak meg, akkor biztosan más céljuk van velünk, vagy csupán békét akarnak. – Heimdall elmosolyodott Emily bölcsességén. – Nem kell rögtön a háborúra gondolni.

- Lehet, hogy azt várják, mikor leszünk készek a háborúra, hogy…

- Ez esetben viszont még van időnk. Lehet, hogy pont a túlzott igyekezetük robbantaná ki a háborút egy ismeretlen erejű fajjal. Lehet, hogy csak azért nem támadtak még meg, mert nem tartották a Földet veszélyforrásnak rájuk nézve. Ha viszont a fegyver elkészül, azt fenyegetésnek vehetik. –_ Nem is tudod, mennyire igazad van_ – gondolta Heimdall. – Sőt mások figyelmét is felhívhatjuk magunkra.

- Szóval azt állítod, hogy csupán a védekezésünket hadüzenetnek vehetik? – kérdezte Fury.

- Csak azt mondom, ha tudnak rólunk, biztosan figyelnek minket. És a védekezésre nyilvánvalóan csak háború esetén van szükség.

- Akkor mit kéne tennünk szerinted?

- Én csak tanácsot adhatok, de szerintem ne vonjuk még inkább magunkra a figyelmet. Gondoljon bele…engem is azért üldöztek, mert az erőm felhívta magára a figyelmet és ezt veszélyforrásnak vették…még akkor is, ha nem támadtam magukra.

- Igen, így már érthető. Ők sem tudhatják, hogy nem a világukban akarunk kárt tenni, ahogy azt sem, hogy tulajdonképpen semmit sem tudunk róluk és csak az idegentől való félelem vezérel.

- Szerintem inkább a bolygón belüli fenyegetésekkel kellene foglalkozniuk. Ha mégis egyszer ránk támadnak az idegenek, legalább egységként nézzünk szembe velük.

- Értem mire gondolsz, de ha sokkal fejlettebbek náluk fegyver nélkül semmire nem megyünk - magyarázta Fury.

- Ha annyival fejlettebbek, akkor fegyverrel sem - jelentette ki Emily. - Ha egyszer erre téved egy faj, aki már képes az űrben utazni, aki képes reális időn belül több ezer fényévet megtenni, azok ellen úgy sem lenne esélyünk.

- Ez talán igaz. De akkor mi adjon reményt az embereknek?

- Nekem van egy elsőre valótlannak tűnő feltételezésem, …

- Mi lenne az?

- Ez nem biztos, sok ezeréves írást tanulmányoztam az évek során, ősi helyeken jártam…

- És mit találtál? …mellesleg nem gond, ha tegeződünk?

- Dehogy is, Nick…nem baj, ha Nick-nek szólítalak? – kérdezett vissza Emily.

- Rendben – egyezett bele – de csak négyszemközt. Mások előtt legalább igazgató úr.

- Rendben – mosolyodott el Emily, de utána fájdalom hasított a fejébe és szédülni kezdett.

- Mi történt?! – nézett Fury aggódva

- Nem…tudom.. – válaszolta a lány újabb fájdalmak között. - …olyan …hirtelen jött.

- A méreg… - kezdte volna Fury, de a korábbi orvos rontott be a szobába, akit az igazgató megbízott a méreg analizálásával.

- Meg van, uram! – és egy dokumentumot nyújtott át neki.

- Hozza az ellenszert! –sürgette Fury.

- Bátorkodtam egyúttal azt is elhozni, uram. – nyújtott át most egy sötét üvegcsét.

- Nagyszerű – könnyebbült meg Fury, majd egy újabb injekciós tűt vett elő az egyik szekrényből és megtöltötte az ellenszerrel. Majd a láthatóan szenvedő lányhoz ment és beadta neki.

Egy ideig úgy tűnt, a fájdalmak nem enyhülnek, de pár perc múlva Emily ismét jobban lett.

- Hála az égnek. – mondta Fury. – hogy érzed magad?

- Jobban.. de…ég a fejem. – Fury a homlokára tette a kezét és kérdőn az orvosra nézett.

- Láza van.

- Nincs ilyen mellékhatás uram, valószínűleg megfázott. Kórokozókat találtunk a …

- Akkor miért nem mondta?!

- Rajta volt a lapon…

- Jól van, vigyük a gyengélkedőre.

- Nick…? – kérdezte Emily, mikor már egy csendes szobában feküdt.

- Igen?

- Még nem fejeztem be a …

- Ráér később. Most pihenj. – Egyiken sem hitték volna, hogy valaha el fog hangzani ez a mondat.

- De lehet, hogy addigra…

- Nem, arra ne is gondolj…mint ma kiderült, a SHIELD-nek szüksége van rád! Most mennem kell, de meglátogatlak majd.

- Várni foglak. – Ez a mondat is meglepő volt. Fury bólintott és épp kilépett volna a folyosóra, amikor Emily megállította.

- …csak egy pillanat…

- Mi az?

- …Köszönöm.

- Én is, Emily.

* * *

Fury-t nemsokára hívatta a tanács. Kérdőre vonták, amiért a lányt egy biztonságos cella helyett a gyengélkedőre vitte, és mert kihallgatás helyett pihenőt adott neki. Még az sem tetszett nekik, hogy megmentette a lány életét. Szerintük egy gonddal kevesebb lett volna és még csak be sem kellett volna piszkolniuk a kezüket vele. Ez volt az, ami az igazgatót legjobban feldühítette.

Most értette csak meg igazán a lány álláspontját. Hiszen ő is attól félt, hogy kiszámíthatatlan vadként kezelnék. Emily nyilvánvalóan jobban átlátott a szitán, mint ő. Ez is bosszantotta. De legalább segített felnyitni a szemét szervezet piszkos kis dolgaira. Már azt is számításba vette, hogy a tanács tényleg háborút akar. Nem megvédeni akarják a földet, hanem háborúba vinni az idegenekkel.

Csak most még nem tudta, miért. Hatalomért? A lényeg, hogy talán érdemes lenne megfogadni a lány tanácsait. Talán nem ismeri eléggé, de azt biztosan tudja róla, hogy számára az emberek biztonsága a legfontosabb. Ez most elég volt ahhoz, hogy megbízzon benne. Lehet jobban bízott benne, mint saját feletteseiben. S hogy miért is? Mert ez a lány pofátlanul őszinte volt vele.

Tudta, hogy sohasem hazudna, talán csak, ha életek múlnának rajta. Lehet, hogy sok titkot megtartott magának, mindig is azon volt, hogy rejtélyes maradjon, de amit mondott, az legalább igaz volt. Még, ha sértegette is őket, tulajdonképpen csak az igazságot vágta a képükbe.

Azt, hogy mennyi lehetőséget kihagynak, azt, hogy elpazarolják az erejüket és, hogy szánalmasan beképzeltek. De lehet, hogy kellet is nekik ez a beszólás. A SHIELD emberei egyre összeszedett akciókat hajtottak végre és Fury hatására bővítették is hatáskörüket. A tanács rosszallta, de nem talált kézzel fogható kifogást az ellen, hogy szervezetük hadifoglyokat szabadítson ki, illegális szennyezőanyagot kibocsátó cégek ellen emeljen vádat és természeti katasztrófáknál segítsen a mentésben.

És Emily sosem ejtette át őket, vagy támadott hátulról. Nem folyamodott piszkos trükkökhöz. Nyílt kártyákkal játszott, így, bár elviselhetetlenül bosszantotta őket, kivívta Fury és emberei tiszteletét. Emiatt és a kőbányai események miatt történt az is, hogy a tanácson kívül senki nem rosszallta, amikor Fury a fedélzetre hozta és megmentette. Sőt, egyfajta ösztönzőként hatott rájuk, hogy jobbak legyenek.

Fury mos ezt is belátta. Egy jó harcos az ellenfelét is jobbá teszi – gondolta. Emiatt már tulajdonképpen nem is haragudott a lányra és a fedélzeten tartózkodók is így voltak ezzel. Egyszer sem fordult még olyan elő, hogy egy volt ellenségükkel, vagy körözöttjükkel jó viszony alakult volna ki köztük. Akiket a SHIELD üldözött, mind gyilkosok, rablók, háborús, politikai és emberiség elleni bűnösök voltak, akik kezéhez vér tapadt.

De ez a lány nem ilyen volt. Senkit nem ölt meg, még üldözőit sem. Tulajdonképpen mindig vigyázott rájuk és ösztönözte őket. Bár egyikük sem vallotta volna be, egy idő után élvezték a lány elleni harcot. Olyan volt, mint egy kiképzés. Ráadásul emberek százain segített. Mintha üldözőivel is ezt tette volna. Bár Emily ez utóbbit nem szándékosan tette és tele volt a hócipője az őt hajszoló tagokkal, mégis végső soron velük is ezt tette.

Az egyetlen bűne az volt, hogy más volt. Erősebb, nagyszerűbb és különlegesebb a hétköznapi embereknél. De ezt az eszesebb SHIELD tagok nem fenyegetésnek vették. A lány elégszer bizonyította már, hogy nem szörnyeteg. Emiatt mind izgalommal várták, hogy megismerjék. Persze nem rögtön barátkozni akartak, de nem úgy néztek rá, mint egy utolsó gazfickóra.

Ez Fury-nak is feltűnt. Gondoljon bármit a tanács, nem tudnak semmit felhozni a lány ellen és az emberei is az ő álláspontján vannak. Legalább is a többség. Ez a lány már ellenségként is sokat tett a SHIELD-ért, mit tehetne akkor, ha sikerülne meggyőznie, hogy csatlakozzon? Így talán a tanács is nyugodtabb lenne. Szóval Fury elhatározta, hogy megbízik a lányban és meggyőzi az együttműködésről.

* * *

Emily legalább egy hétig feküdt a gyengélkedőn, nagyrészt aludt vagy olyan dokumentumokat olvasott, amelyeket Fury kérésére fordított óskandinávról és latinról angolra. Ezek titkosak voltak, még a személyzet nagy része előtt is, de őbenne megbízott. Ezen kívül sokszor meglátogatta a lányt. Elmesélte neki a SHIELD történetét, sikereit és kudarcait is. Úgy vélte, ha őszinte lesz vele, a lány is megnyílik neki.

De persze férfiként nem is sejtette, hogy ami leginkább hatással volt a lányra, az a törődés és kedvesség. Hogy Emily végre biztonságban érezhette magát. Ironikus, hogy pont azok között, akik mind ezidáig a nyomában voltak. Egyre inkább hajlott arra, hogy együttműködjön velük. Rájött, hogy ha Fury jóindulatát elnyerte, akkor biztonságban van. Ráadásul a férfi megbízott benne és kész volt megfogadni a tanácsait.

Ami viszont leginkább a békekötésre ösztönözte, az a személyzet volt. A legtöbben jóindulatúak voltak vele, nem néztek át rajta, még az őrök is, akik a szobáját őrizték sem gúnyolódtak vele. Párszor nem is tudták megállni, hogy bemenjenek hozzá beszélgetni, amiért Emily nagyon hálás volt. Sok mindenről szót váltottak, a végén már nem csak fogolyként és őrként néztek egymásra. Még azzal is viccelődtek, hogy párszol Emily mennyire megizzasztotta őket. A többiekkel is elbeszélgetett, akik beléptek: takarítók, orvosok, konyhások…

Egyszer Fury épp rájuk nyitott dumálás közben, de a kezdeti „Ezt nevezitek ti szolgálatnak?!" után lehiggadt. Látta, hogy ez jó hatással van a lányra. Mikor már jobban lett Fury nagy meglepetésére ki is jelentette, hogy szívesebben működik így együtt, hogy robotok helyett egy különböző személyiségekkel teli nagy családot lát bennük. Fury ezt sértésnek is vehette volna, de rájött, hogy a lány nem annak szánta, …és ha ezen múlik, akkor felőle játszhatnak Grace klinikát.

- Ti lányok, annyira szentimentálisak vagytok. – jelentette ki egy hét múlva Emilynek címezve. -Tényekkel és logikával nem lehet meggyőzni, de érzelmekkel…Lehet, hogy kezdettől fogva csak könyörögnöm kellett volna neked?

- Nagyon vicces. Nem, arra nem hajlok. Csak nekem is be kellett látnom néhány dolgot, ahogy neked is. Különben is, hanem kergettél volna három évig, most nem bíznál bennem ennyire. Nem lett volna, ami próbára tesz.

- Ez igaz…. Te végig ezt tervezted?!

- Dehogy. Annyira számító azért nem vagyok. Vannak viszont dolgok, amelyek csak utólag nyernek értelmet.

- A mi dolgunk pont ilyen.

- Örülök, hogy nem zártál be egy cellába.

- Örülök, hogy nem próbáltál meg elfutni.

Ezzel szavak nélkül is nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a meridián csatlakozik a SHIELD csapatához. Persze csak bizonyos feltételekkel mindkét fél részéről.


	5. Chapter 5

**A várva-várt beszélgetés**

Másnapra Emily tökéletesen meggyógyult, a SHIELD személyzetének és Fury-nak hála. Tudta, hogy itt az idő, a komolyabb beszélgetésekhez. Felöltözött a fekete testhezálló ruhába, amit az igazgató hozatott neki. _Talán egy egyenruha?_ – kérdezte magában, de nem sokáig firtatta, mert rögtön látta a tükörben, hogy mennyire jól áll neki. Igen, Furytől saját szobát kapott, ahol tükör és fürdő is volt.

Kinézett az ablakon, hogy a nap sugarai az arcába hulljanak. A nap reggel mindig besütött a szobájába, amit nagyon szeretett. Imádta a napot. Most sem látott mást, mint az elmúlt héten. Szikrázó, kék eget és fehér felhőket, amelyek néha elsuhantak mellettük. Hihetetlen volt, hogy egy egész hetet egy hatalmas repülő erődben töltött.

Kinézett az ajtón, de nem látta az őröket. Úgy döntött meglepi Fury-t. Már úgy is régen szórakozott vele, a végén az igazgatónak még hiányérzete lesz! Körülnézett, majd kilépett a folyosóra és magabiztosan, félig ugrálva elindult az egyik irányba. Nemsokára zajt hallott. Meglátta az őreit, amint egymással harcolnak.

- Hát ti meg mit műveltek szolgálat közben? Elszökik a fogoly… - viccelődött, meglepve a másik kettőt.

- Emily, azaz hölgyem, azonnal fáradjon vissza a szobájába!

- Ugyan, ne szórakozz már, Jonny! Mit csináltok itt?

- Hát csak gyakorlunk egy kicsit – mondta a másik, Bob. – hogy ha szökni próbálsz, megállítsunk.

- De mit értek vele, ha eközben én kiszököm?

- Hát…erre nem is gondoltunk. (John)

- De most menj vissza, kérlek, Fury kinyír, ha megtudja. (Bob)

- Nem hiszem, ép hozzá igyekszem!

- Hívatott?(Bob)

- Olyasmi – füllentette.

- Ez esetben elkísérünk.(John)

- Nem szükséges, inkább gyakoroljatok tovább. Jól jöhet majd később.

- Hát nem is tudom…(John)

- Ugyan már. Mutatok pár mozdulatot. Ha például így csinálsz…

- Auuu! (John)

- …akkor sokkal hatásosabb.

- Jól van fogtam. – (John)

- Aztán ne szökj el! (Bob)

- Rendben. Azt még megmondanátok, hogy merre találom Fury-t?

- Szerintem a hídon lesz – mondta Bob és megmutatta az irányt.

- Köszi fiúk, sziasztok! – köszönt el Emily.

- Szia! – (egyszerre)

Emily kicsit meglepődött, hogy senki mással nem találkozott a hídig tartó úton, akármi is legyen az a hely._ Mindenki ennyire elfoglalt lenne?_ Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy Fury ott legyen és sikerüljön meglepnie. Már most kuncogott magában az igazgató meglepett arcát látva. Csak félre ne értse.

Néhány folyosó és kanyar után zaj csapta meg a fülét. Számítógépek, műszerek, siető léptek és parancsok. Tudta, hogy az irányítóhelyiségből jön, de a sürgés-forgás egy irodában is megállta volna a helyét. És akkor meglátta. A híd maga volt az irányítófülke, és a legfőbb kutatórészleg, hatalmas belső térrel, panoráma ablakkal és egy középső emelvénnyel, amit hidak kötöttek össze a folyosókkal. Az emelvénytől nem messze egy kerek asztal is volt. _Biztos itt tárgyalnak az ügynökeikkel._

Emily soha nem látott még ennyi számírógépet, kütyüt és tudóst együtt. Mind egyenruhában voltak, egyesek ide-oda rohangáltak. Mások a képernyőre meredtek. Lenyűgöző volt ez a helyiség, csak úgy, ahogy az egész hajó. És középen, az emelvényen ott állt Fury, szó szerint a dolgok magaslatán. _Jellemző. _- gondolta Emily. Két képernyőt figyelt és, ha szükség volt rá, parancsokat osztogatott a jelentést hozó alkalmazottaknak.

Emily rálépett az egyik hídra és lassan az igazgató felé vette az irányt, miközben nem tudta eldönteni, melyik irányba nézzen. Olyan volt, mintha egy science-fiction filmbe csöppent volna. Csodálta, hogy Fury nem vette észre, amíg meg nem szólította. Addigra már csak néhány méter volt közöttük.

- Lenyűgöző ez a hely! – fejezte ki Emily őszinte elismerését, mire Fury ijedten kapta fel a fejét, hogy valaki ilyen közel lopózott hozzá, és mikor megfordulva észrevette, hogy Emily az, meglepetésében hátrált egy lépést. Arca ugyanannyira tükrözött meglepetést, mint ijedtséget. Emily kuncogni kezdett, de az hamar nevetésbe fordult, Fury még nagyobb megdöbbenésére.

- Hogy jutottál ki? – erre a lány még jobban nevetett. – Ez nem vicces! Annak a két tökfilkónak vigyáznia kellett volna rád!

- Ugyan Nick, hiszen azt tették. Látod? Nem esett semmi bajom.

- Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem!

- Tehát mégis fogoly vagyok. "Nagyszerű"! – mondta Emily színpadiasan.

- Nem vagy fogoly.

- Nem?

- Talán egy kicsit.

- Az mit jelent?

- Például, hogy nem mehetsz sehova az engedélyem nélkül.

- Ez nem tetszik.

- Nekem meg ez a viselkedés!

- Kezdjük elölről? – ajánlotta fel Emily.

- Megköszönném.

- Jó reggelt, lenyűgöző ez a hely.

- Igen, a SHIELD büszkesége. Hogy érzed magad?

- Kiválóan, köszönöm. És ön?

- Kicsit aggódom, mert a foglyaim engedély nélkül elhagyják a szobájukat.

- Oh, ezen könnyen segíthetek. Kérek engedélyt itt maradni! – Erre Fury nevette el magát. Régóta nem volt már, aki, vagy ami megnevetette volna, de Emily pimasz lazasága képes volt rá.

- Jól van, gyere ide – hívta maga mellé a hídra és körbemutatott. – Ez az a hely, ahonnan az egész hajót irányíthatjuk.

- Feltételes módot használt. Tehát nem csak innen irányítható. – Fury ismét elismerően gondolt Emily eszére.

- Igen, van néhány háttér és mellékvezérlő vész esetére.

- Praktikus megoldás.

- Köszönjük. És örülök, hogy végül úgy döntöttél, maradsz.

- Miből gondolod, hogy maradok?

- Egy: nem szöktél el ma reggel, pedig lett volna rá lehetőséged, és kettő: még mindig tegezel. – Emily elosolyodott.

- Talán baj?

- A legkevésbé sem, ha emiatt szívesebben maradsz.

- Na és az emberei mit szólnak hozzá?

- Á, igen. Gyere, bemutatlak nekik. – Levezette Emily-t a hídról a sürgő-forgó emberek közé. Néhányan már a hídon felfigyeltek rá. – Figyelem emberek – kezdte az igazgató jól megszokott, erőteljes hangján. – Szeretnék bemutatni egy új munkatársat. Ő itt – mutatott az eléggé zavarba jött lányra – Emily Brook.

Izgatott moraj futott végig a termen. Még az eddig nagyon elfoglaltnak tűnő emberek is ráemelték tekintetüket. – Emily mától velünk fog dolgozni. – A következő moraj és suttogás. Furcsa volt a lánynak, hogy ilyen nagy felhajtást csapnak körülötte, de az még inkább, hogy ezt az itt dolgozást meg sem beszélték Fury-val. Beleegyezett, hogy marad pár napig, amíg átbeszélnek pár dolgot, de nem örökre.

- Beszélnünk kell – mondta végül az igazgatónak.

- Én is úgy vélem. Kövess – és azzal hátat fordítva el is indult a lépcső irányába.

- Ööö…sziasztok. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk – szólt még oda az embereknek, akik látszólag még mindig sokkban voltak. Remélhetőleg nem sokáig.

Fury az asztalhoz vezette, ami kissé kívül esett a zajongó tudósoktól, így nyugodtam beszélgethettek.

- Ezt meg mire véljem? – csattant fel rögtön Emily. – Mi az, hogy itt dolgozom?!

- Nyugalom. Mit kellett volna mondanom? Hogy itt tartalak, amíg a tanács kívánja, mert nem bíznak benned? Vagy, hogy egy esetleges földönkívüli támadással kapcsolatban adsz tanácsot?

- Tehát tényleg fogoly vagyok…

- Figyelj, meg kell értened, hogy

- Megértem.

- Valóban?

- Csak nem értek egyet vele.

- Nézd, ha rajtam múlna…

- De nem rajtad múlik.

- Figyelj, nem beszélhetnénk fontosabb dolgokról?

- De persze, végül is azért vagyok itt.

- Talán folytathatnánk ott, ahol egy hete abbahagytuk.

- Jó ötlet – egyezett bele a lány még kissé ingerülten.

* * *

Leültek az asztalhoz, szembe egymással.

- Itt vannak az írások és a képek? – kérdezte Emily. – Illusztrációval könnyebb lesz elmagyaráznom.

- Természetesen – nyújtott át Fury egy dossziét, amelyben ősi írások és rajzok másolatai, illetve különböző helyszínek képei voltak.

- Köszönöm – terítette szét a lány a papírokat az asztalon.

- Akár el is kezdhetnéd – kérte Fury.

- Rendben…egy feltétellel! – A lány hangja most komoly volt.

- Mi lenne az?

- Megígérem, hogy továbbra is őszinte leszek magához…de cserébe önnek is meg kell ígérnie, hogy őszinte lesz velem. – A komolyság kedvéért most nem tegeződött.

- Ez természetes.

- És beavat a SHIELD legtitkosabb dolgaiba is, ha szükséges.

- Ezt nem ígérhetem.

- Nem segíthetek anélkül, hogy minden részletet ismernék – rázta meg Emily a fejét.

- Attól félek, kénytelen leszel. – Kati fáradtan ásított. Ha Nick nem mond neki semmit, akkor majd utánanéz ő, titokban.

- Jól van, megpróbálom.

- Akkor szerintem el is kezdhetnéd végre!

- Mennyire ismeri az óskandináv és viking mitológiát?

- Háromszor is elolvastam a könyvet, amit ajánlottál és az írásokat, amiket lefordítottál.

- Remek. Vannak még más írások is a SHIELD-nél, amelyeket korábban már mások lefordítottak?

- Rúnákkal tarkított sírkövek, emlékművek fordításai, pogány templomok freskói, a Gilgames összes változata…

- Értem. Ezeket valószínűleg én is olvastam már.

- Elkezdhetnéd végre?

- Persze, csak szerettem volna, ha érti, miről beszélek.

- Hogy értem-e, az majd kiderül.

- Jól van. Szóval, amikor kiderült, hogy más vagyok, először nem is vettem komolyan az egészet…

- Azt hittem, az idegenekről fogsz beszélni – vágott közbe Fury.

- Eljutunk oda is, idővel. De szeretném, ha megértené, mi vitt rá a kutatásra…és egyébként is, érdekli a történetem, nem igaz?

- Nem tagadhatom… - Emily mindentudóan elmosolyodott. – Folytasd, kérlek!

- …szóval nem sokkal az érettségi előtt történt. Éjszaka volt, részeg voltam…néhány sötét alak sarokba szorított és nem is tudom mit tettek volna velem, ha nem történik meg...

- Mi történt?

- Kiskoromban nagyon hittem a mágiában, a természetfelettiben…de miután idősebb lettem, álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer tényleg valami hasonló részesévé válok… - Fury bólintott, hogy folytassa. – Váratlanul történt, és nem is emlékszem igazán…de arra gondoltam, bárcsak meg tudnám védeni magamat…és akkor egy pillanatig vakító fényességet láttam. Mintha, egy másik dimenzióba kerültem volna. Ők nem látták. Azután a tárgyak körülöttünk mintha maguktól mozogtak volna, a támadóim felé röpültek, ők meg rémültek rohantak el…persze azok, akiket nem ütött ki egy tárgy.

Csak néhány perc múlva gondoltam arra, hogy ezt valószínűleg én csináltam.

- Mi történt utána?

- Hazamentem, nem beszéltem róla senkinek, megpróbáltam azt hinni, hogy képzelgés volt az egész…az alkohol, meg minden…

- De aztán megint megtörtént…

- Nem teljesen. Legközelebb már tudatosan tettem. Érettségi után nem tudtam tovább figyelmen kívül hagyni, így kipróbáltam magam. Kezdetben csak kisebb tárgyakat emeltem fel, aztán megtanultam mozgatni is őket. Valahol, legbelül mindig is sejtettem, hogy aznap este…ami történt…az valóság volt.

- És később?

- Éreztem, nem lenne szerencsés, ha bárki megtudná, így kimentem a hegyek közé gyakorolni.

- Ez még ugye Magyarországon történt?

- Igen. Szóval néhány hét múlva rájöttem, hogy nagyobb dolgokat is tudok mozgatni, és valamilyen szinten átalakítani…

- Úgy érted, átváltoztatni? – Fury erről a képességéről nem sokat tudott.

- Ez az egész tulajdonképpen az energia egyfajta irányításáról és irányított felhasználásáról szól. Szinte bármit meg tudok tenni, amihez energia szükséges. Így mozgatni a tárgyakat, embereket, átalakítani a vizet jéggé, tüzet gyújtani, ezekhez csak ez energiát kell elvonni, vagy átadni. Megfelelő gyakorlással bármilyen anyag, bármilyen fázisba átvihető…

- Még az emberi test is?

- Tudom, miért kérdezted ezt, de embereken sosem kísérleteztem. Állatokon sem…bár a logika azt diktálja, hogy talán. Bár valószínűleg nehezebben.

- Ezt, hogy érted?

- Amiket én átalakítok, azok élettelen dolgok, esetleg növények. Saját energiájuk kimerül a fizikai és kémiai érők eredőjében. Az emberekben viszont van valami több.

- Az életenergia?

- Nem csak az. Minden élőt sajátos kisugárzás vesz körül, de az emberek aurájában van még valami több. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, mi, de ez az, ami elválasztja őket a természettől.

- És te honnan veszed az energiát a …

- Most nevezzük varázslatnak, ha úgy könnyebb, bár szerintem egyértelmű tudományos magyarázat is van rá. – Fury bólintott.

- Mit használsz a varázsláshoz?

- Általában a tárgyak energiáját viszem át egy másikba, vagy a környezetét használom fel. Persze, van olyan, hogy ez nem elég. Szerintem van egy saját energiaforrásom is, amely energiáját tudatosan irányíthatom. Így tudtam azt is megtanulni, hogyan vigyem bele az energiát a mozdulataimba.

- Tehát emiatt tudsz olyan jól…? – Emily megrázta a fejét.

- Az energia nem tanít meg harcolni. Azt csakis a gyakorlásnak és előre gondolkodásnak köszönhetem. A képességem csak a támadás erősségében mutatkozik meg.

- Meg a tíz méteres ugrásokban…

- Igen, azokat imádom. Csak sok az elveszett energia…ahogy abban is, ha csupán a képességem használnám a harcban.

- Viszont, ha bele viszed a fizikai erőd is…

- és ésszel támadok, akkor sokkal hatásosabb.

- …és kevésbé hívod fel magadra a figyelmet…nagyon okos…

- …kisebb az esélye, hogy megölök valakit, viszont annak is, hogy idő előtt elfogy minden erőm. Az energia is véges – tette hozzá.

- Ezért nem sikerült soha elkapnunk. A többi hozzád hasonlót ki tudtuk fárasztani…

- …de én ésszel harcoltam. És sosem kerestem fölöslegesen a bajt. Számomra nem a győzelem volt a lényeg, mint azoknak, akik csak az erejüket akarták fitogtatni.

- Többet ésszel, mint erővel, nemde?

- Én azt mondom, sose keresd az összetűzést, de ha már meg kell védened magad, akkor ne a fegyveredre, vagy a különleges képességeidre támaszkodj…

- …hanem önmagadra – kezdte Fury megérteni a lányt.

- A fegyver tönkremehet, elvehetik tőled, az erdőd kifogyhat, bármit ellened fordíthatnak, kivéve a józan eszed. Kivéve önmagad, ha elég figyelmes vagy!

- Tudod, talán nem szándékosan, de erre tanítottad az embereimet is.

- Lehet, hogy volt benne egy kis szándékosság is, bár elsősorban azért vertem ki a fegyvert a kezükből, nehogy megsérüljön valaki, na meg nálam sem volt fegyver…

- Nem mintha szükséged lett volna rá… - taglalta Fury.

- Egy kínai kung-fu mester mondta egyszer nekem: A jó harcos kezében minden fegyverré válik, az bölcs harcos ésszel harcol, az igazi harcos pedig tudja, hogy ő maga a fegyver.

- Jó kis mondás, főleg az utolsó része tetszik.

- Igen, próbáltam megfogadni. …de rátérek végre a témára.

- Azt megköszönném.

* * *

_*(Itt jön egy rész elég sok leírással, szóval aki unja, az inkább hagyja ki! :) )_

- Szóval azon a nyáron és az egyetem alatt is sokat gyakoroltam, úgy véltem ezt a képességet azért kaptam, hogy segítsek vele. Csak akkor tudtam meg, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, amikor Budapestre jöttetek. Ahogy azt is, hogy nem mindenki gondolkozik úgy, mint én. Az igazság az, hogy sok hozzám hasonló rosszra használja az erejét, így tulajdonképpen nem tudtam igazán haragudni rátok, amiért évekig üldöztetek. Annyi pusztítás után én is féltem volna magamtól…

- De mégsem jöttél velünk…

- Lehet, hogy nem utáltalak, de nem akartam rabként élni, vagy meghalni, mint az elődeim…

- Nem öltünk volna meg.

- Ezt akkor még te sem tudhattad biztosan. Különben is, szabadon több hasznomat vette az emberiség.

- Ezzel nem szállhatok szembe. De, ha nekünk dolgoztál volna…

- Akkor a természeti katasztrófák helyett mehettem volna egy maffia leleplezésénél segédkezni.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van. De akkor is megbeszélhettük volna…

- Lépjünk túl a múlton! Akkor még egyiken sem bíztunk a másikban eléggé. Talán kellett ez a három év, hogy bebizonyítsam, én nem vagyok olyan. Mint mondtam, néhány dolognak csak később látjuk az értelmét. …és, ha már itt tartunk…valójában hálás lehetek a SHIELD-nek.

- Pontosan miben?

- Nem csak a te embereid, én is tanultam valamit az elmúlt időben. Sőt, rengeteget tanultam. Kénytelen voltam olyan helyeket meglátogatni, ahova egyébként be sem tettem volna a lábam. Mindenhol tanultam valamit, új embereket, életstílus, kultúrákat ismertem meg. Gondolom ez úgy nevezik, kiszélesedett a látóköröm.

Sokkal nyitottabb lettem a világra, jobban megismertem azt a Földet, amit meg kell védenünk. Az értékeket, amiért érdemes küzdeni, és a problémákat, amiket meg kell oldani.

- De ez még mindig nem a …

- Mindjárt jön az is. Amíg nem tűntetek fel, nem nagyon érdekelt az erőm eredete. De miután rájöttem, ti talán többet tudtok róla, mint én magam, ez ösztönzött, hogy elkezdjek kutatni saját sorsom után. Még jól is jött, hogy az üldözésnek hála annyi helyen jártam…

- Ne hagyd abba!

- Kezdetben nem tudtam, hogy egyáltalán mi után is kutatok. Átnéztem annyi természetfelettiről szóló könyvet és írásos emléket, amennyit tudtam, közben latinul is meg kellett tanulnom. Hihetetlen, de miután megvan ez a képességem, nagyon könnyen megy a nyelvtanulás.

Viszont sehol sem találtam az én képességemre utaló dolgot.

- De azért nem adtad fel.

- Persze, hogy nem. Valahol legbelül éreztem, hogy minden részletet meg kell ismernem az igazsághoz. Még a valótlan dolgokkal is tisztában kell lennem, hogy tudjam, mi a valós. Nagy segítség volt, hogy minden helyen kénytelen voltam belemélyedni a helyi kultúrákba is. Mert a tizenkét egyetemen kívül, ahol mindig megtaláltatok, a civilizációtól távoli helyeken is jártam.

- Hallgatlak.

- Alaposan tanulmányoztam a különböző népek mitológiáját, és a köré épülő kultúrát. A skandináv, a görög, a római már szinte közhelyek, viszont míg az utolsó kettő között egyértelmű a párhuzam, kiderült, hogy távoli kultúrák között is hasonló mitológia alakok jelennek meg. – Fury izgatottan bólintott és nem vette le tekintetét a lányról. – Mind a skandináv, mediterrán, azték, maja, inka, kínai, japán, indiai, ausztrál, indonéziai, sok afrikai és számos más mitológiában valamilyen szinten párhuzam vonható.

Minden ősi hitvilágban a többistenhit jelenik meg, és számos más mágikus képességű lény, akik az isteneket segítik, vagy éppen ellenük küzdenek. Külön istene van a tűznek, a vizeknek, a holdnak, a napnak, a termékenységnek, a tudásnak és a gonoszságnak. Az egyiptomi és számos más mitológiában a holtak világát is egy isten őrzi. Persze ezt magyarázhatnánk azzal, hogy az emberek így próbálták megérteni azokat a dolgokat, amiket ma már tudományosan magyarázunk…de vannak más bizonyítékok is.

Például a maja ábrák a sivatagban, a rúnák történetei, az ősi épületek geometriai pontossága…ezt mind lehetne máshogy magyarázni, és nem is azt mondom, hogy minden, amit például a vikingek hittek szó szerint igaz. …de mi van, ha ezek a kúltúrák mind egy régebbi látogatás emlékét őrzik. Mert van rá esély, de szerintem nagyon kicsi, hogy e több ezer éves egyiptomi és az egy évezredes skandináv mitológia ennyire hasonlít. A vikingek pedig nem jártak Egyiptomban.

- Szerinted mi az igazság?

- Szerintem az, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül. Ezek az idegenek többször is meglátogathatták a Földet. A primitív kultúrák isteneket láthattak bennük, és különféle történeteket találtak ki a létezésükre és a világ létezésére. Továbbá azt is feltételezem, hogy most is figyelnek minket. Szerintem valamiért törődnek a Földdel, bár ők biztosan nem így hívják. De azt, hogy tudnak róluk és még nem támadtak meg szerintem tiszta üzenetnek vehetnénk.

- Szóval úgy érted, nem kell tartanunk tőlük?

- Tartanunk talán kell, de háborúval biztos nem fenyegetnek. Csak gondolj bele, melyik mitológiában támadtam az istenek a földre? Volt persze köztük gonosz isten is és egymással is harcoltak, emberi tulajdonságokkal is fel voltak ruházva, …de ez mind csak azt bizonyítja, hogy nem igazi istenekről, hanem idegen lényekről van szó. Még azt is felmerem tenni, hogy külsőre nem nagyon különböznek tőlünk, vagy képesek emberi alakot felvenni.

- Mivel az írások erre utalnak.

- Igen.

- És melyik értelmezést gondolod a legközelebb az igazsághoz?

- Nos, ez nehéz kérdés, legalábbis az volt. A hiedelmek között nagy az eltérés, de ahhoz túl sok a hasonlóság, hogy különböző időkben különböző lények látogattak ide. Ott van az a lehetőség is, hogy a népek egymástól vették át és alakították át az isteneket, de ez számos, elszigetelt kultúránál szóba sem jöhet.

Szerintem az eltérés okát másban kell keresni.

- Mégpedig?

- Először is különböző emberek, különböző módon fogták fel ezen lények létezését. Szerintem megpróbálták saját kultúrájukhoz igazítani őket. Ezzel magyarázható például, hogy az ázsiai isteneknek húzott szemük van, az afrikaiak sötét bőrűek, a mediterrán istenek, pedig tógát viselnek. De persze az igazság sokat változhatott az évek során is. Szerintem nyilvánvaló, hogy az emberek átalakították a hitvilágot az adott kor igényeinek megfelelően. Ahogy múlt az idő, úgy tettek hozzá a történethez és vettek el belőle, és így alakult ki a mitológia.

Egy féligazság, amiben az emberek saját gondolatai is benne vannak. Egy történet, amit saját vágyaik szerint színeztek ki. Ebből pedig, feltéve, hogy a változás mértéke egyenesen arányos az eltelt idővel, arra következtethetünk…

- …hogy a legfiatalabb mitológia áll a legközelebb az igazsághoz – fejezte be Fury a mondatot.

- Ez így logikus.

- …ami nem más, mint a skandináv hitvilág.

* * *

- De ezt már mind úgy is tudta – jelentette ki Emily Fury meglepetésére. – hiszen néhány hónapja megbizonyosodhatott róla.

- Tudsz az új-mexikói…?

- Minden újság egy úgy nevezett villámisten feltűnéséről és egy kisváros rejtélyes pusztulásáról ír. A hozzám hasonlók nem képesek elektromosságot létrehozni és addigra már túl sokat tudtam ahhoz, hogy nem higgyem el a valószerűtlent.

És azt sem hiszem, hogy nem végeztek korábban hasonló kutatásokat, mint én.

- Valóban, számításba vettünk hasonló lehetőségeket. De nem vontunk le minden következtetést. Miért is kérdeztelek volna akkor téged?

- Egyszerű: érdekelte, mennyit tudok.

- Látom, tényleg olyan okos vagy, mint amilyennek mondanak. Viszont azért tudtál újat mondani.

- Például?

- Mi nem ennyire optimistán gondolunk rájuk. Szerintünk csak a megfelelő időre várnak.

- Hogy méltó ellenfelek legyünk. Lehet, de ehhez nagyon gonosznak kéne lenniük. Megvárják, míg elég fejletté válunk, majd mindent elvesznek tőlünk? Van rá esély, de ilyenre gondolni is rossz. Ha ez történne, esélyünk sem lenne.

- Éppen ezért van szükség fegyverre.

- Nem kezdjük megint. Már úgy is tudja az álláspontom. Viszont van még valami, …igazából két valami, amit el kell mondanom.

- És mi lenne az.

- Az első csupán egy feltételezés. De annyi történet szól arról, hogy az istenek megmentették az embereket a gonosztól, a veszélytől. Hogy segítettek. Nem tudom, mennyi igaz ebből, de a múltkori eseményekből kiindulva, több mint gondolnánk.

A viking mitológia egy hatalmas háborúról szól, amit az istenek vívtak a jégóriások ellen, akik el akarták pusztítani a Földet. Lehet, hogy ez csupán a jégkorszak egy primitív magyarázata, de más történetekből is kiindulva elképzelhető,…megeshetett már korábban is, hogy más idegenek támadtak a Földre és azok, akik istenekként szerepelnek a mitológiában, megmentették az embereket.

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani ezzel, hogy?! – szólt közbe Fury hitetlenkedve.

- Pontosan azt. Ha már egyszer, vagy akár többször megmentettek minket, akkor miért ne tennék meg újra. Valamiért törődnek velünk. Talán csak a megfelelő időt várják, hogy végre eloszlassák a mitológiai homályt maguk körül. Talán ők maguk hitették el ezt az isten-dolgot az emberekkel, mert még nem álltak készen.

- De lehet, hogy szeretnének ebben a szerepben maradni.

- Lehet, ám akkor miért nem használnak ki minket?

- Talán azt teszik, titokban…

- Lehet, viszont sokkal valószínűbb, hogy csak a napot várják, amikor az emberiség képes lesz elfogadni az igazságot. Amikor készen állunk szövetséget kötni, háború vagy rettegés helyett. Ki tudja?

- Ez az. Senki - jelentette ki Fury.

- Akkor semmi sem akadályoz meg abban, hogy a legjobbat reméljük.

- Szóval reméljük, hogy ha majd a Föld veszélybe kerül, egyik idegen faj majd megment minket egy másiktól?

- Ha te így értetted, igen. De a lényeg, hogy nincs értelme fegyvert gyártani, ha azt sem tudjuk, mivel állunk szemben. Még a végén ellenünk fordítják.

- Van rá esély?

- Úgy gondolom, van. Az, hogy Thor itt járt egyértelmű bizonyíték arra, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül. De arra is, hogy az ő népe nem ellenség számunkra. Hiszen nem próbált meg kárt tenni a Földben. Ha jól tudom, valami családi vita miatt kellett ide jönni, büntetésből…és később még a szövetségét is felajánlotta…

- Ezt meg honnan tudod?! – csattant fel Fury. – Erről nem írtak az újságok.

- Az emberei túl sok részletet írnak a jelentésükbe, amit felelőtlenül feltesznek a központi adatbázisba, amelynek viszont nevetségesen gyenge a biztonsági rendszere – jelentette ki Emily gúnyosan.

- TE FELTÖRTED A SHIELD BIZTONSÁGI RENDSZERÉT?! – vonta Fury most már kiabálva kérdőre a lányt, hatalmasat csapva dühében az asztalra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiképzési tanácsok**

...

- Nyugalom – maradt a lány szemtelenül nyugodt – inkább én törjem fel, mint valaki, akinek sajátos céljai lennének vele. Így legalább kifejlesztenek valami hatásosabbat. – Úgy tűnt, az igazgatónak sikerült kicsit lehiggadnia.

- Neked talán nem volt célod vele?

- Én csak mindenről tudni akartam, …de vannak, akik a tudást rossz célra használják.

- Te viszont hallgatsz, mint a sír, ugye? – mondta Fury ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Ez sokkal inkább parancs volt, mint kérés.

- Még szép.

- Hogyan sikerült?

- Többet értek a gépekhez, mint gondoltam.

- Látom, többet nem vagy hajlandó elárulni. – Emily sokat mondóan elmosolyodott.

- Jól látja.

- Mi volt a másik dolog, amit el kell mondanod?

- Látom, figyelt. A skandináv mitológiában egy úgynevezett szivárványhíd, a Bifröst köti össze Midgardot, vagyis a Földet Asgarddal, az istenek birodalmával. Ennek a létezéséről is meggyőződhettek Új-Mexikóban, mivel Thor nemcsak azon keresztül jött ide, de ki is mondta a híd nevét.

És nem csak a Bifröstöt említette, hanem a híd őrzőjét is. – Erre a kijelentésre Heimdall is felfigyelt. Ügyesen bontogatja ez a lény az igazságot, és ha így halad, nagyon hamar hozzá is eljut.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy ő is létezik?

- A kérdés nem az, hogy létezik-e. A kérdés már régen nem az, hogy a másik világ létezik-e. Ami minket érdekel az az, hogy a legendák mennyit fednek le az igazságból.

A legendák szerint a Bifröst köti össze Asgardot a többi világgal, és a híd őre, Heimdall különleges isten. Hatalma Odinéval vetekszik és mindent hall és mindent lát.

- Ezt biztos képletesem értették - próbált Fury magyarázatot keresni.

- Talán igen, talán nem. De ha az utóbbi, akkor akár a mostani beszélgetésünket is hallhatta - vélte Emily.

- Ezzel mire akarsz célozni?

- Csak arra, hogy vigyázz mit teszel, vigyázz a fegyverekkel, mert ha minden igaz, az istenek számára semmi sem marad rejtve….persze, ha Heimdall mindent elmond nekik.

- Jól van, vigyázni fogok – egyezett bele Fury, de látszott rajta, hogy nem veszi túl komolyan, amit a lány mondott.

Egy zaklatott ügynök lépett Fury-hoz.

- Uram, gondok vannak az alaszkai kutatóállomáson. Az orosz maffia … - a többit nem lehetett hallani.

- Máris megyek. Emily, most dolgom van, de…

- Mi történt?

- Majd később elmondom – de Emily sejtette, hogy nem fogja. – Kérlek, addig maradj itt. Sok mindent meg kell még beszélnünk.

- Jól van, menny nyugodtan.

- Nagyon kérlek, tényleg ne csinálj semmi őrültséget.

- Én? Mikor csináltam és olyat? – vette megint lazára a dolgot.

- Csak ne szökj el! – Indult el az ügynök után.

- Viszlát, Nick! – kiáltott utána a lány. Na, most mivel üsse el az időt?

* * *

Hamar talált magának elfoglaltságot. Elindult felfedezni a hajót. Megnézte elsősorban a konyhát, természetesen, mivel még nem reggelizett, majd a különféle laborokat, irodákat, raktár-helyiségeket. Az egyenruhának hála, és mert az arcát kevesen ismerték sehol nem kérdezték a kilétéről, csak a magabiztosságról kellett gondoskodnia. Végül megtalálta a helyet, amit kezdettől fogva keresett. Az edzőtermet, ahol az ügynökök és fegyveresek gyakoroltak.

Régóta nem gyakorolt már, itt volt az ideje edzeni egy kicsit. A szobája túl kicsinek bizonyult, így más választása nem nagyon volt. Hamar felfedezte, hogy a ruháján található jelvénnyel szerezhet magának edzőruhát. Nőiből csak egy méret volt, de szerencsére passzolt rá. Sötétkék macskanadrág, amit fél lábszárig felhajtott és ugyanolyan, testhezálló póló. Cipőt nem talált, de amúgy is anélkül szokott gyakorolni. Elégedettséggel nyugtázta, hogy a ruha jól állt neki. A haját felfogta és belépett a terembe.

Sokkal nagyobb volt, mint ahogy számított. Egy hatalmas terem, egyik végén edzőgépek, másikon boksz zsákok és két ring. A vele szembe lévő végén kötél és katonai kiképző pálya használt gumikkal és fallal.

- Csúcs – mondta halkan, majd a terem közepe felé vette az irányt, ahol egy nagy területű, karate-szőnyeggel lefedett rész volt. Úgy gondolt itt fog bemelegíteni, aztán majd kipróbál mindent.

Úgy is történt: Tíz perc bemelegítés, aztán párszor körbe futotta a termet. Majd néhány percre kipróbálta az összes kondi-gépet, de hamar megunta őket. Nem volt bennük fantázia. Bár nem használta az erejét, hogy többet használjon, még így is erősebbnek bizonyult az átlag nőknél. Biztos a sok gyakorlás.

Utána nyújtott egy kicsit, majd erősítésnek futott még egy kört, és felmászott párszor a kötélre. Végül kipróbálta a gyakorló pályát is. Először kissé szokatlan volt, de aztán belejött. Harmadszorra már könnyedén mászott át a három méteres falom is, de ami leginkább büszkévé tette, hogy nem használta az erejét.

Ezért is volt annyira jó a menekülésben. Nem csupán a képességének köszönhette, hogy megállta a helyét. Még negyedszer megcsinálta, majd nyújtott megint és jöttek a zsákok. Egy óra múlva azt is megunta, miután minden szögből és minden módon ütött és rúgott, térdelt, könyökölt és így tovább. Hamar kész volt, még úgy is, hogy mindenből huszat csinált, mert az erő és hatékonyság mellett a gyorsaságra ment.

Végül visszament a szőnyegre és lazításképp csinált pár keleti harcmozdulatot. Végre leesett neki, mi olyan furcsa ebben a helyben. Eddig nem látott egy nőt sem. Nagyon kevés lehet a SHIELD alkalmazottjai között. Viszont férfiak voltak szép számmal. Már az elején kiszúrták és mindig magán érezte a tekintetüket. Talán nem láttak még lányt edzeni?

Lehet, hogy csak a formáit figyelték. Arra várt, mikorra jön már oda az egyik és szólítja meg. Nem kellett sokáig várnia. Egy középmagas, barna hajú, fiatal férfi elindult felé. Persze nála mind magasabb volt, kivéve néhány ázsiait, de azok sem voltak sokkal alacsonyabbak, vagy egy magasak voltak vele.

- Szia! Te még új vagy itt, ugye? – kérdezte mosolyogva, a többiek pedig a háttérből figyeltek.

- Igen. Emily vagyok – jobbnak látta a teljes nevét nem elárulni.

- Én Alex vagyok. És a srácok – mutatott a többiekre. Emily intett nekik, mire vissza mosolyogtak. – Nagyon klassz volt, amit az előbb csináltál.

- Oh, erre gondolsz – mutatta meg a lány újból a mozdulatot, miközben a levegőben rúgott és forgott néhányat.

- Igen. Nagyon menő… figyu, nem tanítanád meg nekünk is?

- Örömmel és egy feltétellel!

- Mi lenne az? Elvigyelek vacsorázni?

- Nem. – nevetett Emily. – Kiálltok ellenem. Nagyon kéne már egy ellenfél.

- Biztos, hogy ezt akarod?

- Annál is biztosabb!

Így Emily megtanította nekik a mozdulatot, ahogy még sok másikat is. De nem csak karatéztak, a lány más tanáccsal is ellátta az embereket, miután egyenként, vagy kettesben megküzdtek ellene. Ilyen felosztásban még erő nélkül is legyőzte őket, de becsmérlés helyett tanácsokat adott.

_*(megint leírás...)_

- Azért tudtalak legyőzni, mert nem bíztok eléggé magatokban – mondta a most egymással harcoló emberek között járkálva. - …ti mind nagyszerű harcosok vagytok, csak nem önmagatokban bíztok, …hanem a fegyvereitekben,…ami most nincs nálatok…De máskor is előfordulhat, hogy így lesz…elvehetik tőletek, ellenetek fordítják…Csak akkor van esélyetek, ha nem a technikára támaszkodtok…ha megtanuljátok az akár fegyveres ellenfelet puszta kézzel legyőzni…Ha ez menni fog, …akkor talán pont azt a gyengeséget használhatjátok ki, amit most én…

…És ami a legfontosabb…,hogy mindig ésszel harcoljatok…Az még mindig nem elég…,ha fegyver nélkül is legyőzitek az ellenfelet…, még mindig veszthettek, ha csupán erővel küzdötök…Gondolkozzatok!...Tervezzétek meg előre a mozdulataitokat…,ne az erő és az ösztön irányítson…, hanem ti irányítsátok az erőt…

…és ne hagyjátok az érzelmeiteknek sem, hogy befolyásoljanak…Tudom, a düh néha ösztönzően hat…,de ha a dühre hallgattok, akkor minden másra is fogtok…és az ellenfeletek, ha elég okos, akkor ezt ki is fogja használni…Az egyetlen megoldás, hogy nektek kell okosabbnak lennetek…Ha nem tudjátok kideríteni a gyenge pontját, akkor legalább ne essetek a csapdájába…

…Ésszel küzdjetek! …Ne hagyjátok magatokat manipulálni…A legtöbben nem riadnak vissza az aljas, piszkos módszerektől sem…nem félnek majd hátba támadni…Ez esetben, ti se tegyetek másként…,de vigyázzatok, nehogy ezzel pont a csapdájába essetek

…Nagyon fontos még…,hogy soha ne becsüljétek alá az ellenfelet…még akkor sem, ha csupán agy nőről, vagy fiatal fiúról van szó…Inkább becsüljétek túl, mert akkor senki sem okozhat nektek meglepetést…és a meglepetés ereje sokszor dominál a harcban…akár többszörösével eltolhatja az esélyeket…Épp ezért ti is kihasználhatjátok,…ha azonnali támadás helyett előre gondolkoztok…

…Higgyétek el…a hatalom talán a fegyverekben van, …az erő talán az izmokban rejlik, …de a győzelem kulcsát a gondos tervezésben kell keresni és a gyors észjárásban…és én tudom,…hogy ti mind elég okosak vagytok a győzelemhez…de persze nem a győzelem a legfontosabb…

…Legtöbbet a vereségből tanulhatunk…és a ti esetetekben nem is a győzelem a lényeg, …hanem, hogy harcképtelenné tegyétek az ellenfelet…Nem kell győznötök, hogy jó munkát végezzetek…nem kell megölnötök senkit…az egyetlen, ami számít,…hogy élesben sose veszítsetek

…A jó harcos mindig mértékkel támad…úgy, hogy az elég legyen a győzelemhez…,számotokra a célszemély elfogásához,…de kevés legyen a gyilkossághoz…

…Elmondok most nektek valamit, amit egy nagyon idős…és nagyon bölcs embertől tanultam: „A jó harcos kezében minden fegyverré válik, az okos harcos ésszel harcol, a bölcs harcos pedig tudja, hogy ő maga a fegyver."

…Ti mind jók és okosak lehettek…ha pedig az előbbit megértitek, akkor bölcsek is lesztek. *

Ekkor léptek zaja hallatszott és Emily észrevette Fury-t tőle néhány méterre.

- Ni…azaz igazgató úr… – helyesbített, hogy ne tűnjön udvariatlannak a fiúk előtt. – mi szél hozta erre?

- Azt hallottam, egy új lány beleszól az embereim kiképzésébe…és igazam volt – nézett kérdőn, de nem megrovón Emily-re.

- Ugyan, én csak…

- Emily csak segített nekünk, uram – védte meg az egyik fiú.

- Hasznos tanácsokat adott – mondta most egy férfi.

- Hát akkor, hadd lássam! – adta ki a parancsot. Az emberek párokba álltak és harcolni kezdtek. – Hmm, egész jó! – ismerte el Fury, mert nyilvánvaló volt, hogy emberei még sohasem mozogtak ilyen jól fegyver nélkül. – Csak így tovább – fordított hátat és elindult kifelé, de közben a lány karját megragadva őt is húzta magával.

- Auu – ellenkezett Emily.

- Beszélgessünk egy kicsit.

- Jó-jó, de nem kell rögtön ráncigálni! – erre Fury elengedte a karját.

- Elnézést – mondta fáradtan.

- Mi történt?

- Majd vacsora után megtárgyaljuk. Most öltözz át, az ebédlőben már vár a vacsora. Utána gyere az irodámba!

Emily rögtön belátta, hogy bizalmas dologról van szó. Megvacsorázott és felkereste az igazgató irodáját.


	7. Chapter 7

**Növekvő izgalom  
**

Fury egy teli íróasztal másik oldalán ült.

- Látom, valaki eléggé elmaradt a papírmunkával - jegyezte meg Emily.

- Fontosabb dolgokkal kellett foglalkozom, …mint a mostani. Kérlek, foglalj helyet – mutatott az asztal elé elhelyezett székre az igazgató. Emily leült.

- Miről van szó?

- Előbb még szeretném, ha válaszolnál egy kérdésemre.

- Mi lenne az? – kérdezte Emily érdeklődve.

- Azt mondtad, a mi hatásunkra kezdtél kutatni, hogy többet tudj meg magadról – Emily bólintott – viszont a természetfelettiről szóló írásokban semmit sem találtál, ami hozzád hasonlókról szólna, ami megmagyarázná az erőd eredtét.

- Egyenlőre nem.

- Éppen ez az, ami engem foglalkoztat. Miért nem adtad fel? Miért kezdtél el a mitológia és a földönkívüli élet összefüggésével foglalkozni? …mikor ezeknek látszólag semmi köze hozzád…

- Kezdetben azt hittem, a mitológiában talán találok valami feljegyzést.

- De nem találtál…

- Viszont azután, hogy belemerültem, már más is elkezdett foglalkoztatni, mint a saját sorsom. Mint tudja, belenéztem a SHIELD dokumentumaiba, hátha találok valamit rólam, de egészen mást találtam…idegenerőkről szóló értekezéseket…

- Azt nem szabad lett volna meglátnod… - tolta le Fury.

- De megláttam és már nem is bánom. Arra gondoltam...mekkora esély van rá? Már addig is feltűnt, hogy a párhuzam az emberek hiedelemvilágában, tudtam, hogy kell lennie valami alapjának…de álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy a földönkívüli élet lesz a megoldás…

- Érdekes, hogy néha a legvalószínűtlenebb dologról derül ki, hogy az az igazság – mondta Fury mindentudóan.

- Igen. És azután már minden annyira logikusnak tűnt, csak utána kellett járnom még néhány dolognak. Thor érkezése pedig egyértelműen meggyőzött a feltételezéseim jogosságáról.

- Viszont ez még mindig nem magyarázza, hogy miért volt annyira fontos ez a kutatás neked.

- Csak szerettem volna kideríteni az igazságot, mint mindenki más… - Fury-n látszott, hogy nem tudta meggyőzni - …hiszen talán a Föld sorsa is azon múlik, hogy tudjuk-e, mivel állunk szemben, nem igaz?

- Ez igaz…, de nem volt még valami egészen más okod is? – nézett áthatóan a lányra.

- Mire gondol? – adta Emily az ártatlant.

- Azt te jól tudod - jelentette ki hidegen.

- Nem értem miről beszél…nem volt semmi más okom…tényleg nem…

- Úgy érzem, nem vagy velem teljesen őszinte… – nézett keményen a lány szemébe.

- Az vagyok…

- …pedig megígérted, hogy az leszel. Nem lesz ennek így jó vége… - csóválta Fury a fejét.

- Én nem hazudtam! – ellenkezett Emily.

- De az igazat elhallgatod előlem.

- Ez nem igaz…

- És most már hazudsz is… - mondta Fury sajnálkozva. Emily fájdalmasan sóhajtott.

- Jól van…nem tudom, honnan tudja…de lehet,…hogy tényleg nem mondtam el mindent…

- Akkor itt lenne az ideje!

- Nem, nem amíg nem vagyok biztos benne. - Fury nem adta fel ilyen könnyen…

- Az nem számít, csak érdekel, egyre gondolunk-e? - …de Emily sem engedett.

- Akkor miért nem mondja el, mire gondol?

- Az túl egyszerű lenne. Tőled szeretném hallani – erősködött Fury. – Talán még mindig nem bízol bennem eléggé, hogy mindenbe beavass? – nézett mélyen a szemébe kissé felé hajolva. Emily állta a tekintetét és felemelkedve a székből az asztalra könyökölt, majd olyan közel hajolt a férfihoz, hogy alig pár centi választotta el őket.

- Talán maga nem bízik meg bennem annyira, hogy ne kelljen mindenbe beavatnom. – válaszolta ravaszul.

- Így nem jutunk semmire – állt fel Fury a székből és elkezdett fel-le járni a szobában.

- Szerintem sem – értett egyet a lány makacsul.

- Akkor talán beszélhetnénk valami másról…

- Mondjuk arról, hogy mi történt ma, ami annyira felizgatta.

- Nem – kezdte Fury mindentudóan – engem inkább az érdekelne, hogy mit tudsz arról a kráterről tíz mérföldre Townsville –től? – Emily nyelt egyet. Fury valószínűleg arra gondol, amit a robbanással okozott. – Nos?

- Nem tudok semmilyen kráterről Townsville közelében – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül, de azonnali kínzó bűntudattal - …hacsak nem a Thor vagy a Mjölnir által okozott kráterek valamelyikére gondol, de azok sokkal több mint tíz mérföldre vannak az említett várostól.

- Biztos vagy benne? – Emily némán bólintott, mire Fury fájdalmasan megrázta a fejét, újból. – Tudod Emily, egyre mélyebbre süllyedsz a szememben. – Emily megint nyelt egyet. Ilyen hamar lebukott volna?

- Nézze, én nem akartam hazudni… - próbálta menteni a menthetőt, de hiába.

- De mégis megtetted,…többször is az elmúlt nap.

- Sajnálom… - mondta Emily halkan, maga elé meredve a semmibe.

- Ezzel most már nem segítesz.

- Tudom…

- Hé, nézz a szemembe! – parancsolta Fury ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, de Emily továbbra is a semmit nézte. Láthatóan nem tudta, mitévő legyen. – Azt mondtam, nézz a szemembe! – lépett elé Fury és megemelte a lány állát, hogy az kénytelen legyen a szemébe nézni. – Figyelj rám! Csak azért lehetsz most itt, egy sötét cella helyett – Kihangsúlyozta a „sötét" szót, mert tudta, hogy Emily-nek a mindene a napfény. – mert annyira megbíztam benned, hogy még a tanáccsal is szembeszálltam…,csakhogy te ne érezd annyira rosszul magad. És mert megígérted, hogy őszinte leszel…de a mostani után kezdem megbánni ezt a döntésem…

- Figyeljen: igen, nem mondtam el mindent, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem bízhat meg bennem!

- Hogy bízhatnék benned, ha már nem vagy többé őszinte velem…, sőt a szemembe hazudsz?

- Én nem…

- És újra…

- Tudja, ön se volt teljesen őszinte velem…

- Az más miatt volt. Elmondtam volna, ha most őszinte lettél volna…

- Mondja, mit akar tőlem egyáltalán?! – állt fel Emily a székből, mire Fury előrántotta a pisztolyát. – Oh, már világos…Most, hogy nem működök együtt mindenben, mint egy engedelmes kiskutya, inkább bezár valahova, ahogy eredetileg is tervezte?

- Nem értesz semmit! Ez csak önvédelem.

- Ahogy a hároméves üldözésem is volt?

- Pontosan.

- Mert én csak egy kiszámíthatatlan szörnyetek vagyok, ugye? – vágta rá Emily dühösen. – Tudja, ez most nagyon jól esett – jelentette ki ironikusan.

- Meg kell értened, hogy valamilyen szinte veszélyt jelentesz az emberiségre, így…

- …ki kell iktatniuk, igaz? De csak miután mindent kiszedtek belőlem. Ez az egész is csak egy színjáték volt, hogy megbízzam magában, nem igaz?

- Nem az volt. Én tényleg megbíztam benned… - de Emily-nek már hiába beszélt, elfordította a fejét. – Emily, kérlek, értsd meg, hogy nem tehettem mást…

- Értsem meg, ugye? Mert nekem mindig mindent meg kell értenem – mondta dühösen. – De ki fog engem megérteni? – nézett kérdőn Fury szemébe.

- Emily…

- Ne fáradjon. – fordított dühösen hátat és már indult is volna ha Fury nem állítja meg rászegezve a pisztolyt.

- Állj! Odakint egy egész osztag vár rád.

- Gondoltam – vetette oda gúnyosan és tovább indult.

- Nem lenne egyszerűbb elmondani, amit tudni akarok, mint megöletni magad? Tényleg nem szeretném, ha bajod esne…

- Oh, ez kedves magától – válaszolta Emily a jól megszokott, ironikus hangvételével – de nem kell féltenie. Tudok magamra vigyázni. A kérdés inkább az, hogy az emberei tudnak-e?

- Nem becsüld alá őket!

- Ahogy maga se engem. Többé már nem tudnak ártani nekem.

- Egy hete nem úgy tűnt.

- Egy hete még sok mindent nem tudtam magamról.

- Például?

- Viszlát Nick! – hagyta figyelmen kívül a kérdést.

- Emily! Meg fogod bánni…

- Már most megbántam – lépett ki az ajtón újra összezavarva Fury-t utolsó kijelentésével. Fury, ki tudja hanyadszorra, fájdalmasan megrázta a fejét. _Bolond lány _– gondolta. _Nem tudok kiigazodni rajtad, bármennyire is szeretnék._ Ekkor meghallotta a folyosóról beszűrődő zajokat: egy hangos puffanás, majd rohanó léptek zaja. De csak egy ember rohant el. Kilépett a folyosóra.

Az emberei két oldalt a falhoz vágva. Emily egyetlen jól irányzott energialökettel elintézte mindet. Most nem szánt időt az energia megspórolására és elfutott. Nem számít, innen sehova se mehet, ha csak nem tud repülni. Fury a homlokára tette a kezét, de akkor megérzett valamit a kabátja zsebében.

Egy összegyűrt papírdarab volt az. Pont csak annyira gyűrött, hogy a legkisebb mozdulatnál megérezze. Odabent biztos túl ideges volt, hogy foglalkozzon vele. _De vajon ki csempészte ide és milyen szándékkal?_ – kérdezte magától, mielőtt elolvasta volna.

A gyűrött lap egy régi viking mintákkal ellátott kódex első lapjáról volt letépve. Emily írta. Izgatottan nyitotta ki. Egy rövid üzenet volt rajta:

_"Legalsó szint, 8-as raktár. Egyedül gyere, ne szólj senkinek és vigyázz, hogy ne kövessenek! Nagyon fontos! A jelvényedet hagyd az irodában. E."_

Talán mégsem kell csalódnia a lányban. Biztosan csak az embereiben nem bízik. Azért készenlétbe helyez egy egységet a közelben. Vagy mégsem kéne? A „nagyon fontos" –t arra értette, hogy ott legyen, vagy, hogy senki ne tudjon a hollétéről? Talán most az egyszer kétségek nélkül meg kéne bíznia a lányban és egyedül mennie?

De mikor csempészhette a zsebébe? Talán amikor közelebb hajolt és a képébe mondta, hogy szerinte Fury nem bízik benne? Akkor az egész utána következő rész csak egy színjáték volt? Vagy már az elejétől az volt? De mire fel?

Mit akarhat tőle a lány a raktárban? Elmondani az igazat? De miért kell ahhoz egyedül egy olyan helyre mennie? Talán azt hiszi, lehallgatják az irodáját? A tanács? Azt érti, hogy Emily egyáltalán nem bízik bennük, …de a tanács nem tenne ilyet. Vagy igen? Ha igen, akkor honnan tud erről Emily, aki csak ma tette ki a lábát a szobájából, mint ő, aki százszor bejárta már a központot és minden részletét ismerte? Biztos feltűnt volna neki, ha valahol poloska van…

Úgy döntött nem szól senkinek. Lerakta a jelvényét az asztalra és mielőtt kilépett a szobából, körülnézett, hogy nem láthatja-e meg valaki a folyosón. Elindult a lépcső felé, de biztos, ami biztos, a pisztolyát magával vitte arra az esetre, hogyha a lány mégis valami ostobaságra készülne.

* * *

Emily egy lefedett konténer tetején ült a hajó fenekében helyet foglaló, hatalmas 8-as raktárban és a lábait lóbálta. De mi nem volt hatalmas ebben az épületben? Hatalmas termek, hatalmas számítógéprendszer és hatalmas hazugságok.

Alig egy hete volt itt és alig egy napot töltött a központ megismerésével, de rá kellett döbbennie a kemény valóságra. Már a világ legnagyobb védelmi szervezetében is több van a felszín alatt, mint fölötte. Már a biztonság is csak látszat, és a látszat is csak egy álca, egy biztosíték, hogy nem derül fény a tanács sötét kis titkára…Ami nem volt más…,minthogy ők is emberek…és az embereket pedig könnyen elcsábítja a sötétség,…a pénz,…a hatalom…

Nem érdekelte volna őket, hogy Emily a Föld javát akarja, megölték volna, mint a többi hozzá hasonlót. Nem azért, mert veszélyeztették az emberiséget, …hanem azért, mert veszélyeztették volna a tanács hatalmát, …riválisok voltak…Emily meg…még rosszabb volt.

Ő nem hatalmat akart, hanem megvédeni az ártatlanokat…és okos volt. Féltek, joggal, hogy gyorsan átlátna rajtuk és természetesen megpróbálná megállítani őket. Megállítani őket, hogy egy titkos energiaforrással és a belőle készült titkos fegyverrel a világ uraivá tegyék magukat…minden világok uraivá.

_Milyen szánalmas gondolat_ – vélte Emily. _Találnak egy idegen világból származó energiaforrást a tengerben és máris bolygóközi Nagy Sándornak képzelik magukat? Azt hiszik, sikerülhet? Hogy egy kockával meghódíthatnak egy távoli világot, amelyről semmit sem tudnak. Legalábbis "szánalmasan_ _keveset", ahogy Fury megfogalmazta. Remélem Heimdall, ha létezik, jót nevet rajtuk _– gondolta magában.

_Ráadásul még a saját embereikben sem bíznak. Bepoloskázták az egész központot, minden termet és helyiséget. Még a tagok egyenruhájába is poloskát raktak, a jelvényükbe, amit mindig hordaniuk kell. Micsoda ötlet? Így még vécére se mehetnek anélkül, hogy ne hallgatnák le őket. És még az igazgatót is. A legfontosabb emberüket is dróton rángatják._

És hogy honnan tudja Emily mindezt? Amikor feltörte a SHIELD biztonsági rendszerét, akkor bepillantást nyert a tanács titkos szerverébe is…és nem kevés rejtegetnivalót talált. Lehallgatott beszélgetések, rejtett kamerás felvételek a központról, eltusolt halálesetek, a Tesseract-project egy olyan változata, amit Fury-nak nem árultak el…

Tisztában volt vele, hogy mindent lehallgatnak és mindent látnak, ezért is mondott Fury-nak éppen csak annyit, hogy megbízzon benne. De amit megtudott, nem hallgathatta el tovább. Ezek az őrültek veszélybe sodorják az emberiséget, annak a kockának nem itt lenne a helye. Aki idehozta, az vissza is fog jönni érte és ezek az idióták még kirobbantanak egy háborút.

Szólnia kellett Fury-nek. Az elmúlt héten meggyőződhetett róla, hogy ő más, mint a többi. Nem csak azért, mert nem vágyik a hatalomra, és mert nem ölte volna meg ok nélkül csupán azért, mert az a parancsot kapta, hanem azért is, mert volt esze. Meglátta, hogy nem Emily az igazi ellenség, és végre szembe mert szállni a tanáccsal, ami nyilvánosan nem tehetett semmit ellene, mert az emberek is az igazgató szavára hallgatnak.

Fury ebben is más volt: bízott az embereiben és ők is bíztak benne. Emily nem hagyhatta, hogy továbbra is dróton rángassák. Talán segíthetnek egymásnak. Okkal vezette ebbe a raktárba. Mikor legutoljára megnézte a tanács szerverét, a 8-as raktár kamerái meghibásodtak. Ráadásul nagy mennyiségű nyersvas és nikkel volt ebben a helyiségben, ferromágnesek. A lánynak ezzel is terve volt.


	8. Chapter 8

**A fájdalmas igazság**

Fury sebesen vette a fokokat, majdnem orra bukott lefelé. Ez nem volt jellemző rá. Ő általában nyugodt volt és megfontolt. De most majd szétvetette az ideg. Elég hazugságot hallott már mindenkitől. Most már végre az igazságot akarja hallani. Nagyon remélte, hogy a lány elfogadható magyarázattal szolgál majd.

Emily súlyos lépteket hallott, majd a raktár ajtaja kivágódott és egy nagyon feszült Fury vágtatott át a köztük lévő húsz méternyi laminált padlón. A lánynak csak egy kézmozdulatába került, hogy húsz méterről becsukja az ajtót utána és belülről ráfordítsa a zárat.

Fury mintha meg sem lepődött volna. Nem vette le a lányról a szemét, miközben az leugrott a konténerről.

- Biztos nem követtek? - kérdezte a fekete férfit.

- Egész biztos.

- Tudod miért hoztalak ide? – kérdezte Fury-től amikor néhány méteren belülre ért.

- Epekedve várom a válaszod.

- Ez a raktár tele van ferromágneses anyagokkal…

- És? - értetlenkedett Fury.

- Az erős mágneses mező megzavarja a műszaki berendezéseket…

- Mint például a poloskát.

- Látom, kezded érteni – mosolyodott el a lány – és ha így csinálok – emelte fel a kezeit enyhén maga mellé. Közben Fury hűvös szellőt érzett, de látszólag ez sem lepte meg. – akkor felerősíthetem ezt a mezőt. Remélem nincs rajtad semmi fém – figyelmeztette volna Emily, de a pisztoly és a golyók már repültek is az egyik konténer falához.

- Elnézést, jobban is bízhattam volna benned… - kezdte Fury.

- Ne kérj elnézést, nem írtam, hogy nem lehet nálad pisztoly…, csak elfelejtettem említeni, hogy nem tudod majd használni… - mosolygott Emily ravaszul.

- De ugye ezt az egészet csak a …?

- A poloskák miatt csináltam. Az egész központot lehallgatják és megfigyelik, Nick. Csak itt beszélhetünk nyugodtan.

- De kicsodák?!

- A drágalátos tanácsod. Az egész SHIELD-et az orránál fogva vezetik, téged is pórázon rángatnak…

- Miért kéne hinnem neked?

- Csak hallgass végig!

- Másra sem vágyok, mint hogy ezt tehessem! – ült le egy alacsonyabb tárolóra intve a lánynak, hogy üljön mellé.

- Talán jobb is, ha te leülsz, de én nem tudnék nyugton maradni – és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni Fury előtt.

- Nekem mindegy, csak mondd el végre az igazat!

- Olyan őszinte leszek, hogy azt kívánod majd, bár ne lennék az…

- Kezd már! – parancsolta türelmetlenül.

- Szóval amikor feltörtem a SHIELD adatbázisát, valami teljesen mást is találtam még…

- Micsodát?

- Elmondom, de kérlek most ne szakíts félbe.

- Rendben – ígérte Fury.

- Szóval ráakadtam a tanács titkos szerverére – Fury felkapta a fejét. Talán tényleg hazudtak neki? – és elég sok mocskos kis dologra akadtam. Ott van először is, hogy mindent megfigyelnek a szervezeten belül, mindent tudni akarnak mindenkiről…de miért? Mert nem bíznak senkiben. De miért nem? Ez itt a kérdés!

Csak az nem bízik a saját embereiben, akinek magának is rejtegetnivalója van. Na, rejtegetnivalóból van elég a tanácsnak. Piszkos kis titkok, mondhatom – már-már szinte undorral beszélt.

Tudtad például, hogy azok az emberek, a SHIELD ügynökök Irakban, a múlt hónapban nem a terroristák áldozataként haltak meg? Nem baleset volt, és a hülye tanács még fel is rakta a szerverre a videót, ami megmutatja. A tanács bízott meg egy irakit, hogy robbantsa fel őket, mivel ők is rátaláltak a szerverre, de azt az irakit is megölték, hogy nem legyen bizonyíték. Rengeteg hasonlóan eltusolt halálesetről írnak még, sokban a saját embereik szerepelnek.

Vagy, arról, hogy a Tesseract-tal kapcsoltban teljesen mást terveznek, mint ahogy az neked mondták? Nem védelmi fegyvert akarnak, hanem támadót, de végképp nem a Föld védelmére. Ez a rakás hatalommániás idióta sztálinként az univerzum nagy sándori trónjára tör!

Felhasználnának egy ismeretlen erejű energiaforrást egy pusztító fegyver megalkotására, amivel a Földön kívül olyan világok meghódítását tervezik, amelyekről valójában semmit sem tudnak…csak annyit, amennyit a régi mesekönyvek elmondanak.

Egyáltalán hogy jutnának el oda? Ha igaz is, amit feltételezünk, Heimdall biztosan nem nyitná ki nekik a kaput. Űrhajó tervezésére meg nem gondoltak, de miért is jutottak volna eszükbe a részletek, ha ott lebeg a szemük előtt a sötét cél, ami elvakítja őket? – Emily direkt használt paradoxont, a hatás elérése céljából. Muszáj volt meggyőznie Fury-t, akinek arcáról jelenleg semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. Kezdetben megdöbbent, de utána talán a sokktól semmi érzelmet nem mutatott.

Nem tudta, higgyen-e a lánynak? Olyan dolgokat vágott a képébe és leplezett le, amelyek a SHIELD alapjait vonták kétségbe. Kegyetlenül megrengette hitét a szervezetben. A világ legnagyobb védelmi szervezetét is mára teljesen átszőtte volna a korrupt bürokrácia, a hazugság és a hatalomvágy?

De lehet, hogy eleve hamis alapokra épült? Kiben bízhat akkor egyáltalán? Lesz még olyan ember a fedélzeten, akit nem fertőz meg a bizalmatlanság, ha ez kiderül?

Kinek higgyen? A tanácsnak, akik már másban is hazudtak neki, vagy egy lánynak, akivel csak egy hete került szoros kapcsolatba? Egy lánynak, aki mindenkitől különbözik …egy lánynak, aki talán okkal, nemrég az arcába hazudott …egy lánynak, aki mindig fog tudni újabb meglepetést okozni neki …egy lánynak, aki itt áll előtte, de egyre inkább úgy érzi, semmit nem tud még róla igazán…egy lánynak, aki talán nem is idevalósi…

Úgy döntött, mindenesetre végighallgatja a lány mondókáját…, aztán lesz, ami lesz.

- …és valójában a Föld biztonsága sem érdekli őket. Egyrészt…, szerintem, aki idehozta a Tesseract-ot, az egyszer vissza is jön érte…és ezt a tanácsnak is tudnia kéne. De fütyülnek rá. Képesek lennének egy háború kirobbantására is, csakhogy hiú ábrándjaikat megőrizzék.

Másrészt a hozzám hasonlók ellen sem nemzetbiztonsági okokból adtak ki elfogatási és likvidálási parancsot. Bár ezt nem említik, de szerintem nyilvánvaló, hogy riválisként tekintenek ránk. Néhány különleges képességű fiatal könnyen veszélybe sodorhatná a törékeny hatalmukat. Vagy nem gondolod, hogy önző dolog volt e képen megszabadulni a problémát jelentő szerencsétlenektől?

Mennyivel egyszerűbb volt kiiktatni őket a forgalomból, mint venni a fáradtságot és megleckéztetni, majd jó útra terelni néhány félresiklott fiatalt? Egy normális ember meglátta volna bennük a lehetőséget, de kezdetben még te is vakon engedelmeskedtél a parancsnak. Négy év alatt végeztetek hatvan meridiánnal. – Emily félve ejtette ki a 'hatvan' szót.

- De te is megöltél hármat közülük! – Fury most már nem bírta megállni, hogy közbeszóljon, bár legbelül tudta, hogy részben tényleg az ő hibája is. Szerencsétlen, rossz útra tévedt fiatalok haltak meg tizenkét ember önzése és egy ostobasága miatt.

- De én csak azt a hármat öltem meg, kínzó bűntudattal, akiken már nem lehetett segíteni. Örök sorozat gyilkosok voltak, de a többi csak megtévedt bűnös. Lehet, hogy ők is öltek már, de még mindig a Föld hasznára válhattak volna. Így rajtam kívül már csupán nyolcan maradtak. De ellenük is elfogatási parancsot adtak ki, és ha nem lépünk közbe, ők is meghalnak.

Pedig ez a nyolc szerintem jobban hasonlít rám, mint a korábbiakra. A tanács bosszankodik is mert nem tud kézzel fogható vádat emelni ellenük. Még egyikük sem ölt embert. És ami engem illet…

Jelenleg én vagyok a tanács legnagyobb ellensége, de ezt gondolom te is tudod. Nem csak azért, mert tudok valamit, amit ők nem, hanem azért is, mert más vagyok, mint ők. Tudják, hogy nem vesztegethetnének meg és mint kiderült, megöletni sem tudnak. Nagyon pipák lehettek, amikor a múltkor megmentetted az életemet, mikor lehetőségük lett volna végre végezni velem.

És mi a legnagyobb gondjuk? Hogy félnek tőlem. Mert tudják, hogy én leleplezhetem őket…, és joggal lesznek dühösek azok után, hogy most meg is tettem. Rá kellett jönniük, hogy nekem igen is számít a bolygónk sorsa, és emiatt az ő mocskos tervüket veszélybe sodorhatom.

Nos, mit választasz Nick? Nekem hiszel, vagy nekik? És ha hiszel is nekem, melyik oldalra állsz? Az emberek élete fontosabb számodra, vagy a remény, hogy talán bevesznek a tervükbe? Vagy egyszerűen kitalációnak tartod, amit most megosztottam veled? Mondd a szemembe, ha nem hiszel nekem! - emelte fel a hangját a lány.

Nick tanácstalanul nézett maga elé. Ha ez mind igaz, annak beláthatatlan következményei lesznek. De mégsem fordíthatja el a fejét az igazságtól és választhatja a könnyebb utat, mint eddig. Ha újra homokba dogja a fejét és nem jár utána a dolgoknak, az ezrek, sőt milliók…talán milliárdok életébe kerülhet.

De mit tehetne azután, hogy megbízik egy rejtélyes, de látszólag jólelkű lányban? Emily segítene neki rendbe hozni a rendbe hozhatatlant? És mit egyen a tanáccsal? Ha igaz, amit Emily mondott a poloskákról, akkor előbb kiderítenék, mit tervez ellenük, mint hogy rendesen végiggondolná.

És a raktárban töltött idő biztos gyanús lesz nekik. Még ha el is hinnék, hogy például a lány kikezdett vele, akkor sem tudná megmagyarázni a mágneses teret.

És ott vannak az emberei. Bár Emily szerint ő rá hallgatnak, azért lehetnek közöttük árulók. Mit tegyen? – tette fel magának újra a kérdést, ám legbelül már rég tudta a választ.

- Na, jó, látom, hogy szeretnéd még átgondolni a dolgokat. Adok neked egy kis időt…de előtte még elmondok néhány dolgot, amik délután nagyon foglalkoztattak téged. – Fury ráemelte addig maga elé meredő tekintetét, de megszólalni még mindig nem tudott.

- Talán megkönnyítem a döntést, ha elmondom, én mit gondolok, ha a teljes igazságot tudni fogod. Bár még nem tudom, melyik döntést…

- A teljeset?! Akkor ez mi volt?

- A száraz valóság.

- Kikészítesz ezekkel a kijelentéseiddel… - Emily tudja, mire céloz és örült, hogy Nick láthatóan nem némult meg. – Hallgatlak, mint az elmúlt tíz percben.

- Először: gondolom rájöttél már, a délutáni, vagy kora esti csak színjáték volt. Nem akartam komolyan hazudni neked és az sem igaz, hogy nem értelek meg. Tudom, hogy nagy a nyomás, hogy csak parancsot teljesítettél, és, hogy nem a te hibád.

- Részben azért igen…

- De kisebbeket mindenki hibázik. Azt már rég megbocsátottam neked. Viszont a tanácsnak sosem fogok. De a te helyzeted megértem. Nehéz szembeszállni velük, de te végül megtetted.

Én most már megbízom benned, de azt is megbocsátom, ha azok után, amit most még elmondok, te már soha többet nem fogsz tudni megbízni bennem. De legalább nem leszek hazug a szemedben.

Én hiszek benned, tudom, hogy bárhogy is döntesz, mellettem, vagy ellenem, az emberek jóléte biztosan a döntésed része lesz. Nem foglak bántani, ha úgy ítéled, nem bízhatsz meg bennem, de a Föld megmentésében bíznod kell!

- Megijesztesz, Emily. Nyögd már ki!

- Bármit teszel, te és a bosszúállók képesek lesztek megmenteni a Földet…

- Erről is tudsz? Bár gondolhattam volna...

- Semmi sem lehetetlen, ha hiszünk benne, ha hiszel benne…és igazán hinni csak a jó dolgokban lehet...

- Elmondod végre, kérlek? – Emily mély levegőt vett. – Ezek után én már semmin sem lepődök meg.

- Nem az vagyok, akinek gondol…vagy talán pontosan az, ha a délután megsejtett valamit.

- Talán embert öltél?

- Nem, dehogy is! Bár néha vészesen közel voltam hozzá – Fury felvonta szemöldökét. – Nem! Az isten szerelmére... - hazudta Emily.

- ?

- Én azt hiszem…azt hiszem nem is vagyok ember. – Néma csönd. – Legalábbis nem csak ember…lehet, hogy van bennem valami…

- Valami több? Sokkal több vagy, mint átlagember – próbálta Fury megkönnyíteni a dolgát.

- …valami idegen…valami földönkívüli. Valami azokból, akik idelátogattak, vagy egy másik fajból, olyanból, amiről még írásos emlék sem maradt.

- Hiszen erre bizonyítékod sincs…

- De maga is pont erre célzott korábban, nem?

- De igen, csak próbálok segíteni...

- Nincs értelme, talán maga azt várta, hogy én majd megcáfolom ezt, de sajnos nem tehetem. A feltételezésemnek van alapja. Miért csak most jelentek meg a hozzám hasonlók a Földön? Miért nem említik az írások a meridiánokat semelyik másik korban? Az összes bizonyítékot nem tudták volna megsemmisíteni.

Az egyetlen magyarázat, hogy ez a bizonyos faj még az emberiség hajnalán látogatott a Földre. Amikor még az írás nem létezett és a kommunikáció sem volt olyan fejlett, hogy tovább adhassák a történetet.

És miért most jelent meg az örökségük? Pont négy éve, amikor a Tesseract előkerült. Szerintem az idegen energia, amit sugároz felébresztette a leszármazottjaikban szunnyadó meridián-gént, vagy valami hasonlót.

Talán olyan helyről származik, ahonnan mi is…

- Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy egy több ezer éve a bolygónkra látogatott faj leszármazottja vagy?

- Hiszen maga is erre a következtetésre, miután más magyarázatot nem talált a képességünkre.

- Tényleg gondoltunk rá, de egyiken se mertük így kimondani…

- Megértem, én sem akarom elhinni, de el kell fogadnom a tényt. És a Tesseract-ról mi a véleménye? Nem gondolja, hogy pont azért dobták le korábban, hogy felfedjen bennünket?

- Még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy amiatt történt. Túl egyszerű lenne…

- Néha az igazság egyszerűbb, mint az először gondolnánk. Talán itt az ideje, hogy útra keljünk, vagy nem is tudom…nagyon félek ettől az egész gondolattól, de nem változtathatom meg a sorsom.

- Szerinted a Tesseract azért került ide, hogy azok a bizonyos meridiánok megtaláljanak titeket és …

- Nem tudom, mit akarnak velünk, ha ez az igazság, de az is lehet, hogy csak a véletlen műve, hogy a sugárzás felfedett minket, s következésképpen nekünk kell felkutatnunk őseinket. Tulajdonképpen az emberek megmentésén kívül ez volt a másik célom a kutatással. Jól gondoltad, hogy volt valami más is…

Ahogy a meridián nevet is egy belső hang súgta meg, úgy valahol belül azt éreztem, hogy így közelebb juthatok az igazsághoz…önmagamhoz. Valahogy úgy érzem, az asgardiak tudhatnak rólunk valamit, másrészt pedig, hogy a Tesseract is közelebb vihet a megoldáshoz.

Elhamarkodott lenne azt állítani, hogy a kék kocka az erőnk kulcsa, de az biztos, hogy szerepet játszott a felébresztésében.

- Ezért meg akarod szerezni. Azért segítenél nekem, hogy cserébe átadjam a …

- Nem, dehogy! Nem vagyok ilyen aljas, számító kis dög. Persze, szeretném majd egyszer megnézni, de az ráér. Most fontosabb problémáink is vannak. Ha azokat megoldottuk, úgyis megnézem magamnak, ha tetszik, ha nem. De most nem akarok még nagyobb összetűzésbe kerülni a SHIELD-del.

Hidd el, mint már említettem, én nyílt kártyákkal játszom. Tudnál róla, ha a Tesserackt-ot akarnám.

- Tegyük fel, hogy hiszek neked. Idáig akkor sem voltál teljesen őszinte...

- Mondtam már, hogy miért. De azt el kell ismerned, hogy eddig egyszer sem támadtalak hátba sem téged, sem az embereidet…és aljas trükkökhöz sem folyamodtam.

- Ez igaz. Azt szeretnéd, ha a múltból indulnék ki, igaz?

- Nem szeretném, de mást nem tehetsz – sütötte le a szemét Emily.

- Talán van még valami, amit még nem mondtál el? – A lány némán bólintott. – Az, ami miatt nem fogok többé megbízni benned? – Emily újra bólintott.

- Ha már a tanács leleplezése, a másságom és az esetleges idegen származásom nem vette el a bizalmad, akkor ez…

- Talán ezt is túléli…

- Ne légy abban olyan biztos – nevetett Emily kínjában. – Bár ne kéne elmondanom, bár örökre elfelejthetném…de a titkok most nem visznek előbbre.

- Igen?

- Arról a kráterről van szó, Townsville mellett.

- Talán egy társad okozta? Falaztál volna neki?

- Nem, Nick, bár arról lenne szó! De az igazság az, hogy hazudtam neked délután, hazudtam neked az imént és végig elhallgattam valamit. Tudod egyáltalán, hogy egy hete azok az emberek miért üldöztek?

- Nem.

- És sosem izgatott?

- Úgy véltem elmondod, ha itt lesz az ideje. – Hát mégis ennyire megbízott benne?

- Sajnálom, hogy ennyire megbíztál bennem, én meg még csak fel sem fogtam. Kár lesz ezt elveszíteni.

- Miért üldöztek, Emily?

- Kezdetben kísérletezni akartak rajtam, hogy szuperkatonákat gyártsanak a védelmükre. Megint egy ostoba emberi ötlet. Valahogy felfedeztek, bombát dobtak rám, mikor Thor nyomait kutattam, ami olyan váratlanul ért, hogy nem tudtam védekezni. Egy földalatti kutatóközpontban ébredtem föl. Gyenge voltam és megkötöztek.

Nem beszéltem, így megvertek és egy sötét cellába zártak, napokig nem adtak enni, és csak annyi vizet kaptam, hogy nem halljak meg. Aztán, mikor már járni sem tudtam, bevittek egy laborba és ott felvágták az ereimet…

- Emily…én annyira sajnálom – nézett Fury a lányra aggódva. Még holnap megkeressük azt az helyet és…

- Nem fogod sajnálni – mondta a lány szomorúan – miután a követező részt is elmondom. – Fury megfogta a lány kezét és maga mellé húzta a tárolóra, amin ült már egy jó negyven perce.

- Azt hiszem, tudom mi történt ezután…

- Nem, csak sejtheted. Egy orvos megpróbált nekem valami mérget beadni, de én nem hagytam. Valahogy a félelem erőt adott és sikerült kiszabadulnom. Kihasználtam a képességem, de sajnos nem csak a menekülésre. Megöltem mindenkit a szobában…

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy meghaltak?

- Nem csupán kiütöttem őket, Nick, dühös voltam és féltem…lángolt az egész szoba…és lángoltak ők is. – Fury nagy levegőt vett.

- Figyelj, hibáztál, de ők szörnyűséget műveltek veled,…és még ki tudja hányakkal előtted? És, bár nem vagyok rá büszke, én is öltem már embert. Ettől még nem utállak meg…

- Még nem hallotta a végét. Kitörtem a szobából és a felszín felé menekültem. Valami szokatlan erőhullám tört rám. Kiütöttem minden utamba kerülőt, és valószínűleg ők sem élték túl. Azután áttörtem az udvaron, ki a sivatagba és menekültem – Fury megszorította a lány kezét.

- Egyedül voltam, kezdtem fáradni és a sebeim is égtek, bár tudom, hogy ez nem kifogás - folytatta Emily. - Mégis annyira féltem, hogy visszavisznek…felfordult a gyomrom tőle…és amikor utolértek ráébredtem, hogy nincs hová menekülnöm. Nem volt hová futnom, mert Townsville-től tíz mérföldre voltam a sivatagban...

- Nem kell kimondanod, ha nem akarod – ajánlotta fel Fury sajnálkozva.

- Ennyivel tartozom nekik, …és neked is. Szóval arra gondoltam, ha eddig is nap, mint nap új dolgokat tanulok, akkor talán erre is képes vagyok. Talán rengeteg kiaknázatlan lehetőség van bennem…szó szerint – Fury csodálkozott, hogy még most is képes viccet faragni ebből a szörnyű esetből. – Így hát megpróbáltam, mert más kiutat nem láttam. Bevártam őket, és amikor már elég közel értek… akkor…szabadon engedtem minden energiám és az emberek, akik követtek, és minden más: autók, helikopter, tankok a levegőbe repültek. Nem láttam, milyen robbanás volt, mert a közepében voltam. Csak az emberek eltorzult arcát láttam, a félelmet a szemükben, és eredményként a semmit. Olyan messzire repültek, hogy az esőben már nem láttam őket.

A kráter nekem fel sem tűnt. Emlékszem, hogy kicsit felfelé kellett először mennem, de nem fogtam fel miért. Különben eltüntettem volna a nyomokat. Csak az járt a fejemben, hogy valószínűleg végeztem rengeteg emberrel és abban a pillanatban még mintha élveztem is volna.

Nem a halálukat, de a hatalmat. Ez az, ami megrémiszt. Úgy érzem elvesztettem önmagam, és ha egyszer megtörtént, megtörténhet újra...

Másnap ugyanezen szervezet emberei rám találtak és üldözőbe vettek. Talán a sebek és a robbanás kiszívták minden erőmet, azért tudtak sarokba szorítani. Meglőttek és elestem. Akkor jöttetek ti a képbe. Még most sem értem miért, de megmentettél, amiért végtelenül hálás vagyok…, de bár ne tetted volna.

Egy gyilkost mentettél meg. Ezért is nem ellenkeztem. Bármit is tettél volna velem, megérdemeltem volna, de te e helyett segítettél. Egy gyilkost vittél a karjaidban a központba, miatta szálltál szembe a tanáccsal és miatta vagy most itt. Én pedig végig hazudtam neked erről. Ezért mondtam, hogy megértem, ha többé nem bízol bennem,…sőt meggyűlölsz.

De tartoztam neked ennyivel, …az igazsággal. A legkevesebb, amit tehettem, hogy lerántom a leplet a tanácsról és rád bízom a döntést.

Adok neked annyi időt, amennyire szükséged van... – de Emily még be sem fejezte a mondatot Fury magához húzta és átölelte. Egyre szorosabban, a lány pedig nem ellenkezett. Így maradtak hosszú percekig. Aki nem ismeri a történetek azt hihette, hogy ez egy túlreagált családi perpatvar eredménye.

De Emily és Fury nem voltak egy család. Alig ismerték egymást, mégis most semmire nem vágytak jobban, mint egy csésze teánál elfelejteni mindezt. Később Emily sírni kezdett. Fury hagyta, hogy a mellkasába temesse arcát. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy legnagyobb ellenfele, egyszer összetörve, az ő karjaiban fog zokogni. Emily sem gondolta volna, de kénytelen volt. A könnyek makacsul záporoztak, ő meg egyre jobban reszketett.

Fury ekkor ráterítette a kabátját. Ő is sírt, csak az nem látszott, mert a lelke könnyezett. Sajnálta a lányt, sajnálta a halottak közül az ártatlanokat…mindent sajnált, ami ma történt. Bárcsak ne így lenne! De az igazságon nem változtathatott.

A tanács elárulta, a világ veszélyben van, a vállán egy megtört, talán nem is teljesen emberi lány fekszik és ő életében először tökéletesen tanácstalan volt. Nem tudta, mihez kezdjen.

Emily sem érzett másként. Az élete romokban, az erkölcsei épp úgy. Olyat tett, amit soha nem fog tudni megbocsátani önmagának, és még az emberek is talán miattuk vannak veszélyben.

Ráadásul ott van Fury. Épp most vallotta be neki legnagyobb bűneit, de a férfi még azt a könnyebbséget sem adja meg neki, hogy leszidja és meggyűlöli. Ehelyett magához húzza, mintha ezzel minden megoldódna. És Emily-nek sajnos jól esett a törődés.

Férfiak…Tudják mikor van rájuk a legnagyobb szükség, mikor van szüksége a közelségükre egy meggyötört lánynak. És ami a legrosszabb, Emily tudta, hogy ezt nem érdemli meg, még is megkapta. Mert Nick Fury megértése, csak tovább fokozta lelkiismerete súlyát.

...

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**Megint egy Fury-Emily fejezet, ami most talán még inkább az érzelmekkel foglalkozik... és persze a nagy leleplezés :)**_

_**Sajnos a következő még nincs kész és nem tudom, hogy mikorra lesz fent (de előreláthatólag három héten belül, remélem). **_

_**Annyit elárulok, hogy a következőkben megjelenik a színen Tony Stark és Emily egy új képességét fedezi fel, ám most egy kevésbé veszélyeset :)**_

_**Légyszi írjatok, hogy érdekel-e a folytatás! Meg minden fajta vélemény érdekel, ha negatív, az is, hogy javíthassak a történeten.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sziasztok! Ebbe a fejezetbe mégsem fért bele a Tony-s rész, mert azt inkább egyben hagytam és így túl hosszú lett volna, ezért inkább a következő fejezetbe tettem. Töltöm nem sokára azt is. Addig is itt van ez :) Jó szórakozást!**_

* * *

**Önismeret**

…

Hosszú percek múltán, mikor a lánynak végre sikerült abbahagynia a sírást, Fury finoman eltolta magától és a szemébe nézett. A lány óvatosan emelte rá fájdalmas tekintetét.

- Döntöttél? – kérdezte Emily, bár legbelül nem vágyott a válaszra.

- Emily… - kezdte az igazgató.

- Igen?

- Segítesz nekem megvédeni a Földet?

_Ennyi lenne? _– gondolta Emily. Tehát minden feltétel nélkül megbocsát neki? Ezt nem tudta mire vélni.

- Emily! Segítesz megállítani a Tanácsot és megmenteni a világunkat, ha szükséges?

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy te…?

- Nem, nem volt szép, amit tettél és ez természetesen nem tesz boldoggá. De megértem, hogy miért tetted, és egyszer majd megbocsátok neked. Viszont most mindennél fontosabb, hogy megakadályozzuk a katasztrófát, és ehhez szükségem van a segítségedre.

- Tehát még mindig megbízik bennem?!

- Igen! Tudom, hogy még egyszer nem követed el ugyanazt a hibát! – Emily lesütötte a szemét.

- De hogy képes még mindig…még ezek után is…?

- Úgy érzem ezt te nem igazán szeretnéd. Talán enyhítené a lelkiismereted súlyát, ha ellened fordulnék?! Nem, Emily, az csupán a te önzésedet szolgálná! Ha bűnhődni akarsz, hát rajtam ne múljon! – jelentette ki Fury nagyvonalúan, miközben felállt a lány mellől. – Nem könnyítem meg a dolgod!

- De…! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Az lesz a büntetésed, hogy számítani fogok rád, te pedig segíteni is fogsz nekem mindenben! Én adok neked egy utolsó esélyt és továbbra is megbízom benned. Ezt próbáld meg nem eljátszani!

- Nem hiszem, hogy képes leszek rá… - sóhajtotta Emily.

- Akkor próbálkozz! – vetette oda Fury, miközben elindult a kijárat felé, ám a zárt fémajtó előtt megállt. – Lennél szíves! – kérte a lányt, mire a zár felpattant és az ajtó kinyílt. – Fent várlak a hídon! Ne maradj soká!

Emily némán bámulta, ahogy alakja eltűnik a folyosón, majd visszazárta az ajtót. Magányra volt szüksége, hogy mindent végiggondolhasson.

_Hogy képes még mindig megbízni bennem?!_ – tette fel magának a kérdést. – _Szörnyű dolgokat tettem…Most már tényleg egy szörnyeteg vagyok… És ő mégis…ahelyett, hogy ellökött volna magától közelebb húzott, és hagyta, hogy a vállán sírjam ki magam. Ezt… nem értem…_

_Talán olyannyira szüksége van a segítségemre, hogy emiatt még a bizalmatlanságát is képes félretenni? Ekkora lenne a baj? Vagy tényleg úgy véli, maradt még bennem valami, amit érdemes megmenteni? Amiért érdemes megbíznia bennem?_

_Tényleg azt hiszi, hogy a hasznára válok? Hogy megváltozhatok? Hogy nem fogok újra ölni, ha úgy adódik, hogy sarokba szorítanak? Vagy lehet, hogy valójában tényleg a lelkiismeretem megkönnyítése végett akarom ennyire, hogy eltaszítson? Ha ez igaz, akkor nagyon önző lennék…De nem lehetek az!_

_Azok után, amit tettem, nem lehetek önző vele, …sem az emberekkel! A legkevesebb, amit tehetek, hogy segítek neki, segítek az embereknek. Nem számít, mennyire mar a bűntudat, ha a szemébe kell néznem…! Nem számít, mennyire bánt a lelkiismeret, ha arra a percre gondolok…! Még az sem érdekel, milyen kínzón hasít belém, ha embereket látok, hogy talán százakkal végeztem…! Kötelességem segíteni nekik! A fájdalom pedig minden percben emlékeztet majd rá, hogy mi az, amit soha többé nem szabad megtennem – elveszíteni az önuralmam!_

_Erőt kell vennem magamon! Felmegyek Furyhoz, elé állok és válaszolok a kérdésére, mivel az imént csak szánalmas és oktalan hallgatásra voltam képes._

Viszont volt még egy kérdés, ami foglalkoztatta, amit még el kellett rendeznie magában, mielőtt újra Fury szemébe néz. Ez pedig nem volt más, minthogy minek tekintse magát akkor? Embernek, vagy sem?

Félt a gondolattól, hogy talán nem ide tartozik, de ha ez van, akkor muszáj lesz előbb-utóbb elfogadnia a tényt. Viszont ott vannak a szülei, a rokonai…ők mind emberek. Az nem lehet, hogy ő teljesen más…hiszem ő egész biztosan itt született. Talán meg kéne békélnie azzal, hogy ő egyszerre két fajhoz is tartozik?

Hiszen szereti az új erejét, a múltkor már teljesen eggyé vált vele! Ám az élete többi részétől sem tud elszakadni! Talán ezt kellett megértenie: Hogy bármi történik is, ő részben mindig ember marad, ám részben meridián is lesz? Egy ismeretlen, mégis valami titokzatos erő által összetartozó, kivételes erejű közösség tagja, amire büszkének kell lennie!

Emily-n ekkor furcsa és kellemes bizsergés futott át, ami a feje búbjától a lábujjáig átjárta az egész testét. Melegség és a legtisztább energia. Ekkor hirtelen lenézett a kezére és majdnem sokkot kapott.

A kezén, a karján és egész testén ismeretlen mintázat rajzolódott ki, körkörösen végigfutva a törzsén és végtagjaim, mint szőlő a karón. Sötét, kacskaringós mintázat pontokkal, körökkel és amorf formákkal díszítve. Mint egy mitikus rajt, vagy ősi, titkos írás.

Nem tudta miért, de végtelenül szépnek találta. Úgy érezte, ez köti össze a Földdel és a többi meridiánnal…Csak épp elolvasni, vagy megfejteni nemtudta. _Majd egy napon_ – gondolta. Ekkor szokatlan ötlete támadt. _Miért ne lehetne?_ Hiszen tárgyakat is tud felemelni…

Most ébredt rá igazán, hogy az energia felhasználási módjának tulajdonképpen csak a fantázia és kitartás szab határt. Három dolog volt, amit minél előbb meg akart tanulni. _A többi meg majd jön magától _– gondolta. De ez a három nagyon fontos volt számára. Három dolog, aminek még hasznát veheti, talán a legnagyobbat!

Repülni akart, átmenni a tárgyakon és gyógyítani. Az utolsót a legjobban, de ez volt a legbonyolultabb is egyben. Úgy döntött, az elsővel kezdi.

De hogy is fogjon hozzá? Talán tegyen úgy, mint amikor tárgyakat emel fel, csak most magát képzelje a helyükbe? Koncentrált, majd néhány perc múlva történt valami. Lábai néhány centire elváltak a talajtól, de ennyi. Ráadásul nagyon rossz érzés volt. Mintha valaki felfelé húzná a levegőben, és közben felfordult a gyomra is. Most már tudta, milyen érzés lehetett azoknak az embereknek, akiket ő emelgetett és taszított el.

_Akkor mi legyen?_ Érzi, hogy nem adhatja föl! Menni fog, csak másképp kell próbálkoznia! Eszébe jutott valami: egy történetben látta egyszer hogy a főhősnőnek akkor sikerült repülnie, amikor boldog volt, amikor végre elfogadta és megérezte önmagát. Emily ekkor azokra a boldog pillanatokra gondolt, amit az ereje adott neki.

Engedte, hogy az energia átjárja a testét…és nemsokára megint jött az a különös bizsergés. Ezután lehunyta a szemeit, hogy jobban tudjon koncentrálni az érzésre, de hamar ki is nyitotta, mert szokatlan fényességet látott. Ez hirtelen arra a fényre emlékeztette, amit az első alkalom előtt látott. De ami a legjobban meglepte, hogy a fény belőle áradt.

Az írások a testén élénk, világos aranyszínben felragyogtak, s még a ruha alól is kilátszottak. Fényesebb volt, mint a Nap, de nem vakította el a lányt, aki tisztán látott. Belülről melegítette, biztonsággal és magabiztossággal töltötte el. Emily világított, mint egy csillag, és minél erősebben izzottak fel a szimbólumok, annál nagyobb fényár vette körül, annál nagyobb melegséget érzett…és boldogságot.

Azután hirtelen sokkal könnyebbnek érezte a testét, minden gondtól mentesnek. Olyan volt, mintha abban a fénytengerben lebegett volna, amely most már úgy vette körül, mint fáklyát a fénye. Akkor lenézett.

Tíz méterrel a föld felett volt, azaz a központ padlója felett. Lebegett. Nem is valós fény vette körül. Talán az egészet csak ő látta. Mintha a saját belső fényét fedezte volna fel. A saját erejét. Önmagát. A fény nem volt más, mint az az energia, amit kibocsátott. Tehát az energiája arany színű.

Eddig fogalma sem volt róla, de mostantól bármikor láthatja, ha szeretné. Csak rá kell gondolnia! Mikor újra vizualizálni kívánta az erejét, elég volt körbenéznie magán és megint meglátta. A sárga fény most már csak néhány centis aura formájában vette körbe a testét és halvány sárgára színezte a bőrén a mintákat. Lenyűgöző volt.

_*És a Midgard fénye végre magára talált! _– gondolta Heimdall, aki már egy ideje le nem vette a szemét a lányról. _– Nemsokára létrejöhet a kilencek szövetsége is…*_

Emily most megpróbált mozogni is a levegőben. Először azonnal kibillent az egyensúlyából és zuhanni kezdett, de utána könnyebb lett. Tíz perc múlva már sólyomként cikázott a raktár légterében. Aztán gondolt egyet és felemelt néhány tárgyat magához. Most látta, ahogy az az aranyszín energia kiárad a testéből és körbeveszi őket, összekötve őt a tárgyakkal.

Ezután megpróbált pajzsot létrehozni. Egy sűrű, üvegszerű, aranyszínű burok alakult ki körülötte, ami meglepően tökéletesen átlátható volt._ Csúcs!_– gondolta.

Most következett a másik dolog. Emily a terem közepére mozdított egy nagy konténert és először most sem tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá. _Bátraké a szerencse!_ – gondolta és elindult a fémtároló felé. Persze nagy robajjal neki ütközött. Eleresztett egy kiadós káromkodás, miközben sérült homlokához emelte egyik kezét. A meleg vér vörösre színezte az ujjait.

_Mit is képzeltem? Hogy csak úgy átsétálok rajta, mintha addigra elszublimált volna?! És még most ez a seb is! Fury biztos gyanút fog majd… _Talán egyenlőre be kéne érnie a tanultakkal, és a felfedezéssel, hogy az ereje mégsem határtalan…de legalább látható. Vagy mégsem? Hiszen ott van a harmadik dolog.

Emily újból a homlokához emelte a kezét és arra gondolt, ahogy az energia a kezébe áramlik, majd a homlokába, és begyógyítja a sebet. Percekig próbálkozott, mire végre történt valami. A seb elkezdett összehúzódni, de ehhez rengeteg energiára volt szüksége. Ezt még sokat kell gyakorolnia, hogy könnyebben menjen. Annyi energiát használt fel, mint amennyi egy lakóház ledöntéséhez is elegendő lett volna! Ráadásul a művelet cseppet sem volt fájdalommentes...

* * *

Nick Fury ezalatt a hídon járkált fel-alá és elgondolkodva parancsokat osztogatott az embereinek. Már azelőtt eldöntötte, hogy megbocsájt a lánynak, mielőtt az megosztotta volna vele a véres igazságot. Nem csupán azért, mert a lány már kétszer is megmentette az életét, amiből már egyet sikerült törlesztenie, hanem mert kezdettől fogva számos lehetőséget látott benne.

Okos, intelligens, talpraesett, elhivatott, független gondolkodású, rugalmas, kitartó, kemény, mégis kedves és odafigyelő, általában pedig őszinte, önzetlen és felelősségteljes. Nem utolsó sorban pedig különleges képességekkel bír. Kitűnő bosszúálló válna belőle. És bár néhány rossz tulajdonsága közé tartozik a makacsság, pimaszság, néhai tiszteletlenség és udvariatlanság, engedetlenség, túlzott szabadságvágy és az ő bosszantása, még úgy is megfelelő társ az emberiség megmentésében. Valójában Emily erényei nagyságrendekkel túlszárnyalták azt a pár hibát, ha igazából megismerte őt az ember.

Az igazság pedig az, hogy Furynak mindennél jobban szüksége volt rá. Szüksége volt a lányra, aki talán nem is ember, mégis emberibb mindannyiuknál. Persze, hogy megbocsát neki! És az is természetes, amit az imént tett. Annak a szegény, összetört és magányos lánynak, aki akkor Emily volt, szüksége volt egy lelki támaszra. Valakire, aki érezteti, hogy mellette áll, hogy nincs egyedül a kétségbeesésben. A végén még szétrobbant volna a feszültségtől, hogy aztán szilánkokra hulljon szét.

Fury azt tette, amit tennie kellett és ez egyszer a szívére hallgatott, legalábbis belevette a döntésbe. Ám most már elég időt adott Emilynek gondolkodni. Amúgy is tudta már a választ az elején. Mindketten tudták. A lánynak túl sokat jelent ez a világ ahhoz, hogy veszni hagyja. Még ha önmagára dühös is, Emily túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy ezért az ártatlanokat cserben hagyja. Hiszen még akkor is másokon segített, mikor a saját életét kellett volna védenie.

Fury magához intett négy egyenruhás őrt.

- Menjetek le a lányért a nyolcas raktárba, és vezessétek elém! Azt üzenem neki, hogy ideje lenne beszélgetnünk! Ha nem jön magától, akkor hozzátok erővel! Megértettétek? – kérdezte Fury, bár tisztába volt vele, hogy az utóbbi elég nehézkesen menne.

- Igenis! – tisztelegtek a katonák és eltűntek a folyosón.

* * *

Emily a levegőben volt, mert szerette volna újból megtapasztalni a repülés csodáját, amikor nehéz lépteket hallott közeledni. Gyorsan leereszkedett, nehogy bárki meglássa. Egyenlőre szerette volna biztos, ami biztos, eltitkolni új képességét. Négy egyenruhás nyitott be, mivel a lány a feltűnés elkerülése végett még korábban kioldotta a zárat.

- Fury igazgató hívatja! Azt üzeni, hogy ideje lenne elbeszélgetniük! –adta át az üzenetet az egyikük. – Kérem, kövessen! - Emily jobbnak látta eleget tenni a kérésnek.

* * *

- Hivatott uram? – kérdezte, amikor belépett a hídra. Fury felé fordult.

- Mi ez a nagy távolságtartás, Emily?

- Ugyan, csak viccelek, Nick! – mosolyodott el és Fury is megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy Emilynek láthatóan sikerült elrendeznie a dolgokat magában. – Egyébként ki mással tegeződnél a fedélzeten, mint velem?

- Na ez az, szükségem van rád! – mosolyodott el az igazgató is, hosszú idő után először.

- Még nem válaszoltam a kérdésedre… - lépett a férfi mellé, szemével körbepásztázva a termen, nehogy idő előtt Fury szemébe nézzen.

- Na és mi a válaszod? – kérdezte a férfi tettetett kíváncsisággal. Emily ekkor ráemelte mély, barna tekintetét, amiből most fájdalom helyett már csak őszinteség sugárzott. Fury úgy egy jó fejjel lehetett magasabb nála, így lenézett a lányra. – Segítek neked megvédeni a Földet és az embereket, segítek bármiben! – válaszolta határozottan. – De csak két feltétellel…

- És mi lenne az első? – Fury mintha számított volna erre.

- A családom és a rokonságom biztonsága!

- Ez csak természetes! A második?

- Az embereké… - sütötte le a szemét a lány.

- Ha valami őrültségre készülnél, megállítalak, mielőtt megtennéd. Erre céloztál?

- Igen…csak nehéz volt kimondani…

- Megértem. A szavamat adom, hogy megállítalak.

- Köszönöm.

* * *

- Holnap után szeretnélek bemutatni valakinek – mondta Fury, miután Emily-vel és néhány emberével együtt órákig tárgyalták a vészhelyzeti mozgósítás és mentési tervek részleteit.

- És szabad tudnom, kinek? – Kérdezte Emily őszinte meglepettséggel. – Remélem nem egy tanácstagnak!

- Nem, isten őrizz! – forgatta a szemeit Fury, mire Emily elnevette magát. – Egy ismerősömnek, aki szintén segít nekünk ebben a jelenleg mindenek felett elsőbbséget élvező ügyben, és bizalmasom is egyben…bár kissé lobbanékony természetű…

- Na és hogy hívják? – Emily nem hagyta kitérni a válasz elől.

- Ha elárulnám, már nem lenne annyira izgalmas.

- Elég volt az izgalmakból mára!- Emily hajthatatlan volt, de Fury is, és ugye makacsságban az utóbbi volt a nyerő…egy orrhosszal.

- Érd be annyival, hogy egyszer már találkoztál vele. Csak nem éppen olyan minőségedben, mint most vagy. Fél New York és a világ legerősebb páncélja az övé…de már ezzel is túl sokat mondtam.

- Tehát akkor, akivel találkozni fogok, az maga…

- Csss! Én ilyet nem mondtam!

- Jól van, jól van…

- Jó éjt, Emily!

- Jó éjt, Nick!

* * *

Emilyi izgatottan feküdt lel húsz perccel később. _Igaz lenne? _Nem tudta elhinni! Találkozni fog magával, Tony Starkkal! Újból! Az egyetlen emberrel, akivel akkor is félt volna kiállni, ha a férfi egyedül küzd ellene. _Hihetetlen! _Másrészt, mivel korábban meggyőződhetett róla, hogy valóban olyan lángész, amilyennek mondják, már tudta, hogy jól fognak szórakozni. Lenne pár tudományos kérdése Starkhoz, ami már régóta foglalkoztatja, és amire csak a milliomos tudhatja a választ, ha az létezik.

Furynak viszont más tervei voltak mindkettejükkel, mint hagyni, hogy órákig elcsevegjenek. _Tony biztos szívesen csapná a szelet Emilynek, amekkora nőcsábász… Még Peppert is elfelejtené egy időre…_ De Fury ehelyett valami hasznosabbat és kevésbé parázna dolgot tervelt ki.

_A lányban még lehet pár kiaknázatlan lehetőség. Stark pedig segíteni fog felszínre juttatni őket! Az a nagy dumás macsó talán még élvezni is fogja… Na és a lány? Az nem számít, ő megígérte, hogy bármiben együttműködik._

* * *

A következő nap eseménytelenül telt. Fury megint kiselőadást tartott a helyzet komolyságáról, majd elment ellenőrizni a Tesserac-on dolgozó tudósok munkáját, köztük Eric Salvig-et is. Emily kihasználta ezt az időt, hogy gyakorolja a lebegés és a gyógyítás képességét. Ez utóbbi elég nehezen ment, mert alig volt beteg ember a hajón, aki ráadásul meg is ígérte, hogy hallgat.

Így a lánynak önmagát kellett megsebesítenie újra és újra, amíg a művelet egy szinttel könnyebbé vált. Három szintnél tovább nem jutott. Most egy vágás begyógyításához már csak egy kisebb robbanás ereje volt szükséges…de a komolyabb sérülésekhez… Ráadásul az a sok fájdalom, amivel járt...sokszor a sebek begyógyítása rosszabb volt, mint okozása. A lány a végén nagyon kimerült.

A nap végén pedig, amikor Fury beszámolt, hogy semmi különösre nem jutottak az emberei, eszébe jutott egy régi találkozás. Az az emlék, amelyben a playboy rajongó Tony Starkkal töltött el pár órát, kezdetben önszántából, majd Tony szántából, most hirtelen aktuálissá vált. A milliomos megtalálta a módját, hogy sarokba szorítsa…még páncél nélkül is… _Na és ami utána történt..._

Emilynek megint jutott elég gondolkodni való éjszakára._  
_

* * *

_**Nos mára ennyi, de holnap töltöm is fel a következőt, amely egy Flashback rész lesz Tony és Emily első találkozásáról. Puszi mindenkinek :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sziasztok!**

**Itt jön egy Flashback-fejezet arról, hogy miként is futott össze Emily Tony Starkkal korábban. Fury-t eléggé rossz színben tünteti fel, de az igazgató ugyebár később megváltozott és itt még az a Fury szerepel, aki nem tudta, mihez kezdjen a lánnyal és a tanács is nagyban befolyásolja. A rész akkor játszódik, mikor Emily már megmentette Furyékat a vérszomjas meridiántól, de még nem fogták el a sivatagban. Ezután még összefutott párszor a SHIELD-del, de azokat az alkalmakat nem nagyon tervezem részletezni. Nem kapták el és ennyi. Remélem nem baj, hogy Tony majd csak a következő részben fog a jelenben is a történet részévé válni. Lesz majd egy kis párosítás is, hogy mi, majd kiderül, de ez nem lesz végleges. **

**Remélem élvezni fogjátok. :) **

* * *

**Vendégszeretet Stark-módra**

New York. Augusztus vége volt, meleg, fülledt és napsütötte nap a Magyarországnyi lakosságú világvárosban. Az emberek mind szinte bikinire vetkőztek az utcákon, legalábbis a januári nagykabátokhoz képest. Az égen pár makacs bárányfelhő jelezte csupán, hogy azért mégsem a sokak által nyaralási célul inkább előnyben részesített Kaliforniában vagyunk. De azért a nyár utolsó napsugarai a városlakók életét is felpezsdítették.

Emily épp egy számára felettébb érdekesnek ígérkező előadásra tartott. Ő a többi emberrel ellentétben hosszú, testhezálló, de azért világos farmert viselt tornacipővel és egy homokszínű toppal, ami remekül kihangsúlyozta napbarnított bőrét. Hát igen, aki három hónapot tölt az Indiai óceán szigetvilágának felfedezésével álcázott bujkálással, az kap egy pár plusz árnyalatot ajándékba. Sebaj! Emily élvezte, hogy most akár latin-amerikainak is nézhetnék, ha jól válogatja meg a szavait.

New York-ba jött, mert ide kellett jönnie. Eddig minden kíváncsisága ellenére elkerülte a divat, pénz, média…és még számtalan dolog fővárosát, mert itt még akkor is kiszúrhatták volna a sok térfigyelő kamera miatt, ha nem csinál semmit, ám most volt valami, ami mégis idecsalta. Egy nyilvános és ingyenes előadás a Természettudományi Múzeum aulájában. Nem mintha tartott volna a lehetséges tömegtől: _A mesterséges intelligencia stratégiai intervenciós és prevenciós alkalmazási lehetőségei_ valószínűleg nem túl sok ember figyelmét keltették fel. Emilyét sem, viszont ő nem is azért ment, hogy megtudja, hogyan nyújthatna pár elfuserált robot hadügyi segítséget.

Őt az előadó érdekelte, akinek nemrég megjelent egy cikke egy asztrológiai magazinban. Emily véletlenül akadt rá, amikor épp az államok felé tartott. A gépe Washingtonban szállt le, de ő azonnal NYC-be vette az irányt. A cikk az emberek bebizonyítható saját mikrorezgéséről és a potenciális humán interferenciáról szólt. Arról, aminek a lány képességéhez is szerves köze lehetett – mert talán ő is egy sajátrezgésű energia által befolyásolja a tárgyakat úgy, hogy megváltoztatja az ő rezgéstípusukat. Bár a dolog még csak kísérleti fázisban volt, és inkább hasonlított valami science-fiction elmélethez, Emily akkor sem értette, hogy miért nem egy rendes, tudományos folyóiratban publikáltatta a szerző.

_Talán azért, mert a tudósok nem vették komolyan, vagy pont azért, hogy ne is vegyék? De akkor miért hozta nyilvánosságra egyáltalán? Hogy csak azok vegyék észre, akik maguk is lehetségesnek ítélik és értenek a témához annyira, hogy a hipotézist elszeparálják a többi bugyuta asztrológiai cikktől, mint például „A Vénusz állása és a vak randi"? _Mindenesetre a fülébe jutott, hogy ennek a cikknek a szerzője előadást tart a szabadság városában, így elhatározta, hogy ellátogat a múzeumba, majd az elmetágítás után személyesen is felkeresi az előadót – természetesen az adott témával kapcsolatban. …És ha már ott van, feltesz pár kérdést az előbb említett cikk tartalmáról is.

Még épp időben ért a múzeumhoz. Felszaladt a lépcsőn és intett az őrnek, aki épp bezárni készült a kaput, hogy a kinti zaj ne zavarja az összegyűlteket. Emily leült az egyik hátsó sorba – máshol már nem is igen talált volna helyet. Ekkor köbe nézett: mindenfelé a kánikula ellenére öltönybe bújt, komoly tudományos fecsegést folytató, középkorú vagy idősebb emberek, a legtöbbjük férfi. A feltűnés elkerülése végett egy csattal feltűzte a haját a tarkójánál és felvette a magával hozott sötétkék zakót is. _Máris hivatalosabb…_

Hadügyesek, tábornokok, vagy legalábbis hadviselt emberek főként – állapította meg a lány a zakójukon virító számos kitüntetésből és szigorú arckifejezésből. Aztán volt még pár tudós-küllemű, még idősebb férfi és néhány középkorú nő, akik szintén szakmabeliek lehettek. Viszont Emily észrevett még pár túlontúl magabiztos és rejtélyes embert, akik kilógtak a sorból. Belügyisek és titkosszolgálat – gondolta, de nem aggódott különösebben. Kizárt, hogy a SHIELD tudta volna, hogy ide jön.

Elkezdődött az előadás. A barna hajú, középmagas, kisportolt és nem utolsósorban vonzó férfi, aki kiállt a dobogóra, a kivetített háromdimenziós ábrák elé, inkább tűnt kő gazdag milliomosnak, mint komoly tudósnak, de a helyzet az, hogy egyszerűen egy zseni volt. Emily nemigen értett a robotokhoz és mesterséges intelligenciával ellátott számítógépes rendszerekhez, de ahogy a férfi elmagyarázta: szárazan, tudományosan, lényegre törően, de mégis a legnagyobb természetességgel, azokra is gondolva, akik nem voltak jártasak a témában, Emily valódi szakértőnek mondhatta magát a végén.

Mindent, ami eddig kusza káoszként kavargott a fejében a témáról, a kora középkori férfi rendezett és egyértelmű lánccá kapcsolt össze logikus gondolatmenetével. Emilyben ezért már értelmes kérdések is megfogalmazódtak, amiket később feltehet. Ám, ami még jobban megfogta a lányt, az nem a szavainak jelentése, hanem előadásmódja volt. És a kisugárzása.

A barna férfi a célközönségére tekintet nélkül a lányhoz hasonlóan farmert viselt: középvilágos, koptatott, de nem túl szűk szárú farmert és egy nem élénk színű, piros pólót. A pólón körkörösen feliratok futottak, amit a lány nem tudott ilyen messziről elolvasni, de biztos volt benne, hogy valamelyik zenekar egy híres dalának refrénje az.

A férfi olyan lazán állt ki a komoly emberek elé, olyan könnyedséggel magyarázta a magas szintű tudományos tényeket és kötötte őket pofátlanul össze a hadügyekkel, továbbá olyan lelkesedéssel beszélt erről az egészről, a munkájáról – ami inkább tűnt a szenvedélyének – hogy Emilyt teljesen magával sodorta az információk áramlása. Az előadó egyszer sem jött zavarba, még amikor néhány tudós és tábornok kompromittáló kérdésekbe bocsátkozott is, akkor is a legnagyobb nyugalommal érvényesítette a saját igazát.

A lány azon kapta magát, amin már rég, hogy csüng valaki minden egyes szaván, még azt sem vette észre, hogy az előadásnak három óra múltán vége, és az emberek elkezdenek kifelé szállingózni a nyitott ajtókon. Meleg fuvallat suhant át a termen, ami végre kizökkentette a lányt a merengésből és arra késztette, hogy a tömegen keresztül utat törjön magának a színpad hátsó kijárata felé.

A jutalma persze bosszankodó beszólások és rosszalló tekintetek lettek, de nem foglalkozott vele. Ügyesen kicselezte az őröket, már előre hatástalanítva a fegyvereiket, és egy perc múlva már az öltözőkhöz vezető keskeny folyosón haladt. A csend viszont felettébb idegesítette. Az őrök nem követték, viszont itt egyet sem látott. És ami még ennél is rémisztőbb volt: a térségben _(a múzeum öltözők felőli részén) _szokatlan elektromágneses teret vélt felfedezni. Nem is akármilyet.

A hullámhosszt és a rezgés térbeli irányultságát gondosan megválasztották. Ebben a tartományban az erőtér hatástalanított minden primitívebb elektronikai eszközt – amit persze nem a barna hajú előadó fejlesztett ki, továbbá megzavarta az efféle módon történő kommunikációt a külvilággal. Emily ezt abból tudta, hogy mobilja nem működött és a digitális karórája is rakoncátlankodott.

Ám ami a leglényegesebb volt, hogy az erőtér az ő energiáját is befolyásolja. Eddig nem hitte, hogy ez lehetséges, de érezte, ahogy a külső energia interferál a sajátjával, elnyomva az. Megpróbált felemelni egy közeli díszvázát, de csak nagy erőfeszítések árán sikerült és nem is olyan szögben, ahogy tervezte. Ha most sarokba szorítanák, annak nem lenne jó vége. Az energia használata nélkül maximum tíz emberrel, ha elbánik…ám ha azoknál még működőképes fegyverek is vannak…még elszökni is nehéz lenne így.

Rossz érzés uralkodott el rajta. Valami legbelül azt sikította, hogy _MENEKÜLJ! Amíg lehet…_ De a lány nem hallgatott rá. Túl makacs volt ahhoz, hogy feladja kíváncsiságát. _Ugyan mi történhetne? Nem ismer engem! _Ezt elhatározva a lány továbbindult, majd megállt egy csillogó felirattal ellátott, fehér ajtó előtt. Bentről az AC/DC egy régi száma szűrődött ki. Itt már olyan sűrűségű volt az erőtér, hogy a lány meg mert volna esküdni, az egyszerű mechanikán alapuló fegyvereket is tönkreteszi. A felismerés villámcsapásként hatolt belé. Ekkora intenzitás mellett még egy kanalat sem képes felemelni…!

_Kib*szott hullámhossz!_ – bosszankodott magában, de kíváncsisága nem hagyta visszafordulni. _Innen már nincs visszaút! _Ha már idáig eljött, akkor felteszi azokat a nyamvadt kérdéseket a tudósnak. Egyébként meg, bármi oka is van az erőtérnek, nem látott egyetlen őrt sem a közelben, és valószínűleg a szobában sem lesznek. Ez a férfi nem olyannak tűnt, aki elviseli az efféle pesztrálást…_Talán épp ezért az erőtér? _

_Nem számít! Beszélnem kell vele! _– határozta el Emily és enyhén remegő kezét a kilincshez emelte. Aztán nagy levegőt vett és megemberelte magát. Magabiztos testtartást vett föl, kihúzta magát és bekopogott az ajtón. A remegést viszont nem tudta tökéletesen megakadályozni. Nem félelemből remegett, hanem az idegen rezgés zavart be az aurájába, ám szerencsére nem túl feltűnően…kivéve, ha valaki pontosan tudta, mi az oka.

ANTONY STARK – ez volt az ajtóra írva. _Kop-kop-kop._ Semmi válasz. Majd lassú léptek, valami pötyögés, és kattant a zár, az ajtó kitárult. A _Hard as Rock_ basszusa azonnal felerősödött, már-már a lány mellkasában dobogott. _Hangszigetelt ajtó_ – vonta le a következtetést a lány. A küszöbön a középmagas, barna hajú férfi állt, félszegen, épp meghúzva egy üveg Jack Daniels-t. Tekintetében enyhe csodálkozás tükröződött. Úgy tűnt, nem éppen efféle látogatóra számított.

- Hmm…szokatlan egyenruha – jegyezte meg a milliomos. – De mondja csak, a pizzámat hol hagyta? – Emily leesett állal bámult rá. _Most tényleg pizza futárnak nézte?_ A férfinak elege lett a szótlanságból és újat kortyolt az üvegből. – Talán előre kéne fizetnem? – Azzal átnyújtott egy húszdolláros bankjegyet – Kezdetnek ennyi, a többit majd ha behozta az ebédem! – Emily kistányérnyi szemekkel bámult az iszogató, rockernek öltözött férfira, akit még így is kivételesen vonzónak és zseniálisnak talált. De a tekintélyéből kicsit vesztett ezzel a kiállással. _Most komolyan ő volt az, aki néhány perce még lenyűgözte a szavaival?_

- Mi van, csak nem megnémultál? – vigyorgott a milliomos. – Sokakkal megesik, ha velem találkoznak…

- Velem aztán biztosan nem! – szólalt meg a lány, mire Tony újból elvigyorodott. Úgy fél fejjel lehetett magasabb a lánynál.

- Akkor talán megoszthatnád velem, hogy miért kell még mindig éheznem?

- Talán mert én nem vagyok pizza futár! – szögezte le a lány. Tony felvonta egyik szemöldökét.

- Akkor mi járatban erre, kisasszony? Illetékteleneknek tilos a belépés! – magyarázta kioktatóan. – Nem látta a táblát?

- Láttam, csak éppen nem érdekelt! – Tonynak tetszett a lány pimasz merészsége. Ő is pont így reagált volna hasonló helyzetben. De akkor sem bánhat elnézően valakivel, aki betört a magánszférájába. Még ha egy nagyon dögös betörőről volt is szó…

- Hogyan szerelte le az őröket?

- Nem volt rá szükség különösebben. Azok az idióták észre sem vettek – hazudta a biztonság kedvéért.

- Emlékeztetnem kell magam, hogy erősítsem meg az őrséget… - A védelmét szolgáló erőtér ugyanis a biztonsági kamerákat sem hagyta békén, így az őrök voltak az egyetlen támpontjai.

- Mr. Stark… - fogott volna bele a lány.

- Ha most azzal jön, hogy feltehet-e néhány kérdést, akkor jobb, ha elhúzza csíkot! Nem vagyok éppen interview-s kedvemben!

- Én nem…

- Jó, akkor nem veszek semmit, nem adok el semmit és nem térek át semmilyen vallásra…!

- Vallásra?!

- Ne is próbálkozzon – csapta volna rá az ajtót a milliomos. Nem volt most ereje még egy csinos lány fecsegését sem hallgatni. Az előadás eléggé lefárasztotta, szabadságra volt szüksége.

- De! – ugrott elé Emily.

- Autógramm osztás később! – Vetette oda Tony háttal, behúzva maga után az ajtót, amikor Emily megfogta a kilincset és becsúsztatta lábát a résbe. – Ez már zaklatásnak minősül! – figyelmeztette a milliomos.

- Elnézést, Mr Stark…

- Ez a minimum…!

- De azt hiszem félreértett.

- Ó, biztosan nem – ellenkezett Tony.

- Én nem holmi kereskedelem, vallás, média vagy autógramm céljából vagyok itt!

- Hallgatom! – Mutatott Tony először némi érdeklődést. – Talán befektetni kíván a…

- Nem!

- Akkor hát?

- Lenne pár kérdésem…az előadással kapcsolatban. De mégis inkább egy korábbi cikkére vonatkozólag. Amit a humán interferenciáról írt, az felettébb felkeltette az érdeklődésem… - Tony arcáról eltűnt az unalom és fáradtság. A tudományos téma azonnal felvillanyozta. És milyen izgalmasan hangzott ez egy nő szájából…

- Hát akkor miért nem ezzel kezdte! – ragadta meg a lány kezét, hogy beljebb vezesse a nagyobbacska szobába. – Jöjjön! Mindig szívesen bocsátkozom izgalmasnak ígérkező tudományos elmefuttatásokba!

- És ez nem zaklatás…? – kérdezett rá Emily, miközben a férfi lelkesen a csúcsmodern kütyükkel és háromdimenziós kivetítővel rendelkező számítógépekkel felszerelt szoba közepén felállított piros kanapéhoz vezette. Tony elmosolyodott.

- Csak ha tolakodásnak veszi! De kérem ne vegye és inkább foglaljon helyet! – Emily bizonytalanul leült a kényelmes kanapéra. – Egy italt? – kérdezte a milliomos.

- Valami erőset! – kérte a lány, aki bár ritkán ivott, most mégis szükségét érezte valami elme-támasznak. Csak hogy elnyomja a kellemetlen érzés a gyomrában…Stark először hűvös és sznob, most meg közvetlen, mintha régi jó barátok lennének_. Fura egy személyiség…_

- Ahogy kívánja! – Tony elővett egy bontatlan üveggel kedvenc whisky-jéből és félig töltött egy kristálypoharat. – Isten-isten! – emelte szájához a saját üvegét, de meglepődött, amikor a lány egy húzásra kiitta a majdnem két deci Jack Daniels-t és még csak el sem fintorodott, csupán sóhajtott egyet elégedetten. Emily maga is csodálta, hogy így bírja a piát, de hát ez van.

- Nyári szomjúság? – kérdezte Tony lenyűgözve. – Hogy csinálja?

- Ha ad még egy pohárral, megmutatom! – Tony csodálattal töltötte újra a poharat. Egy lány aki szemtelen, merész, csinos, ért a tudományhoz és még a piát is bírja: _tökéletes _– gondolta. Jól fognak szórakozni. A lány újból kiürítette a poharat három másodperc alatt, majd elégedetten végignyalt a szája szélén.

Emily úgy érezte, ha eredményt akar elérni, hatásosan kell játszania. _Ha ez kell hozzá, hogy Stark megkedvelje annyira, hogy bizalmas információkat is megoszt vele, hát legyen_!

- Lenyűgöző! – mondta áhítattal a milliomos. – Kit tisztelhetek magában kisasszony?

- Tessék?! – ordította Emily. Tony ekkor lehalkította a zenét, ami nagyban zavarta a közöttük folyó kommunikációt.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy hívják?

- Em…Amanda Smith – hazudta a lány. _Csak ha véletlenül mégis ismerné…_

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Miss Smith – nyújtott kezet Tony.

- Csak Amanda! – állt fel a lány a kanapéról, hogy kezet fogjon vele, és Tony meglepődött, hogy ezt teljes magabiztossággal, az ittasság legkisebb jele nélkül tette.

- Tony Stark, de magának csak Tony – villantotta rá a milliomos ezer wattos mosolyát. – Mi lenne, ha ezek után tegeződnénk? – ajánlotta fel?

- Semmi akadálya! – Tony újra a kanapéra mutatott és leültek egymással szembe. A milliomos ahelyett, hogy az ülőalkalmatosság távolabbi részén foglalt volna helyet, pofátlanul közel helyezkedett el. Szinte már a lány mellett ült, és harminc centiről nézett Emily mély, barna szemeibe.

A lány viszont nem zavartatta magát. _Ha így játszunk, hát legyen!_ Ő ugyan nem jön zavarba! Oldalra fordult, még inkább csökkentve a köztük lévő távolságot, majd egyik lábát felhúzta a kanapéra. Kényelmesen a háttámlának dőlt, mintha egy régi ismerősével beszélgetne.

Tonynak tetszett ez a rögtönzött közvetlenség, így ő is oldalra fordult, a lány felé és szintén a háttámlára könyökölt.

- Szóval… - egy ideig szemeztek egymással – mi lenne az első kérdése, kisasszony?

- Ha jól emlékszem, tegeződünk – mosolygott a lány.

- Oh, igen, fránya megszokás! Mi az első kérdésed, Amanda?

- Milyen szinten áll a kutatás a humán interferenciával kapcsolatban? Úgy értem, volt már példa eredményes, rezonanciát eredményező kísérletekre?

- Hmm…nehéz kérdés! De épp ezeket kedvelem…

Legalább egy óráig társalogtok, időközben a legtávolibb tudományos területeket is érintve, az atomok kvantumszerkezetének gondolkodást befolyásoló hatásaitól kezdve, a vízilovak szaporodási szokásain keresztül egészen a huszadik századi szociálpszichológia modern alkalmazási lehetőségeiig. Tonynak ezalatt volt ideje meggyőződni róla, hogy a vele szemben ülő fiatal lány nem csupán egy magabiztos, csinos pofi. Szerette az olyan lányokat, akik tényleg okkal büszkék magukra.

„Amanda" ugyan nem tudott annyit, mint ő, de azt nem is várta. Ellenben mindenhez volt hozzászólása és értelmes, nagy tudásvágyat jelentő kérdéseket tett fel. Tony örült, hogy a lány ennyire megbízik a tudásában. Jobban hízott a mája, mint az alkoholtól, és még élvezte is a néha alapszintű magyarázást.

Emily szintén élvezte az érdekfeszítő párbeszédet a macsó milliomos tudóssal. Annyira, hogy még az őt legyengítő erőtérről is megfeledkezett. Viszont, bár sok hasznos, új információhoz jutott, az erejéről semmi újat nem sikerült megtudnia…csupán azt, hogy a megfelelő paraméterekkel rendelkező erőtér gátolja.

_De ez nem lehetett szándékos a milliomostól!_ Úgy döntött, rákérdez, amikor Tony végre abba hagyta a páncélja elemösszetételéről való fecsegést.

- Tony!

- Igen? – kapta fel a fejét. – Biztos arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy hol szerzem be ezt a periódusos rendszerben nem szereplő új elemet! A helyzet az, hogy én magam…

- Tony!

- Akkor nem?- kérdezte csalódottan.

- Inkább arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy mi okozza ezt a rendhagyóan nagy intenzitású erőteret a szobád közelében? És mi a célod vele?

- Micsoda? – Tony meglepettnek tűnt. Erről eddig csak ő tudott! Elvileg titok volt! Titkos erőtér, ami a biztonságát szolgálta most, hogy egyre több ellensége volt._ De mégis honnan jött rá a lány?_ – Miről beszélsz? – adta az ártatlant.

- Ugyan, biztos, hogy tudsz róla! – nézett a szemébe a lány. – Mi értelme van? – Tony rájött, hogy a titoknak vége, így inkább bekeményített.

- Mégis honnan tudsz te erről? Ez titok! Nem mondtam el senkinek!

- A francba… - bukott ki a lányból, mikor leesett, hogy ezzel akár el is árulhatja magát.

- Beszélj! Hogy jöttél rá? Az képtelenség, hogy feltörted volna a …

- Semmit nem törtem fel…

- Akkor? – Tony-n látszott, hogy mind addig gyanúval néz majd a lányra, amíg az nem szolgál elfogadható magyarázattal. Emily így nem tudott volna feltűnés nélkül elmenni.

- Nem működik a mobilom és az elektromos órám sem…

- Az lehet véletlen egybeesés is! Szóval?

- Mit szóval? Csak szerencsésen tippeltem, oké? Ennyi az egész! – Azzal felállt és távozni készült. Ez a beszélgetés kezdett kicsúszni az irányítása alól.

- Csak hogy én ezt nem hiszem el! – erősködött Tony és felpattanva a kanapéról megragadta a lány csuklóját.

- Áuu…

- Ki vagy te?! Mégis mit akarsz tőlem?! – húzta magához a meglepett lányt, erősen szorítva a karját, és szigorúan a szemébe nézett. Emily csodálkozott, hogy milyen erős tudós létére. Így, az ereje nélkül nem lett volna egyszerű művelet kiszabadítania a kezét Tony szorításából. Remélte, erre nem is lesz szükség.

- Semmit! Csak kérdezni akartam pár dolgot, amire már meg is kaptam a választ, úgyhogy engedelmeddel távoznék!

- Az lehet, de előtte még én is válaszokat akarok!

- Tony, ne húzd fel magad egy ilyen apróságon…

- Ez nem apróság!

- Felőlem… De én mentem! Engedj!

- Majd, ha válaszolsz? Hogy jöttél rá? – Emily erőt vett magán, egy trükkös mozdulattal és nagy erővel kiszabadította a kezét, nem törődve az esetleges zúzódásokkal és az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

- Viszlát, Tony! Köszönöm az idődet, igazán izgalmas beszélgetés volt!

Tony meglepődött a hirtelen mozdulaton. _Szóval a lány még harcias is. Nem rossz! _Viszont nem aggódott a válaszok hiánya miatt. _Azon az ajtón úgysem jut ki! _– kuncogott magában. Ekkor észrevett valamit a földön. Egy igazolványt. A lány ejthette el a dulakodás közben. Felvette.

_Nemzetközi útlevél Emily Brook részére. MI?! _Tehát a lány hazudott neki! Ehhez lesz még egy pár hozzáfűznivalója. Ráadásul ez a név nagyon ismerős volt a számára. _De hiszen…_Ez az a lány, akinek az elfogásával az az átkozott Fury megbízta pár napja!

Megbízta? Megfenyegette, hogy ha nem segít, akkor megnézheti magát meg a tornyát! Mégis hogy merészeli a SHIELD megfenyegetni őt?! Tony Starkot?! Végül mégis belement. De csak az másnap akart belefogni a keresésbe, az előadás után. Milyen hihetetlen, hogy a lány épp most sétált a karjaiba! Ráadásul már egy jó ideje ott volt, csak nem vette észre.

_Nem számít!_ Most, hogy itt van, már nem engedi el! Bár egész megkedvelte, Emily hazudott neki, és Fury sem kínozza legalább tovább. A lány dühösen ráncigálta az ajtót, majd megpróbálta kirúgni…természetesen sikertelenül.

- Még a végén kárt teszel magadban! – jelentette ki Tony, mire Emily dühösen fordult felé.

- Azonnal nyisd ki! – követelte. Megőrjítette a tehetetlenség. Ki kell találnia valamit!

- Megtehetném…de szeretném, ha még maradnál egy kicsit! – vigyorgott Tony sejtelmesen.

- Nem érek rá! Engedj ki! Ez már emberrablásnak minősül! – Tony jót nevetett a kijelentésen.

- Ez csak a túlzott vendégszeretetem átka!

- Nyisd már ki azt a rohadt ajtót!

- Ejnye-ejnye Emily… - A lánynak földbe gyökerezett a lába. - Hova ez a nagy sietség?

- Te meg mégis honnan…?!

- Tudod én is ugyanezt kérdeztem az előbb. Ideje lenne elbeszélgetnünk más témákról is!

- Kifogytam a szavakból!

- Akkor talán foglalj újra helyet, én meg majd beszélek helyetted is!

- Azt várhatod! – Emilyt kezdte megijeszteni a férfi túlzott magabiztossága.

- Nem érek rá! – feleselte a milliomos Emily szavaival élve és elkapta a lány karját, majd a szoba másik vége felé kezdte húzni. – Ne nehezítsd meg a dolgom!

- Milyen dolgod?! – értetlenkedett a lány, de Tony most ügyesebbnek bizonyult nála. Egy íróasztali székhez hasonló bútorhoz vezette, ami a földhöz volt rögzítve, majd erőszakkal belenyomta.

- Ülj le!

- Nem! – ellenkezett a lány, de akkor a székből szíjak jöttek elő és több helyen is a székhez szorították. A csuklójánál, a felkarján, a lábainál, de körbefutottak a dereka és a nyaka körül is. Az egész olyan gyorsan történt,Hogy Emilynek moccanni sem volt ideje. Dühösen és kétségbeesetten kezdte rángatni a szíjakat.

Tony arra az esetre tervezte ezt a látszólag ártalmatlannak tűnő, de bűnözők fogságba ejtéséül szolgáló széket, ha esetleg valamikor betörnek hozzá, és valahogy fel kell tartóztatnia a "vendégét". De sosem gondolta volna, hogy használni is fogja. Most viszont nagyon is jól jött.

- Húszezer newton! Ekkora erőre vannak méretezve a szíjak, szóval amit teszel, az csak értelmetlen időpazarlás – jegyezte meg a milliomos.

- Mégis mire véljem ezt?! – dühöngött a lány.

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném? Betörtél a lakosztályomba és hazudtál a személyazonosságodat illetően! Magyarázatot várok?

- De minek kellett megkötözni?

- Ez csak óvintézkedés.

- Nem szükséges!

- Ó, de mennyire, hogy szükséges! Most elmegyek telefonálni, te meg addig gondolkozz a válaszon! – _Nem mintha számítana valamit! _– gondolta Tony.

- Hé! Ezt nem teheted meg! Nem hagyhatsz csak úgy itt!

- Már csinálom is! – azzal elővette a telefonját és átsétált egy másik helyiségbe. Azzal viszont nem számolt, hogy a lány hallása átlagon felüli. Emily minden egyes szót hallott, és egyre jobban átkozta magát.

A vonal másik vége kicsöngött. Egy öblös, szigorú…és ismerős hang szólt bele.

- Stark! – kezdte Fury. – Ajánlom, hogy jó hírekkel szolgáljon! Nyomra akadt?

- Még annál is jobb! Leesik az álla, ha megtudja!

- Ne húzza az időt! Ki vele! Megvan a lány?

- Még hogy megvan? – hitetlenkedett Tony színpadiasan.

- Stark!

- Itt van velem!

- Tessék?! Most ugye csak viccel?

- Nem én! Tényleg!

- Hogyan sikerült?

- Részleteket később! A lényeg, hogy a kicsike szó szerint a karjaimba sétált.

- És hogy tartja ott? Nem jött még rá?

- Kezdetben szóval, de már nem szükséges. Úgy néz ki a védelmi erőterem zavarja a képességét.

- A micsodája?!

- Nem a micsodám, az erőtér!

- Stark!

- Most kell a lány, vagy sem? Nem érek rá egész nap bébiszitterkedni!

- Azonnal indulunk!

- Mondom a koordinátákat.

- Nem szükséges! Pontosan tudjuk, hol van!

- Gondolhattam volna!

- Stark, ezt most lehetőleg ne szúrja el! Csak tartsa ott a lányt, amíg megérkezünk. Maximum negyven perc! – Nick Fury lecsapta a telefont.

Emily megsemmisülten zuhant magába. _Tehát Stark Frurynak dolgozik? A rohadt fenébe!_ Hogy lehetett ennyire elővigyázatlan?! És ostoba?! Mert úgy tűnik, tényleg ő szaladt bele Tony csapdájába, még akkor is, ha a milliomos tényleg az elfogását tűzte ki napi céljául! Most mihez kezdjen?! A SHIELD negyven perc múlva itt van, ő pedig az erőtér miatt teljesen tehetetlen! _Nem, nem lehet, hogy így legyen vége!_ Nem bukhat el ilyen könnyen! Csinálnia kell valamit, még mielőtt ideérnek! Ó, hogy mennyire meg tudta volna fojtani az a vigyorgó vadalmát most egy kanál vízben!

- Na? Megeredt végre a nyelved? – kérdezte Tony vidáman visszasétálva, hogy aztán megálljon mellette.

- Figyelj, igazad van…

- Nekem mindig!

- Betörtem, igen, de csak mert tényleg érdekelt a kutatásod…

- Ezt nem is kétlem!

- De nem rosszindulatból hazudtam. Hiszen te is tudod, hogy csak magamat védtem…és azt is miért. Én nem jelentek veszélyt rád…

- Most már tényleg nem… - mosolygott Tony gúnyosan.

- De nem adhatsz a kezükre! Kérlek! Tudod, hogy üldöznek! Ezért is hazudtam…bár úgy látszik feleslegesen…így is lelepleztél.

- Te meg miről beszélsz? – adta a tudatlant Tony. Jobb, ha nem idegesíti fel a lányt. De Emily már mindent tudott.

- Tudod te azt jól! Megkötözöl, hogy aztán egy darab húsként átadhass a SHIELD-nek!

- Mégis hogy jut ez az eszedbe?!

- Mindent hallottam. Mégis mivel vesztegetett meg TÉGED Nick Fury?! – Tony mintha elgondolkodott volna.

- Ó, Fury nagyon meggyőző tud lenni!

- Könnyen befolyásolható vagy annak ellenére, hogy te lennél a híres vasember. – Tony-t érzékenyen érintette ez a mondat.

- Fogd be! Elégedj meg azzal, hogy jó okom van rá, amiért így cselekszem!

- Mégis mi? Százmillió dollár?

- A pénz nem befolyásol!

- Akkor?! Talán megzsaroltak, huh? – Tony hallgatott. Más se hiányzik, mint hogy ez a kis boszorka gyengének lássa! Boszorka…nem tudta mi másnak nevezze.

- Nem a te dolgod!

- De igen! – nézett keményen Tony szemébe. – Van egyáltalán fogalmad róla, mit művelnének ott velem?!

- Nem, nincs – válaszolta Tony bizonytalanul, de aztán megkomolyodott. – Ha együttműködsz, valószínűleg nem ölnek meg!

- Szívtelen vagy! – Ez betalált, Emily akarata ellenére is. Tony a reaktorhoz kapott. _Még meg van_ – nyugtázta.

- Teszek rá! Most pedig maradj csöndben! Hasogat a fejem…

- Talán nem kéne annyit innod! – vélekedett a lány.

- Az sem a te dolgod!

- Tényleg nem! Tedd csak tönkre a tested, mint minden mást magad körül! – gúnyolódott Emily.

- Fogd be!

- A lelkiismeretedet úgy sem fogod tudni elhallgattatni!

- Arra nem is lesz szükség. Te vagy a rosszfi…lány!

- Így gondolod? – Tony mintha elbizonytalanodott volna, majd rávágta.

- Még szép!

- Na és miért? Van rá bizonyítékod? Vagy szemtanúd? Ártottam valaha neked?

- …Nem, tulajdonképpen bizonyítékom sincs…

- Akkor? Talán mindent elhiszel, amit a SHIELD mond? Nem vall rád, hogy vakon megbízz egy megbízhatatlan szervezetben… - Tony elbizonytalanodott. Nagyon is valószínű, hogy Fury torzított a valóságon a saját érdekében…

- Nem számít! Nincs más választásom!

- De van! Kérlek! Ha átadsz nekik, akkor mindennek vége. Én nem elpusztítani akarom a Földet, hanem megvédeni!

- Akár csak én!

- Akkor engedj el! Ígérem, nem keltek feltűnést!

- Fury világosan megmondta, hogy ha elengedlek, akkor…

- És te hagyod, hogy uralkodjon rajtad?! Te vagy Tony Stark!

- Ez igaz! De még akkor sem bízok benned! – csóválta meg a fejét a milliomos.

- Hogy nyerjem el a bizalmad? – kérdezte Emily reménykedve. Úgy tűnt, eddig jól csavarja a szavakat.

- Válaszolj három kérdésemre! Ha mindhárom válasz jó, akkor elmehetsz! – Tony nem tudta elnyomni magában a kis hangocskát, ami azt hajtogatta, hogy a lány ártatlan, hogy hibát követ el, ha átadja a fegyvereseknek. De meg kellett győződnie róla. Ha jól válaszol, akkor nem fogja érdekelni Fury dühkitörése sem. Végül is őt úgy sem öletheti meg!

- És ha nem?

- Akkor találkozni fogsz a félszemű diktátorral! – Emily elmosolyodott a kifejezésen.

- Állok elébe! Mi az első kérdés? – Tony elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.

- Miért üldöz a SHIELD? Csak semmi személyes! Azt mond, ami szerinted a valós ok lehet és ne torzíts a valóságon! – Emily nagy levegőt vett.

- Mert más vagyok…más vagyok, mint a több ember – Tony érdeklődve hallgatta. – Olyan dolgokra vagyok képes, amire az átlag nem. – Tony eddig nagyon hasonlónak tartotta a sorsukat.

- Mire is?

- Ez a második kérdés?

- Nem. Az egyes bé. Szóval?

- Én…irányítom az energiát…szó szerint. Tárgyakat emelek, tüzet gyújtok, falakat török…satöbbi. Amit el tudsz képzelni. - Tony elnyomta ámulatát.

- Egyes cé: És mi rosszat tettél?

- Semmit! Legalábbis tudtommal.

- Egyes dé: Akkor mit tettél, ami felkelthette az érdeklődésüket?

- Életeket mentettem – Tony kérdőn nézett. – A SHIELD már évek óta tisztában van a hozzám hasonlóak létezésével. Talán nem tudsz róla, de már több tucat társammal végeztek, valójában kilencen maradtunk. Nem igen tartjuk a kapcsolatot, csak érezzük egymás jelenlétét…

- Egye é: Kik vagytok ti, és miért utál a SHIELD?

- Meridiánok. Az eredetét a szónak még én sem tudom. A társaim is hasonló képességekkel bírnak, de sokan visszaéltek vele. Ők nem voltak olyan elővigyázatosak, mint én, a SHIELD pedig a legegyszerűbb módon igyekezett megoldani a lázadó kamaszok problémáját.

- Hát igen, előbb cselekszenek, aztán mások szívnak… - csóválta a fejét Tony.

- Nem szabad lett volna végezniük annyi meridiánnal! Szinte kiirtották az egész…fajt. Ráadásul a legtöbbjük bűne nem volt több, mint egy bank kirablása és hasonlóak. Nem öltek embert, de őket megölték…

- Sajnálom… - nyilvánított részvétet Tony. – Én eddig erről az egészről csak annyit tudtam, hogy valami félresikerült katonai mutánsok vagyok…

- Mi a szar? – tátotta a száját a lány. – Francokat!

- Fury megint hazudott! Hát persze!

- Nem vagyunk mutánsok! Nem tudom, mik vagyunk, de természetes módon születtünk. Mi pedig, akik maradtunk már semmi rosszat nem követtünk el. A Tanácsot egyedül a félelem hajtja. Félelem és önzés. Rettegnek, mert valami olyannal állnak szembe, ami fölött nincs irányításuk, és féltik a hatalmukat tőlünk. A SHIELD tanácsa sem olyan ártatlan, mint mondják…

- Ebben biztos vagyok!

- Attól tartanak, mi leleplezhetjük őket…én legalábbis!

- Emily, sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam! Amit veletek művelnek, az felháborító! De még valami érdekelne: Miért vagy te más, mint a többi?

- Egyes ef kérdés? - Tony bólintott.

- Fury kihangsúlyozta, hogy veled nagyon vigyázzak…miért?

- A többi meridiánt, akit üldöztek legkésőbb másodjára elfogták…sokszor helyben kivégezték – Tony elfintorodott. – Engem már harmadik éve üldöznek…

- És még mindig nem kaptak el! – jelentette ki Tony vigyorogva. - Szóval itt jövök én a képbe...

- Számtalanszor kellett velük megküzdenem, de én sosem voltam olyan hülye, hogy hagyjam magam kifárasztani! A többiek rögtön elhasználták minden erejüket…így könnyű volt Furynak…

- De te ésszel harcoltál…ebben nem is kételkedtem – jegyezte meg Tony elismerően. Emily érezte, hogy nyerésre áll. – Fury biztos jót bosszankodott ezen!

- Második kérdés? – törte meg a csendet a lány.

- Öltél már embert? Ha igen, miért? És öltél-e meg valakit a téged üldözők közül?

- Most talán meglepődsz majd…de nem és igen! – A lány nagyot nyelt. Tony szilárdan figyelte.

- Senkit nem ölnék meg, még azt sem, aki az életemre tör, így senkivel nem végeztem még az üldözőim közül. Ártatlanokkal pedig végképp nem. A megmentésük a célom! Én úgy vagyok vele, hogy az élet mindennél többet ér, még saját kellemetlenségünknél is…

- Ezt örömmel hallom! De akkor mi volt az az igen?

- Három meridián.

- Mi?!

- Most nézhetsz rám őrülten, hogy hogy voltam képes végezni a saját fajtámmal…de nem tehettem mást. Máig bánom, de az a három menthetetlen volt. Ők embert öltek, és nem álltak volna le…soha. Ők voltak azok, akik még a SHIELD számára is nehézséget jelentettek. Majdnem végeztek is embereik százával.

- És nem mondod, hogy képes voltál megmenteni Fury csapatát? Azok után, hogy…

- Nem volt választásom. Az ő életük is csak élet…Ha hagyom elveszni, az olyan, mintha én magam vettem volna el!

- Tudod, ez nemes cselekedet volt – mondta Tony lenyűgözve. – Én biztos ott hagytam volna őket…

- De én ahhoz túl gyenge voltam…

- Inkább elég erős. Megmenteni az ellenséged? Huh… Ezek után már fel sem teszem a harmadik kérdést…

- Mégpedig?

- Ha most elengednélek mit tennél? Elmenekülnél és megölnéd a rád várakozókat, vagy elmenekülnél, és máskor ölnéd meg őket…esetleg soha? Vagy nem menekülnél el, hanem itt helyben végeznél velük? Vagy valami teljesen más?

- Sosem futamodom meg…legalább is nem harc nélkül! Kivéve, ha az ártatlanok biztonságát veszélyezteti! Ha a múzeum üres, akkor valószínűleg újabb leckét adnék nekik, már ha lekapcsolod az erőteret, majd életek elvétele nélkül továbbállnék. – Tony bólintott, hogy nem is adhatott volna jobb választ.

- És ha nem kapcsolom le az erőteret?

- Akkor egyszerűen elfutok! Azt még így is tudok, és a városban már könnyen lerázom őket! – Tony elvigyorodott.

- Meggyőztél!

- Valóban? Akkor elengedsz?

- Egy feltétellel?

- Mi az?

- Tartasz nekem egy kis bemutatót, a SHIELD-es katonákkal. Persze nem muszáj, úgy is elengednélek…de megnézném, hogy billented seggbe Fury beképzelt embereit. Én simán elintézhetném őket, de hivatalos okokból nem tehetem, ami érthető… Viszont nagyon szívesen megnézném, ahogy valaki végre letörli azt az önelégült vigyort a képéről!

- Bosszúból, mert megzsarolt?

- De csak „finoman"!

- Végül is fair ajánlat és meg is érdemlik… - Tony ekkor megnyomott egy gobot a szék hátulján és a lány kiszabadul. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet, majd felállt. – Köszönöm, Tony. Helyesen cselekszel…

- Nagyon remélem…

- Nem írhatják a te számládra, hogy megszöktem…legfeljebb szó szerint. – Tony mosolygott.

- A pénz nem számít. Fury megdöbbent arca mindent megér!

- És az erőteret mikor kapcsold ki? – Tony az órájára pillantott.

- Néhány perc! Előbb hadd hatástalanítsa a fegyvereiket – vigyorgott ravaszul.

- Nem is rossz ötlet! De honnan tudtad, hogy ez a tér elnyomja az erőm?

- Fogalmam sem volt. De nem adom ki a paramétereket a SHIELD-nek, ha erre célzol!

- Megtennéd?

- Természetesen. Mától fogva eggyel több támogatóval rendelkezel! – szorította meg barátian Tony Emily kezét. – Köszönöm, hogy felnyitottad a szemem! Nélküled sosem lett volna erőm szembeszállni az igazságtalansággal…

- Csak egy nagyon kicsi kellett. És köszönöm a beszélgetést, Tony. Lenyűgöztél.

- Ahogy te is engem! Remélem, még összefutunk!

- Feltétlenül.

* * *

Pár perc múlva megérkeztek a SHIELD emberei és körbevették az épületet. Tony elkísérte Emilyt, aki a nagyteremben várta az aznapi kihívását. Tony úgy döntött, inkább az árnyékban várakozik. Jobb, ha Fury nem tudja meg, hogy mennyire élvezi a megaláztatásukat.

Kivágódtak a középső bejárati ajtó hatalmas szárnyai és egy tucat fekete ruhás kommandós lépett be rajta. Nem sokkal utánuk egy fekete bőrkabátot viselő férfi. Tekintete azonnal a terem közepén álló lányra terelődött. Emily-n nem látszott sem félelem, sem kétségbeesés. Magabiztosan állt, az őérte jött fegyvereseket figyelve, majd elindult feléjük, pontosabban Fury felé.

Tony kuncogott egyet magában. Ez jó móka lesz! De valójában félt is egy kicsit. Ezt viszont a lány előtt nem mutathatta, nem akarta. Mégis hogy nézne ki, ha neki Tonynak valamiről fogalma se lenne? Inkább eljátszotta, hogy tisztában van a helyzettel. De az igazság az, hogy egyáltalán nem volt.

_Meridiánok? Mégis miféle lények ezek?_ Bár lenyűgözték, egyben ki nem állhatta az olyan dolgokat, amelyeket nem lehetett tudományosan megmagyarázni. És Emily ereje pontosan ilyen volt. Persze, az energiát uralja, ez nyilvánvaló volt számára, már amikor Fury először említést tett a lány képességeiről. _De hogyan?_ _Ez a nagy kérdés._ Hiába tudja már, hogy az ereje olyan paraméterekkel rendelkezik, mint más normális energiák, ez még semmit nem magyaráz meg… _Hogyan irányítja?_

Tony úgy döntött, később húzza ki a szöget a fejéből, mert az események felpörögtek.

- Szóval újra találkozunk – jelentette ki a lány, leheletnyi gúnnyal a hangjában. – De most túl messzire mentek! – emelte fel a hangját, mire az emberek a fegyvereikkel tették ugyanezt. Fury viszont nem nyúlt semmiért, nyugodtan hallgatta a lányt. Tudta, hogy amíg beszél, úgysem támad. - Már nem volt elég a saját erejük? Mégis miféle őrültség vitte rá magukat, hogy a vasembert küldjék a nyomomba? Nem gondolják, hogy ez így nem igazságos?

- Az igazság mi vagyunk! – _Azt nagyon kétlem_ – gondolta Tony magában. Tetszett neki a lány magabiztos és egyenes stílusa. Ami a szívén, a száján, még Nick Fury sem kivétel ez alól. Mintha csak magát látná…de ez még jobb! Ha egy lány üti ki az embereit, az még cikisebb…

- Akkor szerintem alapjaiban eltér az értékrendünk! – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Elég a fecsegésből! Adja meg magát, és akkor senkinek nem esik bántódása!

- Úgy érti, maguknak?

- Úgy teszel, mintha lenne esélyed…

- Nem, maguk tesznek úgy!

- Most provokálni próbálsz, Emily…? – emelte fel a hangját Fury is. – Ez nem jellemző rád!

- Ha maguk is újítottak, nekem talán nem lehet?! – Fury nem találta a megfelelő szavakat egy ideig.

- Ez jogos végül is…

- Na ugye! Most pedig…hagynak elmenni, ez esetben nem esik bántódásuk, …vagy makacsul ragaszkodnak az elfogásom megpróbálásához, amit az egészségügyi biztosítójuk fog bánni? Előre sajnálom szegényt…

- ELFOGNI! – adta mi a parancsot az igazgató.

- Gondoltam – mosolyodott el a lány, és elégedetten nézte, ahogy az ellenfelei tönkrement fegyvereiket dobják a fenébe. Fury idegesnek tűnt.

- Idióták! Többen vagyunk, és nem tudja használni az erejét! Kapják el!

Tizenhárom fekete ruhás vette körül a lányt, aki kettesével küzdött meg velük. Bár nehéz volt így, energia nélkül. Nem tudott akkorákat rúgni és ütni, a férfiak csak egy méterrel estek hátrébb tőle. Viszont a gyorsasága megmaradt, így kicselezhette őket. Ám három perc múlva kezdett fáradni, az ügynökök pedig egyre rendezettebben mozogni. Végül sarokba szorították.

Tonynak, aki még a közelharcon is jót „mozizott", ekkor esett le, hogy még nem állította le az erőteret. Azonnal megnyomott egy gombot a nála lévő távirányító vezérlőn, majd várt. Ami jött, az elképesztő és ijesztő volt. Ha nem látja, nem hisz a szemének.

Emily elmosolyodott, Fury arcáról pedig emiatt leolvadt a nem létező mosoly.

- Viszlát fiúk – mondta vigyorogva, amit csak a hatás és persze Tony kedvéért tett hozzá. Összezárta maga előtt a kezeit, összpontosított, majd hirtelen újra széttárva kezeit hatalmas, színtelen pajzs képződött körülötte, ami egyre tágult, a falig sodorva az őt körbefogókat. Ezután a feltápászkodókkal megismételte a műveletet.

Kintről újabb osztag jött, de a lány minddel végzett, mármint a maga módján, nem ölte meg őket. Egyszerű karate mozdulatok, tűz, jég, repülő berendezési tárgyak, kisebb robbanások, újabb fegyverek hatástalanítása, amiket az erőtér megszűnése után hoztak be, rögtönzött fegyverekkel: seprűnyéllel és díszkardokkal vívás, ide-oda taszigálás, gáncsolás…minden volt.

Emily Tony és persze saját szórakozásáért végre egyszer igazán „rosszkislány" volt. Vad és merész, de nem kegyetlen és elbizakodott. Ám ebből elég volt egyszer, a lány hosszútávon nem élvezné az ilyen harcot, amiről tudja, hogy a másik fél számára nem szórakozás, hanem vérre megy. Nem lenne szép szórakoznia velük, hagy játszák csak ők a macskát. Meg minek pazarolja az erejét, ha ezek a látványelemek nélkül is el tud menekülni? Mindenesetre jót szórakozott!

- Na, elég volt mára? – kérdezte végül az igazgatót, az egyedülit, akit talpon hagyott, azaz térden. Már Fury lába sem bírta tovább a terhelést, mivel kénytelen volt ő is beszállni a harcba. Kapott is jó pár rúgást a képébe.

- Ezt nem fogod megúszni…

- Talán nyár van, de én inkább bicikliznék egyet… - Fury már figyelmet sem szentelt a kiparodizált megjegyzésének.

- Már úton van az erősítés…

- Csakhogy mire ideérnek, én már messze járok!

- Egyszer úgyis elkapunk! – nyögte az igazgató.

- Persze "Javert", persze!

- Most túl messzire mész – figyelmeztette az igazgató.

- Maga kényszerített, hogy új vizekre evezzek. Én ellenék a tavamon egy csónakkal is, de ha maguk a nyílt óceánra kényszerítenek, akkor higgye le, nem érem be egy óceánjárónál kevesebbel!

- Mi van?

- Csak egy rossz hasonlat volt. A lényeg, hogy eddig tűrtem, ahogyan bánnak velem, hogy egy perc nyugtot sem adnak, ám az én türelmem sem határtalan! Most megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy könnyűszerrel végezhetnék az embereivel, akár egy pillanat alatt.

- Csak nem fenyegetőzöl, Emily? Azt hittem, te ahhoz túl jó vagy – gúnyolódott Fury.

- Nem. Csak tényeket közlök. Ne becsüljenek alá! Az, hogy nem öltem még meg egyiküket sem, nem azt jelenti, hogy nem tudnám, ha úgy akarnám. Én próbálok a jó úton maradni, de maguk folyton kiszorítanak a párkányra. És én nem vagyok olyan érős, mint amilyennek látszom. Ha továbbra is az idegeimen táncolnak, egyszer én is a sötétség csábításába eshetek, és akkor nem lesz nehéz átlépnem a másik útra, ha az már úgy is olyan közel van. Ne kísértsék az ördögöt, Fury, mert az nem hálálja meg! Azt hiszik, csupán egy vadállatot próbálnak elfogni, de közben a tűzzel játszanak! Olyan tűzzel, ami egy atomerőmű belsejében ég, és maguk whisky-s üvegekkel dobálják! Ne csodálkozzanak, ha ezután az egész kóceráj, magukkal együtt egyszer csak a levegőbe repül!

Tony és Fury is megdöbbenve hallgatták a már-már ijesztően őszinte, metaforákkal és figyelmeztetésekkel teli, szenvedélyes drámai monológot. Tony elismerően, amiért a lánynak ilyen hatásosan sikerült kifejeznie magát, és még Furyba is belefojtotta a szót. Az igazgató viszont nagyon rossz érzéssel. Eddig azt hitte, legalább meg tudnák állítani a lányt, ha szükséges lenne, és hogy egyszer majd elkapják, hogy végre tárgyalhassanak vele…de az elhangzottak sok mindent megváltoztatnak...

Eddig is féltek, hogy mi lesz, ha Emily egyszer elveszti az önuralmát, de az a hasonlat az atomrobbanásról és whisky-s üvegekről nagyon kétségbeejtő. Nem tehetnek mást, minél előbb el kell fogniuk! Holott a lány világosan arra célzott, hogy hagyják már végre békén…

- Vagyis nem kíván önként velünk jönni? – tette fel Fury a lehető legostobább kérdést. Más nem jutott az eszébe.

- Nem! És azt javaslom, ha legközelebb nem szeretnének többet látni a sötét oldalamból, akkor ne béreljenek fel több szuperhőst ellenem!

Azzal a lány dühösen, de mégis felszabadultan elhagyta az épületet. Néhány újonnan érkezett őr rohant felé, de könnyedén hanyatt vágta őket és ment tovább.

* * *

- STARK! Ezt mégis mire véljem? – ordította Fury. – Azt mondtam, tartsa itt a lányt!

- És itt is tartottam – felelte Tony ártatlanul. Emily hihetetlenül jó volt. Kár, hogy mégsem tud teljesen megbízni benne. Még jó, hogy páncélban még lenne esélye ellene…

- Ne hazudjon már a szemembe, maga félkegyelmű! Csak ront a helyzetén.

- Én itt tartottam, amíg megérkeztek. Nem mondta, mit tegyek vele azután, ha már itt vannak…szóval elengedtem. Olyan szépen könyörgött…

- Ezt nem hiszem el! Stark! Maga megőrült! Ez a lány nem akárki, maga is láthatta…

- Igen, felettébb érdekes képességgel bír. Lenyűgöző…

- Inkább veszélyes! Nemzetbiztonsági rizikót jelent, ha…

- Ha nem ölik meg, mint a többi hatvanat, vagy többet?! – tört ki Stark. – Tudja én megértem az aggodalmait…

- Nem, nem érti…

- De nem rajongok a mészárlásokért. És a legtöbbjük még menthető lett volna.

- Ezt meg miből gondolja?

- Ismerem magukat! Na viszlát, Nick! – hagyta faképnél a dühös igazgatót. – Több elfogásos küldetést nem vállalok. Nem küldök senkit a maguk kínzókamrájába. Ha gondolja, ezért sem kérek semmit…

- STARK!

- Végeztem!

- Menjen a lány után! Ez parancs!

- Leszarom – sétált tovább a múzeumban berendezett lakosztálya felé. A Stark torony épp felújításon esett át, és amíg készen lesznek a hálószobák, itt tölt pár napot. A múzeumigazgató egyébként is jó barátja.

- Azt nem ajánlom! – emelte fel a hangját Fury.

- Miért? Talán engem is eltesz láb alól, mint mindenkit, aki az útjában áll, vagy nem hajlandó behódolni magának? – kérdezte gúnyosan Tony.

- Ne idegesítsen fel…!

- Vegyen be egy nyugtatót – vetette oda Tony. – Isten áldja! – azzal eltűnt a múzeum folyosóján, hogy végre megírjon a tulajdonos barátjának egy szép kis csekket. Ezek nagyon lelakták a helyet. Mit fog így mondani a múzeumigazgatónak? _"Éjszaka a múzeumban hármat" forgattak?_

- Ezt még megbánja, Stark! – kiáltotta utána, de szavai üres fülekre találtak.

Emily mosolyogva hallgatta végig a kettejük között lezajló dialógust az árnyékból. Visszajött, mert még valamit meg kellett tennie. Megvárta, ég Fury távozik, majd Tony szobájához lopakodva bekopogott.

- Mondtam már, hogy szálljon le rólam, Fury, nem érdekelnek a marhaságai…! – hadarta idegesen, Tony, majd észrevette az előtte vigyorgó lányt. - …Emily…

- Csak szerettem volna megköszönni, amit értem tettél…

- Ugyan, ez a legkevesebb…

- Szembeszállni Nick Fury akaratával azért nem semmi, főleg úgy, hogy van, amivel hatást gyakorolhat rád!

- Többé már nem! Megoldom.

- Remélem sikerül…

- De tudod, …amit tettél az…kicsit…huh…nagyon ijesztő volt. Úgy értem, hogy szokatlan és megmagyarázhatatlan és…

- Nem bízol bennem – szűrte le Emily a lényeget. – Megértem.

- Tényleg? – csodálkozott Tony és legbelül bántotta a lelkiismeret, amiért nem tud teljesen megbízni benne.

- Egy napja sem ismersz, felrobbantom az aulát, török-zúzok…ez nem túl bizalomgerjesztő.

- Ne haragudj…én tényleg kezdelek megkedvelni, csak…

- Mondtam már, semmi gond! Te legalább nem tartasz ellenségnek a képességem miatt. De azt tudnod kell, hogy soha nem bántanálak. Senkit sem. Remélem erre emlékszel majd, ha egyszer mégis úgy hozza a sors, hogy meg kell küzdenünk.

- Emlékezni fogok… - Ekkor Emily meglepő dologra szánta el magát. Eddig csak meg akarta köszönni Tonynak, de most elnyomhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy másképp is kifejezze háláját a válaszokért és azért, hogy mellé állt. És a férfi olyannyira vonzó volt…ahogy megállt félszegen az ajtóban, csípőre tett kézzel, piros pólóban... Emily nem várt tovább.

A lány kezét finoman a vele szemben álló férfi tarkójára csúsztatta, majd beletűrt a férfi dús, barna hajába, végül másik kezét Tony arcára tette és maga felé húzta a fejét, majd ajkait az övéire helyezte. Az egész olyan gyorsan történt, hogy a milliomosnak ideje sem volt védekezni. ...Bár nem is nagyon kívánt.

A lány hirtelen csókja meglepte, de Emily olyan jól csókolt, hogy muszáj volt visszacsókolnia. Kívánta a lányt, aki őt szintén. Mikor már annyira elmerültek az élvezetben, hogy alig kaptak levegőt, a lány odébb húzódott. Tony nagyot sóhajtott a gyönyörtől. _Szóval ilyen lehet csókolózni egy meridiánnal? Még annál sokkal jobb, ahogy leveri Fury embereit! Eszméletlen!_ Ha nem lenne Pepper, biztosan lecsapna a lányra…már ha Emily belemenne…

- És erre is! – jelentette ki Tony felvillanyozva.

- Viszlát, Tony – köszönt el a lány. Tony érezte, hogy ha szeretné sem bírhatná maradásra.

- Viszlát…Emily… - bámult utána vágyakozva. Aztán leesett…Pepper meg fogja ölni, ha ez kiderül! De végül is nem ő kezdte…

Emily hamar elhagyta a várost.

* * *

Most az ágyban újból elkezdett a múltkori találkozás eseményein gondolkozni. Leginkább egy konkrét dolgon. Mi ütött belé?! Még csak nem is járna Tonyval? Akkor meg miért csókolta meg?! Hogy elnyerje a bizalmát?! Ilyen egy ribanc lenne? Nem. Akkor és ott vágyott arra a csókra. De miért? Kíváncsiság…? Ki tudja?

Holnap újra találkozik Tonyval, és akkor remélhetőleg tisztázzák a dolgokat. Hogy az csak egy hálacsók volt és semmi több! Vagy mégsem?

…

* * *

_**Vélemény? Bármilyen típusú megjegyzést szívesen fogadok.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A harc**

A találkozás napja. Fury ma reggel megkérte Emily-t, hogy mindenképpen a SHIELD-hez tartozását jelentő fekete egyenruhát vegye föl, amiben a küldetéseket is végrehajtják. A lány még nem sejtette, de Fury kemény „kiképzést" tervezett neki mára. Csak arra várt, hogy végre tisztázhassa Tony-val a dolgokat.

* * *

A milliomos Tony Stark saját elektronikai rendszerrel felszerelt magángépe a központ tetejének közepén landolt. _Jellemző_ – gondolták a biztonsági őrök. Tony gépe nem rendelkezett személyzettel, a férfi beérte Javris-sal eme rövidnek ígérkező látogatás alkalmával. Az út az általa használt sebességgel, tizenötezer méter magasságban csupán két óra oda illetve vissza.

Tony kilépett a napsütésbe. A központ az óceán közepén ringatózott, mint egy elveszett sziget. Mélyen magába szívta a sós levegőt. Megpróbált felkészülni az elkövetkezendőkre. Bár Fury nem említette, hogy milyen célból rángatta el szombat délelőtt a párnái és whisky-s üvegei közül, biztos forrásból tudta, hogy Emily Brook immár a fedélzeten tartózkodik. Abban is biztos volt, hogy a kettejük találkozója a cél.

Nem tudta, Fury miért akarja összehozni őket, de ez most mellékes volt. Sokkal jobban izgatta a találkozás maga. Elindult a híd felé és még egyszer nagyot sóhajtott. A kettejük kapcsolata meglehetősen bonyolult volt. Csupán néhány órát töltöttek el beszélgetéssel, de már az elején megtalálták a közös hangot és a végén régi ismerősökként váltak el. Másrészt olyannyira távol álltak egymástól, hiszen egyiken sem bíztak a másikban, legfőképp a másik képességei miatt. És mindennek tetejébe ott volt az a csók, ami még jobban összekuszálta a dolgokat.

Ők ketten nem voltak ellenségek, de nem lehettek barátok vagy szeretők sem. Mindegyikhez több idő kell. Mégis, Tony úgy érezte, Emily már most is több számára, mint egyszerű ismerős. Akkor meg micsodák ők? Ezt mindenképpen tisztáznia kell a lánnyal, lehetőleg azelőtt, hogy bárki is tudomást szerezne a csókról… _De miért is olyan fontos az?_ Hiszen Pepper-er nemrég összevesztek!

* * *

Emily izgatottan vette a fokokat a hídhoz vezető lépcsőn, a szíve a torkában dobogott. Átlépte a hídra vezető ajtó küszöbét. A barna hajú, körszakállas és letagadhatatlanul vonzó férfi már a körasztalnál álldogált, a változatosság kedvéért szürke öltönyben és piros nyakkendőben. Az óráját figyelte. Kilenc. Nick Fury, aki eddig egy képernyőt bámult megfordult, és a lányra mosolygott. Ekkor Tony is észrevette.

Emily nyelt egyet és visszamosolygott rájuk. Fury tett pár lépést, hogy a lány mellé érjen, majd megfogta a kezét és az asztalhoz vezette.

- Gyere – szólt a lányhoz. – „Bemutatok" neked valakit!

- Már ismerjük egymást… - magyarázkodott Emily zavarában, elpirulva. Tony jót vigyorgott ezen.

- Emily, hadd mutassam be Antony Stark-ot, egyik bizalmas tanácsadómat és a SHIELD szövetségesét…

- Szövetséges, amennyiben a „ha nem velünk van, akkor ellenünk" kapcsolatot maga így nevezi… - vágott a szavába Stark. Most Emily-n volt a sor, hogy elvigyorodjon.

- Ő pedig itt Emily Brook, a legújabb emberem! – mutatta be a lányt Fury, elengedve a füle mellett Tony megjegyzését. – Bár civilben már találkoztak.

- Így van! Örülök, hogy újra látom, kisasszony – nyújtott kezet Tony, miközben alaposan végigmérte a lány „egyenruháját".

- Részemről az öröm! – fogadta el a kezet Emily. Tony kézfogása erőteljes volt és magabiztos. A lány megpróbált határozott lenni. Szóval most megint magázódnak? Vagy csak Fury miatt? A köztük lévő viszony tisztázására viszont nem adódott lehetőség.

- Most, hogy újra egymásra találtak – zavarta meg a kézfogás utáni szemkontaktust Fury, - kérem, fáradjanak utánam! – adta ki a parancsot. – Van egy ötletem arra, hogyan üssük el az időt – mosolygott magában.

- Ha Nick Fury viccelődik, az sosem jelent semmi jót – súgta Tony Emily fülébe, miközben Fury után siettek a folyosón.

- Beszélnünk kell! – súgta vissza Emily komolyan.

- Még szép! – értett egyet Tony. – Mégis hogy tudott Fury behálózni téged?! A múltkor még annyira független voltál…

- Én nem kifejezetten erre céloztam! – jelentette ki a lány. – Egyébként meg nem hálózott be. Én döntöttem így.

- És mivel vett rá erre a döntésre? – kíváncsiskodott tovább Stark.

- Majd később elmondom, hosszú…

- Akkor mond röviden! – erősködött Tony.

- Megmentette az életem, amikor hagyhatott volna meghalni is. – Tony meglepődött.

- Mi történt?! – bámult a lányra.

- Köztünk mi történt?! – váltott témát a lány, mert őt az utóbbi jobban érdekelte.

- Előbb válaszolj!

- Előbb te! – erősködött a lány.

- Honnan tudjam, te csó…!

- Hé! Ti ott hátul! – kiáltotta hátra Fury. – Elég a csevegésből!

Tony és Emily ezután némán követték. A sok összekeveredett érzelem tisztázása későbbre halasztódott.

* * *

- Magasabbra! Emily! MAGASABBRA! – ordibálta Fury, amikor a lány a kifutópályán talált fémtörmelékkel próbálta eltalálni a levegőben cikázó Stark-ot. Hamar kiderült, hogy az igazgató nem holmi tudományos eszmecsere céljából boronálta össze a különleges képességekkel rendelkező lányt és a vasembert. Úgy vélte, Stark ösztönzésére végre felszínre kerülnek Emily azon rejtett képességei, amelyeket eltitkolt előle, vagy esetleg amelyekről még ő maga sem tudott.

Tony-t nem volt nehéz rávennie egy kis harcra, csupán az zavarta, hogy egy lány az ellenfele. Nem volt hozzászokva az ilyesmihez. Emily-t csak az nem zavarta, hogy egy férfi az ellenfele, azon kívül minden más. _„Mégis mit képzel magáról ez a Fury?! Mi vagyok én?! Holmi gladiátor, akit kedve szerint harcba küldhet?!"_ De azért némi értetlenkedés és nemtetszése kinyilvánítása után eleget tett Fury kérésének.

„_Egy kis gyakorlás nem árthat"_ – jelentette ki az igazgató, amivel Emily kénytelen volt egyetérteni. Az zavarta csupán, hogy Nick alig kilenc napos fegyverszünet, alias „béke" után máris a főnökeként viselkedik. Pedig még mindig nem volt teljes az összhang közöttük. Csupán abban egyeztek meg, hogy a lány segít Fury-nek, nem abban, hogy a férfi kedve szerint ugráltathatja!

- Meddig kell ezt még csinálnom, Nick? – kérdezte Emily, mivel már több mint két órája „harcoltak" az Atlanti-óceán közepén állomásozó központ kifutópályáján. Tűzött a nap, a sós szél az arcába fújt, kicsípve a szemét, ráadásul még egyszer sem sikerült eltalálnia a felfegyverkezett Tony-t, aki feltehetően jót mulatott rajta légkondicionált páncéljában.

- Ez az, Fury! Már kezdem unni a „gladiator junior"-t – gúnyolódott Tony.

- Fogd be! – kiáltotta vissza Emily. – Nekem nincs csúcstechnológiás szuperpáncélom!

- Erről beszélek! – értett egyet Tony fölényesen. – Nick, tényleg nincs értelme minket egy súlycsoportba rakni!

- Elég volt! – vesztette el a türelmét Fury. – Mindketten! Elég a fecsegésből és folytassátok!

- Na, de…! – ellenkeztek volna egyszerre.

- Semmi de! Stark, maga tartozik nekem! Emily, te is! Vissza a feladathoz!

- De mire jó ez, uram?! – feleselt Tony. – Csak kikészíti ezt a szegény lányt. Láthatóan semmi esélye… - Fury a szavába vágott.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem láttunk még mindent belőle!

- Úgy érti, hogy…? – csodálkozott Tony.

- Úgy értem, hogy Emily csak szórakozik velünk! Én pedig nem tűröm el, hogy bárki is szórakozzon velem! – jelentette ki szigorú hangon. – Tudni akarom, hogy mire képes valójában!

- De mire kellek ehhez én?! – értetlenkedett Tony.

- Maga a csali – felelte Fury kurtán.

- Köszönöm a megtiszteltetést! - ironizált a férfi.

- Befejeztétek?! – szólt végül közbe Emily. – Nagyon "kedves" – ironizált most ő is – hogy a szemem láttára beszéltek ki, de tudatnom kell veletek, hogy nincs semmilyen rejtett képesség. – Ezt megpróbálta a legnagyobb természetességgel kijelenteni, de aki odafigyelt, annak a számára kiérezhető volt az enyhe őszintétlenség a lány hangjából. – Amit láttatok, az minden! Stark nagyságrendekkel felettem áll…

- Ez igaz! – vágott közbe Tony.

- Hallgass! Most én beszélek! – tolta le a lány. Fury még jobban felvonta a már eddig is magasan járó szemöldökét. – Fáj ezt kimondanom…, de Nick, örülhetsz! Találtál valamit…valakit, akivel szemben még én is védtelen vagyok, így nem kell többé amiatt aggódnod, hogy „elszabadulok"! Hiszen itt van ő – a páncélos férfira mutatott – hogy megállítson! Most engedelmetekkel távoznék is! Stark! Köszönöm az idődet! Viszont látásra uraim! – Emily épp megfordult és tett pár lépést a bejárat felé, de Fury még jóval az ajtó előtt megállította.

- Csak lassan a testtel, kisasszony! – ragadta meg határozottan a hullámzó barna hajú lány jobb kezét. – Elég ebből a színjátékból! – Kényszerítette a lányt, hogy a szemébe nézzen, de Emily ingerülten lesütötte a tekintetét.

- Nincs semmilyen színjáték! – jelentette ki a lány, majd a vasemberre nézett. – Stark-nak sikerült kifárasztania! – Fury elvigyorodott és megszorította a lány kezét, nehogy elillanjon.

- Most árultad el magad, kiscsillag! – Tony jól kuncogott a becenéven, ám Emily láthatóan nem díjazta.

- Nem igaz! – szabadkozott, de Fury érezte a lány idegességét a karjában áramló vér lüktetéséből. _Tehát hazudik_ – gondolta, és igaza volt.

- Miből gondolod úgy? – adta a hülyét a lány. Fury diadal ittasan elmosolyodott.

- Azt mondtad, kifárasztott, nem azt, hogy legyőzött!

- Ez csak fogalmazás kérdése!

- Te pedig úgy fogalmaztál, hogy csupán kifárasztania sikerült! – Tony érdeklődve figyelte a lány és az igazgató között kialakuló feszültséget. Volt az a rossz szokása, hogy élvezte a drámákat, ha azok nem az ő életében jelentkeztek.

- Nick, kérlek! – könyörgött a lány a düh és a bizonytalanság határán.

- Igazam van, nemde? – nézett újból Emily szemébe, bár fölöslegesen, mert már mindketten tudták a választ. A lány is érezte, hogy további hazudozással itt már csak ronthat a helyzeten, így némi gondolkodás után elfordította a fejét az igazgatótól.

- Igen… - nyögte ki végül, megsemmisülten. Elege volt már belőle, hogy Nick Fury mindig megkapja, amit meg akar kapni…és hogy mindig többet akar! Megszerezte őt, a bizalma nagy részét…de ezzel nem éri be, ő mindent tudni akar! Emily kedvelte Fury-t, de azt a kényszeres kontrollmániáját már sokkal kevésbé. Nem túlságosan imponált neki a tény, hogy az igazgató mindenképpen irányítani akarja…de mégsem akart ellenkezni vele. Annak legutóbb is rossz vége lett… Miért nem tudja Fury most kivételesen beérni annyival, amit tud, és felajánlani a saját bizalmát neki, a valódi bizalmát?

- Nézz a szemembe, kérlek – Fury finoman, de tőle megszokott határozottsággal megfogta a lány állát, napbarnított arcát a sajátja felé fordítva. – Csak tudni szeretném, hogy mire vagy képes. Ennyi az egész.

- Talán még mindig nem bízik bennem eléggé? – tette fel Emily a jogos kérdést.

- Nos, ahhoz tisztában kéne lennem a valódi… - magyarázta Fury, mintha ez magától értetődő lenne.

- Tudom, tudom, a képességeimmel… - vágott közbe tettetett fáradtsággal a hangjában Emily.

- Tehát akkor folytatod?

- Miért tenném? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány. – Hogy kifejleszthessenek egy fegyvert a meridiánok ellen?! Soha! Ennyi önbecsülésem azért még nekem is maradt! – Fury kezdett ideges lenni.

- Emily! Amíg nem ismerjük az összes…!

- Szóval már a tanácsot is belekeverted? Vagy már az elejétől fogva benne vannak ők is?! Király! Nagyszerű! – gúnyolódott a lány dühösen. Tony jót nevetett a civakodókon.

- Tudjátok – fordult Tony a lány és az igazgató felé. – jó volt veletek…de nekem mára ennyi elég is volt a stand up comedy-ből! Úgyhogy, ha megbocsájtotok, távoznék! – jelentette ki színpadias udvariassággal, és most ő vette a bejárati fémajtó felé az irányt.

- STARK! Várjon még kérem! – állította meg Fury.

- Ugyan Fury! – ellenkezett Stark. – Ezzel a lánnyal így semmire sem mész! De én sem… Emlékezz csak vissza, mi történt akkor, amikor legutóbb engem bíztál meg a felkutatásával és elfogásával…

- Ha jól emlékszem, akkor te voltál az, aki elengedted! – világított rá Fury megrovóan a lényegre.

- Már ott voltatok a bejáratnál – felelte Tony lazán, - szóval ne engem hibáztass a nem megfelelően felkészült embereid miatt…

- STARK!

- STARK! Tényleg maradnod kéne! – vágott közbe Emily hirtelen.

- Mi az, meggondoltad magad? – nézett rá Fury kíváncsian.

- Részben…

- Ami annyit tesz, hogy…? – kérdezte Tony, Fury pedig érdeklődve folytatta a mai szemöldöktornát.

- Csak annyi, hogy tartozom Stark-nak egy rendes összecsapással, ha már rám áldozta a délelőttjét – vallotta be Emily. – Ez a legkevesebb. – Emily most tényleg így gondolta, mert természetesen nem az igazgató, hanem a jóképű milliomos miatt hajlott a kompromisszumra.

- Köszönöm, kisasszony, igazán kedves! – hajolt meg Tony Stark színpadiasan, majd vigyorogva felszállt a levegőbe. Az arcát ez idáig nem borította páncél, de most, hogy végre veszély szagot érzett, összezárta a páncélt az arca előtt. – Akkor kezdhetjük?

- Természetesen – lépett előre párat a lány is, akit Fury idő közben elengedett, majd odaszólt az igazgatónak. – Most jól figyelj, Nick, mert lehet, hogy jó ideig nem látsz ilyet!

- Mást sem teszek, mint figyellek téged egész nap! – hátrált az igazgató egy védettebb hely felé, valamivel megenyhülve. Érezte, hogy most végre megláthatja a lány igazi erejét.

- Na, mi lesz? Elkezdjük még ma? – türelmetlenkedett Tony.

- Azt fogod kívánni, bár ne kezdtük volna! – kiáltotta Emily izgatottan, fellelkesülve a harci láztól. Bár eléggé fáradt volt már, valahol legbelül mégis arra vágyott, hogy élőben is kipróbálhassa újonnan felfedezett képességeit, hogy végre valahára nem kelljen visszafognia magát és ez ne járjon komolyabb következményekkel.

Határozott mozdulattokkal, mosolyogva indult el Stark irányába, közben pedig oldalra emelte kezeit, majd keresztezte őket a mellkasa előtt, végül egy erőteljes mozdulattal széttárta őket, mintha egy acélajtót kéne felfeszítenie. Ennek hatására a lány ötven méteres körzetében minden mozdítható és kevésbé mozgékony dolog a levegőbe repült, vagy nagy robajjal sugárirányban arrébb lökődött. Nagy meglepetésére, vagy talán nem is olyan nagyra, Fury is a falnak csapódott.

Emily elmosolyodott. Hátra pillantott Fury reakcióját lecsekkolni, majd még szélesebben és sejtelmesebben elmosolyodva továbbindult. Léptei egyre magabiztosabbnak hatottak. Fury is elmosolyodott.

- Én megmondtam. Stark! Sok van még ebben a lányban, amit eddig nem láttunk és… - de már nem tudta befejezni, mert egy újabb energialöket másodszor is a falhoz vágta. – Áhhh! Na erről beszéltem!

- Majd meglátjuk, mi újat tud még mutatni a kicsike! – ordította vissza Stark, miközben épp egy óriási acélgerenda elől próbált kitérni. Ez nagy hiba volt, mivel így egyenesen belesétált Emily csapdájába. A másik irányból egy tucat nehézfém törmelék várta.

- Ááá! Hé! Ezt még visszakapod, Emily Brook!

- Ne nevezz többé kicsikének! – És ment is a következő adag fémhulladék Stark képébe, természetesen Emily erejével megspékelve, hogy nagyobbat üssön.

- Ennyi lenne? – gúnyolódott Tony, visszanyerve az egyensúlyát.

- Ne akard, hogy több legyen! – figyelmeztette a lány.

- A helyzet az, hogy akarom!

- Biztos vagy benne, vasember? Mert az lehet, hogy fájni fog…

- Bírom a fájdalmat – jelentette ki Stark, legbelül azért kissé bizonytalanul. – Meg amúgy is tartozunk Fury-nak egy kis műsorral. – Emily újból elmosolyodott. – A kérdés csak az, hogy te bírod-e?

- Ha ezt kérdezned kell, akkor még nem ismersz engem eléggé.

- Akkor segíts, hogy megismerhesselek – javasolta Tony enyhe célzással a hangjában.

- Örömmel. De aztán ne nekem nyafogj, hogy mekkora anyagi kért okoztam a páncélodon, pont, pont, pont…

- Tulajdonképpen arra gondoltam – merengett el Tony vágyakozva, - hogy ha itt végeztünk, akkor ott folytathatnánk, ahol a múltkor abbahagytuk… - Emily is elmerengett.

- Hmmm…Mire is gondolsz pontosan? Amikor az öltöződben „birkóztunk"?

- Nem. Inkább egy kis italozásra és könnyed csevejre gondoltam, miközben feltennél pár komolyabb kérdést a munkásságommal kapcsolatban, én pedig a ruhaméreteiddel kapcsolatban…esetleg szemléltethetnéd is… - Stark kapott egy puhának nagyon nem mondható rozsdás akkumulátort az arcába, vagyis a páncél feji részére.

- Bunkó! – kiáltotta a lány félig vigyorogva. Tony feltápászkodott és kihúzta magát. Úgy tűnt, hozzá van már szokva a lányok efféle reakciójához. Csak épp nem hajlandó tanulni belőle.

- Szóval ilyesmi – folytatta a milliomos. – De „birkózhatunk" is, ha szeretnél, bár ezúttal szerintem ruha nélkül kéne kipróbálnunk… - Három akkumulátor repült felé. Egyet kikerült jobbról, egyet balról, ám az utolsó ágyékon találta. Az ütés még páncélon keresztül is rohadt érzés volt. – Áú! Csak finoman kislány!

- Hagyd már ezt az idióta flörtdumát! Engem nem fogsz így felszedni! – jelentette ki Emily, bár jól szórakozott a férfi kitartásán.

- Nem tehetek róla, ez vagyok én! – Fury mindvégig a szemét forgatta Tony próbálkozásai alatt. Ez a fazon javíthatatlan nőcsábász.

- Akkor talán kicsit hanyagolhatnád, hogy önmagad légy.

- De előtte mi a válaszod a „birkózáshoz"?

- Kösz, de inkább maradnék az iszákos eszmecserénél.

- Ahogy gondolod. De ha közben mégis megváltozna a véleményed…

- Nem lesz neked erőd a „birkózáshoz" Stark! – jelentette ki Emily fölényesen.

- Azt majd meglátjuk…

- Kezdjétek már el végre! – türelmetlenkedett Fury. – Addig szövegeltek, míg lemegy a nap!

- Ahogy óhajtja, főnök úr! – Biccentett Emily színpadiasan, mire a fekete férfi megcsóválta a fejét.

Fury soha nem látta még a lányt ilyennek. Ilyen…másnak. Mást szokott meg tőle. Emily harcias volt, de sosem lelkesedett ennyire a harcért, a másik legyőzéséért. Sokkal visszafogottabb volt, nem fenyegette az ellenfelét vagy dicsekedett az erejével. De végül is ő vette rá Starkot, hogy ezt hozza ki belőle. Egy másik oldalát. És legbelül mindenki vágyik arra, hogy bizonyítson, önmagának.

Valójában nem is volt ezzel semmi baj…sőt! Emily most sokkal felszabadultabbnak és boldogabbnak tűnt. Sugárzott belőle a magabiztosság. Fury tudta, hogy ha bosszúállót akar belőle faragni, akkor meg kell tanulnia felszabadítania az erejét. Az igazi erejét. Tulajdonképpen még szórakoztatta is, hogy megismeri a lány ezen oldalát is. A „Starkosabbat", a merész és kissé pimasz kislányt, aki jelenleg csak a harc élvezete és a csata izgalma miatt harcol.

Emily évekig kényszerítette magát, hogy komolyan és felelősségteljesen viselkedjen, és folyton tűrnie kellett. És Fury tudta ezt, ez nagyrészt miattuk is történt. Azon kívül, hogy valóba szeretett volna tisztában lenni Emily hatalmával, tudta, hogy a lánynak szüksége van erre, még ha ő ezt nem is sejti. Szüksége van rá, hogy kieressze három és gőzét és végre egyszer azt tegyen az erejével, amit akar – persze csak meghatározott keretek között. De legalább végre önmagáért harcoljon.

Az igazgató azt akarta, hogy Emily jól érezze magát, megkönnyebbültnek. Így talán szívesebben marad vele, tudva, hogy itt nem korlátozzák az erejét, vagy szabadságát. Csak irányítják – tette hozzá Fury magában remélve, hogy a lány nem akad ki az utolsón. Mert a tény az tény: a tanács sosem egyezett volna bele, hogy Emily a bázison maradjon, ráadásul szabadon, ha Fury nem esküszik meg nekik, hogy irányítása alatt tartja.

A férfi tudta, hogy az irányítottság épp annyira feldühítené a lányt, mint a szabadságának elvesztése, de legalább meg kellett próbálnia eljátszania a tanács előtt. Megesküdni, hogy Emily Brook azt teszi, amit mond neki: ha kell, harcba száll, ha kell, csendben ül a szobájában. Fury sajnálta, hogy ennyire eltúlozta a valóságot, de nem volt más választása.

Csak remélni tudta, hogy Emily önszántából követi majd a parancsait. Neki is be kell látnia, hogy az ő oldalán nagyobb biztonságban van, mint bármelyik másikon. Egyrészt, mert így legalább a SHIELD már nem az ellensége.

_Ez a nap egy új kezdet is lehet _– gondolta Fury – _a nap, amikor Emily Brook végre hivatalosan is a SHIELD alkalmazottjává válik._

Stark férfiasságához hűen rászánta magát a kezdeményezésre.

- Akkor vágjunk bele! – kiáltotta, majd sortüzet nyitott a lányra, amit Emily épphogy csak kikerült, a falhoz gurulva. Az elő tető viszont nem sokáig bírta.

- Hé! A bázis szétveréséről nem volt szó! – kiabálta Fury idegesen.

- Nem te akartál nagy harcot? – kiáltott vissza Stark.

- Ami azt illeti…

- Én nem végzek félmunkát! De amúgy is kifizetném a kárt, ne aggódj!

- Rendben – hagyta rá az igazgató. – De vigyázz Stark, még szavadon foglak!

- Úgy legyen! – egyezett bele a milliomos, majd folytatta az Emily búvóhelyéül szolgáló fém elő tető ostromlását. A gond csak az volt, hogy mostanra majdnem az egész leszakadt, de a lánynak semmi nyoma.

- Javris, keresd a romok alatt!

- Negatív, uram…

- Hová tűnhetett ez a…?! – De már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Emily a bejárati épület tetejéről rávetette magát. Tony túl közel ment, így a lány könnyűszerrel eltalálta és páros lábbal rúgta a föld felé. Pár másodperc múlva a vasember már a betont szántotta hanyatt fekve, hátrafelé, a lány pedig a páncél hasán egyensúlyozva „szörfözött".

- Hé vigyázz a páncélra, a kedvenc dizájnom! – dühöngött Tony.

- Jellemző! – szállt le róla Emily a szemét forgatva. – Most is csak a külsőségek miatt aggódsz a leginkább!

- Nem igaz! Ez a festék egy vagyonba került…

- És megint „felülmúltad" önmagad…

- Szállj le rólam! – Tony feltápászkodott és erőteljesen arrébb lökte a lány, annyira, hogy az térdre esett, majd arrébb is rúgta volna, ha Emily nem gurul arrébb azonnal. Tony durvának érezte, hogy így bánik egy lánnyal, de mindketten ezt kérték tőle. Emily pedig egyenesen élvezte, hogy a férfi nem bánik vele kesztyűs kézzel.

Stark újból a levegőbe emelkedett, de ezúttal Emily sem volt rest. Felpattant, majd felidézte előző napi élményeit és már emelkedett is fölfelé. Stark és Fury ámuldozva nézték, ahogy egyre magasabbra jut.

- De hiszen ez lehetetlen! – Fury a csodálkozástól még a száját is nyitva hagyta.

- Hihetetlen – értett egyet Tony. – Csak úgy minden nélkül…

- Akkor mindent bele! – hagyta Emily figyelmen kívül a két férfi meglepettségét. Mindent látni akartak: hát itt van! Majd rájönnek, hogy megérte-e…

- Rajtam ne múljon! – értett egyet izgatottan Tony, majd ő is meglendült a lány felé. Kicsit unfair-nek tartotta, hogy ő páncélban van, még a lány mindenféle védőfelszerelés és fegyver nélkül, de hamar kiderült, hogy Emily ennek ellenére sem szenved hátrányt.

Úgy három percig karatéztak a levegőben, mire Emily megunta a dolgot és „energiagolyókkal" kezdte bombázni a vasembert, aminek az volt az előnye, hogy csak ő láthatta őket. Az ereje mindenki más számára – legalábbis akikkel eddig találkozott – láthatatlan volt.

Stark így csak Javris érzékelőire hagyatkozhatott, de e golyók gyorsasága miatt még így is nehezére esett kitérnie. Inkább válaszul ő is tüzet nyitott a lányra. Ám Emily egy pajzzsal könnyedén kivédte a támadásokat. Mikor Tony végre kifogyott a lőszerből – úgy tíz perc folyamatos sortűz után – Emily felhagyott a játszadozással és kész volt befejezni a harcot.

- Biztos, hogy ezt akarjátok? – kérdezte még utoljára a két férfit. – Nem muszáj kiütnöm Tony-t.

- Stark? – kérdezte Fury, aki bár halálosan kíváncsi volt a végkifejletre, legbelül úgy érezte, talán elég volt eddig kísérteni a sorsot…

- Ne kímélj, kislány! – felelte Tony merészen, kitartva a mottója mellett, hogy ő bizony sosem futamodik meg. Meg azt az enyhe émelygést a gyomrában is hamar legyőzte a kíváncsiság, hogy milyen lehet, ha egy lány üti ki – ha egyáltalán képes rá...

- Ahogy óhajtod! – egyezett bele a lány.

Emily koncentrált. Összegyűjtött annyi energiát, amennyit csak tudott a környezetből, majd a sajátjával együtt összpontosította, enyhe forgószelet okozva maga körül. Fury megérezve a veszélyt a bejárat felé hátrált és inkább egy ablakon keresztül szemlélte tovább az eseményeket.

Emily felugrott és Tony felé repült, majd mindkét nézőjét meglepte egy váratlan támadással. Nem egyszerűen megcélozta a páncélt egy felrobbanó erőtérrel, hanem az erőt a lábába irányította, majd megfelelő távolságba érve megpördült a tengelye körül és hatalmasat rúgott a páncélra. Olyan erővel találta el a páncél hasi részét, hogy a fém és a cipője találkozásából egy oldalirányú robbanás indult ki, majd ellenfele ijesztő sebességgel zuhanni kezdett és egy métert süppedt a betonba.

A kráter körül húsz méteres körzetben felrepedezett a beton, környező ablakok kitörtek és néhány fal is megrepedt. Emily a támadás után kecsesen landolt, de a végső támadás öröme azonnal semmissé vált, amikor jött a felismerés. Újból bántott valakit, még ha nem is szándékosan. A földre érkezés után rögtön a látszólag súlyosan sérült Stark-hoz rohant, majd érintkezés nélkül lehasította a páncélt az arcáról. A fémruha meglehetősen eldeformálódott a teste körül.

Emily megkönnyebbülve győződött meg róla, hogy playboy-rajongó barátja még lélegzik, tehát életben van.

- Tony, jól vagy? – Tette fel a leghülyébb kérdést, miközben aggódva felemelte a férfi fejét a földről.

- Ez nem volt semmi, baby! Baró! – nyögte Stark, még most is vigyorogva, de arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól. – Egyszer nekem is megtaníthatnád. – Emily fájdalmasan elmosolyodott Tony sajátos humorán, ami még ilyenkor sem hagyta el.

- Feltétlenül! De nem sérültél meg?

- Tulajdonképpen… - nyöszörgött a férfi Emily karjai között.

- Mutasd!

Starkról lehullott a páncél és feltápászkodott Emily segítségével.

- Nem, nem, azt akartam mondani, hogy semmi baj. Jól vagyok… - kezdte volna a makacs magyarázkodást, de egy éles nyögés, amikor felállt, és néhány felszisszenés a lány érintésére elárulta.

- Tony, nem kell játszanod a nagy hőst! – karolta át Emily megértően, hogy segítsen megtartani a férfi az egyensúlyát. – Első kézből tapasztaltam, milyen veszélyes is tud lenni az erőm.

- De tényleg nem… - erősködött tovább Tony, ám már nem tudta befejezni, mert Emily látva, hogy alig képes megállni a lábán, egy közeli rámpához vezette, leültette és engedély nélkül letépte róla a felsőjét. A látvány sokkoló volt. Emily azonnal megbánta a „kis" összecsapásukat. _Nem lett volna szabad engednem Furynak!_ – gondolta.

- Jesszusom Stark! Vérzel! Ezek a vágások nagyon mélyek! – Tony egész mellkasát és hátát sebek és kék foltok tarkították, és a teste más részein is volt pár. – Eltört valamid?

- Úgy érzem, mindenem… - nyögte Tony, most már nyíltan utat engedve fájdalmának.

Emily aggódva végigtapogatta a férfi testét, újból előzetes engedély nélkül, bár Tony láthatóan élvezte a lány érintését a bőrén, még a zúzódások okozta fájdalom ellenére is. Az igazság az, hogy a legapróbb mozdulat is szörnyű fájdalommal járt, Tony mégis makacsul ellenállt a kiáltásnak.

- Három borda: jobb hetes, bal ötös és kilences, jobb felkarcsont, bal alkar és csukló, keresztcsont, kulcscsont több helyen, és pár kisebb zúzódás – sorolta Emily a töréseket. - Kész csoda, hogy a gerinced nem sérült…

- A szigetelés még így is számított valamit… – nyögte Tony félig eszméletlenül.

- Megint jól alakítottam – sóhajtotta a lány. – Ne haragudj! – Tony még mindig alig tért magához az előbbiektől.

- Te most orvos is vagy? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

- Dehogy, csak szereztem némi tapasztalatot – tudta le ennyivel Emily. – Meg tudsz még bízni bennem ezek után is? – A férfi látszólag elgondolkozott. Még mindig sajgott a feje a földbecsapódástól.

- Ha már így felajánlottad… Persze! Még szép! Hiszen ez csak játék volt, nem igaz?

- Elég durva játék – jegyezte meg Emily, mosolyogva, hogy Tony ilyen könnyedén veszi a sérüléseit, pedig azok komolyak voltak. Erre csak olyasvalaki képes, aki már sokkal rosszabbon is keresztülment. Emily emiatt már nem csak a tudása miatt tisztelte Stark-ot.

- Az bizony! – mosolygott vissza rá Tony, ami a fájdalmai miatt inkább vigyornak hatott. Emily úgy döntött, most már ideje lenne komolyabban foglalkoznia a férfi állapotával. Ezt az elhatározását segítette az is, hogy a férfi a fejéhez kapott és felszisszent. Még tartja magát, de nemsokára összeesne, ha nem lép.

- Mond csak, Tony, szeretnél kórházba menni? Hívhatok egy mentőhelikoptert… - Maga is meglepődött azon, hogy ezt úgy kérdezte, mintha kb vacsorázni hívná a milliomost.

- Utálom a kórházakat – ellenkezett a férfi. – Inkább otthon pihenném ki…

- Az túl veszélyes ilyen állapotban! Nem hagyhatom! Viszont én is rendbe hozhatlak, ha megengeded – ajánlotta fel a lány. Ő okozta a bajt, ez lenne a legkevesebb. – Gyorsabb is lenne.

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Úgy három perc, maximum…

- Nem erre gondoltam…Hogy csinálnád?

- Az nem lényeges…hatásosan, majd meglátod! Szóval?

- Jól van, de csak óvatosan! – egyezett bele Tony bizonytalanul. Vajon hogy tervezi „rendbe hozni" a lány?

- Az leszek!

Emily újból végighúzta a tenyerét Tony mellkasán, aminek egy fájdalmas sóhaj lett a következménye a másik részéről.

- A bordákkal kezdem – magyarázta a lány. Tony tüdejét újabb, nehézkes sóhaj hagyta el.

- Úgy érzem, meg fogom ezt még bánni!

- Csak nyugalom! – nézett Emily a férfi szemébe, egyik kezét a mellkasán hagyva, másikkal pedig a férfi arcát maga felé fordítva. – Fájni fog, az igaz, de 100 százalék a hatékonyság…

- Emily, figyelj! Akármi is ez, csináltál már ilyet?

- Még csak magamon próbáltam…de az nem számít! Jobban leszel, ne izgulj!

- Könnyű azt…. – ellenkezett volna Tony az utolsó pillanatban, de már késő volt. – Áuu! – Emily immár mindkét kezét a törött bordákra helyezte, energiáját pedig az összeforrasztásukra fordította. Stark felordított az elején az égető és sajgó fájdalomtól, de utána tolerálta magát. Vagy húsz másodperc és vége lett.

- Nem is volt olyan rossz, ugye? – kérdezte Emily.

- Nem… Annál is rosszabb volt!

- Mehet a többi?

- Felőlem – adta meg magát Tony színpadiasan. Tudta, hogy a lány valóban segít neki.

Emily ezután a keresztcsontra, majd a kulcscsontra tette a kezét. Végül Tony felváltva felé nyújtotta a kezeit, hogy a lány azokat is rendbe hozhassa. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Emily időközben a vérzést is elállította. Túlságosan el volt foglalva az egyéb fájdalmakkal és a ténnyel, hogy _EZ LEHETETLEN! _

De nem akart túl nagy feneket keríteni ennek az egésznek. Először is, a mottója: vedd lazán az életet, túl rövid, hogy mindenre ráparázz! Másodszor pedig látott ma már annyi hihetetlen dolgot a lánytól, hogy ez csak az a bizonyos hab volt a tortán.

- Ezzel meg is volnánk! – jelentette ki Emily megkönnyebbülve. – Fáj még valahol?

- Sajog a hátam…meg az egész testem. És ég a bőröm. Ez normális?

- Nem, de elmúlik majd. A sebeket pedig előbb ki kell tisztítanom. Néhol beleragadt a pólód szövete…

- Áú – válaszolta Tony fintorogva.

- De csontod már nem fáj, ugye?

- Azt hiszem, nem… - A fájdalmai forrásait ugyanis meglehetősen nehéz volt megkülönböztetnie egymástól.

- Remek! Akkor gyere! – Emily lehajolt és hagyva, hogy a férfi átkarolja a vállát felsegítette.

- Hova? – kérdezte a tápászkodás közben Tony.

- Az orvosi szobába. Ellátom a sebeidet.

- Mondtam már, hogy ki nem állhatom…!

- Ne aggódj, kiküldöm az orvosokat.

- Hát legyen! – engedett égül a lánynak, mert a sebei már nagyon égtek.

* * *

- Fury meg hová tűnt? – kérdezte Tony útközben, megkönnyebbülve, hogy újra tud járni segítség nélkül, még ha ez nagyon kimerítő és fájdalmas is volt a jelen helyzetben.

- Nem tudom – merengett el Emily. – Azóta nem láttam, hogy utoljára kiütöttelek...még a romok között sem.

- Akkor valószínűleg elmenekült a robbanás elől… - nyögte Tony.

- Akkor utána előjött volna… Nem tetszik ez nekem, Tony!

- Ugyan. Csak nem attól félsz, hogy most, miután megkapta, amit akart…

- Még nem, de fogok. Most elsődlegesen miattad aggódom! Még mindig fájdalmaid vannak, ugye? – tette a férfi meztelen vállára a kezét. – A belső sérülésekről teljesen megfeledkeztem…

- Megvagyok – biztosította Tony. – Csak igyekezzünk, nem akarom, hogy így meglássanak!

- Tony, Tony… jellemző! – mosolyodott el a lány és újból hagyta, hogy a férfi őrá támaszkodva haladjon tovább.

...

* * *

**_Kérlek írjatok, hogy eddig milyen!_**

**_Puszi mindenkinek! :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

** Váratlan fordulatok**

- Itt is vagyunk! – jelentette ki Emily, amikor beléptek egy fehér falú helyiségbe. Két orvos volt a szobában.

- Te jó ég! Mi történt? – kérdezte az egyik Stark véres felsőteste láttán.

- Csak elcsúsztam odakint – hazudta Tony kisujjból. Más se hiányzott neki, mint két túlbuzgó orvos, aki biztos telenyomná egy kiló nyugtatóval meg mindenfélével.

Az orvosok ellenben nem tűntek meggyőzöttnek. Emily úgy döntött kisegíti Tony-t.

- Semmi komoly! Uraim, kérem, magunkra hagynának minket?

- Na de…! – ellenkezett volna most a másik orvos megdöbbenve.

- Ez az igazgató parancsa! – hazudott most Emily is, hosszú idő óta először.

- Mégpedig? – akadékoskodott az első orvos.

- Legalább másfél órás kávészünet! Na, induljanak!

- Gyorsan, gyorsan! – szállt be a sürgetésbe Tony is. Az orvosok kelletlenül elhagyták a szobát.

- Na végre! – rogyott le Tony az ágyra. – Azt hittem, menten összeesem…

- Ezt idd meg! – engedett neki Emily egy nagy pohár vizet.

- Én nem iszom vizet! – ellenkezett Tony enyhe sznobos beütéssel.

- Márpedig most fogsz, vagy ott van az infúzió… - Tony megragadta a poharat és egy húzásra kiitta.

- Kérek még eggyel! – Emily elmosolyodott.

- Na ugye!

* * *

- Ülj egyenesen! – kérte a lány Tony-t, miközben a sebeit tisztította, a férfi szisszenéseivel kísérve. Elég fájdalmas dolog, ha valaki belesült ruhaszövetet akar eltávolítani néhány mélyebb vágásból.

Tony nagy levegőt véve kihúzta magát.

- Most megint fájni fog – jelentette ki a lány.

- Valahogy éreztem – sóhajtotta a férfi. Emily lassan simította végig a férfi hátát a kezeivel, melyek nyomán a sebek tökéletesen begyógyultak.

- Auu… Készen van? – nyögte Stark.

- Igen. Vedd le kérlek a nadrágod is! – Antony Stark sokatmondóan elvigyorodott.

- Biztosan?

- Ne hülyéskedj már, Tony! – szólt rá a lány. – Csak vedd le! Látom a vérfoltot a térdednél.

- Jól van, jól van! Csak vicceltem – kezdte el kigombolni a farmerját.

- Máskor értékelném is – jelentette ki végül Emily. Tony eközben már a boxerét is tolta volna le. – Azt nem kell! – állította meg még idejében a férfit.

- Biztos vagy benne? – Emily fáradtan megforgatta a szemeit, majd egy pillanatra a tekintete a plafonon állapodott meg. Kicsit idegesítette már a férfi "akkor most felszedlek téged" komplexusa, de igazából nem tudott dühös lenni rá. Egyrészt mert jó arc volt, még ha néha bunkó is, másrészt mert sajnálta jelenlegi helyzetében. Szegény biztosan így próbálja kompenzálni a fájdalmait, amit ő okozott neki.

- Egész biztos – válaszolta Emily, majd lehajolt és begyógyította a sebeket Tony lábán is.

- Állj be a röntgen mögé, kérlek! – mutatott Emily most a sötét panel mögé. – Csak ellenőrzés képen.

Tony kedvetlenül bár, de megtette, amit a lány kért. Nehézkesen a röntgen mögé sétált.

- Oké, a csontjaiddal minden rendben – jelentette ki Emily. – Valóban jól lehet szigetelve az a páncél…

- Az ütközés gátlóim páratlanok – dicsekedett Tony két szisszenés között.

- Most feküdj vissza az ágyra! – kérte Emily, miközben a megfelelő irányba terelte a milliomost.

- Minek? Már jól vagyok?

- Dehogy vagy! Csak tedd, amit mondok!

- Emily, nem szükséges! Megértem, hogy jóvá akarod tenni, viszont…

- Jóvá is fogom!

- De én nem haragszom!

- Attól még megsérültél!

- Már rendbe hoztál!

- Miért vagy ennyire makacs? Azt hiszed, bántanálak?

- Nem - Tony erőt vett magán. - Rossz élmények. Volt pár elég rossz élményem orvosokkal – vallotta be a milliomos.

- De én szerencsére nem vagyok orvos, ugye? - mosolygott Emily.

- Tényleg nem – ismerte el a milliomos és felült az ágyra.

- Feküdj hanyatt! – Emily hangja határozott volt, így Stark-nak nem maradt több ideje a hezitálásra. Lefekvés közben még nyögött párat.

Emily újra végigtapogatta a férfi testét, de most a belső szerveire fektetett komolyabb hangsúlyt. Ahol Stark erősebben nyögött, ott jobban megvizsgálta. Végül megnézte ultrahanggal is. Még jó, hogy amikor Ausztráliában bujkált, néhány hónapra beiratkozott az orvosi egyetemre és felvett egy sürgősségi ellátással és vizsgálatokkal kapcsolatos kurzust.

- Eddig úgy tűnik, a léped és a bal veséd sérült meg komolyabban. És te még azt mondtad, minden oké! Ez iszonyú fájdalmakkal járhat. – Tony csak sóhajtott.

- Tudod, van valami, ami ezeknél sokkal jobban fáj – nézett a mellkasában lévő generátorra.

- Tony, én annyira sajnálom! – Nézett le rá a lány szomorúan. Tony nem szerette, ha valaki sajnálja.

- Ne tedd! Nem a te hibád. Már megtanultam élni vele.

- Én akkor is…

- Hagyjad! – parancsolta a milliomos. – Rendbe tudsz hozni?

- Persze! Rendbe hozlak, hisz ezért vagyunk itt! De szerintem ez sokkal jobban fog fájni, mint az előbbiek… Sajnos ez az ára, hogy beleszólok a természet folyamataiba.

- Kibírom.

- Kiabálni fogsz! – figyelmeztette a lány. – Csak szólok, hogy ne csodálkozz a saját hangodon.

- Csak csináld! – idegeskedett. - …Kérlek! – tette még hozzá Tony ráeszmélve, hogy elég durván viselkedett.

- Semmi baj, rendbe jössz – tette Emily finoman a kezét a férfi fejére, mire Tony fejfájása enyhülni kezdett és a lüktetés is elmúlt lassan. A lány nem akarta még azzal is idegesíteni, hogy a feje is megsérült. Az aurájából látta, hogy a férfi agyszövete hamar rendbe jött. Szerencsére.

Utána a férfi hasára helyezte a kezét, a lépe fölé, majd mikor végzett, akkor megkérte a férfit, hogy forduljon oldalra. Most a veséjére koncentrált és nemsokára Tony újra egészséges volt. És meglepően keveset kiabált.

A biztonság kedvéért még egyszer végigtapogatta az egész testét, amit a playboy-rajongó milliomos természetesen nagyon élvezett, főleg így, fájdalommentesen. A maradék apró vágást is begyógyította.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte végül. Tenyerét Tony bal arcára helyezte, hogy az utolsó vágást is begyógyítsa. A férfi megfogta a csuklóját.

- Remekül kisasszony! – ült fel az ágyon, a lány tenyerét az arcán tartva.

- Mikor fogsz végre Emily-nek szólítani? – kérdezte a lány Tony-t.

- Majd ha végre megcsókoltál! – mosolygott rá a férfi.

- Micsoda?! Talán jobban beütötted a fejed, mint gondoltam…

- A fejemmel minden rendben!

- Ez a rosszabbik eset. – Tony elengedte a lányt.

- Ugyan már, Emily- nyomta meg az utolsó szót, miközben felállt. Most már egymással szemben álltak az ágy előtt. – Csak egy csók, semmi extra.

- De miért? Alig ismerjük egymást…

- Így legalább jobban megismerkedhetünk!

- Nem lenne helyes…

- A múltkor nem hezitáltál ennyit!

- A múltkori csak egy hála puszi volt…

- Puszi…hmmm. Ahhoz képest eléggé tűzbe jöttél…

- Honnan veszed?

- Csókolj meg és bebizonyítom!

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű…

- Áhh… Szóval te többször is a földbe döngölhetsz és végigtaperolhatsz, de nekem még egy árva csók sem jár?

Habár tudta, hogy ennek a kapcsolatnak nem lehet jövője, Emily jó úton volt az elgyengülés felé. Tony-nak kivételesen jó teste volt, épp annyira lebarnult és izmos, amennyire kellett. Jó volt a humora, laza, mégis kifinomult stílusa volt. Zseni volt, jóképű és, bár ez Emily-nek nem számított, milliomos. Minden lány legvonzóbb álma. De Tony-nak barátnője volt, így Emily megpróbált ellenállni, és nem mutatni, hogy mennyire élvezi a férfi társaságát.

Most kezdett tudatosulni benne, hogy a múltkori nem lehetett sima hálacsók… De akkor is! Nem akart belemenni olyasmibe, ami néhány éjszakás kalandnak ígérkezik csupán.

- Na, ne mond, hogy te nem élvezted! – vágott vissza a férfinak.

- Ezt nem mondtam – vigyorodott el Tony. Emily-nek már csak egy kicsi kellett, hogy beteljen az a bizonyos pohár.

- Tony, neked barátnőd van! – rukkolt elő az utolsó mentsvárával.

- Most épp fasírtban vagyunk. – Újabb csapás Emilynek.

- Nem leszek a szeretőd! – jelentette ki, mintha legkevésbé sem vágyna rá.

- Nem is kell!

- Jól van! – Emily úgy döntött, elmegy, mielőtt késő lenne, de Tony megragadta a kezét. A fogása erősebb volt, mint Emily gondolta volna, de hát ezt már a múltkor is megtapasztalta.

- Ohó, talán nincs is szükséged páncélra – mondta, miközben a férfi közelebb húzta magához. Már alig néhány centi lehetett a mellkasuk között, Tony persze még félmeztelen is volt ráadásnak. – De most már elengedhetsz!

- Csak egy csók! Kérlek!

- Ez csak mindent összekuszálna!

- Szerintem meg mindent megoldana. – Tony a szabad kezével átkarolta Emily vállát.

- Tony, szerintem ez…

- Végre eldönti, hogy mi van köztünk!

- Miért, mi van? – A fejük között már csak tíz centi volt a távolság, ahogy ösztönösen közeledtek egymás felé.

- Azóta a csók óta nem tudlak kiverni a fejemből! – Kész. Ennyi. Emilynek vége volt. Zavarában el akart szaladni, a maradék józan eszét követve. Kiszabadította a kezét, de Stark az utolsó pillanatban elkapta a csuklóját és a latin táncmozdulatokat megszégyenítve visszarántotta.

- Ne… - könyörgött a lány, de Tony ajkai azonnal az övéire tapadtak. Mivel jelentősen legyengült az előbbi gyógyításokban és persze a harcban, még a legkisebb ellenállásra sem volt képes. De lehet, hogy egyébként sem állt volna ellen? Az történt, amitől rettegett. Csodálatos érzés volt. Most már biztos, hogy a férfi nem közömbös számára. Tony mesterien csókolt, még fantasztikusabban, mint a múltkor.

_Vajon hány lánnyal gyakorolt idáig?_ – futott át Emily agyán a kérdés, de a szenvedély és a férfi ajkainak játéka hamar elfeledtetett vele minden mást. Emily eddig csak egyetlen korábbi pasijával csókolózott, még a gimiben, meg persze néhány hónapja Tonyval, de mindkettő messze elmaradt a mostani mögött. A férfi most még határozottabb volt.

Emily csodálkozott, hogy a gyakorlás hiányával együtt a múzeumban milyen könnyen jött az a csók. Sőt, most is gyorsan ráérzett. Nem telt bele sok idő, Tony tüze hatására visszacsókolt, és eddig tétlenül lógó kezei a férfi hajába túrtak.

Levegőre vágyva váltak szét egy pillanatra. Emily felsóhajtott, majd lehúzva a cipzárt levette az egyenruha felső részét. Kezdett nagyon melege lenni. Majd szó nélkül, egy fekete topban csókolta meg újra a milliomost, kezeivel a tarkóját simogatva. Tony végigsimított a lány haján, majd kezei egyre lejjebb csúsztak Emily hátán. Megfogta a top alját és arra készült, hogy levegye.

- Ezt nem kéne! – hagyta abba Emily a csókolózást.

- Csak neked akarok segíteni – vigyorgott Tony. – Gáz, ez a cucc! – Emily gondolt egyet és lerántotta magáról a felsőt, majd kéjesen a milliomosra nézett.

- Na, ezt már szeretem! – A többi lány pirosat választott volna, vagy feketét, de Emily tudta, hogy a bronz és arany mintás, homok alapszínű melltartó, ami harmonizál a hajával és az enyhén barna bőrével is, a legszexibb választás. Tony elismerően mérte fel a terepet. B kosár, talán, de nem a méret a lényeg, Emily észveszejtően jól nézett ki.

A lány nem várt tovább. Tony karjaiba vetette magát, és az ajkait támadta, majd hagyta, hogy a férfi kezdje ostromolni az övéit. Mikor elértek a nyelves részig, Emily térdei végleg elgyengültek, épp annyira az élvezettől, mint az elhasznált energiától.

Tony megérezte a lány kimerültségét, és ajkait le nem véve az övéiről, még mielőtt a lány összeesett volna, megfogta a csípőjét és felültette magával szemben az ágyra. Még midig csókolóztak, egyre jobban kívánva a másikat.

Emily most már a férfi meztelen hátát simogatta és lábaival átkulcsolta a csípőjét. Vágyott a férfi testének melegére. Tony épp úgy vágyott őrá. Már a múltkor megérezte, hogy ebből még lesz valami. Lennie kell! Emily a legkülönlegesebb lány, akivel valaha találkozott! Még akkor is, ha kicsit tartott az erejétől, mint kiderült, jogosan.

Átkarolva simogatta a lány hátát, miközben ujjai a melltartó kapcsával bíbelődtek. _A fene ezekbe a modern fehér neműkbe! _- szitkozódott magában. Emily ekkor rácsapott a kezére. Tony értette a célzást és a kapocs helyett inkább újra a lány hátát, majd derekát simogatta, de közben egyre előrébb haladt a keze. Már majdnem elérte az áhított domborulatokat, amikor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó...

...természetesen az igazgatónak hála. Egy láthatóan feldúlt és nagyon ideges Fury rontott be a szobába, de mikor szemtanúja lett a hivatalosnak közel sem mondható jelenetnek még a szeme is elkerekedett a csodálkozástól. Kezdetben megállt egy helyben és levegőért kapott, de ez nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercnél.

- Ti meg mi a fenét műveltek?! – üvöltötte. A csókolózó pár sietve szétvált, Emily elpirult, de Stark a legkevésbé sem. A férfi kezei még mindig a lány derekán pihentek. Emily ekkor lesöpörte magáról a kezeket és gyorsan visszavette a fekete topját.

- Ah, pedig épp most kezdett volna izgalmas lenni! – nyafogott Tony színpadiasan.

- Stark! – szidta Fury. – Ez a lány legalább tizenhárom évvel fiatalabb nálad! Mégis hogy képzelted, hogy csak úgy…?!

- Nick, nem történt semmi komoly! Mi csak… - mentegetőzött volna Emily, de hiába.

- Te is felelőtlen voltál, hogy belementél ilyesmibe, Emily! De veled majd később számolunk!

- Na de…!

- Semmi de! – Az igazgató hangja nem űrt ellentmondást. – Stark! – fordult a férfi felé. – Jól van? …Bár láthatóan remekül.

- Igen, uram, köszönöm.

- Öltözzön, és tűnjön el innen, amíg nyugodt vagyok. – Tony tudta, hogy ez már rég nincs így.

- Nem lehet! – jelentette ki a férfi. Fury felvonta a szemöldökét. – Emily nemrég letépte a pólómat.

Pár pillanat néma csönd. Fury azt remélte, álmodik. De aztán rájött, hogy mégsem. _Fiatalok…_

- Akkor póló nélkül megy! – Nézett dühösen, fejét csóválva a lányra.

- De az nem azért volt, mert… - védekezett Emily.

- Mondtam, később! – fojtotta belé a szót Fury. – Stark, induljon!

- Máris! – vette a nadrágját. – Még látjuk egymást, édes.

- Édes?! Mi volt ez Tony?! – értetlenkedett a lány, akiben most tudatosult igazán, hogy mi is történt az előbb. És még mi történhetett volna…

- Egy becenév – felelte könnyedén a milliomos.

- Ez az egész…?!

- Most én köszöntem meg neked valamit – mosolygott, - te pedig bocsánatot kértél…

- A férfiaknak is így mondasz köszönetet? – kérdezett rá a lány, visszavágót remélve. Tony viszont nem húzta fel magát a kérdésen, és megint ő győzött.

- Csak neked mondok így köszönetet.

- Tony!

- Légy jó, Emily – lépett ki az ajtón Stark.

- Várj meg a hallban! – kiáltott utána a lány.

- Ott leszek! – intett a férfi vigyorogva.

- Nem lesz! – zárta le a vitát Fury idegesen, de Stark ekkorra már messze járt, nem törődve vele. Az igazgató most rosszallóan vette szemügyre a lányt.

* * *

- Mégis mire véljem ezt, Emily?! – nézett türelmetlenül a lányra, aki még mindig az ágyon ült, láthatóan egyre kimerültebben.

- Ugyan, csak két ember csókolózott, ennyi az egész.

- Fehérneműben? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fury.

- Eszem ágában sem volt lefeküdni vele! – jelentette ki a lány. – De ha megtettem volna, ahhoz sem lenne semmi közöd! – Emily nem tudott megállni egy fáradt sóhajt a végén.

- Tényleg nem – értett egyet Fury, szintén fáradt hangon. – De engem tulajdonképpen nem a kis nyalakodásotok aggaszt a legjobban…

- Nem-e?! Pedig nagyon úgy tűnt…

- Na jó, annak sem örülök, de ne hidd, hogy nem vagyok hozzászokva Stark stílusához!

- Akkor meg mi dühített így fel? – kérdezte Emily aggódva. – Valami baj van? – Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy az igazgató, bár leplezni próbálja, szinte már remeg az idegtől.

- Te vagy a baj, kiscsillag…

- Kiscsi…mi?!

- A kár, amit okoztál…

- Azt hittem, Tony megtéríti.

- Nem az anyagiakkal van a probléma…

- Akkor?! – A lány nyelt egyet. Fury nagy levegőt vett, ami láthatóan nehezére esett.

- Emily, figyelj…! – kezdte némi csalódottsággal a hangjában.

- De hisz te kértél meg, hogy tegyem, amihez értek! Te akartad látni az igazi erőm! – Emily felemelte a hangját.

- Ez igaz, de…

- Hova tűntél egyáltalán?!

- Emily, kérlek hallgass végig! – könyörgött az igazgató. Az idegei pattanásig feszültek, kezei remegtek az izgalomtól. Emily még sosem látta ennyire kétségbeesettnek.

- Jól van – egyezett bele.

- Emily, az utolsó támadásod… Az ablakból néztem, úgy gondoltam bent biztonságosabb lesz…

- Igen?

- Nem volt. Az energiamező, amit előidéztél…

- Nem idéztem elő semmi olyat – ellenkezett Emily.

- De igen!

- Ne… Nem lehet… - csuklott el a lány hangja. Az nem lehet, hogy ne vette volna észre. Vagy mégis?

- Emily! Az erőtér egy pillanatra lecsapta az összes biztosítékot a hajón. Ha nem lettünk volna felszerelkezve tartalék áramkörrel, nem tudom, mihez kezdenénk az óceán közepén. Ám így sem tudunk felszállni még jó ideig, mert már csupán egy tartalékunk maradt, a régieket viszont napokba telhet megjavítani. Ráadásul a központi processzorok 70 százaléka meghibásodott, és az áramkimaradás majdnem húsz emberem életébe került. A külső burkolatról pedig még szó sem esett. Így nem biztonságos a levegőben. Itt ragadtunk… De bele se merek gondolni, mi lett volna, ha épp a levegőben vagyunk… - Emilyt furdalta a lelkiismeret.

- Nick, én nagyon sajnálom. De te látni akartad, mire vagyok képes, én pedig megmutattam, …habár a mellékhatásokkal nem számoltam. Nem hittem volna, hogy kárt teszek a központban. De hülye voltam, amiért belementem…

- Emily! Állj! Nehogy azt hidd, hogy téged hibáztatlak. Mindezt nem azért mondtam…

- Nem?

- Persze, hogy nem. Erről csak én tehetek. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem akartál senkiben kárt tenni. Ne hibáztasd magad. Sajnálom, rossz ötlet volt. Nem kellett volna rábeszélnem téged erre…

- Akkor meg miért mondod ezt el nekem?

- Csak arra próbálok rátérni, hogy…

- Akkor térj már rá!

- Nem mindenki számára olyan egyértelmű, hogy a mi oldalunkon állsz. És az sem, hogy az ártatlanokra nem jelentesz veszélyt. Sem én, sem a SHIELD tanácsa nem hittük volna, hogy az erőd ilyen hatalmas…

- A tanács likvidálni akar, igaz? – kérdezett rá a lényegre Emily, méretes gombóccal a torkában.

- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de igen – sóhajtotta Fury.

- Ahh. Úgy tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna. Tudtam. Éreztem…

- De mégis megtetted. Ezen már semmi nem változtat. Sajnálom…

- De te kértél rá! Hajthatatlan voltál…

- Tisztában vagyok vele. És azzal is, hogy ez hiba volt…

- És ezt miért nem mondtad nekik?!

- Hidd el, próbáltam!

- Próbáld jobban! – Emily egyre idegesebb lett. Eljött az, amitől legjobban rettegett. A SHIELD most már tényleg a fejére pályázott. Ő pedig most le van gyengülve, ráadásul a legújabb fejlesztésű fegyverekkel egy helyen…

- Hiába. Már így is úgy tudták, hogy az irányításom alatt tartalak…

- Várjunk csak… Micsoda?!

- A te érdekedben…

- FURY!

- Emily, nyugalom. Én csak…

- Nyugalom?! – csapott az ágyra Emily, miközben felállt, figyelmen kívül hagyva az ólomsúlyt lábaiban. – A szervezeted ki akar nyíratni, most már igazából, és te azt kéred, nyugodjak meg?! – Emily dühösen arrébb lökte Fury-t két kézzel mellkasánál, majd a falba öklözött. – Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! Ráadásul ez a te hibád!

- Emily! Elég! Nagyon kérlek, higgadj le! – A lány most a férfi mellkasát akarta volna dühében megütni, de Fury elkapta a kezét majd a másikat is megragadta. Maga is csodálkozott, hogy képes volt erre, de nem gondolkozott túl sokat a dolgon.

Emily még küzdött, dühösen morgott és rángatózott, de Fury erősen tartotta. A fekete férfi meg is lepődött, hogy még mindig meg tudja tartani a lányt. Emily nagyon elgyengült a túl sok felhasznált energia miatt. Dühösen dobbantott.

- Hagyj békén! – kiabálta. – Hagyj békén, Fury! Engedj el!

- Nem, amíg abba nem hagyod! Emily, mi van veled? Még soha nem láttalak ilyennek.

- Mert még soha nem mutattam meg az igazi énemet. Most engedj! – de Fury egyre szorosabban tartotta és háttal a falnak nyomta.

- Nem, te nem ez vagy Emily! Te ennél sokkal jobb vagy! Mi a baj? Miért viselkedsz ilyen kiszámíthatatlanul és ingerülten? – Úgy tűnt, fordult a kocka, és most a lányt tépte az ideg. De hogy másképp reagálhatott volna, amikor épp most jelentették be a halálos ítéletét, igazságtalanul?

- Szerinted lángész?! – tovább vergődött volna, de Fury olyan erősen tartotta, hogy moccanni sem tudott, csak dühösen morogva fészkelődött tovább a falnál.

- Kérlek, higgadj le! A te érdekedben beszéljük ezt meg!

- A kivégzésem körülményeit?! – ordította a férfi arcába. – Komolyan?!

- Emily, én nem szeretném, ha meghalnál, de te kezded elvenni a maradék türelmemet is! Ne akard, hogy olyat tegyek, amit megbánok!

- Csak nyugodtan!

- Emily… - Fury hirtelen összeesett, eleresztve a lányt. Emily most vette csak észre, hogy a férfi egy vértócsában áll.

- Kérlek ne… - nyögte a lány könyörögve. – Nick… - Azonnal lehajolt Fury-hoz és egy közeli fotelba segítette. – Mi történt?

- Te… - de a befejezés, nyögésbe fulladt. A férfi sokáig kitartott, de az idegesség végül győzött. A sebei még jobban véreztek, annyira, hogy mostanra minden erő kiszállt belőle. - …a fal…üvegszilánkok…

Emily jelentősen megnövekedett bűntudattal segítette fel Fury-t az ágyra, a dühe rögtön elpárolgott. Megbánás és aggodalom vette át a helyét.

- Nick, ne haragudj... én nem akartalak... én nem akartam ezt...soha... - Idegesen és szakaszosan ejtette ki a szavakat, miközben aggódva a férfi szemébe nézett.

- Te ne haragudj, Emily! - kért elnézést Fury, hangjából érződött, hogy nincs éppen a legjobb formájában. - Lehettem volna megértőbb is...

- Ne, most ne beszélj!

Emily segített az igazgatónak levenni a vérrel áztatott ruháit, majd hozzálátott kitisztítani a sebeit az üvegszilánkoktól. Először a legjobban vérző sebekkel kezdte, és még épp időben állította el a vérzést, hogy Fury ne veszítse el az eszméletét. A világoskék takarót, amit közben a sérült férfire terített a végére teljesen átitatta a vér, pont úgy, mint a ruhákat.

Fury csak párszor nyögött fel, láthatóan uralkodott magán. Ez Emily-nek még jobban fájt. Fájt, hogy fájdalmat okozott.

- Emily, nem kell ezt csinálnod - szólalt meg Fury a lány fáradt, nyúzott arcát látva. - Majd az orvosok...

- Azok az idióták?! Még amúgy is alig csináltam valamit...

- Emily, ez tényleg nem szükséges...

- Most te légy türelmes pár percig, kérlek. - Fury sóhajtott egyet, de nem ellenkezett.

...

- Ez kész is! - szólt Emily, mikor már az összes üvegszilánkot eltávolította. Az erejét csak minimális mértéken használta erre, mert nem akart véletlenül még nagyobb kárt tenni, így eltartott egy ideig.

- Köszönöm - állt volna fel az igazgató, de a lány megállította.

- Várj még!

- De most mondtad, hogy már végeztél...

- Kitisztítottam a sebeidet, ez igaz, de még mindig ott vannak! - Fury-nak eddig az sem tűnt fel, hogy a lány már a vérzést is rég elállította.

- Ennél többet nem igen tehetsz. Rendben leszek, ne aggódj!

- Persze, hogy tehetek! - Fury rácsodálkozott a kijelentésre. - De most légy türelmes még néhány percig!

- Csak nem arra célzol, hogy te...?

- Tehát még mindig nem sikerült igazán megismerned. De ez az én hibám is.

- Ezt meg hogy érted?

- Csak ülj nyugodtan, és megmutatom.

- Rendben, legyen - Emily-t meglepte a gyors válasz. Fury még csak nem is hezitált.

Emily a férfi hátával kezdte, hogy Fury utána lefekhessen az ágyra. Láthatóan már az üléshez is alig maradt ereje. A lány jól tudta, hogy ez legalább annyira köszönhető a tanács valószínűsíthető kirohanásának, mint az ő akaratlan támadásának.

- Ez most fájni fog! - jelentette ki Emily, amikor egy mélyebb hasi vágáshoz ért. - Bízol még bennem? - tette fel a kérdést, ami most elég bizonytalanná vált számára. Ezt azért is kérdezte, hogy saját magát nyugtassa vele.

- Azt hiszem, néhány napja tisztán kijelentetem, hogy bármit teszel, én akkor is megbízom benned! - emlékeztette Fury.

- Hát, ma nem úgy tűnt... - jegyezte meg a lány.

- Ah, Emily! - sóhajtotta. - Azért jöttem, hogy figyelmeztesselek. Hogy felajánljak egy gépet, amivel eltűnhetsz a tanács szeme elől, még mielőtt rád küldik a rohamosztagot - vallotta be az igazgató.- ...de te nem hagytad végigmondani!

Emily megdöbbenve tartotta vissza a levegőt. Tehát most igazából ő volt az, aki nem bízott meg a másikban? Valójában sosem bízott meg Fury-ban teljesen, mégis elvárta, hogy a férfi megbízzon benne. Még ha nem is akart rosszat, ez akkor is önző dolog volt a saját részéről. És erre csak most jött rá...

- Ó, Nick... ne haragudj! Meg kellet volna hallgatnom téged, de én...

- Nem bíztál bennem. Még mindig nem - jelentette ki Fury, mint aki végig sejtette, de a hangja nem volt dühös, csak kissé csalódott.

- Nick, sajnálom. Tényleg. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém... Én csak...megijedtem...

- Most már nem számít. A sajnálkozás már nem segít.

- Akkor mit tegyek?

- Csak csináld végre, amit szeretnél, aztán induljunk! - Emily bólintott, nagy levegőt véve, elnyomta a kellemetlen érzést a gyomrában.

- Rendben. És kérlek bocsáss meg! - kért előre is elnézést a fájdalomért, amit a sebek természetellenesen gyors összehúzódása okozott.

...

* * *

**_Remélem, hogy tetszett. A kommenteket most is megköszönném :)_**

**_Puszi mindenkinek!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Váratlan fordulatok II.**

...

Miután a sebekkel végzett, Emily a zúzódásokat is begyógyította Fury hátán, majd megkérte, hogy feküdjön le, és a mellkasán is megismételte a műveletet. Azután ellenőrizte, hogy vannak-e belső sérülései.

- Úgy tűnik, rendben vagy – jelentette ki végül a lány megkönnyebbülten. – Érzel még fájdalmat? Vagy bármi belső sérülésre utaló dolgot?

- Jól vagyok, Emily – nyugtatta meg a sötét bőrű férfi. – Jobban, mint előtte. Csak egy kicsit sajognak a tagjaim…

- Ez úgy tűnik, ezzel jár. De nemsokára elmúlik. Nálam legalábbis csak pár percig tartott.

- Ez biztatóan hangzik – ült fel Fury az ágyon. – És most végre elmagyaráznád, hogy mégis hogyan csináltad ezt a…? – kérdezett rá, miután felvette a szobában található tartalékruhákat.

- Gyógyítást?

- Valami mágiával kapcsolatosat akartam mondani, de ez is megteszi.

- Nincs ebben semmi varázslat, Nick, ahogy az erőmben sincs! Nem vagyok mágus, vagy varázsló, vagy boszorkány, médium, druida, tündér, démon, esetleg…

- Jól van, értem…

- …vagy semmi ilyesmi. Csupán képes vagyok irányítani a világ energiáit, ennyi az egész.

- Ez azért nem csekélység!

- Sajnos nem…

- Tehát most is ezt csináltad? Megfelelő helyre irányítottad az energiámat?

- Nem – jelentette ki a lány határozottan. – Ha a te energiáidat próbáltam volna irányítani, akkor ilyen intenzitás mellett már halott lennél a felborult egyensúly miatt. Az élőlények nehezen viselik, ha külső erő belepiszkál az energiarendszerükbe. Minél fejlettebbek, annál jobban. Nem, emberek energiájával sosem játszadoznék.

- Akkor honnan szerezted az energiát? A környezetből? És, ha már itt tartunk… honnan szerezted a robbanáshoz?

Emily nagy levegőt vett.

- A robbanáshoz a környezetet használtam, de úgy tűnik, akaratlanul a hajó energiaforrásait is. Te úgy hiszed, az erőtér csapta le a biztosítékokat, de szerintem inkább én. Arra használtam az erőteret, hogy energiát gyűjtsek. Sajnálom. Nem figyeltem oda.

- Úgy érted, véletlen volt?

- Igen. Nem hazudok. Észre sem vettem, hogy… - magyarázkodott Emily.

- Elhiszem neked.

- És ez mit jelent?

- Spongyát rá!

- Nick, most csak viccelsz!

- Nem. Megmondtam, az én hibám is volt. – Fury most leült egy fotelba a lánnyal szembe, aki szintén leült. – Most sokkal inkább arról szeretnék hallani, amit az előbb csináltál!

- Ez más, mint a többi „hókuszpókuszom". Humán energiát igényel…és persze ha nem akarok vele ártani, akkor csak a sajátomat használhatom erre a célra. Bár minden embernek van ilyen, és napról napra újratermelődik, az enyém egy kicsit más. Nem vész el, ha nem használom mind fel, hanem felgyülemlik, mint például amikor feltöltesz egy akkumulátort. De ettől függetlenül az én energiám sem végtelen. Több van, mint az átlagnak, de megvannak a határaim. Ha elfogy, és az előbbi „dolog" elég energiaigényes, akkor a „varázsenergiám" helyett a saját életerőmet kell használnom. Vagyis a sokak szerint aurának nevezett helyett a fizikait.

- Akkor ezért tudtalak visszatartani? Tony-t is rendbe hoztad, igaz? Csodálkoztam is, hogy semmi baja.

- Igaz. Bár ő sokkal hisztisebb volt, mint te.

- Ő már csak ilyen. De miért csináltad? Most, hogy elhasználtad az energiádat, védtelen vagy…

- Honnan veszed, hogy elhasználtam mindet?

- Másképp nem estél volna annyira kétségbe az előbb.

- Ez igaz. Most megfogtál.

- És utána még rajtam is segítettél.

- Nem volt más választásom…

- De volt. Elmenekülhettél volna, de te elhasználtad a maradék energiádat is, hogy megments engem. Köszönöm – nézett őszinte elismeréssel a lányra.

- Az én hibámból sérültél meg.

- Emily! Szeretném, ha kicsit mesélnél nekem erről az energia-dologról! Még van egy kis időnk, amíg a katonák ideérnek, és nagyon érdekelne – váltott témát hirtelen az igazgató. A lány kezdetben gyanúsan méregette.

- Jól van – egyezett bele végül. – Nem is hinnéd, mennyi energia rejlik a dolgokban, amik körbevesznek minket. A vízben, a levegőben, a természetes és mesterséges anyagok szerkezetében. Az elektronikus eszközökben még több van, és egyszerűbben használható. Viszont az élőlények nagyságrendekkel többet hordoznak magukban. De azt már csak erkölcsi okokból sem használhatom.

- Mégpedig? – Fury-t látszólag kielégítették a hallottak, és a tény, hogy Emily végre beavatja a titkaiba.

- Emlékezz csak vissza Perura!

- Miért, mi volt ott? - Emily vállat vont és a szemébe nézett. – Az nem lehet… - A lány lassan bólintott. – Akkor az a 3000 négyzetméter esőerdő miattad száradt ki? Vagyis inkább a földdel vált egyenlővé.

- Az volt az egyetlen alkalom – Fury felvonta a szemöldökét, – a legjelentősebb, amikor a védekezésem fontosabb volt mindennél. Megijedtem, hogy a fegyverekkel, amit lakott területen kívül használnátok, nem tudnék máshogy szembeszállni.

- Hihetetlen…

- Tudom. Azóta is tömegközlekedéssel járok, spórolok a vízzel, nem szemetelek, azt addig se tettem, és…

- Én nem erre céloztam. Úgy értem, a támadás helyett mindvégig elég lett volna a saját energiánkat ellenünk fordítanod, de te még csak nem is gondoltál rá…

- Hidd el, amikor rájöttem, gondoltam. Többször is. És utálom is érte magam eléggé.

- De másképp döntöttél. Más gondolkodás nélkül megtette volna. Bár a többi meridián sosem próbálta meg. Talán ők nem is tudtak erről a lehetőségről…

- Valóban úgy véled, hogy egyébként megtették volna?

- Tudom. Mert az egyik talán mégis valami hasonlót csinált…

- Micsoda?!

- Másfél éve történt. Egy fiút üldöztünk, de hirtelen olyan volt, mintha valami elszívná az energiánkat. A földre estünk, de a légierőnek sikerült elintéznie. Máig nem tudtuk, hogyan csinálta. Viszont te is tudtál a lehetőségről, és ellenálltál. Ez dicséretre méltó.

- Nem az, hidd el. Bárki több dicséretet érdemel, mint én. – Emily lesütötte a szemét. - Hiszen én…

- Nehogy megint a Townsville-ben történtekkel gyere! Emily, te túl értékes vagy ahhoz, hogy felemésszen a bűntudat.

- Úgy gondolod? – nézett fel bizonytalanul.

- Nem csak gondolom.

- Kár, hogy a tanács nem így vélekedik.

- Kell nekik egy kis idő, hogy belássák, szükségük van rád. Hogy bár a hatalmad félelmet kelt, a világ számára nélkülözhetetlen vagy. Sajnálom, hogy három évembe telt, amíg erre rájöttem.

- Még ha ez igaz is lenne, hogy szükség van rám… - ellenkezett a lány. – A tanácsot már akkor sem érdekli a világ sorsa, csak a sajátjuk.

- Majd teszek róla, hogy érdekelje őket – jelentette ki az igazgató határozottan.

- Fury, még a végén ellened fordulnak, és…

- Már nem érdekel. Amikor először találkoztunk, már akkor éreztem, hogy te más vagy. Nem támadtál ránk, és később sem törtél az életünkre. Sőt, minden várakozásunk ellenére megmentetted azt. Talán nem hiszel nekem, de én sosem gondoltam a kivégzésedre, csak szerettelek volna jobban megismerni, ahogy a többieket is. Viszont az együttműködés hiányában a Tanács nem adott más választást. Kezdetben még nem szálltam volna szembe velük, de miután segítettél nekünk, már biztos nem adtalak volna a kezükre. Sok rossz dolgot tettél, de még több jót. Örülök, hogy bebizonyítottad, érdemes érted küzdeni.

- Még ezek után is? Tudod, sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer pont te leszel az, aki ilyeneket mond majd nekem. Értem, és nem ellenem… - mondta Emily őszinte csodálkozással.

- Mindenki hibázik, Emily. De hogy milyen ember vagy, azt nem a hibáid határozzák meg, hanem az, hogy hajlandó vagy-e szembenézni velük, kijavítani őket. Elmenekülhettél volna, de te visszajöttél megmenteni, amikor eltalált az a golyó, és most is megmentettél.

Nem az a fontos, hogy csábít-e a sötétség, hanem hogy ellen állsz-e neki. Ellen állsz-e még akkor is, amikor úgy érzed, a világ már ellened fordult. A te adottságaiddal hatalmas vagyonod lehetne és akár hatalmad az emberek fölött, de te ehelyett segítesz nekik. Segítettél nekünk a kőbányánál, annak ellenére, hogy évek óta üldöztünk, és tudtad, hogy nem adjuk fel. Bármikor megölhettél volna, de nem tetted.

- De mással megtettem – ellenkezett Emily.

- Mint már mondtam, mindenki hibázik. De milyen ember az, aki még csak meg sem próbálja megbocsátani mások hibáit?

- Még egy ilyen végzetes hibát is? Ami azt bizonyítja, hogy talán mégsem küzdöttem eléggé a sötétség ellen?

- Emily, ezt már megbeszéltük – erősködött Fury.

- Tudom – adott neki eleget a lány. - Townsville-nél is ezért mentettél meg? Mert úgy érezted, ellenállok a sötétségnek?

- Nem. Azért, mert már egy ideje tudtam, hogy kellesz nekünk. És mert úgy éreztem, egyre nehezebben állsz ellen.

- Honnan tudtad?

- Emlékszel, mit mondtál még New York-ban? Már akkor leszűrtem a lényeget és aggódni kezdtem. Tudtam, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább.

- De tovább üldöztetek…

- Nem tartottam jó ötletnek, hogy csak úgy elengedjünk. – Emily fura képet vágott. – Egy ilyen képesség nagy felelősség, ezt te is tudod. Könnyen beleőrül a hordozója. És ezt te is érezted, amikor beszéltél velem.

- De csak azért, mert már elegem volt az egészből!

- Erről beszélek. Másrészt te is tudod, hogy nem csak mi voltunk a nyomodban. Rengeteg olyan szervezet van még, akinek felkeltetted az érdeklődését, de őket nem te érdekelted. Két lehetőség volt: előttünk fognak el téged, és kihasználnak, vagy átesel a másik oldalra és végzel velük. Sajnos végül mindkettő megtörtént. Ezt akartam megakadályozni.

A tanács a végedet akarta, de én azt, hogy a miénk légy. Nemcsak az erőd miatt, hanem azért is, hogy megóvjalak mindettől. A rossz döntésektől. Segíteni szerettem volna és nagyon megkönnyebbültem, amikor végre nem ellenkeztél tovább. Amikor hagytad, hogy segítsek. – Emily inkább nem említette, hogy akkor valójában azt hitte, meg fogják ölni, csak anno valamiért beletörődött.

- Nick…nem jutok szóhoz. Én…végig azt hittem, hogy csak a kivégzésemre gondoltok, vagy rosszabbra. Azt hittem, mindenkinél jobban tudom az igazságot, de most látom csak, hogy még a saját életem is hazugságokkal volt tele. Úgy éreztem, jobb vagyok nálatok, de végül mégis gyilkossá váltam. Nektek lett igazatok.

- Igazam lett abban, hogy egyedül nem boldogulsz. Te nagyszerű lány vagy, Emily, csak segítségre van szükséged. Ma végre láthattam az igazi erőd, Emily, hatalmas. Még egy meridiántól sem láttunk ilyet. Téged eddig sosem sikerült legyőznünk, és most még ez is. Érthető tehát, hogy a tanács fél tőled.

- Te is félsz, Nick? – kérdezte Emily kíváncsian.

- Nem.

- Pedig lehet, hogy kellene.

- Én csak attól félek, hogy még mindig nem bízol bennem. Ilyen hatalmas felelősséggel senki sem bír el egyedül. Erre már te is rájöhettél. Csak engedd meg, hogy segítsek!

- Hogyan? A múlton már nem lehet változtatni – jelentette ki Emily idegesen. Újra erőt vett rajta az izgalom.

- Nekem a jövő számít. – Emily felpattant a székből és fel-alá kezdett járni a szobában. Láthatóan nagyon gondolkozott valamin.

- Emily, mi a baj? – kérdezte az igazgató.

- Nem lehet!

- Mi nem lehet?

- Én nem…nem tudok… - Fury kérdőn nézett. – Nem tudsz nekem segíteni. Már kétszer olyat tettem, amit helyesnek éreztem, de később nagyon megbántam. És ezt nem foghatom másra! Talán igaza van a tanácsnak. Talán…

- Nem. Nincs igazuk!

- De mi van, ha tényleg veszélyt jelentek az emberekre? Lehet, hogy mindezidáig csak önmagam elől menekültem, de most utolért a végzetem?

- De nem ez a végzeted! Te a jó oldalon állsz!

- De már öltem embert… és egy pillanatra még jónak is éreztem.

- Nem, Emily, figyelj ide! – Fury is felállt. - Csak félsz, érted! A tanács, Stark, a kivégzés, ez már túl sok, megértem. De te jobb vagy ennél! Kétségbe estél, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy átállsz a rossz oldalra.

- És ha mégis?

- Nem. Ellen kell állnod! Ne hagyd, hogy összezavarjanak a körülmények! Csak bízz bennem, és minden rendben lesz.

- Nem, nem lesz!

- Emily!

- Nem lesz, mert igazad volt. Nem bízok benned. És igen félek és összezavart ez az egész…de akkor sem megy. Sosem tudtam igazán megbízni senkiben, még benned sem. És tudom, hogy ezt nem fair, mert te viszont megbízol bennem, de képtelen vagyok bárkit is túl közel engedni magamhoz. Félek, és te tudod, hogy hova vezet a félelem…

- Tudom, hogy félsz, de ki ne tenné? – Fury megfogta a lány remegő kezét és közelebb húzta magához. – De le kell győznöd a félelmed. Hidd el végre, hogy te jó ember vagy. Segítek neked, csak hagynod kell. Tudom, hogy nehéz, de megbízhatsz bennem. Együtt legyőzzük a sötétséget. – Emily reménykedve felnézett a férfira.

- Biztos vagy benne? És ha mégis rossz útra térek?

- Nem fordítok neked hátat, ígérem. És ha eltévednél, ott leszek, hogy segítsek.

Emily elgondolkodott. Nehéz döntés előtt állt. _Ha most igent mond, akkor vége a függetlenségének. De mi értelme annak, ha egyedül egyre nehezebben boldogul. És ha igaz, hogy mások is a fejére pályáznak, akkor így lesz a legbiztonságosabb. Tényleg csak úgy kerülheti el, hogy a sötétség elcsábítsa, ha Fury oldalára áll? Hiszen egyszer, Új-Mexikóban, már elérték, hogy elveszítse az önuralmát. Ez nem fordulhat elő még egyszer!_

- Tényleg szükségetek van rám? – szólalt meg végül a lány.

- Jobban, mit gondolnád!

- Akkor rendben. Ezentúl megbízok benned.

- Teljesen?

- Teljesen. Legalábbis megpróbálok.

- Nekem az is elég. Csak bízz bennem, és tedd, amit mondok. Ha szót fogadsz, nem lesz baj!

- Ígérem. – Fury elmosolyodott. Sokáig tartott, de végre elnyerte a lány bizalmát és maga mellett tudhatta. Ez több volt, mint remélte.

Emily még mindig remegett. Talán csak a kimerültségtől. De már valamivel jobban érezte magát így, hogy végre megbeszélték a dolgokat. Még mindig nehezére esett tökéletesen megbíznia Fury-ban, de végül is az is elég, ha csak úgy tesz, hogy megbízik benne, nem igaz?

Az igazgató a lány remegését látva magához húzta és átölelte. Nem szólt semmit, de nem volt szükség szavakra. Emily-nek jól esett a gesztus. A férfi karja között kis időre megfeledkezhetett a tényről, hogy egy hadsereg vár rá valahol, ő pedig épp most használta el minden erejét. Fury megígérte, hogy segít neki, és most már nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát. Talán Fury mégis megérdemli azt a teljes bizalmat?

- Most már indulnunk kéne – jegyezte meg kis idő múltán az igazgató. Pont ebben a pillanatban kivágódott az ajtó.

- A francba! – szitkozódott Fury idegesen, majd eltolta magától a lányt és előre lépett.

Öt fekete egyenruhás, felfegyverkezett férfi rontott be a szobába és Emily-re emelték a fegyvereiket. _A rohamosztag._ Fury tudta, hogy kint még többen vannak. Határozottan állta el az útjukat a lány elől.

- Uram! – szólalt meg az egyikük. – Azért vagyunk itt, hogy elvigyük a lányt!

- Mégis hová? – kérdezett vissza az igazgató idegesen, miközben megszorította Emily kezét és közelebb húzta magához. A lány ösztönösen mögé húzódott. Fury tudta, hogy Emily nagyon legyengült, így esélye sem lenne elmenekülni.

- Ideiglenesen a 9-es zárkába, amíg a Tanács meghozza végső döntését.

- Döntést, mi? Hiszen már rég eldöntötték! – Fury láthatóan kiakadt, és egyre erősebben szorította Emily karját, már-már fájdalmat okozva. Emily nem szólt érte, mert legalább érezte, hogy Fury aggódik érte, és ez biztonságot adott. – Oda a terroristákat és sorozatgyilkosokat viszik, nem a fiatal…! – ellenkezett az igazgató.

- A tanács szerint, már elég sok van a rovásán.

- A tanácsén többször annyi! A lány velem marad és kész! – határozta el. Emily megkönnyebbült. Szóval tényleg komolyan gondolta, hogy segít neki.

- De uram, ez a tanács parancsa!

- Teszek rá! Hagyják el az épületet! Ez az én parancsom!

- De uram…!

- Most AZONNAL!

- Ezt még megbánja, uram – vetette oda az egyik katona kifelé menet.

- Valahogy sejtettem – jegyezte meg magának Fury. – Gyere! – szólt a megdöbbent lányhoz, aki csodálta, hogy Fury így kiállt érte. – Te sem maradhatsz itt tovább. A központban még mindig az én szavam a döntő, de a tanács nem fogja egykönnyen feladni!

- De hova mehetnék, ahol nem találnak rám? – kérdezte Emily. – Ráadásul így magadra haragítod őket.

- Az most a legkevésbé sem érdekel. Csak az számít, hogy életben maradj!

- Nick, talán sikerülne meggyőznünk őket...

- De nem most, amikor védtelen vagy! El kell tűnnöd innen!

- De…

- Emlékszel, mit ígértél az előbb? – nézett a szemébe Fury.

- Igen – sóhajtotta a lány. – Megyek.

- Stark majd elvisz egy darabon. Fáj ezt mondanom, de jelenleg jobban bízok abban a bájgúnárban, mint a SHIELD alkalmazottaiban.

Emily most már biztos volt benne, hogy Fury-t nem az ereje, hanem ő maga érdekli, és ez jól esett.

* * *

Tony a hallban várta őket, ahogy Emily kérte korábban. Valahonnan már egy fekete pólót is szerzett magának. Elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta a lányt.

- Stark! – szólította meg Fury. – Vigye el Emily-t egy darabon!

- Pontosan meddig? – kérdezett rá Tony.

- Mindegy. Döntsék el, csak siessenek!

- Hogyhogy most már nem félti tőlem? - Fury felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ha olyat tesz, amit megbánok, azt maga is meg fogja bánni – jelentette ki. – Ebben biztos lehet. – Tony nyelt egyet.

- Értem, uram.

- Na, siessenek! – sürgette az igazgató. – Emily, menj vele!

- Ha tényleg nem gond, Tony? – kérdezett rá a lány.

- Ugyan, gyere már! – ragadta meg Tony a kezét és a gép felé vezette.

- Viszlát Nick, és köszönöm! – szólt vissza Emily.

- Hívj fel, ha odaértél – kérte az igazgató, - de ne mond meg, hova!

- Jól van – egyezett bele Emily.

- Várj, egy pillanat! - vett át az igazgató egy piros bőröndöt, amit abban a pillanatban hozott egy ügynök. Fury még anno megkérte az embereit, hogy hozzák el a lány holmiját a Townsville-i motelből, most pedig arra kérte őket, hogy készítsék elő. - Az utolsó pillanatban - jegyezte meg. - Tessék - nyújtotta a lány felé. - Nincs benne poloska.

- Köszönöm, Nick! - sietett vissza a lány a bőröndért, amit Tony készségesen átvett tőle, majd újból elindultak.

- Stark! Vigyázzon rá! – kiáltotta Fury utánuk.

- Nyugodtan rám bízhatja! – vigyorgott vissza rá Tony, bár nem teljesen értette, mire fel ez a nagy sietség, és miért félti Fury úgy a lányt. De majd útközben kikérdezi – döntötte el.

* * *

- Ki elől menekülsz, kislány? – kérdezte Tony, amikor már az óceán fölött repültek csúcsmodern repülőgépén.

- Most megint kislány vagyok?! – értetlenkedett Emily. – Hiszen nemrég még a számban volt a nyelved…

- Ó, a szokás hatalma…Elnézést, Emily.

- Köszönöm.

- Szóval?

- Mi szóval?

- Ne tereld a szót! Az egyetlen magyarázat, hogy Fury annyira el akart küldeni téged, hogy veszélyben vagy, tehát menekülnöd kell. De ki elől és miért?

- Nem menekülök. – Emily jobbnak látta nem beavatni a milliomost. Csak az egyszerűség kedvéért. Meg Fury is ezt javasolta neki.

- Dehogynem.

- Nem! – ellenkezett Emily.

- De igen!

- Nem!

- Akkor miért vagy ilyen ideges? – kérdezett rá Tony, jogosan.

Emily már a felszállás óta szokatlan idegességet érzett és ez egyre rosszabbodott. De ezt nem a tanács okozta, valójában az okát sem tudta. Viszont érezte, ahogy egyre erősebben ver a szíve. Csak hagyja már mindenki békén! Egyre nehezebben fogta vissza magát. Izzadni kezdett és kicsit megfájdult a feje is.

- Nem vagyok – hazudta reflexből.

- Ez nem igaz – jelentette ki Tony. – Mióta felszálltunk 180-nal ver a szíved. Ez nem normális állapot…

- Honnan veszed?! – kérdezte Emily, most már méretes gombóccal a torkában. _Honnan tudja?_

- Javris nem hazudik – felelte Tony könnyedén.

- Te rám irányítottad a robotod?! – Kiáltotta Emily dühösen.

- Ez is csak megszokás. Mindenkit leellenőrzök, akit felengedek a gépre.

- De folyamatosan?!

- Nyögd már ki!

- Stark! Irányítsd le rólam Javris-t!

- Majd ha elmondtad! – vigyorgott Tony állhatatosan.

- STARK!

- 190. Ha így folytatod, még szívrohamot kapsz…

- Azt nem lehet, ilyen fiatalon.

- De te közel jársz hozzá… 193…

- Hagyd már abba!

- 194…

- Stark!

- 196… ajaj, nem lesz ez így jó! Azt javaslom, próbálj meg lehiggadni, mert nem vagyok túl jó az újraélesztésben. De talán ha elmondanád, mi idegesít…

- Stark… - Emily a fejéhez kapott, amibe hirtelen belehasított a fájdalom, és lüktetett, mint a hullámzó óceán alattuk. – Auu – nyögte halkan, mert többre nem volt ereje.

- Na látod, erről beszélek!

- Fogd be! Áú..! – A hirtelen felindulás csak rontott a lány helyzetén. Még jobban megfájdult a feje.

- Próbálj megnyugodni – tanácsolta Tony. – Az erek a fejedben már nem bírják sokáig. Emily nem tudott, és kezét kétségbeesetten a fejéhez szorította. – Talán, ha elárulnád végre, az segítene…

- Csak rontana…áá…

- 198…200…nem úgy tűnik!

- Kérlek, hagyd… - Emily nem tudta végigmondani.

- Emily! Nyugodj meg! Emily!... – kérlelte Tony, aki már komolyan aggódott a lányért. Emily-t láthatóan kínozta a fejfájás. – Túlléped a 200-at! Te jó ég…el kéne menned egy stressz-kezelő tanfolyamra!

- Áh…, hagyjál már! Nem veszed észre, hogy te bosszantasz fel! – dühöngött a lány, de legbelül érezte, hogy ez nem igaz. Itt valami többről van szó…

Emily most már szédült a fájdalomtól, nem látott jól és a mellkasa is szúrt. Nehézkesen kezdte venni a levegőt. Ez volt az a pont, ahol Tony-nak is végre leesett, hogy itt nem puszta idegességről van szó.

- Te jó ég! – nézett rémülten a lányra és egy pillanatra megállt a szíve Emily elkékülő arca láttán. De ezután jött a még nagyobb sokk. – Jesszus! 253! Lehetséges ez egyáltalán?!

Tony bekapcsolta a robotpilótát és azonnal Emily felé fordította az ülését, majd egyik ezével megfogta a lány karját, a másikat pedig a vállára tette.

- Emily! Hallasz engem! Emily! Lélegezz mélyeket! Nagy levegő… - de a lány hiába kapkodott levegő után, csak egyre kékebb lett. – Javris! Átfogó elemzést kérek! – adta ki a parancsot, miközben egy oxigénmaszkot adott fel a lányra, hátha az segít valamit.

- Nehézlégzés, szapora… - kezdte a gépies hang.

- Az okát mond, Javris! – oktatta ki Stark.

- To…Tony… - fulladozott Emily. Egyre jobban kétségbeesve. _Mi történik vele?!_

- Gyorsan! – parancsolta Tony, ám ekkor észrevette a kékes elszíneződést a lány ujjai végén és a füle tövében. – Megmérgezték?!

- Meh…meg…mhér…mi?! – rémüldözött Emily.

- Csss! – szólt rá Tony. – Most ne is próbálj meg beszélni, csak lélegezz…lélegezz…! Lassan és nyugodtan… - Emily megpróbált eleget tenni Tony kérésének. Lassan szívta magába az oxigént, és így kicsivel jobb lett. – Csak nyugodtan…

Stark ekkor elengedte a lány karját, hogy megfoghassa a kezét, és egyik ujját egy tűhöz emelte, amit Javris nyújtott oda.

- Auu – jött a lány válasza.

- Csss… - nyugtatta Tony. – Csak lélegezz. Javris-nak szüksége van a vérmintádra. – Emily nem ellenkezett, hagyta, hogy Tony félig fekvő helyzetbe állítsa az ülését. Tíz napon belül másodszor mérgezték meg, ez felettébb idegesítette. De Tony tanácsára megpróbált lehiggadni.

- NCP35* – jelentette ki Javris egy perc elteltével. Kiemelkedő sebességgel dolgozott, de Stark szerint még így is túl lassú volt.

- Mekkora mennyiség? – kérdezett rá a milliomos, remélve, hogy nem túl nagy. Azt elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mégis hogyan került a lány szervezetébe az egyik legújabb fejlesztésű katonai méregből.

Emily-t inkább az aggasztotta, hogy amikor nemrég olvasott az NCP típusú anyagokról, akkor a SHIELD adatbázisában az is szerepelt, hogy 20-tól fölfelé még nincs rájuk ellenszer.

- LD** 105 százalék. – Tony majdnem szívrohamot kapott Emily helyett.

- De hiszen az…Javris! Hogy lehet még mindig életben?!

- A szervezete küzd a méreg ellen, uram…

- Ezért a stressz-hatás… - gondolkodott Tony, _mivel ez a méreg nem okoz idegességet. Emily szervezete megpróbált ellenállni, ezért volt olyan feszült. _Még jó, hogy észrevette a kék színt, mert máskülönben sosem jött volna rá. - …Javris! Az ellenszert! – kiáltotta.

- Tony… - szólalt meg a férfi kérése ellenére Emily. - …ha valóban így van, …akkor már hiába…. Erre nincs ellenszer… - A férfi meglepte a válasszal.

- Nekem van! – Emily meglepődött, de még nem akarta megadni magának a reménykedés örömét, hogy ha valaki, akkor Antony Stark rendelkezik az ellenszerrel.

- Ez … biztos? – Megint nehézkesen kezdett lélegezni.

- Esküszöm! De te pedig próbálj meg életben maradni még egy kicsit. – Emily vállára tette a kezét, hogy visszanyomja az ülésbe. - Nyugodj meg!

- Parancsoljon uram! – Javris egy robotkaron keresztül egy zölden fluoreszkáló anyagot tartalmazó injekciós tűt nyújtott feléjük. Stark elvette a tűt.

- Mi…ez, Tony? – kérdezte Emily bizonytalanul.

- Saját fejlesztés – emelte Tony a fényhez a tűt, hogy átvilágítva jobban szemügyre vegye a színét.

- Hát, elég bizarr – jelentette ki a lány.

- De hidd el, hatásos! Sajnos már többször is használnom kellett – tette hozzá, hogy meggyőzze a lányt.

- Tessék?!

- Sok ellenségem van, ez az igazság.

- Tony… - már megint a sajnálat. Tony ki nem állhatta.

- Bízz bennem! – vágta rá gyorsan. – Kérlek! - Emily bólintott. Tony-ban valahogy könnyebben megbízott, mint Furyban. Talán a SHIELD volt az akadály, ki tudja…?

Megerősítésképpen Emily Tony felé nyújtotta remegő kezét. A kék szín már az ujjai közepénél tartott. A látvány még a már sokat megélt milliomost is megrémítette. Látott már mérgezést, de a legtöbb ember ebbe már rég belehalt volna. Őt sem érte még ekkora dózis.

Gyorsan beadta az ellenszert a lány alkarjába, és remélte, hogy még nem késő.

- Pár perc, és rendben leszel – nyugtatta a lányt. _Meghalni már biztosan nem fog. Ha nem is elég az ellenszer, van még a hajón._ – Lélegezz! – nyomta vissza az oxigénmaszkot a lány arcára. – Bárki is üldöz, biztosra akart menni…

Tony várt néhány percet, majd újra megnézette Javrissal a méreg szintjét a lány vérében. Emily már nem fulladozott, de kék szín még mindig nem tűnt el teljesen, és a pulzusa is elég magas maradt.

- 40 százalék uram.

- Add újra az ellenszert, Javris! – Tony beadott még egy adag ellenszert Emily-nek, aki még mindig nem barátkozott meg az oxigénmaszkkal.

- Már kapok levegőt, Tony, elég lesz!

- Csak még egy kicsit! – nyomta vissza az arcára a maszkot, Emily ellenkezése ellenére.

Tony végig a lány mellett maradt. Úgy tűnt, végre elég lesz az ellenszer. Tíz perc múlva Emily-nél már semmilyen tünet nem lépett fel, és a harmadik vérminta már jó eredményt hozott.

- Örömmel közlöm uram, hogy az összes méreg semlegesítődött.

- Köszönöm, Javris. – Tony megkönnyebbülten dőlt hátra a székében. Nagyon aggódott a lányért, a méreggel szembeni ellenállása pedig sokkolta.

- Minden rendben? – fordult Emily felé, aki szintén elterült az ülésben.

- Most már igen. Csak megrémültem… - Tony meleg kezét a lány hűvös kézfejére helyezte, ami nagyon jól esett Emily-nek.

- Hát még engem hogy megijesztettél! – mosolygott.

- Sajnálom…

- Ugyan már!

- Nagyon köszönöm, Tony! Megmentettél!

- Még szép!

* * *

- Tony, forduljunk vissza! – szólalt meg később Emily.

- Micsoda?!

- Most már muszáj elmondanom…

- Hát igen, ideje lenne…tudnom, hogy milyen felelősséget vállaltam veled.

- A tanács. A SHIELD tanácsa… - Tony nem túlságosan lepődött meg a dolgon. Hiszen látta az elrohanó katonákat a folyosón még anno. Csak akkor még nem tudta, hogy a lányért mentek. De hogy Fury elszöktette? Ez még neki is új volt. Talán félreismerte az igazgatót?

- És te most a csapdájukba sétálnál?! Miért? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Lehet, hogy Fury-t is megmérgezték…

- Nem tudom, a tanács tette-e veled, a mérgezés nem az ő stílusuk…, de az biztos, nem így tennék el láb alól a saját emberüket! Ráadásul itt Nick Fury-ról van szó! Ha nem látnának más megoldást, akkor is nyíltan végeznék ki, de még azt elintézni is hetekbe tartana. Ha Fury veszélybe kerülne, arról még időben tudomást szereznék, ne aggódj!

- Csak nem te is feltörted a biztonsági rendszerüket?

- Te is?! – Emily elmosolyodott, mire Tony is.

- Talán több közös van bennünk, mint gondoltam volna.

- Állandóan megváltoztatják a jelszót, de a feketelistához még így is hozzáférésem van.

- Tony, Tony… - csóválta a fejét Emily még mindig mosolyogva.

- Szerintem az a baj – folytatta Tony komolyabb hangnemben, - hogy még egy üldöződ van. Az, aki titokban az életedre tört, és gondolom, nem tudod, ki az…

- Fogalmam sincs.

- És azt sem tudod, hogy kerülhetett a méreg a szervezetedbe?

- Nem. De talán a reggeli. Egy új pincér szolgálta fel… Szerinted lehet, hogy?

- Az NCP35 a szervezetbe kerülés után 5-7 órával kezd hatni, szóval lehetséges. Mindenesetre majd értesítem Fury-t, hogy figyeljen oda az új alkalmazottakra.

- Hálás lennék, Tony.

- Az lesz a legjobb, ha eljössz hozzám a Stark-toronyba. A világ legbiztonságosabb épülete. Rád is fér, amíg vissza nem nyered az erőd…

- Miért hiszed, hogy…?

- Ugyan már! A tetőn még a páncélomnál is erősebb voltál, aztán meg hagyod, hogy ott tartsalak a szobában… Utána meg összeesel egy kis csók miatt, komolyan? És a kivételes erőd ellenére Fury is nagyon féltett téged…

- Túl okos vagy, Tony…

- Hát valójában Javris is érzékeli a lecsökkent energiaszinted, de azért kösz a bókot.

- Tony!

- De nem csak a robbanás volt, ami kimerített, igaz?

- Ha annyira érdekel, nem. A gyógyítás sok erőt igényel. Úgy érzem, még egy ideig nem fogom tudni használni az erőm.

- Csak tudni akartam. Érdekelt, hogy hova tűnt az erőd. Ezek szerint sokat kockáztattál miattam.

- Muszáj volt.

- Bátor vagy, hogy bevállaltad.

- Nem volt időm átgondolni.

- Túl jó vagy, Emily – ismételte meg a lány szavait.

- Dehogyis.

- Akkor, hogy döntöttél? – tért vissza a témához Tony. - Velem maradsz pár hétig?

- Nem szeretnék a terhedre lenni…

- Emily, ez a világ legrosszabb kifogása! Csak valld be, hogy félsz New York-tól. Néha tényleg ijesztő egy hely…

- Szóval nem lennék?

- Persze, hogy nem. Egyébként is, vigyáznom kell rád, nem emlékszel? Jobb lesz, ha rajtad tartom a szemem!

- Hát, akkor jól van. Veled tartok a Stark-toronyba.

- Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük! Utólagos reklamációt nem fogadok el! – jelentette ki vidáman, de egyben határozottan.

- Tony…még valami…

- Igen?

- Köszönöm. Nagyon hálás vagyok, amiért felajánlottad, hogy nálad lakhatok.

- Ez a legkevesebb! Meg úgy vélem, jó társaság leszel… - kacsintott cinkosan a lányra.

- Abban biztos lehetsz! – mosolygott vissza Emily.

* * *

*NCP = New Class of Poison, saját agyszülemény…

**LD = Lethal Dose


	14. Chapter Extra (1)

**_Sziasztok!_**

**_Ez a rész nem kötődik szorosan a történethez, szóval nem is számoztam meg. Tegnap este viszont eszembe jutott, hogy mennyire illene ide egy kis humor is, szóval ez a fejezet lett az eredménye._ _Remélem nektek is annyira fog tetszeni, mint amennyit én nevettem a megírásakor :)_**

**_Puszi mindenkinek!_**

* * *

**Vendégségben**

- Van valami, amiről viszont még tudnod kell! - szólalt meg Tony egy kis idő múlva. Valami nagyon fontos jutott az eszébe. Hogy is felejthette el?!

- Mégpedig? - kérdezte kíváncsian Emily.

- Az ellenszer...

- Igen?

- Vannak...úgymond mellékhatások - nyögte ki.

- És erről csak most szólsz?! - lobbant fel a lány.

- Most jutott az eszembe - védekezett Tony. - És amúgy is csak egy óra múlva jelentkeznek, a késleltetett felszívódás miatt...

- Mégis miről van szó?

- Semmi komoly, csak...

- Tony!

- Hallucináció, enyhe szédülés, bizonytalanság, túlzott jókedv, hirtelen hangulatváltozások... - Emily csak tátotta a száját a csodálkozástól. Ez most tényleg vele történik meg?!

- Vagyis olyan, mintha bedrogoztál volna?!

- Hát..ööö... Nagyjából! - vágta végül rá a férfi.

- TONY!

- Tony, Tony, Tony... Mindig csak ezt tudod mondani, amikor dühös vagy rám?

- Tony! - Stark megforgatta a szemeit. _Igazán kreatív_ - gondolta.

- Az ellenszernek mindenképpen tartalmaznia kellett valamennyi dimetiltriptamin-származékot, ami a NCP35-tel való reakció során viszont átalakul dimetiltriptaminná...

- Vagyis DMT-vé - sóhajtott Emily.

- Másképp nem érhető el a kívánt hatás a méreg ellen. Hagytalak volna inkább meghalni?! - Emily erre nem tudott mit válaszolni.

- De nem lehetett volna mással helyettesíteni? - vetette fel később.

- Próbáltam, de nem. Csupán mérsékelni tudtam a DMT hatásait. Az egész nem tart tovább 4-5 óránál. És ne aggódj, ez a szer nem okoz semmilyen függőséget!

- Akkor is drogos lettem. "Nagyszerű" - csapott Emily az ülés karfájára.

- Nem olyan vészes - nyugtatta Tony, aki már párszor átélte az ellenszer "mellékhatásait". - Sőt, élvezni fogod! - vigyorodott el.

- Azt gondolom - gúnyolódott a lány.

- Ne aggódj, vigyázok rád.

- Jó. Mert ha nem, azt megbánod!

* * *

- Rózsaszín... - szólalt meg Emily elgondolkozva, mikor Tony gépe Manhattan fölé ért, és az ablakon keresztül már látni lehetett a Stark-tornyot. - Tony, a tornyod rózsaszín! - mondta most már kissé élénkebben, majd megpróbált kihajolni az ablakon, de az üveg megakadályozta.

- Ülj vissza! - parancsolta Stark, de nem sok eredménnyel.

- Az egész város rózsaszín! Ez meg hogy lehet? - hitetlenkedett Emily, még mindig az ülésen állva.

- "Remek", kezdődik - sóhajtotta Tony, majd miután újból átadta az irányítást a robotpilótának, kelletlenül felállt és Emily-hez lépett. Ma sem ő fog landolni. - Azt mondtam, ülj le! - ragadta meg a lány csuklóját. Emily csak nevetett egy jót.

- Rózsaszín, mint egy kastély! Ugye, Teddy?

- "Csodás" - sóhajtotta Tony. Most már át is keresztelte! - Ülj már le! - Idegesen megfogta Emily vállait és az ülésbe nyomta, majd még azelőtt bekötötte a lány biztonsági övét, hogy a kis hölgy felocsúdott volna a meghökkenésből.

- Ne, Teddy, nem akarok leülni - ellenkezett. - Látni akarom a tornyot!

- Lesz elég időd megszemlélni - fogta le Tony a lány övcsattal bíbelődő kezeit. - De most ülj nyugodtan. Landolni fogunk! Veszélyes ilyenkor állni! - Emily szemeiben rémület jelent meg.

- Akkor meg fogunk halni?! Nem akarok meghalni...

- Nem fogunk meghalni! - nyugtatta Tony. - Csak ülj nyugton!

- Jó - Emily lehunyta a szemeit és megszorította Tony jobb karját. _Hosszú lesz még ez a nap_ - futott át Tony agyán.

A gép a torony tetején landolt. Tony jobbnak látta megóvni Emily-t a hatalmas nyílt tér és magasság látványától, így a legrövidebb úton a bejárat felé vezette a lányt. Ebben az állapotban nem lenne biztonságos neki odakinn.

- Rózsaszín...az ég - jelentette ki Emily. - Ugye milyen szép? - tette hozzá kuncogva, miközben Tony keze rászorult a csuklójára és tovább vonszolta befelé.

- Nagyon szép. Gyere!

Még pár lépés..és...beértek. Tony beütötte a biztonsági kódot, így Emily már nem tudta volna belülről kinyitni az ajtót. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Csak senki meg ne lássa így a lányt!

- Olyan, mint egy mesebeli kastély! - mondta Emily, miközben körülnézett. Most már a rózsaszín mellé némi barackvirág és halványsárga is vegyült, de ebben ki is merült az egész színpaletta. - És egy virágos rét van a kastélyban! Juhú! - Odarohant egy díszvázához, de csalódott, amikor nem érzett semmilyen illatot.

- Emily, gyere vissza! – kiáltotta Tony, de a lány tovább rohant a következő vázához. - Emily!

- Hol van a hercegnő, Teddy? - vonta kérdőre a lány, mikor Tony utolérte.

- Hogy ki?!

- Minden palotában van egy hercegnő! Hol van?

- Te vagy a hercegnő - vágta rá a milliomos.

- Tényleg? - nézett rá Emily, majd mikor a férfi bólintott elnevette magát. - Éljen! Juhú! Én vagyok a hercegnő! - Kitárta a karjait és forogni kezdett, aminek hála le is vert néhány dísztárgyat a falról.

- Most már elég lesz! - fogyott el Tony türelme, és újból megragadta a lány karját.

- Na de, Teddy! - döbbent meg a lány. - Engedj el! - követelte.

- Gyere hercegnő! - húzta a lift felé, amiről még midig nem tudta, jó ötlet-e. Bár a lépcső se volt sokkal jobb. - Megmutatom a szobád!

- Nem inkább lakosztályt akartál mondani?

- A lakosztályt, hát persze - hagyta rá a férfi.

- És hol a koronám?

- A tisztítóban.

* * *

- Íme a lakosztálya, kisasszony! - mutatott körbe Tony a 11. emeleti hatalmas, modern berendezésű szobában. Emily eltátotta a száját.

- Csúcs... - Azonnal az ágyhoz rohant és belevetette magát.

- Jól van, nekem most el kell intéznem valamit - folytatta Tony. - Itt hagyhatlak addig?

- Persze! Menj csak! - válaszolta Emily, és nevetgélve párna csatázni kezdett saját magával.

- Csak ne csinálj semmit! - kérte Tony, de biztonság kedvéért bezárta az ablakokat és az ajtót is. Gyorsan elintézte a dolgát a mellékhelyiségben, de úgy tűnt, az sem volt elég gyors. Mikor visszaért a szobába, Emily már nem volt ott.

A lány ruhái a földön, szétdobálva, őt pedig nem látta a sehol. Tony aggódni kezdett.

- Emily? Emily, merre vagy? ... Ez nem vicces! Hallod?! Nincs kedvem bújócskázni! ... - Ekkor észrevette, hogy az ablak résnyire nyitva van. - ...Emily? - lépett közelebb. Ekkor meglátta. A lány egy szál fehérneműben álldogált odakint a mindössze 20 centi széles párkányon, az ablaktól balra. Tony sokkot kapott. - EMILY!

- I believe I can fly...! - énekelte a lány teli torokból, majd kitárta a karjait.

- Emily! Azonnal gyere vissza! - kiáltotta Tony, és kihajolva megpróbálta elkapni a lány valamelyik testrészét, de nem járt sikerrel.

- ...I can touch the sky...!

- Emily Brook! Gyere ide, most rögtön! - Tony kezdett kétségbeesni. Emily ugrani készült, a páncélja pedig nem volt vele. Megpróbált még jobban kihajolni az ablakon, de bárhogy nyújtózkodott és könyörgött, nem érte el a lányt.

- ...spread my wings and fly away...! - Tony tett egy végső erőfeszítést és sikerült megragadnia Emily jobb csuklóját.

- Hagyjál! Repülni fogok! - kiabálta a lány.

- Nem tudsz repülni! - ellenkezett Tony, miközben maga felé húzta a lányt. - Gyere, be megyünk!

- Ne... - próbálta meg kiszabadítani Emily a kezét, de megcsúszott a párkányon. Tony még épp idejében rántotta vissza a szobába, majd egyben vissza is zárta az ablakot. Egyáltalán hogy nyitotta ki a lány?

- Emily! - szidta le, miután nagy nehezen visszaadta rá a ruháit. - Ez nagyon veszélyes volt! Ilyet többé nem tehetsz, megértetted?!

- Meg - kuncogott Emily. - De én tudok repülni...te is láttad...

- De nem most! - magyarázta Tony. - Most nincs meg az erőd hozzá!

- Akkor majd legközelebb... - szemezett Emily az ablakkal. Ez volt az a pont, ahol Antony Stark elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja egyedül a lányt, amíg el nem múlik a DMT hatása.

* * *

- Nem szeretnél kicsit pihenni? - kérdezte Tony, miután Emily két órán keresztül ugrált az ágyán Justin Bieber-t, One Direction-t, Cascada-t, Donna Lewis-t, Selena Gomez-t és hasonlókat hallgatva.

- I love you, always forever, near and far, closer together - kiabálta Emily, meglehetősen hamisan.

- Emily?!

- Everywhere, I will be with you, everyday, I will devour you ...! - A matrac kezdte beadni a derekát.

Tony ekkor kikapcsolta a magnót, amit Emily magával hozott.

- Mi van?! - ugrott le a lány idegesen a földre. Ám azonnal megszédült, megbotlott és térdre esett. - A manóba! - Tony odasétált hozzá és az ágyra ültette.

- Csak azt kérdeztem, nem szeretnél-e pihenni egy kicsit? - Megpróbálta lefektetni a lányt, de Emily azonnal felült, és lerázta magáról Tony kezeit!

- Nem vagyok fáradt! Bulizzunk! - kiáltotta, de Tony megragadta a vállát és visszanyomta az ágyba.

- Elég a buliból! Inkább aludj!

- Zenét akarok!

- Jó, de most én választok!

- Jól van! De jó legyen ám!

- Tudom, mi kell neked - mosolyodott el Tony. - Egy jó kis nyugis country. - És már meg is szólalt a falba épített hangszórókból a "Sweet Home Alabama" gitárszólója.

- Nem tetszik... - ellenkezett Emily.

- Csak lazulj el! - tanácsolta Tony. Emily kelletlenül hátradőlt az ágyon, és a mellette ülő Tony után a 'barackszínű' plafont kezdte tanulmányozni.

"Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin"

Tony félt, hogy ez nem lesz elég, hogy lenyugtassa a lányt, de úgy tűnt, mégis bejön. Emily elnyúlt az ágyon és a tekintete is nyugodtabbá vált. Most már nem kuncogott és ficánkolt, csak szélesen mosolygott magában.

"Singing songs about the Southland  
I miss Alabama once again  
And I think it's a sin, yes"

- Na milyen? - kérdezett rá Tony.

- Jóóó... - válaszolta Emily elvarázsoltan. - Szomjas vagyok!

- Akkor maradj itt egy kicsit! Hozok neked inni! - ajánlotta fel Tony. Emily megint kuncogni kezdett. - Csak ne csinálj semmit, amíg nem vagyok itt!

Tony félt újra egyedül hagyni a lányt, de nem volt más választása. A konyhában felkapott egy nagy üveg szénsavmentes ásványvizet és a kedvenc skót whisky-jét, majd indult is vissza. Whisky - kell valami, ami segít elviselnie Emily rózsaszín képzelgését. És ha már itt tartunk...rózsaszín?! Ő mindig piros és arany színben látta a dolgokat a DMT hatására. A szín tehát egyénfüggő?

Megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a lány ott volt, ahol hagyta: elterülve az ágyon a plafont bámulva.

- Tessék csipkerózsika! - nyújtotta át a vizes palackot, aminek le is csavarta a tetejét előzőleg. Emily mohón belekortyolt az üvegbe, aminek fulladozás lett a vége. - Csak nyugodtan! - Tony elvette a palackot. Emily ekkor meglátta a whisky-s üveget.

- Az meg mi?

- Semmi! - vágta rá Tony.

- Nem, nem. Tudom, mi az! - jelentette ki a lány. - Olyat akarok inni!

- Nem, nem akarsz!

- De igen! - erősködött a lány. - Add ide! - nyúlt az üveg után, de Tony odébb rakta azt az asztalon.

- Az nem neked való!

- A legutóbb még nem így vélekedtél - jegyezte meg a lány. - Piát akarok!

- Be vagy állva! Nem ihatsz! - jelentette ki Tony határozottan.

- Miért nem? - nézett rá a lány nagy, bociszemekkel.

- Mert nem, és kész! Veszélyes!

- Szeretem a veszélyt - mászott közelebb Emily az ágy melletti asztalhoz, de Tony elállta, azaz ülte az útját, így már-már összeért a mellkasuk, amikor a lány rajta keresztül próbálta meg elérni az üveget.

- Nem szereted, higgy nekem - kérlelte a lányt. _Hosszú ez az este_ - gondolta. _Csak legyen már vége!_

- Hmmm... - felelte Emily, amikor Tony már harmadszorra állta el az útját. Úgy tűnt végre lemondott a piáról...de csak mert nagyobb halra vetette ki a hálóját. - Hmmm... - kezdte újból és közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, és mikor már összeért a térdük, akkor felnézett a szemébe. - És te mit szeretsz, Tony?

- Most eszedbe jutott a nevem?

- Miért, mikor nem? - Emily végigsimított Tony mellkasán a fekete pólón keresztül.

- Hát...ööö - jött zavarba a milliomos. Emily egyre lejjebb haladt.

- Hű, de izmos - vigyorodott el elmerengve. Tony még idejében észhez tért, és elkapta a lány kezét, mielőtt az a férfiasságához érhetett volna.

- Emily, ezt nem szabad! - oktatta ki, mint egy kislányt.

- Miért nem?

- Mert nem - sóhajtotta Tony, akinek nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne adja be a derekát. Nem lenne fair Emily-vel szemben. Ha holnap felkel, szinte mindenre emlékezni fog...de ha erre pont nem emlékezne, akkor sem lenne szép. Ez majdnem olyan lenne, mintha kihasználná, hiszen nem teljesen önmaga.

- Talán te nem élvezed? - mászott rá Emily még jobban, közel férkőzve az ajkaihoz.

- Nem - hazudta Tony.

- Na és ezt...? - Emily nem hezitált, és a lehető leggyorsabban letámadta Tony ajkait. A férfinak védekezni sem maradt ideje. Emily hátradöntötte az ágyon, fölé mászott és vadul csókolta. Tony akaratlanul is szétnyitotta az ajkait, majd viszonozta a csókot, pedig legbelül érezte, hogy ez nem helyes.

Emily elnevette magát, majd kuncogva lerántotta magáról a felsőjét.

- Emily, ne...! - könyörgött Tony, de elkésett. A lány az ágyékára ült, és most már melltartóban csókolta meg újra. Tony néhány másodpercig még lázasan küzdött a vágy ellen, de aztán erőt vett magán, és eltolta magától a bezsongott lányt. - Hálás leszel még nekem ezért - sóhajtotta lemondóan, miközben feltápászkodott.

- Most meg mi van? - csodálkozott a lány.

- Vedd vissza a felsőd!

- Na de... Nem tartasz szépnek, Tony? - Emily megfogta a milliomos kezét és a mellkasa felé emelte. Túl gyors volt, így Tony már hozzáért az álomba illő domborulatokhoz, miután sikerült elkapnia a kezét. Ez utóbbit máskor soha nem tette volna.

- Nem erről van szó! - húzta vissza erőszakkal a lányra a felsőjét.

- Nem tetszem neked? - mászott volna vissza a férfira.

- Nem - hazudta idegesen Tony. Emily ekkor sírásban tört ki.

- Én senkinek sem tetszem... - szipogta.

- Jajj, Emily, nem úgy értettem - ült vissza mellé az ágyra. Át akarta karolni, de a lány arrébb húzódott és átkarolva a térdét tovább sírt.

- Hagyj békén!

- Emily! Csak neked akarok jót!

- Nem. Te tetted ezt velem!

- Csak segíteni akarok... Emily! - a lány hirtelen felpattant és a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Tony még épp időben utasította Javris-t az ajtó bezárására.

- Engedj ki! Ki akarok menni! - követelte a lány.

- Inkább maradj itt!

- Nem! Engedj ki!

- Emily, kérlek. Gyere és beszélgessünk - ajánlotta fel. - Azt a múltkor is nagyon szeretted!

- Neked nincs mit mondanom! - zárta le a vitát a lány, és elkezdte vadul ütni az ajtót. De mivel nem ment semmire, utána a rúgásokkal próbálkozott.

- Most már hagyd abba! - kiáltotta Tony, és még a levegőben elkapta a lányt. Emily vergődött, de Tony az ágyig cipelte és lefektette. - Beszélgessünk!

- Fáj a kezem... - dörzsölte meg Emily az ajtóra mért ütésektől kivörösödött kézfejét. Néhol még a bőre is felszakadt és vérzett. - Jajj, de fáj...

- Hadd nézzem - vette szemügyre Tony is a sérült felületeket, miközben finoman felemelte a lány csuklóját.

- Auu...

- Javris, hozz egy elsősegélydobozt!

Tony ezután Emily ellenkezése ellenére lefertőtlenítette a vérző bőrt, majd nyugtató krémet rakott rá, és bekötözte Emily kezeit. Épp, hogy csak az ujjai vége maradt fásli nélkül.

- Na, most már rendben leszel - jelentette ki végül. - És nincs több ütés, értve?

- Mondj egy mesét! - kérte a lány. "_Remek" - _örült meg Tony.

- Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy erős és jóképű férfi, aki zseni volt, és bomlottak utána a csajok...

- Nem meséről volt szó?! Pónikat akarok! - Tony fájdalmasan hátradőlt az ágyon, majd nagyot sóhajtott és elkezdte:

- Volt egyszer egy csillámpóni...

Emily még tett egy megjegyzést arra, hogy reggelire csillámló lovacskát szeretne a tányérján látni, majd szerencsére a mese felénél elaludt, így Tony is végre nyugovóra térhetett. Azaz megnézhette a késő esti focimeccset egy kis whisky és sör társaságában. A csillámpónikat minél előbb el kellett felejtenie!

* * *

Emily frissen és vidáman ébredt, a reggeli nap besütött a szobába..., csak egy valami nem stimmelt: hol van? Kimászott a kényelmes franciaágyból és kinézett az ablakon. Nem hitt a szemének. Minimum tíz emelet magasság, csillogó autók, felhőkarcolók, zöld parkok és egy híd. A Manhattan híd és a folyó.

Most már emlékezett mindenre: A tanács, Fury, el kellett menekülnie...aztán a méreg, Tony megmentette...és...rózsaszín csillámpónik...jajj ne! Nem! Nem, nem, nem! Jesszus, de ciki! Úgy viselkedett, mint egy óvodás! Egy óvodás és egy szajha keveréke! És milyen zenéket is hallgatott...? Hmm, mondjuk azokkal nem is volt baj. Talán a Donna Lewis-essel...

De akkor is! Hogy ez mennyire kellemetlen... Tony biztos nem veszi már többé komolyan! Pedig ez az ő hibája... Most mi legyen? Tegyen úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna? Mintha nem nevezte volna kastélynak a tornyot, nem mászott volna rá Tony-ra és nem kért volna tőle mézesmázos esti mesét? Mintha egyáltalán nem csinált volna komplett idiótát magából?

Ekkor meglátott egy kézzel írt cetlit az éjjeliszekrényén. _"Reggeli az 5. szinten. A lift után harmadik ajtó jobbra. Az ebédlő, nem tévesztheted el. Várlak. Tony. " _Végül is, egy kis kaja nem árthat. Meg Tony talán már el is felejtette. Hiszen tudja, hogy ez csak az ellenszer mellékhatása volt. Talán nem gúnyolódik majd. Ekkor észrevette a kötést a kezein. _'Nagyszerű', még ez is..._

Nem vacakolt túl sokat a kinézetével. Megmosta az arcát, és úgy, ahogy volt, topban, nagyon rövid pizsinadrágban, papucsban és hálóköntösben elcaplatott a liftig. Az ebédlőt hamar megtalálta. Az ajtó nyitva, tágas, halványbarackszínű helyiség, ahonnan csodás illatok szűrődnek ki. Emilynek megkordult a gyomra.

Nagy levegőt vett, és belépett a helyiségbe. Legnagyobb csodálatára a pult mögött nem egy szakács, hanem Tony sürgött-forgott, ráadásul úgy tűnt, érti a dolgát. Semmi nem égett oda. Mikor meglátta a lány, elmosolyodott, és lerakta a zöldséget, amit éppen hámozott.

- Jó reggelt, hercegnő! Jól aludtál? – kérdezte, miközben a lány mellé sétált. Az asztalhoz vezette és kihúzott neki egy széket. – Foglalj helyet! A reggeli nemsokára kész! – vigyorgott. – Sajnos pónikat még nem tudtam beszerezni, de már rajta vagyok az ügyön…

- Tony! Ez nem fair!

- Csak viccelek, …hercegnő.

- Hát ez nem vicces, Teddy.

- Hát ez sem! – Mindketten elnevették magukat.

- Bocsáss meg! Nem tudtam kihagyni! – kért elnézést Tony. – Ne haragudj, nem tehettél róla.

- Nem haragszom. Csak komplett őrültet csináltam magamból előtted, és úgy viselkedtem, mint egy személyiségzavaros k*rva, szóval ez most nagyon kellemetlen nekem…

- Ugyan már! Felejtsük el! – ajánlotta fel Tony.

- Az egészet?

- Az egészet!

- Megígéred?

- Meg. Nyugi, Emily, nem kürtölöm világgá! Bízz bennem, csak viccelődtem az előbb. Még reggelit is csinálok neked, látod? – kérdezte, majd visszasétált a pulthoz.

- Áh, látom. Már épp akartam kérdezni, hogy szabadságon van-e a szakácsod?

- Tudod, én szoktam főzni…amikor ráérek. És nincs szakácsom. Ha nincs időm, akkor rendelek valamit, ennyi.

- Például pizzát – emlékezett vissza Emily az első találkozásukra.

- Például pizzát – mosolyodott el Tony.

- De most őszintén – kérdezett rá Emily. – Nagyon gázos voltam, tudod, beállva…?

- Hát…nem annyira. Egyáltalán nem - füllentette Tony.

- Valóban?

- Nagyon gázos. Rohadtul nagyon…

- Hé, azért ne ess túlzásokba! - figyelmeztette Emily.

- Bocsánat! De akkor is! Csillám pónit akartál reggelire…enni!

- Aztak*rva…

- Én is ezt gondoltam…

- Na és még…? Mi történt, amire nem emlékszem?

- Mire emlékszel? - kérdezett rá Tony.

- Megérkeztünk. Minden rózsaszín, sárga és barackvirág. Ugrándozom, mint egy bolond. Aztán az ágyon éneklek…

- Kiabálsz…

- Aztán rád akarok mászni, majd ütöm az ajtót, és végül mesélsz nekem.

- Nem is történt semmi más - hazudta Tony, mert az ablakos incidensre szerinte Emily még nem volt felkészülve. Jobb is, hogy nem emlékszik rá...

- Kérlek, Tony. Tudom, hogy valamit eltitkolsz...

- Nem én!

- Dehogynem!

- Hidd el, nem akarod te azt tudni! - győzködte tovább.

- De akarom!

- Nem, nem. Jobb lesz, ha inkább most reggelizel. Jó étvágyat! – rakta át Tony az ételeket az asztalra. – Kávét, vagy teát?

- Mindkettőt, köszönöm.

Emily kénytelen volt beletörődni, hogy élete legcikisebb dolgára valószínűleg még sokáig nem derül fény. De lehet, hogy Tony-nak igaza van? Akarja ő egyáltalán tudni?


	15. Chapter 14

_**Sziasztok!**_

_**Íme, most már hivatalosan is visszatértem! :'D Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki mostanáig kitartó olvasóm volt, és remélem, ez ezen túl is így marad! **_

_**Hozom is rögtön a következő fejezetet! Ezt most ketté szedtem, mert nagyon hosszú, és így talán könnyebben áttekinthető. Igyekszem a folytatással!**_

_**A review-kat most is megköszönném!**_

_**Jó szórakozást és kellemes nyarat mindenkinek! :)**_

**_april45_**

* * *

**Egy hónap New York-ban**

Az első héten Emily igazi Stark-os vendégszeretetben részesült. A hét első felében a milliomosnak számos hivatalos teendője akadt: konferenciák, tárgyalások, ügyféltalálkozók a _Stark Indrusties _–sal kapcsolatban, így Emily egyedül foglalta el magát. Tony adott neki egy bankkártyát, azzal a feltétellel, hogy a lány vegyen magának néhány szexi cuccot, mert a jelenlegi ruhái Maggie néni gardróbját mintázzák.

Emily persze szívesen eleget tett a kérésnek, alaposan bevásárolt, emellett pedig befizetett egy városnéző túrára is, mivel a múltkor nemigen volt ideje effajta tevékenységre. A néhány nap alatt nagyon megkedvelte a várost, már ahogy az egy turista szemszögéből lehetséges. Később viszont becsatlakozott Tony is, hogy a lány megismerhesse a város sok másik oldalát is, most egy bennfentes szemszögéből.

Nappal a legmenőbb kávézókban reggeliztek, forró cappucino-t ittak és fotókat csináltak a Time Square-en, keringőztek az Empire State Building tetején, hot dog-ot ettek, lovagoltak és piknikeztek a Central parkban, hajótúrára mentek, természetesen Tony jachtján, együtt vásároltak még néhány cuccot és volt, hogy étterem helyett együtt készítettek ebédet.

A napok második felében pedig Tony New York páratlan éjjeli életébe vezette be a lányt. Bárokat és szórakozóhelyeket látogattak, részt vettek egy fogadáson, egy estélyen és egy múzeum megnyitásának bálján is, ahol természetesen Emily volt a férfi kísérője. Általában hajnalig fent voltak.

Szóval mindent egybevéve, remekül szórakoztak kettesben, leszámítva a legintimebb helyeken is rájuk törő lesifotósokat és rajongókat. Bár amikor Tony megelégelve a zavaró tényezőket egyszer a páncél kari részét magára öltve megfenyegette az utánuk koslatókat, már meglehetősen kellemesebben töltötték az időt.

Néhány csók mindig elcsattant, némi tapizással meghintve, de szerencsére kameráktól mentesen. Tony és Emily között szikrázott a levegő, viszont az ágyig valahogy sosem jutottak el – vagyis a szó átvitt értelmében. Ennek egyik akadálya az olyan szintű részegség volt, minek eredményekét már általában fehérneműben bezuhantak az ágyba – egyszer Tony-éba, egyszer Emily-ébe, reggel pedig nem tökéletes emlékeztek a körülményre, ami megakadályozta, hogy eljussanak a mennyországba. A másik oka pedig az volt, hogy józanon Emily nem igazán akart lefeküdni a milliomossal.

Először is azért, mert bár kívánta Tony-t, nem akarta ezzel megrontani a barátságukat – mert bárki, bármit mond, szerinte, ha megtörténik, akkor attól fogva mindketten másképp néznének a másikra. Másodszor, náluk úgy sem működne az a bizonyos barátság extrákkal dolog, szóval jobb nem kísérteni a sorsot, mert Tony-val egy párként élni viszont lehetetlen lenne. Azzal érne véget, hogy egyiken sem tudnának igazán szerelmesek lenni a másikba, a szex meg egy idő után már unalmassá válna.

Ha pedig kihűlne a kapcsolat, akkor talán még távolabbra kerülnének egymástól. Emily nem akarta ezt, szüksége volt Tony-ra, az egyetlenre, akiben hosszú idő után a legjobban megbízott, így megpróbált mértéket tartani. Hiába erősködött Tony, hogy ez nem változtatna semmin, a lány mindig talált valami kifogást, és mindig elmondta, hogy ez nem Tony hibája...

Harmadszor pedig ott van Pepper, aki Emily szerint Tony igazi párja. Mert bármennyire is tagadja, a férfi mindig vágyakozó pillantásokat küldött a nő felé, amikor Pepper beugrott hozzá néhány hivatalos ügy miatt. Természetesen ő nem tudott róla, hogy Tony és Emily között valamivel több van, mint vendég-házigazda viszony, de Emily nagyon szégyellte magát emiatt. Ha Tony egyszer úgy dönt, hogy visszatér hozzá, és Pepper megtudja, hogy le is feküdtek, akkor azt Tony nagyon megszívja. Éppen ezért nem akart belemenni, Tony érdekében.

Szegény Tony most már végképp nem tudta, ugyan mit csinál rosszul. Lányok százai feküdtek már le vele, ami csupán egyetlen udvarias gesztusba került... Emily-vel viszont már egy hete a lehető legudvariasabban bánik, elmondja mennyire vonzónak találja, a lány meg csak nem enged. De talán pont ezért vonzódik annyira hozzá, mert Emily könnyűszerrel ellenáll neki?

Lényeg, a lényeg, Tony egy időre megunta a próbálkozást. Lehet, hogy a lánynak csak időre van szüksége, hogy jobban megbízzon benne, ki tudja. Most inkább arra koncentrál, amit a lány megígért neki, hogy jó társaság lesz. Vagyis, ha nem romantikus értelemben, akkor másképp. Egyébként is ideje lenne már folytatnia a munkát a páncéllal és az ARK reaktor fejlesztésével kapcsolatban. Meg ott van még az is, hogy érdemes lenne valamivel kevésbé laborromboló eljárást kifejlesztenie az új elem szintetizálására.

Ehhez azonban nem ártana egy társ, aki asszisztálhat neki – ami Tony nyelvén annyit tesz, hogy aki kávét és kaját hoz, szórakoztató társalgási partnernek bizonyul az unalmas műveletek alatt, és akivel megoszthatja a legújabb gondolatait. Persze az sem ártana, ha az a bizonyos asszisztens értene valamit a fizikához és társaihoz, mert ő nem szeret a falnak beszélni, másrészt még akár az önálló ötleteivel hozzájárulhatna Tony munkájához.

Persze, kevés olyan ember létezik, aki értené, amit beszél, de neki az is elég lenne, ha az a valaki csupán alapszintű segítséget nyújtana. Odafigyelne, ha Tony esetleg elnézne valamit, vagy észben tartana minden apróbb tényezőt, amire a milliomosnak nincs ideje vagy türelme, mert másra kell koncentrálnia. És már meg is van a megfelelő személy erre.

**...&...**

Tony felkapott egy nagy köteg papírt, ami a jegyzeteit tartalmazta és elhagyva a labort a lifthez indult. A papírköteg a kutatásaihoz szükséges és azzal kapcsolatos nyomtatott szöveget, ábrákat és diagramokat tartalmazva, mind saját kezűleg írva, hogy a megbízhatóság garantálva legyen. Lehetett vagy ezer A/4-es oldal 12-es betűmérettel és normál sorközzel, tehát kemény olvasmány.

**...**

Emily a világ legkényelmesebb francia ágyán feküdt, félig keresztbe, fejjel a lábtámla felé és egy divatmagazint olvasgatott. Igazi kis téli végi - tavasz eleji városi vakációt élt meg itt New York-ban.

Úgy délután egy körül lehetett, és csak arra várt, hogy Tony végre elkészüljön és elmenjenek ebédelni. Már fel is vette az egyik legújabb barna hosszú ujjú felsőjét egy szőrmemellénnyel, barna vastag harisnyával, drapp lábszárvédővel és egy piros skótkockás miniszoknyával. Vörösesbarna magas sarkú csizmája az ágy mellett hevert.

Kissé unottan lapozott még egyet az újságban. Mi tart ennyi ideig? Már délben el kellett volna indulniuk...

**...**

Kivágódott az ajtó, azaz nagy hévvel kinyílt, mert valaki az ellentétes oldalról beütötte a biztonsági kódot. Egy felettébb feltüzelt Tony Stark suhant át a küszöbön. Emily feltápászkodott és elébe ment.

- Szia! Na hogy tetszem? – kérdezte a milliomost megpördülve.

- Úgy, mint máskor – válaszolta Tony szárazan, még csak meg sem szemlélve a lány aznapi outfit-jét.

- Talán nem jó így... – kérdezte Emily meglepetten, de Tony a szavába vágott.

- Ezt neked hoztam – nyomta a kezébe a papírhalmot, aminek a súlya alatt Emily kissé megingott, persze csak a váratlanság miatt. Nagy szemeket meresztett a férfira.

- Ez meg micsoda?!

- Saját jegyzeteim, aminek a laborban még hasznát veszed...

- A laborban?!

- Az általam felhasznált elemek és ötvözetek legfontosabb tulajdonságai, cirka négy-öt oldal mindegyikről, meg „pár szó" egyéb fontos vegyületekről és anyagokról, műszerek működési elve, használati utasítása, a fejlesztések és a páncél működésének mechanizmusa... És neked még mellékeltem némi biztonsági előírást, és bevezetőt az alapvető mechanikai, fizikai-kémiai, elekrokémiai, anyagszerkezeti és kvantumelméleti ismeretekről, meg még pár hasonlóról... – magyarázta Tony bőszen, a tőle jól megszokott tudományos hangvételén. – Legjobb lesz, ha az utóbbiakkal kezded.

Ja és remélem, értesz a négy és ötváltozós sokad-fokú függvények elemzéséhez – jegyezte meg. Emily tátott szájjal bámult rá. – Integrálszámítás három- és négydimenziós normáltartományon, globális és lokális szélsőérték, adott görbe mentén vett határérték, ilyesmi... – magyarázta Tony segítőkészen. - Mert az nagyban megkönnyítené a munkát számodra...

Emily néhány másodpercig némán emésztette az imént halottakat. Már csak a végét tekintve is: soha nem volt dolga még négyváltozós függvényekkel, nem hogy ötváltozóssal...

- Tony, mi ez az egész?! – tört ki végül. A férfi elvigyorodott.

- Úgy döntöttem, most, hogy már egy hete itt vagy, végre hasznossá is tehetnéd magad...

- Hogy érted ez? – sértődött meg a lány. – Nem te mondtad, hogy a vendéged vagyok?!

- De.

- Meggondoltad magad?

- Nem.

- Tony, nem értelek...

- Mi ezen annyira felfoghatatlan?! – kérdezte Tony. – Még mindig a vendégem vagy, és szívesen látlak vendégül..., azonban...

- Azonban?!

- Elkél a segítség a laborban. Úgy döntöttem, hogy belőled megfelelő asszisztens válna.

- Ez valami kicsinyes bosszú, amiért nem voltam hajlandó lefeküdni veled?!

- Egyáltalán nem – ellenkezett Tony. És tényleg nem az volt. Csak szerette volna, ha Emily részt vesz a tudományos munkájában. Ezt neki is értékelnie kéne! – gondolta.

- Nem?

- Nem!

- De akkor mégis miért most? Miért nem korábban? És miért pont én? – halmozta el a lány a kérdéseivel.

- Egy: azért most, mert a múlt héten, mint tudhatod, egyiken sem értünk rá. Kettő: ugyan az. És három: azért, mert a múltkor megláttam benned a lehetőséget. Ezt pedig értékelhetnéd, mert ha Én mondom, hogy tehetséges vagy, az jelent valamit!

- Tehetséges mihez?!

- Hogy az asszisztensem légy!

- Oh, mily' megtiszteltetés... – gúnyolódott a lány.

- Az. És ne gúnyolódj, mert azt nem csípem. Ezzel kapcsolatban nem!

- Oh, elnézést – ironizált tovább Emily.

- Még mindig nem bízol bennem, igaz? – kérdezte Tony.

- Nem teljesen...

- Hát akkor figyelj, mert csak egyszer mondom el: Nem azért kérem a segítséged, mert e módon akarlak elcsábítani! Érted?!

- Talán...

- Jó. Akkor holnap reggelig nézd át ezeket és reggeli után kezdünk. – Tony már fordult is volna ki a szobából, de a lány megállította.

- Várj! Tony! Ez rengeteg...!

- Akkor talán láss is hozzá!

- És mi lesz az ebéddel?

- Rendeltem kínait! Javris majd üzen, ha ideér. Addig is, munkára!

- De miért hiszed, hogy én segíthetek neked...

- Mert nem vagy hülye...

- Kösz a bókot...

- ...És mert azt mondtad, jó társaság leszel. – Emily ezt a gondolatmenetet már végképp nem értette. Tony úgy döntött, felvilágosítja. – A jó társaság nálam azt jelenti, hogy társ a magánéletben, a szórakozásban és természetesen a tudományban. Az én tudományomban!

- Így már érthető... De nem hiszem, hogy holnapig végeznék mindezzel.

- Pedig jobban tennéd, mert mielőtt beengednélek a laborba, kikérdezlek – jelentette ki Tony ravaszul vigyorogva...

- Miért érzem úgy magam, mint a gimiben...? – sóhajtotta a lány fájdalmasan.

- Nos, ez sokkal inkább egyetemi szintű anyag...

- Te pedig most olyannak tűnsz, mint egy gonosz professzor, aki minden diákot megbuktat.

- Akkor ott van a pótvizsga. Azért viszont fizetni kell... – vigyorgott tovább a férfi.

- Tony!

- Mellesleg úgy látom, rád fér egy kis agytorna...

- Mire célzol?

- Mikor volt dolgod tudományos gondolkodást igénylő feladattal legutóbb? – kérdezett rá a férfi. Emily elgondolkodott.

- Több mint egy hónapja..., amikor az utolsó záróvizsgámra készültem...

- Na, látod, Emily! Ennyi időt másra pazarolni már szinte bűnnek számít! – oktatta ki Tony.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Épp itt az ideje visszazökkenned a tudomány medrébe! A végén még hiánybetegség alakul ki nálad...

- Nálad így szokás...?

- Minden áldott nap – vágta rá Tony.

- Akkor az elmúlt hét szörnyű lehetett... – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Annyira nem volt. Szerinted mit csináltam azokon az estéken, amikor visszautasítottál? – kérdezte magától értetődően.

- Nem mondod komolyan, hogy akkor...?!

- Lent voltam a laborban, igen...

- Ez már megszállottság – jegyezte meg a lány.

- És nemsokára téged is a megszállottjává teszlek – kacsintott rá Tony ravaszul. Emily megforgatta a szemeit.

- Ennyi olvasnivaló után... Sok szerencsét hozzá!

- Ez csak egy kis házi, Emily. A móka csak ezután jön!

- Ha élek még addig...

- Jaj, ne nyafogj már – tolta le Tony. – Más ölni tudna a lehetőségért, te meg még csak nem is értékeled!

- Mit, hogy előléptetsz a csicskáddá?! – Tony a saját érdekében figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést.

- Kevesebb beszéd és több olvasás! – adta ki a parancsot. – Holnapig tanuld meg kívülről..., továbbá szívesen hallanám a fejlesztésekkel kapcsolatos saját gondolataidat is...

- Mi?! – kapott sokkot a lány. Ez a Tony tényleg beleőrült az elfojtott szexuális vágyba, ha ilyen sokat vár tőle...

- Írd le, mondjuk úgy húsz oldalban...

- Tony, nézd, szeretnék részt venni a munkádban, de erre képtelen vagyok...

- Elég a nyafogásból és munkára! – zárta le a vitát Tony. Valahogy élvezte, hogy most kicsit kemény volt a lánnyal. Persze, nem akarta megbántani, de azért egy minimális elégtételt ő is megérdemel.

Másrészt komolyan gondolta, amiket mondott. Emily tehetségét nem kéne elpazarolni kizárólag ruhákra és bárokra. A lány viszont szerinte már-már túl hosszú szünetet tartott az elmúlt időben, ezért tényleg ráférne egy kis továbbképzés.

- Ahogy óhajtja, professzor úr – sóhajtotta Emily ironikusan.

- Egyszer hálás leszel nekem még ezért – jegyezte meg Tony kilépve az ajtón.

- Hát persze... – duzzogta a lány. – Várj! – jutott eszébe még valami.

- Mi van már megint?! Nem érdemes húznod az időt, mert attól nem lesz több...

- Még sosem volt dolgom háromváltozósnál és harmadfokúnál magasabb függvényekkel – vallotta be.

- Gondoltam – lepte meg Tony a válasszal. – Ebédig szerzek neked valami segédanyagot...

- Király – sóhajtotta a lány újból. Ledobta a papírhalmot az ágyára és fáradtan hátradőlt a matracon.

Hogy lesz képes egyáltalán elolvasni ennyi oldalt holnap reggelig?! Még ha egész éjjel fent van, akkor is kevés az idő rá! Tony tudja, hogy mivel készítse ki...

A lány unottan belelapozott a jegyzetekbe, de persze még átlapozni is órákba telt volna, szóval inkább úgy döntött, az egyetemen is bevált módszerét alkalmazza. Elolvas belőle annyit, amennyit tud, és ha valami csoda folytán a végére jut, akkor megismétli a műveletet.

Rápillantott az első lapra: _mechanika, ..., sebesség és gyorsulás háromdimenziós modellje, ..., periodikusan váltakozó körfrekvencia, ..., mozgás görbe vonalon gyorsuló rendszerekben..._ Emily egész gyorsan átfutotta a mindennemű fizikával és kémiával foglalkozó részt, de a kvantumoknál már leragadt.

_Schrödinger egyenlet_... „nagyszerű"! Sosem volt képes igazán megérteni, de azért tovább olvasta és próbálta megérteni Tony jegyzeteit. _Határozatlansági reláció..._ És még tovább, ..._réshatás, _..., _kettős természet, _..., _elemi részecskék, _..., _sajátrezgés és –interferencia_... De hisz ez valamiért ismerős a számára... Megvan! Erről beszélgettek Tony-val a múzeumban. Talán mégsem olyan reménytelen ez a megértés.

Emilynek vacsoráig sikerült átrágnia magát Tony neki szánt „szintre hozó" bevezetőjén. Akkor most jöjjenek a jegyzetek! _A legalkalmasabb fémek_ – kezdődött a leírás. _Platina, ..., rendszám,..., felezési idő, ..., sűrűség szilárd és olvadékfázisban, ..., olvadáspont, ..., szakítószilárdság, ..., felületi feszültség, ..., megmunkálhatóság, ..., reakciókészség, ..., korrózióállás..._ és még hasonlóak minden fémnél és egyéb elemnél.

Már lehetett vagy hajnali három, amikor a lány gyorsított tempóban végzett a Tony által megemlített összes elemmel. Még bele akart kezdeni az ötvözetekbe, amik a 400-adik oldal körül kezdődtek, de már annyira fáradt volt, hogy elnyomta az álom. Csak fél hétkor sikerült kikecmeregnie az ágyból. Úgy döntött, még reggeli előtt a jegyzetek helyett inkább átnézi a függvények elemzéséről szóló könyvet, amit Tony-tól kapott még az előző nap.

Nagyot ásított, gyorsan megmosta az arcát, hogy kissé felébredjen, és visszahasalt az ágyra. _Többváltozós függvények, ..., definíció, ..., parciális deriválás, ..., iránymenti differenciál hányados, ..., szélsőértékek, ..., határérték adott görbe mentén, ..., integrálás normáltartományon és impropius módon..._ A lánynak nem is volt többre ideje, mert már 8:10-volt, Tony-val pedig félkilencre beszélték meg a reggelit.

Emily gyorsan lezuhanyozott, felvett egy testhezálló farmert és egy homokszínű hosszú ujjú felsőt egy barna műbőr mellénnyel. Magára kapott egy tornacipőt – csizmában azért mégsem akart a laborba menni, - kócos haját hullámosra fésülte, pillanatok alatt magára dobott egy kis sminket a nyúzottság álcázására és elindult a lift felé. A papírok második felét azért magával vitte.

Tony még nem volt az ebédlőben. Megkereste az ötvözeteket és páron már túl is jutott, mikor a férfi megérkezett. Egyszerű farmert és egy fekete mintás szürke pólót viselt, szintén tornacipővel. Tony Emily fölé hajolt és megnézte az oldalszámot a lány által olvasott lapon: _486_. Emily annyira belefeledkezett, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, amíg Tony meg nem szólította.

**...**

- Remélem ez már csak az ismétlés – jegyezte meg vigyorogva, könnyedén.

- Hát persze! – ironizált a lány. – Most olvasom harmadszor... – jelentette ki, de nem bírt megállni egy hatalmas ásítást.

- Szóval harmadszor? – vigyorgott tovább Tony.

- Képzeletben...

- Gondoltam.

- Hogyan?

- Nem tudtad még csak át sem nézni...

- Nézd, Tony, én próbáltam, de egy este egyszerűen kevés ehhez! – védekezett a lány idegesen. – Most mondhatod, hogy mégis hülye vagyok, de... – Tony csak elmosolyodott ezen.

- Hülye, nem. Kapsz egy hetet, hogy rendesen a fejedbe verd!

Emily tátott szájjal bámult rá a megdöbbenéstől.

- De tegnap világosan kijelentetted, hogy...!

- Én nem sietek, drága... – jelentette ki Tony.

- Tessék?!

- A tegnapi csak egy próba volt...

- Úgy tudtam! Csak ki akartál készíteni, hogy bosszút állj, mert... – vádolta a lány.

- Csak lassan a testtel, Emily! – figyelmeztette Tony. – Most jelenleg nem Bosszúállói mivoltomban vagyok itt.

- Akkor mégis mire volt ez jó?!

- Elsősorban kíváncsi voltam, hogy ha egy ilyen lehetetlennek tűnő dologgal állsz szembe, akkor vajon rögtön feladod-e, vagy inkább a végsőkig próbálkozol...

- És, átmentem? – kérdezte Emily kíváncsian.

- Mivel még egy hetet adtam, nyilván. Bár csak egy kettes jár neked...

- Miért?!

- Elég lassan olvastál és még be is dobtad a törülközőt három és fél órára...

- Ezt meg honnan tudod? ...Rejtett kamerák vannak a szobámban?! – esett le a lánynak.

- Egyre inkább bebizonyítod, hogy igazam van, amikor azt állítom, nem vagy ostoba... – vigyorgott újból Tony.

- De ez nem fair! Ugye a fürdőben nincsenek...? – reménykedett Emily, de hiába. Tony megköszörülte a torkát.

- Még ma kikapcsolom őket. - Emily ekkor egy emberes pofonra készült, de Tony hevesen közbekiáltott. – Várj!

- Miért?

- Nem is akarod tudni a másik okot?

- Ki vele!

- Csak segíteni akartam neked...

- Miben segített ez az éjszakázás?

- Nos, – kezdte Tony sejtelmesen – ezek után egy hét már bőven elég időnek fog tűnni a feladatra.

- Ez igaz – értett egyet a lány és megpofozta Tony-t. Megpróbálta visszafogni magát, de a tenyerének nyoma még így is ott piroslott a milliomos arcán.

- Auu – nyafogott Tony. – A kíváncsiság azért nem ilyen nagy bűn...

- De nagyon bosszantó!

Tony beletörődve vállat vont és a már-már unalmassá vált rántottája helyett úgy döntött, engesztelésképpen elviszi a lányt villásreggelizni.

**...&...**

- Azért néha tarts szünetet is – jegyezte meg Tony Emily-nek három nap múlva, ebédnél. Mozogj egy kicsit, nehogy még a végén kiess a formádból!

- Az nem fog megtörténni – vágta rá a lány lazán.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Szerinted én mit csináltam esténként, amikor visszautasítottalak?

- Nos, attól még felajánlom neked a konditermet az ötödik szinten.

- Majd benézek. Kösz, Tony.

- Mi lenne, ha ma este velem gyakorolnál? – vetette fel a milliomos.

- Ez egy újabb felszedési módszered?

- Ne láss mögé semmit. Csak mindkettőnknek jól jönne egy partner, ennyi.

- Benne vagyok – egyezett bele a lány.

Ettől fogva minden nap együtt gyakoroltak, erősítettek, karatéztak és boxoltak Tony-val. Ezt talán a férfi jobban élvezete, de mindketten jól szórakoztak. Emily pedig közben átrágta magán az pontosan 1256 oldalon és az algebra-könyvön, amit Tony-tól kapott. A hét végére már ismerte a legjellemzőbb ötvözetek összetételét, jellemzőit és minden mást, amit tudnia kellett.

**...&...**

Tony egy hét múlva délután _(már tavasz volt, március 9-e, az idő pedig egyre kellemesebb lett)_ kikérdezte a lányt, persze magához képest csak finoman, és elismerése jeléül elvitte Emilyt vacsorázni. Amolyan elegáns vacsora volt, egy nagyon elegáns étteremben, ahova mindketten kiöltöztek. Emily egy nyakba kötős, fél combig érő, nagyon szexi fekete ruhát viselt, a hétköznapinál erősebb sminket, vörös rúzst és piros cipőt, Tony pedig fekete öltönyt és a lány cipőéhez illő piros nyakkendőt.

Hosszú órákig fecsegtek az étteremben néhány üveg bor és pezsgő mellett, majd amikor megunták az elegáns viselkedést, úgy döntöttek, sétálnak egyet a mólónál.

- Hé! Miért nem ugrunk be valahová? – kérdezte Emily, aki már kezdte unni a romantikus estét. – Táncoljunk!

- Felőlem – felelte a férfi könnyedén, de legbelül rettentően örült az ötletnek.

Beugrottak egy közeli szórakozóhelyre és két feles után órákig tartó őrült táncba vetették magukat. És ez a tánc most vadabb volt, mint az eddigiek. Nem csak rázták magukat és néha csókolóztak, hanem szó szerint egymás testéhez dörgölőztek, és amikor Tony megfogta a lány fenekét, Emily szinte már durván támadta az ajkait.

Nagyon eldobták a hajukat, és nem érdekelte őket, hogy már-már egy szex-videóba illő jelenetet adnak elő a parketten. Majd amikor egy srác megjegyezte, hogy menjenek már szobára, mindketten taxiba szálltak és valahogy felvergődtek a Stark torony sokadik emeletére, Tony szobájáig. Ez azért bizonyult nehéz műveletnek, mert egy másodpercet sem bírtak ki a másik érintése nélkül, és emiatt kétszer is beragadtak egy ajtóba és háromszor választottak rossz emeletet a liftben.

Szorosan ölelve és csókolva egymást sodródtak be a milliomos szobájába és a lehető leggyorsabban szabadították meg egymás a ruháiktól, miközben alig távolodtak el egymás ajkaitól. Tony felrakta Emily-t egy alacsonyabb szekrényre, és ott fojtatták egymás ostromlását, immár fehérneműben, majd végül a lány átkarolta a lábaival a férfi derekát, a kezeivel pedig a nyakát és Tony átemelte az ágyra.

Az ágyon már fél percenként változtattak azon, hogy ki legyen felül, vagy alul, majd Tony végül a lány melltartójának kapcsához nyúlt, és Emily ezúttal örömmel szabadult meg a fekete ruhaneműtől, majd megkönnyebbülten dőlt hátra az ágyon. Tony felé mászott és felülről lefelé elkezdte végigcsókolni a lány felsőtestét. Emily szinte beleremegett minden érintésébe. Tony egyre lejjebb haladt, és kínlódva várta a percet, amikor végre megkaphatja a lányt...

**...&...**

Emily sajgó fejjel és meztelenül ébredt. Kinézett az ablakon. Már hajnalodott. Ekkor vette észre a mellette alvó, szintén meztelen férfit. Tony! És ő! Mégis mi történhetett?! – riadt meg, mert a tegnap estéből a taxi után alig emlékezett valamire. Vajon megtették? Minden jel arra mutat, de... Nem! Az nem lehet! Ő nem akart soha sem lefeküdni vele... Talán csak egy kicsit... de, akkor is! Érezte, hogy ezt még meg fogják bánni.

Ekkor a lehető legnagyobb csendben kimászott a takaró alól és... Ez hihetetlen! Mégsem történt meg! Emily-n a tegnap esti, fekete tanga volt, érintetlenül. Csak véletlenül érezte úgy, hogy teljesen meztelen. Megkereste a melltartóját és a ruháját kézbe véve kiosont a szobából. Vajon Tony emlékszik, mi történt?

**...**

Antony Stark életében először nem emlékezett egy estére, amit egy meztelen lány társaságában töltött. Minek is ivott annyit?! Viszont biztos volt benne, hogy megtörtént. Elégedetten, kissé sajgó fővel vett egy forró zuhanyt és felkereste a lányt.

**...**

Megegyeztek abban, hogy semmire sem emlékeznek az izgalmasabb részekből, és hogy ez örökre rejtély marad. De hamar túlléptek rajta, mert Emily tudta, hogy valójában nem jutottak el a szexig, viszont a férfit meghagyta abban a hitben, hogy nagyon valószínű, hogy igen. Tony egyébként sem látta őt reggel tangában.

**...&...**

Hasonlóan forró helyzetbe az elkövetkezendő héten nem jutottak. Tony visszatért a páncéllal és a saját elem szintézisével kapcsolatos munkálatokhoz, ami meglehetősen sok időt vett igénybe, de immár nem csak az ő idejét. Emily örömmel csatlakozott hozzá, és hála az elmúlt heti szorgalmának, és Tony magyarázatainak, már mindig értette, hogy miről beszél a milliomos lángész éppen. Az első lány volt, aki nem vesztette el Tony mellett a fonalat, és az első, aki még saját ötleteivel hozzá is tudott szólni a férfi munkájához, és figyelmeztetni az esetleges hibalehetőségekre.

Tony meglehetősen élvezte Emily társaságát, a lány pedig az övét szintúgy. A milliomos sosem küldte kávéért, és annyira szexi volt, amikor az általa újra felfedezett elemről beszélt... Még együtt nevet is adtak neki, mármint az elemnek. Úgy döntöttek, legyen _Energium(Em)_, a többi elem közül kiemelkedő energia kisugárzása miatt. Emily-t lenyűgözte az energium és a feltalálója. Mindemellett ellenállt a további kísértésnek, hogy újabb estét töltsön Tony-val.

**...&...**

Egy idő után a lányt Tony és a páncél mellett elkezdte valami más is foglalkoztatni. Hogyan is feledkezhetett meg róla több mint két hétig?! Már itt van egy jó ideje, az erejét viszont még mindig nem használta. Talán mert eszébe sem jutott, annyira lekötötték az idejét más dolgok. Most viszont ideje lenne tennie egy próbát. Tony épp magára hagyta a laborban egy percre.

Úgy döntött, felemel egy csavarhúzót. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és... semmi. Nem történt semmi. Emily érezte, ahogy az energia áramlik a testében, de a fémszerszám még csak meg sem remegett. Addig erőlködött, hogy nemsokára, amikor Tony visszaért, azt hitte, Emily lefutatta a félmaratont az alig huszonhárom méter átmérőjű szobában.

- Veled meg mi történt? – kérdezte a lányt meglepődve.

- Nem...megy... – nyögte Emily görcsösen tartva a kezét a csavarhúzó felé.

- Emily, ha kell az a csavarhúzó, akkor nem lenne egyszerűbb megfogni és elvenni? – tette fel Tony a logikus kérdést.

- Hát nem érted?! – akadt ki a lány. – Már tizennyolc napja itt vagyok, és még mindig nem tudom használni az erőmet...

- Oh, elfelejtettem volna megemlíteni... – kapott a fejéhez Tony.

- Micsodát? – bámult rá a lány.

- A tornyot ugyanaz a védelmi erőtér veszi körbe, mint az, ami a múzeumi szobámat annak idején...

- De mégis miért?! Féltél, hogy ellened fordítanám az erőmet?!

- Nem minden rólad szól, Emily...

- Nem úgy értettem...

- Tudom. De eddig ez az egyetlen erőtér, ami megfelelően hatástalanít bármilyen típusú elektromos és mechanikai módon működő fegyvert és idegen műszaki berendezést.

- Ezt megértem – válaszolta a lány. – De kikészít a bizonytalanság, hogy egyáltalán tudnám-e már használni az erőmet...

- Kétség kívül – vágta rá Tony. – Ne aggódj!

- Mégis honnan tudod?! – meredt rá Emily.

- Most ne akadj ki... – kérte a lányt Tony.

- Már ki vagyok!

- Szóval Javris már a központ óta érzékel téged, mármint az erődet, ...de ez olyan pontatlan fogalom...

- Az aurámat? – kérdezett rá a lány gyanúsan méregetve a milliomost.

- Kissé misztikus, de legyen az.

- De mégis hogy képzeled ezt?! – tört ki Emily. – Ehhez nincs jogod...!

- Tudtommal még nem szól törvény a ...meridiánok aurájának bemérésére. Ne vedd olyan komolyan – próbálta meg lenyugtatni a lányt.

- De ez olyan, mintha neked minden nap, minden cselekedetedet nyomon követnék...

- Emily, kattanj már le erről! Javris figyeli az energiád, ez minden. Vedd úgy, hogy ez csak óvintézkedés...

- Túlzott kíváncsiság!

- Tudományos kíváncsiság. Az egészen más.

- Nekem nem – rázta a fejét Emily.

- Tehát nem bízol bennem? – váltott témát Tony.

- Mi köze van ennek a nyomkövetésemhez?!

- Ha bíznál bennem, nem zavarna...

- Miért nem?

- Mert tudnád, hogy bármi is az oka, nem ártani szeretnék vele neked. És nem is adnám ki senkinek az adatokat.

Emily elgondolkozott.

- Tehát kizárólag tudományos okokból figyeled az aurámat...

- Nem hazudok – mosolygott rá Tony, és ez most nagyon is őszintének tűnt.

- De mégis hogyan lehetséges ez? – tette fel végre a lány a megfelelő kérdést.

- Az aurád nem más, mint egyfajta felerősödött sajátrezgésből adódó energiamező. Bár eltér a hétköznapi elektromágneses erőterektől, ugyanazokkal a paraméterekkel rendelkezik, tehát egy olyan fejlett számítógép, mint Javris, könnyűszerrel elemezni tudja. Mármint a nagyságát, az energiáját és ilyesmi.

- Hihetetlen, hogy te többet tudsz róla, mint én! – jegyezte meg Emily, kissé féltékenyen Stark intelligenciájára...

- És azt is tudom, hogy mostanra legalább olyannyira erőteljes, mint a harc előtt – nyugtatta a lányt.

**...**

- De mit érek vele, ha így nem tudom használni...? – kérdezte Emily egy kis idő múlva. Tony épp szerelt valamit.

- Idebent nincs is rá szükség – jelentette ki a férfi határozottan.

- De mi van, ha valahogy az ellenségeim, vagy bárki más kezébe jutnak a paraméterek? Tony, ezzel az erőtérrel szemben tehetetlen vagyok! – Emily egyre jobban aggódott. Már el sem tudta képzelni az életét a képessége nélkül.

- Majd kiütöd őket a hagyományos módon – kacsintott rá Tony. - Ahogy engem is tegnap a boksz kesztyűvel...

- De túlerővel még úgy sem bírok. És mi van, ha a te fegyvereidhez jutnak? Azokhoz, amik még az erőtér mellett is működnek.

- Erre is van megoldás – jelentette ki Tony. Otthagyta a szerelést és felnézett a lányra.

- Mégpedig?

- A te aurád úgy működik, mint egy erőtér. Adott paraméterek mellett el lehet nyomni. De ki mondta, hogy csak adott paramétereken működhet?

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte a lány meglepődve.

- Emily, a te képességed irányítani képes az energiát. Miért ne lehetnél akkor képes a sajátodat is átformálni.

- Erre még nem is gondoltam...

- Meg kéne próbálnod olyan frekvenciára áttranszformálnod az aurádat, amit már nem akadályoz az erőtér. Hiszen a képességed nem maga az energiád, nem igaz? Te magad mesélted, hogy az csak egy eszköz, amivel befolyásolod a környezeted. Az igazi képességed az átalakításban rejlik, nem igaz?

- Úgy látom, te nálam is biztosabb vagy ebben...

- Nem hiába vagyok lángész.

- De ez tényleg sikerülhet?

- Ahhoz előbb meg kell próbálnod! – jelentette ki Tony.

- De mégis hogy csináljam? – kérdezett rá a lány.

- Na, látod, ez az, amire már én sem adhatok választ. Ezt magadnak kell kiderítened. Viszont Javris megállapíthatja, hogy milyen mértékben jársz sikerrel...

**...**

Így Emily a labori munka és edzés mellett elkezdte próbálgatni az erejét, de a torony környékén még mindig képtelen volt egy kavicsot is megemelni. Ez az erőtér erősebb volt, mint a múzeumban. Mikor megunta, elment a Central Park-ba gyakorolni. Végül, mikor már másfél hete dolgoztak a laborban _(Emily ekkor már negyedik hetét töltötte a Stark toronyban – a szerk.)_, Tony úgy döntött, besegít a lánynak egy kicsit. _(Ekkor már bőven március volt, pontosabban március 20-a.)_

- Emily, segítenél egy kicsit? – kérdezte a lányt ravaszul.

- Igen? Miben?

- Látod ezt? – emelt fel egy üveglombiknak kinéző edényt, amiben valami nagyon könnyen folyó lila anyag volt. Emily bólintott. – Tömény kálium-permanganát – jelentette ki Tony.

- Ismerem – bólintott újból a lány. – Az egyik legerősebb oxidálószer...

- Mivel egy sajátos eljárással még további protonokat jutattam az oldatba, a lehető legerősebb – magyarázta Tony. – Egy csepp elég, hogy átmarja a bőröd, egészen a csontjaidig...

- Tony, megijesztesz! Mire kell ez neked?

- Látod azt az akkumulátort? – mutatott egy fémszerkezetre.

- Igen.

- Ezzel alakítok ki védőréteget a belső felületén. Szeretném, ha tartanád az üvegtölcsért, amivel beleöntöm.

- De nem lenne biztonságosabb, ha Javris csinálná? – kérdezte a lány.

- Javris nem képes ilyen precíz mozdulatokra – hazudta Tony.

- Hát jó! De nagyon vigyázz! – kérte a férfit.

- Egy csepp, és vége – ismételte Tony, majd Emily kezébe adott egy üvegtölcsért és elkezdte a fémdoboz-szerűségbe tölteni a lila folyadékot. – Nagyon alacsony viszkozitású folyadék, így könnyen túlcsordul – magyarázott Tony tovább.

- Csak az öntésre figyelj! – könyörgött Emily remegő kézzel. Ha Tony ezt elszúrja, még segíteni sem tud az ereje nélkül. Talán meg kellene kérnie a milliomost, hogy kapcsolja ki az erőteret?

De már túl késő volt. Tony keze megrándult, mintha a férfi megcsúszott volna a sima kövön. Ennek eredményeként a lila folyadék a másodperc tört része alatt fröccsent szét a levegőben és tartott egyenesen Tony arca felé.

Emily sokkot kapott, nem volt ideje gondolkozni. Ösztönösen felemelte a kezét és arra használta az energiáját, hogy megállítsa a levegőben a folyadék terjedését. Nem sikerült, Tony-nak vége – szaladt át a gondolat a lány fején alig fél másodperc alatt. Ekkor valami szokatlan kitartással próbálkozott újra.

Valahogy sikerült átalakítania az auráját, ami így kicsit más érzéssel töltötte el, szabadabb érzés volt. Csak gondolt egyet és a lila cseppek azonnal megálltak a levegőben. Sikerült!

- Megcsináltad! – lelkendezett Tony, akin legkevésbé sem vett erőt a halálfélelem. – Mondtam, hogy menni fog! – jelentette ki a még mindig sokkos állapotban lévő lánynak, aki felemelt kézzel lebegtette a cseppeket. – Csak egy kis ösztönzés kellett – tette még hozzá vigyorogva. Emily-nek ekkor esett csak le.

- Te direkt csináltad?! – ordította.

- Én sosem hibázom a laborban, édes – vigyorgott Tony tovább. Emily egyre idegesebb lett.

- De mi van, ha nem sikerül? Ha elszámítottad magad?! Belegondoltál ebbe a lehetőségbe egyáltalán?!

- Mint említettem, én sohasem hibázom. És kizárólag biztonságos körülmények között dolgozom!

A lány ingerülten nézett a lebegő lila anyagra.

- Ezt nevezed te biztonságosnak?

- Hát nem víz, de semmi hű de veszélyes...

- Oxidálószer...! – erősködött Emily.

- Fenéket! Csak jódos benzin, de előbb jutok el a poroltóig, mielőtt esetleg meggyullad.

- Szóval hazudtál nekem?! – szidta a lány.

- Csak a te érdekedben – mosolygott Tony. – Egyébként éppen ideje lenne megköszönnöd – jegyezte meg.

- Kösz – válaszolta a lány flegmán és hagyta az immár jódos benzinnek, hogy újra a gravitáció birtokába kerüljön, majd szétterüljön a labor padlóján.

- Emily! Én csak jót akartam! – veszekedett Tony. – Ki fogja most feltakarítani ezt?

- Te sosem hibázol, nem igaz? – ironizált a lány. – Hát akkor a takarítás is tökéletesen fog menni! – jelentette ki gonoszul vigyorogva és elhagyni készült a helyiséget.

- Várj, hova mész? – kérdezte meglepetten a férfi.

- Készülődöm a ma estére – válaszolta, mintha ez magától értetődő lenne.

- Miért, mi lesz ma este? – csodálkozott Tony.

- Megünnepeljük a nagy áttörésem!

- Azt hittem, haragszol rám... – Emily kecsesen visszafordult és nem állt meg, amíg testközelbe nem ért a férfival. Ekkor átkulcsolta a nyakát és a fülébe súgta.

- Csak azért haragszom, mert a frászt hoztad rám – jelentette ki, majd újból a szemébe nézett.

- Nem volt más választásom – mondta Tony. – De jól esik, hogy ennyire aggódtál értem – vigyorgott.

- Nem is hiszed, mennyire – tette hozzá Emily sokatmondóan. – És ami azt illeti, végtelenül hálás vagyok.

- Mennyire? – incselkedett Tony.

- Ennyire... – válaszolta a Emily, és megcsókolta Tony-t, finoman játszadozva a férfi ajkaival, aki erre ösztönösen simogatni kezdte a lány haját.

- Huh, hát nagyon szívesen! – mosolyodott el Tony a csók után. Emily ekkor elvált tőle.

- Köszönöm – nézett újból a férfi szemébe, majd magára hagyva kilépett a laborból. Az ajtóban viszont megállt, és még utoljára Tony-ra nézett. – Fél kilencre gyere az ebédlőbe! Öltözz ki, de tényleg. – kérte. - És addig mindenképpen kerüld el az ötödik szintet!

- Ahogy óhajtja, kisasszony! – mosolygott rá Tony. Talán Emily újabb esélyt ad neki, hogy együtt legyenek?

**...**

Emily-nek viszont egészen más tervei voltak az aznapi estével kapcsolatban. Persze, boldog volt, amiért végre legyőzte az erőteret, de az ezzel kapcsolatos ünneplés csak egy hirtelen ötlet volt, ami megfelelő kifogásnak bizonyult a távozására. A valódi terveit már napok óta szövögette. A középpontban pedig egy makacs tudós és egy kedves, de mélységesen megbántott nő kibékítése állt.

**...**

* * *

_**Folytatása következik...**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**És itt is van a folytatás, ahogy ígértem! **_

_**Reviews please!**_

* * *

...

Délután négy óra volt. Ideje volt munkához látni. Emily nagyszerűen feldíszítette az ebédlőt, mintha csak egy kivételesen elegáns vacsorához terítene. Bíborszínű asztalterítő, székhuzat és sötétítőfüggönyök, hosszú, ezüst gyertyatartók és bennük vaníliaillatú gyertyák, ezüst szalvétatartó és evőeszközök, és persze nem utolsósorban egy csokor vörös rózsa az asztal közepén egy akkora díszvázában, ami felett két ember még könnyedén rálát a másikra.

Emily ezután leugrott az éppen megérkezett rendeléséért: háromfogásos vacsora, desszert, pezsgő és vörösbor. Utóbbi kettőből édeset választott, olyat, ami szerinte Tony-nak és ma esti vendégének is ízlene. Berakta az ételt a hűtőbe, az italokat pedig egy jeges vödörbe, a hűtő aljába. Ezután már csak annyi volt hátra, hogy egy másik megrendelését, rózsaszirmokat, szétszórjon az ebédlő ajtajától egészen az asztalig. Maradt még valamennyi, szóval vékony csíkban még a liftig elszórt a vörös és rózsaszínű szirmokból. Úgy oldotta meg, hogy a lift előtt alig van pár, utána pedig az ajtóig egyre sűrűsödnek. Igazi nyomkövetést lehetne szervezni belőle.

Ezután berakott a hifi-be egy előre összeállított romantikus mixet, az irányítót az asztal szélére tette, a függönyök között épp annyi rést hagyott, hogy este besüssön némi díszkivilágítás, beállította a klímát, kissé hidegre a virágok miatt. Úgy vélte, majd még időben feltekeri, ha túl hideg lenne. Elégedetten nézett végig az ebédlőn, majd nagyot sóhajtva a szobájába ment. Telefonálnia kellett. A számot még a múltkor kérte el Peper-től, aki ugyan nem értette, miért kell Tony vendégének az ő száma, de a lány magyarázkodására megadta.

- _Haló? Itt Pepper Pots, Stark Industries_ – szólt bele a vonalba egy kellemes női hang.

- Szia Pepper, itt Emily! – válaszolta a lány. Pepper hangja kissé meglepettnek tűnt.

- _Emily... Miben segíthetek?_

- Tulajdonképpen semmiben...

- _Akkor hát..._

- Azért hívtalak, mert Tony megkért, hogy adjak át egy üzenetet – hazudta Emily.

- _Tony...miféle üzenetet?! És miért nem képes akkor ő felhívni?!_ – idegeskedett a nő. Emily érezte a hangjából, hogy nem túl rózsás most a kapcsolatuk Tony-val. De éppen ezért akarja ma este összehozni őket. Hogy végre kibéküljenek, és persze, hogy a múltkori Tony-val töltött éjszaka után ne romoljon tovább a helyzet.

Tony csak menekült, menekült Pepper elől, mert túlságosan is szerette és félt, hogy a múltkor nagyon megbántotta. Félt a visszautasítástól, ezért kerülte a nőt, és ezért próbálta meg elfelejteni...Emily segítségével. De Emily érezte ezt, és úgy vélte helyesnek, ha ahelyett, hogy még többet ront a helyzeten, inkább megpróbál lendíteni a kapcsolatukon.

Szexi Tony ide-vagy oda, ők ketten úgysem alapítanának családot. Pepperrel viszont összeillenek, és a nőn is látszik, hogy bár a férfi kikészíti, őrülten szerelmes belé. Kicsit kéreti magát, de ez érthető. Viszont Emily érezte, hogy Tony és Pepper az életüket adnák a másikért. Ki ő akkor, hogy e szerelem útjába álljon?

- Tony nevében is elnézést kérek – jelentette ki Emily. – Egy halaszthatatlanul fontos kísérletet végez éppen, és még órákig nem hagyhatja el a labort...

- _Hát persze, mindig csak a munka meg a páncélok..._

- Elmondhatom végre?

- _Csak tessék!_

- Tony azt szeretné, ha átjönnél a toronyba este, fél kilenc előtt egy kicsivel. Öltözz ki és légy nagyon szexi! Ezt is ő üzeni. Én majd fogadlak a hallban, és elvezetlek oda, ahol a meglepetés vár...

- _Meglepetés?!_ – csodálkozott Pepper.

- Tony adni akar neked valamit.

- _Hát remélem, hogy minimum egy bocsánatkérés lesz az _– jegyezte meg a nő keményen.

- Szóval akkor eljössz? Igent mondasz? – lelkesedett Emily.

- _Igen_ – sóhajtotta Pepper. – _Üzenem Tony-nak_ – folytatta, - hogy _adok neki még egy esélyt. De ez az utolsó, szóval ajánlom, hogy ne szúrja el!_

- Átadom. Akkor fél kilenc előtt a hallban! Csinos légy ám!

- _Rendben. Viszlát, Emily_ – köszönt el Pepper, még mindig kissé bizonytalanul állva az idegen lányhoz.

- Viszlát, Pepper. – Emily mosolyogva rakta le a telefont. Második pont letudva! Már csak egy van hátra, vagyis kettő. Elhitetni Tony-val, hogy ő (vagyis Tony) szervezte ezt a vacsorát, majd lelépni a helyszínről.

Fél hét körül járt az idő, így Emily-nek még bőven volt ideje magát is kicsípnie az estére. Egy V-kivágású, ujjatlan vörös, térd alá érő alkalmi ruhát vett fel, hozzá egy elegáns fekete magas sarkú rövidcsizmát és egy szintén fekete, fodros zakót. Besütötte a haját és felrakott egy kis sminket. Így már úgy nézett ki, mint aki maga is vacsorára készül. Negyed kilenckor felkapta a táskáját és leugrott fogadni Peppert.

**...&...**

- Á, Pepper – szólította meg. A szőke nő egy csodás, vékony pántos, hosszú kék estélyit viselt, ami remekül illett a szeme színéhez, hozzá pedig fekete tűsarkút és egy fehér szőrmekabátot. Egyszerűen lenyűgöző volt, a laza kontyba tűzött, egyenes és fénylő hajáról és a csodás sminkről nem is beszélve. – Gyönyörű vagy – jegyezte meg Emily elismerően. – Nagyon helyes!

- Köszönöm...Emily – válaszolta Pepper bizonytalanul. – De most már elárulod végre, hogy mi ez az egész?

- Nemsokára. De most gyere velem, kérlek – és már vonszolta is a meglepett nőt a lift felé.

- Emily, hova viszel?

- Meglepetés - suttogta a lány sejtelmesen a fülébe és egy selyemállal bekötötte a nő szemét.

Kiszálltak az ötödik szinten és Emily leültette Peppert egy neki előkészített fotelba.

- Vár itt, nemsokára visszajövök érted! – kérte a nőt.

- De mégis hová mész? – értetlenkedett Pepper. Nagyon zavarta, hogy semmit sem látott.

- Néhány perc az egész – válaszolta Emily és már sietett is az ebédlő felé. Útközben még elhalványította a lámpákat a folyosón, minek eredményeképpen az elszórt rózsaszirmokat immár pirosas félhomály vette körbe.

Az ebédlő még üres volt. A város fényei valamennyire beszűrődtek a helyiségbe. Mindent betöltött a friss rózsa és vanília illata. Emily beindította a zenét és meggyújtotta az illatos gyertyákat, felbontott egy pezsgőt, töltött belőle két pohárba, majd az üveget visszarakta az immár az átadópultra állított jeges vödörbe. Átkapcsolt valamivel halványabb világításra itt is. Világosabb volt, mint kint az előtérben, de a gyertyák fény még így is jelentősnek számított.

Kivette az előételnek szánt ráksalátát a hűtőből és kirakta az asztalra. Minden mást, a fűszereket és szalvétákat már délután odakészítette. Ezután berakta még a levest és a főételt a mikróba melegedni. Pont jelzett a mikró, hogy a főétel is kész, amikor kinyílt az ebédlő másik ajtaja, az, amelyik a lifttel ellentétes oldalon helyezkedett el. Tony lépett be rajta. Emily biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi ezt a bejáratot fogja használni, következésképpen nem találkozik Pepper-rel idő előtt.

Tony ma este különösen jól nézett ki, elegánsan, sármosan és fressen. És persze azzal a tipikus „olyan szexi, hogy eldobod az agyad" félmosollyal az arcán közeledett a lány felé.

- Ez nem semmi – jegyezte meg Tony elismerően. – Igazán kitettél magadért ma eset, Emily. – A lány erre csak elmosolyodott. Még ha tudná... – Elragadó vagy – bókolt Tony tovább a lánynak.

- Hát maga is nagyszerűen fest, uram – viccelődött Emily.

- És még a zene is tűrhető – tette hozzá Tony.

- Reméltem, hogy az lesz.

Tony megfogta a poharakat és odasétált a lányhoz, majd felé nyújtotta az egyiket. A lány viszont visszautasította. Tony eléggé meglepődött ezen.

- Mi a gond? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Semmi, csak én ma máshol ünnepelek – magyarázta Emily.

- De hát miről beszélsz?! – döbbent meg Tony. – Nem azért csináltad ezt az egész...

- Neked csináltam...miattad...érted – vallotta be a lány.

- Emily, mit akar ez jelenteni? - Tony most már lerakta a poharakat az asztalra és aggódva emelte maga felé a lány kezeit.

- Fontos vagy nekem, Tony – kezdett bele.

- Nekem is az vagy, Emily...

- Hagy fejezzem be!

- Folytasd!

- Szóval fontos vagy nekem. Egy barát, aki támogat, valaki, akiben végre megbízhatok, és akivel még jól is érzem magam. Néha talán egy kicsit túl jól is... – Mindketten elmosolyodtak. – Éppen ezért – folytatta Emily – nem szeretném, ha ez a kapcsolat kihűlne, ha olyasmi, mint a szerelem nélküli szex az útjába állna...

- Emily...

- Nem, Tony, ebből nem lenne tartós „barátság extrákkal".

- Talán igazad van – vett mély levegőt a milliomos.

- De azért még jóban maradunk?

- A lehető legjobban – mosolygott rá melegen Tony. – Akkor ez egy amolyan „nincs szex az asztalon" vacsora lesz?

- Azt én nem tudhatom...

- De hisz most mondtad, hogy...!

- Köztünk nem lesz semmi olyan. De ez a mai este nem nekem szól.

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Mint már említettem, fontos vagy nekem. Fontos számomra, hogy boldog légy. Hogy olyasvalakit szeress, aki megérdemli...és akit te megérdemelsz.

- Emily...

- Valahogy úgy érzem, hogy ez a több mint barátság velem csak egyfajta menekülés nálad. Talán van benne más is, kalandozás, de leginkább az előbbi. Viszont ennek ma este vége! Nem menekülhetsz többé önmagad elől Tony, mert a végén elszalasztod a lehetőséget, hogy azzal légy, akivel lenned kell.

- Na és ki lenne az? – kérdezett rá Tony, aki eddig csendbe hallgatta a lányt.

- Ez nem is kérdés – jelentette ki a lány, majd puszit nyomva Tony arcára hátrálni kezdett. De előbb még visszaadta a pezsgővel telt poharakat a kezébe.

- Várj, ne hagyj itt...

- Nem leszel sokáig egyedül – ígérte a lány. – Kaja a pulton és ital a vödörben. Én tizenegyig biztosan nem jövök haza, de utána is a szobámban leszek, szóval ne zavartassátok miattam magatokat...

- De mégis kivel...? – értetlenkedett Tony.

- És még valami – szólt közbe a lány. – Légy figyelmes, udvarias és add önmagad! De legfőképpen: légy férfi és kérj bocsánatot! Azonnal!

- Emily... – kiáltott utána Tony, de a lány kilépve a küszöbön csak annyit mondott.

- Hagyd, hogy azt higgye, a te műved, és ne szúrd el! Szép estét!

Tony megdöbbenten állt az asztal mellett és bámult a lány után.

**...**

Emily kilépett a fotocellás beltéri ajtón, ami azonnal bezáródott mögötte. Odasétált Pepper-hez és a fülébe súgta.

- Most már mehetsz! A lovagod már vár! Végig a folyosón, majd harmadik ajtó balra, de a szirmok úgy is mutatják az utat.

- Várj! Ki vagy, és mi az, hogy a szirmok?

- Emily vagyok, és majd meglátod. Ha Tony kérdezné, akkor elmentem a _Dolce Vita_-ba olaszt vacsorázni. Szép estét – köszönt el a meglepődött Pepper-től, majd belépett a liftbe és az utolsó pillanatban levette a kendőt a nő szeméről.

**...**

Emily elment az étterembe, ahol végig Tony-n és Pepper-en járt az esze, majd fogott egy taxit, lefeküdt az ágyára és izgatottan várta a holnap reggelt, hogy alaposan kifaggathassa Tony-t a történtekről.

**...**

Pepper megdöbbenve állt a lift mellett és bámulta a meseszép rózsaszirmokat a cipője orránál. Hogy ez Tony műve lenne? Ezt nehezen tudta elhinni. De ettől függetlenül meghatódva vonult végig az ebédlő ajtajához vezető virágszirom szőnyegen.

**...**

Kinyílt az ajtó. Tony kíváncsian figyelte, hogy ki lesz a ma esti vendége, holott legbelül végig sejtette. És igaza volt. Pepper Pots átlépte a küszöböt és... Ki ez a nő? Gyönyörű volt, sugárzó és elragadó. Tony-nak azonnal beugrott, miért is választotta őt annak idején. És az a mosoly azon a mesés arcon, ahogy a feldíszítette ebédlőt elemzi...

- Pepper... – bökte ki végül Tony. A nő kissé megkomolyodott, amikor észrevette a férfit.

- Tony.

Pepper megállt néhány lépéssel a küszöb után, mintha várna valamire. Egy teljes percig kellett farkasszemet nézniük, mire Tony-nak végre leesett. Odasétált a nőhöz és megfogta a kezét.

- Pepper, sajnálom. Tudom, hogy már legalább százszor kértem tőled bocsánatot, de én komolyan nagyon sajnálom. Higgy nekem! Szeretlek. Nem tudom nélküled elképzelni az életem... – Pepper még mindig komoly arckifejezést erőltetett magára, de legbelül már kuncogva hallgatta a férfi könyörgését. – Pepper, szeretlek. Megbocsátasz nekem?

Tony nagy, ártatlan szemekkel várta a nő reakcióját. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére a nő végül elmosolyodott.

- Megbocsátok...

- Éljen! – kiáltott fel Tony és azonnal megcsókolta a nőt. Peppert kissé hirtelen érte a nagy hevesség, de miután végre levegőhöz jutott, boldogan csókolta vissza a férfit.

- Igyunk kettőnkre! – emelte fel néhány perc összegabalyodás után a poharát Tony.

- Kettőnkre! – csatlakozott Pepper. – És Emily-re, akinek hála végre észhez tértél...

Tony meglepődött.

- Várj! Honnan tudod, hogy ezt ő...?!

- Ugyan már – sóhajtotta a nő. – Ha rajtad múlna, akkor kínait ennénk a kanapén, vagy legalábbis elvinnél valahova. Nem áldoznád az idődet ilyesmire – nézett a rózsaszirmokra és a függönyökre.

- Látod. Ezért imádlak téged – mosolygott végül a férfi Pepper-re. – Mert te mindenkinél jobban ismersz.

Újabb csók következett, majd pezsgő, bor és a csodálatos vacsora. Az edényeket természetesen nem mosták el, csak elpakolták az asztalról, hogy legyen hely valami olyat tenni, ami sokkal izgalmasabb a desszertnél.

**...**

Egy órával később Tony és Pepper kielégülten dőltek hátra a torony legkényelmesebb franciaágyában. Tony akkor eldöntötte, hogy ezt még valahogy meg kel hálálnia Emily-nek. Legkevesebb annyival, hogy ezentúl is a barátja és bizalmasa marad. És persze megköszöni ezt az egészet, ami nála nagy szó, mert ő nem szokott gyakran hálálkodni.

**...&...**

Tony-nak reggel sikerül még Pepper előtt felkelnie és kiosonnia a konyhába reggeliért. Azt remélte, maradt még valami a tegnapi vacsora után. Meg persze valahogy rendet is kéne raknia... Viszont a konyha és az ebédlő már a legnagyobb tisztaságtól csillogott.

- Emily! – szólította meg a pultnál sürgölődő, már nappali ruhában lévő lányt. Emily elvigyorodott az alsónadrágos és nagyon kielégült mosolyú férfi látványára.

- Tony! Na, mesélj, milyen volt az este? Részleteket akarok!

- Egyszerűen tökéletes – jelentette ki Tony és megölelte a lányt.

- Ohó, csak lassan a testtel – tolta el magától gyengéden a lány. – Mit szólna Pepper, ha meglátná, hogy kora reggel már egy másik lányt ölelgetsz...alsónadrágban? – Tony csak vállat vont és a lányra nézett.

- Köszönöm, Emily! El sem tudom mondani mennyire...

- Nem is kell – segítette ki a lány. – Értem. És szívesen. Erre valók a barátok, nem?

- A legjobb barátok – értett egyet Tony.

- Csináltam reggelit – mutatott Emily az immár reggelihez terített asztalra.

- Ó, épp akartam kérdezni, hogy maradt-e valami a tegnapiból...de ez még jobb!

- És itt van még ez is – nyújtotta át a férfinak a hűtőből kivett tegnapi desszertet. - Úgy látom, sokkal jobb dolgotok akadt, mint a meggyes tiramisu... – Tony elvigyorodott.

- Még annál is jobb.

- Nos, akkor én megyek is – jelentette ki a lány.

- Várj! Nem reggelizel velünk?

- Én már ettem – füllentette Emily. – És amúgy sem szeretnék fölösleges harmadik lenni.

- Hát jó – egyezett bele Tony.

- A városban leszek. Majd szólj, ha kellek a laborban!

- Feltétlenül!

**...**

Tony bevitte a tiramisut a szobába, ahol Pepper-rel az elmúlt éjszakát töltötték, desszerteztek az ágyban, lezuhanyoztak – együtt, - majd lementek reggelizni. Nem hagyták el egymást soha többé.

Emily egy hot doggal a kezében tett egy sétát a Central Parkban, majd amire már régen várt, felrepült és tett egy kört Manhattan körül.

**...&...**

Az elkövetkezendő néhány nap szappanoperába illően telt. Tony olyan volt a magánéletben, mint egy elvarázsolt szerelmes kisfiú, a laborban pedig, mint egy szórakozott professzor. Ha nem lett volna Emily, hogy néha emlékeztesse a gravitáció változatlan érvényességére, még komoly balesetek is előfordulhattak volna. A lányt ettől függetlenül magával ragadta a férfi boldogsága, így ő is jól érezte magát. Örült, hogy tehetett valamit legújabb barátjáért.

És persze Tony is tett érte. Emily-t sikerült valamilyen szinten épp olyan megszállottá tennie a tudomány, leginkább a fizika iránt, mint amilyen ő volt. Másrészt a lány Tony közbenjárásával most már több féle módon is át tudta alakítani az auráját, így például a fagyasztás és a tűzgyújtás sokkal hatásosabb lett. Az erőtér immár nem akadályozta, csak megnehezítette Emily erejének működését.

Tony azért még felhívta a lány figyelmét, hogy a nagy erejű fegyverek és az ő fejlesztéseivel szemben azért még mindig nem árt vigyáznia. Az igazság az, hogy Emily sosem volt ellenálló a fegyverek, még a pisztolygolyó ellen sem, csupán eltéríteni és hatástalanítani tudta őket. Voltak azonban olyan modern és csúcstechnológiás fegyverek, amelyeket még hatástalanítani is nehéz lett volna, így az egyetlen megoldás ilyen helyzetben a menekülés maradt.

A milliomos persze megígérte a lánynak, hogy senkinek sem adja el a páncél leírását, ő maga pedig sosem támadna a lányra, viszont Javris szerint a SHIELD már hasonlóan magas szintű arzenállal rendelkezik. „Szóval, azért jobb lesz, ha vigyázol!" – tanácsolta a lánynak egyszer. „Szégyen a futás, de néha hasznos. Hozzám bármikor futhatsz." A lány erre pedig csak ennyit válaszolt, mosolyogva. „Tudom."

**...**

Teltek a napok kutatással, páncélokkal, karatéval, Tony és Emily mások számára alig követhető tudományos elmefuttatásával, közös hülyülésekkel, Pepper és Tony lepedőakrobatikájával, a két lány közös vásárlásával*, és így tovább...

*Pepper és Emily néhány nap alatt egész jó barátnők lettek. Legalábbis annyira, hogy együtt kávézzanak, vásároljanak és beszélgessenek lányos témákról. Ez utóbbi legnagyobb részt kuncogást és a férfiak kibeszélését, elsősorban Tony-ét, jelentette.

Tony és Emily kis kitérőjéről azonban Pepper természetesen nem szerzett tudomást.

Emily végül már annyira megszokta a Stark tornyot és New York-ot, mintha már az lenne az otthona, amíg négy héttel és néhány nappal az érkezése után egy régi sötét bőrű ismerőse telefonon kereste. (_A torony vezetékesén._)

- _Itt Fury igazgató beszél, a SHIELD..._

- Szia, Nick! Rég hallottam felőled! – szólt bele Emily vigyorogva a telefonba.

- _Emily..._ – mondta a hang kissé meglepetten. – _Tulajdonképpen veled szerettem volna beszélni..._

- Hát itt vagyok!

-_ Nem hittem volna, hogy itt talállak. Gondoltam Stark majd felvilágosít, hogy merre lehetsz és..._

- Ugyan hova mentem volna? – kérdezte Emily nevetve. – Hiszen azt kérted Stark-tól, hogy vigyázzon rám!

- _Szóval egy egész hónapig a Stark-nál voltál?!_

- A toronyban, New York-ban, igen...

- _Én meg itt aggódom miattad, hogy vajon melyik isten háta mögötti szigeten bujkálhatsz..._

- Ne haragudj, Nick. Viszont te kérted, hogy ne szóljak, hogy hol leszek...

- _Ez igaz. És egyébként nem haragszom. Örülök, hogy jól vagy..._

- Megtaláltátok?

- _Kit?_

- Azt, aki megmérgezett... – Fury egy kis szünetet tartva elgondolkozott.

- _Stark_ _ezek szerint ezért kért meg, hogy figyeljek az alkalmazottaimra..._ – jelentette ki kissé aggódva. – _Valaki megmérgezett itt? De mi történt utána...?!_

- Tony megmentett, ne aggódj! Csak remélni tudtam, hogy veled nem történt meg.

- _Nem. Viszont bezártunk egy gyanús alakot, aki azt állította, hogy ő az új szakács... Mi nem vettünk fel új szakácsot. Néhány nap múlva bevallotta, hogy a tanács embere, és parancsra készült eltenni néhány alkalmazottat láb alól... Valószínű, hogy veled is ő próbálkozott. De ezt ne telefonon beszéljük meg..._

- Miért szerettél volna tulajdonképpen beszélni velem?

- _Emily! Szeretném, ha visszajönnél a központba!_

A lány nagy levegőt vett. Bár számított erre, azért nehéz szívvel vált meg Tony-tól, új barátnőjétől és a City-től.

- A központba?

- _A gyilkossági kísérletek és a titkosított információk felfedezése után a tanács korábbi tagjait az igazgatóság segítségével menesztettük..._

- Oh, Nick, de hisz ez fantasztikus! – lelkendezett a lány. – De ugye nincsenek szabadlábon?

- _Még szép, hogy nem._

- Végül nem is kellett a segítségem...

- _Azért a titkos adatbázis felfedezése sokat jelentett._

- És van már új tanács?

- _Erről is szeretnék veled beszélni, de mint említettem, így nem alkalmas. Kezdetnek legyen elég annyi, hogy az új tanács nagy nehezen, de elfogadta a tagságodat. Figyelmen kívül hagyják a múltkor történteket, és bár nem zártak túlzottan a szívükbe..._

- Gondoltam...

- _...Nincsenek ellened sem. Elfogadták, hogy szükség van rád. Most már biztonságban visszatérhetsz._

- Egész biztos, hogy nem akarnak megölni?

- _A szavamat adom_ – ígérte Fury.

- Mikor szeretnéd, ha visszamennék?

- _Minél hamarabb. Holnap reggelre küldök érted egy gépet_ – jelentette ki az igazgató, „csak még egy hetet" hangvételű könyörgést nem tűrő hangon. - _Remélem Stark-ot nem zavarja, ha igénybe vesszük a leszállópályát..._

- Majd megemlítem neki.

- _Rendben._ _Várlak!_

**...&...**

- Egy hónap, és már faképnél is hagysz... – jegyezte meg Tony viccelődve a Stark torony tetején, amikor Emily indulni készült. A SHIELD fekete helikoptere már landolt a rövid kifutópályán.

- Látjuk még azért egymást – mosolygott a lány. A március végi szellő eljátszott hullámos hajával és világosbarna bőrdzsekijével.

- Azt remélem is! Mert hihetetlenül jó volt veled dolgozni! Tényleg. Páratlan munkaerő vagy... – lelkesedett Tony. Emily viszont furán nézett, így még békítően hozzátette. – És természetesen jó társaság is! A lehető legjobb... már persze utánad, drágám – pillantott gyorsan a mellette álló Pepper-re. A két lány elnevette magát.

- Köszönöm, Tony! Én is nagyon jól éreztem magam. És még jobban köszönöm azt a rengeteg dolgot, amit értem tettél – hálálkodott Emily. Tony erre olyan „ez csak természetes" arckifejezéssel mosolygott rá, majd ő is megszólalt.

- Én is köszönök mindent, Em. És most nem csak a laborra és a bulikra gondolok. Ha te nem erőlteted, még most is külön élnénk Pepper-rel.

- Ez igaz – szólt bele Pepper is. – Köszönöm, hogy észhez térítetted ezt az ostoba csődört! – veregette meg Tony vállát, aki csak durcásan morgott egyet.

- Igazán nincs mit! – kacsintott Emily a nőre.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy menni akarsz? – tette fel Tony a kérdést, ötödszörre azon a reggel.

- Nem teljesen – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Akkor miért nem maradsz még pár napot? – ajánlotta fel Pepper kedvesen.

- Mint már Tony-nak említettem, Nick hívott tegnap...

- Nick? – Pepper nem értette, kire is gondol.

- Fury – világosította fel Stark, aki mindig csak az igazgató vezetéknevét használta csinos barátnője előtt.

- Értem. És mit akart? – kérdezte Pepper Emily-t.

- Azt állította, hogy új tanács van, akiket sikerült meggyőznie, hogy ne utáljanak. Beszélni akar velem személyesen, és a hangjából kiéreztem, hogy talán már van is számomra egy feladata...

- Az sosem szerencsés dolog – jegyezte meg Tony.

- Lehet. De nekem akkor is mennem kell. Sajnálom, maradtam még volna. Hiányozni fogtok!

- Te is nekünk! – válaszolta Pepper mindkettejük nevében.

- Majd ha New York-ban jársz, ugorj be egy pohárra – mosolygott Tony. – És ha bármikor szükséged van rám, csak szólj! Megígéred?

- Feltétlenül, és meg! De máskor is jöhetek, ha neked van szükséged rám – jelentette ki Emily.

- Én is hívlak majd, amiatt ne aggódj – vigyorgott a milliomos. – Jó utat!

- Jó utat! – köszönt el tőle Pepper is.

- Nektek is minden jót! – mondta Emily.

De a búcsú nem lehetett volna teljes a már szinte kötelező érzelgős ölelések nélkül, szóval Pepper Emily-hez lépett és megölelték egymást.

- Aztán csak ügyesen a „lovaglással"! – súgta Emily a nő fülébe.

- Amiatt ne aggódj! – válaszolta Pepper ravaszul. – Vettem egy ostort... – A lányok felkacagtak, Tony pedig értetlenül álldogált mellettük. _Mit nevetnek ezek már megint?_

Miután a lányok szétváltak, Tony is odalépett Emily-hez és ő is megölelte. A lány közelsége még mindig jó érzéssel töltötte el. Eddig nem hitte volna, hogy létezhet férfi-nő barátság, de ez talán kivétel a törvény alól.

- Szeretlek, Tony – suttogta Emily, kissé szomorúan a búcsú miatt, és ezt most senki nem értette félre.

- Én is téged – válaszolta a férfi, majd a lány szemébe nézett. – Ez a búcsú nem örökre szól – próbálta megnyugtatni mindkettejüket.

- Tudom..., de akkor is fáj...

Tony újból magához vonta a lányt és még erősebben ölelte.

- Nekem is. Jobban, mint gondolnád. - Emily szemét egy nem kívánt könnycsepp hagyta el. Tony letörölte a könnyet a lány arcáról. – Fel a fejjel! Fury azért nem lehet ennyire rossz – bújt meg egy kis viccelődés a férfi hangjában.

- Bolond! – nevette el magát a lány. Ez volt Tony célja.

**...**

Emily fájó szívvel, de új reményekkel és izgatottsággal szállt fel a gépre. Tony átkarolta kedvesét és a felszállás szelétől lobogó hajjal nézték, ahogy a sötét repülő szerkezet elhagyja a város légterét. Emily még vetett egy utolsó pillantást Manhattan-re, új kedvenc városa szívére, és nagyot sóhajtva nézett elébe az őt váró kihívásoknak.

Egy dolgot biztosan sejtett. Belőle biztosan nem lesz egyszerű SHIELD ügynök. Nem, Fury szeretné, ha belépne a Bosszúállók közé. A bosszú angyalának lenni pedig valószínűleg nem lesz egyszerű feladat, még az ő képességével sem. Elsősorban azért, mert hivatalosan teljesítenie kellesz a felettesei minden parancsát...

_De engem azért senki nem fog kénye-kedve szerint irányítgatni_! – határozta el a lány makacsul magában.

**...&...**

- Üdv újra a központban! – köszöntötte Fury Emily-t a fedélzeten, mialatt a lány kilépett a helikopterből.

- Helló! – mosolygott rá a lány, egy mély levegővétel után. – Mégis mit mondtál nekik, Nick? – váltott csevegő hangszínre.

- Csak az igazat!

- És az elég volt? – csodálkozott Emily.

- Kicsit kiegészítettem... – mosolyodott el ravaszul Fury.

- Mégpedig?

- Azt mondtam: ha nem velünk vagy, akkor ellenünk. Ez az utolsó fellépésed után elég meggyőző érv volt...

- Jó gondolat! Gratulálok, Nick! Nem is hittem volna rólad...

- Sok dolog van, amit még nem tudsz rólam – karolta át a férfi a lányt, miközben befelé vezette.

- Akkor engedd, hogy megismerhesselek! – nézett Emily a szemébe.

- Mindent a maga idejében.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sziasztok!**

**Már korábban volt egy olyan fejezet, ami a Tony-Emily kapcsolat alapjait fektette le, most pedig egy olyan jön, ami Coulson és Emily kapcsolatának alapjáról szól. Szóval volt Tony-s rész, most pedig egy Phil-es jön, mivel ő is az egyik kedvenc karakterem. Remélem ti sem utáljátok annyira :)**

**Megj.: A „forró (hot) " szót ebben a fejezetben az angolul „szexi" értelmében is használni fogom. Ahol erre gondolok, ott majd #-tel jelölöm, ill. _dőltbetűvel_.**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

**Human Nature *  
**

...

- Szóval, mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Emily, miután Fury a hídra vezette.

- Szeretnék neked bemutatni valakit – jelentette ki az igazgató.

- Kicsodát?

- A leendő főnököd.

- Azt hittem, te leszel a főnököm – csodálkozott a lány.

- Az is leszek, végső soron mindenkinek én vagyok itt a főnöke, viszont ennyi embert képtelen lennék egyedül irányítani, így van néhány ember, aki helyettem irányítja őket...

- Szóval egy beosztott beosztottja leszek – állapította meg Emily.

- De attól még köztünk nem változik semmi. Bármikor jöhetsz hozzám, ha valami gond van – ígérte Fury.

- Tudom – mosolygott a lány.

- És az esetek nagy részében szorosan együtt fogunk működni...

- Ne húzz már tovább! – kérte a lány. – Kiről van szó?

- Gyere velem – kérte az igazgató, és a körasztalhoz vezette a lányt. – Az illető nemsokára megérkezik, de addig is intézzük el a papírmunkát.

- Papírmunkát? – csodálkozott a lány.

- A tagsági nyilatkozatot és hasonlókat. És szeretném, ha csatlakoznál a bosszúállók csapatához is – magyarázta Fury. – Megtennéd?

- Ha ezt szeretnéd – vágta rá a lány – hát legyen.

- Köszönöm, Emily.

Húsz perc alatt átrágták magukat a papírokon és Emily ujjai már szinte remegni kezdtek a sok aláírástól. Épp hogy csak – Fury elégedetten és Emily kifáradtan – hátradőlhettek volna, egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében, amikor Fury telefonja megcsörrent.

- Á, szóval megérkezett – szólt bele az igazgató - ...Remek! A hídon várjuk! – Fury lerakta a telefont. – Egy perc, és itt van – fordult a lányhoz.

- Kezdek félni – mondta a lány.

- Ugyan mitől? Nem fogja leharapni a fejed, a szavamat adom – mosolygott Fury.

- Nem, nem tőle. Csak ez az egész...olyan új...

- Eddig még nem dolgoztál sehol? – kérdezte az igazgató kedvesen. – Majd segítek megoldani az adóbevallást az elején...

- Nem is erről van szó. Már rengeteg alkalmi munkát vállaltam...

- Akkor hát?

Emily nagy levegőt vett.

- Csak ez az egész...elkötelezettség... Én nem vagyok az az engedelmes fajta – vallotta be a lány. – És ez nem csak az üldözésemre vonatkozik. Sosem voltam az. Mindig a saját fejem után mentem, és azt tettem, amit helyesnek éreztem, ami szerintem az volt. Félek, hogy ebből még baj lesz.

- Emily... Mindenki így kezdi. Az engedelmesség nem megy magától, meg kell tanulnod megbíznod a felettesedben.

- És ha nem megy? Ha nem értek vele egyet?

- Akkor is megteszed, amit kér. Ilyen egyszerű. Senki nem fog tőled lehetetlent kérni, vagy olyat, ami kárt tenne benned, viszont ahhoz, hogy minden rendben menjen, neked is együtt kell működnöd. Javaslatot tehetsz, de tudnod kell, hogy a döntő szó mindig az övé lesz, és ezért meg kell bíznod az ítélőképességében.

- Még akkor is, ha totál hülyeségre kér?

- Még akkor is – kötötte ki Fury. – Nem várjuk el tőled, hogy rögtön száz százalékot nyújts, de próbálkoznod kell.

- Az talán menni fog – mosolyodott el ravaszul a lány.

- Emily. Kérlek, viselkedj rendesen. Tudom, hogy szeretsz mindenkinek beszólni, de ezt lehetőleg mellőzd a jövőben.

- Természetesen, tábornok úr! – gúnyolódott a lány. – Ez rosszabb, mint egy kiképzőtábor...

- Jó ötleteket adsz – vigyorodott el Fury.

- Én, dehogy – ellenkezett gyorsan a lány, majd megkomolyodva folytatta. – De tényleg próbálkozni fogok, Nick.

Sebes léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülüket, majd egy középmagas, szürke öltönyt viselő ügynök sétált le a lépcsőn. Már nem sietett annyira, a léptei magabiztosnak és kimértnek hatottak. Valamiért ismerős – gondolta Emily. Akkor meglátta az arcát.

Ugyan az a sötétszőke haj, kíváncsi világoskék szempár, sajátos félmosoly, amiben egy kis játékosságot vél felfedezni, aki eléggé odafigyel, és az a leutánozhatatlan, magabiztos és forró# kisugárzás.

- Coulson?! – kiáltotta el magát a lány csodálkozva, és kicsit fellelkesülve. Talán mégsem lesz olyan reménytelen ez az egész dolog? Mert ezzel a taggal a múltkor egész jól kijöttek.

Az ügynök legalább annyira meglepettnek tűnt, mint a lány. Fury azt kérte, jöjjön be a központba, mert szeretné bemutatni neki új emberét, a Bosszúállók új tagját. Úgy fogalmazott, hogy egy nagyon különleges személy, akit mindenképpen csak a legjobb ügynökére mer rábízni. Azt viszont elfelejtette említeni, hogy az új tag nem más, mint a már „legendássá" vált Emily Brook.

...

- Emily?! – felelte Coulson.

Az ügynök ekkorra leért a lépcsőn. Emily már az első pillanatban felpattant az asztaltól, így most megálltak egymástól egy méterre. Megdöbbenve fürkészték egymás arcát. Ha Fury ezt komolyan gondolja, akkor egy új korszak veszi kezdetét mindkettejük számára.

Emily egy olyan SHIELD ügynöknek fog dolgozni, akit már az elő találkozáskor megkedvelt – na persze, csak mértékkel. Coulson ellenben mindig is rejtélyesnek, lenyűgözőnek és irányíthatatlannak tartotta a lányt. De ezzel együtt nagyszerű embernek.

Nagyszerűnek, de nagyon makacsnak és önfejűnek, és ezért is döbbent meg, hogy Fury pont őrá bízza. Ő nem éppen egy tábornok, hogy kiscsajokat neveljen jó modorra. Na de majd meglátja, mit tehet ez ügyben. Emily a múltkor egész rendes volt vele.

...

- Ti ismeritek egymást?! – lepődött meg Fury. – Én erről miért nem tudok?!

- Sosem kérdezted!

- Sosem kérdezte, uram – válaszolták sztereóba. Fury megrázta a fejét.

- Na, jó, végezzünk a papírmunkával, aztán jöhetnek a magyarázatok – határozta el Fury.

- Szóval, mit is mondjak... – gondolkozott el Coulson. – Nem rád számítottam – jelentette ki végül. – Nem itt.

- Ez kölcsönös. A kérdés inkább az, hogy ez egy pozitív, vagy negatív kijelentés volt-e? – mosolyodott el Emily sejtelmesen.

- Tegyük fel, hogy inkább pozitív – viszonozta a mosolyt az ügynök.

- Tegyük fel, hogy cserébe nem készítelek ki – Emily elvigyorodott - ...annyira.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy nehéz napok előtt állok? – tette fel Phil a költői kérdést.

- Nehéz eset vagyok – vigyorgott tovább Emily.

- De legalább van önkritikád – nyugtázta Coulson. - Ez tetszik!

- Na és én bejövök neked? – lépett közelebb Emily egy lépéssel az ügynökhöz, lejjebb húzva a dekoltázsánál a bőrkabátját, majd megállt, és kihívóan csípőre tette a bal kezét.

- Örülök, hogy újra látlak, Emily – nyújtott kezet az ügynök, egy amolyan „erre számítottam, avagy hát persze, ez ő" mosollyal.

- Örülök, hogy ez még sokáig így marad – fogadta el Emily a kezet.

...

* * *

FLASHBACK.

Coulson és Emily első, és eddig utolsó találkozása.

Utah, lakatlan sivatagi rész. Múlt október. Egy felhős, hűvös őszi nap.

A SHIELD kihelyezett egysége – Phil Coulson vezetésével - éppen egy nemrég lezuhant, erős gamma-sugárzást kibocsájtó meteort vizsgál, némi értékes anyag kinyerése céljából.

Emily egy közeli szikla tetején ül, úgy tíz méter magasan a sivatag szintje felett, és vagy negyven méterre az emberektől.

**...**

Emily egy közeli kisvárosban szállt meg. Éppen a Kaliforniai Egytemre tartott, befejezni a diplomájához szükséges vizsgákat, de valahol meg kellett szállnia útközben, és ha már itt van, úgy döntött, sétál egyet és kiszellőzteti a fejét. Annyi minden, düh, honvágy, bizonytalanság, magány és hasonló összegyűlt benne, hogy muszáj volt járnia egy nagyot.

Mikor elég messze ért, kicsit szabadon engedte az erejét, enyhe szelet kavarva a kősivatagban. Gyakorolt valamennyit, de hirtelen valami felkeltette a figyelmét. A zaj egy széles, üreges szikla másik oldaláról jött. Emily könnyedén fellendült a sziklára, és kinézett. _Ez_ _nem lehet igaz! A SHIELD! Már megint! _Viszont hamar rájött, hogy most nem miatta vannak itt. Fury sem volt velük, ahogy a meridiánok üldözésénél mindig. Szóval végre egyszer nem ő áll a célkeresztben.

Emily úgy döntött, nem fut el. Most úgy sincsenek felkészülve. Inkább elnézi őket egy ideig. Jobb dolga nem akadt, és volt valami abban, ahogy a szikláról szemlélte az ügynökök munkáját. A hűvös széllel hintett, szomorkás időben, a sok szorgos hangya módjára dolgozó alkalmazott egész jó kis hangulatot hozott össze neki. Mintha egy filmet nézne. Egy filmet, ahova csak szexi férfiakat válogatnak be az ügynökök szerepére.

Egy ügynök viszont különösen felkeltette az érdeklődését. Biztosan ő a főnök – vélekedett Emily. Az ügynöknek sötétszőke haja, kék szeme, és határozott kisugárzása volt. Emily már az embereivel való viselkedéséből látta, hogy érti a dolgát.

...

- Uram, van egy kis...gondunk – szólította meg Coulson-t az egyik embere, aki egy számítógép előtt ült. Phil felkapta a fejét.

- Mi lenne az?

- Úgy néz ki, ma nem csak egy meteor akad a markunkba...

- Azaz?

- A műszerek egy meridián jelenlétét érzékelik a közelben. Nem is akármilyenét. Erőteljes kisugárzása van...

- Merre? – kérdezte Phil határozottan.

- A szikláknál...

Coulson felnézett, és a pillantása azonnal találkozott a lányéval. Egy barna hajú lány, aki lazán figyeli őket. Valamiért ismerős volt az ügynöknek. Talán egy nyilvántartási képről...

- Vajon mit akarhat? – kérdezte az egyik ember.

- Talán nem tudja, kik vagyunk – vetette fel egy másik.

- Nem, pontosan tudja – jelentette ki Phil. Már a lány tekintetéből látta, hogy valójában arra kíváncsi, mit lépnek erre.

- Mit tegyünk? – kérdezték a főnököt.

- Egyelőre semmit. Nem vagyunk felkészülve.

- Értesítsük Fury igazgatót, uram?

- Nem – mondta Coulson határozottan. – Még nem.

- Uram?

- Előbb utánajárok én magam. Maguk folytassák, amiért idejöttünk! – adta ki a parancsot.

Coulson elindult a szikla felé, de egy ügynök még utána odarohant hozzá, és a fülébe súgott valamit.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Phil.

- Uram, én tudom, ki ez...

- És ki?

- Fury igazgató csapata üldözi ezt a lányt. Egy küldetésre én is velük mentem. Ő...

- Nyögje már ki!

- Emily Brook.

Coulson megtorpant egy pillanatra. Erről a meridiánról érdekes történeteket mesélnek a központban. Állítólag Fury már harmadik éve üldözi, de még egyszer sem sikerült sarokba szorítania. Még csak megérinteniük sem.

Emily erős és kiszámíthatatlan..., viszont Fury azt állítja, hogy van benne lehetőség. Az igazgató szerint a lány még keresi a helyét, de nem alapvetően rossz és veszélyes, mint a többi meridián. Tudtukkal még sohasem támadt ártatlanokra, sőt párszor segített is nekik, továbbá még egy SHIELD ügynökkel sem végzett.

Ettől függetlenül a SHIELD-nek kötelessége bevinnie a központba, és meggyőződnie róla, hogy az átlagon felüli erő birtoklásával valóban nem veszélyezteti-e az emberiséget. Coulson érezte, hogy ma erre nem lesz lehetősége. Fury amúgy sem bízta még egy meridián elfogásával sem, ezt a feladatot megtartotta magának.

Viszont ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem ismerkedhet meg ezzel a kivételes lánnyal, aki annyi bosszúságot okozott a kollégáinak. Az Emily-ről szóló történetek nagyon kíváncsivá tették. És ha egy ügynök kíváncsi...

- Értem – válaszolta az ügynöknek. – Most pedig vissza a munkához!

- De uram... Ez a lány... – csodálkozott az ügynök.

- Ne aggódjon, Mike – nyugtatta Phil az emberét. – Kézben tartom a dolgokat! Csak foglalkozzanak a feladattal, erről pedig én gondoskodom – bökött az állával a szikla felé.

- És ha támadásra készül...

- Ha ártani szeretne nekünk, akkor már rég megtette volna – zárta le Coulson a vitát. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy csak társaságra vágyik.

...

Emily mosolyogva figyelte az embereket. A főnök észrevette. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük. _Vajon támadni fognak? Nem, ahhoz túl okosnak látszik._ Emily kíváncsi volt, hogy mi lesz ebből. _Végre egy kis izgalom!_ Már úgy is annyira magával ragadta az őszi melankólia.

Az ügynök elindult felé. _Csak nem egymaga szándékozik letartóztatni? Bátor fickó..._ Most meg egy másik súg neki valamit. A sötétszőke ügynök újra Emily-re nézett. _Most már pontosan tudja, ki vagyok. De ez amúgy is csak percek kérdése volt..._

...

Az ügynök eltűnt a sziklák között. Emily folytatta a szürke felhők, és a sivatag tanulmányozását, miközben újra visszatértek a kellemetlen érzések. A magány, a honvágy, a tény, hogy már évek óta nem látta a szüleit... Nem tudta meddig bírja még. Nem volt senki, akit igazán maga mellett tudhatott volna.

Persze nyáron megismerkedett Tony-val, és így már legalább egy támogatója volt...de az szinte semmi. Tony nem fogja megmondani neki, hogy mihez kezdjen az éltével, hogy hogyan tovább, ha megszerzi a diplomáját...

Hűvös szellő süvített át a sziklák között, Emily pedig dideregni kezdett. Kissé lengén öltözött, de így még jobban fázott. A hideg is csak a lelkében tátongó űrre emlékeztette. De erőt vett magán, és várta a „vendégét".

...

Coulson úgy döntött, hátulról mássza meg a sziklát. Onnan kevésbé tűnt meredeknek, de még így is megcsúszott párszor. Még néhány napja egy küldetésen úgy adódott, hogy puszta kézzel kellett hatástalanítania egy késes férfit. Sikerült kiütnie, de előtte durva vágást szerzett a bal alkarján. A seb nehezen gyógyult, de Phil nem nyafogott. Viszont most egy rossz mozdulat következtében a karja a sziklának ütődött, és valószínűleg felszakadt a seb is.

Nem törődött vele, tovább mászott. Úgy öt perc múlva már fent is volt - ér valamit azért az a napi két óra edzés. Körül nézett, és meglátta a lányt, aki háttal ült neki. Egy hosszúkás sziklán foglalt helyet, ami olyan volt, mintha egy padot formálna a nagy szikla tetejének közepén. Phil ekkor észrevette, hogy a lány remeg. Talán fázik? Neki inkább melege van.

...

- Jó mászó vagy – szólította meg a lány. Hátra sem fordult, valószínűleg megérezte, hogy az ügynök felért a sziklára.

- Köszönöm a bókot – mondta Coulson, és odasétált a lányhoz. – Nem zavar, ha leülök? – kérdezte. Emily vállat vont.

- Nem igazán. – Még mindig a felhőket bámulta.

- A nevem Phil Coulson – mutatkozott be az ügynök. Emily ekkor már kénytelen volt ránézni. Phil ekkor végre közelebbről is megszemlélhette az arcát. Egy magányos és bizonytalan lányt látott maga előtt, aki viszont a végsőkig kitart.

- Emily Brook.

- Ó, tudom – mosolyodott el az ügynök.

- Hát persze – sóhajtotta Emily.

Coulson kezet nyújtott a lánynak, amit Emily bizonytalanul, de elfogadott. Az ügynök ekkor megérezte, hogy mennyire kihűlt a lány keze, és mintha még remegne is.

**# **- Fázol – állapította meg az ügynök, és ösztönösen levette sötét szövetkabátját, majd átnyújtotta a lánynak. Mikor viszont Emily meglepődve ellenkezett volna, fogta, és a lány vállára terítette. – Szinte remegsz – erősködött Phil.

Emily hálásan húzta össze magán a meleg kabátot. Máris jobban érezte magát. De nem tudta mire vélni az idegen SHIELD ügynök gesztusát.

- Köszönöm – mondta végül. – De így te fogsz fázni.

- Tulajdonképpen _melegem_ van – jelentette ki Coulson.

- Egész biztos, hogy ez nem csak egy nemes hazugság? – mosolygott rá a lány.

- Egész biztos – mosolygott vissza rá a férfi melegen. Emily úgy tűnt, mintha elgondolkozna.

- Valójában, ha belegondolok... – jelentette ki a lány tettetett komolysággal – persze, hogy az vagy. Ez egész általános a titkos ügynökök körében, tudod, hogy _szexik_ legyenek...

Coulson csodálkozva bámult Emily-re.

- Néha azon gondolkozom, hogy tálán van-e például egy _szexiségi_ skála a jelentkezési lapon...

Coulson nem bírta tovább, és elnevette magát. **#**

* * *

_**#**: Ezt a jelenetet eredetileg angolul képzeltem el, és leginkább csak úgy van értelme. Remélem, ez nem zavart nagyon be. Itt van az angol, rövidített változat. A nyelvtani hibákért elnézést._

_- You're cold – set Coulson. He put his fabric jacket around her shoulders. - Nearly shakin'._

_- Thanks. But now you're gonna be cold._

_- No, actually, I'm hot – claimed Coulson._

_- Are you sure, it's not just a noble lie...? – smiled Emily at him._

_- Entirely sure – smiled the man warmly back at her. Emily seemed to be thinking of something._

_- Well, virtually, if I give it a thought – claimed she pretending seriosity – 'course you are. This is quite general by secret agents, you know, to be hot..._

_Coulson glared at Emily with admiration._

_- Sometimes I wonder – went Emily on - whether a hotness scale can be found on your application form..._

_Coulson gave in and laughed._

* * *

- Van humorod – mondta az ügynök.

- Ha nem lenne, már rég megőrültem volna. Aki nem tud viccet csinálni a rossz pillanataiból, az előbb-utóbb feladja – magyarázta a lány.

- Úgy vélem, igazad van – értette egyet Phil.

- Szóval, mond csak Phil – váltott a lány csevegőbb hangszínre. – A megfelelő alkalomra vártok, vagy ez csak az önbecsülés hiánya?

- Inkább úgy fogalmaznék, hogy tisztában vagyunk a korlátainkkal. Nem lövünk farkasra, amikor halászni jöttünk.

- Találó hasonlat – vigyorgott a lány.

- Köszönöm.

- Szóval akkor, feltartasz, amíg jön az erősítés?

- Megint nem talált – mosolyodott el Phil.

- Szóval nem is terveztek bevinni ma a központba? – lepődött meg a lány.

- Csak ha te nem döntesz úgy, hogy velünk jössz.

- Talán egy másik életben – szögezte le a lány.

- Nos, én megpróbáltam – vont vállat Phil.

...

- Már egy ideje azon gondolkoztam, hogy vajon mikor vesztek észre – magyarázta a lány. – De úgy látom, valami nagyon lefoglalja az embereidet.

- Egen – mondta Coulson lelkesen. – Egy nagyon fontos projekten dolgozunk éppen. Ebben a meteoritban ritka elemek találhatóak.

- Csak nem platinafémek? – vetette fel a lány. – Azokat tényleg sok mindenre fel lehet használni... fegyverekhez.

- Azok is. És természetesen nem csupán fegyverek fejlesztéséhez van szükségünk rájuk.

- Ezt örömmel hallom – mosolygott a lány. Csodálkozott, hogy milyen jól elcsevegnek.

...

- Tulajdonképpen miért jöttél fel ide? – kérdezte Emily. Coulson elmosolyodott.

- Úgy láttam, társaságra van szükséged.

- Arra lenne szükségem?

- Másrészt szerettelek volna megismerni.

- Ez már hihetőbb – mosolygott a lány.

- A központban sokat pletykálnak rólad, tudsz róla?

- Nem igazán. Bár ez logikus. Én, a főellenség...

- Én sosem állok le az ellenséggel csevegni – jelentette ki az ügynök határozott hangon, amiben egy kis ravaszság is megbújt.

- Szóval...nem vagyok ellenség? – kérdezte a lány.

- Inkább amolyan díjnyertes zsákmány. – Coulson elvigyorodott.

- Nos, ez még jobban hangzik – ironizált a lány.

- Az ellenséget hatástalanítják...

- De a zsákmányt megnyúzzák és a fejét a falra tűzik...

- Ez kicsit durva volt – ellenkezett Phil.

- Velem mit tennétek?

- Valószínűleg nem nyúznánk meg...

Most Emily nevette el magát.

- Mondod te!

- Az én szavam sokat ér – világosította fel a lányt minden nagyképűség nélkül.

- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte Emily végül, csodálkozva.

- Hiszen már bemutatkoztam...

- Tudod, hogyan értem.

- Nos, az inkább maradjon titok.

- Szóval, szereted a titkokat?

- Szeretem őket megoldani – mosolyodott el Coulson.

- Mindenről tudsz, de te magad rejtély maradsz – bólogatott Emily egyetértően. – Jó taktika, nem igaz?

- A legjobb.

- És rólam mit sikerült megtudnod?

- Egész sokat – somolygott Phil.

- Valóban?

- Elméletben – felelte az férfi, és kicsit helyezkedni kezdett a sziklán, miközben jobb kezét a balon lévő sebre szorította. A vágás eléggé csípett és viszketett már.

Emily-nek fel sem tűnt volna a sérülés, ha nem pillant véletlenül az ügynök lába felé. A sziklát egy kis vörös tócsa borította. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy Coulson szürke zakójának ujjából a bal karján vér csordogál. Ez gyűlt össze immár látható mennyiségben a sziklán. Nem is értette, hogy nem befolyásolta Philt a fájdalom. Úgy tűnt, neki fel sem tűnt, hogy ennyire vérzik.

- Phil – szólította meg Emily riadtan az ügynököt.

- Mi az – fordult felé Coulson elmerengve.

- Vérzel... – nézett Emily a kezére, majd a tócsára. Úgy tűnt, ezen Coulson is meglepődött. Ő is lenézett.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire – felelte végül.

- Mi történt a karoddal? – kérdezte a lány aggódva.

- Semmiség. Csupán annak a bizonyítéka, hogy mégsem vagyok olyan jó mászó...

- De a ruhádon semmi nyoma. Nem most szerezted – ellenkezett a lány.

- Nem – vallotta be az ügynök.

- Hagy nézzem meg!

- Tessék? – csodálkozott Coulson.

- Mutasd! – kérte Emily, és még mielőtt az ügynök válaszolhatott volna, megfogta a bal kezét, és felhajtotta a zakó ujját.

- Emily – ellenkezett volna Phil, de a lány addigra már vetett egy pillantást a sebre.

- Ez elég csúnya - jegyezte meg.

- Nem indulok vele szépségversenyen.

- Ti férfiak sosem veszitek elég komolyan az ilyesmit – oktatta ki a lány.

- Ez csak egy karcolás – vágta rá Coulson. Emily furán nézett.

- Nem úgy tűnik. Egyáltalán nem fáj?

- Tűrhető.

Emily elmosolyodott. Kemény fickó.

- Amíg el nem vérzel, vagy el nem fertőződik. Látta már orvos? – Coulson válaszolni akart, de torkán akadt a szó. – Gondoltam.

- Nem volt komoly – magyarázta Coulson. – De kicsit felsértettem a sziklán... – Az ügynök szisszent egyet és a sebre szorította a kezét. – Úgy tűnik, most kezd fájni...

- Nos, ma szerencséd van, Phil – kezdte Emily sejtelmesen.

- Igen? Elég abszurd elképzeléseid vannak a szerencséről... – Még egyet szisszent a fájdalomtól, de próbált uralkodni magán. – Bár, ha úgy nézzük, valóban. Akár le is zuhanhattam volna...

- Nem úgy értem, te bolond! – viccelődött Emily. – Vedd el a kezed! - kérte valamivel határozottabban.

- Nem hiszem, hogy akkor kevésbé vérezne...

- Csak vedd el – kérte a lány, miközben maga felé húzta az ügynök sérült karját. – Bíz bennem.

- Hogy érted ezt? – bámult rá Phil.

- Máshoz még nemigen értek, de egy vágással még talán elbánok – jelentette ki a lány.

- Hogy érted, hogy elbánsz?

- Mindjárt meglátod. – Emily kedvesen, de határozottan elemelte az ügynök kezét a vágásról, és a sajátját tette a helyére, majd a kék szempárba nézett. – Ez most kicsit fájni fog...

- Mire készülsz?

- Csak nem mozdulj, amíg nem szólok – kérte a lány.

Coulson nagyot sóhajtott. Mibe keveredett? Remélte, hogy a lány tényleg nem csak megleckéztetni kívánja. Már azt sem volt ideje megkérdezni, hogy vajon miért csinálja, mert Emily nem várt tovább.

A vágásra koncentrált, és a gyógyításra fordította az energiáját. Coulson egy ideig égő és sajgó fájdalmat érzett a vágás helyén, de beharapta a száját, és nem kiáltott. Uralkodott magán. Másfél perc múlva az érzés elmúlni látszott.

Emily ekkor elővett egy zsebkendőt, és letörölte a vért a férfi karjáról. Coulson-t meglepő látvány fogadta. A durva vágásnak nyoma sem volt, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Megdöbbenve meredt a lányra.

- Elnézést a fájdalomért – szólalt meg először a lány. – Még nem vagyok túl jó ebben.

- Fájdalom?! – hitetlenkedett Coulson. – Ez... – nézett újra a karjára - határozottan megérte a fájdalmat!

- Örülök, ha így gondolod.

- De mégis hogyan csináltad?!

- Varázslattal – vágta rá a lány.

- Elképesztő – lelkesedett Phil.

- Nem mindenki vélekedik rólam hasonlóan – sóhajtotta a lány, és újra a felhőket kezdte tanulmányozni.

- Úgy érted, a SHIELD...?

- A SHIELD és mindenki más, aki megtudja, hogy más vagyok... – magyarázta Emily szomorúan.

- De ez nem feltétlenül egy rossz dolog. Valójában nincs két egyforma ember...

- Én akkor is alapjába véve különbözöm. – Emily újból sóhajtott.

- Inkább szeretnél átlagos lenni? – kérdezte Phil.

- Tudod, a vicces az, hogy nem... Mindenki mindig másra vágyik. Aki eltér az átlagtól, az másra sem vágyik, mint egy hétköznapi életre, de aki átlagos, az titokban mindent megtenne érte, hogy kitűnjön a tömegből... – A lány hangja elhalkult.

- Folytasd – kérte Coulson. Érezte, hogy Emilynek beszélnie kell.

- Tényleg érdekel? – Phil bólintott. – Én sosem akartam megváltozni. Vagyis régen, mikor még nem tudtam, mi vagyok, mindig is szerettem volna valami egyedit a magaménak tudni. És mióta tudom, hogy más vagyok, nem szeretném feladni ezt. Ez talán önző, és ostoba dolog, de szeretem érezni, hogy valamiben, úgymond egyedi vagyok. Hogy lehetek bármilyen átlagos is, van ez az egy dolog, ami csak az enyém, ami biztonságot ad. Biztonságot, mert úgy érzem, hogy ha kell, megvédhetem magam. És ha az emberek csak egy kívülállót, vagy éppen egy veszélyforrás látnak bennem, nem bánom, mert talán pont ettől érzem úgy, hogy különleges vagyok...

- De mégsem tűnsz boldognak – jegyezte meg az ügynök.

- Sosem kívánnám azt, hogy ne legyek az, aki vagyok...Viszont nekem lenni elég nehéz dolog. Úgy érzem, elszigetel a világtól... – Emily megrázva a haját, az ég felé fordította a fejét, hogy elnyeljen egy könnycseppet.

- Magányos vagy – állapította meg Coulson halkan. Emily csak nagy levegőt vett, és újból megrázta a fejét. Nem akart sírni. Nem épp egy SHIELD ügynök előtt.

Phil viszont nem kegyelmezett neki. Együtt érzően a lány hűvis kezére helyezte az övét. Emily még mindig fázott, a meleg érintésre viszont megremegett. Szomorúan az ügynökre emelte e tekintetét.

- Örülök annak, amim van...de néha belegondolok, hogy mekkora árat fizetek érte...

- Emily – szólt hozzá kedves hangon a férfi.

- Két és fél éve nem láttam a szüleimet – jelentette ki a lány. – Sőt, senkit a családomból... – Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. – Ők nem tudnak semmit az egészről, nem mondhatom el nekik... – A lány hangja végleg elcsuklott. A földet kezdte bámulni. Coulson kezdetben nem tudta, mit mondjon neki, de megértően megszorította a kezét, és végül megszólalt.

- Biztosan nagyon nehéz...

- Nem hinnéd, mennyire...

- De talán megértenék – vetette fel.

- Soha nem néznének rám ugyanazzal a szemmel. Ahogy a világ sem. Az ő érdekükben teszem.

- Sajnálom – mondta végül Phil.

- Ne tedd. Az én keresztem.

- Mi a másik dolog, ami zavar? – nézett Coulson a lány szemébe.

- Honnan tudod? – lepődött meg a lány.

- Megérzem az ilyesmit – mosolyodott el az ügynök sokadszorra. – Mi az?

- Néha belegondolok, miért is ragaszkodom ennyire ehhez a dologhoz, a képességemhez... és úgy érzem...

- Mit érzel?

- Úgy érzem...félek. Félek, hogy enélkül nem lennék különleges. És nem csak az. Ha valahogy elveszteném, üresnek érezném az életem, védtelennek. Szeretem az erőm, mert nélküle nem érezném magam önmagamnak, és ez megrémiszt. Kétségbe ejt... – Coulson nyugodtan hallgatta a lányt. – De ez már nevetséges, nem? Minden ember megvan magának, de én képtelen lennék újra úgy élni, mint mások. Úgy érzem, az erőm nélkül nem vagyok teljes...és ez idegesít. Idegesít, mert olyan, mintha...mintha...

- Mintha te nem lennél más, csak képességed. Hogy nélküle senki lennél – fejezte be helyette Coulson.

- Ez olyan szánalmas, nem? – kérdezte a lány rosszkedvűen.

- Emily – szólt hozzá Coulson meleg hangon, és bal kezével megszorította a lány jobb kezét, a jobbat pedig a lány karjára tette. – Nem vagy szánalmas.

- Úgy véled?

Coulson bólintott.

- Most talán azt hiszed, ezek a kérdések csak benned merülnek fel, de ez nem igaz. – Barátságosan végigsimított a lány karján. – Mindenki felteszi néha magának a kérdést, hogy vajon mi az, amitől önmaga. Mi teszi különlegessé. Mert mindenki különleges, a maga módján.

- De nem mindenki...

- Az erőd egy adottság. De ugyanilyen az énekhang, vagy a tánctudás, a logika, és így tovább. Szerinted egy énekes sosem teszi fel magának a kérdést, hogy mihez kezdene, ha nem született volna jó hanggal?

- Valószínűleg minden nap...

- Nehéz belegondolni, hogy mik lennénk az erősségeink nélkül, de egy biztos, nem lennénk senkik – jelentette ki Coulson. – Másrészt nem ok nélkül kapjuk a tehetséget, így ostobaság is amiatt aggódni, hogy mi lenne velünk nélkülük. Nem a képességek tesznek minket, hanem mi tesszük őket azzá, különlegessé. Nem azért különleges egy énekes, mert van hangja, hanem a hang különleges, mivel nem akárki birtokolja.

Emily meghatódva nézett az ügynök szemébe. Coulson újból végigsimított a lány karján. Emily szinte beleremegett az érintésbe, még kabáton keresztül is. Elmondhatatlanul jól esett neki az ügynök érthetetlen kedvessége.

- Különleges vagy, Emily – folytatta Coulson. – Nem a képességed miatt, hanem azért, mert te kaptad ezt a képességet.

- Mi a különbség?

- Nagy különbség van, majd ha eljön az ideje, megérted. De addig itt van a legegyszerűbb magyarázat: te léteznél, az erőd nélkül is, de az nem tudna létezni nélküled. Talán nélküle üresnek éreznéd az életed, de hidd el nem lenne az. A lelked semmit sem változna, ha nem mozgatnál tovább tárgyakat.

- A lelkem...?

- Ami igazán meghatározza, hogy ki vagy. Minden más csak extra. Jó dolog, hogy értékeled a képességed. Ez egy adomány, és így helyes – magyarázta Coulson. – De egy dolgot mindig tarts szem előtt...

- Mi lenne az?

- Akár jó vagy valamiben, akár nem, az nem változtat azon, ki vagy. Ha nem lennél meridián, azzal nem lennél se több, se kevesebb. Ez csak egy felelősség, amit te kaptál.

- Felelősség?

- Azért vagy különleges, mert te rád bízták, és nem másra. Így talán megérted...

Emily elgondolkozott egy ideig, majd valamivel megkönnyebbültebben fordult vissza az ügynökhöz.

- Jobban belegondolva...úgy érzem, igazad van. És ez jól esik. Kicsit jobban érzem magam.

- Ez volt a cél.

- De miért? Miért vagy ilyen rendes velem? – csodálkozott a lány.

- Úgy éreztem, szükséged van rá – válaszolta Coulson egyszerűen.

- De nem én vagyok az, akit most el kéne fognod, és...

- Ma nem.

- Szóval te most csak megmásztál egy sziklát, hogy megvigasztalhass egy szomorú kislányt? – kérdezte Emily.

- Nagyjából – vont vállat Coulson. – És hogy megpróbáljalak rábeszélni az együttműködésre...bár ez utóbbi látom, reménytelen.

- Tudod Phil, te nagyszerű ember vagy – jegyezte meg Emily.

...

Phil és Emily folytatták a beszélgetést, immár általánosabb témákról. Coulsonnak igaza volt, a lánynak valóban jól jött a társaság. Nemsokára már egész felvillanyozódott, és még többet poénkodott. Ezalatt sikerült valamennyire kiismernie Emily-t. És amire rájött, azon meglepődött.

Emily olyan volt, amilyennek Fury leírta. Kedves és nagyszerű lány, egyáltalán nem olyan elvetemült, mint a többi meridián. Csak ott volt még az a tény hogy elképesztően makacs is. Már értette, miért van vele olyan sok baj. Ha ez a lány valamit a fejébe vesz...

Kis idő múlva a szél felerősödött, és mennydörgött az ég.

- A fenébe! – tört ki Coulsonból.

- Mi történt? – döbbent meg a lány.

- Nem mondtak mára esőt...

- Hát, megesik az ilyen. Az előrejelzések sosem megbízhatóak...

- Nem erről van szó – ellenkezett Phil. – A víz tönkreteszi a felszerelést – magyarázta.

- De ott van a sátor – mondta Emily.

- Az itteni viharoknak meg sem kottyan. Ha itt esik, akkor szó szerint leszakad az ég – sóhajtotta Phil csalódottan.

- Nagyon fontos nektek ez a dolog, igaz?

- Meglehetősen.

- Nincs idő elpakolnotok? – kérdezte a lány.

- Legalább félórába telne...

Coulson lenézett. Az emberei egyre idegesebben sürgölődtek.

- Talán még van annyi idő... – de Emily elharapta a mondat végét, amint egy esőcsepp az arcára hullott. Újból dörgött az ég.

- Jön az özönvíz – törődött bele Coulson. Felálltak.

- Ha nagyon siettek, negyed óra elég lesz, hogy bepakoljatok a furgonokba? – kérdezte Emily.

- Mit számít? Perceken belül...

- Igen, vagy nem? - erősködött a lány. Most már kiabálnia kellett a süvítő szél miatt.

- Talán megoldható... – fontolta meg az ügynök.

- Helyes, mert nem hiszem, hogy tovább bírnám – vigyorgott Emily sokat sejtetően.

- Emily, mire készülsz?! – meredt rá az ügynök.

- Mint már említettem, ma szerencsés napod van, Phil – kiáltotta.

- Hogyan?! – üvöltött vissza Phil.

Emily visszaadta a kabátot az ügynöknek, aki ellenkezett ugyan, de végül felvette. Könnyebb volt túlsúly nélkül.

- Fogd meg a kezem! – kérte a lány. Coulson kételkedve nézett rá. – Csak bízz bennem! A rövidebb utat választjuk! – jelentette ki.

- Na de...?!

- Vagy inkább szereznél még néhány vágást a csúszós sziklákon? – Coulson elgondolkozott. Így fentről nézve sokkal meredekebbnek tűnt.

- Azt hiszem, nem – rázta a fejét.

- Akkor gyere!

Emily kinyújtotta felé a jobb kezét, és az ügynök megszorította. A lány vezetésével a szikla végéig hátráltak. Culson-nak rossz előérzete támadt.

- Emily...csak nem arra készülsz, hogy...?! – bámult rá rémülten.

- Sima ügy – felelte a lány.

- Ez tíz méter! – replikázott az ügynök. – Ki fogjuk törni a nyakunkat!

- Én nem – vágta rá a lány. – És, ha azt teszed, amit mondok, akkor te sem!

- És mi lenne az? – Phil nyelt egyet.

- Most nekifutunk, utána ugrunk egy nagyot, te pedig nagyon kapaszkodj! Érted?! – Coulson bólintott, de még mindig aggódott. – Ne félj, vigyázok rád! – mondta a lány kedvesen. Majd viccelődve hozzá tette. – Még nem öltem SHIELD ügynököt, és nem ma szándékozom elkezdeni – vigyorogta.

- Ez megnyugtató – sóhajtotta Phil enyhe iróniával a hangjában.

- Gyerünk! – kiáltotta el magát a lány. Nekilendültek, és mielőtt még Coulson-nek ideje lett volna megijednie, már el is rugaszkodtak a peremről. Alattuk még vagy négy méter erejéig alacsonyabb sziklák voltak, amelyekre nem lett volna szerencsés rázuhanni, de persze ez nem is szerepelt Emily tervei között.

A lány az erejét használta, hogy megnyújtsa az ugrásukat, így az magas volt, hosszú és rugalmas. Egy szép félkört írtak le a levegőben, majd vagy húsz méterre a sziklától landoltak. Emily vigyázott, hogy az ügynök is finoman érjen földet.

Coulson megkönnyebbülve érezte újra a talajt a lába alatt. Az igazat megvallva kicsit félt az ugrástól, de az végül is páratlan élmény volt.

- Na, hogy tetszett? – vigyorgott rá a lány.

- Ez...elképesztő volt! – lelkesedett az ügynök. – De fizikai lehetetlenség is. Mármint, hogy egyszerre értünk földet, pedig te emeltél engem...

- Megosztottam veled az erőm – magyarázta a lány. – Ezért mondtam, hogy bízz bennem.

- Nos, nagyon köszönöm – mondta Phil hálásan. Ekkor az embereire pillantott. Az eső már szállingózott. – A felszerelés!

- Menj – mondta a lány – és utasítsd őket, hogy minél előbb pakoljanak össze!

- Emily... – értetlenkedett az ügynök.

Emily ekkor felemelte a kezeit, és koncentrált. Néhány másodperc múlva egy láthatatlan pajzsszerű dolog emelkedett a felszerelések és a fekete furgonok által elfoglalt terület főlé. Az esőcseppek e mentén eltérültek, és mint egy kupolán folytak le a terület szélén.

Coulson lenyűgözve, és hálásan bámult a lányra.

- Menj! – parancsolta Emily, kissé erőlködve. – Nem bírom az örökkévalóságig!

Coulson-nak sem kellett többször mondani. Odarohant az embereihez, és utasította őket arra, amit a lány kért. Még negyed óra sem kellett hozzá. A nagy rendszer szerint dolgozó ügynökök tizenkét perc alatt összeszedték és elpakolták a felszerelést, és már csak a sátor maradt. Azt otthagyták, a szél már úgy is totálkárosra cibálta.

Emily ekkorra már eléggé kifáradt. Mikor látta, hogy készen vannak, kimerülten eresztette le a kezeit. Már éppen készült visszaindulni a városba, de rájött, hogy az legalább tíz kilométerre van innen, és hogy addig ronggyá ázik a jeges viharban. És egyáltalán: miért van ősszel jégeső?!

Rosszul mérte fel a helyzetet. Amint hagyta eloszlani a pajzsot, ami eddig őt is védte, azonnal megérezte az eső nedves-jeges érintését a bőrén, és pillanatok alatt bőrig ázott. A vékony széldzseki és melegítő felső, amit viselt nem csupán a szél ellen nem szigetelt megfelelően. Emily fáradtan és dideregve indult visszafelé.

...

- Indulhatunk, uram? – kérdezte a vezér furgon sofőrje az ügynöktől. Hárman ültek a furgonban. Coulson a második üléssoron foglalt helyet. Az anyósülést átengedte egy kollégájának, a harmadik üléssort és a csomagtartót pedig a felszerelés egy része foglalta el. A többi ember, és a felszerelés maradék része a másik három hatalmas furgonban tömörült össze.

- Csak egy pillanat! – kérte Phil, miközben kinézett az ablakon. Tekintetével a lány után kutatott.

_Meg is van!_ Emily nagyon kimerülnek és elhagyatottnak tűnt. Ráadásul teljesen átázhatott ebben a viharban. A szél csak úgy cibálta a haját.

- Hajtson a lányhoz! – adta ki végül a parancsot. A felszerelés biztonságban. A legkevesebb ezek után, hogy elviszi a lányt egy darabon.

- Igenis uram – válaszolta a sofőr. Beindította a motort, rálépett a gázra, és Emily felé vette az irányt.

...

Emily nehézkesen haladt előre. Már azt se tudta, merre van a város – a viharban alig látott valamit. Úgy döntött, a sziklák között vészeli át a vihart, de nem látott egy kiszögellést sem, ami elég védelmet nyújtott volna.

Villám csapott az egy távolabbi sziklába. Emily megremegett. Ha itt marad, akkor vagy megfagy, vagy elevenen megsül. Ó, miért is kellett ma felkelnie? Már épp kezdett kétségbe esni, amikor valami nehezet érzett a háta mögött.

Megpördült. Megdöbbenésére egy méretes furgon állt meg alig másfél méterre tőle. A kocsi úgy fordult be, hogy az oldala legyen a lány felé. Emily megtorpant. Ekkor kinyílt az oldalsó ajtó, és Coulson hajolt ki rajta.

- Gyere! – szólt a lánynak! – Elviszünk egy darabon! – ajánlotta fel barátságos hangon.

- Nem is tudom... – nyögte Emily bizonytalanul.

A meleg, száraz belső tér, és a fuvar nagyon vonzónak tűnt jelen pillanatban, de a lány még mindig nem mert megbízni a SHIELD embereiben. Ez biztosan csak egy trükk, hogy elfogják...

- Nem érünk rá egész nap! – sürgette Coulson a lányt. Emily pengeélen egyensúlyozott, de nem mert átlendülni a másik oldalra.

- Honnan tudjam, hogy nem akartok-e csapdába csalni? – kérdezte. A hidegtől vacogott a hangja.

- Ne légy bolond! – kérte Phil. – Szállj be a kocsiba!

Emily idegesen, reszketve toporgott az esőben. Nem tudta, mihez kezdjen. Az esze azt súgta, hogy meneküljön, amíg lehet...de az ösztönei a meleg furgon felé vágytak.

Coulson már egészen megsajnálta a lányt. Szegény mindjárt jéggé fagy odakint, de olyan makacs... Már azon volt, hogy kiszáll, és ő maga rángatja be a furgonba Emily-t, amikor újabb villám csapott a sziklákba. Ez még közelebb volt, mint az előző.

Emily megugrott a becsapódás hatására. Coulson jobban kihajolt az ajtón és a lány felé nyújtotta a kezét.

- Bízz bennem! – kiáltotta az ügynök idegesen. – Itt nem biztonságos! – A lány még mindig hezitált. – EMILY! SZÁLLJ BE! MOST! – ordította. Ez már inkább számított parancsnak, mint ajánlatnak, vagy kérésnek. Viszont az ügynök másképp nem tudta kifejezni, hogy mennyire aggódik új ismerőséért.

Emily toporgott még párat, majd tett pár lépést a furgon felé, és idegességében körülnézett. Még nem döntött, de ez a pár lépés közelség elég volt Coulson-nak, hogy megragadja a lány kezét.

- Gyere! – húzta volna fel a rámpán. A keze béklyóként szorult lány csuklójára.

Bár talán még sikerült volna kiszabadítania magát, a gesztus átlökte Emily-t a másik oldalra. Nagyot sóhajtott, és fellépett a rámpán. Coulson abban a pillanatban beljebb húzta, és becsapta mögötte az ajtót.

- Indulhatunk! – szólt oda a sofőrnek. A vezérfurgon elkanyarodott a város felé, és a nyomukban volt a másik három is.

Emily bizonytalanul, és reszketve foglalt helyet Coulson mellett. Az ügynök végre a lányra emelte a tekintetét.

- Jéghideg vagy – állapította meg, amikor hozzáért a lány kezéhez. Emily nem tudott megszólalni, olyan váratlan volt ez a helyzet a számára. – Vedd le! – célzott Coulson a lány átázott kabátjára.

Emily vonakodva bár, de lehúzta a cipzárt. Az ügynök lesegítette róla vizes ruhát, és a hátuk mögött lévő ülésre dobta. Majd megtapogatta a lány pulóverét is, és kérdezés nélkül levette róla azt is. Emily-n már csak egy fekete top volt, de mielőtt még ellenkezhetett volna, Coulson elővett egy vastag, homokszínű pokrócot az ülés alól.

- Tessék – mondta, miközben a lány vállai köré terítette. Emily nagyot sóhajtva, és még részben mindig bizonytalanul húzta össze magán a száraz, és meleg szövetet.

- Köszönöm – mondta végül. A hangja már nem remegett, vagy reszketett a hidegtől.

...

Jég kopogott a furgon fémtetején. Emily kinézett az esőtől áztatott ablakon. A vihar miatt szinte csak egy biciklis tempójával tudtak haladni.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte végül a lány.

- Tudtommal csak egy város van a közelben – válaszolta Coulson.

- Akkor ti is Red Stone******-ban szálltatok meg?

- Fogunk – helyesbített az ügynök. – Úgy számítottunk, egy nap alatt végzünk a feladattal, de a természet közbeszólt. Megvárjuk a vihar végét, és talán már holnap újra munkához is láthatunk.

Emily nagyot sóhajtott. A kisvárosban csak egy fogadó-motelszerűség volt.

- Még kell egy kis idő – mondta Coulson, aki azt hitte, hogy a lányt a lassúság zavarja.

- Ilyen ütemben akár holnapra oda is érünk – nevette a lány.

...

- Értesítetted Fury-t, ugye? – kérdezte a lány.

- Nem.

Coulson válasza meglepte a lányt.

- Miért?

- Nem az elfogásod volt a feladat – jelentette ki az ügynök könnyedén.

- De ha megtudja, hogy hagytál elfutni... – csodálkozott a lány.

- Nem feltétlenül kell megtudnia – kacsintott a lányra. Emily felvonta a szemöldökét. Ezt most nem értette. – Csak arról vagyok köteles tájékoztatni, ami összefügg a jelenlegi munkánkkal...

- De más oka is van, ugye? – faggatta a lány.

- Persze, hogy van. Hogy árulhatnálak el a történtek után? – tette fel a költői kérdést.

- Tulajdonképpen már kvittek vagyunk – ellenkezett a lány. – Kétszeresen is.

- Miért gyógyítottál meg? – kérdezte az ügynök. – Csak egy vágás volt, ne haltam volna bele...

- Nem szeretem, ha az emberek véreznek körülöttem – vigyorodott el sejtelmesen a lány.

- És miért nem? Talán rosszul leszel a vértől?

- Nem igazán. – Jelentőségteljesen Coulson-ra nézett. – Hanem azért, mert bevonzzák a vámpírokat.

Coulson egy egész furcsa grimaszt vágott. Mintha kábé valaki repülő csillámpónit említett volna.

- A vámpírokat?! – ismételte a szót, mint a világ legnagyobb baromságát. Emily vigyora még szélesebb lett.

- Te nem olvasol dokumentumkönyveket, Phil? – vonta kérdőre a férfit, aki értetlenül bámult rá. – Vámpírok – jelentette ki a lány. – Többek között Forks-ban élnek, és Olaszországban, csillognak a napfényben, legyőzhetetlenek, és igaz szerelem rendeltetett nekik... – magyarázta a lány.

Coulson újból feladta, és elnevette magát a lány viccén.

- Szóval a vámpírokat – mondta végül.

- És te miért segítettél nekem? – kérdezett rá Emily.

- Megmentettél a vámpíroktól...

...

- De most komolyan – folytatta Emily. – Miért voltál olyan rendes velem...a sziklán, és utána is...

- Ugyan azért, amiért te is velem – vágta rá az ügynök.

- Én nem tudom, miért tettem – vallotta be a lány. – Egyszerűen csak...

- Mert így érezted helyesnek? – fejezte be helyette Coulson.

- Valahogy úgy – gondolkozott el a lány.

- Azért, mert emberek vagyunk, Emily – folytatta az ügynök meleg hangon. – Bárhogy is próbáljuk, nem tudjuk megakadályozni, hogy törődjünk egymással. Azért segítettél nekünk, mert láttad, mennyire fontos ez számunkra. – Emily bólintott. – Én pedig azért vettelek fel, mert nem tudtalak volna csak úgy az esőben hagyni. Ha nem segítesz, akkor sem.

- Jól kiismered magad az embereken – szólalt meg végül a lány.

- Ez az egyik ismertetőjegyem. Bár néha inkább megszabadulnék tőle.

- Miért?

- Ha rögtön tudod, hogy valaki hazudni készül-e éppen, vagy igazat mond, az egy idő után már unalmassá válik – magyarázta Phil.

- De nagyon hasznos képesség.

- Ezzel egyet kell értenem.

- Én hazudtam neked? – tette próbára a lány, ravaszul hangsúlyozva.

- Egyszer – mondta Coulson magabiztosan.

- Mikor? Miről?

- Az előbb a vámpírokról – jött a tömör válasz.

Emily újból elnevette magát.

...

Coulson és csapata egészen a fogadóig vitte a lányt, és ugyanott vettek ki szobát ők is.

- Köszönöm a fuvart – mondta Emily. Phil egészem a szobájáig kísérte.

- Szívesen. Köszönjük a mentőakciót. – Emily elmosolyodott. – Egy óra múlva lemegyünk vacsorázni az étkezőbe. Nem tartasz velünk? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Hm, végül is, miért ne? – egyezett bele.

Emily együtt vacsorázott a SHIELD ügynökökkel, akik nem értették felettesük álláspontját, de nem vitatkoztak vele. Phil újból jól elbeszélgetett a lánnyal.

- És tulajdonképpen merrefelé tartasz? – kérdezte Emily-t.

- Holnap indulok tovább LA-be. A Kaliforniai Egyetemen fejezem be a diplomám.

- Szóval még tanulsz?

- Igen. Bár elég nehéz volt a sok utazás mellett – jegyezte meg jelentőségteljesen.

- Helyes, hogy nem adtad fel – dicsérte Coulson.

...

Másnap reggel a társaság korán kelt. Elült a vihar, és még azelőtt végezni szerettek volna, mielőtt kitör egy újabb. Coulson felajánlotta, hogy elviszik a lányt a buszpályaudvarig.

- Kösz a fuvart, megint – mosolygott Emily. – És minden mást.

- Én tartozom köszönettel – mosolygott vissza rá az ügynök.

- Minden jót! – köszönt el a lány.

- Neked is! És Emily... – tette hozzá.

- Igen?

- Remélem, még összefutunk! – kacsintott rá.

- Remélem, nem a központban – intett vissza a lány.

(FLASHBACK VÉGE)

* * *

...

- Ennyire izgulsz? - kérdezte Phil a lány kezének remegése végett.

- Csak a papírmunka... - válaszolta a lány.

- Végül mégis a központban futottunk össze – vigyorgott az ügynök. Még nem engedte el a lány kezét.

- Hát igen. Végül megakadt az a horog a farkas torkán, Fury pedig megnyerte a díjat - viccelődött Emily, elterelve a figyelmet a remegéséről.

Coulson most is elnevette magát, Emily kuncogni kezdett, az igazgató pedig értetlenül bámult rájuk, hogy ezek meg mi a fenéről beszélnek!

- Talán lemaradtam valamiről? – szólt közbe Fury.

- Semmi fontosról - komolyodott meg az ügynök. Nem látta okos dolognak most bevallani a lánnyal való kis találkozásukat. – És örömmel vállalom, hogy ezentúl együtt dolgozzunk – nézett határozottan a lányra.

- Részemről az öröm – mosolygott Emily sejtelmesen.

Mindketten érezték, hogy még keményen meg fognak szenvedni a másikkal, de ez legalább izgalmasnak ígérkezett. Coulson könnyedén kiismerte magát a lányon, így tudta, Emily nehezen járhat túl az eszén. Emily viszont jó fejnek tartotta az ügynököt, és tudta, hogy jó kezekben lesz. Coulson valószínűleg nem küldi majd rá a hadsereget, ha makacskodik egy kicsit.

* * *

*** **Michael Jackson **- **Human nature c. száma ihlette a címet

****** Kitalált kisváros Utah-ban, a sivatag egy ritkán lakott részén.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Sziasztok!**_

_**Újból egy olyan fejezet jön, ami a szereplők közötti kapcsolatokra összpontosít, másrészt úgymond átvezető is az Avengers filmhez. Kicsit ez is hosszúra sikeredett, de ez talán nem sokakat zavar. **_

_**Jó szórakozást!**_

_**april45**_

* * *

**SHIELD-köznapok  
**

Emily egész jó ügynöknek bizonyult, ami őt magát is meglepte. Persze Fury is tiszteletben tartotta az elveit a küldetéseket illetően. A lány részt vett a SHIELD akcióiban, leginkább a nehezebb, különleges képességeket igénylő feladatokban, de sohasem kellett embert ölnie. Megismerkedett Natashával és Clinttel – a csapat aktív tagjaival – és velük együtt látták el a Bosszúállók feladatait.

Amit Fury a legjobban szertett benne, az pedig a nyíltsága és őszintesége volt. Emily nem volt rest megmondani, ha valami nem tetszett neki, de ettől függetlenül végrehajtotta, amit Fury vagy Coulson kértek tőle. Fury soha nem élt vissza Emily erejével, amit a lány nagyon díjazott.

Emily is jól érezte magát. Végre nem üldözték, és azt tehette, amihez értett – immár hivatalosan. A tanáccsal viszont Fury javaslatára kerülte az érintkezést – ne kísértsük a sorsot.

Az igazgató nagyon értékelte Emily tevékenységét. A lány, akit három évig hajszolt, most végre Coulson ügynök, Natasha és Clint mellett legjobb emberévé, és legfőbb bizalmasává vált. Bár a csapatban az elején volt egy kis feszültség a két nő között, Natasha és Emily végül megtalálta a közös hangot. Clint-tel, és Phil-lel pedig már az elejétől jól elszórakozott.

Egy ideig nem esett szó az Asgardiakról – a SHIELD a Föld ügyes-bajos dolgaival, és Emily javaslatára, a katasztrófavédelemmel volt elfoglalva. Továbbá, mint régebben is, számtalanszor kisegítették az ENSZ résszervezeteit, a NATO egyes bevetéseit, és volt, amikor az FBI-jal, illetve a CIA-vel dolgoztak egy közös ügyön. A SHIELD mint mindig, igyekezett betölteni védelmezői, terror- és veszély elhárítási szerepkörét.

Ez idő alatt Emily-nek az igazgató új oldalát is sikerült megismernie. A baráti oldalát. Szokatlan volt számára, hogy egy-egy küldetés után a társaság együtt megy lazítani: szörfözi egy trópusi szigetre, vagy iszogatni egy Las Vegas-i bárba. Egyszer gleccser síelni is elmentek Németországba. Itt Emily-nek honvágya támadt, mert ez a hely már nagyon közel volt a szüleihez, de nem beszélt róla. Remélte, hogy a családja kiléte még mindig titok maradt.

Coulson-t nem érte meglepetésként, de Fury-t annál inkább, hogy Emily hétköznapi kivitelben mennyire vicces, és közvetlen – nem az a bizalmatlan, távolságtartó valaki, akinek három évig látta. Folyton poénkodott, nevetett, magabiztos volt, és egyszerűen lelkesedett minden új dologért.

Ami viszont kicsit zavarta, hogy néha már túlságosan is laza volt. Bárhol jártak, flörtölt a fiúkkal, szórakozott, és egyáltalán nem volt visszafogott. Táncolt és énekelt – hangja sajnos nemigen volt – és néha még őt és Phil-t is berángatta a parkettre. De Coulson mindig védeni próbálta, és végül is Fury sem haragudott meg rá igazán.

Mindketten tudták, hogy még fiatal – hagy élvezze az életet, amíg lehetősége van rá. Meg különben is, Emily jó volt abban, hogy szétválassza a magánéletet a munkától – legalábbis komoly helyzetekben. Még a legforróbb helyzetekben is megőrizte a józan eszét, és nem esett kétségbe, hanem megfontoltan cselekedett. Nem így a magánéletben, ahol már egy nagyobb haltól is elkezdett sikítozni a tengerben.

De hát ez volt ő – teljes mértékben hangulatember, aki azért tudta fegyelmezni magát, ha az létfontosságú volt. Fury épp ezt a változatosságot kedvelte benne. Egyrészt izgalmas volt, másrészt kiszámítható – adott értelemben. Azaz, az egyoldalú emberekről sosem tudhatod, mikor kelnek ki magukból - de aki kiszámíthatatlan, arról legalább azt biztosan tudhatod, hogy bármikor, bármire számíthatsz, így fel vagy készülve minden percben.

Egy kicsit azért sikerült kiismernie a lányt – néhány reakcióját már előbb tudta, mint a lány maga. Ám Emily is jobbam megismerte Fury-t és a gondolkodásmódját. Az igazgató hivatalosan szigorú és kontrollmániás volt, de a magánéletben jó fej, és meglehetősen rugalmas. Az extrém sportok megszállottja volt – Emily nem hitt a szemének, amikor bázis ugrott a Grand Canon-ban, vagy alámerült a cápákkal teli vízben. Fury még a Machu Pichu megmászására is rávette a lányt.

A munkában viszont a rend és fegyelem híve volt, így minden beosztottja igyekezett ehhez tartania magát. Tudták, hogy az igazgató nem hiába hozza a néha már teljesen fölöslegesnek, vagy akár felháborítónak tartott szabályokat. Az engedély nélküli mobil használat például megzavarhatja a küldetések során használt elektronikai eszközöket, az étkezés pedig eltereli a figyelmet.

Mindent összevetve tehát a SHIELD dolgai ott folytatódtak, ahol három éve abbamaradtak, egy új taggal, és néhány újítással, szerepkörbővítéssel kiegészítve.

**...**

Volt azonban némi feszültség az igazgató, és Emily között. Bár a lány képességei szinte tökéletesek voltak, ő pedig okos, és értelmes, néha felelőtlenül és önfejűen viselkedett. Bár Emily csak ösztönösen védte volna az ártatlanokat, rajtuk kívánt segíteni, ez a küldetések során néhányszor szabályellenesnek bizonyult. A lány pedig ilyenkor a szabályokat figyelmen kívül hagyva kezdett –a Fury által mélységesen utált – magánakciókba. Ezek pedig a rengeteg hivatalos következmény és papírmunka mellett, még kockázatosabbnak is bizonyultak, mint az előre eltervezett stratégiák.

Fury sokszor ordibált a lánnyal ezen alkalmakkor, és utánuk, de Emily természetesen a saját igazát védte. Veszekedtek, ordibáltak, komoly jelzőket vágtak egymás fejéhez, és a dolgok túlzott elfajulását általában Coulson akadályozta meg. Phil minden egyes alkalomkor megígérte, hogy majd ő elintézi a dolgot, és beszél a lánnyal.

Ha Phil nem sietett volna minden egyes összezördüléskor Emily védelmére, akkor bizony csúnya dolgok történtek volna a központban. Ez a védelem természetesen azt jelentette, hogy Coulson órákig győzködte Fury-t, hogy „a lány még fiatal", és „tanulnia kell", és „csak az ártatlanokat próbálta védeni", majd kötelességszerűen az igazgatónak adott igazat, és nagyban fogadkozott, hogy nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot, Emily körmére néz, és hogy „ez nem fordul elő többé".

Phil-t egy idő után már meglehetősen idegesítette, hogy mindig neki kell kiállnia Emily-ért, amikor csak az esetek egyharmadában értett egyet a lánnyal. A többi csupán egy öntörvényű, makacs lány tüzes kirohanása volt. Ilyenkor nem tudott mit tenni, mint elráncigálni Emily-t a „puskaporos hordó" Fury közeléből, és „elbeszélgetni" vele az illemről.

Nem is értette, az igazgató hogy bírta ki, hogy még egyszer sem képelte fel a lányt a sértéseiért. Ahogy azt sem értette, hogy miért őrá bízták Emily-t. De a tény, az tény. Coulson mindenkinél jobban szót értett a lánnyal, és Emily úgymond hallgatott rá – az esetek nyolcvan százalékában. Ez a nyolcvan százalék pedig Emily Brook esetében nagy szó volt.

Coulson volt az, aki a leginkább kiismerte magát a lányon, talán éppen ezért is tudta megfelelően kezelni – tudta, hogy mivel gyakorolhat rá hatást. Ez legtöbbször nem volt más, mind meggyőző érvek, töretlen magabiztosság és határozottság. Ettől függetlenül kedvelte a lányt. Emily sok rossz vonással rendelkezett, de legalább annyi jóval is. Így Coulson igyekezett elfogadni, és megfelelő mederbe terelni Emily-t.

Mert Emily bármennyire idegesítően is viselkedett, Phil nem tudott nem törődni vele, az érzéseivel. Emily megbízott benne, és Coulson nem akarta elveszteni ezt a bizalmat, cserébe pedig ő is próbált megbízni a lányban. Rájött ugyanis, hogy Emily néha tényleg egy ügynök rémálma, de alapvetően segítőkész, talpraesett és igazságos. És bár nehéz rávenni a komoly ígéretekre, de ha egyszer valaki eléri, hogy a szavát adja neki, azt a lány mindig, minden körülmények között**1** megtartja.

Ami pedig a leginkább arra késztette Coulson-t, hogy még a legforróbb viták során is vállalja a felelősséget a lány helyett, az az volt, hogy tudta, Emily alkalomadtán ugyanezt tenné érte. Ha szüksége volt rá, a lány midig ott termett, és sokszor kérés nélkül segített neki. Phil tudta, hogy számíthat a lányra, és cserébe Emily is számíthatott rá.

Emily pedig, bár sokszor szívesebben ellenkezett volna, követte Coulson utasításait. Nem csak azért, mert valami arra késztette, hogy megbízzon az ügynökben, és nem is csak azért, mert Coulson addig erősködött, még a lány végül beadta a derekát, hanem mert úgy érezte, hallgatnia kell rá. Nevezhetjük ez Phil sajátos kisugárzásának is, de Emily jól érezte magát a közelében, és mindig az ügynök volt az, aki a nehéz helyzetekben lelki támaszt nyújtott a lánynak.

* * *

Körülbelül egy évvel, és két hónappal a Stark-torony elhagyása után.

Május 20.

Előzmények:

Egy közel-keleti terrorista csoport néhány tagja túszokat ejtett a Fehérházban, és azzal fenyegették a hatóságokat, hogy ha nem teljesítik a kilencven százalékban teljesíthetetlen követeléseiket, akkor megölik a túszokat, köztük az alelnököt – az elnök és felesége épp nem tartózkodtak házon belül. Ha pedig valamely kormányszerv behatol a Fehérházba, azonnal felrobbantják az épület egy kilométeres körzetét.

A terrorelhárítás és az FBI a SHIELD és a Bosszúállók segítségét kérte. Fury-nak meg is volt a maga terve – hosszadalmas, törvényes, és szerinte a legbiztonságosabb. Úgy tettek volna, mintha teljesítették volna a követeléseket, Natasha és Clint pedig közben titokban behatolnak az épületbe.

A terroristák viszont kezdtek türelmetlenek lenni, és azzal fenyegetőztek, hogy minden további félórában egy túsz meghal. A tervet nem lehetett siettetni, de Emily nem bírta tovább. Nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy valaki is meghaljon.

Bár a lány csupán úgymond biztosítékként volt a helyszínen, fogta magát, és engedély nélkül behatolt az épületbe. Coulson próbálta megállítani, de már késő volt. Emily-nek szerencséje volt: mivel Natasháék már kiiktatták a kamerákat, nem vették észre, de nem sokon múlt. Ő nem volt olyan jó a lopakodásban, mint ügynöktársai.

Kirepítette az irányítót a terroristák kezéből, kiszabadította a túszokat, és ellátta gazemberek baját. Viszont azzal, hogy egyedül nézett szembe nyolc, a Stark-éval vetekedő fegyverekkel rendelkező férfival, miközben a túszokat kellett megvédenie, a saját életét, a felelőtlen magánakciójával pedig - a robbanószerkezetnek hála - mindenki életét veszélybe sodorta.

**...**

SHIELD, Központ, Denver-i idő szerint hajnali hét óra.

Néhány órával az akció után.

Fury azonnal a hídra hívatta a lányt, Coulson-nak viszont fontos elintéznivalója akadt, így kénytelen volt egyedül hagyni a farkasokat, annak reményében, hogy nem tépik szét egymást, mire visszaér.

- Emily! – fogott bele Fury idegesen.

- Mi van?! – dühöngött a lány.

- Ez volt a harmadik alkalom, hogy ellenszegültél a parancsnak, és nem a terv szerint cselekedtél...! – üvöltötte az igazgató.

- Mert vacak terv volt! – feleselte a lány.

- Az nem számít! Követned kellett volna az utasításokat! – oktatta ki Fury.

- Én követtem is, amíg volt értelmük! – magyarázta a lány makacsul.

- Volt értelmük!

- Nem, nem volt! Tizenöt civil életét kockáztatta! – ellenkezett Emily hevesen.

- Amit tettél, az pedig ügynökök életét! – vágta rá Fury. – Ez szabályellenes!

- Tudtommal csak az én életem volt veszélyben! – bizonygatta a lány. – Ez nem szabályellenes!

- Most már te is ügynök vagy, szóval az! – erősködött Fury.

- Komolyan? Szabályellenes, hogy a saját életemet kockáztatom? Mióta?

- Elég rég óta...

- Fury! Ez nevetséges! – grimaszolt Emily. A mostani beszélgetésben kivételesen a férfi vezetéknevét használta. Ezt csak akkor tette, ha dühös volt rá.

- De tény! Felelőtlen vagy és önfejű! – szidta a lányt.

- De legalább nem ostoba!

- A te kis akciód épp olyan kockázatos volt, mintha a tervnél maradunk!

- De ha az a pali elveszti a fejét, és megöli a túszokat?! – hitetlenkedett a lány.

- De ha észrevett volna, és felrobbantja a bombát?! – kontrázott rá Fury.

- De akkor is civilek élete...

- Ennyi kockázatot vállalnunk kellett...

- Ó, mert a drágalátos SHIELD jó híre mindig megér pár életet, nemde? – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Emily.

- Nincs igazad! – ellenkezett Fury. – És az, hogy engedély nélkül hatoltál be a Fehérházba komoly következményekkel is járhatott volna!

- Ha nem tettem volna, már nem lenne Fehérház!

- Ha csak rajtad múlt volna...

- Tudod, Fury, én nem értelek! – rázta a fejét ingerülten a lány.

- Tudod, Emily – felelte Fury - az igazság az, hogy én nem értelek téged!

- Most csodálkozzak ezen? – forgatta meg a szemeit a lány. – Te sosem értesz meg senkit!

- Én adtam neked egy esélyt – emlékeztette az igazgató – háromszor! És neked háromszor sikerült visszaélned vele, és megszegned a szavad! Ehhez már tehetség kell – ironizált fájdalmasan.

Emily magába nézett, és kicsit visszavett a hangerőből.

- Nem szegtem meg a szavam! – ellenkezett.

- Azt ígérted, engedelmes leszel!

- Az voltam. Az ösztöneimnek engedelmeskedtem!

Fury fájdalmasan megfogta a homlokát, és sóhajtott egyet. A lány magánakciói mindig nagy fejfájást okoztak neki..., és rengeteg hivatalos bonyodalmat.

- Bolond vagy! És engedetlen! – szidta tovább a lányt.

- Nem, te vagy bolond! Egy megrögzött, érzéketlen, kontrollmániás, szabály őrült...! – de Emily nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert egy elég zaklatott ügynök lépett a hídra.

Coulson-nak volt szerencséje végighallgatni a beszélgetés végét, és égett is az arca rendesen, mint bulvársajtó a tábortűzön. Tudta, hogy nem kellett volna ezek után egyedül hagynia a lányt az igazgatóval, de hát a szükség nagy úr...

- Emily! – kiáltotta Coulson! – Azonnal fejezd be!

- Szóval fejezzem be?! – nézett Emily ingerülten a főnökére.

- Ez a viselkedés elfogadhatatlan! – tolta le az ügynök határozott, dühös hangon.

- Az én viselkedésem elfogadhatatlan?!

- Gyere velem! – parancsolta Coulson, de Emily elhúzódott tőle, és Fury is közbeszólt.

- Még nem végeztem!

- Hát akkor gyerünk! Használd még azt a pár száz negatív jelzőt, aminek még nem mondtál el ma! – kiabálta Emily kihívóan.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű! – oktatta ki a lányt. – Te megszeged a szabályt, én leszidlak, aztán mindenki megy a dolgára, mintha mi sem történt volna...?! Bár ennyiből állna az egész!

- Minek bonyolítod túl? – kérdezte Emily váll rántva.

- Minek bonyolítom túl? – kapkodott levegő után az igazgató. – Úgy látom, még mindig nem vagy tisztában a helyzettel...

- Ó, dehogynem! Ha önállóan gondolkodsz, akkor jöhet egy golyó a fejedbe... Hát nem erről szól ez az egész SHIE...

- Te nem önállóan gondolkodsz, hanem ostobán a saját fejed után mész, mielőtt egy kicsit is gondolkodnál! – szidta tovább Fury.

- Gondolkodtam – védekezett Emily.

- Hát akkor rosszul gondoltad!

- De én...

- Hagyd már abba a feleselést! – vágott közbe Coulson, miközben megszorította a lány karját. – Magad alatt vágod a fát!

Emily kényszeredetten nagy levegőt vett.

- Sajnálom – nyögte ki végül, de nem nézett egyikük szemébe sem. Feldúltan bámult maga elé.

- Sajnálod? – ismételte Fury, aki nem igazán dobódott fel ettől. – Sajnálod? – emelte fel a hangját. Emily már készült is volna valami elmés visszaszólással, de Coulson rászorított a karjára, és odasúgott neki egy dühös „viselkedj!"-et, így beharapta az ajkát, és néma maradt.

- Ha újra hasonló helyzetbe kerülnél, ugyanígy cselekednél? – folytatta Fury ingerülten.

- Igen – válaszolta határozottan a lány. Coulson csak fájdalmasan megrázta a fejét.

- Ostoba – sóhajtotta az ügynök alig hallhatóan. _Miért kell ennek mindig ellenkeznie az igazgatóval, ráadásul az ő beosztottjaként?_ Coulson elégszer került már kellemetlen helyzetbe a lány miatt.

- Akkor nem is sajnálod igazán – jelentette ki Fury.

- És ha nem? – feleselt tovább Emily. – Mi lesz akkor?

- Emily – könyörgött Coulson. – Ne Vele...!

- Hagyjál! – kiáltotta a lány, és kirántotta a kezét Coulson-éból, majd dühösen fújtatott egyet.

- És megint kezdi! – sóhajtotta Fury. – Most mit csináljak veled, te lány?! – kérdezte leginkább magától, fájdalmasan.

- Nick, én – kezdte a lány bűnbánóan, mert érezte, hogy megint túllőtt a célon. Amikor Fury a dühből fájdalmas, fáradt hangra váltott, ott már nagy volt a baj.

- Hogy bízzak így meg benned? Amikor a legkisebb tekintettel sem vagy a szabályokra?!

- De a szabályok...

- Igen? Mi van velük? – kérdezett vissza az igazgató. – Hányszor elmondtam már, hogy ha számodra értelmetlennek tűnnek, akkor is be kell tartanod őket!

- Na, de...!

- Furynak igaza van – nézett Emily-re az ügynök.

- Már te is?! – hitetlenkedett a lány. Coulson már épp válaszra nyitotta a száját, de Emily beelőzte. – Király. Nagyszerű! Majd értesítsetek, ha eléggé lehordtatok már a sárga földig! – jelentette ki a lány, és dühösen elviharzott. Coulson elkapta a karját, de a lány lerázta magáról. Felvágtatott a lépcsőn, és elrohant a szobájába.

- Fiatal és önfejű – sóhajtotta Fury. – Most mond meg, mit tegyek vele?! – kérdezte Fury az ügynököt.

- Uram, csak időre van szüksége... – kezdte a magyarázkodást Coulson. Már megint neki kell megvédenie a lányt, bár valójában azt sem tudta, miért teszi, ösztönös cselekedet volt.

- Időre?! Egy hónapja is ezt mondta nekem, Coulson! És azelőtt egy hónappal is! – tört ki az igazgatóból.

- Csak adjon neki még egy esélyt... – kérte az ügynök.

- Hány esélyt kell még adnom?!

- Kérem uram! Nem tudja, mit csinál...

- De, pontosan tudja. Tudja, és visszaél a helyzetével...

- Csak az ártatlanok életét félti.

- Ahogy mi is!

- Uram...

- A maga feladata lett volna, hogy megfelelően irányítsa – emlékeztette az ügynököt Fury.

- És azt is teszem, uram. De egy folyónak nem lehet csak úgy azt mondani, hogy ne folyjék – magyarázta Phil. – Csupán a megfelelő mederbe lehet terelni...kis erőfeszítéssel – tette hozzá.

Fury megforgatta a szemeit. Eléggé lefáradt már az agya ahhoz, hogy még Coulson általánossá vált hasonlatmániáját is támogassa. Nem volt ereje hozzá.

- Hát akkor figyeljen oda, hogy ne törje át még egyszer a gátat! Árvíznek semmi keresnivalója a köreinkben!

- Igenis uram! – ígérte az ügynök.

- Most pedig... – indult volna Fury a lányhoz, hogy befejezze, amit elkezdett.

- Majd én gondoskodom róla! – előzte be Coulson. – Bízza rám, kérem!

Fury nagyot sóhajtott.

- Hát legyen. Nem tudom, hogyan csinálja, de úgy tűnik, magára jobban hallgat.

- Köszönöm, uram.

- Mondja meg neki, hogy ez volt az utolsó alkalom. És az utolsó utáni, hogy eltűrtem az illetlen magatartását!

- Megmondom, uram! – válaszolta Coulson, és elindult a lány szobája felé.

...

Kopogott. Semmi. Újból kopogott. Újból semmi. Coulson megunta a várakozást, és benyitott Emily szobájába. Ott viszont váratlan dolog fogadta.

A lány dühösen hajigálta be a ruháit, és egyéb holmijait egy piros bőröndbe, amit az ágyán nyitott szét. A szenvedélyétől észre sem vette, hogy Coulson belépett a szobába, amíg az ügynök meg nem szólította.

- Emily! Mit művelsz?! – döbbent meg Coulson.

- Elmegyek! – felelte a lány kurtán.

- Dehogy mész! – ellenkezett az ügynök.

- Nem?

- Emily... – Coulson közelebb sétált a lányhoz. Mikor már csak fél méter lehetett közöttük, a lány kénytelen volt abbahagyni a pakolást, és a szemébe nézni.

- Három évig megvoltam egyedül. Megleszek ezután is! – jelentette ki határozottan.

- Nem mehetsz el! – ellenkezett az ügynök.

- Miért nem?! Van talán még néhány feláldozható élet a tarsolyotokban? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

- Nincs igazad! – ellenkezett az ügynök.

- Hát persze, hogy nincs – törődött bele a lány. – Ahogy bármikor máskor, most is Fury-nak adsz igazat! Te is mindig az ő pártját fogod! – vádolta az ügynököt.

- Nem fogom senki pártját! – jelentette ki Coulson határozottan.

- Oh, valóban?

- Emily, hallgass végig! – kérte. A lány dühösen folytatta a ruhák összehajtogatását, és bepakolását.

- Mert én mindig csak hallgassak, mint valami kutya, igaz?

- Emily! – szólt rá utoljára az ügynök, most már felemelt hanggal. Emily nagyot sóhajtott.

- Mi van? Megint elkezded Fury-t védeni?

- Fury a törvény embere, a szabályoké – kezdte Coulson. – Te viszont az ártatlanok érdekét képviseled. Úgy lenne helyes, ha a kettő mindig egy és ugyanaz lenne...

- De nem az...! – feleselt a lány, viszont Coulson befogta a száját, ujjait a lány ajkaira helyezve, és folytatta.

- Viszont van néhány sajnálatos szituáció, amikor a két értékrend ellent mond egymásnak. Ezek azok a helyzetek, amikor nincs olyan megoldás, ami mindkettőnek megfelelne.

- Tehát csak rossz megoldás van! – szót közbe Emily újból.

- Nem ezt mondtam. Nincs univerzális megoldás, hanem van egy törvényes, és van sok más, amelyek viszont nem biztos, hogy több életet mentenek meg...

- Szóval akkor szerinted is elszúrtam...

- Nem – jelentette ki Coulson határozottan.

- Nem?

- Megszegted a szabályt, de adott helyzetben helyesen döntöttél. Tulajdonképpen nem volt jó választás. Te azt választottad, ami szerinted a leghelyesebb volt, Fury szerint pedig a legrosszabb. Ez a dolog már egészem szubjektív volt.

- Tehát akkor az én oldalamon állsz?

- Emily - sóhajtotta Coulson. - Meg kell értened, hogy itt mind a törvénynek vagyunk alárendelve. És ha belegondolsz, amit Fury mond, annak van értelme ilyen szempontból...

- De szerinted helyesen cselekedtem...?

- Helyesen, mert megértem, hogy miért tetted. A te szemszögedből ennek van értelme. De egy ilyen szervezetnél, ha valaki megszegi a protokollt, akár igaza van, akár nem...

- Akkor is hibát követ el – sóhajtotta a lány. – Tudom, százszor elmondtad már.

- Sajnálom – mondta Coulson együtt érzően.

- Kib %ott szabályok! – tört ki a lányból.

- Vigyázz a szádra! – figyelmeztette az ügynök. – Talán nem értesz egyet velük, de ha nem lennének szabályok, az egész világunk csak egy nagy káosz lenne...

- Káosz? – ismételte a lány. – Nem éppen ez az univerzum alapja?

- De az univerzum már rég túlnőtt az alapokon...

- Talán túlságosan is magasra nőtt.

- És ezért vagyunk mi – jelentette ki Coulson magától értetődően, és a lány vállára tette a kezét. – Hogy vigyázzunk, nehogy összeomoljon.

- Van olyan, hogy a világ ostobasága a saját vesztét okozza... – mondta a lány jelentőségteljesen.

- Ezek azok a helyzetek, amikor marad a remény és próbálkozás – nézett a szemébe az ügynök.

- Ha már itt tartunk – jegyezte meg a lány. – Megpróbálhatnál kevésbé feltartani, és inkább segíteni ezzel – nézett a félig teli bőröndre, és az ágyra dobált ruhákra.

- Szívesen – egyezett bele az ügynök. A legnagyobb természetességgel felemelte a bőröndöt, kiöntötte a tartalmát az ágyra, és elkezdte behúzni a cipzárt.

- Ne, Coluson! – kapott a bőrönd után a lány, de már késő volt. Coulson elrakta a bőröndöt a szekrénybe. – Mire volt ez jó?! – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Jól tudod, hogy nem mész sehova! – jelentette ki az ügynök.

- De megyek - makacskodott a lány!

- Pakold vissza a ruháidat a szekrénybe, és negyed óra múlva várlak az irodámban! – parancsolta Coulson.

- Egy újabb fejmosásra? Kösz, inkább kihagyom!

- Nem fogod!

- Nem fogom?

Coulson a lány mellé lépett, és az ágyon heverő bal kezére helyezte az övét, majd határozottan a lány szemébe nézett.

- Nem fogod! – jelentette ki. Emily, mint oly sokszor, most sem tudott végleg ellenszegülni neki. Az ügynöknek újból sikerült megtörnie, megint neki lett igaza. Emily viszont nem szívesen vallotta be magának a vereséget, így makacsul bámulta az ágyat.

Coulson leolvasta az arcáról, hogy a lány végre elismeri, hogy neki van igaza. Játékosan megpaskolta Emily kézfejét.

- Sok szerencsét a pakoláshoz – mondta, majd még az ajtóból visszaszólt, hogy - Igyekezz!

...

Emily fogta magát, és elterült a méretes ágyon. Néhány percig némán bámulta a plafont, majd erőt vett magán, és az ereje segítségével visszarepítette a ruhákat a szekrénybe. Hajtogatni és rakosgatni most egyáltalán nem volt hangulata.

Elszúrta – megint. De mit csinál rosszul? Mindegy. Jobb hamar túlesni rajta. Lezuhanyzott, megfésülködött, kiengedte a haját, és hétköznapi ruhába öltözött. Világos, testhezálló farmert és az egyik kedvenc fekete topját vette fel, hozzá pedig egy piros tornacipőt – már csak azért is egy ilyen feltűnő színt.

Két perccel a határidő előtt elindult Coulson irodája felé. Bekopogott az ajtón.

- Gyere be! – hallotta meg az ügynök szokásos, kedves hangját. Ez a „gyere be" olyan volt, mintha legalábbis nem egy - a mostanihoz hasonló – halálosan komoly dolog végett lenne itt. Talán Coulson nem is leszidni akarja? Vagy csupán már megbocsájtott neki – mint már annyiszor?

Emily belépett, és behúzta az ajtót maga után. Coulson az íróasztala mögött ült, és nagyban böngészett valamit a neten.

- Emily – szólította meg a lányt.

- Igen?

- Foglalj helyet! – mutatott a vele szemben lévő székre.

- Inkább nem. Csak zúdítsd rám, és már megyek is...

- Ülj le, kérlek – rázta a fejét az ügynök. Emily tudta, hogy nincs értelme ellenkezni. Nagy levegőt vett, és helyet foglalt Coulson-nal szemben.

- Szóval...? – sóhajtotta Emy újból.

Coulson ráemelte atyai tekintetét.

- Nem akarsz mondani nekem valamit? – kérdezte átható hangon a lánytól.

- Mit kéne mondanom?!

- Én ráérek... – füllentette Coulson.

- De én nem! – jelentette ki a lány.

- Akkor gondolom, nem lenne kedvedre való órákig ülni itt... – jegyezte meg az ügynök sejtelmesen.

- Ahogy már mondtam: Sajnálom! – vágta rá azonnal Emily. Coulson felvonta a szemöldökét. Ez még nem tűnt teljesen őszintének.

- Biztos vagy benne? – nézett mélyebben a lány barna szemeibe.

- Nem. De sajnálom. Sajnálom, hogy kellemetlenséget okoztam neked, ...és Fury-nak, ...és mindenkinek...

- Nos, ez már valamivel őszintébbnek tűnt...

- Sajnálom, ha szerinted felelőtlen voltam... – Emily hangja most már inkább volt bocsánatkérő, mint dacos. Coulson látta a bűntudatot a szemében.

- Nem csak szerintem.

- Mit tehetnék most már?

- Mondjuk, elnézést kérsz a hisztiért, amit a hídon levágtál? – javasolta az ügynök.

- Nem inkább a „kis" magánakciómért?

- Ahogy már említettem, én amiatt nem ítéllek el – magyarázta Coulson. – Minden áron meg akartad védeni a túszok életét, azért nem haragszom rád. Sőt, még a szabályszegést is megbocsátom..., végül is sikerrel jártál.

- De akkor meg...?!

- Fury azonban elítéli a dolgot, és ezt meg kell értened! Ahelyett, hogy nekiugrassz, mint valami vadmacska, helyesebb lett volna, ha illedelmesen végighallgatod, amit mond...

- De...!

- Semmi de. Akár igazságtalannak tartod, akár nem, itt ő a főnök. Jegyezd meg, hogy amíg SHIELD a SHIELD, addig neki lesz igaza!

- De ez nem fair! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Az élet nem fair – jelentette ki Coulson. – Jobb, ha beletanulsz, mielőtt már túl késő.

- Túl késő?

- Fury ne fogja a végtelenségig tűrni a viselkedésedet! Már most is hajszálon múlt, hogy... – Coulson elharapta a mondat végét.

- Hogy mi?! Mi múlt egy hajszálon, Phil?!

- Semmi!

- Semmi?!

- Nem számít! A lényeg, hogy az előbbi kirohanásod elfogadhatatlan! Úgy kiabáltál Fury-val, mint egy utolsó...

- Mond csak ki!

- Égett a képem miattad – jelentette ki Coulson. – Már sokadszorra.

Emily ekkor visszavett az indulatból.

- Sokadszorra?

- Szerinted ki intézte el neked, hogy mindig kapj egy újabb esélyt? A húsvéti nyuszi?!

- Szóval akkor te...? – döbbent meg Emily. - ...Helyettem vállaltad a felelősséget?!

- Mondjuk úgy, hogy megígértem Fury-nak, hogy többé nem fordulsz elő! Van fogalmad róla, mennyire kellemetlen volt ezek után végignézni, hogy megtörténik...újra és újra...?! Te és Fury..., mint két kiéhezett farkas...

- Sajnálom – mondta Emily, és ez most több mint őszinte volt. – Fogalmam sem volt róla... De lenni kellett volna. Sajnálom, Phil – sütötte le a szemét. – Annyira nagyon sajnálom...

Coulson nagyot sóhajtott. Átnyúlt az asztalon, és megfogta a lány kezét. Emily meglepetten bámult rá.

- Annyira azért ne sajnáld – mosolygott a lányra. – Nem ok nélkül tettem.

- Miért? – kérdezte a lány kurtán.

- Mert én magam is úgy éreztem, hogy megérdemelsz egy újabb esélyt.

- És most is úgy érzed?

Coulson bólintott.

- Te nagyszerű lány vagy Emily, és ez nem csak a képességedre vonatkozik. Kedves vagy és segítőkész, bármit feláldoznál az ártatlanokért, és ezt Fury is tudja. – Emily nem szólt, csak meghatódva bámult az ügynök szemébe. – Szükségünk van rád – jelentette ki az Phil.

- Tudom – mondta halkan a lány.

- De a te érdekedben jobban járnál, ha tanulnál némi önuralmat – tette még hozzá. – Lehetsz bármilyen értékes, de ha egyszer igazán felbosszantod az igazgatót..., ne adj isten, a tanácsot...

- Akkor abban nem lesz köszönet – fejezte be a lány.

- És ma elég közel jártál hozzá.

- Tudom...

- Emily – szorította meg Coulson a kezét. – Általában nem szoktam ilyet mondani egy beosztottamnak..., de téged nagyon kedvellek.

Emily nem tudott megszólalni. Kedveli? Persze, Phil mindig megértő volt vele, de hogy kedvelné is? A rengeteg kellemetlenség után, amit okozott?

- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nehéz eset vagy – folytatta Coulson. – Ez te magad is megmondtad annak idején. De én ettől függetlenül hiszek benned. Mert tudom, hogy ennél többre vagy képes!

- Igen? – kérdezte Emily kételkedve.

- Te jobb vagy ennél, Emily! Nem egy hülye kiscsaj, aki nem bírja visszafogni az indulatait! Tudod, ha jobban uralkodnál magadon, még sokra vihetnéd – jelentette ki Coulson.

...

- Igazad van – szólalt meg Emily egy idő után. – Már-már túlságosan is lobbanékony vagyok néha. Nem kellett volna veszekednem Fury-val.

- Örülök, hogy végre rájöttél.

- De azok után, ami történt...és az emberek...én csak...annyira ideges voltam már eleve...és aztán meg Fury is ordibált velem...és úgy éreztem, igazságtalanul...és egyszerűen csak...nem tudtam megállni...hogy...szóval hogy...úgy éreztem, felrobbanok, ha nem...én... – hadarta Emily idegesen.

- Tudom – mondta Coulson nyugodt hangon, és a tenyerébe vette Emil másik kezét is, miközben a hüvelyujjával gyengéden masszírozni kezdte a lány kézfejét. – Valahogy le kellett vezetni azt a sok feszültséget, megértem. – Emily nagyot sóhajtott. – De Fury sajnos nem éppen a legjobb vezető – tudatta vele az ügynök.

Emily kénytelen-kelletlen elnevette magát. Kezdett kicsit jobb kedve lenni, most, hogy már tudta, Coulson kedveli és hisz benne.

- Nem kell ám félreérteni – dorgálta az ügynök. – Elektrodinamikai értelemben mondtam... – Emily még mindig kuncogott, de már Coulson sem bírta ki egy széles mosoly nélkül. – Ne nevess már annyira! – kérte a lányt. – A fenébe – sóhajtotta még mindig egy makacs mosollyal az arcán – Fury ezért már biztosan megöl...

- Majd viszek virágot a sírodra – vigyorgott a lány.

- Te beszélsz?! – hitetlenkedett az ügynök, viccelődve. – Aki mindkettőnk sírját ásod?!

- Kár, hogy nem fizetnek órabért – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Majd adok én neked órabért! – jelentette ki az ügynök, aki ebben a pillanatban felpattant, és megkerülve az asztalt a lány mellett termett.

- Jaj, ne...! – könyörgött a lány, aki már sejtette, hogy főnöke mire készül.

Coulsonnak volt egy végső, titkos fegyvere, amit csak akkor vetett be, ha egy beszélgetés a már végleg reménytelen fázisba került, vagy ha pusztán szeretett volna megfizetni a lánynak egy nem kívánt beszólásért. Ez pedig nem volt más, mint az ujjaival való mesteri bánásmód.

Emily ugyanis – bár elég kevesen tudták – reménytelenül csiklandós volt. Ha valaki a megfelelő helyen érintette meg, a megfelelő finomsággal, akkor a vadmacskából szelíd kiscica lett, aki bármeddig könyörgött kínzójának, hogy véget vessen a szenvedéseinek. Coulson természetesen egész hamar fényt derített erre a gyengeségére.

- Jaj, de! – jelentette ki Coulson ördögi vigyorral az arcán, és már támadásba is lendült.

Emily tehetetlenül rándult össze a rátörő nevetéstől. Az elején még könyörgött, de később már megszólalni sem tudott, úgy kapkodott levegő után. Coulson tehetségének az eredménye pedig az lett, hogy Emily hátraesett a székel, de a férfit is rántotta magával. Coulson és Emily így a földön kötöttek ki, ahol az ügynök tovább folytatta bosszúhadjáratát.

- Hagyd...hagyd abba! – lihegte a lány öt perc múlva.

- A múltkor tovább bírtad – gúnyolódott Phil játékosan.

- Kérlek!

Phil megkegyelmezett neki, és abbahagyta a csiklandozást. Emily megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott néhányat.

- Egyre kegyetlenebb vagy – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Te pedig egyre gyengébben küzdesz...

- Nem ér – forgatta meg a szemeit a lány.

Phil végül feltápászkodott, és felsegítette a lányt is a padlóról.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy megbocsájtasz? – kérdezte Emily reménykedve.

- Megbocsájtok – jelentette ki Coulson meleg hangon. – De ezentúl viselkedned kell!

- Megígérem – fogadkozott a lány. – Nem hozlak többé kellemetlen helyzetbe.

- Azt megköszönném – mosolygott az ügynök.

- Nem, én köszönöm – ellenkezett Emily. – Köszönöm, amit értem tettél..., és teszel!

- Azért teszem, mert – kezdte Coulson, de már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Emily hirtelen a nyakába ugrott, és megölelte. Persze nem olyan hévvel, hogy az már fájdalmas legyen, csak váratlanul és nagy szenvedéllyel.

- Tudom – suttogta a lány a fülébe. – Én is kedvellek, Phil.

Phil nem tudott mit tenni, ösztönösen visszaölelte a lányt. Már korábban is szerette volna megtenni, olyankor, amikor a lány nagyon maga alatt volt, de nem merte. A lány mégis csak a beosztottja volt – még valaki félreértené.

De most már bánta, hogy nem tette. A lánynak mindig is szüksége volt rá, ahogy most is. Valakire, aki megérti, és aki megbízik benne. Most már tudta – valakire még az érveknél is jobban lehet az érzelmekkel hatni.

...

Kis idő múlva Emily megkönnyebbülve húzódott el az ügynöktől. Végre kezdte valamivel nagyobb biztonságban érezni magát, így, hogy tudta, Coulson megbízik benne. Aztán valami az eszébe jutott: Bármennyire is jólesik neki a férfi közelsége és megértése, Phil mégiscsak a főnöke. Sikerült újabb szabályt megszegnie...

- Sajnálom – szólalt meg a lány.

- Annyi szabályt megszegtünk már – mosolygott rá az ügynök. Kék szemeiből melegség sugárzott. – Mit számít már ez az egy? – kérdezte, és újból magához szorította a meglepett lányt. Emily az eltelt hónapok alatt nagyon közel került a szívéhez. A makacs, de melegszívű lány már-már olyan volt neki, mintha tulajdon unokahúga lenne. Az unokahúga, akiért ösztönösen aggódik, és akinek mindent megbocsájt.

Emily meglepődött, hogy Coulson többes számot használt, és ez nagyon megérintette. Eddig is kedvelte az ügynököt, és Tony-n kívül talán ő volt az egyetlen, akit az elmúlt évek során elég közel engedett magához, de most valami más érzés is körvonalazódni kezdett benne. Coulson szinte olyan volt már neki, mint egy rendmániás, alkalomadtán vicces nagybácsi, akit viszont tisztel és értékel.

...

Natasha és Barton ügynök nyitottak be Coulson irodájába. Kicsit meglepődtek a jeleneten, de végül is ez várható volt. Mindketten érezték, hogy az ügynök mennyire a szívén viseli a lány sorsát, és mindig csak jót mosolyogtak azon, amikor Phil már-már a hivatalos keretek közül kilépve atyai módon adott tanácsokat Emily-nek.

Már csak ez volt a helyzet az ő csapatukban. Natasha és Clint szerelmesek voltak, Coulson és Emily pedig, ha nem poénkodtak, akkor úgy vitáztak, mint az olaszok, és mindig mindenki heccelte a másikat – általában Clint kezdte el bosszantani a többieket, ők pedig „csak visszaadták"... Olyanok voltak, mint egy nagy család.

- Family hug!* - kiáltotta el magát Barton. Ő és kényszeredetten Natasha is becsatlakoztak az ölelésbe.

- Örülök, hogy látlak! – szólította meg Clint Emily-t, amikor végre sikerült kibontakozniuk az ölelésből. – A történtek után arra számítottam, hogy legalábbis gyufásdobozban kell majd elszállítani a hamvaidat... – jegyezte meg.

- Clint! – bökte oldalba Natasha.

- Hát, köszönöm a pozitív hozzáállást – mosolygott Emily. – De mint látod, még várat magára az a gyufásdoboz.

- Hála az égnek – sóhajtotta Nat. – Fury nagyon ki tud akadni az ilyesmin...

- Nos, ha már így összegyűltünk – vágott közbe Phil – akár a lényegre is térhetnénk!

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte Emily döbbenten.

- Szerinted miért vagyunk itt? – kérdezte Barton, mintha ez lenne a világ legegyszerűbb kérdése.

Emily tanácstalanul bámult rá.

- Phil szeretné ha valahol levezetnénk a feszültséget – segítette ki Natasha kedvesen. – Természetesen a hagyományos módon.

- A Coulson-hagyomány szerint – tette hozzá az íjász.

- Szóval akkor...? – esett le Emily-nek. Már volt lehetősége megtapasztalnia Phil kedvenc szabadidős elfoglaltságát.

- Baseball-ozni megyünk! – jelentette ki Barton tettetett lelkesedéssel.

- Jó meglátás! – helyeselt Coulson, aki már szorgosan ütötte is a számítógépe billentyűit.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte Natasha.

- Denverbe! – jelentette ki az ügynök. – Már le is foglaltam a stadion pályáját ma délutánra!

- Délutánra? – kérdezte Natasha és Emily sztereóba.

- Úgy hiszem, ránk fér egy kis alvás, nincs igazam?

- De, nagyon is – ásította Barton.

- Fél kettőkor indulunk! – jelentette ki Coulson.

...

Egy óra tízkor Emily már készen volt. Kipihenve, nagyjából - vagy négy órát aludhatott – felöltözve, bepakolva és fogat mosva. Nem volt már semmi, amit megtehetett volna indulás előtt, így kénytelen volt rászánnia magát arra, amire Phil még utólag megkérte. Elnézést kérni Fury-tól.

...

Emily bizonytalanul haladt a híd felé. Minden lépéssel egy újabb kő nehezedett a szívére. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Fury nem ordítja le újból a fejét – bár talán megérdemelte volna.

Fury szokásos helyén állt, a híd közepén, két hologramm-kivetítő között. Emily nagy levegőt vett – most vagy soha!

- Nick – szólította meg halkan a lány.

Fury lassan megfordult, majd, amikor meglátta a lányt, az arca elkomorodott, és a vonásai megszilárdultak.

- Már megint te?! – kérdezte kemény hangon. – Nem kiabáltad még ki magad eléggé?! – vonta kérdőre a lányt.

- Nem, én... – kezdte Emily. Fury nem enyhült meg. – Én azért jöttem, hogy elnézést kérjek – nyögte ki.

- Elnézést?

- Elnézést kérek – mondta Emily. – Talán nem volt igazam, talán neked volt... De ha nem, az sem számít... vagyis számít...

- Emily!

- Semmi nem ad megfelelő magyarázatot arra, ahogyan ma...és korábban viselkedtem. Amiket mondtam, az...elfogadhatatlan. Nem fordul elő többé, esküszöm. ...Nagyon sajnálom, ha újból csalódást okoztam neked. – Fury mintha kicsit megenyhült volna, de még nem szólalt meg. Hagyta, hagy eméssze a lányt még egy kicsit a bűntudat. – Meg tudsz nekem még utoljára bocsátani? – kérdezte Emily reménykedve. – De ha nem, azt is megértem... Csak kérlek, ne hibáztasd Coulson-t, ő nem tehet róla...rólam. Ostoba voltam, igazad volt...

Emily a kínos csendben a cipője orrát kezdte tanulmányozni, és amikor felnézett, az igazgató már előtte állt. Arra számított, hogy Fury minimum felképeli majd, de nem tette. A tekintetében a korábbi keménység helyett csak fájdalom és kimerültség ült.

Kezdetben nem szólt semmit, csak lenézett a lány szemeibe, majd erélyesen magához szorította a lányt – ez a mai egy ilyen ölelős nap volt. Emily most még jobban meglepődött, mint Coulson-nál, de nem ellenkezett. Csak nem tudta mire vélni. Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy az igazgató is megbocsájt neki?

- Ostoba vagy – jelentette ki Fury, még mindig Emily-t ölelve, majd eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézessen. – De megbocsájtok neked.

- Nick...

- Van fogalmad róla, hogy milyen választások elé állítasz minden szabálysértéseddel?! A tanácsnál még így is csupán próbaidőn vagy...

- Nincs. Sajnálom, én csak...

- Sajnálat helyett inkább figyelj oda legközelebb, hogy ne lépd túl a határt! – mondta határozottan.

- Odafigyelek – jelentette ki a lány, és a mondatból most feltűnően hiányzott a „vagyis megpróbálom" kifejezés.

- Akkor... – mosolyodott el végre az igazgató – jó szórakozást!

- Tessék?

- Coulson már megint Denver-be hurcol titeket egy csapatépítésnek álcázott baseball meccsre, nem igaz?

- Ami azt illeti... – somolygott Emily.

- Remélem, az ő csapatába kerülsz** – jegyezte meg Fury, és visszasétált a képernyőkhöz.

- Nick! – szólt utána a lány.

- Igen?

- Van még valami, amit el szerettem volna mondani neked...

- És mi lenne az? – vonta fel szemöldökét az igazgató.

- Tudom, hogy néha nehéz megbízni bennem, sőt elviselni...

- Nehéz eset vagy, az igaz...

- De egy valamit ne feledj! Bármi történik is, én sosem foglak elárulni téged, sem Coulson-t, senkit! Talán nehéz ezek után, de megbízhatsz bennem. Talán ostoba vagyok, de annyira nem, hogy visszaéljek a bizalmaddal...komolyan visszaéljek – tette hozzá Fury jelentőségteljes pillantásának hatására. – A szavamat adtam neked, hogy segítek megmenteni és megvédeni a Földet – folytatta a lány – és az én szavam örökké tart!

- Tudom – mondta Fury, most már meleg hangon. Mindig is tudta, hogy Emily minden önfejűsége mellett a végtelenségig becsületes lány. Ezért is bocsájtott meg neki újból és újból. Mert tudta, hogy Emily a komoly helyzetekben is a végsőkig kitartana mellette.

- Most pedig a szavamat adom, hogy soha nem árullak el – nézett határozottan Fury szemébe.

- Én sem téged – jelentette ki Fury válasz gyanánt.

* * *

**Phil Coulson messze a legjobb játékosnak bizonyult a SHIELD emberei között. Még senki sem akadt, aki nála jobb fogó, dobó, ütő, vagy bármi lett volna, így a rivális csapat tagjai joggal retteghettek a pályán.

* * *

...

- Igyunk! – jelentette ki Barton, magasra emelve a pezsgősüveget a magángépen, amivel a kis-nagy csapat Denver felé szállt. Coulson beszervezett még néhány kollégát, hogy meglegyen a megfelelő létszám. A meccs úgyis mindig azon dőlt el, hogy Phil, Emily, Clint és Natasha közül melyik kettő kerül egy csapatba.

- Mire? – kérdezte Natasha.

- Mindenképpen kell okának lenni? – kérdezte Barton csalódottan.

- Igen! – vágta rá a nő.

- Igyunk ránk! – jelentette ki Barton. – Natashára – tette hozzá. Natasha elgondolkozott – megvan! Akkor most körbe mennek!

- Emily-re! – jelentette ki a vörös nő.

- Phil-re! – tette hozzá Emily.

- Piás haverunkra! – nézett Coulson az íjászra, aki természetesen büszkén vette a jelzőt.

- Valaki bírja, valaki nem – cukkolta Clint az ügynököt.

- Majd meglátjuk, ki bírja a meccset, részegen! – jelentette ki Phil, és újból magasra emelte a pezsgőspoharát. – A csapatra!

- A csapatra! – ismételték a többiek, és mind inni kezdtek. Phil, Natasha, Emily, és a többi SHIELD ügynök pezsgőspohárból, Clint pedig a pezsgősüvegekből. Mire megérkeztek a stadionhoz, már eldöntötték, hogy a hagyományos felállást veszik fel. Clint-Natasha, illetve Phil-Emily párosítással. Az úton továbbá még elfogyott tíz üveg pezsgő...

- Részeg foci, hukk, éljen...hukk! – támolygott ki Barton a gépből.

- Baseball-ozi fogunk! – javította ki Natasha.

- Tőlem aztán...hukk!

- Clint! Már megint leittad magad! – szidta a nő. – Veszíteni fogunk miattad!

- Én még így is...hukk...leverem azt a ...hukk...keljfeljancsit! – erősködött az íjász.

- Ahhoz még nekem is lesz egy-két szavam – jegyezte meg Phil mosolyogva. Rajta egyáltalán nem látszott az ital hatása, ahogy a vörös hajú ügynöknőn sem.

- Ez nem foci! – emlékeztette szerelmét Natasha újfent. – Itt nem kell leverni az ellenfelet!

- Tőlem...hukk...aztán. Akkor is leverem...

- Azt még meglátjuk – lépett ki Emily a levegőre, de ezúttal ő is kicsivel többet ivott a kelleténél. Nem támolygott és csuklott, mint Barton, de azért szépen érezte az óceán hullámzását a talpa alatt. Azt viszont elfelejtette, hogy az óceán mérföldekkel arrébb van, így amikor rálépett a lépcsőre megcsúszott, és szinte lesodorta magával az előtte lévőket.

- Kicsi a rakás! – kiáltotta el magát egy ügynök, és mindenki a rakás alján fekvő Bartonra vetette magát. Phil még éppen időben mentette ki ittas csapattársát a rakásból. Natasha eleve elkerülte a „lavinát".

- Kösz – mondta Emily szédelegve.

- Nem megmondtam neked, hogy egy pohár?! – szidta Coulson a lányt.

- Megvagyok – fogta a fejét a lány.

- Nem is téged féltelek, hanem a cipőmet – sóhajtotta az ügynök.

- Gonosz vagy, Phil – jegyezte meg Natasha vigyorogva.

- De legalább így...hukk...egálban vagyunk – vigyorgott Clint Emily-re a rakás aljáról.

- Minek is van pezsgő a gépen? – kérdezte Emily fájdalmasan.

- Már csak volt – helyesbített Coulson. – Gyerünk kislány! – karolta át Emily-t, és egy padhoz vonszolta. – Addig innen el nem mozdulsz, még meg nem iszol egy liter vizet!

- Nem akarok többet inni – panaszkodott a lány, de persze hiába.

...

Két órával később mindenki kifeküdt a Baseball pályán. A meccs természetesen, mint máskor, most is vérre ment, és a győztes csapat címét jelentős előnnyel Coulson-ék szerezték. Mindenki kipróbálta magát minden szerepben, és végül kimerülten-másnaposan dőltek el a füvön.

- Ez nagy meccs volt! – jelentette ki vigyorogva Clint. – Most majdnem legyőztelek Phil!

- De csak majdnem! – vigyorgott vissza rá Coulson.

- Messze volt az a majdnem-től... – gúnyolódott Emily.

- Majd legközelebb – döntötte el Clint.

- Őt nem lehet legyőzni! – jelentette ki Emy.

- Ha már Emily Brook is ezen a véleményen van, akkor talán igaz... – értett egyet Natasha.

- Én azért még megpróbálnám – erősködött Barton.

- De nem most! – rontott be Fury a pályára idegesen. A csapat észre sem vette, hogy egy nagy fekete helikopter landolt a stadion közepén. Nagyon sokat ihattak... – Irány a helikopter! – adta ki a parancsot az igazgató.

- De Nick... – fetrengett Barton - hagy pihenjünk még egy ki...!

- Most nincs idő a másnaposságra! – jelentette ki Fury ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Van egy kis problémánk – tette hozzá.

- Inkább nagynak tűnik – jegyezte meg Clint.

- Uram...? – így Coulson.

- INDULÁS! FELKELNI! GYERÜNK! – így az igazgató.

...

- Mi történt, Nick? – kérdezte Emily rosszat sejtve.

- Majd a gépen tisztázzuk! De most nincs sok időnk! – magyarázta Fury. – Siessetek!

Emily és Coulson követte Fury-t a géphez, nehezen Barton is feltápászkodott, majd még hátraszólt Natashának.

- Gyere, baby!

- Jövök!

Felszálltak.

- Selvig most hívott – fogott bele Fury. – Komplikációk léptek fel a Tesseract-nál. Szokatlanul magas frekvenciájú, és ezerszeres intenzitású gamma-sugárzást bocsájt ki. Nem tudják leállítani.

- Akkor a kutatóbázisra tartunk, uram? – kérdezte Coulson.

- Csak Barton – felelte az igazgató határozottan.

- Én? – csodálkozott az ügynök.

- Azt szeretném, ha szemmel tartaná azt ott történteket – mondta Fury. – Ha nagyobb probléma lépne fel, értesítsen!

- Igen is! Fél óra, és ott vagyok! – fogadta el az íjász a parancsot, és egy egyszemélyes vadászgéppel már le is csatlakozott az extraméretű helikopterről.

- Coulson! – fordult az ügynökhöz az igazgató. – Maga ellenőrizze a kommandósaink kiképzését, és készítse fel őket egy esetleges Asgardi támadása. Amint lehetőség van rá, csatlakozzanak Barton ügynökhöz a bázison!

- De uram, biztos benne, hogy támadásra kell számítanunk? – kérdezett rá Phil.

- Most a legcsekélyebb lehetőség is elég – jelentette ki az igazgató.

- Értem. Indulok – mondta Phil, majd Emily-hez fordult. – Nincs idő könnyes búcsúra, szóval: Vigyázz magadra! És ne feledd, én hiszek benned!

Emily nem bírta ki, és Fury előtt megölelte az ügynököt.

- Tudom – mondta a lány. – Te is vigyázz magadra!

Coulson is lecsatlakozott, Fury pedig a fejét csóválta az érzelgősségen, de nem szólt semmit. Tőle aztán drámázhatnak itt, amíg jól végzik a rájuk bízott feladatot.

- Na és én? – kérdezte Natasha. – Nem lenne jobb, ha én is Barton ügynökkel tartanák?

- Nem. Csak elterelné a figyelmét! – ellenkezett Fury.

- Na, de... – hitetlenkedett most a vörös nő.

- Magára máshol van szükség – magyarázta Fury. – Néhány orosz uráncsempészre ráférne egy kis beszélgetés, ha érti, mire célzok?

Natasha bólintott.

- Azonnal indulok! – Emilyhez fordulva: - Viszlát, Em! Minden jót!

- Szia – ölelte át Emy őt is. – Légy rossz! – tette még hozzá.

Natasha elmosolyodott, és ő is elhagyta a helikoptert.

...

- És velem mi lesz? – kérdezte Emily az igazgatót.

- Te visszajössz velem a központba! – jelentette ki Fury határozottan, némi sejtelmességgel.

- Uncsi... – nyafogott Em színpadiasan.

- Nem az!

- Mi lehet olyan izgalmas abban a kétéltű bádogdobozban? – viccelődött a lány. Szerencsére Fury most nem sértődött meg a beszóláson, csupán elvigyorodott.

- Le kell tesztelnünk a ...

- ...A ketrecet! – vágott közbe a lány. – Értem én... Én jó kis szörnyetegpótlék vagyok...

- Tudod, hogy nem erről van szó.

- Tudom, tudom... Számíthatsz rám, Nick.

- Én is úgy gondolom!

* * *

**1** VV Alekosz által gyakran használt kifejezés, ami nagyon megragadt a képzeletemben ...

* family hug = családi ölelés

* * *

_**ui.: Néhány kritika tényleg jól jönne, mert nem tudom, hogy mennyire tetszik, illetve érdemes-e még folytatnom. Pl kit, mennyire érdekel, hogy mihez kezd Emily a kialakult helyzettel?  
**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Sziasztok!**_

_**A mostani fejezet, és az elkövetkezendő néhány már az Avengers idejében fog játszódni. Néhol muszáj voltam megváltoztatni a film cselekményét, pl Tony már korábban is tud a Tesseract-ról, de remélem ez nem lesz gond. Ahol viszont nem változik, ott röviden írtam csak, hogy azért látszódjon, hol tartunk.**_

_**Most ennyi sikeredett, ami még nagyon az eleje, de legközelebb megpróbálok eljutni legalább a csatáig.**_

_**Jó szórakozást!**_

_**april45**_

* * *

**A háború kezdete  
**

SHIELD, Központ,

Két nappal később.

Emily már órák óta az eredetileg Hulk-nak, és egyéb más nagy erejű ellenségnek kitalált üvegfalú ketrecben tartózkodik, és Fury kérésére minden erejét bevetve megpróbál kijutni onnan. Eddig nem járt sikerrel. A falakat nem lehet befagyasztani, megolvasztani, illetve kioldani. Az egyetlen mód, ha kitöri az üveget, ami nem biztos, hogy enged, mielőtt a ketrec kiold, ő pedig akkor a mélybe zuhan.

- Elég lesz, Emily! Most már abbahagyhatod! – kiáltotta Fury.

- Nem. Még nem jutottam ki! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Épp ez a lényeg! Nem tudod áttörni, anélkül, hogy lezuhannál. A ketrec már biztonságos.

- Nem nekem! – lihegte Emily.

- Ugyan! Hagyd már a büszkeséged – kérte Fury – és gyere ki! Kinyitom az ajtót...

- Bebizonyítom, hogy ez nem nekem készült! – erősködött tovább a lány.

- Valóban nem – értett egyet Fury. – Épp ezért nem kell tovább ott maradnod! Köszönöm, hogy segítettél letesztelni.

- Szívesen! – Emily sejtelmesen elvigyorodott. – Remélem nem ez az egyetlen...

- Mi?! – döbbent meg Fury, majd leesett neki. – Jaj, ne! Emily! Meg ne próbáld! – figyelmeztette. A lány még van olyan őrült, és az üveg kitörésével próbálkozik...

- Már késő... – felelte a lány makacsul. Már akkor elhatározta, hogy kijut, bármi áron, amikor belépett a fém és üveg börtönébe. Nem bírta volna elviselni a tudatot, hogy van egy hely, ahova esetleg őt is bezárhatnák.

- Megőrültél?! – ordította Fury. – Ezt még te sem éled túl!

- Csak figyelj! – válaszolta kihívóan a lány.

- Emily! Megtiltom, hogy...!

- Lépj hátrébb, Nick! – mondta a lány kurtán, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.

Fury a fejét fogva hátrált néhány lépést. Magában már eltervezte a beszédet, amiben Coulson ügynöktől kér majd elnézést a lány haláláért... De ha úgy adódik, hogy nem kell elnézést kérnie, akkor a lányhoz lesz egypár keresetlen szava.

Emily megfeszült, és a levegő áramlani kezdett körülötte. Kinyitotta a szemét, tekintetét az üvegfal általa vélt leggyengébb pontjára, erejét önmagába összpontosította, majd neki lendült. Tett pár futólépést a fal felé, felugrott, megpördült, és páros lábbal kitörte azt.

Az üveg ezer szilánkra hullott szét körülötte, és néhol felsértette a bőrét. Emily kényszerből tett egy hátra szaltót a csillógó-lebegő üvegtengerben. Még éppen elég ideje volt újra a megfelelő testhelyzetet felvennie, és megkapaszkodnia ketrec helye körüli palánkban, mielőtt kilencezer métert zuhant volna.

Bár elméletben tudott repülni, az nem ment csettintésre, és nem ilyen magasságban, ahol ritka a levegő, és hideg is van. Szerencséje volt, nem csúszott meg. Erőt vett magán, és átlendülve a palánkon megállt Fury előtt, nagyokat lihegett, és kihúzta magát.

Fury döbbenten kísérte végig tekintetével az akciót, de egyáltalán nem volt boldog. Egy: a ketrec tehát még nem megfelelő. És kettő: Emily még annál is ostobább, mint gondolta. Egyáltalán nem fogta fel, hogy akár meg is halhatott volna?!

- Emily! Ezt nem kellet volna! – szidta Fury.

- A ketrec már biztonságos – jelentette ki a lány. – Csak csináljatok egy újat!

- Emily...! – csóválta Fury fájdalommal vegyes dühvel a fejét.

- Csak nem engedhettem, hogy túlságosan elbízzátok magatokat! – magyarázta a lány.

- Erősebb falakat! – adta ki Fury a parancsot, a ketrecen dolgozó embereihez fordulva. – A fal nem törhet ki, amíg a ketrec nem zuhant legalább száz métert! A legerősebb támadásra sem!

- Parancsára, uram!

- Nick! – vágott közbe Emily, egyet nem értését hangsúlyozni kívánva.

- Veled még számolunk! – fordult vissza az igazgató a lányhoz. – De legalább kiderült, hogy van még mit javítani...

- Nem szükséges! – ellenkezett hevesen a lány. Ez már kezdett gyanús lenni Fury-nak.

- Attól félsz, hogy téged is...? – kérdezett rá.

- Dehogy! – hazudta gyorsan Emily.

- Akkor ezt be is fejeztük! – zárta le a vitát Fury, és egyelőre faképnél hagyta a lányt. Emily felháborodva bámult utána. Mi az, hogy befejezték?! Órákig szenvedett odabent, és Fury csak ennyit tud mondani? Hogy befejezték?

- Gondoskodjon róla! – szólt oda Fury még félvállról egy, a közelben lévő orvosnak.

- Igenis uram – biccentett az igazgatónak a szőke férfi, majd, miután Fury sietve elhagyta a helyiséget, a dühös lányhoz lépett. – Kisasszony?

- Mi van?! – nézett rá Emily idegesen.

- Jöjjön, ellátom a sebeit...

- Nem szükséges! – vágta rá a lány, és már lelépni készült volna, ha az orvos nem szól utána.

- Az igazgató parancsa...

- És?! – dacolt Emily. – Az igazgató ezek után már igazán leszállhatna rólam!

- Csak a maga érdekében...

- Mert Fury tudja is, hogy mi az én érdekem...! – zúdította Emily továbbra is szegény, ártatlan orvosra minden mérgét.

- Az üvegszilánkok beleragadtak a vágásokba – magyarázta az orvos, aki már ránézésre megállapította a diagnózist. - Ha nem távolítják el őket időben, akkor...

- Kit érdekel?! – dühöngött Emily. Legszívesebben Fury után rohant volna kérdőre vonni, de a szőke, fehér köpenyes férfi csak nem hagyta elmenni.

- Kisasszony, kérem...

- Jól van, jól van! – adta be végül a derekát a lány. - Csak fogja már be!

- Kérem, kövessen! – mutatta a szőke az utat. Emily idegességében még sóhajtott néhányat, miközben a férfi után indult.

- Merre van már?! – kérdezte Emily türelmetlenül.

- Azt hiszem, egy nyugtatóval kezdem... – gondolkozott el az orvos, sajnos elég hangosan, hogy a lány is meghallja.

Emily ekkor vette egy nagy levegőt, torkon ragadta a nála fél fejjel magasabb férfit, és a folyosó falának lökte.

- Meg ne próbálja! – figyelmeztette a szőke férfit.

Az orvos válaszul nyelt egyet, majd, mikor a lány végre elengedte, a nyakát masszírozva továbbindult az orvosi szoba felé. _Lehet, hogy kettővel kéne_ – tette még hozzá magában.

...

Nick Fury ezalatt a hídon járt-kelt, várta a kutatóbázisról érkező híreket. Az információk nem várattak sokat magukra. Megcsörrent a telefonja.

- Halló? Itt Nick Fury – szólt bele az igazgató a készülékbe.

_- Uram! Itt Coulson ügynök!_

- Coulson! Már a bázison vannak?

_- Igen, uram._

- Mi a helyzet?

_- Sajnálom uram, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de gondjaink vannak..._

- Miféle gondok? – kérdezte Fury aggódva.

_- A Tesserack úgymond megőrült. Tovább növelte az általa kibocsájtott sugárzás intenzitását, és Selvig attól tart, ha ez így megy tovább... De ezt nem telefonon kéne megvitatnunk_ – zárta le az ügynök.

- Igaza van – értett egyet Fury. – Azonnal indulok! –jelentette ki.

_- Én itt leszek. ...És uram, még valami!_ – tette hozzá Coulson.

- Igen?

_- Tervezi elhozni a lányt magával?_

- Emily-t?

_- Igen._

- Tervezzem? – kérdezett rá Fury.

_- Semmi esetre sem!_ – vágta rá az ügynök határozottan.

- Valószínűleg velem szeretne majd tartani – ellenkezett Fury.

_- Akkor tiltsa meg neki, hogy ide jöjjön! Találjon ki valamit!_ _Csak tartsa távol attól az átkozott kockától!_ – kérte az ügynök, már-már indulatosan.

- Talán tud valamit, amit én nem? – kérdezett rá az igazgató gyanúsan.

_- Nem én, Stark. De mindent megmagyarázok, ha már elhagyta a központot, uram_ – jelentette ki Coulson.

- Rendben. Ha felszálltunk, hívom.

_- Viszont hallásra, uram._

- Visszhall.

Fury megszakította a vonalat, majd intett két emberének.

- Parancsol, uram?

- Hívják ide nekem a lányt! – mondta Fury határozott hangon. Az ügynökök rögtön tudták, hogy ennél a hangnemnél a „lány" szó egyértelműen Emily Brook-ra utal.

...

- Mi a helyzet, Nick? – kérdezte Emily lazán. A kezein és a halántékán még látszottak az üvegszilánkok okozta vágások. A nagyobbakat az orvos be is kötötte, illetve ragasztotta, de a lány nemigen foglalkozott velük. Még ahhoz is sajnálta az energiát, hogy magának begyógyítsa őket.

- Szeretnék kérni tőled egy szívességet – kezdte az igazgató.

- Igen? Előbb nem kéne még megköszönnöd valamit? – emlékeztette a lány. Fury fájdalmasat sóhajtott.

- Köszönöm, hogy egy percre sem tudsz megszűnni önmagad lenni!

- Ez kedves volt! – gúnyolódott Emily.

- Szerintem is – vágta rá Fury.

- Nick! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Most nem érünk rá erre! – emelte fel a hangját a férfi.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a lány, aki már a tekintetéből kiolvasta, hogy itt most tényleg valami komoly bajról van szó.

- Gondok vannak a bázison. Coulson megkért, hogy menjek oda.

- Akkor? Mire várunk? – kérdezte Emily. – Indulás! – Már indult is volna a kijárat felé, de Fury megragadta a csuklóját.

- Várj! A szívesség...

- Persze, hogy segítek neked, Nick, bármi is legyen a gond! – felelte Emily könnyedén.

- Azzal segítesz, ha itt maradsz! – jelentette ki Fury. Emily megdöbbent.

- Nem azt akartad kérni, hogy kísérjelek el, hogy ha bármi...

- Nem.

- Na, de...!

- Emily. Szeretném, ha itt maradnál a bázison, amíg mást nem kérek tőled!

- Mi hasznomat vennéd itt?! – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Emily – szólította újra a nevén Fury és a lány szemébe nézett. – Tudod, hogy benned feltétel nélkül megbízok...

- Tudom.

- Coulson ügynök immár a bázison tartózkodik, csak úgy, ahogy Barton és Hill ügynök is. Romanov ügynök pedig Európában van. Ha én is elmegyek, nem marad más, akire nyugodt szívvel bízom a központot, csak te – magyarázta.

- Ezt megértem, de én is szeretnék... – ellenkezett Emily.

- Nem számít! Itt kell maradnod! – jelentette ki Fury határozottan.

- És ha azt mondom, akkor is megyek?!

- Kérlek, Emily! Rád itt van szükség – hazudta az igazgató.

- De hogy tudnék innen segíteni?!

- Csak maradj itt, és kész! Nem hagyhatod el a központot, amíg én úgy nem akarom! – zárta le Fury a vitát. – Ez parancs!

- Na, de..! – ellenkezett tovább Emily.

- Hívlak, ha oda értem – mondta Fury. – És neked is kötelességed értesíteni engem, vagy Coulson ügynököt, ha valami gond van!

Fury fogta magát, és kiviharzott a tetőre, egy már immár csak rávárakozó helikopterhez. Emily alig tudta utolérni, de még utána tudott szólni, mikor az igazgató fellépett a palánkon.

- Nick?! Mi ez az egész?! Miért nem akarod, hogy menjek?! – kiáltotta.

- Már mondtam!

- Mi folyik a bázison?!

- Nem a te dolgod! Csak maradj itt! – parancsolta Fury, és becsapta a fekete helikopter ajtaját.

- Nem... – makacskodott volna tovább a lány, de hiába. Fury már messze járt.

Emily csalódottan, és értetlenkedve caplatott vissza a hídra. Valamit viszont elhatározott. Parancs ide-vagy oda, kideríti, hogy mi folyik itt! Kezdetnek elég lesz annyi, hogy lehallgatja Fury telefonbeszélgetéseit. A hídon van is egy ehhez jól használható szerkezet. Most, hogy úgymond övé a központ, senki sem akadályozhatja meg abban, hogy használja.

...

- Coulson! Úton vagyunk! – szólt bele Nick Fury a mobiltelefonba. Azt sem ő, sem beszélgetőtársa nem sejtették, hogy valaki lehallgatja a beszélgetéseiket.

_- A lány?_ – kérdezte az ügynök.

- A központban maradt! Megtiltottam neki, hogy kövessen!

Még a telefonon keresztül is hallani lehetett Phil megkönnyebbült sóhajtását.

_- És mivel magyarázta?_ – kérdezett rá az ügynök.

- Azt mondtam, rá ott van szükség...

_- És bevette?_

- Nem hiszem. De nincs más választása – felelte Fury. Hangjából kiérződött az aggodalom, és hogy nem teljesen érti, miért volt erre szükség.

_- Helyesen cselekszik, uram_ – mondta Coulson, aki maga sem volt biztos ebben. _– Mindannyiunk érdeke, hogy Emily ne kerüljön a Tesseract közelébe..._

- Most már végre elmagyarázná, hogy miért? – követelte Fury.

_- Mint tudja, nemrég megkértem Starkot, hogy vizsgálja meg ő is a..._

- Erre nem kapott parancsot! – vágott közbe Fury.

_- De megérte_ – ellenkezett Coulson. _– Stark ugyanis felfedezte, hogy a Tesseract energiájának minősége és paraméterei három tizedes jegy pontossággal megegyeznek Emily energiájával..._

- És ez mit jelent?!

_- Azt, hogy a kocka által kibocsátott energia interferálhat a lányéval. Legyengítheti azt, de amit Stark inkább valószínűnek tart, az az, hogy felerősítené a lány képességét..._

- Milyen szinten?

_- Nem lehet meghatározni, de Stark szerint olyan mértékben, amit már az ő fegyvereivel sem biztos, hogy meg tudnánk fékezni..._

- Azt hittem, Stark bízik a lányban – jegyezte meg Fury.

_- A lányban igen, ahogy én is. De számításba kell vennünk azt a lehetőséget is, ha az ereje önálló életre kel. Előfordult már, hogy képtelen volt uralkodni magán..._

- Ez igaz. Köszönöm, hogy figyelmeztetett.

_- Muszáj volt._

- De azzal ugye tisztába van, hogy ha Emily fülébe jut, azt sosem bocsájtja meg nekünk? – mondta Fury.

_- Éppen ezért jobb lesz, ha nem tud semmiről. _

- Emily Brook-nak hazudni meglehetősen kockázatos.

_- Engem sem tesz boldoggá a dolog, de ismerem Emily-t. Ha megtudja, hogy a kocka bármilyen hatással is lehet rá, biztosan a végére akar majd járni._

- És ha Emily valamit a fejébe vesz... – sóhajtotta Fury.

_- Az előreláthatatlan következményekkel járhat _– fejezte be Coulson.

- Mit javasol? – kérdezte Fury.

_- Csak tartsuk a szemünket a lányon, és reméljük, hogy a dolgok elsimulnak..._

- Jobb lett vonta, ha nem hagyom egyedül... – jutott eszébe Fury-nak. – Még a végén...

_- Már nem sokáig lesz úgy_ – jegyezte meg Coulson.

- Hogy érti? – kérdezte az igazgató meglepetten.

_- Miután megkértem Starkot, hogy vessen egy pillantást a Tesseract-ra, azt is bátorkodtam megkérdezni, hogy esetleg vállalná-e a lány felületét, amíg én itt tartózkodom..._

- Tudja, Coulson, nem szeretem, ha a hátam mögött szervezkednek...

_- Nem értem el magát egészen mostanáig_ – magyarázta az ügynök. _– Talán ha nem halkította volna le a telefonját két napig..._

- Lemerült – magyarázta Fury. _– _De egyébként csak azt akartam mondani, hogy most kivételesen nem bánom. Mikor érkezik?

_- Mármint Stark?_

- Igen.

_- Csak a maga megerősítésére vár, és már indul is. Kértem ugyan, hogy menjen hamarabb, de valami „halaszthatatlan" elintéznivalója akadt Pepper Pots kisasszonnyal..._

- Értem – felelte Fury. – Azonnal hívom! Köszönöm a segítséget, Coulson! Néhány óra múlva találkozunk.

_- Néhány óra múlva, uram._

Fury kinyomta a beszélgetést, és már tárcsázta is a milliomos számát.

...

- Igen? – szólt bele Tony a telefonba. Éppen a legújabb páncélját nézegette a tükörben, a feji rész nélkül.

_- Stark! Itt Nick Fury._

- Nick? Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Tony elmerengve a tükörképén.

- _Igaz az, amit Coulson-nak mondott a Tesseract-ról?_ – kérdezte Fury mindenféle felvezetés nélkül.

- Ha arra gondol, hogy a kocka megállíthatatlan pusztítót csinálhat a mi kis Emily-nkből, akkor igen. Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de a Tesseract energiájának az övével való a kölcsönhatása beláthatatlan következményeket eredményezhet...

_- Mit javasol?_

- Tartsuk távol tőle! ...Ugye azért hívott, mert volt olyan ostoba, hogy egyedül hagyta?

_- Ami azt illeti..._

- Ha kívánja, azonnal indulok – jelentette ki Stark.

_- Mióta ilyen segítőkész, Stark?_

- Ne higgye, hogy magáért teszem – szögezte le Tony.

_- Tudom, tudom, a lány érdekében. _

- Attól tartok, Emily képes lenne még önmagában is kárt tenni, amilyen makacs...

_- Nem is hinné, mennyire egyet értek ezzel az állítással _– jegyezte meg Fury.

- Csak nem kitörte a ketrecet a kicsike? – vigyorgott Tony.

_- Maga meg honnan...?!_

- Tudja, Javris nagyon kíváncsi tud lenni... – magyarázta Tony, robotjára fogva a kutakodást.

_- Stark!_ – tolta le Fury.

- Igen? – kérdezte Tony ártatlanul.

Fury sóhajtott egyet, és uralkodott a dühén.

_- Induljon! Most! Nem szeretném, ha Emily-vel, vagy bárki mással történne valami!_

- Ahogy kívánja, uram! Fél óra, és ott vagyok! – jelentette ki Tony, és lerakta a telefont. Magára irányította a páncél maradék részét, és Pepper nagy örömére az ablakon keresztül távozott.

- Tony! A héten már harmadszor kell felhívnom az üvegest! – kiáltott utána dühösen Pepper, de a milliomos már Manhattan felett szállt.

...

Emily hatalmas lendülettel vágta a földhöz a lehallgató készüléket, és elvágtatott a szobája felé. A feje majd felrobbant a benne kavargó érzésektől. Düh, csalódottság, hitetlenkedés és aggodalom fojtogatták. A hányinger kerülgette. Ki kellett szabadulnia innen. Még mielőtt Tony ideér...

Nem értette, nem akart hinni a saját fülének. Elárulták. Úgy érezte Tony, Phil és Nick elárulták. Az utóbbi pedig még a szemébe is hazudott. Ezt nem tudta elfogadni, a mostani dühét már nem lehetett olyan könnyen elnyomni, vagy eloszlatni. Még mindig nem bíznak benne, és ez felért egy sértéssel.

Emily úgy döntött, nem marad itt tovább. Egyszerűen képtelen lenne megbocsátani az állítólagos barátainak, hogy egy ilyen nagy jelentőségű dolgok elhallgattak előle, mi több, becsapták. Legjobb lesz, ha még azelőtt távozik, mielőtt bárki bármit megsejthetne. És ahogy Phil gondolta – ő maga jár utána a dolgoknak.

Csak kerüljenek a kezeim közé...! – motyogta Emily magának dühösen, már előre megtervezve az igazgatónak és Coulson-nak szánt indulatos monológját. A dühe viszont akarva akaratlanul változott át melankóliába és céltalanságba. Mit érne azzal, ha bosszút állna rajtuk? Talán rosszul döntöttek, de akkor is tartozik nekik valamennyivel.

Nem, inkább nem megy a bázisra. Egyszerűen csak elhagyja a központot, és elhúz innen a fenébe! Soha nem látják többé, arról gondoskodik. Legalább nem kell majd miatta aggódniuk.

Emily ezzel az elhatározással tépte fel a szobája ajtaját, bepakolta a legfontosabb holmijait egy nagy hátizsákba, amit átvetett a vállán, majd a fedélzet felé vette az irányt. Mikor kiért a levegőre azonnal az egyik vadászgép felé indult, viszont úgy tűnt, elkésett. Közte és az áhított jármű között egy piros-sárga páncél landolt.

- Stark! – morogta dühösen Emily.

- Emily! Örülök, hogy látlak! – vigyorgott Tony megszokott, csábos mosolyával, miután az arcát takaró páncélrész kinyílt.

- Én viszont nem! – tört ki a lányból, viszont Tony mintha számított volna erre. Sejtette, hogy a lány van elég ravasz, hogy lehallgassa az igazgató beszélgetéseit. Ők ketten sokban hasonlítottak a kíváncsiság terén. Tony biztos volt benne, hogy Emily már mindent tud. Ezt az elképzelését erősítette meg a lány hátán lévő táska is.

- Készülsz valahova? – kérdezte Tony mindentudóan.

- Ahhoz neked semmi közöd! – jelentette ki a lány, és megpróbálta kikerülni a páncélos férfit, de nem sikerült. Tony az útját állta.

- Mi a gond? Régebben kedveltél? – kérdezte a férfi ártatlanul.

- Régebben!

- Emily!

- Tony! Hogy tehetted?! – tört ki a lányból. – Elárultál! Megígérted nekem, hogy soha nem teszed! Azt hittem megbízhatok benned...

- Emily! Hagy magyarázzam meg! – kérte Tony.

- Nincs értelme! Lelépek! – jelentette ki a lány.

- Nem árultalak el!

- Már késő! – vágta rá Emily, és a gép felé indult, de Tony megint beelőzte, és megragadta a kezét. A páncél erejével még a lány sem vetekedhetett. – Engedj el! – követelte.

- Nem tehetem!

- Már megint kezdjük?! – kérdezte a lány. – Ne fussunk felesleges köröket! A múzeumban is eleresztettél a végén!

- De most nem múzeumban vagyunk!

- Tony!

- Csak a te érdekedben teszem – magyarázta a férfi, és a központ belseje felé vezette, azaz vonszolta a lányt. Emily nagyokat morgott.

- Eressz már el, te bunkó! – ordította. – Nem megyek a kockához! Csak eltűnök innen!

- Inkább jobb lesz, ha veled maradok – döntötte el Tony.

- Szemét! – folytatta Emily. – Ezt még megbánod! Te szemét bunkó!

- Más trágár szó már nem is szerepel a szótáradban? – gúnyolódott Tony.

- Csak várd ki a végét te rohadt...!

- Csak vigyázz azokkal a szinonimákkal, mert még végén megsértődöm – figyelmeztette Tony.

Emily szájtátva bámult rá.

- Még te beszélsz?! Egyébként is, nem fél óráról volt szó?! Ez még húsz perc sem volt!

- Nocsak – vigyorodott el Tony. – Jól sejtettem, hogy valaki hallgatózik...

- Na, ne már – hisztériázott Emily. – Mégis miért kell neked mindenről tudnod?!

- Mert zseni vagyok? – vetette fel Tony.

- Egy büdös zseni!

- Ma kétszer is zuhanyoztam – ellenkezett a férfi.

- Idióta!

- Bagoly mondja! Számíthattál volna rám ezek után – jelentette ki Tony.

Elértek a bejáratig, így a milliomos leszerelte magáról a páncélt, ami ezután önálló életre kelt. Emily kiszabadította a csuklóját, de a páncél megakadályozta, hogy messzire jusson. Tony odasietett hozzá, és újból megragadta.

- Nem jutsz innen sehova! A páncél nem engedi! Legcélszerűbb, ha azt teszed, amit mondok!

- Oh, szóval már te is parancsolgatni készülsz nekem?!

- Ez csak egy javaslat volt - felelte Tony ártatlanul, miközben a páncél Emily-re emelte a felfegyverzett jobb karját.

- Mit akarsz?! – vágta a lány az arcába.

- Csak vigyázni rád – kezdte Tony meleg, baráti hangon.

- Nincs szükségem felvigyázóra! – ellenkezett Emily.

- Szerintem meg van – jelentette ki Tony. – Emily, meg kell értened, hogy csak miattad teszem. Nem szeretném, ha egy nyamvadt kocka miatt bajod esne...

- Azt nem szeretnéd, ha irányíthatatlan szörnyeteggé válnék! De mégis miért hiszi mindenki azt, hogy az lennék?!

- Nem, ez nem igaz – ellenkezett Tony. – Senki nem hiszi, csak aggódunk érted.

- Na persze!

- Nem tudhatjuk, a Tesseract miféle hatással lehet rád. Csak szeretnélek a lehető legtávolabb tartani tőle.

Emily ekkor elgondolkodott. Volt egy lehetőség, amit eddig számításba sem vett. Kétségbeesve nézett Tony szemébe.

- Azt mondtad Fury-éknak, hogy az erőm felerősödhet... De másféle kimenetele is lehet a dolognak...ugye?

Tony komoly tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

- A kettő tulajdonképpen összefügg, de őket már nem akartam ezzel terhelni...

- Tony!

- Ha az interferencia túlságosan nagy mértékű, akkor a felgyülemlett energia...

- Igen?

- Olyan hatalmas is lehet, amit szerintem már képtelen lennél irányítani...

- Nyögd már ki!

- Akár el is pusztíthat téged! – jelentette ki Tony. Emily megrökönyödve bámult rá.

- De ezt eddig miért nem mondtad? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

Tony a csuklója helyett most megragadta a lány karjait, és aggódó barátként megszorította őket.

- Emily, nem árultalak el! Nem adtam ki a paramétereidet, de a tényeket muszáj voltam közölni velük. A te érdekedben! Most már meg kell értened, hogy veszélyes, ha a közelébe kerülsz. Nem közöltem velük a teljes igazságot, de ennek is volt oka. Nem akartam, hogy a dolog olyasvalaki fülébe jusson, aki ellened van. Nem akartam, hogy felhasználhassák ellened...

- ...Felhasználni ...ellenem? – nyögte a lány.

- Bármennyire is szabadkozik Phil, hogy távolt tart a kockától, a tanácsban még mindig nem bízok. Azért jöttem, hogy megvédjelek!

- De tudok vigyázni magamra! – tért vissza Emily határozottsága.

- Azok után, amit a ketrecről hallottam, nem igazán hiszek neked...

- Tony!

- Hoztam neked valamit – mosolyodott el sejtelmesen a milliomos.

- Micsodát? - Tony hirtelen előkapott egy fémkarika szerű izét. - Mi ez? – kérdezte a lány. – Egy óra?

- Csak egy kis apróság – jelentett ki Tony, és a másodperc tört része alatt összezárta a lány jobb csuklóján a szerkezetet, ami egy digitális óra és egy bilincs keresztezésére emlékeztetett. Megszorította a fémet, így Emily már nem tudta volna lehúzni magáról.

Ekkor Emily megérezte. A „karkötő" gátolta a képességét. Hasonló erőteret keltett körülötte, mint amilyeneket Tony is alkalmazni szokott, de ez még azt sem engedte, hogy átalakítsa az energiáját. Emily dühösen próbálta meg lerángatni magáról, persze sikertelenül.

- Azonnal vedd ezt le rólam! – követelte a lány.

- De olyan nagyszerűen fest rajtad – somolygott Tony.

- Tony! Vedd le!

- Nem!

- De mégis mire jó ez?!

- Ha valami őrültséget terveznél, még jól jöhet!

- Nem tervezek semmit...

- Ismerlek, Emily. De ha most megszöknél, az lenne a legkockázatosabb dolog. Amíg el nem ül ez a Tesseract ügy, addig jobb, ha szem előtt vagy! – magyarázta Tony.

- Kérlek... – könyörgött most a lány, hátha ez jobban használ.

- Ajándékot nem illik visszautasítani – oktatta ki Tony. – Főleg nem egy ilyen szép ékszert...

- Ezt nem teheted!

- Már teszem is – mondta a férfi, és kitárta az ajtót. – Hölgyem? – tolta befelé Emily-t.

- Nem akarok bemenni! – makacskodott a lány.

Tony gondolt egyet, és egy kültéri fémpadhoz vezette a lányt.

- Itt megfelel? – kérdezte.

- Nem!

- Emily! Kérlek, hagyd, hogy segítsek!

- Ezzel csak hátráltatsz! Mi van, ha megtámadnak? Így semmi esélyem!

- Majd én megvédelek – ismételte meg Tony korábbi kijelentését.

- Ne persze. És mi van akkor, ha mégis idekerül a kocka? Akkor mit teszel, te zseni?!

- Nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen – jelentette ki Tony a tőle telhető legnagyobb határozottsággal és őszinteséggel.

Emily nem bírta tovább. Minden korábbi érzése, a düh, csalódottság, kétségbeesés és fájdalom erőt vett rajta, és összeszorította a torkát. Elege volt már az egészből. Arra készült, hogy leüti a férfit, és sírva elrohan a géphez, nem törődve a páncéllal, de végül valami teljesen más történt. Emily ösztönösen a férfi karjaiba omlott, aki természetesen azonnal magához ölelte.

Emily úgy szorította a férfit, mintha az élete függne tőle, és akaratlanul is sírni kezdett. Utálta Tony-t, utálta a többieket, amiért nem vonták be a kezdetektől a dologba, de mégis mit tehetett volna? Végül is csak őt féltették..., meg az ártatlanokat. És az igazság az, hogy nem volt hova mennie. Kétségbeesetten kutatott valami megoldás után, de az egyetlen megoldás most az volt, hogy Tony karjaiban adja ki magából a feszültséget.

Tony leült vele a padra, és hagyta, hogy Emily a mellkasába temesse könnyes arcát. Kedvesen simogatni kezdte a lány haját és hátát, miközben Emily lassan megnyugodott. Tony közelsége valamiképp újból biztonságot adott neki, és sikerült elnyomnia a rossz érzéseit. Az egész ösztönösen történt, mintha csak meg kellett volna bizonyosodnia róla, hogy a férfi még mindig mellette áll. És ez a gesztus kétség kívül a legjobb bizonyíték volt számára.

Tony pedig természetesen mellette állt. Újból átkarolta a lányt, és a fülébe suttogta:

- Tudom, hogy nehéz, de meg kell bíznod bennem. Nem hagyom, hogy bárki bántson.

- Bár én is ugyanezt ígérhetném neked – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Szeretlek – mondta Tony, amit már az első percben el akart mondani.

- Köszönöm – válaszolta a lány. – Én is szeretlek.

Kis ideig ültek még a padon, egymás kezét fogva, majd végre elindulta befelé. Tony szerette volna megérdeklődni, hogy mi a helyzet a bázison, és szüksége volt pár számítógépre is.

- De muszáj ezt a karkötőt hordanom?! – próbálkozott Emily újra.

- Muszáj! – vágta rá Tony.

- Meddig?

- Vedd úgy, hogy szabadnapos vagy – tanácsolta Tony vigyorogva.

...

Ezalatt a kutatóbázison:

Fury megérkezik és Coulson felvázolja neki a helyzetet. Az ügynök az igazgató kérésére visszaindul a központba, hogy megnézze, mi van Emily-ékkel. Fury-t Hill veszi át, aki megkéri az evakuálásra.

Selvig beszámolót tart, Clint kijelenti, hogy szerinte a kocka egy átjáró az univerzum egy távoli pontjára, az említett kék szerkezet pedig működésbe lép.

Megnyílik az átjáró, és Loki megérkezik. Megöli a biztonsági célból jelen lévő kommandósokat, a jogar segítségével megidézi Eric Selvig-et és Clint-et, hogy segítsenek neki, majd elviszi a Tesseract-ot.

Az átjáró a kocka nélkül összeomlik, így a bázis is elpusztul. Maria Hill üldözőbe veszi Loki-ékat, de nem tudja elkapni őket, Fury-nak pedig épp hogy csak sikerül megmenekülnie, mielőtt a bázis maga alá temetné. Ő is Loki-ék után ered, de szintén nem jár sikerrel.

Az igazgató ezek után felhívja Coulsont és beszámol a történtekről, továbbá kijelenti, hogy fel fognak készülni a háborúra, mert ez most már biztosan az. Az ügynök gépe visszafordul, hogy felvegyék Fury-t, és immár együtt indulnak a központba, ahol megtárgyalják, hogy hogyan tovább.

Még útközben Coulson megérdeklődi Stark-tól, hogy mi van Emily-vel, majd röviden megosztja vele a történteket.

...

Tony arcára komorság és kétségbeesés ült ki miután lerakta a telefont. Épp a híd egyik, azaz négy számítógépét sajátította ki, hogy elvégezze az utolsó simításokat legújabb fegyverei tervezetén. Most viszont tőle szokatlan módon felpattant a képernyő elől, és arcát a kezébe temetve fel-alá kezdett járkálni.

- Tony, mi történt? – kérdezte Emily. Rögtön megérezte a félelmet Tony kisugárzásában, és aggódva nézett a milliomos szemébe.

Tony viszont képtelen volt válaszolni neki, csak rótta tovább a köröket.

- Tony?! – szólította meg újból a lány.

- Ellopták – felelte Tony, de szellemben egészen messze járt. Idegesen fogdosta a körszakállát, és még mindig nem tudott megállni egy helyben.

- Mit loptak el?!

- A Tesseract-ot!

- Most ugye csak viccelsz?! – döbbent meg a lány.

- Bár úgy lenne – sóhajtotta Tony.

- De hiszen ez...

- Hihetetlen?

- Egy katasztrófa! – kiáltotta Emily. – Az a szerkezet akkor most bárhol lehet! El tudod képelni, mekkora pusztítást végezhetnek vele?! Hiszen a Hidra egykor majdnem elpusztította a ...!

- Nekem mondod?! – kérdezett vissza Tony. – Apám élt abban az időben! Ráadásul még ott van ez a skandináv fickó is, akiről szinte semmit sem tudunk...

- Miféle skandináv fickó?! Thor?

- Thor? Dehogy! Phil szerint valami fekete hajú fickó, akiről Selvig azt állította, hogy Thor öccse. Valami Lucky-nak hívják, bár ha engem kérdezel, szerintem nem túl szerencsés, ha a SHIELD-del húz ujjat...

- Loki? – kérdezett rá a lány megdöbbenve.

- Lehet, hogy akkor Loki. De kit érdekel! Az a sunyi aljas dög valahogy megigézte Eric-et és Clint-et, és magával vitte őket...

- Hogy mit csinált?! – Emily már azt sem tudta, hova kapja a fejét. – Tony, mond már el normálisan, hogy mi történt!

- Rendben – vett erőt magán a milliomos, és ötperces beszámolót tartott a Coulson-tól hallottakról. Emily a végén ugyanolyan megrökönyödéssel bámult maga elé, mint előbb a milliomos. Néhány perc semmibe meredés, és Tony noszogatása után magához tért.

- Emily! Ne aggódj! Valahogy megoldjuk – ígérte a férfi.

- Meg fogjuk oldani! – jelentette ki Emily, immár határozott eltökéltséggel. – Ha ez az északi csávó azt hiszi, hogy minden következmény nélkül ekkora pusztítást végezhet, elviheti a SHIELD kockáját és háborúval fenyegetheti a Földet, akkor nagyon téved!

- Ez az az Emily, akit én ismerek! – vigyorodott el Tony. – Ellátjuk annak a Lucky-nak a baját!

- Loki!

- Akkor Lokinak! – egyezett bele Tony.

- Az a szemétláda elrabolta a barátomat - folytatta Emily. – Nem fogjuk ellátni a baját!

- Nem? – csodálkozott Tony. Nem értette, hova tűnt a lány magabiztossága, pedig az még mindig ott volt, csak másra koncentrálódott.

- Nem. Nem ellátjuk a baját, hanem én magam ölöm meg! – jelentette ki a lány a legnagyobb természetességgel. – Ha kell, puszta kézzel, még ezt a karperecet sem kell levenned!

- Azt megnézném – vigyorodott el újból Tony.

- Magadat fogod megnézni, ha beveszed ezt a pusztakezes viccet, és nem veszed le azonnal a kezemről ezt az ócskavasat!

- A legerősebb nemesfémek – kérte ki magának Tony, de ez Emily-t hidegen hagyta.

- Teszek rá! Használni fogom az erőmet, mert végre van mire, és ezt a ti túlzott elővigyázatosságotok sem fogja megakadályozni! Nélkülem sosem végeztek egy félistennel! – szögezte le a lány.

- Ki mondta, hogy nélküled mennénk? – kacsintott rá Tony. – Senki nem visel a harcban ékszereket.

- Nem fogod levenni, amíg szükség nem lesz az erőmre, igaz? – kérdezte Emily csalódottan.

- De nem ám – válaszolta Tony könnyedén.

- Akkor megoldom magam! – makacskodott a lány, és Tony vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy egy tőrrel eredménytelenül próbálja lehámozni magáról a készüléket.

...

Fury és Coulson megérkeztek a központba. Fury azonnal a kommunikációs terembe sietett, hogy értekezzen a tanáccsal. Még a gépen eldöntötték, hogy összehívják a bosszúállókat, de ezt még a fejeseknek is jóvá kellett hagyniuk.

Phil felhívta Natashát, hogy megkérje, beszéljen Banner-rel, mert talán szükség lesz a „nagy fickó" segítségére. Clint-ről természetesen még nem számolt be neki. Natasha kiütötte az éppen vallatott csempészeket, majd Délkelet-Ázsia felé vette az irányt.

Phil ezalatt a hídra ért, ahol Stark és Emily már vártak rá. A lány azonnal az ügynök felé vette az irányt. A férfi megriadt, hogy Emily talán dühös rá, és most bosszút áll majd, de nem ez történt.

- Phil! – kiáltotta Emily, és az ügynök nyakába vetette magát.

- Emily? – csodálkozott az ügynök, miután kibontakozott a lány öleléséből.

- Ugye jól vagy? – kérdezte a lány gyorsan.

- Igen, de – értetlenkedett az ügynök. – Azt hittem, dühös leszel rám...

- Az is vagyok! – jelentette ki Emily határozottan. – És, majd egyszer még bosszút is állok... – mosolyodott el sejtelmesen. – De nem most! Fontosabb dolgunk is van!

Phil megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

- Talán valamit mégis sikerül tanítanom neked az elmúlt időben.

- Mit? Hogy a bosszú ráér?

- Hagyjuk! – sóhajtotta Phil. – Mennyit tudsz?

- Amennyit Tony-nak mondtál. Már ha ő semmit sem hagyott ki...

- Esküszöm, hogy nem - szabadkozott Tony, aki eddig csendben volt.

- Az egyenlőre elég is lesz – jelentette ki Coulson. – Stark, köszönöm, hogy ide fáradt!

- Ugyan, nem volt fáradtság – legyintette a milliomos. – Viszont érdekelnének a fejlemények.

- Várjuk meg a tanács válaszát – javasolta Phil. Tony kissé türelmetlenül, de bólintott.

- Háború lesz? Biztos? – kérdezett rá a lány. Nem bírt várni.

- Attól tartunk, igen. Legalábbis Loki kijelentette, hogy megszabadít minket a szabadságunktól. – Phil hangjából kiérezhető volt a félelem és aggódás. Bár uralkodott magán, Emily, aki sok időt töltött vele, könnyen észrevette, hogy most kivételesen rossz állapotban van. A lány még sosem látta ennyire idegesnek.

- És mire jutottatok eddig? – kérdezte Emily óvatosan.

- Összehívjuk a bosszúállókat, felkészülünk... megpróbáljuk megkeresni a Tesseract-ot – tette hozzá.

- Hogyan?

- Banner segítségét kérjük, reméljük, összejön. Nála többet senki sem tud a gamma-sugárzásról...

- Banner? – kérdezett rá Tony. Coulson bólintott. – Már alig várom, hogy találkozzak vele! –vigyorgott.

- És Natasha? – érdeklődött Emily

- Ő látogatja meg Banner-t. Ha minden jól megy, holnapra itt lesznek.

- És a Kapitány? – vetette fel Tony. – Ő is bosszúálló, vagy mi...

- Ezzel kell megvárnunk a tanács válaszát...

- Addig is, én folytatom a munkát – jelentette ki Tony, és visszaült a gépek elé. Az új fegyvereknek még hasznát veheti – vélte.

- Elvitte – sóhajtotta Phil kis idő múlva. Emily kedvesen a vállára tette a kezét, ahogy az ügynök szokta neki, amikor ideges, vagy szomorú.

- Majd visszaszerezzük! – ígérte a lány. Érezte, hogy most Phil-nek van szüksége az ő támogatására.

- Nem értelek, Emily – nézett a lány meleg, barna szemeibe az ügynök. – Arra számítottam, hogy legalábbis dühöngeni fogsz a történtek után...

- És itt a pont! – mosolyodott el a lány. – Phil, mi az az egy szó, amivel kapásból jellemeznél engem?

- Jószívű? Makacs? Kitartó?

- Oh, kérlek – forgatta meg Emily a szemeit. – Dolgoztasd meg az agyad!

- Kiszámíthatatlan... – felelte Phil elmerengve.

- Talált, süllyedt! – vigyorgott rá Emily. – Néha még én sem értem magamat, de ez van. Dühös vagyok rád, de annál jobban aggódom érted. Hiszen te mondtad még egykor, hogy ilyen az emberi természet. Ellent mond önmagának, ha kell, és ösztönösen törődik másokkal.

- Emily – sóhajtotta Phil meghatódva.

Emily biztatóan megölelte az ügynököt, majd a szemébe nézett.

- Ne aggódj, Phil! Megvédjük a Földet, emlékszel? Ezért vagyok itt. Rám számíthatsz! – mondta kedvesen.

- Köszönöm, Emily – felelte Phil, és most ő ölelte magához a lányt, Emily pedig újból magához szorította.

- Ne félj, amíg engem látsz! – suttogta a lány a fülébe.

- Már nem félek – válaszolta Phil. Mindig is tudta, hogy ha kell, Emily majd mellette fog állni, de tökéletesen csak most bizonyosodhatott meg róla. A háta mögött szervezkedtek, de a lány megbocsátott, és még kedves is volt hozzá... Coulson úgy vélte, jól döntött, amikor a lányt úgymond a gondjaiba vette.

Vannak emberek, akiknek a bizalmát elnyerni mindennél többet ér. Olyan emberek, akik ha egyszer a barátjuknak fogadnak, akkor a végletekig kitartanak melletted, még akkor is, ha közben hibázol. Akik, ha szükséged van rájuk, kérés nélkül a segítségedre sietnek, még ha pont előtte vétettél is ellenük, és mindent megbocsájtanak. Emily Brook pont ilyen ember volt.

Bár Emily csak elcsúsztatta a bosszút, viszont mindent megtett volna, hogy Phil-nek segítsen, a férfinak, aki szinte nagybátyjaként támogatta. Vannak dolgok azonban, amelyek sosem változnak. Emily néhány perc múlva nagy boci szemekkel fordult az ügynökhöz.

- Phil? Ugye megkéred Tony-t, hogy vegye le ezt rólam?- mutatott a karján lévő fémkarikára.

Phil talán már hajlott is arra, hogy beadja a derekát, de Tony, aki végig hallgatózott, a torkán akasztotta a szót.

- Elég az érzelgősségből! - jelentette ki a milliomos. – Nem látod, hogy csak játszadozik veled?

- Nem igaz! – ellenkezett Emily, és természetesen Phil is tudta, hogy a lány valóban komolyan gondolta, amiket mondott. Csak most eszébe jutott valami más is...

- De igaz – feleselt Tony. – De ha mégsem, akkor sem veszem le rólad!

- Phil? – nézett Emily reménykedve az ügynökre.

- Majd ha eljött az ideje – jelentette ki Coulson határozottan.

- Akkor, mondjuk kölcsön veszem a drótvágót... – gondolkozott el hangosan a lány, és a szertár felé indult.

- Még csak az kéne! – kiáltotta Tony, és Phil-hez fordult. – Kapd el!

- Rajta vagyok – válaszolta Phil, és Emily nyomába eredt. Út közben viszont összetalálkoztak egy nagyon ideges Nick Fury-val, így minden szándékukat félredobva visszasiettek a hídra.

...


	20. Chapter 19

**Sziasztok!**

**Nos ez a fejezet talán már kicsit túl hosszú is lett... A csatáig nem jutottam el, de eljön még egyszer az is ;) Remélem tetszeni fog!**

**april45**

* * *

**Növekvő feszültség**

...

- A tanács elfogadta a javaslatot a Bosszúállók összehívására – jelentette ki Fury. – Mivel Banner-ért már elindult Romanov ügynök, Stark pedig már itt van, csak egyvalaki van hátra...

- A Kapitány – vágott közbe Tony. – Valóban olyan nagy szám, mint amilyennek beállítják? – kérdezte flegmán.

- Stark! – támadt rá lendületesen Coulson, aki nagy Kaptány-rajongó hírében állt.

- Mi van? – meresztett Tony nagy, ártatlan szemeket.

- Kicsivel több komolyságot, ha megkérhetem rá! – szólt a playboy-fanra az igazgató. Tony nagy levegőt vett, és befogta a száját.

- Szóval? Ki megy a Kapitányért? – kérdezte Phil lelkesen.

- Most meg mitől vagy úgy bezsongva? – lepődött meg Emily.

- Szóval te nem is tudod? – szólalt meg újból Tony.

- Micsodát?

- Phil barátod legendás Kapitány-rajongó. Még a saját anyját is eladná egy...

- Stark! – üvöltött rá Coulson.

- De ha igaz... – vont vállat a milliomos.

- Nem igaz. Csak csodálom őt – magyarázta Phil a lány felé.

- Hát, ha te csodálod, akkor biztos nagyszerű ember lehet – állapította meg Emily.

- Nagyszerű ember – értetet egyet Fury. – De most már elég a fecsegésből! Én magam keresem fel a Kapitányt, de utána még lesz egy kis elintéznivalóm a hadsereg főparancsnokával, szóval Coulson?

- Igen, uram? – csillant fel Phil szeme.

- Megtenné, hogy elkíséri Rogers-t a központba?

- Természetesen, uram! A legnagyobb örömmel! – Phil teljesen felvillanyozódott. A korábbi kétségbeesésnek, és melankóliának már semmi nyoma sem volt. Ez volt az a pillanat, ahol Emily átállt Tony oldalára és már-már betegesnek tartotta az ügynök imádatát.

- Értem sosem rajongtál ennyire – jegyezte meg a lány epésen -, pedig minden nap elkísérhettél.

- Jaj, kedvesem, tudod, hogy nagyon kedvellek – magyarázkodott Phil, de látszott rajta, hogy gondolatban már egészen máshol jár.

Emily nagyot sóhajtott. Erre már Tony is újból kinyitotta a száját.

- Ilyen egyedi személyiségek, mint mi – kezdte Emily kedvenc milliomosa enyhe színpadias túlzással – a Kapitánynak még a nyomába sem érhetnek. Ez a mi végzetünk – sóhajtott egyet a végén, „kis" rájátszással.

- Sorstársak vagyunk - sóhajtotta Emily, hasonlóan eltúlzott sértettséggel, majd összekacsintott Tony-val.

- Leszállnátok végre rólam?! – kérte Coulson.

- Még rajtad sem voltunk – jegyezte meg Tony, mire Emily-vel elnevették magukat.

- Emily, azt hittem, te megértsz – mondta csalódottan az ügynök.

- Hát persze, Phil – mosolygott rá a lány ártatlanul. – Kérjek majd neked aláírást tőle?

Tony-val megint kitört belőlük a röhögés. Phil csak a fejét csóválta az idétlen viccelődésükön. Majd, ha megismerik a Kapitányt, akit amúgy még ő sem ismert személyesen, akkor rájönnek, hogy milyen fantasztikus ember!

Fury szintén a fejét csóválta.

- Hova kerültem? – kérdezte az igazgató. – A Föld veszélyben, ti meg itt poénkodtok?!

- Nick, mi csak... – kezdte Emily.

- Nem számít – zárta le Fury. – Coulson, jöjjön! Indulunk!

- Igenis, uram! – bólintott Phil.

- Addig is, Stark... – fordult felé Fury, de a milliomos a szavába vágott.

- Vigyázok a lányra, ne aggódjon – vigyorodott el.

- Épp emiatt kéne aggódnia – jegyezte meg Emily jelentőségteljesen.

- Ez lett volna a második kérésem – jegyezte meg Fury. – Az első pedig az, hogy próbáljon meg a Tesseract nyomára akadni! Talán addig is haladhatunk valamennyit, amíg Romanov ügynökék megérkeznek.

- Megteszem, ami tőlem telik – jelentette ki Stark.

- Köszönöm. Emily...? – fordult a lányhoz, aki szintén közbeszólt.

- Igen? Ne csináljak semmi őrültséget? – kérdezte Emily fáradt sóhaj kíséretében.

- Hogy ti mennyire hasonlítotok – jegyezte meg Fury, negatívan.

- Igen? – nézett össze Emily Tony-val.

- Igen – jelentette ki Coulson, akit szintén nem dobott fel a dolog. – Néha belegondolok, hogy mit művelhetnétek ti ketten, ha hosszabb ideig össze lennétek zárva... – Tony és a lány újra összenéztek. Tony pajkosan a lányra vigyorgott, de Emily inkább zavarba jött. A helyes kérdés az lett volna, hogy mit nem csinálnának... Phil leolvasta ezt a lány arcáról. – De inkább meg sem kérdezem – fejezte be az ügynök szem forgatva.

_Azt jól is teszed_ – gondolta Emily és Tony egyszerre. Ami a toronyban történt, az jobb lesz, ha ott is marad.

- Mit kell tennem? – kérdezte Emily az igazgatót, hogy oldja a kialakuló feszültséget. Ha Phil-ék megtudnák, hogy mennyiszer gabalyodtak egymásba, és hogy ráadásul majdnem lefeküdtek Tony-val...

- Szeretném, ha felkészülnél – jelentette ki Fury.

- Leveszitek végre ezt az izét?! – követelte Emily a karkötőt fixírozva.

- Nemsokára – jelentette ki Fury. – De előtte inkább látogasd meg az edzőtermet. És szeretném, ha majd udvariasan viselkednél a vendégeinkkel, a Kapitánnyal, és doktor Banner-rel – fejezte be Fury.

- Mikor nem vagyok én udvarias? – kérdezett vissza a lány.

- Ezt még kérdezed? – nézett rá Fury jelentőségteljesen, hiszen Emily már kapásból most is feleselt vele.

Emily nagyot sóhajtott.

- Jól van, rendben! Jó és szorgalmas kislány leszek! – vágta viccesen vigyázzállásba magát.

- Azt el is várom! – mondta Fury. – Induljunk! – nézett Phil-re.

- Légy jó, Emily – kérte az ügynök. Emily most is megölelte búcsúzásképp.

- Én mindig jó vagyok – vigyorgott Phil-re.

- Rajtad tartom a szemem – jelentette ki Coulson, majd elbúcsúzott a lánytól. – Viszlát! Stark! – tette hozzá a férfi felé biccentve.

- Ég önnel! – köszönt el Tony az ügynöktől. – Adja át üdvözletem Tökéletes Kapitánynak! –toldotta meg a hozzá hű gúnyos stílussal. Phil ezt már nem vette magára, hanem Fury után indult.

- Vigyázz magadra! – szólt még utána Emily.

...

Natasha felkereste Bruce-t, és rövid beszélgetés után rávette, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk, és kísérje el a központba, ahol csúcs modern kütyükkel kutathat a kocka után. Banner kicsit tartott attól, hogy egy hatalmas betonketrecbe zárják, de az ártatlanok érdekében végül beadta a derekát. Elindultak egy géppel.

Fury felkereste a Kapitányt, aki, miután röviden felvázolták neki a helyzetet, tudván, hogy a Tesseract milyen veszélyes fegyver, azonnal beleegyezett, hogy segít. Fury felkereste a tábornokokat, hogy megkérje őket hadsereg lehetőség szerinti bevetésére, Steve-et pedig Coulson kísérte el a repülőúton. Az ügynök nem bírta megállni, hogy kifejezze rajongását és elismerését a legendás férfi iránt.

Ezalatt Stark összedobott egy egyszerű, de szerinte hatásos nyomkövető algoritmust a kijelölt laborban, viszont a végső simításokhoz szüksége volt gamma-sugárzás szakértő kollégája segítségére. Emily pedig, mivel a tudós most nem kérte a segítségét, meglátogatta az edzőtermet, és az ereje használata nélkül rongyosra vert, ütött és rúgott három bokszzsákot. Arról fogalma sem volt, hogy leendő Steve kollégájának is van egy hasonló hobbija.

Végül mindenki megérkezett a központba, ami már egy ideje az óceán közepén nyugodott. De miután Natasha bekísérte Banner-t és Steve-et, az óriási repülő szerkezet újból a levegőbe emelkedett. Az új tagokon kívül ez már senkit sem lepett meg igazán, ahogy az sem, hogy kis idő múltán a központ rejtőzködő üzemmódra váltott – azaz szabad szemmel már nem lehetett észrevenni, csupán megfelelő műszerekkel.

A kis, azaz most már nem is olyan kicsi társaság a hídon gyűlt össze. A tagjai természetesen: Fury, Coulson és öt Bosszúálló: Steve, Bruce, Stark, Natasha és Emily. Steve kifejezte elismerését az igazgatónak a hely hihetetlensége miatt, Tony és Bruce pedig azonnal megtalálták a közös hangot. Tony még be is vallotta, hogy imádja, amikor kollégája kiborul, és Hulk-ká változik.

Natasha viszont nemrég szerzett tudomást Barton ügynök szerencsétlen befolyásolásáról, így eléggé maga alatt volt. Emily azonnal odasietett kolléganőjéhez, miután túlesett az kötelező udvarias bemutatkozásokon a Kapitánnyal és a doktorral. A Steve-ről még nemigen alkotott véleményt – mindketten keveset halottak a másikról, Banner pedig kijelentette, hogy szerinte lenyűgöző a lány tehetsége.

...

- Natasha! – ölelte át kolléganőjét Emily. – Én annyira sajnálom! – Natasha magához szorította a lányt. Jól esett neki most Emily törődése.

- Nem tehetsz róla – suttogta Emily fülébe.

- Talán nem. De majd teszek! – jelentette ki a lány határozottan. – Ígérem, hogy megölöm azt a szemetet!

- Ez rendes tőled – mosolyodott el halványan a nő. – De előbb inkább találjuk meg!

- Megtaláljuk! – jelentette ki Tony. – Amíg Banner befejezi a sugárzás-mérő algoritmust, addig összedobok egy arcfelismerő programot. Fury engedélyt adott minden kémműhold felhasználásához. Fél óra, és kész!

- Köszönöm, Stark – mondta Natasha.

- Érted bármit – vigyorgott rá Tony, bár egyiken sem kedvelték különösebben a másikat.

- Látod, Nat – simogatta meg Emily a nő vállát. – Hamar a nyomára akadunk!

- Bár úgy lenne – sóhajtotta Natasha.

- Úgy lesz – nyugtatta Emily.

- Úgy kell lennie! – lépett melléjük Phil, aki szintén a nő vállára tette a kezét. – Barton ügynök pedig tud vigyázni magára – tette még hozzá, hogy enyhítse Natasa aggodalmát.

Stark és Banner elvoltak a laborban, illetve Tony valójában a híd és a labor között ingázott, Steve meglátogatta az edzőtermet, Phil és Emily pedig egy percre sem hagyták magára Natashát, aki legbelül nagyon értékelte a törődésüket, de még így is nehezére esett megnyugodni.

Fury szintén idegesen rohangált össze-vissza a központban, néha megállt a hídon, de néha hosszú percekre eltűnt emberei szeme elől. Végül nem bírt megállni egy kérdést, bármennyire is türelmetlennek vélte magát miatta.

- Találtak már valamit?! – kérdezte Coulson-t, mivel a tudósok épp nem tartózkodtak a szeme előtt, szerencséjükre. Natasha ezalatt a Tony által írt programot tanulmányozta az egyik számítógép előtt.

- Még semmit – sóhajtotta az ügynök.

- Ebbe bele lehet őrülni! – tört ki az igazgatóból.

- Ne aggódjon uram, csak percek kérdése – próbálta Coulson megnyugtatni, holott még ő maga sem volt biztos saját állításában.

- Ha nem találjuk meg időben, annak súlyos következményei lesznek – sóhajtotta Fury.

- Uram... – próbálkozott újból Coulson, de hiába. Fury idegesen kezdett fel alá járni a hídon. Coulson oldalba bökte Emily-t, hogy ugyan próbálja már meg ő is megnyugtatni az igazgatót, ha már szerény személye nem járt sikerrel.

- Phil? Mi van? – suttogta Emily megdöbbenten, aki nem értette a bökés általi célzást.

Phil ekkor Fury felé mutatott a fejével, majd mikor a lány szemében némi értelem csillant, még hozzátette.

– Menj!

Emily kényszeredetten felállt, és odalépett Fury-hoz.

- Nick? – szólította meg óvatosan. Az igazgató fájdalmas tekintettel nézet le rá.

- Ha most szándékszol kérdőre vonni, amiért elhallgattam előled azt a bizonyos dolgot, akkor nem ez a megfelelő alkalom... – kezdte a férfi idegesen. – Sajnálom, hogy nem mondhattam el, de ne várd, hogy bocsánatot is kérjek érte, mert...

- Nick – fogta meg Emily kedvesen a karját. – Nem akartalak kérdőre vonni. Amint már Phil-nek is mondtam, most nincs idő a hisztimre... – Fury nagyot sóhajtott.

- Ilyet is ritkán hallani tőled – jegyezte meg.

- Kivétel erősíti a szabályt – mosolygott rá Emily.

- Akkor miben segíthetek? – nézett a lány szemébe. Emily melegen viszonozta a pillantását.

- Tulajdonképpen én szeretnék segíteni neked – magyarázta a lány. – Vagyis elmondani, hogy számíthatsz rám. Tudom, mondtam már ezerszer, de tényleg komolyan gondolom.

- Emily, nem kell megismételned, már elsőre elhittem – tudatta vele Fury.

- Tudom. Csak azért mondom, hogy ne aggódj!

- Emily – sóhajtotta Fury, – ha az olyan egyszerű lenne...

- Nem az, megértem. De immár mind itt vagyunk – szorította meg bátorítóan Fury karját. – Megoldjuk valahogy. Egy ilyen Loki-fickó nem kihívás nekünk.

- Talán nem lenne... – értett egyet Fury. Emily kedvessége enyhített valamennyit az aggodalmán, de nem tudta teljes mértékben elnyomni azt. - De kifutunk az időből... – tette hozzá az igazgató.

- Talán mégsem! – hallották meg Natasha hangját, ami már inkább volt lelkes, mint szomorú. Emily és Fury azonnal felé kapták a fejüket.

- Találtunk valamit? – kérdezte a nőt Phil. Natasha bólintott.

- Stuttgart, Németország – jelentette ki. – Azonosság hetven százalék. Egyáltalán nem kerüli a feltűnést.

- Menjünk! - ragadta meg Emily Fury kezét. Odasietett Natashához és Phil-hez, és a férfit is húzta maga után. – Nézd! – mutatott Emily a képernyőre, amin egy fekete hajú, világos zöldeskék szemű, markáns férfi kinagyított képe szerepelt. – Ő az? – kérdezte a lány.

- Igen – válaszolta Fury határozottan.

- Milyen bosszantó – eresztett meg Emily egy megjegyzést.

- Szerintem inkább remek, hogy megvan – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Nem, én arra gondoltam, - magyarázta a lány – hogy az rosszfiúk legtöbbje átkozottul jól néz ki...

Fury erre csak nagyot sóhajtott, Phil felvonta a szemöldökét, Natasha pedig egy „szegény lány, megőrült" arckifejezéssel díjazta Emily-t.

- Szerinted jól néz ki?! – bámult rá Phil értetlenül. – Ez a férfi el akarja pusztítani a Földet, te pedig csak annyit tudsz kinyögni, hogy jól néz ki?!

- Phil, hagyd! – rázta a fejét Fury. Őt most már hidegen hagyták a lány éretlen megnyilvánulásai. Emily viszont már készült a válasszal.

- Nem. Átkozottul, bosszantóan, dühítően jól néz ki! És éppen ezért fogom kitekerni a nyakát, amint meglátom! – jelentette ki Emily határozottan. Phil-lel ez nem igazán tudta elfeledtetni a traumát, hogy legnagyobb ellenségük úgy tűnik, bejön a legjobb emberének, de Natsahát sikerült feldobnia vele.

- A legjobb módja a kísértés elfojtásának, nemde? – kérdezte a nő vigyorogva.

- Ahogy mondod – helyeselt Emily. A Natasha kijelentésében megbújó szóviccre pedig még Fury is elmosolyodott. Bármennyire is abszurd, néha mégis jól jön az a tulajdonsága a lányoknak, hogy még a legrosszabb helyzetekből is képesek viccet csinálni.

Emily megérezte, hogy végre sikerült kissé feldobnia az igazgatót, és Phil érdekében még tovább ment.

- Annyira megőrjít – fordult az ügynökhöz, - hogy miután megszabadítottam a fejétől, kiakasztom majd azt az előtérbe...

Phil nem bírta, és Fury-val kínjukban elnevették magukat. Ekkor lépett be Stark is a hídra, aki már tanúja lehetett a Loki kinézetéről folyó vitának.

- Te és a perverz fantáziád, cöcöcö – intette meg a lányt játékosan az ujjával. – Tudtam én, hogy még egyszer túl messzire mész... – vigyorgott jelentőségteljesen.

- Stark! – köszöntötték a többiek. Tony bólintott feléjük, majd Emily-hez sétált, és a fülébe súgta:

- De komolyan lecserélnél egy vézna északi srácért?

- Tony – lökte oldalba a lány, rosszallóan, elvigyorodva.

- Igen vagy nem? – erősködött a milliomos.

- Még szép, hogy nem! – jelentette ki Emily, mire Tony átkarolta a vállát.

- Még szép, hogy nem – ismételte a lány szavait. – Velem elég nehéz versenyre kelni.

- Jól van, elég a humorból! - szólt közbe Fury. – Munkára. Valakinek el kell mennie érte! – nézett a képernyőn látható Loki-t mutató képre.

- Én megyek! – jelentette ki Natasha. Fury bólintott. Tudta, hogy Barton miatt amúgy sem tudná lebeszélni róla a nőt.

- És én is! – jelentette ki a Kapitány, aki épp most lépett a hídra. – Itt az ideje, hogy valaki egy kis jó modort verjen ebbe a Lucky-ba!

- Loki! – javította ki Stark, aki immár kitűnően megjegyezte a félisten nevét. – És természetesen én is megyek!

- Engem se hagyjatok itt! – kérte Emily, de Fury nem helyeselte az ötletet.

- Emily, te inkább maradj itt!

- De miért? - csodálkozott a lány.

- Loki-nál van a Tesseract. Veszélyes lehet rád nézve – magyarázta az igazgató.

- Fury-nak igaz van – értett egyet Tony is. – De ne aggódj, ha egyedül nem boldogulunk, te leszel az első, akinek szólunk.

- Ez így igaz! – ölelte át Natasaha barátnőjét. – Meg Phil-nek amúgy is szüksége van rád – mosolygott a lányra. – Nélküled még elvesztené a fejét ebben az őrületben.

Phil csak megvonta a vállát, és egyetértően a lányra nézett.

- Hát jó – egyezett bele Emily.

- Akkor meg is van a felállás! – jelentette ki Fury. – Romanov ügynök, induljanak!

Natasha bólintott, majd intett a Kapitánynak, és egy vadászgép felé vették az irányt, Tony pedig az öltöző felé. A gép felszállt, kis idő múlva pedig a legvörösebb páncél távozott az anyahajóról, természetesen összetörve néhány berendezési tárgyat.

Fury Emily felé fordult.

- Köszönöm, hogy kivételesen együtt működsz. Tudom, hogy mennyire szerettél volna menni – jegyezte meg együtt érzően.

- Ne nekem köszönd! Tony elmagyarázta a tényeket. Jobb lesz, ha távol tartom magam a kockától – magyarázta a lány.

- Csoda történt? – kérdezte Phil meglepődve, Emily szokatlan visszafogottságára célozva.

- Csak a helyzet súlya – jelentette ki a lány – elnyomja az egyéniségem. – Társaira kacsintott.

- Mindenesetre, köszönöm, hogy mellettünk állsz – adott Fury végre hangot az érzelmeinek. – Még a háború fenyegetésében is némi nyugalmat ad, hogy itt vagy nekünk te. – Most Fury helyezte a kezét a lány vállára.

- Örülök, hogy így érzel – tette Emily a kezét Fury kézfejére. – Nem hagylak cserben. Még ha nem is mehetek a kocka közelébe, kitalálom, hogyan segíthetek nektek!

- Ebben biztos vagyok – jelentette ki Fury. – De kezdetnek megteszi az is, ha segítesz Coulson ügynöknek.

- Miben? – kérdezte a lány.

- Gyere – szólt oda neki az ügynök, és átkarolva a beltéri fémlépcső felé vezette.

- Viszlát, Nick – köszönt el tőle Emily.

- Csak ügyesen – válaszolta az igazgató. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Bár még semmi sem történt, a veszély még nem múlt el, egy valamiben legalább biztos lehetett. Emily végre úgy viselkedik, ahogy szüksége van rá, és egy ilyen szövetséges megadja az okot a reménykedésre. Ezzel értelmet is nyert hosszú küzdelme, hogy megszerezze magának a lányt. Emily-nek még a legnagyobb kétségbeesésében is sikerült kicsit megnyugtatnia.

...

- Olyat tettél, amit még senki előtted, ugye tisztában vagy vele? – jegyezte meg Coulson Emily-t, akit még mindig átkarolva vezetett a központ folyosóin keresztül.

- Hallgattam Tony Stark-ra? – próbálkozott a lány.

- Nos, abban sajnos nem te vagy az első – viccelődött Phil.

- Hát akkor?

- Elérted, hogy Fury csak félgőzzel legyen ideges egy világot megrengető katasztrófa küszöbén! Ez még nekem sem ment – jelentette ki az ügynök őszinte elismeréssel, és hálával.

- Neked csak azért nem ment, mert te magad sem hiszel eléggé a sikerben – magyarázta a lány, bár tudta, hogy nem csak ennyi volt a dologban. Fury mindig is egyik legértékesebb emberének tartotta őt, így az, hogy tudatta vele, mellette áll, többet jelenthetett bárminél.

- Te viszont engem is megnyugtattál – mondta az ügynök.

- Mert szükséged volt rám – felelte Emily könnyedén. – Törődünk egymással, emlékszel?

- Mi van, csak nem megszállt a kisangyal? – kérdezte Coulson, viccesen gúnyolódva. – Emily Brook, aki mindig megfogadja az elöljárói tanácsát...

- Phil! – lökte oldalba Emily. Coulson csak kedvesen a lányra mosolygott.

- Köszönöm, Emily. Jó, hogy végre észhez tértél.

- Azt hiszem, épp most vesztettem el azt – sóhajtotta a lány, eltúlzott színpadiassággal. – Úgy viselkedek, mint egy áldott jókislány, és még az „ékszereket" sem vetem meg. Hova jutottam? – emelte égnek a tekintetét.

- Nekem tetszik ez az új személyiséged – vonta közelebb magához Phil kedvesen.

- Hát akkor azt ajánlom, alaposan élvezd is ki, mert minden csoda három napig tart! – mondta Emily határozottan.

- Úgy érzem ez lesz életem legjobb három napja – jegyezte meg Coulson, - ami ironikus, mert lehet, hogy az utolsó három is...

- Nem, Phil, az utolsó biztosan nem – határozta el Emily. – Szükségem van valakire, akit még évekig bosszanthatok! – kacsintott az ügynökre.

- Nem is te lennél, Emily Brook – sóhajtotta Phil.

- És egyébként, miben kell segítenem neked? – kérdezett rá a lány.

- Fury említette, hogy egyszer remek tanácsokat adtál az embereinek.

- Mármint kiképzés terén?

- Igen. Szeretném, ha ezt most az én embereimmel is megismételnéd.

- Örömmel – mosolyodott el a lány. – Már csak, ha nem zavarba ejtő nekik, hogy egy lánytól tanuljanak – vigyorgott.

- Oh, nem csupán tanulni fognak – mosolyodott el sejtelmesen az ügynök.

- Mire készülsz, Phil?

- Azt szeretném, ha kiállnál velük. Egyesével és kis csoportokban. Fury szerint, ha téged megtanulnak legyőzni, akkor bárki más már gyerekjáték lesz – magyarázta Phil.

- Ez tulajdonképpen hízelgő – jegyezte meg Emily. – De azért mond meg az embereidnek, hogy készüljenek fel a vereségre.

- Ilyenkor nem a nadrágot kéne felkötniük? – kérdezte az ügynök ártatlanul.

- Az hozzám nem lesz elég – vigyorgott rá Emily.

- Meglátjuk – felelte az ügynök. A lány még nem tudja, hogy Coulson legjobban képzett kommandósairól van szó, nem azokról a kispályásokról, akikkel az igazgató a meridiánokat hajszolta – még akkor is, ha Phil enyhén elfogult saját csapatával.

...

Natasha és a kapitány nemsokára megérkeztek Stuttgart-ba. Loki már elég nagy felfordulást okozott az emberek megfélemlítésével, és Barton és Selvig is sikerrel járt az irídium megszerzésében. A félisten éppen egy idős férfival akart példát mutatni a tömegnek, de Steve még pont időben lépett közbe. Egy ideig harcoltak, majd megérkezett Tony is, és végleg kiütötte Loki-t. A mágus megadta magát, és Fury parancsára elindultak vele a központba. Az íjászt Natasha nagy bánatára nem sikerült megtalálniuk.

Út közben viszont kis bonyodalom adódott. Megjelent Thor, aki kiszabadította mostohaöcsikéjét a Bosszúállók fogságából, és egy sziklához repítette. Loki természetesen hála helyett csak gúnyolódott vele, és addig húzta az időt, míg Stark megtalálta őket, és rátámadt Thorra, aki elvitte legújabb „cimbijét". A vasember és a villámok istene Loki nézettségével döntetlen csatát vívtak, amíg a Kaptány közéjük nem vetette magát.

Végül megegyeztek abban, hogy nagyjából közösek az érdekeik, és egy oldalon állnak, így fogták Loki-t, és immár egyel többen folytatták útjukat a központ felé. Loki természetesen egy szót sem szólt út közben. A Bosszúállók még nem sejtették, hogy valójában azért fogták el, mert ő maga akarta úgy. A trükkök istenét ugyanis nem lehet efféle midgardi fegyverekkel csapdába ejteni. Loki pontosan ott volt, ahol lenni akart, legközelebb az ellenséghez, viszont egy dologgal ő sem számolt. Volt egy lány, aki ravaszságban felért hozzá.

...

Ezalatt Emily keményen küzdött azért, hogy Coulson emberei megfelelően felkészüljenek a közelgő csatára. Az ereje nélkül viszont nagyon meg kellett dolgoztatnia az izmait, és kivételesen előfordult olyan is, hogy veszített. Persze egy vagy két személy ellen egyszer sem. Amikor már hárman támadtak rá, ott kezdődtek a gondok. Phil viszont nem bánta ezt, mert az emberei így megtanulnak összedolgozni. Hálás volt a lánynak, hogy elvállalta ezt.

Phil tudta, hogy milyen nehéz lehet Emily-nek évek óta először veszíteni, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ezért kevesebbnek tartotta volna. Sőt, elismerően jött rá, hogy a lány milyen kiválóan birkózik meg a vereségekkel. Az ügynök még örült is a dolognak, mert úgy vélte, sokat segít majd Emily-nek ha a kudarcok után megtanul újra és újra felállni. Emily pedig remekül vette ezt az akadályt is. Nem is hitte volna, hogy a veszteséget elfogadni tulajdonképpen nem lehetetlen dolog.

A jó úton haladást természetesen az is segítette, hogy Phil még viccből sem gúnyolta ki a lányt, vagy egy sértő megjegyzést sem tett rá a vereségek után. Ráadásul Emily ellenfelei is tiszta harcot vívtak, a megfelelő tisztelettel bántak egymással és a lánnyal, továbbá kifejezetten értékelték, hogy a legendás meridián leáll velük harcolni.

Két óra múlva Emily kimerülten dőlt el a karate szőnyegen. Sosem küzdött még eddig az ereje nélkül. A mai nap többet edzett, mint bármelyik másikon.

- Elég lesz – jelentette ki Phil, aki kiment telefonálni egy percre, és csak most tért vissza, sejtelmes mosollyal az arcán. – Mindenki menjen, és szabadidő, amíg nem kaptok újabb parancsot!

Az emberek elszállingóztak az edzőteremből, de Emily még mindig nem kelt fel.

- Velem mit parancsol, uram? – kérdezte a lány komolytalanul.

- Talpra! Gyerünk! Húsz kör futás! – parancsolta az ügynök határozottan.

- Ugye most csak viccelsz? – nyögte a lány.

Phil komoly arccal nézett Emily szemébe, majd elnevette magát a kétségbeesésén.

- Hát, persze, hogy viccelek. – Erre Emily is elmosolyodott. Coulson kezet nyújtott a lánynak, és felsegítette a földről. – Negyven körre gondoltam – jelentette ki, újból erőltetett komolysággal.

- Phil! – forgatta meg a szemeit a lány. Az ügynök újból nevetett egy sort.

- Bocs – mondta, - nem tudtam megállni.

Emily nagyot sóhajtott, de persze nem haragudott az ügynökre egy pillanatig sem.

- És, milyen voltam? – kérdezte a lány témát váltva.

- Hmm...

- Phil!

- Megismételhetetlen – jelentette ki.

- Egy „jó" is megtette volna.

- Te rögtön hármat is kaphatnál – viccelődött tovább Coulson.

- Mi ez a nagy jókedv, Phil? – vonta kérdőre a lány. – Nem úgy volt, hogy itt van a Ragnarök**1?**

Coulson fura képet vágott a skandináv kifejezésre, ami tulajdonképpen valódi helyzetiróniát eredményezett, majd visszavette megszokott mosolyát.

- A vég még várat magára – magyarázta az ügynök.

- Mi történt? – lelkesedett fel Emily is. Coulson rövid hatásszünetet tartott, majd kijelentette.

- Elfogták!

- Mi? Kicsodát?

- Lokit! – kiáltotta a férfi. Emily nem jutott szóhoz. Tehát Tony és a többiek sikerrel jártak! Azon nyomban az ügynök nyakába vetette magát, aki osztozott a lelkesedésében, és megpörgette a lányt a levegőben.

- De hiszen ez fantasztikus! – kiáltotta vissza Emily.

- Hát nem? – örvendezett Phil.

- De mégis miért nem ezzel kezdted?!

- Csak egy kis hatásvadászat – somolygott Phil.

- Te sosem változol – mosolygott rá Emily.

- Ahogy te sem – vágott vissza Coulson, és kivezette a teremből a lányt.

- Mikor érnek ide? – kérdezte Emily a folyosón.

- Volt némi komplikáció, úgyhogy még néhány óra – magyarázta Phil. – Megjelent Thor, és...

- A villámisten?! Új-Mexikóból? – döbbent meg lány.

- Igen. De a dolgok megoldódtak, szóval már úton vannak – magyarázta Phil.

- Hol fogadjuk őket?

- Azt ráér megbeszélni.

- Tessék?

- Emily, kimerültél – mondta Phil atyáskodva. – Jobb lenne, ha kipihennéd magad – javasolta.

- Nem tudnék most aludni – ellenkezett a lány.

- Azt majd meglátjuk – jelentette ki Phil, és a szobájáig kísérte a lány. Majd még azt is megvárta, míg Emily letusol, és átöltözik melegítőbe. A lány eléggé meglepődött, ahogy az ügynököt ott találta az ágya sarkán ülve.

...

- Most komolyan? – forgatta a szemeit a lány. – Mit fogsz tenni? Betakarsz?

- Csak meg akarok bizonyosodni róla, hogy megfelelően kipihened magad – magyarázta Phil. – Talán kicsit túlhajtottalak... Nem szeretném, ha fáradtan mennél egy lehetséges csatába.

- Nem kell szabadkoznod, Phil – mondta a lány kedvesen. – Élveztem a kiképzést.

- Tudom, és örülök is neki. De mégis úgy helyes, ha odafigyelek rád.

- Nem szükséges – ellenkezett Emily kedvesen. – Megvagyok, és semmi pénzért sem maradnék le a „nagy" belépőről!

- Megígérem, hogy felkeltelek, ha ideérnek – mondta Phil őszinte, meleg hangon.

- Biztosan? – nézett a szemébe a lány.

- Biztosan – állta Phil a tekintetét.

- Akkor sem tudok aludni! – türelmetlenkedett a lány. – Túlságosan is izgulok! Beszélek Fury-val – jelentette ki.

- Fury is épp ugyanezt kérné tőled! – ellenkezett az ügynök. – Kipihenten van rád szükségünk!

- De ha mondom, hogy nem tudnék... – makacskodott tovább Emily.

- Segítek – határozta el az ügynök. Emily felvont szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy Phil megveti az ágyát, és felveri a párnáját. – Kisasszony?

- Phil – sóhajtotta a lány. Az ügynök ekkor megfogta a lány kezét, az ágyhoz vezette, és belefektette, majd még alaposan be is takarta. Végül leült a lány mellé, akinek nem tetszett, hogy Phil nem engedi felülni.

- Mondjak esti mesét? – kérdezte a lányt a legnagyobb természetességgel, közelebb hajolva hozzá. Emily elnevette magát.

- Őrült vagy, Phil! – jelentette ki.

- Szóval akkor a Hamupipőke, vagy a Csipkerózsika legyen? – folytatta Coulson, és elérte, hogy a hangja a legkevésbé se remegjen meg az őt is fojtogató nevetőrohamtól. Emily most már fulladozott a nevetéstől. - Úgy tűnik, ez hatásosabb, mint az ujjaim – jegyezte meg vigyorogva.

- Meddig akarod még ezt csinálni?! – nézett rá Emily.

- Amíg el nem alszol.

- Ha nevettetsz, nem fogok!

- Ha nem alszol, akkor még órákig folytathatom.

- Jaj, ne! – színlelt Emily riadtságot. – Már alszom is!

- Helyes – jelentette ki az ügynök, és valóban megvárta, amíg a lány elalszik. Majd óvatosan felállt az ágyról, és csak miután fél percig hallgatta Emily nyugodt szuszogását, távozott a szobából. A távozása előtt viszont nem bírta megállni, hogy néhányszor végigsimítson Emily bársonyos arcán.

_Olyan fiatal még ez a lány_ – gondolta magában. – _Milyen kegyetlenség, hogy már most meg kellett tapasztalnia az élet legsötétebb oldalát, és most is háborúra készül._

Bár remélte, hogy sikerül eleget kiszedni a foglyukból ahhoz, hogy elkerüljék az elkerülhetetlent, még semmi sem volt biztos. Phil is csupán a lány érdekében játszott rá annyira a jókedvére. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy Loki elfogásával a veszélynek vége, de azt akarta, hogy Emily-nek legyen néhány jó pillanata a háború előtt. A háború, ami valószínűleg szörnyű és kegyetlen lesz, és amiben egy ilyen fiatal lánynak is részt kell majd vennie, sőt, egy egész bolygónyi felelősség terhét cipelnie.

Phil legszívesebben bezárta volna a lányt egy biztos helyre, amíg elül a veszély, de ezt nem tehette. Hiába nőtt Emily annyira a szívéhez, tudta, hogy nélküle nem nyerhetnek, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha valóban komollyá válik a helyzet, akkor még a Stark által kreált szerkezet sem tarthatja vissza a lányt a harctól.

Csak annyit tehetett, hogy némi örömet, és néhány kellemes percet szerez Emily-nek a vihar előtt. A vihar előtt, ami remélhetőleg nem csupán a jelen végét hozza el, hanem egy új korszak kezdetét.

...

Phil a híd felé vette az irányt.

- Coulson! – szólította meg Fury, majd észrevette, hogy az ügynök egyedül van. – A lányt hol hagyta?

- Lepihent egy kicsit – magyarázta az ügynök. – Az ereje nélkül nagyon megdolgoztatta magát.

- Értem – bólintott az igazgató. – Talán jobb is, ha nem veti rá magát rögtön a foglyunkra, mielőtt még bármit is kiszedhetnénk belőle.

- Megígértem neki, hogy felkeltem.

- Azért még gondolja meg – kérte az igazgató.

- Átgondolom – felelte az ügynök, majd témát váltott. – Mit sikerült eddig kideríteni?

- Loki nem beszél, szóval minimálisat. Ahogy említettem, felbukkant viszont Thor. Vele talán többre megyünk.

- Úgy véli, uram, hogy ő talán tudhat valamit az öccse tervéről?

- Talán. De mindenesetre utána járunk – határozta el az igazgató.

- Óhajtja, hogy kikérdezzem, uram? – ajánlotta fel az ügynök.

- Azt bízza csak rám – jelentette ki Fury. – Maga inkább próbálja majd meg kicsit összerázni a csapatot, ha érti, mire gondolok. Stark és a Kapitány között forr a levegő, most pedig még itt van egy újabb harcos.

- Megteszem, ami tőlem telik – bólintott Coulson.

...

A vadászgép, ami Thor-t, Starkot, Rogers-t, Natasát és Lokit szállította végül landolt a SHIELD repülő erődjének kifutópályáján. Natasaha még néhány perccel az érkezés előtt értesítette az igazgatót és Coulson ügynököt. Phil úgy döntött, felébreszti a lányt, mert a végén még nagyon kiakad, ha lekési a valószínűleg legendássá váló belépőt. Phil megállt a lány ajtaja előtt.

A központra jellemző, hogy minden szobának van egy folyosóra néző ablaka is, amit belülről el lehet sötétíteni, vagy egy átlátszatlan függönnyel eltakarni. Emily-nek sötétvörös függönye volt, amit lefekvés előtt már elfelejtett teljesen elhúzni, így az ablak felén ki lehetett látnia folyosóra, és onnan is be a szobába, pont a lány ágyára.

Phil még nem nyitott be, hanem először benézett az ablakon. Emily mélyen aludt, félig oldalra fordulva és magához ölelve a párnát. _Olyan szépen alszik_ – suttogta maga elé az ügynök. Még néhány percig figyelte a lányt, de nem volt képes felzavarni. Úgy vélte, biztosan békésen álmodik, hagy pihenjen még. Szóval Coulson hátat fordított, és Fury kérésének eleget téve visszaindult a hídra. Remélte, hogy a lány nem fog majd haragudni rá.

Phil viszont arra nem számított, hogy a leszállópályától az üvegketrecig vezető legrövidebb út azon a folyosón vezet, amelyiken a lány szobája is elhelyezkedik.

...

Emily-nek jól esett a kis pihenés, de egyszer valamiért felébredt, mert olyan érzése támadt, mintha figyelnék. Kinézett az ablakon, de nem látott mást, csak egy elsuhanó árnyékot. _Phil?_ – suttogta maga elé, de utána már vissza is aludt. Nem sokkal később viszont egy szokatlanul kellemetlen érzéssel újból felriadt. Úgy érezte, egy idegen aura közeledik, és szinte fojtogatja. Hányinger kerülgette.

Még félálomban forgolódott egy kicsit, majd nehéz léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Mintha ügynökök lennének. Fáradtan a folyosóra emelte a tekintetét, és nem is kellett sokat várnia. Pár másodperc múlva kér kommandós haladt el a szobája el, majd két férfi között meglátta őt. Egy magas, szikár, zöld és fekete bőrbe és csillogó fémbe öltözött alakot. A fekete férfi akkor felé fordult, és Emily az ablakon keresztül is azonnal felismerte.

Loki.

Néhány pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük. Emily majdhogynem megremegett a férfi átható, kékeszöld tekintetére, amiben meglepő határozottság, és ravaszság ült, Loki viszont csak sejtelmesen elvigyorodott. Mintha csak azt akarta volna üzenni a lánynak, hogy „Vigyázz, még találkozunk!". Az őrök tovább vezették Lokit a ketrecig, de a mágus energiája még percekig ott lebegett a lány körül.

Loki már biztos helyen volt, Emilyt viszont ez nem nyugtatta meg. Kislány módjára húzta magához a takaróját, mintha az megóvhatná a hátborzongató idegentől. Attól, aki még minden visszataszítósága ellenére is szokatlan érzéseket keltett a lányban. Emily nem bírta elfojtani magában a tényt, hogy mennyire vonzó és elbűvölő is ez a férfi. Már-már ijesztően elbűvölő. Emily-t szó szerint kirázta a hideg tőle.

Egyszerre akart a lehető legtávolabb kerülni tőle, és minél jobban a közelébe férkőzni. Emiatt a kínzó, kettős vágy miatt pedig Emily még jobban utálta új ellenségüket. A fáradtság viszont hamar erőt vett rajta, így újból álomba merült, sőt, kis idő elteltével a kis pillantás-cseréjüket is már csupán álomnak hitte. Vagy három óra múltán kelhetet fel végleg, mikorra rendesen kipihente magát.

Megmosta az arcát, felöltözött az egyenruhájába, és miután kicsit rend beszedte a haját és enyhe sminkjét, a híd felé indult. Azt remélte, hogy Phil azért nem keltette fel, mert még nem érkeztek meg Natasháék, és még nem késett el. A hídra érve viszont megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy nem csak a nagy belépőről, hanem még valami másról is biztosan lemaradt.

Amíg alud ugyan is Loki baljós monológgal jutalmazta meg az őt fogva tartókat, a Bosszúállók pedig eléggé nehezen találták meg a közös hangot, kivéve persze a két tudóst. A helyzet olyan volt, mintha különféle vadállatokat zártak volna össze egy betonketrecbe, ahol könnyedén szívhatják egymás vérét, a jeleneten meglehetősen jól szórakozó néző pedig természetesen a trükkök istene volt.

Steve, Tony, Natasha, Phil, Fury és egy ismeretlen, erős testalkatú vállig érő szőke hajú és középkori öltözékű férfi a körasztal mellett beszélgettek, azaz „visszafogott" stílusban veszekedtek, ki-kivel. Bruce jobbnak látta elvonulni a laborba, nehogy még a végén az idegesség rá is átragadjon. Beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg a kis társaság a nagy elfoglaltságában észrevette a lányt, aki még mindig nem tért magához teljesen a különös "álomból".

Végül Steve-vel véletlenül összetalálkozott a pillantásuk, mire a Kapitány oldalba bökte Starkot, és fejével Emily irányába mutatott.

- Oh, Csipkerózsika! – üdvözölte a lányt Tony ezer wattos vigyorával. – Végre csatlakozol hozzánk?

- Elaludtam?! - rémült meg a lány.

- Egy „kicsit" – mosolygott rá Tony kedvesen, miközben a lányhoz sétált. Átölelte, és az asztal mellett „csevegőkhöz" vezette.

- Emily – köszöntötte Coulson is, aki csak most vette észre a lányt.

- Phil! Nem keltettél fel! – szidta az ügynököt.

- Sajnálom, - felelte Phil – de olyan szépen aludtál... – Emily erre egy dühöset sóhajtott.

- De megígérted!

- Borítsunk fátylat a múltra! – vágott közbe Tony, miközben az ügynökre kacsintott. Coulson most kivételesen hálás volt a milliomos közbelépéséért. – Bemutatlak egy új barátomnak – folytatta.

- Rendben – törődött bele a lány, de előtte még köszöntötte Natasát. Stark sóhajtott egyet és, beletörődve, hogy lepattintották, folytatta a villámistennel történő „eszmecserét".

A két lány megölelte egymást.

- Barton hol van? – kérdezte Emily.

- Még nem akadtunk a nyomára – sóhajtotta a nő fájdalmasan.

- Sajnálom – mondta Emily együtt érzően. – De ne aggódj, biztosan semmi baja. Megtaláljuk!

- Remélem is – felelte Natasha, bár a hangján egyáltalán nem érződött, hogy a legkevésbé is bízna a pozitív kimenetelben.

Phil lépett oda a lányokhoz.

- Natasha, gyere! Igyunk meg egy kávét! – ajánlotta fel az ügynök. – Jót fog tenni egy valamivel nyugodtabb légkör.

- Ez remek ötlet – helyeselt Emily is, aki még kicsit dühös volt az ügynökre, amiért hagyta elaludni.

Phil átkarolta Natsahát, és elhagyták a hidat. Emily Fury-hoz fordult, aki épp a Kapitánnyal tárgyalt a hadsereg bevetési módjáról. Tony ezalatt még mindig Thorral volt elfoglalva.

- Nick, Kapitány – lépett oda hozzájuk a lány.

- Emily! – nézett rá Fury, Steve pedig biccentett a lány felé. – Kialudtad magad?

- Sajnálom... – kezdte a lány – Phil azt ígérte, felkelt...

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod – mondta az igazgató. – Úgy helyes, ha kipihened magad.

- Kösz, Nick – könnyebbült meg a lány.

- Amúgy sem maradtál le semmiről – magyarázta Fury. – Loki nem beszél, és Thor sem tud mondani semmit, amin elindulhatnánk.

- Thor? – kérdezte a lány.

- Az a nagydarab fickó Stark mellett – magyarázta a Kapitány.

- Értem – felelte a lány. – Na és Banner talált már valamit a kockával kapcsolatban?

Fury megrázta a fejét.

- Semmit.

- Attól tartunk, kifogyunk az időből. Lucky valószínűleg tervez valamit – magyarázta Steve.

- Loki! – javította ki Fury és Emily egyszerre. _Miért olyan nehéz megjegyezni ezt az egyszerű nevet?!_ – gondolta magában a lány.

- Akkor ő – egyezett bele a Kapitány.

- Gondolom, szeretnél találkozni vele – vetette fel Fury.

- Jó ötlet? – kérdezett rá Rogers.

- Már találkoztam vele – vágta rá a lány. A két férfi megdöbbenve bámult rá. – Mármint egy pillanatra összetalálkozott a tekintetünk, amikor elvezették a szobám előtt – magyarázta a lány.

- Ezt számításba sem vettem – merengett el Fury.

- Azt hittem, csak egy rossz álom volt – folytatta Emily, - de mint kiderült, nem volt az. – A mondat végét már-már undorral hangsúlyozta.

- Valóban ennyire rémes volt? – kérdezett rá Steve.

- Az a tekintet... – gondolt vissza Emily, és megrázkódott a rá törő érzéstől. – Maga talán nem nézett még a szemébe? – kérdezte Steve-et.

- Engem nem rémiszt meg egy olyan beképzelt hazudozó, mint Lu...Loki! – javította ki magát végre-valahára.

- Hát, jó neked – sóhajtotta a lány, azt nem említve, hogy biztosan azért, mert a férfi nem érezte Loki erőteljes, idegen auráját maga körül.

Az északi csávó ereje még méterekről is belepiszkált a lány aurájába, ami meglehetősen kellemetlen érzés volt. Emily sosem nyúlt volna így bele mások energiájába. Loki bizonyára meg akarta félemlíteni e módon, és talán sikerrel is járt. Viszont Emily már régen megtanulta legyőzni a félelmeit, így elhatározta magában, hogy nemsokára valóban meglátogatja azt a bunkót.

- Mellesleg megtisztelnél vele, ha tegeződnénk – folytatta a Kapitány. Emily meglepetten bámult rá. – És szólíts nyugodtan Steve-nek.

- Steve – mosolygott rá Emily. – Részemről a megtiszteltetés.

- Fury sokat mesélt rólad – magyarázta Steve. – A lány, aki tárgyakat emelget, és irányítja az energiát... – Emily-nek ekkor tűnt csak fel, hogy már egy ideje kettesben beszélgetnek, és az igazgató a képernyőket bámulja. Vállat vont, és visszafordult Steve-hez.

- Na és, mást is említett még rólam, a személyiségemről...? – próbálkozott a lány. Steve mindentudóan elmosolyodott. – Ó, mond, hogy nem állított be egy hisztis csitrinek! – könyörgött.

- Csitri? – ízlelgette Steve a számára ismeretlen szót. – E félét nem említett. - Emily sóhajtott egyet. Talán még nincs minden veszve. Vagy mégis? – Azt viszont igen, hogy vigyázzak veled, mert néha nagyon makacs és önfejű tudsz lenni.

- Ezt mondta volna? – nézett Emily rosszallóan Fury irányába.

- Meg még azt is, hogy szeretsz magánakciókba fogni... – folytatta Steve.

- Milyen kedves tőle – jegyezte meg Emily gúnyosan.

- Azért sok jót is mondott, csak azt úgy véltem, fölösleges megemlíteni...

- Mivel hogy?

- Mivel hogy – fogott bele Steve, jelentőségteljesen Emily szemébe nézve – azokon nem kell változtatnod.

- Változtatnom?! - csodálkozott a lány.

- Most már egy csapat vagyunk – jelentette ki a Kapitány. – Egy csapatban pedig nem szerencsés, ha valaki nem tud alkalmazkodni és engedelmeskedni...

- Nagyszerű – sóhajtotta Emily ironikusan. – Nem elég nekem Phil, Fury és néha Tony, de most már Te is parancsolgatni kívánsz nekem?! – tört ki.

- Nem kívánok - jelentette ki Steve határozottan. – Az igazgatóval úgy döntöttünk, hogy én leszek a Bosszúállók vezetője...

- Na és a szavazás hol marad?! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Ha ezentúl azt teszed, amit mondok, akkor nem lesz semmi gond – próbálta Steve megnyugtatni a lányt, de persze hiába.

- Már miért kéne azt tennem?! Még csak ma ismertelek meg, és... Hol marad a demokrácia?!

- A demokrácia már rég elveszett a világból, az antikvitással együtt – szólt közbe Tony Emily és Steve kis vitájába.

- És a másik önfejű – sóhajtotta Steve.

- Inkább csak egyéniség – ellenkezett Tony.

- Mit akarsz, Stark?! – kérdezte a Kapitány.

- Most már végre én jövök! – bökött a lány felé.

- Tehát az bosszant, hogy neki talán még lenne esélye megjavulni? – kérdezte Steve jelentőségteljesen. Tony komolytalanul megvonta a vállát, miközben bólintott egyet. Ez nála annyit jelentette, hogy „nagyjából, igen".

- Ki mondta, hogy szeretnék megjavulni? – kérdezte Emily könnyedén, mire Tony elvigyorodott. Emily ravaszul Steve-re kacsintott, majd elfogadta Tony felé nyújtott kezét, és faképnél hagyta a Kapitányt.

- Várj! Még nem végeztem! – kiáltott utána Rogers.

- De én igen! – vágta rá Emily, és hagyta, hogy Tony Thor-hoz vezesse. Steve fejet csóválva elhagyta a hidat, hogy felkeresse Banner-t, az egyetlen „normális" csapattársát. Persze, Natasha is az lett volna, de ő most túlságosan is el volt foglalva a személyes aggodalmával.

- Szóval ott tartottam – fogott bele Tony – mielőtt elhagytál – nézett a lányra „megbántottan", amin Emily csak elmosolyodott, - hogy szeretnélek bemutatni valakinek. Ez a nagydarab fickó itt – mutatott jobb kezével a feléjük mosolygó Thorra. – az új cimbim, Thor. _(Úgy tűnik, hamar lecserélte Lokit...)_ Thor – fordult a férfihoz – ő itt Emily.

- Emily – szólalt meg Thor lelkes, öblös hangján. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! – Kezet nyújtott a lánynak, amit Emily kezdetben vonakodva, de elfogadott.

- Én is, azt hiszem – felelte bizonytalanul Emily.

- Te is csatlakozol a csapathoz? – kérdezte a lánytól a félisten.

- Úgy néz ki – felelte a lány. – Bár kedves ...barátod – veregette meg erőteljesen Tony vállát – nagyban korlátozza az önkifejezésem.

- Mire véljem ezt, fémek embere? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Thor. – Mégis mit műveltél ezzel az elragadó kisasszonnyal?!

Emily nem bírt megállni egy vigyort, amikor Thor „elragadónak" nevezte.

- Félreérted – magyarázta Tony hevesen, aki nem szándékozott páncél nélkül összekapni legújabb cimbijével. – Én csak megajándékoztam ezzel a csodás ékszerrel - emelte fel Emily karját, mire a lány dühösen elkapta azt, - de sajnálatos módon kiderült, hogy ő nem szereti a karkötőket.

- Oh, hát csak ennyi a gond? – nevette Thor. – Szerintem pedig remekül áll – fordult a lányhoz udvariasan megdicsérve az „ékszert".

- Te ezt nem érted! – tört ki a lányból. – Ez az „ékszer" gátolja az aurám...

- Szerintem az illatod is remek – jegyezte meg Thor. Erre már sem Emily, sem Tony nem bírt megállni egy kénytelen nevetést. Thor nem nagyon értette, hogy mi olyan vicces, de azért nevetett ő is velük.

- Ez a pali... – fogott bele Emily hitetlenkedve.

- Elképesztő, nem? – suttogta a lány fülébe Tony vigyorogva. – Egyszerű személyiség, de pont ezért kedvelem – jelentette ki.

- Hát persze, most már értem miért – sóhajtotta a lány. Tony csavaros észjárásával Thor-t kétségkívül könnyű rávennie, hogy az ő pártját fogja, főleg, hogy olyan fajta férfinak tűnik, akik szerint „a férfiak harcolnak, a nők pedig ezalatt otthon sürgölődnek, és ez így van rendjén". Szóval Emily-t nem is fogja túl komolyan venni.

- Szerintem viseld büszkén az ékszert, amit e nemes férfi ajándékozott neked – tanácsolta Thor a lánynak, miután kinevették magukat.

- Kijavítva: Imádom! – suttogta Tony újfent Emily fülébe. A lány már csak egy nagyot sóhajtott válaszul, majd úgy döntött, témát vált.

- Tegeződhetünk? – kérdezte Thor-t.

- Hát persze! – villanyozódott fel a villámok ura. – A barátom barátja az én barátom is – magyarázta.

- Mit akar tőlünk az öcséd? – kérdezte Emily.

- Ha én azt tudnám – sóhajtotta Thor, majd egy pillanatra elnézett a semmibe.

Loki ez alatt elégedetten elvigyorodott a „cellájában".

...

* * *

**1** Ragnarök-nek nevezik a skandináv mitológiában a Világvégét, ahol az istenek elpusztítják egymást, és a világ újra teremtődik.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Sziasztok!**_

_**Újabb rész, elnézést a várakozásért! Jó szórakozást!  
**_

_**april45**_

* * *

**Választások**

...

- Thor? – folytatta Emily.

- Igen? – nézett a lányra a szőke férfi mosolyogva.

- Mesélnél nekünk a hazádról? – kérte a lány. – Tudom, hogy ez most nem a legjobb alkalom az efféle csevegésre, de eddig még Asgard létezésében sem voltunk biztosak, és...

- Hát persze, szívesen – vágta rá Thor, - semmi akadálya!

- Nagyszerű – mosolygott Tony Emily-re. Most végre valamivel többet tudnak majd.

- Nos, hol is kezdjem...? – morfondírozott Thor.

- Talán az elején – lépett oda a kis társasághoz Fury.

- Engem se hagyjatok ki! – kiáltotta Coulson, aki épp most ért vissza.

- Natasha? – nézett rá Emily.

- Azt mondta, lepihen egy kicsit – felelte Phil. Thor eközben a gondolataiba mélyedt.

- Rá is fér – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Még mindig haragszol rám? – kérdezte Phil óvatosan, aki ekkorra már elég közel ért, hogy megpróbálja átkarolni a barna hajú lányt. Emily nem húzódott el, hanem hagyta, hogy az ügynök átölelje a hátát, és megfogta Phil köré fonódó karját.

- Nem – mosolygott Emily az ügynökre, mire Phil is megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

- Milyen szép dolog is a megbocsájtás – jegyezte meg Thor, aki „barátian" megveregette Tony vállát.

- Au – nyögte a milliomos, mire Emily, Phil és Fury is elvigyorodtak, majd az utóbbi ezután valamivel megkomolyodott.

- Szóval? – fordult Fury Thor felé.

- Nem tudom pontosan, hogy mit tudtok, és mit nem... – mondta a villámisten, - de mindenesetre akkor kezdem az elején, ahogy kérte – nézett Fury-ra.

- Megköszönném – válaszolta az igazgató.

- Az univerzum hatalmas és kiismerhetetlen – kezdte Thor, - egyesek szerint egyenesen végtelen – tette hozzá.

- Valami új? – gúnyolódott Tony.

- Stark! – szóltak rá a többiek.

- Jön az is – mosolygott Thor, akinek szerencsére nem volt szokása magára venni az efféle gúnyolódást.

- Jól van, jól van – emelte a milliomos védekezően maga elé a kezeit.

- Folytasd – kérte Emily a szőke félistent, aki bólintott.

- Számos fajnak ad életet, de sokról természetesen semmit sem tudunk... Nem ismerjük az univerzum minden szegletét, de az otthonainkat igen. Ez nem más, mint kilenc nagyon közeli birodalom, amelyek már az idők kezdete óta kapcsolatban állnak egymással... – Fury, Phil, Tony és Emily lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték. - ...a kilenc világ.

- Az a kilenc, amiről a viking mitológia beszél? – kérdezett rá Phil.

- Viking? – ízlelgette Thor a szót.

- Északi – tette hozzá Emily. – Skandináv...

- Az meg mi? – csodálkozott Thor érthetően. Ő nem tudhatta, kik azok, akik már ezer éve istenként tisztelik.

- Melyik az a kilenc világ? – tette fel Tony a helyes kérdést.

- Hát ott van Alfheim, Vannheim, Muspelsheim, Svartalfheim, Nielfheim, Helheim, Jötunheim, Midgard, a Föld és Asgard, az örök birodalom, az én hazám – magyarázta Thor. Ezután valamivel részletesebben is beszélt a birodalmakról, majd természetesen Asgardnál veszett el a részletekben. Jöttek a hősi legendák, családi anekdoták, magasztos hagyományok és hasonlóak.

Emily, Phil, Tony és Nick pedig elképedve és érdeklődve hallgatták a mesét az igazságról, ami végig ott volt az orruk előtt, de amit végig képtelenek voltak elhinni. Emily-nek még az is feltűnt, ami férfi társait hidegen hagyta, sőt, még Thor-nak sem esett le. Ők nem tulajdonítottak ennek nagy jelentőséget, de Emily kiolvasta Thor szavaiból, hogy Lokinak nem volt éppen rózsás gyerekkora.

Amihez ő értett, a mágiát és a trükköket Asgardban nem értékelték, sőt lenézték és kigúnyolták, ráadásul őt magát sem vették emberszámba. Mindig is csak „Thor öccse" volt, senki más. És ezután még kiderült, hogy nem is igazi családtag... Bárki kiakadt volna a helyében. De ez azért nem kifogás a tetteire, Jötunheim elpusztítására és a Föld megtámadására.

Emily eldöntötte, hogy mielőtt végleg elkönyveli Loki-t szívtelen, gonosz szörnyetegnek, előbb még megpróbálja kideríteni, mi vezérli valójában. Mert Thor szavaiból azt is kihallotta, hogy Loki alapvetően nem kegyetlen és durva. Bátyja szerint mindig ő volt az, aki leginkább ellenezte a háborút és a vérontást, és épp ezért a trükkök is, a fegyverek helyett. De akkor miért? Miért csinálja ezt?

A felvilágosító órának végül az említett öcskös közbeszólása vetett véget. Loki fagyos hangja töltötte be a termet, és a kis társaság felnézett a ketrecet mutató biztonsági kamera felvételére. Loki épp egy nőt próbált megfélemlíteni. _Nem lehet!_ – rémült meg Emily.

- Mit keres ott?! – kiáltotta Coulson. A vörös, egyenruhás nő Loki cellája előtt nem volt más, mint Natasha, akinek éppen pihennie kellett volna.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy lepihen? – kérdezett Tony.

- Valószínűleg nem tudott aludni – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Nem hiszem, hogy biztonságos neki az öcsém közelében – jegyezte meg Thor. – Loki bármire képes, ha felbosszantják...

- Jelenleg egy újjal sem érhet hozzá – jelentette ki Fury. – Az üveg és...

- Loki-nak nincs szüksége ujjakra, hogy...! – ellenkezett Thor, de Fury újból félbeszakította.

- Jól csinálja – mutatott a képernyőre. – Adjunk neki egy esélyt!

- Ha vállalja a felelősséget – vont vállat Thor, és összefonta a karjait maga előtt, majd fel-alá járkálva hallgatta tovább Loki-t.

- De talán jobb lenne ha – vetette fel Phil. Azt akarta mondani, hogy „ha mégsem hagynák egyedül", de Emily közbevágott.

- Majd én odamegyek! – jelentette ki.

- Szerintem ez nem jó ötlet – ragadta meg a csuklóját Tony, de Emily finoman lefejtette magáról az ujjait.

- Mennem kell! Natasa a barátnőm!

- Nem, Emily! – idegeskedett Tony, de a lány addigra már a lépcsőkön szaladt felfelé.

- Stark, hagyd! – kérte Fury.

- De maga is tudja, hogy a végén még képes, és...! – aggodalmaskodott a milliomos.

- Tudom – sóhajtotta Fury. – De úgy sem állíthatnánk meg.

Tony megcsóválta a fejét, Thor pedig még a lány után kiáltott.

- Vigyázz az öcsémmel! – kérte a lányt.

- Oh, ne aggódj! – kiáltotta vissza a folyosóról Emily, enyhe ironikussággal. – „Vigyázni" fogok rá!

- Nem tetszik nekem ez a hangnem – sóhajtotta Tony. – Legjobb lesz, ha...

- Nem, majd én! – ajánlkozott Coulson, aki végre képes volt elszakadni a képernyőtől, és Natasha remegő tekintetétől. A nő szemeiből sugárzott, hogy bár határozottságot színlel, legbelül retteg. – Vigyázok a lányokra! – tette hozzá.

- Ez rendes magától – mosolygott Thor.

- Helyes! – értett egyet Fury is. – Stark, - fordult a férfihez - maga meg nézze meg, mit művelnek azok ketten a laborban! Ha a Kapitány is ott van, akkor Banner-nek valószínűleg nem a Tesseract-ra és a jogarra korlátozódik a figyelme.

- Inkább Emily után mennék – ellenkezett Tony.

- Stark! – szólt rá Fury határozottabban.

- Loki azért nem szokott nőket ölni – próbálta meggyőzni Thor is.

- Nem szokott... Hát ez megnyugtató – gúnyolódott a milliomos, és elcaplatott a labor felé. Ekkor Coulson is elindul, fel a lépcsőn, a másik irányba, Natasháék felé. Thor és Fury pedig továbbra is a hídról figyelték az eseményeket.

...

Emily sebesen vette a métereket az egyre hosszabbaknak és szűkebbnek tűnő szürke folyosókon. Csak el ne késsen, csak érjen oda időben! Ismerte Natashát, tudta, hogy van valamilyen terve..., de most labilis volt, és érzékeny. Nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy Loki megtöri és teljesen kikészíti. És azok után, ahogy a fekete hajú férfi beszélt vele, ez már nem sokon múlt.

Még néhány lépés..., egy lépcső..., egy rövid folyosó, és... A fájdalom lándzsaként hatolt Emily mellkasába. Az idegen aura, Loki energiája most még erőteljesebb volt, mint korábban. Nem csupán fojtogatta a lányt, hanem kínzó, szúró-döfő fájdalmat okozva térdre kényszerítette. Emily megpróbált ellenállni, de képtelen volt. Akaratlanul is egy gyenge sikoly hagyta el az ajkait, és a mellkasához kapva, levegő után kapkodva dőlt el a földön. Ott összegörnyedt a kíntól és tovább lihegett.

Ekkor gyors, ismerős léptek zaja töltötte be a folyosót. Coulson sietett, amennyire tudott. Valamiért rossz előérzete támadt, ami sajnos hamar beigazolódott. A szíve összeszorult egy pillanatra, amikor meglátta a hullámzó barna hajó lányt a földön, fájdalomtól kínlódva.

- Emily! – kiáltotta Phil megrettenve, és azonnal odarohant hozzá. – Emily! – ismételte meg, miközben letérdelt mellé, és óvatosan a vállára tette a kezét. – Mi történt? – A lány nem tudott válaszolni, csak tovább lihegett, és nyögött egyet fájdalmában. Az ügynök aggódva felemelte a lány fejét, és az ölébe fektette. – Emily. Semmi baj! Minden rendben lesz! – próbálta megnyugtatni a lányt, holott még azt sem tudta, mi baja. Emily tovább nyögdécselt. – Emily, nézz rám! Kérlek! Emily!

A lány végre erőt vett magán, és felnézett a férfi aggódó, világoskék szemibe. Most már valamivel jobb volt, hogy itt volt vele Phil. Biztonságot adott, már nem volt egyedül.

- Phil – sóhajtotta Emily, majd a fájdalom újabb hulláma söpört rajta végig.

- Emily, mi történt? Mi történik? – kérdezte az ügynök, miközben közelebb vonta magához a remegő lányt.

- Lo... Loki – motyogta Emily.

- Mit tett veled?! – rémült meg az ügynök. – Hiszen még csak oda sem értél...

- Ez az aura... – magyarázta a lány - ...úgy érzem, megfojt.

Phil hirtelen nem tudta, mégis mitévő legyen. Szorosabban tartotta Emily-t, miközben erősen kutatott valami megoldás után. Ha Loki már távolról ilyen mértékben ártani képes valakinek, akkor...

- Elviszlek innen – döntötte el az ügynök.

- Ne – kérte a lány, aki egyre inkább megnyugodott Phil karjaiban. A férfi jelenléte úgy tűnik segített neki szembe nézni az ellenséges aurával. Phil határozottsága és támogatása mindig is sokat jelentett számára.

- Ne? – csodálkozott Coulson.

- Natasha! – magyarázta a lány. – Szüksége van rád!

- Mi lesz veled?

- Csak fáj... Nem tud megölni – jelentette ki Emily.

- De előbb...!

- Menj! – kérte a lány. Az ügynök nem szívesen hagyta magára a lányt, de végül feltápászkodott, és tovább indult.

- Visszajövök érted! – ígérte.

- Csak hozd ki onnan Natashát – felelte Emily.

Phil megtette az utolsó métereket a ketrecet tartalmazó terem irányába, befordult a sarkon, és... ott voltak. Natasha már alig fél méterre állt az üvegfaltól, Loki pedig a másik oldalán egészen az üvegnek tapadt. Az ügynök épp végignézhette a jelenetet, amint a félisten az üvegre csap, és a nőre ordít.

- ...te nyavalygó kis féreg! – tette hozzá Loki kegyetlenül.

Natasha remegő tagokkal kezdett hátrálni az üvegtől, és ha Phil nem terem ott, hogy hátulról megtámassza, akkor talán össze is esik.

- Maga egy szörnyeteg – motyogta a levegőbe Natasha, miközben Phil átkarolta és megpróbálta kifelé vezetni.

- Elég is lesz. Gyere! – kérte halkan Phil kolléganőjét. Natasha nem bírt megszólalni, csak hálásan az ügynökbe kapaszkodott, és hátat fordított Loki-nak.

Coulson rosszalló pillantásokat küldött a fogoly felé, mire az csak sejtelmesen elvigyorodott.

- A szörnyeteg... nem én vagyok – jelentette ki Loki ravaszul. Ekkor Natasha és Phil hirtelen egymásra néztek.

- Az aljas kis...! – eresztett meg Coulson szokásához nem híven egy szitkozódást. Natsha is felocsúdott kicsit a melankóliából és az adóvevőjéhez kapott.

- Itt Romanoff ügynök, figyeljetek! Loki megpróbálja ellenünk uszítani Bannert!

- Induljunk – bólintott Phil, miután a nő befejezte a vételt, és elsiettek a labor felé. Az ügynök egyre erőteljesebb vágyat érzett rá, hogy minden szabály ellenére, ő maga végezzen Loki-val. Előbb a bázis, az emberei, majd Emily, Natasha és most még ez az aljas trükk is... Ha nem lenne Thor, Loki halálos ítélete perceken belül hivatalossá válna.

...

A laborban egyre forrósodott a hangulat. Tony rávette Bannert, hogy törjék fel a SHIELD tűzfalát, hogy a legtitkosabb adatokhoz is hozzájuthassanak. A milliomos még mindig nem bízott a szervezet tanácsának tiszta szándékaiban. Ezalatt Steve az egyszerűbb utat választotta, és a raktárakban nézett utána a dolognak. Mindkét módszer hasonló eredményre jutott: a SHIELD fegyvert kíván készíteni a Tesseract-ból. Fury-nak és Thor-nak épp akkor sikerült betoppannia, amikor Javris végre megnyitotta az adatokat.

- Feltörte a rendszert?! – ordította le Fury Starkot.

- Na és? - vont vállat Tony könnyedén.

- Ehhez nincs joga! – ellenkezett Fury.

- Mi a második fázis? – vonta kérdőre az igazgatót Bruce.

- Nem tartozik magára!

- De talán mégis – szólt közbe Steve is, és felrakta a fegyvert az asztalra. – Nem említette, hogy a SHIELD fegyvert akar készíteni a Hidra titkos...

- Mi folyik itt?! – lépett be a laborba Natasha.

Ezek után Banner, Stark, Fury, Rogers, Natasha és Thor szenvedélyes vitába kezdtek, miközben Loki jogara egyre inkább kéken világított a Tesseract-ból szerzett energiából. Thor még azt is kijelentette, hogy a fegyver készítése azt üzenheti a külső világoknak, hogy a Föld készen áll egy magasabb szintű háborúra – ezt egyszer már Emily is felvetette Fury-nak. Mindenki egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát, végül még Steve és Tony is összekaptak.

Végül Natasha kijelentette, hogy Bannert „biztonságos" helyre kéne vinniük, de Bruce már a jogart markolta. Fury előrántotta a fegyverét, de a doktor kijelentette, hogy őt nem lehet megölni.

...

Phil már a laborig sem kísérte el Natashát, hanem már az út közepén visszafordult Emily-ért, így a vitában sem vett részt. Sietett, nehogy Emily-nek valami komolyabb baja essen, de a lány ez idő alatt szembe szállt a fájdalommal.

Emily nagy levegőt vett, és nem törődve az őt fojtogató aurával feltápászkodott, és megtette a Loki-hoz vezető utolsó lépéseket. A fájdalom egyre erősödött, de neki eszébe jutott, amit nemrég Phil-nek hála tanult meg. Hogy ha elesik, fel kell, hogy álljon, de ezt csak úgy teheti meg, ha megtanulja elviselni a vereség fájdalmát.

Loki fölénye meglehetősen fájdalmas volt, de az ügynök néhány perce lelket öntött a lányba, aki most határozottan lépett ki a neonfénybe, hogy a gyűlölt személy vakítóan kék szemébe nézhessen. Loki elvigyorodott, amint meglátta a lányt, ahogy az ajkait összeszorítva, de mégis makacsul kitartóan közelít felé, de nem szólalt meg. Némán figyelte a lányt.

Emily ekkor megelégelte a férfi nagyképű hallgatását, és úgy döntött, ő töri meg a csendet. Azzal most nem is számolt, hogy minden szavát rögzítik, és azok is hallják, akik a laborban veszekednek éppen. A lány tisztán hallotta Natasha és Loki párbeszédének végét, a durvaságot és megvetést, ahogy a félisten barátnőjét szidta, és ezt nem hagyhatta annyiban.

- Visszataszító vagy! – jelentette ki a lány, mire Loki csak tovább vigyorgott rá, de a vigyora egyre fagyosabbá vált. – És undorító, ahogy beszélsz!

Emily hangja betöltötte a központot, és a hangnem, amivel Loki-hoz beszélni mert, még a Bosszúállókat is megrémítette. Abbahagyták a civakodást, és megdöbbenve figyelték, hogy vajon mi lesz ebből.

Tony legbelül megköszönve Emily-nek, hogy végre valaki megmondja a magáét ennek a tetü-nek, Thor aggódva, hogy Loki kiborul, Phil pedig megszaporázva a lépteit a folyosón, hogy megakadályozhassa a katasztrófát.

Loki még mindig nem szólt a lányhoz, csak sejtelmesen méregette, és tovább kínozta az aurájával. Emily viszont erőt vett magán, és folytatta.

- Mond, ha ennyire megvetsz minket, akkor miért töröd annyira magad, hogy leigázd a Földet?! – kérdezte Loki-t. A félisten tekintete megkeményedett, de Emily nem hagyta abba. – Szerinted szánalmasak vagyunk, és gyengék..., és ez talán így is van hozzád képest... – Loki újból elvigyorodott, de a vidámsága hamar eloszlott. - De ha ez igaz, akkor te még nálunk is szánalmasabb vagy! – vágta a lány Loki arcába.

Ezt már a trükkök istene sem tűrte szó nélkül.

- Mégis mit nem merészelsz, te kis féreg?! – ordította, miközben Emily féltérdre esett a fájdalomtól, de újból feltápászkodott.

- Hogy én mit merészelek?! – kiabálta Emily. – Csak elmondom az igazat! Azt, hogy szerintem nincs is annál szánalmasabb, mint aki a gyengébbeket támadja meg, aki önző módon egy idegen világ királyává kiáltja magát...!

- Hagyd abba! – követelte Loki dühtől szikrázó szemekkel.

- ...Aki kétségbeesésében olyanokon akar uralkodni, akiket ő maga mélységesen megvet!

- Fejezd be, vagy...! – fenyegette Loki.

- Vagy mi lesz? Megölsz? Megteheted – vont vállat Emily. Erre a laborban lévők is meglepődtek, Loki-val együtt.

- Oh, meg is fogom, ne aggódj – mosolyodott el Loki.

- Megölhetsz, mint csizma a hangyát, ahogy utaltál rá – folytatta Emily makacsul. – De kérdem én... mi hasznod van abból, ha elfoglalsz egy hangya bojt? Mi értelme van leigázni a Földet, ha olyan szánalmasak vagyunk, hogy semmi hasznunkat sem vennéd?!

- Nem értesz semmit! – jelentette ki Loki.

- Miért kellünk neked?! – kérdezett rá Emily türelmetlenül. Loki már nem bírta tovább.

- Nem kelletek! – tört ki a férfiból. Emily felvonta a szemöldökét, mire Loki dühösen, a szemeit forgatva folytatta. – Ez az egész szánalmas kis világ, ahogy mondtad, nem jelent számomra semmit!

- De akkor miért?!

- Miért?! MIÉRT?! – üvöltötte Loki. – Minden okkal történik, de te túl sokat kérdezel!

- Te pedig túl keveset válaszolsz! – vágta rá a lány. Loki halványan elvigyorodott. Tetszett neki a lány makacs kitartása. Így még élvezetesebb lesz majd megtörni és elpusztítani.

- Lehet – somolygott a félisten. – De azt azért leszögezném, hogy nem szolgáltam rá a „szánalmas" jelzőre. Nem azért igázom le Midgardot, mert szükségem lenne rá. Nem... Egyszerűen csak azért, mert megtehetem.

- Ez még szánalmasabb...

- Úgy véled? – nézett Loki áthatóan a lány szemébe. – Szerinted szánalmas, ha valaki legyőzi a gyengébbeket?

Emily akart, de nem tudott válaszolni, mert a férfi aurája belé fojtotta a szót. Most, hogy nem tudta használni az erejét, még védekezni sem volt képes. És ez a tehetetlenség mindennél jobban bosszantotta, de megpróbálta leplezni.

- Hát mondok én neked valamit, kicsi lány – vigyorgott Loki Emily-re mézesmázosan, majd a hangja fagyossá vált. - Ölsz, vagy megölnek! Ez az élet törvénye. Ahogy az is, hogy az erősebb uralkodik a gyengéken!

- De ez annyira...önző! – nyögte Emily. Semmi hatásosabb nem jutott az eszébe.

- Önző? - vonta fel Loki a szemöldökét. - Jaj, de gonosz is vagyok! – nevette. – De gondolj csak bele...! - folytatta.

- Huh? – nézett fel rá Emily két fájdalomhullám között.

- Ha nem én, akkor valaki más. Az emberiség arra született, hogy szolgáljon. Ha pedig nem előttem térdelnek le, akkor valaki más kényszeríti őket térdre. És talán az a valaki más nem állna meg ennél... – Bosszantóan félbe hagyta a mondatot.

- Szóval azt akarod beadni nekem, hogy még szerencsések vagyunk, hogy itt vagy, és leigázol minket?! – kérdezte Emily, szinte az őrület határán. Loki vállat vont és ördögien elvigyorodott. – Te nem vagy normális! – tört ki a lányból.

- Nem – értett egyet Loki. – Különleges vagyok.

Emily a fejéhez kapott, és fájdalmasan megforgatta a szemeit.

- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy megtedd! – jelentette ki. – Nem hagyom, hogy még több ártatlannak baja essen! – vágta Loki arcába.

- Oh, valóban? – gúnyolódott Loki. – Hogy védenél meg másokat, ha még önmagadat sem tudod?

- Azt hiszed? – feleselte a lány. Loki ekkor gonosz mosolyt küldött a lány felé. Emily-t most háromszor olyan erős energia érte, és a fájdalom is kezdte átlépni az épp ésszel elviselhető határt. Összeszorította maga előtt a kezeit, de még nem esett össze.

- Azt hiszem – válaszolta Loki határozottan, majd megadva a kegyelemdöfést a lánynak szabadon engedte minden energiáját, és Emily aurájába irányította. – Térdre, kutya!

- Soha! – ellenezett a lány, de végül a lábai mégis felmondták a szolgálatot, és nagyot nyögve térdre esett. Loki pofátlanul játszadozott az energiájával.

- Helyes – mondta elégedetten Loki. – Most pedig, hogy végre a megfelelő helyzetben vagy, akár be is mutatkozhatnál – jelentette ki.

- Azt várhatod! – morogta Emily.

- Nincs rá szükség – felelte Loki magabiztosan. – A kis barátod, az íjász, sokat mesélt rólad – vigyorgott. – „Egy nagyon különleges lány". Rögtön tudtam, hogy te vagy az, Emily... – A lány megrázkódott, ahogy Loki jeges hangján hallotta vissza a nevét. – Csak gondoltam, udvarias lehetnél, és elmondhatnád te magad.

- Majd akkor leszek udvarias veled, ha...! – dühöngött volna Emily, de Loki félbeszakította.

- Makacs, és lobbanékony, hm... – gondolkozott el. – Szóval ebben sem hazudott.

- Mit műveltél vele, te szemétláda?!

- Még semmit – somolygott Loki.

- Hát ne is próbálkozz, mert ha a legkisebb baja is esik...! – fenyegette meg a lány. Loki kuncogott egyet a szituáción, ahogy a kínok között előtte térdelő lány még fenyegetni meri őt, majd újból megszólalt átható hangján. Emily már a „falra mászott" tőle.

- Most foglalkozzunk inkább veled! – mondta a mágus.

- Már egy ideje azt teszed – ironizált Emily, nagyot nyögve.

- Csak nem fáj? – vigyorgott Loki.

- Ugyan, micsoda? – vágott vissza Emily.

- Hát akkor – jelentette ki a félisten, és Emily elterült a földön a hirtelen belé nyilalló kíntól. Loki a fejét csóválva nézett le a nyilvánvalóan nagyon szenvedő lányra. – Szóval nem fáj, mi? – kérdezte. – Nekem nem tudsz hazudni, Emily!

- Ezt még..., megbánod! – nyögte a lány.

- Hát persze – ironizált Loki.

Emily már úgy érezte, itt a vég, ennél nagyobb behatolást az aurájába már képtelen volt elviselni. Ekkor ugyanazok az ismerős léptek ütötték meg a fülét, mint legutóbb, és újból felsejlett benne a remény. Phil Coulson rohant oda hozzá.

- Emily! – kiáltotta.

- Phil - nyögte a lány, de többre nem volt képes. Nem tudta kimutatni, hogy mennyire örül a férfinak. Coulson a lány fájdalmait látva dühösen Loki-hoz fordult.

- Mit műveltél vele?! – vonta kérdőre az ügynök, miközben megpróbálta felsegíteni a lányt.

- Oh, csak ismerkedünk egy kicsit, ugye Emily? – vigyorogta Loki.

- Hagyd abba! – követelte Phil.

- Ugyan miért? – kérdezett vissza Loki. – Hisz nem mondta, hogy fáj neki...

Emily ekkor már remegett a fájdalomtól Phil karjai között.

- Hiszen látod, hogy szenved! – ellenkezett Coulson. – Hagyd már abba!

Loki nem úgy tűnt, mint aki kiszórakozta volna magát. Emily felkiáltott a fájdalomtól.

- ELÉG! – ordította Phil. Loki elvigyorodott, és újabb sikoltásra ösztönözte a lányt. Coulson ekkor elengedte a lányt, majd minden elvét félredobva a vezérlőpulthoz sétált, és elszántan Loki-ra nézett. – Fejezd, be, vagy lezuhansz!

- Nem tennéd meg – jelentette ki Loki. Phil ekkor kinyitotta a szelepeket, hogy Loki újból megcsodálhassa a kilencezer méter magasról nyíló panorámát.

- Fogalmad sincs, mit tennék meg érte! - felelte Coulson határozottan.

Loki végül vállat vont, és kimászott a lány aurájából. Ahogy a fájdalom is alábbhagyott, Emily kimerülten lihegett párat, és ülésbe tápászkodott. Az ügynök azonnal mellette termett, és felsegítette.

- Ezzel csak meghosszabbítottad a szenvedését, ugye tisztában vagy vele? – kérdezte Loki az ügynököt.

- Nem, te hosszabbítottad meg a sajátodat – válaszolta Phil. Loki pofátlanul elnevette magát, majd a magát összeszedni próbáló lányra nézett. Emily épp Phil karjába kapaszkodva próbált meg talpon maradni.

- Tovább bírtad, mint a nyolc korábbi – jegyezte meg Loki, - de te sem fogod örökké.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Emily. – Milyen nyolc?

Loki elmosolyodott.

- Emberek, hasonlóan bonyolult aurával, mint a tied. Különlegesnek mondják magukat, de pont ez lett a vesztük is. Minél összetettebb valami, annál könnyebb kárt tenni benne...

- Te meg miről beszélsz?! – idegeskedett a lány.

- Meridiánok – mondta ki Loki a rettegett szót. – Állítólag azért léteznek, hogy megvédjék Midgardot...ch! – fintorgott. - Hát nem ment nekik! – jelentette ki.

- Mit tettél velük?! – ordította a lány, Phil pedig aggódva szorította magához, nehogy összeessen.

- Mit tettem velük? – kérdezett vissza Loki. – Ők mit akartak tenni velem! Egyszer csak felbukkant három. Még régebben olvastam róluk – magyarázta, - így nem ért felkészületlenül. Be sem mutatkoztak, ebben hasonlítottak rád – nézett a lányra rosszallóan. Emily dühösen morgott egyet, de Phil belé fojtotta a káromkodást. Még csak az kéne, hogy Loki újból neki essen.

- Mi történt? – kérdezett rá most az ügynök is, bár már rég sejtette a végét.

- Az a három idióta kijelentette, hogy azért jöttek, hogy megvédjék az otthonukat, alias megöljenek. Nos, az önvédelmet még itt sem tiltja a törvény, nem igaz? – vigyorgott hátborzongatóan a lányra és az ügynökre.

Phil nem szólt semmit, de mélységesen sajnálta most Emily-t. Loki a maradék társával is végzett. El sem tudta képzelni, milyen szörnyű érzés lehet ez neki.

- Aztán jöttek még öten – folytatta Loki. – Hát, hogy is mondjam...? A midgardiak még a hegyi trollokon is túltesznek ostobaságban...

- Megölted őket! – tört ki Emily-ből.

- Nyilvánvaló – értett egyet Loki. – És még csak a kezemet sem kellett bemocskolom velük. Elég volt egy kicsit eljátszani az erejükkel, ahogy a tieddel most – jelentőségteljesen Emily-e nézett, aki megremegett az undortól – és a saját képességük végzett velük.

- De megölted...! – ellenkezett tovább Emily. – Hogy tehetted?! Ilyen aljas módon...

- Háborúban mindent szabad! – jelentette ki Loki hűvösen.

- És velem is ezt tervezed? – kérdezte a lány. A gyász már egészen új erővel töltötte fel, bosszúvággyal. Kihívóan nézett Loki szemébe.

- Talán – felelte Loki. – Talán nem.

- Na, ne szórakozz! – kiabálta Emily. – Miért nem öltél még meg?! Mit akarsz tőlem?!

- Amellett, hogy nem állt szándékomban megtapasztalni a tehetetlenségi tömegből adódó nehézségi gyorsulás örömeit... – nézett Coulson-ra, - ha most rögtön megöllek, az olyan egyszerű lett volna.

- Milyen szofisztikált kifejezés – gúnyolódott Emily.

- Köszönöm – válaszolta Loki hasonló hangvétellel.

- Menjünk, gyere! – tért magához végre Phil az aggodalmaiból, és megpróbálta kifelé vezetni a lányt.

- Te kicsit más vagy – jegyezte meg Loki, ami arra késztette Emily-t, hogy álljon meg.

- Emily! – nógatta Phil.

- Várj! – kérte a lány. – Hogy érted, hogy más? – kérdezte Lokit.

- Azok a meridiánok – kezdte Loki – különböztek az átlagos halandóktól. Szinte már azt mondanám, hogy olyan aurával rendelkeztek, mint máshol a mágiahasználók. Ezért sem volt esélyük, ismertem ezt a fajta aurát...

- Mond már el! – türelmetlenkedett a lány.

- Neked is hasonló aurád van – magyarázta a mágus.

- Szóval akkor máshol boszorkány lennék? Na és?!

- Az érdekes az – folytatta Loki, figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány közbeszólását, - hogy a tiéd legalább annyira különbözik az övéktől, mint az övék a halandókétól.

- Hogy érted ezt?! – csodálkozott a lány.

- Miről beszél? – vágott most már közbe Phil is.

- Néha előfordul, hogy egy mágiahasználó több hatalmat kap, mint az átlag. Van, akinek sikerül irányítania – jelentette ki Loki, és látszott, hogy magára célzott, - és van, akinek nem – nézett jelentőségteljesen a lányra. – Nincs értelme megölnöm téged, mert sokkal izgalmasabb lesz végignézni, ahogy majd te végzel saját magaddal – nevette. – De persze nem fogok semmit a véletlenre bízni – tette hozzá. – Nem szeretném, ha bárki is az utamba állna.

Emily-t a rosszullét kerülgette. Hogy az ereje elpusztítaná őt? Tony-nak igaza volt. Nem kellett volna ide jönnie, csak hogy meghallja a saját halálos ítéletét. Persze, fel volt készülve rá, hogy ebben a csatában könnyen az életét veszheti majd, de akkor legalább hősként akart meghalni, nem ilyen módon. Azt akarta, hogy ha már meg kell halnia, akkor legalább az ellenség is vele haljon.

Coulson észrevette a lány kétségbeesését, és azzal a kezével, amelyikkel nem karolta éppen át, végigsimított az arcán, és remegő, barna szemeibe nézett.

- Nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy ez történjen – jelentette ki határozottan. – Nem hagyjuk, hogy a kocka közelébe menjen, és...! – nézett határozottan Loki-ra. A félisten felsőbbrendűen elvigyorodott.

- Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy az egész erről szól? Egy kék kockáról? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Az csak egy eszköz – jelentette ki Loki. – Egy kulcs, a végzethez.

- Most nagyon megijedtem – szólalt meg Emily gúnyosan.

- Érthető – válaszolta Loki a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- Nem számít, ha meghalok – folytatta a lány.

- Tényleg nem – vont vállat Loki. – Azt lenne gond, ha nem tennéd.

- Hagyd ezt a szemetet – kérte Phil a lányt, de az csak megmakacsolta magát, és nem volt hajlandó az ügynökkel menni.

- De ha meghalok – folytatta a lány, - akkor kezeskedem róla, hogy te is velem halj! – jelentette ki a legnagyobb magabiztossággal, és bosszú-szenvedéllyel. – Nem megyek a túlvilágra nélküled!

- Nagy szavak egy kicsi lánytól – jegyezte meg Loki, mosolyogva sétálgatva, majd olyan közel lépett az üveghez, hogy Phil és Emily úgy érezhették, mindjárt kilép onnan. – De jobb, ha valamit észben tartasz: én halhatatlan vagyok!

- Talán nem öregszel, de téged is meglehet ölni valahogy – erősködött a lány.

- Emily, gyere! – könyörgött Coulson. Nem bírta tovább elviselni, hogy Emily maga alatt vágja a fát. Loki amúgy sem fog többet mondani nekik a céljairól, szóval ez az önpusztítás Emily részéről értelmetlen.

- Talán – növelte megint a bizonytalanságot Loki. – De ahhoz ez az egész szánalmas kis bolygó kevés lenne – tudatta velük, a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- De nem a bolygó fog ellened menni, hanem a lakói – vágta rá Emily szenvedélyesen, Loki pedig újból elnevette magát.

- Megfogalmazás kérdése – nézett végül a lányra. – De tudod, ha nem a vesztes oldalon állnál, még sokra vihetnéd!

- MI VAN?! – akadt ki Emily. Most komolyan arra kéri, hogy álljon mellé?! Ezt már Phil sem tűrte tovább.

- Hogy merészeli?! – tört ki az ügynökből.

- Hát így! – vont vállat Loki. – Nem mindenki képes rövid idő alatt ennyiszer megnevettetni, mint az ön kis Emily-je.

- Menjünk innen! – mondta most a lány, és Phil-el elindultak a kijárat felé, de még félútig sem jutottak, mert Loki folytatta.

- Azért gondold csak át – mondta Loki. – Megéri egy olyan világért feláldozni önmagad, ami sosem lesz képes elfogadni téged? Mert te is tudod, hogy végződne, ha mégis életben maradnál, ugye? Hiszen már bőven volt belőle részed korábban is...

- Ne törődj vele! – kérte Phil a lányt, de Emily remegő tekintettel nézett vissza a férfira.

- Még most is benned él az emléke, nem? – kérdezte Loki. – Három év szenvedés, majd végül Új-Mexikó...

- Fogd be! – kiáltotta a lány.

- És csak egy mozdulatodba került volna, hogy véget vess neki – folytatta Loki. – ...Végül meg is tetted. De miért hagytad abba? – kérdezte megjátszott drámaisággal.

- Fogd be, nem értesz semmit! – dühöngött a lány. – Én nem vagyok olyan, mint te!

- Nem, te már így is jóval több embert öltél – mondta Loki fagyosan.

- Ne figyelj rá! – fordította maga felé az ügynök Emily-t. – Most már tényleg menjünk!

- Szerintem az szánalmas, amit te csinálsz – jegyezte meg Loki. – Hagyni, hogy a gyengébbek elnyomjanak...

- Ők a barátaim – ellenkezett a lány.

- Barátok? – Loki szinte köpte a szót. – Milyen barát tesz ilyet veled? – mutatott a „karkötőre".

- Nem rád tartozik! – zárta le Emily, és megtette az utolsó lépéseket a kijárat felé.

- Elfutsz? Ahogy szoktad? – kérdezte Loki, mire a lány újból megtorpant. – Hiszen te is tudod, örökké nem menekülhetsz! – Emily nem mert újból visszanézni rá, mert már így is magán érezte az átható, jeges tekintetét. – A te sorsod is meg van írva – jelentette ki Loki. – És ha nem teszel ellene, akkor be is teljesül. Meghalsz, mielőtt bármit is véghezvinnél!

- Emily! Gyere! – kérte Phil sokadszorra, de Emily még nem indult, csak tovább állt a folyosó előtt, háttal Loki-nak.

- És mi lenne az, amit véghez kéne vinnem? – kérdezte a lány bizonytalanul.

- Amire egy ilyen erő hivatott – felelte Loki a legnagyobb természetességgel. – Kivívni a megfelelő tiszteletet.

- Vagyis leigázni a Földet, veled – jött rá Emily. A mondat közben megrázkódott a gondolattól.

- Amíg az utamban állsz, addig az életed a legkevésbé sem érdekel – jelentette ki Loki érzéketlenül, - sőt én magam veszem el azt, ha szükséges...

- És, ha nem? – kérdezett rá Emily.

- Egyedül nincs esélyed - magyarázta Loki, - de én talán elérhetném, hogy az erőd ne forduljon ellened.

Erre Emily-nek már muszáj volt egy utolsó pillantást vetnie a félistenre, csak hogy lássa, ahogy Loki ravaszul elmosolyodik a mondat végén.

- Hazudsz! – jelentette ki a lány.

- Kivételesen nem – ellenkezett Loki. – Szóval gondolkozz el azon, mint választanál: életet és dicsőséget, vagy hiú halált és feledést? De igyekezz, mert az idő nem áll meg a kedvedért...

- Emily... – kezdte Phil óvatosan, mert látta, hogy a lány nagyon vívódik magában. De valójában csak a vágy ellen küzdött, hogy menten kitekerje Loki nyakát. Mégis hogy merészel ez a tuskó ilyesmit feltételezni róla?! Hogy elárulná a barátait?!

- Ne aggódj, Phil! – szólalt meg végül a lány. – Semmiért a világon nem árulnálak el titeket! – jelentette ki határozottan.

- Ezek szerint, már döntöttél is – állapította meg Loki. – Kicsit elsietted!

- Nem – mondta Emily. – Az életben nincs semmi dicsőség, ha mások élete az ára!

- Szóval a halált választod?

- A te halálodat! – vágta rá a lány. Karon ragadta Coulson-t, és elviharzott a folyosón, maga után rántva főnökét. Loki viszont még utánuk szólt.

- Milyen kár – sóhajtotta a mágus. – Egy fiatal tehetség, megannyi lehetőséggel..., és mégis, ostoba, mint a többi.

...

Emily dühtől remegve rohant végig három folyosón, majd, amikor már elég messze érezte magát Loki-tól, egyszerűen nem volt képes tovább menni. Összetörve a falnak vetett a hátát, és a kezeibe temette az arcát. Nem is tudta pontosan, mit érez. Gyász a társaiért, a fájdalom maradéka, félelem, kétségbeesés, tanácstalanság... Életében először nem volt biztos benne, hogy még minden jóra fordulhat, és abban sem, hogy a többiekkel együtt megoldják a dolgot.

Csak egy valami volt biztos. Utálta Loki-t, már szinte gyűlölte. A korábbi vonzalomnak már semmi nyoma nem maradt. Undorodott tőle, és rettegett. Soha többé nem akart a közelébe kerülni, de tudta, hogy egyszer, utoljára, még meg kell majd tennie, és ettől tartott a leginkább. Mert mi van, ha nem sikerül...? Ha valóban meghal, és valóban hiába? Akaratlanul is elkezdett könnyezni a szeme.

Coulson, akit idő közben lehagyott, csak néhány másodperc múlva érte utol. Gondolkodás nélkül megragadta a falnál szipogó lány vállait, és magához szorította. Hagyta, hogy a lány a vállába temesse az arcát. Emily-t ekkor megrázta a sírás, mire Phil néhányszor végigsimított a hátán, de nem szólt semmit. A szavak most nem segítettek volna. Csak ott állt mellette, átölelve őt, és megpróbálta minél jobban kimutatni, hogy bármi is történik, ő mellette áll.

Végül Emily szólalt meg.

- Phil – ennyit mondott, remegő hangon, majd újból erőt vett rajta a halk sírás.

- Tudom – felelte a férfi, és újból simogatni kezdte a lány hátát. Emily még megrázkódott párszor, majd lassan sikerült megnyugodnia. Már ő is érezte, hogy nincs egyedül. Phil és a többiek mellette állnak. Óvatosan elhúzódott az ügynöktől, hogy a kedves, világoskék szemekbe nézhessen, amelyek már oly sokszor nyugtatták meg.

- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta Emily, mire Coulson újból magához vonta.

- Nem, én köszönöm – válaszolta az ügynök. Újból szétváltak, de Phil egyik karját még mindig Emily derekán tartotta. – Most pedig, szerintem, ideje lenne megkeresni a többieket – jelentette ki.

- Induljunk – bólintott a lány, és kölcsönösen átkarolva egymást a labor felé vették az irányt. – Már biztosan nagyon kiakadtak a történteken...

- Kiakadni kizárólag neked van jogod – nyugtatta Phil kedvesen a lányt. – De neked sem kell élned vele.

- Hát megpróbálom nem kihasználni a lehetőséget – mosolyodott el Emily. Néhány perc múlva már félúton voltak a laborba, és már jó szokásukhoz híven, minden rosszat elfeledve, nevettek is valami apróságon.

...

A laborban mindenki többnyire magába mélyedve elmélkedett a hallottakon, illetve a kamerák felvételén látottakon.

Thor azt próbálta kideríteni, amit Emily, hogy vajon az öccse miért akarja ennyire Midgardot, ha mégsem akarja.

Natasha és a Kapitány a lehetséges hadi mozgósítást tárgyalták át, közben a nő magában átkozta a félistent, amiért ilyet merészelt tenni barátnőjével, de Steve csak a leendő harcra készült.

Fury és Stark farkasszemet néztek, miközben folyamatosan mondogatták magukban, hogy ez a másik hibája. Stark még azt is mantrálta, hogy ő megmondta, Fury pedig azt, hogy ha olyan okos, akkor miért nem ment mégis a lány után, de valójában mindketten mélységesen sajnálták a lányt, és ezt az egész helyzetet. Mert ha Loki a fal másik oldaláról erre képes, akkor mit tehetne szabadon...?

Bruce ezalatt nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a fájdalmat, amit lány arcán látott. A kínt, amit állítólag Loki okozott, és aminek az okát képtelen volt kideríteni, és a gyászt, amit szintén Loki okozott a lány társainak meggyilkolásával. Bruce nem ismerte a meridiánokat, de Emily-ből kiindulva rendes lényeknek tartotta őket.

Valójában senki sem tudta, hogyan tovább, a Tesseract-ról még mindig semmi hír. Félő volt, hogy újból kinyílik az átjáró, és Loki állítólagos serege megérkezik, ami nagyon nem lesz buli. Mégis, mind a hat ember csak arra várt, hogy Emily és Phil végre megérkezzenek, és elmondják, hogy sikerült valamit kideríteniük, még ha mind tisztában is voltak ennek az ellenkezőjével.

...

Végül kinyílt az ajtó, és Emily, majd Coulson lépett be rajta. Emily nagy levegőt vett, ahogy minden szem rá szegeződött. Kicsit meg is torpant a küszöbön, de Phil átkarolta, és beljebb vezette. Emily pillantása először Stark-éval találkozott. A férfi tekintette egyszerre tükrözött aggódást, és amolyan „nem kellett volna odamenned" arckifejezést.

Senki nem kívánta elsőként megtörni a kínos csendet, így végül Emily szólította meg a milliomost.

- Tony... Tudom, hogy te megmondtad. Igazad volt. Tényleg nem kellett volna odamennem... – sóhajtotta a lány fájdalmasan. Tony válasza erre egy hasonló sóhaj lett, majd odalépett a lányhoz, és csak miután magához szorította egy kis időre, szólalt meg.

- Ezért megölöm azt az aljas senkit! – jelentette ki a férfi, szinte Emily füleibe suttogva, hogy Thor meg ne hallja. Mégis csak az öccse, így valószínűleg kiakadna, de ő akkor is végez vele!

- Nem, majd én! – suttogta vissza Emily.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Tony, melegen a lány szemébe nézve. Emily ekkor vágott egy véletlen grimaszt. Még hogy jól van-e?! – Bocs, rossz kérdés! – kért elnézést a férfi.

- Jól leszek – felelte végül a lány.

- Azt remélem is – mosolyodott el Tony. Ekkor Natasha lépett oda Emily-hez, és ő is átölelte.

- Sajnálom – mondta a vörös nő. – Tudom, miattam tetted, de... nem kellett volna...

- Natasha, semmi gond – nyugtatta Emily kedvesen. – Ne hibáztasd magad, kérlek.

- Rendben – sóhajtotta a nő. – És egyébként nagy voltál! – vigyorodott el.

- Ja, ott a földön... – ironizált Emily. – Képzelem...

Ezen mindketten csak elnevették magukat, a férfi társaság pedig nem értette, hogy mi olyan vicces nekik azon, hogy Loki mindkettejüket megpróbálta megtörni.

- Te is nagy voltál, Nat – tette hozzá Emily.

- Kösz, Em.

- És persze köszönet Coulson ügynöknek, aki szerencsésen közbelépett, megmentve két elszánt nőt az önpusztítástól – szólt közbe Fury is, mire mindenki hálásan nézett az ügynökre.

...

- Elnézést kérek, az öcsém nevében – mondta Thor, félig még a gondolataiba merülve. – A viselkedése már egyszerűen elfogadhatatlan. De ő valójában nem ilyen...

- Sajnálom, Thor – felelte Emily, - de abból a Loki-ból, akiről meséltél, már nem maradt semmi. Valószínűleg meghalt még az örvényben...

- Nem lehet! - ellenkezett Thor.

- Talán mégis – vágott közbe Phil. – Ennek itt – mutatott a képernyőre – nincsenek érzései.

- Hogy merészelsz...? – dühödt fel Thor, de Tony és Steve közbeléptek és lenyugtatták. Ezalatt végre a doktornak is sikerült a lány közelébe jutnia.

- Részvétem... a társaidért – jegyezte meg Bruce, Emily-hez fordulva.

- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta a lány, némi fájdalommal a hangjában.

- Minden rendben? – lépett oda Fury Emily-hez. – El sem tudom képzelni, mit művelt veled... – mondta együtt érzően.

- Most már igen – jelentette ki Emily. – És egyvalamit azért sikerült kiderítenem – mosolyodott el. Mindenki meglepetten felkapta a fejét.

- Micsodát? – kérdezték egyszerre, de a lány már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a hajó megrázkódott, és berendezési tárgyak, laboreszközök és üvegszilánkok hullottak alá.

- Mi történik?! – rémült meg Emily, és meglepettségében társai is osztoztak.

- Megtámadtak minket! – jelentette ki Tony Javris kijelzőit tanulmányozva.

- Egy közepes méretű vadászgép – tette hozzá Bruce.

Ekkor nagyot zökkent a központ.

- Egyes hajtómű leállt – jelentette ki egy gépies hang. Emily ösztönösen valami biztonságot adó kapaszkodó után kapott, ami jelenleg véletlenül pont Steve bal karja volt.

A lány már csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy a rázkódás után, fejét védve, a többiekkel együtt a padlón térdel, de szinte már durván magához szorítva a Kapitányt. Szerencsére a többiek mással voltak elfoglalva, de kettejüknek is épp eléggé kellemetlen volt ez a pillanat, amikor találkozott a tekintetük.

- E...elnézést! – hadarta Emily, és azonnal eleresztette a Kapitány karját. Steve viszont hozzá híven nagyvonalúan viselkedett.

- Nem történt semmi – jelentette ki, majd odanyújtotta a kezét a lánynak. Emily kissé bizonytalanul, de elfogadta, és a szőke férfi mosolyogva felsegítette a földről. Emily hálásan mosolygott vissza rá. Ezzel persze nem lettek öribarik, de lényegesen javult a helyzet kettejük között. Emily immár majdnem teljesen elfogadta a férfit, Steve pedig megenyhülni látszott a lány makacsságával.

- Uram? – fordult az igazgatóhoz Phil, példáját pedig szinte mindenki követte.

- Stark, meg tudja javítani a hajtóművet? – kérdezte Fury.

- Megpróbálhatom – válaszolta a férfi.

- Akkor induljon! – kérte Fury, Stark pedig bólintott.

- Én majd fedezem – ajánlotta fel Steve. Most Fury bólintott.

- Rendben, Kapitány. Irány az öltöző! - kiáltotta el magát a milliomos. Elsiettek, de Tony még előtte gyors csókot lehelt Emily homlokára. – Vigyázz a trükkössel! – súgta oda a lánynak, majd Steve-vel elhagyták a labort. Emily válaszul utánuk mosolygott.

- Romanoff ügynök, doktor Banner – folytatta Fury. – Maguk menjenek az alsó fedélzetre!

- Igen, uram – válaszolta a nő, és már mutatta is az utat a férfinak a hangárok felé. Ott talán biztonságban lesz a stressztől. Emily és a vörös nő még egy utolsó pillantást váltottak, majd ők is eltűntek. Fury ekkor Thorra nézett.

- Figyelnél, kérlek, az öcsédre? Valószínűleg szökni próbál majd.

- Természetesen – egyezett bele Thor, és ő is elviharzott.

- Coulson, Brook, irány a híd! – fejezte be az igazgató a parancsok kiosztását. – Útközben mozgósítsa az embereit! – fordult az ügynökhöz. – Indulás! – tette hozzá.

Percek alatt a hídon termettek, csak hogy meglássák, az ellenség már ide is betette a lábát. Emily-nek ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy meg kellett volna kérnie Tony-t, hogy vegye le róla a „karperecet" végre. Na, most mihez fog kezdeni?!

...

A helyzet egyre rosszabbra fordult. A hajtóművet Tony-nak kellett újraindítania, de ez veszélyes művelet volt, és Steve asszisztálását igényelte. A Kapitánynak eközben viszont számos ellenséggel kellett végezni, és még gránátot is dobáltak rá.

Natashának nem lett szerencséje. Banner átváltozott, és törni-zúzni kezdett a hajó aljában. A SHIELD emberei nem tudták leállítani, így végül Thor is beszállt a dologba, de még neki is nagy kihívást jelentette a zöld óriás. Hulk végül egy vadászgépre vetette magát, majd a mélybe zuhant, de persze nem halt meg. Thor ezután visszaindult Loki-hoz.

Natasha találkozott Barton-nal, aki meg akarta ölni a nőt, de szerelme ezúttal ügyesebbnek bizonyult, és ő győzött. Rövid harc után sikerült olyan szinten fejbe vernie a férfit, hogy az megszabadult a Tesseract idézetétől, de sajnos kis időre el is ájult. Nat egy szobába vitte.

A hídon ezalatt hatalmas volt a káosz. Emily az ereje nélkül nem tudott többet tenni, mint fegyvert használni, és átlagos ügynökök módjára, persze átlagos szuperügynökök módjára kiütni ellenfeleit, esetleg néhány golyó eltérítésére még képes volt. A gránátok viszont felrobbantak, és hiába győztek végül, a híd romokban állt, ahogy a hajó alja is.

Mikor végre fellélegezhettek egy kicsit, tekintetük azonnal a ketrecet mutató biztonsági kamerára terelődött. Loki éppen kiszabadulni készült. Coulson ösztönösem távozott a hídról, és Fury tudta, hogy azért megy, hogy megállítsa. Emily is követni akarta, de az igazgató nem hagyta.

- Jobb, ha nem ismétlődik meg az előbbi – mondta a lánynak. – Maradj itt, én megkeresem Starkot, hogy végre leszedje rólad ezt az izét!

- Majd én megkeresem! – ajánlotta fel Emily.

- Nem! Te itt maradsz! – jelentette ki Fury, és már el is viharzott a színről. Ő csak biztonságban akarta tudni a lányt, aki jelenleg láthatóan semmit sem tehet, de Emily ezt nem így fogta fel. Úgy érezte, Fury nem bízik benne. Kimerülten és csalódottan dőlt neki egy kettétört asztal maradványinak és a Lokit mutató képernyőt figyelte.

De bár ne tette volna, mert így végignézhette, ahogy a mágus átveri bátyját, kiszabadul, és helyette Thor zuhan a mélybe. Emily csak remélni tudta, hogy a villámok istene elég szívós ahhoz, hogy túlélje a zuhanást. Banner után már a második bosszúállót veszítik el, és bár Natsha megtalálta, még az sem biztos, hogy Barton visszatér, azaz észhez tér.

Négyen maradtak: Tony, Steve, ő és Natasha. Az előző kettő viszont mással van elfoglalva, az utóbbi pedig az íjásszal. Következésképpen viszont már senki sem vigyáz Loki-ra, azaz muszáj lesz neki is közbelépni. Mert nem fogja hagyni, hogy az a mocsok megszökjön, és elpusztítsa a világát! – döntötte el Emily. Ha most kell újra találkoznia vele, hát legyen! Nem fél többet Loki-tól – határozta el újból.

Mielőtt még viszont elindult volna, vetett egy utolsó pillantást a kivetítőre. Phil! Az ügynök egy nagy erejű fegyvert szegezett a félistenre, aki pimaszul vigyorgott vissza rá. Emily nem nézte tovább, hanem felrohant a fémlépcsőn, és Loki felé futott. Csak érjen oda, mielőtt még valami rossz történik! – imádkozott magában.

Emily félelmei viszont hamar valóra váltak. Épp egy olyan folyosóra ért, amely másik vége a leszállópályához vezet, amikor szembe találta magát Loki-val. A fekete férfi magabiztosan közeledett felé, és cseppet sem torpant meg, amikor a lány az útját állta.

- El az utamból! – parancsolta Loki határozottan, és Emily-n újból erőt vett a korábbi fájdalom. Próbált ellenállni, de Lokinak sikerült félrelöknie, így kicseleznie őt.

- Innen úgy sem jutsz ki! – kiáltott utána a lány.

- Csak figyelj! – vigyorgott vissza rá Loki.

Emily-t most mindennél jobban bosszantotta az a felsőbbrendű elégedettség a férfi arcán. Nem tudta miért, nem tudta, hogyan, de hirtelen másra sem vágyott, csak hogy letörölje azt a vigyort a képéről, és hogy visszaadja neki a kölcsönt. Hogy megmutassa, ő nem az a lány, akivel csak úgy szórakozhat.

És ekkor Emily energiája magától is átalakult egy eddig ismeretlen formába, ami arra volt jó, hogy hatástalanítsa Tony találmányát. A „karperec" lehullott a karjáról, Emily pedig újból elemében érezte magát. Nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy átjárta a korlátozatlan energia, majd Loki után iramodott. A férfi érezte, hogy valami megváltozott a lányban, hogy immár sokkal erőteljesebb az aurája, de nem tartott tőle. Lehet, hogy rosszul tette...

- Várj! – kiáltott utána Emily.

- Csak nem meggondoltad magad az ajánlatommal kapcsolatban? – fordult vissza Loki vigyorogva.

- Soha! – szögezte le Emily.

- Nos, akkor, a soha viszont nem látásra! – jelentette ki Loki, és már távozott is volna, ha Emily nem határozza el magát, és dönt úgy, hogy a falhoz vágja egy kivételesen erőteljes támadással. Még csak a közelébe sem kellett mennie, az ereje elintézte.

Loki-t meglepte a támadás. Ki tudta volna védeni éppen, de álmában sem számított rá, hogy ez a lány ilyenre is képes. Dühösen lökte el magát a faltól, de Emily közelebb lépett, és most már olyan erővel taszította a falnak, hogy az bemélyedt mögötte.

- Nem mész te sehova! – jelentette ki a lány.

Loki ravaszul elvigyorodott. Emily be akart húzni neki egyet, de a férfi helyett az ökle a csupasz falba ütközött. Nem értette, Loki egy másodperce még ott volt. A mágus valójába a háta mögött termett, és még mielőtt Emily megfordulhatott volna, most őt lökte a falnak két kemény kéz.

Loki megpróbált újból a lány aurájával játszadozni, de mivel most a lány védekezett, és cserébe megpróbálta az övébe is belepiszkálni, inkább hagyta a dolgot. Ehelyett a lány torkára csúsztatta jeges kezét, és így érte el, hogy fulladozzon.

- Nem rossz, midgardi – sziszegte, - de aki a tűzzel játszik, az előbb-utóbb megég! - figyelmezette a lányt. Emily ijedtség helyett csak elmosolyodott.

- Ahogy mondod – értett egyet, és olyannyira felforrósította Loki páncélját, hogy a mágus dühösen ugrott arrébb, a megfelelő ellenvarázslatot keresve. Ezután Loki és Emily rövid harcba kezdtek, amiben kiderült, hogy egyiken sem bírnak felülkerekedni a másikon. Végül farkasszemet nézve álltak meg egymással szemben. Loki ekkorra megelégelte a harcot, és mikor Emily újból felé lendült, közbevágott.

- Ne! – szólt a lányra. Emily kérdőn nézett rá. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezt akarod!

- Megölni téged? Még szép, hogy ezt akarom! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Nem vagy képes megölni – jelentette ki Loki fagyosan. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy végül én ölnélek meg téged!

- De te is velem halnál! - erősködött Emily.

- Akkor válassz, kicsi lány! – ajánlotta fel Loki.

- Már megint a választások – sóhajtotta Emily, de Loki nem törődött az unottságával.

- Itt maradhatsz és folytathatjuk ez a harcot, amíg végül megöleted magad... – magyarázta Loki.

- Vagy?

- Vagy... megmentheted a haláltól önmagad, és azt, akinek nem kéne meghalnia – fejezte be Loki sejtelmesen.

- Te meg miről beszélsz?! – kiáltotta a lány.

- Oh, hiszen te magad is sejtheted – vigyorgott Loki. Emily-nek ekkor összeszorult a torka.

- Phil! – Loki vigyora még szélesebb lett. – Mit műveltél vele?! - vonta kérdőre a férfit.

- Járj utána! – javasolta Loki.

- Mit...tettél...vele?! – ismételte meg Emily idegesen. – Válaszolj, vagy megöllek!

- Megint elhamarkodottan döntesz – figyelmeztette Loki.

- De még nem is – ellenkezet a lány.

- Akkor van itt még valami, amit számításba vehetsz – mondta Loki.

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte a lány gyilkos tekintettel.

- Az a férfi képes lett volna még az életét is feláldozni érted – jelentette ki Loki, majd még gonoszul hozzátette. – Vagy már meg is tette?

- Szemét!

Loki elvigyorodott. Már érezte, hogy győzött.

- Szóval mit választasz ezek után, kicsi Emily? Te is feláldoznál érte mindent? Így lenne fair, nem gondolod? – Emily nem jutott szóhoz. Most mit tegyen? Loki nem hagyta gondolkozni. – Szereted őt, nem igaz? Fontos neked? – folytatta elbájoló hangján. Emily bólintott. – De képes vagy bebizonyítani, hogy legalább annyira fontos neked, mint te neki?

- Mit akarsz ezzel?! – tört ki végül a lány.

- Képes vagy feláldozni érte ...még engem is? – kérdezte Loki áthatóan. – A világodat, csak hogy őt mentsd? Ő megtette érted...

- Aljas dög vagy! – kiáltotta Emily.

- Én ráérek – tárta szét a karjait Loki. – De a te kis barátod esélye az életre csak esik, és esik...

Emily morgott egyet kétségbeesésében, de egy perccel sem hezitált tovább. Ösztönösen hátrálni kezdett a kijárattal és Lokival ellenétes irányba, arra, ahol Phil-t remélte. Loki ekkor elmosolyodott.

- Sejtettem – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

- Ezzel még nincs vége! – jelentette ki határozottan a lány. Loki viszont egyszerűen hátat fordított neki, és a legnagyobb természetességgel a kijárat felé vette az irányt.

- A viszont nem látásra! – köszönt el a lánytól, a válla felett visszanézve, majd kinyitotta folyosó végén lévő fémajtót, és kilépett a fénybe.

Emily még valami frappáns visszaszólás után kutatott magában, de eközben már el is rohant az ellenkező irányba. Nem is értette, miért várt eddig. Talán Loki ragadós kisugárzása eresztett gyökeret a lábaiba? De most nem ez a lényeg! Minél előbb meg kell találnia Phil-t! _Jaj, istenem, csak érjek oda időben!_ – gondolta.

...


	22. Chapter 21 part 1

**Drámai fordulatok I.  
**

Emily nagy hévvel száguldott végig a központ szürke, neonfényben ázó folyosóin, miközben végig szidta magát, amiért elengedte Coulson-t. Amiért engedte, hogy egyedül próbálja megállítani Loki-t. Hogy lehetett ilyen idióta?! Csak remélni tudta, hogy még nem lesz késő, hogy még megmentheti, mert Loki szerint már talán meg is...

_NEM! Az nem lehet!_ Bele sem mert gondolni abba, hogy esetleg már késő lenne... Hogy mi van, ha már... _Nem!_ Nem bírná ki, ha többé nem beszélhetne vele, ...ha nem lenne, akit tisztelhet, és aki elmondja, hogy hisz benne, ...ha nem lenne az, akit megölelhet, és akinek játékos, világoskék szemeibe nézhet, amikor kétségek gyötrik. Nem, szüksége van Phil-re, most még jobban, mint bármikor!

És az ügynöknek is rá, és Emily nem fog csalódást okozni! Nem teheti..., azok után, amit az ügynök tett érte... _Tarts ki Phil, kérlek...! Ne add fel! Mindjárt ott vagyok...! _Emily-nek néhány könnycsepp gördült le az arcán, amint már emberfeletti sebességgel vette a kanyarokat, összeszoruló torokkal. _Kérlek..._, _Phil! Most nem halhatsz meg! Szükségem van rád! Mindannyiunknak! Kérlek, uram, add, hogy még időben érjek oda! _- sóhajtotta magában.

Emily végre elérte a termet, ahol Loki-t tartották fogva, befordult és... a látvány... szörnyű helyett egyenesen szívfacsaró volt. A korlátnál egy méretes vértócsa..., és... Coulson sehol. Emily hirtelen nem jutott levegőhöz. A tócsa felett Fury térdelt, de amikor meghallotta a lány lépteit, felé fordult. Emily szíve még jobban összeszorult, ahogy meglátta a fájdalmat a férfi barna szemében.

- Emily – szólította meg az igazgató kissé rekedt, csalódott és némileg aggódó hangon, miközben lassan felállt. A lányon viszont szinte azonnal kétségbeesés és idegesség vett erőt. Még meg sem várta, amíg a férfi teljesen feltápászkodik, már elordította magát.

- Hol van?! – vonta kérdőre Fury-t.

- Emily – sóhajtotta újból a férfi, fájdalmasan, de a lány persze képtelen volt megnyugodni.

- Hol... van?! – kérdezte újból, durván tagolva a szavakat. – Hova vitték?!

- Emily, sajnálom – mondta Fury. A lányt fojtogatni kezdte valami szokatlan, kellemetlen érzés, de nem törődött bele. Nem tehette. Phil sem törődött volna bele az ő helyében.

- Nem! NEM! – sikoltotta a lány szinte már hisztérikusan.

- Emily, nekem is fáj – tett felé Fury egy lépést, - de kérlek...!

- Nem, még nincs vége! – tört ki a lányból, és kétségbe esve, az idegtől remegve dobbantott párat.

- Kérlek, nyugodj meg! – közeledett felé az igazgató tovább. – Ha dühöngeni kezdesz, az nem változtat semmin!

- Nem! Nem lehet...!

- Emily! – ragadta meg Fury a vállát. – Meg kell próbálnod...! Higgadj le, kérlek! – könyörgött, de a lány hajthatatlan volt.

- Nem lehet vége – kiáltotta elcsukló hangon.

- Sajnálom... – ismételte meg az igazgató, és megpróbált a lány szemébe nézni.

Emily végre lehiggadni látszott, de mire Fury fellélegezhetett volna, jött az újabb roham. Félő volt, hogy a lány dühöngése még a tanács figyelmét is felhívja magára, de Emily nem törődött ezzel. Újult erővel a falnak lökte a nála jóval magasabb igazgatót, és fájdalomtól remegő, de gyilkolni képes tekintettel nézett a szemébe.

- HOL VAN?! – kérdezte meg utoljára, olyan hangerővel, hogy attól az egész terem és a környező folyosók is zenghettek. Fury viszont továbbra is megőrizte a hidegvérét. Muszáj volt neki.

- Már nem tehetsz semmit – nézett a lányra, - sajnálom.

- De, de, igen! Igen is tehetek! – ellenkezett Emily. Fury állta a tekintetét. – Kérlek, Nick!

- Nincs értelme, hogy még jobban felizgasd magad – magyarázta az igazgató.

- Kérlek – könyörgött a lány. – Én meg tudom menteni! – jelentette ki a lehető legnagyobb határozottsággal. Nem azért, mert valóban így gondolta, hanem azért, mert a másik lehetőségbe belegondolni is szörnyű, sőt lehetetlen volt. – Kérlek, Nick! Kérlek – csuklott el újból a hangja.

- Emily – sóhajtotta Fury fájdalmasan. Látszott rajta, hogy ő már rég feladta a reményt, de a lány képtelen volt erre.

- Kérlek!

- Hármas alsó fedélzet, tizennyolcas szoba – csúszott ki végül az igazgató száján. – De hidd el, hogy már nincs értelme... Túl késő...

- SOHA ne mond nekem, hogy túl késő! – kiáltotta a lány dühösen. – Soha! Nem, ha róla van szó!

- Emily... – nézett le rá a férfi sajnálkozva.

- Ne várj rám! – jelentette ki a lány.

Fury lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Tudta, hogy már nem tehet semmit. Emily-t valószínűleg teljesen kikészíti majd a dolog. Talán már meg is tette. De egyszerűen képtelen volt megtagadni tőle a lehetőséget, hogy elbúcsúzzon az ügynöktől. Tudta, hogy a lány hiú reményeket táplál, de képtelen volt megfosztani őt ezektől. Tudta, hogy Emily csalódni fog, és hogy az még nagyobb törés lesz a számára, de nem volt elég erős, hogy az útjába álljon. Szó nélkül tűrte, ahogy a lány faképnél hagyja, és elrohan az alsó fedélzetek felé, ...a hűtőhelyiség felé, ahol a hullákat tárolják, amíg meg nem szabadulnak tőlük.

...

Emily újból magányosan szelte a folyosókat, és idegtépő lépcsők sorozatát. Újból egyedül maradt a kínzó félelmeivel és a gyász fenyegetésével. Néha úgy érezte, menten elesik. A térdeiből kifutott minden erő, és úgy érezte, képtelen tovább menni. Rettegett. Rettegett, hogy talán túl késő, és ezzel nem akart szembenézni.

Mégis minden kanyar és minden újabb lépcsőblokk után erősödött benne az érzés, hogy mi van, ha...? Ha már valóban nem tehet semmit? Egyszerűen képtelen lett volna elviselni a szituációt, hogy ott fekszik előtte az egyik legfontosabb személy az életében..., és ő nem tudta megakadályozni a halálát. Hogy nem tartotta be az ígéretét. Azt, hogy megvédi őt, ahogy Phil is óvta őt mindentől.

Végtelennek tűnő percek után végre elérte a hármas fedélzetet. Meg kellett állni egy pillanatra, mert hirtelen rémes hányinger tört rá, de utána erőt vett magán, és tovább ment. Remegő testtel és lélekkel figyelte a fémajtók számozását. Tizenöt...tizenhat...tizenhét... Emily nagy levegőt vett, hogy elmulassza a tüdejét összehúzó érzést. ...Tizennyolc!

Emily nem engedett több utat a kétségeknek és rosszullétnek. Nem hezitált tovább. Benyitott a szobába. Az ajtó zárva volt, de persze könnyűszerrel betörte a kilincset, és már szlalomozott is a fekete fóliával letakart pultszerű fémasztalok között. Valószínűleg emberi holtestek – jött rá a lány, és amint megcsapta a szobában terjengő hideg, és enyhe bűz, a rosszullét visszatért. De ezúttal nem engedett neki.

Tovább ment, és sebesen körülnézett. Nem tudta, hogyan jött rá megannyi fekete zsák között, de mintha megérezte volna, hogy merre kell mennie. A méretes, de alacsony tetejű raktárhelyiség közepe felé ösztönösen megállt egy asztal előtt. Egy másodpercre megtorpant, majd reszkető kézzel megfogta a fekete, vastag fólia végét, és elkezdte lehúzni a testről, ami előtte feküdt mozdulatlanul. Először egy fekete cipő, egy szürke öltönynadrág...

Emily nagyot nyelt. Az öltöny felső részét átáztatta az alvadt vér, de nem állt meg. Egy mozdulattal lerántotta a fólia maradékát a testről. COULSON! Megtalálta! Fogalma sem volt, hogyan volt képes rá, de valahogy megérezte, hogy ő az. És valóban. A test, ami ott feküdt előtte, véres ruhában, az ügynöké volt, az ügynöké, akit Emily végtelenül szeretett. De a látvány mégsem tette boldoggá.

Coulson mellkasán egy hatalmas, döfés okozta seb éktelenkedett, és kifejezéstelen arccal, csukott szemmel feküdt ott. A vonásai nem simák voltak, mint annak, aki alszik, hanem merevek, hidegek, és még kivehető volt rajtuk a fájdalom okozta görcs hatása. Pont olyan volt, mint akiből kiszállt az élet, reménytörő. De Emily még így is, hogy látta élettelenül, képtelen volt beletörődni.

Ösztönösen a férfi mellkasához hajolt, és próbálta meghallani a nem létező pulzusát, vagy a sóhajtását..., de hiába. Az ügynök nem lélegzett, és nem volt pulzusa sem. A szíve mozdulatlanul pihent a mellkasában.

- Phil! – szólította meg a lány, síri hangon, makacsul kapaszkodva a remény utolsó szikráiba. – Phil, kérlek! – A férfi természetesen nem válaszolt, mire Emily megragadta a vállait. – Phil! Semmi baj, most már itt vagyok!

Leginkább önmagát próbálta nyugtatni. Tudta, hogy már majdnem biztosan túl késő. Hogy már talán nem tehet semmit... De mégis milyen ember lenne, ha még csak meg sem próbálná?! Meg kell próbálnia! Vett egy nagy levegőt. Elmondott egy gyors imát magában, és a férfi mellkasa, pontosabban a szíve felé helyezte a kezeit. _Ez_ _csak klinikai halál, még van esély rá, hogy..._ – vélekedett. _Még nem történt olyan régen, még lehet..._ Egyszerűen nem tudta kimondani, hogy még visszatérhet a halálból, mert akkor el kellett volna fogadnia, hogy Phil valóban halott, így nem fejezte be a mondatot.

- Megmentelek – suttogta halkan az eszméletlen férfi fülébe, és lehunyta a szemét.

Koncentrált. Koncentrált, mint amikor Tony-t és Fury-t gyógyította meg, mint amikor azt a robbanást idézte elő Townsville mellett, és mint amikor lebegni szokott. Engedte, sőt kényszerítette az erejét, hogy átjárja a testét, mint amikor repülésnél őt járja át a boldogság, majd mind ezt a kitartást és pozitív energiát Phil-be irányította. Arra gondolt, hogy Phil rendbe jön, hogy a seb begyógyul, és az élet visszatér belé, de leginkább a saját erejét adta át neki. A saját életerejét.

Már vagy három perce próbálhatta rendbe hozni Phil energiáit, de a szemét még mindig nem merte kinyitni, képtelen volt. Arra várt, hogy az ügynök egyszer majd megszólal, és ő akkor fellélegezhet, de ez idáig nem történt meg. Még néhány percig próbálkozott a gyógyítással, mindent beleadva, de még csak egy fáradt sóhajra sem lett figyelmes. Kénytelen volt abbahagyni, és végre újra Coulson-ra nézni.

Semmi. A férfi ugyanúgy feküd, ahogy percekkel korábban, a zakóján már barnává száradt a vér, és az arca ugyanolyan hideg és kifejezéstelen. Még egy kis pír sem jelent meg rajta, ami az élet csekély jeléül szolgált volna. Emily-n erőt vett a csalódás és tehetetlenség érzése, ami álnok kígyókén fojtogatta lelkét. Még a pulzus ellenőrzéséhez sem vette az erőt, ahogy arra is képtelen volt, hogy levetkőztesse Phil-t megnézni, hogy a seb begyógyult-e. A férfi élettelen arckifejezése az utolsó reményeit is eloszlatta.

Azt mondják, a remény hal meg utoljára... De ez most nem volt igaz. Emily reménye meghalt, mielőtt a lány életét vesztette volna. Sőt, Emily fizikailag tele volt élettel, de lelkileg..., lelkileg épp annyira megsemmisült, mint amennyire az ügynököt halottnak hitte. Összetörve, a gyásztól szenvedve érezte, ahogy minden erő kifut a lábaiból, és ő bábként rogyott a földre az asztal mellett. Vacogni kezdett, a teremben nem lehetett több nyolc foknál, ő pedig csak az egyenruhát viselte.

De Emily nem foglalkozott a hideggel, nem foglalkozott már egyáltalán semmivel. Még ahhoz is gyengének érezte magát, hogy bosszút álljon Loki-n Phil-ért. Csak ült ott, megtörve a jeges padlón, és a térdeibe könnyezett. Zokogott, és rázkódott a fájdalomtól, de most nem volt ott senki, aki megvigasztalhatta volna. Nem volt senki, akinek a vállán kisírhatta volna magát, aki azt mondja neki, hogy minden rendben lesz, hogy nincs semmi baj.

Az amúgy sem használt volna! Emily úgy érezte, ő már soha többé nem lehet boldog. Csak tűrte, ahogy egyre mélyebbre süllyed a magány és fájdalom szürke tengerében, és ahogy a szívén eluralkodik a gyász és szomorúság. Egy idő után kifogyott a könnyekből, de nem tudta abbahagyni a sírást. Nem akart tovább a földön kuporogni, de képtelen volt felállni. Némán bámult maga elé, és a combjába markolt, amikor időnként erőt vet rajta a száraz sírás. Úgy érezte, ennek a borzalmas érzésnek sosem lesz vége.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hideg és kemény, majd tompa, múló-elhúzódó fájdalom a mellkasában. Ez volt az első néhány dolog, amit Phil Coulson érzett, amikor magához tért. Hirtelen fogalma sem volt róla, mi történt. Még a szemét sem merte azonnal kinyitni. Sebesen kutatott a fejében valami ésszerű magyarázat után, majd végül eszébe jutott.

Elindult, hogy megállítsa Loki-t, de a félisten végül leszúrta. Nagyon fájt, és azt hitte, meghalt... De akkor miért érez még mindig? Talán a túlvilágon is vannak érzések? És ha igen, akkor hol van? Sosem volt igazán biztos benne, hogy a Mennyországba jut, de a pokolban elvileg meleg van, nem? Viszont így sem stimmel! Az égi országban biztosan nem érezné magát ennyire kellemetlenül...

Akkor lehetséges, hogy mégis túlélte?! A hideg, neonszerű fény, amit még csukott szemmel is a bőrén érzett, nagyon egy kórház érzetét keltette benne. De akkor miért van hideg? És miért ilyen kemény ez az ágy? Phil nem várt tovább, és erőt véve magán kicsit átmozgatta elgémberedett tagjait, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Világosszürke plafon, és neonlámpák. Az ügynök megvárta, amíg a vér átjárja zsibbadt testét, majd körülnézett.

Most már biztos, hogy nem kórházban van. A közelben nem látott sem orvosi készülékeket, se senkit. De mást igen, hullákat sötét zsákokban. Ekkor jött a még nagyobb sokk. Mikor kissé felült, észrevette, hogy ő is egy hulláknak fenntartott asztalon fekszik, és körülötte egy fekete fólia maradéka. Mégis meghalt volna?! De akkor hogyan?! Ez most csak egy rossz álom, vagy valaki szórakozik vele. Csak remélni tudta, hogy amikor felkel, akkor a teste is vele együtt mozdul, és nem marad az asztalon, ahogy a sci-fi filmekben, ahol a halál után a lélek eképp hagyja el a testet.

De nem volt sok ideje ezen aggódni, mert akkor halk sírásra lett figyelmes. Tehát még sincs teljesen egyedül. Az asztala végében egy hosszú, hullámos barna hajú lány ült, arcát a térdeibe temetve. Bármikor, bárhogyan felismerte volna ezt a lányt. Emily! De mit keres itt?! És egyáltalán... ha él, akkor mit keres ő maga itt?! Coulson gyorsan kitapintotta saját pulzusát, és meggyőződött róla, hogy valóban életben van.

Emily talán azt hiszi, hogy meghalt? Phil-nek ekkor leesett. Valószínűleg a lány mentette meg az utolsó pillanatban, és most azt hiszi, hogy nem sikerült. Hogy ő valóban halott. Az ügynök most kimondhatatlanul hálás volt a lánynak, és legalább ugyanennyire sajnálta azért, amiért valószínűleg keresztül kellett mennie miatta. _Jaj, Emily_ – sóhajtotta magában. Tulajdonképpen azt sem tudta, mit érez. Boldogságot, hogy még életben van, sajnálatot, amiért kitette ennek Emily-t, vagy egyszerűen csak azt, hogy bármit megtenne a lányért.

...

Phil óvatosan felültápászkodott, majd leszállt az asztalról. Kicsit még sajogtak a tagjai, de most nem foglalkozott vele. Letérdelt a lány mellé, aki a hideg földön vacogott, és átölelte. Nem szólt semmit, nehogy a hangja a csendbe hasítson, csak magához szorította a lányt.

Emily-t hirtelen langyos karok fonták körbe. Azt hitte, csak képzelődik, hogy megőrült. Nem akarta elhinni. A férfi ölelése viszont olyan ismerős és megnyugtató volt, hogy kénytelen volt kizökkenni a gyászból. Remegve nézett fel végül a mellette térdelőre. Azt a megdöbbenést, amit akkor tapasztalt meg, soha semmi sem tudta felülmúlni.

Phil volt az! PHIL! Mégis életben van?! Most biztosan csak álmodik... Hogy megbizonyosodjon ennek ellenkezőjéről ő is átölelte a férfit, és meleg nyakába fúrta a fejét, majd nagy sóhajtás után hideg kezei közé fogta az ügynök arcát. Coulson még mindig képtelen volt megszólalni, de válaszul a lány egyik kezére tette az övét, a másik kezével pedig Emily vállán simított végig.

Hosszú pillanatokig néztek egymás szemébe, tekintetük egyre ragyogóbb lett, majd újból átölelték egymást. Mindenki más már rég vacogott volna egy ilyen helyiségben, de őket egyre jobban átjárta a meleg, és Emily sem fázott már. A szívébe visszatért a remény és a fény. Újult erővel mosolygott Phil-re, és úgy érezte, jelenleg bármire képes lenne. Körbe futná esetleg az egész Földet, vagy felszállna a Holdig. Coulson nem érzett mást, csak megkönnyebbülést.

...

- Phil – sóhajtotta végül Emily. – Hát életben vagy. Azt hittem, örökre elveszítettelek...

- Nem, nem vesztettél! Itt vagyok – nyugtatta az ügynök meleg hangon.

- Én annyira... – csuklott el a lány hangja, de Phil megszorította a kezét.

- Én is féltem – vallotta be az ügynök. – De már vége. Itt vagyok, és itt vagy te is.

- Sajnálom – nyögte ki Emily. – Nem kellett volna egyedül elengedjelek...

- Meg ne próbáld magadat hibáztatni! – figyelmeztette Coulson hevesen. – Így alakult. Vállaltam a felelősséget...

Emily beletörődése jeléül nagyot sóhajtott. Végül is az ügynök él.

- Phil...

- Igen?

- Te pedig meg ne próbálj még egyszer ilyen felelősséget vállalni! – oktatta most ki a lány.

- Megpróbálom – mondta Phil, de mindketten tudták, hogy ez nem volt teljesen őszinte. Phil ösztönösen cselekedett, és emiatt máskor is képes lesz életét áldozni másokért.

- Vagy legalább kérd a segítségem! – tette hozzá a lány.

- Ezt megígérhetem – mosolyodott el Phil.

- Esküdj meg rá! – követelte a lány.

- Csak ha te is megesküdsz, hogy nem leszel mártír az engedélyem nélkül!

- Esküszöm – ígérte Emily határozottan.

- Én is esküszöm – felelte Phil.

**...**

Tony és Steve ezalatt a harc hevétől kimerülten, és a veszekedésektől sajgó fejjel ültek egymástól a lehető legtávolabb a körasztalnál. Fury viszont tudatta velük, hogy Coulson ügynök sajnálatos módon elhunyt, és hogy halálakor is Kapitányos kártyák voltak nála, mert ő mindig is bízott ebben a csapatban. A veszteség, és a bosszúvágy összehozta a csapatot, Steve és Tony félretették ellentéteiket, és elhatározták, hogy bármennyire is reménytelennek tűnik a helyzet, szembe szállnak Loki-val.

Clint ezalatt jobban lett, így amikor a Kapitány és a vasember felkeresték Natashát, felajánlotta, hogy ő majd elvezet egy vadászgépet New York-ig. A gyilkos duót is megrázta az ügynök halála, és persze ők is azonnal a bosszúra összpontosítottak. Natasha, Cint és Tony viszont még Emily-ért is aggódtak, aki Fury szerint teljesen beleőrült a gyászba. Tony és Natahsa meg akarták keresni, de az igazgató megállította őket azzal, hogy rájuk máshol van szükség.

Fury nem szerette volna, ha még egy embere a lányhoz hasonlóan elveszti a fejét, és Coulson élettelen testét látva, ez nagyon valószínű lenne, szóval a kis csapat fájó szívvel, de nagy elhatározással útra kelt. Steve, Natasha és Clint egy géppel, Tony pedig külön, páncélban. Mire odaértek a helyszínre, a chituri már elözönlötte a várost, így gondolkozás nélkül belevetették magukat a harcba, miközben a Kapitány megpróbálta összefogni és irányítani a csapatot.

Az igazgató ezek után úgy döntött, hogy ő maga keresi meg a lányt. Most már eleget szenvedhetett, meg kell próbálnia elráncigálnia Coulson mellől, és megnyugtatni őt. Fury abban reménykedett, hogy még nincs minden veszve, hogy a lány képes lesz feldolgozni a veszteséget, és beszállni a csatába. Mert a tény az tény: Emily nélkül a csapat nem teljes, és szükségük van rá. Másrészt a lány is erre vágyik legbelül, hogy részt vegyen a védekezésben. Sosem bocsátaná meg magának, ha ezt most kihagyná...

Fury elindult az aló fedélzetek felé.

**...**

- Sajnálom mindazt, amin miattam keresztülmentél – mondta Phil, mélyen Emily szemébe nézve.

- Hát sajnálhatod is! – eresztett meg a lány egy halvány vigyort.

- Megbocsátasz nekem?

- És te? Megbocsátasz, amiért mind ezidáig egy elviselhetetlen, makacs, öntörvényű...

- Már régen megbocsátottam – mosolyodott el Phil.

- Én pedig nem is haragudtam – válaszolta a lány. – Egyébként minden rendben? Úgy értem, fáj még valamid?

- Már semmim – felelte a férfi nyugodtan.

Emily megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Újból megölelték egymást, és talán örökké ott ücsörögtek volna, ha nem hallanak lépteket a folyosóról. Viszont nem váltak teljesen szét, csak kicsit elhúzódtak egymástól, hogy fejüket az ajtó felé fordíthassák.

Mikor Nick Fury, nem tudva, mire számítson, belépett az ajtón az a látvány fogadta, ahogy Emily és Coulson a hulla-szoba padlóján térdelnek. Emily az ügynök karját fogja, Phil karjai pedig a lány dereka körül. A halott ügynök karjai, aki nem is tűnik annyira halottnak. ...Sokkal inkább élettel telinek. Fury csodálata legalább akkora volt, mint a lányé korábban. Egy kis időre meg is torpant a küszöbön, majd tett egy lépést beljebb, de megszólalni még nem tudott.

- Nick... – szólította meg a lány.

- Emily... – nyögte Fury. – De ez... Hogyan?! Nem lehet...

- Mondtam, hogy meg tudom menteni – magyarázta a lány, sugárzó arccal.

- De... mégis hogyan? Hiszen meghalt... – rázta a fejét az igazgató.

Ezt már Phil sem bírta szó nélkül.

- Ha szabad közbeszólnom... – Fury nagy szemekkel bámult rá. Most már beszél is?! De hogyan? – ...egészen élőnek érzem magam – folytatta Coulson. – Valószínűleg Emily még épp időben ért ide.

- Na de...ez... – hitetlenkedett Fury.

- Él, és kész! – zárta le Emily, majd Phil-lel együtt feltápászkodtak. Fury-nak végre sikerült erőt vennie magán.

- Akkor ideje lenne elhagynunk ezt a helyiséget – jelentette ki végül az igazgató. – Meglehetősen hideg van itt.

Emily és Phil bólintottak, majd a kijárat felé vették az irányt, de amikor az ajtóhoz értek feltűnt nekik, hogy Fury még mindig a küszöbön áll. Nem tudta megállni, hogy Coulson vállára tegye a kezét, és saját bőrén tapasztalja az életben létét. Utána végighúzta kezét Phil karján, majd megszorította az ügynök kezét. Az meleg volt, és puha..., mint minden élőnek.

Coulson ekkor a kezeibe fogta Fury-ét, és melegen az igazgató szemébe nézett.

- Semmi baj, uram – mondta az ügynök megértően. – Élek.

Fury erre már nem tudott mit válaszolni, hanem inkább hálásan Emily-re nézett.

- Köszönöm – jelentette ki megkönnyebbülten. Emily válaszul rámosolygott. – Most pedig, induljunk! - tette hozzá Fury kis idő múlva.

**...**

Phil és Emil kiléptek a szobából, és Fury vezetésével a híd felé vették az irányt. Az igazgató menet közben felvázolta nekik a helyzetet. Azt, hogy Phil „halála" mindenkit megdöbbentett, és hogy tulajdonképpen ez hozta össze a csapatot, ami már elindult megállítani Loki-t. Mert Barton visszatért, így ő, Natasha, Stark és a Kapitány New York-felé vették az irányt, ahol Loki sajnálatos módon megnyitotta az átjárót. Thor-ról és Banner-ről viszont még semmi hír.

Emily és Coulson rögtön aggódni kezdtek, hogy vajon képesek lesznek-e elbánni az idegen sereggel és vezetőjével, de az ügynököt még valami más is foglalkoztatta. Alig bírta elhinni, hogy a halála ennyit lendített a dolgon, hogy emberei számára ennyit jelentett, azaz jelenteni fog majd, ha megtudják, hogy még életben van. Ez utóbbival kapcsolatban viszont Fury azt javasolta Emilynek és Phil-nek, hogy várjanak, amíg a csatának vége. Mivel Phil halála hozta össze a Bosszúállókat, jobb, ha ebben a hitben maradnak, amíg szükséges.

Phil megígérte, hogy a csata végéig nem lép közbe, Emily pedig nagy nehezen azt, hogy nem jár el a szája. Neki amúgy is volt elég megbosszulni valója a félistenen, már csak a meridiánokat is véve. Loki kis akciójának hála, Emily lett úgymond az utolsó meridián, és ez a gondolt évekre elegendő bosszúvággyal töltötte el. Mikorra a hídra értek, a kis társaságot számos új hír fogadta, de elsősorban egy visító Hill-ügynök.

Maria magából kikelve rohant oda Coulson-hoz, amint meglátta, majd szinte durván, de legalábbis nagyon szenvedélyesen szorította magához. Phil nem lepődött meg, csak megértően visszaölelte a tőle fél fejjel magasabb nőt, majd kedves, határozott mozdulatokkal végigsimított néhányszor a hátán.

- Azt hitten, meghaltál – mondta a nő. A hangján érződött, hogy még mindig nem hisz a szemének. – Mind azt hittük.

- Hát akkor – mosolygott rá Phil kedvesen, - mind tévedtetek, drága!

- Phil – lökte oldalba a nő, de az arcán már ott bujkált egy halvány mosoly.

- Örülök, hogy jól vagy – jelentette ki Coulson, aki csak most vette észre a híd kifogásolható állapotát, és a sebet Hill halántékán.

- Hát még én! – sóhajtotta a nő.

- Miről maradtunk le? – kérdezte Fury Mariát, véget vetve a hajón kialakult mini szappanoperának.

Hill megosztotta velük, hogy időközben előkerült Thor és Banner is. Mindketten beszálltak a főleg Manhattan-ben zajló harcba, ahol viszont szükség is van rájuk. Az átjáróból egyre több idegen özönlik a Földre, és hatalmas szörnyetegek is. A Bosszúállók immár hatan vannak, de még sajnos így sem biztos a győzelem. Loki-t pedig ez idáig nem hogy legyőzniük, de még kiütniük sem sikerült, mert mind a chituri-val vannak elfoglalva.

Fury felvette a kapcsolatot a csapattal, következésképpen némileg ő is beleszólt az eseményekbe és kölcsönösen tájékoztathatták egymást a Bosszúállókkal a legújabb fejleményekről. A végleges parancsokat viszont a Kapitány adta, akit mostanra egészen elfogadott a csapat, és azt tették, amit mond. Megbíztak benne, mert Steve nevéhez híven vezetőhöz illően látta át a helyzetet, és a lehető legokosabban alakította ki a stratégiát. És persze vezéregyéniség lévén még a sajátos személyiségű Tony-t és Thort is beleértve fogta össze a csapatot.

...

_- Uram?_ – szólt bele Stark a vonalba, mielőtt Fury még elemelte volna azt a fülétől.

- Igen?

_- Emily-ről van valami hír?_ – kérdezte a milliomos.

- Itt van velem – tudatta vele Fury.

_- És hogy van?_

- Jobban.

_- Hála az égnek_ – sóhajtotta Natasha.

_- Beszélhetek vele?_ – kérdezte Tony.

_- Inkább majd én!_ – vágott közbe Steve.

_- Na de..._ – ellenkezett Tony.

_- Stark, kérlek!_ – erősködött a Kapitány. Tony meglepődött, hogy parancs helyett, Steve udvariasan kérte, így kénytelen-kelletlen beadta a derekát.

_- Rendben_ – sóhajtotta Tony. _– De mond meg neki, hogy csókolom!_

_- Megmondom_ – sóhajtotta Steve. _– Uram? Tudná adni a lányt?_ – kérdezte az igazgatót.

- Máris – egyezett bele Fury, és Emily-hez nyújtotta az adóvevőt. – Emily!

- Igen? – kérdezte a lány kíváncsian.

- A Kapitány beszélni szeretne veled! – magyarázta a férfi.

- Velem? Ő? – csodálkozott a lány.

- Gyerünk! Mi lesz? – nógatta Phil, és a kezébe nyomta az készüléket, amit Fury-tól vett el.

- Emlékezz! – figyelmeztette még Fury a lányt suttogva. – Coulson-ról egy szót se!

Emily némán bólintott, és bizonytalanul a füléhez emelte az adóvevőt.

- Kapitány? - szólt bele a lány a vonalba. – Itt Emily Brook.

_- Éljen! Végre!_ – vágott közbe Tony.

_- Stark!_ – szólta le Barton, de Natasha sem bírta ki szó nélkül.

_- Örülök, hogy végre hallak!_ – mondta a nő.

_- Egyébként én is!_ – értett egyet az íjász. A vonal másik végén még Hulk ordítását is hallani lehetett, Thor pedig csak azért nem csatlakozott, mert nála nem olt adóvevő.

- Kösz, srácok! Én is örülök, hogy még éltek – sóhajtotta Emily.

_- Remélem, ide tartasz!_ – folytatta Stark.

_- Hova máshova?_ – értetlenkedett Natasha.

_- Hagynátok végre szóhoz jutni?!_ – türelmetlenkedett Steve.

_- Elnézést_ – vágta rá Natasha.

_- Befogtam_ – így Barton.

_- Én is_ – helyeselt Tony.

_- Végre!_ – sóhajtotta Steve. _– És vissza a harchoz! ...Emily?_

- Igen? – kérdezte a lány.

_- Tudom, hogy most mennyire nehéz_ – kezdte a Kapitány.

- Kibírom – mondta Emily határozottan. Főleg úgy, hogy ő tudta az igazat...

_- Helyes! Mert szükségünk lenne a segítségedre_ – jelentette ki a férfi.

- Mit kell tennem? – kérdezte a lány, udvariasan és kötelességtudóan. Ez Steve-nek is feltűnt, és elégedetten nyugtázta magában, hogy a lány úgy tűnik, megfelelő mértékben fog együtt működni.

_- Kezdetnek elég lesz, ha idejössz, amilyen gyorsan lehetséges! Ha eléred a város légterét, értesíts, és mondom a továbbiakat!_

- Máris indulok! – egyezett bele a lány.

- _Nagyszerű_ – mondta a Kapitány. – _És még valami!_

- Igen?

_- Stark csókol..._ – jelentette ki a szőke férfi, és a hangjába akaratlanul is belevegyült egy kis kuncogás.

- Khm... – köhögte a lány zavarában. – Rossz szokása – mondta végül. Bár nem volt benne biztos, de mintha nevetni hallotta volna a Kapitányt. Steve valóban nem bírta ki némi mosoly nélkül, és Emily is elvigyorodott.

_- Akkor nemsokára találkozunk!_ – zárta le Steve a beszélgetést.

- Igyekszem! Vége! - ígérte Emily, és elvette az adóvevőt a fülétől.

Emily hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon, de Phil és Fury már tisztában voltak a helyzettel, nem volt szükség szavakra. Hiszen ők maguk is úgy szerették volna, hogy a lány beszálljon a harcba. Viszont kivételes képessége ellenére mégis ő volt a csapat legfiatalabb tagja. Huszonkét évesen szinte még gyerekként néztek rá, ha háborúról volt szó, tehát mindketten nagyon féltették. Fury főleg az önfejűsége, Phil pedig a háború kegyetlensége miatt. De nem volt mit tenni, Emily-nek mennie kellett.

A lány kissé bizonytalanul nézett felváltva az ügynökre és az igazgatóra, megerősítést várva, az pedig nem maradt el. Mindkét férfi határozottan bólintott felé, hogy induljon, és még Maria is bátorító pillantásokat küldött felé. Emily nyelt egyet, még sohasem vett részt ekkora csatában. Az igazság az volt, hogy kissé tartott is tőle. Ezt a többiek is megérezték.

Először Phil lépett oda hozzá, de az ölelés most elmaradt. Az ügynök tudta, hogy ha túl hosszúra és érzelgősre húzza a búcsút, azzal csak még jobban megnehezíti a lány dolgát. Ha most is atyáskodni kezd, akkor Emily még kevesebb vágyat érez majd, hogy menjen. Coulson ehelyett csak kedvesen, de határozottan a lány vállára tette a kezét.

- Meg tudod csinálni! – jelentette ki röviden és lényegre törően, majd még hozzátette. – Bármi történjék is, ne nézz vissza, a lényeg, hogy a chituri elpusztuljon. És kövesd a Kapitány utasításait!

Emily bólintott, még kissé félve, de erőt vett magán. Tényleg könnyebb volt így, hogy Phil egy szóval sem mondta, hogy ne féljen, vagy hogy nem lesz semmi baj. Nem, a férfi egyszerűen csak figyelmen kívül hagyta a félelmét, és ez Emily-t is arra késztette, hogy hasonlóan cselekedjen.

- Rendben, és köszönöm, Phil – válaszolta a lány.

- És ne feledd, hogy miért teszed, amit teszel! – Ez volt Fury búcsúja, majd még hozzátette. – Indulj! Hill ügynök majd segít elkészülni!

Emily újból bólintott, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetve a két férfira elindult Maria után, aki már méterekkel előtte járt. Emily eddig nem sok szót váltott az ügynöknővel, de úgy tűnik, ez most megváltozik. Nem tudta, miben szükséges neki a nő segítsége, de nem volt túl sok ideje ezen agyalni, mert Hill hátraszólt neki.

- Kövess! – mondta a nő, majd azt is, hogy – Igyekezz!

Így Emily minden elvét félretéve engedelmeskedett, és a nő nyomába eredt. Kicsit zavarta, hogy Hill csak úgy parancsolgat neki, de ez most komoly helyzet volt, tisztában volt vele. És a komoly helyzetekben az a legfontosabb, hogy minden terv szerint menjen, a lehető legkevesebb komplikációval – ezt már megtanulta. Ha pedig most az a terv, hogy Maria felkészíti, hát legyen.

...

Maria a kifutópálya felé vezette, de előtte még betértek egy kisebb, raktárszerűségnek kinéző szobába. Az ügynöknő egy közepes méretű pisztolyt és néhány tárat vett elő.

- Tudod használni? – kérdezte a lányt, aki szemügyre vette a fegyvert.

- Azt hiszem. Phil egyszer megmutatta, hogyan kell... Majdnem ugyanilyen volt – magyarázta a lány, aki tulajdonképpen nem sokat értett a fegyverekhez, mármint a használatukhoz. Ha a kezébe adták, tudott lőni vele, de az esetek többségében a hatástalanításukra koncentrált.

- Csak határozottan, és ne hezitálj túl sokat – mondta Maria, és átnyújtotta Emily-nek a fegyvert.

- De nekem nincs szükségem... – tette hozzá a lány.

- Azért csak tedd el! – kérte az ügynök határozottan. – Még jól jöhet.

Emily udvarias kislány lévén bólintott, és eltette a pisztolyt és a tárakat. Hill ezután egy fejre illeszthető adóvevőt nyújtott át neki, amit segített is a lányra erősíteni, majd még egy kézi adóvevőt, amit Emily az egyenruha nadrágjának zsebébe süllyesztett. Az ügynök még megkérte a lányt, hogy ellenőrizze, működnek-e.

- Igen – felelte a lány, miután kipróbálta, és sikeresen rácsatlakozott a Bosszúállók és Fury által használt frekvenciára.

- Bármi gond van, vagy saját megítélésed szerint döntő jelentőségű fejlemény, azonnal értesítesz minket és a társaidat! – adta ki a parancsot Maria. - Érted?

- Világos – felelte a lány, kissé megforgatva a szemeit. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy gyerekhez beszéltek volna.

- Figyelj oda a lehetséges segélykérésekre, és te se habozz segítséget kérni, de csak akkor, ha már végleg reménytelen a helyzeted. Egy kis kellemetlenség miatt ne tereld el a többiek figyelmét...

- Felfogtam! – vágta rá Emily, aki már kezdett kissé türelmetlen lenni. Észre sem vette, hogy felemelte a hangját.

- Csak a te érdekedben mondom el a szabályokat – magyarázta a nő.

- Tudom, elnézést...

- Jól van, akkor irány a gép! – jelentette ki Maria, és a fedélzet felé vezette a lányt.

...

- Ideges vagy? – kérdezte Hill útközben.

- Nem! – vágta rá a lány.

- Én az voltam az első komoly bevetésemen. Mármint, amikor effajta véres harc volt terítéken – magyarázta a nő.

- Nem vagyok ideges – ismételte meg Emily. – Félek – vallotta be.

- Az ugyan az.

- Miért mondtad el nekem? – kérdezte az ügynököt.

- Azért, hogy elmondjam, ez teljesen normális, és el fog múlni.

- Mikor?

- Épp idejében – nyugtatta meg a nő. – De addig is ne hagyd, hogy elterelje a figyelmed!

- Te ezt tetted?

- És túléltem – jelentette ki Maria.

- Ez megnyugtató – sóhajtotta a lány ironikusan.

Ekkorra odaértek az Emily számára kiállított vadászgéphez, és a lány fellépett a rámpán.

- Ne feledd, Fury bízik benned! – emlékeztette Hill.

- Nem fogom!

- Minden jót! – búcsúzott el tőle Maria. Emily válaszul biccentett egyet felé, és behúzta maga után az ajtót. A gép felszállt, ő pedig még mindig a makacs gombóccal a torkában nézett szembe a közelgő harccal.

...


	23. Chapter 21 part 2

**Drámai fordulatok** **II.**

...

Tíz perc múlva a gép elérte New York légterét, és akkor Emily meglátta az átjárót. A kék rés az égen éppen a Stark torony felett helyezkedett el, és ontotta magából az idegen szörnyeket. Emily észrevette Thort, amint épp villámokat gyűjt az Empire State Building tetején, Hulk-ot, amint épp egy robotbálnát ver laposra, és Starkot, amint tűzijáték módjára lövi darabokra egy csapat chituri tagjait. A Bosszúállók másik három tagját még nem fedezte fel, de akkor eszébe jutott.

Már Manhattan felett jártak, körülbelül az átjáró magasságában. Emily előkapta az adóvevőt a zsebéből.

- Itt Emily Brook. Megérkeztem!

_- Na, végre!_ – szólt bele Stark.

_- Hála az égnek_ – csatlakozott Barton is.

_- Fiúk, munkára!_ – szólt közbe Rogers. _– Stark, még egy óriás közeledik!_

_- Vettem_ – felelte Tony, és már száguldott is, hogy elvezesse Banner-hez az újabb „bulit".

_- Barton, két óránál!_ – folytatta Steve.

_- Igenis!_ – felelte az íjász. _– Ügyesen, Em!_ – Ő is kiszállt.

- Kapitány? – kérdezte a lány.

_- Igen, itt vagyok. És már látlak is_ – jelentette ki a szőke férfi felnézve a sötét vadászgépre.

- Mit tegyek? – kérdezte Emily, de Steve kiérezte a bizonytalanságot a hangjából.

_- Stark szerint most, hogy a Tesseract energiáit leköti az átjáró, nem jelent rád veszélyt, ha a közelébe érsz_ – mondta elöljáróban a férfi, hogy megnyugtassa a lányt. _– Szóval nem kell aggódnod._

- Értem – sóhajtotta Emily. – Akkor hova menjek?

_- Most pont jó helyen vagy! Épp elhalad alattad egy csoport. Meg tudnád tenni, hogy..._

- Igen – válaszolta a lány röviden. – Akkor indulok!

_- Még beszélünk! Minden jót! Vége!_ – jelentette ki Steve.

Emily visszacsúsztatta a zsebébe a készüléket, és kinyitotta az oldalsó ajtót. A Kapitánynak igaza volt, a gép alatt, pont félúton a város felé szállt vagy száz chituri. Emily nagy levegőt vett, és legyűrve a félelem és bizonytalanság utolsó hullámait a mélybe vetette magát.

Felkészült miközben a zuhanás szele süvített a fülébe, majd mikor néhány másodperc múlva a robotok közé ért, lefékezett, és az erejét használva a levegőben maradt. Viszont ezzel együtt idézett elő egy robbanást, ami végzett majdnem az összes szörnnyel. Az ostobáknak még arra sem volt idejük, hogy megszemléljék a lányt, a támadás a meglepetés erejével élt. A maradék szörny viszont Emily felé indult, de a lány sem volt rest. Néhány lebegő járművet felrobbantott, néhányat egymásnak ütköztetett, hárommal pedig puszta kézzel, azaz rúgással végzett.

Miután nem látott már több szörnyet a környezetében, úgy döntött, az energiatakarékosság céljából leereszkedik a földre. A lebegés amúgy sem volt egy kellemes művelet, ha közben a harcra is kellett koncentrálni, főleg úgy, hogy Phil megmentésére jelentős mennyiségű energiát használt fel. A magas bérházak és irodaházak között újabb szörnyeket fedezett fel, így ott folytatta a harcot. Leginkább a földön harcolt, támadásokat küldve felfelé, és kiütve a közelébe merészkedő robotokat, de néhány magas ugrás, és házfalra való felszaladás is belefért.

Volt, amikor felrobbantotta, vagy elégette a szörnyeket, ezt a távolabb lévőkre alkalmazta. A felé tartó szörnyek ellen általában egy pusztító pajzsot használt, vagy kis létszám esetén elérte, hogy a járműveik egymásnak ütközzenek. Emellett a hagyományos keleti harcművészeti elemeket is felhasználta a nagyon közel merészkedőkkel szemben, továbbá az utcán lévő törmeléket is felhasználta, mint alternatív baseball ütőket és labdákat, amelyek kiütik a chiturit a „nyeregből".

Hill-nek igza volt. A félelem és idegesség már az első néhány támadás után elmúlt, sőt úgy eloszlott, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Helyét az adrenalin és a harc tüze töltötte be, meg persze a makacs kitartás. Fél óra kemény harc múlva viszont Emily már kezdett fáradni. A szörnyek csak nem fogytak el, ő pedig végig egyedül volt. Persze feltűnőbb csapattársait időről-időre felfedezte, és érezte is, hogy nem szólóban, hanem csapatként háborúznak, a csatákat mégis egyedül kellett megvívnia.

Ez az érzés pedig, hogy el van szigetelve a többiektől, hogy egyszerre harcolnak együtt és külön, viszont kissé türelmetlenné tette. Nem bírta tovább a szó nélküli küszködést, hogy senkivel nem oszthatja meg a gondolatait. Ez volt a sors kegyének azon pillanata, amikor a Kapitány kereste. Emily épp ekkor készült végezni egy újabb rajjal.

_- Vétel, itt Steve! Emily, hallasz engem?_

- Igen – felelte a lány.

_- Végeztél?_ – kérdezte a férfi.

- Egy pillanat! – kérte Emily. – Tartanád?

_- Rendben_ – egyezett bele Steve, de Emily már rá is vette magát a közeledő lényekre. Az első néhánnyal indulatosan, puszta kézzel végzett, majd tűzzel perzselte el a maradékot, végül hatalmas betondarabokkal verte ronccsá a még így is életben maradókat.

Steve izgatottan hallgatta a recsegést és robbanásokat a vonal másik végén. Tulajdonképpen még mindig nehezére esett elképzelni, hogy az a fiatal, nem éppen amazonnak kinéző lány hogy képes végezni a szörnyekkel.

- Most már..., fogjuk rá! – jelentette ki végül a lány, kissé lihegve.

_- Remek. Mert segíthetnél nekem egy kicsit a harmincadik és huszonkilencedik utcák kereszteződésénél_ – magyarázta a Kapitány. _– Itt egyre többen vannak, és egyedül egyszerűen nem bírom. Ide tudnál jönni?_

- Nem ismerem annyira a várost – vallotta be Emily restelkedve, de Steve, mint mindig, most kézben tartotta a helyzetet.

_- Semmi gond_ - felelte, -_ Stark majd bemér, és irányít!_

- Az sokat jelentene – sóhajtotta a lány, aki eközben szétrobbantott néhány „eltévedt" chiturit.

_- Stark?_ – kérdezte a Kapitány.

_- Hallottam és vettem!_ – felelte Tony. –_ Már meg is van!_

_- Remek_ – válaszolta Steve, de ekkor körülnézett, és meglátta, hogy néhány utcával arrébb Natasha és Clint még nála is rosszabbul állnak. –_ De útközben még besegíthetnél Barton és Romanoff ügynöknek!_ – kérte a lányt.

- Indulok! – jelentette ki Emily.

_- Várlak_ – lépett ki Steve.

_- Emily?_ – kérdezte Tony.

- Itt vagyok!

_- Tudom_ – mosolygott Tony, - _és már látlak is. Indulj el északnak... azaz van ott egy nagy, világossárga üzletház..._

- Igen, látom – felelte a lány.

_- Indulj el arra felé, majd fordulj be az első utcán balra, menj egyenesen, majd a harmadik elágazásnál jobbra!_

- És utána? – kérdezte a lány.

-_ Előbb csak juss el addig!_ – vágta rá Tony. –_ Most pedig van egy kis gondom..._ – jelentette ki, ahogy meglátott egy újabb űrbálnát.

- Segítsek? – kérdezte a lány, aki szintén meglátta a szörnyet a házak között.

_- Ha, mondjuk be tudnád fagyasztani az áramköreit..._

- Sima ügy! – jelentette ki Emily, és már el is indult abba az irányba, amelyikbe Tony utasította.

_- Hozzád vezetem_ – mondta Tony, _- te csak menj majd tovább!_

- Rendben!

Emily elhagyta a sárga házat, majd az egyenes úton rohant végig, amikor meglátta felé repülni a piros-sárga páncélt, nyomában a „bulival". Emily megremegett a hatalmas lény látványától, de erőt vett magán és felemelte a kezeit. „Kitapogatta" a lény energiáját, és még miután Tony elhúzott mellette, befagyasztotta azt. A szörny felszántotta a betont, de ez nem volt elég, hogy lefékezze. Ekkor Tony visszafordult, és megkerülve a lányt néhány robbanótölténnyel szétrobbantotta a méretes szörnyet.

Emily még épp időben fordult be jobbra, hogy elkerülje a robbanást, de a törmelék vészesen közeledett felé. Már épp arra készült, hogy létrehoz egy pajzsot, amikor valami erős és kemény, egy fémkar megragadta, és a levegőbe emelte. Még épp időben. Stark a jobb karjával szorította magához Emily-t, és szállt fel vele vagy harminc emelet magasságba.

- Tony! – kiáltotta Emily meglepetten és megkönnyebbülten.

- Gondoltam, jól jönne egy fuvar – vigyorgott a férfi.

- Hát azt jól gondoltad – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Egyébként miért nem repülsz? – kérdezte a férfi.

- Sok energiát igényel, és nehéz közben harcolni. Ez most nem olyan, mint a központban volt... – magyarázta a lány.

- Szóval én könnyű ellenfél voltam? – játszotta a megsértettet Tony.

- Nem úgy értettem! – védekezett a lány. – De képtelenség ennyi felé figyelni és még lebegni is közben...

- Nyugi, megértem – mondta Tony. – Csak szükség esetén küzdesz a gravitációval is.

- Igen.

- Amúgy köszi!

- Neked is!

- Ez csak természetes – felelte Tony, miközben szétlőtt egy csapat chiturit a szabad karjával.

- Hova tartunk? – kérdezte Emily.

- Már itt is vagyunk! – jelentette ki a férfi.

- Hol?

- Nézz le!

Emily ekkor meglátta Natahsát, ahogy autóroncsok között küzd a szörnyekkel, akik elég nagy túlerőben vannak.

- Romanoff ügynök, itt az erősítés! – jelentette ki Tony.

- _Vettem_ – felelte Natasha.

- Emily, készen állsz? – kérdezte Tony.

- Igen! Minden jót, Tony!

- Neked is – válaszolta a férfi, és elengedte a lányt, majd tette egy hajtűkanyart és elszáguldott segíteni Thor-nak egy újabb bálnával.

Emily természetesen azonnal zuhanni kezdett, de most sem ijedt meg. Úgy öt emelet magasságban haladt el egy újabb osztag űrlény, ő pedig közéjük vetette magát. Kiérezte az energiájukat, és saját elektromosságukat felhasználva idézett elő egy rövid életű energiamezőt, ami felrobbantotta őket és a járműveiket. Ezalatt persze lebegett egy ideig.

A robbanás után viszont tovább ereszkedett, azaz majdhogynem zuhant a föld felé, de rugalmasan ért földet. Azonnal rátámadt néhány chituri, és olyan közel voltak, hogy idő híján csak puszta kézzel és lábbal tudott velük végezni. Jöttek a többiek is, de ekkor a lány egy tűzörvényt létrehozva felperzselte őket. Az akció után épp hogy csak kifújta magát, amikor hátba támadták.

Hármat kiütött, azaz a falnak taszított, de kettő ezalatt mögé settenkedett. Viszont mire Emily hátra pillanthatott volna, egy nyílvessző a semmiből átlőtte a szörnyek fejét, és azok teste tehetetlenül rogyott a földre. Emily ekkor észrevette Bartont az egyik közeli, közepes magasságú – azaz úgy tizenöt emeletes – épület tetején. Az íjász most újabb szörnyeket lőtt szét a közelében.

- Kösz, Clint! – mondta Emily a fejére erősítette adóvevőbe.

_- Nincs mit! De most segíts Natashának!_ – kérte a férfi. –_ Nyolc óránál!_ – tette hozzá a lány tanácstalanságát látva. Emily ekkor újból megpillantotta a nőt. Ott volt tőle néhány kocsival arrább, egy újabb csoporttal küzdve.

- Rajta vagyok! – felelte a lány, és máris egyik autóról ugrott a másikra.

_- Csináljuk ki őket!_ – jelentette ki Barton, és újabb robbanófejet lőtt a csapat közepébe.

Emily irányítása alá vonta és egy házfalnak irányította a csapat másik felét, és néhány betondarabbal biztosította, hogy a szörnyek ne mozduljanak többé. Maradt még néhány, azokat Natasha és Emily immár egymást fedezve pusztították el. Natasha bakot tartott a lánynak, aki közéjük vetve magát újra robbantott, utána pedig Emily a törmelékből lépcsőt formált, amin Natasha felfutott, és több emelet magasan állta útját a szörnyeknek. Clint ezalatt fentről fedezte őket.

Natasha nemsokára kénytelen volt leugrani, és egy űrjárműre vetni magát, amit utasával együtt a falnak és néhány űrtársának vezetett. A nő lefordult a járműről, mielőtt az felrobbant volna, és Emily elintézte, hogy öt emelet magasból zuhanva is finoman érjen földet. Sőt utána megnyújtotta Natasha ugrását, hogy a nő behúzhasson egyet egy magasabban szálló chiturinak. Húsz perc múlva megfogyatkozott annyira az ellenség, hogy a gyilkos duó immár egyedül is kézben tartotta a helyzetet. Natasha kimerülten lélegzett fel.

- Kösz a segítséget – fordult Nat Emily-hez. A lány halványan elmosolyodott. – Most már boldogulunk.

- Biztos? – kérdezte Emily.

Natasha bólintott.

_- Menj nyugodtan_ – értett egyet Clint is.

- Steve már biztos vár rád! – jelentette ki a nő.

- Merre menjek? – kérdezte Emily.

_- A saroknál jobbra, utána a második elágazásnál balra, majd keress egy nagy, csillogó banképületet a sugárúton_ – magyarázta az íjász, aki a magasból mindent jól látott, beleérte a Kapitányt is.

- Értem. Kösz, Clint! Indulok! – bólintott a lány, és már rohant is, azaz össze-vissza szökdécselt a romok között.

_- Sok szerencsét!_ – mondta Barton.

- Vigyázz magadra! – kiáltott utána Natasha.

- Ti is vigyázzatok! – pillantott hátra Emily, majd folytatta útját a bank felé. Hogy ne unatkozzon, időközben kiütött pár kóbor chiturit is.

A csata ezután folyt tovább. Tony, Thor, és Hulk a "nagyvadakra" mentek és a nagyobb - azaz több százas - egységekre, Natasha, Clint és Steve pedig a kisebb csoportokra, illetve a civileket helyezték biztonságba. Fury és Coulson ezalatt a központból aggódtak a Bosszúállókért és mind újabb vadászgépeket küldtek segítségül.

...

Emily már a hosszú és széles sugárúton járt, és fél kilométeren belül a magas banképületet is észrevette, amikor egy váratlan támadás ledöntötte a lábáról. Kigáncsolták. Feltápászkodott, de még mielőtt védekezhetett, vagy bármit is észrevehetett volna, egy újabb, nagy erejű támadás egy közeli sikátorba repítette. Emily nagyot nyekkenve, oldalasan ért betont az árnyékban, majd amikor sajgó tagokkal kinézett a sugárút felé, meglátta Őt.

Loki magabiztos léptekkel és elszánt, kegyelmet nem ismerő arckifejezéssel közeledett felé. Kék szemében ördögi fény csillant, és a lány, bár állta a tekintetét, megrázkódott a hidegtől, ami a férfi hatására kúszott végig a gerincén. Emily feltápászkodott a földről, de még mielőtt támadásba lendült volna, Loki a másodperc tört része alatt előtte termett, és jeges kezét a torkára csúsztatva a falhoz lökte őt.

- Erre mondják nálatok, hogy fordult a kocka! - vigyorodott el Loki gonoszul, és áthatóan. Emily akaratlanul is megremegett, és dühösen morgott egyet, amikor Loki erősebben szorította a légcsövét.

- Mit akarsz tőlem?! – kérdezte a lány dühös, kissé rekedt hangon.

- Ó, ha te azt tudnád...! – mondta Loki sejtelmesen felsóhajtva.

Emily most már rettegett, de nem adott utat a félelmeinek, és jól irányzottan, erélyesen ágyékon térdelte a félistent. Loki arcáról azonnal leolvadt a vigyor, arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól. A lány kihasználta az alkalmat, és kicsusszant a férfi szorításából, majd az ellenkező falhoz kezdett hátrálni.

Loki dühösen közeledett felé, de Emily most már nem adta olyan olcsón. Felgyújtotta Loki ruháját, de a férfinek csupán másodpercekbe telt eloltania azt. Emily ezután fagyasztással próbálkozott, erre viszont Loki pimaszul elnevette magát.

- Komolyan? - kérdezte a mágus gúnyosan. – Egyáltalán fogalmad sincs róla, ki vagyok én?! – nézett felsőbbrendűen a lány szemébe, miközben baljósan tovább közeledett.

- Az igazság az – vágott vissza Emily magabiztosan, - hogy nem érdekel!

Ekkor a lány minden erejét összegyűjtve egy robbanást hozott létre Loki környezetében, amiről azt remélte, hogy a szemközi falnak vágja majd a férfit. Mintha látott is volna egy magas, szikár alakot a betonnak csapódni, ami bemélyed mögötte, viszont a test mire a por eloszlott már nem volt ott.

Emily sebesen hordozta végig a tekintetét az üresnek tűnő sikátoron, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tőle telt, elindul kifelé a zsákutcából. Messzire viszont nem jutott, mert alig tett néhány hosszú lépést, máris valami erős, fémmel és bőrrel borított dologba ütközött. A lány rettegve, remegő tekintettel nézett fel Loki kegyetlen szemeibe.

A fekete hajú férfi fehér bőrén még halványan látszottak a robbanás nyomai, néhány keskeny vágás és gyenge égési sérülés, de a szemei szikrát szórtak. Megragadta a lány vállait, és akkorát taszított rajta, hogy Emily háttal a majdnem három méterrel messzebb lévő falnak esett. Úgy érezte, most biztosan szerzett pár zúzódást és sebet. Űzött vad módjára nézett a férfi azúr tekintetébe.

...

Emily fájdalmak között újból megpróbált elszökni, de Loki sem volt rest. Mire a lánynak sikerült megmozdulnia, ő már fél méterre sem volt tőle, megragadta a lány felkarjait és a falnak tolta. Loki erősen szorította a lányt, így Emily-nek nemcsak hogy a sérülései is jobban fájtak, de még kiszabadulni sem tudott. Loki olyan közel nyomult hozzá, hogy a mellkasuk összeért, és a lány egyszerűen képtelen volt újból megrúgni.

Emily idegesen fészkelődött és vergődött Loki szorításában, a férfi pedig egyre közelebb hajolt az arcához, majd amikor a lány már érezte hűvös leheletét, baljós hangon megszólalt.

- Elfuthatsz, de nem menekülhetsz! – jelentette ki, szinte sziszegve.

- Én azért még próbálkoznék! – makacskodott a lány, és erőtlenül rálépett Loki lábára. A mágus elvigyorodott, neki ez meg se kottyant.

- Au – gúnyolódott Loki.

- Eressz el! – követelte Emily.

- Majd, ha végeztem – jelentette ki Loki a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- Mivel? Ha meg akarsz ölni, akkor ne játszadozz tovább velem! – nyögte a lány.

- Ha meg akarnálak ölni, akkor már nem tehetted volna fel ezt a kérdést – mosolyodott el Loki fölényesen.

- Akkor meg...? – idegeskedett a lány.

- Aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik – oktatta ki Loki, de nem enyhített a szorításon, inkább még keményített rajta annyira, hogy a lány felszisszent. – De egy kérdésedre talán válaszolhatok – somolygott.

- Éspedig?! – nézett rá határozottan Emily.

- Azt kérdezted, mit akarok tőled... A válasz egyszerű – vont vállat Loki, majd kéjesen elvigyorodva kissé elengedte, és kétszeres erővel nyomta a lányt újból a falnak. - ...Szórakozni!

- Mi a franc?! – tört ki a lányból.

- A másik hat ostoba, hát hogy is fogalmazzak óvatosan? – morfondírozott. - ...Meglehetősen unalmas és egyoldalú.

- Ne merészeld becsmérelni a barátaimat! – dühöngött a lány, de Loki figyelmen kívül hagyta a felszólítást.

- Te viszont – nézett áthatóan a lány barna szemeibe, - ...benned van lehetőség! – jelentette ki sejtelmesen.

- Lehetőség?! ...Hogy a fenébe érted ezt?! – borult ki Emily.

- Úgy érzem, mi ketten remekül fogunk szórakozni – jelentette ki a félisten. Emily ekkor minden erejét felhasználva ellökte magától a férfit, és eliramodott az utca felé. Loki vigyora viszont ettől csak még szélesebb lett. - ...Legalábbis jómagam. ...Szeretem a fogócskát! – tette még hozzá, majd Emily után indult.

A lány sajnos most sem jutott messzire, Loki még a sikátorban megragadta a karját, és magához húzta. Emily megpróbált szabad kezével behúzni neki egyet, de Loki kivédte. Ezután rövid, pusztakezes harcba kezdtek, de a lánynak csak kevés ütése és rúgása talált be, és azok sem okoztak jelentős kárt ellenfelében. Loki viszont ritkán támadott vissza, csupán arra ügyelt, hogy a lány ne hagyja el a sikátort.

Emily kezdte úgy érezni, hogy macska-egér játékot játszanak, és sajnálatos módom a macska nem ő volt. Nem, ő az egér volt, akivel Loki kimerülésig játszadozik, amíg megunja és végül „megeszi". Miután Loki vigyorgásai között a szünet fél percre csökkent, és látszott rajta, hogy igazán jól szórakozik, Emily-nek elege lett a játékból.

- Ez...nem...vicces! – jelentette ki a lány dühösen, gyilkos pillantásokat küldve a férfi felé.

- Szerintem meg igen – ellenkezett Loki.

- Egyszer úgyis szétrúgom a segged! – fenyegette a lány. – És a mostaniért duplán!

- Kezdesz felizgatni! – cukkolta Loki kihívóan.

- Még csak azt kéne – sóhajtotta Emily ironikusan.

- Én nem bánnám – vigyorgott Loki.

- Én viszont igen! – ellenkezett a lány, és Lokira omlasztotta fölöttük lévő betonerkélyt. A férfi viszont még épp idejében ugrott arrébb, így néhány karcoláson kívül semmit sem szerzett. Sőt, még arra is volt lehetősége, hogy magával együtt Emily-t is kirántsa a törmelék alól, így a lány sem sérült meg.

- Tényleg ennyire untad magad?! – vonta fel Loki a szemöldökét, miközben a földre szorította a lányt.

- Csak jó dolognak tűnt feláldozni magam a halálodért – jelentette ki Emily könnyedén.

- Nem kéne hagynom téged többé unatkozni – jegyezte meg Loki magának.

- Miattam csak ne aggódj! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Próbáljunk ki valami mást! – javasolta Loki sejtelmesen, most nem csupán az elbájoló arckifejezésétől, hanem a fülbemászó hangszínétől és végigfutott a hideg Emily hátán.

A lány határozottan lerúgta magáról a fekete hajú férfit, majd feltápászkodott, és újból menekülni próbált. Loki viszont szintén felpattant, majd megragadta a lány csuklóját, és visszarántotta magához. A mozdulat hasonlított egy kissé eltúlzott, és kissé durva latin táncmozdulathoz, amikor a férfi bepörgeti a nőt, és Loki a bepörgetés végén még a fal felé fordult, és a most is annak vetette a lányt.

Emily ellenkezni próbált, de az egész olyan hirtelen történt, és Loki is – legalábbis fizikailag – erősebb volt nála, hogy már semmit nem tehetett. Loki egyre közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, alkarjait felfordítva lefogta a falnak, majd a fülébe suttogta.

- Hol vannak most a barátaid? – kérdezte, majd Emily szemébe nézett. A lányt most, akarata ellenére, egészen elbűvölte, sőt elcsábította az intenzív, kék tekintet, és a benne megbújó piszkos vágy. Némán tűrte, ahogy Loki még jobban az arcába hajol, mást már úgy sem tehetett.

Az esze tudta, hogy ez őrültség, hogy ez olyan, mint egy rossz álom, de amint a férfi keskeny, halvány színű ajkai már csak centiméterekre voltak az övétől, ösztönösen lehunyta a szemét. Loki nem várt tovább. Száját a lányéra tapasztotta, és elégedetten nyugtázta, amint Emily ajkai ösztönösen elernyednek és szétnyílnak.

Loki határozottan és kéjesen támadta a lány ajkait, ravaszul játszadozva velük, Emily pedig nem tett semmit ellene, csupán néha halkan felsóhajtott. Nem tudta, miért, nem tudta, hogy lehetséges ez, de mégis: Loki istenien csókolt. Már-már dühítően jól, és izgalmasan. Emily utálta magát, amiért így érez, amiért az ellensége mindenféle bűnös vágyat kelt benne csupán egyetlen csókkal, és gyűlölte Lokit is, mindezek miatt, de ennyi. Képtelen volt ellenállni, és minden maradék józan esze ellenére hagyta Loki-nak, hogy győzzön.

A férfi még mindig erősen szorította a lány karjait a hideg betonnak, de Emily ekkor fogta magát, és ösztönösen visszacsókolta. Loki elvigyorodott.

**...**

Steve ezalatt tudomást szerzett róla, hogy a lány már jó ideje elindult felé, és úgy döntött, ő maga keresi meg. Már rég meg kellett volna érkeznie! A végén még kiderül, hogy Emily-nek baja esett, és segítségre szorul...

...

* * *

_Nagyon kérlek kommenteljetek! :)_

_ui.: utólag megváltoztattam a címet, bocsi :3_


	24. Chapter 22 part 1

**Sziasztok!**

**Egy kis megjegyzés a fejezet elejére:**** Talán már feltűnt, hogy a telefonos, illetve másfajta távbeszélgetésekben, amikor az egyik személy nem élőben szólal meg, akkor azt **_dőltbetűvel_** jelzem.**** Ez továbbra is így lesz, és annak a mondatait jelölöm majd így, aki nincs a helyszínen, vagy olyan messze van, hogy Emily, vagy az éppen középpontban lévő szereplő csak az adóvevőből, ill. majd később telefonból, hallja a hangját.**_  
_

**Jó szórakozást!**

**april45**

* * *

**A harc folytatódik**

Már húsz perce annak, hogy Barton hívta a Kapitányt, a lánynak már rég meg kellett volna érkeznie. Steve kétszeres erőbedobással ütötte ki az őt körbevevő chituri szörnyeket, és indult el abba az irányba, amerről Clint szerint Emily-nek jönnie kéne. Tudta, hogy a lány ereje valószínűleg felülmúlja az övét, mégis aggódott érte. Emily még nagyon fiatal volt, és ráadásul lány. Egy tapasztalatlan, fiatal lányt pedig egy effajta, kegyetlen harc könnyűszerrel megtörhet, még ha az ereje meg is van hozzá.

Steve végigrohant a sugárúton délnek, pajzsát maga előtt tartva, hogy így védekezzen a szörnyek támadásaitól. Tulajdonképpen nem tudta, mire számítson, csak naivan azt remélte, hogy majd egyszer megpillantja Emily-t, amint elakadva küzd egy csoport idegennel, de csalódni kellett. Egyszer csak egy elhaladt egy sikátor mellett, de miután elhagyta, fura érzés lett úrrá rajta. Visszafordult, és szemügyre vette a zsákutcát. Meglátta őket.

_TE JÓSÁGOS SZENT ÉG!_ – futott át a férfi agyán. A lábai egy pillanatra a földbe, azaz betonba gyökereztek, amint meglátta az ellenséget, ahogy a falnak szögez egy barna hajú lányt, és... Nem látta pontosan, mert Loki oldalasan állt, és fekete haja belelógott a képbe, de ...mintha éppen megcsókolná azt a valakit! _A szemét!_ A Kapitányt már nem érdekelte, ki az, és mit akar Loki-tól, vagy sokkal inkább, hogy mit akar Loki tőle, az a féreg csak ne merészeljen egyetlen földi hölgyhöz se érni!

Steve a legnagyobb lendülettel az egymáshoz tapadó párocskához rohant, de útközben feltűnt neki, hogy mennyire ismerős számára a lány egyenruhája. _Ez most ugye csak egy rossz álom?!_ – kérdezte magától, ám akkor a lány feje kissé elfordult, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy valóban Emily-ről van szó. És Emily mintha még élvezné is, hogy az a szemét így kihasználja... A Kapitány nem szokta elveszteni a fejét, de akkor kivételesen megtette.

- TE MOCSOK! – kiáltotta el magát, és a meglepetés erejével élve lerántotta Lokit a lányról. A fekete férfi épp, hogy csak elszakadt a lánytól, Steve még arra sem adott időt neki, hogy megszemlélje támadóját. A szőke férfi fogta magát, és lendületből, erélyesen egy akkorát behúzott Loki-nak, hogy az méterekkel hátrébb sodródott, majd az ütés forgatónyomatékától arccal a földre esett. A támadás olyan váratlanul és felkészületlenül érte, hogy jó ideig feküdt még a betonon.

Emily megrökönyödve bámult maga elé, kezeit a szája elé kapva, miután lerántották róla a férfit. _Te jó ég!_ Mit művelt?! Ráadásul a Kapitány szeme láttára! Úgy érezte menten elsüllyed..., de előtte még meg kívánta fojtani a félistent. Steve hasonló hitetlenkedéssel és értetlenséggel bámult vissza rá. Egyiken sem akarták elhinni, hogy ez most tényleg, komolyan, valóban megtörtént...

- Mi...a pokol...volt ez?! – tört ki a lányból, miközben össze-vissza forgatta a szemeit, mert képtelen volt Steve szemébe nézni.

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném! – tört ki a férfi, hasonló idegességgel. – Hogy történhetett ez meg?! Elment az eszed?! – vonta kérdőre a lányt.

- Nem az én hibám! – ellenkezett Emily hevesen. – Ő támadt rám!

- Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki nagyon védekezne... – jegyezte meg a szőke rosszallóan.

- Én csak... – csuklott el a lány hangja.

- Hagyjuk! – sóhajtotta a Kapitány a fejét csóválva, amikor meglátta, hogy Loki kezd feltápászkodni.

Loki még kicsit dülöngélve, de nagyon mérgesen haladt a szőke férfi felé, aki ilyen csúnyán elrontotta a szórakozását. Viszont még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, Steve behúzott neki még egyet, most a másik oldalról. Loki ekkor, kirázva magából a fájdalmat, felemelte a kezeit, hogy valami végzetes varázslatot küldjön Steve felé, de Emily közéjük ugrott.

A lány még épp idejében hozott létre egy pajzsot, ami visszaverte Loki támadását, így az a félistent találta el, kisebb robbanást létrehozva a zsákutcában. A közeli házak falai ennek hatására leomlani készültek, de Emily, aki szinte sokkos állapotba került, nem mozdult. Steve ekkor gondolkodás nélkül felkapta, és kiszáguldott vele az utcára, még mielőtt késő lett volna.

A sikátor romokban állt, de Loki-t sehol nem látták a törmelék alatt. A szőke lerakta a lányt egy kissé összeroncsolódott szürke autó motorháztetejére és megállt mellette. Emily lábát lelógatva ült a fémen.

- Szerinted túlélte? – kérdezte a lány bizonytalan hangon, és felnézett megmentőjére.

- Sajnálatos módon valószínűleg igen – jelentette ki Steve. – Túl egyszerű lett volna – sóhajtotta.

Emily nagy levegőt vett, még mindig nem tudta, hányadán állnak.

- Köszönöm – nézett végül a férfi őszinte, kék szemébe. – És sajnálom – sütötte le a tekintetét.

- Én tartozom hálával, amiért megvédtél – mondta Steve.

- Ez a legkevesebb. ...Haragszol rám? – kérdezte a lány óvatosan. Bár sejtette, hogy hülye kérdés, azért nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegye fel.

Most Steve sóhajtott egy nagyot. Mit feleljen erre, amikor még arra sem talál szavakat, hogy kifejezze az érzést, amit a jelenet keltett benne, ahogy egyik csapattársa a legnagyobb ellenségükkel...? Még belegondolni is szörnyű! Még szép, hogy dühös a lányra..., De nem tudhatja, hogy milyen mértékben járult hozzá, hogy Loki mekkora fölényben volt vele szemben, sőt, ha a férfi még erőszakoskodott is...

Steve inkább örült, hogy Loki nem jutott ennél tovább. És másrészt sajnálta is a lányt. Hatalmas törés, és még mekkora bosszúság lehet ez a számára. Úgy döntött, inkább a lány mellett kéne állnia, mint ellene fordulnia. Egyébként is, nyilvánvalóan ez volt Loki célja a dologgal, hogy egymás ellen fordítsa őket. De nem, az nem fog megtörténni! Ő azért is megbízik Emily-ben!

- Mindenki hibázik – jelentette ki végül a férfi.

- Szóval igen – sóhajtotta Emily fájdalmasan. – De tudnod kell, hogy nem árultalak el titeket..., soha sem tenném! – tette hozzá határozottan. Az arcára egyértelműen kiült a bűntudat, és némi kétségbeesés. Nem akart összeveszni a Kapitánnyal, akivel eddig is elég rögös volt a kapcsolatuk.

- Tudom – felelte Steve. – És egyszer majd megbocsátok. Ez nagyrészt Loki hibája.

- Sajnálom...

- Én is. De most felejtsük el! Egy csapat vagyunk, össze kell tartanunk!

- Steve – sóhajtotta Emily. Maga sem értette, miért szólítja a férfit a keresztnevén ezek után, de valahogy így eset jól.

- Loki megpróbál szétválasztani minket – jelentette ki a Kapitány határozottan. – De mi nem hagyjuk, hogy egy ilyen semmiség közénk álljon, helyes?

- De miért pont én?! – tört ki a lányból fájdalmasan. – Miért velem szórakozik?!

- Mindannyiunkkal szórakozik – tudatta Steve. – De talán úgy vélte, te vagy a leggyengébb láncszem... – Emily értetlenkedve nézett. - ...Érzelmileg – tette hozzá a férfi. A lány újból sóhajtott. – De te nem vagy az, ugye? – kérdezte Steve, mélyen a lány szemébe nézve. A hangja nem tűrt ellenkezést.

- Nem! – vágta rá végül a lány erőt véve magán. – Nem vagyok!

- Akkor nem is kell aggódnom emiatt – mondta Steve, valamivel nyugodtabban. Emily bólintott. Steve ekkor tette fel a másik kérdést, ami már a sikátor óta foglalkoztatta. Látta ugyanis, hogy a lány a kezdetektől erősen szorítja a bal vállát. – Megsérültél? – nézett aggódva a lány szemébe.

- Talán – válaszolta a lány. – Valójában mindenem sajog...

- Az lenne meglepő, ha nem így lenne – mosolyodott el Steve. – De valami komoly? – Emily a válla felé pillantott. – Mutasd a vállad! – kérte a Kapitány.

- Majd rendbe jön! – heveskedett a lány mikor már fenn állt a veszély, hogy a férfi hozzáér a többinél is jobban sajgó és fájó testrészhez.

Steve ezek után már biztos volt benne, hogy komoly a sérülés. Emily ellenkezése ellenére elvette a lány jobb kezét a bal válláról, és szemügyre vette a zúzódást. A fekete ruhán keresztül nem sok minden látszott, így kénytelen volt megfogni a lány vállát, és kitapintani a sérülést. Hiába próbálkozott finoman, Emily felkiáltott a vállába nyilalló kínra. A fájdalom rosszabb volt, mint számított.

- Nyugalom. Semmi gond – csitította a férfi, miközben újból megvizsgálta a sérülést, most már valamivel erősebben nyomva a kezeivel, hogy jobban kitapintsa. Emily felszisszent, de visszanyelte a további sikolyokat.

- Ez fáj! – jelentette ki végül, amikor már nem bírta. Ez öt másodpercet jelentett.

- Tudom, de meg kell vizsgálnom rendesen – jelentette ki Steve határozottan. – Ne mozogj!

- Könnyű azt mondani – sziszegte a lány.

Steve alaposan körbetapogatta és néhányszor át is mozgatta a lány vállát, miközben Emily számára Loki kínzó aurája kellemes emlékké vált. Vagy fél perc múlva Steve nagyot sóhajtva eresztette el a lányt.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Emily, kicsit fellélegezve.

- Ficam – jelentette ki a férfi határozottan. – Már biztos vagyok benne.

- Az szívás! – vágta rá Emily, mintha nem is róla lenne szó.

- Nem lesz ez így jó – ingatta Steve a fejét. – Ez nagymértékben akadályozni fog harc közben.

- Kibírom – fogadkozott a lány. Mi mást tehetne?

- Nem tudnád rendesen mozgatni a karod – ellenezett a szőke férfi. – Én mondjuk, helyre tehetném – vetette fel. Már csinált ilyet korábban a hadseregnél. - ...de a megfelelő rögzítés nélkül mozgás közben újra kiugorhatna, és akkor...

- Dupla szívás – sóhajtotta Emily. Steve most is megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a trágár beszédet, ami egyáltalán nem illett a lányhoz. Ekkor el is gondolkozott.

- Hacsak... – kezdte a Kapitány. Emily kérdőn nézett rá. – Hacsak nem tudod begyógyítani magadnak – mondta. – Fury említette, hogy tudsz olyat...

- Lehet.

- Szóval?

- Talán – felelte Emily.

- Helyes! Akkor én visszateszem, te pedig... – részletezte a tervet Steve, és már nyúlt is volna a lány vállához, de Emily megragadta a kezét.

- Várj! Jó ötlet ez? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, és kissé félve az elkövetkezendő kellemetlenségtől.

- Nem harcolhatsz kificamodott vállal! – jelentette ki Steve.

- Majd megoldom... – húzta az időt tovább a lány.

- Csak öt másodpercig fog fájni – vetette oda Steve nyugtatásul, majd határozottan megfogta egyik kezével Emily vállát, másikkal a felkarját. A lány felszisszent már az érintésre is.

- Egész biztos? – kérdezte a férfit.

- Nagyjából – vágta rá a szőke. Emily tovább ellenkezett volna, de a férfi csak ennyit mondott. – Kész vagy?

- Ne... – felelte volna Emily, de Steve nem várt tovább. Határozott mozdulattal helyre rántotta a lány vállát, majd még kis ideig úgy tartotta a kezét, nehogy a lány fészkelődése miatt újra visszaugorjon.

Emily-t villámcsapásként érte az éles fájdalom, és ösztönösen felsikoltott, de olyan erélyes hangerővel, hogy Steve füle megfájdult bele. Még csak vissza sem fojtotta. Mikor a kín kissé enyhülni kezdett még fájdalmasan és kimerülten lihegett, illetve sóhajtott párat.

- Ez HÉT másodperc volt! – támadt rá a férfira végül.

Steve rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét.

- Légy férfi! – kérte a lányt.

- Milyen kár, hogy nő vagyok – sóhajtotta Emily, enyhe gúnnyal, majd a sérült vállára tette jobb kezét, hogy begyógyítsa azt, legalábbis megakadályozza az újabb ficam létrejöttét.

A Kapitány a lány szemébe nézett, kék tekintetében viszont szigorúság helyett kedvesség, és némi határozottság ült. Ő is a lány bal vállára tette langyos kezét, ezzel együtt pedig Emily jobb kézfejére is.

- Nem kár – mondta a férfi halkan. – Te egy nagyszerű lány vagy, Emily – jelentette ki, majd a hangja kissé megkomolyodott. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy mindig úgy is kell viselkedned!

- Mármint nagyszerűen? – vigyorgott a lány. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a fájdalom elmúlt.

- Úgy, mint egy nyafogó, könnyűvérű, makacs kislány – világosította fel a Kapitány.

- Majd próbálkozom – ígérte a lány.

- Induljunk! – adta ki az utasítást Steve, és kezet nyújtott a kocsin ülő lánynak. Emily most már hezitálás nélkül fogadta el a kezet, és lelkesen indult Steve után.

- Köszönöm – mondta út közben a lány. – Mindent!

- Ezt jelenti a csapat – magyarázta Steve. – Segítünk egymásnak.

Emily elmosolyodott, majd eszébe jutott.

- El fogod mondani a többieknek, ugye? Mármint a csókot...

- Szerintem van e nélkül is elég gondjuk – zárta le Steve, és Emily hálásan sóhajtott.

...

_- Kapitány, itt Stark_ – szólalt meg a lány és Steve adóvevője is.

- Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte a férfi.

_- Megtalálta a lányt?_

- Igen, itt van velem.

_- Emily?_ – kérdezte Tony.

- Itt vagyok – felelte a lány.

_- Sokáig nem tudtunk elérni, és aggódtam, hogy talán..._

- Jól vagyok, kösz Tony!

_- Tuti?_

- Semmi baja – nyugtatta a Kapitány is.

_- Akkor nem kell többet aggódnunk_ – jelentette ki Barton.

_- Jobb lenne, ha nem hagynánk többé magára, kettesben biztonságosabb_ – javasolta Natasha, aki már a kezdetektől Clint-tel harcolt együtt, és el sem tudta volna képzeli nélküle a dolgot.

- Én is úgy vélem – értette egyet Steve. – Úgyis rám fér a segítség – nézett a lányra, aki megadóan bólintott.

_- Remek!_ – mondta Clint.

_- Nincs szükségetek egy fuvarra?_ – ajánlotta fel Tony.

_- Pont tart felétek egy csapat_ – jegyezte meg az íjász.

- Igen, már látom is őket – válaszolta Steve, felnézve az égre. Egy méretes osztagnak tűntek. – Kösz, Stark, de azt hiszem, megleszünk.

_- Biztos?_ – kérdezte a páncélos.

- Biztos – nyugtatta meg Emily is. – Vágjunk bele! – jelentette ki, miközben harcra készen összenéztek a Kapitánnyal.

_- Hajrá!_ – kiáltotta el magát Tony is, majd mindenki egyetértően kilépett a vonalból.

**...**

A nagyobb osztag chituri vészesen közeledett Steve és Emily felé. Mindketten felvették a megfelelő harcállást, és bátran néztek szembe a közelgő ellenséggel. A Kapitány ekkor Emily felé fordult.

- Csak ön után, kisasszony – jelentette ki vigyorogva.

Emily vállat vont, majd ravaszul elvigyorodott ő is.

- Akkor enyém lesz a java! – vágta rá, és már neki is iramodott, szembe az ellenséggel. Néhány hosszú futólépés után felugrott a levegőbe, és egy jobb horoggal leterítette a körülbelül hat emelet magasságában cikázó csoport első tagját. Az ütésbe viszont annyi erőt vitt bele, hogy a szörny nem csak, hogy lefordult a járművéről, hanem egyenesen felrobbant, a robbanás pedig továbbterjedt a következő tucat chituri-ra is.

Steve kezdetben meglepődve, majd lenyűgözve nézte, ahogy a lány megküzd a szörnyekkel. Emily az első csapás után még megismételte a dolgot néhány rúgással és bal horoggal, felrobbantva a következő három tucat robotot. Utána tűzgyűrűt hozott létre maga körül, ami felemésztette húsz méteres körzetében az ellenséget. A Kapitány eddig fel nem fogta, Fury mégis miért vet annyi reményt ebbe a fiatal, eddig eléggé engedetlen lányba, de most már kezdte érteni.

Mikor ezután Emily egy óriási, táguló erőtérrel semlegesítette a nagy létszámú utánpótlást, úgy kétszáz-háromszáz újabb szörnyet, Steve minden kétségét eloszlatta. Lehet, hogy Emily érzelmileg még nincs felkészülve a háborúra, de ki van igazán? A lány viszont a képességét illetően remekül, sőt példátlanul veszi az akadályokat, és nyilvánvalóan a csapat hasznára van. A Kapitány ekkor úgy vélekedett, hogy további neveléssel Emily-ből valóban nagyszerű Bosszúálló válik majd.

Steve csak egyetlen dologgal nem számolt. Emily jelenleg nem azért mutat az átlagosnál több tiszteletet és engedelmességet az irányába, mert kezd „jó útra térni", csupán azért, mert úgy véli, ez most a csapat érdeke, az ártatlanoké és a világuké. Szó sincs arról, hogy mindig, minden körülmények között elfogadja majd a Kapitányt vezetőjének, nem. Ezt a kiváltságot csak a jelenlegi szituáció adományozta Rogers-nek, és persze Emily józan esze, és helyzetfelmérő képessége, mivel bárki bármit mond, ő rendelkezik olyannal.

Mert, az igazat megvallva azt elérni, hogy Emily gondolkodás és ellenkezés nélkül hallgasson rá és minden parancsára, még Fury-nak és Stark-nak sem sikerült. Nem, Emily Brook teljes bizalmát elnyerni elképzelhetetlenül nehéz dolog. Elérhetik, hogy komolyan vegye őket, hogy fontosak legyenek a számára, és hogy ne árulja el őket, de hogy irányítani hagyja magát..., az eddig csupán egyetlen személynek sikerült. Annak az egy személynek is csak azért, mert ő képes volt tökéletesen kiismerni a lányt, és már a kezdetektől megértette őt.

Megértette azt is, amit senki más, és néha már a lánynál is jobban tudta, hogy mit lép majd valamire – majdnem mindig. Így Emily elmagyarázhatatlan késztetést érzett arra, hogy hallgasson rá – majdnem mindig. Egyszerűen kénytelen volt megadni magát a férfinak, aki minden rossz szokása ellenére tulajdon unokahúgaként bánt vele, és mindig kiállt érte, még ha hibázott is. Az, akiről Emily tudta, hogy bármi történik is, szó szerint bármi, az a bizonyos személy akkor sem fordítana neki hátat. És ez a valaki nem volt más, mint Phil Coulson.

...

Emily még felrobbantott néhány szörnyet, majd tíz perc szóló után idegesen nézett le a Kapitányra a levegőből. Most már kénytelen volt lebegni.

- Élvezed a műsort?! – vonta dühösen kérdőre a férfit, amint leszállt egy romos erkélyre.

- Ó, nagyon – mosolygott Steve, kizökkenve ámulatából. Még mindig nehezére esett elhinni, hogy Emily ilyenekre képes. _Elképesztő..._

- És esetleg, ha kimoziztad magad, akkor segítenél egy kicsit? – kérdezte a lány, miközben egy lángoló betondarabot küldött egy kisebb csoport felé, majd még néhányat, hogy kiüsse őket.

- Hát persze! – vont vállat Steve, mintha semmi sem történt volna, és elindult az ellenség felé. Felpattant egy autóra, majd felugrott a levegőbe, és egy hátra szaltó kíséretében fejbe talpalt pár robotot. Majd földet érve pörgött-forgott, és kiütött jó párat, akik a közelébe férkőztek.

- Hát persze... – sóhajtotta Emily ironikusan, majd ő is belevetette magát a légkaratéba.

**...**

Steve és Emily időközben rájöttek, hogy egész jó csapatot alkotnak. Kölcsönösen fedezték és figyelmeztették egymást, így jó ideig egyiküknek sem esett baja. Egyszer viszont, mikor Emily már eléggé kifáradt, a figyelme is lankadni kezdett. Vagy harminc emelet magasban szállhatott éppen, amikor...

- Vigyázz, mögötted! – kiáltotta Steve a földről, amint észrevette, hogy néhány chituri nagyon közel merészkedett a lányhoz, aki az előtte lévőkkel van elfoglalva.

Emily megpördült, és kiütötte, illetve rúgta a nagyját, de már túl sokan voltak, és ő pedig fáradt volt. Körbevették, és túl közel voltak. A lánynak még egy pajzsot sem sikerült létrehoznia. Maradék erejét összeszedve próbált megküzdeni velük, de hiába. Steve aggódva figyelte a földről, ilyen magasra képtelen volt feljutni.

A szörnyek ide-oda taszigálták a lányt, míg végül a lány egy pillanatra elvesztette az eszméletét. Ekkor a robotok eleresztették, és a lány teste tehetetlenül kezdett a föld felé zuhanni. Emily viszont a süvítő szél hatására magához tért, és utolsó erejével lángba borította a felülről őt gúnyolókat. A fémdarabok szanaszét robbantak, és szálltak, a lány pedig néhány pillanatra újból elájult. Mikor magához tért, érezte, hogy már csupán öt emelet választja el a földtől, de képtelen volt megállítani a zuhanást.

Steve sebesen rohant a lány irányába, majd amikor már elég közel ért, felszaladt egy kocsi motorháztetején, és a zuhanó lány irányába vetette magát. Emily csak azt érezte, hogy a kétségbeesés pillanatában erős karok zárják körül, és irányt változtat, kissé oldalasan. Steve szorosan tartotta a lányt, és rugalmasan ért földet. Emily még szédelgett egy kicsit, így átkarolta a szőke férfi nyakát, miközben kinyitotta a szemét és felnézett Steve aggódó, kék tekintetébe.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte a Kapitány.

- Megmentettél – sóhajtotta a lány. – Megint...

- Fáj valamid?

- Csak a büszkeségem... – felelte Emily. Steve elmosolyodott. – Meg amúgy a szokásos "mindjárt meghalok"...

- Azzal nem vagy egyedül – mondta Steve megértően, miközben óvatosan lerakta a lányt. – Tudsz járni? – kérdezte. Emily kezdetben megkapaszkodott a férfi karjában, majd néhány másodperc múlva kirázta magából a szédülést.

- Muszáj lesz – jelentette ki, némi fájdalommal a hangjában.

- Pihenj egy kicsit – ajánlotta fel a férfi. Steve maga is a kimerültség határán állt, de persze menthetetlenül úriembernek tartotta magát...

- Kösz, de nem – utasította vissza a lány. – Ha most megállok, akkor nem fogom tudni újrakezdeni.

- Biztos, hogy menni fog? – aggódott Steve. Emily bólintott. - Ez a beszéd! – veregette meg a lány vállát.

- Köszönöm – mondta Emily, őszinte hálával.

- Szívesen - mosolygott rá Steve, és újból belevetették magukat a harcba.

Most viszont tíz perc sem telt bele, Steve szorult a lány segítségére. Egy nagyobb csoport támadta meg, és sikerült egy házfalnak vágniuk. Emily képtelen volt azonnal a segítségére sietni, mert volt elég gondja odafent. Egy leomlasztott erkéllyel elpusztította a Kapitány ellenségeinek javát, de még így is maradtak néhányan.

Steve újból rájuk támadt, de kicsit imbolygott a fejét ért ütéstől, és még mielőtt minddel végzett volna, az egyikük hátba támadta. Kigáncsolták, majd felrántották a törmelék közül, és akkorát taszítottak rajta, hogy a férfi beesett egy autó szélvédőjén, kitörve az üveget. A szilánkok mélyen a karjába hatoltak, és ő nagyot nyögve dőlt el az ülésen, miközben a chituri arra készült, hogy felrobbantsa az autót egy lövedékkel.

Ekkora viszont Emily-nek sikerült végeznie a levegőben lévőkkel, és a kocsi és a robot között ért földet. Elszántan nézett a chituri szemébe, aki erre kilőtte a robbanótöltetet, de arra nem számított, hogy a lány menet közben megálltja azt. Az idegen csodálkozva bámulta, amint a töltet ott lebeg a levegőben.

- Kicsit elszámítottad magad! – jelentette ki a lány gúnyosan, majd visszaküldte a töltetet.

A maradék öt idegen „életét" vesztette a robbanásban. Emily ezután szabadon engedve az erejét végzett azokkal is, amelyek akkor bukkantak fel a közelben. Chituri-eső hullott az égből lángoló-szikrázó fémdarabokkal, miközben a lány a kocsihoz rohant. Részben az erejét is használva kisegítette Steve-et az első ülésekről, és megtámasztva egy biztonságosabb mellékutcába vezette.

- Semmi baj, már itt vagyok! – mondta Emily aggódva. Néhány méter után leültette a támolygó férfit, aki hátát fáradtan a falnak vetette, majd letérdelt mellé.

- Emily... – sóhajtotta a szőke részben csodálkozva, részben hálásan és megkönnyebbülve.

- Sajnálom, hamarabb kellett volna – kért elnézést a lány.

- Volt elég dolgod – nyugtatta Steve, holott őt kínozta most jobban a fájdalom.

- Mutasd! – nézett Emily Steve szilánkos karjára. A férfi megemelte a bal karját, de azonnal belenyilallt a fájdalom. Emily megtartotta a karját, és elkezdte kihúzni a szilánkokat. Szerencsére elég nagyok voltak ahhoz, hogy szabad szemmel is jól láthassa őket.

- Au – szisszent fel Steve egy-egy nagyobb darabnál. Miután a szilánkok távoztak, ugyanis azonnal elkezdett vérezni a helyük.

- Légy férfi! – jelentette ki a lány, mire Steve némi kínnal vegyülve elmosolyodott.

- Ahogy óhajtja, kisasszony.

- Helyes! – mondta a lány, és kirántotta az utolsó szilánkot is.

- Végeztél? – nyögte Steve.

- A szilánkokkal igen... – A férfi ekkor már tett is egy próbát a feltápászkodásra, de Emily finoman visszanyomta a földre. – Várj!

- Mire?

- Erre – jelentette ki a lány melegen, majd körbefogta társa vérző sebekkel tarkított karját, és elkezdte begyógyítani azt. Először a vérzést állította el, amikor Steve közbevágott.

- Inkább a harcra tartalékold az energiád...

- Ha elvérzel, te egyáltalán nem fogsz tudni harcolni – ellenkezett a lány. Közben teljesen begyógyította a férfi sebeit, némi sajgást keltve Steve karjában, aki emiatt azt hitte, hogy a lány még nem végzett.

- Csak egy karcolás – védekezett.

- Most már igen! – engedte el Emily mosolyogva a karját. Most ő állt fel először, és nyújtott kezet a férfinak.

- Hát, köszönöm a segítséget – mondta Steve, miután a lány segítségével feltápászkodott.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Emily. Steve átmozgatta a tagjait, majd kinézett a főútra, ahol újból elhaladt egy raj. Hát ez történik az átjáró közelében...

- Indulhatunk! – jelentette ki a Kapitány, és megragadva a lány kezét kivezette az útra.

...

Megint küzdöttek és chituri-t öltek egy ideig, de aztán rá kellett jönniük, hogy a helyzet kezd reménytelenné válni. Mindketten kimerültek, és a szörnyek csak nem fogytak el, még csak meg sem fogyatkoztak. Kezdték úgy érezni, hogy vesztes csatát vívnak. Sem Emily a levegőben, sem Steve a földön nem győzte őket egyedül. Ezzel a problémával viszont nem voltak egyedül.

_- Kapitány, itt Barton!_ – szólalt meg az íjász hangja az adóvevőből.

- Itt a Kapitány! Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Steve.

_- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de egyszerűen nem győzöm őket. Túl sokan vannak..._

- És Natasha? – kérdezte Emily.

_- Dettó_ – hallották a nő nyögését a vonalban.

- Nálunk is ugyanez a helyzet – magyarázta Steve.

- Nekem van egy ötletem! – tudatta Emily hevesen.

- Éspedig? – kérdezte Steve és Barton egyszerre, majd kis késéssel Natasha is. A nő éppen öt szörnnyel küzdött egyszerre.

- Mit szólnátok egy kis cseréhez? – kérdezte a lány.

- Mire gondolsz? – így Steve.

- Én és Clint együtt vállaljuk a levegőt, Natasha és Steve pedig szintén együtt a... - így a lány.

_- Nekem bejön!_ – vágott közbe az íjász. _– Szívem?_

_- Legyen!_ – egyezett bele Natasha, még mindig a harc hevétől lihegve.

_- Kapitány?_ – kérdezte Barton.

- Próbáljuk meg! – felelte a szőke, és elismerően nézett fel Emily felé. Találkozott a tekintetük, és a lány megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy tehetett valamit a stratégiáért.

_- Itt Stark!_ – lépett be Tony is. _– Nincs szükségetek segítségre a dologhoz?_ – vetette fel.

- Most hogy mondod... – gondolkozott el Steve.

_- Szerintem találkozunk az átjáró alatti téren_ – javasolta Clint. _– Az elég nagy, és biztos, hogy oda érkezik először az utánpótlás._

- Rendben – egyezett bele a Kapitány.

- Tony! Oda tudnád terelni az „elkóborolt" seregeket? – kérdezte Emily.

_- Csali rendel!_ – vigyorogta Strak. _– Mondjatok egy időt és irányt!_

- Öt perc múlva – kezdte Steve.

_- És északnyugatról_ – fejezte be Barton, aki fentről előre felmérte a terepet.

_- Vettem! Sok szerencsét!_ – mondta Tony.

- Induljunk! – jelentette ki Steve, és intett Emily-nek.

Mind a négyen, párosával elindultak az említett tér felé. Sikeresen megérkeztek. Natasha, Steve és Emily a földön futott össze, Barton pedig az egyik épület tetejéről intett nekik. Ekkor megjelent Stark az egyik bekötőúton egy egész osztagot vezetve maga után. Eközben az átjáróból újabb lények törtek elő.

- Hát akkor – sóhajtotta Natasha.

- Vágjunk bele! – jelentett ki Steve, és Natashával a bekötőút felé vették az irányt, hogy földközelből ritkítsák meg a sereget. Steve még hátrapillantott Emilyre. – Csak ügyesen!

Emily ekkor felnézett az égre, amit immár sáskák módjára leptek el az idegen lények, részben még a napfény útját is elállták. Emily, bár már sikerült legyőznie a félelmét, most újból kellemetlen szorítást érzett a gyomrában, és földbe gyökerezve állt ott. Olyan sokat harcolt már, hogy úgy érezte, egyszerűen nem maradt már több ereje. Képtelen végezni ennyi szörnnyel... Barton viszont negyvenhárom emelet magasból is jól látta a lány bizonytalanságát.

_- Ismerem ezt az érzést_ – szólította meg a lányt.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Emily fájdalmasan.

_- Sokan vannak..., de nem a létszám a lényeg, ugye?_ – kérdezte Clint játékosan, hogy lelket öntsön a lányba.

- Ha te mondod... – sóhajtotta a lány.

_- Ah, gyerünk, Emily!_ – jelentette ki az íjász. _– Ha még most elkezdjük, akkor talán holnapra végzünk is..._

- Ez biztató – ironizált a lány.

_- Menj!_ – kiáltotta Barton, miközben belelőtt a tömegbe. _– Én pedig majd fedezlek!_

Emily nagyot sóhajtott, majd összeszedte magát, és fellendült a levegőbe. Úgy érezte, nem lesz képes elérni a szükséges hetven-nyolcvan emelet magasságot, de akkor eszébe jutott, amit Fury mondott neki. Hogy emlékezzen, miért teszi, amit tesz. Ez nyilvánvaló! Az ártatlanokért..., és a barátaiért, mindenkiért, aki fontos számára, ...és Phil-ért, aki az életét áldozta értük! Emily most már kétszeres sebességgel tette meg a hátra lévő métereket, és újult erővel robbantotta szét a sereg egyharmadát. Már száz emelet magasan járt...

- Na, erről beszéltem! – jelentett ki Barton, és néhány nyílvesszővel fedezte a lányt, aki most kisebb egységeket vett célba. Később ő is magasabbra mászott, hogy közelebb legyen a Emily-hez és az ellenséghez.

...


	25. Chapter 22 part 2

**Sziasztok!**

**Talán érthetetlen, hogy miért tördelem így a fejezeteket, de az ok egyszerű. :) Azért, mert szerintem így könnyebben áttekinthető, másrészt mégis érzékeltetni akartam valahogy, hogy az elmúlt+mostani 2-2 rész azért szorosan összefügg, nem egyedülálló fejezet.**

**Ezzel a mostanival lezárul egy nagyobb blokk, de azért igyekeztem a végét mégis valamilyen szinten nyitva hagyni, hogy éreztessem, ezzel még egyáltalán nincs vége! A háború véget ér... Hupsz, elszóltam magam! ;P ...De valami új kezdődik majd el a kövi részben :D Szóval ezzel még egyáltalán nem ér véget a fic!**

**Jó szórakozást újból, és kérlek véleményezzetek!**

**april45**

* * *

**Végső megmérettetések**

...

Negyed óra múlva egy újabb űrbálna jött ki a résből, és kiütötte a felé repülő Thor-t, mielőtt a félisten végezhetett volna vele. Thor egy épületbe csapódott, Hulk pedig sehol. A zöld óriás valószínűleg a város egy másik szegletében zúzta és aprította az ellenséget. Barton és a lány egyedül maradtak a szituációval.

- Tony, itt Emily. Elkélne egy kis segítség! – kiáltotta a lány.

_- Egy perc, és ott vagyok!_ – jelentette ki a milliomos. _– De most van még egy kis dolgom..._ – Emily lövéseket hallott a vonalból._ – Feltartanád addig?_

- Megpróbálom...

_- Menni fog!_ – biztatta Tony, és megszakadt a vonal. Emily nagyot sóhajtott, de akkor Barton hangja süvített a fülébe.

- Emily! Két óránál!

Emily felnézett, és valóban. Az óriás szörnyeteg már nagyon közel volt az épületekhez. Emily ösztönösen robbantásokkal próbálkozott, de az energiája úgy tűnt, nem képes komolyabb kárt tenni benne. A bálna már majdnem elért egy lakóépületet...

- EMILY! CSINÁLJ VALAMIT! – könyörgött az íjász, aki jelen helyzetben kínzó tehetetlenségével küzdött.

A lány ötlet híján összeszedte minden erejét, és megismételte azt, amit korábban. Befagyasztotta a szörny áramköreit, és az egész szörnyet is, az pedig űr-mirelitként kezdett zuhanni. Ebben csak az volt a gond, hogy egyenesen az a bizonyos lakóház felé. Emily megpróbálta az erejével arrébb húzni, de ekkora tömeggel még sosem próbálkozott, így a szükséges harminc méter helyett csupán tízzel sikerült eltérítenie.

A lány borzalmas érzéssel figyelte, ahogy a lény mindjárt halálra lapít egy húszemeletesnyi embert, de az utolsó pillanatban egy robbanótöltet repült a bála közepébe, kétfelé szakítva azt, majd még néhány, apró darabokra szedve a szörnyet. Ekkor Emily megkönnyebbülten vette észre a vörös páncélt, ami a segítségére sietett. Tony-nak hála immár csak törmelék hullott alá a lakóházra. Egy valamivel viszont nem számoltak. A bálna farka nem esett szét, hanem megcsapta az épületet.

Tony lelőtte a farkat is, de a támadás hatására az épület szerkezete megremegett, és a ház Pisai ferde torony módjára kezdett el a tér belseje felé dűlni.

- A büdös francba! – kiáltotta el magát Stark. – Emily! – kapta a fejét a lány felé.

Emily viszont már a helyzet megmentésén fáradozott. Az összes energiáját összegyűjtve és összpontosítva az épületre irányította, miközben maga elé emelte a kezeit. Tony és Barton lélegzetvisszafojtva nézték, ahogy az épület megáll félúton az összeomlás előtt, szinte a levegőben lebegve.

- Ezt nem hiszem el... – motyogta Barton.

- Elképesztő... – értett egyet Tony.

Fel sem fogták igazán a látottakat, amikor Emily elüvöltötte magát.

- Mire vártok?! Hozzátok ki az embereket! Nem bírom az örökkévalóságig!

- Azonnal indulok! – jelentett ki Clint, és egy nyílvesszővel kötelet lőve egy közeli épületbe, átlendült a téren. – Stark! Hányan vannak bent?

Tony átsugározta az épületet, majd miután Javris átfuttatta az adatokat, kijelentette:

- Ötvenhárman!

- Akkor igyekezzünk! – jelentette ki Barton, aki épp akkor ért földet Emily mellett. – Jól csinálod! – dicsérte a lányt, majd berohant a ferde épületbe.

- Figyelem! Itt Tony Stark! Mindenki hagyja el az épületet, amilyen gyorsan lehet! – jelentette ki a férfi felerősítve a páncél hangerejét. – Akik a felsőbb szinteken vannak, azok lépjenek az ablakokhoz! – tette hozzá. Ezután az épület legfelső szintjéhez repült, feltépte az ablakokat, és hármasával szállította az embereket biztonságos helyre.

- Csak így tovább, Emily! – biztatta a lányt, aki láthatóan alig bírta már.

A lány válaszolni sem bírt, csak nyögött még párat. Néhány, végtelennek tűnő perc múlva viszont a Kapitány és Natasha is megjelent a helyszínen.

- Hányan vannak még odabent? – kérdezte a nő.

- Még huszonheten – felelte Tony, amint újabb embereket emelt ki az ablakon. – Most már huszonöten.

- Bemegyek! – jelentette ki Natasha, és berohant ő is, hogy Clint-nek segítsen kimenteni az embereket a ferde folyosókkal útvesztővé vált alsóbb szintekről. Ekkor Thor is megérkezett.

- Segítsek? – kérdezte Tony-t, mellé repülve.

- Ig... azaz nem! – javította ki magát a milliomos, amikor Javris jelzett neki, hogy még egy bálna közeledik. – Jön egy újabb zsákmány – mutatott az ég felé.

- Látom! – felelte Thor. – Akkor boldogultok?

- Muszáj lesz - vágta rá Tony, és kilőtt pár kóbor chiturit, Thor pedig kiütött párat.

- Nem semmi a lány! – nézett le a villámisten elismerően az épületet tartó Emily-re. – Kéz nélkül, hm...

- Nekem mondod? – értett egyet Stark, és újabb két embert mentett ki. A hármas akció kockázatosnak bizonyult...

- Hát akkor... – forgatta meg Thor a pörölyét, mivel látta, hogy az űróriás egyre inkább megközelíti a házakat. – Kezdődjék a vadászidény! – azzal el is szállt a „bálna" irányába.

Steve eddig a közelben küzdött, most egymaga a chituri ellen, de meglátta, hogy Emily már alig bírja, így odasietett hozzá.

- Emily!

A lány nem bírt megszólalni, csak nyögött egyet. A karjai zsibbadtak, és fájtak, és az egész teste égett az erőlködéstől. Úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább megtartani a saját súlyát sem, nemhogy az épületét.

- Emily! – szólongatta tovább a Kapitány. – Tudom, hogy nehéz, de ki kell tartanod! Nem adhatod fel!

- Nem...bírom... – rázta a fejét a lány.

- De! De, igenis bírod! – ellenkezett a férfi.

- Én... – nyögte a lány. Mintha ólomsúlyok húzták volna a föld felé minden porcikáját, és fájdalom hasított a lábaiba, karjaiba és mellkasába. El fogja ejteni...

- Emily, figyelj ide! – kérte Steve. – Meg tudod csinálni! Nem adhatod fel! – A lány megint nem bírt megállni egy fájdalmas nyögést. – Képes vagy rá! – biztatta Steve rendíthetetlenül.

- Már nem... – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Stark! Mennyi van még? – kérdezte Steve idegesen.

- Tizenegy. ...Ne add fel, Emily! – kérte ő is.

A lány már az ájulás szélén volt, de Steve ekkor gondolt egyet, és átkarolta hátulról. Nem tudta, ez mennyit segít neki, de megtámasztotta a lány kezeit a levegőben, és Emily fülébe suttogta.

- Te egy nagyszerű lány vagy, Emily, és most már itt vagyok veled! Meg tudod csinálni, érted?!

Emily megint nem jutott szóhoz, de hálásan sóhajtott. Az elhasznált energiát nem pótolhatta ugyan, de a Kapitány legalább a végtagjairól levette a terhet. A lány már nem érezte úgy, hogy össze fog esni, és Steve közelségének hála azt sem, hogy egyedül kell megküzdenie a helyzettel. Nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen előfordul majd vele, de Steve most pont egy olyan barát szerepét töltötte be a számára, akire szüksége van.

Most már valamivel magabiztosabban tartotta ki az épületet az utolsó néhány percben, majd amikor Tony tudatta, hogy mindenki megmenekült, és Clint és Natasha is visszatértek eredeti helyükre, elengedte. A húszemeletes ház a térre zuhant, és megint Steve volt az, aki kirántotta Emily-t a törmelék alól, viszont még így sem jutott elég messzire, szóval Tony felkapta mindkettejüket egy rövid fuvar erejéig.

Steve és Emily hálásan néztek rá, köszönetük jeléül.

- Jól vagy, kislány? – kérdezte a milliomos, mikor letette őket a földre.

- Úgy érzem, minden erőmet elhasználtam – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Akkor használd az övéket! – tanácsolta Stark, az égre nézve.

- Az elég lesz? – bizonytalankodott a lány.

- Elhiszed, hogy egy negyvenkilós ember legyőzhet egy százkilósat, ha megfelelően fordítja ellene a saját súlyát? – kérdezte Tony.

- Igen! – felelte Emily határozottan, aki számos példát látott már ilyenre a keleti harcművészetekben.

- Nem az erő a lényeg, hanem az ész – paskolgatta meg óvatosan Tony a lány vállát, majd elbúcsúzott. – Kapitány – biccentett a szőke felé, majd felszállt, de öt méter magasságában még visszanézett rájuk. – Minden jót! – jelentette ki, és távozott.

- Igaza van – fordult Steve a lány felé.

- Tudom – válaszolta Emily fáradtan, de makacs kitartással. – És köszönöm Steve, sokadszor...

- Nem kell megköszönnöd, de szívesen – mosolygott a férfi. – Megkeresem Natashát, már biztosan vár rám! – jelentette ki, és már indult is. – Sok szerencsét!

- Neked is!

Steve elfutott egy bekötőút felé, Emily pedig beleszólt az adóvevőbe.

- Clint?

_- Itt vagyok, fölötted_ – mondta a férfi a tőle megszokott határozott, meleg hangon. Ez volt az, ami Emily-nek biztonságot adott harc közben. Clint, aki fedezte, és néha szavakkal is bátorította.

- Folytassuk? – kérdezte a lány.

_- Te készen állsz?_ – kérdezett vissza az íjász.

- Annyi erőm még maradt, hogy megpróbáljak repülni, aztán majd lesz valami...

_- Csak gondolj arra, hogy ennél már csak jobb lehet_ – javasolta a férfi, viccelődve.

- Önhitegetés?

_- Fogd meg_ – eresztett le Barton egy kötélvéget a lánynak.

- Mi ez?

_- Egy kis kezdőlöket_ – mosolyodott el Clint, majd amikor Emily megragadta a kötelet, ő megfogta a másik végét, és átlendült egy szemközti, kicsit alacsonyabb házra. A kötél egy csigán volt átvetve, így Clint lendülete Emily-t is a magasba emelte.

- Kösz, innen már könnyebb lesz – felelte Emily a háztetőről.

- Menj, majd fedezlek! – ígérte Barton ezúttal is, majd kilőtt egy köteles nyílvesszőt egy másik, vagy tizenöt emelettel magasabb ház tetejére, és fellendült az áhított magasságba.

**...**

A harc folytatódott, immár újból a Natsaha-Steve, illetve Emily-Barton párosítással.

Az íjász ígéretéhez híven fedezte a lányt, aki minden erejével azon volt, hogy a levegőben lebegve intézze el a hatalmas osztag chituri tagjait. A robbantások mellett viszont itt a létszámfölény miatt szükség volt az összes trükk bevetésére.

Fagyasztás, tűz, repülő törmelékek, fegyverek hatástalanítása, robbanásszerűen kitáguló, pusztító pajzs és jelentős ügyességet igénylő repülés közben végrehajtott karate mozdulatok. Tony-nak valahogy ez könnyebben ment. Barton szerencsére mindig megvédte a lányt a háta mögé settenkedőktől. Mikor pedig Emily már nem bírt tovább a levegőben maradni, akkor Clint tanácsára leszállt egy ház tetejére, és onnan folytatta

Thor és Hulk ezalatt további űrbálnákkal végeztek, és útközben néhány raj kisebb robottal is. Az egyik bálna véletlenül egy hatalmas katedrálisra zuhant. Fura látványt nyújtott a viking isten, és a zöld mutáns a keresztény templomban, ahogy ott álltak egymás mellett. Hulk, hogy a kínos csendet megtörje, csak úgy viccből, és persze az indulatait levezetni kívánván behúzott egyet a szőke félistennek, aki repült pár métert. Hulk ezután folytatta a „vadászatot"

Thor úgy vélte, ideje megkeresni az öccsét. Lokival a Stark torony tetőteraszán „futottak össze". Rövid harcba kezdtek, ahol Thor szembesítette az öcsit a helyzet komolyságával. Loki mintha egy pillanatra maga is megingott volna, de utána gondolt egyet, és lelökte bátyját a mélybe. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Antony Stark is megérkezett az erkélyre. Mintha egyáltalán nem is tartana a félistentől, besétált a nappaliba, páncél nélkül, és csevegni kezdett.

A csevegés eredményeként Tony, Loki által, kizuhant az ablakon, viszont közben magára vette a legújabb fejlesztésű páncélt, amivel bosszúból rálőtt Loki-ra. A fekete férfi morogva esett hátra, majd miután sikerült feltápászkodnia, a mélybe vetette magát, és elhúzott egy űrjármű fedélzetén. Stark nem pazarolva időt az üldözésére további kilőnivaló után nézett.

Natasha és Steve sokáig harcoltak egymást támogatva, csakhogy rájöjjenek, így az égvilágon nem mennek semmire. A szörnyek már órák óta csak jönnek, és jönnek, és nem fogynak el. Mintha végtelen utánpótlás lenne belőjük. Ekkor Natashának merész ötlete támadt. Meg kéne próbálnia bezárni az átjárót. Talán Selvig-ből is kiverheti az igézetet, mint Barton-ból, és a tudós valószínűleg a segítségére lesz majd. Tervét megosztotta a Kapitánnyal is, aki kénytelen volt egyetérteni vele, hogy ez az utolsó esélyük.

Steve a pajzsa segítségével adott egy kezdő löketet a nőnek, akinek sikerült elkapni egy űrjármű kiálló részét. Tasha fuvarként használta a chituri „légmotort", hogy feljusson a Stark torony tetejére, ahonnan az átjárót irányítják. Út közben viszont némi komplikációba botlott. Loki szorosan mögötte halad, és megpróbálta kilőni őt. Natasha ekkor Clint-től kért segítséget. A férfi kezdetben rémülten kapkodott levegő után, de persze azonnal a lány segítségére sietett.

Az íjász egy robbanófejes nyílvesszőt lőtt Loki felé, aki bár elkapta azt, a robbanás hatására egészen a torony kinyúló erkélyére repült, a jogara pedig a torony tetején landolt, nem messze Selvig-től. Ekkor viszont Hulk is felugrott az erkélyre és behúzott egyet Lokinak, aki újból bezuhant a nappaliba. Loki felsőbbrendűen sértéseket vágott a zöld óriás fejéhez, de Hulk nem vette magára, hanem a legnagyobb természetességgel felkapta a szitkozódó „istent" a földről, és jó néhányszor a márványpadlóba verte.

Loki teste számos súlyos sérülést és zúzódást szerzett, ahogy felszántotta a kemény burkolatot, majd a férfi megtörve, meghökkenve és mozdulni képtelenül feküdt el az általa vájt lyukban. Hulk elégedetten fintorgott egyet, majd dolga végeztével távozott. Közben még hozzátette, hogy „nyikhaj istenke".

Natasha ezalatt, sikeresen kigurulva a zuhanást, landolt a torony tetején, majd megtalálta Selviget is. A férfi elmondta neki, hogy valójában részben mindig magánál volt, és beépített egy kiskaput is, amihez a jogar ereje szükséges. Natasha megszerezte a jogart, és az meglepően könnyedén haladt át a Tesseract-ot védő energiamezőn. Ekkor tudatta a többiekkel is, hogy be tudja zárni a kaput, Stark viszont közbeszólt.

A SHIELD központjában ugyanis szintén folyt a háború, egész pontosan a tanács és Fury csapata között. A tanács fel akarta robbantani egész New York-ot, Fury viszont ezt érthetően nem engedélyezte. A tanács viszont továbbra is próbálkozott, és végül menesztették az igazgatót, ami ha másra nem, arra elég volt, hogy egy atomtöltetet hordozó vadászgép induljon Manhattan felé. Fury már nem tudta megállítani, így Stark segítségét kérte.

Tony még éppen időben kapta el a rakétát, és térítette el. Az viszont nemsokára robbanni készült, így mindenkinek volt elég oka az aggodalomra. Stark-nak akkor remek ötlete támadt, legalábbis egy olyan „más nem jut az eszembe, még ha ez kockázatos is" dolog. Tudta, hogy akár bele is halhat, de most már kész volt feláldozni magát az emberiségért, és utasította Natashát, hogy várjon még.

_- Azt hiszem, találtam neki egy megfelelő helyet_ – jelentette ki a milliomos, és az átjáró felé vette az irányt. Mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, ahogy a vörös-sárga páncél szög egyenesen felfelé veszi az irányt, majd eltűnik a résben.

- Tony – sóhajtotta Emily, és ahogy Steve, Natasha, Clint, Hulk és Thor, ő is nagyon remélte, hogy a férfi túléli a zuhanást. A csapat egy része: az íjász, a Kapitány, a villámisten, Hulk és Emily ezalatt egy kisebb téren gyűltek össze egy galéria romjai előtt, és onnan bámulták az eget.

- Mondjátok, hogy túléli! – nyögte Emily fájdalmasan, de a többiek torkán egy árva szó sem jött ki.

Tony áthaladt a résen, és egy hadseregnyi chiturival találta szembe magát. A páncéljából kiveszett az elektromosság, és Javrissal is elvesztette a kapcsolatot. A rakéta kicsusszant a kezei közül, és a sereg közepébe csapódott. Tony mozdulatlanul, eszméletét vesztve zuhant vissza a rés felé, a saját világába.

A csapat csak azt látta, hogy az átjáróban valami fény villan, valószínűleg az atomtöltet robbant fel, és a közelükben lévő szörnyek egy szer csak zárlatosan esnek a földre. Miután jobban körülnéztek, rájöttek, hogy minden szörny elpusztult, és nem jött több.

Vége! Győztek! Megmentették a Földet! De akkor miért nincs meg bennük az öröm még egy szikrája sem. Miért nem ujjonganak? Miért nem érzik győzelemnek? Mert halvány megkönnyebbülésen kívül semmit sem éreztek, azaz csak a még azt is elnyomó aggodalmat. Tony még nem ért vissza.

A galériánál lévő csoport izgatottan szemezett az átjáróval, ami összeomlani látszott, de semmi. Tony-nak semmi nyoma. Néhány perc várakozás után Steve utasította Natashát az átjáró bezárására. Nem volt más választása. Ha a Tesseract energiái összeomlanak, akkor felrobban, és a város ugyanúgy elpusztul. Akkor Tony áldozata hiábavaló lenne. Így Natasha végleg benyomta a jogart az erőtérbe, a rés pedig kezdett összehúzódni.

Emily-t a sírás fojtogatta, és reményvesztetten esett térdre, amikor... Egy vörös páncél esett át a résen, pont mielőtt az végleg bezáródott volna.

- TONY! – sikoltotta el magát a lány, és lelkesedésében társai is osztoztak. Hulk még egy ordítással is becsatlakozott.

- A mázlista – jegyezte meg Steve.

- Ezt nem hiszem el – tette hozzá Natasha elmosolyodva és hitetlenkedve.

Stark véletlenszerűen pont arra a térre zuhant, ahol öt társa várakozott feszülten. Viszont a Bosszúállók öröme még így sem lehetett teljes, mert Tony nem mozdult. Csak feküdt a földön, ahová Hulk rakta, miután sikeresen elkapta még Thor előtt. A villámisten lerántotta az arcáról a páncél, Emily pedig zokogva borult le mellé.

- Tony! Kérlek! Tony! Térj magadhoz! – kiabálta a lány hisztérikusan, a többiek pedig nem tettek ellene semmit. Összeszoruló szívvel figyelték, ahogy a lány megrázza a férfi vállát, de az csak nem mozdul. Emily tovább könyörgött, ám amikor eszébe jutott, hogy akár meg is gyógyíthatná Tony-t, Hulk megelégelte a várakozást.

A zöld óriás Tony arcába ordított, de olyan hangerővel, hogy a milliomos arra már kénytelen volt felkelni. Stark riadtan ült fel, és nézett körül. Tehát túlélte – nyugtázta magában, és Steve, Clint, és Thor elmosolyodtak, Emily pedig azonnal a férfi nyakába vetette magát.

A lány szenvedélyesen szorította magához kedvenc tudós-millimos-playbon-fan barátját, és képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ennyi volt, vége. Tony megértően tűrte egy ideig a szorítást, de aztán már nem bírta tovább.

- Emily – nyögte a férfi. – Megfojtasz...

- Nem érdekel – makacskodott a lány, és a világért el nem eresztette volna a férfit, akiről már kioldott a páncél, így a lány a testét ölelhette.

- De fáj! – ellenkezett Tony szenvedő hangon, enyhe rájátszással, mire mindenki elnevette magát. Tony kicsit duzzogott még, de miután Emily végre leszállt róla, ő is csatlakozott a jól mulatókhoz.

Itt volt a vége, a majdnem tökéletes lezárás. Ekkor jött el a hőn vágyott megkönnyebbülés, dicsőség és győzelem érzése a szívükbe, és természetesen az öröm is. A vonalban hallották, hogy Natasha is velük örül, sőt még Selvig is, aki eddigre teljesen magához tért. Csak Loki nem volt boldog, ő kínok között feküdt a torony nappalijának padlóján, és nem is volt teljesen magánál. Gondolatban még feltette magának a kérdést, hogy „mi a fene történt?!", majd elvesztette az eszméletét.

Kis idő múlva, két nevetés között Steve vette erőt vett magán, és tájékoztatta Fury-t a történtekről.

**...**

Ezalatt a SHIELD repülő bázisán, ami kényszerleszállás miatt már a Csendes-óceánon pihent:

Amint az igazgató megosztotta embereivel a jó, sőt egyenesen mesés hírt, a központban is az egekbe szökött a hangulat. Coulson ösztönösen a hozzá legközelebb eső ember nyakába vetette magát, aki véletlenül pont Hill ügynök volt. Most Phil szorította magához Mariát örvendezve, és a nő is osztozott jókedvében. Később Fury is becsatlakozott, azaz a két ügynök két oldalról közrefogta, és „kényszerítették".

Mikor végre hármuknak sikerült kibontakozniuk az ölelésből, a SHIELD beosztottjai a hídon és mindenfelé ujjongani és éljenezni kezdtek. Csak úgy zengett a hajó. Még mielőtt viszont a pezsgőspoharakhoz nyúltak volna, Fury-nak eszébe jutott valami.

- Szép munka, Kapitány! – szólt bele az igazgató az adóvevőbe.

_- Köszönjük, uram!_

Fury most mondhatta volna a további parancsokat, és feltehette volna a Bosszúállóknak a rengeteg kérdést, hogy „Mi lesz a várossal?!", „Mi lesz a civilekkel?!", „Mi lesz a Tesseract-tal?!", és „Mi lesz Lokival egyáltalán?!...", de úgy vélte, ha emberei eddig is ilyen kiválóan kezelték a helyzetet, akkor nincs értelme beleszólnia. Egyébként is, rájuk fér néhány óra nyugalom, hogy kifújják magukat, mielőtt szembe néznek a háború következményeivel.

- Zárják le! – Fury végül csak ennyit mondott, amiben minden utóintézkedés benne volt, mégsem hatott sürgetőnek, vagy elégedetlennek.

_- Ahogy óhajtja, uram!_ – felelte a Kapitány, és még hallani lehetett, hogy nagyot sóhajt, mielőtt kilép a vonalból.

Fury a végletekig elégedett volt csapatával és annak minden egyes tagjával. Megcsinálták! És nem külön, nem egyenként, hanem igazi, teljes csapatként! Mindig is ebben látta az ütőkártyát. Hat nagyon különleges ember, plusz egy Asgardi, akik minden ellentétüket félredobva küzdöttek együtt, egymás oldalán, a sötétség ellen. _Amíg ők itt vannak, addig a Föld biztonságban van_ – gondolta magában, immár egy pohár aranyló pezsgővel a kezében.

.

.

.

De jól vélekedett?

**...**

- Stark, minden rendben? – kérdezte végül a Kapitány. – Tudsz járni?

- Együnk valamit - jelentette ki a férfi. – K*rvára éhes vagyok!

- Tehát kutya baja – szűrte le e lényeget Clint.

- Majd ha végre ettem... – ellenkezett a milliomos.

- Előbb még van egy kis dolgunk – jegyezte meg Steve, felnézve a toronyra. A „STARK" feliratból immár csak az „A" maradt épen. _Ironikus_, gondolta, és elmosolyodott.

- Micsoda? – nyögte Tony, miközben Emily segítségével feltápászkodott, majd felcsatolta magára a páncél épen maradt részét, azaz nyaktól lefelé.

- Az öcskös – magyarázta Clint, száraz megvetéssel és utálattal a hangjában, amit senki nem rótt fel neki.

- Loki még életben van – jelentette ki Thor, majd óvatosan, társai egyet nem értése ellenére hozzátette, hogy – szerencsére.

Barton, Stark, Rogers és Emily inkább nem válaszoltak erre, nehogy esni és villámlani kezdjen, Hulk viszont dühösen dobolt egyet a mellkasán, majd a torony felé iramodott, szétzúzva „néhány" autót és épen maradt utcai tárgyat.

- Mit teszünk vele? – kérdezte Emily.

- Megöljük – jelentette ki Barton, miután Thor elrepült a helyszínről.

- Azt még meglátjuk – felelte Steve, mire Clint vállat vonva kilőtt egy kötelet egy a toronyhoz közeli irodaház falába, elég magasan.

- Még meglátjuk – ismételte meg Barton elszántan, majd az íjához rögzített orsó segítségével elkezdte feltekerni a kötelet, következésképpen a levegőbe lendült, és ő is a torony fel vette az irányt.

- Hát, a kaja most elmarad – sóhajtotta Tony. – Pedig olyan epikus lett volna. Nagyot falni egy nagy csata után... – csóválta meg a fejét fájdalmasan.

- Majd bepótoljuk! – nyugtatta Emily, megveregetve Tony vállát, miután grimaszolva szorította meg sajgó kezét. A páncél azért mégis a legkeményebb fémötvözetből készült... – Tudod, abban a gyros-osban, ahova többször is elvittél múlt tavasszal, meg amikor néha beugrottam... Ott aztán lehet zabálni!

- Az nem kifejezés! – vigyorodott el Tony cinkosan, majd Steve-hez fordult, aki nem nagyon értette a dolgot. – Az éteremnek van egy olyan „egyet fizet, bármit ehet" akciója, de mi mindig annyit ettünk, hogy utána már kártérítést követelt a főnök – magyarázta.

- És megkapta? – kérdezte Steve.

- Elrepítettem Bali-ra – vont vállat Tony. - Azóta nagyon jóban vagyunk.

- Az nem kifejezés! - tette hozzá Emily, Tony szavaival élve.

- Egy fuvar? – kérdezte Stark két társát. – A többiek még a végén kihagynak a buli-ból...

- Én benne vagyok – mosolyodott el Emily. – Stark-sebesség, éljen!

Tony elvigyorodott a lány lelkesedését látva.

- Kapitány?

- Mehetünk – egyezett bele Steve is.

- Ez a beszéd! – jelentette ki Stark, majd egyik kezével Emily-t, másikkal Steve-et karolta át, és felszállt, majd elszáguldott a torony felé.

Milyen üdítő is egy ilyen fiatal, és jó humorú lány társasága – gondolta Tony útközben. Ezért is hívta meg annyiszor tavaly néhány éjszakára magához, azzal az indokkal, hogy „laborkrízis" van, Emily meg persze mindig bedőlt neki. Órákig könyörgött Phil-nek szabadságért, csak azért, hogy utána kiderüljön, Tony csak szórakozni akart, majd néhány nap múlva kifáradva, másnaposan és elkésve járuljon az ügynök szeme elé.

Persze Coulson mindig alaposan leszidta a lányt, és telefonon beolvasott Stark-nak is, aki efféle rosszra csábítja őt, de a történet mégis havonta ismétlődött. Emily elrepült Stark-hoz, egyszer New York-ba, egyszer Malibu-ba, és ott három napig „Vive en el Momento"* volt, mivel Pepper ezen alkalmak zömében éppen házon kívül tartózkodott. Mikor viszont hazaért, ott találta Emily-t és kedves pasiját a kanapén kidőlve, mire szinte azonnal hívta Phil-t, majd dühösen fellocsolta Tony-t.

Tony vigyorogva gondolt vissza azokra a magyarázkodásokra és édes veszekedésekre, amiket akkor levágott Pepper-rel, és aminek általában Emily vetett véget. Az ő bocsánatkérését a nő ugyanis valamiért mindig elfogadta, és neki segített kikászálódni az ittasságból. Tony-t persze ott hagyta vizesen a kanapán, de a férfi még így is imádta Pots-ot. És Emily-t is. Egyszerűen jól érezte magát vele, és tudta, hogy a lány is szeret vele lazulni. És azok a csillogó, barna szemek, amikor Emily vele ugrál az AC/DC-re...

_Most viszont elég a nosztalgiából!_ – döntötte el Tony.

**...**

A torony már csak ötven méterre volt, és Steve, Tony és Emily látták, ahogy Hulk fellendül a széles erkélyre, Thor pedig landol mellette. Barton Natasha segítségével felkapaszkodott, és csókkal köszöntötték egymást. Emily szerint olyan kontrasztos-romantikus hatást keltettek egymáshoz fonódva a város romjai felett, Tony szerint viszont nyálasat. De utóbbi csak azért gondolta így, mert neki most nem volt itt Pepper, hogy megcsókolhassa.

Stark landolt az erkélyen, letéve a lányt és a Kapitányt maga mellé. Ekkor Clint és Tasha is szétváltak, és a kis csapat, négy férfi, két nő és egy Hulk elindultak a nappali irányába. Loki pont ekkor tápászkodott fel nagy erőfeszítések és fájdalamak között a földről, csak hogy a közeledő Bosszúállók kemény tekintetébe nézhessen. Védekezően emelte maga elé a kezeit, de persze ez a csapat egyetlen tagját sem hatotta meg.

...

* * *

* Vive en el Momento : spanyolul, Élj a pillanatnak!

Google-on néztem, szóval ha helytelen, akkor bocsi :)


	26. Chapter 23 part 1

**A csata után...**

Loki fájdalmasan elmosolyodott, amint a hét Bosszúálló megállt előtte, és Stark a páncél fegyvereit, Natasha egy pisztolyt, Barton pedig az íját szegezte neki. Hulk leordította a fejét, Thor és a Kapitány pedig szigorúan néztek. Viszont Emily volt az, aki először odalépett hozzá.

- Szóval, elfoglalod a világot, mi? – kérdezte a lány gúnyosan.

- Minden magasztos terv megbukik valahol – sóhajtotta Loki. – De ami késik, nem múlik – tette hozzá titokzatosan. A hangjában végig érezni lehetett a fájdalmat, amit nyilvánvalóan súlyos sérülései okoztak.

A többiek hagyták Emily-t beszélni, hiszen a meridiánok miatt talán neki volt a legtöbb megbosszulni valója a férfin. Ők csak érdeklődve figyelték, hogy a lány vajon miképpen készül beolvasni a feketének.

- Nem is tudod, mennyire igazad van! – értett egyet a lány, hasonló sejtelmességgel.

- Ó, valóban? – csodálkozott Loki, hanyagul felvonva bal szemöldökét.

- Ó, valóban! – ismételte meg Emily a férfi szavait, majd szinte azonnal szabadon engedte az energiáit a nappaliban, és úgy döntött, most rajta a sor, hogy játszadozzon Loki aurájával. Nem finomkodott, azonnal olyan mélyre nyomult, amennyire tudott, majd még meg is mozgatta kicsit a dolgot.

Loki maga is csodálkozott azon, amit érez, de a testébe hasító kín és fájdalom azonnal tisztázta, hogy ez bizony a nyomorult valóság. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ez a halandó egyszer még ilyen szenvedést fog neki okozni, de ahogy ő maga is megmondta, „ami késik, nem múlik". Loki gúnyosan elvigyorodott, de nem tudta sokáig fenntartani a látszatot, hogy ő ugyan nem érez semmit. Az arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, miközben ösztönösen a mellkasához kapott és összegörnyedt.

- Mi történik?! – döbbent meg Steve, aki nem értette, miért játsza el Loki az „agyhalált". Hiszen ezzel már úgy sem ér el semmit.

- Csak visszafizetem a kölcsönt – jelentette ki Emily a legnagyobb természetességgel. A lányon az erőlködés legkisebb jele sem látszott, de ez talán azért volt így, mert Loki már túlságosan is összetört ahhoz, hogy védekezni tudjon.

- Ugyanazt teszi, amit Loki vele csinált a központban – magyarázta Tony a többieknek. Barton és Hulk elégedetten figyelték a jelenetet, Natasha inkább elfordult, de Thor nem bírta tovább nézni öccse szenvedését.

- De most már hagyd abba! – kérte a villámok istene a lányt.

- Abbahagyom... – felelte Emily, mire Loki felnézett rá dühös-fájdalmas tekintetével. – ...idővel.

Loki tekintette megkeményedett, Emily viszont félelem nélkül, kegyetlenül elmosolyodott, és egészen közel lépett hozzá. Megemelte Loki állát, és a szemébe nézett. A Bosszúállók kíváncsian várták, mi lesz ebből.

- Lássuk, ki nevet, amikor már nem vagyok hátrányban! – mondta a lány fölényesen. Loki erre idegesen morgott egyet. Ő nem dőlt el a földön, de azért látszott rajta, hogy az ordítástól már nem áll messze. Mégis makacsul visszatartotta azt. – Jaj, csak nem fáj? – kérdezte Emily gúnyosan.

- Azt hiszed, ezzel bármit is javítasz a helyzeten?! – sziszegte Loki gyilkolni képes hangon.

- Ha nem is, legalább jobban érzem magam – vont vállat a lány, és eleresztette Loki-t. Hagyta még kicsit szenvedni, majd, amilyen hirtelen kezdte, olyan hirtelen kilépett az aurájából.

Loki nem tudott megállni egy nagy, megkönnyebbült sóhajtást, amely viszont így elárulta őt. Elárulta a Bosszúállóknak, hogy mennyire is fölénybe került a lány vele szemben. Gyilkos pillantásokat küldött Emily felé, aki viszont csak komoly tekintettel nézett vissza rá, immár néhány lépés távolságból.

- És most? – kérdezte a Kapitány. – Mi legyen vele...? – Azzal akarta befejezni, hogy „előbb kihallgassuk, vagy előbb zárjuk be valahova?", de Barton szinte azonnal félbeszakította.

- Öljük meg! – vágta rá az íjász határozottan. A tekintetében az együttérzés legkisebb jele sem volt felfedezhető.

- Na de, nem kéne előbb...? – próbálkozott Steve, aki hitt abban, hogy civilizáltabb módon is megoldható a probléma.

- Nem! – vágta rá Barton újból. – Ez a legjobb megoldás!

- Én benne vagyok! – értett egyet Tony, és keményen Loki szemébe nézve élesítette a fegyvereit.

- De biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez? – bizonytalankodott Natasha.

- Biztos! – jelentette ki most már Barton és Stark egyszerre.

- Hát legyen – adta be a derekát a Kapitány is. Végül is ki ő, hogy emberei jogos bosszújának útjába álljon? Ő és Natasha lassan elkezdtek hátrálni, viszont Barton nem mozdult.

Emily sem mutatott semmilyen sajnálatot. Némán nézett az elítélt szemébe, mialatt Tony élesítette a fegyvereit, majd a páncél felragyogott, Hulk a mellkasát verte, és...

- Jól van, most már elég lesz! – szólt közbe Thor.

- Mi van? – értetlenkedett Tony.

- Szerintem már eléggé rá hoztátok a frászt – jelentette ki a nagydarab szőke. Az igazat megvallva egy pillanat erejéig Loki szemében valóban félelem és kétségbeesést lehetett felfedezni.

- Te meg miről beszélsz?! – ellenkezett Barton. – Nem megijeszteni akarjuk, hanem megölni! Azt hittem, te is beletörődtél, és azért nem léptél közbe...

- Mi?! Hogy beletörődni?! – emelte fel Thor a hangját. – Loki az öcsém...

- Szóval nincs engedély? – kérdezte Tony.

- Már hogy lenne! – tört ki Thor.

- Akkor...Hulk, lennél szíves? – fordult a zöld óriás felé az íjász, mire Hulk lefogta a villámistent. Thor képtelen volt kiszabadulni, így közbelépni is.

Stark újból élesítette a fegyvereit, Steve és Natasha pedig szó nélkül, némi kevés sajnálattal nézték, ahogy Thor minden erejét összegyűjtve próbál kiszabadulni Hulk szorításából, Loki szemében pedig újra félelem csillan. Végre kezdte elhinni, hogy ezek most nem viccelnek, könyörögni viszont képtelen volt. Legalább a büszkeségét is a sírba viszi...

- Antony, barátom... – kiáltotta Thor fájdalmasan. – Kérlek!

- Stark! – szólította fel az íjász.

- Sajnálom, Thor – felelte Tony, majd visszafordult Loki-hoz, és befejezte a megfelelő erősségű töltet kiválasztását.

Emily sokak megdöbbenésére hidegvérrel figyelte, ahogy mindjárt kivégeznek valakit a szeme láttára. Ő mégis csak egy fiatal lány volt, így Steve és Natasha, de még Tony sem értette, hogy képes végignézni... De Stark nem várt tovább. Clint sürgető pillantásokat küldött felé, ő pedig elsütötte a fegyvert.

A nagy erejű töltet vészesen közeledett Loki mellkasa felé. Egy egyszerű embernek ez csupán egy pillanatnak tűnhetett volna, de Emily látta, ahogy Loki arcára végleg kiül a kétségbeesés, és halálfélelem, és ezt elégedetten nyugtázta magában. _Most végre megérzi az a szemét, hogy mit is jelent igazán félni..._ Az utolsó pillanatban viszont felemelte a jobb karját, és megállította a töltetet, mielőtt az a férfi testébe hatolt volna.

Loki és Emily-n kívül mindenki más megrökönyödve bámulta, ahogy a méretes kúp alakú fém ott lebeg, alig néhány centire a félisten bőröltözékétől. Loki meglepetten nézett fel a lányra. Abban a pillanatban a töltet felrobbant, viszont a lány elnyelte a robbanás erejét, így Loki némi égési sérülés mellett megúszta a dolgot. Továbbra sem értette, hogy mi folyik itt valójában, és a korábbi félelem utáni megkönnyebbüléstől megszólalni sem tudott.

- Mi a fene volt ez?! – törte meg Barton a csendet. – Nem úgy volt, hogy megöljük?!

- Én nem így terveztem – védekezett Tony.

Az íjász és a páncélos kérdőn néztek a lányra, Thor viszont hálásan.

- Ha most megöljük, az túl egyszerű lett volna – jelentette ki Emily szárazon, Loki korábbi szavaival élve.

- Mond valamit – fordult Tony Clint felé.

Az íjász még kicsit duzzogott, majd végül megenyhülni látszott.

- Végül is a halál megváltás lett volna – jegyezte meg.

- Jobb lesz így – értett egyet Steve, és Natasha is bólintott. Rogers nem igazán szeretett volna Fury-nak magyarázkodni, hogy miért döntöttek a SHIELD tudta nélkül.

- Köszönöm, Emily – mondta Thor őszinte hálával. Hulk végre elengedte, de elégedetlenül püfölte kicsit zöld mellkasát.

- Mi lesz most vele? - kérdezte Natasha, majd mindenki Tony-t vette elő, és megoldást várva néztek a milliomosra.

- Hát...van egy szoba az alagsorban, amit alapból atomtámadások esetére terveztem, de elég biztonságos, és a megfelelő erőteret is létre tudom hozni körülötte...

- A lényeg?! – türelmetlenkedett Barton.

- Ha oda zárjuk be Loki-t, akkor el tudom érni, hogy ne használhassa az erejét – magyarázta a milliomos.

- Nagyszerű! Induljuk! – adta ki a parancsot Steve.

- Thor? – kérdezte meg a biztonság kedvéért Tony barátját.

- Akkor nem kell megölnötök? – kérdezett vissza Thor reménykedve.

- Egyelőre nem – felelte Steve.

- Hát legyen – sóhajtotta Thor.

- Vigyük már! – türelmetlenkedett Barton.

- Nyugi, szívem – sétált oda hozzá Natasha, és megfogta a férfi kezét. – Most már nem árthat senkinek.

Loki eddig érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy megint miatta veszekednek, de akkor Emily újból odalépett hozzá.

- A szenvedésed legalább tízszer annyi ideig fog tartani, mint amilyen veszélybe sodortad a Földet! –jelentette ki fagyosan, viszont Loki nem várt válasszal állt elő.

- Az nem fog összejönni – rázta a fejét a félisten. Hangjában és mozdulataiban ugyanúgy lehetett érezni a fájdalmat, de a gúnyos, lenéző stílusa mit sem változott.

- Ugyan miért ne jönne össze? Mi heten vagyunk, te pedig egyedül. Semmi esélyed...! - Emily kihívóan csípőre tette a kezét, és várta Loki magyarázatát, az pedig nem váratott magára.

- Az lehet. De ha valóban annyi ideig tartana, akkor ti heten összevéve sem élnétek meg a végét – jelentette ki Loki a legnagyobb magabiztossággal.

- Ezzel meg mire célzol?! – tört ki a lányból.

- Mint már említettem, ezzel még nincs vége – vágta rá Loki hidegen és érthetetlen felsőbbrendűséggel a hangjában. – Megölhettek, bezárhattok, vagy megkínozhattok..., értelmetlen. A veszély ezzel még nem múlt el!

- Már hogy ne múlt volna! – vágta rá Tony, aki megelégelte a félisten baljós gúnyolódását. – Én magam végeztem a chituri maradékával!

- A chituri, ch... – Loki szinte megvetéssel köpte a szót. – Valóban olyan ostobák vagytok, hogy azt hiszitek, egy önálló gondolkodásra képtelen robotsereg volt minden...?! Hogy ha elpusztítjátok őket, sőt még a Tesserct-ot is, akkor biztonságban vagytok?!

- Igen – vonta vállat Tony könnyedén, és a többiek is hevesen bólogattak. Kivéve Thort, aki dühös volt az öccsére, hogy még ezek után is fenyegetni meri a barátait, és Emily-t, aki viszont elkezdett kételkedni. Mert Emily látta Loki szemében, hogy most kivételesen nem a levegőbe beszél.

- Hát akkor tévedtek! – jelentette ki Loki egyszerűen. – Midgard sorsa már az emberiség előtt megpecsételődött, és ez ellen semmit sem tehettek. Megakadályozhatjátok az áradást, de az óceán akkor is ott van, és előbb-utóbb végleg elönti a szárazföldet!

- Na, jó! Indulás! – elégelte meg Steve a várakozást, és Tony-val közrefogták Loki-t, majd a lift felé vezették. Barton és Thor még a biztonság kedvéért utánuk ment. Egyiken sem vették túl komolyan Loki előbbi vészjósló kijelentését.

Emily, Natasha és Hulk viszont a nappaliban maradtak.

- Ez a szerencsétlen csak a kezdet volt – vetette hátra még Loki Emily-nek címezve, és a lány biztos volt benne, hogy kizárólag ő hallotta.

...

Banner-nek időközben, miután Loki-t elvitték a közeléből, sikerült visszaváltoznia, és most egy szál szakadt nadrágban ácsorgott a nappali közepén, két hölgy társaságában.

- Szerintetek hogyan volt ideje még a globális felmelegedést is tanulmányozni? – kérdezte Bruce. Láthatóan nem jutott eszébe zavartatnia magát. – Mármint Loki-nak – tette hozzá a lányok értetlenkedését látva.

- Szerintem képletesen értette – válaszolta Natasha.

- Képletesen...? – vakarta a fejét Banner.

- Úgy, hogy nem ő az egyedüli ellenség, akitől tartanunk kell – magyarázta Emily. – Úgy, hogy van egy nála is hatalmasabb idegen, aki kinézte magának a Földet, és... – Emily-nek elcsuklott a hangja, amint felfogta, hogy miről is beszél. – A rohadt fenébe... – nyögte maga elé, és lerogyott az üvegszilánkokkal borított kanapéra.

- Jaj, nehogy már ilyen komolyan vedd! – kérte Natasha aggódva, és Emily vállára tette a kezét.

- Egész biztosan csak képtelen beletörődni a vereségébe, és ezért akar megfélemlíteni minket – nyugtatta Bruce is a lányt.

- Ez egy hazug dög! – magyarázta a nő. – Nem éri meg, hogy a legkevésbé is foglalkozz vele, és azzal, amit mond!

- Hát, ha ti mondjátok... – sóhajtotta Emily. Bár valójában a legkevésbé sem sikerült megnyugodnia, vagy figyelmen kívül hagynia Loki figyelmeztetését, barátai érdekében eljátszotta, hogy minden rendben.

Ők nem látták a fényt Loki tekintetében, ők nem érezték az auráját, az ajkait, és... Ők nem tudják, hogy mikor beszél őszintén, de Emily igen. Már a központban kezdődött, de azután a csók után úgy érezte, sikerült teljesen kiismernie a férfit. Legalábbis annyira, hogy tudja, mikor kell komolyan venni, amit mond. És ez a mostani pont olyan alkalom volt.

De Emily tudta, hogy erről képtelen lenne meggyőzni a többieket, és amúgy sem akarta ezzel fárasztani őket. Volt már elég bajuk a mai nap során, és lesz még ezután is. Úgy döntött, hogy inkább nem beszél erről többet, amíg nem szerez egyértelmű bizonyítékot, és amíg nem jár a végére. Mert Emily elhatározta, hogy amint kicsit lecsillapodnak a kedélyek, kideríti, hogy mi folyik itt valójában!

De addig is: Nyertek! Végre fellélegezhetnek... Ha csak egy rövid időre is.

...

Tony az alagsorba vezette a kis csapatot, majd elértek az említett szobához. Egy körülbelül négyszer négy méteres helyiség volt egy átlagos ággyal, kisebb asztallal, székkel, egy kis ablakkal az ajtón, és vastag, különféle sugárzáselnyelő anyagokat tartalmazó falakkal. Tulajdonképpen nem csak a külső támadások ellen védett, belülről kijutni is bonyolult művelet lett volna.

- Mit szóltok? – kérdezte Barton kételkedve, aki túlságosan is luxusnak tartotta a helyet Loki számára. Ő legszívesebben eltávolította volna az ágyat és széket, de valószínűleg leszavazták volna, hogy ez azért mégiscsak túlzás... De az lenne?

- Szerintem megfelel – válaszolta Steve.

- Thor? – kérdezte Tony.

- Jó lesz – értette egyet a félisten.

- Hát akkor, Loki – fogott bele Tony, - üdv az új "lakosztályodban"!

Loki elfintorodott, Stark és Rogers pedig bevezették a szobába, de mikor Loki némi ellenállást mutatott, akkor Thor is besegített.

- Gyerünk, öcsém! – mondta a szőke harcos, és nagyot taszított a feketén. Loki ekkor majdnem orra bukott, de mire visszatért az egyensúlya, az ajtó már be is zárult mögötte.

Tony valamit pötyögött az ajtó melletti vezérlőbe. Egy pillanatra kihunytak a fények, majd újból meggyulladtak, mire a zseni elmosolyodott, és Loki szemébe nézett, aki ekkor az ablakhoz lépett.

- Kész is – jelentette ki Tony magabiztosan.

- Mégis mit tettél? – vonta kérdőre Loki a barna férfit.

- Elintéztem, hogy a szoba közelében ne tudd használni az erődet – jelentette ki Tony a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- Az képtelenség! – ellenezett Loki.

- Próbáld csak meg!

Loki egy ideig mintha erőlködött volna, de semmi. Még egy egyszerű varázslatot sem tudott a férfi ellen küldeni.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! – bosszankodott a trükkök istene.

- Ne is próbálkozz a szökéssel – figyelmeztette a milliomos, - mert értelmetlen! – Loki dühösen morgott egyet. – Viszlát, holnap! – búcsúzott el a milliomos, és hátat fordított az ajtónak.

- Még nem végeztünk! – ellenkezett Loki.

- Szerintem meg igen! – vágta rá Tony, és átsétált egy másik folyosóra, Clint és Steve pedig követték.

- Minden jót, öcsém! – mondta Thor olyan hangon, mint aki még ezek után is szereti Lokit, majd ő is követte a többieket. Loki utálattal nézett a szőke férfi után.

- Biztos, hogy nem tud kijutni onnan? – kérdezett rá Barton a biztonság kedvéért.

- Több mint biztos – nyugtatta Tony. – A falakat és az ajtót több ezer newton tűrőképességűre terveztem, az erejét pedig nem tudja használni...

- És ez mit jelent? – értetlenkedett Thor. – És mi az a „newton" egyáltalán?

- Newton egy ember volt, aki... – fogott bele a magyarázkodásba Steve, de Clint közbevágott.

- Az öcséd nem zavar több vizet, és kész! – vágta rá az íjász.

- De nem ám – vigyorgott Stark.

- Hát akkor jó – sóhajtotta Thor. Mind visszaindultak a nappaliba megbeszélni a továbbiakat a többiekkel.

**...**

Loki szédelegve, csak félig öntudatánál léve dőlt el a „cellája" ágyán. Sajgó fejjel és fájó tagokkal a fehér plafont kezdte bámulni, ami előtt zavaróan színes pöttyöket vélt felfedezni. Halványzöld szemében értetlenkedés, és némi kétségbeesés csillant. _Hol a fenében vagyok?!_ – tette fel magának a jogos kérdést, majd megelégelve a kínzó fájdalmat, hozzátette: _Mi a pokol történ?!_ Vagy talán valóban oda jutott, ahogy sejtette... De Hellheim-ot nem így képzelte el. Aztán eszébe jutott még valami.

Nem halt meg az örvényben, túlélte! Egy borzalmas, sötét helyre esett, a világaik peremére...és ott találkozott vele. A Vezérrel... Loki szerette volna logikusan végigvenni az ezután történteket, de szemébe visszatért az intenzív, kék ragyogás, és elméjét más gondolatok vették át. _Azok az átkozottak!_ Ő bizony gondoskodik, róla, hogy ne ússzák meg ennyivel! Csak jusson ki innen... És persze múljon már el ez az idegesítő, gyengéknek való fájdalom!

**...**

Emily a fájdalomtól görcsbe rándulva dőlt el a nappali padlóján. A szanaszét heverő üvegszilánkok csak még jobban felsértették a harcban szerzett sebeit, de képtelen volt feltápászkodni. Kínok között fetrengett a hideg földön. Natasha és Bruce hirtelen azt sem tudták, mi történik.

- Emily! – kiáltott fel végül Tasha, és a lányhoz rohant. Példáját a doktor is követte, és aggódva hajoltak le a lányhoz.

- Vigyük a kanapéra! – javasolta Bruce, és a vörös nő segítségével az ágyig vitték a szenvedő lányt.

- Emily, mi történt?! – kérdezte Natasha aggódva. Emily nem tudott válaszolni, csak nyögött egyet, majd a mellkasához kapott.

Olyan érzés volt, mint amikor Loki fojtogatta, csak ez most még rosszabb volt. A teste minden porcikája egyszerre lángolt, és rándult görcsbe a fájdalomtól, de a mellkasában még erősebb szorítást érzett. Nem hogy beszélni, de még levegőt venni is alig volt képes. Bruce aggódva tette a kezét a lány feje alá, hogy kicsit megemelje azt.

- Az egész teste görcsben van – állapította meg a doktor. – De, hogy miért, arról fogalmam sincs.

- Nem tudsz tenni valamit? – kérdezte a nő idegesen.

- Ahhoz tudnom kéne az okát... – sóhajtotta a doktor aggódva.

- A Tesseract! – jelentette ki Tony határozottan, aki most érkezett meg Steve, Clint és Thor kíséretében. – Biztosan újból bekapcsolt, most, hogy nincs, ami lekösse az energiáit... – magyarázta a férfi, és aggodalmasan nézett Emily-re.

- És ez mit jelent? – kérdezte Steve.

- Azt, hogy... – kezdte Tony. Azt akarta mondani, hogy ha ez így megy tovább, akkor az összetömörülő energia egy olyan robbanást hozhat létre, ami akár elpusztíthatja magát, a lányt is, és mindent a torony körzetében, de tovább nézve Emily szenvedését elcsuklott a hangja. Már önmagában a fájdalom is szörnyű dolog a számára.

- Nem tudsz tenni valamit vele? – kérdezte Steve idegesen.

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármilyen szer enyhítene a fájdalmán – sóhajtotta Tony, sajnálatában a fejét csóválva.

- A Tesserect-tal! – vágta rá Barton.

- Hiszen te értesz az ilyesmihez, nem? – kérdezte Thor is. Ekkor Eric Selvig ugrott le az erkélyre, és sétált be a nappaliba. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon nyugtalanítja valami. – Eric, barátom! – kiáltotta a villámisten. – Hát te miért csak most jössz?!

- Romanoff ügynök megbízott a Tesseract őrzésével – magyarázta az őszülő férfi. – De szólni akartam, hogy újból aktiválódott, és...

- Már rájöttünk – sóhajtotta Barton.

- Hogyan? – csodálkozott Selvig. Az íjász gondterhes arccal Emily felé pillantott. – Mi történt vele? – döbbent meg a férfi.

- A Tesseract bezavar az erejébe, ha jól tudom – magyarázta Thor.

- Bezavar? – értetlenkedett tovább Eric. Emily ezalatt elkezdett sikoltozni, Bruce pedig sajnálkozva szorította meg a lány kezét, mintha azzal segítene bármit is.

- A lány és a kocka energiája egy interferenciatartományban vannak – pontosított Tony. – De ezzel nem megyünk semmire!

- De te akkor le tudnád állítani? – kérdezte Thor. – Vagy te, Eric?

- Valójában már dolgozom egy szerkezeten, ami elnyeli a Tesseract energiáit, és... – fogott bele Tony.

- Akkor miért nem ezzel kezdted?! – kiáltotta Natasha.

- Mert ez még csak a prototípus... – ellenkezett Tony. – Ha nem működik, akkor...

- Meg kell próbálnunk! – jelentette ki Barton.

- Stark, csináld! – sürgette a Kapitány.

- Tony, kérlek – nézett rá Bruce is fájdalmas szemekkel a lány mellől. Emily sikolyai eddigre betöltötték a szobát. A lány úgy érezte, itt a vég. Tony nem hezitált többet.

- Esetleg segíthetnék – ajánlotta fel Selvig, és Tony-val eltűntek az ajtóban.

Néhány végtelennek tűnő perc után Emily abbahagyta a kiabálást, majd még fájdalmasan lihegett párat, de végül megkönnyebbülve nyúlt el a kanapén. Bruce szinte azonnal megfogta a vállát.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Igen – sóhajtotta Emily. – Ez sokkal rosszabb volt, mint a korábbi, de már elmúlt.

- Hála az égnek – sóhajtotta Natsha, és példáját Thor, Steve és Clint is követte.

- Nem szédülsz, vagy ilyesmi? – kérdezte Bruce, szakmai ártalmaiból kifolyólag.

- Nem – rázta a fejét a lány, és felült a kanapén. – Szinte olyan, mintha meg sem történt volna... Olyan hirtelen jött...

- És hirtelen távozott – ült le mellé Steve mosolyogva. – Nagyon izgultunk ám érted – tudatta.

- Sajnálom – mondta a lány. – Sajnálom, hogy miattam...

- Ugyan már! – lépett oda hozzá Thor is az íjásszal. Barton melegen a lányra mosolygott, Thor pedig folytatta. – Nem láttam még olyan erős, és kitartó lányt, mint te – jelentette ki elismerően. – Bátor voltál.

- Kösz, Thor – mosolygott rá Emily.

Később a csapat ujjongására Tony és Eric is megjelentek. A milliomos kijelentette, hogy a Tesseract immár jó helyen van az egyik laboratóriumban, egy biztonságos tárolóban, a Bosszúállók pedig elismerően néztek rá.

Selvig kijelentette, hogy távoznia kell, mert van még pár elintéznivalója Boston-ban, így Tony felajánlott neki egy kocsit, majd a társaság elbúcsúzott a tudóstól. Thor egészen az utcáig kísérte, és közben Jane-ről kérdezte. Eric megnyugtatta, hogy a nő remekül van, és minden nap gondol rá. Thor ekkor megígérte neki, hogy, ha teheti, még ittléte alatt meglátogatja a lányt.

...

Emily tett néhány bizonytalan lépést Tony felé, majd nagy szenvedéllyel ugrott a nyakába, és szívta magába a férfi ismerős illatát. Tony megkönnyebbülve szorította magához a lányt.

- Köszönöm – mondta Emily őszinte, mély hálával. Az előbb még úgy érezte, meg fog halni, most pedig újból gondtalanul jár-kel, és már azt is tudta, hogy a Tesseract többé már nem jelent rá veszélyt. Nem, ha Tony ellenőrzése alatt van. Ezért elmondhatatlanul hálás volt a férfinak.

- Én mondtam, hogy megvédelek, nem igaz? – kérdezte Tony. Mosolyogva nézett a lány csillogó, barna szemeibe.

- És én még nem akartam hinni neked – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Én mindig betartom a szavam – jelentette ki Tony. – Nem hagyom, hogy többé bajod essen!

- Már eddig sem hagytad – magyarázta a lány kedvesen, és újból megölelte Tony-t.

Thor, Steve, és Bruce mosolyogva nézték a jelenetet, Natasha és Clint pedig „titokban" kihasználták az alkalmat, hogy megcsókolhassák egymást.

A nagy jelenetek után a Bosszúállók úgy döntöttek, hogy megosztják Fury-val a történteket. Steve felhangosította az adóvevőjét, így a vonal másik végét mindenki hallhatta.

**...**

A SHIELD légi bázisán:

Fury éppen egy, a tanáccsal folytatott, szenvedélyes vitán volt túl, amikor megszólalt az adóvevője, a Bosszúállók által használt frekvencián. Csak remélni tudta, hogy valami jó hír lesz az.

_- Uram, itt Steve Rogers._

- Kapitány? – kérdezte az igazgató újult érdeklődéssel. – Mi a helyzet?

_- A dolgok kezdenek elsimulni_ – válaszolta Steve, és Fury megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Részletesebben?

_- Loki-t bezártuk Stark egy földalatti bunkerébe, ahol, szintén Stark-nak hála, nem képes használni az erejét. _

- Ez biztos?

_- Egész biztos._

- Szép munka!

_- Később megtárgyaljuk, mihez kezdjünk vele..., már ha ránk bízza a döntést._

Fury elgondolkozott egy ideig. Hivatalosan a tanácsot is be kellett volna vonnia a döntésbe, de az atomtöltet és a mostaniak után nem voltak éppen a szívébe zárva. A Bosszúállók viszont megmentették a Földet, az a legkevesebb, hogy megbízik bennük ennyire.

- Megbízok az ítélőképességükben – jelentette ki végül Fury. – De mindenképpen hallgassák ki – kötötte ki.

_- Rajta leszünk, uram._

- Még valami?

_- Stark egy másik problémára is megoldást talált_ – folytatta Steve. _– Selvig-gel bezárták a Tesseract-ot egy olyan szerkezetbe, ami képes lekötni az energiáit, következésképpen már nem jelent több veszélyt... Emily-re sem._

- Ő hogy van? – kérdezte Fury.

_- Már jól_ – felelte Steve. _– Volt egy kis kellemetlenség_ – enyhített a tényeken, _- de már minden rendben._

- Hála az égnek. Ezek után azt hiszem, tartozom Stark-nak egy köszönettel – jegyezte meg Fury. – Átadná neki, hogy...

_- Nem szükséges!_ – vágott közbe Tony. _– Mindent hallottam, és megjegyezném, hogy valójában három köszönettel is tartozik, ha nem többel..._

- Azért ne essen túlzásokba! – kérte Fury.

_- Próbálkozni lehet_ – vont vállat Tony.

- Hát akkor... - Fury nagyot sóhajtott. – Minden jót a továbbiakban!

_- Köszönjük, uram. Minden további fejleményről értesítjük_ – ígérte Steve_. – Vége._

**...**

- És most, hogyan tovább? – kérdezte némi meghitt csend után Natasha.

- Először is, szerintem keressünk egy orvost! – jelentette ki Steve. Bruce kiment a mosdóba, de a maradék hat Bosszúálló a romos nappaliban ácsorgott.

- Minek? – kérdezte Tony. – Inkább menjünk már enni! – Az korábbi izgalmaknak hála mindinkább erőt vett rajta az éhség.

- Mert talán van, aki megsérült?! – tette fel a költő kérdést a Kapitány. – Köztük te is!

- Engem nem zavar – ellenkezett Tony. – Csak egy jó gyros, és...

- Te komolyan csak a kajára tudsz gondolni?! – emelte égnek a tekintetét Barton.

- Felőlem iszogathatunk is – ajánlotta fel „nagyvonalúan" Tony.

- Tony, kérlek – kérte Natasha fáradtan. – Nem tudnál fél percig...

- Nem! – vágta rá Tony hevesen. – Órákig szomjaztam, szétverettem a seggem értetek, és még az életem is majdnem odalett... Szerintem kijár nekem egy kis szórakozás!

- Ezt senki nem kérdőjelezi meg... – csitította Natasha.

- Nem?! – vonta fel Tony a szemöldökét.

- De előbb még... – folytatta Steve.

- De... – makacskodott Tony.

- Stark! – ordított rá az íjász.

Thor némám figyelte a halandók veszekedését a sarokból. Őt most sokkal fontosabb gondolatok kötötték le, mint holmi étel és ital, holott ő is vágyott már egy nagy lakomára. Nem, őt az érdekelte, hogy vajon mit csinálhat most Jane... És vajon tényleg lesz ideje megkeresni, amíg itt van? Így a beszélgetésbe bele sem szólt.

- Emily? – nézett a lányra segítséget várva a milliomos. Emily eddig szintén hallgatott, de az ő gondolatai Loki körül jártak. Ekkor viszont visszazökkent a valóságba, és azonnal eszébe is jutott valami.

- Ne keressünk orvost! – jelentette ki.

- Na, ugye? – vigyorgott Tony diadalittasan, de a lány ekkor Steve-re nézve folytatta.

- Valószínűleg mindegyiknek elég dolga van a civilekkel – magyarázta Emily.

- Ez igaz – sóhajtotta Steve. – De akkor...?

- Én is elláthatom a csapatot – ajánlotta fel a lány. – Azaz begyógyíthatom a sérüléseket. – Kérdőn nézett a Kapitányra.

- Ez nem is rossz ötlet – értett egyet Steve. – És rendes tőled – mosolygott a lányra.

- Így neked is megfelel, Stark? – kérdezte Barton nagyot sóhajtva. Nem volt semmi baja Strak-kal...általában, de néha már-már idegesítően hisztis volt férfi létére. De hát ez van, ha az ember bármit megvehet pénzen... Ettől függetlenül jó barátok voltak.

- Ah.., legyen – sóhajtotta Tony. – De gyorsan ám! – nézett a lányra.

Emily viszont nem sértődött meg a sürgetésre, csak felállt, és barátian megveregette Tony vállát.

- Ne szenvedj már annyira! – kérte mosolyogva a férfit.

- Hát, valamivel talán enyhíthetnéd a szenvedésem... – vigyorodott el Tony sejtelmesen, és megragadta a lány csuklóját, majd közelebb húzta magához.

- Na de, Stark! – szólt rá Natasha. – Mit szólna Pepper?

- A fenébe – szitkozódott a milliomos. Tudta, hogy a többiek biztosan beárulnák, ha most megcsókolná a lányt. Emily viszont nem jött zavarba.

- Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? – kérdezte a férfit. – Fontosabb ez, mint a barátságunk?

Tony mintha elgondolkozott volna.

- Csak olyan jó lett volna megcsókolni valakit... – nézett "szomorúan" Emily szemébe.

- Pepper is biztos nemsokára megérkezik – nyugtatta a lány. Tony ekkor megadta magát, és eleresztette Emily-t.

- Ki az a Pepper? – kérdezte Steve.

- Tony barátnője – válaszolta Natasha.

- Nos, akkor talán bele is vághatnánk – Nézett Clint Emily-re.

- Szerintem akkor is jól jönne egy orvos, aki segít neki – döntötte el Steve.

- De hol találunk most egy orvost?! - kérdezte az íjász türelmetlenül. Ő is egy kis szabadságra vágyott már, de ő evés helyett Natashával akarta tölteni azt.

- A kórházak valószínűleg dugig vannak – értett egyet a vörös nő is.

- Mi az az orvos? – kérdezte Thor, abbahagyva a merengést.

- Egy ember, aki másokat gyógyít – magyarázta Stark.

- Áh, értem. Nálunk csak gyógyítónak hívják... – mondta Thor. – De Bruce is azt csinálja, amikor nem zöld, vagy rosszul hallottam? – kérdezte visszaemlékezve.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Banner visszatért a mosdóból, és besétált a nappaliba. Már egy normális nadrágot és inget is szerzett valahonnan. Valószínűleg Tony-ét vette kölcsön. De épp hogy csak átlépte a küszöböt, minden szem rá szegeződött. Társai úgy néztek rá, mint farkas a bárányra egy kiadós éhezés után, és Bruce kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát.

- Mi...mi az? – kérdezte a doktor bizonytalanul. – É...én csak kölcsönvettem pár cuccot. Nem tudtam, hogy ez akkora baj...

- Nem, nem erről van szó – csóválta Tony a fejét megenyhülve. – Neked is adom őket.

- Akkor? Talán valami rosszat tettem? – csodálkozott Banner.

- Nem, dehogy – nyugtatta a Kapitány. – Csak szükségünk lenne a segítségedre, mint orvos.

- Oh, szívesen segítek – egyezett bele Bruce. – Mi a probléma? - Erre megint nagy szemekkel bámultak rá. – Ja, igen – vonta le a következtetést. – Biztos mind megsérültetek.

- Nos, nekünk nincs ellenálló, zöld bőrünk – magyarázta Tony, - de azért nem olyan komoly. Csak Steve erősködik...

- Meddig várunk még? – kérdezte Emily. Már ő is kezdett türelmetlen lenni.

- Van itt egy orvosi szoba? – kérdezte Bruce.

- A hetedik szinten berendeztem egyet a biztonság kedvéért – mondta Tony. – Talán nem áll romokban.

- Induljunk – jelentette ki Natasha.

...

A kis csapat, Thor kivételével, akinek saját bevallása szerint egy ilyen kis harc meg sem kottyant, lement az orvosi szobába, ami szerencsére épen maradt az ostrom alatt. Banner megvizsgálta a többieket, kitisztította a sebeket, Emily pedig utána begyógyította a sérüléseiket. Természetesen, mivel hölgyeké az elsőbbség, és ezzel mindenki egyetértett, Natashával kezdték. Talán Tony-n kívül ő szerezte a legtöbb zúzódást és vágást, de Emily könnyűszerrel rendbe hozta.

Utána Stark és Barton noszogatására Steve következett, de vele nem sok gond volt, ő ugyanis a szérum hatására gyorsan gyógyult. Emily csupán fél percet töltött vele. Tony felajánlotta, hogy a harmadik Clint lehet, így, miután vele is végeztek, ő és Natasha félrevonulhattak egy kicsit kettesben. Steve még megvárta, amíg Banner és Emily Stark sérüléseit is rendbe szedi. A férfi ugyan hisztizett egy kicsit, mint általában, de persze Emily mosolya most is győzött felette.

- Köszönjük a segítséget, Emily – jelentette ki végül Steve hálásan. – Nagyban megkönnyíti ez a továbbiakat.

- Szívesen. Ez a legkevesebb – mondta a lány, nagyot sóhajtva a kimerültségtől. Ha a harcban nem használta fel minden energiáját, akkor most biztosan.

Úgy érezte, menten összeesik, de abban reménykedett, hogy a szobájáig még eljut a saját lábán. Már ha Tony a régi szobáját adja neki, mert ő bizony most aludni fog, vagy legalábbis pihenni. Bár ő is számos sérülést szerzett, zúzódások, vágások és hasonlók, most nem érdekelte már a fájdalom. Nem volt ereje már szenvedni sem. Steve és Tony viszont nem kegyelmeztek neki.

- Most pedig rajtad a sor – jelentette ki a Kapitány.

- Te is megsérültél – mondta a doktor.

- Kösz, az aggódást, de inkább lepihenek – ellenkezett a lány. – Tony? Enyém a szoba a tizenegyediken?

- Persze, hogy a tied – mosolygott Tony kedvesen. – Az már csak neked van fenntartva!

- Remek – sóhajtotta a lány, és már indult is volna az ajtó felé, de Stark az útját állta. – Most mi van?

- De előbb még Bruce kezelésbe vesz – jelentette ki a barna férfi.

- Tony! – szólt rá a lány.

- Emily – nézett a szemébe Tony határozottan. – Te mindenkivel törődsz, de önmagadról megfeledkezel!

- Ugyan már – csóválta a fejét a lány. – Csak nagyon fáradt vagyok, és...

- Ott az ágy! – jelentette ki Steve, és összenéztek Tony-val, majd Bruce-szal.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem – jegyezte meg Emily, rosszat sejtve.

Banner ekkor félig ülő helyzetbe állította a fehér bőrrel borított kezelőágyat, Steve és Tony pedig két oldalról felkapták a lányt, és az ágy felé vitték.

- Komolyan? – gúnyolódott a lány menet közben, de szája enyhe mosolyra húzódott a szituáció hatására. Nem hitte volna, és tulajdonképpen jól is esett neki, ami ha jobban belegondol, nyilvánvaló volt: hogy a csapattársai, illetve barátai ennyire aggódnak érte.

A két férfi az ágyra ültette, majd még abban is segítettek neki, hogy kényelmesen hátradőljön.

- Megfelelő az ágy, ...hercegnő? – kérdezte Tony vigyorogva.

- Tony! – tolta le a lány, de közben elnevette magát. Erre a milliomos sem állt meg egy rövid kuncogást, végül mindketten hangosan felnevettek a feltörő emlékek hatására. Az bizony egy hosszú este volt...

Steve és Bruce értetlenül bámulták a szituációt.

- Pedig még semmit sem adtam neki – jegyezte meg a doktor.

Tony ekkor erőt vett magán, és abbahagyva a nevetést Emily-re nézett, aki szintén befejezte.

- Na, légy jó kislány, és hallgass a doktor bácsira! – kérte Tony még mindig vigyorogva.

- Várj, elmész? – kérdezte Emily.

- Szívesen maradnék a vetkőzős műsorra, de Pepper még a végén kinyír – magyarázta Tony sopánkodva. – De ha nagyon szeretnéd...

- Kösz, Tony, megleszünk – válaszolta a lány helyett Banner.

- Hát akkor... találkozunk utána! – jelentette ki Tony.

- Nyugodtan menj el enni – ajánlotta fel a lány.

- Nélküled soha! – jelentette ki Tony, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Emily hálásan nézett utána. Már kicsit jobban érezte magát, hogy nem kellett állnia. – Vigyázz rá, haver – nézett Stark a dokira.

- Természetesen – mosolygott rá Banner.

- Biztos, hogy ne maradjak én se? – kérdezte a Kapitány. Nem tartotta ugyanis igazságosnak, hogy a többiek megvárták egymást, a lány pedig így magára marad. Emily viszont nem bánta, hogy végre kap egy kis teret. Meg amúgy sem volt kedve most mások sajnálkozásához...

- Kösz, Steve, de nem szükséges – felelte a lány. – Menj nyugodtan!

- Rendben. Akkor én is megvárlak – döntötte el a Kapitány.

- Köszönöm. Viszlát – sóhajtotta Emily fáradtan, és kicsit elnyúlt az ágyon, azaz amennyire az félig ülve megtehette.

Steve és Tony végleg elhagyták a helyiséget.

- Egy ital? – vetette fel Tony.

- Én nehezen rúgok be –magyarázta Steve.

- Annál izgalmasabb! – jelentette ki Tony.

- Hát jó! – egyezett bele a Kapitány.

Útközben meghívták még Thort is, és hármasban iszogatni és csevegni kezdtek az ebédlőben. Tony kedvenc söre és whisky-je hamar oldotta a kezdeti feszültséget, és a három férfi hangulata nemsokára az egekbe szökött. Clint és Natasha ezalatt a Tony által felajánlott vendégszobában élvezték egymás társaságát...

...

* * *

**Igen, tudom - megint egy fél fejezet. De valahogy most így jönnek a dolgok... :P **

**Nemsokára viszont felpörögnek az események ;)**


	27. Chapter 23 part 2

_**Sziasztok,**_

_**Ebben a fejezetben most több különállórész is lesz, amit tényleg csak az köt össze, hogy a csata után történnek xD Talán még ezt is szét lehetett volna szedni, de inkább egyben hagytam. Remélem így is jó lesz.**_

_**april45**_

* * *

**Még mindig a csata után...  
**

- Hát, egyedül maradtunk – jelentette ki Bruce a maga sajátos, óvatos hangján. Gyorsan kicserélte a gumikesztyűjét, amit minden páciense után megtett.

- Végre – sóhajtotta Emily. – Mármint ne értsd félre, csak...!

- Szükséged van egy kis nyugalomra. Én megértem – felelte a férfi, és elkezdte kitisztítani a lány halántékán lévő vágást.

Emily akarata ellenére felszisszent, amikor a fertőtlenítős vatta a sebhez ért. Bruce hamar végzett az arcán lévő további néhány karcolással.

- És most? – kérdezte a lány, nagyot sóhajtva. Inkább a szobájában hallgatott volna zenét.

- Talán kezdjük azzal, hogy leveszed a felsőd... – javasolta Bruce. Emily újat sóhajtott. – Ne aggódj, orvos vagyok, szóval... – magyarázta a férfi, mert tévesen úgy értelmezte azt a sóhajt, hogy a lány talán szégyellős.

Emily viszont nem volt szégyellős, szóval mialatt Bruce beszélt, levette az egyenruha felsőjét, de már egyúttal a fekete topját is. Mire Bruce visszanézett rá, Emily már egy szál fekete melltartóban ült előtte. A férfi kicsit meg is lepődött, de utána megköszörülte a torkát, és szakmájához híven viselkedett.

- Khm..., szóval érted – fejezte be Bruce.

- Értem – sóhajtotta Emily újból, és hátradőlt az ágyon. Banner még előtte mögé terített egy lepedőt, mert szerinte elég hideg volt az az ágy, majd a lányra irányított egy erős lámpát. Emily hunyorgott egy kicsit, Bruce pedig elkezdte kitisztítani a karjain, nyakán, törzsén és vállán lévő sebeket.

- Ez a vágás elég csúnya – jegyezte meg Bruce, amikor alaposabban is szemügyre vette a lány bal karját. Emily bal felkarjának oldalán egy széles, mély és szabálytalan szélű seb volt, amibe kavicsok, más apró törmelék és sár ragadt. – Hol szerezted?

- Nem emlékszem – vágta rá a lány.

- Erőltesd meg kicsit az agyad! – kérte Bruce, miközben elkezdte egy alkoholos vattával áttörölni a vágást.

- Miért olyan fontos ez? – szisszent fel Emily.

- Csak fontos – mondta Bruce. – Ha olyan helyen szerezted, akkor könnyen elfertőződhet...

Emily nem nagyon akarta megosztani a doktorral, hogy ezt a vágást akkor szerezte, amikor épp Lokival küzdött a sikátorban, a férfi pedig a földre szorította, és ő beleesett valami fémbe. Akkor még a végén kiderül, hogy ő, meg Loki... De Bruce aggodalmasan fürkészte tovább a lányt, így Emily végül elmondta, persze Loki-t kihagyta, remélve, hogy a férfi nem kérdez rá a részletekre.

- Egy sikátorban – vallotta be a lány. – Ráeshettem valami fémhulladékra...

- Sikátor és fémhulladék – csóválta meg a fejét Bruce. – Nem tetszik ez nekem... – Felállt, és az egyik szekrényből csipeszt, egy hosszú orvosi tűt, és egy átlátszó anyagot tartalmazó fecskendőt vett elő, majd visszaült a lány mellé. Újból áttörölte a seb környékét alkohollal, és arra készült, hogy beadja neki az injekciót, de Emily közbevágott.

- Az micsoda? – nézett a fecskendő átlátszó tartalmára.

- Csak érzéstelenítő – felelte Bruce, és folytatta is volna a műveletet, de Emily megint megállította.

- Nincs rá szükségem! – jelentette ki határozottan.

- Ha kiszedem a szennyezést a vágásból, az eléggé fájdalmas lesz – magyarázta Bruce, de Emily tovább makacskodott, és megvonta a vállát. – Hát, te tudod – hagyta rá a férfi, és elkezdte kitisztítani a vágást.

Ez nehezebb volt, mint a korábbi sebek, mert mély volt, és a szilánkok, kavicsok és fekete szövetdarabok egészen beleragadtak a mélyére. Ha viszont nem távolítják el őket, akkor a seb nem gyógyulhat be rendesen, és több esély van a fertőzésre is. _Még szerencse, hogy csak minimálisan vérzik_ – sóhajtotta Bruce.

Viszont épp, hogy csak kivette az első apró kavicsot a csipesszel, Emily fájdalmasan szisszent fel. A lány viszont makacsul tűrte a fájdalmat, így a férfi folytatta. Hogy egyesek miért vállalják inkább a fájdalmat egy szúrás helyett, azt nem igazán értette. Kiszedett még néhány kavicsot, de a szilánkokat már az orvosi tűvel kellett kipiszkálnia.

Emily arcán végig látható volt a fájdalom, de amikor Bruce a tűt egy szilánk alá próbálta szúrni, halkan felkiáltva kapta ösztönösen arrébb a karját.

- Áu! – nyögte a lány, majd bocsánatkérően nézett a doktorra. – Elnézést...

- Még csak hozzád sem értem igazán – sóhajtotta Bruce.

- Sajnálom – sóhajtotta most a lány. Viszont mikor Bruce újra próbálkozott, ő reflexszerűen újból elhúzódott.

- Talán mégis meg kéne próbálnunk azt az érzéstelenítőt – vetette fel a férfi, miközben jelentőségteljesen a lány szemébe nézett. Emily nem válaszolt, de megadóan bólintott. Bruce újból az injekcióért nyúlt, Emily pedig kicsit elfordult, amíg a férfi beadta neki az érzéstelenítőt, a seb körül három részre elosztva.

Bruce várt egy kicsit, majd folytatta a szilánkok eltávolítását. Emily most már csak halvány, tompa fájdalmat érzett, így nem húzódott el. A doktor olyan „én megmondtam" arckifejezéssel nézett rá két szilánk között, mire a lány csak hátra dőlt az ágyon és lehunyta a szemét. Néhány perc múlva viszont érezte, hogy a férfi eltávolodik tőle.

- Végeztél? – nyitott ki a szemét a lány.

- Majdnem – mondta Bruce, majd valami krémet kent a vágásra, végül pedig némi gézzel és egy ragtapasszal befedte azt. – Most már igen.

- Mehetek? – kérdezte a lány.

- Hova ez a nagy türelmetlenség? – csóválta a fejét Bruce. – Még csak a sebekkel végeztem. Már ha máshol nincsenek...

Emily ekkor fogta magát, és levette a nadrágját is. A térdein és a combja hátulján volt még néhány kisebb sérülés. Bruce-nak szerencsére volt már elég tapasztalata, így nem jött zavarba egy fehérneműben feszítő fiatal lány látványára. Lefertőtlenítette a lány combján lévő horzsolást, majd megkérte, hogy üljön vissza az ágyra. Ott befejezte a térdét is, az egyik nagyobb sebet be is ragasztotta.

- És most? Végeztél? – kérdezte Emily. – Tony már biztosan...

- Hagyd most Tony-t! – kérte Bruce. – Biztosan jól szórakozik egy ital társaságában...

- Ha te mondod – vont vállat a lány.

- Dőlj hátra! – kérte a doktor. – Szeretnélek alaposabban is megvizsgálni. - Emily most nem ellenkezett, csak újat sóhajtva hátradőlt. – Ha bárhol fájdalmat érzel, akkor szólj, rendben? – Emily bólintott.

Bruce alaposan végigtapogatta a lány törzsét és hasát, majd amikor Emily kijelentette, hogy mindene sajog, de amúgy sehol sem fáj különösebben, a férfi megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy valószínűleg csak izomláza van. Ezután a lány végtagjait is ellenőrizte, kicsit átmozgatva az ízületeket. Emily csupán egyszer szisszent fel, amikor a férfi a bal bokájához ért.

- Valószínűleg meghúzódott – állapította meg a férfi, majd egy zselészerű krémet kent rá, és befáslizta. – Lehetőleg ne erőltesd meg túlságosan a következő néhány napban.

- Megpróbálom – mondta Emily.

Bruce ezután befejezte a lány vizsgálatát, meghallgatta, megmérte a vérnyomását, pulzusát, és ilyesmi.

- Néhány zúzódás, kék folt, de úgy néz ki, semmi komoly – jelentett ki végül. – Néhány nap alatt kihevered.

- Remélem is – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Biztosan idegesítő – jegyezte meg Bruce.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy másokon segítesz, de magadat nem tudod meggyógyítani...

- Nem erről van szó – magyarázta a lány. – Csak az olyan sok energiát igényelne, hogy általában nem éri meg.

- Értem. Steve említette még, hogy kiment a vállad...

- Már jól van.

- Azért megnézhetem? – kérdezte Bruce a biztonság kedvéért. Emily vállat vont. A férfi odalépett hozzá, és kicsit átmozgatta a lány bal vállát. – Biztos nem fáj?

- Kicsit.

- Akkor rendben – mondta Bruce, de még a lány vállára is rakott az előző zselés krémből. – Öltözhetsz – jelentette ki a férfi.

- Remek! – villanyozódott fel a lány.

- De utána még ne menj el – vágta rá a doktor. Emily csalódottan húzta magára az egyenruha fekete nadrágját, majd a top következett, végül a felső...

- Azt még ne! – kérte Bruce. Emily kérdőn nézett rá. – Csak ülj vissza még egy kicsit!

Emily visszamászott az ágyra, és érdeklődve várta a magyarázatot arra, hogy miért kell még mindig itt ücsörögnie ahelyett, hogy Tony-val lazulhatna. Bruce eközben egy üres injekciós tűt vett elő, majd egy fertőtlenítős vattával lépett a lányhoz.

- Most szeretnék még vért venni tőled – magyarázta a férfi, és letörölte a vattával a lány jobb alkarjának egy részét, ahol jól látszott egy ér.

- Vért? – csodálkozott a lány.

- Csak hogy ellenőrizzem, van-e valamilyen fertőzés a szervezetedbe. Ha azt a vágást valóban olyan piszkos helyen szerezted, akkor nincs értelme kockáztatni – magyarázta Bruce magától értetődően.

- Szerinted összeszedhettem valamit? – kérdezte a lány.

- Ilyenkor a talán is elég – felelte Bruce, és egyik kezével alátámasztotta a lány jobb karját, másikkal pedig felemelte a tűt.

- Értem – sóhajtotta Emily. Új-Mexikóra visszagondolva volt egy nagyon rossz emléke a vérvétellel kapcsolatban, és ezért remegett meg mostanában, ha ilyesmiről volt szó.

- Nem tart sokáig – nyugtatta a lányt Banner.

Emily beleegyezően bólintott. Nem volt ínyére a dolog, de Bruce-ban eddigre sikerült megfelelő mértékben megbíznia, és tudta, hogy ezt csak az ő érdekében történik. Meg a férfi már kezdetektől kedves és megértő volt vele, így már csak ezért sem ellenkezett tovább.

Bruce Emily karjába szúrta a tűt, és elkezdte levenni a vért. A lány kicsit felszisszent a nem túl nagy, de azért éles fájdalomra, amit a bőre alá nyomuló tű okozott. Bruce viszont erősen tartotta a karját, így Emily véletlen megrándulása nem okozott gondot. Az egész valóban nem tartott tovább húsz másodpercnél.

- Készen is vagyunk – jelentette ki Bruce barátságos hangon, majd kihúzta a tűt, és a szemközti pulthoz sétált a vérrel. Emily megkönnyebbülten dőlt hátra, a doktor pedig eközben három lapos tégelybe fecskendezett a vérből, azokat pedig betette egy készülékbe, majd pötyögött valamit egy számítógépbe, végül nagy levegőt vett, és visszafordult a lányhoz.

- Kell legalább tíz perc, még Javris elemzi a véred és feldolgozza az adatokat, de lehet, hogy negyed óra... – magyarázta. – Ha gondolod, nézd meg, mi van Tony-val – ajánlotta fel.

- Inkább itt várnék – döntötte el a lány, aki idő közben egészen megkedvelte a férfit. Szerette volna jobban megismerni. – Beszélgessünk! – mondta, és kényelmesen hátradőlt az ágyon, amit már eléggé megszokott, miközben a lábait felhúzva behajlította.

Bruce vállat vont, de valójában örült, hogy Emily úgy döntött, vele marad. Ő is szerette volna kicsit jobban megismerni ezt a nyilvánvalóan nagyon különleges lányt. Leült a lány mellé egy székre, és játékosan végigsimított néhányszor a lány jobb karján, amiből a vért vette.

- Miről szeretnél beszélgetni? – kérdezte Emily-t.

- Mesélj magadról! – kérte a lány könnyedén.

- Előbb te! – mosolyodott el Bruce.

- Hát jó – egyezett bele Emily. – Gondolom, a képességem érdekel...

- Sokkal inkább az, hogy hogyan éled meg – lepte meg Bruce a válasszal. – És emellett, milyen a SHIELD-nek dolgozni? Fury megbízik benned...?

Emily halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ha én azt tudnám... – sóhajtotta, majd belekezdett élete rövid elmeséléséhez.

Bruce figyelmesen, és együtt érzőn hallgatta a lány egyedi, izgalmas, és néhol egészen drámai történetét. Jó hallgató volt, és ezt Emily is észrevette. Bruce-nak olyan könnyű volt beszélnie még olyan dolgokról is, amik csak a fejében játszódtak le, és amelyekről még senkinek sem beszélt ezidáig, még Phil-nek sem. Talán azért mondta el, mert egyszerűen megkönnyebbült tőle, a férfi pedig megértő és kedves volt..., na meg ott volt az a bizonyos orvosi titoktartás is, ami biztonságot adott a lánynak.

Bruce nem ítélte el a lányt, és csak néha szólt közbe, némi tanácsot adni, vagy tapasztalatból adódóan hozzáfűzni valamit a lány mondandójához. Az pedig nem volt más, mint Emily mérhetetlen honvágya, a családja hiánya, bűntudat a megölt emberekért, bizonytalanság a képességét illetően, a lobbanékonysága, aminek nehezen tudott ellenállni, és hasonlóak.

Emily a végén egész felszabadultnak érezte magát, Bruce pedig belegondolt, hogy talán pszichológusnak kellett volna mennie. Mert érezte, hogy Emily nem mondta volna el bárkinek ezeket a dolgokat. Azzal viszont tisztában volt, hogy a makacs lány semmi esetre sem ment volna el pszichológushoz a való életben, szóval mégiscsak jó volt így, hogy ő nem volt az.

- Nem is tudom, miért mondom ezt el neked... – sóhajtotta Emily úgy negyed óra elteltével.

- Beszélned kellett, van ilyen – mondta Bruce meleg hangon, és kezeibe fogta Emily bal kezét. A lány nagyot sóhajtott kellemes, langyos érintésre. Ilyenkor nem igazán akarta elhinni, hogy ez ugyanaz a férfi, aki a márványpadlóba verte Lokit...fejjel lefelé.

- Most te jössz! – jelentette ki a lány.

- Már lehet, hogy megvan az eredmény – ellenkezett Bruce, kicsit eljátszadozva a lány kezével.

- Ráérünk, nem? – kérdezte Emily könnyedén, és a férfi felé fordította a fejét. Még mindig az ágyon feküdt, azaz félig feküdt, félig ült.

- Úgy látom, nagyon nincs kedved felkelni onnan – jegyezte meg a doki.

- És az olyan nagy baj?

- Mi lett azzal a nagy sietséggel?

Emily vállat vont.

- Szóval?

Bruce végül beadta a derekát, és ő is beszélt pár szót magáról, persze nem bocsátkozott részletekbe. Örült, hogy Emily megnyílt előtte, ezek után még inkább tisztelte és értékelte a lányt, sőt már-már megkedvelte..., ő viszont elég nehezen nyílt meg másoknak. Megkönnyebbülve nyugtázta, hogy Emily megérti ezt, és nem kérdezgeti tovább. Úgy látszott, ők ketten egész jól meglesznek a jövőben.

- Most már ideje lenne megnéznem Javris eredményeit – jelentette ki Bruce végül. Emily nem értette, miképp használja a férfi Tony rendszerét, de biztosan korábban beszélték meg, így nem firtatta.

- Na, mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Emily néhány perc múlva. Bruce már jó ideje a képernyőt bújta, és szinte fel sem nézett, annyira gondolkozott valamit. Némi aggodalommal az arcán fordult végül Emily felé. – Semmi jó, ugye? – szűrte le a lány a lényeget.

- Nem nagyon komoly, de – kezdte Bruce óvatosan.

- Ne kímélj! – sóhajtotta a lány. Túl simán ment eddig minden...

- Enyhe baktériumfertőzés – mondta a doktor. – Pontosabban sajnálatos módon egy erősebb fajta, ahogy számítottam – tette hozzá, - de nem túl nagy mennyiségben.

- És ez mit jelent? – kérdezte Emily.

- Ilyen koncentrációnál nem veszélyes - magyarázta Bruce, - viszont elszaporodhat és továbbterjedhet a fertőzés, fontos szervekre is. ...De erre azért kicsi az esély – tette hozzá, meglátva a rémületet a lány szemében. – Mindenesetre adok neked egy közepesen erős antibiotikumot – határozta el. – Az még idejében megakadályozza a fertőzés súlyosbodását.

- Akkor mégis komoly? – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Nem az, tulajdonképpen. Csak a biztonság kedvéért adom, hogy ne is lehessen.

- És használni fog? – Emily hangjából kiérződött a bizonytalanság, és némi kétségbeesés. Nem akart pont most lebetegedni.

- Ne aggódj! – nyugtatta Bruce határozottan, miközben a felső szekrényekben keresgélt. – Még idejében észrevettük, és teszünk is ellene! – Emily kissé erőt vett magán. – Meg is van! - jelentette ki Bruce, amint egy szürke dobozt emelt le a polcról. – Tony, vagy akárki is rendezte be ezt a szobát, mindenre gondolt.

Bruce kinyitotta a dobozt, majd a tájékoztató rövid átolvasása után újabb alkoholos vattáért nyúlt, és egy közepes, opálos anyagot tartalmazó tűt vett elő a dobozból.

- Azt hittem, tabletta lesz - nyelt egyet Emily.

- Ez most hatásosabb – jelentette ki Bruce, miközben beállította a fecskendőn a megfelelő mennyiséget, majd a lány aggódó szemeibe nézve hozzátette. – Nem kínozlak már sokáig – mondta viccelődve. Erre Emily is kénytelen volt elmosolyodni.

- Remélem is – válaszolta a lány egy félvigyorral, amint Bruce mellé lépett a fecskendővel, és lefertőtlenítette a szúrás helyét a karján.

- Néhány nap, és rendbe jössz – ígérte Bruce, és bal kezével megfogta Emily jobbját, majd másikkal pedig beadta az injekciót. Emily egy pillanatra vágott egy grimaszt, a szúró fájdalomra, ami a karjába hatolt, majd felnézett a férfira. – Ígérem – mondta Bruce kedvesen, majd nemsokára kihúzta a tűt, véget vetve a fájdalomnak.

- Holnap reggel még keress meg a következő dózisért, majd holnapután is! – kérte Bruce a lányt, mikor Emily indulásra készen állt az ajtóban. – Ha jól vélem, most úgy is Stark-nál száll meg a csapat egy ideig – tette hozzá.

- Szerintem is itt maradunk – értett egyet Emily. – És rendben, akkor holnap! De te nem jössz velünk vacsorázni? – Ekkorra már délután öt körül járt az idő, így Emily jogosan említett vacsorát.

- Nem, inkább lepihenek, csak előbb kérek Tony-tól egy szobát.

- Biztos ne várjalak meg? – kérdezte a lány.

- Nem szükséges, majd az ebédlőben. Pár perc, és végzek itt – mondta Bruce. – Menj csak előre!

- Hát jó. És Bruce?

- Igen? – kérdezte a göndör, barna hajú férfi azon a barátságos, kedves hangján.

- Köszönöm – mondta a lány hálásan. Már majdnem azon volt, hogy megöleli a férfit, aki ennyit foglalkozott vele, de az talán még korai lett volna.

- Igazán nincs mit – válaszolta Bruce mosolyogva. - ...És Emily! – szólt utána még gyorsan.

- Igen – nézett vissza most a lány.

- Ha bármi gond van, azonnal szólj, rendben? Bennem megbízhatsz!

- Rendben. Kösz, Bruce!

**...**

- Áh, Emily! – köszöntötte Tony vigyorogva a lányt. Mialatt Emily távol volt, már átöltözött egy barna, sötétszürke mintás pólóba és farmerbe. Látszott rajta, hogy már kicsit hatalmába kerítette az ital, ahogy Thor-t is. Steve viszont még mindig józan volt.

A Kapitány is egyenruha helyett egy fehér pólóban, és világos farmerban feszített. Valószínűleg Tony adta neki. Thor elvolt saját öltözékével, de Tony-nak számára nem is lett volna mérete...

- Látom, elvagytok – jegyezte meg Emily az üres sörös dobozok és whisky-s üvegek láttán.

- Felséges ez a midgardi... – kezdte Thor elismerően, - hogy is mondta Tony...? – gondolkozott el. - Á, megvan! Ez a gabona lé!

- Miért is lepődöm meg ezen? – sóhajtotta Emily. _A fiúk, meg az ivás..._

- Na, mi volt? – kérdezte Tony.

- Semmi komoly – felelte a lány.

- Csak mert olyan sokáig voltál – magyarázta a milliomos. – Kicsit aggódtam.

- Csak elbeszélgettünk – vágta rá Emily.

- Az sosem árt – jegyezte meg Steve.

- Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Clint vidáman, amint ő és Natasha is beléptek az ebédlőbe. Az íjász azonnal felkapta az egyik Jack Daniels-t és alaposan meghúzta.

- Sziasztok – mosolygott Natasha is. Tartalék ruha híján ők mindketten az előző öltözéküket viselték, de láthatóan nagyon fel voltak villanyozódva. Kellemes perceket töltöttek együtt az ágyban, levezetve a korábbi feszültséget.

- Szóval, jól szórakoztatok? – vigyorgott Tony mindentudóan, majd Thor is barátian rájuk mosolygott.

- Remekül – felelte Barton, és Natashával összemosolyogtak. – Kösz a szobát!

- Szívesen – vigyorgott tovább Stark.

Natasha Emily-re vigyorgott, és a két nő összekacsintott, majd Emily kedvesen oldalba bökte barátnőjét.

- Milyen volt? – kérdezte Emily suttogva.

- A harctól egészen beindult... – válaszolta Natasha halkan, de a suttogást Steve szakította félbe. Ekkorra Bruce is megérkezett, és immár újból teljes volt a csapat.

- Egy kis figyelmet, ha lehet! – állt fel a Kapitány.

A csapat megtárgyalta, hogy hogyan tovább, végül arra jutottak, hogy ma már mást úgysem tehetnek, hát lazítanak egy kicsit, és elmennek vacsorázni együtt. Azt, hogy mi lesz Loki-val, hogy segítenek-e a romok eltakarításánál, vagy visszatérnek-e inkább a SHIELD-hez, majd reggel, friss fejjel vitatják meg. Bruce úgy döntött, ő inkább beéri egy rendelt pizzával, és ma hamar lefekszik, szerinte ugyanis a megfelelő alvás elengedhetetlen a stressz kezeléséhez. A többiek megegyeztek abban, hogy elmennek Tony kedvenc gyorséttermébe, aztán majd ha jóllaktak eldöntik, hogy mit kezdjenek az este maradék részével.

- Emily, csak még valami! – fordult a lányhoz Bruce.

- Igen? – nézett a szemébe a lány kedvesen.

- Talán dühös leszel emiatt, ...

- Mi az? – kezdett elbizonytalanodni a lány.

- Csak annyi, hogy jobb lenne, ha az elkövetkezendő pár napban nem innál..., mármint alkoholt – jelentette ki a doktor.

- Mire ez a nagy iszlámizmus, Bruce? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Tony. – Azt hittem, te Indiában voltál...

- Nem rólam van szó... – Most már Tony is kérdőn nézett rá. – De nem szerencsés alkoholt fogyasztani az antibiotikum mellett, amit Emily-nek adok...

- Hogy mit adsz neki?! – döbbent meg Tony, majd Banner vállrántása után kissé idegesen nézett a lányra. – Semmi komoly, mi?! – vonta kérdőre a lányt. – Nekem elmondhattad volna, ha...

- De tényleg semmi komoly, csak – ellenkezett a lány, de nem sikerült meggyőznie a férfit, aki egyre idegesebb lett. Nagyon nem hiányzott neki most, hogy kedvenc Emily-je beteg legyen, és hogy még hazudott is...

- Tony, Emily-nek igaza van – sietett a lány segítségére Bruce is. – Csak egy enyhe fertőzésről van szó, ilyen mennyiségben nem veszélyes. A gyógyszert is csak a biztonság kedvéért kapja – nyugtatta barátját.

- Ez egész biztos? – aggodalmaskodott Tony.

- Néhány nap, és kiheveri – jelentette ki Bruce.

- Hát, nagyon remélem – sóhajtotta Tony.

- Ne aggódj, Tony – tette a vállára Steve a kezét. – Ha Bruce szerint semmi komoly, akkor nincs értelme. Ugye, Emily?

- Jól vagyok – jelentette ki a lány.

- Akkor akár indulhatnánk is! – javasolta Steve.

- Emily! – szólt még utána az ajtóból Bruce.

- Igen? – Bruce jelentőségteljesen nézett. – Ja... Nem iszok, ígérem!

- Egy pohárral sem?

- Egy pohárral sem!

- Helyes – könnyebbült meg Bruce, és elvonult a szobájába.

- Ez szerintem sem rossz ötlet – jegyezte meg Steve.

- Csak várj három napot! – vágta rá Emily ravaszul vigyorogva.

**...**

Indulás előtt Emily még elugrott átöltözni valami hétköznapi ruhába, és megkönnyebbülve tapasztalta, hogy a szobájában még megvannak a ruhái, amiket utoljára itt hagyott. A lány farmert húzott, és egy szexi, fekete felsőt, és Natashának is kölcsönadott pár cuccot. A nő hálásan fogadta el a ruhákat, estére pedig egy kis feketét választott. Clint sokáig legeltette a szemét a ruhán, miközben a kis csoport elért a garázsig. Az íjász is Tony-tól kapott kölcsön ruhát, aki immár a csapat gardróbja lett, de nem bánta.

Tony, Emily, Natasha, Clint és Thor betömörültek egy piros, szerencsére tető nélküli, sportkocsiba, Steve pedig egy motorral követte őket, Tony bőrdzsekijében. Az ülésrend egyszerű volt: Thor csak a hátsó ülésen fért el, így leült középre, két oldalára pedig a két lány, hogy kevesebb helyet foglaljanak, Barton pedig következésképpen az anyósülésen foglalt helyet. Thor persze ragyogó kedvvel élvezte a két hölgy társaságát, és a midgardi találmányban való utazást, Emily-ék pedig inkább nem is panaszkodtak a helyhiány miatt.

- Holnap veszünk neked valami rendes ruhát – jegyezte meg Tony, miközben a villámisten páncélostul kikászálódott féltett autójából.

Az étterem a kikötő közelében volt, így a kis csoportot azonnal megcsapta a kellemes kora esti tengeri szellő.

- Hát rendben – egyezett bele Thor. – A midgardi szövetet a múltkor is nagyon kényelmesnek találtam – magyarázta. – Csak hát harc közben nem igazán nyújt védelmet...

- Azt hiszem, egy ideig nem is lesz szükség rá – jelentette ki Steve pozitívan, és a hattagú csoport belépett a gyros-osba. Elől Tony, kézen fogva Emily-t, mögöttük Tasha és Clint, egymásba karolva, utánuk Steve, majd Thor, kíváncsian szétnézve a közepes helyiségben.

Amint beléptek, egy alacsonyabb, kreol bőrű, göndör fekete hajú, kissé kerekded és kék kötényt viselő férfi lépett oda hozzájuk, sugárzó arccal.

- Mister Stark! Emily! – kiáltotta, és nagy hévvel a pár nyakába vetette magát. Emily elmosolyodott, Tony pedig vigyorogva fordult hátra vendégeihez, miután sikerült kibontakoznia a görög férfi öleléséből.

- Srácok – kezdte Tony, mire mindenki odanézett, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a helyiségben keringő ínycsiklandó illatokat. – Ő itt Laos Gomer! Az étterem vezetője, és egyben az egyik szakács – mutatott az alacsony férfira. – Laos, jó újra látni! – jelentette ki a férfi.

- Önöket is, mister! Laos vagyok – fordult Gomer a vendégek felé, - de barátoknak csak Os. (ejtsd:osz) Anyám görög volt, apám meg brooklyni – magyarázta. – És önökben kit tisztelhetek?

- Clint vagyok – nyújtott kezet az íjász, mire Gomer hevesen megrázta azt.

- És a bájos kisasszony? – nézett Natashára.

- Natasha. – Gomer vele is kezet fogott. – Tasha – tette hozzá, jelezve, hogy őt így szólítják a barátai.

- Steve – lépett oda most a Kapitány. – Steve Rogers.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Gomer elkezdett gyanút fogni, és amikor utolsó vendége is elé lépett, és kijelentette, hogy:

- Thor vagyok, Odin fia.

Ekkor az étterem vezetője már elképedve bámult a milliomosra.

- Ők...csak nem azok az emberek, akik az idegenek ellen harcoltak ma? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

Tony elvigyorodott.

- A Föld legnagyobb hősei, a Bosszúállók személyesen – tárta szét a barna férfi a karjait, társai pedig elmosolyodtak.

- Ez...ez... – csodálkozott a görög. – Végtelen öröm, hogy megismerhettem önöket! – jelentette ki végül. – Hatalmas megtiszteltetés, hogy pont nálam...

- Nyugi, Os – veregette meg a hátát Tony. – Csak mutass egy asztalt!

- Máris! – felelte Gomer, és a legnagyobb asztalhoz vezette a társaságot.

- Milyen szerencse, hogy az éttermednek semmi baja – jegyezte meg Tony, miközben helyet foglalt, majd mellette Emily és a többiek is.

- Ez az előnye, ha az ember a dokkok közelébe építkezik – jelentette ki Gomer. – Távol esik a forgalomtól. Mit hozhatok inni?

- Mindent, ami van! – vágta rá a milliomos nagyvonalúan, majd hozzátette. – És a szokásos lesz, hat személyre!

- Azonnal intézkedem! – sietett volna a konyhába a görög, de Tony még kezébe nyomott egy százdolláros bankjegyet. Gomer tudta, hogy Stark gazdag, de ez azért mégis sok hat menüért, még ha hat hétfogásos menüről is van szó. – Na de, uram? – lepődött meg.

- Tegye csak el – felelte Tony nagyvonalúan, majd mellé csúsztatott még egy újabb Ben Franklin-t. – Higgye el, még ezt is keveselni fogja a repeta után – nézett jelentőségteljesen a vele szemben mosolygó Thor-ra.

Gomer gondolt egyet, és eltűnt a konyhában, de útközben mosolyogva a zsebébe csúsztatta a kétszáz dollárt.

...

A főnök és emberei felváltva hordták ki a számos, ínycsiklandó görög fogást a Bosszúállóknak, akik a vacsora végére három napra elegendő ételt fogyasztottak. Érdekes módon viszont egyiken sem lettek rosszul tőle. Biztosan a harc alatt elégetett kalóriák pótlása miatt. Falatozás közben vidáman elcsevegtek figyelve arra, hogy a téma semmiképp se érintse az aznap történteket. Ez az este a lazulásról szólt, nem pedig a kötelességről és következményekről.

Thor, Stark és Barton egymással „versenyeztek" azon, hogy ki tud egyszerre több sört és ételt tartani a szájában, Tasha és Emily pedig általában jót nevettek a mohó férfiak látványán. A nő ilyenkor odasúgta Emily-nek, hogy „nem az én pasim". Steve csak mosolygott egyet társai élvezkedésén, miközben ő maga normális körülmények között, azaz nem „vadállat" módjára fogyasztotta vacsoráját. Még mindig nehezére esett kicsit jobban elengednie magát. Clint egy-egy jól megfontolt pillanatban csókot lopott Natashától, a nő pedig ilyenkor viccelődve húzódott arrébb azzal az indokkal, hogy az íjász bűzlik a fokhagymától.

Az idő nagy részében Tony beszélt, mindig egy-egy, az épp eszébe jutó témát felvetve, a többiek pedig kommenteltek. A kommentelők főleg Clint, Thor és Emily voltak, Steve és Natasha ezalatt „normálisabb", azaz a szexet, piát, piszkos rock-ot, extrém sportokat és tudományt kerülő finomabb, hétköznapi dolgokról beszélgettek. Mikor viszont a közelgő választások, vagy a legújabb Bon Jovi koncert került terítékre, akkor öten kétszeres hangerővel próbálták túlordibálni egymást, kihangsúlyozva saját véleményüket, és Thor hallgatott.

Thor az érthetetlen midgardi politikába való belefolyás helyett inkább beszámolót tartott az Asgardi mulatságokról, Tony-val pedig megegyeztek abban, hogy, ha a milliomos egyszer véletlenül az Örök Birodalomban jár, akkor a villámisten meghívja egy efféle rendezvényre. Aminek viszont ennél milliószor nagyobb a valószínűsége, hogy ha majd Thor a Földön jár, akkor Tony vezeti be őt az itteni éjszakai életbe. Mivel az is kiderült, Thor éles eszének hála, hogy ez a szituáció jelenleg fennáll, úgy döntöttek, már ma este neki is látnak a dolognak. Tony elhatározta, hogy elviszi szórakozni új barátját, természetesen saját ínye szerint.

...

Az „étkezés" befejeztével a kis csapat, a piától kicsit szédelegve – kivéve Steve-et, aki még mindig józan maradt, és Emily-t, aki nem ihatott, - sétált ki a frissítően hűvös, tengeri szellővel hintett éjszakába. Úgy kilenc óra lehetett, ami a kikötőnél hangulatos fényeket, de nagy elhagyatottságot jelent. Emily és Tony épp hogy csak egy nagyot szippanthattak volna a vágyott, tiszta levegőből, amikor Gomer utánuk rohant, és a küszöbön megszorította a milliomos kezét.

- Minden jót, miszter! Legyen szép estéjük!

- Köszönöm, Os – mosolygott rá Tony. – Önnek is!

- Lekötelez uram! – Tony megismételte a mosolyt, majd beült a piros sportkocsiba. – Örvendek, hogy megismerhettem magukat! – fordult most Os a többiek felé.

- Köszönjük a vacsorát – bólintott Steve, majd felült a motorra, és bevárta a többieket.

- Igazán felséges lakoma volt, midgardi! – jegyezte meg Thor is.

- Ide még visszajövünk – tette hozzá Clint. A két lány csak egyszerűen a görögre mosolygott.

- Viszlát, Os! – köszönt el Emily.

- Minden jót! – mondta Tasha.

- Adio! Viszontlátásra! – köszönt el Gomer integetve, miközben az íjász, Thor, Emily és Tasha bekászálódtak az autóba.

**...**

- És most? – kérdezte a vörös nő. – Hova megyünk?

- Szerintem menjünk aludni – vetette fel Steve, de a jutalma szúrós pillantások lettek. – Csak egy ötlet volt – vont vállat.

- Most... – kezdte Tony nagy hatásvadászattal, - most kedves barátom – hátrahajolva megveregette Thor vállát – kérésére megmutatom, hogyan is szórakozik egy tősgyökeres amerikai! És persze Emily – kacsintott a lányra jelentőségteljesen.

- Neked több mesélni valód lenne – vágott vissza Emily, Thor pedig ezalatt vadalmaként vigyorgott az elkövetkezendő izgalmakat várva.

- Szóval, ki tart velem? – kérdezte Tony.

- Talán – somolygott Emily.

- Számodra ez nem volt kérdés – világosította fel a milliomos. – Te úgyis jössz! – jelentette ki.

- Ne fogadj rá! – farkasszemezett vele a lány.

- Egyértelmű dologra úgysem ér fogadni – válaszolta a férfi pimaszul.

- Kapd be, Tony! – tört ki a lányból, persze félig viccelődve.

- Ohó... – szólta el magát Steve.

- Ezt nem a férfinak kéne mondania? – jegyezte meg Thor ártatlanul, aki nagyon büszke volt magára, hogy végre megértett egy midgardi szexuális célzást. A többiek egy pillanatig megdöbbenve bámultak rá, majd hirtelen kitört belőlük a röhögés. Thor most már arra is büszke lehetett, hogy képes volt a célzásból viccet csinálni.

- Menjünk? – hajolt hátra Clint kedveséhez, miután letörölt egy könnycseppet a szeme mellől. A villámisten hihetetlenül komikus megnyilvánulásai néha már őt sem kímélték.

- Eddig nem igazán voltam diszkóban – mondta Natasha bizonytalanul, aki, mint Thor-on kívül mindenki más, sejtette, hogy egy bárba mennek táncolni.

- Hol éltél te?! – kérdezte Tony csodálkozva.

- Az orosz maffia, majd a SHIELD kötelékében? – vágta rá Tasha idegesen.

- Jól van, ne haragudj! – engesztelte Tony. – Gyere el, jó lesz!

Clint és Emily is bátorítóan néztek rá.

- Rendben! – egyezett bele a nő, szerelmére mosolyogva.

- Ez a beszéd! – jelentette ki Tony. – Emily?

- Na, mi van, most már engem is megkérdezel? – gúnyolódott a lány.

- Jössz, vagy jössz? – kérdezte Tony könnyedén.

- Ah! Megyek – vágta rá Emily, nagyot sóhajtva, miközben megforgatta a szemeit. – De csak Thor miatt – tette hozzá.

- Ez kedves tőled – mosolygott a lányra Thor melegen. – Úgy érzem, remekül fogunk szórakozni...

- A kis hálátlan – tört ki Tony-ból és „sértődötten" nézett Emily-re. – Kapitány? – fordult utána a szőkéhez.

- Nem is tudom... – gondolkozott el Steve.

- Komolyan hagynál minket felügyelet nélkül tombolni egy ekkora csata után? – kérdezte Emily, nem adva választást a férfinak.

- Hova megyünk pontosan? – kérdezte a Kapitány.

- Azt mondtad, megyünk, szóval akkor jössz! – állapította meg Tony. – Indulás! – kiáltotta el magát lelkesen, és beindította a motort. Az, hogy ittasan vezet, már tulajdonképpen senkit nem izgatott, hasonló állapotuk miatt. Talán a Kapitányt igen, de tudta, hogy az ő véleménye itt már úgy sem számítana.

- Várj! – kiáltotta Steve. – Még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre!

- Egy helyre, ahol pia nélkül is eldobod az agyad! – felelte Tony könnyedén, majd éles kanyarral elhajtott az étterem elől, Steve pedig kénytelen volt követni.

Emily izgatottan vigyorgott magában. Ő már tudta, hova tartanak. Egy külvárosi bárba/night klubba, ahol sosem annyira nagy a tömeg, hogy halkonzervet kelljen játszani, és a csürhét sem engedik be, de a hangulat mégis mindig az egekbe szökik. Egy helyre, ahol nem kell félniük a zaklató rajongóktól, mert erre a helyre hozzájuk hasonlóan olyanok járnak, akik kizárólag szórakozni és lazulni vágynak, kiszakadni a hétköznapokból.

A legújabb számok – jó számok – feldolgozásai mennek, és nem csupán értelmetlen elektronikus zagyva. Van elég hely táncolni, a DJ egy hihetetlen arc, félhomály van, váltakozó, színes fények, füst, hab és miegymás extra cuccok, de ami igazán egyedivé teszi ezt a helyet, az csupán annyi, hogy mikor Tony és Emily együtt buliztak, akkor általában ide tértek be utoljára, és itt is érezték magukat a legjobban. Meg errefelé kevés a zsaru, rejtett kamera, és a klub specialitása, a „sex on the pole" nevű ital éjfél után mindig fél áron van. Kár, hogy most nem ihat belőle...

...

- És most...ZENE! – kiáltotta el magát Tony húz méter után, és a hangszórókból egyik kedvenc klasszikusa kezdett üvölteni. Intro, és...

Emily azonnal lázba jött, szintén kedvelte ezt a számot. Thor ugyan nem ismerte, de a rock és a piros sportautóban való száguldás az éjszakai utakon neki is hozta a hangulatot.

„_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway"_

Mind ráhangolódtak a zenére és a „vad", éjszakai kalandra, majd a basszus ritmusára kezdtek ringatózni az ülésen – Thor inkább csak dobolt a lábával, nehogy összenyomja a meglehetősen vad-lelkes állapotba került lányokat.

„_Looking for adventure  
In whatever comes our way"_

A piros sportkocsi ide-oda himbálózott az úton, de Tony nem zavartatta magát – végül is a társaság a lényeg, és ennél jobbat sosem kívánhatott volna.

- Yeah, darlin', Gonna make it happen, Take the world in a love embrace...! – ordibálta Emily és Tony a hangszóróval, akik már teljesen extázisba estek így, a szám elején.

Natasha és Clint csak elmosolyodtak a dolgon, majd a következő résznél már ők is beszálltak, Thor pedig nagyban vigyorgott.

- Fire all of your guns at once, And explode into space...!

Steve ezalatt nyugodtan száguldott a motorral társai mellett, bár kár lenne tagadni, hogy a jó rock őt is felcsigázta. Néhány kanyar után egy egyenes sugárútra értek, és a refrén-nél ösztönösen beszállt ő is.

- Like a true nature's child... – így Clint és Tony.

- We were born, Born to be wild! – így Emily, Tasha és Steve. Majd együtt:

- We can climb so high, I never wanna die...!

Végül, mire sikerült megjegyeznie a szöveget, beszállt Thor is, így a belvárosból kiérve már mind a hatan együtt üvöltötték a számot, és természetesen mind más hangnemben és kissé hamisan.

- Born to be wild! Born to be wild...!

- Wooah! – tette hozzá Tony. És a szám ment tovább...

...

* * *

_**A következő fejezet egy amolyan lényeges cselekmény nélküli, bulizós rész lesz, amiben Thor kijelenti, hogy imádja Midgardot, Tony pofára esik szűztelenítési haditervével, Tasha pedig rúd táncol. Írjatok, h érdekel-e! **_


	28. Chapter 24

**_Sziasztok!_**

**_Ez a fejezet már szinte Extrának kéne, hogy legyen, mivel nem kapcsolódik szorosan a történet fő vonalához, van viszont benne egy rész a végén, ami kulcsjelenet, mondhatni, és csak amiatt nem lett Extra._**

**_Szóval jó szórakozást az újabb idióta, szokatlan, humoros és néhol talán már fájdalmasan OOC fejezethez!_**

* * *

**Figyelmeztetés: _erotikus tartalmú jelenetek és kijelentések, ill. utalások előfordulhatnak, trágár beszéd. Nem túl komoly, de mivel eddig még nem volt ilyen, gondoltam, jobb, ha előre szólok. Nem fog gyakran előfordulni, és elnézést kérek az olyan olvasóimtól, akik esetleg nem veszik jó néven az ilyesmit!_**

**Party time!**

A „kis" csapat belépett az elsötétített, de egyébként színes fényektől, pontoktól és sávoktól világító helyiségbe. A citrom és vattacukor szagú füst azonnal eltöltötte őket, a bőrükön érezték az enyhe párát és a zene a mellkasukban dobolt. Mintha a föld rázkódna, és ők maguk lennének a föld és a rázkódás egyszerre..., és mi más is mehetett volna a szám, mint a Hangover*? Nem messze tőlük, jobbra a bárpult, balra a tánctér, középen pedig egy remek panoráma a rúd és ketrectáncos lányokra...és fiúkra. Itt mindenki megtalálja a magáét. Tony elvigyorodott az ismerős hangulatra, és sugárzó arccal nézett vissza Thorra.

A villámisten csodálkozva, meglepetten, lelkesen és izgatottan mérte fel a terepet. Szokatlan volt neki ez a sötét, de a dobogó zene a harci dobokra, a füst az üstöken és kandallókban lobogó tűzre, a vonagló emberek a lakomák közbeni „baráti" összetűzésekre, a fények pedig arra emlékeztették, amikor egy szenvedélyes párbaj közben a fény megcsillan a pengék élén. Egészen otthon érezte magát, mégis teljesen új volt számára ez a helyzet, és az új izgalomba hozta. Bejött neki a hangulat. Az egész olyan... gondtalan és szabad!

- Üdv a Midgardi paradicsomban! – tárta szét a karjait Tony, baráti gesztusként Thor nyelvén említve a Földet, miközben mélyen magába szívta a klub levegőjét.

- Hogy tetszik a hely? – kérdezte Emily kíváncsian a villámistent.

- Kezdetnek tetszik! – jelentette ki Thor elvigyorodva, és látva, hogy odabent szinte mindenki partnerrel/partnerekkel végez tánchoz távolról hasonlító, tomboló mozgásformát, átkarolta a lányt, és úgy lépett beljebb.

Emily nem bánta. Vállat vont, és visszakarolta a nála jóval nagyobb férfit. Tony viszont féltékeny lett, így a másik oldalról ő is átkarolta a lányt, így hármas sorfalat állva kászálódtak el az italos pultig. Clint ezalatt rögtön kiszúrta a kissé félreeső VIP „szobákat", amik egy méteres magasságú fallal és függönyökkel voltak elválasztva az aulától, és egy ilyen felé vezette Natashát.

- Lelépünk egy kicsit – szólt oda az íjász Steve-nek. – Ugye nem gond?

- Érezzétek jól magatokat – mosolygott a Kapitány megértően. – De Natasha?

- Igen? – kérdezte a nő.

- Tarts meg nekem egy táncot!

- Feltétlenül – egyezett bele a nő, és követte az íjászt a kis helyiség felé. Nem bánta, hogy Clint már az elején félre akar vonulni. A zene tetszett neki, de ezt a táncot még mindig nevetségesnek tartotta.

...

- Mit kérnek? – kérdezte egy fiatal, sötétszőke és meglehetősen jóképű pincérfiú Emily-t és két kísérőjét. Pimaszul szemezett a lánnyal, aki viszont nem bánta ezt, és visszavigyorgott rá.

- Kezdetnek legyen két tequila, kettő nekem, és kettő a cimborámnak – mondta Tony, összenézve Thor-ral. A villámisten, bár nem tudta, mi az a tequila, elégedetten mosolygott Tony-ra.

- És a kisasszony? – nézett a fiú Emily-re.

- Egy kólát kérek.

- Valami erősebbet? – flörtölt a fiú, kissé ráhajolva a pultra.

- Nem ihatok.

- Hmm, szóval jókislány vagy? – vigyorgott a csapos, mialatt két-két citromcikket, és sót nyújtott át Tony-nak és Thor-nak.

Erre már Tony és Thor is felkapták a fejüket, és sejtelmesen összevigyorogtak. Őt tudták, hogy Emily, és a „jókislány" meglehetősen távol állnak egymástól. Thor, más tapasztalat híján, a lány harciassága miatt gondolta így.

- Ne is álmodj róla! – hajolt át Emily is a pulton, kéjesen a fiú szemébe nézve.

- Akkor, mi ez a nagy alkoholtilalom? – nyújtott át a fiú egy üveg frissen bontott kólát a lánynak. Tony ezalatt elmagyarázta Thor-nak, hogy mit is kell csinálni a sóval és a citrommal. Ekkorra megkapták a tequilát is.

- Csak ma próbáltam ki egy új drogot, és nincs kedvem kockáztatni – füllentette Emily. Thor és Tony felhajtották az első felest.

- Hmm, érdekes... – vigyorgott a pincér. Thor ekkor harapott a citromba.

- Ahh, Odinra! – rázta meg a fejét a villámok ura. – Ez az ital...leírhatatlan. És felséges!

A pincérfiúnak ekkor kezdte felkelteni a figyelmét Emily mellei mellett a szőke férfi stílusa és öltözéke.

- Maga csak nem...?

- Thor vagyok, Odin fia – felelete a szőke kitörő lelkesedéssel.

- Hogy kicsoda...?! – csodálkozott a fiú. – Csak nem maga az, a mai csatából...

- Nem – vágta rá Tony, akinek nem volt kedve a mégis bejutott kíváncsi rajongókhoz, vagy akárkihez, aki tisztában volt a kilétükkel. – Ő csak egy túlbuzgó cosplay-es – hazudta a férfi, lenyűgöző természetességgel. Emily-t legalábbis lenyűgözte.

- Mi az a cosplay? – kérdezte Thor értetlenül. – Valami midgardi szó a dicső harcosra...?

- Látja? Igazi vérprofi és reménytelenül megszállott – magyarázta Tony tovább a fiúnak.

- Örvendek, Thor – nyújtott kezet a csapos, de látszott, hogy most már ő is csupán színészként tartja számon a félistent, Tony-nak hála. Thor szerencsére nem vette észre, hogy nem veszik komolyan.

- Hát akkor... isten-isten! – emelte fel Tony a második felesét, majd Thor követte a példáját, Emily pedig a kólával, és felhajtották.

- Most pedig – jelentette ki Tony. – Mondom a haditervet! – Ezzel, ha Emily-t nem is, de Thort nagyon felcsigázta.

- Hát akkor ne várass, fémek embere! – mondta Thor, és közelebb hajolt a férfihoz. Tony elvigyorodott.

- Nem tetszik nekem ez a nézés. Te valami rosszban sántikálsz! – jegyezte meg ki Emily, rosszallóan kémlelve a milliomos arcát.

Tony ekkor állával a szexi fehérneműt viselő rúdtáncos illetve ketrectáncos nők felé bökött, majd elmosolyodó szőke barátjára kacsintott.

- Keressünk Steve-nek egy csajt! – Ez volt a terv.

...

Három órával később az idő már éjfél után járt... A Who's that chick ment a DJ egy jól sikerült mixében.

Thor rájött, hogy a rudakon és ketrecekben vonagló lányok hasonló elven működnek, mint odahaza az ágyasok. Csak sokkal kevesebb ruha van rajtuk, így még jobban felkeltik a vágyat benne. A vágy, ó, a vágy... A lányoknak különösen bejött a nagydarab, vicces és magát Odin fiaként feltüntető szőke, így a szokásos egy helyett rögtön négyen próbáltak meg a kegyeibe férkőzni. Az egyikük az ölébe mászott, kettő oldalról dörgölőzött hozzá, a harmadik pedig hátulról.

- Na de hölgyeim... – vigyorogta Thor csodálkozva, mivel otthon általában egy lánnyal volt egyszerre, de végül beadta a derekát. Kénytelen volt. A lányok megszabadították páncéljától, ami immár szanaszét hevert a klub padlóján, és hárman kissé femslash-szerű privát táncba kezdtek a kedvéért, míg a negyedig az ölében maradt és úgy cirógatta az arcát.

- Azt hiszen, imádom Midgardot! – sóhajtotta Thor extázisban.

Mivel Thor nyilvánvalóan az elterelő hadművelettel volt elfoglalva – azaz az ő figyelmét terelték el, Tony kénytelen volt egyedül folytatni a küldetést, ami Steve szüzességének elvesztésére irányult – legalábbis a milliomos biztos volt benne, hogy a Kapitány még nem volt nővel...

- Jellemző – jegyezte meg Tony némi távolságból szemlélve Thor kényeztetését, a fejét csóválva. – Én elhozom a klubok klubjába, aztán magamra hagy a „melóval".

Tony viszont hiába próbálkozott az örömlányokkal, Steve másra vetette ki a hálóját, de inkább úgy fogalmaznék, hogy más vetette ki őrá. A DJ pult mellett ugyanis észrevett egy kevésbé alul öltözött, huszonéves-forma lányt. A lány a vad csajokkal ellentétben sokkal inkább visszafogottnak tűnt, és kissé elpirulva kacsintott és integetett Steve felé.

Vállig érő, kleopátra fazonra vágatott, barna haja volt és nagy, kék szemei. Farmert viselt egy, a klub logóját mutató fekete pólóval és egy félrefordított szürke baseball sapkával, ami viszont még játékosabbá tette a megjelenését. Steve persze azonnal bemutatkozott a lánynak, akiről kiderült, hogy a fényeket irányítja. Hosszú csevegésbe kezdtek a színfalak mögött.

A lányt Lolának hívták, legalábbis ezen a becenéven mutatkozott be, egyébként Loren volt, amit ki nem állhatott. Hamar kiderült, hogy véletlenül pont Steve esete. Kedves volt, szerény és mindig nevetett a Kapitány olykor már gyulladásveszélyesen száraz faviccein. Ezen kívül viszont talpraesett és kivételesen jó volt abban, amihez értett, a világításban. Úgy bánt a fényekkel, mint Beethoven a zongorával, Steve-nek pedig nagyon bejött ez a magabiztosság.

Tony elnézte, amint a lány megjátsza a zavart kislányt, és egyenes haját csavargatva flörtöl a haverjával. _Jó, lehet, hogy tényleg jó fej, rendes csaj _- gondolta Tony, -_ de könyörgök, egy rendes csajt hónapokba is eltelhet megdugni!_ A milliomos megunva a vesztes hadműveletet, inkább maga is szórakozni való után nézett. Kifogott magának egy formás táncosnőt, majd amikor megunta az erélyes domborulatokat – csoda, de mégis így volt, - akkor felkereste Emily-t.

Emily eddig jól elvolt a pincérfiúval, aki gátlás nélkül flörtölt vele, és a többi idegen fiúval, akik csak úgy felkérték táncolni. A csaposról egyébként kiderítette, hogy Jimmy-nek hívják. Mikor Tony megpillantotta, Emily megint a pultnál dekkolt, és éppen arra készült, hogy megcsókolja Jimmy-t. A fiú és a lány áthajoltak a pulton, és az ajkuk már majdnem összeért, amikor... Egy erős kéz ragadta meg a lány csuklóját, és hátra rántotta.

- Tony! – dühödt fel a lány, Jim pedig meglepődve bámult a körszakállas férfira.

- Nem tudtam, hogy van pasid – jegyezte meg a csapos. A férfit legalább tizenöt évvel idősebbnek nézte, mint ma esti kijelölt zsákmányát.

- Mert nincs is – vágta rá Tony. – Csak barátok vagyunk.

- Szóval barátok... – morfondírozott Jim, mint aki nem igazán hiszi ezt el.

- Akkor barátilag elengednél végre?! – kérte Emily.

- Táncoljunk! – vágta rá Tony és a parkett felé vonszolta a lányt. Emily ellenkezett ugyan, de Tony nem engedett.

- Mi a fene bajod van?! – förmedt rá Emily, amikor már eléggé elvegyültek a tomboló tömegben ahhoz, hogy Jim ne lásson rájuk.

- Csak hiányoztál – jelentette ki Tony. – Ne mond, hogy te nem hiányoltál engem? – vigyorgott csábosan, és végigsimított a lány hátán, de a keze végül Emily fenekén állapodott meg. A lány dühösen rázta le magáról a kezet.

- Én jól szórakoztam! – vágta rá Emily, dühösen a pult felé pillantva.

- Nem hiszem – mondta Tony komolyan.

- Kit érdekel?!

- Tudod, kislány, party-flörtnek sírás a vége – magyarázta a milliomos, és kezeit a lány vállaira csúsztatta, félig átkarolva a hátát, miközben lassan mozogni kezdtek a zenére. Most éppen a Beauty and the Beat ment, Emily egy kedvenc száma.

- Hogy érted ezt? – csodálkozott Emily. A fények és zene hangulatának hatására akaratlanul is megbocsátott a férfinak, akivel már annyi hihetetlen estén vannak túl, és ösztönösen átkarolta a nyakát.

Tony elmosolyodott, majd további komolyságot erőltetve magára folytatta.

- Az a srác semmit sem akart tőled – jelentette ki, szárazan közölve a tényeket. De úgy gondolta, inkább ő ábrándítsa ki Emily-t, mint a „baleset" utáni csalódás. – Nem vagy más számára, csak egy trófea, amit ma estére meg akar szerezni magának!

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Emily, de ettől függetlenül megbízott barátja éleslátásában. Tony nagy levegőt vett.

- Mert én is voltam olyan, mint ő – vallotta be. - ...Talán még néha most is... – Emily gyanúsan méregette. – A lényeg, hogy kiszúrom az ilyesmit. Ha valakit csak a farka vezérel.

- Ó – nézett a szemébe Emily. – Szóval akkor most te vagy a nagy megmentőm?

- Úgy néz ki - vont vállat Tony, könnyedén elvigyorodva. Tovább táncoltak, immár kicsit nagyobb hévvel, és kicsit közelebb egymáshoz, úgy, hogy a törzsük már majdnem összeért.

- És mi a bizonyíték, hogy számodra nem csupán egy trófea lettem volna annak idején? – kérdezte a lány, mélyen Tony szemébe nézve. Tony ekkor közelebb hajolt, és a lány fülébe súgta.

- Erre két okot is mondhatok.

- És mi lenne az? – suttogta vissza Emily.

- Egy: már egy év eltelt azóta, és még mindig együtt vagyunk. Mármint még mindig barátok vagyunk..., némi extrával – tette hozzá.

- A másik? – faggatta Emily kihívóan.

Tony eltolta magától a lányt, hogy értelmes, barna szemeibe nézhessen.

- Egy trófeának nincs helye a laborban – mondta végül a legnagyobb természetességgel. Emily játékosan oldalba vágta, de ezzel együtt elnevette magát.

- Táncoljunk! – adta be végül a lány a derekát. – Imádom ezt a számot!

- Hiszen már egy ideje azt tesszük – jegyezte meg Tony, kedvesen mosolyogva.

- Nem. Úgy értem, táncoljunk! Igazából! – magyarázta a lány és Tony-ra kacsintott.

- Felőlem – jelentette ki a milliomos félvállról, de legbelül teljesen beindult. Egy kis Brook-vadulás, végre!

Emily közelebb lépett a férfihoz, és amikor a mellkasuk már összeért, akkor kecsesen megfordult, úgy, hogy háttal legyen Tony-nak, majd lendületesen mozogni kezdett a zenére és hagyta, hogy a feneke a férfi ágyékának dörgölődjön. Tony elvigyorodott, és átkarolta a lányt a mellei alatt, még közelebb húzva magához, a lány pedig nem zavartatta magát. Ő maga húzta feljebb magán a férfi kezeit, hogy azok a mellkasát keresztezzék, majd magasra emelte a kezeit és tovább táncolt.

„_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya"_

Néhány másodperc múlva már-már extázisba esve, kizárólag egymás, a félhomály és a hangszórók társaságát élvezve hullámoztak a vonagló tömeg közepén. A lila, halványzöld és vörös fény fel-felvilágolt az arcukon, és megcsillant a szemükben, amikor épp nem tartották csukva azt.

„_Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do"_

**...**

Néhány, pontosabban sok, rövidnek tűnő, szám után Emily valami érdekeset vett észre. Éppen a rudak felé pillantott, amikor... az egyik emelvényen meglátott egy lobogó, vörös hajkoronát, majd amikor a fekete, fél combig érő, szexi, és valamely megmagyarázhatatlan módon ismerős ruhát viselő nő megpördült, akkor leesett neki. Natasha! Barátnője minden tornászt és örömlányt megszégyenítő módon vonaglott a rúdnál a For your entertainment című számra, Clint pedig az első sorból szurkolt neki.

A szituáció úgy alakult ki, hogy Natasha és Clint egy idő után megunták a koktélok melletti csevegést és egymás tapizását. Egy ideig vodkázgattak, de nemsokára az is izgalmát vesztette. Ekkor az íjász felvetette, hogy akár táncolhatnának is. Kiléptek a VIP-ből, de a nő még mindig értelmetlennek és idiótának tartotta a felnyújtott kézzel való ugrálás, a párjához való dörgölőzést pedig nem igazán tartotta ízlésesnek mások előtt csinálni.

Ekkor viszont felnézett a táncosnőkre, a rúdtáncot pedig azonnal izgalmas kihívásnak titulálta. Clint meglátva kedvese vágyát bátorítóan a fülébe súgta.

- Mire vársz? Próbáld ki! Bulizunk!

Erre Natashát elöntötte a mozgás utáni vágy, és nagy hévvel átvágott a tömegen, szerelme pedig izgatottan követte. Tasha a legnagyobb természetességgel, és persze a kedvenc orosz italának hála, felpattant az emelvényre, és lefejelte a rúdnál pörgő szőke cicababát. A csaj a közeli férfiak ölébe esett, a vörös nő pedig birtokba vette a rudat. Először csak ismerkedett a lehetőségeivel, de Clint biztatására egész extrém dolgokat is bevállalt.

Képességének hála még ruhában is olyan műsort adott, ami köré vonzotta a közeli férfiakat. Hajlékonysága és ereje eredményeként könnyedén pörgött körbe a rúdon csupán fél kézzel és lábbal kapaszkodva, fordult át a kezén a földre érve, vagy tartotta meg magát fél méter magasan a rúdon, fejjel lefelé, széttárt lábakkal. A nagy mutatványok közepette pedig egyszerűen csak szexin vonaglott a rúd körül, ahogy a többi lány is.

Néhány férfi pénzt próbált odanyújtani neki, de ilyenkor Barton gyilkos pillantások közepette morgott rájuk, tudtukra adva, hogy ez a vadmacska már az ő cicusa, így azok tisztes távolról folyatták tovább a nyálukat. Natashának egy idő után melege lett, és úgy döntött, leveszi a ruhát. Lassan húzta le a cipzárt, és kéjesen lenézett Clint felé, aki elbűvölve csodálta az ő kis szerelmét.

- Gyerünk, baby! ...Ez az! – kiáltotta az íjász, és még néhány idegen pasi. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Emily észrevette őt, és muszáj volt Tony-t is felvilágosítania a tényekről.

- Tony... – szólította meg a szellemben egész máshol járó férfit, aki egyébként, sokadszorra, a melleit próbálta meg letapizni.

- Mi van?! – riadt fel Tony, amint megint lecsúszott a hőn vágyott domborulatokról.

- Egy, a melleim nem karfák, hogy azokon pihentesd a kezed! – tolta le a lány.

- És a másik? – sóhajtotta a férfi ábrándozva, de Emily menten kizökkentette egyéb bűnös gondolataiból.

- Natasha vetkőzik a rúdnál!

- Mi a...?! – tört ki Tony-ból a döbbenet, és az Emily által mutatott irányba kapta a fejét.

Mindketten az íjász és immár fekete fehérneműben, de még mindig tűsarkúban rúdakrobatikázó vörös ügynöknő felé vették az irányt. Natasha kis műsorára már Thor is felkapta a fejét, és ő is lerázva a csajokat közelebb lépett. Végül Steve is megpillantotta kollégáját, amint már-már józan eszét elvesztve kikel magából, és Kapitány lévén kötelességének érezte, hogy véget vessen a kellemetlen helyzetnek. ...Vagyis annak, hogy a klub aulájában tartózkodó férfiak nyolcvan százalékának most Tashára áll fel.

- Az asszonyod nem semmi – jegyezte meg Thor, mikor Clint mellé ért. – Kivételes szépség...és hmm, milyen tüzes...

- Hát ez van – sóhajtotta Clint vágytól fűtve, - mázlista vagyok.

- Az vagy, barátom – veregette meg Thor az íjász vállát. – Én is elfogadnék egy ilyen asszonyt magamnak...

- Minek neveztél?! – küldött Tasha gyilkos pillantásokat a villámok ura felé, az első asszonyozást ugyanis az üvöltözőktől nem hallotta.

- Nyugi szívem, csak folytasd – kérte Barton, de a nő már felkapta a vizet. Hát ilyen hatással volt rá a vodka, egy vadmacska és a végzet asszonya lobbanékony keverékévé varázsolta.

- Gyere csak... – ragadta meg a vörös nő Thor ingét a nyaka alatt, és elképesztő erővel rántotta fel az emelvényre. Bár ez nem ment volna a szőke együttműködése nélkül, Thor úgy döntött, ez izgalmasnak ígérkezik, így hagyta, hogy a nő hanyatt vágja az emelvényen. Ekkor érkeztek meg Emily-ék is.

- Hú, ez nem semmi – jegyezte meg Tony vigyorogva. – Mit itattál vele? – kérdezte Clint-től.

- Ivott ő magától is – vágta rá az íjász, miközben egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét „kiscicusáról". Emily eközben felszedte a földről a Natasha által ledobott, tőle kölcsönvett ruhát gondolván, hogy egyszer vörös barátnője vissza kívánja még venni.

Natasha eközben Thor fölé térdelt, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Szóval, csak egy asszonynak tartasz? – sziszegte, Thor pedig nem bírt egy egyszerű választ sem kinyögni, csak elvigyorodott, majd visszafogottan elnevette magát. – Hát akkor figyelj! – jelentette ki a nő.

Megfogta az immár kedvenc segédeszközévé vált rudat, csinált pár kéjes sóhajtást eredményező hullámot, majd könnyedén felkapaszkodott a magasba. Utána felnyújtotta a lábait a plafon felé, majd fejjel lefelé forogva szétnyitotta őket szinte már több, int száznyolcvan fokig.

- Király vagy, baby! – kiabálta oda Clint lelkesen, és büszkén az ő kicsi kincsére, majd példáját számos férfi követte. Emily elmosolyodott barátnője sikerén, majd kicsit irigyen arra gondolt, hogy bár lenne majd egyszer számára is valaki, akinek rúd táncolhat. Ettől függetlenül lelkesen éljenzett ő is.

- Hajrá! – kiabálta közbe Tony is, ravaszul vigyorogva. Nem hitte volna, hogy kolléganője képes lesz ennyire kikelnie önmagából, de jó móka lesz majd erre emlékeztetni másnap reggel. Hát igen, Tony már csak ilyen „gonosz" volt vele, mert kicsit még mindig bosszantotta, hogy Tasha annak idején átverte őt.

Natasha néhány akrobatikus elem után álló helyzetbe fordult, majd lábaival összekulcsolva a rudat hátra hajolt, és közelebb hívta Clintet. Az íjász persze azonnal a rúd aljánál termett, mikor Tasha, jó belátást engedve a kebleire, még inkább hátrahajlott, és hangos éljenzések közepette fejjel lefelé megcsókolta Clintet.

- Ezt nem hiszem el – bámult rájuk Tony nagy szemekkel, mert ez a mutatvány még őt is meglepte.

- Irigykedsz, mi? – szűrte le a lényeget Emily, vigyorogva.

- Még szép – vágta rá Tony. Thor eközben már feltápászkodott, és törökülés szerű pózban szemlélte a „rudak vörös istennőjét".

Natasha a „gyors" csók után visszahajolt, majd körbefordult a rúdon, és a második körnél nagy lendületet vett. Féloldalasan forgott, majd a harmadik körben elrugaszkodott, és lábait előre nyújtva, majd a hasához húzva szaltózott egyet a levegőben, és vészesen közeledett Thor felé. Mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, hogy vajon lerúgja-e a nagydarab szőke harcost, vagy nem.

Thor hátra esett a megdöbbenéstől, Natasha pedig kecsesen és rugalmasan, igazi vadmacska módjára ért földet a tűsarkúban, lábait két oldalt a férfi törzse körül letéve. Csak fél centin múlt, hogy nem taposott a villámisten oldalába, de ez a fél centi pontosan ki volt számolva. Az emberek tapsoltak, a nő pedig kihúzta magát, és kihívóan nézett Thor meglepett, kék szemeibe.

- Tud ilyet egy egyszerű asszony? – kérdezte.

- El kell ismernem, te egy nagyon különleges asszony vagy... – mosolygott Thor.

Tasha ekkor sóhajtott egyet, majd faképnél hagyva Thort, újdonsült rajongói örömére visszalépett a rúdhoz. Ekkor észrevette Emily-t, aki lenyűgözve figyeli.

- Hé, gyere fel! – kérte a lányt.

- Mi, hogy én?! – döbbent meg Emily.

- Gyerünk! – lelkesedett fel Tony, és már tolta is volna fel Natsha mellé a lányt, de az csak nem mozdult.

- Nem ittam én ehhez eleget – ellenkezett Emily.

- Na, gyere már – kérlelte Tasha, de Emily csak vigyorogva csóválta a fejét. A vörös nő ekkor vállat vont. – Több hely marad nekem! – Azzal újult lelkesedéssel vetette bele magát a táncba.

Nemsokára viszont Steve is megérkezett, aki nemigen díjazta, hogy Clint, Steve, Emily és az immár újból a földön tartózkodó Thor vigyorogva, kiabálva biztatják a nőt, ahelyett, hogy megakadályoznák, hogy komplett idiótát csináljon magából. Szerencsére Steve volt az egyetlen ember a klubban, aki úgy gondolta, hogy a nő idiótát, és nem dívát csinál magából.

- Áh, Steve – vette észre Tony, és oldalba bökte. – Jó a kicsike, mi? – bökött a pörgő-forgó vöröske felé.

- Szedjétek már le onnan! – sóhajtotta Steve.

- Szerintem jól érzi magát – jegyezte meg Thor.

- És mi lesz vele holnap reggel, ha rájön, mit művelt ma este? – kérdezte a Kapitány jelentőségteljesen.

- Büszke lesz a tehetségére? – vetette fel Tony vigyorogva.

- Clint! – fordult Steve az íjászhoz, reménykedve. Az íjász továbbra is elvarázsoltan bámulta kedvesét, mire Steve idegesen megrázta a vállait, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

- Mi van?! – tört ki Barton. – Nem érek rá!

- Szóval egyáltalán nem izgat, hogy több tucat idegen férfi most te barátnődre..., hogy is mondjam... – kérdezte Steve. Azt azért mégsem akarta mondani, hogy „veri ki", mert az már elég durván hangzott volna.

- Kézimunkázik? – segítette ki Emily, aki eddig nem is gondolt erre. Ez tényleg elég kellemetlen lehet majd holnap barátnőjének.

- ...Igen – vont vállat Steve.

- Mi az a „kézimunka"? – kérdezte Thor, mert sejtette, hogy társai most nem igazán szövésre és agyagozásra céloztak.

Tony ekkor odalépett barátja mellé, és diszkréten a fülébe suttogva elmagyarázta neki a dolgot. Clint ezalatt, valamennyire kijózanodva, az emelvényre vetette magát, és megpróbálta leráncigálni onnan szerelmét. A jutalma egy sor kifújolás lett a férfi közönség részéről. Thor ekkor dühösen fordult a fújoló-kukkolók felé, és a megszokott, öblös hangján megfenyegette őket.

- Takarodjatok a közelből, ti erkölcstelen halandók! Ez a nő már a barátom tulajdona!

A pasik eléggé megdöbbentek ezen a beszédstíluson, de Thor erőteljes kisugárzásának hála menten szétrebbentek, és más „segédeszköz" után néztek. Natasha most nem vette magára, hogy Clint tulajdonaként említették, és beleegyezés helyett közelebb húzta magához szerelmét. Clint nem tudott ellenállni, és megcsókolta a nőt.

- Barton! – csóválta a fejét Steve. – Gyertek le onnan!

- Egy pillanat – magyarázta az íjász, és hagyta, hogy vörös vadmacskája a rúdnak lökje, és egyik lábát a férfi dereka köré kulcsolva csókolja meg újból.

- Barton! – idegeskedett tovább a Kapitány.

- Mindjárt... – Clint ajkait újból letámadták. Natasha viszont ekkor a melltartója kapcsához nyúlt, és megpróbálta levenni azt. – Szívem, mit művelsz?! – döbbent meg Clint.

Az íjász most már egyenesen megutálta a szituációt, hogy a szerelme itt áll mindenki előtt egy száll alsóneműben, és ha nem tesz valamit, akkor férfiak tucatjai vehetik szemügyre további testrészeit... Megpróbálta megakadályozni Natashát a műveletben, és lefogta a kezeit. Rövid civakodásba kezdtek.

- Ilyen nincs! – fogta a fejét Steve, már-már megremegve az idegtől. Ő tudta, hogy nem kellett volna eljönniük. ...Viszont akkor Lolát sem ismerhette volna meg, aki még a számát is megadta neki. Lehet, hogy be kéne szereznie egy telefont?

- Egyet értek – jegyezte meg Tony, bár ő idegesség helyett izgalommal várta Tasha meztelen kebleinek látványát... Emily viszont nagyon berágott rá, amiért már-már szinte kiguvadt a szeme... a kolléganőjét, és egyben csapattársát stírölve.

- Szégyelld magad, Tony! – vágta gyomorba Emily.

- Most meg mi van? – meresztette Tony ártatlan boci szemeket.

- Az, hogy pornósztárt csinálsz a barátnőmből! – oktatta ki Emily.

- Nem kellek ahhoz én – vágta rá Tony.

- Férfiak – sóhajtotta Emily sajnálkozva. – Steve, csinálj valamit! – nézett a Kapitányra.

- Ugyan, mit tehetnék már itt? – fogta a fejét a Kapitány, miközben a rúd körül fogócskázó-civakodó párocskát figyelte. Tasha eltökélte, hogy megszabadul a felsőjétől, Clint pedig szenvedélyesen, néha már-már egy intim testrészét megérintve próbálkozott ebben megakadályozni.

Thor csak azért nem tett semmit ez ellen, mert azt hitte, ez egyfajta midgardi előjáték, és tanulni kívánt belőle. Hátha egyszer Jane-nél még hasznát veszi...

- Fogd meg Tashát, és vedd le onnan – mondta Emily, mint ha ez olyan egyszerű művelet lenne.

- Fogjam meg?! – csodálkozott Steve.

- Jól hallottad! – türelmetlenkedett a lány.

- De hiszen alsóneműben van... – replikázott a férfi. – Ha most hozzáérek, az olyan, minta...

- Menj már! – taszított egyet rajta a lány.

Steve nagy levegőt vett, felugrott az emelvényre, és egy váratlan pillanatban, amikor a „művésznő" éppen szerelmével nézett farkasszemet, átkarolta hátulról, majd leugrott vele a földre.

- Ne, hagyjál! – ellenkezett Natasha.

- Hé, ne ficánkolj! – kérte Steve, aki már így is elég kellemetlenül érezte magát. Most pedig a nő meztelen törzse még hozzá is dörgölőzik...

- Eressz! – kiáltotta Natasha, és jól ágyékon vágva a Kapitányt kiügyeskedte magát a szorításából.

- Ezt rajtam gyakorolta – vigyorgott le szenvedő-összegörnyedő barátjára Clint, majd leugrott ő is. – Amikor még nem jártunk – tette hozzá Tony és Thor értetlenkedését látva.

- Kapjuk el! – tanácsolta Tony, de erre már nem volt szükség.

Emily odalépett a fáradtan a haját megrázó, vörös nőhöz.

- Menjünk haza, Nat – kérte barátnőjét. – Már épp elég nyáltól szabadítottad meg ezeket a szerencsétleneket – célzott a klub férfi vendégeire.

- Pedig olyan jól éreztem magam – sóhajtotta Natasha, miközben nagyot nyújtózott.

Clint két könyökével oldalba vágta a mellette álló, Tashát stírölő két barátját, Thor-t és Stark-ot, azzal a célzással, hogy ugyan ne menjenek már el ennyire a barátnőjére.

- De ha így folytatod, még a végén belehalnak a vágyba – kacsintott Emily a nőre, és felé nyújtotta a fekete ruhát.

Natasha vállat vont. Úgy tűnt, Emily-nek sikerült valamennyire kijózanítania. De hát barátnők voltak...

- Úgy érzem, Fury nem örülne, ha visszatérnék a gyilkoláshoz – döntötte el Natasha, és a fiúk megdöbbenésére visszavette a ruhát, majd megfordult, hogy Emily felhízhassa rajta a cipzárt. – Menjünk haza. – Tasha Clint-re nézett, és hagyta, hogy szerelme átkarolja a vállát, és a kijárat felé vezesse, annak reményében, hogy ami késik, nem múlik, és a dolgot az ágyban folytatják...

- Kösz, Em! – mondta az íjász hálásan.

- Kösz, hogy elrontottad a műsort – tette hozzá Tony durcásan.

- Na de, Antony! – szólt rá Thor, amolyan barátilag kioktatóan. – Más asszonyát kívánni...

- Mintha te nem tetted volna! – vágott vissza Tony.

- Én nem kívántam, csak elismertem a bájait – védekezett Thor.

- Ah, hagyjuk! – sóhajtotta Tony, és elindult Clint-ék után, utat törve magának a tömegen. A dühe persze hamar elpárolgott, és néhány másodperc múlva már félig táncolva haladt előre.

- Tényleg, kösz – fordult Steve is a lányhoz. A férfi eddig a nadrágját szorította, most viszont nagyot szisszenve felegyenesedett.

- Ez betalált, mi, barátom? – kérdezte Thor együttérzéssel és egy „velem is megesett már, de csak akkor fájt, ha Sif tette" fél vigyorral.

Steve válaszul nagyot sóhajtott.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ez ennyire fáj – mondta végül a Kapitány.

- Vedd úgy, hogy most már hivatalosan is férfi lettél – javasolta Emily vigyorogva.

- Férfi vagyok! – ellenkezett Steve.

- Akkor viselkedj is úgy! – mondta Emily együttérzés nem ismerve.

Thor vállat vont. Emily nem értheti, hogy mennyivel rosszabb ez, mint egy tenyérbe hatoló, forró penge.

- Jöttök? – kérdezte végül a villámisten, aki példátlan szemfülességének hála felfedezte, hogy három barátja már eltűnt a tömegben.

- Persze – sóhajtotta Emily, majd Steve meglepődésére odasétált hozzá, és a bal karjába karolt. – Na, gyere, te nagyfiú! – mondta.

- Ne gúnyolódj velem! – kérte Steve, és elindultak ők is.

Thor viszont megint társaságra vágyott, így mikor mellé értek, ő is átkarolta a lányt balról, szóval Emily megint két „testőrrel", és most kizárólag szőke testőrökkel az oldalán tört utat magának a tömegen. Sok lány féltékenyen támadt volna rá, de persze ő akkor könnyűszerrel kiütötte volna őket, úgyhogy nem tették.

Tony-ék már a küszöbön álldogáltak, amikor meglátták a hármast közeledni a „táncoló" tömegen keresztül.

- Na, végre – sóhajtotta a milliomos. Ő már egy ideje türelmetlenül várt, Natasha és Clint viszont nem zavartatta magát. Ők elvoltak, egymás csókjába merülve.

Thor intett barna barátjának. Emily is készült volna követni a példáját, de akkor felfigyelt az éppen valamivel visszafogottabb hangerővel visszhangzó szám szövegére. Rihanna volt az, és a Diamonds.

„_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive"_

Akaratlanul is Loki jutott az eszébe, és a pillanat, amikor a gyémántnál is kékebb szemű férfi megcsókolta a falnak szögezve. És amikor megszűnt közöttük a távolság, és Loki megnyílt előtte...ő is úgy érezte, mintha életre kelt volna, a kéjes valóságra. Bűnös vágyat keltette benne az a hideg szenvedély..., a sötétség csábítása...

„_...I saw the life inside your eyes"_

Emily viszont most nem a bűnös vágy miatt gyengült el, hanem hordozója miatt, aki figyelmeztette, hogy ez még csak a kezdet volt. Újból aggódni kezdett a sors miatt, a Föld sorsa miatt. Egy idegen Vezér az otthonára pályázik, ő pedig heves nyalakodásba kezd a küldöttjével... Nem bírta tovább.

- Menjetek előre! – kéret Emily Thor-t és Steve-et, akik meglepetten bámultak rá. – Valamit a rúdnál hagytam – hazudta a lány, és kicsusszanva közülük újból a tömegbe vetette magát, és már el is tűnt a szemük elől.

- Ebbe meg mi ütött?! – kérdezte Tony, amint barátai hallótávolságon belülre értek, ami a zene mellett egy méteren belül volt.

- Elhagyott valamit – magyarázta Thor.

A kis társaság ezek után kisétált a parkolóba, hogy majd ott megvárják a lányt. Nagyon vágytak már öt-hat óra tombolás, iszogatás és röhögés után egy kis friss levegőre. Kint hűvös volt így hajnali fél négy körül, de a fülledt, meleg és hangos helyiség után most hálásan fogadták a csendes, szellős parkolót. Emily viszont még percekig nem jött, így Tony úgy döntött, megkeresi.

Sietve kérezkedett vissza a klubba, és vizsgálta át az asztalok környékét és a még mindig fáradhatatlanul tomboló tömeget. Nagyon remélte, hogy a lány nem húzta le magát a vécén, vagy, ami valószínűbb, hogy senki sem csempészett drogot az italába, hogy azután megdughassa. Mert ha ez utóbbi történt/történik, akkor Tony biztos volt benne, hogy még azelőtt megszabadítja a féleszűt a fogsorától, mielőtt az elővehetné becses szerszámát.

Tony Stark barátjával senki sem szórakozhat büntetlenül! Ha ő tudott volna Loki-ról, akkor a lány nem akadályozhatta volna meg a fekete halálát, az egyszer biztos.

...

Emily egy félreeső asztalnál kuporodott össze egy fotelban, a tömeg másik oldalán. Újból feltört benne a félelem és kétségbeesés. Hogy fogja most kideríteni az igazat, ha a történtek után Loki közelébe sem mer menni? Mert a férfi biztosan elszólná magát a csókkal kapcsolatban. De ez még a legkevesebb. Mi van, ha nem hajlandó beszélni? És ez nagyon is valószínű. Loki láthatóan szereti bizonytalanságban és rettegésben tartani az embereket..., de hogy elárulná az őt iránytót? Arra nagyon kicsi az esély... Mit fog most tenni?

Valahogy rá kell vennie Loki-t, hogy beszéljen, de hogyan? Emily megrázta a fejét, és fájdalmasan a térdeibe temette az arcát. Egyedül érezte magát a szívét szorongató problémával, de egyszerűen képtelen volt a barátai után menni. Néhány perc kínzó magány és melankólia után valaki a nevén szólította, majd szinte azonnal ismerős, erős és meleg kezek ragadták meg a vállait.

- Emily! – kiáltotta Tony. – Végre megvagy... – Lenézett a lány homályos tekintetébe.

- Tony... – motyogta Emily, még félig mindig aggodalmaiba merülve.

- Kérlek, mond, hogy nem ittál, csak bontatlan üvegből – könyörgött neki a férfi. A fotelban kuporgó, nem teljesen magánál lévő lány azok után, hogy nem ivott alkoholt meglehetősen gyanús volt neki.

- Miért? – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Nézz rám! – kérte Tony határozottam, miközben maga felé fordította a lány arcát, és a szemébe nézett, kicsit széthúzva Emil szemhéjait, hogy jobban megszemlélhesse a tekintetét. Érdekes módon nem látott semmi drogra, vagy tudatmódosító szerre utalót... – Hányat mutatok? – kérdezte végül, feltartva az ökölbe szorított kezét.

- Egyet sem – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Helyes – vágta rá Tony. – És most...?

- Mire jó ez, Tony? – vonta kérdőre Emily. – Nem vagyok benyomva!

- Hányat? – erősködött Tony.

- Hármat.

- Jó. Csak erre voltam kíváncsi.

- Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok!

- De akkor meg mire fel ez a nagy magadba zuhanás? – kérdezte Tony, kicsit még mindig aggódva.

- Csak eszembe jutott valami...

- Micsoda?

- Nem lényeges – vágta rá a lány, és fáradtan feltápászkodott. – Menjünk!

- Loki miatt aggódsz, ugye? – karolta át Tony, miközben fél kézzel utat tört maguknak a tömegen keresztül.

- Miből gondolod?

Tony várt a válasszal, amíg kiértek a klubból, majd amikor már nem sajgott a dobhártyájuk, megszólalt.

- Egyértelmű – jelentette ki.

- Mi van, ha igaza van... – csúszott ki Emily száján, de Tony még mindig képtelen volt komolyan venni a nagy fölénnyel legyőzött állítólagos félistent.

- Ne félj, amíg engem látsz! – nyugtatta Emily-t, miközben szorosabban ölelte magához, és az autóhoz vezette. Már mindenki csak rá várt, Tasha, Clint és Thor a kocsiban, Steve a motoron.

Emily nagyot sóhajtott, és miután Tony lovagiasan kinyitotta neki a hátsó ajtót, beült, azaz beszuszakolta magát a szőke harcos mellé. Thor páncélja már a csomagtartóban volt, így egy leheletnyivel több hely volt azért a számára. Tony még nyomott egy baráti puszit a homlokára, mielőtt bezárta az ajtót.

- Ne aggódj! – suttogta olyan hangon, amit csak Emily hallott.

Elindultak vissza a torony felé. Mindenki kimerülten és elégedetten nyúlt el az ülésben, kivéve Emily-t. Bár a lánynak kicsit sikerült megnyugodnia Tony jelenlétének hála, a félelmeit most még kivételes barátja sem tudta eloszlatni teljesen. Nem, amíg Loki és a fenyegetés a nyakukon van...

...

* * *

*Taio Cruz – Hangover c. száma, bár szerintem mindenki ismeri :D Tudom, sablonos egy kicsit, de ez már akkor is egyfajta kultuszszám, és egyszerűen nem hagyhattam ki!


	29. Chapter 25

**Másnap mindig nehéz...úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna**

A Bosszúállók még kétszázzal cikázva is a hajnali utakon csak négyre értek a toronyhoz. Ekkorra már mindenki kezdett kijózanodni, és következésképpen úgy érezték magukat, mint egy kifacsart mosogatórongy. És természetesen mindenki Tony-t vette elő, szóval a milliomos felkísérte vendégeit a szobáikba. A csata persze a tornyot sem hagyta érintetlenül, így nem jutott mindenkinek épen maradt, külön hálószoba.

Thor nagylelkűen felajánlotta, hogy bárkivel meglesz egy szobában, így Tony úgy döntött, hogy legyen Banner-rel a tízedik szinten. A doki viszont már rég aludt, így Thor a többiek kérésére csak lábujjhegyen „settenkedett" be a szobába, remélve, hogy nem riasztja fel új barátját, és az ágy helyett a kanapéra heveredett le. Úgy ahogy volt, páncél nélkül, de bőrnadrágban és csizmában. Azonnal elnyomta az álom. Így, hogy nem az ágyban fekszik, talán kisebb sokk lesz Banner-nek majd a reggel, amikor rájön, hogy a villámok urával aludt egy légtérben.

A többiek eggyel felettük, azaz a tizenegyedik szinten kaptak szobát. Emily természetesen a sajátját, amit már korábban birtokba is vett. Natashának és Clint-nek szintén volt már szobája, ők Emily mellett voltak, természetesen együtt. Tony hálója már régóta ugyanezen a szinten van, az Emily-ével szemközti oldalon és pár ajtóval arrébb. Már csak a Kapitánynak kellett valami hálóhelyet keríteni. Mivel kitöretlen, ép ablakkal rendelkező háló már nem maradt a toronyban, Tony úgy döntött, hogy amíg Pepper nincs itt, addig osztozik a Kapitánnyal a szobán. Utána meg majd kitalálnak valamit, talán gyorsan helyrehoznak egy másik szobát.

Mikor mindenki elvonult, ki-ki a saját helyére, Tony és Emily kint maradtak még egy kicsit beszélgetni a folyosón, a szobáik előtt. Véletlenül alakult így, de találkozott a pillantásuk, így alvás helyett inkább rövid csevegésbe fogtak. A csevegés így kezdődött: Tony elhaladt Tasháék hálója előtt, ott kicsit megállt hallgatózni, majd tovább sétált Emily-hez. A pár szobájából egyébként a lány számára is jól hallható hangok szűrődtek ki. Az ágy rázkódása, kielégült nyögések és szenvedélytől telített sóhajtások. És néhány: „Ne hagyd abba!", „Erősebben!" és „Ez az..., gyerünk baby!"

- Ezek ketten már nagyon jól szórakoznak! – suttogta Tony Emily fülébe vigyorogva, mire a lány oldalba bökte a könyökével.

- Nem illik ám hallgatózni! – jegyezte meg Emily.

- Nem hallgatóztam én – füllentette Tony, - tőlük zeng a folyosó...

- Megérdemelnek ennyit.

- Én nem mondtam, hogy nem.

Emily vállat vont.

- Azt hiszem, megyek aludni – jelentette ki a lány.

- Azt hiszem, én is – értett egyet Tony. Visszaindult a szobája felé, de néhány lépés után visszafordult. – Mi nem szexelünk? – tette fel ártatlanul a kérdést. Ha Emily-nél lett volna most egy párna, akkor biztos hozzávágta volna... Várjunk! Volt. Emily az erejével kiemelt egy jó kemény díszpárnát a szobájából, és nagy lendülettel Tony fejéhez vágta.

- Hülye! – kiáltotta a lány, bár az szája már félmosolyra húzódott. Ez a Tony sohasem tanul...

- Auu – nyafogott a férfi. – Szóval nem? – vonta le a következtetést.

- Nem – rázta a fejét Emily. – Megőrültél?! – tette még hozzá. – Mégis hogy jut ilyen az eszedbe?!

- Csak egy ötlet volt... – vont vállat Tony szomorúan, mint az ázott kutya, akit kizártak vihar idején, és visszacaplatott az ajtójáig.

Az ajtónál viszont váratlan meglepetés érte. Emily már akkor utána eredt, amikor hátat fordított neki, és most, mikor még utoljára visszafordult volna szétnézni a folyosón, Emily-vel találta magát szembe. A lány mindenféle figyelmeztetés nélkül az ajtónak lökte, majd egyik kezét a férfi kulcscsontjára helyezte, a másikkal az arcát támasztotta meg, és szenvedélyesen letámadta Tony ajkait. A férfi térdei megremegtek az érzéstől, és ösztönösen visszacsókolta a lányt, miközben egyik karjával átkarolta a hátát, másikkal pedig hosszú, hullámos hajába túrt.

Az érzés mindkettőjüknek ismerős volt, mégis valami teljesen új. Most már pontosan tudták mi van köztük. Egy olyan kapcsolat, ami elviekben nem is létezhetne. Mert ők barátok voltak, barátként játszadoztak egymás ajkaival, szenvedéllyel, de szerelem nélkül, és tudták, hogy ebből nem lesz semmi több. Mégis mindketten élvezték azt, ami van, egy heves-forró csókot a nagy küzdelem és bulizás után, és kölcsönösen profitáltak belőle.

Emily-nek végre sikerült levezetnie a feszültség egy részét, amint szinte egybeolvadt Tony biztonságot adó közelségével, Tony pedig megkapta, amire már régóta vágyott, a csata és az elmúlt nap méltó lezárását. Néhány perc múlva nagyot sóhajtva és kielégülten váltak el egymástól, majd néztek egymás barna szemeibe.

- Szóval nincs szex? – kérdezte Tony, mintha azt kérdezte volna, hogy „Szóval nincs vaj a hűtőben?".

- Csak barátok, emlékszel? – nézett a szemébe a lány, miközben jobb kezével kedvesen végigsimított a férfi mellkasán.

- Csak barátok – sóhajtotta a férfi.

- Csak gondolj Pepper-re! – javasolta a lány, és visszaindult a szobájához.

Tony Pepper-re gondolt, és eldöntötte, hogy jobb is így, a baráti szex nélkül... Különben sosem lenne képes újra szőke szerelme szemébe nézni. Férfi léte ide-vagy oda, ezt a vonatot most hagynia kell elmenni, ...hogy aztán felszállhasson az expresszre.

- Szép álmokat, Emily – mondta végül a ház, azaz a torony ura.

- Szép álmokat, Tony!

Azzal mindketten visszavonultak a szobájukba és nyugovóra tértek. Emily szerencsés lány lévén a saját ágyába, Tony pedig Thor példáját követve a kanapéra. Nem mintha zavarta volna, hogy Steve-vel kell az egyébként három méter széles franciaágyon osztozni, de hely, az nem maradt számára, ugyanis a Kapitány szó szerint birtokba vette az ágyat. Tony nem tudta, hogy direkt, vagy véletlenül, de Steve ferdén és keresztbe terült el az ágyon, arcát a lepedőbe temetve, széttárt végtagokkal, és hülyeségeket motyogott álmában.

- Ez az én formám – sóhajtotta Tony.

Nem lévén annyi bőr a képén, hogy felzavarja barátját, azzal a szerény indokkal, hogy ugyan húzza már arrébb a nemes hátsó fertályát, mert neki így még egy tenyérnyi hely sem marad, inkább beletörődött, hogy az elkövetkezendő három órát a szófán tölti. Nagyot ásítva elcsórta az egyik takarót az ágyról, és félálomban hálóhelyéig vonszolta magát. Steve úgy sem vette a fáradságot, hogy használja bármelyiket is. Tony szerint csak levette a cipőjét és nadrágját, és úgy, ahogy volt, pólóban és alsónadrágban egyszerűen beledőlt az ágyba, talán már dűlés közben el is aludt.

A milliomos is hasonló öltözékig vetkőzött, majd fél percig helyezkedett a kanapén, ásított egy utolsót és ő is álomba zuhant.

**...**

Másnap reggel Emily fáradtan és enyhén sajgó fejjel ébredt, a legrosszabb pedig az volt, hogy ezt most nem tudhatta be az alkoholnak. Nem, hiszen nem is ivott... A valódi ok ennél sokkal nyugtalanítóbb volt: egyszerűen nem tudott aludni. Talán fél órát azután a frissítő csók után, de Tony ajkainak hatása hamar elmúlt. Órákon keresztül forgolódott az ágyban, rongyosra gyűrve a takaróját és párnáját, de egy pózban sem érezte biztonságban magát.

Egyszerűen nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azokat a kék szemeket és azt az elszántságot, amivel Loki kijelentette, hogy „még nincs vége". És elérte a célját. Nem volt, ...legalábbis Emily számára. A lány végül feladta az értelmetlen szenvedést és a lábait felhúzva összekuporodott az ágy végében, és úgy próbált meg valami megoldást találni. Azonban bárhogy is próbálkozott, mindig ugyanoda jutott vissza.

Ha valamennyire is meg akar nyugodni, ha ki akarja deríteni, hogy tehet-e még bármit az ügy érdekében, akkor nincs más választása. Loki-val kell beszélnie, belőle kell valahogy kiszednie a válaszokat. Bár végigfutott a hideg a hátán a gondolattól, hogy újra a közelében legyen, még annak ellenére is, hogy a múltkor visszafizette neki a kölcsön egy részét, meg kellett tennie. Az igazságért.

Átfutott az agyán az ötlet, hogy azon nyomban „tiszteletét teszi" az alagsorban „elszállásolt" mágusnál, de aztán az órára nézett, és elvetett az ötletet. Még csak hajnali hat volt. Ha valaki észre veszi, hogy ilyentájt neki pont Lokit jutott eszébe meglátogatni, akkor biztosan félreérti a helyzetet. Emily nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy bárki is gyanút fogjon, és neki értelmetlenül magyarázkodnia kellejen amiatt, amit úgy sem hisznek el, és amiatt, amit nem akart, hogy elhiggyenek. Hogy megcsókolta...Őt.

Úgy döntött, majd napközben valahogy leoson az alagsorba, de reggeliig még akkor is el kellett ütnie valahogy az időt. Ekkor észrevett néhány utazási magazint az éjjeliszekrényén. Felkapcsolta az olvasólámpát, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse őket, és eszébe jutott. Egyszer poénból beugrottak Tony-val egy utazási irodába, és eldöntötték, hogy ha majd valamikor – részegek voltak – elszöknének kettesben, akkor biztosan valami meleg, trópusi és mindentől távol eső helyre mennének. A buli kedvéért még elhoztak néhány utazási magazint is.

Emily gondolt egyet, és kivett egyet a tucatból. Az újság fedőlapján a _Maldív-szigetek _felirat díszelgett egy vakítóan türkiz tenger és szinte már fehér homokkal borított, kókuszpálmás sziget képe felett. A sziget mentén még részben a víz fölé épített fabungalók is láthatóak voltak, felettük pedig tiszta, világoskék ég és egy vízi repülőgép, ami épp landol a sekélyesben.

Emily nagyot sóhajtva nyitotta ki az újságot. Volt már ugyan a trópusokon, Indonéziában három hétig, de az elmúlt négy év alatt még egy szabad hete sem volt, olyan hete, amikor egyszer sem mondták meg neki, hogy mit csináljon, amikor azt tehetett, amit jónak érzett. Számos gyönyörű helyen volt, de a néhány Stark-os bulizós estétől eltekintve sosem szórakozott igazán, mindig ott volt a hajtás és rohanás, a bizonyítási vágy és a félelem.

Most úgy érezte, nagyon ráférne egy-két hét passzív, felelősségek nélküli nyaralás... Mondjuk tizennégy nap lazítás a Maldív-szigeteken, ami még biztonságosabb is, mint Indonézia. Nincs malária, feketekereskedelem, és, amint az iroda írja, a turistaszigeteken csak a személyzet és a turisták tartózkodnak, szóval nemzetközi szinten kiváló a közbiztonság. A legnagyobb sziget is kilométeres átmérőjű, és az ellátás teljes körű.

Emily nem tudta, tulajdonképpen mit is vár ettől a dologtól, végül is nem szökhet el csak úgy pont most, de azért tovább olvasta az újságot. Az Indiai-óceán közepe, az egyenlítőhöz közel, trópusi éghajlat, a nyári félévben nincs eső, a hőmérséklet huszonkettő és maximum harminc fok között ingázik, a víz biztonságos, nincsenek cápák, az emberek kedvesek és vendégszeretőek, kétszemélyes, négycsillagos bungalók, vízi sportok...

- És aki megnézi az árakat, az még több csillagot is lát – sóhajtotta Emily. Bár Tony biztosan kölcsönadna neki egy ilyen nyaralásra, most akkor is ki van zárva, hogy oda mehetne. Egy nappal a történelem legnagyobb csatája után...

Így Emily fél nyolc körül csalódottan dobta a magazint az ágy végébe. Feltápászkodott, lezuhanyzott, tiszta ruhát vett fel, egy rövid ujjú, de kivágott, térd fölé érő krémszínű csipkés szövetruhát, és hozzá egy boka fölé érő világosbarna nyári csizmát. Hosszú haját besütötte, majd némi sminkelés után elindult reggelizni. Az árulkodó karikákat a szeme alatt viszont az alapozó sem rejthette el tökéletesen.

**...**

Elsőként Tony lépett be az ebédlőbe. Nem igazán aludt valami jól, de ezt nyugtalanság helyett ő a Kapitány motyogásának és a kanapé kényelmetlenségének köszönhette. Félálomban főzött egy liter feketét, majd kiöntött magának egy csészével, csak úgy, minden nélkül, és az asztalhoz caplatott, majd lehuppant egy székre. Épp hogy csak belekortyolt a kávéba, megérkezett Natasha és Clint. Ők is kicsit nyúzottnak tűntek, de ettől függetlenül nagyon boldognak is.

- Szép reggelt! – szólta el magát a vörös nő, és öntött magának a kávéból.

- Reggelt! – mondta Clint is. Látszott rajta, hogy gondolatai még mindig a néhány órával ezelőtti lepedőakrobatikájuk körül keringenek.

- Ah...helló... – motyogta Tony maga elé, hanyagul felemelve egyik kezét, majd arcát az asztalon heverő karjaiba temette. _Talán azt az utolsó tíz felest mégsem kellett volna..._ – vetette fel magában a másnap leggyakoribb kérdését.

- Szívem, kérsz te is? – kérdezte Tasha Clintet.

- Persze – sóhajtotta az íjász, és a pult mellett letámadta kedvesét egy csókkal. Tony újból az asztalba temette az arcát.

Nemsokára megérkezett Emily is. Ő is öntött a kávéból, de nála ez inkább fele-fele kávéstejet jelentett, majd a kis társaság helyet foglalt az asztalnál, és a Tasha által talált csokis kekszet kezdték fogyasztani. Megesett pár kijelentés a különböző okokból következő alváshiányukról, meg a fejfájásról, de leginkább csak ültek ott, némán, maguk elé bámulva és a kávét iszogatva vagy negyed óráig.

Ekkor az íjász és Natasha megunták az üldögélést, és valami komolyabb reggeli után néztek, viszont a hűtőt kinyitva valami sokkal jobb terelte el a figyelmüket. Eper és tejszínhab. Tasha lecsapott rájuk, és Cilnt-tel, diszkréten kuncogva visszaosontak a szobájukba. ...Egy kis „csevegésre".

- De jó is valakinek – sóhajtotta Tony irigykedve.

- A Kapitányt hol hagytad? – kérdezte Emily figyelmen kívül hagyva a férfi önsajnálatát.

- Hogy én hol hagytam?! – ingatta a fejét a milliomos. – Ő hagyott ott engem! Egész hajnalban nem tudtam aludni a motyogásától, aztán meg, mikor végre sikerül negyven percet hunynom, arra kell ébrednem, hogy elhúzott a fenébe! Még csak kérdőre sem vonhatom az alváshiányomért...

Emily-t nem nagyon zavarta Tony alváshiánya, de a Kapitány hiánya már annál inkább.

- Mégis mit jelent az a „fene" pontosan?

- Fogalmam sincs! – ingatta a fejét Tony. – Különben nem mondtam volna „fenét".

- Tehát csak úgy minden szó nélkül lelépett?! – hitetlenkedett Emily.

- Nos, szavakat azért hagyott...

- Hogyan?

- Azt írta egy cetlire, hogy, idézem: „Elmentem, majd jövök. Még tíz előtt, ha lehet." Mister Nyilvánvaló Kapitány – tette hozzá a férfi gúnyolódva.

- Hát ezzel nem sokra megyünk – sóhajtotta a lány, és Tasháék példáját követve ő is feltápászkodott az asztaltól.

- Hova mész? – ásította Tony.

- Vissza. Most úgy sincs itt senki, hogy megvitassuk a dolgokat...

- Ez jól esett – jegyezte meg Tony sértődötten.

- Jaj, nem úgy értettem – vágta rá a lány. Tony még mindig duzzogott. – Ne haragudj! – kérte Emily, és megkerülve az asztalt puszit nyomott a férfi borostásodó arcára.

- Még átgondolom – mosolyodott el Tony. – Egyébként két nagydarab cimboránkat nem láttad ma reggel? – kérdezte mellékesen. Emily megrázta a fejét.

- Biztos elaludtak – vetette fel.

- Biztos – ismételte a férfi fáradtan, miközben a lány az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

- Most már megyek. Lepihenek. Nem tudtam aludni... – vette hátra Emily.

- Én sem – sóhajtotta Tony és újból az asztalt választotta párnául. Egyszerűen képtelen volt visszavánszorognia szobájába.

- És Tony – jutott még a lány eszébe.

- Igen – mormogta a férfi.

- Borotválkozz meg!

**...**

Emily hazudott Tony-nak. Nem tudott volna pihenni. Túlságosan is ideges volt, hiszen, bár a másnapos milliomosnak nem tűnt fel, még enni sem tudott rendesen. Az ágya háttámlájának vetette a hátát, karjaival átkulcsolta a világos ruhából éppen hogy kilátszó, meztelen térdeit és gondolatait újból a nyugtalanság ragadta magához. Mikor menjen Lokihoz? Talán a legjobb lenne, ha nem húzná tovább a dolgot, és...

Már éppen a döntés határán volt, amikor kopogtak az ajtaján. Bár fotocellás volt, azért belülről zárható volt, és a lány most magányra vágyott. Mikor viszont a kopogás harmadszor is megismétlődött, erőt vett magán és az ajtóhoz sétált. A panelek szétnyíltak, és Emily a szobája előtt egy társaságra vágyó Tony helyett valaki más várakozott..., egy sebtében magára kapott fehér köpenyben és egy nagyobb fehér táskával.

- Szép jó reggelt! – köszöntötte a doktor.

- Bruce...?! Helló... – lepődött meg a lány, majd eszébe jutott. – Ne haragudj..., teljesen kiment a fejemből!

- Semmi gond – felelte a doki kedvesen. – Valójában az én hibám, mert elaludtam. Az igazat megvallva tíz perce riadtam fel Thor ásítására...

- Az megrázó lehetett – értett egyet a lány. – Akkor veszem a csizmám, és... lemegyünk az orvosiba? – kérdezte.

- Nem szükséges – jelentette ki Bruce könnyedén, és megemelte a táskát. – Felhoztam, ami kell. Bemehetek?

- Jaj, persze – felelte Emily zavarában, amiért ez idáig udvariatlanul a küszöbön tartotta a férfit. – Elnézést...

- Ugyan – mosolyogta a barna férfi, és belépett.

- Épp hogy felkelsz, és máris hozzám jössz? – mosolygott rá a lány.

- Minek halogassuk? – válaszolta Bruce magától értetődően.

Emily visszasétált az ágyáig, majd ugyanúgy a támlának vetett háttal helyezkedett el, mint az előbb. Bruce követte, majd még útközben felvette a fehér gumikesztyűjét. Mikor az ágyhoz ért, leült a lány mellé, belenézett a fülébe, szemébe, majd végigtapogatta a nyakát és a füle alatti részt. Utána egy lámpát vett elő, és azzal is megvizsgálta a lány pupilláit, majd a torka következett.

- Nyisd ki a szád! – kérte a lányt, de Emily alig bírta két másodpercig és elnevette magát. - Te beszedtél valamit? – kérdezte Bruce aggodalmasan, holott a lány szemében semmi erre utalót nem látott.

- Nem, csak... – nevette tovább a lány.

- Csak, mi?

- Szóval nekem általában azt mondják, hogy fogjam be... Te pedig erre az ellenkezőjét, és... ez egy kicsit vicces volt – sóhajtotta, a mondat végénél megemberelve magát.

- Így már értem – sóhajtotta Bruce. – De most lennél szíves?

- Persze. – Emily készségesen kinyitotta a száját.

Bruce ezután még a lány csuklóját fogva megmérte a pulzusát, majd meghallgatta, végül kicserélte a vágáson a kötést.

- Már egész szép... – jegyezte meg, miközben a sebet tisztította.

- De attól még fáj – szisszent fel Emily.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól érzed magad? Fájdalom valahol? – kérdezte Bruce általánosságban.

Emily megrázta a fejét.

- Jól vagyok, semmi különös. Kicsit fáj a fejem, de ennyi az egész.

- Mennyit aludtál? – kérdezte Bruce, miközben eltette a felszerelést, és újból beragasztotta a vágást.

- Igazából? – A doktor bólintott. – Fél órát – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Rosszul voltál?

- Nem... – De Bruce-t ezzel nem sikerült meggyőznie. – Vagyis igen.

- Akkor most melyik?

- Rosszul voltam, de azért, mert ideges voltam...

- Mi miatt?

- Nem hanyagolhatnánk ezt a témát? – kérdezte Emily fáradt sóhaj kíséretében.

Bruce kelletlenül vállat vont, és újból a táskában kezdett kotorászni, majd vattát és a tegnapi szürke dobozt vette elő.

- Mit ettél reggelire? – kérdezte a doki, miközben átitatott alkohollal egy vattát.

- Semmit... – Bruce jelentőségteljesen nézett rá. – Ja, hogy ezt nem csevegésnek szántad... – esett le a lánynak. – Nem sokat – felelte.

- Pontosabban? – faggatta tovább a doki, miközben lefertőtlenítette a lány karját, majd elővette az antibiotikumot tartalmazó fecskendőt, és beállította a mennyiséget.

- Egy kávét és két kekszet...

Bruce fejét csóválva nézett lányra.

- Két kekszet?!

- Nem voltam éhes...

- Nem tetszik ez nekem – sóhajtotta a doki. Megfogta a lány bal karját és megpróbálta beadni neki az injekciót, de a lány ösztönösen arrébb húzódott. Bruce nem túl feltűnően az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

- Bocs – mondta Emily. – Már tegnap említenem kellett volna, hogy ha nem vagyok teljesen padlón, akkor elég hisztis leszek az ilyesminél...

- Előfordul – jegyezte meg Bruce, majd közelebb ült a lányhoz. Most már határozottabban fogta meg a karját, és beadta a gyógyszert, mielőtt a lány újból elhúzódhatott volna. Emily elfordult, és Bruce néhány másodperc múlva kihúzta a tűt, majd vattát nyomott a helyére.

- De hisztis..., nem – mondta végül a doki. Emily csodálkozva nézett rá. – Inkább csak érzékeny. De ez már szinte általános probléma.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Ha te nem, akkor nem láttál még vérvétel miatt ordítozó beteget – magyarázta Bruce.

- Az kellemetlen lehetett – mosolygott Emily a férfira.

Bruce halványan visszamosolygott rá, majd valamivel komolyabban a szemébe nézett.

– Mesélj nekem erről az étvágytalanságról! – kérte a lányt.

- Semmi különös, csak...

- Emily. Ha nincs étvágyad, és nem alszol az sosem jó jel...

- De nem azért nincs...

- Mi történt?

- Én csak..., ahogy már említettem, csak nyugtalan vagyok. Annyira idegesít... Szóval nem tudtam aludni meg enni sem...

- Mi idegesít? – kérdezte Bruce aggódva, óvatosan Emily vállára téve a kezét.

A lány kis szünetet tartott, de utána kénytelen volt elmondani, mert Bruce nem múló aggodalommal nézett rá.

- Loki. Tudom, ostobaság..., de nem tudok túllépni rajta – vallotta be. – Azokon, amit mondott. A szavai csak folyamatosan visszhangoznak a fejemben, és... egyszerűen képtelen vagyok nem arra gondolni, hogy mi lett volna, ha?! Hogy mi van, ha...

Emily fájdalmasan megrázta a fejét, Bruce viszont ahelyett, hogy letolja, vagy elmondja, hogy ez értelmetlen, megértően válaszolt.

- Nincs ebben semmi szégyellnivaló – mondta. – Talán neked több idő feldolgozni az ilyesmit, de ki hibáztatna érte? Csodálkoznék, ha valaki örökre el tudná felejteni a történteket...

- Szóval nem tartasz hülyének?

Bruce megrázta a fejét, és melegen megszorította a lány vállát.

- Örülök, hogy elmondtad nekem. Ha többet beszélnél róla, az talán többet segítene – ajánlotta fel.

- Inkább most nem – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Akkor legalább próbálj megnyugodni – kérte Bruce. – Most úgy láttam, szépen javulsz, de az idegesség és a fejfájás nem segít. Tudom, hogy nehéz, de próbáld meg elfelejteni. – Emily inkább nem mondta, hogy ez lehetetlen... - És enned kéne valami normálisat is – tette hozzá a doki.

- Nem tudnék most enni – ellenkezett a lány.

- Nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is ehetsz! – vágta rá Bruce. Összepakolta a felszerelés maradékát és levette a köpenyét is. Egy egyszerű farmert és halvány korallszínű inget viselt. – Gyere! – segítette volna fel a lányt az ágyról.

- Mi? Hova?!

- Thor felajánlotta, hogy készít reggelit – magyarázta a férfi.

- A konyhában?!

- Nos, legalább meglátjuk, mire jutott!

- Inkább kihagyom...

- Emily, ha nem eszel rendesen, még a végén elkezdem aggódni miattad – győzködte Bruce.

- Hát jó – törődött bele a lány, és felhúzta a bokacsizmát. – Talán egy második kávé még belefér.

- Azt inkább ne! – figyelmeztette Bruce. – Ha ideges vagy, nem is értem, miért ittál...

- Én sem...

- Sok tévhittel ellentétben a koffein nem mulasztja el a kialvatlanságból adódó fejfájást – oktatta ki Bruce. – Szóval inkább teát igyál.

- Értem – sóhajtotta Emily.

Bruce elindult a folyosó felé. Emily követte, de útközben a fejébe hasított a fájdalom. – Au – nyögte halkan, majd hirtelen megsajduló halántékához kapott. A fájdalom szinte azonnal kellemetlen lüktetésbe ment át.

- És a másnaposságon sem, bár remélhetőleg nálad nem áll fent ez az állapot – folytatta Bruce.

- Nem – felelte a lány, és tovább masszírozta a feje lüktető részét. Bruce csak az ajtóban fordult meg, és vette észre a lány arcán a fájdalmat, és a halántékára szorított kezét.

- Határozottan nem kellett volna kávét innod – jelentette ki.

- Ezzel most már nem segítesz – nyögte lány.

- Mennyire fáj? – kérdezte Bruce valamivel megértőbben.

- Eléggé lüktet, de tűrhető...

- Jól van. Ha félóráig nem múlik el, akkor szólj, és adok rá valamit. – Emily bólintott. – Most pedig induljunk! Éhen halok!

- Jellemző a férfi nemre – sóhajtotta Emily és kelletlenül követte Bruce-t az ebédlőbe.

**...**

Steve megkönnyebbülten sétált ki a polgármester irodájából. Szerencsére sikerült tisztáznia dolgokat, a férfi nem faggatta túlságosan, és még a Bosszúállók segítségét is felajánlhatta a rendrakásban. Úgy vélte, így lesz kerek a történet. Idefele beszélt Fury-val is, és az igazgató is hasonlóan vélekedett. Két hetet adott a csapatnak, hogy addig fejezzék be.

A Kapitány kilépett a romantikus stílusban épült városháza fotocellás ajtaján és tekintete azonnal a szemközti kávézóra terelődött. Pontosabban a világosszürke szövetkabátot, miniszoknyát és bokacsizmát viselő, barna lányra, aki az üzlet ajtaja előtt haladt el éppen. Lola volt az.

- LOLA! – kiáltotta Steve, mire a fiatal lány meglepetten kapta felé a fejét.

- Steve...? – suttogta. Nem nagyon számított rá, hogy a tegnap este után újból látja álmai férfiját. Nem, mintha nem jöttek volna ki jól, de ez az egész túl tökéletesnek és mesébe illőnek tűnt neki. A külvárosi lány és a szuperhős?

Lola nem akart hiú remények csapdájába esni, mert párszor már elég nagy csalódások érték, és ez kétség kívül a legnagyobb lenne. Steve kék szemeinek és megismételhetetlen kisugárzásának viszont képtelen volt ellenállni.

- Várj! – kiállotta Steve, és átrohant az úton. Azaz ez volt a terv, de mivel a zebra messzebb volt, és még csak a lámpa sem volt piros, így az egész szituáció romantikus helyett inkább tragikomikus volt.

A szőke férfi az autók közé vetette magát, és néhány dudálás és trágár beszólás közepette bukdácsolva és ide-oda ugrálva érte el a járdát. Ott fújt párat, majd odasietett a csodálkozó, magában kicsit kuncogó lányhoz.

- Lola! Nagyszerűen nézel ki – kezdte, mert nem bírta megállni, hogy egy bókkal kezdje.

- Köszönöm – pirult el a lány.

- De mit keresel te itt?! – folytatta Steve.

- Hát... ezt én is kérdezhetném... – somolygott Lola játékosan. A reggeli napfény megcsillant az arcán.

Steve ugyanúgy elgyengült a lány kék szemeinek és jellegzetes mosolyának hatására, mint a lány az övére, de megpróbálta leplezni. Fő a titokzatosság..., vagy micsoda. Nem volt túl nagy gyakorlata az ilyesmiben, de nem akarta elszúrni.

- A polgármesterrel beszéltem – mondta a férfi.

- Oh, korán reggel már a kötelesség – mosolygott tovább Lola. – Én csak egy kávéért ugranék be.

- És azért eljöttél a város másik végére?

- Nem – nevette a lány. – A közelben dolgozom. Van egy nappali állásom is – magyarázta a Kapitány értetlenkedését látva.

- És mi az?

- Semmi extra – terelte a témát. Úgy érezte, ha Steve megtudná, hogy fehérnemű modelleket fotóz, az elég rosszul venné ki magát a férfi régimódi beállítottsága miatt.

- Akkor meghívlak egy kávéra – döntötte el Steve.

- Nem szükséges... – mentegetőzött a lány zavarában.

- De, ragaszkodom hozzá!

Így Steve kitárta az ajtót, és betessékelte a lányt. Azt viszont elfelejtette, hogy ő nem iszik kávét. Biztos a szérum hatása, de attól túlságosan is bepörög tőle. Lola viszont ekkor azt javasolta neki, hogy magának vegyen egy forró csokit.

- Na, hogy ízlik? – kérdezte Lola. Már újból az utcán álltak.

- Édes...

- Nekem most mennem kell – jelentette ki a lány, és már indult is volna, de Steve megállította.

- Várj! Maradj még!

- Nem tehetem.

- Akkor legalább azt mond meg, hogy eljönnél-e velem vacsorázni!

- Tessék?! – döbbent meg a lány. Erre legkevésbé sem számított. Nem hitte volna, hogy a Kapitány ennyire komolyan gondolja.

- Mit szólnál a holnaphoz?

- Nem megy, sajnálom – nyögte a lány fájdalmasan. Minek hitegesse magát?

- De... – ellenkezett Steve. Nem nagyon értette a lány reakcióját. Hiszen olyan jól kijöttek előző este, nem is voltak részegek, és... – Megadtad a számod!

- Tudom, de...

- Már eldöntöttem, hogy veszek ma telefont is, hogy felhívhassalak – magyarázta Steve hevesen.

Lola nem bírta ki és elnevette magát, majd valamivel komolyabban folytatta.

- Nem hiszem, hogy működne – sóhajtotta. – Még abban sem voltam biztos, hogy valaha újra találkozhatunk...

- De miért nem?

- Mert mi mások vagyunk, Steve. – Lola szemében némi fájdalom csillant. – Te jobbat érdemelsz. Valami híresebb és befolyásosabb lányt...

Steve úgy döntött, úriember ide-vagy oda, nem hagyja elveszni a lányt. A szabad kezével megragadta Lola szabad kezét. A barna lány nagyon meglepődött, de nem húzódott el.

- Nem érdekel – jelentette ki Steve határozottan. – Nekem nem kell semmilyen híres vagy befolyásos nő! Csak te kellesz – nézett melegen a lány szemébe.

- De biztos vagy benne? – bizonytalankodott a lány.

- Egész biztos! – vágta rá Steve és megszorította a lány kezét. Persze csak finoman. – A kérdés az, hogy te is szeretnéd-e?

- Én... – Steve tovább játszadozott a tekintetével, így Lola kénytelen volt bevallani az igazat. – Nagyon szeretném. Mármint nagyon szimpatikus voltál tegnap este, és...

- Akkor meg mi a baj?

- Annyiszor csalódtam már. Még egy szakítást nem élnék túl...

- Gyere el velem vacsorázni – kérte a férfi. – És ha úgy döntünk, hogy több is lesz, amiben mellesleg reménykedem, akkor ígérem, hogy sohasem hagylak el!

- Még csak egy napja sem ismerjük egymást...

- Holnap már két napja lesz!

- Steve...

- Kérlek!

- Hát jó – egyezett végül bele a lány. A remény makacsul utat tört magának a szívében. – Ha megvetted a telefont, hívj fel!

- Te leszel az első, akit felhívok! – vigyorogta Steve.

- Most már tényleg sietnem kell. Viszlát! – indult el Lola kikerülve Steve-et a szemközti irányba.

- Minden jót! – köszönt el Steve boldogan, és ő is elindult az ellenkező irányba.

- Még egy kérdés! – fordult vissza Lola néhány méter távolságból.

- Igen? – fordult vissza Steve is lelkesen.

- Ha nincs telefonod, hogyan kommunikálsz a főnökeiddel? A levél nem ér!

- Adóvevő – mosolyogta Steve, majd elővette a zsebéből az ősrégi mobiltelefonra hasonlító készüléket, és megpörgette az ujjain. Lola is elmosolyodott.

- Neked is minden jót! – felelte a lány, és újult izgalommal folytatta útját a munkába. Minden korty kávénál szőke hódolója jutott az eszébe. Talán még az ő számára is van remény...

Steve kitörő boldogsággal indult vissza a toronyba. Útközben viszont eszébe jutott valami. A többiek valószínűleg ki fognak akadni, amiért az engedélyük nélkül ajánlotta fel a csapat segítségét...

**...**

- Áh, jó reggelt! – köszöntötte a serpenyőknél sürgölődő Thor Emily-t és Bruce-t. Szokatlan látványt nyújtott így, egy szál ingben és nadrágban a tűzhely előtt. – Sikerült meggyógyítanod a kisasszonyt? – kérdezte Bruce-t mosolyogva.

- Oh, ez csak egy ellenőrzés volt – magyarázta a villámisten szobatársa.

- Értem. És jól leellenőrizted? – helyesbített a kérdésen Thor.

- Mi az, hogy – válaszolt Emily helyette.

- Hát akkor, gondolom minden rendben – jelentette ki a szőke érthetetlen vidámsággal. Emily nem értette, hogy belőle hová tűnt a másnaposság. Bár lehet, hogy az asgardiak jobban bírják a piát...

- Ja - vont vállat Emily és Bruce-szal leültek az asztalhoz. – Mit készítesz? – kérdezte a szőkét.

- Az meglepetés lesz – somolygott Thor. – Te is csatlakozol?

Emily már éppen készült, az „én csak egy teát innék" válasszal, de Bruce oldalba bökte és jelentőségteljesen nézett rá, így kénytelen volt.

- Persze – vágta rá a lány. A fejfájása szerencsére nemsokára elmúlt.

Thor, mint kiderült, még a Jane-nel töltött napok alatt megtanult mesterien bánni a konyhaeszközökkel, így, az ő szavaival élve, felséges reggelit hozott össze egy kosár tojásból, másfél kiló szalonnából, sok hagymából és a hűtőben talált zöldségekből. Tony-nak ugyanis rendes kis vésztartaléka volt egy máshol spajznak nevezett helyiségben.

Az adag akkora lett, hogy még az időközben betoppanó, már megborotválkozott Tony-nak, a tejszínhabos flakont visszahozó Clint-nek és Natashának és Emily-nek is jutott bőven. A nagy evés-ivás vége felé a Kapitány is megérkezett.

- Steve! Hát téged is látni? – kérdezte Tony nagy hévvel két szalonnás tojás között. A jó reggeli hamar eltüntette a másnaposságát.

- Merre jártál? – lépett be Bruce is.

- Fury-val találkoztál? – vetett fel Natasha.

- Biztos vele... – jelentette ki Barton.

- Vagy nem - jegyezte meg Emily. – Fury a központban van...

- Kérsz te is? – lépett oda hozzá Thor. – De addig egyél, amíg van – figyelmeztette, mert a műalkotása fénysebességgel fogyott.

- Srácok, srácok – emelte maga elé Steve a kezét védekezően. – Nyugalom. Mindent elmagyarázok, ha hagyjátok.

- Csak egy kérdés! – vágott közbe Tony.

- Igen? – sóhajtotta Steve.

- Azzal a tegnapi kiscsajjal voltál?

Steve akarat ellenére is elpirult.

- Hát, ami azt illeti... – kezdte a magyarázkodást.

- Úgy tudtam – kiáltotta el magát Tony. – Na és du...? – kezdte volna, de Natasha erélyesen bokán rúgta, így fájdalmasan elharapta a mondat végét.

- Tony úgy értette, hogy elhívtad-e randizni – magyarázta Emily gyorsan.

- Nem hiszem, hogy most van itt a helye a magánéletnek – jelentette ki Steve, de mivel mindenki arcán töretlen kíváncsiság honolt, inkább bevallotta. – Valamikor majd elmegyünk vacsorázni, de erről egy szót se többet!

- Értettük! – vágta rá Barton vigyorogva, és visszatért rántottájához, majd a többiek is hasonlóan tettek.

Steve nem értette, miért lett oda most az a fene nagy figyelmük... De várjunk, mégis! Mert már nem a magánélete volt terítéken.

- Srácok! – kiáltotta türelmetlenül.

- Ja, igen – esett le Thornak. – Akkor hozzak egy tányért?

Steve fáradtan megrázta a fejét.

- Csak fejezzétek be a reggelit. Én már ettem.

- Több marad nekünk – vigyorogta Tony, és tovább evett.

Mikor mindenki kellő képen megtöltötte a hasát, és Bruce kérlelhetetlen pillantásai közepette Emily is magába tömött, ha nem is sok fehérjét, de legalább egy tányér gyümölcsöt és zöldséget, a társaság végre újból megtisztelte a Kapitányt a figyelmével. Steve eddig az ablaknál várt keresztbetett karokkal, de most az asztalfőre sétált, és az asztallapra tenyerelt.

- Szóval ma reggel volt egy kis elintéznivalóm, de nem akartam senkit fölkelteni, így egyedül mentem. – A barátai nagy megkönnyebbülésére megadták neki azt a tiszteletet, hogy nem szóltak közbe...kivételesen. – Beszéltem a polgármesterrel a történtekről, elmondtam neki, amennyit szükséges volt, majd nagy vonalakban átbeszéltük a restaurációt. A pusztítás kilencven százalékban Manhattan területére terjed ki, és itt kezdik a helyreállítást. A reggeli órákban a munkások és a katasztrófavédelem a könnyebb törmeléket fogják elhordani, délután viszont hozzálátnak a nagyobb dolgok eltávolításához. Ha minden jól megy, két hét múlva már hozzá is láthatnak az épületek és a környék újjáépítéséhez.

- Ez remek hír – jegyezte meg Tony. – Nem igazán jön be ez a melodramatikus panoráma...

- Viszont a polgármestert kifaggatva kiderítettem, hogy az önkormányzatnak nagyban szüksége lenne némi anyagi és fizikai segítségre, így...

- Nem tetszik ez nekem – sóhajtotta Tony.

- Felajánlottam a mi segítségünket. – Az ebédlőn felháborodott moraj futott végig. – A Föld védelmezőiként kötelességünk segédkezni bármiben, amiben lehetőségünk van – magyarázta Steve.

- Azt már nem! – protestált Tony kapásból.

- Vissza kell mennem a központba – vágta rá Barton.

- Szerintem nekem is – értett egyet Natasha.

- Nem hiszem, hogy az én zöld barátom sokat segíthetne – jegyezte meg Bruce is.

- Thor? – nézett a Kapitány reménykedve a villámok urára.

- Egy harcosnak nem szokása visszatérni a csatatérre, ha már vége a csatának – ellenkezett ő is.

- Emily... – próbálkozott Steve.

- Miért mindig én? – forgatta meg a szemeit a lány.

Hosszú vita és Steve kitartó győzködése után viszont a Bosszúállók kénytelenek voltak beadni a derekukat.

- Mivel kezdünk? – kérdezte Natasha.

- Thor, Stark és Emily erejére a nagyobb törmelékek eltakarításánál van szükség, ott fogok én is segédkezni. Tasha, te és Barton pedig ezalatt elsimíthatnátok a dolgot a helyi hatóságoknál. Ne tudjanak sokat, de ne is zúgolódjanak. Intézzétek el, beszéljetek velük a SHIELD nevében. És arra is ügyeljetek oda, hogy a média a lehető legkevesebb információt szerezze meg...

- De miért kell titkolózni? – kérdezte Emily.

- Beszéltem Fury-val, és ő azt kérte, hogy a nyilvánosság a lehető legkevésbé tájékozódjon – magyarázta Steve.

- De miért? - erősködött a lány. – Úgy tűnt, csak ő van ezen „az igazságot pedig mindenkinek meg kell tudnia" állásponton.

- Mert az igazság néha veszélyes, és a még ennél is nagyobb rettegés most nem segít – jelentette ki a Kapitány.

- A civileket beavatása a komolyabb ügyekbe mindig is kockázatos volt – magyarázta Clint.

- Na, de...! – ellenkezett tovább Emily.

- Ha a SHIELD nem akarja, hogy valami napvilágot lásson, akkor az nem is fog – próbálta meg elsimítani a dolgokat Tony. – Ez ellen értelmetlen küzdeni.

- Csak bízz meg Fury-ban – kérte Natasha.

- Én bízok benne, de... – folytatta Emily.

- Jobb lesz nekik így – lépett be most Thor is. – Midgard egyértelműen nincs még felkészülve egy ilyen súlyos igazságra, ahogy a háborúra sem volt.

Emily megadása jeléül nagyot sóhajtott.

- Szóval, mi a fedő sztori? – kérdezte Steve-et.

- A chituri egy elszabadult, újszerű katonai fejlesztés volt, amit egy másik tesztfázisban lévő dologgal, a Bosszúállók tervezetével semlegesítettek... – magyarázta Steve a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- És ezt elhiszik? – kérdezte Thor, de Emily sokkal súlyosabb dologgal rukkolt elő.

- De hiszen ez a legnagyobb baromság, amit valaha...!

- Van jobb ötleted? – nézett a szemébe a Kapitány keményen.

- Mondjuk el az igazat... – vetette fel a lány újból. – Hogy nem vagyunk egyedül...

- Ez a dolog már sajnos így sem maradt titok – kezdte Steve, - de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a lakosságnak rettegnie kell az idegen fenyegetésétől.

- Elég, ha tudják, hogy a mostani csak egy irányításvesztett szimuláció volt, ami sajnálatos módon...

- Embereket ölt! – kiabálta a lány. – Ha azt hiszik, hogy egy szimuláció ölte meg őket, az talán jobb?

- Ha azt hiszik, hogy egy esetleges támadás esetén a Föld ellenállna, az igen – vágta rá Steve.

- Ez akkor is aljas hazugság! – tört ki a lányból.

- Akkor most a nagyobb jó érdekében hazudni fogsz! – zárta le Steve a vitát. – Mindenki!

- Értettük – bólogatott Natasha, Barton és Banner.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Tony is.

- És velem mi legyen? – kérdezte Thor.

- Csak ne hangoztasd többet, hogy ki is vagy – kérte a kapitány. Thor bólintott.

- Mindannyiunk érdeke, hogy elkerüljük a pánikrohamot – tette hozzá Steve.

- Tudom – sóhajtotta Emily, és Steve hosszú percek óta először megkönnyebbülten nézett rá.

- Délután kezdünk! – jelentette ki Steve. – Addig szabadidő. És Stark?

- Igen?

- Ugye fel tudnál ajánlani valamennyi pénzt?

- Mennyit?

- Majd a polgármester meg fog keresni, de ha jól emlékszem, akkor kilenc vagy tíz nulla lehetett utána...

- Nagyszerű – sóhajtotta Tony. – Lőttek a Las Vegas-i kaszinó-tervemnek...

- Sose bánd – veregette meg a vállát Steve. – Visszakapod a panorámát.

...

- Thor – fordult Tony a szőke harcoshoz. – Tudom, hogy megígértem, hogy elmegyünk vásárolni, de közben eszembe jutott, hogy még feltétlenül el kell végeznem az utolsó simításokat a Tesseract-ot kordában tartó készüléken...

- Semmi gond – felelte nagylelkűen Thor.

- De...Clint – nézett Tony az íjászra – biztos szívesen elkísér! Mindent én állok – tette hozzá a férfi hezitálását látva.

- Hát, ha a te pénzedet költhetem, Stark, akkor szívesen – jelentette ki Barton, és Thor-ra kacsintott. – Veszünk pár farmert.

- Nekem megfelel – mondta Thor vidáman.

- Egy kis vásárlás, szivi? – nézett az íjász Natashára.

- Benne vagyok! – mosolygott a nő.

- Azt hiszem, nekem is mennem kéne – jegyezte meg Steve. – Jól jönne végre egy telefon...

- Segítek választani – ajánlotta fel Natasha.

- Remek – gúnyolódott Tony. – Még valaki, aki az én pénzemen akar költekezni? – Legbelül viszont nem tudott sokáig irigy lenni barátaira. Senki nem válaszolt.

- Én szívesen segítek a laborban – ajánlotta fel Bruce.

- Az jól jönne – jegyezte meg Tony. – Te nem mész, Emily? – nézett a lányra.

- Kinézünk pár ruhát meg cipőt – lelkesítette Natasha.

- Kösz, de én inkább elmosogatok – jelentette ki Emily. A többiek furcsán néztek rá, de ő nem zavartatta magát. – Tényleg. Van elég ruhám.

- Hát jó – felelte Clint. – Akkor indulás! Tony, kölcsön vesszük a piros...

- Csak a pirosat ne... – könyörgött a milliomos, de hiába. Thor, Steve és Natasha Clinttel az élen már elindultak a garázs felé. Előtte még megígérték, hogy hoznak Banner-nek is pár cuccot.

- Steve! – szólt még utána a lány, mire a szőke férfi kicsit lemaradva a többiektől visszafordult.

- Igen, Emily?

- Fury nem mondott még valami mást is a titoktartáson kívül?

- Mire gondolsz? – vonta fel Steve a szemöldökét.

- Valami fontosra.

- Talán...

- Igen?

- Csak annyit, hogy ő is támogatja az önkéntességet.

Emily értetlenkedve lépett vissza az ebédlőbe. Tehát Fury még mindig nem osztotta meg velük Phil túlélését. De miért nem?

...

- Biztos ne segítsek én is? – kérdezte Emily Tony-tól, miután a többiek elhagyták az ebédlőt. Banner is előre ment a laborba, ketten maradtak.

- Nem szükséges. Bruce-szal megleszünk...

- Elég hamar lecseréltél – gúnyolódott a lány.

- Ugyan már – simogatta meg Tony a haját. – Vedd úgy, hogy kaptál egy szabadnapot. Amúgy sem engednélek szívesen a kocka közelébe. Talán le van kötve az energiája, de húsz méteres körzetében még mindig magas az intenzitás... és ki tudja, mi történik, ha valami meghibásodik...

- Jól van, felfogtam – vágta rá Emily. – Ma „nők kizárva" nap van!

Tony sóhajtott.

- Érezd jól magad! – nyomott puszit a lány homlokára, majd az ajtóból még visszaszólt. – És kösz a takarítást!

- Nincs mit. Jó munkát! - köszönt el Emily, és nekilátott az asztal leszedéséhez, majd a tányérok elmosásához. Szerencsére mosogatógép azért volt.

Az ok pedig, amiért Emily Brook ma délelőtt önként vállalta a takarítónő szerepét természetesen nem az volt, hogy megszállottan szeretett volna társai kedvében járni. Nem, ennél sokkal egyszerűbb és talán számítóbb is. Arra akarta kihasználni a lehetőséget, hogy észrevétlenül leosonhasson Loki-hoz. De még előtte akadt egy kis elintéznivalója. A mobiljához nyúlt és gyorsan felhívott egy számot.

...

_- Emily? Itt Nick Fury. Miben segíthetek?_

- Nick, szia! Csak egy kérdésem lenne...

_- De előbb még én kérdezek!_

- Jól van. Mit akarsz tudni? – adta meg az elsőbbséget a lány. Ma már csak ilyen udvarias kedvében volt.

_- A Kapitány említette, hogy elkaptál valamit és Banner antibiotikummal kezel..._

- Most miért kell ezt mindenkinek megtudnia?! – sóhajtotta Emily fájdalmasan.

_- Ez van, ha világ megmentésén fáradozol_ – vont vállat Fury könnyedén.

- Vagyis?

_- Zéró magánélet._

- Majd megpróbálok hozzászokni...

_- Engem csak az érdekelne, hogy pontosan miféle gyógyszert kapsz_ – jelentette ki az igazgató.

- Miért fontos ez? – csodálkozott a lány.

_- Csak szakmai kíváncsiság... Nem emlékszel véletlenül a kódjára?_

- Milyen kód?

_- Általában három nagybetű, majd négy szám..._

- Megvan. Ma láttam – jutott eszébe a lánynak. Még az ágyon ülve sikerült közelről is szemügyre vennie a szürke doboz oldalán lévő feliratot. – Ha jól emlékszem, akkor NAB-323/2b* volt... Mond ez valamit?

_- Igen. Elég sokat_ – válaszolta Fury, majd rövid szünetet tartott.

- Nick? Mi az? Bruce hazudott, és mégis komoly?

_- Valójában még senki nem halt bele_ – magyarázta Fury, _- de ha véletlenül fontos szervekre is továbbterjed, akkor..._

- Tudom, ezt Bruce is említette. Abból semmi jó nem sül ki.

_- Csak mond meg Banner-nek, hogy ne hagyjátok abba az ellenszert, amíg fennáll a legalacsonyabb fertőzöttségi szint is!_ – kérte a lányt. Az aggodalom épp hogy csak kihallatszott a hangjából.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Emily. – Most viszont én jövök!

_- Miben?_

- A kérdezésben!

_- Mi a kérdésed?_

- Mégis mi a fészkes fenéért nem mondtad még el a többieknek, hogy Phil életben van?! – tört ki Emily-ből az értetlenkedés. Fury megpróbálta nem felhúzni magán a lány visszatérő, kifogásolható beszédstílusán.

_- Még korai lenne _- magyarázta az igazgató.

- De joguk van tudni! – ellenkezett a lány. – Mikor mondod el?

_- Idővel._

- Ha nem teszed meg holnap délig, akkor én fogom!

_- Most fenyegetsz engem?_

- Nem. ...De tulajdonképpen igen...

_- Emily_ – sóhajtotta Fury.

- Sajnálom, de...!

_- Semmi de, Emily! Meg kell értened, hogy jelen körülmények között ez nem venné jól ki magát!_

- Akkor mégis mit kéne tennem?

_- Csak ne hagyd, hogy eljárjon a szád!_

- És ha véletlenül...

_- Ha most megtudják, annak súlyos következményei lehetnek. Hagyjuk a bonyodalmakat inkább a restauráció utánra. Rátok most egy csapatként van szükség!_

- De milyen csapat az, amit egy hazugság tart össze?! – kérdezte a lány ingerülten.

_- Olyan, amelyiknek időre van szüksége, hogy hozzászokjon a tényekhez._

- Akkor sem akarom ezt tovább csinálni, Nick – sóhajtotta Emily fájdalmasan.

_- Az ő érdekükben teszed. Még nem jött el az ideje..._

- És annak, hogy az emberiség megtudja az igazat?! Hogy egy idegen vezér fenyeget minket...?! – csúszott ki a száján.

_- A fenyegetés elmúlt, semmi értelme felzaklatni a lakosságot..._

- Szóval te az orruknál fogva vezetést és átverést így nevezed?!

_- Emily! Ne kezdjük ezt megint!_

- De ez a mese a katonai szimulációról már annyira szánalmasan nevetséges...

_- De hihető._

- Nick!

_- Emily!_

- Mi van?!

_- Van még valami mondanivalód? Mert erre nem érek rá!_

- Igen. És te ezt nem értheted! Elhallgatom az igazságot az emberek elől, és most már hallgassam el a barátim elől is?! Az úgynevezett csapattársaim elől?! Kezdem úgy érezni magam, mint egy utolsó hazudozó... Egy csapatban nem kellene hazugságoknak lennie...

_- Nem volt hazugság, amikor megtudták, csak azóta a tények megváltoztak_ – vágta rá Fury.

- Ezt most komolyan mondtad?!

_- Úgyhogy légy jó kislány, Emily, és ne mond el, amíg nem kérlek rá!_

- És az mikor lesz?

_- Talán két hét múlva..._

- Remek! – ironizált a lány.

_- Szerintem is!_

- Ezek után biztosan megutálnak – tette hozzá.

_- Nem feltétlenül._

- Legalább beszélhetek vele?

_- Kivel?_

- A mi kis titkunkkal – vágta rá Emily.

_- Rendben _– egyezett bele az igazgató könnyedén.

- Igen?

_- Szép napot! _

Fury kiszállt a vonalból és a mellette várakozó Coulson-nak nyújtotta át a telefont. Az ügynök eddig mindent hallott, mert a telefon fel volt hangosítva.

_- Itt a kis titok beszél_ – szólt bele Phil a készülékbe.

- Oh, Phil! – kiáltotta Emily. – Rég hallottalak!

_- Igen, pontosan huszonkét órája..._ – mondta az ügynök, mintha ez csak ez pillanat lett volna. De azért örült, hogy végre hall valamit a lány felől.

- De honnan tudtad, hogy... Ki vagyok hangosítva?!

_- Csak ráhibáztam_ – füllentette az ügynök.

- Szóval igen – szűrte le a lány a lényeget. - Hogy vagy?

_- Most, hogy győztetek...nagyszerűen!_

Emily-nek összeszorult a torka a gondolatra, hogy tulajdonképpen most megint hazudik. Phil-nek és Fury-nak, mert nem mondta el, és nem is tudná, hogy a veszély még ettől függetlenül nem múlt el. Végül csak ennyit mondott.

- Örülök.

_- Te pedig vigyázz magadra!_ – kérte a lányt.

- Megpróbálok... Jaj, Phil, olyan nehéz nem beszélni rólad...

_- Már nem kell sokáig hallgatnod_ – nyugtatta Phil. – _És ha ez megkönnyíti a dolgod, akkor tudnod kell, hogy engem egyáltalán nem zavar..._

- Nem hiszem!

_- Hidd el! Büszke vagyok rád!_

Emily akaratlanul is elmosolyodott a vonal másik végén, és szokatlan boldogság lett úrrá rajta egy rövid ideig. Végre úgy érezhette, hogy valamit jól csinált, hogy van értelme ennek az egész Bosszúállósdinak, de nem szédült bele nagyon a dicsőségbe.

- Komolyan?

_- Igen. Két hét múlva találkozunk! Addig is, segítsetek a károsultakon!_

- Rajta leszek – hazudta a lány, akinek már egészen más tervei voltak „szabadidejével" kapcsolatban. De azért Phil-t szívesen látta volna viszont.

_- Minden jót, Emily._

- Neked is, Phil.

...

* * *

* : képzeletem szüleménye - nincs valóság alapja, csak odaírtam valamit.


	30. Chapter 26

**Csak egy kis beszélgetés az öcskössel...**

...

Emily befejezte a konyhát, majd érdekes lehetőségre lett figyelmes. Valamennyi étel azért még is maradt, azzal a tányérral, amit a biztonság kedvéért Natahsa a Kapitánynak tett félre. Steve viszont kijelentette, hogy ő már nem éhes, szóval a szalonnás rántotta most a hűtő polcát koptatta. És a lány biztos volt benne, hogy Loki-nak senki sem vitt reggelit, szóval úgy döntött, majd megteszi ő ezt a „szívességet".

A fogolyról egyébként érdekes módon a megbeszélésen sem esett szó. Talán a többiek már meg is feledkeztek róla fontosabb elintéznivalójuk okán, de az is lehet, hogy mindannyiuk számára nyilvánvaló volt: előbb a város, csak aztán a gazfickó. Lehet, hogy szándékosan ki akarták éheztetni, de Emily úgy vélte, Loki valószínűleg már napok óta nem evett és így talán hatást gyakorolhat rá.

Szóval a lány fogta a tányér tartalmát és beleöntötte egy ételhordóba, majd egy másikba tett még zöldséget és gyümölcsöket is, a dobozokat pedig egy nagy szatyorba rakta. Ezután hozzácsapott még másfél liter ásványvizet, egy lezárható pohárban kávét és fél csomag csokis kekszet.

Már nem is értette, miért vacakol ennyit Loki táplálékbevitelén, de mindegy is. Egyszerűen csak úgy vélte, ha már reggelit visz neki, akkor azt tegye rendesen. Meg biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi az éhség ellenére sokkal szomjasabb. Ahogy informálták a többiek, a szobájában nincs csap, vagy ilyesmi, csak egy ágy, asztal és szék. Azzal a szerény ténnyel, hogy Tony mégis hogyan tervezett vécére menni az esetleges atomtámadások alatt már szintén nem is foglalkozott.

Sikeresen leosont az alagsorba, majd az „atomszoba" felé nézett. Megtalálta. Az egész folyosón félhomály uralkodott, de a szobából kellemetlen neonfény sugárzott ki a kis ablakon. Emily felemelte a kezeit, és kicsit játszadozva az ujjaival befagyasztotta a biztonsági kamerákat, hogy azok így még percekig ugyan azt a képet közvetítsék.

Ha kiiktatja őket, az rögtön gyanús lett volna, és Emily nem akart gyanúba keveredni Tony előtt. Még szerencse, hogy immár szinte szabadon használni tudja az erejét a torony erőtere mellett is, csak némi energiaveszteséggel. Továbbindult a szoba felé, és mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy az ottani, kicsit más és erősebb erőtér sem képes elnyomni az erejét - esetleg legyengíti azt. Loki-ét viszont jobban! _Jó felállás_ – vigyorogta magában a lány.

- Milyen kár – kezdte Emily gúnyosan, - hogy te nem tudod átalakítani az energiáidat! – Megtette az utolsó lépéseket az ajtóig, majd benézett az ablakon. Amit viszont ott látott, az pillanatokra megingatta a magabiztosságát.

Loki az ágyon ült, az ajtóval szemben és a földet bámulva, most viszont Emily-re emelte a tekintetét. Az arca nyúzottnak tűnt, a tegnapi sérülések még alig indultak gyógyulásnak. A tekintetéből pedig a szokásos megvetés és ravaszság helyett kétségbeesés és fájdalom sugárzott. Mint egy elfogott, összetört vadállat, aki nem érti, mi a fenét keres itt. Az egész viszont nem tartott sokáig.

Mikor Loki-ban tudatosult, hogy ki is jött meglátogatni, lendületesen felpattant az ágyról, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Emily hátrált pár lépést, de megdöbbenését így sem tudta leplezni.

- Mi a...?! – motyogta maga elé a lány, ugyanis, amikor Loki felállt, megváltozott a tekintete, visszatért bele az intenzív kék fény. A szeme, amikor a lány megpillantotta még zöld volt, halványzöld. Azokból a halványzöld szemekből pedig a tudatosulás pillanatában olyan félelem sugárzott, mintha azt üzente volna a lánynak, hogy „Segíts!".

- Eljöttél meglátogatni, kicsi lány? – kezdte Loki a maga megszokott, behízelgő és sejtelmes hangján miközben az ablakhoz lépett.

Emily kicsit megrettent a férfi töretlen magabiztosságától, és nem értette, hova tűnt az előző fájdalom és kétségbeesés a szeméből. És miért volt zöld a szeme? Ez kezdett hátborzongatóan gyanús lenni... De Emily nagy levegőt vett, és a tőle telhető legjobb pókerarccal folytatta.

- Úgy tűnik – felelte könnyedén.

Loki elmosolyodott a lány makacsságán. Ő már jól tudta, hogy Emily csak megjátsza magát, és legbelül retteg. Ezt akarta elérni, hogy elbizonytalanítsa. Hogy végre megtörje, és a megfelelő pillanatban saját céljai szerint használja fel a lány kétségbeesését. Csak egy valamivel nem számolt.

Emily még a legnagyobb kétségbeesésében is képes megőrizni a józan eszét és ítélőképességét. Ezt még Phil-től tanulta, és azóta sosem hagyta, hogy az ellenség e módon használja ki és verje át. Talán rosszul blöffölt, talán remegett a félelemtől, de semmi pénzért nem hagyta volna, hogy Loki túljárjon az eszén és rávegye, hogy elárulja a barátait.

- És miért jöttél? – kérdezte Loki kíváncsian.

- Hoztam reggelit – mondta a lány könnyedén. Ezután néhány perc szünet következett, mialatt a lány és a mágus kemény farkasszemet néztek. Végül Loki megunta a dolgot.

- Akkor miért nem adod ide? – Loki felvonta a szemöldökét. Az igazat megvallva nagyon marta már az éhség. Több mint fél éve nem evett rendesen, csak mindenféle „szemetet", és szomjas is volt.

- Most éppen azon gondolkozom – magyarázta a lány, idegesítő nyugalommal, - hogy hogyan juttassam be hozzád anélkül, hogy ki kelljen nyitnom az ajtót.

- Ebben a dimenzióban sehogyan – világosította fel Loki, mintha ez nyilvánvaló lenne.

- Te talán tudod, hogy miképpen léphetnék át a hipertérbe**1**? – nézett rá Emily csodálkozva és kételkedve.

- Nem igazán – felelte a fekete. – Csak izgalmasabban szerettem volna kifejezni a „lehetetlent".

- Miért is nem lepődöm meg ezen?

- Most ideadod végre, vagy sem?!

- Mi ez a nagy türelmetlenség, Loki? – vigyorgott a lány.

- Á, szóval zsarolni akarsz? – kérdezett rá a félisten töretlen magabiztossággal.

Emily vállat vont.

- Nem igazán...

- Helyes, mert az úgysem menne!

- Ne légy abban olyan biztos!

- Jól szórakozol?

- Kiválóan!

- Akkor talán engem is hagyhatnál egy kicsit szórakozni – vetette fel Loki „ártatlanul".

- Még csak azt kéne...

- Kinyitod végre azt az átkozott ajtót, vagy órákig folytatjuk még ezt?!

- Ha kinyitom, megszöksz – ellenkezett a lány.

- De ha nem, akkor mi értelme volt idejönnöd? – támadt vissza Loki.

- Kérdezni szerettem volna valamit. Valójában több dolgot.

- És mi volt a biztosítékod rá, hogy válaszolok is.

- Gondoltam hálás leszel a reggeliért...

- A látványáért? – vágott Loki egy értetlenkedő grimaszt, majd elnevette magát. – Azt hitted, hogy majd valahogy átvarázsolom a falon ide bentre?! Ha ezt megtehetném, akkor már rég nem lennék itt!

- Nem hittem semmit! - védekezett a lány.

- Szóval terv nélkül jöttél – folytatta Loki a kioktatást. – Még okosabb dolog – ironizált.

- Most kell a kaja, vagy sem?!

- Te ostobább vagy, mint gondoltam! – Emily sértődötten és dühtől szikrázó szemekkel nézett vissza rá. – Persze, hogy kell – jelentette ki Loki valamivel visszafogottabban.

- Esküdj meg, hogy nem szöksz el! – követelte a lány.

- Esküszöm – vont vállat Loki könnyedén.

- Nem ér! Hazudtál!

- Azt sosem tudhatod – mondta a férfi sejtelmesen.

- De most hazudtál!

- Vagy nem...

- Mindegy – döntötte el a lány. – Úgy sem hagyom, hogy elmenekülj! Most én vagyok az erősebb, szóval ne is próbálkozz! – figyelmeztette a feketét.

- Majd meglátjuk – somolygott Loki tovább. Amikor viszont látta, hogy a lány nem igazán boldogul a biztonsági kóddal elmosolyodott. – Nem várt komplikációk?

- Hát nem is fogok várni! – vágta rá a lány, és az energiáit az ajtó zárjába irányítva feloldotta azt. Valójában a zárszerkezet robbant és füstölt is egy kicsit, de szerencsére nem ment tönkre.

Loki elvigyorodott, majd hátrált néhány lépést az ajtótól.

- Rendhagyó módja egy probléma megoldásának – jegyezte meg.

- Ugye? – mosolyogta Emily elégedetten, majd nagy levegőt véve belépett a szobába és azonnal behúzta maga után az ajtót, újra működésbe hozva a zárat.

- Kettesben, velem, egy bezárt szobában? – vigyorodott el Loki. – Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ez bátorság vagy inkább ostobaság a részedről...

- Nem fogsz megölni – jelentett ki a lány. – Ha akarnál, se tudnál!

- Ne légy abban olyan biztos!

- Tessék! – dobta Emily a szatyrot az asztalra, majd idegesen Loki-ra nézett. – Igyekezz, mert talán még meggondolom magam...

Loki vállat vont és hanyagul az asztalhoz sétált, majd elkezdte kipakolni az ételt, amit Emily hozott neki.

- Egész idő alatt ott fogsz állni? – kérdezte Loki a lányt.

Emily még mindig az ajtónál ténfergett és elég kellemetlenül érezte magát. Szokatlan volt neki ez a helyzet. Ő, Loki, egy átlagos, azaz majdhogynem átlagos szoba, és jelenleg nem érzi úgy, hogy a férfi bármelyik pillanatban rátámadhat. Nem, Loki nem úgy tűnt, mint aki gyilkos terveket szövögetne magában, de Emily még mindig félt a közelébe menni. Az ördögi tekintet hiánya, és a „csevegő" hangnem még nem volt elég, hogy legkevésbé is megbízzon Loki-ban.

- Csak egy szék van – felelte Emily végül.

- Ott van az ágy – vetette fel Loki.

- Most komolyan?!

- Nekem mindegy – vont vállat Loki, és nekilátott a reggelinek. Azzal kezdte, hogy elfogyasztotta a víz majdnem egészét. – De ha megunod az álldogálást, tudod... – azzal folytatta a tojással.

Emily némán figyelte, ahogy elfogyasztja az adagját, és nem tudta felfogni, hogy annyi éhezés után hogy képes Loki mégis ilyen kulturáltan és kimérten enni. Még a zöldségekhez is a villát használta, és egyáltalán nem sietett. Teljesen más volt, mint Thor, aki csupán egy napnyi éhezés után úgy falt, mintha halálra éheztették volna egy oroszlánketrecben, ahol minden falatért meg kellett küzdenie. Thor mohó volt, Loki viszont kiélvezett minden falatot.

A lány végül megunta a várakozást és fel-alá kezdett sétálni az ajtó körül. Lokit láthatóan szórakoztatta a lány idegessége, így el-el vigyorodott evés közben, de a világért sem sietett volna jobban. Talán még direkt be is lassított. Emily végül már nem bírta tovább a benne egyre jobban növekvő feszültséget, és idegesen az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

_Miért is csinálom ezt?!_ – gondolta és fájdalom hasított a fejébe. A reggeli fejfájás oka valószínűleg nem múlt el, és most kétszeres erővel tért vissza. Lüktetett, szúrt és csak tovább növelte idegességét, ami valószínűleg az oka is volt. Szóval mikor Loki már a kekszet és a gyümölcsöket fogyasztotta, dühösen rákiáltott.

_-_ Befejezed még holnapig?!

- Valami gond van? – nézett rá Loki a legnagyobb nyugalommal.

- Nem, semmi! – vágta rá a lány ironikusan.

- Akkor jó – fordult vissza Loki az asztalhoz, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

- Egyél már gyorsabban! – tört ki a lányból.

Loki elvigyorodott és újabb kekszet vett ki a zacskóból, de nem gyorsított a tempón egy kicsit sem. Emily nem látva értelmet a további veszekedésben inkább nagyot sóhajtott, majd bevállalta a legnagyobb ostobaságot. De ha már az oroszlán barlangjában van, akkor miért ne menjen mélyebbre? Szóval fogta magát és az ágyig sétált, majd leült az egyik végére és a falnak vetette a hátát.

Megpróbált valamennyire lehiggadni, de az idegesség csak nem akart elmúlni, ő pedig fájdalmas tekintettel kezdte a plafont bámulni. Nagyon belefeledkezhetett a néha már-már hasogató, és szédítő fejfájásba, mert egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy Loki áll előtte, tőle alig húsz centire és kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel néz le rá, és kémleli az arcát.

- Veled meg mi történt? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Semmi – hazudta a lány.

- Nem úgy nézel ki...

- Befejezted? – bökött Emily az asztal felé.

- Be – vont vállat Loki.

- Thor készítette – jelentette ki a lány. A kifejezést, ami ebben a pillanatban Loki arcán megjelent talán az undor, hányinger, hitetlenkedés és döbbenet elegyeként lehetne jellemezni. – Csak gondoltam, szólok – tette hozzá Emily „ártatlanul".

- Hát nem kellett volna – vágta rá Loki idegesen, majd a jobb kezében tartott kávés pohárral és minden figyelmeztetés nélkül leült az ágyra. De még nem is a másik végére, hanem alig fél méterre a lánytól.

Néhány percig némán ültek egymás mellett. Loki magában élvezte a kávéját, ami szerinte egy volt azon kevés dolgok közül, amik jók Midgardban. Emily ezalatt tovább bámult maga elé, megpróbálva nem megadni magát a fejfájásnak, de az csak-csak arra kényszerítette a kezét, hogy a halántékához kapjon. Ráadásul még az is idegesítette, hogy valami érthetetlen okból most legnagyobb ellenségével...ülnek az ágyán...egymás mellett. Ez nem...lehet...igaz...!

- Mintha kérdezni akartál volna valamit – vetette fel Loki, miután megunta a lány fájdalmas sóhajainak számolását.

- Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy nem válaszolsz – vágta rá Emily.

- Szóval..., most csak itt akarsz üldögélni, velem? – fordult felé Loki vigyorogva, kihangsúlyozva az utolsó szót. – Tudtam én, hogy azután, a csók után még visszatérsz hozzám...

- Fogd be! – kiáltotta a lány.

- Mi van, csak nem ráhibáztam? Amiatt vagy itt, ugye? – folytatta Loki továbbra is a pimasz kérdezősködést.

- Nem – hazudta Emily. De csak részben volt hazugság, amiatt is volt, de főleg az igazság miatt.

- Hát akkor? – vigyorgott tovább Loki.

Emily nem köntörfalazott tovább.

- Kinek dolgozol?

- Nehéz kérdés, kicsi lány... Miből gondolod, hogy egyáltalán dolgozok valakinek?

- Válaszolj! – követelte Emily.

- Miért? Ha nem, mit teszel?

- Kérlek...!

- Találj ki valami könnyebbet – javasolta Loki.

- Jelenleg csak ez izgat.

- Akkor..., talán üssük el az időt, amíg gondolkozol! – mosolyodott el Loki sejtelmesen.

Emily rosszat sejtve felugrott, de a fájdalom így sziklaként hatolt a fejébe és megszédült. Most már mindkét kezével a halántékához kapott és elgyengülve görnyedt kicsit össze. Ez az idő viszont elég volt Loki-nak, hogy megragadja a lányt, és végigfektesse az ágyon. Emily ellenkezett ugyan, de a szédüléstől nem volt képes megfelelően az erejére koncentrálni, így Loki-nak sikerült fölé másznia.

Emily egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, de amikor újból kinyitott, a felette térdelő férfi arca már alig volt az övétől harminc centire. A lány kétségbeesve nézett Loki kék szemeibe, amikből csak elszántság sugárzott.

- Mit akarsz?! – nyögte a lány.

- Csak ugyan azt, mint a múltkor... – „nyugtatta" Loki.

- Fáj a fejem – ellenkezett a lány.

- Oh, az általános kifogás – ingatta a fejét Loki. – Bár most kivételesen hiszek neked.

- És?

- Ezen könnyen segíthetünk – jelentette ki, és közelebb hajolt a lányhoz.

- Csak szállj le rólam – kérte Emily. Loki tovább közeledett, így a lány megpróbálta lerúgni magáról, de persze sikertelenül. Fizikailag Loki magasan felette állt, így az erőlködése hasztalan ficánkolás volt csupán. Mikor azonban Emily már-már idegbajosan kapkodta ide-oda a fejét, Loki megelégelte a dolgot. Kicsit növelt a távolságon és kissé idegesen nézett le a lány szemeibe.

- Talán ha nem lennél ennyire feszült, nem fájna a fejed – mondta.

- Miattad vagyok feszült – jelentette ki Emily.

- Ha belegondolok, ez egészen megtisztelő – mosolyodott el Loki.

- Utállak – nyögte Emily, akinek a kezeit még mindig a matracnak szorította a fekete.

- Én is – értett egyet Loki.

- Miért csinálod ezt?

- Ha már itt vagy, legyen valami hasznom is belőled – felelte a mágus a legnagyobb természetességgel. – Most pedig ne ficánkolj tovább! Amíg fáj a fejed, nem igazán vagy szórakoztató...

- Eressz el! – követelte a lány újból.

- Akarod, hogy elmúljon a fájdalom, vagy sem? – nézett Loki komolyan a szemébe. – Még az ostoba kérdéseid is izgalmasabbak lennének ennél...

- Mi van?! – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Muszáj neked ennyire nehéz felfogásúnak lenned?

- Inkább csak a te gondolatmeneted érthetetlen – vágott vissza Emily. A feje viszont újból hasogatni kezdett, és az egyik hullámra kelletlenül felszisszent, majd egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét.

- Akkor elmondom úgy, hogy még te is megértsd, mielőtt teljesen elveszted a figyelmed...

Emily kérdőn nézett fel rá két fájdalomhullám között. Talán jobb is, hogy fekszik, még ha nem is önszántából, mert ha nem így lenne, akkor biztosan elesne a szédüléstől.

- Vagyis? – nyögte a lány. Loki fáradtan sóhajtott, mintha tizedszerre kéne elmagyarázni a nyilvánvalót.

- Te hoztál nekem ételt, cserébe nem öllek meg, hanem megengedem, hogy feltedd az ostoba kérdéseidet. Amíg viszont fáj a fejed, láthatóan egyik sem jut az eszedbe, és mivel én nagyon unom már ezt a hattyúhalálát, segítek véget vetni neki, hogy végre feltehesd őket. Azaz segítenék, ha nem viselkednél úgy, mint egy idióta kislány...

- Most szórakozol velem?! – tört ki a lányból.

- Nem. Inkább te velem.

- Hogy érted, hogy segítesz...?! Te nekem?!

- Csak maradj végre nyugton – kérte a lányt, kissé idegesen. – Nekem jobban fáj, mint neked...

- Gondolom... – ironizált Emily fájdalmasan, de Loki ekkor újra közelebb hajolt hozzá. – Mit akarsz?! – tette fel újból a kérdést, most már a félelemtől suttogva. A kérdés végén elszorult a torka. Milyen hülye is volt, hogy ide jött...

- Már mondtam – vágta rá Loki, határozott, ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon. – Most pedig...ne...mozdulj...! – kérte a lányt újból, a végén már kimérten suttogva.

Emily nyelt egyet, de már képtelen volt tovább ellenállni. Rettenetesen tartott attól, hogy most mi lesz, de az egyre növekvő fájdalom a fejében nem kegyelmezett neki. Úgy döntött, ha a legkisebb esély is van rá, hogy amit Loki tenni fog, az enyhít a kínokon, akkor nem áll többé az útjába. Megadóan, kissé remegve abbahagyta a fészkelődést és elfeküdt az ágyon, majd Loki-ra emelte bizonytalan, barna tekintetét.

Loki szája elégedett mosolyra húzódott, de a tekintetéből még mindig nem lehetett határozottság mellett sok mindent kiolvasni. Mikor már csak centiméterek választották el Emily arcától a lány remegve behunyta a szemeit, és magában imádkozott tovább. Loki ekkor vett egy nagy levegőt, majd a lány arcára tette az övét. Hűvös homloka már összeért Emily forró bőrével, de az ajkaik között még maradt néhány centi távolság. Loki most kivételesen nem kívánta csökkenteni ezt a távolságot.

Csók helyett csupán ő is lehunyta a szemét és belelélegzett a lány szájába, majd továbbra is egymásnak érintve tartotta a homlokukat. Elégedetten nyugtázta magában, amint a lány lélegzése zilálásból lassan kiegyensúlyozottá válik, a kezei pedig szorítása ellenére is tökéletesen elernyednek. Loki ekkor enyhített a szorításon, majd tovább várt, amíg a lány teljesen megnyugszik. A közelsége mellett természetesen maradék energiáját használta, hogy elmulassza a fájdalmat. Nagyobb varázslatot úgy sem lett volna képes végrehajtani Stark-nak hála...

Emily még egy utolsót megremegett, amikor Loki hűvös bőre a homlokához ért, de nem ellenkezett többet. Kezdetben még félt és nehezen vette a levegőt, de ahogy sikerült megszoknia a férfi közelségét, egyre nyugodtabban lélegzett. Nem tudta felfogni, mégis hogyan lehetséges ez, de Loki közelsége valamennyire megnyugtatta. Pont az, aki miatt ideges volt... De miatta volt ideges? Mert lehet, hogy nem is Loki, hanem sokkal inkább a szavai, az utalásai, következésképpen a sötét vezér volt az, ami nem hagyta nyugodni.

A lány egy idő után már elengedte görcsbe rándult végtagjait, és ellazulva vészelte át a fájdalom utolsó, múló-lüktető hullámait. Mert, ahogy Loki megmondta, a fejét gyötrő fájdalom már az első pillanattól fogva enyhülni kezdett, ám még nem múlt el rögtön. Percekig tűrte az elhúzódó kínt, és a férfi egyre inkább kellemesebbnek tűnő közelségét, mialatt Loki langyos lehelete végig az arcát simogatta. Olyan volt ez, mint egy túl hosszúra nyúlt, csók előtti várakozást, de a lány nem mozdult.

Aztán a fájdalom egyszer csak teljesen eloszlott, mintha sosem létezett volna. Emily megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel. Loki ekkor ráeszmélve, hogy vége, lassan elvált a lánytól, és ülő helyzetbe emelkedett. Már nem fogta tovább a lány kezeit, hanem kicsit hátrébb húzódott, teret adva neki, hogy felülhessen. Emily sosem hitte volna, de mikor Loki eltávolodott tőle, mintha hirtelen ürességet érzett volna, és a korábbi biztonság hiányát. Viszont erőt vett magán, és feltápászkodott.

- Elmúlt, nem? – szólította meg Loki fél perc farkasszemezés után.

- El – válaszolta a lány.

- Akkor, mire vársz?

Emily nagyot sóhajtott.

- Ki akarja elfoglalni a Fö...Midgardot?

- Nem csak Midgardot akarja – tért ki az egyenes válasz elő Loki, Emily viszont úgy tűnt ravaszabb volt nála.

- Szóval már biztos, hogy nem te állsz az egész mögött...

- Miről beszélsz?!

- Úgy tudtam, hogy te csak egy küldött vagy! – jelentette ki Emily.

- Hogyan?!

- Ki kényszerít? - folytatta a lány.

- Én ilyet nem mondtam!

- De azt igen, hogy téged nem érdekel a világunk!

- És akkor mi van?!

- Nem érdekel, de mégis le akarod igázni. Le akarod igázni, de mégis egy idegen lány lesmárolására pazarlod az időd... Ezzel valami nem stimmel...

- Túl sokat gondolsz bele – ellenkezett Loki.

- Akkor minek utaltál és fenyegetőztél annyit?! – Loki vállat vont. – Ha nem akarod elmondani, akkor miért célozgattál itt a végzetre meg hasonlókra.

- Unatkoztam – vont vállat a mágus.

- Nem, ezt nem veszem be! – ingatta a fejét Emily határozottan. – Azért utalgattál nekem, hogy kíváncsi legyek az igazságra, hogy felkeltsd az érdeklődésem. De mi másért tetted volna, ha nem az lett volna a célod, hogy végül elmondhasd nekem?

Loki pofátlanul elnevette magát.

- Hogy elmondhassam neked? Ugyan miért fedném fel a lapjaimat előtted?

- Akkor meg mi volt a célod? – kérdezett rá Emily immár tanácstalanul, de Loki baljós vigyora újabb kétségeket keltett benne. – Csak játszadoztál velem, igaz? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

- Talán igen...talán nem – somolygott Loki tovább. – Ki mondta, hogy már vége van?

- Loki! – kiáltotta dühösen a lány. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a nevén szólította a férfit. Ez Loki-nak is feltűnt, és ravaszul a lány szemébe nézett.

- A csatát elvesztettem, de te a barátid helyett mégis itt vagy velem, kettesben, egy szobában, amit te magad zártál ránk. Szerinted ez nem elég kielégítő cél a részemről?

- Szóval nincs is semmilyen fenyegetés, és csak azért mondtad azokat, hogy idecsalhass?!

- Könnyen változik a véleményed – jelentette ki Loki. – Akkor még úgy tűnt, tisztában vagy vele, hogy kivételesen igazat mondok.

- Most akkor mégis...?!

- Miért olyan hihetetlen, hogy hazugságok helyett az igazságot használtam arra..., hogy is fogalmaztál? Igen..., hogy idecsalhassalak!

- De miért?

- Mert megtehettem – vont vállat újból. - Jól jön a társaság...

- Komolyan úgy véled, hogy te bármit megtehetsz ezen a világon?! – tört ki a lányból, aki ebben a pillanatban felpattant az ágyról, és úgy nézet farkasszemet a nyugalmát idegesítően megőrző Loki-val. – Hogy leigázhatod a Földet, elpusztíthatsz egy város, sőt még velem is szórakozhatsz?!

- Már megtettem..., legalábbis az utóbbit.

- Tudod mit? Menj te a fenébe! – ordibálta a lány, és a kijárat felé vette az irányt. – És én még azt hittem, hogy van remény a számodra! – motyogta maga elé. Még alig távolodott el két méterre a férfitól, Loki utána eredt, és megragadta a kezét. – Eressz el! – kiáltotta a lány.

- Maradj még! – kérte Loki, mélyen a szemébe nézve.

- Na persze, hogy tovább szórakozhass velem?!

- Egyrészről.

- Viszlát – rántotta volna ki Emily a kezét a szorításból, de nem sikerült. – LOKI!

- Csak beszélgessünk – kérte a lányt.

- Elegem van a veled való értelmetlen beszédből! – rázta a fejét Emily. – Ha valami játékszerre vágysz, akkor ne bennem keresd tovább!

- Nem szórakozom többé – hazudta Loki.

- Nem hiszek neked!

- Az a te bajod – vágta rá a mágus, és vissza rángatta a lányt az ágyig, majd erőszakkal leültette és mellé telepedett. A csuklóját még mindig nem engedte el.

- Nem lenne egyszerűbb csak elmondanod az igazat? – kérdezte a lány. – Ezzel nem jutsz semmire. De ha elmondanád, akkor talán még ki is engednének, és...

- Az túl unalmas lenne...

- Te élvezed, hogy itt vagy?!

- Most már igen – felelte Loki, miközben közelebb húzódott a lányhoz.

- És ha azt mondom, hogy ha nem beszélsz, akkor megölnek?

- Akkor kihasználom az utolsó lehetőségeimet – vágta rá Loki, mintha nem is venné komolyan a lányt, majd megragadta a másik csuklóját is, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Emily most már nem érezte a korábbi bűnös vágyakat, a csók csupán átlagosnak hatott a számára. Talán azért, mert ez most már szinte durva és erőszakos volt. De hirtelen egy utolsó ötlete támadt, és most is visszacsókolta Loki-t. A férfinak ez nem tetszett...annyira, mert ő akart dominálni. Emily viszont minden ellenkezése előtt ráfogott Loki karjaira, és most ő döntötte hanyatt a férfit az ágyon. Az ágyékára ült, és egy utolsó csók után kissé felegyenesedett, hogy Loki szemeibe nézhessen.

- Szóval te valójában szereted, ha szórakoznak veled...? – vigyorodott el Loki.

- Csak ha nekem is van hasznom belőle – állt elő Emily a frappáns válasszal. Loki elismerően nézett fel rá.

- És ebből mi hasznod származik?

Emily ekkor újra az arcához hajolt, megvárta, még Loki száját elhagyja egy vágyakozó sóhaj, de nem csókolta meg újból, hanem a fülébe mondta.

- Mit szólnál ahhoz... – kezdte titokzatosan suttogva, - ha kötnénk egy alkut?

- Mi lenne az? – kérdezte Loki kíváncsian, a plafonnak beszélve, mert a lány még mindig a fülébe hajolt.

- Te elmondod nekem az igazat, a teljes igazat...

- Ezért cserébe nem fogadok el akármit – figyelmeztette Loki.

- Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám... – húzta tovább Emily Loki idegeit, - hogy ha ezt megteszed nekem, akkor segítek neked kijutni innen...

- Oh, valóban? – ült fel Loki hirtelen, magával rántva a lányt. Mélyen Emily szemébe nézett. – Megtennéd?

- Ha te is!

- Képes lennél... elárulni a barátaidat egy fogalomért, ami néha többet árt, mint használ?

- Úgy beszélsz, mintha te nem akarnád ezt – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Ne érts félre – magyarázta Loki. – Akarom. De azt is akarom, hogy biztos légy benne!

- Az miért fontos?

- Mert nélküled innen sehová sem megyek! – jelentette ki Loki a lány nagy megdöbbenésére.

- Miért kellek én neked?! – akadékoskodott Emily.

- Ez egyszerű... te vagy az utolsó meridián, az utolsó, aki veszélyt jelenthet rám... már persze akkor, ha megtanulod rendesen irányítani az erőd... Viszont ha ez sikerül, anélkül hogy belehalnál, az én oldalamon akarom tudni az erődet, ilyen egyszerű!

- Önző vagy!

- Te pedig ostoba! Azt hiszed, a kis barátaid még sokáig kordába tarthatják a Tesseract erejét?! Hát nagyon tévedsz! Ha pedig újból működésbe lép, én leszek az egyetlen, aki megakadályozhatja, hogy elpusztítsd önmagad.

- Miért akadályoznád meg?

- Nem nyilvánvaló?! A te hatalmadnak több hasznát veszem, amíg élsz. Viszont nem akarom egész úton a nyafogásodat hallgatni szóval jól gondold meg, hogyan döntesz.

- Ha megyek, mindent elmondasz?

- Mindent, amit tudni akarsz! – vágta rá Loki sejtelmesen.

- Az igazságot akarom tudni! Azt, hogy mi fenyegeti a Földet, és hogyan lehet megfékezni!

- Biztos vagy te ebben?

- Igen! Mi lehetne fontosabb, mint, hogy megvédjem az otthonom?

- Hogy magadat védd? – vetett fel Loki.

- A barátaimat védem – vágta rá Emily ingerülten.

- Mi értelme van védeni őket, ha cserébe el kell árulnod őket?

- Nem árulom el őket – jelentette ki a lány.

- Az, hogy elszöksz velem, talán nem árulás?

- Még nem döntöttem el!

- Érdekes, mert mintha te ajánlottad volna az alkut... – „töprengett" Loki.

- De te változtattál rajta!

- Hát ez van – vont vállat Loki. – Döntsd el te, megéri-e! De egy valamit ne felejts! Bármit teszel is, a végzeten nem változtathatsz. Egy egész világén semmiképpen. Ha itt maradsz, Midgard ugyanúgy elveszik, mint ha megtudnád, miben fog elveszni. Magadat viszont még megmentheted.

- Nem hiszek neked! Biztosan van valami megoldás...! – erősködött a lány.

- Van – felelte Loki magától értetődően.

- És ha kiszabadítalak, megosztod velem? – csillant új remény a lány szemében, de újból csalódnia kellett.

- Már elmondtam a központban. Állj át a győztes oldalra!

Emily szemei összeszűkültek a felháborodástól.

- Hogy merészelsz még ezek után is fölényeskedni?! – vonta kérdőre dühösen kiabálva a lány. – Még egy napja sincs, hogy legyőztünk téged! Még a sebeid sem gyógyultak be!

- Hibás érvek, kicsi lány – ingatta a fejét a mágus. – A csatát talán elvesztettem, de a háború kimenetelén ez semmit nem változtat. És veletek ellentétben, a fájdalom engem erősebbé tesz!

- Akkor mi volt az a félelem szemedben, amikor megláttál, mielőtt bejöttem? – vonta kérdőre a lány.

- Miről beszélsz?! – adta a hülyét Loki, és tényleg nem értette, miről van szó. – Nem félek tőled!

- Akkor kitől félsz?

- Senkitől!

- Talán rosszul teszed.

- Te pedig azt, hogy ilyeneket kérdezgetsz!

- Most már mennem kell – jelentette ki a lány, és felpattanva újból az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Loki most kivételesen nem is próbálta visszatartani.

- Ne feledd, amit mondtam – mondta a lánynak, mikor az kinyitotta a zárat.

Emily vett egy nagy levegőt, és kilépet a szobából, majd amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, visszazárta az ajtót. Loki viszont a szökni vágyás legkisebb jelét sem mutatta ezalatt. Talán mégsem hazudott, amikor megesküdött rá? Biztos csak azért csinálja ezt, hogy összezavarja őt – vélekedett Emily.

- Ezzel még nincs vége! – jelentette ki a lány, mikor utoljára benézett az ablakon, és találkozott a pillantásuk.

- Tudtam én, hogy a többiekkel ellentétben, te elhiszed majd nekem – mosolyodott el Loki rejtelmesen.

- Ah – morogta Emily. – Menj a fenébe!

- Jelenleg be vagyok zárva – ellenkezett Loki, széttárva a karjait. – És ez egyébként is önismétlés volt – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

- Akkor menj harmadszor is! – vágta rá a lány és dühösen, nagy hévvel elvágtatott a lift felé. Loki gúnyos nevetése viszont még sokáig visszhangzott utána. – Egyszer még úgyis megöllek! – morogta maga elé Emily.

- Látod, ez egy szép álom – válaszolta Loki könnyedén, majd tovább nevetett.

Emily fel nem fogta, hogy a fekete hogy hallotta ezt még tizenöt méter távolról, de már magasról tett az egészre. Most ott van, ahonnan elindult, ha nem még mélyebben. Mihez fog most kezdeni? – tette fel magának a kérdést sokadjára az elmúlt nap. És még ott volt az ennél jóval aggasztóbb tény is, hogy most már fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Loki mikor hazudott neki az elmúlt fél órában, és mikor mondott igazat. A szemétládának sikerült összezavarnia!

És a zavartságot még az a csekély tény is tetőzte, hogy mindezek ellenére Loki volt az, aki elmulasztotta a fejfájását, és felajánlotta, hogy megvédheti az életét..., még ha kizárólag önző célok vezérlik is.

...

* * *

**1** Elvileg, ha valaki képes lenne a negyedik dimenzióban (hipertér) materializálódni, akkor képes lenne tárgyakat áthelyezni egy tökéletesen lezárt szobából a másikba a harmadik, tehát az egyel alacsonyabb dimenzióban. Ez egy bonyolult analógia következtetése, amiről amúgy én sem sokat tudok, de ez talán segíthet megérteni:

_Mi a csudát tudunk a világról Síkföld - Youtube  
_


	31. Chapter 27

**Szökés a szigetre  
**

Emily felrohant a szobájába és az szinte az őrület határán vetette bele magát az ágyába. Ha eddig biztos volt magában, akkor most tökéletesen tanácstalan volt. Sírni viszont nem tudott. Úgy érezte, mindjárt felrobban, ha nem ereszti ki a gőzt, de egyszerűen képtelen volt egyetlen könnyet is kicsikarni magából. Már épp azon volt, hogy lemegy a laborba és mindent bevall Tony-nak, amikor hirtelen felfigyelt valamire.

Valami sima tapintású és összegyűrt dolgon tenyerelt. A magazinon, amit a reggel lapozgatott. Akkor újból vetett egy pillantást a borítóra, a kék égre és világos türkiz zöld tengerre, majd a látványra nagyot sóhajtott. Ennek hatására valami más is eszébe jutott, és a gondolatok ezután már csak jöttek, és jöttek...

Az a zöld... Pont olyan, mint amilyen Loki szeme volt, abban a pillanatban, amikor meglátta őt a cellában. Kell, hogy valami magyarázat legyen rá! Mert az kizárt, hogy a trükkök mestere poénból kontaktlencséket próbálgatott volna! Nem. Inkább olyan volt, mintha egy teljesen más személyt látott volna akkor. Az igazi Lokit... – jutott eszébe a lánynak.

Mit is olvasott abban a számos északi mitológiával kapcsolatos iratban? Ó, hogy is felejthette el? A tűz és ármányosság istenének legfontosabb ismertető jegye: a ravasz, titokzatos, kifürkészhetetlen zöld szemei, amik mindig új ötleteket rejtenek magukban. Azokban a szemekben most mégis félelem és kétségbeesés ült. Tanácstalanság. Lehetséges lenne, hogy... Lokit is megszállták, épp úgy, ahogy Barton-t, Eric-et és a többi embert?

Mert a felizzó kék fény a szemében pont olyan volt, mint Clint-té azon a biztonsági felvételen, ami a Stuttgarti múzeum irídiumot tartalmazó raktárában készült. Amit a csapat nem sokkal az akció után nézett meg, hátha megsejtenek valamit. Lehetséges lenne, hogy Lokit épp úgy irányítása alatt tartotta valami nagyobb hatalom, ahogy ő az embereket..., és hogy valójában az embereket is az a bizonyos vezér irányította általa? Mert, ha igen, az mindent megváltoztat.

Ha Loki nem volt önmaga, akkor... mégsem kéne, hogy az ellenségük legyen? De mégis hogyan? Talán a jogar már akkor átvette az elméje fölött az irányítást, amikor még a Földre érkezése előtt a kezébe került. A vezér adta neki? Mert Thor szerin nem Asgardi cuccról van szó. Ha pedig a vezér irányítja Loki-t, akkor a fenyegetés is biztosan igaz. Loki nem a saját, hanem az őt iránytó nevében beszélt. A vezér az, aki elvesztette a csatát, és nem ő.

Loki csak egy eszköz volt. Ezért mondta, hogy nem érdekli a világuk, és azt is, hogy nem kényszerítik. Valószínűleg olyannyira megszállták az elméjét, hogy a vezér céljait immár a sajátjának tekinti...csak éppen nem érti, miért vágyik rájuk. Mert megteheti? Ez amúgy is gyenge mese volt... Nem, Loki valószínűleg küzd a bűvölet ellen... Ezért változhatott vissza önmagává egy kis időre, mert a vezérnek akkor pont nem volt szüksége rá... De aztán, amikor megérkezett...

Loki-t irányítják, és ő látta a szemeiben, a valódi szemeiben, hogy ő valójában nem akarta ezt. Nem, hiszen Thor is említette, hogy ott, az erkélyen egy pillanatra mintha megtört volna. De nem tudott leállni, nem tehette, ahogy Barton sem..., amíg meg nem tört az igézet. Vissza kell hoznia Loki valódi énét, most már biztos volt benne. De hogyan?

Natasha egy ütéssel intézte ezt el, de Loki-t márványpadlóba verték, és semmi. A probléma forrását kell megszüntetnie. Emily tudta, hogy ez nagyon kockázatos, lehet, hogy Loki valódi személyisége merőben más... Lehet, hogy az igazi Loki azonnal megölné őt, lehet, hogy rosszabb, mint ahogy Thor mesélte..., de meg kell próbálnia! Ha a legkisebb esély is van rá, hogy az igazi Loki tud bármit is az igazságról, akkor talán nekik is segíthet. Mert a mostani, megszállt Loki nem fog segíteni a Földön, ebben már több mint biztos volt.

Szóval mi is lehetett, ami megigézte? Valószínűleg a jogar, vagy a Tesseract, vagy mindkettő. Ezek szerint csak annyi a dolga, hogy minél távolabb viszi ezektől, esetleg bever neki párat, ha még így sem szűnik meg a bűvölet. Igen, ez lesz az, hiszen az ő aurája is a kockáéhoz hasonlít... Lehetséges lenne, hogy..., hogy Loki valódi ereje teljesen más, és ez a mostani csak a Tesseratc-ból származik? Ha igen, az úgy is kiderül, előbb-utóbb – döntötte el a lány.

Most pedig... hova vigye az öcsit? Tekintete ekkor újból az újságra tévedt. Emily elmosolyodott. Loki, idézet feloldás, tenger, napfény, pálmafák...? Ez az egész olyan groteszk hatást keltett. Mégis... Már szinte biztos volt benne, hogy meglesz az a Maldív-szigeteki nyaralás. De addig néhány dolgot még el kell intéznie...

Egy: a jogart és a kockát biztosan itt hagyja, és ha Loki ellenzi ezt, az csak újabb bizonyíték az elmélete helyességére. Kettő: le kell foglalnia a szállást. Ezt egy hívással azonnal elintézte. Három: valamennyi pénz is kell. Ezt a Tony-tól még tegnap elcsórt hitelkártya teljesítette. Négy: összeszedni pár cuccot. Tíz perc alatt bedobálta a legfontosabbakat egy sporttáskába. Amúgy sem tervezett sokáig maradni. Kideríti az igazat és felveszi a kapcsolatot a többiekkel. Valószínűleg totál kiakadnak majd, és lehet, hogy még előbb rátalálnak.

Tehát az ötödik: egy kifogás. A legjobb lesz, ha nem szól senkinek, és gondoskodik róla, hogy ne akadjanak a nyomukra, amíg megfelelően ki nem kérdezte Lokit, ami lehet, hogy napokba telik majd. Szóval meg kell húzniuk magukat. Hat: egy üzenetet azért mégis kéne hagynia. Gyorsan írt egy levelet Coulson-nak, az egyetlennek, akiről úgy vélte, hogy talán megérheti az álláspontját. Ha eredményt akar elérni, akkor nem veheti körbe Loki-t vérszomjas Bosszúállókkal. Szóval az éjjeliszekrényén hagyott egy borítékot PHIL nevével, és egy rövid magyarázatot arra, hogy ez a levél nem egy halotti megemlékezésre íródott.

Hét: le kell osonni Loki-hoz. Emily fogta a táskát, útközben még felkapott némi ásványvizet, és a lifthez indult. Nyolc: ez a liftben jutott az eszébe. Mégis hogyan jut el a világ másik felére megfelelően rövid idő alatt, anélkül, hogy egy csúcstechnológiás páncél utolérné, vagy megsejtené, hová tart. Erre is volt egy őrültségnek tűnő ötlete. A jogart nem a laborban tartották, hanem egy másik helyiségben. Emily lebénította a biztonsági rendszert és magával vitte a fegyvert. Minden akadály nélkül leért az alagsorba, és úgy tűnt, senki nem vette észre.

Tony-nak viszont jelzett Javris, hogy egy biztonsági kamera szerint valaki a jogarral rohant végig a folyosón, így a milliomos és Banner azonnal az alagsor felé vette az irányt.

Emily ekkorra már Loki ajtajánál állt, és a kilencedik pontra koncentrált. Megszöktetni Lokit. És tíz: eltűnni innen a fenébe! Szinte berobbant az ajtón, és az ágyon heverésző félistenre vetette magát. Megragadta Loki bőrruháját a nyaki részén, és felrántotta az ágyról. A férfi arca mintha némi meglepettséget tükrözött volna vissza.

- Ilyen hamar újra itt? – vigyorodott el Loki. – Csak nem hiányoztam? – kérdezte ravaszul.

- Nincs idő a heverészésre! – vágta rá a lány. – Sietnünk kell!

- Mivel? – tettette Loki az ártatlant, bár nem is igazán gondolta volna, hogy a lány ilyen hamar eldöntötte, hogy elárulja a „nagyra becsült" barátait.

- Meglépünk innen! – jelentette ki Emily, amivel őszintén sikerült meglepnie a fekete férfit. – MOST! – tette hozzá Loki értetlenkedését látva.

- Szórakozol? – kérdezte Loki gyanúsan fürkészve a lány arcát.

- A legkevésbé sem!

- Szóval máris kész vagy hátat fordítani a barátaidnak?

- Nem igazán – felelte a lány könnyedén.

- Akkor meg mi ez az egész?!

- Mint már mondtam – rángatta Emily a férfit az ajtó felé, - elmegyünk innen! - Ekkor magához vonzotta a jogart is, amit eddig az ajtón kívül hagyott. Loki szeme elkerekedett a csodálkozástól.

- Talán nem is vagy olyan ostoba, mint hittem – jegyezte meg a férfi. – De a Tesseract-ra is szükségünk lesz...

- Nem lesz – mosolygott Emily titokzatosan.

- De igen, lesz! – ellenkezett Loki, miközben kilépett az ajtón. – Anélkül sosem foglaljuk el a...

- Ha így vélekedsz, nem igazán vagy tisztában a helyzettel – világosította fel Emily fölényesen.

- Milyen helyzettel? – vonta fel Loki a szemöldökét. – Mit tervezel?! – lökte a lányt a falhoz.

Emily viszont elmosolyodott. Jelenleg több ereje volt, mint Loki-nak. Egy határozott gondolattal lelökte magáról a feketét, egészen a szemközti falnak repítve, majd utána lendült, és egy kést szegezett a torkának.

- Mi a fene...? – vigyorodott el Loki kéjesen.

- Most az egyszer az én szabályaim szerint játszunk! – jelentette ki Emily olyan magabiztossággal, amin ő maga is csodálkozott.

- Milyen szabályok? – vigyorgott tovább Loki, aki még mindig azt hitte, hogy a lány csak viccelődik. Rosszul hitte.

- Lehet ezzel a jogarral átjárót létrehozni egy adott világon belül? – kérdezte Emily. Mikor Loki nagyot sóhajtott a helyzet felfoghatatlanságától, Emily szorosabban nyomta a kést a bőréhez. – Lehet?!

- Talán – somolygott Loki. Emily ekkor belevájta a kést a torkába, épp csak annyira, hogy a vér kifakadjon és vékony sugárban folyni kezdjen Loki nyakán. – Megőrültél?! – kiáltotta Loki idegesen. El akart szabadulni, de Emily ereje még mindig felülmúlta az övét, így képtelen volt.

- Az én szabályaim, emlékszel?!

- Szóval...most el fogsz rabolni? – mosolyodott el újból Loki, mintha a fájdalom nem igazán zavarná már. Még egy dolog, ami Emily elméletét támasztotta alá. A zöld szemű Loki igenis szenvedett a fájdalomtól, de a megszállott nemigen foglalkozik vele.

- Olyasmi – mosolyodott most el a lány valamennyire ördögi tekintet erőltetve magára.

- Le vagyok nyűgözve – jegyezte meg Loki. – De a kockára mégis csak szükségünk lenne...

- Hogy ránk találjanak? – használt Emily egy hamis kifogást. - Kizárt!

- Kettesben akarsz lenni velem, újból?

- Nem azért, amit gondolsz! Most pedig válaszolj!

- Miért nem lopunk el egy járművet? – vetette fel Loki.

- Egy: ne mond többé, hogy „lopunk", vagy „szükségünk lenne"! Itt nincs „mi", csak „én" vagyok, és „te" vagy! És kettő: mert te most azt teszed, amit mondok! – tört ki a lányból.

- Ez a hirtelen jött határozottságod különösképpen felizgat... – morfondírozott Loki, majd megkomolyodott. – De jobb lenne, ha mihamarabb abbahagynád! – fenyegette meg a lányt. Megpróbált helyzetet váltani, de épp hogy csak a falnak vetette a lányt, Emily kihasználta a lendületet, és újból ő került kívülre.

Fél percig néztek kegyetlen farkasszemet, mialatt mindketten a másik karját markolták, szinte már elfehéredő ujjakkal, amikor lépteket hallottak meg a fölöttük lévő szintről.

- Meg fognak látni! – rémült meg Emily.

- És akkor mi van? – kérdezte Loki lazán. – Öld meg őket!

- Az sohasem fog megtörténni! – jelentette ki a lány, és a dulakodás közben a földre hullott kését a tenyerébe vonzotta, majd zsebre vágta.

- Akkor majd én – ajánlotta fel Loki „nagylelkűen".

- Nem! – sikította a lány halkan, és újból a falnak lökte a férfit. Loki szánakozva nézett le rá.

- Ha így folytatod, sosem jutunk ki innen... – Megint többes számot használt, de Emily már annyira ideges volt, hogy nem foglalkozott vele. A léptek egyre közelebb jutottak, ő pedig nem akart a hordozóik szemébe nézni.

- Akkor áruld már el végre, hogy miképpen működik ez az izé! – követelte Emily Loki-nak szegezve a jogart, ami eddig szintén a földön hevert.

- Nem tudom... elmondani – felelte a félisten, - de megmutathatom.

- Hát akkor, hajrá! – sürgette a lány.

- Valóban lehet vele kisebb távolságot átfogó átjárókat nyitni...

- Akkor csináld!

- De ahhoz több energia szükséges...

- Használd az enyémet – ajánlotta fel azonnal a lány. Loki elmosolyodott.

- Örömmel! – Emily idegesen forgatta meg a szemeit. – Add ide a kezed! – kérte, azaz már szinte parancsolt Loki, aki ezalatt kiszabadult Emily szorításából.

- Minek? – hezitált a lány, akinek nemigen volt kedve újból megérintenie a férfit. Ha kellemes lesz, azért, ha nem, akkor azért. Loki viszont nem adta fel egykönnyen.

- Mert úgy a legkönnyebb a te energiádhoz csatlakoztatnom az enyémet – magyarázta. – Most pedig... – Fogta meg ő is a jogart a bal kezével, amit a lány a jobbal tartott. – ad ide a kezed! – Loki kinyújtotta jobb kezét a lány baljáért, Emily pedig kénytelen volt megfogni azt. Ők, a karjaik és a jogar egy ovális kört formáltak.

Loki megszorította a kezét, majd a folyosó közepére irányította jogart, és arra fordulva koncentrálni kezdett. Az érintése most száraz volt és langyos. A kezükben tartott idegen fegyver felizzott, Emily pedig majdnem elengedte, mert a fém szinte már égette a bőrét.

- Ne engedd el, mert megszakad a kör! – figyelmeztette Loki, a lány pedig beharapta az ajkait, és némán tűrte tovább a tenyere égését, és a kellemetlen érzést, ahogy Loki szívja ki belőle az energiát. A fekete ekkor idegen szavakat kezdett mormolni. - _Gate __måte å vise __avstand._ – Majd még néhányszor megismételte. - _Gate __måte å vise __avstand..._ _Gate __måte å vise __avstand..._

Néhány másodperc múlva a levegő áramlani kezdett a folyosón, mintha egy kisebb tornádó kezdődne éppen. Ekkor Loki a csodálkozó lányra nézett, és újból normális nyelven szólalt meg.

- Van valami konkrét úti célja, úrnőm? – kérdezte, a jelzőt gúnyosan kihangsúlyozva.

- Van, ami azt illeti – vágta rá Emily. – Egész pontosan a...

- Ne...! – állította meg Loki. – Nem mond el.

- Tessék? – nézett rá meglepődve a lány.

- Lepj meg – mosolyodott el Loki.

- Hogyan?

- Csak koncentrálj a helyre, ahova menni akarsz. Ekkora erővel a birtokunkban az sem számít, ha még sosem jártál ott...

Emily ekkor megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. És a léptek is mintha megszűntek volna. Talán a hajukkal játszadozó energiavihar az, ami nem engedi látogatóikat túljutni a kanyaron?

- Csak koncentrálj, és ne hagyd, hogy bármi elterelje a figyelmed! – folytatta Loki.

Emily ekkor koncentrált, de hamar elbizonytalanodott egy hirtelen gondolat miatt.

- Ez a jogar is a Tesseract energiáját használta, amikor aktiváltad, nem? – nézett kérdőn Lokira.

- Igen – vont vállat Loki. – És a miénket használom arra, hogy irányítsam. De most... Koncentrálj!

- Várj!

- Mi van már?! Ne mond, hogy pont most gondoltad meg magad! Nem sokáig tudom már kordában tartani ezt a rengeteg lekötetlen energiát...

- Ha a kockáét használja, akkor miért nem árt nekem?

- Ez egyszerű – sóhajtotta Loki, mintha ez magától értetődne. – Azért, mert a te energiád most keveredik az enyémmel, én pedig tudom, hogyan kerüljem el, hogy a Tesseract elpusztítson bennünket...

- Szóval erre mondtad, hogy meg tudnál menteni, ha...?

- Erre mondtam, hogy ne szakítsd meg a kört. Ha elengeded a kezem, vagy a jogart, az energiád kiesik a körforgásból, és hidd el nekem, az nem lenne kellemes érzés jelen körülmények között...

- Jól van, értem! – vágta rá a lány, és lehunyta a szemét. A testéből kiáramló energiára koncentrált, és a Maldív-szigetekre...

- Semmi köszönet? – kérdezte Loki, majd vállat vont és folytatta a kántálást. - _Gate __måte å vise __avstand... Gate __måte å vise __avstand... _– Ekkor az eddig tornádóként tomboló energia sűrűsödni kezdett, majd egyetlen kéken fénylő ponttá állt össze... - ...Erről beszéltem – suttogta Loki elégedetten – Csak így tovább, Emily – biztatta a lányt. Emily tovább koncentrált. - _Gate __måte å_ _... _– kezdte volna Loki utoljára, de már nem volt rá szükség. A kék pont tágulni kezdett és másodperceken belül két méter átmérőjű, izzó kék színben úszó átjáró jött létre, ami továbbra is a jogar energiájából táplálkozott.

Most már nem tombolt vihar a folyosón, minden energiát lekötött a kapu.

- Készen van – jelentette ki Loki. Emily erre kinyitotta a szemeit, és szinte elbűvölve bámulta a kék energiatömeget. De akkor feltűnt neki valami.

- Nem látom a másik oldalát!

- Mert ilyen kis távolságoknál az energia nagyon összesűrűsödik és nem fér el a szegélyeknél. Másképp összeomlana – magyarázta Loki. – Készülj fel arra is, hogy miután átkelünk rajta, nagyot fog dobni rajtunk...

- Mekkorát?! – kérdezte a lány bizonytalanul.

- Ha elmondom, még meggondolod magad...

- De mi van, ha belehalok?!

- Nem fogsz! – jelentette ki a férfi határozott hangon. Emily csodálkozva nézett. – Élve van rád szükségem! Na, induljunk!

- Rendben – kiáltotta Emily, és már készült is volna elengedni bűntársa kezét, de Loki ekkor rászorított a csuklójára.

- Mintha az előbb még nem akartál volna meghalni...

- Miről beszélsz?!

- Ha most elengedsz amellett, hogy az energiafolyam összeomlik, az itt keringő energia azonnal elpusztít téged...

- Biztos, hogy elpusztít?

- Talán nem rögtön... De nem akarod kipróbálni, higgy nekem! Gyere...

- Még egy kérdés!

- Mi az?!

- Ha elengedem a jogart, meddig lehet még nyitva az átjáró?

- Ez nem fog megtörténni! – ellenkezett Loki.

- Jó, csak mond el! – erősködött a lány.

- Minek?!

- Csak!

A léptek újból hallhatóak voltak, és már csupán néhány méterre lehettek.

- Emily, indulnunk kell! – üvöltötte Loki, hogy túlkiabálja az átjáró által keltett zajt.

- Mennyi ideig?!

- Néhány másodpercig..., talán tízig – vágta rá Loki. – Most pedig, ha lennél szíves...! – húzta a lányt a kapu felé, és Emily kénytelen-kelletlen követte. A kezük még mindig összefonva haladtak a kék energiakör felé, de félúton megállították őket.

Egy nagyon, de nagyon dühös Tony rontott a helyiségbe, nyomában pedig egy, a helyzetet a legkevésbé sem értő Bruce. Tony egy fekete testhezálló ujjatlanban, egy csavarhúzóval a kezében, Bruce pedig félig kigombolt fehér köpenyben. Pont úgy néztek ki, mint két tudós, aki félbehagyva a munkát, idegbeteg iramban sietett megakadályozni a katasztrófát. A katasztrófát, ami már el is kezdődött. A milliomos úgy bámult a lányra, az átjáróra, és a feketére, mintha kábé két szeretkező csillámpónit látott volna, amint éppen... szóval misszionárius pózban próbálnak meg eljutni a csúcsra... De ez még annál is rosszabb volt!

- Mi a fene folyik itt?! – kiáltotta el magát Stark.

- Tony... – kezdte Emily a fölösleges magyarázkodást. Nemigen készült fel erre a beszélgetésre. Nem tervezte, hogy a kilencedik és a tizedik pont között lesz még egy kilenc és háromnegyedik is, ami a barátainak való magyarázkodást jelenti...

- Mondjátok, hogy ez csak egy nagyon beszívott rémálom, ami a sok megrontott szűzlány miatt kísért! – tört ki Tony-ból hirtelen.

- Te szűzlányokat...?! – meresztett Emily hatalmas szemeket rá.

- Hát, ő... – kezdte Tony, de aztán megkomolyodott. – Ez most nem számít!

- Talán nem is bánom már annyira, hogy itt hagylak – suttogta a lány maga elé.

- Akkor talán mehetnénk is! – sürgette Loki újból, de néhány lépésnél tovább megint nem tudta vonszolni Emily-t.

- Mégis mire véljem ezt, Emily?! – vonta kérdőre a lányt Tony. Bruce inkább Tony mellől szemlélte az eseményeket, nehogy még a végén feldühítsék, és akkor... Mindenki tudja, mi történik akkor. Szóval inkább csak hallgatott és csodálkozott.

- Nem az, aminek gondolod... – magyarázta a lány.

- Á, szóval nem most készülsz megszökni, kéz a kézben, a legnagyobb ellenségünkkel, aki majdnem elpusztította a világunkat?! – kiabálta Tony.

- Nem ő akarta elpusztítani! – vágta rá a lány idegesen. Erre már Loki is felfigyelt.

- Nem én? – nézett kérdőn a lányra.

- Hagyjuk! – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Nem! Már hogy hagynánk?! – folytatta Tony idegesen. – Mégis hogy érted ezt?!

- Most nincs idő elmagyarázni, de...

- Emily! Engedd el azt az átkozott jogart, és gyere ide, amíg szépen mondom! – parancsolta Tony, de a lány csak nem engedelmeskedett. – EMLIY!

- Nem lehet – nyögte a lány. – De mindent értetek teszek... A világunkért! Kérlek, bízz bennem!

- Bízzak...benned?! – üvöltötte a férfi az értetlenkedéstől remegve. – Épp amikor arra készülsz, hogy elárulj minket?!

- Nem árullak el!

- Nem? – kérdezte Tony fájdalmasan.

- Nem? – kérdezte Loki gyanúsan méregetve a lányt.

- Te csak maradj ki ebből, te kis...! – üvöltött Tony Loki-ra. – Ez az egész miattad van, szóval fogd be!

- Ahogy akarod – vont vállat Loki és befogta, de közben még elvigyorodott magában. Ez a kis vita talán megér még néhány percnyi energiát, főleg, hogy a lánytól vesz el többet.

- Mondtam már, hogy a ti érdeketekben teszem – erősködött Emily.

- A...valóban? – bámult rá Tony tökéletesen meggyőzetlenül.

- Tudom, mit csinálok! – vágta rá a lány,

- Nem, nem tudod! – ellenkezett Tony. – Még közel sem vagy hozzá!

- De igen...

- EZ a férfi – mutatott a magában somolygó Loki-ra – lerombolta fél New York-ot! Az otthonomat...!

- Tony, kérlek.

- Nem, én kérlek! Fejezd ezt be azonnal, és hagyd ott azt a jogart!

- Tony...

- FEJEZD BE! És engedd el őt!

- Nem! – sikoltotta Emily szinte már hisztérikusan.

- Mennünk kéne – szólalt meg újból Loki és mélyen a lány szemébe nézett. – Már nincs sok időnk...

- Nem! – sikoltotta a lány újból. Ez a szituáció, hogy látszólag elárulja a barátit..., ez már egyszerűen túl sok volt neki. Legszívesebben azonnal visszarohant volna és Tony karjaiba vetette volna magát, de nem tehette. Már túl késő volt, be kellett fejeznie, amit elkezdett. Loki, mintha megérezte volna ezt, ő is felvilágosította a tényekről.

- Már túl késő megállítani – szorította meg a lány kezét, jelentőségteljesen elkapva a pillantását. Emily idegesen kapkodta a fejét a két férfi között.

- Emily! – nézett rá Tony lényegesen több aggodalommal. – Te bevettél valamit?!

- Micsoda?! – kiáltotta a lány. – Nem!

- Emily, nem vagy önmagad – jelentette ki Tony. – Csak gyere ide, és együtt megoldjuk...

Tony valószínűleg azt hitte, hogy a lány elvesztette az öntudatát. Más szerinte nem magyarázná meg ezt az őrült szituációt, de Emily hevesen ellenkezett.

- Nem vettem be semmit...

- És egész biztos, hogy nem ittál meg valamit a vegyszeres szekrényből? – faggatta tovább a milliomos. Most már ő is kezdett az őrület határára sodródni.

- Nem!

- Akkor Bruce! – kapta a fejét Tony a doktor felé. – Mégis mi a francot adsz neki?! Van benne valami drog, vagy...?

- Semmi ilyesmit, esküszöm! – kiáltotta vissza Banner.

- Már mondtam, tudom, hogy mit csinálok...! – védekezett a lány újból.

- Most úgy érzed, de valóban nem! Meg fogod bánni! – figyelmeztette lányt Tony.

- Ne nehezítsd meg a dolgom – kérte Emily. – El kell engedned...

- Most még véget vethetünk ennek! Csak nézz a szemembe, és... – könyörgött Tony, miközben tett pár lépést a lány felé, de az energiamező nem engedte közelebb jutni.

- Csak engedj el! – kérte tovább a lány.

- SOHA! – kiáltotta Tony, de a lánynak ekkor sikerült átlendülnie a holtponton. Nem engedhette, hogy a mező kárt tegyen a makacsul közelebb haladó férfiban.

- Most már elég! Induljunk! – kiáltotta Loki is. Ő és Emily megtették az utolsó lépéseket az átjáró felé, de akkor Emily még utoljára megtorpant. El kellett búcsúznia.

- Nem árullak el titeket! Bíznotok kell bennem! – nézett Tony-ra és Banner-re. – És ezt mondjátok el a többieknek is.

- E-MI-LY! - kiabálta Tony a mezővel harcolva.

- És még valami... – vetette oda a lány utólag. - Phil nem halt meg...

- Mhi? – nyögte Tony.

Banner és Stark úgy néztek rá, mintha kábé valóban elment volna az esze. Ezt Emily is látta, így hozzátette. – Megígértem, hogy nem mondom el, még nincs itt az ideje, de tudnotok kell, hogy ha Loki nem figyelmeztet, akkor már nem élne.

- Elég a csevegésből! – erősködött Loki.

- Én magam mentettem meg! – tette hozzá még Emily.

- Te biztosan beszedtél valamit – sóhajtotta Tony és kénytelen volt hátrálni pár lépést.

- Vigyázzatok erre! – kiáltotta Emily, és összeszedve minden maradék erejét kiszakította a jogart Loki kezéből és messzire hajította.

- Mi a fenét művelsz?! Szükségünk lesz rá! – üvöltötte Loki, és már rohant is volna a fegyver után, de Emily visszarántotta és az átjáró felé lendítette.

- Nem lesz – felelte a lány hidegen.

- Tényleg megőrültél?! – szidta Loki dühösen. – Hozd vissza...!

- Mint említettem már... – nézett a lány kegyelmet nem ismerve a szemébe, - most úgy játszunk, ahogy én akarom!

A kis jelenet a véletlen nézővé vált két tudóst is meglepte.

- Te... – sziszegte Loki gyilkolni képes hangon, de Emily ekkor erőt véve magán eleresztette a mágus kezét, majd nagy hévvel, hátrafelé az átjáróba lökte, már-már taszította. Loki átesett a kapun. Emily ekkor elkezdte érezni a Tesseract pusztító energiáját, de erőt vett magán, és tűrte a növekvő fájdalmat.

- Viszlát, a másik oldalon – mosolyogta a lány összeszorított ajkakkal, ördögien, majd még a kedvesebbik arcát mutatva két csodálkozó barátja felé fordult. – Csak bízzatok bennem! – kérte.

- Emily – sóhajtotta utoljára Tony könyörögve, Bruce-nak pedig nem jött ki hang a száján.

Az átjáró viszont zsugorodni kezdett, így a lány nem hezitált többet. Áthajította a sporttáskáját a másik oldalra, remélve, hogy az fejbe vágja majd Lokit és rettegéssel a gyomrában nekilendülve szinte átvetette magát a már alig fél méter átmérőjű járton. A rés pont akkor zárult össze, amikor a csizmája sarka is sikeresen áthaladt rajta. Odabent a fájdalom tovább nőtt, majd egy szinten megállt, és nem nőtt, csupán lüktetett tovább.

**...**

_Ezt nevezem én vetődésnek_ – futott át milliomos agyán, de a sokk után jöttek az „értelmesebb" gondolatok is.

- Mi a büdös fene volt ez?! – szólalt meg Tony kissé elvarázsolva, az átjáró után maradt múló forgószelet, és az enyhén szikrázó jogart bámulva.

- Semmi jó, gondolom – jegyezte meg Bruce, hasonlóan sokkos állapotban.

- Képzelődtem – kezdte Tony, - vagy épp most szökött meg Loki, az elvileg szuperbiztos tornyomból, az egyik Bosszúállóval?! A megkattant barátnőmmel?! – Bruce értetlenül nézett. – Szóval a nőnemű barátommal, akiről azt hittem, hogy megbízhatok benne! A pokolba ezzel az egésszel! Francba!

- Tony, nyugodj meg – kérte Bruce, a kezét óvatosan barátja vállára helyezve.

- Már bocsáss meg, barátom, de mégis hogy kérhetsz ilyet?! – dühöngött tovább Tony.

- Az idegesség most nem segít – nézett Bruce melegen és jelentőségteljesen társa szemébe. – Csak gondoljuk át logikusan a dolgokat, és...

- Szólnunk kell a többieknek! – tört ki Tony-ból a felismerés. – Azonnal!

- De előtte még gondoljunk végig néhány dolgot... – javasolta a doki. Átkarolta barátját, és ketten, lassan, folyamatosan kijózanodva a nem hétköznapi sokkból elindultak a lift felé. A jogarról egy időre el is feledkeztek.

- Milyen dolgokat? – kérdezte Tony, immár több érdeklődéssel, mint idegbajjal.

- Végrendelet, meg a többi – vágta rá Bruce a legnagyobb természetességgel. Tony-nak végre sikerült halványan elmosolyodnia.

- Igazad van. Ezért kinyírnak minket – sóhajtotta. – De miért nem voltunk képesek...?! – emelte Tony égnek fájdalmas tekintetét.

- Hagyd a kérdéseket – kérte Bruce. – Ha nem a Bosszúállók...

- Akkor Fury fog megölni minket – fejezte be Tony. – És várj! Akkor mi is van most ezzel a Phil-üggyel?

- Minél hamarabb szánjuk rá magunkat a halál utóbbi fajtájára, annál hamarabb tudjuk meg – mondta Bruce, szintén nagyot sóhajtva.

- Akkor megrendelem a virágokat, cimbi – jelentette ki Tony. – De előtte még megölöm Loki-t és, ah..., nem is tudom, mit teszek a lánnyal!

- Emily-vel? – kérdezte Bruce óvatosan. Tony bólintott.

- Azzal kezdem, hogy... – jelentőségteljesen barátja aggódó szemébe nézett, - hogy bezárom a legerősebb erőtérrel felszerelt ólomfalú szobába, kiláncolom egy székhez jó szorosan, de úgy igazán, majd „elbeszélgetek" vele a hűségről, és addig éheztetem, amíg már kínok között fog könyörögni nekem, hogy bocsássak meg, és...

- Mi lenne, ha egyszerűen megkérdeznéd, hogy miért csinálta? – vetette fel a köztudottan erőszakellenes Bruce.

- Nem, az túl egyszerű lenne – jelentette ki Tony kegyelmet nem ismerő hangon. - Ezt nem ússza meg annyival a kisasszony!

- Tony, ha bántod, később még meg fogod bánni... – próbálta Bruce figyelmeztetni, de persze hiába. Ha Tony Stark egyszer úgy érzi, hogy elárulták...

- Ő fogja megbánni..., arról gondoskodom!

_..._

_To be continued..._


	32. Chapter 28

**Lost in paradise**

**...**

Emily érezte, hogy az energia áramlása felgyorsul körülötte immár elképzelhetetlen sebességgel száguld a másik oldal felé. A szemét már az elejétől fogva képtelen volt kinyitni, mert a körülötte keringő intenzív, kék szín már-már vakítóan pulzált. Sejtette, hogy nemsokára itt a vége, így kissé összehúzta magát, és felkészült a becsapódásra. És egy...kettő...három...négy... Emily ösztönösen nagy levegőt vett, és milyen jól tette.

Amint megérezte a külvilág levegőjét a bőrén, amint elmúlt a fájdalom, jött a következő. Két másodperc múlva már langyos víz fogta fel a sebességét, de ő olyan erővel zuhant, azaz száguldott bele, hogy ha nem tartja védekezően maga elé a kezeit, akkor bizony súlyosan beveri a fejét. Ehelyett csak a karját zúzta össze és némi víz ment a tüdejébe.

A tenger sós vize és a felvert homok habzott körülötte, de ő gyakorlott túlélőként leküzdötte az irányvesztettséget és a felszínre küzdötte magát. Sikerült felegyenesednie, és némi köhögés és prüszkölés után nagyot sóhajtva nézett körül. Az őt körülvevő látvány azonnal elfeledtette vele a pillanatokkal ezelőtti halálfélelmet, a sótól kellemetlenül összetapadó haját, a karjába nyilalló fájdalmat, a tornyot, és szinte minden mást. Lenyűgözve nézett körül.

Úgy húsz méterre lehetett egy trópusi sziget partjaitól. A nap magasan járt, szikrázóan sütött le rá, melegséget árasztva a bőrére, ő pedig egy, élőben még ragyogóbb, szinte már zölden csillogó lagúnában állt, a víz a derekáig ért. Kissé hunyorogva vette szemügyre a partot. A pálmafák az ég felé nyúltak, az előttük elterülő világos homok pedig szinte már fehéren világított. Emily újat sóhajtott, és szinte extázisban forgott körbe a tengerben, kezeit széttárva.

Végül észrevette Loki-t is. A férfi a homokban feküdt, és nem mozdult. Ő nem volt olyan szerencsés, hogy a vízbe érkezzen. Hason, arccal oldalra terült el a földön, félúton a tenger és a pálmafák illetve más trópusi aljnövényzet között. Emily kezdte úgy érezni magát, mintha a Karib tenger kalózaiban lenne, pedig még csak nem is a Karib tengeren, hanem az Indiai óceánon volt. Erőt vett magán, és elindult a part felé, viszont hamar rájött, hogy a világos ruhájában és bokacsizmában elég nehéz derékig érő vízben haladni, mert nagy az ellenállás.

Gondolt egyet, levette a csizmáját, világosbarna bőrdzsekijét, úgy is kezdett már melege lenni, és a partig repítette őket, a szerencsésen Loki közelébe esett sporttáskája mellé. Repülni már nem volt ereje, így úszva tette meg a maradék távot, amíg a vízszint negyven centire nem csökkent. Ezután kikászálódott a partra. Nem hagyva időt a puha homokot élvezni meztelen talpai alatt Loki-hoz rohant. A fekete viszont nagyon nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki eszméleténél van. Nagyon beverhette a fejét...

- Loki! – emelte meg Emily a férfi fejét. Ez a sérült karja miatt neki is elég kellemetlen művelet volt, de most nem érdekelte. Minél előbb ki kell szednie Loki-ból az igazat. – Loki! – kiáltotta valamivel hangosabban, mert megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy nincs senki a közelben. Arra, hogy a szállásra mégis hogyan jutnak majd el, ha nem jó szigetre érkeztek, már nem is gondolt. Fogta Loki-t és a hátára fektette, majd valamennyire megtisztította az arcát a homoktól.

Emily immár a még mindig eszméletlen Loki mellet térdelt a homokban, nem zavartatva magát, hogy a homok meztelen térdeit is befedi már, és az ölébe fektette a férfi fejét.

- Loki! Térj magadhoz! Nem érünk rá erre! – folytatta Emily, de semmi eredménye. – Loki! Ne csináld ezt velem! Ez nem vicces! – De Loki nem nevette el magát. – Jól van, ha így állunk... – sóhajtotta Emily.

Nincs mit tenni. Loki valószínűleg súlyosabban sérült, és még ott vannak a tegnapi sérülései is. Ha azt akarja, hogy beszéljen, akkor muszáj meggyógyítania. Nem igen fűlött a foga hozzá, főleg hogy ő is megsérült, de egy „szunyókáló" Lokival az ölében nem sokra megy a világ másik felén.

- Na, jó, figyelj! – kezdte Emily, miközben kezei közé fogta Loki arcát, és lassan elkezdett koncentrálni az ereje megfelelő irányítására. – Most rendbe foglak hozni, te pedig utána beszélsz! – Emily vizualizálta az erejét és látta, ahogyan az arany fény felizzik a tenyerei körül. – Megértetted?!

Loki ugyan nem tudott válaszolni, mert a kérdést sem hallotta, de Emily beleegyezésnek tudta be a hallgatását, és folytatta a gyógyítást. Először Loki fejére koncentrált, majd amikor épnek találta az aurája ezen részét, tovább haladt. Ehhez viszont le kellett vennie róla a páncélt és a nehéz bőrök egy részét.

Tíz perc múlva Loki már egy szál vászoningben és fekete bőrnadrágban dőlt neki egy pálmatörzsnek, aminek a lány döntötte, és kezdett magához térni. Emily már az utolsósimításokat végezte, hogy Loki újból teljesen egészséges legyen, az energiája viszont eléggé kifogyóban volt már. Amint Loki kinyitotta a szemeit először homályosan látott...

Az árnyékban ült, de a pálmaágak között beszűrődő napsugarak és a lágy, tengeri szellő vidáman játszadoztak az arcán. Mi?! Pálmaágak és tenger? Loki csodálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy valami meleg, szinte már mesébe illő tengerparton ül éppen. Csak nem a mennybe került? Biztos volt benne, hogy miután elérte az örvény alját a pokolba fog... A hirtelen vállába nyilalló fájdalom viszont felvilágosította arról, hogy még távolról sem halt meg.

Loki ekkor vette észre a lányt. Fáradtnak és nyúzottnak tűnt, barna haja az arcába tapadt, amint minden erejével a vállával csinált valamit. Egy halandó, szokatlanul erős aurával – esett le Lokinak. Ha ez nem lenne lehetetlen, akkor azt állítaná, hogy ez az idegen lány éppen meggyógyítja őt... De egy midgardi?! Ettől függetlenül meglepően vonzónak találta a lányt. És azok a megértéstől sugárzó barna szemek, amikor végre találkozott a pillantásuk.

Loki nem talált szavakat, de a lány sem. Emily meglepetten bámult Loki tengerzöld, csodálkozástól csillogó szemeibe. A zöld szemeibe! Tehát megszűnt az igézet – sóhajtotta a lány. Jól vélekedett. Már valamivel nagyobb bizalommal nézett a férfi kíváncsi, kissé még fájdalmas tekintetébe.

- Szóval felébredtél – szólalt meg Emily kedves hangon.

Loki számára olyan volt ez, mint a legszebb harangok csengése egy szörnyű rémálom után. Nem értette miért törődik vele ez az idegen lány, és hogy egyáltalán mit keres itt vele, de mindegy is. Valahogy úgy érezte, nem lenne most sehol máshol szívesebben. A langyos szellő kellemesen eljátszadozott az arcával ő pedig tovább figyelte a lányt, amint újból felnéz rá.

- Már nem tart sokáig – jelentette ki Emily, - csupán néhány perc.

A lány befejezte az utolsó simításokat Loki vállán, majd begyógyított egy utolsó vágást. Épp, hogy fellélegezhetett volna egy pillanatra, amikor Loki végül megszólította.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a fekete bizonytalanul, és kezét a halántékához emelte, hogy elmulassza az enyhe szédülést. Halványzöld tekintetét Emily-re emelte.

- Átzuhantál a kapun – magyarázta a lány, nagyot sóhajtva a kimerültségtől. – Valószínűleg nagyon beverted a fejed, mert elájultál és...

- Várj, miféle kapun? – kérdezte Loki.

- Hogyhogy mifélén?! – döbbent meg a lány, és Loki mellkasára nyomta a kezeit. – Viccelődsz velem?! Azon, amit te nyitottál a jogarral...

- Milyen jogar?! Te meg mi a fenéről beszélsz?! – kezdett Loki ideges lenni, és megragadta a lány kezeit. A szorítása erősebb volt, mint arra Emily egy épp magához térő férfitól számított.

- Na, jó, elég! – zárta le a lány, és feltápászkodott. Loki viszont nem eresztette, mintha a józan eszébe kapaszkodna éppen, így kénytelen volt ő is felállni a kellemes homokból. – Nem érünk rá erre! – magyarázta a lány. – Meg kell keresnünk a szállást, és...

Loki eddig egy megváltó angyalként tekintette a lányra, de most már sokkal inkább valakire, aki érthetetlen helyzetbe sodorta, és most még a legkisebb magyarázatot is elhallgatja előle. Nem, Loki nem fogja hagyni, hogy egy idegen lány valami idegen, még ha kellemes idegen helyre is, hurcolja és csak úgy játszadozzon vele. És miért nem emlékszik semmire?

Loki megragadta a lányt, és magához rántva mélyen a szemébe nézett. Emily túl gyenge volt védekezni, és nyelt egyet, amikor Loki zöld szemeibe nézett. Az a tekintet mintha a lelkéig hatolna.

- Nem megyünk innen sehova, amíg nem válaszolsz a kérdéseimre!

- Mit akarsz tudni? – sóhajtotta a lány, aki úgy vélte, hogy Loki még mindig szórakozik vele. Ő úgy vélte, hogy az idézet csak a céljait befolyásolta, nem vette el teljesen az eszét. Nem hitte volna, hogy előfordulhat, hogy Loki nem emlékszik semmire abból, hogy mi történt korábban...

- Hol vagyok?! Mi történt?! Te hoztál ide?! És egyáltalán miért sérültem meg?! És miért teszel úgy, mintha ismernénk egymást, mert én...

- Nincs nagy kedvem a viccekhez, Loki – felelte a lány szárazon, és ellökve magától a megdöbbent férfit a sporttáskája felé vette az irányt.

- Nekem sem! – vágta rá Loki, de Emily nem fordult vissza, hanem lehajolt táskáért és a kabátért.

- Akkor legalább azt mond meg, hogy mégis mi a frász ez a hely?! – próbálkozott Loki. Egyre inkább kezdett ideges lenni, és hajlott arra, hogy leteperi a lányt, és...

- A Maldív-szigetek... – nyögte a lány, akinek sokkal nagyobb erőfeszítésébe került felállnia, mint lehajolnia, és szédelegve indult meg a part mentén egyik irányba. – Meglepődtél? – kérdezte még szálát halvány mosolyra húzva, amint elhaladt Loki mellett.

Loki valóban meglepődött, de nem csak azon, hogy valami rejtélyes okból éppen Midgard egy eldugott kis szegletében van..., hanem azon, hogy a lány, akárki is legyen, ezt a legnagyobb természetességgel jelentette ki.

- Mégis hogy kerülök ide? – kérdezte Loki újból. – Pont Midgardra...

- Ez már határozottan kezd kicsúszni a humoros kategóriából... – sóhajtotta Emily és megpróbálkozott még további néhány nehéz lépéssel. Lokinak eddig nem is nagyon tűnt fel, hogy a lány az ájulás szélén van, és mindjárt összeesik.

- Na, ide figyelj, te átkozott halandó...! – kezdte a fenyegetőzést kemény hangon, és a lány után eredt. – Most azonnal elmondod nekem, hogy mi a fene folyik itt, vagy...!

De már nem tudta végig mondani a mondatot, így következésképpen azért sem vonhatta kérdőre a lányt, hogy miért hever az öltözéke szanaszét a homokban. Emily ugyanis abban a pillanatban a mellkasához kapott, amibe sziklaként hasított a fájdalom. Megszédült, majd a világ lassan imbolyogni kezdett, és ő elvesztette az eszméletét.

Loki ledöbbenve figyelte, ahogy a lány öntudatlanul, majdhogynem arccal a földre esik, és elterül a homokban. Már nem tudott időben mellé érni, hogy elkapja, így csupán felemelte a fejét a földről, és kisimított egy kósza tincset az arcából.

- Hé, kelj fel! – parancsolta Loki, de a lány csak nem volt hajlandó megmozdulni. – Nem hallod! Kelj fel! – Semmi.

Loki nagyot sóhajtva hagyta ott a lányt, és idegesen kezdett fel-alá járkálni.

- Nagyszerű! – ironizált fennhangon. – Most ki a fene fogja megmondani nekem, hogy mi történt?! De mégis miért én?! – Kétségbeesetten nézett körül, de kettőjükön kívül nem látott egy teremtett lelket sem, csupán vizet és fákat. Ez a sziget kezdett egyre idegesítőbb lenni. Most mihez kezdjen? – kérdezte magától fájdalmasan.

Az egyetlen, aki talán megfelelő magyarázattal szolgálhat arra, hogy mi történt vele, miután találkozott Vele, a vezérrel, az az idegen lány, aki úgy tett, mintha mindennel tisztában lenne. Loki-nak pedig tudnia kellett. Mióta betette a lábát arra a sötét helyre, a világaik peremére, az élete nem volt más, csak egy sötét rémálom. Innen-onnan bevillanó képek.

Szörnyek...ő és Thor egy szikla peremén...aztán újból a sötét világ...fájdalom, harc...egy város képe, épületek, és halál. Ártatlanok halála...felhőkarcolók, a fém és beton tengere. Talán Midgardon van? És talán ő az, aki a pusztulás szélére sodorta ezt a várost. A bátyja szemébe néz, ó, hogy mennyire utálja őt. De Thor szemében aggodalom ül. Azt mondja, hogy még megállíthatják, de ő tudja, hogy már túl késő... Valóban ő okozta volna...? Ő sosem akart embereket ölni... Hiába gyengék és naivak, ő tisztelte az életet, a halandókét is. Miért vette volna el?

Az egyetlen, aki megadhatja neki a válaszokat, az a lány lesz, aki ott volt, amikor felébredt. De a lány most ott fekszik, eszméletlenül a homokban. Mégis mit kéne tennie?! Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy életben van... Annyira elveszettnek és kimerültnek tűnt, amikor elhaladt mellette. Loki-ba ekkor szörnyű félelem hatolt. Ha meghal a lány, akkor már biztos, hogy nem kapja meg a válaszokat. Mellesleg valami megfoghatatlan okból felötlött benne a gondolat, hogy kár lenne egy ilyen fiatal és kedves lányért... Legalábbis a lány segített neki...talán.

Loki most már tudta, mit kell tennie. Odasietett a lányhoz, és az ujjai közé fogta a lány egyik csuklóját. Megpróbálta kitapintani Emily pulzusát, de bárhogy is próbálkozott, nem érezte. Valamivel több aggodalommal fordította hanyatt a lányt, és hajolt a mellkasára. Megkönnyebbüléssel nyugtázta, hogy ha gyengén is, de még ver a szíve. Felült és lenézett a lány kisimult arcára, majd szemével végigmérte az egész testét.

Olyan ártatlannak és vonzónak tűnt ebben a világos ruhában, meztelen lábbal, de Loki tudta, hogy most nem gyengülhet el. Nem egy egyszerű halandó látványára, és nem egy lányéra, aki magyarázattal tartozik neki. Loki egyik kezét a lány arcára tette, a másikat pedig a mellkasára, a szíve fölé. A bőre selymes volt, mégis érdes a sótól. A mágus valamennyire belepillantva az aurájába úgy vélte, hogy a lány túl fogja élni. Csupán jelentősen lecsökkent az energiaszintje, és kimerült.

Talán meg is sérült, de Loki nem akart semmit tenni, amíg nem tudtam, hogyan, és egyébként sem volt szokása idegeneket gyógyítgatni. Összeszedte a ruháit, majd melege lévén nem vette vissza azokat, hanem párnává gyűrve a lány feje alá tette. Aztán úgy döntött, ideje lenne kideríteni, hogy mit értett a lány „szállás" alatt. Itt a tűző napon elég forró volt és biztos volt benne, hogy egy, a lányhoz hasonló Midgardi számára ez nem szerencsés dolog. Még megbetegszik itt neki.

Gondolt egyet, és belenézett a lány táskájába. Szerencséje volt, megtalálta az összehajtott magazint, és a harmadik oldalon bekarikázott sorokat. „Sunisland, 32-es bungaló, a Sunset Beach-en..." – Mi az a bungaló?! – csodálkozott Loki. Nem is számít. A lényeg, hogy a lány azon a bizonyos Sunisland-en tervezett valamit, valószínűleg vele, így minél hamarabb jut el oda, annál közelebb jut az igazsághoz. De merre is lehet az a sziget...?

A Midgardi vékony, színes könyvben volt egy kép a szigetről, és a mellette lévőről, ami már úgynevezett „lakott" sziget volt. A lakott szigeten volt egy magas, piros-fehér, világítótoronnyal egybeépítette rádiótorony. Loki körbenézett, és valóban. Kicsit balra, a tenger túloldalán, nem is olyan messze, úgy fél kilométer lehetett a távolság meglátta a tornyot. Tehát nagy szerencséjére a megfelelő szigeten vannak. A torony és a part által bezárt szögből, és a kis mellékelt térképről azt is kiderítette, hogy a sziget melyik oldalán.

Tehát már tudja, hol van ezen az ásónyomnyi, alig hétszáz méter átmérőjű Midgardi homokképződményen. És most? Menjen a szálláshoz. Várjunk! A papír szerint van itt valami „recepció", ami minden kérdésére megoldást ad. Talán oda kéne először elmennie?! Egy próbát megér – gondolta Loki. Ha már Midgardon ténfereg, hát had legyen még nevetségesebb a helyzet vele, amint megkérdezi az ittenieket, hogy mégis mi a fene pontosan az a Maldív-szigetek...

Felkapta a lány táskáját és cipőjét, vetett egy utolsó pillantást a térképre és a zsebébe gyűrte. Ezután minden erkölcsösséget figyelmen kívül hagyva felkapta a lányt, és az ölében cipelte tovább a part mentén, majd páratlan tájékozódó képességének hála a megfelelő helyen befordult a ritkás pálmaerdőbe és egy ösvényen keresztül kikövezett járdára ért. Itt már nem voltak egyedül.

A színes, térköves úton lenge..., nagyon lenge ruhába öltözött emberek járkáltak, bicikliztek és még néhány fehér golfkocsi szerű szállítóeszköz is elhaladt mellettük. Loki tíz perc séta után ráakadt a recepció nevű felül fedett, oldalt nyitott, vöröses márványoszlopokkal alátámasztott csarnokra. Odabent az árnyékban hűvösebb volt, és néhány halandó várakozott a sorára. Voltak fotelok, de Loki nem akart várni, az nem hozzá méltó.

Viszont az eszméletlen lánnyal az ölében már így is megbámulták, így fogta és lefektette a lányt az egyik kanapéra, majd fogta a táskáját, és további hasznos dolgok után kezdett kutatni. A Midgardiaknak van valami azonosító kártyájuk, vagy micsoda... Meg is van! „Passport for Emily Brook" – ez lesz az! És most már azt is tudja, hogy hívják a lányt. Emily...szép név. De miért olyan ismerős?

Loki elsétált a pultig. Most újból rajta voltak a bőrruhái, mert azért mégsem akart „alul öltözötten" megjelenni. Ott előre tolakodott.

- Na de uram, kérem... – szólalt meg egy alacsony, nagyon sötét bőrű, de inkább az európaiakra emlékeztető arcú férfi némi akcentussal. Egy bennszülött volt, aki itt dolgozott.

- Itt csak én kérdezek! – vágta rá Loki.

- De előbb, kérem, várja ki a sorát...

- Ne merészelj parancsolgatni nekem, te nyomorult halandó! – fenyegette meg Loki gyilkos pillantásokkal.

- Uram, kénytelen leszek...

- Én is – felelte Loki könnyedén, és felemelve fojtogatni kezdte a férfit. A biztonságiak már úton voltak, de a recepciós férfi leintette őket. Sokszor volt már dolga ittas turistákkal. Csak meg kell adni nekik, amire vágynak, és kész.

- Mit parancsol, uram? – kérdezte a recepciós készségesen, kicsit krákogva.

- Na, ez már jobban tetszik – vigyorodott el Loki és eleresztette. – Először is néhány választ!

- Igen?

- Mi a fene az a Maldív-szigetek, ahol elvileg vagyok?

A bennszülött nagyot nézett, de betudva a dolgot annak, hogy kedves vendégük biztosan a kelleténél többet ivott repülőn, címszavakban elmagyarázta neki.

- Maga nyaralni jött ide, gondolom? – kérdezte a végén a recepciós. – Úgy látom, ez az első napja – mérte végig Loki bőröltözékét, - szóval...

- Nem tudom, pontosan mi az a nyaralás – vágta rá Loki, - de valami szállást keresett az a lány, akivel ...jöttem – fejezte be végre az elég idiótán hangzott mondatot. Azt mégsem mondhatta, hogy akivel átesett valami intergalaktikus átjárón...

- A felesége? – kérdezte a recepciós. – Ő merre van?

Loki ekkor a távoli kanapé felé nézett, ahol Emily feküdt.

- Nem a feleségem – kötötte ki, - csak valamiért elhurcolt magával...

- Gyakori eset – somolygott a bennszülött. – Gondolom az utat is maga fizeti...

- Fogalmam sincs. Majd megkérdezem tőle, ha felébredt...

- Tényleg. Mi történt vele?

Loki lázasan kutatott valami elfogadható magyarázat után.

- Elfáradt...útközben... – Ez mégsem volt akkora hazugság. _Oh, Loki kezdesz túl őszinte lenni_ –sóhajtotta magában.

- Rendes magától, hogy nem keltette fel...

- Próbáltam – vágta rá Loki, - de nem ment. – A férfi furán nézett. – Hagyjuk most ezt! Mi van a szállással?!

- Foglalásuk van, ugye?

- Hogy micsoda?!

- Foglalás – magyarázta a férfi, de Lokinak ugyan hiába.

- Nem tudom, mi az, de Emily... szóval a kísérőm valami 32-es bungalóról beszélt – próbált meg Loki valahogy tovább jutni a holtponton. Mégis mi a fenét művel ezen a helyen?!

- Várjon, megnézem – próbálta a recepciós is megoldani a helyzetet. – Meg is van. A 32-es Emily Brook nevére lett lefoglalva, mától kezdődően. Igen, ez lesz az. Megfelelő a név?

- Igen – válaszolta gyorsan Loki, mielőtt a férfi újból belekötve valamibe. Végül is ez a név van a kártyán, amit a kezében szorongat...

- Ez előre ki is van fizetve – magyarázta a recepciós.

- Az egyel kevesebb bonyodalom, gondolom – sóhajtotta Loki.

- Már csak egy személyi iratra lenne szükségem, és...

- Nem tudom, az mi, de itt van az útlevele – nyújtotta át Loki a kártyát.

A férfi véglegesítette a foglalást, majd egy társa elvezette Loki-t a szállásig és átadta a kulcsokat. A szokatlanul magas, fekete férfi, aki a trópusokra bőrszerelésben jön, úgy viselkedik, mint aki beszívott és az ölében cipeli az eszméletlen feleségét meglehetősen gyanús volt nekik. Viszont Loki határozott pillantásai tudatták velük, hogy kevesebb kérdés, nagyobb esély a túlélésre, így nem kíváncsiskodtak, ami egyébként az itteniek szokása volt. Azt mégis eldöntötték magukban, hogy a férfi és a lány valószínűleg mindketten beszívtak, mielőtt megérkeztek...

Loki megkönnyebbülten, nagyot sóhajtva nyitott be a kis, családi ház szerű építménybe, ami alig harminc méterre volt a parttól. A járdával és főbejárattal ellentétes oldalon volt egy nyitott terasz és nyitott kert, amolyan homokos és a kertet a többitől bokrok választották el. Messzebb néhány trópusi fa volt és aljnövényzet, de rajtuk keresztül csodás kilátás nyílt a hosszú homokos partra és lagúnára, és legalább árnyék is volt. Ezt a teraszra néző széles ablakon keresztül látta.

Loki belépett a küszöbön. Jobbra fürdőszoba, előtte egy rövid előszoba, balra szekrény, majd egy nappali szerű helyiség, és ennyi, fal, majd a terasz. A nappaliban balra volt egy kis kanapé, alig szélesebb, mint egy fotel, jobbra pedig egy széles, kétszemélyes ágy, és éjjeli szekrények. Volt még néhány ismeretlen Midgardi felszerelés, de az már nem volt érdekes. A teraszajtó balra volt, az ágy végétől egy méterre, a szoba másik oldalán.

Lerakta a lányt az ágy ablak felé eső részére, majd mellé a földre a táskáját és a csizmáját. Saját ruháit ledobta a kanapéra, majd mivel már kicsit kezdett melege lenni, ingig vetkőzött. Talán senki nem látja, meg, az itteniek meg amúgy még azt sem viselnek. Végül levette a csizmáját is, és meztelen lábbal visszalépett a lányhoz. Emily még mindig nem tért magához, de legalább nyugodtan lélegzett.

Loki úgy érezte, talán hagynia kéne, hogy magától keljen fel, így nem próbálta meg újból felébreszteni. A végén még ráijeszt, és a lány nem fog neki semmit mondani. Azt viszont nem tudta megállni, hogy most is kisimítson egy rakoncátlan tincset az arcából, majd végigsimítson a haján, ami mostanra megszáradt. Csak egy halandó, de Loki mégis jelentős vonzalmat érzett iránta.

Olyan gyenge, mégis erős, vad és érintetlen – olvasta ki Loki a lány aurájából. Egy nagyon különleges halandó, az egyszer biztos. És pont neki való zsákmány – futott át Loki fején, aki a túlzottan ragaszkodó és könnyen kapható fehérnéppel ellentétben szerette a kihívásokat. Ez a lány pedig már csak az erejét tekintve is egy kivételesen gyönyörű kihívásnak tűnik...

A keze ösztönösen haladt lefelé a barna tincsek mentén, de amikor Loki észrevette, hogy a tenyere már szinte elhagyta a világos ruha szövetét és a lány dekoltázsán pihen, elkapta a kezét. Mégis mit művel?! Nem egy utolsó kocsmatöltelék ő, hogy eszméletlen lányokat használjon ki! Mégis, úgy odafeküdt most volna a lány mellé és átkarolta volna... azt, akit először meglátott, mikor magához tért.

_Mekkora egy bolond is vagy, Loki!_ – szidta magát. –_ Ezer évig egy nőnek sem hagytad, hogy összezavarjon az érzelmekkel, most pedig minden józan eszed odadobnád egy egyszerű haladóért?! Egy halandóért, aki belekevert ebbe az egészbe?!_ Már régen elhatározta, hogy sohasem fogja keverni a vágyakat és az érzelmeket. Sosem ragaszkodott még egy nőhöz sem, aki néhány éjen át eljuttatta a valhallába, miért érez akkor így valaki iránt, akivel még csak együtt sem volt?! Ha így folytatja, olyan puha lesz, mint az az ostoba mostoha bátyja...

Loki dühösen fordított hátat a lánynak, és ártatlan arc és formás test ide-vagy oda, nem nézett többé rá. Legalábbis szándékosan. Hogy minél távolabb legyen tőle, kiült a teraszra és az egyik asztalon talált ásványvizet kezdte iszogatni. Bort sajnos nem tartottak a szálláson, így ezzel kellett beérnie. Felötlött benne az ötlet, hogy borrá változtatja, de akkor eszébe jutott, hogy ez eddig sosem sikerült neki. Az ételből és italból mindig csak csúszómászókat tud varázsolni, azt is tréfa céljából. Most nem volt kedve pókokat inni, így inkább maradt a víznél.

Két órán keresztül várt, hogy a lány végre magához térjen, miközben folyamatosan az ablak felé pillantgatott, de semmi. Emily nem volt hajlandó felébredni. Loki valamivel idegesebben kezdett dobolni a lábával, a trópusi madárzaj, hűsítő tengeri szellő és távolban csillogó víz viszont valamennyire elterelték a figyelmét. Odahaza sosem látott még ilyen világos, zöldes vizet. Az Asgardi tenger sötét volt, mély, gomolygó és veszélyes. Ez itt viszont világos, tiszta és alig fodrozódik a teteje.

Asgardban nem volt szokás és ő is csak titokban csinálta néhanapján, de most elhatározta, hogy ha kikérdezi végre a lányt, akkor biztosan úszik egyet. Mert be kell vallania, hogy ez a hely valóban csodálatos, mindig is szerette volna kipróbálni, hogy milyen lehet csak úgy „nyaralni" valahol. Erről a tevékenységről még itt, Midgardon hallott, amikor régebben gyakran járt ide. Akkoriban sokat utazgatott a világokban, hogy több tudást szerezzen, és, hogy megismerje az idegen kultúrákat.

Ezen a bolygón viszont inkább a hidegebb részeket látogatta, így a trópusokról csak hallott ezt-azt. De élőben még jobb volt. Lehet, hogy a halandók élete rövid és magasztosabb céloktól mentes, de azt legalább tudják, hogyan kell kiélvezni a szabadidőt... Asgardon nem sok szabadidő van, és ha van is, azt mindig ostoba piálással, zabálással és kocsmai verekedésekkel töltik. Loki nem szerette, ahogy Thor és barátai mulatni szoktak, de az effajta időtöltés már tetszett neki.

Talán ha a lány kielégítő válaszokat ad, akkor egy ideig itt is marad. Haza most úgy se mehetne. Valószínűleg halottnak hiszik, és ha megtudnák, hogy él, akkor megbüntetnék azért, amit Jotunheim-mal, a Bifröst-tel és hasonlókkal művelt. Nem, inkább meghúzza magát. Ha már Midgardon van, akkor itt. De valójában nincs is semmi baja ezzel a hellyel. Halandók, és? Elviseli őket, ha ők is békén hagyják. Eddig úgy vélte, Asgard sokkal fejlettebb és nagyszerűbb hely, mint ez a bolygó, de nagyon úgy tűnik tévedett.

Asgardban csak megszokta az életet, sosem érezte úgy magát, mint a Midgardiak szerint úgynevezett paradicsomban. Mint ahogy náluk valaki a valhallára vágyik, a halandók egy ilyen helyre. Nem is olyan rossz az ízlésük. Loki tulajdonképpen még valamennyire tisztelte is az embereket. Mármint gyengék, rövid életűek és képtelenek megvédeni önmagukat más világokkal szemben, de az életük az mégis csak élet. Ő az életet tisztelte és csodálta.

És azt a szenvedélyt és kitartást, amivel a halandók belevetik magukat minden újabb napba, még ha tudják is, hogy ezzel csak a halálhoz kerültek közelebb. Másrészt a gyengeségüket is okosan kompenzálják. Mert harmincezer év alatt, de főleg az utóbbi ezer év alatt olyan fejlődésen mentek keresztül, amiről Asgard még csak álmodni sem merhet. Az örök birodalom már az idők kezdete óta ugyanazon a szinten van, de Midgard egyre csak tör felfelé, még ha némi kisiklással is.

Amit nem tudnak elérni erővel vagy mágiával, azt ésszel oldják meg. Nem számít, hogy nem értik a varázslatot, máshogy használják ki az energiákat. És az ész és találékonyság... Ha valaki, Loki tudta, hogy ez minden erőnél és fegyvernél többet ér. És a halandók tudománya már közel járt az övékhez, más megközelítésből bár, de talán mélyebb magyarázatot is adva a dolgokra.

És ez volt az, amiért bár magát még mindig felsőbbrendűnek tartotta, Loki mégis tisztelte az embereket. De ha még nem is tisztelte volna a tudásukat, akkor az életüket igen. Mert bár egy hangyának kevesebb dicső cél szenteltetett, mint egy farkasnak, azért a hangyának is joga van az élethez, és fontos szerepet tölt be a természet körforgásában. A természet pedig Loki szerint az, ahol minden mágia gyökerezik. A mágia pedig megint egy olyan dolog, amit tisztel és értékel.

**...**

Újabb óra elteltével Emily lassan kezdett magához térni. A nap még mindig magasan járt, úgy délután két óra körül lehetett. A lány először a kellemesen puha matracot érezte meg a háta alatt, majd a bal karjába nyilalló, tompából élesbe átmenő fájdalmat. Valóban eltörhette a karját a becsapódáskor. De mi ez az ágy, amikor elájult még a parton volt...Lokival!

Emily szemei kipattantak, és jött a még nagyobb sokk. Egy szobában van, egy árnyékos szobában. Kinézett az ablakon és meglátta a tengert a fák között. Már tudta, hogy biztosan az általa lefoglalt szálláson van. De mégis hogy került ide?! Akkor tovább vitte a tekintetét és meglátta őt. Loki egy szál ingben ült a teraszon és a zöld vizet kémlelte.

Emily tudta, hogy ez már nem az a férfi, aki úgy megkínozta az aurájával, de még így is hideg futott végig a gerincén. Az igazság az, hogy a valódi Loki-ról szinte semmit sem tudott. Loki mégis valahogyan elhozta ide, mert más magyarázatot nem talált a helyzetre. Ekkor találkozott a tekintetük. Azok a fénylő tengerzöld szemek egy pillanatra rabul ejtették Emily-t.

Amint észrevette, hogy a lány végre felébredt, Loki felpattant a székről és befelé vette az irányt. Emily ekkor megrémült. Loki tekintete határozottságot és érdeklődést tükrözött. Úgy érezte, a férfinak céljai vannak vele, és ez rémisztette meg. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, ő is feltápászkodott, de szinte azonnal megszédült.

Loki ekkor ért be a szobába. Emily a fejéhez kapott és megpróbált pár lépést hátrálni, de Loki megfogta a karjait.

- Felébredtél – jelentette ki Loki.

- Fel... – válaszolta Emily kurtán, még bizonytalanul.

- Beszélgessünk! - mondta Loki határozottan, és visszavezette az ágyhoz.

Emily ellenkezett volna, mert nem tetszett neki, hogy Loki csak úgy figyelmeztetés nélkül hozzáér, de Loki-t ez hidegen hagyta és kényszerítette a lányt, hogy üljön le. Ő is leült az ágy oldalára, Emily viszont ekkor a támlához húzódott, hogy legalább felhúzott lábai kettőjük között legyenek.

Mindketten nagyot sóhajtottak, mielőtt megszólaltak volna.

- Te hoztál ide? – nézett végre Loki szemébe Emily.

Loki vállat vont.

- Igen. Bár nem volt éppen egyszerű...

- Sajnálom. Nem terveztem elájulni... – Emily kissé sajgó fejére tette a bal kezét.

- Tegyük fel, hogy hiszek neked. – Loki közelebb hajolt a lányhoz. – Akkor végre elmondod, hogy mégis mi a fene folyik itt?!

- Ezt meg hogy érted? – csodálkozott Emily.

- Ne kezdjük megint! – sóhajtotta Loki.

- Micsodát?!

- Mond el végre, hogy mit keresek ezen a Midgardi mérethiányos szigeten, és akkor meghagyom az életed!

- Most fenyegetsz?!

- Szerinted?

- Nem te akartál annyira megszökni?

- Megszökni?! – Loki tekintete őszinte csodálatot tükrözött. – Honnan?!

- Honnan, honnan... A toronyból!

- Milyen torony?!

- Ne szórakozz velem, mert azt már rég meguntam!

- Szerintem meg te szórakozol velem! – vágta rá Loki idegesen.

- Én? Veled?! – tört ki a lányból. – Mi van veled?

Loki idegesen sóhajtott.

- Hogy velem mi van?! Nemrég még a pokolban voltam, azok között a szörnyek között, aztán sötét és mindenhonnan bevillanó képek, fájdalom, ami nem tudom, honnan jön... Végül pedig felébredek ezen a szigeten és meglátlak téged, amint a sérüléseimet gyógyítod, amiket fogalmam sincs, hogyan szereztem. Ráadásul azt állítod, hogy ismerjük egymást, mikor még sosem láttalak, és hogy valami átjárón keresztül jöttünk ide, amire végképp nem emlékszem! – Emily elkerekedett szemekkel hallgatta Loki-t. – Amikor pedig végre megkérdezném, hogy mi folyik itt, akkor fogod magad és elájulsz!

- Nem direkt volt.

- Gondoltam...

- Ezt akkor sem értem...

- Micsodát?! Azt az egyszerű kérdést, hogy mi történt?! Honnan ismersz egyáltalán?!

- Szóval semmire nem emlékszel...?

- Mire kéne emlékeznem?

- A központ? New York? A torony, ahol meglátogattalak? – kérdezett rá Emily.

- Ötletem sincs, miről beszélsz – rázta a fejét Loki. – Úgyhogy végre elmagyarázhatnád!

- Na és a chituri?! A világ elfoglalása?

- Midgardé?

- Igen.

- Mégis miért kéne nekem a gyenge kis bolygód?!

- Szóval akkor arra sem emlékszel, hogy el akartad foglalni?!

- Soha nem jutna ilyen értelmetlenség az eszembe...! – tört ki Loki. Megragadta a lány vállait és a támlának lökte, bár nem durván, inkább csak a hatás kedvéért. – Az én türelmem sem határtalan, midgardi!

- Erre már rájöttem – nyögte a lány.

- Elég a fecsegésből, és beszélj végre!

Emily-t villámcsapásként érte a felismerés, ami eddig csak érlelődött benne. Loki-t nem csupán irányították, hanem teljesen átvették felette az uralmat. Következésképpen nem ő volt az, aki megkínozta a központban, aki majdnem megölte Phil-t, és az sem, aki erőszakoskodott vele az utcán. Ezek szerint...

Loki több mint meglepődött, amikor a lány magyarázat helyett hirtelen megragadta a karjait, és nagy hévvel hanyatt döntötte az ágyon. Még védekeznie sem jutott ideje, mert Emily azonnal az arcába hajolt, és letámadta az ajkait. Loki kezdetben le akarta lökni magáról, de a lány valahogy olyan jól csókolt, hogy képtelen volt.

_Mégis mi művel ez a lány?!_ – futott át Loki agyán, majd a következő. _– Mégis mit művelek én?! _Másra viszont nem futotta, mert a lány édes ajkai és a bőrét simogató hosszú, barna haja minden gondolatát lefoglalták. Akarata ellenére is lázba jött, és engedett. Sokkal közelebb érezte magát a lányhoz, mint valaha bárkihez, és ez különösen jó érzéssel töltötte el.

Emily nem bírta megállni, hogy eljátszadozzon Loki ajkaival. Tudta, hogy ez őrültség, hogy egy idegen férfire vetett rá magát, de egyszerűen le kellett vezetnie azt a sok feszültséget. Loki pedig abban a pillanatban olyan vonzónak és ellenállhatatlannak tűnt, talán pont azért, mert most nem akart rámászni. Amikor pedig végre engedett, és jelzés képen a lány hajába túrt, Emily felsóhajtott az érzéstől.

Loki végül megunta, hogy csak a lány kapja meg, amire vágyik, így helyzetet váltott. Átfordította magukat, így ő került felülre. Emily meglepődött, amikor Loki egy pillanatra a szemébe nézett és ösztönösen visszacsókolta, de nem bánta. Közelebb húzta magához a férfit, nehogy az még a végén meggondolja magát, és élvezte a feltörő szenvedélyt.

Loki csókja most is nagyszerű volt, azzal a különbséggel, hogy most bűntudat helyett jónak érezte, sőt mesésnek. Ez az egész helyzet olyan váratlan volt, mégis magával ragadta mindkettejüket. Fél perc múlva Loki felsóhajtott, majd lassan elvált a lánytól, és feltérdelt. Emily szintén sóhajtva mászott újból a támláig, hogy neki dőlhessen.

Megint egymás közelében ültek, egymással szembe, de a lányt már nem zavarta a fekete közelsége. Rádöbbenve a valóságra, csodálkozva bámultak egymás szemeibe.

- Ezt meg miért kaptam? – kérdezte végül Loki.

Emily vállat vont.

- Csak megörültem, hogy még sem a világ legnagyobb szemétládájával vagyok egy szobában...

- Nos, ezzel még sosem vádoltak – vigyorodott el Loki. – De képes voltál ezért megcs...

- Talán nem volt jó?! – vonta kérdőre Emily.

- Hát...ezt nem mondanám – somolygott Loki. A lány továbbra is kérdőn bámult rá. – Egész jó volt – tette hozzá Loki – egy halandótól.

- Ha nem akarod, nem lesz több – játszotta a lány a sértődöttet.

- Ne hozz elhamarkodott ígéreteket!

- Ó, szóval mégis tetszett... – vigyorgott Emily.

- De eléggé meglepett – tért ki Loki újból az egyenes válasz elől.

- Engem is – vágta rá Emily. – Nem volt betervezve...

- Van ennek valami köze ahhoz, hogy azt állítod, ismersz engem? – Emily nem tudta, hogy fogjon bele. – Emily? – nézett Loki jelentőségteljesen a szemébe. – Ugye mi nem...?! – Kellemetlen lenne, ha arra sem emlékezne.

- Nem. Nem! Dehogy! – válaszolta hevesen a lány.

- Szóval mióta „ismersz", ez volt az első alkalom, hogy mi...?

- Tulajdonképpen a harmadik – vallotta be a lány. Loki nagyot sóhajtott.

- Nos, nagy kár, hogy kettőre nem emlékszem – mosolyodott el Loki, és úgy döntött, ő is felveszi a támlának dőlő pózt Emily jobbján. – De talán mesélhetnél róla!

- A csókról, vagy mindenről?

- Mióta ismersz? – kezdte Loki a legegyszerűbb kérdéssel.

- Harmadik napja... – fogott bele Emily. – Miután elfogtak Stuttgart-ban és bevittek a Központba. Ott beszéltünk, amikor...

- Várj! – szakította félbe Loki. - Több mint negyven éve nem jártam Németországban...

- Hát persze, hogy ez sem ugrik be... – gondolkozott el a lány.

- Mit kerestem ott? – kérdezett rá Loki. Emily viszont ekkor már mással volt elfoglalva. A csók heve teljesen elfeledtette vele a törött karját, ami most kétszeres erővel kezdett fájni és sajogni.

- Nem igaz, hogy mindig velem történik ez! – tört ki a lányból, és a karjához kapott. Megpróbált uralkodni magán, de a fájdalom mégis jól láthatóan kiült az arcára.

- Micsoda? – lepődött meg Loki, majd észrevette a lány alkarjára szoruló kezét, és a fájdalmat a szemében. – Mi történt a karoddal?

- Eltörhettem, amikor a vízbe estem... Ó, a fene! Itt nincs is kórház... – jutott eszébe. – Király! Csúcs!– feledkezett bele a bosszankodásba, de Loki végül félbeszakította.

- Mutasd!

- Tessék?! – lepődött meg a lány.

- Ha eltört, majd kiderül – magyarázta, és a lány bal karjáért nyúlt. Emily nem értette a szituációt, de Loki nem szeretvén a várakozást engedély nélkül megfogta a sérült végtagot és jobban szemügyre vette.

Először csak felemelte és végigmérte, majd mindkét kezét használva közrefogta és megpróbálta kitapintani a sérülést. Emily felszisszent néhányszor, de figyelmét sokkal inkább az kötötte le, hogy mégis mit művel Loki.

- Szóval? – kérdezte a lány, mikor úgy gondolta, a férfi már elég fájdalmat okozott neki.

- Valóban eltört – jelentette ki.

- Jó tudni – sóhajtotta Emily ironikusan. – Szerinted mennyi idő alatt jön rendbe? – Nem is értette, miért kérdezi az éppen csak visszatért Loki-t erről, de úgy tűnt, a mágus valamiért törődik vele.

- Így sehogy nem fog.

- Tessék?!

- Nem egyszerű törés – magyarázta Loki, és úgy emelte fel Emily kezét, hogy a lány rá lásson a sérült részre. Így már neki is feltűnt a karjából kiemelkedő dudor. Rossz érzés fogta el. Szóval ezért fájt annyira... – A csont elmozdult a helyéről. Ha nem illesztik vissza, akkor sosem lesz tökéletes...

Emily fájdalmasan sóhajtva dőlt neki a támlának, eddig kicsit előre hajolt. Már csak ez hiányzott...

- Ahogy látom, még be is vérzett... – forgatta meg Loki a lány karját, amin körben bordó foltok látszottak a bőr alatt. Emily ekkor kihúzta a karját Loki fogásából és idegesen az ölébe fektette.

- Kár, hogy nem maradt már több erőm... – csúszott ki a lány száján. Nem akart panaszkodni, de valahogy kicsúszott. - Talán keresnem kéne egy...

- Majd én rendbe hozom – ajánlotta fel Loki.

- Mi? Te?! – lepődött meg a lány. – Miért tennél ilyet?

- Nos... - hajolt Loki közelebb, úgy, hogy a válla már összeért a lányéval. – Te magad mondtad, hogy nincs kórház a közelben...

- Te tudod, hogy mi az?!

- Jártam már itt korábban is – vágta rá Loki. – Mármint Midgardon.

- Értem.

- Másrészt addig úgy sem fogsz beszélni, amíg fáj a karod, nem?

- Megpróbálhatok...

- Nekem az nem elég – jelentette ki Loki. – Rendes válaszokat akarok, az pedig nem megy, ha más vonja el a figyelmed!

- Talán...

- Add ide a karod! Nem akarok tovább várni!

- De...csináltál már ilyet? – Emily még nem bízott benne eléggé.

- Az Asgardiak elég jók abban, hogy csontjukat törjék a harcban... Most pedig, ne várass tovább!

Emily nagy levegőt vett, és odanyújtotta a karját.

- Meddig fog tartani?

- Néhány percig – felelte Loki, majd Emily aggódó szemeit látva hozzátette. – Fájni fog, de ezt tudhatod, hiszen te is csináltál már ilyet.

- Igen.

- Próbálj meg nem kiabálni. Még a végén valamelyik féleszű félreérti.

Emily nem szólt, csak nyelt egyet és bólintott. Loki ezt igennek vette, és nem is hezitált tovább. Minél hamarabb fejezi be, annál hamarabb kapja meg végre a válaszokat. De előtte még fájdalmat kell okoznia a lánynak, és ez nem töltötte el nagy boldogsággal. Nem értette miért aggódik így miatta, de valamiért szerette volna, ha Emily nem szenved sokáig.

Mindkét kezével ráfogott a lány karjára, majd mielőtt a lánynak ideje lett volna elkezdeni félni, összeillesztette a törött csont két végét. Ehhez a varázserejét is használta, hogy a két vég mindenképpen jó helyre kerüljön. Emily majdnem felsikoltott a hirtelen fájdalomtól, de valahogy nem jött ki hang a torkán, amiért most kivételesen hálás volt.

Szaporán lihegett párat, Loki pedig ezalatt már elkezdte összeforrasztani a csontot. Ez már valamivel kevesebb fájdalommal járt, és közben a lüktetés is elmúlt. Emily erőt vett magán, és látszólagos nyugalommal tűrte a dolgot. Két perc múlva a törés beforrt és Loki a további belső sérüléseket is rendbe hozta a karján.

- Köszönöm – szólalt meg végül a lány, amikor Loki elengedte a kezét. Már készült is volna, hogy elkezdje a magyarázkodást, amikor Loki-nak eszébe jutott még valami. Végül is így lesz fair, és nem kell, hogy bárki megtudja.

- Megsérültél még valahol?

- Tudod..., vagyis nem tudhatod. Szóval tegnap összeszedtem pár zúzódást, meg ma, amikor lezuhantam, szóval...

- Ne mozdulj! – vágta rá Loki.

- Mi?! – döbbent meg Emily.

Loki ekkor óvatosan megfogta a lány vállait, és lehunyta a szemeit. Emily nem értette a dolgot, de nemsokára minden világossá vált számára. Hirtelen jött, mint egy energiahullám. Meleg és erő járta át a testét, és nemsokára sokkal jobban érezte magát. Mintha minden korábbi sérülése azonnal rendbe jött volna. Loki érezve az aurájából, hogy működött a varázslata, elengedte a lányt és visszaült eredeti helyére.

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad?! – csodálkozott Emily.

- Ezer évem volt rá, hogy gyakoroljam.

- Az sok idő...

- Sok – értett egyet Loki. – De mégis kevés...

A fekete kicsit elgondolkozott, amit Emily nem vett rossz néven. Ő megértette. Minél többet tapasztal valaki, annál többre vágyik.

- És most? - kérdezte végül a lány.

- Most itt az idő, hogy válaszolj a kérdéseimre!

...

_To be continued... _


	33. Chapter 29

**_Sziasztok!_**

**_A mostani fejezet még a Loki és Emily közötti helyzet tisztázását helyezi előtérbe, de a következő már a Bosszúállókról fog szólni, és hogy miképpen is birkóznak meg a helyzettel.  
_**

**_Kérlek majd a végén kommenteljetek, mert kevés véleményt kapok, és ez elbizonytalanít! Talán nem érdekes már a fic? Mert akkor írjatok, hogy tudjak tenni ellene._**

**_Jó olvasást!_**

**_april45_**

* * *

**What's next**

...

- Mi az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszel? – kérdezte Emily.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy én kérdezek, és te válaszolsz?!

- Ahhoz tudnom kéne, hogy mire?

- Mintha nem mondtam még volna el elégszer... Jó! – vágta rá a lány értetlenkedését látva. – Egy sötét világban voltam, valószínűleg valahol az univerzum peremén. Arra még emlékszem, hogy a Vezér magához hívat, de aztán...

- Szóval a ...Midgard-ról semmi? – Emily-nek eddigre már sikerült ráállnia, hogy Thor és Loki nyelvén hívja a Földet.

- Semmi... legalábbis semmi konkrét...

- Mi az a nem konkrét?

- Azt szeretném tőled megtudni!

- Tudod, Loki, az igazság az, hogy azért hoztalak ide, mert én is azt reméltem, hogy válaszokat kaphatok tőled – vallotta be Emily.

- Tőlem?! Ugyan mire?

- Arra, ami Midgard előtt történt..., ami még most is történhet ...odakint. – Loki sejtette, hogy a lány a sötét világra céloz.

- És miért fontos ez neked?

- Mert nyilvánvalóan van odakint valami, ami fenyegetést jelent az otthonomra.

- Az összes világra – helyesbített Loki.

- Látod? Erről beszéltél nekem, amikor még nem te voltál... – Loki fura képet vágott. – Van egy ötletem!

- Ugyan mi?

- Mi lenne, ha együtt összeraknánk a dolgokat? – ajánlotta fel Emily.

- Pontosabban?

- Téged nyilvánvalóan a történet vége érdekel, engem az eleje. Mond el az előzményeket, hogy mi történt, mielőtt nem emlékszel, én pedig elmondom a következményeket. Nos?

- Mindent, amire nem emlékszem?

- Azt, amiről tudok, igen. A Midgardi részét.

- Felteszem, hogy nincs más választásom...

- Kérlek – próbálkozott Emily.

- Legyen – sóhajtotta Loki. – De erről senkinek sem beszélhetsz az engedélyem nélkül! Világos?! – emelte fel kicsit a hangját.

- Mint a nap – felelte a lány magabiztosságot színlelve, de azért a hideg most is végigfutott a hátán. Ha be akarja bizonyítani a barátainak, hogy nem árulta el őket, akkor muszáj lesz elmondania nekik.

- Helyes. Ha alapos akarok lenni, akkor azt mondanám, hogy az egész még Asgardban kezdődött... – Loki nagyot sóhajtott. Senkinek nem beszélt még erről, bár valójában lehetősége sem volt. Nehezére esett elmondani a lánynak, mert ez az egész főleg az érzelmeiről szólt, azokról, amiket Loki általában megtartott magának.

- Semmi baj – mondta Emily meglepő megértéssel, mintha megérezte volna, miről van szó. – Thor mondott pár szót Jotunheim-ról meg a többiről, de tudnod kell, hogy én nem vagyok az a fajta személy, aki elhamarkodottan alkot véleményt.

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Vedd úgy, hogy bármi történt is, nem érzem magam olyan helyzetben, hogy bármelyikőtök pártját is fogjam.

- Ebben igazad van.

- Engem csak az igazság érdekel, nem fogok személyeskedni – ígérte a lány.

Loki kicsit nehezen hitte ezt el azok után, hogy a lány kapásból letámadta, de végül is őszintének tűnt. És ha valaki, ő tudta, hogy mikor hazudik valaki, és mikor nem.

- Majd meglátjuk.

- Mi történt Asgardban?

- Minden a koronázással kezdődött... Az a nap lett volna a bátyám „nagy" napja. Mint kiderült a mostohabátyámé. De Thor önfejű volt és felelőtlen, csak a harcon járt az a kevés esze, ami volt... – Loki csodálkozott, hogy a lány még mindig képes tárgyilagosan állni a dologhoz, de ez végül is könnyítette a helyzetén. – Szóval úgy döntöttem, megakadályozom a katasztrófát és elrejtek három jégóriást a birodalomban...

- Thor említette, hogy mindig is szeretted a trükköket – jegyezte meg a lány. Ezúttal nem tudta megállni, hogy közbevágjon.

- Ez nem egyszerű trükk volt!

- Elnézést...

- A két birodalom évszázadok óta szemben állt egymással és mást sem akartam kevésbé, mint megtörni a békét. Viszont valahogy ki kellett ugrasztanom a nyulat a bokorból...

- Igen, Thor elmondta, mi történt ezután.

- Nem úgy terveztem, hogy tényleges harcra kerül sor, de már késő volt. Én magam indítottam el a katasztrófát, és erre nem jöttem rá időben. Úgy adódott, hogy egy időre én lettem az uralkodó, és talán a fejembe szállt a hatalom, mert... Én sosem akartam a trónt – nézett a lányra. Emily halvány együttérzést sugárzott. – Csak egyenlő akartam lenni Vele.

- A tipikus testvér-probléma. Bárhogy is próbálkoznak a szülők, képtelenség két személyt ugyanúgy szeretni...

- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha megértenéd – csodálkozott Loki. – Talán veled is megesett már?

- Nem tartozik a témához, de – Emily úgy vélte, ha ezt most bevallja, akkor talán könnyebben elnyeri Loki bizalmát. – van egy testvérem. Pontosabban egy húgom. Ez talán a fordított helyzet, de mindig is úgy éreztem, a szüleim tőle kevesebbet várnak és többet megbocsátanak... De nem hibáztattam őket érte. Egyszerűen csak nem tudtam elfogadni, hogy az élet nem fair.

- Mi történt?

- Nem ez volt az oka, de... hagyjuk! Folytasd!

- Most már érdekel! – erősködött Loki.

- Én...elhagytam őket, a családomat. Nem a konfliktusok miatt, de amikor kiderült, hogy más vagyok, nem maradhattam. Ez volt mindannyiuk érdeke. Eljöttem, és azóta sem láttam őket... Ők nem is tudják, hogy mi vagyok... – A hangja elcsuklott a mondat végén.

- Talán több közös van bennünk, mint gondoltam – mondta végül Loki. – Bár az én esetem fordított. Abban az egész családom tudta, hogy más vagyok, csak én nem. Amikor viszont kiderült, minden értelmet nyert. Nem voltam más, csak egy lopott ereklye... Nem értettem, miért éreztem végig úgy magam, mint egy kívülálló, pedig a válasz nyilvánvaló. Mert az voltam. Hogy lehettem volna ezek után egyenlő vele, az igazi fiukkal?!

- Szóval minden korábbi elnyomott érzelem a felszínre tört, te pedig nem láttál más megoldást, mint, hogy még ezek után is bizonyítani próbáld, hogy vagy olyan jó, mint Thor?

- Honnan tudod? – bámult rá Loki őszinte csodálattal.

- Ezer évig hazudtak neked, nem vették komolyan a mágiát, amire születtél, és mindig mindenért te voltál a hibás... Thor mesélt pár dolgot, de úgy tűnt, a többiek nem igazán látnak a szavak mögé.

- Azt hiszed, érted, hogy mit éreztem akkor?! Egész életemben, aminek a hossza számodra talán felfoghatatlan?! – ordította Loki.

- Nem, csak sejthetem – felelte Emily megőrizve a nyugalmát. – De azt tudom, hogy valószínűleg én is ezt tettem volna a helyedben.

- Igazán?!

- Vagy már az első pár évszázad után elhúzok a fenébe!

- Kár, hogy nekem ez akkor eszembe sem jutott – sóhajtotta Loki. Úgy tűnt, kezd megenyhülni.

- Miért maradtál akkor mégis?

- Ha jól emlékszem, akkor semmi személyeskedést ígértél? Azt már régen túlléptük.

- Igazad van, sajnálom...

- Valójában gondoltam rá, de nem mertem – vallotta be. - Az igazság az, hogy túlságosan is megszoktam Asgardot és nem tudtam, hova mehetnék. Szinte az összes birodalomban ismertek már, így semmi értelme nem lett volna.

- Én is féltem – jelentette ki Emily. – Tulajdonképpen még most is. De nekem nem volt választásom. Ha maradok nagy esély volt rá, hogy megölik a családom.

- Kicsodák?

- Elmondom, ha eljutunk odáig, hogy megértsd.

Loki gondolt egyet és folytatta.

- Dühös voltam és, ezt eddig még magamnak sem vallottam be, de kétségbeesett is. Kiderült, hogy egy olyan helyről származom, amit az Asgardiak, az állítólagos családom mélységesen megvet. Döntenem kellett, melyiket választom, de a választás sosem könnyű, ha úgy érzed, sehol sincs szükség rád.

- Így inkább tettél róla, hogy az egyik lehetőség ne is jöhessen számításba.

- Valahogy úgy. Jotunheim-ot hibáztattam mindazért, ami velem történt, és naivan még mindig hittem abban, hogy ha ezt meglépem, akkor minden..., hogy is mondják ezt az ostobák? Hogy még minden megváltozhat.

- De nem változott...

- A katasztrófát akartam megakadályozni, Asgard-nak akartam segíteni, és ezen kívül némi elismerést szerezni, amire mindig is vágytam. De ahogy mindig is történt, ha rólam volt szó, semmi sem alakult úgy, ahogy terveztem.

- Ne mond, hogy soha sem...!

- Hiába próbálkoztam ezer éven keresztül, semmi nem változott. Ha épp nem rontottam el valamit, akkor is találtak olyat, amiért hibáztathattak.

- És amikor a csatákban segítettél nekik? Thor mondta, hogy sokszor pont rajtad múlt, hogy...

- És nézzük, mi marad meg a történelemben? A sötét varázsló vagy a hős harcos? – forgatta meg a szemeit Loki a költői kérdés után.

- A történelem nagy része hazugság, mert a győztesek írják, és azok, akiknek befolyásuk van. Utólag valaki mindig saját előnyére formálja azt. Valaki tudatosan, valaki öntudatlanul.

- Egy halandó, aki gondolkodik – jegyezte meg Loki, száját halvány mosolyra húzva. – De mit ér az igazság, ha a legtöbben mindezek ellenére abban hisznek, amiben hinni akarnak? A hamis igazság nem csupán tudatlanságból ered, makacsságból ugyanúgy. Elmondhatod nekik az igazat százszor, ha már elhatározták, hogy semmibe vesznek téged, hiába.

- Akkor idióták mind!

- Azok! – értette egyet Loki. A feszültség oldódni kezdett, hosszú idő óta először.

- Szóval? Mi történt utána?

- Megpróbáltam elpusztítani a jégóriásokat, hogy bebizonyítsam, a származásomon kívül semmi közöm hozzájuk. Thor viszont közbelépett, és legbelül, talán még hálás is voltam neki ezért. Éreztem, hogy már rég rossz az, amit teszek, de a dolgok kezdtek kicsúszni a kezemből...

- És úgy érezted, hogy már késő visszalépni.

- A makacsság és kétségbeesés veszélyes dolgok, és sosem gondoltam arra, hogy valaha is közöm lesz hozzájuk. Viszont ha keverednek, akkor már késő ráébredni, hogy valami, amitől nem tudsz szabadulni, a hatalmába kerített. Meg akartam állni, de képtelen voltam. A vége az lett, hogy Thor kénytelen volt elpusztítani a hidat, és a mélybe zuhantunk...

- És már nem tudott megmenteni – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Ő így fogalmazott?

- Miért, nem így történt?

- Nem pontosan. Apám még idejében ért oda, hogy megragadja Thor-t, én pedig a jogarba kapaszkodtam, aminek a másik végét Thor tartotta. Próbáltam megmagyarázni, pedig tisztában voltam vele, hogy értelmetlen. Apám szemében nem láttam mást, csak csalódottságot. Csalódott bennem, sokadjára. De mit is várt tőlem, egy idegentől?! Elbuktam, ahogy mindig is, de ez most komolyabb volt.

- Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy...?! – döbbent meg Emily.

- Nem éreztem több értelmét a hiú küzdelemnek. Ez a kudarc csak azt erősítette meg, ami mindig is nyilvánvaló volt. Nincs többé helyem közöttük, de sehol máshol sem. Abban a pillanatban pedig nem volt más, ahova mehettem volna. A halál olyan vonzónak tűnt, szinte már csalogatott. Az érzés, hogy végre véget vethetek az évszázados szenvedésnek és az összes rosszul sikerült tettem egyszerűen eltemethetem magammal...

A lány szíve elszorult a hallottakra. Akaratlanul is együtt érzett Loki-val, és muszáj volt mondania valamit.

- Azt mondják, a halál az, amitől mindenki retteg a legjobban, de néha mégis jobban félünk önmagunktól. Főleg ha éppen csalódtunk mindabban, amiben a kezdetektől hittünk... – Emily ösztönösen közelebb húzódott Loki-hoz és a kezére tette az övét. – Mert megtéveszthetünk másokat, de önmagunknak mégsem hazudhatunk a végtelenségig. Ha pedig kiderül, hogy olyat tettünk, amiről azt gondoltuk, hogy képtelenek lennénk, akkor véget vetni az egésznek sokkal vonzóbbnak tűnhet, mint szembe nézni a valósággal. A ténnyel, hogy elvesztettük önmagunkat...

Loki megszorította a lány kezét, de még mindig mereven bámult maga elé.

- Nem akartam szembenézni a következményekkel. Nem akartam tovább apám szemébe nézni. Csak meg akartam halni, befejezni az értelmetlen küzdelmet... A bukások sorozatát...

- Szóval te voltál az, aki elengedted a jogart...

- Abban a pillanatban, amikor kicsúszott az ujjaim közül, megremegtem, de később elmúlt. Már nem éreztem semmit. Csak zuhantam lefelé, lassan elhagyva a régi otthonom fényeit, és kész voltam elengedni az egészet. Kész voltam távozni...

- Szörnyű lehetett – jegyezte meg a lány. – Úgy érezni, hogy már nincs miért küzdened.

- A szörnyű az, hogy egyáltalán nem zavart...

Emily nem bírta megállni, hogy még közelebb húzódjon Loki-hoz, és átkulcsolja a karját. Emily együtt érző közelségének valamennyire sikerült megnyugtatnia Loki-t, de értetlenkedve bámult a lányra.

- Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte fájdalmas tekintettel. Emily megértése ugyanis csak tovább sodorta az érzelmek újraélése felé, amit a férfi el akart kerülni. Nem akart gyengeséget mutatni a lány felé.

- Nem tudom – sóhajtotta a lány. – Mi történt utána? – váltott témát, de elereszteni Loki-t még mindig nem volt hajlandó.

- Nem tudtam meghalni. Az örvény egy idegen világba vezetett, egy helyre a kilenc birodalom és a semmi peremén. Nem szeretném részletezni, ami ott történt, szóval rövid leszek...

- Nekem megfelel – bólintotta Emily.

- Idegen lények vettek körbe, olyanok, akik a világokon kívülről származnak. Eddig sosem voltam biztos benne, hogy léteznek... A könyvekben néhol volt csupán elrejtve egy-két utalást, apám pedig nem volt hajlandó beszélni róla. Volt azonban egy vezér, akivel Asgard még a kezdetek kezdetén hadban állt. Odin kiűzte a birodalmakból, de nem ölte meg. Rosszul tette. Az a vezér visszatért, és készen áll, hogy bosszút álljon...mind a kilenc világon. Vele találkoztam ott.

- Ki az a vezér pontosan?

- Arra nem emlékszem...

- Talán csak félsz visszaemlékezni... – vetette fel Emily.

- Nem. Nem félek, képtelen vagyok. Emlékszem, hogy mondta a nevét, még arra is, hogy ő volt az. Az idegen, akit Odin legyőzött annak idején, de a nevet képtelen vagyok felidézni. Mintha valami szándékosan megakadályozná, hogy emlékezzek rá...

- Jól van, semmi gond – próbálkozott Emily megőrizni a hidegvérét. Már olyan közel járt az igazsághoz, és... De nem a név a lényeg. Meg tudta, amit meg akart tudni, de bár ne tette volna. A Föld hatalmas veszélyben van, nagyobban, mint gondolták. – Mi történt aztán?

Loki nagy levegőt vett.

- Miután megtudta, ki vagyok, egyezséget ajánlott. Segítek neki, és cserébe bosszút állhatok azokon, akik akkor úgy éreztem, elárultak, vagy...

- Vagy megölnek.

- A halál némi gondolkodás után már legkevésbé sem tűnt annyira vonzónak. A bosszú viszont...

- Nem hibáztatlak érte – jelentette ki Emily.

- Rosszul hazudsz.

- Nem, nem hazudok. Kaptál egy második esélyt az életre, és kihasználtad. Ennyi.

- Nekem kellett volna kérnem, hogy öljenek meg, de ahhoz is túl gyáva voltam! Nevetséges nem?

- Mit kért pontosan tőled?

- Kezdetben semmi konkrétat. Egy fegyvert adott át, ami a segítségemre lehet. Hiába mondtam, hogy nincs rá szükségem, ő ragaszkodott hozzá. Viszont amikor megérintettem... Még megszemlélni sem volt időm igazán. Ott kezdődött az egész rémálom.

- A Tesseract-ról említett valamit neked?

- Annyit, hogy Odin hazudott mindenkinek. Az az erőforrás nem egyedül Asgardból származik. Az ősi háborúban hatalmas energiák szabadultak fel, amit mindkét fél saját céljaira kívánt felhasználni. Mivel Odin nyert, így ő zárhatta be az energiát a kockába, de a vezér sem felejtette azt, és hosszú száműzetése alatt fegyvert készíttetett, amivel kicsalhatja azt a Tesseract-ból.

- Tehát többet tud rólunk, mint sejtenénk – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Attól tartok.

- Akkor a jogar az utolsó, amire emlékszel?

- Még abban sem voltam biztos, hogy jogar volt...

- De mégis hogy történhetett ez meg?! – tört ki a lányból, aki ekkor eleresztette a férfit, és úgy fordult, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Végül is te vagy a megtévesztés istene, vagy mi, nem?! Hogy tudtak téged átverni?!

- Hidd el, engem még nálad is jobban idegesít! – emelte fel Loki a hangját.

- Ebben biztos vagyok, de...

- A bosszú elvakított – vallotta be Loki, - annyira, hogy tévesen úgy éreztem, újra én irányítok. Kész voltam újra szembenézni a bátyámmal, és eszembe se jutott, hogy kihasználnak. Nem voltam elég elővigyázatos, semmilyen védővarázslatot nem végeztem el, holott tisztában voltam bele, hogy egy idegen fegyver mennyi veszélyt rejthet.

- És szerinted az használt volna?!

- Egy mágust sem lehet erőszakkal befolyásolni, kivéve, ha van olyan ostoba, hogy maga sétál bele a csapdába... Ha tudtam volna, hogy csak arra kellek neki, hogy Midgardot leigázzam... Mert így történt, nem? – nézett a lányra.

Emily szomorúan bólintott.

- Ha tudtad volna, megálltál volna? – kérdezett rá a lány.

- Az igazság az, hogy nem tudom. Én...akartam a bosszút, bármi legyen is az ár. Nem számítottam, hogy ez lesz, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy megálltam volna, ha úgy adódik – vallotta be.

- De megbántad, hogy elárultad Asgardot? A világokat?

- Meg – válaszolta végül Loki. – De ez nem ilyen egyszerű!

- Miért nem?

- Megbántam, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ha ugyanabba a helyzetbe kerülnék, máshogy döntenék. Vagyis megtenném, újból, érted? – A mondat végén már szinte kiabált, de Emily nem ijedt meg tőle, hanem a legnagyobb nyugalommal állta a tekintetét.

- Néha a hibáinkat nem tudhatjuk le annyival, hogy rosszul döntöttünk. Én is voltam már így vele. Valamivel, amit már azelőtt megbántam, hogy megtettem volna, de nem volt más választásom. Máig bánom, de tudom, hogy bármennyiszer megtenném, újra és újra, ha megint odajutnék, és ez megrémít.

- Akkor miről beszélünk?!

- De ettől még megbántam, és te is. És a megbánás azt jelzi, hogy amit tettünk, az nem tesz minket boldoggá. Ha pedig nem tesz boldoggá, akkor elismerjük, hogy hibáztunk, még ha szükségszerűen is, és ez a lényeg.

- És te komolyan elhiszed ezt?! Hogy a megbánás helyrehozhat egy ekkora hibát?!

- Talán nem. De talán nem egyedül kell rendbe hoznod – vetette fel a lány.

- Mit akarsz ezzel?!

- Legbelül... – nézett mélyen Loki szemébe – te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez már nem csak rólad szól, mégis könnyebb úgy felfognod, hogy te szúrtad el, nem? Hogy te hoztál fenyegetést a világokra?

- Ha nem vagyok képtelen meghalni, akkor...

- Akkor talál más utat, hogy visszatérjen. Te csak egy könnyen jött lehetőség voltál, amit ki is használt, de ha nem te, akkor valaki más...

- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy úgy beszélsz rólam, mint egy tárgyról?!

- Igen!

- Nem éppen ezt a választ vártam – jegyezte meg Loki idegesen.

- Loki, te csak egy megtévedt fiú voltál, akit sikerült kihasználnia, de nem ezen múlott...!

Loki nem bírta tovább. Nem tudta elviselni, sőt megérteni, hogy Emily úgy tesz, mintha jobban ismerné, mint önmagát. Ez a lány nem ért semmit. Megragadta a lány vállait, és hanyatt döntötte az ágyon, majd fölé hajolt.

- Mégis miért vagy ebben olyan biztos?! – kiabálta a lány arcába. – Miért akarod olyan kitartóan bebizonyítani, hogy nem az én hibám, mikor valójában semmit sem tudsz rólam?!

Emily kezdetben megrémült a hirtelen durvaságon, sikerült lehiggadnia, és felnézett Loki szikrázó zöld szemeibe. A szemekbe, amikből nem csak düh, de némi tanácstalanság is sugárzott.

- Azért, mert nyilvánvaló, hogy ez az egész már túlnő rajtunk. – Kezdetben remegett a hangja, de aztán megszilárdult. – Azért, mert az otthonom veszélyben van, mert most bebizonyosodott, hogy egy olyan ősi erő fenyegeti a világainkat, ami ellen talán esélyünk sincs! Azért, - már szinte Emily is kiabált - mert ezek után szeretnék legalább abban hinni, hogy te, aki a legtöbbet tudhatsz a dologról, aki találkoztál Vele, legalább a mi oldalunkon állsz!

- Szóval csak ezért – sóhajtotta Loki.

- Én tudom, hogy te sosem akartad ezt – jelentette ki a lány. Lefejtette magáról Loki kezeit, és felült, a fekete pedig hagyta. Újból egymásra néztek.

- De mégis honnan?

- Mondhatsz bármit, nem te vagy az egyetlen, akinek nem lehet hazudni.

- Ne légy abban olyan biztos!

- Biztosan látom a szemedben, hogy azt kívánod, bár újrakezdhetnéd. – Emily Loki meglepett arcára tette a kezét.

- Mit számít most már? – kérdezte Loki hidegen.

- Számít, mert én hiszek benne, hogy még mindent rendbe hozhatunk. Ahogy említettem, nem kell egyedül csinálnod. Igen, most úgy beszélek, mint egy ostoba, naiv kislány, de nem érdekel. Azért hoztalak ide, mert azt reméltem, hogy ha megtudom az igazat, akkor együtt kitalálhatunk majd valamit, hogy megvédjük a világainkat. Mert te is a mi oldalunkon állsz, ugye?

- Soha... nem találkoztam még senkivel, aki olyan reménytelenül optimista lett volna, mint te – jelentette ki Loki, és újból a lány fölé mászott. – És ahogy mondtad, ostoba.

- De megvédenéd a világokat, igaz? – erősködött a lány. Jobb kezét még mindig Loki arcán tartotta.

- Erre nincs lehetőségem – rázta a fejét Loki. – Ezért nem számít már a megbánás. Ami elkezdődött, az visszafordíthatatlan... – Lenézett a lány töretlenül reményteli, barna tekintetébe.

- De megtennéd?! Mellénk állnál, ha eljönne a vég?! Szembe néznél Vele, ha úgy adódna?!

Loki nem válaszolt, csak közelebb hajolt Emily arcához.

- Az nem jelentene semmit – ellenkezett tovább, belesimulva a lány meleg érintésébe.

- Nekem jelentene.

Loki erőt vett magán. Emily leengedte a kezét.

- Igen. ...Ezt akartad hallani?! Mindent visszacsinálnék, ha lehetne, de képtelenség! Te magad mondtad, hogy ez mát túlnő rajtunk. Már késő megállítani...

- Sosem túl késő – jelentette ki Emily. – Nem, ha egy egész univerzumról van szó!

- Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos?! – értetlenkedett Loki, szinte már fájdalommal a hangjában.

- Mert biztos akarok lenni benne! Mert az, hogy beletörődjek, és tétlenül végignézzem, ahogy a világom elpusztul, egyszerűen szóba sem jöhet! Nem, nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez legyen a vége!

- Látod – sóhajtotta Loki, - ez az a makacs, számomra érthetetlen kitartás, amit mindig is csodáltam bennetek, halandókban.

- Csodáltál?

Loki bólintott.

- Még száz évetek sincs, mégis mindannyian meg akarjátok váltani a világot ez idő alatt. A lehetetlent kergetitek, és minél közelebb kerültök a halálhoz, annál jobban küzdötök...

- Te talán mit kezdenél hetven évvel?! Kint ülnél a teraszon a vizet bámulva, vagy megpróbálnád kihasználni azt a kevés időt, hogy az életed nem tűnjön annyira értelmetlennek, amilyen egy halhatatlan szemében tűnhet?!

Loki csodálkozva bámult Emily-re.

- Eddig sosem értettem igazán – mondta végül.

- Ti azt mondjátok, hogy minden meg van írva... Hogy a sorsunk elrendeltetett, mielőtt még megszülettünk volna...

- Nem teljesen – védekezett Loki. – De ami eldőlt, az eldőlt, nincs mit tenni.

- Na, látod, ez pontosan az a hozzáállás, amit csak olyasvalaki mondhat, aki nem fél a megöregedéstől! Te azt hiszed az, hogy minden nap érezzük a halál közelségét, gyengévé tesz minket, de ez nem igaz. Valójában ez az, ami erősebbé tesz!

- Igazán? – Loki már szinte centiméterekre volt az arcától, de a lány nem bizonytalanodott el.

- Te talán beletörődnél, de te nem érzed a nyomást. A nyomást, ami minket hajt előre...

- És mi lenne az?

- A küzdelem. Szerinted hiába való, mégis ez az, ami egyedül értelmet adhat az életnek. Régebben nem értettem, beleuntam, de csak azért, mert rossz módon küzdöttem. Utána rájöttem, hogy ez az igazi célja az életnek. Nem kizárólag valami, amiért küzdhetsz, hanem maga a küzdelem. Így amíg küzdünk, addig van értelme az életünknek. Amíg küzdünk, addig nincs vége!

- És te elhiszed ezt?!

- Elhiszem, hogyha feladom, akkor vége. De nem akarom a végét, szóval nem adom fel! És ha ezek után mégis eljön a vég, legalább nem érzem majd úgy, hogy nem tettem meg mindent.

- Azt kívánom, bár megérteném ezt... – sóhajtotta Loki, - de nem megy. Minek küzdeni, ha a végén nem nyersz?

- Csak el kell hinned!

- Micsodát?

- Hogy szembeszállhatsz a sorssal, ha van miért!

- És mi lenne az, amiért megtenném?

- Az, hogy én megbocsátok neked – jelentette ki Emily, és melegen Loki szemébe nézett.

- Mi?! – értetlenkedett a fekete. – Mond még egyszer!

- Megbocsátok...

Loki-nak sem kellett több. A „büszke vagyok rád, fiam" mellett erre az egy szóra várt egész életében. Az a sok hiba, amit elkövetett, a számos bukás és rosszul értelmezett varázslat... Soha senki nem mondta így neki. Mindig megúszta valahogy, végül mindig elnézték neki, de soha nem mondták, hogy megbocsátanak. Legalábbis nem így, nem ilyen őszintén. Nem úgy, hogy tisztában lettek volna a ténnyel, hogy ő igen is vágyott a bűnre kezdetben. Nem megértően és szívhez szólóan, melegen.

Ahogy Emily mondta, az viszont olyan érzés volt, mintha végre eljött volna a rég vágyott megváltás. Úgy érezte, valaki végre megérti az érzéseit, és elfogadja, hogy hibázott. De ez nem minden. A lány megbocsájtotta azokat, és ez végre erőt adott neki, hogy továbblépjen. Hogy esélyt lásson az újrakezdésre. Ezt eddig senkitől sem kapta meg. Emily viszont jól tudta, hogy Loki-nak erre van most a legnagyobb szüksége.

Ami viszont ezután történt, az a lányt is meglepte. Meglepte, bár megértette. Loki megragadta a fejét, és megcsókolta. Most is hevesen és szenvedélyesen, de legkevésbé sem olyan durván, mint az utcán. Ez sokkal inkább volt érzelmes, mint akaratos. Loki a lány barna haját simogatta, Emily pedig válaszul beletúrt az ő fekete hajába. Loki félt, hogy a lány esetleg majd rossz néven veszi a dolgot, amit ő sem értett igazán, de amikor Emily átkarolta a hátát és közelebb húzta, akkor már biztos volt benne.

Loki tovább ízlelgette a lány édes ajkait, Emily pedig biztos volt benne, hogy jó úton jár. Végül is a mágus ahelyett, hogy megölte volna, éppen mesébe illően csókolja őt, és a lány tudta, hogy ez már nem a vágyról, sokkal inkább az érzelmekről szól.

Érezte, hogy a férfiból most a hála és megkönnyebbülés szól, és ez jó volt. Hiszen ő is emiatt vetette rá magát nem sokkal ezelőtt. Az, hogy ilyen könnyen leomlottak a falak kettejük között, talán jelent valamit. Mert most ahelyett, hogy az ismerkedés unalmas lépcsőit járnák végig, itt fekszenek az ágyban, és megnyílnak egymás előtt.

Loki ezalatt már nemigen gondolt semmi másra. Még mindig nem tudta, hogyan ismerték meg egymást, de már nem is izgatta annyira. Úgy vélte, az várhat addig, amíg ezt befejezik. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy megcsókolni valakit ennyire csodálatos és üdítő lehet, de mégis. Azt, hogy mit érzett, miután valakinek végre elmondhatott mindent, miután az a valaki meg is értette ezt, nem tudta volna másképp kifejezni.

Tudta, hogy ezzel még nincs vége, hogy Midgardon valószínűleg szintén tett olyanokat, amikre nem lesz büszke, de most mégis úgy érezte, a lelke több sziklától szabadult meg egyszerre, és ez erőt adott neki ahhoz, hogy végre szembe nézzen a valósággal. És a valóság jelenleg valamivel több volt ennél...egy lánnyal, aki egyre inkább bebizonyította, hogy nem közömbös iránta.

Emily elmosolyodott és egyik kezével végigsimított Loki arcán. Már tudta, hogy Loki valószínűleg mellé fog állni, és ez több volt, mint, amit a mai naptól remélni mert. És ez meglepően nem volt minden, mert a lány-t már nem kizárólag a világ sorsa érdekelte. Boldog volt, hogy segíthetett Loki-nak megbírózni mindazzal, amivel idáig képtelen volt. Most még sokkal vonzóbbnak találta, mint amikor először megpillantotta.

- Én hiszek benne, hogy még meg lehet állítani, és abban is, hogy te segíthetsz ebben – jelentette ki Emily határozottan. Loki kicsit elhúzódott tőle, hogy újra a szemébe nézhessen.

- Talán őrültség, de... ha most kívánhatnék, azt kívánnám, hogy igazad legyen.

- Ezt kívánnod sem kell!

- Van önbizalmad – jegyezte meg Loki, és hosszú idő óta először elmosolyodott. – Ez tetszik!

- Nekem is – vont vállat Emily, de mire sikerült feltápászkodnia Loki-t már rázta a nevetés.

- Úgy érzem, te nem fogod hagyni, hogy unatkozzam.

- Nem unatkozni jöttünk!

...

- ...De előtte még el kell mondanom neked valamit, amit legszívesebben elfelejtenék... - Emily sajnálkozva nézett Loki szemébe. Örült, hogy sikerült felvidítania, és sajnálta, hogy most el kell rontani a kedvét, de...

- Essünk túl rajta! – fejezte be Loki helyette, mintha a fejébe látna. – Végül is ezért vagyunk itt.

- Szóval miután megkaptad a jogart, valószínűleg befolyásolták az elmédet és ezért nem emlékezhetsz arra sem, amikor megérkeztél a SHIELD földalatti...

Emily elmondott mindent Loki-nak a bázistól a központon és New York-on át egészen a toronyig. Loki megdöbbenve hallgatta a dolgokat, amiket elvileg ő maga tett, viszont Emily részletes beszámolójának hála mind többre emlékezett. Emily utolsó mondta már az átjárón való átkelésre vonatkozott.

...

- De mégis miért voltál olyan biztos benne, hogy engem is irányítanak, mint a barátaidat? – kérdezte végül Loki.

- Ezt talán nem említettem, de...a szemed színe.

- A szemem színe? Mi van vele?

- Egész idő alatt kék volt, mint a Tesseract...

- Az én szemem zöld!

- Igen. De én erre csak akkor jöttem rá, amikor a toronyban egy pillanatra visszaváltozott. Akkor belegondoltam, hogy mekkora esély van rá...?

- Tudod – gondolkozott el Loki, - azok alapján, amit mondtál be kell vallanom, hogy sosem találkoztam még olyasvalakivel, aki ilyen jól kezelte volna a nehéz helyzeteket...

- Most viccelődsz?! – lepődött meg a lány és hitetlenkedve a feketére mosolygott.

- Nem...

- Loki!

- Nem, komolyan! – vigyorodott el a lány csodálkozását látva. – Még senki sem mondta neked?

- Fury általában lehord a sárga földig, ha nem a terv szerint cselekedtem, ...szóval nem túl gyakran.

- Nos, én úgy vélem mindig a helyzet az, ami a megoldást szüli, te pedig ezek szerint jó vagy az improvizálásban. Úgy tenni, mintha sikerült volna átvernem téged, majd a saját előnyödre fordítani a helyzetet...? Ez kifejezetten az a technika, amit én is alkalmazok általában.

- Mint ahogy elfogattad magad...

- Nos, úgy tűnik, még „megszállva" sem hazudtoltam meg önmagam.

- Úgy tűnik. És köszönöm, egyébként.

Loki vállat vont.

- Csak az igazat mondtam. Halandó létedre nem csak az erőd kivételes.

- Most bókolni próbálsz nekem? – nézett a lány kihívóan Loki-ra.

- Talán... – vigyorgott tovább Loki.

- Igen?

- Gondoltam ez a legkevesebb azok után, amit tettem. Amit veled tettem. – Loki nagyot sóhajtott. – Nem hiszem el, hogy megöltem annyi embert, és még csak nem is emlékszem rá, vagyis nem teljesen.

- Szóval már jobban emlékszel?

- Lassan, de egyre több minden ugrik be. Egek... Rosszabb, mint hittem – sóhajtotta, és az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

Emily megértően mellé húzódott, és átkarolta a hátát. Loki kérdőn emelte rá egyre fájdalmasabb tekintetét. A lány tudta, hogy csak percek kérdése, hogy az elmúlt nap súlya ténylegesen eljusson Loki tudatáig, és felkészült rá, hogy segítsen neki feldolgozni a tényeket.

- Nem csak egy szörnyű álom. Én...most már emlékszem néhány dologra.

- De én megbocsátottam neked, emlékszel?

- Megöltem a társaidat!

- A vezér ölte meg őket!

- Bár elhihetném ezt!

- Megteheted.

Loki csodálkozva bámult a lányra, majd folytatta az önostromlást.

- Akkor és ott, én akartam. Akartam azt, amire ő kért. Leigázni a világodat... Uralkodni. – Emily bátorítóan nézett rá. – Legbelül mégis éreztem, hogy amit teszek, az nem én vagyok...

- Mert nem is te voltál! Pont ugyan ezt mondta Barton is, hogy akarta, de mégsem... Nem tőled függött – próbálta nyugtatni a lány.

- De tudtam, hogy...hogy... Mikor Thor és én ott voltunk azon az erkélyen és lenéztem... Vér és halál. Azt mondta, még megállíthatjuk. Én meg akartam állítani. De már túl késő volt. Képtelen voltam bármit is tenni ellene. Én nem ezt akartam...

- Tudom – simított végig Emily kedvesen a hátán. Loki szinte beleremegett az érintésbe. Úgy érezte, nem érdemli meg ezt. Hogy az a lány próbálja vigasztalni, akit egy napja még majdnem halálra kínzott...

- Meg akartam állítani, de nem tudtam, mintha kívülről nézném csak a történteket...

- Sajnálom.

- Nem, én sajnálom. És főleg azt, amit veled tettem. – Loki bűntudattal vegyes sajnálattal nézett a lányra.

- Nem te voltál...

- De, de én voltam. Talán nem akarattal, de mégis az én hibám az egész.

- Ezt már megbeszéltük! – ellenkezett a lány. – Ha hibáztál is, majd rendbe hozzuk...

- És még mindig a töretlen optimizmus – gúnyolódott Loki.

- Talán rád is rád férne...

Loki ekkor Emily felé fordult, és hevesen megszorított a két felkarját.

- Mi az?

- Tudnod kell, hogy önszántamból sosem tennék ilyet!

- Micsodát? Nem igáznád le Midgardot egy idegen robotsereggel? – találgatott a lány. Loki megforgatta a szemeit az éretlen beszóláson.

- Nem élnék vissza mások aurájával! – magyarázta.

- Még az ellenségedével sem?

- Halálos ellenségével kizárólag, de a tiéddel soha! Valószínűleg nincs túl nagy jó hírem itt Midgardon...

- Az elmúlt napok után nem igazán – rázta a fejét Emily. – De ez még változhat.

- Csak arra akartam kilyukadni, hogy bár nem félek bármit bevetni a céljaim érdekében, annyira aljas azért nem vagyok. A mások energiáival való játszadozás még nálam is túllép egy bizonyos határt.

- Vannak határaid? – cukkolta a lány. Loki ekkor eleresztette és maga mellé tenyerelt az ágyra, miközben kicsit eljátszott a tekintetével.

- Akár hiszed, akár nem, vannak. Nem sok, de éppen elég.

- Nos, ez egy jó jel, gondolom...

- Mivel kapcsolatban.

- Csak úgy... a kapcsolatunkban. Ugyan is nem kedvelem az aljas, mértéktelen szemétládákat, akik mindenkit kihasználnak...

- Nekem nincs szükségem másokra – ellenkezett Loki.

- És azt, aki jobbnak képzeli magát másoknál...

- Nem képzelem, ez tény.

- Nem igaz! - Emily játékosan meglökte Loki-t, aki viszont elvigyorodott, szinte majdnem nevetett. – A lényeg, hogy azt reméltem, most, hogy már nem a vezér uralkodik rajtad... – magyarázta.

- Megcsókolhatsz anélkül, hogy elárulnád Midgardot? – Loki ravaszul elmosolyodott, de Emily újból oldalba lökte. – Csak vicc volt.

- Azt reméltem, hogy mi ketten talán... szóval hogy...

- Nem kell ellenségként tekintenünk egymásra és a másik háta mögött szervezkednünk?

- Hogy jöttél rá?

- Ha nem lenne az arcodra írva, akkor a szavaidból olvasnám ki – magyarázta Loki magabiztosan.

- Ilyen átlátszó lennék?

- Kiszámíthatóan jóindulatú.

- És az baj?

- Nem. Nem, amíg tisztán látsz.

- Szóval akkor...?

- Nem foglak megölni, ha erre vagy kíváncsi – jelentette ki Loki, némi csalafintasággal a hangjában. Tudta, hogy a lány nem kifejezetten erre volt kíváncsi, de érdekelte mit reagál majd.

- Ez esetben én sem – felelte Emily könnyedén.

Loki elmosolyodott. - Azt hiszem, kedvellek – adta meg a lánynak a hőn vágyott választ.

- Igazán?

Loki bólintott. – Te viszont azt szeretnéd, ha segítenék megoldást találni a vezér fenyegetésére...

- Segítenél? – nézett rá a lány reményteli szemekkel.

- Tekintve, hogy még szembe szállni az akaratával is képtelen voltam..., nem ígérhetek semmit.

- Értékelem az őszinteséged. És legalább már az igazat elmondtad. Végül is ezért hoztalak ide... – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Hova tűnt a kitartásod? – incselkedett most Loki.

- Ki mondta, hogy feladtam rajtad?

- Csak nem valami „ gonosz" tervet szövögetsz, hogy miképpen vegyél rá?

- Én... ugyan! – rázta Emily a fejét, de Loki gyanúsan méregette tovább.

- Megpróbálok – döntötte el végül a félisten. – Bár a kis barátaid nem hiszem, hogy díjaznák az ötletet...

- Őket bízd csak rám! – ajánlotta fel Emily.

- Örömmel – vont vállat Loki.

- Köszönöm. Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad mindezt.

- Az igazság az – döntötte Loki megint hanyatt Emily-t, hogy kissé fölé hajolhasson, - hogy én tartozom köszönettel neked.

- Loki... – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Szörnyű dolgokat műveltem, te viszont ahelyett, hogy joggal dühös lennél rám, megmentesz és megszabadítasz ettől az egész rémálomtól. Sőt, megbocsátasz nekem. Miért? Én ne mond, hogy nem én voltam, mert...!

- Azért, mert ez volt a világom érdeke. Azért, mert te magad mondtad, hogy megbántad. Azért, mert mindenki megérdemel egy második esélyt és...

- Mond ki! – követelte Loki. Egyszerűen képtelen volt tovább várni. Emily válasza mindent megváltoztathat. Meg kellett tudnia, hogy a lány is hasonlóan érez-e iránta!

- Azért, mert...

- Mond ki! – hajolt közelebb az arcához.

- Mert valami érthetetlen okból már az első pillanattól úgy éreztem, hogy... Még annak ellenére is, hogy szemét voltál, és... – Loki már megint alig tíz centire volt tőle. Nagyon szerette ezt a közelség-játékot. – És most, hogy tisztázódtak a dolgok...

- Én megtettem – suttogta a fülébe, ugyanazon az átható, ellenállhatatlan hangján, amivel csábítani szokott. – Most te jössz!

- Loki – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Mond ki! – nézett most határozottan a lány szemébe.

A csábos, zöld szemek most legalább annyira hatalmukba kerítették a lány, mint korábban a kék tekintet, ha nem jobban. A belőlük sugárzó őszinteség és vágy viszont a titokzatossággal ellentétben megkönnyítette a dolgát.

- Kedvellek – csúszott ki Emily száján.

Loki nem várt tovább, és megcsókolta. Vadul mégis óvatosan, játékosan és szenvedélyesen. Emily már az első néhány másodperc után megadta magát, és szétnyitotta az ajkait, majd elégedett sóhaj hagyta el a tüdejét. Átkulcsolta Loki nyakát, ő pedig a lány hátát és vállait kezdte simogatni.

...

Percek múltán mindketten kielégülten dőltek hátra az ágyon és a plafont kezdték tanulmányozni. Végül Loki felült, majd Emily felé fordult. Érdeklődve kémlelte a lány arcát.

- Mi az? – csodálkozott a lány.

- Válaszolj egy kérdésre!

- Mi lenne az?

- Melyik volt jobb?

- Mi melyik? – kérdezett vissza Emily és ő is felült.

- A mostani, vagy az, ami New-York-ban volt?

- Arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy jobb voltál-e, amikor nem te voltál? – vigyorgott a lány.

- Most elárulod, vagy sem?

- Ne mond, hogy pont arra nem emlékszel! – Emily kihangsúlyozta az „arra" szót.

- Nem emlékszem, milyen érzés volt, a te szempontodra pedig nem is tehetném.

- Hm... – gondolkozott el Emily tovább idegesítve a feketét.

- Most játszadozol velem?! – vonta kérdőre Loki.

- Szerinted? – vigyorgott Emily.

- Nők – sóhajtotta Loki lemondóan.

- A New York-i – kezdett bele a lány – más volt. Jó volt, de mégsem.

- Most akkor melyik?

- Émelyítő volt és izgató, de utáltam. Már-már bosszantóan jó. Utáltam, mert olyan vágyakat keltett bennem, amiket nem akartam érezni, és...

- Miféle vágyakat? – kíváncsiskodott Loki pimaszul.

- Nem számít. A lényeg, hogy utána nem éreztem mást, csak ürességet és bűntudatot. És szégyent.

- Na és a mostani?

- A mostani... szintén jó volt, de a másik véglet. Kellemes, élvezetes és egyszerűen tökéletes... – Emily valamiért élvezte, hogy Loki egóját növelheti. Az említett el is vigyorodott rendesen. – Most nem érzem helytelennek..., egyszerűen csak jónak tűnt.

- Csak jónak? – vonta fel Loki „sértődötten" a szemöldökét.

- A New York-i őrült volt, a mostani... – Emily jelentőségteljesen közelebb hajolt a férfihoz, és most ő suttogott a fülébe. – Egyszerűen mesés.

- Nos, a mesének még nincs vége! – jelentette ki Loki és hirtelen hátra dőlt, de Emily-t is rántotta magával.

A lány elmosolyodott és belement az újabb csókba. Loki most már valamivel követelőzőbb volt, de Emily-t sem kellett félteni. Mohón borzolta össze a férfi fekete haját, és falta az ajkait. Nemsokára már egymást simogatták és ölelték, majd néhány perc múlva, valahol vágy és elégedettség határán abbahagyták és egymás csillogó szemébe néztek.

- És most? – sóhajtotta Emily Loki felett támaszkodva.

- Kövessük a halandók szokásait – javasolta a félisten.

- Inkább ne! – rázta a fejét Emily. Bár mennyire is sikerült Loki-nak tisztáznia magát, erre azért még ő sem vetemedne. Nem alig több mint egy nappal New York után.

Loki viszont valami olyasmit forgatott a fejében, amihez a semminél valamivel több ruhanemű szükséges. Mint már szó volt róla, ő nem „az" a férfi...

- Még nem is mondtam! – értetlenkedett.

- Nem is kell, mert úgy sem veszel rá. – Loki elmosolyodott, Emily pedig észrevette a kihívás iránti vágyat az arcát. – Nem, ne is próbálkozz!

- Szóval... nem tudsz úszni? Érdekes, hogy mégis egy szigetre akartál jönni... – „gondolkozott".

- Úszni?!

- Azt szoktak egy ilyen helyen csinálni, nem? – kérdezte Loki ártatlanul.

- Most szórakozol?!

- Szeretnék...

- Azt akarod, hogy...?

- Szeretnél velem úszni, vagy sem? – Loki kezdett kicsit türelmetlen lenni. Nem értette, hogy a lány mit vacakol ennyit.

- Csak úszni? – puhatolózott Emily tovább.

- Ha akarsz, bele is fulladhatsz, bár ahhoz messzire kell úszni... – viccelődött a fekete érzelemmentes pókerarccal.

- Loki! – szidta a lány, és feltápászkodott, majd felhúzta Loki-t is magával.

Loki elnevette magát.

- Jól van, ha könyörögsz, segíthetek benne – ajánlotta fel „nagylelkűen".

- Inkább csak ússzunk – sóhajtotta a lány. Amire Loki nem számított, az az volt, hogy a halandóknak nem szokása ingben és nadrágban úszni, és Emily ezt a szokást nagyon komolyan veszi...

...


	34. Chapter 30

**Hit és kétség**

New York, néhány órával korábban.

Steve, Thor, Clint és Tasha éppen egy elektronikai szaküzletből léptek ki, amikor Steve adóvevője megszólalt – csak ő tartotta magánál.

_- Itt Tony Stark beszél. Hallotok engem?_

- Tony! Itt Steve! Igen, de ha csak nem vészhelyzet van hívhattad volna valamelyikünket telefonon is. Most már nekem is van, és...

_- Vészhelyzet van!_

- Mi történt? – döbbent meg Steve.

_- Akadt egy „ kis" gondunk..._

- Miféle gond?

_- Túl drámai ahhoz, hogy így beszéljük meg. Gyertek a toronyba, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet!_

Tony kilépett a vonalból esélyt sem adva társainak az ellenkezésre.

- Mi volt az? – kérdezte Clint.

- Azonnal vissza kell mennünk a toronyba! – jelentette ki Steve. – Tony szerint vészhelyzet van.

- Valószínűleg az öcséd miatt lőttek az ebédnek – sóhajtotta Clint.

- És a pradá-mnak is – nézett el Natasha vágyakozva egy szemközti kirakat felé.

- Induljunk! – mondta Thor megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyva korgó gyomrát.

...

Húsz perccel később a Bosszúállók Tony laborjában gyűltek össze mind a hatan...

- Hogy érted, hogy megszökött?! – kiabálta Barton idegesen.

- Hogy érted, hogy Emily-vel szökött meg?! – folytatta Steve.

Szegény Tony fülét-farkát behúzva toporgott társai előtt, akik természetesen teljes mértékben őt hibáztatták a történtekért, nem pedig Bannert.

- Azt mondtad, az a szoba biztonságos – jegyezte meg Thor is.

- Most már elég! – elégelte meg Tony a szidalmazását. – A szoba biztonságos volt...belülről. Nem számíthattam rá, hogy Emily tönkreteszi a zárat, és segít neki megszökni. Egyedül nem juthatott volna ki...

- És ezzel mit értünk?! – idegeskedett tovább Clint.

- Semmit, csak...

- Így nem jutunk semmire – sóhajtotta Natasha. – Ha abbahagynátok végre Stark okolását...

- Natashának igaza van – érett egyet végül Steve is. – Ennek tényleg semmi értelme. Most inkább a megoldásra koncentráljunk!

- Stark! Hogy találjuk meg őket? – kérdezte az íjász.

- Javris már dolgozik az ügyön, de egyelőre nem talált semmit...

- Hogy lehet, hogy semmit?! Emily és Loki energiája is elég különleges, nem? – csodálkozott a Kapitány.

- Rájuk állítottuk az összes műholdat és számos rádióállomást, az egész bolygót átvizsgálják... – magyarázta Bruce.

- ...De úgy tűnik, mintha nem tartózkodnának a Föld ötven kilométeres körzetében - tudattat Stark.

- Ez mégis mit jelentsen?! – akadt ki Barton. – Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy egy másik világba...

- Az lehetetlen – jelentette ki Thor. – Loki mind a nyolc másik világban hírhedt, nem menekülne egyikbe sem.

- Akkor hova tűntek? – kérdezte Tasha.

- Nekem van egy elméletem... – fogott bele Tony.

- Folytasd! – kérte a villámok ura.

- Javris elemezte az átjáró adatait. Nem sok ideje volt, de azt sikerült kiderítenie, hogy a tér görbületéből adódóan nem távolodhattak el a Földtől. Az energia, amit felhasználtak, viszont több mint száz százaléka egy ilyen rövid távolságú átjárónak, így...

- Istenem, Stark, nyögd már ki! – vesztette el Natasha is a türelmét.

- A fölös energia ezúttal nem csak a térben, hanem az egész kontinuumban hozott létre görbületet. Vagyis mindig hatással van a kontinuumra is, de most sokkal jobban, szóval...

- STARK!

- Lehetséges, hogy az időben is anomália lépett fel, Javris számításai szerint plusz-mínusz fél nap. De az előbbi sokkal valószínűbb.

- És ez mit jelent? – kérdezett rá Thor.

- Annyit – folytatta Bruce Tony helyett, - hogy lehetséges, hogy csak estefelé bukkannak majd fel valahol, addig pedig úgymond a hipertérben ragadtak.

- Ez nekik fel sem tűnik, de... – mondta Tony.

- De estig tövig rághatjuk a körmünket. Nagyszerű! – bosszankodott Barton.

- Javaslom, akkor folytassuk ott, ahol abbahagytuk – szólt közbe Steve.

- Hogyan? – csodálkoztak.

- Emlékeztek még a polgármesternek tett ígéretre? – magyarázta a Kapitány. A többiek sóhajtottak. – Szerintem egy ember elég, hogy figyelje Javris eredményeit, a többieknek pedig indulás!

- Én figyelem! – ajánlkozott Tony.

- Én Banner-re gondoltam – jelentette ki Steve.

- Na, de...!

- Stark! Mindenki! Indulás!

- Igenis Kapitány – gúnyolódott Tony, majd Tasha, Clint és Thor is bólintottak, és a kijárat felé vették az irányt.

- Minden jót – köszönt el tőlük Bruce, és nagyot sóhajtva helyet foglalt az egyik képernyő előtt.

**...**

Stark, Thor és a Kapitány az egész délutánt a törmelék eltakarításával töltötték, és persze növekvő aggodalommal, amiről a beton daraboknak és felfordult buszoknak alig sikerül elterelni a figyelmet. Clint és Natasha ezalatt rekordsebességgel bejárták a főbb rendőrkapitányságokat, nyomozóirodákat, médiaközpontokat és hasonlókat, és intézkedtek, hogy az előző nap történtek a legkevesebb figyelmet kapják. Bruce-szal nem történt semmi különös, Javris még nem akadt a szökevények nyomára.

A SHIELD-et nem értesítették. Fury lobbanékonyságát tekintve jobbnak látták akkor bevallani az igazat, ha már legalább egy biztos nyom a birtokukban van. Steve szerette volna felhívni Lolát, de jelen helyzetben erre nem értek rá, így remélte, hogy a lány nem sértődik meg, ha csak később teszi. Este kilenc körül a csapat újból összegyűlt a laborban, és hosszú percekig fel-alá járkálva, idegesen morogva töltötték az időt, amíg...

Fél óra múlva Javris talált valamit. Mindenki felkapta a fejét, de Tony sajnos nem szolgálhatott semmi pontossal. A számítógép csak azt tudta jelezni, hogy a lány energiája visszatért a légkörbe, de pontos helyszín, vagy Loki zéró. A Bosszúállók arra jutottak, hogy tovább várnak, hátha kitisztul a jel, de újabb fél óra eredménytelenség után, Clint és Tasha valami erősebb ital után néztek, Thor pedig előszeretettel csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Steve viszont kapitányi rangjához híven nem adta fel a reményt és kicsi magánakcióba fogott. Ahogy a bázison, most is személyesen járt utána a dolgoknak. A többiek mind arra fektetik a legnagyobb hangsúlyt, hogy megtalálják Loki-t és Emily-t, holott talán azzal kéne kezdeni, hogy kiderítik, a lány miért tette, amit tett. Kettő: mit tervezett Loki-val, hova akartak menni? Ehhez pedig a lány szobájában a legcélszerűbb eltervezni a nyomozást. Akár elárulta őket a lány, akár nem – és Steve szeretett volna az utóbbiban hinni – csak egyféle képen indulhat el.

A Kapitány belépett Emily szobájába, és gyorsan körbenézett. Tekintetét azonnal a lány ágyán széthányt magazinok ejtették rabul. Utazási magazinok – állapította meg. Miután más gyanúsat nem talált a szobában visszatért hozzájuk. _Miért nézeget Emily ilyeneket, amikor tisztában volt vele, hogy jelen helyzetben nem sok esély van egy trópusi kiruccanásra?_ Steve egyszerűen nevetségesnek tartotta az ötletet, hogy a lány Loki-val egy ilyen helyre szökött volna, de hát ez volt az egyetlen nyom. Úgy döntött, leviszi a magazinokat, hátha Tony-nak többet jelentenek, végül is közelebb állt a lányhoz.

Ekkor viszont valami mást is felfedezett. Valami még ennél is gyanúsabbat. Egy fehér borítékot az éjjeliszekrényen, egy ledobott ruhadarab alól kikandikálva. Kihúzta a borítékot és...majdnem elejtette. A borítékon szereplő név nem volt más, mint a Loki által meggyilkolt ügynök keresztneve. _PHIL. Talán Emily-nek van egy másik ilyen nevű ismerőse is? Nem, nem valószínű. _Mindenesetre elviszi a borítékot is magával. Mikor viszont kilépett az ajtón a fotocellák által keltett enyhe szellő lefújta a borítékot a magazin halom tetejéről, és így Steve vethetett egy pillantást a másik oldalára. A ragasztás alatt egy rövid üzenet állt.

_"Ha nem te vagy Phil, akkor kérlek, add át ezt a levelet P. Coulson ügynöknek, a SHIELD magas beosztású alkalmazottjának! Igen, Phil nem halt bele a hídon szerzett sérüléseibe, én magam mentettem meg. Sajnálom, hogy nem mondhattam el, de Fury akarta így. Most viszont nem volt más választásom. És ami a legfontosabb, ha nem te vagy ő, akkor bontatlanul add át!_

_Ha viszont te vagy Phil, akkor miért nem olvasod már?! - E "_

Steve megdöbbenve sietett a labor felé. Hogy Phil életben lenne? Ez sok mindent megváltoztathat...

...

- Szóval ti tudtatok róla?! - vonta kérdőre Clint a tudósokat. – Miért nem mondtátok rögtön?!

- Mert valószínűsítettem, hogy Emily be volt szívva – mentegetőzött Tony.

Steve és Tasha furán néztek.

- Nem voltunk biztosak benne, hogy igazat beszél – próbálta Bruce menteni a menthetőt.

- És most már biztosak vagytok? – kérdezte Thor.

- Talán kérdezzük meg Fury-t, magát – javasolta Natasha. – Hívom is...

- Várj, majd én! – ajánlkozott Steve. – Végül is én találtam a borítékot...

- Ha már itt tartunk – vetette fel Tony, - akkor miért is nem bontottuk már fel?

- Mert nem nekünk szól – jelentette ki Thor a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- Leszarom! Ha a legkisebb nyom is megtalálható benne... – erősködött a milliomos.

- Akkor majd Phil megosztja velünk – zárta le Natahsa.

- Feltéve, ha valóban él – akadékoskodott Clint.

- Szerintem Emily nem hazudott – jegyezte meg Bruce. Ő végig próbált hinni a lányban, már csak azért is, mert látta a fájdalmat a szemében. A fájdalmat, amiért el kell hagynia őket...

- Mindjárt kiderül... – motyogta Steve, aki már az adóvevőjével babrált. – Tony, megint bezavar az erőtered – sóhajtotta.

- Add ide, megoldom – mondta Stark. Steve átnyújtotta a készüléket, Tony pedig átállított rajta pár dolgot. – Kész! – nyújtotta vissza. – De miért is te beszélsz vele megint? Én szívesen leordítanám a fejét helyetted...

- Pont azért – felelte Steve.

- És mert ő a Kapitány – oktatta ki Natasha.

Tony égnek emelte a tekintetét, és feszülő idegekkel sétált vissza a billentyűzethez. A magazinokból kiderítette, azaz abból, amelyik hiányzott, hogy hol lehet Emily. A Maldív-szigeteken. Már csak pontosítania kellett a paramétereket, és mire Steve eléri Fury-t, addigra meg is lesz a pontos hely. Az, hogy Loki energiáját nem lelik, most részletkérdés. Kilencven százalék, hogy a lánnyal lesz. De ő bizony addig nem mond semmit, amíg Fury nem ad magyarázatot a Phil-dologra!

...

- Uram – szólt bele Steve a készülékbe, - akadt némi probléma...

Így Steve erőt vett magán és beszámolt Fury-nak a történtekről. Az igazgató dühöngött és ordibált, de végül Coulson tanácsai hatására rájött, hogy ezzel nem megy semmire, csak az időt pocsékolja, ezért visszavette megszokott, higgadt stílusát és folytatta a Kapitánnyal a diskurzust. Megegyeztek abban, hogy amint Stark-nak sikerül bemérnie a pontos helyet, három hatalmas harci helikopterrel útnak indulnak, megkeresik a lányt és természetesen teszik, amit tenniük kell. Elfogják őt és Loki-t, majd jöhet a kihallgatás.

Tony viszont megmakacsolta magát, és valóban nem mondott egy árva szót sem, amíg Fury nem tisztázta a Bosszúállókkal a Phil-dolgot. A helyzet addig fajult, hogy Coulson az igazgató minden ellenkezése ellenére kénytelen volt belépni a vonalba és felvenni a kapcsolatot a csapattal. Mindenki ujjongott, és még ebben a drámai helyzetben is sikerült néhány percre utat engedni a boldogságnak a szívükben, kiéve persze Tony-nak.

Tony annyira kiakadt a történteken, hogy Phil negyed órán keresztül próbálta először lenyugtatni, majd megvigasztalni. Bár senkinek sem mondta, a milliomos az évek során közel került a minden lében kanál SHIELD ügynökhöz, és szívén viselte a sorsát, így a halála Natasha és Barton mellett neki okozta a legnagyobb fájdalmat. Az igazsághoz viszont hozzátartozik, hogy ügynök mivoltukból kifolyólag Barton és társa nem reagálták a szükségesnél jobban túl a helyzetet. Tony viszont nem volt ügynök, így Phil-nek nagy erőfeszítések után sikerült csak elmulasztani a hisztijét, amiért becsapták, átverték, félrevezették...és így tovább...

Másfél óra múlva már meg volt a pontos hely, a csapat pedig indulásra készen, amikor Fury meglepő dologgal állt elő. Az út ugyanis a Föld másik felére tizenkét órát vett volna igénybe az időeltolódással együtt.

- Ha most indulunk, az érkezéskor a Maldív szigeteken már éjszaka lesz – magyarázta az igazgató. Egy hologramos kivetítő segítségével beszélt a Bosszúállókkal, és mellette már ott volt Coulson is. – Még most felveszem a kapcsolatot a Male-i***** hatóságokkal, és akár megkapjuk az engedélyt, akár nem, célszerűbb lesz nappal behatolni az országba. A sziget, ahol vannak egy turistasziget, és a nyugalmát törvények védik. Az emberek sokat fizettek, hogy ott lehessenek, és ha ezek után felzavarjuk őket az éjszaka közepén, akkor az a SHIELD-nek nagy mértékű hivatalos bonyodalmat jelenthet...

- A lényeg? – kérdezett rá Tony idegesen. Ő alig várta már, hogy beolvashasson egy alaposat Emily-nek.

- Holnap délelőtt tízkor indulunk, így előreláthatólag az érkezésünk is ugyanekkorra az időpontra fog esni, a következő nap – jelentette ki Fury.

- Tehát egy egész napot hagyunk a mi kis „nászutasainknak", hogy élvezzék az életet a paradicsomban?! – tört ki Tony.

- Nincs más választásunk – emlékeztette Steve. – Fury érvei helytállóak, és nappal egyébként is többre megyünk.

- De mi van, ha addigra késő lesz?! – ellenkezett tovább a milliomos. – Ha már lesz egy tervük, és...?!

- Ismerem Emily-t annyira, hogy ezt megcáfoljam – mondta Fury. – Ha valami érthetetlen okból ellenünk is fordulna, nem sietné el a bosszút. Nem olyan ostoba, hogy azonnal Loki-nak segítsen elfoglalni a világot.

- És ha mégis? – replikázott Tony.

- Nem kell rögtön a legrosszabbat feltételezni – szólt közbe Bruce is. – Emily kijelentette, hogy nem árul el minket.

- És elszökött a legnagyobb ellenségünkkel – tette hozzá Barton hidegen, gúnyosan.

- De biztos okkal tette – próbálta Tasha védeni.

- Igen, belezúgott Thor "édes" kisöccsébe – morgolódott Tony. – De kiverem én belőle ezt az őrültséget, csak kerüljön a szemem elé...!

- Nem hiszem, hogy az erőszak a legjobb megoldás – ellenkezett Bruce.

- Előbb csak kérdezzük ki, hogy mi vitte rá erre – értett egyet Steve. – Csak a körülmények pontos ismeretében dönthetünk...

- Egyet értek a Kapitánnyal – mondta Fury. – Kihallgatás nélkül senki nem alkalmazhat erőszakot...a szükségesnél nagyobb mértékben – tette hozzá.

- Sem a jogart, sem a Tesseract-ot nem vitte el – magyarázta Natasha. – Bármi is járt a fejében, az nem a világ elfoglalása volt. Sőt, feltételezem azt is, hogy nem a Loki iránti állítólagos vonzalma. Te mondtad, Bruce, hogy azt állította, a mi érdekünkben teszi.

De Natasha hiába próbálta védeni barátnőjét, Tony-t és szerelmét nem igazán sikerült meggyőznie, ráadásul legbelül ő is hajlott a megtörésre, hogy elvessze az Emily-be vetett hitet. De mégis úgy érezte, kötelessége mellé állni, még ha nem is biztos a dolgában. Már csak azért is, mert ha nem teszi, akkor beletörődik abba a sértő elméletbe, hogy a nőknek elég egy vonzó férfi, és máris átállnak a sötét oldalra. Ezt nem engedhette!

- Lehet, hogy ez is a terv része... – ellenkezett Clint.

- Hogy ne fogjunk gyanút – folytatta Tony.

- Ha Emily ellenünk fordult is, ő olyasvalaki, aki mindig tisztán játszik – szólt közbe Fury. – Ebben az egyben biztos vagyok. Bármilyen cél vezérli is, ő nem fog a hátunk mögött szervezkedni, hanem a szemünkbe mondja a véleményét.

- Az is lehet, hogy Loki megszállta, ahogy téged – nézett Thor az íjászra.

- De nem vitte a jogart – emlékeztette Tony. – Nem, Emily nagyon is magánál volt. Kivéve persze, ha drogozott, és...

- Nem drogozott! – kötötte ki Bruce. – Láttam volna rajta.

- Én még mindig nem értem... – sóhajtotta Steve. – Azt hittem, neki a Föld mindennél fontosabb. Ahogy küzdött tegnap...az életét áldozta volna akár egy ártatlan életért is, most meg néhány baljós utalás elég, hogy mindent félredobjon, amiben eddig hitt?!

- Miféle baljós utalás? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fury.

- Semmi komoly, de talán... – fogott bele Natasha.

- Nem tulajdonítottunk neki nagyobb jelentőséget, de... – folytatta Bruce. – Én hülye! – vágta pofon saját magát, ami mindenkit meglepett a nyugodtnak ismert dokitól.

- Mi az?! – kérdezte Fury, most már jelentős idegességgel. – Ha tud valamit, miért nem avatott még be minket is?

- Pedig annyira nyilvánvaló... – töprengett tovább Bruce.

- Az isten szerelmére, nyögje már ki! – ordította Fury.

Banner viszont tovább filozofált magában, így helyette Natasha világosította fel az igazgatót.

- Miután elfogtuk, Loki eleresztett pár kellemetlen megjegyzést. Az állította, hogy bár a csatát elvesztette, a háború még koránt sem ért véget...

- A tipikus rosszfiú-végduma, hogy a méltóságát védje – vágott közbe Tony.

- Hazudott, mint általában – kontrázott rá Barton. – Egy szava sem igaz!

- Na de azért...! – hőbörgött Thor.

- Miért, szerinted? – nézett felé az íjász.

- Na, jó, talán – törődött bele Thor. – Szerintem is csak jelenetre vágyott...

- Viszont Emily nagyon komolyan vette – sóhajtotta Natasha. – Loki szavaiból azt olvasta ki, hogy nem ő volt az igazi fenyegetés, és a valódi hódító még koránt sem fejezte be, amit elkezdett...

- Loki még a globális felmelegedést is felhozta hasonlatnak – szólalt meg végül Bruce. – Ha ránk nem is, a lányra hatással lehetett, mert...

- Elég, elég! – vágott közbe Fury. – Ez már nekem is túl magas. Most azt állítja, hogy Loki egy éghajlati katasztrófával vette rá Emily-t, hogy ellenünk forduljon?!

- Nem, az csak egy hasonlat volt – helyesbített Natasha. – Azt állította, hogy a java még hátra van, mert...

- Talán más is a Földre pályázik? – kérdezett rá Fury.

- Ilyet nem állított egyértelműen... – mondta Steve. – Csak utalgatott, meg célozgatott...

- Akkor meg miről beszélünk?! – akadt ki Fury. – Nyilvánvalóan újból az összhangot kívánta megingatni a csapatban...

- Erről van szó – értett egyet Barton. – Én megmondtam, hogy egy aljas...

- Clint! – szólt rá Thor.

- Ez az igazság – feleselte Barton.

- És ami azt illeti, sikerült is neki – mondta Tony csalódottan. – Emily már a tegnap esti buli-n is csak Loki-n járatta az eszét. De miért nem vettem a jeleket...?!

- Nem csak a te hibád – sóhajtotta Bruce. – Emily egész este nem tudott aludni a nyugtalanságtól. Próbáltam nyugtatni, elhitetni magammal, hogy csak nehezen dolgozza fel a történteket...

- Engem már csak az érdekelne – vágott közbe Clint idegesen, - hogy mi a büdös fra...?! – Natasha oldalba bökte. – Már elnézést a kifejezésért, de miért nem szóltatok nekünk erről?!

Tony és Bruce már felkészültek a magyarázkodásra, de Steve megkönnyítette a dolgokat, és válaszolt helyettük.

- Nyilvánvalóan nem vették komolyan a lány aggodalmát, és úgy vélték, idővel elmúlik. Nem hibáztatom őket – jelentette ki mindenki nagy meglepetésére, - mert bevallom, és sem hittem volna a veszélyben. Nem hittem volna a Loki által gerjesztett félelemben, és úgy vélem, ebben mindenki egyet ért velem. - A Bosszúállók helyeslően bólogattak. – Loki nem megbízható, semmilyen értelemben.

- De könnyen befolyásol másokat – vallotta be Thor, - még a hazugságaival is.

- Mennyire vette komolyan? – nézett Steve fájdalmasan a doktorra.

- Emily? - kérdezte Bruce. Steve bólintott, és érdeklődését Fury, Natasha és Phil is osztották. Ez utóbbi mindezidáig kimaradt a beszélgetésből, inkább magában dolgozta fel a hallottakat. – Nem esem túlzásba, ha azt állítom, hogy amikor beszélt róla, szinte remegett a félelemtől. Nem akartam sokáig faggatni, azt hittem, azzal segítek a legtöbbet, de nyilvánvalóan nem így történt...

- Emily-t sikerült megingatnia – vonta le Fury a következtetést. – Ez kétségbe ejtő. Ha sikerült a csapat egyik tagját átállítania maga mellé, akkor mi jöhet még...?

- Mi nem vagyunk olyan ostobák! – tört ki Tony-ból. Annyira rosszul esett neki, az érzés, hogy a lány elárulta, hogy teljesen kikelt magából, elfeledve, hogy valójában mennyire szereti őt.

- Emily sem volt ostoba – oktatta ki Natasha. – Csak könnyebben megingott, mint ahogy mi tettük volna...

- Elárult minket! – kezdte újra Tony.

- De ez Loki hibája – ismerte be Thor. A villámisten valamennyire próbálta azért védeni a lányt, mert a csata és közös bulijuk után meglehetősen szimpatikussá vált a számára.

- Nem számít, ki hibája! – zárta le Fury a vitát. – A felelősség terhét mindannyian viseljük, és a következmények egyaránt érintenek.

- Együtt kell megoldást találnunk a problémára – szállt be a Kapitány.

- Amint lehetőségünk adódik rá, behozzuk a lányt a központba, és tisztázzuk a helyzetet... – folytatta Fury, de Tony megint nem tudta megállni, hogy utat adjon idegbajának.

- Csak ennyi?! Bevisszük, és ezzel le van tudva?!

- Mi mást kéne tennem vele? – sóhajtotta Fury.

- Inkább arra válaszoljon, hogy maga szerinti is árulásnak számít-e ez, avagy sem! – vágott közbe Barton.

- Szeretnék az ellenkezőjében hinni... – Fury nagyot sóhajtott és befejezetlenül hagyta a mondatot, ami viszont így is nyilvánvaló választ adott.

- Akár csak én – mondta Steve, és Tasha is egyetértően bólogatott, jelezve, hogy hasonló állásponton van ő is.

- Mindenesetre – köszörülte meg a torkát az igazgató, - a jogar és a Teseract biztos helyéről gondoskodjanak!

- Nekem ehhez lenne egy hozzáfűzni valóm – jegyezte meg Tony.

- Mégpedig?

- Vigyük magunkkal a kockát...

- Micsoda?!

- Emily teljesen magától vette le a „karkötőt", amit az ereje megfékezésére gyártottam. Ha nagyon odateszi magát, a fegyvereim hatástalanok ellene, a SHIELD fegyverei ugyanúgy. Ilyeneket egyébként sem alkalmazhatnánk civilek környezetében...

- De itt vagyunk mi, hogy szükség esetén megállítsuk – szólt közbe Steve.

- Nem sértésnek szánom... – fogott bele Tony. – Na, jó, talán egy kicsit... De sem te, se Clint vagy Natasha labdába se rúghattok ellene...

- Én azért megcáfolnám ezt – ellenkezett Clint.

- Engem is legyőzött már egyszer - folytatta a milliomos, - Thor és Banner erejét pedig megint csak nem vehetjük igénybe, mert túl kockázatos...

- Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – kérdezte Steve.

- Stark úgy véli, a Tesseract erejét használhatjuk arra, hogy nyomást gyakoroljunk a lányra – esett le Fury-nak.

- De mi nem tennénk ilyet vele, igaz? – kérdezte Steve reménykedve. – Ez nem méltó...

- És az, hogy elárult minket?! – feleselt Tony.

- De megkínozni... – ingatta a fejét Natasha.

- Ha nincs más esély – egyezett bele Clint.

- De nem túlzás ez? – kérdezte Thor. – Mégis csak egy nőről van szó...

- Nem – vágta rá Tony.

- Ezt nem tehetjük meg vele – ellenkezett Bruce.

- Ki mondja? – állta a tekintetét Stark.

- Uram, ezt nem engedheti – próbálkozott tovább a doktor, de Fury kifejezéstelen arca láttán megváltást várva nézett Steve-re.

- Biztos van más mód – próbálkozott a Kapitány.

- Hozza el! – parancsolta Fury a milliomosnak. Steve megpróbálta elfogadni, de Bruce-ban egy világ omlott össze. Már egyszer kénytelen volt végignézni, ahogy a lány szenved, nem volt rá képes még egyszer... – Persze csak ha megfelelően az irányítása alatt képes tartani.

- Én nem, de Thor igen – magyarázta Tony, mire mindenki meglepődött.

...

Kiderült, azaz Tony kiderítette, hogy Thor az egyetlen, akit hosszabb idő után sem befolyásol a kocka ereje, a hatalom csábítása – talán mert neki már eleve nagy hatalma volt, - így ő fogja a Tesseract-ot irányító szerkezetet működtetni a jövőben. A jogart Fury még aznap este átszállíttatta a SHIELD egyik bázisára, mert átgondolva a dolgokat úgy döntött, hogy mivel Stark-tól már egyszer ellopták, ott nagyobb biztonságban lesz.

Megegyeztek még abban továbbá, hogy mikor megérkeznek, megpróbálják szétválasztani Loki-t és Emily-t, amennyiben együtt lesznek, és egyenként fogják el őket. Loki-ről érdekes módon nem sok szó esett, mindenki egyet értett abban, hogy egy szemétláda, akit el kell fogni és megadni neki a méltó büntetését. Ami viszont még mind újabb vitákat szült, az Emily volt. A Bosszúállók egyszerűen nem értették, mi történt vele.

Thor, Natasha és Steve továbbra is próbált hinni abban, hogy a lány elfogadható magyarázattal szolgálhat majd, vagy legalábbis visszatéríthetik a jó útra. Bruce még mindig abban hitt, hogy Emily-t a kétségbeesés vezette a rossz döntés felé, és már rég megbánta, amit tett, de Tony továbbra is hajthatatlan volt. Őt nem érdekelte az ok különösképpen, sokkal inkább az okozat. Fury nem tudta, miben higgyen: Emily kiszámíthatatlan, a maga feje után megy, mégis eddig becsületes és hűséges volt, továbbá ígéretet is tett erre.

Talán Phil Coulson volt az egyetlen ember a csapatban, aki néhány óra alvással vegyes elmélkedés után pontosan tudta, hogy miben higgyen. A levelet még nem kapta meg. Azt Steve holnap tervezte átadni, és nem is említette, nehogy valaki meggondolja magát és megszegje a levélfelbontás szent szabályait, miszerint csak annak van joga hozzá, akinek szánták. De Phil-nek nem is volt szüksége rá. Ő sosem szűnt meg hinni a lányban, most is csupán azt próbálta kitalálni, hogy miért tette, amit tett.

**...**

Phil mióta megismerte, hitt és bízott a lányban, jobban, mint bárki, jobban, mint a Bosszúállók és Fury. Már az első találkozásukkor meglátott valamit Emily-ben, és a hite az együtt töltött idő során csak erősödött, és sosem ingott meg. Nem, amikor a lány elszúrt egy akciót, nem, amikor ellenszegült a tervnek, és most sem, amikor megszöktette a legnagyobb ellenségüket. Az erre való magyarázat pedig meglepően egyszerű. Coulson azért bízott benne, mert mindenkinél jobban sikerült megismernie.

Tudta, hogy Emily lobbanékony, kiszámíthatatlan, makacs, önfejű és megannyi rossz tulajdonsággal rendelkezik, de azt is tudta, hogy az értékes tulajdonsága sokszorosan túlszárnyalják ezeket. Az önzetlenség és az ártatlanok védelme, ez az, ami mindig s hajtotta őt, a lobbanékonysága is nagyrészt ebből származott. Emily mindig mindent okkal tett, és Phil-nek egész hamar sikerült rájönnie, hogy ez az ok távol áll a hatalomvágytól.

Ha a lány megszökött Loki-val, akkor arra is jó oka, kell, hogy legyen. Olyan oka, ami sokak érdekét foglalja magában, ebben biztos volt. Mert bárhogy is állítják a többiek, hogy megingott, hogy Loki elcsábította, ő tudta, hogy ez lehetetlen. Emily erős volt, erősebb, mint gondolnák, számtalanszor tapasztalta már, amikor ő nyújtott lelki támaszt a lánynak. Emily nem tört meg, még olyan kétségbeejtő helyzetekben sem, amikor mindenki más megtette volna.

Ezek után Phil biztos volt benne, hogy Emily nem áldozná fel minden elvét egy férfiért, a hatalomért, semmiért. Erre megesküdött volna. Megannyi alkalom volt már, amikor a sötétség csábításába eshetett volna, de nem tette. Ezzel Fury is tisztában van, mégis, ő nem hisz annyira benne, mint ahogy ő teszi. Azt hiszi, Emily is csak egy lány, egy lány, aki rosszul dönthet alkalomadtán. Coulson szerint viszont Emily lelke túl erős és túl tiszta volt ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen komoly helyzetben rosszul döntsön. Hogy a Föld sorsáról rosszul döntsön.

És nem ez volt az egyetlen ok, amiért Coulson nem érezte azt a csalódottságot, amit a csapat többi tagja. Nem csak simán kiismerte a lányt, azért ismerhette ki, azért tudta irányítani, mert Emily – talán tudtán kívül, de - hagyta neki. Phil tisztában volt vele, hogy mindig kettőn áll a vásár. Nem alakulhatott volna ki kettejük között ilyen bensőséges kapcsolat, ha a lány nem akarja úgy. Máig nem értette igazán, hogy a lány miért őt választotta..., de talán mégis.

Emily megbízott benne, mert ő is volt legalább annyira jó emberismerő, mint az ügynök. Legalább is annyira, hogy már az első alkalomkor megérezze, Phil olyan ember, aki betartja a szavát, megbízható. Talán azért jöttek ki olyan jól, mert a legfontosabb dologban hasonlítottak. Csak akkor ígértek bármi konkrétat, ha azt komolyan is gondolták. Ha viszont ígéretet tettek valamire, az adott szavukat bármilyen körülmények között betartották. Phil pedig megígérte neki, még az első nap a központban, hogy mellette fog állni, bármi történjék is.

Fury nem volt ebben biztos, mert ő nem vette észre, hogy a lány néha már túlságosan is literálisan veszi a fogadalmakat, azt pedig sosem ígérte, hogy engedelmes lesz, csak azt, hogy próbálkozni fog, ahogy azt is, hogy mindent megtesz az ártatlanok védelme érdekében. Coulson viszont jól tudta, hogy mennyire megbízható is a lány szava. Emily pedig azt ígérte, hogy sosem árulja el őket, a szemébe nézett, és a szavát adta. Nem csoda hát, hogy Phil ezek után kétségbe sem vonta, hogy árulás történt volna. Másrészt nem is tehette volna, képtelen volt.

Nem ő az egyetlen, aki bízik valakiben, a lány is ugyanúgy számít rá. Tudta, hogy Emily bízik benne, ahogy azt is, hogy szüksége van rá. Csak azért ismerhette ki Emily-t, mert a lány feltétel nélkül megbízott benne, mert vakon merte követni a tanácsait, még ha néha némi határozottságra volt is szükség az érdekében. Hogy is fordíthatna akkor hátat neki?! Hogy feltételezhetné, hogy elárulta őt, amikor a lány még az életét is rábízta volna?!

Coulson nem csak tudta, már szinte érezte, hogy Emily mennyire kötődik hozzá, és ezzel együtt ő is kötődött a lányhoz. Kölcsönös támaszt nyújtottak ők egymásnak, és egy ilyen kapcsolatot egy Loki sem rongálhat meg, az univerzum legerősebb fegyverével sem. Phil nem ok nélkül érdemelte ki a lány bizalmát, hanem a legerősebb, kimondatlan okkal. Mert Emily az együtt töltött idő folyamán egyre jogosabban érezte úgy, hogy az ügynök törődik vele, vele és nem az erejével.

Úgy vigyázott Emily-re, mint tulajdon unokahúgára, és olyannyira hitt is benne. És ahogy Emily számított a levél megírásakor, meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy kételkedjen. Phil hite olyan szilárd maradt, mint mindig, ha egy számára fontos személyről volt szó. Már a kezdetektől tudta, hogy ki mellé fog állni, ha szükség van a pártválasztásra.

Nem érdekelte Tony hisztije, tisztelte Fury-t és Bosszúálló kollégáit, de minddel szembe szállt volna, ha Emily-ről van szó. Természetesen egyetértett azzal, hogy a lánynak beszélnie kell, tisztáznia magát, de ő ott lesz, és támogatja majd! A Tesseract-os kínzásról pedig szó sem lehet. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy Stark kicsinyes kirohanása miatt Emily szenvedjen, szerinte értelmetlenül!

**...**

Natasha úgy döntött, hogy legjobb lesz, ha Clint nem kerül újból Loki közelébe, mert még a végén valami csúnya történik és nem lesz lehetőség a kihallgatásra. Emiatt ő és szerelme New York-ban maradtak, továbbra is bonyodalmak elsimítását intézve a különböző kormányszerveknél. Fury kérésére még aznap elutaztak Boston-ba, Philaderphiá-ba és természetesen Washingtonba is, Barton pedig nagyon díjazta, hogy a Bosszúállók és barátnője helyett a nő úgymond őt választotta. Mindketten tartották a kapcsolatot a többiekkel.

A csapat maradék része: Thor a Tesseract-tal, Tony, aki természetesen magával hozta a páncélt, Steve, Bruce, Phil és Fury a három óriási, sötétszürke helikopter egyikén tömörültek össze, egy kicsinyített hídhoz hasonlító helyiségben. Tony váratlanul Phil nyakába ugrott a nagy újratalálkozáskor, csak úgy, mint Natasha és Clint a reggel folyamán, és az ügynök most is nagy türelemmel, és mosollyal fogadta. A Kapitány és Banner szintén kifejezték örömüket. Elindultak.

Sokáig Steve ragadta magához a szót és a restaurációval, meg médiazárlattal kapcsolatban magyarázott valamit az igazgatónak, amíg a többiek el-elvoltak. Tony Bruce-szal folytatott a kívülállók számára érthetetlen és követhetetlen tudományos zagyvát, Coulson pedig Thor-t kérdezte ki újra és újra Loki életének minden részletéről, azt remélve, hogy ezzel közelebb juthat Emily indítékához. Látta ugyanis, hogy a Loki-ról szóló történetek már a központban megérintették a lányt.

Nem sokra jutott viszont. Thor elmondásából csak Loki indítékait fedezte fel, azt, amiért olyan, amilyen. Az évszázados elnyomás, a lenézés és gúnyolás az ő esetében olyan volt, mint whiskey-s üvegekkel dobálni egy atomerőmű belsejét. Az elfojtott energia végül fogta magát, és amikor már túl nagy volt a nyomás, egyszerűen kitörte a falat. Loki-nak egészen mély, lélekbe nyúló okai lehettek a bosszúra, arra, hogy bizonyítson.

Már csak arra volt kíváncsi, hogy milyen hatással volt ez Emily-re. A lány talán úgy vélte, hogy mivel Loki nem eredendően rossz, talán van még esély a számára? Ha hitt a félisten célzásaiban, akkor talán azt reméli, hogy Loki majd segíthet neki megoldást találni arra az állítólagos fenyegetésre? További elméleteket gyártani viszont nem volt lehetősége, mert alig egy óra múltán újrakezdődött a lány becsületességét és büntetését illető vita, a széthúzás a csapatban.

Fury a fejét fogva sopánkodott, és eresztett meg egy költői kérdést, többet.

- Mit csináltam rosszul? Hogy történhetett ez meg?! Ilyen nincs! Pont ő?! Pedig megígérte, hogy nem árul el minket...

Tony dühöngött.

- Megverem – jelentette ki Javris képernyőit bütykölve, idegesen. – Imádom, de megverem! A kis lotyó... Loki-t pedig megnyúzom és megölöm. – Ezt persze azért Thor sem hagyta beszólás nélkül.

- Maradjunk a megnyúzásnál – kérte a villámok ura, „fegyelmezetten". Tony vállat vont, és dühösen verte tovább a billentyűket.

Bruce részben a lány mellé állt, elfogadható indítékot keresve.

- Ideges volt és tanácstalan. Félt, nem látott más megoldást...

Thor próbálta az öccsét hibáztatni.

- Loki vette rá, biztosan úgy volt! Hazudott neki valami hihetőt és kényszerítette. Ismerem az öcsémet, engem is számtalanszor átvert már. – A többiek ez valamiért nem kérdőjelezték meg...

Steve szintén a körülményekben kereste a hibát, részben Banner véleményét osztva.

- Biztos van valami elfogadható magyarázat. Nem tenne ilyet, ha nem lett volna kétségbe esve.

De egyikük sem cáfolta meg, hogy a lány is hibázott, azt pedig, hogy értelmes okkal és jó céllal tette, egyiken sem merték volna feltételezni. Számításba sem vették, hogy Emily esetleg igazat beszélt, és az ő érdekükben cselekedett volna. Phil nem bírta tovább.

- ELÉG! – csúszott ki az ügynök száján egy ordítás, majd jött a következő is. – Mindenki! Befognátok végre?! – Mindenki meglepődött, és ez beléjük fojtotta a szót. Coulson végighordozta feszült tekintetét az őt körülvevőkön, majd Fury-n állapodott meg. - Már elnézést a kifejezésért, uram...

- Csak nyugodtan, Coulson – sóhajtotta Fury a fejét fogva, - ennél rosszabb már úgy sem lehet...

- Mondtam már, hogy elnézést, de ezt nem bírtam már tovább hallgatni – védekezett Phil.

- Talán van valami hozzáfűznivalója? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fury. Neki fel sem tűnt, hogy az ügynök mindezidáig csendben volt, Tony-nak viszont igen.

- Ha igen, akkor már ideje lenne! – jelentette ki a milliomos. – Végül is maga lenne a főnöke, akit mindig az egekig magasztal... – Gúnyolódásnak szánta, de Phil mégis meglepődött ezen.

- Ezt tenné? Nem is hittem volna – merengett el. – Általában sokat veszekszünk...

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy Emily nagyon tiszteli magát – jegyezte meg Steve. Thor nagyban bólogatott.

- De mi volt ez a nagy kitörés? – folytatta Tony. – Fáziskésés? Megértem, hogy kiakadt a történteken, én is azt teszem, de könyörgök! Fél napba telt, amíg tudatosult abban a...?

- Stark! – szólt rá a Kapitány, mielőtt még megsérti az ügynököt.

- Mi van?! – dühöngött Tony. Bruce a fejét csóválta. Talán megint fel kéne vetnie barátjának a nyugtató lehetőségét, de a korábbi majdnem-jobbhorog tudatában hezitált egy kicsit.

- Mit szerettél volna mondani? – kérdezte Thor az ügynököt a legnagyobb természetességgel. Ő csak azon lepődött meg, hogy ennyi hang szorult ebbe a hozzá képest aprócska halandóba. Az efféle figyelemfelkeltő gesztusok egyébként gyakoriak, sőt általánosak voltak a hazájában.

Phil nagyot sóhajtott. Már éppen készült belefogni, amikor Tony nem bírta ki és belevágott.

- Csak vallja be az ébredező gyilkolási vágyát! Én meg fogom érteni...

- Idióta! – szidta Bruce. Tony fejében megfordult az újabb próbálkozás a jobbhorogra, de mivel nem kívánta százszoros erővel visszakapni azt egy zöld óriástól, így elfojtotta a vágyat egy morgással.

- Valóban gondoltam arra, hogy nekem kéne végeznem Loki-val... – vallotta be az ügynök sokak meglepetésére. – De ezt az ötletet már a Központban elvetettem – tette hozzá Thor nagy megkönnyebbülésére.

- Milyen kár – sóhajtotta Tony.

- Vagy nem – vágta rá Phil.

- Talán – töprengett el Fury.

- Arra még csak nem is gondoltok, hogy Emily okkal tette, amit tett?! – tört ki Coulson.

- Ostobaságából kifolyólag – állt elő Tony azonnal a válasszal.

- Tudjuk, hogy zavart volt, és – kezdte volna Steve saját igazuk megvédését, de Phil nem volt hajlandó újból végighallgatni az egészet.

- Nem akarom többször hallani! – kiáltotta az ügynök, és a megfelelő hatás érdekében hevesen hadonászott a kezeivel. Stark-kal ellentétben viszont még így is megőrizte a méltóságát, és nem tűnt úgy, mintha kikelt volna önmagából. Puskaporos hordó volt csupán, nem egy órák óta felrobbanó gránát.

- Nem is kell – nyugtatta Thor, de nem sok eredménnyel. Ha Phil elhatározta, hogy kiselőadást tart a baráti összetartásról, akkor azt meg is tartja.

- Megértjük, hogy szeretné ártatlannak hinni a lányt – próbálkozott Bruce is.

- Nem szeretném – jelentette ki Phil határozottan, - tudom, hogy az!

- Coulson, ezt maga sem gondolhatja...! – kezdte most már Fury is.

- Elég! Csend legyen! – kiáltotta újból az ügynök. – Most én beszélek!

Mindenki befogta, kivéve Tony-t persze. Neki muszáj volt benyögnie még valamit.

- Csak tessék... – vont vállat.

- Órák óta mást sem hallok, mint hogy Emily megőrült, elárult minket, nem volt magánál, bedrogozott, elcsábították, átverték, meg hasonló baromságokat... – Coulson ezúttal nem hagyta, hogy bárki is közbevágjon, pedig lett volna pár jelentkező. – El tudjátok képzelni mennyire bosszantó ez?! Még szép, hogy nem... Ti nem ismeritek úgy, mint én! Szokatlan ezt így kimondani, de így igaz. Ezt talán még meg is értem, mert nem is volt igazán időtök megismerni őt, de Tony – nézett a milliomosra. – Tőled azért többet vártam, minthogy ilyen könnyen feladd rajta!

- Nem adtam fel! – ellenkezett Tony.

- Nem adtuk fel! – értette egyet Steve. – A második lehetőség természetesen neki is kijár...

- Erről beszélek! – csóválta a fejét Phil. – Azt hittem, megértettétek, hogy mi is a csapat és az összetartás lényege, de csalódnom kellett...

- Összetartunk – ellenkezett Thor, - hisz együtt megyünk egy megtéved társunkért...

- De ő nem tévedt meg. Lehetetlen! – A többiek értetlenkedve néztek, úgy, mintha Phil éppen a hó lila színét próbálná nekik elmagyarázni, de az ügynök gördülékenyen folytatta. – Nézzetek magatokra! – szidta a Bosszúállókat. - Egyetlen csata után a Föld legnagyobb hőseinek tartjátok magatokat, mégis elég egy bizonytalan lépés ahhoz, hogy hátat fordítsatok egy társatoknak?! Most őszintén! Ha Steve viszi el Loki-t, akkor őt is árulással vádolnátok? Nem? Pedig Emily is és épp elégszer kockáztatta már az életét az ártatlanokért, hogy bizonyítson!

- Attól még hozhatott egy rossz döntést – makacskodott Fury. – Én is tudom, hogy mennyire nagyszerű lány ő, de a sötétség csábítása néha már túlságosan is nagy egy ilyen képesség mellett...

- Főleg, ha az öcsém is rásegít a dologra – értett egyet Thor. – Loki nagyon csábító tud lenni, ha akar...

- Hagyjuk a rizsát! – szólt közbe Tony.

- Szerintem is! – értett egyet Phil.

- Emily elárult minket, de ha megbánta, akkor talán még... - mondta Tony.

- Nem-árult-el-minket! – emelte fel a hangját Phil. – Mikor értitek már meg végre?! De ha nem, akkor legalább nekem higgyetek!

- Én szeretnék, de... – motyogta Bruce.

- Emily okos, ravasz és talpraesett. És erős, nagyon erős, de nem olyan értelemben, ahogy ti általában értitek. – Coulson jelentőségteljesen körbehordozta tekintetét az őt körülvevő izomhegyeken. - Talán megingott érzelmileg, talán a padlón volt, de ő mindig megtalálja a módját, hogy ne másokon keresztülgázolva álljon fel onnan. Bármennyire kétségbe volt is esve, akkor sem hagyná, hogy kihasználják, vagy átverjék, elcsábítsák, vagy hasonlóak. Sosem áldozná fel a világát földi javakért, de szerintem semmiért sem. Minket pedig még a legrosszabb állapotában sem árulna el. Erre megesküszöm! Annak, hogy „ elszöktette" a legnagyobb ellenségünket, nyomós, elfogadható oka kell, hogy legyen.

- De hogy lehetsz ebben ennyire biztos?! – kérdezte Steve. A többiek egyelőre emésztették az ügynök érthetetlen kitartását a lány mellett.

- Csak az vagyok, és kész! A másik lehetőséget elképzelni sem tudnám – magyarázta Phil.

- A hűséged dicséretre méltó, az egyszer biztos – jegyezte meg Thor.

- Kár, hogy Emily-éről ez nem mondható el... – gúnyolódott Tony.

- Már megint elhamarkodottan ítélkezel! – tolta le Phil. – Hát semmit sem fogtál fel abból, amit mondtam?!

- De, igen...

- Igen?

- Azt, hogy te reménytelenül naiv vagy – jelentette ki Tony.

- Lehet, hogy Phil elfogult volt, de azért tisztelned kéne a véleményét – szólt közbe Steve.

- Ez nem csak egy vélemény – folytatta Phil. – Emily úgy hiheti, hogy nem Loki az egyetlen ellenségünk, és ezt a lehetőséget mi sem zárhatjuk ki...

- Maga szerint hihetünk az utalásoknak? – kérdezte Fury. Ő még mindig nem tudta, mit higgyen, de meglepődött, részben elismerésre is méltatta Coulson kitartása Emily mellett. Ő valamiért túl gyenge volt ehhez. Pedig megígérte..., megígérte a lánynak, hogy sosem fordít neki hátat. Most mégis azt tenné?

- Gondoljatok csak bele – mondta Phil. – Néhány óra és egy fél város? Ennyi lenne a nagy világvége, amiről Loki beszélt? Ez lenne a Tesseract igazi ereje, amit még Asgardban is félnek? Mert így van Thor, igaz?

A szőke férfi bólintott.

- Mondasz valamit – kezdett megenyhülni Tony, hosszú idő óta először.

- Elpusztítjátok a sereget, elfogjátok Loki-t... Ez az egész túl egyszerű nekem – magyarázta az ügynök.

- Valóban többre számítottam, ha már földönkívüli fenyegetésről van szó – jegyezte meg Steve.

- Ez a csata könnyebb volt, mint amit valaha vívtam – értett egyet Thor is.

- Gondolja, hogy Emily...? – nézett Fury az ügynökre.

- Ki merem jelenteni. – Phil hangja még mindig határozott volt. - Emily úgy vélhette, hogy ha Loki kedvére tesz, akkor talán elárulja a valódi fenyegetés miben létét.

- Egy bűn az igazságért – gondolkozott Steve hangosan, - elég fair-nek tűnik.

- Nem bűn! – makacskodott tovább Phil. – Értünk tette, nem ellenünk! Banner is hallotta, amit mondott! Mikor értitek már meg végre?!

- Majd ha az ő szájából hallom – jelentette ki Fury.

- Ezt nevezem én összetartásnak! – eresztett meg Phil egy nyugtalan gúnyolódást. – Csak egy kicsivel jobban bízzatok már meg benne! – kérte a többieket.

- Emily fiatal és ingatag – ellenkezett Tony. – Talán, mondom talán jó szándék vezérelte, de az eszköz ezúttal nehezen megbocsátható...

- Maga mondja mindig, hogy még tanulnia kell – sóhajtotta Fury, és megpróbálta békítően Phil vállára tenni a kezét, de az ügynök levette magáról.

- Igaz, de a legfontosabb dolgot nem lehet tanítani, arra magától kell rájönnie, és Emily rájött. Már jóval korábban, mielőtt a SHIELD-ről hallott volna! – vallotta be Phil.

- És mi lenne az? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fury, és példáját Tony, Steve és még sokan a jelenlévő, a beszélgetésben passzívan résztvevő ügynökök is követték.

- Az élet mindennél többet ér – jelentette ki Coulson a legnagyobb természetességgel. – Emily-nél jobban talán nem tudja senki más. Sosem tenne olyat, ami ártatlanok életét kockára tenné, de a kockázat csökkentése érdekében...

- Viszont bármit megtesz, még ha őrültségnek tűnik is – fejezte be Fury. – Ezt bizonyította már elégszer – gondolt vissza a sok megszegett tervre és stratégiára.

- Bravó, Phil! – ironizált Tony fennhangon. – Az ügynök, aki jóban-rosszban kitart a „nagyszerű" Emily Brook mellett... Már nem is csodálkozom, hogy mindannyiunk közül csak neked hagyott búcsúlevelet...

- Te meg miről beszélsz?! – döbbent meg Phil.

- Miféle levél?! – kérdezte Fury. Jelentőségteljesen Stark-ra nézett, aki viszont Steve-re. A Kapitány végre vette a lapot.

- Annyira röstellem, de teljesen kiment a fejemből – hadarta a szőke, miközben a bőrdzseki zsebében kotorászott éppen. – Ritkán fordul elő velem, de... – Ekkor előrántotta a fehér borítékot. – Emily hagyott magának egy üzenetet – nézett Phil-re.

- Hagyott...egy üzenetet?! – kiabálta Fury. – Akkor miért nem ezzel kezdték, maguk idióták?!

- Én próbáltam jobb belátásra téríteni, de... – védekezett Tony.

- Nem érdekelnek a kifogások! Nyissák ki! Azonnal! – parancsolta az igazgató.

Steve készségesen átnyújtotta a borítékot a meglepett ügynöknek.

- Úgy véltem, illetlenség lenne felbontanom ön helyett – magyarázta a Kapitány.

- Ja, a középkorban – gúnyolódott Tony.

Fury a fejét csóválta, Phil viszont hálásan nézett a Kapitányra, miközben átvette a levelet. Értékelte a gesztust, és persze azt is, hogy a neki szánt üzenetet ő olvashatja először. Talán megkímélte volna őket pár veszekedéstől, ha hamarabb elolvassák, de mégis örült neki. Ha pedig, ne adj isten, negatív tartalmat hordozna, akkor jobb is így...

Coulson először a boríték hátulján lévő rövid üzenetet futotta át a szemével, majd halványan elmosolyodva feltépte a ragasztást és egy négyfelé hajtott, fehér papírt húzott elő. Az üzenet egy oldalt sem foglalt magába. Azonnal megismerte a lány kézírását, az egyébként már a borítékon is. Gyorsan átfutotta a sorokat, azaz futotta volna...

- Igyekezz már! – kiáltotta Tony idegesen.

- Mit ír? – faggatta Fury is.

Phil csak néhány másodperc múltán szólalt meg, és csak egy rövid válasz telt tőle. Elméjét elöntötték a különféle új gondolatok, de leginkább az arcára kiülő megkönnyebbülés, majd büszkeség és aggodalom, amit a lány iránt érzett.

- Én megmondtam – jelentette ki.

Tony kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy a levél után nyúljon, de Phil még épp idejében reagált, és még mielőtt kiadta volna a kezéből, újból átolvasta azt. Emily minden sora, mintha a szívéhez szólt volna. Most már biztos volt benne, a lány nem csupán bízik benne, szinte már úgy számít rá, mint családtagra. Ezért volt a büszkeség és aggodalom.

Az ügynök már pontosan tudta, mit érezhet egy apa, nagybácsi vagy keresztapa, amikor a lánya, unokahúga, vagy keresztlánya a legnagyobb kétségbeesésben tőle kér segítséget. Tudni, hogy benned bízik, hogy neked el merte mondani a problémát, neked és nem másnak. Érezni a vágyat, hogy segíts neki, minden áron, hogy megvédd őt...

_"Kedves Phil,_

_Nincs túl sok időm, szóval gyors leszek..., amennyiben lehetséges gyorsan bevallani, hogy a világ legnagyobb őrültségét tervezem. Mégis, remélem, hogy te megértesz majd, mindig is azt tetted. Amikor mindenki más már ellenem fordult, te sosem szűntél meghinni bennem, ezért úgy érzem, ha valakiben, akkor benned megbízhatok. Tudnod kell, hogy miért teszem, tudnod kell, hogy kizárólag jó szándék vezérel._

„_Még nincs vége" – ezt hajtogatta Loki a csata után folyamatosan. A többiek szerint csak bosszantásnak szánja, de én érzem, hogy igazat mond. Hinned kell nekem! Most már tudom, mikor hazudik, és most nem tette. Talán ijesztgetésnek szánta, hogy összezavarjon minket, de ravaszul az igazság egy szeletét használta erre. Az pedig nem más, mint hogy nem ő az egyedüli ellenség._

_A fenyegetés még nem ért véget. Nagy valószínűséggel állítom, hogy van valahol odakint egy idegen vezér, egy hatalmas vezér, aki nem egyedül a Földre, hanem mind a kilenc világra pályázik. Ezt szintén Loki-tól tudom, akit meglátogattam ma reggel. Igen, megtettem. Kérlek ne légy dühös rám e miatt, de egész éjjel nem tudtam aludni, a végére kellett járnom._

_És igazam lett. Sikerült kiderítenem, hogy Loki csak egy küldött volt, kényszerítették – ahogy Bartont és Selvig-et is. Persze tagadta, de egy pillanatra megláttam az eredeti szemszínét, azt nem tudta elrejteni. Nem tudom, pontosan mit jelent ez, de mivel őt az ütések nem térítették észre, már csak egy megoldást látok. Minél messzebb kell vinnem a jogartól és a Tesseract-tól, amiből az befolyásolás származhat._

_Tudom, hogy ez veszélyes, nagyon veszélyes, de ennyi kockázatot vállalnom kell. Loki kijelentette, hogy velem együtt akar elszökni innen, így nem lesz nehéz rávennem a dologra. Abban viszont biztos lehetsz, hogy irányításom alatt tartom a helyzetet. Úgy játszunk majd, ahogy én akarom, nem visszük az idegen fegyvereket és nem foglaljuk el a Földet._

_Amint az eredeti Loki visszatér – amiben egyébként reménykedem, - kiszedem belőle valahogy az igazságot, a valódi fenyegetést. Ez talán önmagában nem elég a világunk védelmére, de olyasmi ellen védekezni, amit nem ismerünk még rosszabb. Továbbá még ott a remény, hogy Loki esetleg megfelelő megoldással szolgálhat. Nem tudom, milyen az eredeti személyisége, de remélhetőleg pozitívabb, mint a mostani._

_Elviszem Loki-t a toronyból. Őrültség, de nincs más választásom. Ha a legkevesebb esély is van rá, hogy Loki segíthet megállítani a fenyegetést, akkor meg kell ezt lépnem. Remélem, megértesz majd, és nem hiszed, hogy elárultalak titeket. Ahhoz egy seregnyi Loki is kevés lenne. Úgy érzem, és talán így van, hogy ellenetek cselekszem, de kizárólag a ti érdeketekben. Valakinek muszáj volt elmondanom. _

_Most talán azt kérdeznéd, hogy miért nem mondom el kapásból mindenkinek, de a válasz egyszerű. Mert nem értenék meg. Ők nem veszik ezt komolyan. Hidd el, próbáltam, de hiába. Minek is idegesítsem akkor ezzel őket? Csak megpróbáltak volna lebeszélni róla. Nem akartam jelenetet. És talán Loki is szívesebben beszél majd, ha csak egyvalakinek kell megnyílnia._

_Már csak abban reménykedem, hogy ha minden tisztázódik, akkor meg tudnak majd bocsátani nekem... Tudom, nem kérhetek ilyet tőled, de... Sokat jelentene, ha megpróbálnád elmagyarázni a Bosszúállóknak és Fury-nak, hogy nem fordultam ellenük. Loki nem tört meg, ahogy valószínűleg hiszik. Tudatosan cselekszem, remélem, nem hiába. _

_Vigyázz magadra, Phil, és vigyázz a többiekre is! Sajnálom, hogy hamarabb fecsegtem ki a dolgot, de szükségük van rád, valakire, aki mindig átlátja a helyzetet. Hiányozni fogsz,_

_- E_

_ui.: Elmondnám, hová mentünk, de hamarabb rájöttök magatoktól."_

Phil nagyot sóhajtva nyújtotta át a levelet az igazgatónak, aki már bele is vetette magát a sorokba. Ez az üzenet csak megerősítette abban, amiben már eleve biztos volt, de tartott attól, hogy nem sokat változtat majd a társai hozzáállásán. Ugyanúgy ráfoghatják a dolgot a lány rossz idegállapotára. Mindenesetre, ő kitart Emily mellett a végsőkig.

* * *

* A Maldív-szigetek fővárosa, az egyetlen nagy város és úgymond minden itt található: korszerű kórház, egy egyetem, a hatóságok központja...


	35. Chapter 31

**Az irányítás kulcsa  
**

Ezalatt a szigeten...

- Nos, akkor indulhatunk? – kérdezte Loki, vágytól csillogó szemeit már a lagúna vizén legeltetve.

- Csak egy pillanat! – kérte Emily. – Átveszem a bikinimet.

- A midet?

- Mikor jártál itt utoljára?! A világháború előtt?!

- Meglehet – vont vállat Loki.

- Akkor majd meglátod – kacsintott rá a lány, és két, Loki szerint poháralátétnek is kicsi, bordó ruhadarabbal elsietett a fürdőszobába.

Emily gyorsan átváltotta a ruháit. A bordó volt a kedvenc bikinije, mert egyaránt ment a bőre színéhez barnán és fehéren. Most épp köztes árnyalatban volt, nem volt hófehér, de lebarnultnak sem mondható. Ráadásul nőttek valamennyit a mellei – állapította meg a tükörben. Többnyire elégedett volt az alakjával. Már előre kuncogott magában Loki képén, amikor meglátja, hogy kezeslábasnál valamivel kevesebb van rajta...

Loki idegesen dobogott a lábával a szoba csempéjén. Mi tart már ennyi ideig a lánynak? Aztán egyszer csak kinyílt az ajtó, és kilépett Emily...egy szál semmiben! Loki-nak leesett az álla. Amilyen hamar tudott, elfordult a másik irányba, bár előtte még néhány másodperc erejéig alaposan szemügyre vette a lány...bikinijét. Emily akaratlanul is elkuncogta magát.

- Nem láttál még fehérnépet? – kérdezte a lány vigyorogva a neki hátat fordító férfitól.

- Micsoda kérdés ez?! Még szép, hogy láttam – vágta rá Loki.

- Akkor meg mi ez a nagy „nem nézek rád"?

- Meztelen vagy – magyarázta Loki – így illetlenség lenne bámulnom téged.

- Nem vagyok meztelen! – ellenkezett a lány. Loki elé lépett, majd csípőre tette a kezét, és felnézett a férfi szemébe. – Van rajtam bikini!

- Ha te a semmit annak nevezed... – sóhajtotta Loki. Még mindig próbált nem a lányra nézni, de Emily makacssága és önnön kíváncsisága nem bírta már sokáig.

- Ebben a korban – okította Emily, - már ez is túl soknak számít. Hé, nézz rám! Itt mindenki ilyet hord!

Loki végül megadta magát, és újból végigmérte a lányt.

- Tetszik a ...színe – jelentette ki végül.

- Szóval csak a színe? – vonta fel a lány a szemöldökét.

Loki vállat vont, majd még lazán hozzátette.

- Jól nézel ki. – Azt mégsem mondhatta, hogy ha tehetné, legszívesebben menten magáévá tenné. Az bonyodalmat okozna, a lány kiakadna, és ő ezt akarta a legkevésbé.

- Kösz. Most pedig te jössz!

- Tessék?!

- Ugye nem akarsz – mutatott Emily fintorogva Loki bőrnadrágjára és ingére – ebben a vízbe menni?

- De – válaszolta a félisten a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- Vedd le!

- Hogyan?!

- Vedd le! – ismételte a lány, és már nyúlt is volna Loki ingéhez, ha az nem fogja meg a csuklóját.

- Még mit nem! Nem csinálok hülyét magamból! – ellenkezett Loki. – Főleg nem halandók előtt!

- Akkor csinálsz hülyét magadból, ha ruhástól fürdesz! – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Úszni megyek!

- Az ugyan az!

- Tökmindegy!

- Nem, nem az! – erősködött a lány.

- Felőlem... – forgatta meg Loki a szemeit, és már indult is volna kifelé a teraszajtón, ha a lány nem állja az útját. Loki kénytelen volt elmosolyodni az ajtóban feszítő, kezét szigorúan csípőre tévő, meglehetősen alul öltözött lányon. – Mi van? – kérdezte meglepetten.

- Mondom a szabályokat... – kezdte a lány, mire Loki elnevette magát. – Ez nem vicces! Vagy leveszed a ruhát, vagy nincs úszás! Értetted?!

- Nem igazán – hazudta Loki, és újból megpróbálkozott a kijutással, de sikertelenül. Emily erősen kapaszkodott az ajtófélfákba, Loki pedig nem akart komolyabb sérülést okozni neki.

- Én megmondtam...

- Ott a másik ajtó – fordult Loki a bejárati ajtó felé, de akkor Emily egy mozdulattal kulcsra zárta azt.

- Úgy tűnik, búcsút kell mondanod a nadrágodnak – mosolygott a lány pimaszul.

- Nagyon szeretnél te engem ruha nélkül látni – jegyezte meg Loki rámenősen, és elkezdte kicipzározni a nadrágját.

- Nem igaz! – hazudta a lány, de ösztönösen oldalra kapta a tekintetét, és kicsit elpirult.

- Előttem hiába tagadod – folytatta Loki vigyorogva, és a kanapéra dobta a nadrágot. Alatta egy térd fölé érő, sötétzöld alsónadrágot viselt. Ezt már nem vette le.

Emily akaratlanul is szemügyre vette Loki „lábait", de amikor találkozott a pillantásuk újból elpirult. Loki elégedetten nyugtázta magában, hogy sikerült zavarba hoznia a lányt, ami szerinte jó móka volt, Emily pedig nem értette önmagát. Tony mellett sosem jött zavarba. Ez most akkor mit jelent?

- Mehetünk? – kérdezte Loki.

- Az inget is! – tért vissza Emily a valóságba.

Loki megfogta a ruhadarab alját, de nem siette el a dolgot, végül levette azt is. Emily nem tudott parancsolni a kíváncsiságának, és nagy szemeket meresztve bámulta a férfi világos bőrét és formás, kidolgozott izmait. Erre nem számított. Loki láthatóan jó kondiban volt. Erre mondják, hogy a ruha ápol és eltakar...

- Ha kibámészkodtad magad, akkor mehetünk végre? – nézett Loki a megdöbbent lányra.

- Én nem bámészkodom! – Emily tüntetően összefonta maga előtt a kezeit, és kilépett a teraszra. Loki követte, és elindultak a part felé, ami volt vagy harminc méterre.

- Hát persze – ironizált a fekete.

- Csak azt néztem, hogy jót fog tenni neked egy kis napfény. Fehér vagy, mint a hó... – magyarázkodott a lány.

- Hm... – vigyorgott Loki.

- Mi az a „hm"? – idegeskedett a lány. A figyelme már annyira elkalandozott, hogy majdnem felbukott egy kiálló gyökérben. Loki még éppen idejében kapta el, a derekát átkarolva. Segített újból megtalálnia az egyensúlyát, majd elengedte.

Emily döbbenten bámult rá. Ez a lovagias gesztus kívül esett a számításain. Loki viszont ment tovább, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

- Csak elképzeltelek így az Északi sarkon... – nézett vissza a válla felett.

- Perverz! – sietett Emily Loki után, hogy oldalba könyökölhesse.

- Te nem engedsz ki ruhában a házból, és még én vagyok perverz? - replikázott Loki.

Emily nagyot sóhajtott.

- Egyébként kösz, hogy elkaptál – nyögte ki végül.

- Nincs mit!

- De igen, van!

Ekkorra kiértek a partra. Az átlátszó, türkizes víz már csak két méterre lehetett tőlük.

- Ússzunk! – sóhajtotta Loki. Nem értette, a lányok mit drámáznak annyit az ilyen semmiségeken.

- Ússzunk – egyezett bele Emily.

Elindultak a víz felé. Emily szinte megremegett a gyönyörtől, amikor a selymes, langyos sós víz a lábaihoz ért. A vízszint lassan mélyült, így ők mind beljebb és beljebb hatoltak az óceánba. Amikor már vagy huszonöt méterre lehettek a parttól a víz végre a derekukig ért, akkor elkezdtek úszni, tovább távolodva a szigettől. A lagúna vége még így is lehetett vagy fél kilométer, így nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy kisodródnak a nyílt óceánra.

A nap kellemesen melegítette, néha már-már égette kiálló testrészeiket, ők pedig mélyen szívták magukba a sós levegőt és elbűvölve csodálták a csillogó-áttetsző vizet. A lábuk még mindig leért volna, így jól megfigyelhették az aljzatnál az elhullt korallok maradványait és az alattuk átúszó színes és szinte átlátszóan fehér halakat. Egymáshoz viszont nem igen szóltak, a gyönyörű helyen és szikrázó napsütésen kívül nemigen akadt volna más beszédtémájuk.

Elúsztak egészen a zátonyig, ahol a víz már lehetett három méter mély is, utána pedig hirtelen mélyült hét-nyolc méterig. Tovább nem merészkedtek, hanem pár szó és közös megegyezés után visszafordultak. Előtte viszont vetettek pár pillantást az alattuk elterülő színes koralldombokra, izgalmas, sosem látott, különleges formájú halakra, rájákra, homokcápákra és más tengeri élőlényekre.

Az itteni cápák kutya nagyságúak voltak, és a tájékoztató szerint az emberre nem veszélyesek. Emily mégis felsikoltott a látványra, még a rájákéra is. Loki jót nevetett a szituáción, mire a lány lefröcskölte egy jó adag vízzel, de fordult is vissza a part felé, mert Loki nem szándékozott bosszú nélkül maradni. Szóval kifelé szinte versenyeztek, végül Loki utolérte Emily-t, és aljasul varázserejét használva többszörösen adta vissza a zuhanyt.

Emily csöpögő hajjal és gyilkos tekintettel emelkedett ki a vízből, majd az erejével kicsit kiemelte Loki-t a vízből, hogy aztán három métert dobhasson rajta. Most Loki vette át tőle a gyilkos tekintetet, aki egy hangos csobbanást tudott maga mögött. Egyre közeledtek egymás felé a már csupán csípőig érő vízben, a „harc" izgalmától beindulva, amikor…

- Auu! – szisszent fel Emily hirtelen, és lehajolva a lábához kapott. Egy elpusztul korall egy tüskéje szúródott a jobb nagylábujjába. Az efféle mésztartalmú maradványok a lagúna alján halmozódtak fel, illetve sodródtak az áramlatokkal, és ha valaki rosszul lépett, akkor könnyen felsérthették a talpát.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Loki gyanúsan méregetve a lányt. Úgy vélte, ez egyfajta elterelő trükk a részéről, de Emily hamar bebizonyította az ellenkezőjét.

- Valami… - próbálta meg a lány fél lábon egyensúlyozva kiemelni a jobb lábát a vízből – belement a lábamba…

- Micsoda? – Loki tovább közeledett a lányhoz, már alig volt néhány lépésre.

- …Egy korallszerű izé – nyögte Emily, mert bal lábán állva majdnem elesett. – Elég mélyre mehetett – állapította meg a fájdalom alapján. Már épp készült volna megfogni a tüske végét, hogy kihúzza, de Loki megállította.

- Várj! Hadd nézzem! – kérte, és megfogva a lány lábát, segített megtartani azt. Emily Loki vállára támaszkodott, még az a lábujjába fúródott fehér koralldarabot vette szemügyre. – Úgy érzem, te vonzod a bajt – jelentette ki végül Loki.

- Ha tudnád, mennyire… – sóhajtotta a lány. – Na, hadd húzzam ki! – próbálkozott, de Loki nem engedte.

- Majd én! A végén még beletöröd.

- Felőlem…

Loki ekkor ölbe kapta a lányt és elindult vele a part felé. Emily rémülten kapaszkodott a nyakába, nehogy leessen.

- Te meg mit csinálsz?! – vonta kérdőre Loki-t.

- Odakint egyszerűbb lesz.

- De tudok járni! – ellenkezett a lány, aki eléggé kellemetlennek érezte a szituációt, hogy egy férfi egy szál bikiniben az ölében cipeli.

- Aztán meg összeszednél még néhány tüskét… - ingatta a fejét Loki. Lerakta a lányt a homokba, és felemelte a lábát. A tüske vége alig látszott ki, így kicsit tovább tartott a dolog, mint gondolta.

- Siess már! – követelte a lány.

Loki nagyot sóhajtott, és kirántotta a korallt. A sebből halvány sugárban elkezdett folyni a vér. Emily felszisszent. Loki ekkor a szúrásra tette a kezét, és pillanatok alatt elállította a vérzést.

- Így megfelel? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Au. Meg – vágta rá Emily. – Mellesleg köszönöm. Megint.

- Szívesen – vigyorgott Loki. – Láttad volna az arcod, amikor…

- Hé! – lökte oldalba a lány sértődötten.

- Csak vicc volt! – emelte Loki védekezően maga elé a kezeit, „ártatlanul" nézve.

- Ajánlom is!

- Viszont valamivel meghálálhatnád, hogy háromszor is megmentettelek az elmúlt nap… - jegyezte meg Loki sejtelmesen.

- Egyszer sem voltam életveszélyben! – vont vállat a lány.

- Milyen hálátlan vagy – jegyezte meg a fekete.

- Nem vagyok! – Loki jelentőségteljesen nézett a lányra. – Nem vagyok – védekezett tovább Emily, és hanyatt döntötte Loki-t a homokban, majd fölé mászott. – Látod? – kérdezte, miközben egyre közeledett az arcához, hogy megcsókolja. Loki elmosolyodott, viszont az utolsó pillanatban megfogta a vállait és megállította. – Most meg mi van? – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Én nem pontosan erre gondoltam – jelentette ki.

- Talán nem elég hála neked, ha megcsókollak, a tengerparton, a homokban?

- Inkább azt szeretném, ha te is mesélnél nekem – ült fel Loki.

- Miről?

- Én elmondtam, amit tudni akartál. Most engem is érdekelne a te történeted! Hogy kerültél kapcsolatba a SHIELD-del, meg hasonlóak…

- Miért érdekel?

- Csak érdekel. Tudni akarom, kivel lakom egy szobában – hazudta. Valójában Emily maga érdekelte.

- Hosszú – mentegetőzött a lány.

- Ráérek.

- Nem szeretnék róla nagyon beszélni.

- Kérlek – erősködött Loki. – Egyébként is megígérted!

- Rendben – sóhajtotta Emily. – De menjünk az árnyékba.

Már készült is volna felállni, de Loki megfogta a kezét.

- Azért előtte még jöhet az a csók.

- Eljátszottad az esélyed – vágta rá a lány, és lerázva a kezét faképnél hagyta Loki-t, majd elindult a kertjük felé.

Loki viszont nem adta fel ennyivel. A lány után indult, majd néhány méter után elkapta a csuklóját, visszarántotta, és még mielőtt védekezhetett volna megcsókolta. Sós ajkai követelőzően tapadtak a lány szájára, és szabad karjával szorosan magához ölelte őt. Emily végül kénytelen volt néhány pillanat erejéig visszacsókolni, hogy szabadulhasson tőle. Az érintés tüze most is hatalmába kerítette a lányt, mégis megpróbált közömbösnek látszani.

- Önző vagy – jelentette ki Emily, miután tovább indult a kert felé, szobatársa pedig szorosan a nyomában volt.

- Ó, tudom – vigyorgott Loki.

Leültek a teraszra és Emily belefogott élete történetébe az ereje megismerésével kezdődően. Eddig még senkinek, még Bruce-nak vagy Phil-nek sem mesélt ilyen részletesen róla. Valamiért úgy érezte, mivel Loki is megosztotta vele az érzéseit, így neki is úgy kell tennie. Bele is telt néhány órába, amíg eljutott a csata napjáig, ahonnan viszont már Loki is tudta, mi következett.

**...**

Emily mesélt a SHIELD-ről, a három fárasztó évről, mialatt menekült előttük, a honvágyról és azokról a dolgokról, amik mégis hajtották előre, és tartották benne a lelket. Tony-ról, aki azóta többször is megmentette az életét, és Phil-ről, akiben nem várt irányadóra és lelki támaszra lelt. A kis légyottokat a Stark toronyban viszont érthető okokból nem említette.

Végül beszámolt az Új-Mexióban történtekről, a kitörésről, és a rengeteg emberről, akiket valószínűleg megölt. Fury-ról, aki megmentette, és mind újabb esélyeket adott neki. A küldetéseiről, a Bosszúállókról és kicsit jobban részletezte a csapattagok személyiségét, és a hozzájuk fűződő kapcsolatait, mint korábban.

Loki meglepően jó hallgatóságnak minősült. Nem szólt közbe, de együtt érzően nézett a lány szemébe a drámai részeknél. Ő nem tudta, mivel próbálja nyugtatni a lányt, amikor számára nehéz dologról számolt be éppen, de talán a megértő jelenléte is elég volt Emily-nek. Az, hogy Loki nem próbálta azzal nyugtatni, hogy azok az emberek megérdemelték, amit kaptak, és azzal sem, hogy nem az ő hibája, csak együtt érzett vele, sokat jelentett.

- Szóval ennyi lenne – fejezte be Emily. – Megírtam Phil-nek a levelet, és reménykedem benne, hogy nem légfegyverekkel jönnek értem. Értünk.

- Abban én is reménykedem - értett egyet Loki. – Nem szívesen végeznék a barátaiddal.

- Végeznél? Hiszen nemrég nagy fölénnyel győztünk le!

- Igen, neked hála emlékszem rá – értett egyet Loki. – De akkor nem voltam önmagam.

- És ez min változtat?

- A mágiát az elménkkel irányítjuk. Mivel nem voltam teljesen jelen, így a lehetőségeimet sem tudtam teljes mértékben kihasználni.

- Részleteznéd? – kérte Emily. Kezdett kissé bizonytalanná válni a férfival kapcsolatban.

- Egy mutáns zöld halandó győzött le? Komolyan? Ha nem emlékeznék, esküszöm, nem hinnék neked! Tízszer erősebb hegyi trollokkal végeztem már, számtalanszor közvetlen érintkezés nélkül. Seregnyi démonnal küzdöttem meg egy hat fős csapatban. Azt, hogy ezek után hat halandóval ne bánnék el, más nem magyarázza.

- Ha még el is hinném ezt a közel sértést, akkor is ott van a bátyád!

- Elmondásod szerint, ő csak egyszer küzdött ellenem, további figyelmét a chituri kötötte le.

- Ez igaz. Azt mondod, hogy sokkal erősebb vagy, mint amit mutattál magadból?

- Nem szokásom a dicsekvés, de annál, amit New York-ban láttatok, valamivel többre vagyok képes.

- Valójában ez így logikus – gondolkozott el Emily. – Végül is te már ezer éves vagy, ha nem több…

- Öregnek nézek ki? – hajolt közelebb a lányhoz.

- Ős öregnek – viccelődött EMily. – Nem akarsz napozni? – vetette fel. - Már nem jár olyan magasan a nap.

- Ami az illeti, másfél óra múlva lemegy…

- Akkor sétáljunk egyet a parton!

- Ez olyan lányos dolog – fintorgott Loki.

- Csak egy séta a naplementében. Nem kell romantikázni!

- Nem is tervezném – értett egyet Loki. – Végül is miért kéne nekünk azt tenni? Alig ismerjük egymást.

- Ez az, nincs köztünk semmi – jelentette ki a lány, és bár mindketten érezték, hogy ez így nem teljesen igaz, egyetértettek a dologban.

Emily felkapott egy könnyű, halvány narancsszínű strandruhát, Loki pedig visszavette az ingét, és elindultak felfedezni a szigetet. A férfi nagyon csinosnak találta a lányt a térd fölé érő szoknyában, de persze nem említette, mert az szerinte félreérthető lett volna. Ő nem szeretett bele a lányba! Vagy mégis...?

Néhány percig csak némán sétáltak a fák és bokrok között, de mikor kiértek a partra, Loki-nak muszáj volt megszólalnia. Emily elbűvölve figyelte a vizet narancs és lilásrózsaszín árnyalatra festő lemenő nap sugarait, és a vízzel játszadozó szellőt, de akkor Loki zöld szemeibe nézett.

- Én már olvastam valahol rólatok – mondta a mágus. – A meridiánokról.

- Igazán? – csillant némi remény a lány szemében. Valójában nagyon keveset tudott erről a dologról, és minden információ aranyat ért. – Elmondod?

Loki bólintott.

- Nem túl sok, de néhány könyv említést tesz rátok.

- Asgardi könyv?

- Igen. Minden világban vannak olyanok, akik képesek a világ energiáit saját céljaikra felhasználni és irányítani. Ezt nálunk egyszerűen mágiának nevezik, Midgardon viszont kicsit más. Itt mágia volt mindaz, amit az emberek annak idején mással nem tudtak magyarázni. Később a tudomány válasz adott sok kérdésre, és mágiának már csupán a régi korok szemfényvesztéseit nevezték. Meg persze ott van az állítólagos boszorkányság, amit a midgardi egyház az ördöggel való szövetségnek tartott… De ez mind téves megnevezés az igazi mágiához képest, a tudás hiánya.

- És mi van velünk? – türelmetlenkedett Emily.

- Azért a legendáknak van némi alapja. Mindig is léteztek olyan halandók, akik többre voltak képesek az átlagnál. Valaki a természet adományának tartotta, valaki az isten, vagy istenek ajándékának – magyarázta Loki, - de a pontos eredetére nem derítettek fényt.

- És szerinted honnan ered? Lehetséges, hogy nem Midgardról? – Emily annyira izgatott lett, hogy nem bírt tovább menni. Leült egy part menti sziklára, és lerántotta Loki-t is magával. A férfi vetett egy pillantást a naplementére, mielőtt folytatta.

- Nem valószínű, hogy a kilenc világon kívülről érkező lények hozták volna. Az ősi háború óta nem jártak idegenek a világainkban, mágia pedig már akkor is létezett, minden birodalomnak a sajátja. Minden világnak és bolygónak mások az energiái, így a különböző helyeken született mágiahasználók képességei is eltérőek lehetnek. A tiédet például Midgard kivételes mágneses tere formálta.

- Szóval azt akarod mondani, hogy a varázserőt a világunktól kapjuk? – döbbent meg Emily.

- Ilyet nem állítottam. Én Jötunheim-ban születtem, mégis tudok varázsolni, holott a jégóriások csak fagyasztani képesek. Csak annyit mondtam, hogy a te erőd azért ilyen, mert midgardi vagy. Máshol is tudnád használni a saját képességeid szerint, de alapvetően az ilyenfajta energiához vagy szokva. Nekem például időbe telt, még annak idején megtanultam Asgard tiszta energiájának hiányában, más világokban is irányítani a mágiát.

- Szóval akkor most honnan is származik a képességem? – Emily nem tudott lekattanni a témáról.

- Erre a kérdésre nincs egyértelmű válasz, ahogy arra sem, hogy miért képesek egyesek irányítani az energiát és mások miért nem. Valaki ebben hisz, valaki abban.

- És te miben hiszel?

- Ez bonyolult – sóhajtotta Loki. – Helyesebb lenne úgy, hogy miben próbálok hinni…

- Mi az, amiben egy halhatatlan hinni szeretne? – húzódott közelebb Emily Loki-hoz annyira, hogy a karjuk már összeért. Loki-t kellemes érzés töltötte el a lány meleg bőrének érintésére.

- Szeretném azt hinni, hogy nem hiába kaptuk ezt a képességet. Hogy aki használni tudja a mágiát, az nagy dolgokra hivatott. Amikor az örvénybe zuhantam, ezt az érzést teljesen elvesztettem, de most mégis kezd visszatérni… A remény, hogy talán újrakezdhetem… Szánalmas és naiv, de…

- Már megtetted azzal, hogy beavattál – mosolygott Emily. – Szóval a mágia eredete örök rejtély marad…

- Pont ettől olyan izgalmas és csábító, nem gondolod? – mosolyodott el Loki is. – Ha mindenre tudnánk a választ, akkor mi értelme lenne a varázslatoknak?

- Talán igazad van…

- Mindig igazam van.

- Mesélnél még többet a meridiánokról. Miért nem írnak róluk a midgardi könyvek?

- Írnak. Boszorkányként, varázslóként, sámánként és sok más néven említik őket…

- De az csak kitaláció, te magad mondtad…

- Én azt mondtam, hogy szemfényvesztés, ahogy azt is, hogy a legendáknak azért van alapja.

- De a boszorkányok átkokat szórtak, a sámánok meg szellemekkel beszélgettek… Egyikük sem emelgetett tárgyakat, vagy robbantott fel fegyvereket…

- A világban semmiből sincs két egyforma, a varázslókra pedig különösképpen igaz ez. Minden kor, minden generáció másféle mágiát szül, és különféle nevekkel illetik, mind a használóját, mind a mibenlétét. Még az is előfordul, hogy a varázslat, ha nem használják eleget, vagy elnyomás alá kerül, kiveszik a világból egy időre. A nálatok középkornak nevezett időszakban a halandók úgy vélték, a mágia eredendően rossz, így végül felhagytak vele, némi erőltetésre persze. A varázslat viszont olyan, mint a természet, előbb-utóbb utat tör magának. Talán a Tesseract segítet rá a dologra, de a varázslat az elmondásaid alapján felerősödve és hirtelen tért vissza a világodba.

- Tehát az elmúl évszázadokban egyszerűen nem létezett? – csodálkozott a lány.

- Létezett, de elrejtve, az emberek lelkébe. A tudomány és társadalom átalakulása miatt még csak nem is gondoltak rá, így nem volt, ami előhozza. De jelen volt, jártam itt a forradalmak korában, éreztem, csak éppen nem láttam, hogy tisztában lennének a létezésével. A Tesseract viszont jelentős mennyiségű energiát sugárzott a bolygó légkörébe, ami a feledés ellenére is felébresztette, sőt felerősítette annyira a mágiát, hogy azt már képtelenség volt figyelmen kívül hagyni.

- Akkor a Tesseract az, ami miatt ilyen dolgokra vagyunk képesek a szellemidézés helyett?

- Ne légy kishitű, halandó! – oktatta ki Loki. – A mágia sosem származhat egy tárgyból, kizárólag élő dologból, egy személyből. A Tesseract talán kicsit felerősíti az energiáidat, de a képesség a sajátod. Bárhol máshol használni tudnád, csak más, esetleg több forrás után kéne nézned. A varázslat, akár csak a néped, képes fejlődni, általában az idő múlásával erőteljesebbé válik. Most talán nagynak tűnik ez az ugrás, de emlékezz, az őseid évszázadokig nem használták, így nem is sejthették, mire lennének képesek.

- Ezt nem értem. Szóval ez a hatalom természetes lenne? Mi itt a buktató?

- Nincs buktató. Halandó létedre kivételes hatalommal születtél és kész. A legkevesebb, hogy nem nyafogsz tovább, és elfogadod. – Loki kezdte már kicsit elveszíteni a türelmét. Miért kell egy embernek mindent ilyen sokáig magyarázni?

- Én elfogadom! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Nem, nem fogadod el! – rázta a fejét Loki.

- Miből gondolod?

- Csak abból, amit mondtál nekem a teraszon.

- De hisz azt mondtam, hogy el sem tudnám képzelni az életem nélküle…

- Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem éreznéd magad teljesnek nélküle, ha elvesztenéd, kétségbe esnél. Már maga a tény, hogy az elvesztésével számolsz, azt jelenti, hogy nem vagy biztos benne. Nem vagy biztos benne, hogy te és a képességed egyek vagytok, tehát nem fogadod el!

- Ez igaz? Mármint hogy egy vagyok vele? – Emily bizonytalanul nézett Loki szemébe, a férfi viszont határozott maradt.

- A baj ott kezdődik, hogy ezt kérdezed. Hát nem érzed, mélyen belül? Ez nem csupán egy ajándék – ragadta meg Loki a lány kezeit. Emily beleremegett az érzésbe. – Ez vagy te, ezzel születtél! Nem vesztheted el, amivel születésed óta rendelkezel! – nézett jelentőségteljesen a lány szemébe.

- De az irányítást fölötte már többször elvesztettem, hisz már te is tudod. Az talán mennyivel jobb?

- Nézd, Emily, sajnálom, ami a sivatagban történt – kezdte Loki valamivel kedvesebb hangon. - Mások életét elvenni szörnyű dolog, én sem lépek túl könnyebben az ilyenen, mint bárki más. Egy valamit azonban tudnod kell!

- Mi lenne az? Hogy akinek varázsereje van, az előbb-utóbb ölni fog…

Loki megszorította a kezeit.

- Nem. Valami, amit talán nehezebb lesz elfogadnod.

- Mi lenne az? – sóhajtotta Emily. A bűntudat, amit az elvett életek okoztak újból visszatért a lelkébe.

- Amit a Központban és a toronyban az erődről mondtam hazugság volt. A Tesseract talán, ha valaki úgy irányítja, akkor elpusztíthat téged, de a saját erőd semmiképpen. Az nem önálló dolog, mint mondtam, te magad vagy. Csakis tőled függ. Ha pedig úgy érzed, hogy elvesztetted felette az irányítást, az kizárólag azért lehetséges, mert elvesztetted önmagad. Higgy nekem, jól tudod, az utóbbi időben én is átéltem már, milyen is az.

- Szóval szerinted a sivatagban, és mikor Tony-val harcoltam, akkor…

- Nem csak az erőd irányítását vesztetted el, hanem önmagadét. Az érzelmeidét. Az érzelmek pedig sajnos képesek arra, hogy magukhoz igazítsák a mágiát. A düh és kétségbeesés leginkább. Így tehát ha nem tudod visszafogni magadat, akkor a varázslataidat sem.

- De akkor most végezhet velem, vagy sem?

- Veled nem, de ha nem vagy elég óvatos, elpusztíthatod mindazt, ami fontos számodra. Nem vagyok büszke rá, de én majdnem megtettem… Egy biztos. Többé nem fordul elő!

- És miért vagy ebben olyan biztos?

- Az érzelmek engem sosem befolyásoltak, legalábbis nem varázslás közben. Egyszer, talán kétszer elkövettem egy hibát… De az ember nem lép kétszer ugyanabba a folyóba, nem igaz?

- Te talán nem, de én mégsem te vagyok. Nincs ezer évem gyakorolni.

- Elsősorban gondolkodnod kell, csak utána gyakorolni. Az, hogy képes vagy-e irányítani az erődet, képes vagy-e a legnagyobb pontosságot igénylő varázslatokra, csak rajtad múlik...

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy te tanítani szeretnél? – nézett Emily Loki értelmes, a naplementében olajzöldnek látszó szemeibe.

- Mert talán így van.

- És miért tennéd?

- Három okom is van – nézett el Loki az óceán irányába.

- És mindet úgy kell kihúzni belőled?

- Így izgalmasabb nem? – somolygott a fekete.

- Nem.

- Mert ritkán találkozom hozzám hasonlóakkal, és ez izgalmasnak ígérkezik. Mert talán ez a legjobb módja, hogy megháláljam neked, amit értem tettél...

- És a harmadik? Ne bosszants már, Loki!

- Mert annyira szükséged van egy tanárra, hogy már fáj! – vigyorodott el.

- Azért ne ess túlzásokba! – figyelmeztette a lány sértődötten.

- Nem esem – ellenkezett Loki. – De már csak a történeteidből is nyilvánvaló, hogy nem jól használod az erőd, és nem jól használod ki.

- Nem igaz! Hiszen így is próbálok tartalékolni! – védekezett Emily.

- Azt lehet. Jól is teszed, hogy inkább puszta kézzel küzdesz, ha van rá lehetőség, de ez nem elég. Nem kéne hagynod, hogy bármikor is kifogyj az energiából! Többet használod a sajátodat, mint kéne. Ez egyszer még végzetes lehet...

- De akkor mégis mit kéne tennem, ha szükségem van rá?!

- Máris kezdjük?

- Mit? – csodálkozott a lány.

- A tanításod.

Emily elnézett a tenger felett lemenő nap irányába. Még volt majdnem egy órájuk, amíg besötétedik.

- Kezdjük! – egyezett bele Emily.

- Gyere! – áll fel Loki, és egyik kezét a lány felé nyújtotta. Emily kis hezitálás után elfogadta a kezet és követte Loki-t, bárhová tartson is.

**...**

Sétáltak néhány percig, amíg Loki talált egy magányos kis öblöt, ahol láthatóan kettesben lehettek, mert a turisták inkább a széles parton „táboroztak". Megálltak egy kicsit magukba szívni a tenger illatát, és gyönyörködni a naplementében, majd Loki elengedte Emily-t és néhány méterre eltávolodott tőle. Megálltak egymással szembe a homokban, oldalukat fordítva a víznek.

- És most? – kérdezte Emily kíváncsian. – Varázsolni fogsz? – Még mindig bizonytalanul ejtette ki a szót, ami neki mind ezidáig megmagyarázhatatlan, tudománytalan jelentéssel bírt, holott az erejét ő valami hókuszpókusznál többre tartotta. De azért nem kötött bele mindenbe.

Loki megrázta a fejét.

- Te fogsz – jelentette ki. – De először néhány alapszabály, ha jól akarod csinálni.

- Hallgatlak...

- Az első és legfontosabb. Csak akkor működik, ha el is hiszed, hogy működni fog. A bizonytalanság bizonytalanságot szül, és a varázslat kicsúszik a kezeidből. Ha akarsz valamit, akkor abban biztosnak kell lenned! Ha nem vagy, akkor inkább hozzá se kezdj! Légy határozott és ne hagyd, hogy bármi elterelje a figyelmed a varázslatról! Ebből következik a második: Koncentrálj!

- Azt hiszem, eddig menni fog! – mondta a lány.

- Ne csak hidd! Tudd! – Emily bólintott. Bejött neki Loki határozottsága, és a tény, hogy végre valaki segítséget nyújthat neki a képességével kapcsolatban. Legbelül mindig is erre vágyott. Hogy valaki tanítsa meg arra, amire magától nem jött rá.

- Bármi történjék is, - folytatta Loki, - ha elkalandozik a figyelmed, az katasztrófába torkollhat. És itt jön a harmadik: Ne adj utat az érzelmeidnek! Zárd ki őket! Sokak szerint a düh és a bosszú erőt adhat, de éppannyira bajba is sodorhat téged. Az érzelmeinket nem tudjuk irányítani! Ez egy olyan tény, amit hiába próbálnánk megcáfolni...

- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha te megpróbáltad volna...

- Mindenki megpróbálja. A különbség az, hogy valaki tanul belőle, valaki nem. Te remélem az előbbi vagy.

- Abban, hogy kizárjam az érzelmeimet? Még nem igazán próbáltam, mármint a szenvedély volt mindig az, ami hajtott...

- És amellett a düh, a félelem, a kétségbeesés, bizonyítási vágy és minden más... – jelentette ki Loki mindentudóan.

- Ritkán... – vallotta be Emily.

- Ez az, amit el kell felejtened! Saját tapasztalatból mondom, szóval elhiheted nekem, hogy ez a legjobb és egyedüli mód. Az érzelmeid kiszámíthatatlanok, irányíthatatlanok, és ami még fontosabb, külsőleg befolyásolhatók. Ha ezektől függ a mágiád, akkor az is kiszámíthatatlan lesz, ráadásul mások kihasználhatják azt, és ehhez elég csupán elérniük, hogy egy érzelem elvakítson. Düh, félelem, elbizakodottság, bosszú. Lehetsz bármilyen erős, ha egyszer mégis megtörsz érzelmileg, és hagyod, hogy ez befolyásoljon, akkor az utolsó mentőöved is elvesztetted, mert a varázserőd is megtörik veled együtt...

- Azt hiszem, megértettem – sóhajtotta Emily. – Ez egészen logikus. És eddig még csak bele sem gondoltam, hogy nem a képességemmel van a baj...

- A problémát először mindig magadban keresd – tanácsolta Loki. – Így leszűkítheted a kört, mert az egész világot hibáztatni hosszadalmas. Az egyetlen megoldás tehát, ha nem hagyod, hogy az érzelmeid befolyásoljanak! Nem kell ellenállnod nekik, ne is próbáld elnyomni őket, mert az a végén midig visszaüt. Csak egyszerűen hagyd figyelmen kívül őket! Amíg varázsolsz, csak a varázslatra koncentrálj, semmi másra. A józan eszed nem vehetik el tőled, ha nem hagyod, így ha azt használod, a mágia csak a tiéd lesz.

- Biztos vagy benne? Csak ennyi lenne az egész?

- Emily. Te olyan lány vagy, aki általában a szívére hallgat, nem igaz?

- Többnyire.

- Pedig nem vagy ostoba. Ha ezek után megpróbálnál inkább az eszedre hallgatni, legalább a mágia terén, akkor úgy irányíthatnád az erődet, ahogy szeretnéd. Azt mondják, minden fejben dől el, és igazuk van. Amíg tisztán és érzelemmentesen gondolkodsz, addig a varázslataid is tiszták és egyértelműek maradnak. Csak annyira tudod irányítani őket, mint a gondolataidat, így gondolkozz józanul!

- Megpróbálok – egyezett bele Emily.

- Próbálkozni nem elég. Ha irányítani akarod, akkor nem eshetsz többé kísértésbe. Se bosszú, se sérelem, semmi sem befolyásolhat, amikor varázsolsz!

- Értettem!

- Meglátjuk – felelte Loki.

- Valami más?

- A többit majd útközben. Most pedig kezdjük egy egyszerű dologgal...

- Igen?

- Ez olyasvalami, amihez mindketten értünk... – kezdte Loki és lassan a vízig sétált, majd megállt néhány centire tőle, épp csak annyira, hogy a hullámzás ne érjen a bőréhez. Körülnézett. Sehol senki. – Megmutatom – jelentette ki.

- Mit fogsz csinálni? – érdeklődött a lány.

- Gyere közelebb – intette a lánynak. Emily mellé lépett. – A jó varázslat lényege a hatásosság és pontosság. Nem mintha ennek sok értelme lenne, ...de szemléletes – döntötte el végül. – Figyelj!

Loki kinyújtotta a kezét, majd az erejét használva felemelt egy tőlük néhány méterre lévő elszáradt pálmaágat a földről. Az ág nagy sebességgel elrepült mellettük, majd ahogy Loki a kezét irányított a víz felé száguldott, és a tengeren landolt, egy jól látható, kiálló szikla mellett, tőlük vagy negyven méterre.

- Szóval te is emelgetsz tárgyakat – jegyezte meg a lány.

- De nem úgy, mint te. Mozgathatom őket egy bizonyos útvonalon, de nem tudom őket csak úgy a levegőben tartani. Az a te különleges képességed. Látod a sziklát?

- Igen.

- Neked is oda kell majd repítened. Pontosan oda, ahol most az ág van.

- Értem... – Emily már nézett is volna egy újabb száraz ág után, de Loki közbevágott.

- De előtte még... – Újból felemelte a kezét, ám most a víz fölé tartotta azt, és koncentrált.

Nem tartott csupán néhány másodpercbe, és Emily ijedten ugrott hátrébb. A víz felszíne ugyanis a Loki tenyere és szeme által kijelölt helyen lángolni kezdett. A tenger felszínének egy tűzrakásnyi része égni kezdett, a narancsos lángok pedig kis idő után fél méter magasra nyúltak.

- Ég...a víz – csodálkozott a lány. – Tűz ég a vízen! Ezt meg hogy csináltad? – fordult Loki-hoz.

- Egész egyszerűen. Pont olyan, mintha egy kandallóban gyújtanád, csak a fa helyett itt te adsz neki energiát.

- Hogyan? De hisz ez fizikai lehetetlenség!

- Meglehet. De mi most itt nem fizikázunk, hanem varázsolunk – oktatta ki Loki. – Valaminek a tudomány sem szabhat határt..., vagy éppen még nem képes megmagyarázni. – Emily értetlenkedve nézett rá. – Nem számít! A lényeg, hogy amíg energiát adok neki, addig ég, bárhol, ahol akarom.

Emily-nek csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy Loki még mindig nem vette el a kezét a tűz fölül. Tehát tényleg nem magától ég...

- Honnan szerzed az energiát? – kérdezte a lány. Loki elmosolyodott.

- Semmiképpen sem magamból.

- A környezetből?

- Nézz csak körül! – Emily ekkor jobban megfigyelte a környezetet. A tenger hullámzott az egyre erősödő szél hatására, de biztos volt benne, hogy a felszín alatt különféle áramlatok is járnak, akár a hullámzással ellentétesen. Aztán ott volt a homok a lábuk alatt, a növények mögöttük... Mind nagy mennyiségű energiát hordozott magában. – Érted már?

- Igen.

- Ez még ahhoz is elég, hogy megtegyem ezt – folytatta Loki, majd megmozgatva a kezét erősített a tűzön és beljebb hatolásra késztette.

A lángok egyenes irányban terjedtek a vízen, vízszintes oszlopként egyre beljebb hatolva. Emily lenyűgözve bámulta a varázslatot. Ő is tudott tüzet gyújtani, leginkább robbantásokhoz használta, de ilyen kifinomult művelettel sosem próbálkozott. Épp elég volt a tűz helyét kijelölnie, nem hogy még mozgatná is... A tűz gyorsan terjedt a tengeren és a lángoló oszlop vége kevesebb, mint hét másodperc múlva elért az úszó pálmaágig.

- Nem fog meggyulladni. Vizes – rázta a fejét a lány.

- Csak nézz oda! – javasolta Loki.

Mire a lány visszakapta a fejét, a lángoszlop elalvóban volt, viszont az elvileg vizes pálmaág lángolt, mint a tábortűz.

- Ezt nem hiszem el...

Loki megvárta, míg a tűz eléri legnagyobb erejét, majd amilyen gyorsan kezdődött, egy egyszerű, kezét ökölbe szorító mozdulattal véget vetett neki...negyven méter távolságból. Emily őszinte csodálattal bámult rá. Loki elmosolyodott, hogy sikerült megdöbbentenie a lányt, majd kissé komolyabban fordult Emily-hez.

- Most te jössz!

- Rendben – vágta rá a lány, bár nem igazán volt biztos a dolgában. Az ág emelése gyerekjáték, de olyan tüzet gyújtani, amit azután nincs, ami táplálja, így neki kell végig életben tartania azt... Ilyen máskor még csak eszébe se jutott volna.

Felemelte a kezét, és felemelt egy másik, elhullott ágat, de az először, ahogy nála szokás volt, csak egy helyben lebegett a levegőben. Már épp készült elindítani a szikla irányába, de Loki közbeszólt.

- Engedd el! Rosszul csinálod!

- Tessék? – csodálkozott Emily.

- Engedd el!

Emily makacskodott még pár másodpercig, de Loki kitartó tekintetének eredményeképp végül a földre dobta az ágat.

- Most meg mi van?! – sóhajtotta Emily.

- A saját energiádat használtad – mondta Loki, kissé megrovóan, - pedig nem volt feltétlenül szükséges. Tudom, hogy egyszerűbb, de sose használd, ha van más lehetőség!

- De honnan tudod...

- Nagy levegőt vettél az előbb. A csatában elhasználtad a tartalékaidat. Látszik, hogy még egy ilyen egyszerű varázslat is kimerít...

- Jól van, igazad van – vallotta be a lány. – De ehhez mindig azt használtam... Csak a nagy támadásokhoz volt szükség külső forrásra, és...

- Ezentúl mindenhez azt használd, ha teheted! Sok kicsi, sokra megy, és így ugyanúgy kifáradsz!

- De mit használjak a lebegtetéshez?

- Magadtól kéne rájönnöd, de... Itt van például a szél. A legegyszerűbb. Figyeld meg az áramlatokat, aztán használd ki az egyik energiáját és lendületét, hogy a szikláig repítse az ágat. Nem olyan bonyolult, mint hiszed!

Emily nagy levegőt vett, és egy kis ideig csak állt, és megpróbálta bemérni az áramlatokat. Egy erősebb széllökésnél megragadta annak energiáját, és kezével a Loki-éhoz hasonló mozdulatot végrehajtva irányította az ágat a szikláig. A pálmarész néhol ugyan megingott útközben, de végül is pontosan a jó helyen landolt.

- Nos, megfelel? – nézett Loki-ra csípőre tett kézzel.

- Kicsit sokáig tartott... – kötekedett a fekete, de hangjából tisztán kiérezhető volt a játékosság.

- Jó munkához idő kell! – vágta rá a lány.

- Akkor rászánhattál volna még egy keveset.

- Loki! – forgatta meg a szemeit Emily, amin a férfi kénytelen volt elvigyorodni.

- Kezdetnek elég.

Emily-t tanítani valóban olyan izgalmas, ahogy számított. Ilyen különleges lánnyal még nem találkozott. Ilyen mással... És nem csak az erejét illetően volt más, mint a többi. Más volt, mert értékelte azt, ami miatt egész életében kívülállóként kezelték, és őt is. Loki úgy érezte, Emily valami megfoghatatlan okból törődik vele. Talán csak ilyen a természete, de ez akkor is különlegessé tette a mágus szemében.

A lány valóban törődött Loki-val, de maga sem tudta pontosan miért. Talán mert megsajnálta az igazságtalan előélete miatt, talán mert Loki is segített már neki néhányszor. Talán azért, mert ő legszívesebben mindenki mással törődött volna, de talán csak azért, mert törődni akart. Mert úgy érezte, Loki-nak szüksége van rá, valakire, aki megérti, és ő önző módon nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Boldoggá tette, hogy fontosnak érezhette magát, akár csak Loki-t is.

- Most pedig, jöjjön a következő! – utasította Loki.

Emily visszaemlékezett, hogy szokott tüzet gyújtani. Ekkor általában átérzi az erőt, majd kinyújtja a kezét, koncentrál... és semmi. Lenézett a vízre, de ott még a legkisebb szikra sem volt felfedezhető. Újból próbálkozott, de megint nem sikerült. Érezte, hogy az erő a kezébe áramlik, de a víz csak nem engedte, hogy kigyúljon a tűz. Loki a harmadik sikertelen próbálkozás után megkönyörült az egyre nyugtalanabb lányon.

- Ne idegeskedj! – kérte Emily-t.

- Könnyű azt mondani. Nem te égsz be egy viking mítosz előtt...

Loki elvigyorodott, de utána határozottan folytatta.

- Komolyan beszéltem! Higgadj le! Az érzelmeknek nincs helye! - Emily fájdalmasan sóhajtott. – Még nem tökéletes...

- Nem értem, miért nem sikerül – rázta a fejét. – Eddig olyan könnyen ment minden, most meg...

- Mert elkezdtél kételkedni. Új módon kell hozzáfognod, ez ijesztő lehet. De vedd ezt is gyakorlásnak. Zárd ki a félelmet, és képzeld el, hogy sikerül!

- Én nem félek. Miért tenném? – ellenkezett a lány, de hiába.

- Önmagadnak minek hazudsz? – nézett rá Loki jelentőségteljesen. – Ez nem szégyen, bevallhatod. – A hangja most már valamivel megértőbb és melegebb volt. Emily bele is remegett egy kicsit.

- Igazad van. Félek... – sóhajtotta, és elnézett a távolba.

- Mitől félsz? – kérdezte Loki, és közelebb lépett a lányhoz, a lány mögé. Izmos mellkasa szinte már Emily hátához ért. A lányt meglepte a közelsége, de egyúttal valamivel több biztonságot is adott.

- Attól, hogy nem sikerül..., hogy elvesztem az irányítást, ...hogy valakinek baja esik...

- Jól van – Loki tett egy utolsó lépést a lány felé, és amikor a mellkasa végleg Emily-hez simult, akkor a lány meztelen vállaira tette a kezét, és bátorítóan kicsit megszorította azokat. Emily újból megremegett, de ez már amolyan meleg remegés volt. – Koncentrálj a félelmedre – kérte lányt. – Éld át egy pillanatra.

Emily nem értette, miért kéri most Loki mégis arra, hogy érezzen, de nem agyalt sokat a dolgon. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a mágus érti a dolgát, így azt tette, amit mond. Hitt benne, hogy Loki segíthet neki. Átadta magát a félelemnek, ami elég kellemetlen volt, a gyomra összehúzódott az érzéstől.

- Megvan? – kérdezett rá Loki.

- Meg – bólintott Emily, némi fájdalommal a hangjában.

- Most pedig felejtsd el!

- Ezt nem értem!

- A fájdalmat is legyőzted a központban, akkor ez is menni fog! Néha könnyebb, ha előbb kiismerjük a dolgot, amit el akarunk kerülni, nemde?

- Mit kell tennem?

- Csak ne törődj vele! Koncentrálj a tűzre! – Emily újból nagy levegőt vett. – Még ma!

Emily-nek végre sikerült elnéznie a félelem mellett, eltűrte, ahogy akkor a fájdalmat is, de mégsem jött a kívánt hatás. Hiába erőlködött, a tűz csak nem égett.

- Mit csinálok rosszul? – fordult hátra Loki-hoz.

- Nem érzel – jelentette ki a férfi. – Nem érzed az energiát, amit a tűznek adnál, így nincs miből fellángolnia. Ha nem érzed, nem is alakíthatod át. – Loki ekkor végigsimított a lány jobb kezén, miközben előre emelte azt, mintha az irányításban akarna segíteni. – Csak hunyd le a szemed, és...

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy zárjam ki az érzelmeket?! – replikázott a lány.

- Az érzelmeket, nem az érzékelést! Ez utóbbi elengedhetetlen. Érzelemmentesen, de érzéssel kell varázsolnod! – okította Loki.

- Az nem ugyan az?!

- Koránt sem. Érezned kell...a környezeted, a saját erőd, a varázslatot, a lehetőséget, a biztosságot, és ami a legfontosabb, a természetet, amiből az energiát nyered! De nem a saját problémáidat, nem a lelked nyugtalanságát. Érezd a külvilágod, érezd önmagadat benne, azt, hogy képes vagy rá, de ne adj utat az érzelmeknek, amik elborítják az elméd...

- Nem hiszem, hogy képes vagyok rá. Ennyi dologra koncentrálni egyszerre...

- Csak egy dologra kell koncentrálnod. Az érzékelést a tested végzi, csak hagynod kell neki. Te csak az elmédre figyelj!

- Értem...azt hiszem.

- Akkor, még egyszer! Gyerünk!

- Próbálom... – nyögte a lány.

- Ne erőből! Itt kezdődik a probléma. Érzésből, ahogy mondtam! – Loki kicsit erősebbre fogta a lány karját. - Érezd a tüzet! Képzeld el, ahogy ég, ahogy világít. Lobog és melegíti a kezed... Csináld!

- Nem megy! Nincs elég erőm!

- Pont most mondtam, hogy ne erőből! Ne a saját erődből, mert az nem végtelen. Nem hiába csináljuk a parton. Használd a tenger energiáját. És a szélét. Ezért mondtam, hogy érezned kell. Érezd őket. Alakítsd át, és használd fel saját kedved szerint!

Emily újból nagy levegőt vett, és kicsit megmozgatta a kezeit. Loki még mindig érezte rajta a bizonytalanságot. De talán elmulaszthatná valahogy...

- Menni fog. Képes vagy rá! – suttogta a lány fülébe áthatóan. Ebben a dologban jó volt, és a várt hatás sem maradt el. Emily-nek sokat jelentett, hogy a férfi, aki alig egy napja ismeri, így vélekedik.

- Képes...vagyok...rá – suttogta Emily maga elé, miközben elképzelte a tüzet.

Hagyta, hogy a szél átjárja, és a hullámok elérjék a lábát. Lehunyta a szemét, és elképzelte, ahogy az energiájukat tűzzé alakítja, a tűz pedig kigyúl a habok közül, és meleget és fényt áraszt magából... És megérezte: a meleget, ami már-már égeti a kezét, a világosságot, ami még csukott pillái közül is érzékelhető volt... Talán sikerült?

- Emily! Ennyi már bőven elég lesz! – Hallotta meg Loki hangját. Hirtelen úgy meglepődött, hogy megdermedt. – Emily! Nyisd ki a szemed! – kérlelte tovább Loki. A meleg ekkor már a lány arcát nyaldosta. - Emily ekkor kinyitotta a szemét, és... – Ne ijedj meg!

De már késő volt. Emily megrettent a tőle alig húsz centire lévő, a vízből méteres lángoszlopként kiemelkedő, élénk tűzre. A lángok viszont ekkor megremegtek, és még magasabbra nőve szabálytalan alakot vettek fel. Félő volt, hogy elérik a partot, és akkor... Emily próbálta megállítani, de egyre jobban kétségbe esett, így a tűz csak tovább növekedett.

- Mi történik? – kiáltotta a lány. Arra is csak most jött rá, hogy Loki menet közben elengedte a karját.

- Nem figyeltél a pontosságra. Nem csak a hely, és a minőség, a mennyiség is fontos. Soha ne vidd túlzásba, csak épp annyira, amennyire szükséges – magyarázta Loki. Ő nem mutatta, hogy kicsit is aggódna a lehetséges veszélytől.

- De miért nő tovább?

- Csak annyira nő, amennyire a kétségbeesésed. Erről beszéltem neked az előbb. Utat engedtél egy érzelmeidnek, és ez lett a vége...

- Meg tudod állítani? – kérdezte Emily reménykedve.

- Neked kell megállítanod! – jelentette ki Loki határozottan. Emily ekkor hátrált volna pár lépést, de Loki nem engedte. Szorosan állt mögötte. – Ha elmenekülsz, vége. Sosem tanulod meg.

Emily karja már remegett a levegőben, de nem merte leereszteni. Ha megteszi a tűz lehet, hogy nem szűnik meg, hanem teljesen elszabadul. Ellen kell állnia a félelemnek. Nem törődni vele... Már épp feladta volna, amikor eszébe jutott.

Hiszen idáig sosem adta fel, még Loki-nak is erről beszélt a szobában. A fegyverszünet talán elpuhította volna? Nem lehet! Nem adhatja fel! Phil sem tenné a helyében! Ő hisz benne, mindig is azt tette. Akkor épp itt az ideje, hogy a kitartás mellett elkezdjen hinni a céljaiban. Kezdetnek abban, hogy igenis képes irányítani a saját erejét, a gondolatait.

- Gyerünk, most! – hallotta Loki erőteljes hangját a háta mögül, mégis mintha nagyon távolról szólt volna.

Emily elképzelte, ahogy tűz alábbhagy, képzeletben elvett az energiájából, de most nem hunyta le a szemeit. Kissé összeszorította a kezét, és... Loki-nak megint igaza lett. A tűz immár csak minimumon égett, de folyamatosan lüktetett.

- Szép – jegyezte meg Loki dicséretnek szánva. – Most pedig, menj tovább! – Emily magabiztosan előrébb nyújtotta a kezét. – Csak finoman! Figyelj oda a folyamatosságra.

A tűz elindult az ág felé, és bár nem olyan szabályos egyenes vonalban, mint Loki-nál, de elég hamar elérte az ágat. A pálma meg is gyulladt rendesen, Emily közbenjárásának hála. A lány ekkor elengedte a tüzet, így az már csak a pálmán égett, amit a varázslat tartott vízmentesen. A nap már ekkorra félig lebukott a horizont alá.

- Sikerült! Megcsináltam – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Ez csak természetes, hiszen én tanítottalak – jelentette ki Loki, és utolsót szorítva a lány vállán, elengedte Emily-t, és kicsit eltávolodott tőle.

- Azért ez még elég kevés – cukkolta a lány, de Loki sem maradt adós a válasszal.

- Bemelegítésnek pont elég.

- Bemelegítés, hm... Várom, mi lesz legközelebb?

- Először talán fejezd be a mostanit – emlékeztette Loki. – Oltsd el a tüzet. Mindjárt lemegy a nap, és akkor másoknak is fel fog tűnni, azt meg ugye nem akarjuk?

- Maradjunk a diszkrációnál – értett egyet a lány. Más sem hiányzik, neki, mint hogy kihívják rájuk a hatóságokat. Loki ekkor jelentőségteljesen elnézett a lángoló pálmaág irányába.

- Egyet értek! Rajta! – Emily viszont most is hezitált egy kicsit, hogy miképpen tudja a leggyorsabban eloltani a tüzet. Az vízállóvá tette szóval a legegyszerűbb az lesz, ha egyszerűen elveszi az energiáját... – Mi lesz azzal a diszkrációval? – türelmetlenkedett Loki.

- Hmm... Valaki engedett az érzelmeinek – gúnyolódott a lány játékosan.

- Csak a szükséges elővigyázatosságomnak. Végezd be!

Emily összezárta a kezét, mintha egy legyet kapott volna el éppen, a tűz pedig azonnal kialudt. A helyén még csak füst sem gomolygott, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Loki elégedetten nyugtázta magában tanítói képességeit.

- Mi a következő? – nézett Emily újult lelkesedéssel a mágusra.

- Mára ennyi elég is. Néhány perc, és lemegy a nap. Nem akarod befejezni azt a sétát? – vetette fel Loki.

- Mi van, máris meguntad a tanítást?

- Szó se róla! Csak nem akarom elsietni. Van elég gondolkodni valód holnapig.

- Ez igaz! Menjünk! – karolta át Loki bal karját a lány, és vidáman elindult vele a bungalójukkal ellentétes irányba.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy semmi romantika? – vonta kérdőre a lányt Loki.

- Ez nem is romantikus – védekezett Emily, de a világért nem engedte volna el a karját, amibe olyan kellemes volt belekapaszkodni.

Loki ráhagyta, és most követte a lányt, amerre menni akart. Szürkületig sétálgattak a homokban, miközben Emily úgy döntött, hogy az élete kevésbé drámai részeit is megosztja Loki-val. Mondott pár szót a Tony-val való bulizásokról és kalandokról, persze az alsóneműs részt még mindig kihagyta, majd a részeg baseball meccsekről, nagy „családi" veszekedésekről Phil-lel, és hasonló dolgokról. Loki érdekesnek, néha viccesnek találta. Egyszer viszont különösen jól nevetett egy bizonyos történeten.

Emily ebben órákig győzködte a főnökét, hogy Stark-nál élet-halál kérdése a kényszerszabadság, hogy segíthessen neki a laborban, amikor viszont megérkezik a toronyba, rá kell jönnie, hogy a milliomos „kicsit" füllentett neki, és beszervezett egy komplett night klubot a nappaliba. Phil viszont ezúttal a kelleténél nagyobb gyanút fogott rájuk, így utánuk ment. Amikor viszont az üzleti útról a vártnál korábban megérkező Pepper-rel együtt váratlan vendégként beléptek a nappaliba...

Loki el tudta képzelni a jelenetet, amint Emily és Stark hiányos öltözékben rázzák, néhány üveg vodka, whiskey és számos agyonsminkelt playboy-lány társaságában, a romokban álló szoba közepén, meglehetősen elborult elmeállapotban, épp felordítanak egy régi rock szám refrénjére, amikor Phil és Pepper meglátják őket, és... Tony benyögi, hogy: „Pont jókor jöttök, hogy megünnepeljük a legújabb fejlesztésemet..." Természetesen egyikük sem hitt neki, már csak Emily rémült arca miatt sem.

- Mégis mit gondolt? – csodálkozott Loki.

- Részeg volt – védte Emily Tony-t. – Hirtelen ötlet volt.

- Elég nevetséges ötlet...

- Nálatok nem szoktak részegen bulizni? – kérdezte a lány.

- Hogy szoktak-e...?! – emelte fel a hangját Loki a hatás kedvéért. – Ha Thor és a bandája inni kezdenek, akkor tőlük zeng a palota..., és persze recsegnek az asztalok, törnek a deszkák...

Így Loki is elmesélte a lánynak, hogyan is mulatnak odahaza a férfiak. Az izomagyú mamlaszok, akiknél Loki szerint még egy tyúknak is több esze van. Emily ettől függetlenül szórakoztatónak találta a történetet, sőt helyesnek, hogy a részegen dulakodó, erejüket próbára tévő férfiakat itt nem letartóztatják, hanem biztatják. Az ottani szolgálólányok nem unatkozhatnak, az biztos.

- Nos ennyit Asgardról – fejezte be Loki. Fura volt a történtek után még midig úgy beszélnie Asgardról, mint korábban, mint az otthonáról, de valamiért kellemes is. Nosztalgikus. És ezt szintén a lánynak köszönhette. Még egy ok, amiért ez a halandó különleges volt a számára.

- Mesélj még! – kérte Emily. Ekkorra már besötétedett, és közel jártak a kertjükhöz. A fák között haladtak.

- Később, talán – utasította el Loki, mint a gonosz mesélő, aki mindig csak egy fél mesét mond egyszerre, és másik felét a következő napra tartogatja.

- Ó, ne csináld már! Pont most, amikor már annyira felcsigáztál?!

- Valóban ennyire érdekes lenne?

- Ahogy te látod Asgardot, az sokkal izgalmasabb és szórakoztatóbb, mint ahogy Thor beszélt róla – magyarázta Emily.

- Hagy találjam ki! „Az örök birodalom, a hősök hazája, ahol a kilenc világ védelmezői..." – gúnyolódott Loki.

- Ó, hagyd abba! – nevette a lány. – Csak vicces, ahogy lenézik a mágiádat, és mégis mindig ők húzzák a rövidebbet, mert túljársz az eszükön.

- Azért általában nem hagyták annyiban... – emlékeztette Loki.

- De te sem!

- Úgy gondolod?

- Úgy gondolom – vágta rá Emily. – Valahogy mindig visszavágtál a becsületedért, nem? Ésszel és nem erővel?

- Úgy beszélsz rólam, mint a kedvenc mesefigurádról – jegyezte meg Loki. Azt nem lehetett tudni, hogy ezt negatívan vagy pozitívan értette.

- Mert, ahogy te mesélsz történeteket, azt egyszerűen csak jó hallgatni. Nem túl szubjektív, de mégis kellő mértékben, és érdekes, és fordulatos... Nem mondták még neked?

- Jól van, majd mondok még esetleg pár történetet – adta be Loki a derekát, jót mosolyogva Emily gyermeki lelkesedésén. Ő csak sejthette, milyen lehet először hallani más világokról, mert ő már gyerekkora óta tisztában volt az univerzummal.

- Jaj, de jó! – lelkendezett Emily, majd egy mellettük elsuhanó denevér hatására közelebb húzódott Loki-hoz. A szigeteken számos denevér élt a pálmák koronájában, és természetesen estefelé jöttek elő vadászni.

- Már tudom is, melyik rémtörténetet szánom neked... – vigyorgott Loki ravaszul.

- Állok elébe! – tettetett Emily magabiztosságot.

- De nem most! – jelentette ki Loki. Ekkorra visszaértek a kis házikójukhoz.

- Miért nem?

- Mikor van itt vacsora? – kérdezte a mágus. – Éhen halok...

- Férfiak... – sóhajtotta Emily fájdalmasan, és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Én nem ezt kérdeztem! – akadékosodott Loki.

Emily ekkor felkapcsolta a villanyt és felnézett a faliórára. Este hét volt, itt a szigeten hat után sötétedett. Mivel a sziget közel az egyenlítő mentén fekszik, így majdnem tizenkét óráig van éjszaka, és ugyan ennyi ideig nappal. Hattól hatig.

- Fél óra múlva, kilencig tart – mondta Emily „készségesen". – Svédasztalos.

- Az mit jelent? – lépett be Loki is a szobába.

- Azt hittem, te midgardi szakértő vagy... – kotorászott Emily a táskájában a megfelelő fehérnemű után.

- Mindent én sem tudhatok.

- Majd meglátod – mondta Emily ravaszul, és eltűnt a fürdőben.

Loki lehuppant az ágyra. Miért nem tudnak a nők soha egyértelmű választ adni?!

...


	36. Chapter 32

_Sziasztok!_

_A mostani fejezet három, egymáshoz leginkább csak a cím által összefüggő részből fog állni, Loki/Emily, Steve/Lola, illetve Thor/Phil/OC párosítással. Remélem tetszeni fog. ELkezdek nlhány új szálat is, de azok valószínűleg nem bontakoznak ki még most. Jön a suli, és nincs már sok időm írni._

_Egy nevet a The Secret Circle-ből vettem kölcsön, mert nagyon ószínűleg nem csak abban lézezik, de azért gondoltam, szólok, ha valakinek feltűnne, és zavarná._

_april45_

* * *

**Egy esély az egymásra találásra...**

- Elkészülsz még ma?! – kiáltotta Loki a fürdőszoba felé húsz perc múlva. A víz azóta folyamatosan folyt, és a férfi kezdett azon aggódni, hogy a lány már talán feloldódott benne. Na meg, hogy elkésnek a vacsoráról.

Tíz másodperc múltán kivágódott az ajtó, és kilépett rajta Emily, egy szál törülközőben, nedves hajjal. Ez a lány tudta, hogy hozza kellemetlen helyzetbe a mágust.

- Kész vagyok...a zuhanyzással – mondta a lány, és Loki-hoz sétált, aki megint a plafont bámulta.

- Végre valahára – sóhajtotta Loki.

- Most meg mi van? Már törülközőben sem fogsz rám nézni?! Ez több mint a bikini!

- Csak megszokás – védekezett a férfi, és a lány szemébe nézett. – Igyekezz! Öltözz!

- Jó, te pedig mehetsz!

- Hova?

- Zuhanyozni!

- Minek?

- Ez most ugye csak egy vicc volt?!

- Nem annak szántam. Minek, ha már fürödtünk? Sosem értettem a halandókat...

- Már pedig én nem fogok előtted öltözni! – kötötte ki a lány.

- Majd elfordulok, ahogy szoktam – ajánlotta fel Loki.

- Persze, hogy a tükörből nézz?!

- Nem tenném...

- Hát persze, el is hiszem... – ironizált Emily, és a fürdő felé tolta-vonszolta a férfit. – Ha nincs zuhany, nincs vacsora!

- Ki mondja? – incselkedett Loki.

- Én mondom! – vágta rá a lány, és belökte Loki-t a fürdő ajtaján.

- Nincs is más ruhám, amit átvehetnék – ellenkezett a fekete.

- Majd adok egy pólót. Van egy nagy, amit hálóingnek használok. Még Tony-val kaptuk egy sörfesztiválon... – magyarázta a lány.

Loki nagyot sóhajtott, és becsukta az ajtót. Ez a lány kezdett az idegeire menni az ostoba halandó szabályaival. Na, mindegy, így legalább a kedvében jár. Ez valamiért most fontos volt a számára. Emily néha fárasztó és gyerekes, de egyébként egész jó társaság. A megértés és jóindulat, amit kínál, amire neki most a legnagyobb szüksége van, az pedig tökéletesen megéri ezt a pár szabályt. Nem értette, később már nem is próbálta megérteni, hogy miért, csak szerette volna ezt a halandót minél közelebb tudni magához.

...

Mire Loki végzett, és szintén egy szál törülközőben lépett ki a fürdőből, ami természetesen szabadon hagyta izmos felsőtestét, már Emily is elkészült, nagyjából. Épp hullámos haját tűzte fel egy csattal a tarkójára. Egy bordó alapon fekete, narancssárga, krémszínű és piros indiánmintás, nyakba kötős, térd fölé érő ruhát viselt, ami remekül kiemelte formás alakját. Loki megtorpant egy pillanatra, de Emily is, amikor ránézett.

- Nagyszerűen nézel ki! – csúszott ki Loki száján az elnyomni próbált bók.

Emily szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Te sem nézel ki rosszul – válaszolta. – Szerintem, ha még mindig azt akarod, hogy a halandók istenítsenek, akkor ne is vegyél fel pólót... – javasolta a lány, már-már kuncogva.

- Ez...egy remek ötlet! – jelentette ki Loki nagyot bólintva. – De az a helyzet, hogy az elmúlt napok fényében letettem a világuralomról.

- Milyen kár – „sopánkodott Emily.

- Hát ez van.

- Sok fiatal lányt fosztasz meg a boldogságtól.

- Magamat pedig a kellemetlenségtől. Hol van már az a póló?

- Azonnal... – kuncogott Emily. Tetszett neki, hogy Loki-nak mindenre van egy jó válasza. És valóban lélegzetelállítóan nézett ki. – Tessék – nyújtott át egy élénkpiros, XL-es pólót, amin fekete-fehér felirat hirdette, hogy „Oktoberfest, Long Island". Loki kelletlenül nyúlt a pólóért.

- Ebben úgy festek majd, mint egy díszvirág – nyafogott. – Nincs valami kevésbé feltűnő színű?

Emily megrázta a fejét.

- Majd holnap reggel veszünk neked pár normális ruhát.

- Inkább mond azt, hogy pár nevetséges midgardi szerelést...

- Most kell, vagy sem?

- Kell – vette el Loki a pólót. Leemelte a nadrágját a kanapéról, majd érdeklődve nézett vissza a lányra. – Maradsz a műsorra? – vigyorgott. – Gondolom nálatok ebben a korban – kihangsúlyozta az „ebben a korban"-t – már ez is normálisnak számít...

- Azért talán mégsem – kapta el a fejét Emily, és kiviharzott a fürdőbe, befejezni a sminkjét.

- Hm... – merengett el Loki, és elkezdett felöltözni.

...

A vacsora egy tágas, narancsos árnyalatú csempékkel lerakott, oldalról nyitott helyiségben volt, aminek a tetejét fagerendák tartották, és alacsony fakorlát választotta el a természettől. Az étkezőhely ugyanis a part mellett helyezkedett el, így vacsora közben, aki a megfelelő oldalra ül, annak akár a hullámzó tengerben és csillagokban is lehetett gyönyörködnie. Emily-ék egy ilyen asztalt kaptak.

Loki végre rájött, hogy mi is az a svédasztalos menü, és mindketten dugig ették magukat a csodás fogásokkal. Az ital nem tartozott a vacsorához, így kértek egy üveg bort, természetesen Tony számlájára. Evés közben természetesen folytatták a csevegést az ételről, a helyről, és mindenféle jelentéktelen dologról, mint például az Asgardi nők öltözködése, vagy, hogy miért szeretnek a férfiak vadászni.

A beszélgetés miatt végig maradtak, és az utolsók között távoztak kilenc után. Emily ekkor egy hirdetésre lett figyelmes. „Rája etetés a dokkoknál minden este 9 órától. Cápa etetés 10 órától az olasz étteremnél." Loki rosszat sejtve nézett a lányra.

- Ugye nem akarsz elmenni? – kérdezte Emily-t reménykedve. Ez annyira kicsinyes midgardi dolognak tűnt.

- Dehogynem! – vágta rá a lány határozottan.

- Azonnal sikoltasz, ha meglátsz egy ilyen élőlényt. Hogy etetnéd akkor?! – akadékoskodott Loki.

- Ha nem akarsz, ne gyere! – vont vállat Emily, és sértődötten elindult a sziget másik oldala felé, a dokkokhoz.

- Hé, várj! – sietett utána a férfi.

- Akkor jössz? – nézett rá Emily reménykedve.

- Nincs sok kedvem hozzá, de... Mégsem hagyhatom, hogy jelenetet rendezz, nem?

- Nem fogok! – fogadkozott a lány.

- Meglátjuk – sóhajtotta Loki.

- Mondj egy történetet – kérte a lány Loki-t útközben. Sokáig kellett kérlelnie, de Loki végül, megelégelve a lány könyörgését beadta a derekát. Mire odaértek a kis mólóhoz, Emily már jól ismerte az elfek és éjelfek közötti évszázados szembenállás kialakulását.

A móló előtt a turisták, egy szakértő felügyeletével, nyers haldarabokkal etethették a rájákat a sekélyesben. A ráják feketék, pöttyösek illetve homokszínűek voltak, és legalább negyven centi átmérőjűek, néha hozzáértek az emberek csupasz lábszárához.

- Olyanok, mint egy felfordított úszó mélytányér – jegyezte meg Loki, mialatt közelebb mentek a vízhez.

- Szerintem aranyosak – mondta Emily lelkesen. – És ami azt illeti, tányér méteres farokkal. – Ekkor elindult a halas vödör felé.

- És a farok végén mérgező tüske van – replikázott Loki. – Biztos vagy te ebben?

- Ja, persze – vont vállat Emily. Kicsit félt, de úgy érezte, egy ilyen alkalmat nem hagyhat ki. Végül is minden turista ezt csinálja.

- Már nappal is szereztél egy tüskét, ez meg halálos is lehet – aggodalmaskodott a fekete tovább.

- Csak nem beijedtél egy kis rájától? – viccelődött Emily, és maroknyi hallal a kezében elindult a tenger és a tömeg felé. Most az sem zavarta, hogy büdös, nyers haldarabokat markol éppen...

- Vagy harminc óriás rája – helyesbített Loki. – És téged féltelek – sóhajtotta, majd elindult a lány után.

- Ó, ez kedves – mosolygott Emily, és belépett a vízbe. Loki vállat vont, és követte.

- Na, mi lesz? Nem hívsz ide egyet? – kérdezte a férfi, kis idő bámészkodás után. Emily ekkor jött rá, hogy talán mégsem olyan bátor, mint hitte.

- Előbb te!

- Most hülyéskedsz?!

- Kérlek...

- Ez nevetséges – rázta a fejét Loki, de ekkor Emily a kezébe nyomott egy adag halat. Loki elfintorodott. – Komolyan?

- Légyszi! – kérlelte tovább a lány.

- Ha megteszem, akkor megyünk? – ajánlott üzletet Loki. Emily hevesen bólogatott. – Jó. De vigyázz, nehogy megszúrjon a farkával!

- Persze – lelkendezett a lány.

Loki ekkor körülnézett, hogyan is csinálják ezt a halandók. Lehajolnak, és beleteszik a halat a vízbe, egy rája pedig előbb-utóbb odaúszik hozzájuk. És már jön is. Egy megtermett, fekete alapon halványan világosszürke pöttyös példány, az átmérője lehet vagy egy méter húsz centi. Emily hátrálni készült, de Loki szabad kezével megfogta a csuklóját, és nem engedte.

- Utána meg azt fogod kérni, hogy csináljam még egyszer! – figyelmeztette a lányt.

- Igazad van – sóhajtotta a lány szaggatottan, és visszalépett.

A rája ekkorra odaért, és elvette Loki kezéből a halat. A férfit eddig nem nagyon érintette meg az állat etetősdi, de amikor a tenyerén megérezte a rája selymes bőrét, és csiklandozó száját, amint beszippantja az ételt, valami megmozdult benne. Egyszerűen aranyosnak találta. Persze veszélyesnek, de izgalmasnak is egyben. Mint Asgardban régen, amikor szülei kérése ellenére a farkasokkal játszott...

Loki a hasi része után a rája tetejét is megérintette. Az már nem volt selymes, sokkal inkább durva, kissé göcsörtös és gumiszerű. _Érdekes..._ Elmosolyodva nézett fel Emily-re. A lány még mindig hezitált, hogy megérintse-e, avagy sem.

- Gyere, fogd meg! – kérte Loki. – Egészen szokatlan a bőre.

- Nem is tudom...

- Ne légy már ilyen ijedős! A farka a másik oldalon van! – Loki ekkor új kedvenc rájája felé húzta a lán kezét. Emily végül engedett, és kicsit megremegett, amikor tenyere a hideg, kemény bőrhöz ért.

- Ez...fura – nyögte ki végül. Loki elvigyorodott.

- Kivételes egy midgardi lény, az biztos. Szelíden eszik a kezünkből, de a másik végén halálos fegyvert hordoz.

Emily bólintott, és felállt. Neki ennyi elég is volt. Viszont Loki úgy tűnt, jobban odavolt a dologért, mint számított.

- Add neki oda a halat – javasolta a lánynak, - mert készül elmenni. Emily sóhajtott. Most vagy soha! – Gyerünk! – sürgette Loki.

Emily újból lehajolt, és a vízbe tette a halas kezét. Majdnem ki is húzta, de Loki megfogta a kezét, és bent tartotta. Félelmetes volt, ahogy a rája kikapja a kezéből a darabokat, de egyben vicces is. Emily elnevette magát.

- Olyan...sima az alja – jelentette ki végül. Loki bólintott.

- Csináljuk megint!

Még jó ideig szórakoztak a rájákkal, néhányszor elég közel kerültek a farkuk végéhez is. Ilyenkor általában Loki rántotta félre az elkalandozott lányt, nehogy még a végén meg kelljen utálnia ezeket a teremtményeket. Végül a felügyelő kitessékelte az embereket a vízből mondván, hogy ennyi volt mára. A legtöbben ekkor elindultak a tíz-tizenöt perc sétára lévő olasz étteremhez, ahol a cápaetetés volt meghirdetve.

Loki és Emily immár egyetértően döntöttek úgy, hogy oda is elmennek. Útközben azért Emily megjegyezte, hogy reméli, a cápákat nem kézből etetik majd, Loki pedig erre rávágta, hogy ő ugyan megpróbálná azt is. Halhatatlan mágusként persze neki kevesebb félnivalója volt, mint egy egyszerű halandónak. A csupán enyhén kivilágított, pálmaerdővel szegélyezett úton még néhány denevér is meglátogatta őket, minek Emily ugrándozása és Loki jóízű nevetése lett a vége.

...

Az olasz étterem vagy hatvan méterre lehetett a parttól, faoszlopokra építve a vízen. Hozzá két, párhuzamos stég vezetett, amelyek külső oldalán a víz fölé épített bungalók sorakoztak, belül pedig egy ovális alakú lagúnarészt zártak közre. Az étterem az ovális csúcsán volt, ott, ahol a vízszint két méterre is lehetett a stég szintjétől.

Az étterem teraszáról dobálták a halakat a vízbe, ahol a homokszínű, sárga cápák összegyűltek. Még néhány rája is betolakodott, és kiágaskodva a vízből versenyeztek a cápákkal a halakért. Loki-ék leültek egyik oldalt a stégre, és sokak példáját követve lábukat a víz fölé lógatva figyelték az alattuk elúszó tengeri lényeket. A világítás szinte üvegszerűen átlátszóvá varázsolta a vizet.

- Miből tudják ezek az állatok, hogy ide kell jönniük? – csodálkozott Loki.

- Biztosan ideszoktatták őket – találgatott Emily.

Az etetés addig tartott, amíg volt hal, tehát körülbelül tíz percig, mert sokan dobálták egyszerre. Emily fel-felnevetett a csapkodó, kiágaskodó rájákra, és néha Loki is elmosolyodott. Még tovább is maradtak, mint a tömeg, figyelve a lassan elúszó cápák raját és az eloszló tömeget, élvezve a már kissé hűvös, tengeri szellőt, és a mesés lagúna közelségét. Még a majdnem telihold is fehéren ragyogott az égen, megvilágítva, és jól kivehetőveé téve, a hullámzó-gomolygó sötétszürke óceánt és világosszürke felhőkkel díszített, sötétkék eget maga körül.

Egy kicsit mindketten hihetetlennek tartották a szituációt, és nem csak a kivételes környezet miatt. Loki azért, mert Loki létére egy gyönyörű, szinte mesébe illő szigeten ül a lagúna fölött, a holdat bámulva, egy kivételes személy társaságában, egy halandó társaságában, akit valamiért kedvel. Mindezt azután, hogy egy napja még majdnem a pusztulás szélére sodorta ezt a világot, amiért mellesleg kár lett volna, ahogy így elnézi. Azután, hogy a sötét világban megjárta a poklot, megküzdött a bátyjával, és most mégis, talán már nem sokáig, de a paradicsomban érezheti magát. És az a lány, akivel osztozik ezen az a lány, akivel egy napja még halálos ellenségek voltak. Loki kénytelen volt elmosolyodni ezen a valóságnak tűnő képtelenségen.

Emily azon csodálkozott, hogy azzal a férfival romantikázik éppen egy trópusi szigeten, már ha ezt romantikának lehet nevezni, aki a legnagyobb ellensége kellene, hogy legyen. Aki nem rég még gonosz, kegyetlen, aljas lázadónak tűnt a számára, a Bosszúállók számára, mégis most akár még barátjának is fogadná, esetleg annál többnek. Nemrég még kirázta a hideg tőle, most a meleg járja át, ha a közelében lehet. Loki már nem úgy tűnt, mint aki meg akarná ölni, vagy kihasználni, sokkal inkább úgy, mint aki meg akarja védeni. Emily nem értette, mivel érdemelte ki ezt, de jó érzéssel töltötte el. Néha elbizonytalanította, de boldoggá tette, hogy egyszerre két álma is valóra vált. Maga mellé állította Loki-t, és álmai szigetén lehet egy férfival, akit mostanra nagyon megkedvelt.

- Ez...hihetetlen! – sóhajtotta végül Emily, hangot adva gondolatainak.

- Nos, ebben egyet értünk – értett egyet Loki, hálás, zöld szemeivel a lányra nézve.

- Talán indulnunk kéne... – vetette fel a lány, és feltápászkodott.

- Még van itt pár cápa – magyarázta Loki.

- Na, gyere, te vadállat-rajongó! – cukkolta Emily, és kezet nyújtott neki. Loki nagy nehézkesen elfogadta, és hagyta, hogy a lány felsegítse.

- Csupán érdekesnek találom őket – védekezett Loki, miközben elindultak a stégen vissza a part felé. A hold ezüstös fénye jól megvilágította a deszkákat előttük, és az alattuk csillogó víz felszínét. – Az Asgardi tenger még nappal is sötét, és zavaros. Nem látni az aljára, mert nagyon mély, és a halakat is csak kifogás után lehet szemügyre venni...

- Jól van, felfogtam – sóhajtotta Emily.

- A cápák érdekesek.

- Amíg meg nem esznek.

- Azzal csak még izgalmasabb lenne a dolog – vigyorgott Loki.

- Ha téged esznek meg, akkor talán – vágott vissza Emily.

- Miért nem ugrunk akkor egyből mindketten a vízbe, és akkor meglátjuk, melyikünket eszik meg először? – vetette fel Loki. Átkarolta a lányt, és közelebb húzódott hozzá. Emily meglepődött, de hálásan karolta vissza a férfit, és simult hozzá meleg oldalához.

- Csak utánad! – válaszolta a lány a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- Hölgyeké az elsőbbség – ellenkezett Loki.

Elnevették magukat, és megtették az utolsó húsz métert a partig. Aki kinézett egy vízi bungaló ablakán, az könnyen azt hihette, hogy egy boldog párt lát elsétálni az ajtaja előtt. Senki sem sejtette volna, hogy két mágiát használó személyt lát, egy nem hétköznapi halandót, és egy északi legendát, akik alig két napja ismerik egymást, és nemrég még halálos ellenségek voltak. Nem, Loki és Emily minden gondjukat és felelősségüket félredobva sétáltak a holdfényben, élvezve a másik jelenlétét.

...

Visszamehettek volna a szobába, de még egyiken sem voltak fáradtak, így valami elfoglaltság után néztek. Megint átsétáltak a szigeten, mert a szemközti, északi parton volt egy internetkávézó, ami egész éjjel nyitva volt. Persze nem netezni mentek, de kiültek az egyik homokba állított asztalhoz, és rendeltek két koktélt, majd beszélgetni kezdtek. Halk popzene ment a háttérben, ami több hangszóróból szólt a vendégek szórakoztatására. Loki mondott még egy történetet egy csatáról, amiben ő, Thor és bandája a hegyi trollokkal harcoltak, de utána Emily jött. Loki-t ugyan is nagyon érdekelte, milyen egy halandó gyerekkora.

Miután elfogyasztották a koktélt, elhagyták az asztalt, és a kávézótól nem messze, a parti homokba ültek le. Innen nézve a Hold még fényesebb és nagyobb volt, a zene pedig még mindig elért hozzájuk. Emily tovább mesélt, de egy idő után a szavak sóhajokká váltak. Fáradtan dőlt neki Loki-nak, és hajtotta a vállára a fejét. Olyan végtelen volt ez az este...

Loki újból átkarolta a lányt, akinek már az érintése is boldoggá tette. Így bámulták tovább a partot nyaldosó hullámokat, illetve a homokba a holdfény hatására kimászó kisebb-nagyobb tarisznyarákokat. Amikor szél kicsit felerősödött, Emily megremegett, és közelebb bújt Loki-hoz. Elkélt volna már egy kardigán, de semmi pénzért nem törte volna meg ezt a pillanatot. A pillanatot, amikor még a holnap tudatában is, négy év múltán végre először elfeledhette minden aggodalmát, és fellélegezhetett.

Loki odaadóan vonta magához közelebb a lányt, és szintén a gondoktól felszabadultan simított végig párszor az oldalán, hogy kicsit felmelegítse.

...

- Mennünk kéne – szólalt meg Loki, amikor úgy vélte, Emily nemsokára elalszik a vállán.

- Aludjunk itt! – kérte a lány.

- Talán majd máskor. – Loki felállt, és felsegítette a lányt is. Emily morgott egyet, amiért a férfi így elrontotta a kellemes időtöltését.

- Ah.. – sóhajtotta sértődötten, kicsit kinyújtózva.

- Inkább ébrednél reggel rákokkal a hajadban? – kérdezett rá Loki.

- Szeretem a rákokat – vont vállat Emily.

Loki ekkor elindult jobbra a homokban. Mehettek volna a fák közötti járdán is, de mivel a hold megfelelő világosságot adott, így Loki úgy döntött, sétáljanak a parton.

- Én pedig nem szeretem őket...a testemen – fordult hátra a fekete. – De talán majd szerzek neked néhányat reggelre, az ágyadba – tette hozzá ravaszul.

- Inkább ne! – kiáltotta Emily, és utána sietett. Kinyújtotta a kezét a férfi felé, Loki pedig felemelte a karját, hogy átkarolja.

Újból egymásba fonódva sétáltak, és ez egyiküket sem hozta zavarba. Ha valaki megkérdezte volna, azonnal rávágták volna, hogy őközöttük bizony nincs semmi! És ezt is akarták hinni, hogy nincs semmi olyan, mert ha csak a vonzódás legkisebb töredéke is felmerül, azonnal kellemetlenül érezték volna magukat mindketten.

A kézfogás, egymás átkarolása és simogatása, még a csók is azonban valahogy belefért. Egyszerűen természetesnek tűnt, elfogadhatónak, és talán elengedhetetlennek is. Szükségük volt a másik közelségére ebben a mindkettejük számára meglehetősen új, és szokatlan helyzetben. Szükségük volt egy támaszra.

...

- Megérkeztünk – jelentette ki Loki, mikor a kertjükbe értek. Még nem mentek be rögtön, hanem megálltak a terasz előtt, a lámpafényben.

- Meg – sóhajtotta Emily, szint már félálomban, tele megkönnyebbüléssel. Ez az egész olyan volt, mint egy tündérmese. Tündérmese, aminek a vége valószínűleg kemény valósággá válik majd, ha felébred a Bosszúállók érkezésére, de most még nem akart felébredni. Ki akarta élvezni a mese végét.

- Semmi sem tart örökké – mondta Loki együtt érzően. – De most már tudom, hogy a rossz dolgok sem – tette hozzá. A lány kezeit fogta, Emily pedig mélyen a szemébe nézett. Tekintetéből szenvedély és kétség sugárzott, Loki-éból pedig vágy, arra vágyott, hogy szebbé tegye a lány estéjét.

- De bár ez most örökké tarthatna! – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Akkor sosem látnád újból a napfényes lagúnát, a fákat, a világot – emlékeztette Loki.

- Nem érdekelne... A hold is elég világos.

- De a Hold is lemegy egyszer. – Emily újat sóhajtott, Loki pedig folytatta. – A vég sosem létezik önmagában – magyarázta. – Ha valami véget ér, azzal valami új kezdődik el.

- Tudom, de...

- Talán rosszabb, de talán egyszer valami még jobb. Csak gondolj bele, mi mindent vesztenél, ha örökre egy pillanatban ragadnál.

- Szóval mit kéne tennem, ha a holnap gondolatától a hideg futkos a hátamon, és görcsbe rándul a gyomrom? – kérdezte tanácstalanul a férfit.

A fekete ekkor melegen nézett rá, és végigsimított a vállától kezdődően a lány meztelen karjain. Meleg érintése nyomán kellemes, izgató bizsergés futott végig a lányon.

- Csak nyugodj meg és lazulj el – tanácsolta Loki, majd halkabb, lágyabb hangon folytatta, ami olyan bizsergéssel érintette meg a lányt, mint a férfi langyos bőre. Emily felsóhajtott, amikor Loki már a hátát simogatta. – És élvezzük ki a pillanatot, amíg lehet.

- Ez jó ötl... – kezdte Emily csillogó szemekkel, de Loki egy csókkal belé fojtotta a szót. De nem csak a szót, a kétséget és aggodalmat is.

Emily nemsokára ellazult Loki ölelő karjai között, és boldogan viszonozta a férfi keskeny ajkainak szenvedélyes játékát. Beleremegett a melegségbe, amint Loki a testét szorította magához, és a hátát simogatta tovább. Belesimult az ölelésbe, és átkarolva Loki nyakát, izgalmas, fekete hajába tűrt, később a férfi arcát fogta.

...

- Olyan...érdekes – jegyezte meg Emily, amikor húsz perc múlva már fogat mosva feküdtek a franciaágy két oldalán, a plafont bámulva.

Emily az ablak előli, Loki a belső oldalon, Emily egy pizsamának előléptetett fekete topban és virágos, nagyon rövid pamutnadrágban, Loki pedig egy fehér pólóban és kockás rövidnadrágban. Már csak ezt találták abban az egy ajándékboltban, ami még vacsora után is nyitva volt. Éjfél körül járt az idő.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Loki elmerengve.

- Az, hogy még egy napja sem vagyunk itt, számomra mégis, mintha már sokkal hosszabb ideje tartana...

- Mintha hetek teltek volna el – értett egyet Loki, majd hozzátette. – Azt mondják, jó társaságban repül az idő...

- Jó társaságnak tartasz? – kíváncsiskodott Emily, Loki felé fordulva. Bal kezével megtámasztotta a fejét, Loki pedig követte a példáját, és ő jobb kezét téve a feje alá fordult a lány felé.

- Meglehet – válaszolta a fekete titokzatoskodva. – Na és te?

- Tekintve, hogy eddig még csak a vízbe akartál fullasztani, és rákokat aggatni rám..., egész jónak! – vágta rá vigyorogva, ironizálva.

- Hm... – mosolygott Loki. Tetszett neki, ahogy a lány incselkedik vele. Jó szórakozás volt vele beszélgetni. Az, hogy Emily értette a vicceit, és még vissza is vágott...

- Talán még behívok ide néhány denevért is, hogy jobban megkedvelj – ötlött fel Loki-ban. – Mit szólsz? - Emily várhatóan fintorgott egyet, amin Loki elnevette magát. – Legyen inkább néhány pók?

- Azt hiszem, nem kéne túlzásba vinni ezt a kapcsolatot – jegyezte meg a lány végül, de már ő is nevetett. – Kivéve persze, ha a pókokat te kapnád...

- Úgy vélem, jobb nekik a természetben... - Újból elnevették magukat. – Akarod hallani, mivel rémisztgetik az asgardi gyerekeket a szüleik? – vetette fel Loki végül.

- Azt hittem, veled – mondta Emily vigyorogva.

- Van azért még jó pár veszélyes lény a jégóriásokon kívül – magyarázta Loki. Jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy most egész könnyen átlépett jötun létén, sőt még viccet is csinált belőle. Ez Emily nélkül talán sosem ment volna, de most kezdte elfogadni származását. Végül is olyan ez, mint a mágia, amiről nagyban magyarázta a lánynak, hogy el kell fogadnia. Ő ilyennek született, és Emily ilyennek ismerte meg, így kedveli őt. El kell hát fogadnia neki is.

- Mint például?

- Nemsokára megtudod – somolygott Loki, és egy csettintéssel leoltotta a villanyt, még az éjjeli lámpákat is. Némi világosságot csupán a pálmafák lombja közül az ablakon át beszűrődő holdfény adott.

Emily kissé ijedten húzódott közelebb a mágushoz a félhomályban, és magára rántotta a takarót.

- Ez meg mire volt jó?! – idegeskedett a lány.

- Csak nem félsz a sötéttől? – Loki vigyorgása még a félhomályon keresztül is jól kivehető volt, zöld szemei halványan világítottak a Hold visszaverődő fényétől.

- Csak akkor, ha veled vagyok együtt a sötétben – füllentette a lány gyorsan, és átlátszóan.

- Mégis közelebb kerültél hozzám – jegyezte meg Loki jelentőségteljesen.

- Nem is igaz! – ellenkezett Emily, és már készült hátat fordítani, de Loki akkor megragadta a jobb kezét, és még közelebb húzta a lányt, miközben ő is közelebb húzódott hozzá. Behajlított térdeik már egymáshoz értek a takarón keresztül, az arcuk pedig alig másfél fejnyire lehet egymástól.

- Szeretem, ha egy lány fél a sötétben – jelentette ki Loki, és megszorította a lány kezét.

Emily ekkor sóhajtott egyet, és visszaszorította Loki-ét. Így már nem félt egyáltalán, talán egy nagyon kicsit.

- Miért? – kérdezte a lány halkan.

- Mert olyan izgató, amikor egy férfitól vár menedéket... – Loki megjegyzésének az eredménye egy erőteljes rúgás volt a sípcsontjába. A férfi halkan felsóhajtott a fájdalomtól. – És az is, amikor dühös...

- Nagyon vicces – suttogta Emily ironikusan. A sötéthez valamiért nem illett a hangos fecsegés, talán a kialakult némi meghittség miatt...

- Vicces – értett egyet Loki. – És azért oltottam le a lámpát, mert sötétben sokkal hatásosabb a történet...

- Ó, igazán?

- Ha világosban mondanék rémtörténetet, akkor hozzám bújnál félelmedben?

- Az nem fog megtörténni – jelentette ki a lány.

- Az majd kiderül... – mosolyodott el Loki ravaszul...és igaza lett.

Húsz perc folyamatos szellem, démon, troll, életre kelt fa és mindenféle borzalmas lény leírása után, amikor Loki elmondta a csattanót, amiben természetesen vér folyik és a szereplők sikoltozva vesztik életüket Asgard kies pusztáin, Emily rémülten vonta maga köré Loki karját. A férfi elkuncogta magát.

- Könnyebben ment, mint gondoltam – nyugtázta Loki.

- Ez egyáltalán nem mulatságos! – duzzogott Emily, még mindig a feketébe kapaszkodva. – Ilyen rossz történetet még a tévében sem láttam!

- Szerintem hatásos...

- Javíthatatlan vagy! – jelentette ki a lány, és hátat fordítva mellig magára húzta a vékony takarót.

- Tudom – felelte Loki könnyedén, majd engesztelően átkarolta a lányt, és valamennyire hozzásimult hátulról. Félt, hogy az talán majd elhúzódik, de Emily végül is engedte neki, hogy átkarolja.

A lány szokatlannak, de kellemesnek találta ezt a fajta közelségét. Eddig még Tony-val sem aludt el ilyen meghitt körülmények között, de most mégsem zavarta. Megfogta Loki kezét, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ölelésben.

- Jó éjt – sóhajtotta Emily, teleszívva a tüdejét friss levegővel.

- Szép álmokat – mosolygott Loki.

- A „kis" történeted után ne csodálkozz majd, ha sikoltozva zavarlak fel az éjszaka közepén! – tette hozzá a lány előrelátóan, de Loki nem vette túlságosan komolyan.

- Még szerencse, hogy az éjszaka közepe már elmúlik, mire elalszol...

- Ahh, Loki! – sóhajtotta Emily megint, majd lehunyta a szemét.

- Csak mondom – vont vállat Loki. Volt az a rossz szokása, hogy szerette, ha övé az utolsó szó. Ő még nem tudott aludni, így nyugodtan elnézte, ahogy a lány vonásai kisimulnak, és lassan álomba merül. _Olyan gyönyörű. Vad, mégis szelíd és odaadó._ Loki akkor úgy érezte, bármit megtenne, hogy megvédje őt.

* * *

...

A helikopter, amin a Bosszúállók utaztak a sziget felé, két társával már megtette az út negyedét. Steve nagyot sóhajtva foglalt helyet a hídtól legtávolabb eső raktárhelyiség egy fémládáján, és új telefonjáért nyúlt.

Fury a tanáccsal folytatott tárgyalást, pontosabban szenvedélyes vitát a hídról. A SHIELD vadászgép arzenáljának Maldív-szigeteken való bevetéséről próbálta éppen lebeszélni őket, azzal a csekély indokkal, hogy a szabályzat tiltja hadi fegyverek bevetését lakott, legalábbis civilek által elfoglalt területen, és egyébként sem szükséges, mert ő és a csapata megoldják a problémát. Sokáig tartott, míg a tanácstagok letettek a fegyverek Loki-n és Emily-n óhajtott teszteléséről.

Tony ezalatt tovább veszekedett Phil-lel Emily büntetését illetően, majd Thor-ral Loki-ét illetően, végül a két férfi megelégelte az akaratosságát, és elhagyták a hidat. Tony ekkor Banner-re zúdította rá minden búját-baját, de a doktor, aki már kellőképpen kiismerte tudóstársát eredményesen terelte a témát. Elég volt a másodikfázisú mágnes-kontrollált hidegfúzió biztonságtechnikai kockázatát megemlítenie, és Stark gondolatai máris a héliumatommagok és a lehetséges megoldások körül forogtak.

Banner nagyot sóhajtott, megjegyezve magában, hogy „kedves" Phil és Thor barátai „szépen" magára hagyták a két lábon járó tűzijátékkal, majd hagyta, hogy Tony belekeverje tudományos eszmefuttatásába. Fury még néha odaszólt nekik, hogy halkabban már azokkal a mágneses tér-generátorokról való fecsegéssel, mert egy szót sem hall, meg egyébként is, inkább írják le, és osszák meg ötleteiket a SHIELD kutatóival. Tony ekkor beszólt neki, hogy „Azt már nem!", és Bruce-t maga után ráncigálva lelépett a hídról egy másik helyiségbe.

Phil és Thor a konyhában beszélgettek mindenféle Asgardi dologról, amire az ügynök kíváncsi volt. Bár Thor legszívesebben a vicces-ivós-szolgáló lányos történeteivel múlatta az időt, cserébe pedig hasonlóan szórakoztató, midgardi történeteket várt az „alacsony" férfitól, akit immár barátjának fogadott. Coulson így kénytelen volt beszámolni neki a halandók párkeresési szokásairól, és ami a villámok urát még inkább érdekelte, hogy mi is az a pornó, és mi az eredete.

Phil meglepően jó felvilágosítónak bizonyult, és nagy gyakorlata volt abban, hogy az intim testrészekre és aktusokra trágár kifejezések használata nélkül utaljon, és még így is érdekessé tegye a történetet egy kívülálló számára. Thor el is vigyorodott rendesen...

Steve kezdetben hallgatta Fury felemelt hangú „csevegését" a szerinte a posztjukat betölteni alkalmatlan tanáccsal, majd Tony és Bruce közel idegen nyelven folyó párbeszédét, de hamar megunta. A hidat elhagyva benézett a konyhába, de az ott folyó pogány mulatságokról és felvilágosításról szóló téma sem nagyon érintette meg, inkább taszította. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a Kapitány úgy döntött, hogy lelép a színről, és kicsit nélkülözi társai társaságát.

Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy ezt az alkalmat ki is használhatná, hogy valaki más társaságát élje át, így úgy döntött, felhívja Lolát. Minél messzebb akart kerülni a többiektől, nehogy még a végén rájöjjenek, hogy munkával keveri a magánéletet, és kellemetlen helyzetbe kerüljön. Steve úgy érezte magát, mint egy kisgyerek, aki elbújik a padlásra az édességgel, nehogy a szülei megtudják, hogy nassol. Gyermeki izgalom vett erőt rajta, a tilosban járás és veszély izgalma, és ezt most kivételesen élvezte. Élvezte, hogy hosszú idő után végre valami „rossz" dolgot tehet az unalmas kötelesség, és nyomasztó felelősség mellett.

Megkereste tehát a legtávolabbi raktárt, egy kényelmesnek tűnő ládán helyet foglalt, és már tárcsázta is Lola számát, amit idő közben fejből megtanult. A vonal kicsöngött...egyszer...kétszer...háromszor. Steve remélte, hogy nem zavarja meg a lányt valami fontosban. New York-ban most kora délután lehetett, és a Kapitány úgy tippelt, ha szerencséje van, akkor a lány épp az ebédszünetét tölti valahol. Még várnia kellett egy kicsit, míg valaki megszólalt a vonal másik végén.

_- Itt Lola Blackwell! Kivel beszélek?_

A szőke nagy levegőt vett. Most, vagy soha!

- Szia, Lola, itt Steve!

_- Áh, Steve! Szia!_ – lelkendezett Lola. Hangjából érezhető volt, hogy mennyire megörült a férfinak, de a meglepetés éppúgy.

- Remélem nem zavarlak...

_- Nem, dehogy! Éppen ebédelni készültem._

- Csak azért hívtalak – kezdte a magyarázkodást Steve, - mert tudni akartam, hogy minden rendben van-e veled, és...

_- Én meg még azt hittem, hogy már el is felejtettél_ – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Arra képtelen lennék – nyugtatta a Kapitány. – Lola, te olyan vagy nekem, mint... Nem is tudom, mit mondana egy költő, de... – Lola elnevette magát a vonal másik végén. – Szóval már most hiányzol!

_- Hiányzom? De hisz majd elmegyünk vacsorázni, nem?_

- Lola, sajnálom – sóhajtotta Steve, a lány pedig már felkészült a legrosszabbakra, - de valami közbejött. Ezért nem hívtalak tegnap sem, mert nem értem rá. Nagy volt a feszültség én és a társaim között, és...

_- Nem kell magyarázkodnod_ – jelentette ki a lány, csalódottan. _– Értem én, hogy sok dolgod van, és akkor még lenne ez a kapcsolat..._

- Nem, Lola! Nem úgy értettem...!

_- Semmi baj, nem haragszom. Csak magamra, amiért belerángattalak az ostoba reményeimbe, hogy egyszer talán találok majd valakit, aki..._

- Ezt most hagyd abba! – parancsolta Steve.

_- Na, de..._

- Lola! Nem akarlak elfelejteni! Szó sincs róla! És nagyon sajnálom, amiért csak most hívlak, és ezért is hívtalak, hogy bocsánatot kérjek...

_- Bocsánatot?_

- Igen, amiért bizonytalanságban tartottalak.

_- Ne kérj bocsánatot, nincs miért..._

- De attól még kérek! Meg tudsz bocsátani nekem?

_- Persze, hogy meg..._

- Szóval akkor minden rendben veled? Jól vagy? – kérdezte újból Steve.

_- Persze, megvagyok. Melózok, nappal a stúdióban, éjjel a klubban, ahogy általában_ – sorolta a lány megkönnyebbülve. Miért kell mindig minden férfiban kételkednie?

- Ezt örömmel hallom. Milyen stúdió?

_- Hát, ö..._

- Fotós vagy?

_- Igen, mondhatni._

- Mit fotózol?

_- Nem olyan érdekes..._

- Engem érdekel!

_- Modelleket..._

- Hű, ez izgalmasan hangzik! Milyen modelleket?

_- Nem beszélhetnénk most inkább rólad?_ – kérte a lány.

- Szerintem te érdekesebb vagy!

_- Szerintem meg nem!_

- Na, jó – egyezett bele Steve. – Mire vagy kíváncsi?

_- Elhagytad a várost? Mikor térsz vissza?_

- A helyzet az, hogy igen, muszáj volt. Tegnap a belváros takarítottuk, de telefonálni azért nem értem rá, mert valami sokkal súlyosabb, és halaszthatatlan dolog jött közbe – magyarázta Steve. – Pár napra mindenképpen távol leszek, de remélem, hamar megoldjuk a problémát, és akkor visszamehetek... De az is lehet, hogy elhúzódik, és akadályokba ütközünk, pontosabban kettőbe, így nem tudok semmi pontosat ígérni...

_- Ez az ügy komolynak hangzik_ – jegyezte meg Lola.

- Sajnos az. Komolyabb, mint gondolnád. Ezért előre is elnézést kell kérnem tőled, ha sokáig nem jelentkeznék. Én is nagyon szeretnélek már látni, és amíg tehetem, minden nap felhívlak...

_- Napjában kétszer!_ – kötötte ki Lola.

- Ígérem!

_- Jól van._

- Szóval akkor...köztünk miden rendben? – kérdezte Steve óvatosan.

_- Hm_...

- Lola! Ne kínozz, kérlek...! – könyörgött a szőke fájdalmasan. A lány édesen elnevette magát.

_- Minden rendben_ – mondta végül.

- Hála az égnek!

_- Az viszont érdekelne, hogy mi lehet fontosabb, mint a romok eltakarítása?_ – kérdezte a lány ártatlanul.

- Ezt sajnos nem mondhatom el. Nemzetbiztonsági ügy, és bizalmas...

_- Szóval bennem nem bízol?_

- Nem erről van szó, de civileket tilos beavatnunk a saját érdekükben, és...

_- Csak egy civil vagyok neked?_ – tettetett Lola sértődöttséget.

- Nem. Persze, hogy nem! Ne értsd félre, kérlek...!

_- Nem értem_ – nyugtatta meg Lola végül. – _Csak rosszul esik, hogy nem avatsz be..._

- Hidd el, ha tehetném, te lennél az első, akinek elmondanám...

_- Ugyan, csak viccelek_ – nevette el magát újból a lány Steve kétségbeesésén. – _Tökéletesen megértem. Hivatali titoktartás, mindenhol ez megy..._

- Nagyra értékelem – sóhajtotta Steve, megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodva.

_- De valami azért nyugtalanít..._

- Mi lenne az?

_- Ami tegnap történt..._ – kezdte a lány, kissé remegő hangon.

- Lola! Annak már vége! – próbálta nyugtatni a Kaptány meleg hangon, de nem sok eredménnyel.

_- De mi történt egyáltalán?! Azok valóban idegenek voltak?! Nem vagyunk egyedül?! _

- Lola... semmi ilyesmiről sincs szó! A híradó is valószínűleg megmondta, hogy ez egy nagyon rosszul sikerült katonai kísérlet volt...

_- De mióta része a kísérleteknek a vérfürdő?! Tegnap este még talán fel sem fogtam, és azért nem hoztam szóba, de..._

- Lola...

_- Ez nem alkotmányellenes?!_

- Jobban ismerem az alkotmányt, mint gondolnád...

_- Miért haltak meg annyian?!_

- Baleset volt, szörnyű baleset...

_- Tudod mit?_ – szipogta a lány a vonal másik végéről. – _Nem hiszek neked! _

- De hinned kell, Lola! Nincs okod az aggodalomra. Ilyen többé nem fordul elő...

_- Az a rés az égen...olyan valóságosnak tűnt!_

- Csak szimuláció volt – hazudta Steve kitartóan.

Azt hitte, ezzel segít a legjobban a lánynak, de rosszul hitte. Lola több volt, mint egy átlagos, kedves lány. Olyan lány volt, akit sosem nyugtattak meg a különféle hazugságok, fedő sztorik és eltussolások, azért, mert átlátott rajtuk. Nem tudta miért, de egészen kicsi kora óta átlátott az embereken és a hazugságaikon.

Meglepően könnyen látta át a nehéz helyzeteket is, illetve kezelte a problémákat, már persze azokat, amik egy majdnem átlagos külvárosi lány életében jelentkezhetnek, - kivéve persze a magánéleti-szerelmi ügyeket. Lola pedig most érezte, hogy ami történt, az a borzalom, az több volt annál, mint amit a kormány a lakosságnak tudni enged, és ez nyugtalanította. Nyugtalanította, hogy még a veszély mértékével sincs tisztában, azzal, hogy kezdjen-e el bakancslisták írni és hasonlókat...

_- Nem. Sajnálom, de ezt nem veszem be, ahogy a többiek sem...!_

- Miről beszélsz?! – csodálkozott Steve.

_- A legtöbben nem hisznek a kormánynak _– tudatta a lány_. – Hiába írnak és mondanak ezt, meg azt, mi láttuk, amit láttunk!_

- De rosszul ítélitek meg...

_- Nem, te és a társaid ítéltek meg rosszul minket, ha azt hiszitek, hogy el hisszük ezt a nevetséges dolgot. Azt hittem, legalább te őszinte leszel velem, nem úgy, mint a korábbi barátaim..._

- Én szeretnék, de... – Steve-nek ekkor esett le, hogy máris elszólta magát.

_- Látod, erről beszélek..._

- Lola, sajnálom, de ez mindenki érdeke...

_- Hogy burokban éljünk?! Hogy inkább ne is tudjunk róla, ha veszélyben vagyunk...?!_

- A veszély elmúlt. Én és a Bosszúállók itt vagyunk, hogy megvédjük a Földet bármitől!

_- Akkor legalább azt áruld el, hogy milyen veszélytől?_

- Bármilyentől...

_- De ugye nem vagyunk egyedül? Az az ügy Új-Mexikóban...Thor még a klubban is ott volt, nem?_

- Ő nem Thor volt, csak egy...

_- Kérlek, ne hazudj nekem...!_ – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Nem mondhatok többet, már így is túl sokat sejtesz – jelentette ki a Kapitány.

_- De kérlek! Tudnom kell, hogy valóban igaz-e! Hogy újból megtörténhet-e az a borzalom..._

- Erre az egyre válaszolhatok. Soha többé nem fog megtörténni...

_- Ezt most csak úgy rávágtad..._

- Lola, figyelj! Már mindenki ismeri a Bosszúállókat, igaz? Legalábbis Stark-ot, a zöld óriást, Thort, tessék, most kimondtam, és engem...

_- Pletykálnak ezt-azt a tegnapi szuperhős csapatról, ami megmentette a várost... A te csapatod? Te vagy az iránytó?_

- Ez megint bizalmas, de... igen! Szóval beszélnek rólunk?

_- Igen, de miért kérdezed_?

- Lola, hallgass ide! Bármi történjék is, mi itt vagyunk, és megvédünk titeket, bármitől! Nem kell aggódnotok, kézben tartjuk a helyzetet.

_- Bár így lenne... De mindenhol ti sem lehettek ott..._

- Egy titkosított nemzetközi védelmi szervezet áll mögöttünk – árulta el Steve. – Az egész bolygót figyelik... Ezt semmiképpen, de azt el kell mondanod a barátaidnak, hogy nincs miért pánikolni! Nincs veszély! Mond el mindenkinek, aki kételkedne!

_- Lehetetlent kérsz..._

- Csak bízz bennem! Semmi olyat nem tennék, ami nem a ti érdeketeket szolgálná...

_- Ebben biztos vagyok, de talán rosszul nézitek az érdekünket..._

- Ez nem igaz! Higgy nekem, kérlek...!

Lola nagyot sóhajtott.

_- Talán nem kellett volna ennyire belemennem ebbe az egészbe..._

- Akkor vegyük úgy, hogy meg sem történt – ajánlotta fel Steve.

_- Szóval akkor most se aggódjak azért, amiért távol vagy?_

- Nem, nem kell. Csak légy nyugodt, és azért légy óvatos. Egy ilyen fiatal lányra mindig sok veszély leselkedik.

_- Tudok magamra vigyázni._

- Azért csak vigyázz estefelé!

_- Egy bárban dolgozom!_

- Akkor még inkább!

_- Majd igyekszem... De most már mennem kell! Nemsokára lejár a szünetem..._

- Mikor hívhatlak legközelebb?

_- Négy óra múlva? De egyébként bármikor. Az én munkám eléggé kötetlen, most viszont rohannom kell!_

- Értem. De tudnod kell, hogy én még nálad is jobban várom, hogy találkozzunk!

_- Igen, én is. Minden jót, Steve! Köszönöm, hogy felhívtál!_

- Köszönöm, hogy felhívhattalak!

Lola elmosolyodott.

_- Nekem is hiányozni fogsz..._

- Vigyázz magadra! – kérte a Kapitány újból, és nagyot sóhajtva lerakta a telefont. Ha a többiek megtudják, hogy a nép kételkedik, ő pedig bizalmas dolgokat fecsegett ki egy lánynak, aki még talán nem is számít a barátnőjének...

**...**

- Szóval mindenképpen szeretném felkeresni Jane-t, amíg itt tartózkodom – magyarázta Thor Coulson-nak.

- Megértem – felelte az ügynök. – Jane most egy biztonságos bázison dolgozik, északon, nem kell aggódnod miatta.

- Igen, Eric is említette... Tulajdonképpen azt szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy ha a dolgok tisztázódnak, tudnátok néhány napra nélkülözni a szolgálataimat? – kérdezte a villámok ura reménykedve. - Meglátogatnám őt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy itt valaha bármi is tökéletesen elsimulna – sóhajtotta Phil.

- De van rá esély, hogy találkozhassunk?

- Valahogy majd kerítek – ígérte az ügynök. – Megoldjuk.

- Nagyon köszönöm a segítséged, halandó barátom! Nagyra értékelem! – lelkendezett Thor.

- Nagyon szívesen – mosolygott Phil, aki még mindig alig hitte, hogy egy valóságos legendával folytat éppen bizalmas beszélgetést.

- Ne és veled mi a helyzet? Voltál valaha igazán szerelmes? – kíváncsiskodott Thor.

- Ez bonyolult... – próbált kibújni a téma alól Phil, de nem sok sikerrel.

- Szerintem megérteném.

- Nem szívesen keverném a kötelességet a magánélettel...

- Velem is kötelességből beszélgetsz?! – vonta fel Thor a szemöldökét.

- Nem, dehogy! – próbálta Coulson megakadályozni, hogy az asgardi esetleg megsértődjön.

- Akkor hát?

- Nehéz erről beszélni...

- Nekem elmondhatod, barátom – nyugtatta Thor, és barátian a vállára „tette", azaz vágta a kezét. Phil nyekkent egy kicsit. – Oh, elnézést...

- Rá se ránts...

- Szóval, milyen nő volt?

- Gyönyörű, nála szebbet talán még nem is láttam – emlékezett vissza Phil. – És nem csak külsőleg, belsőleg is. – Az ügynök hagyta, hogy az emlékek átjárják, sőt árvíz módjára rohanják meg...

- Ne hagyd abba! – kérte Thor.

- Kedves volt és odaadó, szerény, de talpraesett, és értette a viccet. Szelíd volt, nyugodt, egy légynek sem ártott volna, mégis mindent megtett, hogy a szeretteit védje. Még az életét is feláldozta volna értük. Már-már szenvedélyesen lelkesedett azután, amiben igazán jó volt, a zenében. Csellista volt, bár ezt sokan nem nézték volna ki egy törékeny lányból...

- Törékeny volt?

- Így mondják a vékony, nem magas nőket mifelénk – magyarázta Phil. – Csinos volt, de törékeny. A cselló viszont egy nagy, vaskos hangszer, így kontrasztosan nézett ki mellette. Mégis, annyira összeillettek...

- Értem... – motyogta Thor. – Mesélj még róla!

- Szinte már szenvedélyesen lelkesedett a hangszerért, minden hangjáért, szabadidejében pedig festett, gyönyörű tájképeket. Művészlélek volt, és engem is a művészetével fogott meg. Egyszer hallottam játszani egy koncerten, Portland-ben...

- És, mi történt? Leszólítottad?

- Ó, nem, ahhoz nem volt elég bátorságom...

- Azt hittem, te bátor ember vagy, Phil...

- A nők terén nem annyira. De másnap ugyanabban a galériában töltöttem a szabadidőmet, amiben az ő képei is ki voltak állítva. Látta, mennyire lenyűgöz a stílusa, és ő szólított le engem.

- Ez izgalmas...

- Hosszú órákig beszélgettünk művészetről, sportról és hasonló hétköznapi témákról, minek végén úgy éreztem, mintha már évek óta ismerném őt. Ezt el is mondtam, és bevallotta, hogy ő is hasonlóan érez... Először történt meg velem pályafutásom alatt, hogy egy időre el tudtam felejteni a SHIELD-et, és minden nyomasztó felelősséget, ami vele járt...

- Ő nem is tudta, hogy...?

- Nem mondhattam el. Kaptam akkor egy év szabadságot. Egy rázós ügyön voltunk túl, és annak minden résztvevője egy évet kapott, hogy feldolgozza a történteket. Én tapasztalt voltam, engem nem rázott meg annyira, így hasznosan akartam eltölteni az időt, kultúrával, meg hasonlókkal... De a szabadság egyik feltétele volt, hogy civilnek adjuk ki magunkat, senkinek nem beszélhetünk a SHIELD-ről, ahogy addig sem. Ez egy alapszabály volt, így ő sem tudta, hogy ki vagyok valójában, hogy kinek, azaz inkább minek dolgozom.

- És nem kérdezősködött?

- De, kezdetben rengeteget. Olyan nő volt, akit nem lehet megtéveszteni, aki természetéből fakadóan keresi és kutatja az igazságot. Minden felszínességen és hazugságon átlátott, akár csak én. Azt viszont megértette, így kénytelen volt elfogadni, hogy titoktartásra köteleztek. Végül sikerült átlépnünk ezen, és belevágni valami újba. Hamar megkedveltük egymást, talán az igazlátás volt az másik közös pont a művészeten kívül, amit ő művelt, és én csodáltam...

- Ez egy szép történet – sóhajtotta Thor. – Bennünk alig van valami közös Jane-nel... Mi lett a vége?

- Sajnos az már nem olyan szép, amilyen lehetne. Mesés évet töltöttünk együtt, úgy éreztem, igazi lelki társra találtam. Jól éreztük magunkat egymás társaságában, mintha mindig is ismertük volna egymást. Viszont tudtam, hogy ennek a kapcsolatnak nem lehet jövője, nekem vissza kellesz mennem, ő pedig többet érdemel annál, hogy egy távkapcsolatba kárhoztassam... Hiába könyörgött, hiába szerettem őt mindennél jobban, nem tehettem meg ezt vele. Mélyen belül el akartam venni, vele leélni az életem, de mikor mennem kellett megálltam az ajtóban, és hidegen közöltem vele, hogy vége...

- Az nem lehetett könnyű – sóhajtotta Thor, és megint megfogta Phil vállát. – Sajnálom.

- A szívem szakadt meg, de nem volt más választásom. Aki nálunk dolgozik, az vagy házinyúlra lő, vagy kicsúszik a hal a hálójából. – Thor kost kivételesen értett minden utalást. – Civilekkel párkapcsolatban élni közel lehetetlen. Egyrészt, mert van, amikor csak havonta láthatnánk őket, másrészt, mivel veszélybe sodorhatjuk őket, már csak azzal is, hogy gyengéd szálak fűznek hozzájuk... Célponttá tehettem volna, így inkább elhagytam, az ő érdekében.

- Ez nemes cselekedet volt – jelentette ki Thor elismerően. – De nagyon szomorú.

- Túlléptem rajta, muszáj volt. Aki ezt a pályát választja, akár önszántából, akár csak belekeveredik, az egyben beletörődik abba is, hogy a magánélet mindig másodlagos marad. Aki ezt nem fogadja el, annak nincs helye köztünk, elbocsájtják, viszont egy bennfentest általában nehezen engednek csak úgy útjára, a rengeteg veszélyes információval, ami a birtokában van...

- És azóta hallottál róla? Csak úgy véletlenül...

- Nem, de nem is akartam. Kezdetben nagyon fájt az emléke, de ott volt a tény, hogy talán jobb lett volna, ha bele sem vágok, ha nem keltek benne hiú reményeket. Mégsem tudtam ellenállni, és a vágy még hónapokig gyötörte a lelkem...

- Ez ismerős... – sóhajtotta Thor. – Talán én is csak hitegetem Jane-t, de minden nap gondolok rá, a mosolyára, a barna szemeire...

- Megértelek – sóhajtotta Phil. – De neked még van esélyed, te sokkal szabadabb vagy, mint én, nem mellesleg halhatatlan. Nekem maradtak a fejemben visszhangzó szavai, és a csillogó szemei, amikkel utoljára láttam. Gyönyörű, nagy világosbarna, szinte már sárga szemei voltak, és gesztenyebarna, egyenes haja... De az a meleg, mégis kétségbeesett tekintet, amivel akkor utánam nézett... Mintha mondani akart volna valamit, valami nagyon fontosat...

- És mondott is?

- Nem. Nem hagytam neki. Eljöttem, mielőtt rendesen elbúcsúzhatott volna, mert nem akartam sírni látni. De sokáig éreztem úgy, hogy tényleg valami fontosat akart velem közölni, valamit, ami akár mindent megváltoztathatna, én pedig otthagytam, belé fojtottam a szót. Nem mert utánam jönni, vagy utánam kiáltani, láttam rajta, hogy félt. Félt, hogy mit reagálnék, és erre csak későn jöttem rá...

- Sajnálom, barátom...

- Ez rendes tőled, Thor, de nem szükséges. Ennek már vagy húsz éve. Régen volt. Néha megrohannak az emlékek, de már túlléptem rajta.

- Azért köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. Nálam jó helyen lesz a történeted, barátom, nem mondom el senkinek.

- Azt megköszönném. – Phil nagyot sóhajtott.

- Látom, van még valami, ami a szívedet nyomja – állapította meg Thor.

- Nem, ez ostobaság... – rázta a fejét az ügynök. Hogy miért pont a villámok ura előtt nyílik meg, azt nem értette. Talán azért, mert ő távolról sem a kollégája...?

- Azért mond csak el! Az segít...

- Sokáig úgy véltem, talán azt akarta közölni velem, hogy gyereket vár – Thor szemében meglepetés csillant. – A mi gyerekünket..., én pedig nem hagytam, hogy elmondja...

- Ha erről lenne szó, biztosan nem tartotta volna meg magának – nyugtatta Thor. – Megkeresett volna.

- Én is ezzel nyugtattam magam. Hogy azt biztosan elmondta volna. De mi van, ha nem? Mindig is ijedős természet volt, én pedig akkor szándékomon kívül megrémisztettem.

- Megértette később, hogy ez volt a kötelességed – mondta Thor.

- Mindig is akartam egy gyereket, többet is – rázta a fejét Phil. – De a SHIELD közbe szólt, így nem volt lehetőségem rá, és kezdem úgy érezni, már nem is lehetne. Az ötödik X-szel a homlokomon nem találnék olyan nőt, aki vállalná ezt ilyen korban, de olyat, mint ő volt, biztosan nem...

- Még mindig szereted – döbbent rá Thor.

- Túlléptem rajta, de sosem szűntem meg szeretni őt – vallotta be az ügynök. - És ha lett volna egy közös gyerekünk, a világ legszebb álma vált volna valóra. Szörnyű, sőt borzalmas lenne, ha nem tudnák róla...

- Megértem. Nekem még nincs gyerekem, de ha lenne, én is szeretnék tudni róla – jelentette ki Thor a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- Hány gyereket szeretnél? – próbálkozott Phil a témaváltással. Neki épp elég volt már ennyi a saját magánéletéből.

- Még nem igazán gondolkodtam ezen..., de szeretnék, természetesen. Sokat szeretnék, de egy fiút mindenképpen. Aztán még több fiút, és lányokat is. Egy leendő királynak legyen örököse, nemde? – mosolygott Thor.

- Természetesen.

- Csak még azt nem tudom, ki legyen az anyjuk... Szeretem Jane-t, de ő ugye halandó, nem lehet a feleségem. Nem egykönnyen. A sok asgardi hercegnőtől, akikkel a szüleim fárasztanak, pedig kiver a víz. Nem lehet velük együtt hálni, mint az ágyasokkal, a lányos fecsegésüktől meg a falra mászok...

- Azt hiszem, megértem a helyzeted – mosolygott Phil, kicsit el is kuncogta magát a dolgon. A nagy harcos szegény nem próbálhatja ki a játékait a vásárlás előtt. – Ez felettébb zavaró lehet. – jelentette ki végül, de nagyon nem tudta sajnálni Thor-t. Végül is egy halhatatlan birodalom trónjának örököse, akit ezek szerint körberajonganak az örömlányok...

- Hát az. A sok illemszabály megőrjít. Miért nem lehet verekedni, ha egy hercegnő a vendégünk?!

- Ez érthetetlen – ironizált Coulson, de Thor persze szó szerint értette, szerencsére.

- Szerintem is. Mi férfiak vagyunk! Miért fogjuk hát vissza szükségleteinket egy asszony kedvéért?!

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy napon, majd te is megtalálod a megfelelőt – zárta le Phil a beszélgetést. Thor egy hálás pillantással jutalmazta ezért.

- Köszönöm, halandó barátom. Még valamire azonban kíváncsi vagyok?

- Mi lenne az?

- Hogy hívták azt a nőt?

- Sophie Blackwell – felelte Phil. Őszinte rajongással ejtette ki a szavakat, főleg a keresztnevét.

- Sophie... szép név – jegyezte meg Thor.

- Gyönyörű – sóhajtotta az ügynök.

...


	37. Chapter 33

_Sziasztok!_

_Itt jön egy kis fluff, és szinte már fárasztó humor és romantika. Aki a falra mászik tőle, az inkább hagyja ki, de aki szereti, annak jó "kínlódást" hozzá! ;D Azért, mint mindig, most is remélem, hogy tetszeni fog!_

_april45_

* * *

**Hajnali rémálom és reggeli romantika**

A majdnem teli Hold már egészen a horizont fölé emelkedett, és lándzsa módjára tört utat magának a bokrok között, hogy fehér fényével bevilágíthasson a Maldív-szigeteki kis bungaló ablakán. Az óra elütötte az ötöt, az óceán felszíne a korábbi vad hullámok után újból nyugodt fodrozódást mutatott csupán, ahogy az ezüstfény megcsillant a lagúna éj kék vizén. A természet igazán nyugodt, harmonikus látványt nyújtott, de azt mondják, ami elmúlik, az máshol tűnik fel, és most sem volt ez másképp. A nyugtalanságot és sötét zúgolódást most egy férfi vette át, egy fekete hajú férfi, akinek az ide illő tündérmesék helyett rémálmai voltak.

Loki szenvedett. Bár senki sem látta, mert a borzalmak az elméjét árasztották el, fejben újra élte az elmúlt nap, sőt elmúlt hónapok történéseit, de eredendő szerencsétlenségére kizárólag a rossz dolgokat. A kétségeket az önmagába vetett hitében, a félelmet, hogy talán soha nem fog megfelelni, mindazt a rettegést, ami a sötét világban járta át tetőtől talpig. A csata pusztítását, a tehetetlenséget, a gyűlölt vágyat, hogy leigázza ezt a számára értéktelen világot... A vérfürdőt, ártatlan és gyenge halandók vérének ontását pusztán önnön felsőbbrendűségéből...

Loki nem bírta tovább, és felordított. Szabadulni akart a rémségektől, és szabadulni akart az emlékeitől, de mindhiába. Rémálmai béklyóként ejtették csapdába, rákényszerítve az évezred legkínzóbb bűntudatát és önutálatát. Hiába vergődött, hiába küzdött, öklei a semmit találták el, az emlékek pedig folytatódtak. Magához hasonlókkal végzett, megkínozta őket, ahogy egy másik lányt is a központban. Nem, ő nem akarta ezt...de mégis, akarta. A borzalom végigfutott a hátán. Mégis miféle szánalmas, visszataszító teremtmény lelne örömet a gyengébbek fájdalmában? Ő lenne? Nem, az kizárt!

De mégis... Mi ütött belé? Hát már semmi tartás nem maradt Asgard egykor legendás hercegében? Olyanná válik, amit mindig is megvetett, egy mértéktelen, kegyetlen szörnyeteggé, aki ártatlanok vérével próbálja meg fényesebbre mosni magát. Abba akarta hagyni, de képtelen volt. Árnyéka volt csupán önmagának, túl gyenge, hogy ellenálljon. A bátyja segíteni akart neki, de ő letaszította a mélybe. Loki szíve nagyot dobbant. Megölte volna? Megölte volna az egyetlent, aki mindezen szörnyűségek ellenére is nem szűnt meg hinni benne?

Legszívesebben megfojtotta volna önmagát, de egy ismeretlen erő a kezeibe hatolt, és saját torka helyett egyik ellenségét ragadta meg. Aztán a csata egyszer csak személyes küzdelmévé vált egy zöld izomkolosszussal. Legyőzték..., megverték, szétzúzták, a földbe döngölték, csak úgy, mint az önbecsülését és lelkiismeretét, de ezzel nem volt vége. A hőn áhított megváltást még a fájdalom sem hozta meg. Legyőzték, de a benne lakozó sötét erőt kiűzni nem tudták, így minden kezdődött elölről. A rémálom beakadt szalag módjára pergett le újra és újra a szemei előtt, és ő képtelen volt túllépni rajta.

Loki tovább forgolódott és nyöszörgött. Néha felnyögött, elfúló kiáltást hallatott, és a takaróval küzdött. Ide-oda dobálta magát, mint egy levegő után kapkodó hal. Fájdalom szorította össze a mellkasát, a lelke sajgott a bűntudattól. Hosszú élete során megannyi lénnyel, ellenséggel végzett már, sokakat hidegvérrel taszított a kárhozatba, de ezt a mostanit mégsem tudta bevenni a gyomra. Most ugyanis nem ellenségről és gonosz, lelketlen szörnyetegekről volt szó. Nem, most ő volt a szörnyeteg, aki ártatlanokat foszt meg az életüktől, dönti romba a világukat valami önző cél miatt, amit még csak a sajátjának sem mondhatott.

És amikor már kénytelen volt elfordítani a fejét a sok kegyetlenség láttán, amikor már összeesni készült, ott volt ő. Egy lány, akinek az aurája olyan tiszta és erőteljes, hogy olyat még nem tapasztalt. A lány segíteni akart, de ő nem hagyta neki. Amikor végre megláthatta a fényt, az aranyló fényt, ami a lányból áradt, félelmében elpusztította azt. Gyengesége miatt korábbi áldozatai után küldte a lányt, mert ha nem teszi, akkor muszáj lett volna szembe néznie a bűnökkel. A bűnökkel, amiket elkövetett, és ettől felfordult a gyomra. Önmagától.

A felismerés akkor villámcsapásként hasított belé. Mindig is ő volt az, aki romba döntötte saját életét. Önnön gyengesége miatt pusztította el saját megváltását, és gyáva féreg módjára bújt meg a sötétségben. Kárörvendve kínozta meg a lányt, akinek a tisztaságára féltékeny volt, akinek az erejét kezdetektől fogva félte, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy bár az övé nagyságrendekkel felette áll, az egyetemes törvénynek még ő sem állhat ellen. Legyen bármilyen nagy és pusztító is a sötétség, mégis elég a legkisebb, legtisztább fénysugár, hogy megölje azt.

A férfi tudta, hogy nem tehet ellene, de ő nem a sötét akart lenni, hanem a fény... Miért kell akkor mégis sötétben szenvednie végig az életét?

- NE! – ordította Loki fennhangon, amire már Emily is kénytelen volt felébredni.

A lány eddig nyugodtan, kellemesen aludt. Ő nem álmodott, csupán az elmúlt este emlékeitől kábultan bújt bele jó illatú párnájába. Most viszont egy ordítás sziklaként hasított a fülébe, és vetett véget édes szendergésének. Hogy Loki erős karjai már nem ölelik többé, hogy izmos mellkasa már nem simul hátulról az övének, arra csak másodpercekkel az ébredés után döbbent rá.

Hirtelen elhagyatottnak és kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát, de ami még fontosabb, üresnek az ágyat maga mellett. Kellemetlenségét csak fokozta a Hold kemény ezüstfénye, ami szinte már égette a szemét a langyos félhomályban. Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy valószínűleg nem ő, hanem Loki ordított. Miért is tette volna ő, ha még csak nem is emlékszik, hogy álmodott volna. Emily megfordult, szemei a fekete férfi után kutattak.

Hogy is nem vette észre korábban? Loki vergődött, forgolódott, és mostanra szinte tíz másodpercenként nyögött párat. Fájdalmas sóhajai, amikkel levegő után kapkodott betöltötték a szobát, kellemetlen érzést keltve a lányban. Emily azonnal rájött, hogy itt nem fizikai fájdalomról, hanem valószínűleg rémálomról volt szó. De szenvedhet egy isten egyáltalán rémálomban? Az ordítás, ami megismétlődött viszont világossá tette számára, hogy akár rémálom, akár nem, Loki szenved.

Ez immár neki is fájdalmat okozott. Nem akarta szenvedni látni, nem azok után, ami vele történt. Loki épp eleget tűrt már élete során, így a lány azonnal megsajnálta őt. Loki mellé térdelt, és két vetődés közben megragadta a vállait. Kezdetben nem tudta, mégis mit mondjon, csupán a nevét suttogta, és jobb kezével végigsimított az izzadságtól hűvös, nedves homlokán. Kisimítva egy tincset az arcából a halántékáig haladt, de semmi. Puha érintése nem hozta vissza Loki-t a valóságba.

- Loki! Loki ébredj! – kérlelte Emily valamivel hangosabban. Mégis mihez kezdjen egy holdkóros félistennel? Még a végén kiborul, és kinyírja őt. De nem hagyhatta mégsem tovább szenvedni, nem volt szíve. Ösztönösen segíteni akart rajta.

- Loki! – A fekete férfi tovább vergődött. Emily ekkor megpróbálta lefogni, még mielőtt kárt tesz önmagában. – Loki! Én vagyok az, Emily! Semmi baj. Csak rosszat álmodsz...

Nem használt. Loki-t szorosan láncolták magukhoz az árnyak, saját démonjai. Emily megragadta a fejét, és csókot nyomva hűvös homlokára, megpróbálta visszahozni. Aggódva simogatta a férfi izmos, a borzalmaktól görcsbe rándult vállát és hátát, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a nyögések valamennyit megritkultak.

- Loki! Ez csak egy rémálom! Térj magadhoz, kérlek! – suttogta a lány fennhangon, és magához szorította a férfit. – Kérlek! Én vagyok az! Az nem a valóság! Loki! – A fekete ekkor nagyot dobott magán, Emily pedig még jobban magához szorította. – Semmi baj! Itt vagyok!

Loki szemei ekkor kipattantak. Az álom olyan hirtelen és fájdalmasan ért véget, mint ahogy elkezdődött. Az elméjét elborító rémképektől viszont még így sem szabadulhatott, azok makacsul követték a valóságba is. Loki még nem tért teljesen magához, kétségbeesett, szikrázó tekintettel bámult a lányra. Zöld szemei az ezüstös fényben szinte ijesztően világítottak.

- Loki... – sóhajtotta Emily, de a férfi ekkor a pillanat tört része alatt torkon ragadta, és a matracnak lökte.

Loki jobb kezének ujjai mind erősebben szorultak a nyakára, fuldoklásra ösztönözve a meglepett lányt, bal keze pedig a lány ellenállását volt hivatott megtörni. Nem volt pontosan tudatában annak, amit tesz. Emily helyett úgy érezte, saját bűntudatával és félelmével küzd. A lánynak csupán fél percnyi nyögésbe és levegőért való küszködésbe telt, még rájött erre.

- Loki, elég! – kérte Emily, mélyen a szikrázó, zöld szemekbe nézve. – Hagyd abba! Megfojtasz! – Loki remegő kézzel tartotta tovább a lányt, aki újból erőt vett magán, hogy megszólalhasson. – Én vagyok az, Emily! Kérlek! Hagyd abba!

A szorítás mintha kicsit enyhült volna, Loki ujjai végre engedték a lánynak, hogy mély levegőt vegyen, szemei viszont még mindig üvegesek, és kétségbeesettek voltak. A férfi zavart volt, és tanácstalan, és rettegett, hogy örökre egyedül marad, egyedül a múlt nem is olyan távoli démonjaival...

- Semmi baj, nyugodj meg! – folytatta Emily újult erővel. – Én itt vagyok, nem kell félned... – Nagy nehezen felemelte jobb kezét és végigsimított a felé hajoló férfi arcán. Loki-t meleg remegés járta át a lány érintésére. – Itt vagyok, és segítek neked. Nem vagy egyedül – magyarázta a lány. Az ujjak ekkor megint szorosabban fonódtak a torkára, de ő nem esett kétségbe. – Én nem az ellenséged vagyok, Loki! De csak akkor segíthetek, ha hagyod!

A lány ismerős hangja végre utat tört magának Loki tudatáig, és az elméje kitisztult. Legalábbis a zavartság eltűnt, visszatért a valóságba, de az érzelmek maradtak. A félelem, bűntudat, magány és kétségbeesés. Loki a felismerés pillanatában rémülten eresztette el a lányt, és húzódott a támlához. Pont ezt akarta elkerülni. Hogy a legkevésbé is ártson neki. Emily viszont érthetetlen aggódással közeledett felé, sérelemnek semmi nyoma sem volt a szemében.

- Loki... – suttogta, és a férfi vállára tette a kezét.

- Ne haragudj...! – sóhajtotta a férfi fájdalmasan.

- Semmi baj – nyugtatta a lány. – Rosszat álmodtál, de már vége.

Loki bűnbánóan nézett rá.

- Bántottalak.

- Nem igazán...

- De igen! Meg is ölhettelek volna! – folytatta Loki az önostromlást.

- De nem tetted – érintette meg Emily újból az arcát. Loki megragadta a csuklóját.

- De nem sokon múlt! ...Emily, én úgy sajnálom – sóhajtotta.

- Minden rendben – mosolyogta a lány kedvesen, és magához szorította a mágust.

Loki nem értette, mégis mivel érdemelte ki ezt a tömény jóindulatot, de hálásan menekült a lány karjaiba. Emily közelsége végre enyhítette a kellemetlen szorítást a mellkasában. Végre nem érezte már magát olyan magányosnak. Viszont épp, hogy csak visszaölelte volna a lányt, eszébe jutott. Álmában megölte őt, de még a valóságban is megkínozta.

Emily megkönnyebbülten simult bele Loki ragaszkodó ölelésébe, de akkor a férfi eltolta magától, és fájdalmas tekintettel nézett újra rá. Zöld szemei olyanok voltak, mint egy ázott kutyáé, aki titokban szétrágta a gazdája kedvenc papucsát, és most nem tudja, hogyan tegye jóvá.

- Nem akartam – nyögte végül Loki.

- Tudom – simított végig Emily újból az arcán, majd kedvesen fekete tincsei közé nyúlt.

- Meg kellett volna állnom! Képtelen voltam...

- Nem tehettél róla!

- De igen, tehettem!

- Senki nem hibáztat téged...

- Pedig kellene! – jelentette ki Loki hidegen.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a lány. – Mit álmodtál?

- Semmi olyat, amiről nem tehetnék...

- És még? – Emily érezte, hogy itt valami többről van szó. Loki fájdalmasan megrázta a fejét.

- Szörnyűség.

- Ha elmondod, jobb lesz.

- Sosem lesz jobb – sóhajtotta Loki beletörődve.

- Ne mondj ilyet! – könyörgött Emily, és megszorította a férfi vállait. – Együtt megoldjuk!

- De egyedül voltam – ellenkezett Loki.

- De most már itt vagyok veled! Itt vagyok, és segíteni szeretnék.

Loki nem akarta megadni magának a remény és megkönnyebbülés örömét.

- Ne akarj segíteni!

- De fogok!

- Miért?

- Mert szükséged van rá, rám.

- Szóval csak ezért?

- Fontos vagy nekem – mondta a lány a lehető legőszintébben.

- Mennyire?

Emily ajkait egy pillanatra Loki-éra helyezve finoman megcsókolta.

- Nem hagylak magadra – jelentette ki.

- Félek – vallotta be Loki, és megváltást várva nézett a lányra.

- Ne tedd! Én itt vagyok veled!

- Pont azért félek...

- Nem hagylak magadra.

- De talán azt kellene...

- Loki... Nem fordítanék neked hátat ezek után!

- De nem bízhatsz bennem! – sóhajtotta a fekete. – Bántottalak, és megtehetem újból. Nem bírnám ki, ha ártanék neked...

- Nem tennéd!

- Az előbb közel jártam hozzá!

- Csak egy ostoba álom miatt volt – próbálta nyugtatni a lány, de Loki szemeiben aggodalom csillant.

- De az álom a valóságból fakadt...

- Megbocsátottam neked...

- Álmomban megöltelek – tört ki Loki-ból a vallomás. Minimum arra számított, hogy a lány majd rémülten, vagy dühösen húzódik el tőle, de nem ez történt. Emily melegen a hajába túrt, majd magához ölelte.

- Az csak egy álom volt – suttogta a lány a fülébe. – Nem kell tartanod tőle.

- De álmomban élveztem a gyilkolást. Utáltam magam érte, de élveztem...

- Mert azt akarták, hogy élvezd! Meg tudom védeni magam – tette hozzá a lány.

- Túl rendes vagy velem!

- Csak igazságos.

- Nem, elnéző. Miért vagy ilyen elnéző?

- Loki...

- Miért törődsz velem?!

- Mert tudom, hogy milyen vagy legbelül. Érzem...

- Micsodát? – ragadta meg Loki a lány vállait. Emily elmosolyodott.

- A tisztaságot és nemességet.

- Ugyan, ne légy ostoba! Az te vagy.

- Nem igaz.

- Távol állnak tőlem.

- Csak hitegeted magad, bár fel nem foghatom, miért...

- Úgy véled?

- Loki! A te lelked gyönyörű, csak túl sokan próbálták már bemocskolni...

- Miből gondolod? – Loki őszinte döbbenettel fürkészte a lány arcát. Hogy ő és a gyönyörű?! Ez abszurd álom volt csupán.

- Ha a lelked sötét lenne, és gonosz, akkor nem férne meg benne ennyi fájdalom és bűntudat – magyarázta a lány. – Annyi, amennyit a szemedben látok. A magyarázat tehát csak az lehet, hogy a lelked mélyén te valójában jó vagy.

Loki nagyot sóhajtott.

- Voltam talán, régen. Mit számít, ha azóta gyilkossá váltam, és a lelkem, ahogy mondtad, bemocskolódott?

- Számít, mert ez még megváltozhat!

- Én is azt hittem. Mégis hajnalok hajnalán ártatlanok mészárlásáról álmodom... Mit mond ez el rólam?

- Rémálom volt. Ha gonosz lennél, örömmel álmodnál erről, de te verejtékben úszva remegtél. A bűntudattól próbáltál szabadulni.

- De nem tudtam...

- Ez megint csak engem igazol. Nem tudtál, mert sajnáltad őket.

- Úgy érzem, számomra már elveszett a megváltás – sóhajtotta Loki. – Talán jobb lett volna, ha már a toronyban megöltök...

- Nem. Az nem megoldás, idővel belátod!

- Emily...

- Segítened kell megvédeni a világainkat, és akkor te is rájössz majd!

- Mire?

- Hogy a hibák elől nem menekülni kell, hanem rendbe hozni őket!

- Én nem menekülök – rázta a fejét Loki.

- Te a bűntudat elől menekülsz, mennyivel jobb az?

- Nem értheted...

- De értem, hisz tudod. Jól tudod, hogy mi történt Új-Mexikóban. De minél előbb próbálod jóvá tenni, annál hamarabb múlik el.

Loki nagyot sóhajtott. Ez a lány már fárasztóan naiv és optimista vele kapcsolatban. Mégis hogyan tegye jóvá? Nem tudja őket visszahozni a halálból, nem tudja lebeszélni a Vezért a háborúról... Ő okozta a bajt, és ezzel egyedül kell megküzdenie! A lány mégis mintha a fejébe látna, és eltökélt szándéka, hogy segít neki. Loki pedig egyre inkább hajlott arra, hogy higgyen neki. Hogy elhiggye, amit mond.

- Nem kell egyedül végigcsinálnod – jelentette ki Emily. Loki ekkor megszorította a karját.

- Remélem, nem csak szórakozol velem, halandó! Mert ahhoz most nincs hangulatom!

- Komolyan beszélek.

- Ajánlom is!

Újból megpróbálkoztak az alvással, de nem sok sikerrel. Hiába próbálta Emily minél közelebb vonni magához Loki-t, végigsimítani a karján és oldalán, nem sikerült megnyugtatnia. Amint lehunyta a szemét, a rémképek mind visszatértek.

- Ne aggódj. Már nem vagy többé egyedül – suttogta Emily, miután Loki-t újabb remegés rázta meg.

A fekete próbálta, de nem tudta tovább csukva tartani a szemeit. A lányra emelte fáradt tekintetét.

- Bár úgy lenne...

- Itt vagyok neked.

- Ígérd meg, hogy ez nem változik.

- Ígérem, hogy nem hagylak el.

Loki a lány fölé hajolt, és csókot nyomott a homlokára.

- Minek ígérsz olyat, amit nem fogsz betartani?

- Mindig betartom a szavam – erősködött Emily.

- Ez esetben – simított végig Loki a lány vállán és oldalán – én is ez ígérem. Cserébe, amit tettem, az a legkevesebb, ha ezentúl megvédelek. Persze csak, ha megbízol bennem.

- Csak vall be, hogy bejövök neked – viccelődött a lány.

- Meg tudsz bízni bennem? Tudnom kell! – erősködött Loki.

- Megbízok benned – sóhajtotta a lány. Mi mást is tehetne?

- Köszönöm.

Ekkorra hajnalodni kezdett. A Nap még nem jött fel, de első, kósza sugarai megvilágították az eget, halvány rózsaszínre festve néhány bárányfelhőt. A csillagok még ott fénylettek a lilás-rózsaszínes-halvány szürkés égbolton, a Hold viszont már rég lebukott. A tenger színe a mesébe illő égboltot tükrözte vissza. Emily véletlenül nézett az ablak felé, és a látvány azonnal mosolyt csalt az arcára.

- Nézd az eget..., és a vizet! – fordult a lány Loki-hoz. A mágus fáradtan kinézett az ablakon.

- Gyönyörű – állapította meg végül.

- Sétáljunk egyet? – vetette fel a lány.

Úgy vélte a hajnali séta és friss levegő talán meghozza majd a férfi kedvét az alváshoz, de arra már nem volt szükség. Csupán a hajnal megnyugtató hangulata, a festői táj, és nem utolsó sorban a lány ígérete elég volt, hogy száműzze Loki-ból a sötétséget és kétségbeesést.

Az áhított nyugalom váratlanul jött el, eloszlatva a férfi félelmeit. Most már tényleg úgy érezte, a tegnapi csoda valóság, az álom pedig képzelgés volt csupán. Megkönnyebbülve nyúlt el az ágyon, és a lány keze után kutatott, majd mikor megtalálta, nagyot sóhajtva megfogta azt. Emily-ből a szokásos, kellemes melegség áradt.

- Inkább aludjunk még reggelig – kérte Loki.

- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte a lány óvatosan.

- Azt hiszem, többé már nem félek – jelentette ki Loki, és megszorította a lány kezét, az okot, amiért így érzett.

- Örülök. Jó alvást! – sóhajtotta Emily, majd ő is megkönnyebbülten dőlt hátra. Igazán rájuk fér még egy kis pihenés a reggeliig. És ha már az evésnél tartanak...

- Majd ugye felkeltesz, hogy le ne késsük a reggelit? – kérdezte Loki ártatlanul.

- Fel, persze – sóhajtotta Emily, és elfordult az ablak felé, hogy a hajnali felhőkben gyönyörködhessen elalvás előtt.

Már-már mosolyognia kellett a dolgon. Loki az előbb még a megválás miatt aggódik, a lelke miatt, most meg jöhet a gyomra. Nagyszerű! Azt hitte, Loki legalább ebben különbözik a többi férfitól, de mégsem. Na, mindegy! A lényeg, hogy sikerült megnyugtatnia.

- És Emily?

- Igen?

- Már mondtam, de... köszönöm.

Loki most is Emily hátához húzódott, és átkarolva őt a derekánál, a lány vállára hajtotta a fejét. Magához ölelte, és úgy aludt el. Most Emily volt az, aki végighallgatta, amint a másik lassan álomba merül, remélhetőleg már nem rémálomba. Kicsit furcsállta ugyan, és kellemetlennek is érezte, hogy Loki szinte már plüssállatként bánik vele, de végül is eltűrte a dolgot. Ha Loki-nak erre van szüksége, hát legyen. Végül is tegnap ő volt az, aki a férfi vállán csüngött egész este, ez a legkevesebb.

Emily nagyot szippantott a félig nyitott ablakon át beáramló, friss hajnali levegőből, és lehunyta a szemét. Végül mégsem ő keltette fel a másikat.

**...**

Mikor Emily felébredt már fél nyolc után járt az idő. A reggeli héttől tízig tartott, bár ez izgatta most a legkevésbé. A reggeli nap sugarai melegséggel töltötték el a szobát, ő pedig nagyot nyújtózott a puha matracon, amitől nemigen akart megválni. Ekkor mégis valami arra késztette, hogy nyissa ki a szemét, és nézze meg, mi van Loki-val.

A fekete kifejezéstelen arccal ült hátát a támlának vetve, elmerülve a gondolataiba, de ekkor a lányra emelte lényegesen vidámabb, zöld tekintetét, és küldött felé egy kedves mosolyt. Emily nem akarta elhinni, de mintha a mosollyal együtt valami szokatlan, mégis kellemes, erőteljes, de legkevésbé sem sértő, sokkal inkább biztonságot adó erőhullám is elérte volna. Ekkor leesett neki.

Nem a nap töltötte be a szobát, nem csak az. Mióta felkelt, érezte ezt, de csak most tudatosult benne. Ez Loki aurája. Az övében kalandozik, sőt, szinte már pofátlanul belenyomul. Ezért volt az a mosoly. Loki tudatni akarta vele, hogy immár nincsenek titkaik egymás előtt. Ő már kiismerte a lány auráját, most pedig azzal a hullámmal azt kívánta jelezni, hogy Emily is betekintést nyerhet az övébe.

Loki már szinte az egész auráját megszállta, birtokba véve minden energiáját, a lány pedig nem tett ellene, csak eleresztett egy megdöbbent sóhajt. Az érzés ugyanis most nem fojtogatta, nem okozott fájdalmat, neki, ahogy a központban, sőt...egészen kellemes volt. Mintha belülről simogatta és melegítette volna. Loki megosztotta vele a saját energiáit, és arra várt, hogy a lány válaszoljon erre.

Emily ekkor kitapogatta a közöttük lévő határt, ami a szinte tökéletes egybeolvadásuk után meglehetősen nehéznek bizonyult, majd ő is behatolt Loki aurájába. Finoman, nehogy megsértse, hiszen a férfi is vigyázott őrá. Amit tapasztalt, az tulajdonképpen logikus volt, mégis meglepte és lenyűgözte.

Loki aurája elsősorban ugyanis semmiben sem hasonlított arra, amivel a csatában rendelkezett, nem volt ellenséges. Izgalmas volt, idegen, mégis ismerős, hasonlított valamennyire az övére. Mégis más volt, rejtelmes, titokzatos, de ahogy körbeölelte a lányt, az biztonságot adott. Sokkal erőteljesebb volt, mint az, amit New York-ban vagy a központban érzett, de ez mégsem rémisztette meg a lányt. Nem, mert ez a hatalmas energia természetéből adódóan nem pusztításra, hanem védelemre rendeltetett...

Emily nagyot sóhajtott az érzéstől, ahogy hagyta, hogy Loki a hatalmába kerítse, mint valami édes béklyó, ami köré fonódik, de ő mégis örömmel enged neki. Felülve ő is nekidőlt a támlának, és csodálkozva mosolygott vissza a férfira. Valamilyen kimondatlan igazság alapján tisztában volt vele ugyanis, hogy egy személy aurája egyértelműen elárulja annak legmélyebb személyiségjegyeit. Az pedig nem volt más, mint amire számított: tisztaság, erő és ravaszság. És persze némi kiismerhetetlenség.

Loki eddig valószínűleg elrejtette az auráját, ami nem lehetett könnyű, de többé már nem. Azt akarta, hogy a lány ne az alapján ítélje meg, és mégis, Emily-nek nem lehetett hazudni. Hiába féltette önmagától, a lány anélkül is a lelkébe látott, így most már fölöslegesnek érezte elrejteni azt. Emily-t már az elején kiismerte: lobbanékony volt és kitartó, de ez a vad erő mind az odaadásból, és mások iránti aggodalomból fakadt. Emily aurája szintén tiszta volt, sőt sugárzott belőle a melegség. A mágus ilyet még nem érzett.

Emily ereje erős volt, mégis halandóléte miatt oly törékeny, de most, amikor végre megnyílt előtte, és hagyta, hogy beljebb hatoljon, úgy oszlatta el a lelkében lakozó maradék negatív érzelmet, mint fénysugár a sötétséget. Ő volt az, Emily volt a fény, ami segített neki kimászni a sötétségből, a saját sötétségéből. Olyan volt, mint egy ártatlan, harcias angyal...

A lány elnevette magát, Loki pedig meglepetten kapta felé a fejét, holott már így is őt bámulta. Mindez alig telt bele egy percbe azután, hogy a lány felkelt, és felült. A nevetése édes volt, és játékos, majdnem Loki-t is sodorta magával, de a férfi végül beérte egy széles vigyorral.

- Mi az? – nézett a lány csillogó, barna szemeibe. Nem hitte volna, hogy a lányt az aurás-ismerkedés hozta így zavarba. Neki ez természetesnek tűnt, de úgy látszott, Emily-nek újdonságnak számít.

Emily nem sok magához hasonlóval találkozott eddig, legalábbis ilyen minőségben, a halandók aurájával való játszadozást pedig érthető okokból kerülte. Az túl gyenge, merev és törékeny volt ahhoz, hogy egy effajta behatolást eltűrjön és hárítson.

- Csak az aurád... – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Mi van vele? – kérdezte Loki közelebb csúszva a lányhoz. Leült Emily-vel szemben, majd mind közelebb mászva hozzá „szorította" a támlához. Emily jobban nekidőlt a fának, és lenézett Loki mellette pihenő kezeire. A férfi karjai két oldalt helyezkedtek el a derekánál, csapdába ejtve őt.

- Semmi csak... – magyarázkodott a lány.

- Nem úgy tűnik – somolygott tovább Loki, és ravaszul újabb hullámmal ajándékozta meg a lányt. Emily beleremegett a meleg, erőteljes energia érzésébe.

- Erről beszélek! – nézett jelentőségteljesen Loki-ra. – Tegnap előtt még elég volt „megérintened" ahhoz, hogy fulladozva, kínon között essek össze, most meg...!

- Most meg? – hajolt bele Loki az arcába. Emily elkuncogta magát az bőrét csiklandozó fekete tincsek hatására. Loki-nak olyan volt ez a nevetés, mint egy angyal éneke.

- Most meg már pofátlanul behatolsz az aurámba – rázta a fejét a lány, és a vállainál fogva kicsit eltolta magától a láthatóan nagyon jól szórakozó férfit, - mégis rettentően élvezem!

- Élvezed, hm... Talán azért, mert most koránt sem bántani akarlak vele.

- De attól még nyomulós vagy!

- Nos, előbb be kellett engedned – jegyezte meg Loki mosolyogva, jelentőségteljesen.

- Igen, mert már idegesítően ostromoltál! – tolta le a lány, de hangjában megbújt a játékosság.

- Nagyon sajnálom, ha ez téged idegesített – mondta Loki, majd még komolytalanul hozzátette. – Annyira talán mégsem...

- Loki..., jellemző – csóválta a fejét a lány.

Loki ekkor nem akart tovább ellenállni, és finoman magához vonva megcsókolta a lányt. Emily először lassan, majd vadul válaszolt. A férfi fekete tincsei közé túrt és szenvedélyesen markolta meg a póló anyagát a hátán. Loki ettől csak még jobban beindult, és heves simogatások közepette az ágy közepére rakta a lányt.

Emily hagyta, hogy leteperje, és fölé másszon. Az ajkaik egy pillanatra alig szakadta el egymástól, miközben a lány lábaival körbefonta a férfi derekát. Vadul, mégis érzelmesen és szenvedélyesen gabalyodtak egymásba és a fehér takaróba. Percek múltán kimerülten, boldogságtól sugárzó arccal dőltek hátra az ágy közepén, nagyot sóhajtva az elégedettségtől.

- Imádlak – jelentette ki Loki, de még önmagát is meglepte, ami kicsúszott a száján.

Emily viszont nem adott okot rá, hogy megbánja. Átölelte, és mosolyogva fölé hajolt

- Ez a legkevesebb, azok után, amit érted tettem – jelentette ki.

Loki jóízűen elnevette magát. Tetszettek neki Emily elmés, frappáns válaszai.

- Igazad lehet – vont vállat a fekete. – De ez esetben neked is imádnod kell engem! – vágott vissza.

- Ugyan, miért kéne?! – játszadozott vele a lány.

- Hogy miért? – vette a lapot Loki. – Majd rájössz! – felelte, és ölbe kapva a lányt elindult vele a kert felé.

- Hé, mit művelsz?! – rémüldözött Emily.

- Lenyűgözlek! – jött a magától értetődő válasz.

- Mivel?!

Loki elvigyorodott. Ekkor már a kert homokjában jártak, és a lány kitartóan próbálta kierőszakolni, hogy a saját lábára állhasson, eredménytelenül. Loki csak vitte tovább, a fák közé, így inkább a nyakába kapaszkodott.

- Nemsokára meglátod...

- Loki! Ne csináld ezt velem!

- Micsodát?

- Azt, hogy folyton bizonytalanságban tartsz! – idegeskedett a lány.

- Az egyértelműben nincs semmi izgalmas, nem gondolod?

Ekkor kiértek a fák közül, és Loki a húsz méterrel távolabbi tengerpart felé vette az irányt.

- Nem!

- Hol marad a kalandvágy?

- Lenne, ha nem cipelnél, mint egy krumplis zsákot!

- Ne aggód, nemsokára leraklak. – Loki hangjából egyértelműen kiérezhető volt a ravaszság, ami a lányban baljós előérzetet keltett.

- Mi?! – Egyre közeledtek a vízhez. – Ugye nem most akarsz fürdőzni?!

Loki szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Én nem. Te.

- Meg nem próbáld!

- Másképp nem fogsz imádni – rázta a fejét a férfi. – Én pedig azt szeretném, ha imádnál!

- Először is: ez nagyon, de nagyon önző...!

- Na és másodszor? – kérdezte kihívóan Loki.

- Ha beledobsz a vízbe pizsamában, akkor utálni foglak!

- De ha csak állok ott, és mégsem teszem, akkor nem fog megváltoznia a véleményed?

Kiértek a partra, de Loki nem állt meg a homokban, hanem tett pár lépést a sekély vízben, míg az már fél lábszárig ért. Emily elkezdett aggódni.

- Azt várod, hogy imádjalak, amiért nem dobsz bele a tengerbe?! – forgatta a szemeit a lány. Loki vállat vont.

- De talán mégsem veszem a fáradságot, hogy elnyerjem a kegyeidet... – jegyezte meg elgondolkozva, és úgy tett, mintha elengedné a lányt. Emily azonnal rémülten kapaszkodott a nyakába, felkészülve rá, hogyha ő zuhan, akkor rántja Loki-t is magával.

- Meg...ne...próbáld! – figyelmeztette a lány újfent.

- Az csak tőled függ – vigyorogta Loki.

- Tegyél le! – követelte a lány.

- Örömmel – lazított a fekete újból a szorításon.

- Ne tegyél le! – változtatott álláspontot Emily. – ...A vízben!

- Ti lányok olyan határozatlanok vagytok – ingatta a fejét Loki.

- Határozottan foglak seggbe rúgni, ha nem fejezed be ezt azonnal!

- Oh, most fenyegetsz?!

- Igen, képzeld!

- Nem jó ötlet... A végén még valóban itt hagylak!

- Csak előbb vigyél ki a partra!

- Miért tenném?! Pont most mondtad, hogy seggbe akarsz rúgni...

- Fárasztó vagy, tudod – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Szerintem inkább vicces.

- De most már letennél, kérlek, odakint? – próbálkozott Emily újra, valamivel nyugodtabb hangon.

- Ha már ilyen unalmas ember vagy, hát legyen – felelte Loki, és kisétált Emily-vel a lagúnából, majd lerakta a homokba.

- Nem vagyok unalmas – jelentette ki Emily, és lerántotta Loki-t a homokba. A fekete meg is lepődött rendesen, amikor a lány hirtelen leteperte, és fölé mászott. – Nem én! – tette hozzá, és megcsókolta az éppen elvigyorodó Loki-t.

A férfi végül elérte, hogy helyzetet váltsanak, majd hemperegtek még párat a parton, és végül ő került felülre. Megtámaszkodott a lány feje mellett két oldalon, és lenézett a játékos, barna szemeibe.

- Szóval a tiszta víz taszít, de a homokfürdő rendben van? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Loki. – Ezt inkább nem is próbálom megérteni...

- Fogd fel úgy, hogy a sós víz után zuhanyozni kell, most viszont csak megrázom magam, és kész – vigyorogta a lány.

- Pont, mint egy kutya – nevette Loki. – Hol hagytad a gazdád, te?

- Elszöktem.

- Rossz kutya.

- Vaúú – mondta Emily, majd újból kitört belőle a kuncogás.

- És még én vagyok javíthatatlan - csóválta a fejét Loki játékosan, majd egy rövid csókot nyomott a lány ajkaira.

- Te is...

- Na, gyere, kutyuli! – tápászkodott fel Loki.

- Hova?

- Még a végén lekéssük a reggelit! - jelentette ki Loki, és kezet nyújtott a lánynak, majd miután az elfogadta lendületesen felrántotta a földről.

- Hogy is felejthettem el? – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Nos, legalább nekem eszembe jutott!

Leporolták magukat. Loki előszeretettel segített a lánynak leporolnia magát, főleg a hátsó részeken, amit Emily rosszalló pillantásokkal jutalmazott.

- Most már elég lesz! – tudatta a lány egy sóhaj kíséretében.

- Biztos? Szívesen „porollak" még! – ajánlotta fel Loki.

- Már így is megfelelő mértékben azonosulni tudtam egy díszszőnyeggel... – rázta a fejét a lány, majd elkuncogta magát Loki kitartásán, hogy hozzá érhessen.

- Te tudod – vont vállat a fekete, kissé csalódottan.

- Én tudom – mondta a lány, és elindult vissza a ház felé.

Loki viszont elkapta a csuklóját, és visszarántotta magához. Emily hagyta, hogy magához húzza, de amikor a férfi ajkai már csak centiméterekre voltak az övétől, elnevette magát, és elrohant az egyik irányba.

- Hé, állj meg! – kiáltott a lány után Loki.

- Kapj el! – nézett vissza nevetve a válla felett Emily, és kihívóan rohant tovább a homokban. A reggeli napfény megcsillant bronzos bőrén és gesztenyebarna haján. Loki így még elragadóbbnak találta, de persze szokásához híven nem maradt adós a válasszal.

- Ne akard, hogy én kapjalak el! – figyelmeztette a lányt, és utána iramodott.

- A helyzet az, hogy akarom! – incselkedett a lány, mikor Loki már fél úton volt, hogy beérje.

- Ez esetben meg fogod bánni! – jelentette ki Loki határozottságot színlelve.

Legbelül mindketten rettentően élvezték a dolgot, a játék örömét. Hosszú percekig kergetőztek-fogócskáztak a homokban, néha el-el nevetve magukat. Meg is lepődtek, hogy milyen jól szórakoztak. Loki-nak néha sikerült megragadnia a lányt, de Emily végül mindig csak elnevette magát, és kiszabadult valahogy. Egyszer-egyszer Loki is elnevette magát, majd tíz perc eredménytelen hajsza után lihegve kijelentette:

- Már értem, mit érezhetett Fury, amikor üldözött...

- Na és mit? – tette kihívóan a csípőjére a kezét a lány.

- Nyílt térben téged lehetetlenség elkapni! – A férfi hangjából a „kimerültség" mellett némi elismerés is sugárzott.

- Kivéve, ha én is úgy akarom – jegyezte meg Emily.

- Úgy akarod? – nézett rá Loki kíváncsian, lassan közelítve felé, mint zsákmányára vadászó farkas.

- Találd ki! – kiáltotta Emily, és újból futni kezdett. Most viszont Loki sem volt rest, és abban a pillanatban kétszeres sebességgel lendült felé.

Emily felsikoltott menekülés közben, Loki viszont egyre közeledett. Végül sikerült elkapnia a lány csuklóját, amire az annyira megrémült, hogy megbotlott a saját lábában. Loki igyekezett megtartani a lányt, de Emily magával rántotta, és végül úgy fordultak, hogy ő esett rá Loki-ra. Loki felnyögött a mellkasára nehezedő súlytól, de még mindig szorosan láncolta magához a lányt. A világért sem eresztette volna el most, hogy végre sikerült elkapnia.

- Te aztán nehéz zsákmány vagy – sóhajtotta végül Loki.

- Hm... – somolygott Emily.

- Minden értelemben – tette hozzá a fekete nagyot nyögve.

- Talán ha eleresztenél végre, akkor leszállnék rólad... – vetette fel a lány.

- Hogy megint kergethesselek, mint róka a nyulat? – forgatta meg Loki a szemeit.

- Azt hittem, élvezed a vadászatot... – hajolt az arcába Emily, de mikor Loki száját vágyakozó sóhaj hagyta el, újból csak elhúzódott.

- Jóból is megárt a sok – jelentette ki Loki, kicsit sértődötten, amiért a lány még mindig nem adta meg neki, amire vágyott.

- Hát, ha így gondolod... – Emily arra készült, hogy felálljon, de Loki akkor fogta magát, és átfordult, majd a földre szorította a lányt a karjainál fogva. Emily-ből kicsúszott egy meglepett kuncogás.

- Eressz el! – „könyörgött" a lány.

- Tudod, hogy mi az, amit viszont ki nem állhatok? – nézett Loki mélyen, szinte már ijesztően a szemébe.

- Micsodát? – kérdezte a lány ártatlanul.

- Ha a nyúl viszi a puskát – suttogta bele áthatóan a lány fülébe. – Ha az egér ugráltatja a macskát – hajolt bele a lány nyakába, csiklandós csókokkal hintve a bőrét. Emily beleborzongott az érzésbe, és a férfi szinte már kegyetlenül kéjes hangszínébe.

Loki tovább kínozta, és a nyaka után a homlokát csókolta, de csak nem adta meg neki a csók édes megkönnyebbülését. Emily már égett a vágytól, mint korábban Loki, de a férfi bosszúból hagyta, had égjen még egy kicsit.

- De amit a legjobban utálok... – folytatta, és egyik kezével Emily hosszú hajába túrt, enyhén masszírozva a fejbőrét. A lány ekkor már nem bírta tovább, nem bírt visszafogni egy hatalmas sóhajt.

Loki ravasz, átható tekintetében most némi elégedettség csillant. Tehát ő győzött. Kegyelemdöfésként már Emily ajkainak szélét érintette meg, majd a szájába suttogta.

- Ha az áldozat játszadozik a vadásszal – fejezte be, és ahelyett, hogy végre megcsókolta volna, tovább nézett a lány epekedő szemeibe. Nem zavarta, hogy emészti a vágy, ő már csak ilyen volt. Kegyetlen és megszállott játékos. Megvárta még a lány töri meg a csendet, addig nem tett semmit.

- Meddig kínzol még? – sóhajtotta Emily, szinte már remegve.

- Az csak tőled függ... – Loki most is a szájába lehelt. Emily kénytelen volt feladni, mert úgy érezte, ha nem teszi meg, akkor a teste menten felrobban, és még a Tesseract sem lesz szükséges hozzá.

- Te nyertél – nyögte, és bár Loki még mindig a karjánál fogva szögezte a földnek, felemelkedett annyira, hogy ajkait az övéire helyezhesse.

Loki elvigyorodott, és elengedte a lányt, hogy az immár szabad kezeivel az arcát foghassa, és a hajába túrjon. Ő ezalatt ugyanezt tette vele, végigsimított selymes bőrén, és kócos, hullámos barna haján.

...

- Te minden lánnyal ezt csinálod? Az őrületbe kergeted őket, amíg végül neked esnek? – kérdezte Emily az újabb szenvedélyes csók után. Egymással szemben ültek a homokban.

- Csak azokkal, akik azt hiszik, játszadozhatnak velem – vigyorgott a fekete ravaszul.

- Talán nem élvezed a játékot?

- Élvezem. De ha már játszom, akkor én szeretek nyerni! – jelentette ki a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- Belehalnál, ha egyszer átengednéd másnak?

- Úgy valahogy – vágta rá Loki, majd elnevette magát.

- Veszíteni is tudni kell! – oktatta ki a lány.

- De minek, ha nem muszáj?

- Miattam?

- Jobban élvezed te, ha legyőznek, nem igaz? – nézett Loki mindentudóan a szemébe. Emily-t most is hatalmába kerítette az igéző, zöld tekintet.

Loki már túlságosan is csábító, és ezt ki is használja a szemétláda. Emily ekkor meg tudta volna fojtani egy pohár vízben, bár csak miután újból megcsókolta.

- Már miért élvezném? – kérdezett vissza végül kihívóan.

- Mert nő vagy, és a nők imádják a hatalmat... – Loki közelebb hajolt az arcához. – Szeretik, ha magukon érzik, ha rájuk irányul... Beindulnak tőle.

Emily megrázta a fejét, bár tudta, hogy Loki szavaiban van igazság. Nem hiába vonzódik a lányok többsége a magas és erős férfiakhoz.

- Ostobaságokat beszélsz! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Nem hinném.

- Akkor sincs igazad...

- Valld be, hogy szereted, ha egy férfi legyőz téged! – Emily makacsul újból megrázta a fejét. – Valld be, hogy szereted, amikor ezt csinálom! – parancsolta Loki, és újból leteperte.

- Nem! – sikoltotta halkan Emily, de Loki érezte, hogy már közel jár.

- Vágysz az izgalomra, amit érzel, amikor sarokba szorítanak! Ne is tagadd! – Erősebben szorította a lányt a földnek, miközben lassan közeledett felé.

- Mit akarsz?!

- Azt, hogy vall be. Valld, be hogy jobban élvezed így a dolgot!

- Jól van, élvezem – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Mit élvezel?

- Ha meg kell küzdenem veled...

Loki felrántotta a földről, és megcsókolta. Sokadszorra ezen a reggelen. De most már a vadság és szenvedély átment lassú, finom mozdulatokba, és ők melegen fonódtak egymás karjaiba.

- Nem mondhatom, hogy imádlak – sóhajtotta végül Emily, kicsit eltolva magát Loki-tól, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, - mert túl fontos vagy nekem ahhoz, hogy úgy rajongjak érted, mint mások egy eszméért, vagy tárgyért. Tudom, hogy te nem így értetted akkor, de ez a szó az én számból nem ugyanazt jelenti.

- Ezt talán megérthetem – nyugtatta Loki. - Amúgy is tudom már, mit érzel...

- Valóban?

- Hiszen az előbb mondtad. Nekem is fontos vagy.

- Akkor jó – ölelte át Emily, és a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

Néhány percig nézték a már egészen magasan járó felkelő napot, amikor kivételesen Emily-nek jutott eszébe. A nap állásából ugyanis úgy ítélte, hogy nemsokára kilenc óra lesz.

- A reggeli! – kiáltott fel a lány.

- Mi van vele? Majd megyünk...

- Egy óránk van, és még át is kell öltözni, meg talán zuhanyozni...

- Akkor siessünk! – pattant fel Loki, és magával rántva a lányt elrohantak a házuk felé.

**...**

Loki végül meggyőzte Emily-t, hogy reggeli után úgy is úsznak majd, így ne pazarolja fürdésre az időt. A lány beleegyezett, de még így is negyed órába telt, míg megmosta az arcát, felöltözött, és kicsit elfogadhatóvá tette a kinézetét, főleg kócos haját. Loki ellenben nem sokat készült. A kockás nadrág hétköznapi viseletnek is elment, így csak a tegnapi piros pólót vette vissza. Amikor az óra elütötte a kilenc óra húszat, Loki Emily-hez fordult.

- Most már induljunk! Nem szeretek utolsó lenni!

- Csak egy perc... – nyúlt Emily a szempillaspiráljáért.

- Ne legyél már ennyire lány! – kérte Loki, és a kijárat felé vonszolta. Emily-nek még épp időben sikerült átvetnie a kistáskáját a vállán. Egy mályvaszínű, alul kicsit kiszélesedő és fodros, vékony pántos felsőt viselt, ami természetesen szabadon hagyta a vállát, egy krémszínű short-ot, strandpapucsot, és a haját egy csattal fogta össze a tarkóján, néhány tincset szabadon hagyva. A spirál szerinte még nagyon hiányzott az összhatáshoz.

- Vár már egy kicsit!

- Emily! Sietnünk kell! – rántotta Loki végleg el a tükör elől.

- Na, de...

- Remekül nézel ki – nézett mélyen a lány szemébe, és Emily érezte a szavaiból sugárzó őszinteséget.

- Úgy gondolod? – kérdezett azért vissza, miközben Loki tovább vonszolta az ajtó felé, majd amikor végre kiléptek a küszöbön, kivette a kártyát és bezárta az ajtót.

- A nők túlértékelik az effajta dolgokat – mutatott a lány kezében maradt spirálra, amit Emily a táskájába ejtett. A lány felnézett rá. – Miért rejtenéd el azt, aki vagy, ha nincs semmi szégyellnivalód? Sok nőnek talán van, de neked nincs!

- Loki... – sóhajtotta Emily elérzékenyülten, de férfi megint adta a nagyvonalút.

- Induljunk! – Azzal megragadta az elkalandozott lány karját, és már rántotta is magával. Kirohantak a szélesebb térköves útra, és végig futottak az étkezőhelyiségig vezető úton.

Elhaladtak a szinte már vakítóan zöld, gyönyörű színes növényekkel tarkított kertek és bíbor virágú díszbokrok mellett, a pálmák lobja alatt. A pálmaágak által megtört reggeli napfény meg-megcsillant a bőrükön, miközben egymást ráncigálva vették a métereket. Az út felénél már nem bírták ki nevetés nélkül, és felváltva sürgették a másikat. Vígjátékba illő látványt nyújthattak, ahogy végül már botladozva estek be a reggelihez vezető narancsos márványcsempével lerakott, lakkozott faoszlopok által tartott boltíves folyosóra.

- Siessünk! – lihegte a lány.

- Most már itt vagyunk – sóhajtotta Loki.

Valamivel visszavéve a tempóból felkeresték tegnap esti asztalukat, és még mielőtt bármit is ettek volna, kicsit hátradőltek a székben, kitekintve az alig tizenöt-húsz méterre hullámzó, tüzkizzöld óceánra, magukba szívva a friss, sós, tengeri levegőt.

- Hozok narancslevet – ajánlotta fel a lány nemsokára, és már indult is volna, ha Loki nem előzi be, és állja útját egy csókkal.

- Hé, ne itt! – nevette a lány elválva tőle.

- Hanem hol? A kenyereknél?

- Hagyjuk – sóhajtotta Emily, és elindult azért a narancsléért, Loki pedig követte, hogy némi harapnivalót is kerítsen magának. Még volt egy teljes fél órájuk, hogy teletömjék magukat a vacsoráig elegendő étellel.

Kis párocskánk nem is sejtette, legalábbis tudat alatt elutasította azt a kellemetlen előérzetet, hogy ez az idilli hangulat már nem tart sokáig. Egy csapat csalódott, zavart, ideges, vagy éppen töretlen reményeket tápláló, de mindenek előtt határozott céllal rendelkező Bosszúálló ugyanis néhány óra múlva betoppan, talán még hamarabb, hogy véget vessen a ki nem mondott romantikázásuknak...

...


	38. Chapter 34

**Kicsit több, mint amire számítottak...**

A reggeli után...

- Márpedig én ezt nem veszem fel! – csattant fel Loki, amikor Emily egy többféle zöld színben pompázó, fehér alapú Hawaii mintás inget nyomott a kezébe. Egy kisebb üzletben voltak a sziget központjában. Itt összesen öt-hat különféle bolt lehetett.

- Akkor mit szólsz ehhez? – nyújtott felé most a lány egy ugyanolyan pólót pirosban. Azt az arckifejezést, ami akkor a félisten arcán megjelent, semmihez sem lehetett fogni. Vagy talán mintha valakit bezártak volna egy kifogásolható állapotú mobilvécébe, és ott még citromlé zúdult volna a nyakába...

- Soha!

- Na és ez? – Emily most egy kék ujjatlannal próbálkozott.

- Mi vagyok én? Valami csavargó, akinek nincs pénze rendes ruhára?! – vesztette el Loki végleg a türelmét.

- Jelenleg is az én pénzemből költekezünk..., meg Tony-éból – emlékeztette a lány.

- És valami normálisra nem futja?

Emily végül egy egyszerű fehér pólót vett le az állványról, amin a sziget logója díszelgett.

- Mit szól ehhez? – sóhajtotta.

- Ha nincs más... – forgatta meg a szemeit a fekete férfi.

Végül vettek még néhány egyszerű színű pólót, egyszerű midgardi felirattal, két rövidnadrágot, egy sötétzöldet és egy szürkét – a világos színekre e téren képtelenség lett volna rábeszélni a mágust, - pár fehérneműt, fürdőnadrágot, és végül az a zöld Hawaii ing is bekerült a kosárba. Természetesen az összes Tony bankszámláját könnyítette. Emily ezután úgy döntött, Loki csizmáját is ideje lenne lecserélni egy sportcipőre, illetve strandpapucsra...

- Élvezed, hogy vásári majmot csinálsz belőlem? – horkant fel a férfi, miközben a lány egy fekete papucs felvételére próbálta rávenni.

- Ha azt akarnék, akkor a rózsaszínnel próbálkoznék...

- Hát azzal próbálkozhatnál életed végéig!

- És egyébként is, mióta vannak majmok Asgardban? – kérdezte a lány.

- Nincsenek. Viszont jártam Indiában a tizennyolcadik század végén.

- Valóban?

- Majd mesélek róla – vetette fel Loki. – Persze csak, ha lemondasz erről a nevetség tárgyáról.

- A papucs marad! – döntötte el a lány.

...

- Szóval... Te és a Kelet-Indiai társaság? – kérdezte Emily útközben a bungalóhoz.

- Jártam pár vásárban. Akkoriban Midgard még jobban hasonlított Asgardra, legalábbis az életfelfogás szerint. Ha épp nem volt háború, akkor megteltek a kocsmák, és a bordéházak...

- Na és kipróbáltad őket? – vigyorgott a lány.

- Amiatt fölösleges lett volna ide jönnöm – vágta rá Loki szinte azonnal. – Engem sokkal inkább az információgyűjtés vonzott...

...

Miután lepakoltak a szobában, Loki és Emily úgy döntöttek, épp ideje úszni egyet. A Nap már magasan járt, tizenegy óra múlt pár perccel. Átöltöztek és kirohantak a partra. Ott még néhány percig fogócskáztak a homokban, majd Loki végül elfogta Emily-t, és besétált vele a vízbe. Ezúttal bele is dobta. A lány nagyot csobbant, majd bosszúálló szirén módjára emelkedett ki a habok közül.

- Ez...még...megbánod! – Emily szemei szikrát hánytak.

- Most megijedtem! – gúnyolódott Loki vigyorogva.

- Azt jól is teszed!

- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte a fekete kihívóan.

- Ázott kutyát csinálok belőled! – vágta rá a lány.

- Azt hittem, a kutya te vagy... – jegyezte meg a férfi, de ekkor már el is kezdett a víz megemelkedni körülötte. Meglepődve vette észre Emily előre tartott kezeit.

A lány ekkor Loki-ra irányította a vizet, ami mint egy lavina temette maga alá a feketét. Loki viszont úgy döntött, hogy nem védi ki a támadást, hanem inkább előnyére fordítja, mint általában. Lebukott a víz alá, és egészen a lány háta mögé úszott. Emily rosszat sejtve kezdte keresni.

- Loki? Loki?!

- Csak nem hiányoztam? – szólalt meg mögüle egy átható, édeskés férfihang.

Emily rémülten kapta hátra a fejét, hogy Loki ravasz szemeibe nézhessen.

- Dehogy is – füllentette a lány.

- Hm – mondta a fekete, és Emily köré kulcsolta a karjait. A lány rugdalózott egy kicsit, felverve a vizet, de kiszabadulni, azt nem tudott.

- Eressz már el! Loki! – kiáltotta, hangjába viszont az idegesség mellé némi játékosság is vegyült.

- Majd ha megkaptam, amire vágyok – kötötte ki Loki sejtelmesen.

- És mi lenne az?

- Ez...

Loki maga felé fordította a lány fejét, és kedvesen, de azért valamennyire követelőzően megcsókolta. Most már nem volt szükséges fogva tartania a lányt. Emily elolvadva ölelte át, és nagy szenvedéllyel csókolta vissza. Egy kis úszás és egymás elmaradhatatlan cukkolása után kimentek a partra, és ott folytatták, ami abbamaradt. Még alig értek ki a homokba, Loki már el is kapta a lány derekát, és magához rántotta, Emily pedig kuncogva túrt bele fekete hajába, és engedte közelebb magához az ajkait...

* * *

**...**

A családi ház méretű helikopteren, amin a Bosszúállók egy része utazott, a kis csapat a „hídon" gyűlt össze. Már közel fél napja úton voltak, de aludni egyiken sem tudtak.

- Mikor érünk már oda? – tette fel Steve az univerzális kérdést, hogy végre megtörje a közelmúltban kialakult kínos csendet.

- Már néhány perce elértük a szigetek légterét – tudatta Tony a képernyőket figyelve. – Csak tudnám, miért nem jöhettem előre a meglehetősen gyorsabb páncélommal? – nézett jelentőségteljesen Fury-ra.

- Mert a végén még olyat tenne, amit megbánok – jelentette ki az igazgató. – Ha maga dühében cselekszik, annak sosincs jó vége!

- Nem vagyok dühös! – dühöngött Tony.

- De ideges, az vagy! – mondta Bruce. – És azt mondtad, képes lennél bántani őt – emlékeztette.

- Kicsodát? – értetlenkedett Thor.

- Nyilván Emily-t – felelte Steve. – Az öcsédet alapból megfojtanánk itt jó néhányan...

- Egy Asgardi negyed órát is kibír levegő nélkül – ellenkezett a villámok ura erélyesen. – Én egyszer fél óráig bírtam a víz alatt, mert egy lidérc...

- Kit érdekel?! – csapott a pultra Tony.

- Engem érdekelne – jegyezte meg Fury.

- Engem meg az, amit Bruce szerint mondtál! – fordult Phil szigorúan a milliomos felé.

- Mit mondtam? – csodálkozott Stark.

- Mit tennél Emily-vel? – vonta kérdőre az ügynök.

- Az engem is érdekelne – értett egyet Thor, bár ő csak kíváncsiságból és nem aggodalomból kérdezte. Nem hitte volna, hogy a bántás itt nők terén többet jelenthet az elfenekelésnél.

- Semmit, amit nem érdemelne – vágta rá Tony.

- Azt mondtad, hogy kiláncolnád és... – csúszott ki Bruce száján. Megrovásnak szánta.

- STARK! – kiáltott rá Phil. – Eszednél vagy?!

- Most meg mi van? Ti talán meghívnátok egy kávéra?! – forgatta a szemeit a barna férfi.

- Nem feltétlenül kell láncra verni a kihallgatáshoz – szólt közbe Fury. – Elég, ha biztosítjuk, hogy ne hagyhassa el a...

- Emily Brook ellen nincs megfelelő biztosíték! – ellenkezett tovább Tony.

- Itt vagyunk mi – mondta a Kapitány.

- Ennek elégnek kell lennie – sóhajtotta Fury.

- De ha nem, ott van a Tesseract – tette hozzá Tony.

- Nem hagyom, hogy használd rajta! – figyelmeztette Coulson hevesen.

- Miért, mit teszel?! – vonta fel a szemöldökét a milliomos.

- Stark! Elég! – kérte Fury. – Nem alkalmazunk erőszakot, amíg nem szükséges.

- Ha Starkon múlik, akkor ez öt másodperc lesz – jegyezte meg Steve.

- Ha a Kapitányon múlik, akkor öt másodperc lesz, mialatt újból csőbe húznak min... – vágott volna vissza Tony, de Phil félbeszakította.

- Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy Emily nem húzott csőbe minket?!

- Ez nyilvánvaló – bólogatott Thor.

- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta az ügynök kimerülten, de hamar kiderült, hogy Thor nem úgy értette, ahogy ő szerette volna.

- Ha egy csőben lennénk, azt észrevennénk... – magyarázta az asgardi harcos. Tony és Steve ekkor a kezükbe temették az arcukat, Bruce kínjában elnevette magát, Phil nagyot sóhajtott, Fury pedig nem bírt megállni egy beszólást.

- Ezt tanítják nálatok? – nézett őszinte csodálattal Thor-ra.

- Micsodát?!

- Hagyjuk – mondta Phil. – Milyen messze vagyunk még? – kérdezett rá ő is.

- Már tulajdonképpen fél perc múlva az adott sziget fölött leszünk – mondta Tony. – Megyek átöltözni...

- Várjon! – kérte Fury.

- Most meg mi van?!

- Előbb tisztázzuk a tervet!

- Milyen tervet?! – döbbent meg Stark.

- Azt, amit az elmúlt két órában tárgyaltunk meg – oktatta ki a Kapitány. – Mond, te hol jártál?!

- Valószínűleg egy playboy klub VIP részlegében – jegyezte meg Bruce.

- Thor, meg ne szólalj! – fordult a szőke felé Phil azonnal. A férfi még a végén megkéri, hogy magyarázza el neki a playboy történelmet, vagy azt, hogy hogy lehetett Tony egy klubban, ha végig a hídon volt...

- Mindenesetre vegyük át utoljára! – kezdte Fury.

- Uram? – adta meg neki udvariasan a szót mindannyiuk nevében Steve.

- Stark, maga Javris segítségével beméri a lányt. Csak miután megvan a pontos hely, szállunk le a sziget megfelelő oldalán, csak a mi gépünk. A másik kettő a levegőben marad. Felmérjük a terepet, megkeressük Emily-t, és jobbik esetben vele lesz Loki is...

- És utána elkapjuk őket! – vágta rá Stark. – Ez nyilvánvaló!

- De nem alkalmazunk a szükségesnél több erőszakot – figyelmeztette Fury. – A lehető leggyorsabban és hatékonyabban kell intézkednünk. A személyes bosszúnak most nincs helye!

- Jól van, jól van – emelte védekezően maga elé a kezeit a milliomos. – Elkapjuk a madárkákat, és...

- Nincs semmi és! Beszálltjuk őket a Központba, és kiderítjük a céljaikat, a valós okokat...! – magyarázta Fury.

- Mert az olyan könnyű lesz – ironizált Bruce. – Loki ravaszabb mindannyiunknál... – sóhajtotta.

- Nem hinném, hogy Emily eszén túl járt volna – ellenkezett Phil.

- Ha már itt tartunk... – folytatta az igazgató, - akkor a beosztás. Thor, Kapitány, Stark. Önöké Loki...

- Rendben – bólintott Thor. – De szerintem elég leszek én.

- Én inkább Emily-t téríteném észre – jegyezte meg Tony is. – Bár előtte behúzhatok egyet az öcskösnek...

- Nincs apelláta! – kötötte ki Fury. – Ami pedig Emily-t illeti, az lesz a legjobb, ha Coulson ügynökre bízzuk...

Phil kötelességtudóan bólintott.

- Na de?! – értetlenkedett Tony kapásból. – Egyedül Emily ellen?! Semmi esélye.

- Ne becsüld alá a képességeit – kérte Thor.

- Phil jól bánik az emberekkel – tette hozzá Steve is.v

- Attól még Emily bármikor leteríti fél kézzel – ingatta a fejét Tony.

- De nem fogja – szögezte le Fury. – Nyilvánvalóan benne bízik a legjobban mindannyiunk közül. Coulson képes a legnagyobb hatást gyakorolni rá.

- Köszönöm a bizalmat, uram – mondta Phil.

- És végső esetben Rogers besegít neki. Doktor Banner, maga pedig ne lépjen közbe, amíg... – kéret az igazgató.

- Értem – sóhajtotta Bruce. – A zöld fickó több kárt okozna, mint hasznot. A háttérben maradok.

- Helyes. Jómagam ott segítek majd be, ahol szükséges. Kezdetnek megpróbálom rábeszélni őket az együttműködésre. Maguk csak akkor avatkozhatnak közbe, ha a dolgok elfajulnának...

- Értettük, uram! – válaszolta a Kapitány.

- Thor, azért a kockát ne hagyd itt! – kérvényezte Tony.

- Ez nem jó ötlet! – rázta a fejét Phil.

- Loki ellen is bevethetjük – vetette fel a zseni.

- Legyen – egyezett bele Fury.

- De csak vészhelyzetben – kötötte ki Steve.

...

Tony hamar azonosította Emily még igencsak gyenge energiáját, majd a sziget déli partja felé irányította a helikoptert. Körülbelül fél kilométer magasan lehettek a levegőben, de a lopakodó üzemmód eredményeként a földről nem lehetett észrevenni őket. Fury utasításainak megfelelően egy „varázsenergia"-érzékelővel is ellátott, saját fejlesztésű távcsövet vett elő, hogy pontosan bemérhesse a lányt. Amikor belenézett a szerkezetbe, az azonnal egy másik energiaforrás jelenlétét is észlelte. Egy zömében hasonló paraméterekkel rendelkező, mégis Javris számára ismeretlen, a lányénál nagyságrendekkel erőteljesebb energiáét.

Antony Stark éles eszének hála azonnal levonta a megfelelő következtetést. Egy ilyen energia már nem származhat a Földről, a műszerek kizárják...

- Gáz van – jelentette ki.

- Hogy érti ezt?! – kérdezett rá az igazgató.

- Azt hiszem, Loki is a lánnyal lesz... – kezdte. A teleszkóp még nem fejezte be a pontosítást, így a milliomos csak elmosódott aurák körvonalát láthatta.

- Erre számítottunk – mondta Fury.

- Ez jelentősen megkönnyíti az akciót – értett egyet Steve is.

- Két legyet egy csapásra – vigyorgott Thor.

- Nem, ha azt állítom, hogy a „kedves" öcséd valahogyan idegesítően nagy hatalomhoz jutott! - világosította fel őket Tony.

- Mi a fenéről beszél?! – háborodott fel az igazgató.

- Tessék?! – hitetlenkedett Phil és Steve, szinte egyszerre.

- Hogy Loki? – csodálkozott Thor. Tony egy fájdalmas grimaszt küldött a félisten felé, az viszont izgatottan lépett oda mellé. – Hadd nézzem! – kérte, szinte már parancsolta, és Tony minden kitartása ellenére kikapta a távcsövet a kezéből.

- Na de, Thor! – intette meg Bruce.

- Az én öcsém! – erősködött Thor. – Ha hatalomra tett szert, arról tudnom kell!

- De már tudod – sóhajtotta Steve.

- Hogy működik ez az izé? – babrált a villámok ura teleszkóppal, és Tony inkább segített neki az élesítésben, minthogy legjobb cimbije tönkrevágja a méregdrága szerkezetet.

- Talán jobb lenne, ha... – óvatoskodott a doktor.

- Hadd járjon utána! – kérte Phil a többieket.

...

Thor belenézett a távcsőbe, majd néhány másodperc keresgélés és információfeldolgozás után elmosolyodott. Az energiákra utaló kijelzéseket ugyan nem értette, de a szeme elé táruló képet már annál inkább. Egyáltalán nem azt kapta, amire számított. Loki nem szított vad vihart a tengeren, vagy szórt gyilkos villámokat..., valami egészen másfajta hatalommal dicsekedett. A női szív meghódításának hatalmával...

Thor mosolya vigyorrá szélesedett, a Bosszúállók pedig távolról sem értették, mi ez a hirtelen jött jókedv. A villámok ura végül nem bírta megállni, hogy kommentálja a szemei előtt lejátszó jelenetet. A két célszemély éppen kikászálódott az óceánból, egy meglehetősen erotikus, majdhogynem meztelen „játék" után. Loki elkapta Emily-t, és szenvedélyesen csókot lopott tőle, a lány pedig mintha oda is lenne érte rendesen...

- Gyerünk, öcsém! – csúszott ki a villámok urának száján. – Csak így tovább! – Valahol legbelül, még a korábbi viszontagságok ellenére is, büszkévé tette, hogy az öccsének végre sikerült meghódítania egy lányt. Egy nem is akármilyen lányt. Odinra! Emily-nek nem semmi alakja van, ha azt nem takarja a fekete egyenruha...

- Micsoda?! – csodálkozott Phil.

- Te meg miről beszélsz?! – kérdezte Tony.

- Hogy érted ezt? – vonta kérdőre Steve.

- Oh, igen – esett le a villámok urának, hogy társai nagy valószínűséggel nem díjaznák, hogy Loki az ő asszonyukon gyakorolja férfiasságát. Pedig milyen nagyszerű, hogy végre már nem csak ágyasokkal próbálja! Legalábbis ő úgy tudta, hogy Lokinak eddig nem volt más... De hogy miért is esik vissza folyamatosan a jóságos báty szerepébe, amikor az öccse többször is hátba támadta és a képébe nevetett, azt nem értette. De mégis csak az öccse, még ha részben kék is...

- Mi igen? – kérdezett rá Fury, kissé idegesen, amiért fogalma sem volt, mi folyik itt.

- Ennek azonnal véget kell vetnünk! – javította ki magát kelletlenül Thor.

- Minek?! – kérdezték társai egyszerre, belefáradva a faggatózásba.

Thor ekkor visszanyújtotta a távcsövet Tony-nak... Ő egyszerűen képtelen volt megmagyarázni társainak a tényeket. Tony arcára eddig sosem látott grimasz ült ki.

- Azt a huszonegyedik század harmadik dimenziós legmodernebb részecskegyorsítóját! – kiáltotta el magát a milliomos. Általában az efféle szövevényes bosszankodás helyett egyszerűen kinyögött volna egy „basszameg"-et, vagy egy „azt a jó büdös fenébe"-t, de ez a helyzet rendhagyó volt. Elvette a maradék józan eszét is.

- Mi köze a CERN-nek ehhez? – kérdezte Banner ártatlanul. Tony a villámisten példáját követve, némán maga elé bámulva átnyújtotta neki a teleszkópot.

Bruce épp hogy csak belepillantott, arcán hitetlenkedés és döbbenet jelent meg, de Thor izgatottságát és Tony dühét nem osztotta.

- Jóságos hidegfúzió! – nyögte ki a doktor. Tony egyetértően nézett tudóstársára. Ezt már a többiek sem állták meg szó nélkül.

- Mi ez a tudományos sóhajtozás? – forgatta a szemeit Fury.

- Ezt már megnézem magamnak – határozta el Steve, és ő Bruce kezéből tépte ki a távcsövet. A csodálkozása abban a pillanatban fájdalmas aggodalomba, és idegességbe fordult. – A fene..! Jóságos szent...

- Hadd lássam! - Phil még azelőtt vette el tőle a készüléket, mielőtt a Kapitány még valami olyat mondana, amit később megbán. Az ügynök érdeklődve vette szemügyre az üvegcsövön keresztül elé táruló látványt. Emily és Loki már a homokban hempergőzve nyalták-falták egymást...

_És Thor-nak ez bejött?!_ – csodálkozott magában az ügynök, a lány boldogságtól ragyogó arcát látva viszont megenyhülni látszott. A többiekkel ellentétben úgy vélte, ez jelentős mértékben megkönnyíti majd az akciót. Hiszen Emily-nek nyilvánvalóan sikerült maga mellé állítania a feketét. Csak azzal nem számolt, hogy a kis párocska a jónál is jobban érzi magát a szigeten, és nem áll szándékukban egyhamar megválni attól.

- Mit szólsz? – kérdezte Steve kíváncsian, arra számítva, hogy Phil végre valahára osztja majd az álláspontjukat Emily veszélyességét illetően. A többiek is mereven bámultak rá.

- Ez nem történik meg... – nézett maga elé Phil elgondolkozva.

- Én megmondtam, hogy egy áruló... – emlékezette Tony.

- Nem – lepett meg Coulson szinte mindenkit a válasszal.

- Mond, neked a látásod ment el, vagy a józan eszed?! – csattant fel Stark.

- E fölött már nem lehet elsiklani – jegyezte meg a Kapitány is.

- Nem – ismételte meg Phil. – De Emily nem árult el minket, hanem megszerezte Loki jóindulatát...

- Te begolyóztál! – vádolta Tony.

- Vagy csak a sok stressz – próbálta Banner elsimítani a dolgokat.

- Elég! Elég! – kiabált közbe Fury. – Mind beszedtetek valamit?!

- Uram... – kezdte Steve óvatosan. Most mégis hogy vallja be a tényeket a főnökének, sőt azt, hogy ez mind New York-ban kezdődött, amiről ez idáig nem mert szólni...?!

- Felvilágosítana végre valaki, hogy mi a fene folyik itt?! – dühöngött a sötétbőrű férfi. Szigorú tekintete az ügynökön állapodott meg, jelezve, hogy az ő verziójában bízik a leginkább.

- Emily és Loki... – kezdte Phil lehető legnagyobb elővigyázatossággal. – Szóval ők már... – Azt akarta mondani, hogy valószínűleg egy pár, de Tony megint csak nem bírt magával.

- Egymás száját fedezik fel a homokban fetrengve, mint valami kóbor kutyák. Nem lepődnék meg, kilenc hónap múlva Thor-ból a mi kárunkra nagybácsi lenne, és...

- Erre még nem is gondoltam... – simított végig Thor mosolyogva szőke borostáján.

- Elnézést! Hogy mondta?! – csapott a vezérlőpultra Fury.

- Stark már megint eltúlozza a helyzetet – próbálta Steve lecsillapítani a kedélyeket, holott még saját kijelentésével sem értett egyet teljesesen. A dolgokat, mint általában, most is Coulson-nak volt posztja tisztázni.

- Emily és Thor öccse – kezdte újra az ügynök, - az előbb éppen a parton... csókolóztak – nyögte ki végül.

Fury először nem mutatott semmi érzelmet. Vonásai megszilárdultak, majd lassan fájdalmas értetlenkedésbe mentek át, és az igazgató arcát jobb tenyerébe temetve rogyott le egy székbe. Az sors fintoraiba belefáradva csóválta meg a fejét.

- Ez csak egy rossz álom – sóhajtotta.

- Szerintem annyira nem rossz – jegyezte meg Thor, mire Tony és elveiből kikelve Steve is nekirontottak. Fury magában nyugtázta, hogy kis időre, de nagy lendülettel a földre teperték. A villámisten jogos visszavágójának elmaradásáról Phil szorgos közbelépése gondoskodott.

...

- És most? – törte meg Bruce néhány perc után a kialakult feszült csendet.

- Követjük a tervet – jelentette ki Fury, aki ezalatt nagy levegőt vett, és felállt. – Leszállás!

- Igenis! – hallatszódott a személyzet válasza.

Tony elsietett átvenni a páncélját, a karkötős automata verziót vészhelyzetre tartogatta. Steve és Thor határozottan álltak meg a nemsokára kitáruló kijárati fémajtó előtt. Banner meghúzta magát valahol, a híd egy sarkában, Fury pedig a pisztolyát töltötte újra, majd a Kaptány és Thor jobbjára lépett, készen a „nagy" találkozásra. Phil is csatlakozott hozzájuk, kellő távolságból azért. Thor időközben magához vette a Tesseract-ot.

Az ügynök magában imádkozott, hogy a villámisten kezében izzó kék kocka semmiképpen se kerüljön összetűzésbe Emily-vel. Rövid, de annál hosszabbnak tűnő ismeretségük alatt a lány talán most merészkedett a legmesszebbre, és Phil ezért különösképpen aggódott érte. Féltette, nehogy Emily most csússzon le a pengeélről, és a szokásosnál jobban üsse meg a bokáját. Nagyon remélte, hogy a lány erre is megfelelő magyarázattal szolgálhat. Ő ugyan hisz benne, de a többieket e nélkül, ha beleszakad, sem győzi meg.

* * *

**...**

- Loki... Loki...! – sóhajtotta Emily két kuncogás én néhány csók közepette. A homokban ültek, a fekete mágus pedig már szinte olyan gyakran támadta a száját, hogy levegőt is alig kapott.

Loki persze nem hallgatott a szép szóra, és elvigyorodva tovább játszadozott a lány ajkaival. A szenvedélytől felhevült kezeivel Emily-t húzta, vonta, ölelte magához, és sós bőrét simogatta hevesen. A lány már készült engedni neki, mint az elmúlt fél órában mindig, de akkor véletlenül felpillantott az égre...

- LOKI! – sikkantotta Emily rémülten. A férfi ezt valószínűleg a vágy egyfajta kifejeződésének vette, mert tovább folytatta a „romantikázást" és csókokkal hintette a lány nyakát. Emily viszont ekkor határozottan megragadta a vállait, és eltolta magától.

- Mi van?! – lepődött meg Loki. Csalódott kutyaszemekkel bámult a lányra.

- Nézz fel! – felelte a lány tömören. Az égből egy hatalmas, sötétszürke helikopter ereszkedett alá, oldalán a SHIELD sas fej alakú logója díszelgett. – Megtaláltak.

- Ah! Francba! – szitkozódott Loki. Most már sikerült lemondania Emily meztelen bőrének látványáról, és minden figyelmét a közeledő ellenségnek szentelte. Mert Loki ösztönösen az ellenséget látta azokban, akik fegyverrel közelítenek. Márpedig az a helikopter kivételes hadi fejlesztésnek látszott.

Loki feltápászkodott a homokból, majd gyorsan leporolta magát, és felsegítette a lányt is. Most kivételesen hagyta, hogy Emily magát porolja le. Loki magára húzta a parton hagyott világoszöld pólóját, Emily pedig belebújt egy halvány narancs strandruhába.

- Mit tegyünk? – kérdezte a lány, őszinte tanácstalanságban. Erre még nem készült fel, de mentségére szóljon, hogy ideje sem igazán volt rá.

- Akarod, hogy leszedjem őket? – vetette fel Loki a legnagyobb természetességgel. Fekete fejét az egyre erősödő zúgás irányába fordította.

- Képes lennél rá? - Emily nemigen akarta elhinni ezt.

- Elég csupán a központi vezérlőegység áramkörit kiégetni, és...

- Értesz hozzá – csodálkozott a lány.

- Nos, akkor? – sürgette Loki. Kezei meg sem várva a választ a levegőbe emelkedtek.

- NE! – kiáltotta Emily, és elkapta a karját. – Ne csináld!

- Ugye tudod, hogy nagy valószínűséggel nem békével jönnek? – figyelmeztette a mágus. – Engem megölni kívánnak, téged pedig...

- Tisztában vagyok vele! – vágta rá a lány, idegesen kapaszkodva a férfi bal karjába.

- És ennek ellenére vállalod a kockázatot... – nézett rá Loki őszinte elismeréssel. Zöld szemeiben némi aggodalom is csillogott.

- Miféle kockázatot? Majd megbeszélem velük a dolgokat, és... – védekezett Emily.

- Te az ő helyükben adnál magadnak időt a magyarázkodásra?

- Én...nem tudom – sóhajtotta a lány. A helikopter egyre közeledett, már csak negyven méterre lehetett a földtől, és tőlük jó harminc méterre készült landolni. Emily közelebb húzódott Loki-hoz, és mindketten a megfelelőirányba fordultak, hogy szembenézzenek vendégeikkel.

- Ha a vízbe zuhannak, valószínűleg odavesznek – magyarázta Loki érzelemmentes, hideg hangon. – De ha megvárjuk, amíg ránk támadnak, akkor a csatába talán nem egyedül ők fognak belehalni. – Emily megrettenve bámult rá, de Loki szemeiben a sajnálat legkisebb jelét sem vélte felfedezni. – Ha jól számolok, legalább négyszáz civil tartózkodik jelenleg a szigeten...

- Ugye nem akarsz szembe szállni velük?! – Emily tekintette kétségbeesettséget tükrözött. Jól tudta, hogy Loki erejét és saját energiahiányát tekintve aligha állhatna a mágus útjába, ha az úgy dönt, hogy... – Loki! Ugye nem akarod bántani őket?!

A fekete még mindig nem mutatott együttérzést.

- Nem, amennyiben békésen távoznak, de úgy érzem, ez a legutolsó szándékuk. Jobb lett volna, ha a könnyebbik utat választod – felelte szárazon. – Még mindig nem késő...

- Nem! Nem ölheted meg őket! – ellenkezett a lány hevesen. A gép landolni készült.

- Utolsó lehetőség...

- Nem!

A Bosszúállók gépe némi szelet és homokvihart keltve leszállt a sziget partjától nem messze a bozótos előtt. A vihar Emily-éket is elérte, de Loki-nak elég volt egyik kezét maga elé emelnie, és a felkavart homok elkerülte őket. Néhány másodperc után elült a szél, a propeller leállt.

- És aláírtad négyszáz haladó potenciális halálos ítéletét – jelentette ki Loki Méltóságteljesen leeresztette a kezét, majd lendületesen elindult a „vendégek" fogadására.

- Nem! Nem teheted! – rohant utána Emily, és újból megragadta a karját. – Loki, kérlek!

- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy újból legyőzzenek! - Tovább haladtak a gép felé.

- Nem is kell! Nem kell harcolnod velük! – ígérte a lány, még mindig a mágus karjába csimpaszkodva.

- De kell! Hisz azért jöttek!

- Nem. Miattam jöttek!

- Miattunk!

- Hagyd, hogy beszéljek velük elsőként! – kérte a lány. – Tisztázom magunkat!

- Fölösleges. Azok után, ami történt, nem hiszem, hogy kíváncsiak lennének a magyarázkodásunkra!

- De hadd próbáljam meg! – könyörgött Emily állhatatosan. – Kérlek! – Megállította Loki-t, és kényszerítette, hogy nézzen a szemébe. – Kérlek!

- Valószínűleg látták, hogy mi ketten..., és elkönyvelték a dolgot, annak hogy...

- De Phil biztos nem!

- Őt majdnem megöltem. Valószínűleg nem vagyok a szíve csücske éppen – rázta a fejét Loki.

- De én igen! – Emily nagy, barna szemekkel nézett a férfira. – Te is az újrakezdésre vágysz, nem?

Loki kénytelen volt beismerni.

- Igen, de...

- Ha alapból kizárod a diplomatikus megoldást, az miféle kezdet szerinted?! – vonta kérdőre a lány.

- Jogos – vont vállat a fekete.

- Akkor? Adsz egy esélyt nekik?

- Ha nem a vezér kényszerített volna, őket akkor sem kedveltem volna meg – jelentette ki Loki. – Nevetséges, ostoba, beképzelt halandók...

- Loki!

- Neked adok egy esélyt! De ha a támadás legkisebb jelét is mutatják, akkor elúszott! Értetted?! – Zöld szemei szikrát szórtak. Legkevésbé sem volt most kedve a Bosszúállókkal „cseverészni", meg jó pofizni. Köszöni szépen, remekül érzi magát a szigeten, semmi kedve visszamenni a „ketrecébe", vagy egy mészárszékbe. Nem feltétlenül akart végezni velük, de ha azok véget vetnek a nyugalmának, akkor az bizony nem marad elégtétel nélkül.

Másrészt Emily-t is féltette, bármilyen szokatlan is volt az aggódás a számára. Nem akarta, hogy a Bosszúállók árulással vádolva bántsák őt. Hiába volt egyértelmű, hogy a lány nem ellenük, hanem érte cselekedett, a legtöbb midgardi felfogása meglehetősen gyenge.

- Értettem – sóhajtotta a lány. Ekkor már csupán tizenöt méterre lehettek a helikopter ajtajától. Loki, megfelelőnek titulálva a távolságot itt lefékezett, Emily pedig követte a példáját, és megállt szorosan mellette. Hiába a férfi hirtelen jött aggodalma és ridegsége, ő akkor is érezni akarta a közelségét.

Loki mintha ennek hatására kicsit megenyhült volna. Valójában nem csak a Bosszúállók bosszúja miatt aggódott. Az elmúlt időszak bűnei újból sziklaként nehezedtek a vállára, és úgy érezte, ez a mostani helyzet csak még inkább megnehezíti, hogy szabadulni tudjon tőlük. Emily közeledése viszont, mint korábban, most is könnyített a lelkén, és némi melegséget öntött belé.

Arra készült, hogy öntudatán kívül szerzett ellenségeivel nézzen szembe, mégis valami, valaki emlékeztette arra, hogy itt még nem kell, hogy mindennek vége legyen... És ez a valaki Emily volt, aki most is aranyszínű aurával ragyogott mellette. Igen, Loki a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül látta az auráját, és nagyot sóhajtva szorította meg egy időre a lány, felé közelebb eső, bal karját. Emily kérdőn nézett fel rá.

- Nem élvezném, ha végeznem kéne velük – mondta valamivel kedvesebb hangon. – De nem megyek vissza a börtönbe...

- Ezt megértem – válaszolta a lány, de Loki még nem fejezte be.

- És azt sem engedem, hogy téged elvigyenek, vagy ártsanak neked. Vagy megegyezel velük, vagy ennyi volt!

- Te aggódsz értem? – Emily meghatódva nézett Loki zavart, zöld szemeibe. A mágus most értette meg, hogy elárulta magát.

- Jelenleg te vagy a legjobb szórakozásom – hazudta, de Emily átlátott rajta. Viszont úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

- Értem. – Legbelül viszont megkönnyebbülve nyugtázta, hogy Loki most már teljes mértékben az ő, és nem a világleigázás oldalán áll.

* * *

- Stark! Csinálj már valamit! – türelmetlenkedett Steve, mert az ajtó már fél perce nem nyílt ki. Valamiért beszorult.

- Igyekszem! – kiáltotta Tony a vezérlőpult mellől. A páncél most az arcát szabadon hagyta.

- Igyekezz jobban! – kérte Thor.

- Ilyen nincs! – sóhajtotta Fury. – Mire kijutunk innen, addigra távol járnak...

- Egy alig nyolcszáz méter átmérőjű szigeten?! – kérdezett vissza Tony.

- Az idegességgel nem megyünk semmire – jegyezte meg Bruce.

- Igaz – értette egyet Thor. – Inkább kitöröm az ajtót... – ajánlotta fel nagylelkűen, és már emelte is a pörölyét a szabad kezével.

- NE! – kérte Phil. Thor keze megállt félúton.

- Kész is! – jelentette ki Tony, és egy éles sípszó után csatlakozott a kijárat előtt dekkolókhoz.

Az ajtó kinyílt, két szárnya automatikusan oldalra húzódott. A Bosszúállókat ekkor megdöbbentő látvány fogadta. A két jómadár menekülés helyett volt szíves ide fáradni az üdvözlésükre. Némi rossz érzéssel a torkukban indultak meg lefelé a rámpán. Loki-nak azzal, hogy elébük ment, újból sikerült összezavarnia őket. Idegesen vették tudomásul, hogy a fekete már megint fölénybe került, a létszám ellenére is. De miért érzik úgy, hogy ez még csak a kezdet?

* * *

Emily megremegett, amikor végre szembe találta magát barátai szigorú arckifejezésével. Még Phil vonásai is komolyságot tükröztek. Loki viszont meg se rezzent, csupán egy utolsót szorított a lány dermedt kezén, majd elengedte, és jóízűen az érkezőkre vigyorgott. Az érintése némi erőt öntött a lányba, a szemközt közeledők viszont Loki vigyorától, és ravasz, zöld szemeitől csak még idegesebbek lettek. Úgy érzeték, itt valami nem stimmel...

- Thor! Jellemző – jegyezte meg Loki elmélyülő vigyorral, amint észrevette a bátyja kezében az elengedhetetlen Mjölnir-t. Thor úgy tűnt, épp lecsapni készült vele, de a mozdulat valamiért félbe maradt, a pöröly pedig idiótán megállt a levegőben. – Nem is te lennél... – ingatta a fejét a fekete.

- LOKI! – dördült Thor öblös hangja, társai pedig nagyon néztek a kialakult helyzeten.

Loki-nak még volt pofája egy ilyen beszóláshoz?! A Bosszúállók úgy érezték, a terv ezennel megszűnt létezni. Az események megállíthatatlanul sodorták őket magukkal, és ők kénytelenek voltak rögtönözni. Kezdetnek pedig jöhettek az elkerekedett szemek... A trükkök mestere pedig úgy döntött, szórakozik velük egy kicsit, ha már így alakult, és hozza a formáját.

- Hát újra találkozunk – jelentette ki Loki, majd ravaszul hozzá tette, - testvér. Hiányoztam? – vigyorgott tovább.

A várt hatás nem maradt el. Thor arcán megjelentek a testvéri szeretet és aggódás jelei. Már majdnem arra készült, hogy odarohan, és megöleli Loki-t, de Tony idegesen vágott be elé.

- Nekem aztán nem! – tudatta vele a páncélos idegesen, és Loki-ra emelte jobb kezét, amiből különféle fegyverek bontakoztak ki.

- Stark! – Loki szinte undorral ejtette ki a nevet. – Az érzés kölcsönös.

- Elég a dumából, és add meg magad! – parancsolta Tony.

- Miért tenném? – vont vállat Loki.

- Most szórakozol?! – kiabálta Tony. – Steve! Te meg hozd ide Emily-t! – fordult a Kapitányhoz.

- Tony! – szólította meg a lány.

- Te csak ne szólj hozzám, ha jót akarsz! – figyelmeztette a páncélos. Az arcát még mindig szabadon hagyta fémruhája.

- Tony, kérlek! – De a milliomosnak ugyan hiába könyörgött. Emily reménykedve a többiekhez fordult. – Nick? Steve? – De ők ugyanolyan csalódott és komoly arckifejezést vágtak.

- Emily! – szólította meg az igazgató szigorú hangon. – Gyere ide!

- Na, de... – ellenkezett a lány. – Ez nem az, aminek hiszitek! Meg tudom magyarázni, csak...

- Majd a központban magyarázkodsz! - közölte Fury hidegen. – Most pedig, gyere!

- Hadd magyarázzam meg! – könyörgött a lány.

- Hadd magyarázzam meg... – ismételte Tony a lány szavait, kifigurázva. – Ezzel már elkéstél, édes!

- Édes?! – bámult rá a lány.

- Emily! – hallotta meg a lány Phil hangját. Azonnal az ügynök felé kapta a fejét. – Ne ellenkezz!

- Phil...! – sóhajtotta a lány. – Te ugye hiszel nekem?

- Majd a központban megbeszéljük! Most pedig igyekezz! – vágta rá az ügynök.

- De hinned kell nekem! Nem árultalak el titeket. Loki nem...! – próbálkozott a lány.

- Hiszek neked – felelte Phil, - de ahhoz együtt kell működnöd!

- De mégis mit akartok velem a központban? – kérdezte a lány.

- Elbeszélgetünk egy kicsit – felelte Fury jelentőségteljesen. - Ha pedig nem vagy hajlandó önként velünk jönni, akkor...

- Uram, erre nincs szükség – vágott közbe Coulson. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Emily jobb belátásra fog térni...

De Emily makacssága most is utat tört magának, és Phil már leolvasva ezt az arcáról, lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Akkor mit fog tenni?! – kérdezte a lány kihívóan.

- Kapitány! – fordult Fury a szőke férfihez, mivel Phil láthatóan elbukott. – Hozza a lányt!

Steve határozottan megindult Emily-ék felé. Tony ezalatt még több fegyvert szegezett Loki-nak, hogy ne tudjon közbelépni.

- Loki-val mi lesz?! – kiáltotta a lány idegesen.

- Azt kapja, ami jár neki! – felelte Tony szárazon.

- Nem! – Emily mindannyiuk meglepetésére, vagy inkább annak az ellentétére Loki elé ugrott. Ezen még a mágus is meglepődött. – Nem az történt, amit hisztek!

- Oh, szóval nem Loki rombolta le az otthonomat és végzett emberek százával?! – háborgott Tony.

- Nem! – vágta rá a lány, de persze senki nem hitt neki igazán.

- El az útból! – követelte a milliomos.

- NEM!

- Emily! – szólt rá Phil, és Steve is vészesen közeledett.

- Nem Loki hibája! – erősködött a lány, és kitárta a kezeit. Ezt már Loki büszkesége sem tűrhette tovább.

- Ne aggódj! – kérte a lányt, majd eltolta maga elől. Kicsit előre lépett, és magabiztosan folytatta. – Nincs szükségem védelemre!

- Hát akkor... – jelentette ki Tony.

- Nem! – sikoltotta Emily, de Steve bal keze ekkor béklyóként fonódott jobb csuklójára, és megpróbálta a gép felé vonszolni. A lány ellenkezése és hadonászása miatt messzire nem jutott, de néhány méterre legalább sikerült eltávolítania a fekete férfitól.

- Egyszer még hálás leszel nekem ezért – nézett határozott, kék szemeivel a lányéba.

- Nem, nem érted! – csattant fel Emily, és a fegyverekkel magabiztosan szembe néző Loki felé pillantott. – Nem tudjátok legyőzni! Loki meg fog ölni mindnyájatokat! – kiabálta kétségbeesetten.

- Azt aligha – felelte Tony nagyképűen. – Utolsó figyelmeztetés, öcskös! Ha most megadod magad és önként velünk jössz, akkor megtarthatod az összes végtagodat...

- De muszáj ilyen durván? – kérdezte Thor a háttérből. A Tesserct-ot elrejtette a háta mögé, nehogy Loki meglássa, és megőrüljön megint. Legalábbis a múltkor csak a hatalmáról tudott fecsegni... – Majd én...

- Te már egyszer kudarcot vallottál – emlékeztette Tony, mire Loki gúnyosan elmosolyodott „ellenségei" bénázásán. Amatőrök...

- Egyszer – védekezett Thor.

- Stark-nak az is épp elég – jegyezte meg Bruce, aki most dugta ki a fejét az ajtón. Tovább már nem volt képes parancsolni a kíváncsiságának.

- Látod, bátyám – mosolygott tovább Loki fölényesen. – Elég volt egyetlen bukás, és a halandók máris elvesztették a beléd vetett hitet...

- Loki! – szólt rá Emily, de a mágust mit sem zavarta. Ő jól szórakozott. Ez volt az, ami a lány felettébb idegesítette. A mágus viselkedése nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy ő távolról sem tréfált, amikor azt állította, hogy képes lenne végezni mindannyiukkal.

- Pofa be, öcsém, és ne állj ellen tovább! – parancsolta Thor, de Loki csak elnevette magát.

- Ez az, pofa be! – ismételte Tony, és élesítette a fegyvereit. Loki visszavett, de tovább vigyorgott. – Ezt nemnek vehetem?

- Vedd, ahogy akarod! – mondta Loki. – De én ugyan nem megyek veled sehová!

- Ne rontson tovább a helyzetén – figyelmeztette most Fury is.

- Én is ugyanezt ajánlhatom – felelte Loki könnyedén.

- Még van képe...?! – csattant fel Steve, dühében nagyot szorítva a lány csuklóján.

- Alapja biztosan! Engedj el! - próbálkozott Emily, ezúttal is sikertelenül.

- Utolsó figyelmeztetés – kezdte Fury, de Tony közbevágott.

- Az már megvolt!

Phil és Bruce aggódva figyelték az események alakulását.

- Számos civil tartózkodik itt, és te figyelmen kívül hagyod őket?! – kiáltotta a lány elcsukló hangon. Tony arcán egy vonás sem rezdült, nem értette, mi köze ennek Loki-hoz. Az ő fegyverei szuperpontosak. – Phil? Nick? – próbálkozott Emily tovább.

Fury csak lemondóan bólintott. Ami ezután jött, az talán a Bosszúállók életének legnagyobb sokkjával vetekszik.

- NE! – sikoltotta Emily kétségbeesetten, és Loki-n kívül senki sem tudta, hogy ez nem Stark-nak, hanem neki szólt. Tony viszont nem vette magára, és Loki-nak így nem maradt más választása.

A zseni kiadta az utasítást, és fegyvereiből a másodperc tört része alatt lökődtek ki a legkülönbözőbb nagyságú töltetek és robbanófejek, célt viszont egyik sem talált. Loki magabiztosan nyújtotta maga elé jobb karját, és a lövedékek félúton megálltak a levegőben. Onnan a földre zuhantak, néhány pedig felrobbant, de azok energiáját a fekete férfi elnyelte, így azok sem okoztak senkiben kárt. Fury, Coulson, Banner és Rogers meghökkenve bámultak rá, Thor és Emily pedig nem igazán nagy meglepetéssel. Ami viszont ez után történt, az még őket is megdöbbentette.

- Hogy az az...! – bosszankodott Tony, és újabb sorozatra készült, de akkor Loki csinált valami ökölbe szorító, majd kitáruló mozdulatot a kezével, és elsötétült a világ...legalábbis a páncélja.

- Ne öld meg! – csuklott a földre Emily, Loki pedig lemondóan sóhajtott.

A páncélból hirtelen kiveszett az összes elektromosság, és a színes fémdarabok, mindenki megdöbbenésére, falevelek módjára hullottak le a barna férfiról. A páncél szétszóródott a homokban, Tony pedig elgyengülve térdre esett. Loki elégedetten nyugtázta a történteket, de nem bántotta a milliomost. Tony értetlenkedve nézett a szemébe.

- Ez meg...hogy csináltad?! – vonta kérdőre a mágust.

- Varázslattal – vágta rá Loki. Tony nagyot nyögve tápászkodott fel. Még páncél nélkül is kihívóan nézett a fekete szemébe.

- Varázslat nem létezik, ez pedig még megbánod!

- Hányszor akarsz még ugyanabba a folyóba lépni? – kérdezte tőle Loki.

- Egyszer sem – vágta rá Tony, és hívta a tartalék páncélját. Loki viszont most sem volt rest, és még a levegőben hatástalanította az alkatrészeket, amik újból tehetetlenül a földre hullottak.

- Ilyen nincs! – akadt ki Tony fennhangon.

- Nem létezik... – motyogta Steve.

- Én megmondtam – nézett rá jelentőségteljesen Emily, és a Kapitány csodálatát kihasználva kirántotta a kezét a szorításból. Steve utána kapott, de Emily gyorsabb volt, és visszahátrált Loki-hoz.

- Hihetetlen – sóhajtotta Fury.

- Elképesztő – értett egyet Phil is.

- Erre nem számítottunk – aggodalmaskodott az igazgató.

- Most már megértitek végre?! – kérdezte Emily a többieket, akik meglepődve emelték rá tekintetüket.

- Mégis micsodát?! – kérdezte Fury.

- Amit New York-ban láttunk, az nem az igazi Loki volt! Megszállták, és irányították...

- Nem hiszek neked! – jelentette ki Tony.

- Valaki más? – próbálkozott a lány.

- Miért kéne hinnünk neked? – kérdezte Steve. – Elszöktél, Vele!

- De csak azért, hogy ezt bebizonyítsam... – védekezett Emily.

- És mi a bizonyítékod? – vonta kérdőre Fury idegesen.

- Az a másik Loki esélytelen volt a Vasember ellen...

- Ez nem elég – jelentette ki Fury.

- Nézzétek a szemét – esett le Thor-nak.

- Hogyan? – csodálkozott Fury, Steve és Bruce.

- Loki szeme zöld, amióta az eszemet tudom – magyarázta a villámok ura. – Hogy is felejthettem el?!

- És?! – feleselte Tony meglehetősen idegesen, amiért fegyvertelenül ácsorog a célkeresztben. Lassan hátrálni kezdett, mire a fekete elmosolyodott.

- Tegnapelőtt még kék volt – válaszolta Phil, teljes mértékben megbizonyosodva Emily igazában. Ekkor mindenki Loki, a Naptól szinte már világító, világoszöld szemeit kezdte bámulni.

- Hát ez nem stimmelt – állapította meg Steve. – De hogyan?!

- Csak mint Barton-t, és Eric-et – magyarázta a lány.

- Kibámészkodtátok magatokat?! – kezdte Loki elveszteni a türelmét, csak ahogy Fury.

- A szemszín még nem magyaráz semmit – mondta az igazgató hidegen.

- És az, hogy ha nem lett volna elnyomva az elméje – Loki felhorkant a már-már sértő kifejezésre, - akkor távolról sem lett volna ilyen könnyű a legyőzése?! – bukott ki a lányból.

- Már te is kezded? – nézett rá sajnálkozva Steve.

- Azt hittem, a fölényeskedés csak Loki szokása – tette hozzá Bruce.

- Mindenesetre rajtam nem fogott volna ki – húzta ki magát Thor. – És heten voltunk...

- A lánynak igaza van – hordozta végig Loki elszánt tekintetét a jelenlévőkön. Emily kicsit megsértődött, hogy „ a lány" lett, de nem firtatta. Loki tekintete végül Thor-on állapodott meg. – És ami téged illet, bátyám... – Thor felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ha már hattal végzek, az is elég a győzelemhez, nem gondolod?

Thor elgondolkozott.

- A barátaim kivételes erővel bírnak... – válaszolta végül.

- De attól még halandók – emlékeztette Loki.

- A múltkor is alábecsültél minket – jegyezte meg Stark.

- És lám, mi lett a vége – tette hozzá Steve. – A földbe döngöltünk.

- Pontosabban én – szólalt meg Bruce óvatosan.

- A múltkor nem voltam önmagam, így az erőmet sem tudtam kihasználni... A Tesseract-ra támaszkodtam, pedig ellenetek szükségtelen és így utólag belátva, ostoba dolog volt...

- És újra: Miért higgyünk neked? – kérdezte Steve.

Loki vállat vont.

- Bizonyítsd be! – vágta rá Tony kihívóan, akinek elege lett a sehova nem vezető dumából.

- Ezt akarod? – vonta fel Loki a szemöldökét.

- Erre én is kíváncsi lennék – csúszott ki Fury száján.

- Nem tudjátok, mire kértek! – ingatta a fejét Loki fölényesen.

- Én viszont igen – felelte Thor kihívóan. – Mi lesz, öcsém? – sürgette.

- Sírás lesz a vége... – folytatta Loki, bár legbelül égett a vágytól, hogy végre valahára megtörje ezeknek a halandóknak a magabiztosságát.

- Te fogsz sírni – feleselt Tony.

- Szerintem megint csak a szája nagy – értett egyet Steve. – Amelyik kutya ugat, az nem harap...

- Inkább add meg magad – javasolta Tony. – Talán megbocsájtom a kárt, amit okoztál...

- Mi lesz? – türelmetlenkedett Fury is. Loki a lehető legnagyobb nyugalommal állt egy helyben, és semmi hajlandóságot nem mutatott a reagálásra. Nagyon élvezte, hogy húzhatja az idegeiket.

- Uram, szerintem itt az ideje indulni – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Egyetértek – mondta Fury. – Steve! Hozza Emily-t, Thor, maga meg Loki-t! – adta ki a parancsot. Az említettek elindultak a célszemélyek felé.

- Mire vársz már?! – kiáltotta Emily Loki felé. – Mutasd meg nekik!

- Biztos vagy benne? – nézett Loki a lányra őszinte csodálattal. – Te tudhatod a legjobban, hogy nem csak a levegőbe beszélek!

- Nem azt kérem, hogy öld meg őket! – rázta a fejét a lány. – Csak mutass nekik valamit, amitől elhiszik, hogy képes lennél rá. Nem bántsd őket, csak...

- Ijesszek rájuk?

- Én lenyűgözést akartam mondani, de... Csak csináld már! – vette észre, hogy Thor és Steve már alig néhány méterre vannak tőlük.

- Nos, egy ilyen szép hölgy kérését mégsem tagadhatom meg – válaszolta Loki ravasz mosollyal a szája sarkában.

- Minden ellenállás értelmetlen – figyelmeztette őket Fury.

- Most már késő – jegyezte meg Tony is, Loki-ék felé pillantva.

- Kezeket a magasba! – vette elő Fury a fegyverét, majd utasította Coulson-t is, hogy hasonlóan cselekedjen. A két férfi Loki-ra és Emily-re emelte a fegyverét, Thor és Steve pedig készült elfogni őket.

- A legnagyobb örömmel – felelte Loki vigyorogva, ami Emily-n kívül mindenkit meglepett. – De előtte még... Álljatok hátrébb!

- Na, ne szórakozz itt velünk! – rivallt rá Stark. Már ő is elővette a nadrágjába rejtett, vészhelyzetre tartogatott pisztolyt.

- Hisz ti kértétek – ingatta a fejét Loki. - És ami azt illati, igazad van.

- Igen? - csodálkozott Tony.

- Már túl késő – jelentette ki Loki.

- Elfogni! – parancsolta Fury, de Loki a közeledőkre emelte határozott tekintetét. Zöld szemeiben ördögi fény csillant.

- Utoljára mondom, és a ti érdeketekben... – kezdte a mágus. Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki viccel. – Álljatok hátrébb! Emily kérésére nem áll szándékomban megölni titeket, de ez végső soron rajtatok múlik!

- Ezt a pofátlanságot még megbánod...! – fenyegette Tony, de Loki nem várt tovább. Kezdetnek „enyhe" forgószelet keltett maga körül, hogy távol tartsa a közeledőket, majd lopva Emily-hez fordult.

- Ez rád is vonatkozik! – figyelmeztette a lányt. – Menj messzebb, nem szeretném, ha bajod esne!

- Na, de... – lepődött meg a lány. Mégis mekkora varázslatra készül Loki?!

- Indulj! – parancsolta a mágus, és Emily kelletlenül oldalasan hátrálni kezdett.

Amikor szél sebessége már elérte a kétszáz kilométer per órát, vadul cibálva a fákat, Thor belátta, hogy az öccse valóban nem tréfál. Ha pedig Loki bemutatót tartott, az még odahaza Asgardban sem volt piskóta, legalábbis az egyszerű harcosoknak, nem neki. De Sif, és a Három Harcos sem mert a közelébe menni, ha nagyritkán kivételes energiához jutott, így Thor mindenképpen védeni próbálta halandó barátait.

- Gyertek! – kérte Tony-t és Steve-et, és karon ragadva hátrább rángatta őket.

- Thor! Mi bajod?! – vonta kérdőre Tony.

- Eressz el! – kérte a Kapitány.

- Az öcsém nem viccel! – mondta Thor komoly hangon, és csak akkor eresztette el barátait, amikor visszaértek a gép rámpájához. Loki időközben eltávolodott tőlük, így már legalább harminc méter volt a távolság.

- Nyilvánvalóan nem viccel – állapította meg Phil.

- Szerintem meg ez is egy újabb trükkje – hozta nyilvánosságra a véleményét Stark.

- Egyet értek – makacskodott Steve és Bruce.

- Meglátjuk – mondta Fury.

- Ja – vágta rá Tony, és elkiáltotta magát. – Na, mi lesz?! Csak ennyit tudsz? – cukkolta Loki-t, amit nagyon nem kellett volna.

- Ostoba halandó – rótta meg Thor, de már hiába.

Loki szélesen elvigyorodott, és eljátszadozva a környezet energiáival szabadon eresztette minden erejét, sőt, még nem is mindet. A szél immár egy orkán erejével tombolt körülötte, de kizárólag tíz méteres körzetében, a távolban nyugodt volt a part. Ha ez nem lett volna elég meggyőző, nem számít. Loki aurája hirtelen láthatóvá vált mindenki számára, és sötétzöldre festette a szelet. A színét eddig még sem Thor, sem Emily nem látta. És itt még nem volt vége.

Fury, Stark és a többiek megrökönyödve figyelték, ahogy a férfi testéből füstszerűen áradó fenyőszínű energia átveszi az uralmat a szél felett, és egyre emelkedik, míg végül összekapcsolódik a felhőkkel. Az ég ekkor megdördült, majd a csattanó-dörrenő hang folyamatosan ismétlődött, a felhők zúgolódni és gomolyogni kezdtek a zöld örvény körül. Színük lassan összekeveredett a sötétzölddel, majd az eget zöldes fekete, néhol eredeti aranyszínűket mutató villámok borították be.

A sötét, félelmetes villámok Loki kezének legenyhébb rezdülésére a földbe csaptak, füstölgő krátert hagyva maguk után, és a vízbe, tízméteres szökőárat keltve. Loki-t körbeölelte az immár fekete-zöld villámoktól szikrázó sötétzöld aura, szeme pedig élénk zölden világított. A dörrenések, becsapódások és a kialakult mágikus vihar zaja immár általánossá vált. Loki arcára elégedett félmosoly ült ki a Bosszúállók döbbenetét és nem utolsó sorban félelmét látva.

- Aztarohadt! – csúszott ki Tony száján. A süvítő szélben, ami majdnem elsodorta, kiabálnia kellett, hogy meghallják.

- Látszik, hogy a te öcséd – nyögte be Steve. – Vihar és villámok...

- Nem – rázta a fejét Thor, aki maga is meglepődött Loki hatalmas erején. Ilyet még nem látott tőle, és eldöntötte, hogy majd alaposan kérdőre is vonja. – Az én villámaim természetesek, az övéi mágikusak...

- Mi a különbség? – kérdezte Fury aggodalmasan.

- Ne válaszolj! – kérte Coulson a tenger felé pillantva.

Loki megunta a viharosdit, és erejét a tenger megbabonázására fordította. A szél viszont még nem ült el. Loki forgószele most belépett a tengerbe, és magába szívva a vizet kilométeres vízoszlopot hozott létre. Az érdekes az volt, hogy száz méterrel arrébb a turisták nyugodtan fürdőztek a vízben, és semmit sem vettek észre. Loki mindannyiukat figyelem elterelő varázslattal vette körül...

A Bosszúállók lélegzet visszafojtva figyelték, amint a férfi olyanokat tesz, amiket álmukban sem gondoltak volna a trükkök szakértőjéről. Saját céljaira fordítja a természet erejét, és még saját erejével is keveri azt. Ami viszont a leg kétségbe ejtőbb volt, az az, hogy Loki arcán az erőlködés legkisebb jele sem látszott. Ehelyett úgy tűnt, meglehetősen jól szórakozik.

A mágus szemében ekkor baljós fény csillant. Emily tudta, hogy most mi következik, és már előre felkészült társai újjáélesztésére, ha esetleg sokkot kapnának a látványtól. Loki ravaszul a rámpán álló, sokkos állapottal küzdő nézőközönségére pillantott, kissé leeresztette karjait, majd az ég felé fordította a tenyereit. Kezeiben azonnal tűz lobbant lángra. Az aurája ekkor valamennyire megváltozott. A zöld piszkos színűre változott, mintha bekormozódott volna, a fekete és villámok helyét pedig vörösen izzó tűz vette át.

- Mire készül?! – ordította felé Fury nagyon rosszat sejtve. Eddig még csak betudta a dolgot szemfényvesztésnek, de amikor Loki tüze felperzselte e környező növényzetet, már nem bírta szó nélkül. A fekete férfi körül több méteres körzetben szinte örvénylett a tűz...

- Amire kértek – válaszolta Loki a legnagyobb természetességgel, majd szélesen elmosolyodott. – Lenyűgözöm a közönségem!

- Már így is eleget mutatott! – ellenkezett Fury a széllel dacolva, ami most már jegesből egyre melegebbé vált.

- Csak nem fél? – vigyorodott el a fekete, hagyva, hogy a tűz kicsit alábbhagyjon.

- Most már elég lesz! – szállt be Phil is. A többiek nem mertek közbeszólni a láthatóan veszélyes képességekkel rendelkező mágus dolgába. Fury és Coulson is csak azért, mert ők már nagy tapasztalattal rendelkeztek ilyen téren, azaz kivételes erejű személyek megfékezésében. Thor meg puszta kíváncsiságból nem akadályozta az öccsét.

- És komolyan lemaradnátok a nagy fináléról? – kérdezte Loki „őszinte" értetlenkedéssel a hangjában. A tűz heve ellenére a düh, idegesség vagy szenvedély legkisebb jelét sem mutatta. Pimaszul megőrizte minden nyugalmát.

- Én igen! – nyögte be Tony.

- Rossz válasz! – jelentette ki Loki, és új erőt lehelt a tűzbe, majd a még mindig álló, azaz forgó vízoszlop, legpontosabb megnevezéssel víztölcsér irányába fordult.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem – jegyezte meg Thor. – Mit akar, a víz eloltja a tüzet...?

Emily, aki pontosan tudta, hogy ennek nem feltétlenül kell így lenni, viszont inkább meghúzta magát. Arra kérte Loki-t, hogy mutassa meg nekik a valódi erejét, és tessék! A kis „szégyellős" távolról sem szerénykedik. De hogy fogja ebből kimagyarázni magát a többieknek? Most még inkább úgy vélhetik majd, hogy Loki világuralomra tör... Vajon így érezhette magát Fury, amikor arra kérte őt, hogy mutassa meg az igazi erejét?

Loki tett egy olyan mozdulatot, mintha egy labdát próbálna a kezeivel a vízbe dobni, és abban a pillanatban a tűz átterjedt a vízre. Először az örvény alját borította be, majd egyre feljebb terjedt, végül felért egészen a tetejéig, amit a felhőktől már látni sem lehetett. Egy lángoló vízoszlop emelkedett ki a tengerből, alig harminc-negyven méterre a Bosszúállóktól.

Tony ekkor félájultan rogyott a földre, hitét vesztve a fizika minden eddig érvényes törvényében, Bruce pedig már régebb óta eresztett gyökeret, tátott szájjal megdermedve. Steve többször is elmondta magának, hogy „Ilyen nem létezik!", meg, hogy „Magasságos ég!", és egyszer a „Mondjátok, hogy csak álmodom az egészet!" is kicsúszott a száján. Fury és Phil megpróbálták ép ésszel feldolgozni a látottakat. „Végül is egy halhatatlan istenről van szó" – így Fury, de ezután eszébe jutott: „Egy isten?! Hogy fogunk ellene védekezni?!". Phil pedig: „Remélem Emily megfelelő magyarázattal tud szolgálni erre is...!", és „Vajon az, hogy Loki hajlandó felfedni előttük a valódi erejét, azt jelenti, hogy Emily-nek igaza volt, és van esély az együttműködésére?".

Thor ezalatt csak lenyűgözve hümmögött magában. Most kezdte csak megérteni a figyelmeztetést, amivel az apja eresztette útjának Midgard felé.

„Keresd meg Loki-t, és hozd haza, amint lehet! Amíg még nem késő! Mert egy vadállat annál veszélyesebb, minél jobban sarokba szorítják, minél jobban retteg és fél. Egy férfi akkor a legveszélyesebb, ha hajtja a bosszúvágy, de egy varázsló, mint az öcséd... Egy varázsló, ha egyszer nem önmagáért cselekszik, ha a mágiáját titkon valaki más iránt érzett érzelmei hajtják, akkor képessége szerint bármire képes. Az öcséd, Thor, pedig nem akármilyen vérvonalból származik." – így fejezte be Odin a búcsúját, és tette Thor vállára atyai aggódással a kezét.

„Na de Atyám?" – értetlenkedett Thor. „Te talán tudod, honnan örökölte Loki a mágiát? Ismerted a vér szerinti anyját?" Thor még mindig nehezen mondta ki az „anya" szót, mivel ezer évig Frigga volt mindkettejük édesanyja.

„Oly sok kérdés, fiam, az idő pedig pereg, annak még mi sem szabhatunk gátat."

„Csak azt árul el, hogy tudod-e?" - erősködött a villámok „ifjú" ura.

„Mindent a maga idejében" - titokzatoskodott Odin, de fia számára ez nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy igen. Igen, de most akkor sem árulná el neki, ha beleszakadna is.

„Igenis, Atyám" sóhajtotta a szőke harcos.

„ Most pedig menny, és vezesd őt elém! A halandókra még teljes ereje tudatának hiányában is veszélyes lehet!"

„Indulok, Atyám"

Thor mindezidáig nem értette, még most sem teljesen, de a lényegre ráérzett. Az önzetlenség a lényeg. Hiszen ő is akkor van legjobb formájában, ha a harc szenvedélye mellett a hazájáért is küzd. De Loki vajon kiért varázsol? Emily-ért? Nem, az ki van zárva! Az öccse soha sem tett még semmi olyat, amiből neki ne származna haszna, ebből pedig nyilvánvalóan semmi, mivel nem ártott nekik. De hogy Loki egy halandóért bármit is tenne, még ha ágyasává is hódította...? Ezt nem igazán akarta elhinni. Úgy döntött, miután befejezi, kérdőre vonja öccsét, hogy mégis miféle sötét, törvényen kívüli szerzetekkel paktált le ezért a hatalomért – ami azért neki még mindig nem kihívás...

De mindenek előtt...

- LOKI! – üvöltötte Thor mély hangon, amit messzire vitt a szél, egészen Loki füléig. A fekete meglepetten kapta felé a fejét. – Most már fejezd be, öcsém! Eleget mutattál már a halandóknak!

Loki nagyot sóhajtott, Thor pedig megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta magában, hogy az öccse mégiscsak hallgat rá. Azt számításba sem vette, hogy Loki esetleg csak megunta a dolgot, és a fölösleges energiapazarlást.

A fekete valamivel magasabbra emelte kinyújtott karjait, majd egyetlen mozdulattal véget vetett a varázslatnak. Ez a mozdulat annyiból állt, hogy a kezeit egy lefelé és oldalra hajló ívben meglendítette, mire a tűz olyan gyorsan oszlott el, amint keletkezett, a víz a lehető legfinomabban „esett" vissza a tengerbe, enyhe hullámzást keltve csupán, a felhők eltávolodtak egymástól, az ég kitisztult. A Lokit körülvevő zöld aura és a villámok is a másodperc tört része alatt oszlottak el, a szél pedig már a mozdulat legelején abbamaradt.

Az egész művelet nem tartott tovább négy-öt másodpercnél, amiben a mozdulat, a tűz, villámok és zöld szín eloszlása csak az első másfelet vette igénybe. A maradék időben a víz ereszkedett vissza az óceánba. A Bosszúállók ledöbbenve bámultak a szél által alakított homokkör közepén álló mágusra. Ez a hirtelen, drámai befejezés az előzmények megfelelő megkoronázásának bizonyult, nyilvánvalóvá téve, hogy Loki nem csak játszadozik a hatalommal. Nem, ő kétség kívül uralja és irányítja azt. És ők még Emily-től tartottak...

Loki elvigyorodott, és tett pár lépést a „megnémult" halandó férfiak és bátyja felé, majd a korábbi tizenöt méter távolságban megállt, és rájuk emelte magabiztos, elégedett, és bosszantóan kiismerhetetlen zöld tekintetét. Steve, Fury és Phil ösztönösen hátráltak pár lépést, de az ajtónál tovább nem mehettek, Tony és Bruce pedig sebesen feltápászkodva követte a példájukat. Loki vigyora ettől csak még szélesebb lett.

Fury arcán aggodalom tükröződött, Steve, Tony és Bruce láthatóan még nem döntötték el, mit is fejezzenek ki az őket megrohanó aggodalomból, kétségbeesésből, félelemből, tanácstalanságból, dühből és elszántságból, hogy ők még így sem adják fel. Nem, amíg a Föld a tét! Csak azt nem tudták, hogy Loki-val tulajdonképpen egy oldalon is állhatnának. Phil érzelemmentes arccal nézett farkasszemet a feketével, amiért Loki küldött is felé pár elismerő pillantást. Az ügynök azon gondolkozott magában, hogy hogy tudna észrevétlenül pár szót váltani Emily-vel. A lány ugyanis éppen egy pálma törzse mögül bújt elő, legalább húsz métere tőlük.

Thor mindez alatt csak megcsóválta a fejét. Loki semmit sem változott felvágósság terén. Mindig is szerette, ha a figyelem rá irányul, most pedig úgy állt ott, mint színész az előadás végén, mikor összezárul a vörös függöny mögötte. Csodálkozott, hogy nem hajolt meg heccből.

- Nem egészen az, amire számítottatok, igaz? – szólalt meg végül a fekete a megszokott fölényes és átható hangján.

- Nem igazán – nyögte be Tony.

...


	39. Chapter 35

**A kompromisszum**

Időbe telt, míg Fury, Coulson és a Bosszúállók feldolgozták a látottakat. Loki türelmet erőltetve magára kivárta, amíg Fury végül megtöri a csendet.

- Mik a céljai? – kérdezte a sötét bőrű férfi.

- A céljaim? – ízlelgette Loki a szót. – Még nem igazán gondoltam bele... – kezdte elmerengve, ami az igazgatót további aggodalomra késztette, - de ha már így kérdezte... Kezdetnek talán elleszek itt egy ideig, és nagyra értékelném, ha nem akadályoznának ebben!

- És utána? – akadékoskodott Fury.

- Majd útközben eldöntöm – vont vállat Loki könnyedén.

- Nem, vége a sziesztának! – szólt közbe Tony. – Most azonnal velünk jössz!

- Ki mondja? – „érdeklődött" Loki.

- Én – vágta rá Tony, majd szinte azonnal hozzá tette, - és Thor!

- Én? – döbbent meg a szőke harcos.

- Igen te! – erősködött Tony.

- Hát akkor velünk kell jönnöd, öcsém! – jelentette ki Thor is.

- Komolyan? – kuncogta el magát Loki a szituáción. – Még ezek után sem tettetek le róla?

- Miért tettük volna? – kérdezte Steve.

- Mert láthattátok, hogy amit New York-ban tett, azt nem önszántából tette – szólalt meg Emily. – Akkor már rég a föld alatt lennénk.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos – erősködött Tony.

- Nick? Te hiszel nekem? – kérdezte a lány reménykedve.

- Ha hiszek is – kezdte az igazgató, - az mit sem változtat az álláspontomon. Loki ereje még így is veszélyt jelent ránk nézve...

- Nagyobbat, mint hittük volna – sóhajtotta Phil.

- Akkor mégis mit akartok vele?! – akadt ki a lány.

- Amit eredetileg is – tisztázta Fury. – Mindketten velünk jöttök a központba!

- De legalább próbáljátok megérteni! – kérte őket fáradhatatlanul Emily. – Nem Loki ereje az, amitől félnetek kell...

- De azért attól sem árt – vetette közbe Loki, Emily viszont átsiklott a „szerény" beszólás felett.

- A Föld veszélyben van, és ő talán segíthet nekünk... – folytatta a lány.

- Ahha, olcsó hazugság – vágta rá Tony.

- Hinnetek kell nekem! Phil, kérlek! – nézett az ügynökre.

- Mondtam már neked, Emily – nézett Phil Emily szemébe. Hangjából szigorúság és némi aggodalom sugárzott. – Hiába hiszek neked, ha nem működsz együtt! Olvastam a leveled, ahogyan ők is, de a többieket így semmiképpen sem győzöd meg. Hidd el, próbáltam...

- De nem járt sikerrel – jelentette ki Steve. – Főleg azok után, amit a homokban levágtatok...

- Látod?! – nézett Loki jelentőségteljesen a lányra. – Megmondtam, hogy félreértik majd!

- Mit lehet ezen félreérteni?! – hitetlenkedett Tony.

- Mindegy – legyintett Loki. – A lényeg, hogy hagyjátok el a szigetet! Most!

- Majd ha a fedélzeten lesztek – kötötte ki Steve. – Induljunk is! Emily!

- Nem megyek veled, Steve! – ellenkezett a lány. – Nem, amíg nem hisztek nekem!

- Jajj, ne kezdjük újból! – könyörgött Stark. – Neked, édes, ezek után senki sem fog hinni. Most pedig gyere, amíg szépen vagyok!

- Hát nem érted?! Nem mehetek! – erősködött a lány. – Nem, mert akkor sosem értitek meg, hogy mekkora veszély fenyeget...

- Értem én – sóhajtotta Tony. – Elment az eszed. De sebaj, majd én visszahozom!

- Stark! – szólt rá Bruce.

- Akkor velem gyere! – próbálkozott Phil óvatosan. Emily makacsul megrázta a fejét.

- Minek töröd magad? – nézett Loki sajnálkozva a lányra.

- Kezdjétek a feketével! – utasította csapatát Fury. Thor és Steve ekkor megindultak felé, de őket Tony is követte.

- Na de most őszintén! – bámult rájuk Loki. – Szórakoztok?!

- Elég a szövegből, öcsém! – jelentette ki Thor.

- Csak nem akarsz egy halandókkal teli szigeten összecsapni velem, testvér? – Loki ravaszul kihangsúlyozta a „halandókkal teli" szót. – Ha mi itt egymásnak esünk, annak tudod, mi lesz a vége!

- Valószínűleg sok hamu és törmelék – gondolt vissza Thor elmúlt csatáikra. – De itt vannak a barátaim, hogy meggyőzzenek...

- Ugyan mivel? – kérdezte Loki kihívóan.

- Ezzel! – kapta ki Tony a Tesseract-ot Thor háta mögé rejtett kezéből.

Emily-t azonnal szörnyű rettegés fogta el, Phil szintén aggódni kezdett, de Loki-n a pánik legkisebb jele sem volt észlelhető. Ehelyett titokzatosan, kissé lesajnálóan elmosolyodott.

- Most meg mi olyan mulatságos?! – vonta kérdőre Tony a mágust.

- Azt hiszed, az a kocka ér valamennyit is ellenem? – kérdezte Loki fölényesen. - Csak arra jó, hogy megkínozd vele...

- Te magad mondtad, hogy elnyomta az erődet – emlékeztette Thor.

- Ez igaz – kezdte Loki. – De veletek ellentétben és nem lépek kétszer ugyanabba a folyóba!

- Ez meg mit jelentsen?! – csattant fel a milliomos.

- Azért tudtak befolyásolni a Tesseract-tal, mert nem védekeztem. Most viszont nem követem el még egyszer ugyanazt a hibát, így hatástalan – tárta szét a karjait a félisten.

- Szerintem blöffölsz! – jelentette ki Steve.

- Rosszul vélekedsz.

- Majd kiderül – mondta Tony, és kezét a kockát irányító szerkezetre helyezte.

- Nagy hibát követsz el – figyelmeztette Loki. – Ezzel Emily-nek ártasz!

- Nem érdekel! – kiáltotta a milliomos. – Akkor legalább kettőt egyszerre!

- Meg fogod bánni – folytatta Loki, miközben lopva Emily-re pillantott. A lány idegesen nézett vissza rá.

- Uram? – fordult Tony Fury felé. Phil nagyban ingatta a fejét, de az igazgató rábólintott a dologra. De előtte még...

- Hajlandóak megadni magukat? – kérdezte Fury a lányt és Loki-t.

- Hajlandóak eltűnni végre? – kérdezett vissza Loki.

- Emily? – nézett a lányra Phil aggódva.

- Tony – könyörgött Emily. – Ne tedd ezt!

- Csak Loki-t célozza! – adta ki a parancsot Fury, de hiába. A Tesseract erejét halandó nem irányíthatja.

- Ne! – kérte Phil.

- Tony! – kérte a lány is újból, de a férfi makacsul működésbe hozta a Tesseract-ot.

- Legközelebb majd meggondolod, hogy kivel állsz össze – mondta a lánynak.

A Tesseract ekkor kék fénnyel felizzott, Emily pedig abban a pillanatban a mellkasához kapott. Egy ideig beharapva az ajkait tűrte a feltörő, testét belülről égető fájdalmat. Végül a kín olyan eltűrhetetlenné vált, hogy végtagjai nem bírták tovább a terhet, és összerogytak alatta. Loki mindezek ellenére meg sem rezzent, és a fájdalom, vagy igézet legkisebb jelét sem mutatta. Ehelyett aggódva fordult a lányhoz, majd némi fájdalommal, és szánalommal a szemében segítette a földre.

Emily görcsösen kapaszkodott Loki karjába, majd fájdalmak közepette a földre esett. Phil és Bruce szív szorítva nézték, ahogy a lány a homokba markolva az oldalára fordul, és tovább kínlódik, halkan nyögdécselve. Zihálva vette a levegőt, majd másodpercek múltán egyre erőteljesebben kezdett levegő után kapkodni. Loki levette róla szánakozó tekintetét, és azt hideggé „varázsolva" Tony-ra nézett.

- Nem tudod, mivel játszol, halandó! – jelentette ki a félisten baljós hangon.

Tony arcán némi idegesség látszott. Ő nem akarta igazán bántani a lányt. Nem ennyire. És miért van, hogy...?

- Rád mért nincs hatással?! – kérdezte Loki-t idegesen.

- Mondtam már. Mert újból nem dőlök be neki!

- Tony! Kérlek, most már fejezd be! – fordult felé Phil.

- Nem! – makacskodott Tony valami szokatlan késztetés hatására, bár valójában nem akarta tovább kínozni a lányt.

- Stark! Légy észnél! – próbálkozott Bruce is.

- Láthatóan semmi értelme – értett egyet Steve is. – Keresünk más utat...

- Nem!

Emily ekkor elkezdett sikoltozni. Most már Fury-t is rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába, de nem mert közbevágni. Vajon miért nem használ Loki-n? Helyette Coulson kiáltott újból.

- STARK! Elég legyen! Nem látod, hogy szenved?!

- De... – nyögte Tony. A kezeire viszont mintha láthatatlan béklyó szorult volna, ami nem engedte elengedni a szerkezetet.

- Akkor miért nem állítod le? – üvöltött rá Steve, hogy túlharsogja Emily kiabálását.

- Így megölöd! – figyelmeztette Bruce megrémülve.

De Tony csak képtelen volt megálljt parancsolni a kockának.

- Ezt azért nem hittem volna – jelentette ki Loki, őszinte csodálattal nézve Stark-ra. – Emily sokat mesélt rólad – magyarázta Tony értetlenkedő arcát látva, majd tekintetét körbehordozva hozzátette. – Mindegyikőtökről.

- Na és?! – feleselte Tony. Kezdett kicsúszni a kezéből az irányítás, Emily pedig erősebben ordítozott. A többiek lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték.

- Téged – folytatta Loki újból a milliomost méregetve, - igazi hősnek állított be. – Loki némi undorral ejtette ki a „hős" szót. – Mégis pont te vagy az, aki ezt teszed vele – nézett le a szenvedő lányra. – Ha engem kérdezel, azt mondanám, nem érdemled meg, hogy a barátja légy...

- Lo...khi – nyögte a lány, de aztán visszahanyatlott a homokba.

- Még van képed...?! – háborodott fel Tony.

- Ha most nem hagyod abba – folytatta Loki, - egész hátralévő életében gyűlölni fog érte! – figyelmeztette a barnát.

Phil nem értette, Loki miért aggódik ennyire Emily-ért, - mert bárhogy is leplezte, az ügynököt képtelen volt átverni - mégis most hálás volt neki a próbálkozásért. Tony viszont sajnos nem értett a „szép" szóból. _Mi lelte?_ – csodálkozott Phil.

- To...ny... – nyögte most a lány. – Kér...lek!

- Antony, barátom – kérte most Thor, meleg hangon. – Állítsd meg!

- Nem! – kiáltotta Tony újból. Nem értette, miért nézi inkább, ahogy Emily kileheli mindenét, de ujjai görcsösen szorultak a Tesseract-ra.

- Thor! Vedd el tőle! – javasolta a Kapitány.

A villámok ura a milliomos mellé lépett, de Tony ekkor ráirányítva a Tesseract-ot, ami méterekkel hátrébb taszította a félistent.

- Antony! Mi ütött beléd?! – döbbent meg Thor feltápászkodva.

- Megőrültél?! – rivallt rá Steve.

- Hagyd már abba! – kiáltotta Phil is, Emily feltörő köhögését figyelvén.

A lány ekkor a mellkasát szorította, majd kínok között vért köhögött fel. Emily rémülten figyelte nedves, vöröslő tenyerét, amit a szája elé tett, de szörnyülködni nem volt ideje, mert jött is a következő. A köhögés elvette az erejét a sikolyoktól, de még levegőt is alig kapott.

- Stark, az isten szerelmére! – könyörgött Bruce.

- Nem...tudom... – nyögte Tony szaggatottan.

- Ez az utolsó esélyed, hogy rendbe hozd! – jelentette ki Loki, aki szintén megszemlélte a lány kétségbeejtő állapotát. Ha így megy tovább, belefullad a saját vérébe. A vér ekkor már végigfolyt Emily meztelen nyakán, és karjain...

- Jézusom, Strak! – üvöltötte Phil újból, megrémülve a látványtól.

De a férfi csak nem volt hajlandó véget vetni a lány szenvedésének, arcán mégis fájdalom és tehetetlenség ült.

- Nem tudom megállítani! – kiáltott végül a milliomos.

- Hogy érted, hogy nem tudod?! – értetlenkedett Steve.

- Erőltesd meg magad! – parancsolta Phil. Loki viszont ekkor rájött, hogy mi a helyzet.

- Nem tudja, mert a kocka átvette felette az irányítást – jelentette ki Loki mindenki nagy megdöbbenésére.

Phil és Bruce arcán ekkor rémület jelent meg, és Fury és Steve is parázott rendesen, de Loki ekkor úgy döntött, bevállalja a hős szerepét. Még mielőtt véletlenül megkérnék rá, és már kellemetlen lenne. De hogyan is állítsa meg? Hamar ráérzett a Tesseract energiájára. Olyan tiszta és sűrű, mint mondják... Az emlékeiből ez az érzés valahogy törlődött... _De nem most van itt az ideje a mélázásnak!_ – figyelmeztette magát Loki. Emily nem bírja már sokáig.

A fekete mágus hamar kiismerte a kocka energiáját, és felfedezett minden lehetséges kiskaput és gyenge pontot rajta. Nem volt könnyű és fájdalommentes, és nem is veszett el a bőség tengerében, de Loki nem esett kétségbe. Gyakorlott varázsló volt, így azonnal rájött, melyiket kell használnia, és hogyan, ha végleg ki akarja kapcsolni a kockát, vagy legalábbis egy másik mágus közbenjárásáig. Emily egy újabb adag vér után újból felsikoltott, Loki viszont ekkor felemelte a kezét, és a Tesseract-ra koncentrálva egyszerűen inaktiválta azt. Emily sikolyai abbamaradtak, a halandók pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak fel.

Thor kapva az alkalmon kivette a „kihűlt" kockát a még sokkos állapotban lévő Tony kezéből, Steve pedig a milliomoshoz sietett, hogy megtámassza, mielőtt az elesik a kimerültségtől. A Tesseract láthatóan elvett az erejéből. Loki akaratán kívül őt is megmentette. Fury és Steve megdöbbenve, Thor meglepődve, de bólogatva, Phil és Bruce pedig őszinte hálával néztek a fekete férfira. Az viszont nem igazán vette magára a dolgot. Ő ugyan csak azért csinálta, hogy megmutassa, vele nem lehet szórakozni!

Önmagának viszont még Loki sem hazudhatott. Mikor Phil Bruce-szal egyetemben, Loki akciója után néhány másodperccel arra készült, hogy odarohan a kínok közül épp magához térő lányhoz, akkor Loki beelőzte őket, sőt elindulásukat is megakadályozta. Némi aggodalommal hajolt le az épp ülésbe tápászkodó lányhoz. Segített neki feltérdelni, és törődően a vállára helyezte a kezét. Emily fájdalmas barna szemekkel nézett fel rá.

- Ha erre képes vagy, akkor miért hagytál szenvedni?! – vonta kérdőre a lány. Hangjából még elhúzódó fájdalom érződött. Ez a mostani jobban megviselte a szervezetét, mint a korábbiak. Talán mert most minden energia kifejezetten rá irányult.

- Most már vége – nyugtatta Loki, és egy elmormogott varázsigével vizet fakasztott a földből, azaz homokból. Az édesvíz egy kisebb tócsában gyűlt össze, Loki pedig szabad kezével elkezdte lemosni a vért a lány arcáról, majd nyakáról, végül a karjairól, amiket már a lány maga nyújtott a víz felé.

Loki finom, mégis határozott mozdulatokkal ért a lány bőréhez, Emily pedig beleremegett az érintésébe. A férfi törődése olyan megnyugvás volt neki a fájdalmak után, hogy egy időre el is felejtett dühösnek lenni rá, amiért nem cselekedett hamarabb. Amikor viszont Loki a végén eltüntette az immár pirosra színeződött vizet, és melegen a lány szemébe nézett, nem bírta tovább. Sértődötten és kimerülten sóhajtott egyet.

- Rendben leszel - nyugtázta Loki, és felállni készült, de a lány visszarántotta.

- Miért hagytál?! Meg is halhattam volna? – kérdezte némileg bizalmát vesztve a férfiben. Loki-t akkor most mégis hidegen hagyja, hogy mi van vele?!

- De nem tetted – jelentette ki a fekete magától értetődően. – És tudod, mit mondanak arról, ami nem öl meg...

- ...Az erősebbé tesz – sóhajtotta a lány. – De ez akkor is! - erősködött. - Loki!

Loki ekkor megunva a lány, talán jogos, hisztijét megragadta a vállait, és megismételte a tegnap délutáni erőhullámot. Emily-t újból melegség járta át, és érezte, hogy a fájdalom utolsó szikrái is eltűnnek belőle. A Tesseract által okozott belső sérülések begyógyultak. Loki a hatás kedvéért még végighúzta a tenyerét Emily nyakán és mellkasán is.

- Semmi maradandó – jelentette ki végül a fekete, majd végre feltápászkodott. Emily meglepődve követte példáját.

Phil és a többiek döbbenten kísérték figyelemmel a jelenetet. Nem igazán voltak tisztában vele, hogy a férfi mit tett a lánnyal, de Emily nyilvánvalóan jobban érezte magát tőle. Ezért, bár ki nem mondták volna, hálásak voltak neki. Viszont a kötelesség az kötelesség, nekik pedig el kell hárítani a veszélyt. Jelen esetben Loki-t és szükség szerint Emily-t.

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad?! – vonta kérdőre az épp magéhoz térő Tony a félistent. – Hogy kapcsoltad ki?

- Miért árulnám el?

- Loki – fente meg a bátyja.

- Úgy sem értenéd – tette hozzá Loki. – Te pedig Thor, jobban teszed, ha nem adod többé halandó kezébe a Tesseract-ot!

Thor értelmesen bólintott.

- Már miért ne érteném? – Tony sértődötten bámult rá.

Loki nem szívesen tartott volna gyereknapot, de Emily kérlelően végigsimított a karján, így nagyot sóhajtott, és megpróbálta a halandók szintjén elmagyarázni a dolgot.

- Ez az energia – mutatott a Tesseract-ra, - ősibb mint a világotok. Kizárt, hogy egy halandó irányítsa, vagy bármit is értsen belőle. Még számomra sem lenne egyszerű – vallotta be.

- Engem már csak az érdekelne – vetette közbe Steve, - hogy miért nem próbáltad megszerezni magadnak, mint korábban.

- Jogos – értett egyet Phil. – Nos? – nézett jelentőségteljesen Loki-ra.

- Ostobák, hát nem értitek?! – csattant fel a fekete. - A Tesseract szinte bárki fölött képes átvenni az uralmat. Talán már ellenállok, de minek kockáztassak?!

Ez mindenkibe belefojtotta a szót egy időre, de Tony végül megszólalt.

- A világuralomért?

- Ch – köpte Loki. – Nekem aztán nem kell a világotok. Mihez kezdenék vele?!

- Loki sosem akarta elfoglalni a Földet – magyarázta Emily is.

- Igen, valószínű – ironizált Tony.

- De talán mégis az – vetette fel Phil.

- Inkább azt mond meg – „kérte" Bruce a félistent, - hogy Thor-ra miért nincs hatással a Tesseract!

- Honnan a fenéből tudjam?! – horkant fel Loki.

- Márpedig szerintem tudod – jegyezte meg Thor.

- Csak sejthetem – rázta a fejét a fekete.

- Mit sejtesz? – nézett rá Emily. Loki nagyon unta már a kérdezz-felelek-et, de a lányt mégsem akarta megsérteni. Felemelt hangon magyarázkodásba kezdett.

- Talán, mert a Tesseract a hatalomvágyon keresztül jut el az elménkig?! Talán, mert ez majdnem mindenkiben megtalálható?! Talán, mert Thor elméje viszont már annyira egyszerű, hogy képtelen erre?! Vagy csupán olyan beképzelt, hogy soha nem is vágyott több hatalomra, mint a sajátja?!

- Nem igazán értettem az elejét – fogott bele Thor, - de ezt dicséretnek veszem, öcsém.

- Tégy, amit akarsz – temette Loki jobb kezébe az arcát.

- Így már érthető – vakarta az állát Bruce. – De ez esetben a Kapitány is lehetne...

- Mondtam már, hogy halandó kezében reménytelen – emlékeztette Loki.

- Nos, igazán köszönjük a felvilágosítást – mondta Fury.

- Mondanám, hogy szívesen, de akkor hazudnék – felelete Loki. – Most pedig távoznátok végre? Kezdem elveszíteni a türelmem...

- Azt nem tehetjük – jelentette ki Fury határozottan. – Velünk kell jönniük!

- Az nem fog megtörténni! – rázta a fejét Loki.

- Csak adjatok nekünk egy hetet – kérte Emily. – Loki nem fog bántani senkit...

- Kötve hiszem – válaszolta Steve.

- Majd odabent kiderül – döntötte el Fury. – Elfogni! – adta ki az utasítást másodszorra, a gépből pedig egy osztagnyi fegyveres ügynök száguldott ki. Körbevették a lányt, és Loki-t.

Emily már emelte is volna a kezeit, hogy lefegyverezze őket, de Loki megállította.

- Majd én – ajánlotta fel, és egy mozdulatára minden fegyver felrobbant a közelben. A katonák kiütve dőltek hátra a homokban. Fury idegesen vette tudomásul, hogy Loki négy, ők nulla.

- Hatásos – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Örökké úgy sem állhatsz ellen – jelentette ki Fury, és az égen megjelent a másik két helikopter.

- A saját érdekedben, fel a kezekkel – utasította Steve.

- Tedd, amit mondanak, öcsém – kérte Thor is.

Emily épp közbeszólni készült, de Loki átkarolta a vállát, belé fojtva a szót.

- Mert ha nem, akkor mi lesz? – kérdezte Loki kihívóan.

- Hát lelőnek azokból a repülő szekerekből... – vetette fel a villámok ura.

- Azokból? – nézett Loki szánakozva az égre, de a megvetése senkit nem érdekelt.

- Most pedig add meg magad, vagy véged! – figyelmeztette Tony.

Loki erre váratlan nevetésben tört ki, és kénytelen volt elengedni a lányt. Már annyira abszurdnak találta a helyzetet, hogy nevetésének hangereje felriasztotta a fák lombjában szunnyadó denevéreket, amelyek így riadtan szálltak tova. A Bosszúállók megdöbbenve bámulták a jóízűen, de már-már kínjában kacagó fekete férfit, és nagyon, de nagyon nem értették, hogy mégis mi olyan vicces abban, amit mondtak. Loki fél perc rekeszizomtorna után úgy döntött, felvilágosítja őket.

- Lehozhatnám nektek a csillagokat az égről, akkor sem fognátok fel, hogy mennyire nincs esélyetek! – sóhajtotta, szinte már fájdalmasan.

- Na de öcsém, az törvényekbe ütközik – ellenkezett Thor. – Hivatalosan csak a törpék használhatják a...

- A fizika törvényeibe! – pontosított Tony.

- Minek is pazarlom rátok az időmet – ingatta a fejét Loki, - ha hülyébbek vagytok, mint egy tyúk.

- Ezt kikérem magamnak! – ellenkezett Tony.

- Felőlem – vont vállat a fekete.

- Akkor is add meg magad! - erősködött Tony.

- Tévedtem. Csak egy csirke... – sóhajtotta Loki. – Most pedig tűnjetek innen, vagy nem csak az óceán fog lángokban állni!

- Fenyegetsz minket?! – vonta fel Steve kihívóan a szemöldökét.

- Ti egyre ostobábbak lesztek... Szerinted?! – Steve nagyvonalúan vállat vont. – Muszáj mindig szemléltetnem?!

- Vizuális típus vagyok...

- Jesszusom! – kapott Loki a fejéhez. Ezt a beszólást még Európában szedte fel annak idején, és nagyon megtetszett neki. Steve nagyot nézett, mire a fekete kinyújtotta a kezét, és nagyot taszított a Kapitányon, aki ennek hatására megpördült párszor a homokban.

- Nem lángokról volt szó? – vonta kérdőre Tony fölényesen.

- Ha erre vágysz... – Loki már gyújtotta is volna fel a milliomos ruháját, ha Thor nem lép közbe még időben.

- Nem hiszem, öcsém, hogy erre vágyna! Kérlek, ne bántsd őket!

- Ez csak rajtuk múlik! Tíz percet kapnak, hogy elhagyják a szigetet. Ha nem teszik, és magam gondoskodom róla, hogy így történjék. Ezt neked is igazságos ajánlatnak kell elfogadnod, Thor! – válaszolta Loki.

- De ők szeretnének, öhm, elbeszélgetni veled – ellenkezett Thor. – Kérlek hát, testvér, tarts velünk! Ha így teszel, ígérem neked, hogy néhány nap múlva már otthon leszünk. Anyánk elmondhatatlanul aggódik érted, és...

- Kit érdekel?! – csattant fel Loki. – Én nem akarok hazamenni!

- De..de..hát...?! – hápogott Thor a meghökkenéstől. – De Asgard az otthonod, és Atyánk is megbocsájt majd, ha megtudja az igazat, és...

- Akár megbocsájt, akár nem – felelte Loki határozottan, - én jól érzem itt magam. Semmi pénzért nem mennék vissza a börtönötökbe, vagy a világba, ahol évszázadokon keresztül átnéztek rajtam, leköptek és megvetettek. Itt vagyok valaki, ott senki voltam...

- De nem fizetnék neked – ragadta meg Thor a „lényeget".

- Egek, minek is magyarázkodom?!

- De az itteniek nem kedvelnek téged – próbálkozott tovább Thor, de Loki-t ez már régen nem hatotta meg.

- Nem az a lényeg, hanem, hogy nem néznek át rajtam és azon, amire születtem! Egészen félnek tőlem – hordozta végig tekintetét a halandókon.

- Emily. Csinálj valamit! – könyörgött Steve, fájdalmas tekintettel. Ezt már nem bírta tovább, ahogy társai sem.

- Loki! Most azonnal fejezd be ezt az „itt isten vagyok" dumát! – parancsolt rá a lány.

- Mert szerinted mit tegyek, hogy tűnjenek el végre?! – nézett Loki tanácstalanul a lányra. – Mellesleg egészen jó érzés...

- LOKI! – szidta Emily. – Ez nem a legjobb kezdete az új kezdetnek...

- Ötletek? – kérdezett vissza a fekete.

- Hívjuk meg őket egy kávéra! – javasolta a lány, és meglengette kezében a „szálloda" fehér törülközőjét, amit a földről vett fel.

- Szerintem Steve nem egészen erre gondolt – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Hanem? – érdeklődött a lány.

- Legalább te ne süllyedj le az ő szintjükre! – könyörgött Loki a lánynak.

- Utolsó figyelmeztetés – nézett Fury a félistenre.

- Én is úgy gondolom – értett egyet Loki, és kezét magasba emelve újból megdördült az ég, és egy zöld villám csapott a tengerbe. – Nem hiszitek, hogy a következő célba ér?

Emily ekkor megragadta a karját, és idegesen hordozta végig tekintetét a jelenlévőkön.

- Higgyétek el, simán leszedi a gépeket – mondta a lány.

A Bosszúállók még nem tudták, mit higgyenek. Ekkor Loki megelégelve a „csevegést" és azt, hogy nem jutnak semmire, felemelte a másik kezét, és az zölden kezdett izzani és szikrázni.

- Tegyünk egy próbát? – vigyorgott Fury-ékra. – Ha én nyerek, vesztetek egy gépet. Ha nem..., nos, olyan nem lesz.

- Ne, öcsém! – kérte Thor, aki most már nem merte ezen a lakott helyen használni a pörölyét ellene.

- Nem szükséges – intette le Fury is. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy Loki nem tréfál, és jelenleg nem voltak felkészülve ekkora erőre.

- Elmentek? – kérdezte a lány reménykedve. – Csak idő kérdése, és...

- Ezt még meg kell tárgyalnunk – jelentette ki az igazgató, és összehívta emberit.

- Ne és az égi szekerek? – kérdezte Thor, aki látta, hogy Loki még mindig támadásra készen áll.

Fury ekkor mondott valamit az adóvevőjébe, és a két helikopter eltűnt a felhők között. Loki ekkor végre leeresztette a karját, és érdeklődéssel nézett az igazgatóra, majd a köré gyűlt kis társaságra. Phil, Fury, Stark, Thor, Steve és Bruce heves tanácskozásba kezdtek arról, hogy most hogyan tovább. Fury azt javasolta, hogy hozzanak erősítést, de Coulson szerint inkább meg kéne bízniuk a lányban ezek után, mivel őt Loki nyilvánvalóan kedveli.

Steve szerint érdemes lenne valamiféle kompromisszumra törekedni, de ezt az ötletet Tony szinte azonnal elvetette. Szerinte ezt még akkor sem érdemlik meg, ha valóban nem Loki az egyedüli hunyó a New York-ban történtekért. Arra már nem is emlékezett, hogy a fekete az előbb megmentette a Tesseract-tól. Bruce-t ezalatt csak az érdekelte, hogy mindezt a lehető legkevesebb erőszakkal oldják meg. Thor felajánlotta, hogy megint próbálkozik Loki-nál, de ezt elvetették.

Loki végül megunta, és odaszólt nekik.

- Beismeritek égre, hogy esélytelenek vagytok?

- Nem vagyunk – ellenkezett Tony kapásból, és Thor is osztotta a véleményét.

- De jelenleg vesztésre állunk – tette hozzá Steve.

- És hajlandóak vagyunk kompromisszumot kötni – jelentette ki Phil.

- Igen?! – lepődött meg Tony, Fury pedig kérdőn nézett az ügynökre.

- Ez a lehető legokosabb megoldás – magyarázta Coulson.

- Egyet értek – bólogatott Bruce. – Uram?

- Legyen. Mást itt már úgy sem tehetünk – sóhajtotta Fury megsemmisülten.

Loki szemében elégedettség csillant, Emily pedig részben megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

- Miféle kompromisszum? – kérdezte Loki kíváncsian.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg tudunk egyezni valahogy – ragadta magához a szót Phil, és ebbe kivételen még Tony is beletörődött.

- Hallgatlak – felelte Loki. Az ügynök láthatóan felkeltette az érdeklődését.

- Pontosan mit akarsz itt?

- Oh, már az is számít? – vonta fel Loki a szemöldökét. Phil bólintott. – Végül is nem meglepő...

- Nos?

- Mit akarjak? – nézett Loki a lányra. Ha már kívánság műsor van, megkérdezi őt is.

- Csak adjatok nekünk időt – kérte a lány.

- Hallottad – nézett Loki Phil-re. – Egészen megszerettem ezt a kis szigetet. Ellennék itt, mint már említettem.

- Tehát semmi háborús terv a jövőre? – kérdezett rá Thor.

- Az sokkal inkább a te asztalod, Thor!

- Szóval nem akarod elfoglalni a világot, és cserébe csak azt kéred, hogy húzzuk el a csíkot? – csodálkozott Steve.

- Ha még eddig nem esett volna le, akkor nem én vagyok az, aki elkezdte a fenyegetőzést! – vágta rá Loki. – Nem akarok harcolni veletek!

- Nem megmondtam? – szólt közbe Emily.

- Nekem megfelel – vont vállat Steve.

- De ha ti nem értetek a szép szóból, akkor kénytelen leszek... – folytatta Loki.

- Arra semmi szükség – ragadta vissza a szót Phil. – Ezt teljesíthetjük.

- Igen? – lepődött meg Emily, Loki pedig felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Igen?! – döbben meg Fury.

- Nem hagyhatjuk csak úgy itt őket! – ellenkezett Tony.

- Azt tényleg nem - értett egyet Phil.

- Mi legyen? – nézett Steve Fury-ra.

- Valakinek itt kell maradnia, hogy rajtuk tartsa a szemét – jelentette ki az igazgató.

- Én itt maradok velük – ajánlotta fel Phil szinte azonnal.

- És én is vállalom – tette hozzá Bruce készségesen. Tony kérdőn nézett rá. – Tudom, veszélyes, de meg kell győződnöm róla, hogy Emily túljutott-e a fertőzésen.

- Láthatóan kutya baja – jelentette ki Stark.

- De csak láthatóan – vágta rá Bruce.

- Jól van, maradhat – adta meg az engedélyt az igazgató.

Loki és Emily semmit sem értettek a suttogásból, amit azok a gép mellett levágtak, de sejtették, hogy róluk van szó. Megunva a várakozást, Loki magához vonta a lányt, Emily pedig készségesen megcsókolta. Egyáltalán nem zavartatták magukat. Ezt a Bosszúállók is észrevették. Bruce halványan elmosolyodott, Phil nagyot sóhajtva a fejét ingatta, Fury és Steve megpróbálták figyelmen kívül hagyni, de Tony nem bírta ki szó nélkül.

- Én képtelen vagyok tovább nézni ezt a...nevetséges jelenetet! Hihetetlen, és ti még hagyjátok őket nászutasat játszani?!

- Antony, ne légy ilyen szigorú – kérte Thor.

- Már hogy ne lennék?! Rám ne számítsatok! – jelentette ki Tony, és eltűnt a gép belsejében. Ő ugyan nem lesz szemtanúja az öcskös és az áruló..., talán nem teljesen áruló románcának! Legbelül azért bánta, hogy magára hagyja a lányt, de láthatóan már talált más férfit. Inkább hazamegy Pepper-hez!

- Valakinek viszont még maradnia kéne, hogy ha esetleg doktor Banner... – folytatta Fury.

- Én szívesen vállalom – mondta Thor lelkesen. – És ahogy elnézem, szükség is lesz rá, hogy az öcsémen tartsam a szemem...

- Azt megköszönném – jegyezte meg Phil. – Mert ha bántani merészeli Emily-t, akkor!

- Nem engedem neki – ígérte Thor, majd barátian Bruce vállára tette a kezét. – És rád is vigyázok, barátom.

- Ö..., kösz Thor – nyögte Bruce.

- Viszont így páratlanul lesznek – állapította meg Fury. – Kettő mellé legjobb lenne, ha négyen maradnának...

- Jól van, maradok akkor én is – sóhajtotta Steve.

- Lekötelez, Kapitány – jelentette ki az igazgató. Miután a négy férfi összeszedte és hátizsákokba pakolta a legszükségesebbeket a gépről, majd felszerelkezve megálltak az ajtóban, Fury folytatta. – Minden fejleményről értesítenek, és megpróbálják kiszedni Loki-ból, és Emily-ből a valódi céljaikat! A teljes igazságot akarom!

- Akárcsak én – bólogatott Phil.

- Számíthat rám, uram – fogadkozott Steve.

- Ügyeljenek a civilek biztonságára!

- Feltétlenül – válaszolta Thor.

- Igenis, uram – ígérte Steve újból.

- Majd igyekszem – tette hozzá Bruce.

- Akkor hát... – emelte fel a hangját Fury, mire Emily és Loki is felkapták a fejüket.

- Nos? Mire jutottak? – kérdezte a félisten magabiztosan. Thor, Bruce, Steve és Phil ekkor előre léptek. – Na, ne, még mindig?! – forgatta meg Loki a szemeit.

- A vesztetekbe rohantok – figyelmeztette őket a lány. Eddig nem tulajdonítottak különösebb jelentőséget a hátizsákoknak.

- Nem, nem harcolni akarunk – „nyugtatta" őket Steve.

- Akkor hát? – érdeklődött Loki. – Nem megyek veletek!

- Nem is kell, öcsém – felelte Thor.

- Na, most már én is elvesztettem a fonalat – nyögte be Loki.

- Úgy döntöttünk, hogy itt maradunk veletek – világosította fel őket Phil.

- Ez még viccnek is rossz – jelentette ki Loki.

- De mi nem viccelünk – erősködött Thor.

- Szórakoztok?!

Thor megrázta a fejét.

- Ha maradni kívánsz öcsém, semmi akadálya, de akkor itt maradunk, hogy rajtatok tartsuk a szemünket.

Loki már éppen valami kemény visszavágóra készült, de Emily a szavába vágott.

- Szerintem ez egy fair ajánlat – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Én is úgy gondolom – nézett rá Phil. Találkozott a pillantásuk, és Emily végre némi megértést vélt felfedezni az ügynök szemében.

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan?! – bámult Loki a lányra.

- Nincs más választásunk – jelentette ki Emily.

- Nincs szükségem felvigyázókra! – háborodott fel Loki, de Emily a karjára tette a kezét, és a szemébe nézett. Loki kelletlenül engedett a meleg, barna szemeknek.

- Emlékszel, mit ígértél? Ha meg sem próbálsz kijönni velük, akkor hogy segítenél megvédeni a világokat?

- Ahhoz nincs szükség rájuk – rázta a fejét Loki.

- Többre képesek, mint gondolnád – simított végig a lány Loki izmos mellkasán. A férfit akarata ellenére is különös bizsergés járta át az érintésére. Nagyot sóhajtott.

- Vagy eltűri őket, vagy velünk tart a központba! – jelentette ki Fury határozott hangon.

Loki legszívesebben visszaszólt volna, hogy arra ugyan egy hadseregnyi halandóval sem veszik rá, de Emily kérlelésére végül beadta a derekát. Végül is jobb így, az egyszerűbb megoldást választani, mint másnap harcra pazarolni az erejét.

- Hogy döntesz, öcsém? – kérdezte Thor bátorítóan.

- Maradhattok – felelte Loki a lehető legkevesebb érzelemmel, szárazon. – De lehetőleg ne keressétek a társaságom – tette hozzá.

- Azt majd még... – kezdte Steve, de Phil oldalba lökte.

- Természetesen – vágta rá az ügynök.

Mind ő, mind Loki is tudták, hogy ez hazugság volt, de a fekete azért értékelte az ügynök erőlködését a békés együttműködésre. És mindezt azok után, hogy majdnem megölte... Csak annyi volt a probléma, hogy Loki nem akart együttműködni. Bár, ki tudja? Az ügynök valóban érdekes személyiségnek tűnik, és talán nem annyira unalmas, mint a többiek. Őt nem lesz könnyű az orránál fogva vezetni, és Loki szerette a kihívásokat. Kihívás... Ha már el kell viselnie őket, akkor legalább legyen benne szórakozása.

- Most már kezdem érteni, Emily miért van annyira oda magáért – jegyezte meg Loki, alaposan végigmérve az ügynököt.

- Kifaggatta? – kérdezett rá Phil határozottan. Loki elmosolyodott.

- Inkább úgy fogalmaznék, hogy szívesen mesélt magukról.

Phil összenézett Emily-vel, aki bocsánatkérően nézett vissza rá. Phil szemében viszont nem harag, hanem melegség ült. Ő jó dolognak tartotta, hogy a lány örömmel beszél róluk mindazon sérelmek ellenére, amik SHIELD tagsága előtt, illetve a csata előtt érték.

- Nos, akkor úgy vélem, a bemutatkozást ki is hagyhatjuk – vágta rá Phil, és Loki elé sétált, majd intett a többieknek is, hogy kövessék a példáját. Megállt a meglepett félisten előtt néhány méterrel, majd visszanézett Fury-ra. – Innentől átvesszük, uram!

Fury nagy nehezen, de vállat vont, és távozott a rámpáról. Eltűnt a gép belsejében, az ajtó bezárult, a helikopter pedig a levegőbe emelkedett. A kis hatfős társaság érdeklődve nézett utána, és senki nem szólalt meg, amíg a légi jármű végleg el nem tűnt a szemük elől. Az ügynök ekkor még közelebb lépett Loki-hoz, és kezet nyújtott neki.

Ezen mindenki meglepődött, de főleg Loki. A többiek már ismerték az ügynök magabiztos, néha már kissé rámenősen közvetlen stílusát. Phil legalábbis úgy vélte, a testkontaktus sokszor hatásosabb és eredményesebb a szavaknál. Ravasz dolog volt tőle ezt épp a trükkök és szócsavarás mesterénél bevetnie. Loki nem nagyon akarta elfogadni a kezet, nem tartotta magához méltónak, de Phil ekkor megszólalt.

- Azt hiszem, a jövőre való tekintettel, ideje lenne békét kötnünk – jelentette ki az ügynök.

Loki még mindig nem mozdult. Ha azt hiszi, hogy ezzel túljárhat az eszén akkor...

- Gyerünk már – lökte oldalba Emily a mágust, hogy ugyan fogadja már el azt a nyamvadt kezet.

- Legyen csak fegyverszünet – javasolta végül Loki. Mindenki várakozóan nézett rá. Loki megforgatta a szemeit, majd lendületesen ő is kinyújtotta jobb kezét az ügynök felé.

- Fegyverszünet örök szavatossággal – kötötte ki Phil, miközben megszorította Loki kezét.

Az érintésből már egészen sokat kiolvasott a férfi személyiségből, de Loki sem maradt adós a kiismeréssel. Kissé hosszúra nyúlt kézfogásuk alatt farkasszemet néztek egymással, minek az eredménye az lett, hogy mindketten elkönyvelték magukban, hogy méltó ellenfelükre akadtak. Loki úgy vélte, az ügynöknek hazudni nagy kihívás lesz, Phil pedig biztos volt benne, hogy valahogy meggyőzi majd Loki-t az együttműködésről. A többiek némán figyelték, ahogy két férfi végül elereszti egymást, és hátrál néhány lépést.

Steve és Bruce inkább nem próbálkozott Phil nyomdokaiba lépni, de Thor már annál inkább. Minden figyelmeztetés nélkül Loki nyakába vetette magát, és egy hatalmas öleléssel a földre terítette. Emily és Phil kuncogva, Steve és Bruce lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték, ahogy a fekete magabiztos arckifejezését rémület veszi át, majd eltorzul a fájdalomtól, ahogy a homokra esik.

- Szállj le rólam! – nyögte Loki, és lelökte magáról Thor-t, majd hevesen leporolva magáról a homokot feltápászkodott.

- Sajnálom, ha kissé durva voltam – restelkedett Thor, aki szintén felpattant, és egy újabb öleléssel próbálkozott.

- Ne közelíts tovább! – figyelmeztette Loki egy kósza tincset kifújva az arcából. A kezeit védekezően maga elé emelte.

- Ugyan már, testvér! – mosolygott Thor ártatlanul. – Ne mond, hogy kicsit sem hiányoztam!

- Hát nem hiányoltalak! – vágta rá Loki keményen.

- Én viszont még nem válaszoltam a kérdésedre – emlékezette öccsét a villámok ura.

- Milyen kérdés, és mi lenne a válaszod? – vonta fel Loki rosszat sejtve a tekintetét. Thor viszont makacsul és szeretettől csillogó szemekkel közeledett tovább felé. Loki óvatosan hátrált.

Már Steve is jót nevetett, de kizárólag magában, a jeleneten.

- Másfél évig nem láttalak – jelentette ki Thor. – Azt hittem, meghaltál!

- Többet értem volna vele! – vágta rá Loki, heves mozdulatot végezve a karjaival.

- Ne! Ne merészelj ilyet a szádra venni! – figyelmeztette Thor szigorú hangon.

- Már miért ne?!

- Mert nekem viszont hiányoztál!

Thor elkapta Loki-t, és annak minden ellenkezése ellenére magához szorította. Loki kezei tehetetlenül lógtak a teste mellett, de hamar megpróbálta felhúzni őket, és ellökni magától a szeretettúltengésben szenvedő nagydarab harcost. Úgy érezte, mindjárt megfullad, de Thor csak nem eresztette a végre-valahára visszakapott „édes kicsi öcsikéjét".

- Azt hittem, ...örültél neki, ...hogy végre...megszabadultál...tőlem – nyögte Loki levegő után kapkodva.

- A szívem szakadt meg utánad – válaszolta Thor. Emily egészen elérzékenyült ezen, de Loki annál kevésbé.

- Meg is fog, ha nem engedsz el, mert így megfojtasz! – követelőzött a fekete.

- Oh, elnézést – motyogta Thor, és enyhített a szorításon.

Loki ekkor kihasználta az alkalmat, és nagy erővel ellökte magától a szőke férfit, majd felháborodva hátrált még néhány métert. Thor úgy nézett utána, mint egy kiskutya, akitől elvették legkedvesebb játékát.

- Ezt ne merészeld még egyszer! – fenyegette meg Loki kemény, szikrázó szemekkel.

- Na, de... – ellenkezett Thor csalódottan. – Azt hittem, mi ketten újrakezdhetjük, testvér...

- Nem vagyok az igazi testvéred! – feleselt Loki.

- De én attól még szeretlek téged!

- Hát én viszont nem!

- Loki...

- Hagyj békén, Thor! – zárta le Loki, és visszaindult a bungalójuk felé. Thor már indult is volna utána, de Steve és Bruce még épp idejében fogták közre két oldalról.

- Hagyd! – kérte Bruce is. – Időre van szüksége.

- Nekünk pedig békére – tette hozzá Steve. – Nem hiányzik, hogy miattad nekünk ugorjon!

- De az öcsém...! – ellenkezett Thor, és fájdalmas szemekkel nézett Loki irányába.

- Ha az öcséd, akkor nem utálhat az örökkévalóságig – nyugtatta Bruce.

- De én nem akarok addig várni!

...

Ezalatt Phil és Emily végre elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy váltsanak pár szót. Azaz majdnem... Mikor Loki Thor-ral veszekedett, Phil Emily-re pillantott. A lány észrevette, hogy az ügynök őt figyeli, és fájdalmasan sóhajtott egyet. Bűnbánóan nézett főnökére és barátjára, de Phil a harag legkisebb jelét sem mutatta felé. Ehelyett Emily-hez sétált, és megállt előtte néhány lépésre. Emily kihúzta magát, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Phil nem bírt magával, és megragadva a lány meztelen vállai, magához szorította.

Emily hirtelen beleremegett a közelségébe, majd megkönnyebbülten simult bele az ügynök karjaiba, és átkarolta a hátát. Annyi félelem, veszély és megpróbáltatás után végre biztonságban érezhette magát. Bár Loki-is biztonságot nyújtott neki, őt valójában alig ismerte, és a kapcsolatuk is elég bizonytalan volt még, mivel nyíltan nem is beszéltek róla. Phil-el viszont úgy érezte, két lábbal áll a földön, és hogy a férfi mindenben mellette áll.

Phil végül óvatosan eltolta magától a lányt, hogy értelmes, barna szemeibe nézhessen.

- El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire aggódtam érted! –„fente" a lányt.

- Sajnálom – sóhajtotta Emily.

Phil karjai még mindig a vállain pihentek, akkor végigcsúsztak a karján, és valamivel lejjebb állapodtak meg. Phil megszorította a lány csuklója feletti részt.

- Igazad volt, ezzel kapcsolatban – folytatta az ügynök. – Nagy őrültség volt. Szerinted mit éreztem, amikor Tony kijelentette, hogy hozzák a Tesseract-ot is?! És ami most történt... – csóválta a fejét. – Meg is hallhattál volna!

- Ne haragudj! – kérte a lány bűnbánóan.

- Nem haragszom - válaszolta Phil. – Sőt, hálás vagyok neked. Ha te nem jössz rá, sosem derül ki az igazság...

- Szóval hiszel nekem?

- Micsoda kérdés? – mosolyodott el Phil. – Persze, hogy hiszek!

- Akkor jó – vett nagy levegőt Emily.

- De mégis csak jobb lett volna, ha ezt a központban beszéljük meg...

- De láttad Loki-t. Képtelenség lett volna meggyőzni róla!

- Igen, láttam – sóhajtotta Phil. – Mindenesetre nagyon féltettelek.

- És most már nem féltesz? – kíváncsiskodott Emily játékosan.

- Szerintem Thor gondoskodik róla, hogy ne kelljen! De egyébként kellene? – nézett atyáskodva a lány szemébe.

- Loki-tól? – Phil bólintott. – Nem hiszem. Úgy tűnk, kedvel engem...

- Abban biztos vagyok – jelentette ki az ügynök mindentudóan. – De azért vigyázz vele. Ne hagyd, hogy kihasználjon!

- Szóval csak ennyi?! – lepődött meg a lány. – Csókolózom a férfival, aki lerombolt egy világvárost, neked pedig csak annyi a hozzáfűznivalód, hogy vigyázzak vele?!

Coulson melegen végigsimított Emily karján, majd valamivel komolyabb tekintettel nézett rá.

- Nem vet szét az öröm, hogy te és Loki – jelentette ki, - de ugyan mit tehetnék? Tiltsalak el tőle? Emily, te alapból olyan lány vagy, akinek a tiltott gyümölcs mindig vonzóbb.

- Én meg még azt hittem azért, mert megbízol bennem...

- Megbízok benned, de benne még képtelen vagyok.

- Akkor most mi legyen? Megkérsz, hogy ne kerüljek közelebb hozzá?!

- Ha eléred, hogy megbízzon benned, az csak előny a mi számunkra. Ha valóban igaz az, amit írtál, akkor mielőbb magunk mellé kell állítanunk.

- Szóval...? – kérdezette rá Emily.

- Amíg csak csókolóztok, addig nincs semmi gond! – jelentette ki az ügynök határozottan.

- Phil! – nevette Emily.

- Komolyan beszéltem. Légy óvatos! És örömmel venném, ha beszámolnál a fejleményekről...

- De nem most – sóhajtotta a lány, amint meglátta, hogy Loki dühösen siet a házuk felé.

- EMILY! – kiáltotta a fekete. – Gyere!

- A barátod rövid pórázon tart – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Most mennem kell - ingatta a fejét a lány. – És nem a barátom, csak csókolóztunk párszor... – Phil jelentőségteljesen nézett. – Sokszor. De nem tehetek róla... Mindig az őrületbe kerget!

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod – nyugtatta Phil. – Legalábbis nem most.

- Elég a csevegésből! – vágott közbe Loki.

- Vegyetek ki egy szobát, mielőtt még letartóztatnak titeket illegális itt tartózkodásért – javasolta a lány, miközben lassan hátrálni kezdett Loki irányába.

- Nem kell elsietni! – tanácsolta a fekete, lenézően pillantva a Steve, Thor, Bruce hármas felé.

- De azért csak keressétek fel a recepciót – folytatta a lány.

- Feltétlenül – egyezett bele Bruce.

- Hányas szobában vagytok? – kérdezte Phil a lányt.

- Ne mond meg nekik! – kérte Loki a lány, aki már alig két méterre volt tőle, de Emily megmakacsolta magát.

- A 32-esben! – vágta rá.

- Mondtam, hogy ne! – szidta Loki, és megragadva a csuklóját elindult vele a bungalójuk irányába.

Emily felszisszent a durvaságára, majd cserébe oldalba könyökölte a feketét.

- Megvesztél?! – förmedt rá Loki.

- Csak amennyire te – felelte Emily könnyedén.

- Finoman a lánnyal, öcsém – szólt utánuk Thor.

- Mintha te tudnád is, hogy kell bánni eggyel! – köpte felé Loki gúnyosan.

- Sziasztok – próbált meg Emily inteni a négy új lakónak a szabad kezével, de Loki tovább húzta maga után, így végül csak a válla felett pillantgatott vissza.

Bruce és Steve kissé bugyután felemelték a kezüket válaszul, de Thor sértődötten álldogált. Most meg miért utálja az öccse, amikor így kiállt érte az esetek nagytöbbségében? Még azt is felajánlotta, hogy hazaviszi! Miért nem akar Loki hazamenni?

- Vigyázz magadra! – köszönt el az ügynök is a lánytól. – Hamarosan találkozunk!

- Arra várhatsz! – ellenkezett Loki.

- Majd meglátjuk! – jelentette ki Phil magabiztosan.

Loki és Emily végül eltűntek a fás bokrokra hasonlító, vastag levelű trópusi növények és pálmafák között.

- Ott viszi a csapattársunkat... – sóhajtotta Bruce.

- Aggodalomra semmi ok! – mondta Phil magabiztosan. - Emily-t nem hiszem, hogy nagyon féltenünk kéne. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy valójában ő az, aki hatást gyakorol Loki-ra. Talán pont azzal, hogy ennek az ellenkezőjét tetteti.

- Végül is meggyőzte, hogy ne nyírjon ki minket – merengett el Steve.

- Hogy Loki eszén túljárna egy nő? Ezt nem hagyhatom ki – vigyorogta Thor.

- Én azért még aggódom érte – jegyezte meg Bruce. – Mégis csak fiatal lány, és Loki meg ezeréves idegen...

- Bármit mondok, én is – vallotta be Phil egy sóhaj kíséretében. – De egyszerre egy dologra koncentráljunk!

- Keressünk valami harapnivalót – javasolta Thor.

- Előbb még vegyünk ki egy...két szobát! – javította ki magát Phil.

- Ki kivel legyen? – kérdezte Steve.

- Együtt nem lehetünk? – állt elő Thor az újabb ötlettel.

- Nem hiszem, hogy lenne itt ekkora szoba – magyarázta Phil.

- Nos, akkor én lehetnék, mondjuk Bruce-szal – vetette fel a villámok ura, - mivel megígértem neki, hogy vigyázok rá, ha véletlenül megint zölddé válna.

- Rendben – értett egyet Phil. – Önnek megfelel? – kérdezte a doktort.

Bruce bólintott.

- Nekem bármi. – A kis szerény...

- Akkor úgy tűnik, ketten maradtunk – nézett Steve az ügynökre.

- Kapitány? – kérdezet Phil.

- Nekem tökéletes – vágta rá Steve.

- Helyes – veregette meg az ügynök barátian a szőke katona vállát, aki válaszul visszamosolygott rá. – Akkor indulhatunk is!

A fiúk bólintottak, és a négyes már-már egy jól összeszokott baráti társaság módjára elindult a felkeresni a recepciót, utat törve magának a „bozótosban". Út közben már elég jó lett a hangulat. Mindenféle pasi témákról beszélgettek, nevetgéltek, és Steve és Thor néha még „bajtársias" lökdösődésbe is kezdett.

Eme nagyszerű szórakozásnak az vetett véget, hogy harmadik alkalommal a Kapitány véletlenül egy pálmatörzsnek lökte a villámok urát, Thor meg poénból még hozzá is adott saját lendületéhez, csak azt nem vették észre, hogy ott az a bizonyos fa. Szóval Thor kitörte a vagy húsz méter magas pálmát, ami zörögve dőlt be egy parkba. Phil pedig akkor szigorúan, de a nevetését elfojtva kijelentette, hogy ezt most már fejezzék be! Ezután természetesen mind a négyen nevetésben törtek ki.

Később a recepciós nagyot nézett a pult előtt felsorakozó testes viking harcoson, valakin, aki Amerika Kapitánynak képzeli magát egy béna overallt viselve, James Bond sötétszőke változatán és a hullámos barna hajú férfin, aki képes ilyen alakokkal lógni. James végül megszólította, azt állítva, hogy őt Phil-nek hívják, és értékelné, ha nem bámulná úgy a társait, mint akiknek elment az esze.

...


	40. Chapter 36

**Közeledés?**

Emily egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében dőlt hátra az ágyban. Mióta Loki-val visszatértek közös szállásukra folyamatosan zúgott a feje, és némi szédülés fogta el. Nehéznek érezte a végtagjait, és még arra sem akarta rávenni magát, hogy menjen el zuhanyozni. Nem volt benne biztos, de arra tippelt, hogy az őt birtokába vevő kellemetlenség a Tesseract támadásának utóhatása.

- Ideadnád az ásványvizet? – kérdezte fáradtan Loki-tól. A félisten éppen készült levetni magát a fotelba, de ekkor Emily-re nézett.

- Nem tudsz magad elmenni érte?! – mordult a lányra.

- Kérlek! – sóhajtotta Emily. A hatás kedvéért még egy újabb fáradt sóhajt is megeresztett, ami egyébként nem volt a helyzet túlreagálása.

- Nesze! – Loki megragadta az üveget, és a lányhoz vágta.

- Most meg mi bajod van? – kérdezte Emily sértődötten, majd ivott egy keveset az üvegből. Ezután még a hányinger is elfogta, de megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, így nemsokára elmúlt.

- Hogy mi bajom van? – Loki úgy bámult rá, mintha legalábbis azt kérdezte volna, hogy nem baj-e, ha filmre veszik az élete minden intim jelenetét. – Hogy mi bajom van?! – förmedt rá. Emily gondolatban összehúzta magát. – Csupán annyi, hogy a „kedves" „bátyám" és a nevetséges halandó csapata ott ver tábort, ahol én éppen élvezni próbálom az általában élvezhetetlen életem, és ez az egész MIATTAD történt!

Emily-nek rosszul esett ez az ellenséges kitörés, főleg azok után, hogy nem érezte a topon magát, de uralkodott a dühén, és józan ésszel próbált meg visszavágni.

- Hát akkor emlékeztetnélek, hogy ha ÉN nem vagyok, akkor most meg sem próbálhatnád élvezni a végtelen hosszú életed, amiért mellesleg hálás lehetnél, ahogy NEKEM is, amiért végig melletted álltam! Mindent kockára tettem érted, na jó, meg Midgardért, de te akkor is durva és hálátlan vagy!

- Szóval hálásnak kéne lennem, amiért idehívattad őket?!

- Nem én hívtam őket! És tudod mit?! Ha ennyire utálsz, akkor talán átköltözöm hozzájuk!

- Csak nyugodtan – vont vállat Loki. – Eggyel kevesebb ok, hogy ide jöjjenek!

- Hát rendben! – határozta el a lány.

- Rendben – vágta rá Loki makacsul, de legbelül már bánta, amiért nem tudott uralkodni az indulatain. Tudta, hogy ez valójában nem a lány hibája, és hogy Emily már így is többet tett érte, mint érdemli, mégis... Valakin le kellett vezetnie a feszültséget, és Emily rosszkor volt rossz helyen. De Loki már nagyon sajnálta ezt. Csak képtelen volt elnézést kérni...szóban.

Emily ekkor nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, felkapta kistáskáját, és forgó fejjel elindult megkeresni barátait. _Valószínűleg a recepciónál lesznek_ - gondolta. Elindult a teraszajtó felé..., kinyitotta..., a napfény elérte a vádliját..., de Loki ennél tovább nem bírta. Mikor Emily nagy levegőt véve kilépett volna a szabad levegőre, a fekete felpattant és utána iramodott. Még az ajtóban sikerült elkapnia a lány csuklóját, és visszafordítania magához. Emily meglepetten nézett a megbánástól fénylő zöld szemekbe.

- Loki... – nyögte a lány, de Loki szavak helyett a bocsánatkérés egy ősibb módját választotta. Szabad kezével Emily selymes és dús barna tincsei közé túrt, majd amikor lányt már átjárta az a kellemes bizsergés, odaadóan az ajkaira helyezte az övéit.

A lány ajkai forrók voltak, szinte már égettek, a férfié szája ellenben hűvös volt, és száraz. Emily mégis megkönnyebbülten simult bele a csókba, és hagyta, hogy a bizsergés immár az egész testét átjárja. Loki hűvös csókja valamennyire enyhítette a szédülését, és ő újra biztonságban érezte magát a férfi közelében. Loki, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy a lány megbocsát neki, finoman a térde alá nyúlt, és ölbe vette.

Emily átkarolta a nyakát, és Loki tovább csókolva visszavitte az ágyig. Óvatosan a matracra helyezte, majd fölé térdelt, és szenvedélyesebben támadta tovább az ajkait. Emily megengedett magának egy fáradt mosolyt, és végigsimított a férfi világos arcán. Ekkor már Loki-t is átjárta a hideg-forró bizsergés, amibe mindketten beleremegtek.

- Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani? – vált el Loki egy pillanatra a lánytól, hogy azokba a megértő, odaadó barna szemekbe nézhessen. Emily nagyot sóhajtott.

- Meg – döntöttel el, de tekintetében fájdalom csillant.

- Sajnálom – nyögte ki Loki. – Tényleg. Igazságtalan voltam veled.

- Nekem sem könnyű, és ezt te is tudod. Sokat kockáztattam, és ezen most legalább annyi múlik – jelentette ki a lány.

- Ne haragudj! – kérte Loki, és lágy csókot nyomott Emily forró homlokára. A lány válaszul megcsókolta.

- Tudom, nem jöttök ki jól Thor-ral – folytatta újabb sóhaj kíséretében, - de próbálkoznod kell! Hidd el, hogy ez a te érdeked is...mindkettőtöké.

- Nem az – ellenkezett Loki.

- Egy testvért senki sem pótolhat, és mindenkinek szüksége van valakire, akit maga mellett tudhat. Ha eljön a háború, szükségetek lesz egymásra. – Loki ellenkezésre nyitotta a száját, de Emily határozottan az ajkaira helyezte mutatóujját. – Neked is szükséged lesz valakire, aki mögötted áll, és támogat. Akiben megbízhatsz...

- Itt vagy te. Benned megbízom.

Emily szíve nagyot dobbant a kijelentésre, amit mind ő, mind Phil nagyon vártak már, de mivel most valóban Loki, és nem a saját érdekében beszélt, nem hagyta ennyiben.

- Ez többet jelent nekem, mint gondolnád, de én sem élek örökké.

- Az nem számít! – Loki újabb csókkal próbálkozott, de Emily elfordult, így csak egy puszi sikeredett belőle.

- De számít. Te nem vagy halandó, szükséged van egy hozzád hasonló támogatására. Tudom, hogy ti ketten sok mindenen mentetek keresztül...

- Fogalmad sincs!

- De pont ezért kell összetartanotok! Talán nem a vér szerinti bátyád, de annál jobban szeret téged.

- Szeret megalázni...

- Nem igaz! El sem tudod képzelni, milyen odaadással beszélt rólad a Központban. Persze, végig magát fényezte...

- Nyilvánvaló – gúnyolódott Loki.

- ...De a szavaiból érződött, hogy bármit megtenne érted. És most, ahogy rád nézett... Fontos vagy neki, Loki.

- És, ha igen?! – Loki legbelül mindig is erre vágyott, hogy megbizonyosodhasson róla, hogy Thor számára jelent valamit, mégis, képtelen volt bevallani a lánynak. Túl sokszor csalódott már. De Emily tovább erősködött.

- Legalább próbálj meg te is közeledni hozzá. Higgy nekem, mindig könnyebb egy testvérrel és baráttal az oldaladon!

- Kitudja.

- Ígérd meg, hogy próbálkozni fogsz, és akkor megbocsátok neked!

- Már megbocsátottál.

- Azt csak úgy mondtam – ellenkezett a lány.

- Hazudtál nekem?

- Megelőlegeztem.

- Még ilyet! – vonta fel Loki a szemöldökét játékosan. Hogy Emily átverte volna?!

- Loki!

A fekete nagy levegőt vett. Végül is a lánynak igaza van, sokkal jobban érezné magát, ha Thor-t maga mögött tudhatná. De ő és Thor? Ez eddig sosem működött, vagy legalábbis mindig elromlott valahol. Emily viszont annyira biztos benne, hogy ez mindkettejük, következésképpen a világaik érdeke is! A világaik pedig mégiscsak megérik az áldozatot... Mindenesetre tesz egy próbát – persze csak mértékkel!

- Próbálkozni fogok – sóhajtotta. – De kizárólag azért, mert ez a világaink érdeke. A belső ellentétek mindig is a vereséghez juttatták közelebb az adott felet, mi pedig nem veszthetünk!

- Jó meglátás! – mosolygott rá a lány, és dicsérete jeléül újból megcsókolta. – De ne csak ezért tedd! Thor-nak valóban fontos vagy. Belehal, ha úgy fogja hinni, hogy te nem érzel hasonlóan iránta...

- Kibírja.

- Szerintem nem. Ragaszkodik hozzád. Még New York után is az életedért könyörgött, és szerintem soha nem adná fel rajtad... – erősködött Emily.

- Hogy meghaljon, azt én sem szeretném – vallotta be Loki végül. Kijelentését egy nehézkes sóhajjal kísérte.

- Ha aggódsz érte, akkor már jó úton jársz – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Én ilyet nem mondtam – rázta a fejét a fekete.

- Aha, persze – somolygott Emily.

- Csak kár lenne érte, mert... Igazából nem lenne!

- Ne hazudj magadnak! Neked is fontos!

- Nem fontos!

- De igen, fontos!

- NEM!

- Már elárultad magad – kuncogott Emily.

- Ugyan mivel?

- Azzal, hogy ilyen hevesen ellenkezel!

Loki-nak egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzete. Úgy tűnik, Emily jobban átlát rajta, mint azt egy halandótól, vagy akárki mástól várta volna. Most engedhetne neki, de az nem az ő asztala volt, így inkább hárított.

- Csak azért lettem ilyen heves, mert feltüzeltél – jelentette ki, és végigcsókolta a lány nyakát.

Emily felkacagott, de őt nem lehetett ennyire könnyen félrevezetni.

- Úgy is tudom, hogy igazam van!

- Nem, nincs! – Loki tovább kényeztette a nyakát, mire a lány eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- De igen! Annak ellenére, hogy csak a mostohatestvéred, törődsz vele!

Loki még mindig nem akart engedni, de nem is ellenkezett tovább. Emily-vel nem lehetett, és nem is szeretett volna. Kelletlen beletörődése jeléül egyik kezével megragadta a lány vállát, a másikkal vágytól fűtve a hajába túrt, és ajkait az övéire tapasztotta.

Emily diadalittasan csókolta vissza. Érzete, hogy most végre győzött, ha csak egy csatát nyert is. Mosolyogva húzta közelebb magához a férfit jobb lábával átkulcsolva a csípőjét. Ha Loki legalább Thor-ral megpróbál majd kijönni, akkor már remélhetőleg nem üt ki tűz az „ellenséges tábor" falai között. Egy kis szédülés még mindig kerülgette, de azt betudta a csók hevének, és felülre küzdve magát belesimult Loki karjaiba.

* * *

...

Phil és a többiek, a személyzet furcsálló pillantásai közepette ugyan, de sikeresen kivettek két szobát, és elindultak birtokba venni eljövendő táborhelyüket. Szerencsére, pontosabban Phil szerencséjére, és Loki balszerencséjére, volt még két szabad hely Emily-ék szállása mellett, így a négy jó barát a 31-es és a 30-as bungalókban fog tanyázni. Thor és Bruce kapta a közvetlenül Emily-ék mellett lévő 31-es szobát, Phil és Steve a 30-asat. Mielőtt viszont odaérek volna, még a recepció közvetlen szomszédságában felfedeztek egy kisboltot, és egyet gondolva vettek egy karton világos sört. Végül is tengerpart, nyaralás, gonosz szomszéd egyenlő: kell valami, ami segít elviselni a stresszt, és teljessé teszi a hangulatot.

Megérkeztek, megkapták a kulcsokat, birtokba vették a két „lakást". Az elrendezés az Emily-ékhez hasonló fürdőszoba kinti zuhanyzóval, ahol tusolás közben bámulhatod a fákat, előszoba, franciaágy, tévé, fotelszerű kanapé, dohányzóasztal és persze terasz a másik oldalon. Mi után Thor megszabadult páncéljától, Steve átöltözött azon ruhák egyikébe, amit a fiúk a sör mellett vettek, mivel alig volt náluk váltás, Bruce hátradőlve az ágyon kifújta magát, Phil pedig felfrissítette magát a fürdőben, ki-ki a saját szobájában, még egy dolog volt, amit el kellett intézniük. Kinél legyen a karton sör?

Az "egymilliós" kérdés megválaszolására Steve-ék teraszán gyűltek össze, ahol úgy határoztak, szkanderral döntik el az aranyló élvezet sorsát. Arra véletlenül sem gondoltak volna, hogy elfelezzék a kartont, nem, inkább a vesztes fél járjon félóránként koldulni. Szóval kezdődjék a párbaj, amit csupán a Steve-Thor és Phil-Bruce párok harca dönt el, és persze szükség esetén a győztes a győztessel forduló!

A villámok ura „csodák csodájára" öt és fél másodperc hősies kitartás után lenyomta Kapitányt, így a sör végzete immár Phil kezeiben, illetve jobb karjában volt. A meccs viszont kezdett eldurvulni, és az ügynök felelősségteljesen számításba véve, hogy milyen következményekkel járhat, ha az ital védelmére beszáll a zöld fickó is, inkább feladta. Úgy vélte, szívesebben mond búcsút a sörnek, mint a szigetnek, tehát Steve és Phil „szomorúan" átcipelte a negyven darabos kartont Bruce-ék szobájába. Búcsúzóként azért magukkal vittek fejenként ötöt, de hogy mi értelme volt így a párbajnak, azt ők sem tudták.

...

Fél óra pihenő után a négyes a Kapitányék kertjében gyűlt össze egy rövid megbeszélésre. Ennek a lényege az volt, hogy Phil figyelmeztette a többieket az óvatos közeledésre a 32-es bungaló lakóihoz, Loki erejére és ellenségességére tekintettel. Steve ekkor megkérte Thor-t, hogy lehetőleg hanyagolja a korábbihoz hasonló túlbuzgó szeretet-kitöréseit, de azt is megjegyezte, hogy az óvatos közeledés az ügynökre is vonatkozik. Phil ugyanis hajlamos volt nem betartani saját szabályait, mondván ő csak meghozza őket, és azonnal Emily-hez készült.

- Beszélnem kell vele! – erősködött az ügynök. Zakója nélkül, világoskék pólóban és kék kockás bermudában koránt sem volt olyan hivatalos a megjelenése, tekintélyéből viszont semmit sem vesztett. Emberei ennek ellenére mertek nem egyet érteni vele mindenben. – Megígérte, hogy beavat a részletekbe.

- Ha csak úgy betoppansz, és ellopd Loki új játékszerét, téged fog részletekre szedni – vágta rá Steve. – Ismerem a fajtáját. Ha egyszer elveszti a türelmét, akkor...

- Akkor bizony egy sereg troll-lal is végez egy csapásra – tette hozzá Thor. – Másrészt, ha én nem mehetek, akkor Phil sem!

- Ne kicsinyeskedj már! – tolta le az ügynök.

- Ki-csi-nyes? – tagolta Thor a szót. – Az meg mi?

Phil megcsóválta a fejét, de még válaszra sem méltatta. Bruce suttogta a szőke harcos fülébe a magyarázatot, aki mellesleg harci öltözéke helyett már szintén pólóban, egy tört fehér, fekete feliratosban, és térd alá érő farmernadrágban volt. Ő a tekintélyéből kicsit vesztett, de a nehéz felfogásából annál kevésbé. Thor arcán most végre értelem csillant.

- Én nem azért mondtam, barátom – címezte Phil-nek.

- Nem számít – eresztett meg Coulson egy elnéző pillantást. – Akkor is beszélnem kell vele. Ha pedig ez Loki-t zavarja, az Ő baja!

- De abból hamar a MI bajunk lesz! – akadékoskodott Steve.

- Talán most az egyszer megfogadhatnád a saját tanácsodat, és várhatnál azzal a kihallgatással – jegyezte meg Bruce óvatosan.

- Csak beszélni akarok vele, nem... – védekezett az ügynök, de nem sok eredménnyel.

- Nálad minden beszélgetés felér egy alapos kihallgatással – nézett Coulson-ra jelentőségteljesen Steve. – Persze ez nem feltétlenül rossz dolog, csak...

- Nem mondjátok...? – döbbent meg Phil. Neki ez általában már fel sem tűnt.

- Munkahelyi ártalom, úgy vélem – mondta a doki. - Néha már azonban kissé kellemetlen...

- Tessék? – Phil gyanúsan felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Erről beszélek! – kiáltott fel a Kapitány. – Gyanúsítottként nézel ránk.

- Nem – ellenkezett Phil.

- De igen – mosolygott rá Thor.

- Komolyan? – Phil tüdejét fáradt sóhaj hagyta el.

- Hát, úgy egy órája, amikor a fociról beszéltünk, - magyarázta Bruce - kénytelen voltam elmondani, hogy milyen érzelmi szálak fűznek az egyes sportolókhoz, majd kikérdeztél a toronyban történtekről másodperc pontossággal...

- Csak kíváncsi voltam – vont vállat az ügynök, bár most már leesett neki, hogy ez mégsem teljesen hétköznapi dolog.

- Te néha már túlságosan sokat akarsz tudni, barátom – figyelmeztette Thor kedves hangon.

- Nem direkt csinálom – bukott ki Phil-ből. – Egyszerűen úgy érzem, mindig mindennek utána kell járnom. Vonz, az igazság, az új információ...

- Mindig is szerettem volna megismerni önt, mister Holmes! – nyújtott kezet az ügynöknek Steve poénból. A poént megint Bruce magyarázta el Thor-nak.

- Részemről az öröm – ment bele Coulson vigyorogva a játékba.

- Na, most akkor hogyan tovább? – kérdezett rá Thor. – Nyomozunk utánuk? De mi van, ha észrevesznek? Szerintem Loki akkor is kiakadna...

- Mindenképpen kockázatos – jelentette ki Phil, - így várunk egy kicsit. - Steve erre megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, de lehet, túl korán... – Néhány órát.

- És utána?

- Megkeresem a lányt – határozta el Phil, - de egyedül. Ha többen megyünk, az támadásnak tűnhet.

- Úgy sem tudnálak lebeszélni, szóval rendben – törődött bele Steve.

- De előtte még én meglátogatnám. – Bruce választ várva nézett körbe társain. – Semmi „hivatalos", a vallatás megmarad Phil-nek..., csak szeretnék meggyőződni róla, hogy Emily teljesen felépült-e.

- Részemről rendben – egyezett bele Phil azonnal, nem is próbálva leplezni aggodalmát a lány iránt. – De teljes körű beszámolót várok! Ha valami komoly, azonnal értesíts!

- Természetesen.

- Loki-val viszont vigyázz! – kérte Thor. – Nem szereti, ha feldühítik...

- Azt senki – vágta rá Steve. – Legjobb, ha már az elején tisztázd a helyzetet.

- Úgy lesz – ígérte Bruce, és már rohant is az orvosi táskájáért.

- Várj! – állította meg indulás előtt Coulson.

- Igen? – vonta fel a doki egyik szemöldökét.

- Őszintén! Lehetséges, hogy valami komoly...?

- Nem valószínű – nyugtatta Bruce. – Bár két, inkább már három dózis kimaradt, a fertőzés nem volt előrehaladott állapotban. Ha folytatjuk a kezelést, kicsi az esélye, hogy komolyabb tünetek jelentkezzenek.

- Remélem, így van – sóhajtotta Phil.

- Ha nem, akkor sem lehet halálos... – Bruce nem tudta kihagyni a tények közlését. – De igazad van, reméljük a legjobbakat!

A barna férfi átvágott a kerteken, hogy bekopoghasson Emily-ék teraszajtaján. Thor értetlenkedve bámult utána.

- És ha ő megy, az miért biztonságosabb, mint ha valaki hármunk közül? – kérdezte a villámok ura.

- Mert neki talán elhiszi Loki, hogy csak Emily-vel kíván foglalkozni – vetette fel Steve.

- Így igaz – bólogatott Phil. – De ne aggódj - tette kezét bátorítóan Thor magas vállára, - eljön még a mi időnk!

* * *

...

Bruce orvosi táskáját szorongatva kopogott a 32-es bungaló teraszának ajtaján. Egy, kettő, három...a fa tompa középmagasságú hangot adott, amitől a férfi szíve még inkább a torkában dobogott. Nem Loki-tól félt, hanem azt remélte, valami csoda folytán elkerülheti a zöld fickó közbelépését. Négy, öt, hat... Semmi válasz. Egy gyors hetedik, és léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Magában fohászkodott, hogy Emily legyen az, és ne Loki szikrázó zöld szemeivel találja szembe magát, amikor... Kinyílt az ajtó, és egy meglepett, barna szempár nézett fel rá.

- Bruce! – „kiáltott" fel Emily. – Szia!

- Emily – sóhajtotta a doki.

- Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet itt lenned – figyelmeztette a lány. - Loki nem igazán bír titeket, és – folytatta – nem hiszem, hogy szívesen megosztaná veletek, amit nekem elmondott.

Loki ezalatt a háttérből figyelte a látogatót, és azon filózott, hogy vajon jéggel vagy tűzzel tanítsa móresre. Végül úgy döntött, hogy Emily kedvéért csak szimplán kidobja a kertbe, ha nem takarodik el sebesen.

- Én miattad jöttem – jelentette ki Bruce.

- Nézd, ez kedves, de... – ellenkezett a lány.

- Ez kedves – kezdte Loki mézesmázos hangon, majd hangja kegyetlenné vált. – De most már eltűnhetsz innen! Indíts!

- Nem, félreérted – védekezett hevesen Bruce. – Nem kémkedni jöttem, vagy ilyesmi...

- Az a te szerencséd – morogta Loki. – Most pedig indulj! – Közelebb lépett Emily-hez, hogy ezzel is erősítsen a hatáson.

- Békével jöttem – erősködött a doki. – Szeretném megvizsgálni Emily-t, hogy túljutott-e a fertőzésen, amit még a városban szedett össze...

- Bruce – sóhajtotta Emily fáradtan. Már érezte, hogy nem lesz ennek jó vége.

- Miről fecsegsz itt, halandó?! – vonta fel Loki a szemöldökét. – Milyen fertőzés? – nézett most a lányra.

- Nem túl komoly – nyugtatta Emily a feketét, de az nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. Loki egyre idegesebb lett, nem tudta, hogy az aggódás, vagy a látogató és csapata iránt érzett utálat miatt.

- Elég komoly ahhoz, hogy ez a bolond idemerészkedjen! – vágta rá a mágus jelentőségteljesen lenézve Bruce-ra.

A doki képzeletben elsüllyedt a föld alá, de a valóságban nem tehette. Emily-nek szüksége volt rá, még ha a lány ezt nem is vette olyan komolyan. Ez a fertőzés könnyen súlyossá válhat...

- Csak hadd maradjak néhány percig! – merészelt meg Bruce egy udvarias kérést Loki-nak szegezve.

A félisten úgy tűnt, mint aki fontolóra veszi az ajánlatot. Emily, aki már belátta, hogy Bruce úgy sem fog meghátrálni, zöld barátjára nem vágyva úgy döntött, besegít neki egy kicsit.

- Csak néhány perc, Loki – fordult a lány feketéhez. – És utána, mint ha itt sem lett volna.

- Legyen – sóhajtotta Loki színpadiasan. – Nem érdekel, hogy öt vagy tíz percig maradsz – köpte a barna férfi felé, - de ne időzz sokáig! Én kimegyek a partra – jelentette ki, és már fel is kapta ásványvizes üvegét, hogy magával vigye.

- Köszönöm – hálálkodott a lány.

- Igazán lekötelez – tette hozzá Bruce, de erre a válasz csak egy ideges morgás volt, amint Loki elhúzott mellette, arra kényszerítve a dokit, hogy az ajtókeretnek simuljon.

- Keress meg az öbölnél, ha végeztél – szólt még vissza Loki a lánynak. Emily pontosan tudta, hogy az „öböl" szó most kifejezetten a tegnap esti gyakorlóhelyüket jelentette.

- Ott leszek – ígérte a lány.

Loki ekkor végleg hátat fordított nekik, és búcsúzásra sem méltatva Bruce-t elvágtatott a tenger felé, persze előtte jól elkeveredve a fák és bokrok között.

- Nos, megint kettesben – szólalt meg Bruce fél perc néma csönd után.

- Gyere be! – ajánlotta fel Emily, és amíg a doktor a táskájában kutatott, ő készségesen helyet foglalt az ágy ablak felőli szélén. – Sokat kockáztattál, azzal tisztában vagy? – kérdezte végül.

- Az én szakmámban mindennapos a kockázat, a kérdés csak az, hogy miért kockáztatunk.

- Ez egy jó hozzáállás – jegyezte meg Emily.

- Vedd le a ruhád! – kérte Bruce, aki eddigre már felhúzta fehér gumikesztyűjét.

A doktor elvégezte az általános vizsgálatokat a lányon, majd amikor végzett, még feltett néhány kérdést. Emily most a szokásosnál is türelmesebbnek bizonyult.

- Jelentkezett valamiféle kellemetlen érzés, tünet, vagy ilyesmi? – nézett a lány szemébe. Emily nagyot sóhajtott. – Ezt igennek kell vennem. Szóval?

- Amikor visszaértünk Loki-val a szobába – kezdte a lány, Bruce pedig figyelmesen hallgatta, - akkor kicsit megszédültem.

- Részleteznéd?

- Ha muszáj... – A férfi bólintott. – Zúgott a fejem, néhány pillanatra elhomályosult a látásom... Lefeküdtem az ágyra, de olyan fáradtnak éreztem magam, hogy vízért sem bírtam elmenni...

- Nehézség a végtagokban?

- Volt az is – sóhajtotta a lány. Bruce aggodalmasan nézett. – Meg rövid ideig hányinger. – Még aggodalmasabb nézés. – De ez lehet amiatt, amit a Tesseract tett velem, nem? Amolyan utóhatás.

- Elképzelhető – mondta végül a doki. - Én is ebben reménykedem. Mindenesetre a tüneteid és a vizsgálatok alapján nem súlyosbodott jelentős mértékben a fertőzés...

- Tehát rosszabb lett? – Emily most még kevésbé érezte jól magát.

- Mióta eljöttél másfél nap telt el – magyarázta Bruce, - így három dózis antibiotikum maradt ki. Ezalatt elszaporodhattak a... De nem akarlak megijeszteni, pontos eredményt csak a vérvizsgálat adhat.

- Elhoztál egy labort ide? – próbálta Emily izgalmát viccelődéssel leplezni. Nem tetszett neki az események alakulása, és ez a sok baljós tény.

- Azt azért nem, csak egy analizációs számítógépet...

- Micsodát? - Bruce ekkor kivett a táskából egy tejes doboz nagyságú készüléket, ami billentyűzettel, közepes méretű képernyővel, és sok vezetékkel volt ellátva. – Hogy működik?

- Mindjárt meglátod, de előtte még egy fontos kérdés!

- Mi lenne az?

- Tudom, hogy valószínűleg próbáltátok kihasználni az időt Loki-val...

- Oh, Bruce! – csattant fel a lány. – Ha most szexuális felvilágosítást akarsz tartani nekem, akkor...!

- Nem, dehogy! – Banner hevesen a lány vállára helyezte a kezét, így próbálva nyugtatni őt. – Nem erről van szó!

- Akkor?

- Csak az érdekelne, és szeretném, ha most őszintén válaszolnál, mert ez nagyon fontos...

- Megijesztesz.

- Emily! Fogyasztottál alkoholt, mióta eljöttél a toronyból? – Bruce komoly, de törődő arccal nézett a lányra, aki képtelen volt elkerülni a tekintetét.

Emily-n valóban némi félelem lett úrrá. A kis „nyaralásuk" alatt teljesen megfeledkezett a betegségről, így jó, hogy az alkoholtilalomra sem figyelt oda. Pedig Bruce világosan megmondta neki, hogy...! Hogy lehetett ilyen idióta?! Válasz kezdetben nem jött ki a száján, de a kínos csend, és a lány kétségbeesett barna szemei mindent elárultak.

Bruce nagyot sóhajtott, és kissé elhúzódott a lánytól, kezét végighúzta a karján. Ekkor vette csak észre, amit kesztyűben alig lehetett, hogy a lány teste melegebb, mint az átlag. Lehúzta a kesztyűjét, és...

- Sajnálom – nyögte ki a lány, megbánóan nézve a doktorra, majd lesütötte a tekintetét. – Elfelejtettem.

Bruce kezdetben nem szólt semmit, csak sajnálattal és aggodalommal a tekintetében a lány homlokára tette a tenyerét. Emily kicsit megremegett a férfi hűvös bőrének érintésére, az ő forró bőre ellenben a doktor rejtett félelmeit igazolta. Bruce atyáskodva még kicsit a lány fején tartotta a kezét, majd végigsimítva az arcán vette el végül.

- Nem vagy lázas, de közel jársz hozzá – szólalt meg végül Bruce. – Az alkohol azt a kevés gyógyszert is semlegesíthette, ami még a szervezetedben volt. Mikor ittál utoljára?

- Alkoholt? – Bruce bólintott. – Tegnap, este tizenegy körül. Olyan hülye voltam... – rázta a fejét a lány. – Megértem, ha dühös vagy rám...

- Nem vagyok dühös – fogta meg a kezét Bruce, - csak aggódom érted. Megesik, hogy valami ki megy a fejünkből, de legközelebb figyelj jobban oda! Ha komolyodott a dolog, az kis mértékben köszönhető az alkoholnak.

- Túl elnéző vagy velem, Bruce – mosolygott rá halványan Emily. Most is beleremegett a férfi hűvös érintésére.

- Csak én is voltam fiatal. Most pedig nézzük azt a vérmintát – fordult vissza a géphez. Bepötyögött valamit, mire az egyik oldalon egy mini CD meghajtóhoz hasonló rész lökődött ki egy két centis átmérőjű, homorú fémtállal a közepén. A doktor ekkor visszavette a kesztyűjét, majd fertőtlenítős törlőkendőt és egy műanyag tasakból orvosi tűt vett elő.

- Mit kell tennem? – kérdezett rá Emily, gyanúsan méregetve az átlagos varrótű vastagságának háromszorosával megáldott fémdarabot.

- Csak add ide a kezed – felelte Bruce magától értetődően, és már nyúlt is a lány bal kezéért. Emily szokás szerint kicsit vonakodva bár, de végül odanyújtotta neki. A férfi lefertőtlenítette a mutatóujja végét a kendővel, majd kivette a tűt a tasakból. Emily elfordult, de persze így is érezte, ahogy Bruce a tű végével megszúrja az ujját.

- Au! – kiáltott fel a lány, és meglepetés nélkül vette tudomásul, hogy az ujja végéből néhány cseppnyi vér jött elő a szúrás nyomán. Bruce egy határozott mozdulattal elszorította az ujja végét, hogy még néhány csepp vér folyjék ki, majd a kis fémtányér felé húzva a lány kezét, fölé helyezte a lány vérző ujját, hogy a vörös folyadék abba csepegjen.

Egy, kettő, három. Bruce körbetekerte a lány ujját a fertőtlenítős kendővel, és elengedte azt. Újból pötyögött valamit a gépen mire az bevette a vért. Emily-re nézett, aki éppen sajgó ujjával volt elfoglalva. Csak egy szúrás volt, de a lány inkább begyógyította magának a helyét, mert csípett rendesen. Mikor végzett, egy sóhaj kíséretében nézett fel a doktorra.

- Ez is negyed óra lesz?

- Csupán néhány perc – felelte a férfi meleg hangon. – A Stark Industries legújabb fejlesztése. Eredetileg bűnügyi nyomozás céljára tervezték, de az elemző program sokoldalúsága miatt orvosi célokra is megfelelően alkalmazható.

Emily-nek ekkor eszébe jutott Tony, akit valószínűleg mélységesen megbántott, és aki elhúzott a fenébe, csak hogy látnia se kelljen őt. A szemébe kiülő csalódottságot Bruce is észrevette.

- Sosem fog megbocsátani nekem – panaszolta a lány, és a doktor rögtön tudta, kiről van szó.

- Tony, az Tony marad – nyugtatta a lányt. – Lobbanékony, akár csak te, de sokkal érzékenyebb, és sértődékenyebb, mint egy díva. És ha egy lobbanékony személy úgy érzi, elárulták, akkor a dühe is hatalmasra nő. – Bruce kedvesen végigsimított a lány nyakán, s keze végül Emily vállán állapodott meg. – De a tűznek az az előnye, hogy amilyen gyorsan meggyullad, később olyan gyorsan el is alszik.

- És ha nem fog?

- Tony szeret téged, és ez sosem félte hangoztatni. A szeretetről pedig azt mondják, mindent legyőz. Néhány napig, esetleg hétig duzzogni fog még, de utána meglásd, a nyakadba ugrik.

- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte a lány bizonytalanul, és kezeivel közrefogta Bruce-ét. Szüksége volt valamire, amit szorongathat, és a férfi nem bánta.

- Túl fontos vagy neki ahhoz, hogy ilyen könnyen elengedjen. Az életét adta volna érted, amikor megfékezte a kockát, és szerintem bármikor megtenné. De azért, ha bocsánatkérés helyett csak meg nem történtnek veszi majd a dolgot, inkább nézd el neki – javasolta Bruce egy kacsintással. – A büszkeségére nagyon hiú tud lenni...

- Az nem kifejezés – mosolyodott el a lány végül.

- Hidd el, nemsokára megenyhül majd, és merem állítani, hogy ő maga fog eléd jönni.

- Most úgy beszéltél, mint Phil, tisztában vagy vele? – Emily már vigyorgott. A lelke némileg megkönnyebbült Bruce pozitív hozzáállására.

- Nos, sokat voltam vele az elmúlt fél napban – felelte a doki, szintén elvigyorodva.

- Az erőszak ellenességet és kitartó optimizmust tekintve sokban hasonlítotok.

- Igen, csak én elvből kerülöm az erőszakot, ő pedig csak azért, meg úgy véli, a diplomatikus megoldás általában eredményesebb. De igen, Phil is biztosan ezt mondaná. És ahogy megismertem, ő nem csupán optimista, szinte már megszállottan hisz a pozitív kimenetelekben.

- Ezért vagyok szerencsés, hogy ő a főnököm.

- Ezzel nem ellenkezem.

- És, hogy te vagy az orvosom – nézett Emily Bruce szemébe. – Nehezen találnék valaki mást, aki egyszerre elnéző, megérti, min megyek keresztül, szupertudós, jó is végzi a munkáját, és van egy menő, zöld barátja!

Bruce elmosolyodott.

- Örülök, ha így érzel. Bár a zöld barátomat szívesen elcserélném, mondjuk egy állandó laborra.

- Én nem. Ki verné akkor a földbe Loki-t, ha legközelebb rájön az "ötperc"? – kérdezte komolytalanul a lány.

- Nem bízol benne? – kérdezte Bruce. – Megértem...

- De. Bízok benne! – vágta rá a lány szinte azonnal. – Most nem részletezném, de megígérte, hogy segít nekem, és őszintének tűnt. A helyzet az, hogy Thor-ban nem bízok, meg talán Phil-ben és a Kapitányban, Fury-ban...

- Szóval senkiben, kivéve bennem és Loki-ban?!

- Nem olyan értelemben. Az életemet bármelyikőtökre rábíznám, de a békét, azaz fegyverszünetet... Félek, hogy Thor túlzásba viheti a közeledést, a többiek meg az igazság után való kutakodás. Én szívesen beszélek, de nem okozok meglepetést azzal, ha azt állítom, hogy Loki nem szereti, ha kifaggatják. Ha pedig a háta mögött beszélek róla, azt valószínűleg kiállni sem fogja.

- Így már érthető. Ezen a mikor-lesz-alkalmas-az-idő-a-kihallgatásra témán már vitáztunk egy órát.

- Sejtettem – somolygott Emily. – De óvatosan kell haladnunk, nehogy a Tony-énál sokkalta veszélyesebb tűz keljen életre!

- Ezzel mi is egyet értünk.

- Mire jutottatok?

- Phil néhány óra múlva meglátogat. Steve és Thor háttérben marad, egyelőre, ha rajtam múlik – tette hozzá Bruce.

- Megtennéd?

- Lebeszélem őket a „hadüzenetről", ha tehetem.

- Köszönöm, Bruce. Phil-nek pedig mond meg, hogy várni fogom, csak Loki-val vigyázzon!

- Ha ez nem hangzana groteszkül figyelembe véve a Phil és Loki fizikai képességei közötti különbséget, akkor erre azt válaszolnám, hogy Loki-nak kéne vigyáznia Phil-lel!

Emily elnevette magát.

- Van benne valami – értett egyet a lány.

- De most komolyan! – folytatta Bruce. – Nem akadt még olyan szuper"hős", akire ne tudott volna hatást gyakorolni. Akár fegyverekkel, akár ésszel és érvekkel, vagy furfanggal, és főleg az utóbbi kettő! Vagy csupán a magabiztos és kitartó hozzáállásával.

- Ez igaz. Tony-nál biztosan a magabiztossága döntött, mert érvelni, meg terelni a szót, azt ő is tud nagyon.

- Én úgy vélem, hogy nálad is – jegyezte meg Bruce vigyorogva.

- Igen? – kérdezte kihívóan a lány.

- Ha jól emlékszem – kezdte a doki ravaszul mosolyogva, - úgy fogalmazott, hogy „egy betöretlen kanca, aki nem tűr meg akárkit a nyergében".

- Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyet mondott volna!

- Oh, hogy ezt a neten olvastam...?!

- Bruce!

- Csak vicceltem. Nem mondott ilyet.

- Ha-ha... – ironizált a lány.

- Csak azt mondta, hogy nehéz eset voltál, és önfejű, amíg nem találtál valakit, akiben megbízhatsz. Ő tulajdonképpen egy folyóhoz hasonlított, amit nem megállítani kell, hanem határozottan és ésszel a jó mederbe terelni.

- Na, ez már Phil-esebb volt. De várjunk! Ezért még kinyírom!

- Ne tedd. Csak segíteni akar neked.

- Irányítgatni akar! – vágta rá a lány, de felületes dühe azonnal elpárolgott. – Az viszont tény, hogy amióta ezt teszi, kevésbé félek attól, hogy valami rosszat teszek az erőmmel.

- Talán szükséged volt valakire, aki leveszi a válladról a felelősséget.

- Más biztosan „pórázon tart"-ot mondott volna, de igen. És Phil, a kis ravasz, jól tudja ezt. Tudja, hogy nehezen tudnék neki ellent mondani, mert...mert...

- Megbízol benne?

Emily nagy levegőt vett.

- De fogalmam sincs, miért.

- Mert ő hisz benned. Örülhetsz, hogy ilyen főnököd van.

- Igen, sokan utálják a főnöküket, de én épp ellenkezőleg. Bár, néha a falra mászok tőle...

- Az természetes – nyugtatta Bruce. – Én is...

Elnevették magukat. Most is úgy elbeszélték az időt, hogy észre sem vették a számítógép kijelzőjén villogó zöld fényt, ami a vizsgálat eredményének készenlétét jelezte. Bruce néhány perc múltán fedezte csak fel.

- Megvan az eredmény? – kérdezte a lány.

- Meg... – felelte Bruce kurtán, tekintete már a képernyőt koslatta. A látottakat hamar komoly arckifejezése tükrözte vissza.

- Akkor mond már! – sürgette a lány, aki kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Az eredmény a múltkor sem hozott semmi jót... Bruce nagy levegőt vett.

- Növekedett a kórokozók aránya – jelentette ki. – Ez már közepes fertőzöttségi szintnek számít.

- És az mit jelent pontosan?

- Még mindig nem áll fent nagyobb veszély, de innen már könnyen komolyabbra fordulhat. A szervezeted teljes gőzzel küzd ellene, ezért a hőemelkedés és szédülés. Kimerültél. Reménykedjünk benne, hogy nem ér el kulcsfontosságú szerveket, mielőtt elhal.

- Én remélem – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Te csak ne izgulj ezen – tanácsolta a doktor. – A pozitív hozzáállás sokat jelent. Én majd aggódom helyetted is.

- Ha te mondod...

- Én mondom – mosolyodott el Bruce bátorítóan, és megsimogatta a lány vállát. – Majdhogynem hétköznapi fertőzés, eddig mindenki túljutott rajta.

- Kösz, Bruce.

Banner válaszul bólintott, majd újból táskájába nyúlt. Ahogy Emily már sejtette, egy antibiotikummal megtöltött fecskendőt vett elő. Megszokásból elolvasta az oldalán lévő rövid feliratot a hatóanyagokról és arányukról, de most nem csökkentett a mennyiségen.

- Kicsit megnövelem az adagot – jelentette ki Bruce, és közben már le is fertőtlenítette a lány hozzá közelebb eső jobb alkarját. – Ha nem lesz elég, akkor elkezdek egy nagyobb koncentrációjú változatot.

Emily bólintott. Megbízott Bruce ítélőképességében. A doktor ezúttal már rutinosan szorította meg a lány karját, hogy az véletlenül se húzódhasson arrébb, és újból kezébe vette a fecskendőt. Emily nyelt egyet, amikor a tű a húsába hatolt. Ezt a szúró, éles és egyben tompa fájdalmat mindig is ki nem állhatta, mégis Bruce kedvéért uralkodott magán. A doktor miután beadta az anyagot, vattát nyomott a szúrás helyére, és visszacsomagolva eltette az immár üres fecskendőt.

...

- Köszönöm – mondta végül Emily, hátradűlve az ágyon.

- Ugyan mit? – nézett le rá Bruce kedvesen. Levette a kesztyűjét, és elpakolta a holmiját.

- A törődést. Sokat kockáztattál azzal, hogy ide jöttél – magyarázta a lány.

- Te sokkal többet – mondta a doki, majd még hozzátette. – És egyébként szívesen segítek. Örülök, ha tehetem.

- Jó ember vagy, Bruce – tudatta Emily, és fájdalmasat sóhajtott.

- Te is az vagy.

- Ugyan.

- Nekem elhiheted – erősködött Bruce, és enyhén a lány fölé hajolva megsimogatta az arcát. A tenyere végül ösztönösen a lány forró homlokán állapodott meg és a bőr hőmérsékletét próbálta megsaccolni. – Nem érdekelnél ennyire, ha nem lennél ilyen csodálatos ember. És most nem a külsődre céloztam.

- Csodálatosnak tartasz?

- Mi másnak? Odafigyelsz az ártatlanokra, és ez ritka érték.

- Ösztönös.

- Nem, kivételes. Bár ez a láz most eléggé átlagosnak tűnik... – Bruce elvette a kezét a lány homlokáról, de Emily-nek nem kellett sokáig elviselnie az érintése hiányát, mert a férfi ekkor a karjára tette a kezét. – Kicsit magas, de nem veszélyes. Pihenned kéne egy kicsit!

- Azt teszem – vágta rá Emily, aki már egy perce a párnán feküdt. – De most mennem kell Loki-hoz, mert még a végén begurul, és... – Megpróbált felülni, de Bruce visszanyomta az ágyra. Ólomsúllyal a testében nem ellenkezhetett.

- Nem érted?! Loki...

- Most magaddal foglalkozz! – oktatta ki a doktor. – Ezentúl lehetőleg kerüld a piát, és most pedig aludj egy keveset! – Felnézett a falra, tizennégy óra volt. – Legalább két órát, és feküdj le korán este is!

- Az este menni fog, de most...!

- Meg fogja érteni! Csak pihenj - kérlelte tovább Bruce, minden újabb próbálkozásnál visszanyomva a lányt az ágyba. – Kimerültél!

- Igen, tényleg jó lenne aludni – ásította Emily. – De nem tehetem...

- Csak nyugodtan – mondta végül Bruce, majd kitöltött az ásványvízből egy pohárba és a lánynak nyújtotta. – És ne felejts el eleget inni!

Emily nagy nehezen felhajtotta a vizet, majd visszahanyatlott az ágyra.

- Loki vár rám odakint – sóhajtotta.

- Akkor várhat még pár órát – felelte Bruce, és indulni készült. – Rajtad tartom ám a szemem, úgyhogy ne is próbálj meg pihenés nélkül távozni!

- Rendben, egy óra – törődött bele Emily, és már bele is bújt a párnájába. Bruce inkább leült a kanapéra, és megvárta, ahogy a lány elalszik, s csak utána hagyta el a szobát végleg.

...

Mikor Bruce összefutott Phil-lel, röviden beszámolt neki Emily-ről, természetesen megnyugtatva az ügynököt, hogy ez valóban nem annyira komoly, hogy félniük kéne, csak oda kell figyelni rá. Az ügynök ekkor már nagyon meg akarta látogatni a lányt, de végül Bruce lebeszélte róla. Ekkor Coulson úgy döntött, hogy inkább Loki-t látogatja meg a parton, így legalább Emily is tud aludni. Ezt az ötletet még jobban ellenezte csapata, de Phil ezúttal nem engedett. Utasította Bruce-t, Steve-et és Thor-t, hogy ne kövessék, és elindult arra, amerre azt a bizonyos öblöt sejtette.

Emily végül fél ötig aludt nem is sejtve, hogy ezalatt hőn szeretett ügynöke és Thor „barátságos" kisöccse közelebbről megismerkedtek. Bár ez az ismerkedés nem tartott túl sokáig, mert Thor nem bírt magával és csatlakozott Phil-hez. Steve és Bruce pedig, nem tudván értelmesebb dolgot kezdeni magukkal, a sziget központjába sétáltak, a recepció környékére, ahol egy üzletsorrá alakított oldalt nyílt épület aulájában pingpongasztalokra leltek és játszani kezdtek. Annyira belejöttek, hogy két óra után elhatározták, hogy Thor-t és Phil-t is beavatják majd a játék szenvedélyébe.

* * *

...

Loki minden érintkezés nélkül, a keze játékával újabb kókuszdiót dobott a víz felé, aminek hagyta, hogy útközben fellángoljon, majd a megfelelő távolságban felrobbantotta és a füstölgő törmelék a tengerbe esett. Phil épp időben érkezett ahhoz, hogy lássa, amint a mágus három kókusszal ismétli meg a műveletet egyszerre. A fekete nagyon ideges volt már, amiért a lány ennyit késlekedik, de persze ő, az önuralom mintaképe próbált nem engedni az érzelmeknek. Az ügynök fokozott érdeklődéssel figyelte meg a varázslatot, de csupán pár pillanatig.

- Nem éppen magát vártam – jegyezte meg Loki hidegen, anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna. Már messziről megismerte egy halandó auráját, de csak most, hogy közelebb ért, tudatosult benne, hogy kiről is van szó.

Coulson viszont meglepődött. Nem értette, miképpen vette őt észre Loki. De azért nem adta meg a feketének azt az örömet, hogy ezt nyilvánosságra is hozza, így visszavette korábbi magabiztosságát.

- Előfordul – válaszolta végül.

- Hol van a lány? – tért Loki azonnal a lényegre.

- Alszik.

- Alszik?! - kapta Loki a fejét Phil felé.

- Úgy néz ki, velem kell beérnie – jelentette ki könnyedén az ügynök. Loki erre vágott egy fintorszerű grimaszt.

- Ezt az ajánlatot visszautasítanám.

- Udvariatlanság lenne.

- Nem érdekel!

- Engem igen! Lenne néhány kérdésem.

- Sejtettem – sóhajtotta Loki szem forgatva.

- Mond el az igazat! – utasította Phil.

- Nem mondtam, hogy válaszolok is – vont vállat a félisten halványan elvigyorodva.

- Pedig érdemes lenne...

- Mi az, hogy alszik?! Fényes nappal van... – tört ki Loki-ból.

- Ki küldött a Földre? Ki irányított?

- Előbb felelj! Mi van Emily-vel?

- Én kezdtem előbb, szóval te felelj elsőnek! – vágta rá Phil, legkevésbé sem tartva Loki haragjától. Talán rosszul tette.

- Mit nem merészelsz, halandó?! – csattant fel a trükkök mestere. – Nekem parancsolgatsz?!

- Csak tényeket közlök. Így igazságos...

- Ha nem akarod, hogy a halálod ténylegessé váljon, akkor tűnj a szemem elől, amíg érdekel az igazságosság!

- Én parancsolgatok, te fenyegetsz. Nem lenne egyszerűbb a könnyebb utat választani? – mosolyodott el az ügynök, még mindig azzal a megszokott magabiztosságával a háttérben.

- Könnyű halált akarsz? – vont vállat Loki nagyvonalúan. – Rajtam ne múljék.

- Ez kedves, de várnék vele még néhány évtizedet.

- Az én türelmem viszont nem tart addig. Hord el magad! – Loki szemei szikrát hánytak, de Phil állta a tekintetét. Valahol belül érezte, hogy a fekete nem ölné meg. Loki-nak különösen fontos volt Emily, és tisztában volt vele, hogy ha megöli az ügynököt, akkor elveszti őt, örökre. Ezt Coulson is nagyon jól tudta, ezért nem félt tőle, annyira.

- Nem áll szándékomban. Kellemes ez a hely...

- Szeretsz mások idegein táncolni?

- Rossz szokásom.

- Ahogy az öngyilkos hajlam is?

- Azt csak te képzeled bele.

- Nálad őrültebb haladót még nem láttam – csóválta meg Loki a fejét. Kezdetben még ideges volt, de mostanra kezdte élvezni a kis szópárbajukat. Izgalmas volt olyasvalakivel vitázni, aki fizikailag nagyságrendekkel alatta állt, tudásában is, mégis talpraesettsége miatt egyenrangúnak képzelte magát. Ha nem lett volna az a fene nagy büszkesége, akkor Loki talán még egyenlő félnek is fogadta volna. Phil legalábbis olyan találékonyan vágta ki magát a nehéz helyzetekből, hogy azt ő sem csinálhatta volna jobban. Jól csavarta a szavakat, akár csak a mágus.

Phil ellenben nem élvezte a „beszélgetést" a kelleténél jobban, csupán tényleg reménytelenül megszállottan hallani akarta az igazat. Első kézből, ha már Emily-re várnia kell.

- Sokan mondták már – vont vállat az ügynök. – De én bóknak veszem.

- Oh, az a fránya pozitív hozzáállás – taglalta a fekete, - egyszer még a sírba visz.

- Egyszer, majd a század második felében.

Loki elnevette magát. Az egész hirtelen jött, de az ügynök makacs kitartása egyszerre felettébb szórakoztatónak tűnt. Szórakoztatónak, de figyelemre méltónak. Phil közel járt hozzá, hogy elnyerje Loki tiszteletét, már csak azért is, mert az életét kockáztatja egy kis csevegésért.

Phil ugyan kissé meglepődött ezen a gesztuson, de természetesen arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy jó úton jár a férfi bizalma elnyerésében, így nem zavartatta magát. Határozottan nézett továbbra is Loki tengerzöld szemeibe.

- Ez nem semmi – mondta Loki elismerően. Felkapott pár újabb kókuszt, amiket még korábban vert le a homokba, és a levegőben lebegtetve meggyújtotta őket. Természetesen, ahogy számított, Phil a legkevésbé sem rettent meg tőle.

- Hát ez sem – fordult az ügynök a tüzes golyók felé. Loki ekkor hagyta a golyóknak, hogy kihűljenek, és a homokba zuhanjanak.

- Miből jöttél rá, hogy nem foglak megölni? – vonta kérdőre az ügynököt.

- Pont most jelentetted ki... – felelte Coulson könnyedén. Loki újból nevetett egy sort.

- A régi trükk. Csoda, hogy bedőltem neki. De ehhez minimum sejtened kellett. Mit sejtettél?

- Az nem fontos...

- Tényleg nem, mert néhány végtagodtól azért megszabadíthatlak...

- De nem fogsz!

- Miért is?

- Mert akkor az összes bosszúra vágyó halandóval szembe kell nézned. Unalmas lenne a hosszú napokon át tartó mészárlás...

- Szerinted nem élvezném?

- Nem igazán.

- Miből gondolod?

- Te nem elvenni szereted az életeket, hanem játszadozni velük. Ez nyilvánvaló.

- Te pedig válaszoltál a kihívásra – jelentette ki Loki komolyan, de ismét némi elismeréssel. – Bátor, de nagyon ostoba dolog volt.

- A bátorság ostobaság... – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Mégis mindenki ostobaságra vágyik – fejezte be helyette Loki. Jelentősen összehangolódtak az elmúlt néhány percben. Ezen mindketten meglepődtek, de titokban élvezték is.

- Általában megéri.

- Hogy megérte-e, majd kiderül. Mit szeretnél tudni? – kérdezte Loki szokatlanul előzékenyen, de azért a szokásos ravaszsággal a hangjában.

- Hova tűnt a játékszellem? – mosolyodott el Phil, legbelül elégedetten, amiért eljutott idáig.

- Oh, hiszen még csak most kezdtünk el igazán játszani! – vigyorodott el Loki.

- Hazudni fogsz?

- Azt neked kell kitalálni!

- Felőlem játszhatunk – vágta rá Phil. Loki sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.

...


	41. Chapter 37 part 1

_Sziasztok!_

_Megint egy hosszú fejezet, de most úgy döntöttem, kettészedem a jobb áttekinthetőségért. Jó szórakozást, puszi! :)_

_april45_

* * *

**Interactions  
**

...

- Első kérdés? – Loki közelebb lépett Coulson-hoz, hogy a köztük lévő távolság két méterre csökkenjen. Erre egyrészt azért volt szükség, mert nem akart kiabálni, és azt sem szerette volna, ha illetéktelenek belefülelnek a párbeszédükbe. Másrészt e képen szeretett volna növelni tekintélyén.

Phil azonban nem érezte a közelsége miatt jobban zavarban magát, talán egy egészen kicsit. Állta a mágus átható zöld pillantását és magabiztos, világoskék tekintettel nézett vissza rá cserébe. Tudta, hogy jól meg kell gondolnia, mit kérdez, mert ha tudni is fogja, Loki mikor hazudik, a fekete akkor is biztosan a végletekig literális és kétértelmű fog maradni.

- Azt állítottad, hogy a Tesseract energiája ősibb, mint a világunk – kezdte végül az ügynök. Loki lassan bólintott, és kíváncsian várta a kérdés végét. – Honnan származik pontosan?

- A Kilenc Világ közötti térből – vágta rá kurtán a trükkös.

Phil ezt a kérdést elcseszte, de azért nem adta fel.

- Kicsit bővebben?

- Halhatatlanok, harcosok és démonok mágikus energiájának kölcsönhatásából.

- Szóval egy háborúból – vonta le Phil az ésszerű következtetést. Loki mégis meglepődött, hogy ennyiből leszűrte a lényeget. Elmosolyodott.

- Jó meglátás – dicsérte sejtelmesen.

- Beszélnél arról a háborúról?

Loki úgy döntött, ha már „ellenfele" ilyen talpraesett, kicsit megkönnyíti a dolgát.

- Ősi, szinte már legendás összecsapása két kivételes erejű félnek, amit mégis évezredek óta próbálnak véka alá rejteni. Talán a ti mitológiátokban is szerepel, bár az ismert tények csekélyek. A háború véget ért, még mielőtt az emberi, és legtöbb faj megjelent volna az univerzumban.

- Mégis kik között zajlott ez a háború?

- Bár az információ a legtöbbek előtt rejtett marad, tény az, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül. Úgy értem, nem csak kilenc szomszédos világból áll a világegyetem, hogy is állhatna? Vannak mások, Odakint, akikről egyesek nem tudnak, mások nem akarnak tudni. Engem mindig is vonzott a tudás, de sosem voltam biztos benne. Amikor viszont a Világok peremén találtam magam, akarva-akaratlanul torkomra szorult a mocskos valóság.

- Ez mind érdekes, de én nem ezt kérdeztem! – erősködött Phil.

- Ó, tudom – somolygott Loki. – De gondoltam jól jön egy kis bevezető. Ha viszont inkább ugranál a mély vízbe, anélkül, hogy tudnád, melyik tengeren vagy, csak szólj!

- Folytasd! – váltott álláspontot az ügynök.

Loki ekkor küldött felé egy „én is így gondoltam" pillantást, és nem maradt rest a válasszal. Lassan és érthetően magyarázott.

- A könyvek, Asgardban, írnak egy ősi háborúról, amit Odin vívott a születő világok védelméért, egy vezér ellen. Egy idegen vezér ellen, aki puszta egóból akarta elfoglalni a világainkat. Odin legyőzte a Vezért, de a kivégzését elutasította és száműzte a Kilenc Birodalmak mindegyikéből. Itt követte el a végzetes hibát...

- Pontosan mit is? – kérdezett rá Phil, aki még mindig nem értette, mi köze ennek a Tesseract-hoz, és abban sem volt tökéletes biztos, hogy Loki nem csak egy mesével untatja-e. A fekete őszintének tűnt, de a története irreálisnak, mitologikusnak...

- Nem ölte meg, így...

De Loki már nem tudta befejezni, mert Thor nehéz lépteinek zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Az ügynök és a mágus szinte egyszerre kapták fejüket a feléjük közeledő szőke „szépfiú" felé. Thor arcán magabiztosság ült. Megállt Phil mellett, és védelmezően a tőle másfél fejjel alacsonyabb férfi elé emelte jobb karját.

- Ne bántsd őt, Loki! – kérte, már-már parancsolta a villámok ura.

- Nem terveztem – tárta szét Loki könnyedén a karjait. – De ha már ilyen szépen kéred... – eresztett bátyja felé egy ravasz mosolyt.

- Szépen kérem, hogy ne bántsd – felelte Thor. Loki testvére hülyeségére „arcon csapta" saját magát.

- Minden rendben, Thor – szólalt meg végre az ügynök is, óvatosan eltolva maga elől Thor „védelmező" karját, ami meglehetősen akadályozta a kilátásban.

- Szóval nem arra készült, hogy végezzen veled? – Thor kék szemeiben őszinte meglepettség csillant.

- Nem! – vágta rá Phil és Loki egyszerre, majd az öcskös még folytatta. – Ha végezni akartam volna vele, akkor nem vártam volna meg a társaságod hozzá.

- Jogos – jegyezte meg Phil halkan.

- De akkor mégis mit csináltok itt?! – értetlenkedett Thor, aki nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy a két férfi éppen örök barátságot fogad egymásnak. De talán nem elég mindig a végletekben gondolkodni...

- Beszélgettünk – kezdte Loki, majd lenézően folytatta – VOLNA, ha nem zavartál volna meg, mint általában.

- Nem akartalak zavarni... – Thor megbánó kiskutyaszemeket meresztett. Ő nem akart rosszat az öccsének, aki egyébként is olyan borús mostanában, mint Jötunheim ege.

- Egyáltalán nem zavarsz – jelentette ki Phil fennhangon, jelentőségteljesen Loki-ra pillantva. A fekete égnek emelte tekintetét.

- Nem? – kérdezte Thor, reménykedve.

- Nem?! – kérdezte Loki, felvonva szemöldökét.

- Nem – zárta le Phil.

- Örülök – mosolyodott el Thor, majd felbátorodva folytatta. - Csak tudni akartam, hogy nem fogod-e bántani a barátomat.

- Láthatóan hajszála sem görbült – sóhajtotta Loki erőltetetten. Mi van a bátyjával, hogy most még ostobább, mint általában? _És olyan szomorúnak és tanácstalannak tűnik _– vette észre Loki, aki elől Thor képtelen volt elrejteni valós érzelmeit. A „nagy Thor", aki mindig vidám és magabiztos, most olyan volt, mint egy esőbe kizárt magányos komondor. Loki nem értette, mi baja, de jelenleg nem is volt hajlandó többet foglalkozni vele. Még mindig dühös volt rá, amiért... Miért is?

A történtek után minden korábbi sérelme jelentéktelennek tűnt. A vereségek, megalázó beszólások, elnyomás és a testvére dicsfényének árnyékában való létezés. Mindez semmi ahhoz képest, ami történni fog, ha elbuknak a Vezér ellen. És Thor minden hibája ellenére mindig is mellette állt, és ő Thor mellett. Mióta az eszét tudta ő és Thor egy fogalomnak számítottak. Együtt játszottak, együtt harcoltak, kiálltak a másikért, fedezték egymást, ahogy azt Thor a sziklán említette, amikor nem volt magánál. A bátyja, ha mostoha is, szereti őt, és ezt kénytelen volt beismerni.

És a fájdalom azokban a kék szemekben? Thor valóban képes azon aggódni, hogy ő vajon hasonlóan érez-e? Emily-nek igaza volt. Thor-nak minden hatalma ellenére szüksége van rá, és ami azt illeti, ez a dolog kölcsönös, bármilyen kellemetlen is. Mindig is Thor volt az, aki az összes piszkos trükkje ellenére nem szűnt meg hinni benne. Mostohaanyján kívül Thor volt az egyetlen, aki meglátta benne az igazi lényét, azt, hogy bár leplezi, ugyanannyira védelmezni próbálja a kilenc világot, mint mindenki más. Loki cserébe ott volt neki, amikor megbízható társra és tanácsra volt szüksége.

Loki addig a végzetes napig egyszer sem árulta el Thor-t, és Thor mostanáig nem árulta el őt. Miért is távolodtak el akkor annyira egymástól? A hatalomvágyért? Féltékenységből? Hiú sérelmek okán? Mindez értelmetlen, kicsinyes dolognak tűnt már számára, ahogy gyerekes utálata is a bátyja felé. Loki már érezte, hogy nem csinálhatja tovább, nem taszíthatja tovább el magától azt, akivel egy oldalon a helyük, akivel egymás mellett kellene küzdeniük, de még képtelen volt búcsút mondani makacs büszkeségének. Thor kellemetlen helyzetbe hozta, és időre volt szüksége, hogy megbocsásson neki.

Ami pedig valójában megnehezítette a helyzetet, hogy Loki-nak időre volt szüksége, hogy ő maga bocsánatot kérjen. Már rég tudta, hogy hibázott akkor, Jötunheim-nál, de hogy ezt Emily-n kívül másnak is beismerje, arra még nem készült fel. Szégyellte, de egyszerűen túl gyáva volt feladni a büszkeségét, és ezért inkább hideg és érzéketlen maradt bátyjával szemben, aki folyamatosan a hibáira és tökéletlenségére emlékeztette. Amibe viszont belekezdett, azt be kell fejeznie.

- Minden rendben – nyugtatta Phil ismét a villámok urát. – Loki éppen egy ősi csatáról számolt be...

- Csak nem...?! – hüledezett Thor. – Loki, jól tudod, hogy arról tilos beszélned! Atyánk megtiltotta! – szidta bátyja, de mondandója nem érintette mélyen a herceget.

- Na és?! – csattant fel Loki. – Ha nem beszélünk róla, akkor talán meg nem történtté válik? Ha nem beszélünk róla, akkor minden jóra fordul?! Talán ha többet beszélt volna róla az a vén bolond, akkor nem lennénk most ekkora bajban!

- Loki! – szólt rá Thor, a „vén bolond" jelzőt kifogásolva.

- Ez az igazság! – ellenkezett a fekete.

- Miféle baj? – kérdezte Phil rosszat sejtve.

- Öcsém, felelj! – utasította Thor is.

Loki nagy levegőt vett, és valamivel visszafogottabban folytatta. Jelentősen normálisabb, de a barátságostól még távol álló tekintettel a szőke harcoshoz fordult.

- Emlékszel, amikor Atyánk az Ősi Háborúról beszélt nekünk...?

- Úgy érted nem beszélt, és még akkor is csak néhány szót említett, amikor órákon át faggattad? – mosolyodott el Thor. Phil izgatottan figyelte a már-már nosztalgikus családi visszaemlékezésnek ható jelenetet.

- Hiába kérdeztem éjjel és nappal, nem volt hajlandó többet megosztani velem, mint amiről a könyvek beszámolnak...

- Amikor pedig megunta a folytonos faggatásod, ráparancsolt az őrségre, hogy három hétig zárjanak ki a trónteremből – vigyorodott el Thor. Loki is megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt, ami végül szintén vigyorrá szélesedett.

- De amikor letelt a három hét, újból rákérdeztem...

- ...És ő akkor három hónapra tiltott ki, de egyúttal a könyvtárból is. Akkor kezdtél el utazgatni.

- A más Világokban való kutakodást ő sem tilthatta meg – fejezte be Loki.

- A jó öreg Odin, és a te reménytelen kíváncsiságod – jegyezte meg Thor. – Emlékszem, anyánk mennyit idegeskedett miattatok...

- Ez az anyák dolga...

- Elnézést, hogy közbe szólok – elégelte meg Phil a családi drámát, aminek egyébként felettébb örült, mármint, hogy Loki már nem utálja annyira Thor-t, - de mi köze mindennek a...?!

Thor sértődötten nézett rá, amiért láthatóan nem értékeli, hogy Loki-val milyen jót nosztalgiáztak az előbb, de az említett tőle szokatlan türelemmel nézett az ügynökre.

- Mindjárt jön az is – vágott Loki Phil szavába.

- Folytasd, öcsém! – biztatta Thor.

- Mindezzel csak azt akartam mondani, hogy Atyánk hazudott nekünk...

- Na de, Loki! Ez rágalom! – háborodott fel a szőke, de a mágus leintette.

- Rágalom? Mond, te még mindig hiszel abban a mesében, hogy az univerzum kizárólag a mi Kilenc Birodalmunkból áll? Hogy nincsenek idegenek?

- Talán vannak, de...

- Talán?! – emelte fel Loki a hangját. Phil jobbnak látta ezúttal nem beleszólni a vitájukba. – Hát neked semmit sem mond a Háború kimenetele?! Odin a Kilenc Világon Kívülre száműzte a Vezért. Kívülre, aminek elvileg léteznie szem szabadna! Mégis, ez idáig senki sem találkozott vele, tehát valahova mennie kellett!

- Egyszerű – felelte Thor naivan. – Meghalt az örvényben... – Ekkor viszont már ő is kezdte kapizsgálni. – A Semmibe vezető örvényben, amibe te is...

- Az az örvény ugyan kiút a Világokból, de nem a Semmibe vezet. Másképp nem lehetnék most itt – jelentette ki Loki könnyedén.

- Ne hagyd abba! – kérte Thor, aki most már egyre közelebb járt hozzá, hogy elhiggye öccse minden szavát. Loki elégedetten elmosolyodott ezen.

- Mindaddig, amíg a Birodalmakon belül kutattam az igazság után, ami a Külső Világokra vonatkozik, érthetően nem sokra jutottam. Viszont, amikor az Univerzumunk peremén találtam magam, találkoztam Vele...

- A Vezérrel, aki majdnem legyőzte Odint?! – kiáltotta el magát Thor. A kijelentésen még Phil is megdöbbent.

- Valakivel, aki idősebb a világunknál...? – kérdezett rá az ügynök.

Loki jelentőségteljesen Thor-ra vigyorgott.

- A barátodnak megvan a magához való esze – jegyezte meg, mire Thor büszkén kihúzta magát.

- Mondtam én, hogy a barátaim sokra képesek!

- Azért csak ne bízd el magad! – figyelmeztette Loki, de Thor helyett a „dicséreten" meglepődött Coulson válaszolt.

- Arról szó sincs!

- Mi történt közted és Közötte? – faggatta Thor a feketét.

- Ó, hogy mi történt?

- Ne szívass, öcsém!

- Elmondott pár dolgot...

- Miféle aljas dolgokat?!

Loki ekkor Phil-re emelte, amolyan „most figyelj" tekintetét, majd Thor-hoz fordult.

- Például, hogy a Tesseract energiája nem Asgardból származik, ahogy azt Atyánk próbálta beadni nekünk. Nem kizárólag...

- Mit jelentsen ez, Loki?! – értetlenkedett Thor.

- Az energia Odin és a Vezér összecsapásából származott – találgatott Phil, aki a korábban hallottak alapján egész ügyesen rakta össze a kirakós darabjait.

- Majdnem – fordult felé Loki némi elismeréssel. – Az energiában benne van mindkét fél és seregeiknek energiája, mágikus energia a csata halottjainak életenergiájával összefűzve. Amikor a két legendás Vezér csapott össze, fegyvereik találkozásakor felszabadult Asgard rejtett és a Külső Világok egy részének energiája, amit aztán a győztes fél gyűjthetett össze. Odin készíttette a Tesseract-ot, hogy abba gyűjtse a hatalmat, a Vezér hatalmát, őt pedig megfosztva erejétől az örvénybe taszította. Itt véget is érne a „mese", ha az öregnek lett volna annyi esze, hogy mielőtt száműzi, végez vele. Hiába fosztotta meg hatalmától, az életével azért mégiscsak kezdhetett valamit...

- De ha nem halt meg, akkor miért nem ment el, messzire? Miért maradt az örvény végénél? – kérdezett rá Thor.

- Mivel nem halt meg, - magyarázta Loki, mintha ez nyilvánvaló lenne, - már csak egy dolognak élt. A bosszúnak. Nem maradt itt, de nem is távozott örökre. Új sereget szerzett valahonnan, és visszatért, hogy elvegye, ami az övé, és azt, ami egykor az övé lehetett volna...

- Ő volt az, aki rávett, hogy leigázd a Földet – vonta le Phil a következtetést. - De miért nem Asgardon akart bosszút állni?

- Talán nem figyeltél eléggé? – kérdezte Loki kissé idegesen. – Nem csupán bosszút akar, hanem az összes világot. Mivel pedig Asgard mind közül a legerősebb, így célszerűbb volt számára a leggyengébb láncszemmel kezdeni.

- Ez sértő volt, öcsém – fente Thor.

- Az igazság fáj – vont vállat Loki. – Másrészt itt volt a Tesseract is. A hatalma kulcsa. Bár e nélkül is nekiindult volna, az átjáró nagy segítség volt, ahogy az egyszerű energiaforrás is.

- Én már csak azt nem értem, hogy hogy jöttél te a képbe – jegyezte meg Phil. – Ne vedd sértésnek, de...!

- Ha akarnál, sem tudnál megsérteni – vágta rá Loki.

- Miért nem végzett veled, mint potenciális ellenséggel? Miért osztotta meg veled a titkait e helyett?

- Odakint Odin fiaként ismertek meg – magyarázta Loki, - és a Vezér nem volt ostoba. Ellenség helyett az ellenség gyenge pontját látta bennem. Végső soron ennek köszönhetem az életem. Mivel én ismertem Midgardot, az „új" világot, amiről ő nem sokat tudott, hát alkut kötöttünk.

- Miféle alkut? – emelte fel Thor a hangját. – Te szövetkeztél egy ősi ellenségünkkel?!

- Ha jól emlékszem, az előbb még nem hittél benne, hogy a Vezér létezik...

- LOKI! – üvöltötte Thor.

- Nem volt választásom, de az is lehet, hogy nem akartam, hogy legyen. A „hősi" halál helyett az életet választottam. Ítélj el, vagy vess meg, ha akarsz, de ha visszamehetnék az időben, ugyanígy döntenék! – jelentette ki Loki kemény hangon. - Ígéretet tettem neki, bár hamis ígéretet. Eszem ágában sem volt egy vacak... – „Bocsánatkérően" Phil-re pillantott. – Midgard leigázásán fáradoznom. A kockát akartam megszerezni, hogy az nehogy az ő kezébe jusson. Hogy utána mihez kezdek, azon nem igazán gondolkoztam, de időm se volt rá. A jogar, amit a Tesseract irányítására készíttetett..., amikor hozzáértem, nem voltam többé a magam ura. Nem várom el, hogy a legkevésbé is higgyetek nekem, de bár részben jelen voltam, nem én irányítottam. A Vezér talán átlátott rajtam, mert amíg Emily nem lépett közbe...

- Én hiszek neked, testvér – mondta Thor némileg megenyhülve. – De te is hibás vagy!

Loki-nak torkán akadt a szó. Már épp valami frappáns válasz után kutatott a fejében, amikor Phil közbeszólt.

- Szóval összefoglalva! Egy bizonyos idegen Vezér visszatért bosszút állni egy millióéves sérelemért, téged használt fel, hogy segíts neki leigázni a világunkat, és te valójában nem akartad ezt? – Ez az egész irreálisnak hatott az ő szájából.

- A „használt fel" olyan megalázóan hangzik – replikázott Loki. – Inkább úgy fogalmaznék, hogy rosszkor voltam rossz helyen...mint általában - tette hozzá önkritikusan.

- De ez...?! – hitetlenkedett az ügynök.

- Ez? - vonta fel Loki a szemöldökét.

- Ez mindent megváltoztat!

- Az, hogy nem önszántamból pusztítottam el azt a szánalmas várost? Ugyan kérlek! – sóhajtotta Loki szem forgatva.

- Miért vagy ilyen ellenséges a barátaimmal, ha valójában nem is vagy az ellenségük? – kérdezett rá Thor.

- Nem vagyok? – ismételte Loki, és Phil is majdnem csatlakozott hozzá. – Talán nem akarok ennek a bolygónak a királya lenni, de csak azért, mert mit sem tudnék kezdeni vele...velük. A halandókkal. Egyszerűen hidegen hagy, hogy mi van velük – hazudta a férfi, - és az is, hogy a két napja történtek után a fejemre pályáznak...!

- Ha szabadna közbeszólnom...! – ellenkezett Phil.

- Igen? Mit?! – mordult fel Loki. – Hogy a fegyverszünet mellett kössünk rögtön szövetséget is?! Hát tudd meg, halandó, hogy én kizárólag nyugalomra vágyom, és amíg ezt megkapom, nem kell tartanotok tőlem, de ha továbbra is a nyakamon lógtok...!

- Miért vagy undok? – védte Thor az ügynököt. – Phil éppen kedves akar lenni...

Loki vágott egy grimaszt, de ezt Phil is utánozta.

- Ami azt illeti... – szabadkozott volna az ügynök, megrovóan bámulva Thor-ra.

- Elmondtam pár dolgot, hogy hagyjatok végre békén – folytatta Loki hideg hangon. – De az, hogy „beszélgettünk", nem jelenti azt, hogy legkevésbé is kedvellek titeket! – Jelentőségteljesen az ügynökre nézett, aki nem értette, hol rontotta el. Az egész olyan jól indult, aztán jött Thor, majd a bonyodalom, és... – Nem vagyunk „haverok", és még ismerősök sem! – adta a tudtukra Loki, majd nagy lendülettel elviharzott mellettük, a bozótosba vetve magát.

- Ezt még megbeszéljük! – kiáltott utána Phil magához térve.

Loki halvány vigyorral a szája sarkában fordult vissza egy pillanatra. Phil pontosan úgy reagált, ahogyan arra számított.

- Meglátjuk – felelte a fekete könnyedén. – De ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy a tűzzel játszol?

- A tűz éget, de amilyen veszélyes olyan hasznos is lehet.

- A futótűz aligha.

- Nem kell a nehezebb utat választanunk! – tudatta Phil.

- A könnyebbet visszautasítottad. – Azzal Loki indult is volna, ha nem szól Thor is utána.

- Várj!

- Mi van?!

- Még el szerettem volna mondani, hogy... – kezdte Thor vágyakozva.

- Mit?! – türelmetlenkedett Loki.

- Azt, hogy megbocsátok neked, testvér!

- Nem kértem – jelentette ki Loki fagyosan.

- De én akkor is megbocsátok!

- Ha neked úgy jobb – hagyta rá a fekete, és eltűnt a fák között.

A falak mögött viszont a jég olvadni kezdett Loki lelkében. Hisz nem erre vágyott? Hogy Thor is megbocsásson neki, és újból mellé álljon, mint annak idején? Miért nem képes akkor kibékülni vele, és miért fut végig a hideg a hátán a bátyjával való legkisebb érintkezés gondolatára is?

Loki megrázta a fejét, majd az egész testét, mint mikor egy állat rázza ki a vizet a bundájából. Cél irányzottan indult tovább, hogy végre kérdőre vonja Emily-t, egyúttal beszámoljon neki arról, hogy már semmiről nem kell beszámolnia a barátainak, mert ő már „nagylelkűen" megtette azt, így nem kell többet találkoznia velük. ...Mintha ez távol tartaná tőlük, de egy próbát megér – döntötte el a herceg.

...

- Ezt elszúrtuk! – sóhajtotta Phil csalódottan és önmagára dühösen.

- Elszúrtuk – értett egyet Thor. Mindketten nagyot sóhajtottak. - De legalább nem ölt meg – tette hozzá, mint bónuszt.

- Legalább az igazat elmondta.

- Mit érünk vele, hogy megtudtuk, hogy visszatért egy ősi ellenség?! – értetlenkedett Thor. Még egyiken sem fogták fel igazán a helyzet komolyságát, azaz a veszély súlya még nem telepedett egészében a vállukra. Nem, amíg ott van Emily és Loki, hogy elterelje a figyelmüket.

- Van időnk felkészülni – válaszolta Phil magától értetődően.

- És ha nem? Ha arról van szó, akiről, akkor egy ősi hatalommal állunk szemben.

- Egy ősi hatalom-fosztottal – helyesbített Phil. – Ha hiszünk Loki-nak...

- Én hiszek neki...

- ...És valahol „Odakint" ólálkodik az a bizonyos „Vezér", aki bosszúra szomjazik, akkor miért vagyunk még itt?! Miért nem támadt ő maga ránk?

- Mert ott volt neki az öcsém – vetette fel Thor.

- De miért érte be vele? Szerintem nem csak azért, mert lehetőséget látott benne...

- Mire gondolsz, barátom? – emelte az ügynökre Thor kíváncsi, kék tekintetét.

- Mert benne látta az egyetlen lehetőséget! Loki azt mondta, a Vezértől elvették a hatalma nagy részét. Valószínűleg máig nem tudta visszaszerezni, ezért kellett neki annyira a Tesseract.

- Úgy véled? – morfondírozott el a villámok ura is.

- Ha túlerőben lenne, akkor miért várna?

- Mert hatásos belépőt akar? Mifelénk nagy divat...

- De nem igazán hirdeti magát. És ami azt illeti, az öcséd is meglehetősen nyugodtnak tűnt. Mindebből arra következtetek, hogy van még időnk...

- Remélem, igazad van, barátom. És most hogyan tovább? Utána menjünk?

- Ha még jobban magad ellen akarod fordítani, akkor csak rajta – vont vállat az ügynök, - de én inkább befejezem a „játékot" mára.

- Ha várok, az segít? – kérdezte Thor reménykedve.

- Az idő mindig segít, de most biztosan. ...Nem utál téged – fűzte még hozzá az ügynök együtt érzően, mialatt Thor vállára tette a kezét.

- Biztos vagy benne? A múltkor valamivel nagyon megbánthattam, de fogalmam sincs mivel, mert azóta meg akart ölni, és harcolni ellenem, és leigázni a világot, amit szeretek, és...

- Thor! Csigavér! – paskolgatta meg Phil nyugtatóan új barátja vállát. – Előfordul, hogy a testvérek között ellentétek vannak, de minden megoldódik egyszer. És az, ahogy Loki viselkedik veled...

- Folytasd! ...Kérlek – Thor szinte könyörgött, mert úgy érezte, Phil megint jobban a dolgok mögé lát, mint ő. Nem tévedett. Phil szinte mindent kiolvasott a fekete testbeszédéből, és a szavai mögöttes jelentéséből. Már tisztában volt vele, hogy egyszer megtörik a jég, de azzal is, hogy óvatosan kell haladniuk, nehogy valaki megsérüljön emiatt.

- Nem egyszerűen közömbös veled szemben, hanem szinte már szenvedélyesen próbál távol maradni tőled. Ha utálna, nem akadna ki annyira azon, ha ostobaságokat kérdezel, és nem kezdett volna el a közös múltatokról sem beszélni. Küzd önmagával, hogy a rideg oldalát mutassa feléd, amikor valójában tudja, hogy fontos neked, és ő is hasonlóan érez.

- De akkor miért olyan... ellenséges?

- Mert túl makacs, vagy túl büszke ahhoz, hogy átlépjen a gáton, ami elválaszt titeket.

- Milyen gáton?

- Valami múltbéli sérelem, ha jól tippelem, esetleg a közelmúlt eseményei, a tény, hogy akaratán kívül megpróbált elpusztítani minket... Ezek önmagukban is elegendőek lehetnek a távolságtartáshoz.

- Ha legalább tudnám, hogy mi! – sóhajtotta Thor.

- Az nem számítana. Ezen egyedül kell túljutnia.

- De segítenék neki – erősködött a szőke.

- Azzal segítesz, ha nem sürgeted, mert úgy csak még jobban összezavarod. Adj neki időt. Hiába makacskodik, ha egyszer szüksége van rád, nemsokára a tudtodra adja – magyarázta Phil.

- Honnan tudod, hogy szüksége van rám?

- Mindenkinek szüksége van egy testvérre – jelentette ki az ügynök, azzal elindul a fák felé. – Gyere! – szólt hátra a lassan újult reménnyel elmosolyodó Thor felé. – Mondjuk el a többieknek a fejleményeket!

- Rendben van! – egyezett bele a villámok ura fellelkesülve, és Phil oldalán a bokrok közé vetette magát.

...

Phil és Thor abban a pillanatban értek vissza a bungalókhoz, amikor Steve és Bruce is, a játék hevétől kimelegedve.

- Hát veletek meg mi történt? Megkergetett egy denevér? – viccelődött Phil. A kifogásolható kimenetel ellenére is feldobta a tény, hogy Loki ahelyett, hogy torkon ragadta volna és egy fa törzsének löki, vagy a vízbe dobja, egész kulturált beszélgetésbe elegyedett vele.

- Ha-ha – gúnyolódott Bruce.

- Felfedeztünk egy csodálatos játékot! – újságolta a Kapitány lelkesen.

- Miféle játékot? – kérdezte Thor izgatottan.

- Az asztali teniszt – mondta Bruce szem forgatva, mert számára nem volt ez már annyira új dolog.

- Megmutatjátok? – Thor vágyakozva nézett barátaira.

- Tulajdonképpen azon gondolkoztunk, hogy idehozhatnánk a kertbe – vallotta be Steve.

- Egy pingpongasztalt?! – döbbent meg Phil. – Szerintem nem szabad elhozni a helyéről... – replikázott.

- Rám nem vonatkoznak a halandók szabályai! – jelentette ki Thor, felpörögve egy izgalmasnak tűnő új játék lehetőségétől. – Merre van az a játék?

- Csak az asztalt kell idehoznunk – magyarázta Steve.

- Na, de...?! – hüledezett Phil. – Kapitány! Magától nem erre számítottam...

- Nyugalom, Phil – fordult felé Bruce. – Nem boltot rabolunk ki, csak „kölcsön vesszünk" valamit.

- Induljunk is! – kiáltotta el magát Steve, és Thor-ral előresiettek. Útközben elmagyarázta a villámok urának az asztali tenisz alapvető szabályait, amiből Thor csak annyit fogott fel, hogy egy ütő és labda segítségével kell megtörni az ellenfél ellenállását.

- Nagy kihívás lehet, az egyszer biztos – jegyezte meg a harcos.

- Nem olyan nehéz, mint gondolnád – mosolygott a katona.

...

- Ki fognak minket tiltani a szigetről – sóhajtotta Phil aggódva. – Fury pedig azt hiszi, megőrültem.

- Mióta érdekel téged, hogy mit gondolnak mások? – tette fel Bruce a logikus kérdést. – Bármikor nekimennél Loki-nak, de félsz „kölcsönvenni" egy játékasztalt?

- Igazad van – értette egyet végül Phil. – Ennél rosszabb már úgy sem lehet...

- Ezt azért nem állítanám – mosolyodott el a doki, és átkarolva az ügynököt a többiek után terelte.

- Végül is csak egy asztal – motyogta magának Coulson útközben.

- Közben elmesélhetnéd, hogy mi volt az öcskössel! – vetett fel Bruce. – Abból, hogy még életben vagy, arra tippelek, hogy egész jól mentek a dolgok.

- Köszönöm a bizalmad utólag is – gúnyolódott az ügynök. – De jól látod, meglehetősen sokat sikerült megtudnom.

- És velünk is megosztod?

- Hagy kezdjem azzal, hogy Loki nagy valószínűséggel nem tervez végezni egyikünkkel sem, már csak Emily miatt sem. Van viszont egy nagyobb probléma.

- Megijesztesz? Csak nem akar valami olyasmit Emily-től? – Phil félreérthetetlen grimaszt vágott, amit Bruce mégis félre értelmezett. – Uramteremtőm! Ne mond, hogy már meg is tették! – rémüldözött Bruce. – Biztos, hogy nem védekeztek, és akkor... Erre még nem vagyok felkészülve...!

Phil kínjában elnevette magát. Bruce megvetően bámult rá.

- Most meg mi olyan vicces?! Ki tudja, hogy egy másik fajtól származó magzat mit tenne Emily-vel...

- NEM feküdtek le! – nyugtatta Phil barátját.

- Miért vagy benne olyan biztos?

- Emily nem ostoba. Nem lenne ennyire felelőtlen. Csak azért csinálja, hogy elnyerje Loki bizalmát.

- És ha nem csak azért?

- Megkértem rá, hogy ne tegye meg!

- Mindig betartja, amire kérted?

- Többnyire – vágta rá az ügynök. – De most biztosan. Ellenőrizni fogom!

- Azt csak ajánlani tudom – sóhajtotta Bruce. – De akkor mégis mi volt az a nagy probléma?

Coulson vonásai újból megkomolyodtak.

- Emily jól sejtette. Nem Loki volt, és nem ő a legnagyobb fenyegetés. Egy idegen Vezér készül bosszút állni a Kilenc Világon, és első célpontjául a Földet tűzte ki...

- Loki itatott veled valamit? – kérdezte Bruce ártatlanul, és „diszkréten" megpróbálta az ügynök pupilláját tanulmányozni.

- Banner! – ingatta a fejét Coulson. – Komolyan beszélek! Tudom, őrültség, de mit tehetünk, ha ez az igazság. Létezik Thor, létezik a mágia és létezik az Ellenség is. Ha meg sem próbáljuk elfogadni, már most vesztettünk!

- De van egyáltalán esélyünk valami olyasmi ellen, ami az Univerzumon kívülről származik?!

- A Tesseract részben az Ő hatalmát tartalmazza, és azt is sikerült megfékeznünk, nem? Az előjátékot megnyertük, mért ne lehetne így a háborúval is?

- Biztos, hogy ittál valamit – sóhajtotta Bruce.

- Talán inkább neked kéne!

- Hogyan?

- Ha már az elején feladjuk, biztos, hogy elveszünk!

- Tévedtem. Erre már egy szer sem képes.

- Nem is egy szer fogja megnyerni a háborút... – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Ha te mondod...

- Figyelj! – kényszerítette Coulson a doktort, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Odin egyszer már legyőzte ezt a Vezért – Tőle még szokatlanabbul hatottak a tudománytalan nevek és tények. – és akkor még a Világok nagy része, Loki elmondása szerint, nem is létezett. Most viszont Kilenc Birodalom áll szemben egy Vezérrel.

- De azt mondtam, minket támad először!

- És ha mi elbukunk, az a többi Világnak előnyös lenne?

- Nyilvánvalóan nem. De mit akarsz ezzel mondani?!

- Még semmit! De a lényeg, hogy szövetségeseket kell szereznünk, Loki pedig elgondolásom szerint segíthet nekünk ebben...

- Pont ő? – akadt ki Bruce. – Mond, mi van ma veled?!

- Befejeznéd végre, hogy cseppet sem bízol bennem?! – csattant fel Phil. – Veled mi van?!

- Elnézést – sütötte le a tekintetét Bruce. – Csak aggódom... Talán túlságosan is ragaszkodom a tudomány szilárd falaihoz.

- Azokat nem rég rombolták le – enyhült meg Phil, és valamivel kedvesebben megérintette a férfi karját.

- Ezt elég nehéz feldolgozni...

- Elég, ha végighallgatsz – ajánlotta fel az ügynök.

- Rendben – sóhajtotta Bruce. – Folytasd.

- Kezdetnek magunk mellé kell állítanunk Lokit, ami csak úgy lehetséges, ha végre tisztázódnak a dolgok ő és Thor között, amihez idő kell, mert... – És a beszélgetésük maradék része ki is tette a pingpong asztalig vezető út második felét. Miközben már a lopás volt folyamatban, az ügynök a Kapitánnyal is megosztotta a fejleményeket.

Steve ugyan kételkedett benne, hogy Loki-ra lenne a legnagyobb szükségük, de a Vezérrel való elgondolásában osztozott Coulson-nal. Szerinte nem létezik olyan, hogy legyőzhetetlen ellenség. Mindenkinek megvan a gyenge pontja, csak időbe telhet az megtalálni. Talán mégis csak szükségük van az öcskösre...?

Thor nem meglepően díjazta a Loki-val való kibékülés „hadműveletét". Mikor viszont megéreztek az asztallal, mindannyian félredobták aggodalmaikat és felszabadultan fogtak bele egy kettő-kettő ellen meccsbe, természetesen némi sör társaságában. Mire sikerült elszakadniuk a zöld színű csatatérről, és már mindenki volt párban mindenkivel, a lemenő Nap sugarai vörösesre színezték az ég alját. A csapat úgy döntött, úsznak egyet még szürkület előtt, így a selymes, ibolyás-szürke vízbe vetették magukat.

A lagúna és a zátony gyönyörűsége őket is lenyűgözte. Bruce nagyban tanulmányozta a tengeri élővilágot, Steve-nek pedig ebből főleg a színes halak tetszettek. Thor megpróbált cápát fogni vacsorára, de amikor Coulson nevetve megjegyezte, hogy a vacsorát itt nem nekik kell készíteniük, mert ez nem amolyan túlélő sziget, eleresztette szegény halálra rémült homoki cápát. És ha már Phil-nél tartunk, az ügynök megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy sok éves hajtás után végre egyszer lazulhat egy kicsit az óceánparton.

Úszás után ki-ki felfrissült a fürdőben, majd Steve-ék szobájában gyűltek össze, hogy Phil vezetésével megtárgyalják a „stratégiát". Egyet értettek abban, hogy óvatosan fognak közeledni, de amennyire lehetőség van rá, minden pillanatban Loki-n és Emily-n tartják a szemüket. Megpróbálnak még többet kiszedni az öcskösből, és a vacsoránál megpróbálják egy időre elterelni majd a figyelmét, hogy az ügynök kettesben maradhasson a lánnyal egy pillanatra. Végül is mégis csak a csapattársuk, és épp ideje lenne őt is elővenniük.

Persze beszélhetne vele Steve, Bruce vagy Thor is, de az előbbi biztosan egy alapos kioktatással kezdené az ellenséggel való „hálásról", a doki már délután beszélt vele, az utóbbi pedig valószínűleg kizárólag Loki-ról faggatná. Mindezen által Coulson egyébként is erősködött, hogy ő akar először beszélni Emily-vel, és a többiek nem mertek ellenkezni az akaratával. Az ügynök nagyon meggyőző tudott lenni, ha úgy tartotta kedve. Szóval hét óra előtt néhány perccel elindultak vacsorázni, hogy az első nap legalább pontosak legyenek...

...


	42. Chapter 37 part 2

**Interactions II.**

...

Loki feldúltan rontott be a bungaló terasz felőli ajtaján. Még mindig dühös volt bátyjára, amiért... létezik, és magára, amiért ennyire elromlott közöttük a viszony. Arra készült, hogy leordítja Emily-t, amiért nem ért oda időben a partra, és neki Thor-ral kellett bájcsevegnie, de akkor meglátta őt az ágyon fekve... A lány olyan édesen aludt, félig oldalról átölelve a párnáját. Olyan kimerültnek és törékenynek tűnt, hogy Loki minden mérge elpárolgott egy pillanat alatt. Ilyen még sosem történt meg vele, de most, amikor leült mellé az ágyra, és gyengéden végigsimított hullámos barna haján, csak második helyen gondolt a szexre.

Máskor a nőt látta volna egy alvó szépsében, de most csak az járt a fejében, hogy mennyire szeretné megvédeni a lányt mindentől, hogy mennyire szeretné pusztán átölelni, és magához minél közelebb tudni. Persze ott vannak azok a félreérthetetlen domborulatok a testén, de Loki most elsősorban a makacs kislányt látta benne, aki önmagát figyelmen kívül hagyva, mindent feláldozna a Világáért. Ezt nem hagyhatta. Ha már Emily olyan ostoba, hogy nem foglalkozik magával, akkor majd ő megteszi. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy segít a lánynak, főleg azért, mert így talán leveszi a terhet a válláról.

Emily ébredezni kezdett. Hanyatt fordult, és megpróbálta kitapintani a tárgyat, vagy személyt, ami a matracán foglalt helyet mellette. Mikor megérintette a férfi hűvös kezét, a válasz egy gyengéd csók lett, mielőtt még kinyithatta volna a szemeit. Loki odaadóan helyezte hűvös ajkait az övéire, mialatt olyan közel hajolt a lányhoz, hogy könnyedén átölelhesse. Emily meglepődve nézett fel rá, majd bizonytalanul elmosolyodott.

- Azt hittem, dühös leszel – jegyezte meg, és megfogta a férfi ölelő karját.

- Én is – felelte Loki, és megcsókolta a homlokát. Emily beleremegett az érzésbe.

- És mi változtatott a véleményeden?

- Te. – Loki szemeiből odaadás és melegség sugárzott. Emily már-már azt hihette volna, hogy némi szeretet is, de az azért mégis magas lett volna. Vagy nem?

- Lemaradtam valamiről? – kérdezte a lány felülve, mert úgy érzete, a férfi elhallgat előle valamit.

- Felkeresett az egyik halandó barátod – mondta fél mosollyal a szája sarkában. Kezei még mindig közrefogták a lányt. – Az ügynök.

- De ugye nem bántottad?! – rémült meg Emily. – Phil olyan ostoba tud lenni... – fűzte hozzá, szinte önmagának címezve.

- Valóban őrült egy kissé – értett egyet Loki vigyorogva, - de szórakoztató is ilyen értelemben.

Emily torka elszorult. Halálsápadtan bámult rá.

- Mit tettél vele?! – nyögte.

Loki komolyan nézett a szemébe, majd megkönyörülve a lányon, a tekintetébe némi játékosság vegyült.

- Beszélgettünk egy kicsit – jelentette ki a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- Hála az égnek – sóhajtotta a lány. Szóval a mágus csak direkt szívatta.

- Nem bántottam volna, egyébként – tette hozzá a fekete, kedvesen végigsimítva a lány karján.

- Komolyan beszélsz?

- Ha megteszem, szóba állnál még velem?

- Nem igazán – vigyorodott el Emily. – Szóval nem bántanád egyiküket sem? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Attól függ, mi számít bántásnak... – somolygott Loki. – Ha felbosszantanak, bizonyára összehozom őket egy-két fallal...

- Loki – nevette el magát a lány. – De tényleg megtennéd, miattam?

- Már szervezem is a randit...

- Nem erre céloztam – helyesbített, amikor tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi direkt értette félre a mondanivalóját. – Megtennéd, hogy nem bántod őket, ha bosszantanak is?

- Nem bántom őket... nagyon – maradt a fekete a kompromisszumnál.

- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta a lány, és magához szorította. Nagyon hálás volt a mágusnak, amiért elviseli őket a kedvéért.

Loki meglepődött ezen bizalmas gesztuson, de hamar visszaölelte a lányt. Sokkal komolyabb volt ez így, csók nélkül, már-már baráti, de nem bánta. Emily bizalma jól esett neki.

- És miről beszéltetek? – kérdezte a lány a férfit.

- Nem sokról, mert közbejött Thor. - Emily a szája elé kapta a kezét. – Értékelem az együtt érzésed – tette hozzá Loki vigyorogva.

- Mi történt?

- Semmi, amiért aggódnod kéne. Phil barátod nem ostoba, még a bátyám naivságát is sikerült megfékeznie. Említettem nekik pár dolgot a Vezérről és a Háborúról, majd hagytam, hogy tovább főjenek a saját levükben...

- Loki!

- Mi van?! Maradnom kellett volna talán csapd le csacsit játszani?!

- Azt nem, de...

- Megígérhetem, hogy nem ölöm meg őket, még azt is megteszem, hogy mondok pár dolgot a bosszantó kíváncsiságuk enyhítésére, de ezzel már túl is léptem a kereteimet. Nem fogok összebarátkozni velük! – kötötte ki.

- És hálás is vagyok neked, amiért „normálisan" viselkedtél, de Thor-ral legalább megpróbálhatnál...

- Nem vertem be neki – vont vállat Loki.

- Hú, az nagy lépés volt – ironizált Emily, miközben a szemeit forgatta. – Komolyan.

- Szerintem is.

- És Phil hogy reagált?

- Kérdezd majd tőle!

- Én tőled akarom tudni! – erősködött a lány.

- Nem rémült meg túlságosan, de tőle nem is számítottam rá. Kivételes egy halandó... már persze a magabiztosságát tekintve.

Emily nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül, hogy bár Loki leplezni próbálta, kénytelen volt bevallani, hogy az ügynöknek őt is sikerült lenyűgöznie sajátos személyiségével.

- Nem szokása feladni – mosolyodott el a lány.

- Jöttem rá – sóhajtotta Loki. – Nagyon akaratos tud lenni. Viszont a naivság őt is megérintette...

- Hogy érted ezt?!

- Azt állította, hogy ez mindent megváltoztat.

- Micsoda? Az, hogy nem önszántadból...? – Loki bólintott. – De hisz igaza volt!

- Nem. Nem volt.

- Közeledni akart, te pedig faképnél hagytad?! – csattant fel a lány. – Te olyan... ostoba vagy! – szidta.

- Ti vagytok ostobák, ha azt hiszitek, hogy valaha is halandókkal fogok közösködni!

- És én mi vagyok?!

- Boszorkány.

- Ezt még sértésnek is vehetném.

- Akkor mágus.

- Loki!

- Nem, és kész!

- Mi lesz az újrakezdéssel? – emlékeztette Emily.

- Nem megmondtam, hogy nem ölöm meg őket?! – vágta rá a herceg.

- De nem vagyunk ellenségek! Ők nem az ellenségeid, értsd már meg végre!

- Ki mondta, hogy annak tartom őket? Az ellenséggel nem szokásom csevegni – felelte jelentőségteljesen.

- Akkor meg? Mi akadályoz abban, hogy megpróbálj kijönni velük? – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Ők utálnak engem, de ha nem mind, akkor én nem bírom őket. Miért kéne mindenkivel kedvesnek lennem, aki nem tör az életemre?

- Mert ők a barátaim? És mert egy oldalon állsz velük? Mert Thor barátai? Mert segíthetnek legyőzni a Vezért, ami a mi célunk is...?

- Egyre nevetségesebb érvekkel állsz elő – jegyezte meg Loki lenézően.

- De legalább próbálkozom. Valami, ami belőled hiányzik! – oktatta ki a lány.

- Nem olyan könnyű nem felgyújtani valakit, aki az idegeiddel játszik.

- Ja, képzelem.

- Mi lenne, ha az értelmetlen vita helyett inkább kimennénk gyakorolni? – vetette fel Loki. – A sziget másik felére – tette hozzá, mert minél távolabb akart kerülni újdonsült szomszédaitól.

- Megtanítasz egyik helyről a másikon teremni? – kötötte ki a lány.

- Az nem olyan egyszerű. A te mágiád másfajta trükkökre képes.

- Mint például?

- Mit szólnál, ha megtanítanám, hogyan lehet levegő nélkül a víz alatt maradni. Ha elég jó vagy, ma már fél óráig is eljuthatsz...

- Így akarsz megszabadulni tőlem? – vigyorgott a lány.

- Most lebuktam – füllentette Loki.

Emily elnevette magát.

- Legyen - egyezett bele végül. – De fájni fog?

- Ha jól csinálod, nem.

...

- Mi volt a doktorral? - kérdezte Loki útközben.

- Semmi – felelte a lány. Nem akart panaszkodni, vagy a problémáiról beszélni Loki-nak. Valahogy senkit sem szeretett ezzel untatni, főleg nem őt, akivel még így is instabil a kapcsolatuk. – Beszélgettünk.

- Miről?

- Többnyire rólam és róluk.

- Muszáj ezt csinálnod?

- Mit? – kérdezett vissza a lány ártatlanul.

- Azt, hogy direkt ilyen általánosságban beszélsz!

- Nem direkt.

- De direkt! – Emily vállat vont. – Mit nem mondasz el nekem? – Loki jellemző átható tekintetével fürkészte az arcát.

- Semmit! – vágta rá a lány, talán túl hevesen.

- Ezt a poént már ellőtted.

- Na és?

- Rólam beszéltetek? - érdeklődte a mágus. Nem adta fel egy könnyen.

- Nem igazán.

- Beteg vagy? – kérdezett rá a férfi. Emily leplezett aggodalmat vélt felfedezni a hangjában.

- Talán.

- Igen vagy nem?

- Igen.

- Mennyire súlyos? A halandó társad nagyon komolynak tűnt...

- Nem túlságosan. Semmi komoly – hazudta Emily, bár ő is hinni akart ebben a dologban. Végül is a közepes, a kevéshez is annyira van közel, mint a nagyon-hoz.

- És miért aludtál?

- Elfáradtam. A Tesseract, meg minden... – magyarázkodott a lány a hőemelkedést kihagyva. – Bruce kérte.

- Nem a fertőzés miatt?

- Nem – hazudta Emily kapásból.

- Egész biztos? – erősködött Loki.

- Miért érdekel?

- Mert betegségeket nem tudok gyógyítani – vallotta be a fekete. – Legalábbis olyat nem, ami kórokozókkal hozható kapcsolatba. – Emily kérdőn nézett rá, amit a férfi úgy értelmezett, hogy a lány azt kéri, folytassa. – Azok elpusztítása veszélyes lehet rád nézve, és a mágia egyébként sem a semlegesítésre, hanem a regenerációra irányul.

- Tehát tegnap is ezt csináltad? Regeneráltad a testem?

- Nagyjából – vont vállat Loki.

- Rendben. Kösz, hogy ezt elmondtad. Így már jobban értem a saját erőmet is... De én nem ezt kérdeztem! – tette hozzá felemelt hangon.

- Én így értettem.

- Én meg úgy, hogy miért érdekel, ha valami bajom van? Miért? Aggódsz értem?

- Lehet. Talán. Csak. – Loki nem merte bevallani az igazat, hogy mennyire fontosnak érzi őt magához.

- Csak lehet, hogy talán? Ezt nem egészen értem...

- Az volt a cél!

- Loki!

- Csak nem szeretném, ha bajod lenne, és kész. Nem tudom megmagyarázni.

Emily csalódottan sóhajtott. Loki nem fog ma „szerelmet" vallani neki, az már biztos. Sebaj, legalább arról megbizonyosodhatott, hogy a férfi aggódik érte, alias sikerült közel kerülnie hozzá. Ennek örült, mert legalább tudta, hogy a vonzalma a még szinte idegen mágus iránt kölcsönös.

- Nincs bajom – felelte a lány.

- Ennek örülök – sóhajtotta Loki megkönnyebbülten, - mert különben lefújhattuk volna a mai gyakorlást.

- Arra semmi szükség – vágta rá a lány, aki az alvás után már alig érezte a betegség hatásait, és felettébb vonzotta a mágia újabb területeinek megismerése.

...

Amint kiderült, a víz alatti életmód elsajátítása azért nem teljesen oxigénmentes környezetben történik. Emily-nek egy megfelelő térfogatú levegőgömböt kellett a feje körül tartania, majd amikor elfogyott az oxigén, a víz alól levonzani egy újat, és kicserélni a kettőt. Kezdetben két, később három csere után jöhetett fel a felszínre. Ha rosszul csinálta, arra Loki víztől csöpögő hajából jöhetett rá. Végül meglett az a fél óra, bár ez alatt az utolsó alkalom alatt már sötét volt odakint, így még félelmetesebb volt a lány számára. Loki mégis úgy döntött, még emellett is megtréfálja a lányt.

Kint voltak a zátonynál, ahol elég mély volt a víz, legalább három-öt méter. Mikor Emily kimerülten a felszínre úszott, a félhomályban nem látott semmit, csak vizet, és a sziget távoli sziluettjét, halvány fényeket a part menti bungalókból. Ezekkel a fényekkel viszont ilyen távolságból, és a levegő nagy páratartalma miatt még a csillagok piciny fénye is versenyre kelhetett volna. A lényeg, hogy a lányt egyre inkább hatalmába kerítette a félelem, hogy egyedül van a majdhogynem nyílt tengeren, és idegesen kezdett a part felé úszni. Loki-t nem is szólongatta, mert úgy vélte, a férfi megunta a dolgot, és érdekesebb tennivaló után nézett, őt meg faképnél hagyta.

Felháborodottam morgott egyet erre a koránt sem udvarias és kifejezetten figyelemmentes gesztusra, és tovább úszott a part felé. Viszont alig tett meg néhány métert, szédülni kezdett. Talán az oxigénhiánytól, amit a rosszul sikerült varázslatai miatt szenvedett el, de az is megfordult a fejében, hogy a betegség vett erőt rajta. Gyengébbnek érezte a végtagjait, mint a Tesseract után, és attól félt, belefullad a vízbe. Legalábbis már annyi erőt sem érzett magában, hogy fenntartsa magát a víz felett, nem hogy kiússzon a szigetig. Legalább odáig elérne, ahol már leér a lába, de a szédülés ebben is megakadályozta. Amikor pedig már arra készült, hogy erőtlenül segítségért kiált, ekkor már két perce lubickolt szinte egy helyben, valami megmozdult alatta.

Emily teste görcsbe rándult a rémülettől, amikor egy ember nagyságú test bukkant fel mögötte a tengerből. Sikoltva fordult hátra, amikor szembe találta magát Loki elégedettségtől sugárzó arcával. A mágus láthatóan remekül szórakozott az ő „szívrohamán".

- Bú – nevette Loki jóízűen.

- Ez...Nem...Volt...Vicces! – háborodott fel a lány, és őszinte dühvel kezdte ütlegelni a férfi vállát, már amennyire azt a vízben megtehette.

- Au – gúnyolódott Loki, aki szinte meg sem érezte a lány erőlködését.

- Hogy tehetted ezt velem? – vonta kérdőre Emily, szinte hisztérikusan, levegő után kapkodva. – Hogyan...? – A mondat végére közel zihált.

- Hé, hé, nyugi – tette Loki bal kezét a lány vállára, így próbálva megnyugtatni őt. – Még megfulladsz. Csak vicceltem!

- Hát ...nem volt ...vicces!

- Jól van, felfogtam – forgatta meg a szemeit a mágus, majd alulról átkarolta a lányt, aki láthatóan alig tartotta már magát a felszínen. – Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire kiakadsz.

- Hát akkor most majd ...elhiszed! – Emily még mindig nehezen lélegzett.

- Elhiszem, csak higgadj le! – kérte a férfi, és elindult vele a part felé. – Komolyan ennyire megijedtél? – kérdezte aggódva. Ő nem akart ártani a lánynak.

- Nem... – ellenkezett Emily. Loki jelentőségteljese nézett rá. – Talán - vallotta be. – De csak azért, mert már eleve sötét volt, és nem láttam a partot.

- Pedig azt hittem, ez izgalmas lesz – jegyezte meg Loki csalódottan.

- Az lett volna, ha nem lennék ilyen fáradt... - A lány légzése eddigre szerencsére normalizálódott, és már csak néha sóhajtott egye nagyot.

- Kifáradtál, ennyitől? – csodálkozott Loki.

- Hát nem is a kis magánakciód vette el az erőmet! – rázta a fejét, majd rájött, hogy ez csak jobban hátráltatja őket az úszásban, így abba hagyta. – Ezt én sem értem, de hirtelen jött, és úgy éreztem, nincs erőm kiúszni a partig...

- Komolyan mondod? – Loki szemében őszinte aggodalom ült, és közelebb húzta magához a lányt, hogy jobban fenntartsa a víz színén.

- Talán csak túl sok volt ez mára – tudta le ennyivel a lány. Nem akarta, hogy Loki túlságosan is aggódjon érte. Nem tudta, miért, de nem szerette, ha bárki a kelleténél többet aggódik érte, így általában inkább tűrt. – És túlreagáltam a viccedet. Sajnálom.

- Ugyan. Sokszor sül el rosszul – magyarázta a fekete, - de sajnos ritkán tanulok belőle.

- Semmi baj – nyugtatta a lány. – Értékelem a próbálkozást.

- Hihetetlen vagy – vigyorodott el Loki, és megcsókolta a lányt. A mozdulat a vízben kissé ügyetlenre sikeredett, de ők csak nevettek rajta egy sort, és újból megpróbálták. A második alkalom már jelentősen jobban sült el. Tovább úsztak a part felé.

Mikor kiértek a homokba, Emily újból megszédült, és az első lépéseknél majdnem orra bukott. Loki kapta el, aminek egy latinos bedöntés lett az eredménye. Emily zavartságát egy kuncogással próbálta leplezni, miközben felnézett Loki egyszerre aggódó és játékos zöld szemeibe.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a fekete, majd lassan felállította a lányt. Emily megkapaszkodott a karjában, majd hálásan rámosolygott.

- Persze, csak megbotlottam – füllentette, és elindult a szállásuk irányába.

- Egész biztos, hogy ennek semmi köze a betegségedhez? – Loki-nak mind ezidáig kiment a fejéből a dolog.

- Biztos.

- És annak, hogy úgy elfáradtál?

- Semmi – sóhajtotta a lány, de Loki átlátott rajta.

- Pedig a varázslatot jól csináltad, az nem lehetett.

- Mondtam már, hogy csak fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész – erősködött Emily.

- Talán nem kellett volna ennyire erőltetnem ezt a dolgot – jegyezte meg a mágus.

- Én akartam, és nem bántam meg – vágta rá a lány.

- Ha te mondod – hagyta rá Loki. – De ha valami komoly bajod lenne, azt ugye elmondanád?

- El, persze...

- Mert úgy érzem, nem vagy teljesen őszinte velem.

- Csak nem szeretném, ha minden apróságon aggódnod kéne. Felesleges.

- Ha rosszul érzed magad, az nem apróság – karolta át Loki a lányt, hogy közelebb húzza magához. Emily beleremegett az érintésébe, de legalább ennyire hálás is volt érte. Feledtette vele minimális hányingerét és azt, hogy úgy érezte, lázas lesz.

- De már jobban vagyok – hazudta újból Emily, és oldalra fordulva megcsókolta Loki-t.

- Remélem, hogy igazad van.

- Nekem? Mindig!

Loki elnevette magát Emily legkevésbé sem önbizalom hiányos kijelentésén.

- Kicsit meleg vagy – jegyezte meg a fekete néhány méter után. Keze automatikusan csúszott felfelé a lány homlokáig, de Emily eltolta a kezét, és felháborodást tettetve a szemébe nézett.

- A férfiakat szeretem! Nem bizonyítottam még neked eléggé?! – Azzal egy talán túlságosan is erotikusra sikerült mozdulattal végigsimított a férfi meztelen felsőtestén. Loki akaratlanul is felsóhajtott, amint Emily keze egyre közeledett fürdőnadrágjához, de a végső pillanatban megállította a lányt.

Emily elérte a célját. Loki gondolatai már távol jártak a lehetséges betegségétől, bár magától a lánytól annál kevésbé.

- Csak vigyázz azzal a bizonyítással – figyelmeztette Loki, - mert ha egyszer komolyan felkelted egy férfiban a vadászösztönt, az nem fog leállni, amíg meg nem szerez magának. – A mondat végén ravaszul elmosolyodott, de Emily nem jött zavarba, és állta a tekintetét.

- Azt hittem – bújt merészen közelebb Loki-hoz, - hogy azt már rég felkeltettem.

- De legalább ne adj puskát a kezembe – „könyörgött" a mágus, és újból megállította Emily kezét, ami most hátulról közeledett a nadrágjához.

- Miért ne? – kérdezte Emily „ártatlanul".

- Te meg Phil... – ingatta a fejét Loki, és nagyot sóhajtott. - Mindketten reménytelenül őrültek vagytok! Jobban hasonlítotok, mintha rokonok lennétek!

- Igen?

- Hiába magyarázom nektek, hogy a tűz éget, ő tovább játszik vele, te pedig hozod az olajos hordót... Mit számít már, ha nem akarlak bántani... A barátod nem bírja visszafogni magát, te pedig engem akadályozol meg ebben! – A végére Loki már egész szenvedélyesen magyarázott, amin még Emily is megdöbbent, mert ebből sokkal több jó szándékot olvasott ki, mint amennyire valaha számított. Loki ennyire próbálna vigyázni rájuk? Ő rá?

- Hogy miben akadályozlak meg?

- Nem akarok olyat tenni veled, amit később megbánhatsz, de te már szinte kényszerítesz! – hozta a tudomására Loki.

- Én nem kényszerítelek – védekezett a lány.

- Megpróbálsz elcsábítani.

- Én?! – tört ki a lány. – Te ugyanezt teszed velem a kezdetektől. Sőt, már a Városban is ezt tetted!

- Mit?

- Megőrjítesz! – szidta Emily.

- Ezt nem kellett volna – szisszent fel Loki, és elkapta a lányt, majd újból bedöntve szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Emily ekkor belegondolva, hogy valóban milyen komoly dolgokkal játszadozik, kissé megrémült. Ezt Loki is érezte abból, ahogyan csókol, így abba hagyta és elhúzódott tőle, de a bedöntés maradt. Emily kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott Loki nyakába, nehogy a földre essen, de arcára magabiztosságot erőltetett. Loki valamennyire elégedetten, hogy elérte célját, legalábbis valamennyi értelmet sikerült vernie a lányba, sóhajtott egyet, és lenézett a remegő, őz barna szemekbe.

- Ha bántalak, megutálsz, és azt nem akarom! – magyarázta komoly, mégis langyos hangon. A szavai szinte belülről érintették meg a lányt, aki beleremegett a selymes, mégis erőteljes érzésbe. – De te nem könnyíted meg a dolgom.

- Mégis mit akarsz? – kérdezte Emily tanácstalanul, dühösen Loki-ra, amiért abbahagyta a beszédet. A lányban most tudatosult csak, hogy a férfinak milyen kellemes hangja is van, ha éppen nem fenyegeti vagy szidja őt, hanem kedvesen beszél. El tudná hallgatni egész álló nap. Ezt viszont soha nem vallotta volna be neki. – Ne csókoljalak meg többé?!

- Ilyenre vetemedni még csak ne is merészelj! – mosolyodott el a fekete. Emily közel volt az olvadáspontjához. Azok a gödröcskék az arcán, és a homlokába lógó fekete tincsei...

- Akkor? Mit tegyek?

- Inkább mit ne tegyél!

- Igen?

- Ne játszadozz tovább velem! – kérte Loki, és arcára komolyság ült ki. Emily úgy érezte, menten letámadja az ajkait, de ez nem történt meg. Loki ezúttal nem csókolta meg. – Megígéred?

- Csak ha te sem csábítasz tovább! – kötötte ki.

- Valami azért nekem is maradjon – ellenkezett Loki, és talpra állította a lányt. Átkarolva egymást tovább indultak az úton.

- Te csábíthatsz engem, de nekem nem szabad téged? Hol itt az igazság? – panaszkodott a lány.

- Te már a megjelenéseddel is csábítasz engem – zárta le Loki.

- Te pedig mértéktelenül bókolsz!

- Oh. Azt tenném?

Emily válaszul oldalba lökte.

- De most komolyan – kérdezett rá a lány, akinek eddig eszébe se jutott, hogy Loki „úgy" nézhet rá. Mármint hogy nőként kívánhatja, még ha ez nyilvánvaló is volt. A lányok hajlamosak csak érzelmekben gondolkozni, és kizárni az „olyan" vágyakat, ha ki akarják zárni őket. A férfiak viszont erre általában képtelenek. – Visszafogod magad? Miattam?

- Úriember vagyok – vont vállat Loki, mire Emily jóízűen elnevette magát.

- Te? Úriember? – Ezt úgy mondta, mintha társa legalábbis afroamerikai származására hivatkozott volna.

- Ha jól gondolom, manapság kevés hozzám hasonlóval találkozni Midgardon – jegyezte meg Loki a legnagyobb természetességgel, „kicsit sem" elfogultan magával kapcsolatban.

- Hozzád hasonlóval biztosan – forgatta a szemeit a lány. – De te csak azért teszed, mert félsz, hogy ha véletlenül bántanál, akkor elveszítenél.

- Ezért vagyok úriember!

- Nem vagy!

- Dehogynem!

- De te önző vagy!

- Mindenki az legbelül.

- Én nem!

- Ne hazudj!

- Na, jó, kicsit.

- Ugye?

- Ettől még nem leszel úriember!

- Udvarias vagyok, többször is elkaptalak és megmentettelek, megadom az elsőbbséget – fényezte magát Loki, amin Emily újból elkuncogta magát. – Megvédlek a sötétben, nem ölöm meg a barátaidat...

- Jól van, hagyd már abba! – könyörgött a lány.

- Akkor úriember vagyok?

- Mi van azzal, amikor veszekedsz velem?

- Kulturáltan vitatkozom. Az egészen más! – védekezett Loki.

- Ahha, kulturáltan... – ironizált a lány.

- Most meg miért gúnyolódsz?

- Az a te szokásod!

- Látod, most úriember leszek, és rád hagyom a dolgot!

- Milyen kegyes! – folytatta Emily.

- Ismerd be! – követelte Loki, aki mindig is szerette, ha növekedhet az egója.

- Bunkó vagy!

Loki nem bírt tovább magával, és egy pálma törzsének lökte a lányt, majd hevesen támadta az ajkait. Már-már annyira belemerült, hogy készült letépni a lány bikinijét, ott, az út közepén, Emily pedig túl gyenge volt védekezni, bár az igazság az, hogy Loki iránt érzett vonzalma nem is engedte volna. Kétségbeesetten tűrte, ahogy a csók és erotikus érintések átveszik felette a hatalmat, és nem értette, miért képtelen ellent mondani a férfinak, holott „azt" még nem akarta. Loki tovább kényeztette a nyakát, néha már durván harapva a lány bőrét, Emily pedig tanácstalanul kutatott józan esze után, segítséget várva attól, amit már rég elvett a vele szemben álló fekete férfi kisugárzása.

Forrt a levegő körülöttük és a lány elfeledte minden rosszullétét. Amikor viszont Loki ténylegesen kioldotta volna Emily bikini felsőjét, és másik kezével a lány hasát simogatva a bugyija felé haladt, az utolsó pillanatban erőt vett magán, és ellökte magát a lánytól*. Emily csodálkozva figyelte, ahogy a férfi nagy levegőt vesz, majd hátrál pár lépést. Komolyan nem hitte volna, hogy még most, ilyen közel a vágyaihoz, képes lesz leállni. Ha eddig csak sejtette, most már biztos volt benne, hogy Loki nem kizárólag önmaga miatt, hanem sokkal inkább az ő érdekében teszi, amit tesz. Fontosabb számára, mint gondolta.

- Látod – sóhajtotta Loki újból. – Erről beszéltem neked!

- Igen, látom – sóhajtotta a lány, Loki meglepetésére megkönnyebbülten. Minimum arra számított, hogy Emily sértődötten rohan el valamerre, de nem ez történt. A lány hálásan lépett mellé, és kézen fogva vezette tovább a bungalójuk irányába. – Tévedtem.

- Miben? – csodálkozott Loki, miközben elindult a lány után.

- Valóban úriember vagy!

- Csak ha nem próbálsz meg szabotálni! – vigyorodott el Loki, meglehetősen büszkén magára, amiért még ebben a forró helyzetben is erős maradt. Úgy vélte, nem sok férfi képes erre.

- Esküszöm, nem foglak – ígérte a lány.

- Tudod, mi történik azzal, aki megszegi az esküjét, ugye? – kérdezett rá Loki komolyan.

- Ebben az esetben, tudom – somolygott Emily sokatmondóan.

Loki elnevette magát.

- Ezt most hagyd abba! Tényleg!

- Ugyan mit?

- Tudod te! – jelentette ki Loki, és játékosan összeborzolt a lány haját, de cserébe Emily ugyanezt tette az övével.

...

Mikor visszaértek a szobába, már csak fél órájuk volt a vacsoráig, így Emily „rekord sebességgel" készült el, majd átadta Loki-nak a fürdőszobát.

- Miféle köddémont eresztettél te be ide? – vonta kérdőre Loki a lányt, akinek a kinti zuhany ellenére sikerült gőzfürdővé varázsolnia a kicsempézett helyiség beltéri részét.

- Csak megpróbáltam elpárologtatni a hajamról a vizet az erőmet használva – felelte a lány.

- Mert az könnyebb volt, mint felemelni a hajszárítót?! – csóválta a fejét Loki, és megpróbálta kiszellőztetni a gőzt. – Legalább odakint próbáltad volna...

- Lehetne, hogy nem ordibálsz? – kérte Emily. A feje sajogni kezdett, és a szédülés és hányinger is részben visszajött. Legszívesebben vacsorázni sem ment volna, de azt nem tehette meg. Találkozni akart Phil-lel végre. – Fáj a fejem – szűkítette le a tényeket.

- Mert fölöslegesen használtad az energiádat! – oktatta ki Loki. – Legalább tanulsz belőle.

- Sietni akartam...

- Nem ez a legjobb módja! Le is égethetted volna a fejed...

- De nem égettem!

- Nem sokon múlt.

- Most meg mi bajod van? – Ezt Emily támadásnak szánta, de végül egy erőtlen sóhaj lett belőle. Loki ki is érezte a gyengeséget a hangjából, és erre kissé megenyhült.

- Jobban oda kéne figyelned magadra! Ha sietni akarsz, ne áztasd magad, míg feloldódsz!

- Könnyű azt mondani! – vágta rá a lány. Loki nem tudhatta, hogy a rosszulléte sokkal inkább származik a betegségéből, mint az előbbi ostoba varázslatból.

- Hát nem is egy elektronfüggvény! – Emily már nem is vette a fáradtságot, hogy rákérdezzen, honnan tud Loki az elektronokról.

- Mindegy.

- Öltözz, elkésünk!

- Te még le sem zuhanyoztál!

- Fogadok, hogy így is hamarabb elkészülök, mint te!

- Miben?

- Aki nyer, következmények nélkül megfoghatja valahol a másikat – vetette fel Loki.

- És még te vagy úriember... – forgatta a szemeit a lány.

- Ez hivatalos fogadás!

- És ez nem számít csábításnak?

- Nem – vágta rá Loki.

- Hát legyen – ment bele végül Emily, mert a kis szócsatájuknak megint sikerült elterelnie figyelmét a rosszullétéről. A fogadás izgalma feldobta, és erre volt most a legnagyobb szüksége. – De csak egy helyen!

- Egy helyen – vigyorgott Loki, és eltűnt a fürdőben.

...

Tíz perc múlva már úton voltak a reggeliző-vacsorázó helyiség felé, de már így is késésben. Loki pedig nem szeretett késni, már csak azért sem, mert most nem vágyott hatásos-nyilvános belépőre. Az nem számított, hogy itt senki sem fog foglalkozni vele a minimálisnál jobban, csak a „kedves" szomszédai. De talán pont ezért nem akart késni. Az idegességét viszont valami mégis enyhítette.

Emily megforgatta szemeit, amikor Loki keze a dekoltázsához ért, majd lejjebb haladt, egészen a kebleiig. Sötét volt, a fák oldalára erősített napelemes lámpák alig adtak fényt, így szinte senki nem láthatta rajtuk kívül, de a lány még így is zavarban érezte magát. Ezt az érzést pedig még az is növelte, hogy Loki tenyere métereken keresztül a mellén pihent, ő pedig még csak nem is szólhatott rá. Mert végül is hivatalos tartozását fizette éppen, nem? Ami pedig a legrosszabb volt az egészben, hogy Emily nem hogy csak nem vághatta pofon, de még csak meg sem foghatta a férfi hátsó fertályát cserébe.

Loki elvigyorodott a lány zavarán, Emily pedig némán tűrte, hogy milyen jól szórakozik. Annyi jó azért volt az egészben, hogy Loki nem igazán fogdosta össze a melleit, csak rajta tartotta a kezét, másrészt a bosszankodás továbbra is feledtette vele rosszullétét. Emellett a férfi érintése meglepően izgalmasnak hatott, ha figyelmen kívül hagyja, hogy milyen ciki is ez az egész... Szerencsére, amikor elérték a márványoszlopos épület fényeit, a fekete keze már nem tartózkodott a lány mellkasán.

...

* * *

*Edward sem csinálhatta volna jobban xD.


End file.
